The Frozen and Pierced Heart
by against a sea of troubles
Summary: The closed gates and Elsa's isolation didn't go unnoticed. And sometimes the past doesn't always stay in the past. Follow along just before her parents death to beyond the film. Elsa will try to show all that she is so much more than just the Snow Queen. Her family is with her. Her personal guard will protect her at all costs. Will it be enough? Further detail and intro inside.
1. Chapter 1: Storm Clouds

Standard disclaimer: All Character from the Movie are property of Disney. All others are of my own twisted concoction.

Author's introduction: Welcome. So I see you decided to check my story out. Let me give you a quick idea of what you're in for. The summary can only say so much. First of all this is not your average sappy love story. If you want a story where Elsa is hopelessly in love by chapter 3 you may as well go ahead and find another story. However I'm guessing you noticed this story has over 250k words. So it may be a fair assessment that you are checking this out because you like a good long story. Well you got one. I am going to take time for the characters to develop. Both the Frozen ones and the ones of my own creation. Relationships and events will take time.

So why should you read this? What am I going to do to captivate your imagination? I'm going to surprise you. I'm going to throw every possible twist at you. Just when you're sure about something I might just pull the rug out from under you. I want to give you something different. Not the same recycled plots that plague print and digital media. My goal is to make you scream at your screen at least once during the story.

Fair warning. The story will not be all duckies and bunnies. More the opposite. In fact not everyone may survive to the end. Also I have to admit the first 3 chapters are on the slow side. I have re tooled them some to make them more interesting but still not completely happy. But trust me they have a purpose. I promise get through them and chapter 4 will be well worth it. From there the story really takes off. And to be fair you probably noticed a pretty good following for this story. If it didn't eventually take off and become exciting would that many people bother reading it?

Of the main Frozen characters the main focus will be Elsa. I will try to stay as close to cannon character as possible while also developing further. Given Elsa's past and isolation it will take time for her to warm up to people. (no pun intended.) Therefore she will face many challenges. Some of them dangerous. There are times when things get dark. It's not all doom and gloom though. Hopefully you will smile at moments of triumph. There will be plenty of relationship building moments with friends and family and possibly developing romance. I know romance stories are the most popular on here but the Elsa I am creating is so much more than a girl looking for love. I want the readers following her as she faces the challenges of leading Arendelle and growing as a person as well.

So hopefully the intro wasn't too long. As you're going to find out I like to be detailed. Now I officially welcome you to my story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 1

_"Elsa what have you done!?" The king yelled as he burst into the great hall._

_"I didn't mean to! it was an accident!" Elsa cried as her mother and father ran over to her._

_Eight year old Elsa was holding the body of her sister as her mother ran over an knelt beside her. "Oh Elsa you killed her!" The Queen exclaimed as she examined Anna_

_"What! No!" Elsa cried._

_"You monster you killed your sister!" The queen stared at her. Her eyes seemed to pierce into Elsa's soul with an accusing look. _

_"No! Anna come back!" Elsa frantically shook Anna's body as if trying to wake her. As she did her parents drifted back as Anna's body seemed to fade into nothingness. Suddenly glossy black brick walls seemed to spring from the floor around her. They reached the ceiling and crashed, locking into place. Metal bars rose around her as well filling the room with an eerie clang. She looked around paralyzed with fear as the dungeon trapped her. _

_"You're too dangerous Elsa. You need to be locked away. We have to keep you away from everyone." Her father's voice seemed to float though the walls to her. _

_"No! Mamma! Papa! Please!" As she pleaded he slowly changed from a little girl into her present sixteen year old body. She stood in the center of the room looking for a way out. An eerie dim blue glow lit the room. Suddenly she saw it. There was an open door. She ran for it but slammed shut sealing her inside. She fell to the floor and sobbed. She called out into the darkness but there was no answer. She was truly alone._

_"Elsa?" A voice quietly called from the darkness. Elsa jumped up and looked around. The voice sounded so familiar._

_"Anna! Where are you?" She called hopefully into the darkness. _

_"Elsa why did you kill me?" Anna's voice whispered in the darkness as Elsa franticly looked around for her._

_"I didn't mean too I just lost control I'm sorry!" Elsa called, her voice pleading. "This can't be right. I did strike you with my powers but the trolls saved you. I would never hurt you. I love you!"_

_"If you love me so much why do we never play anymore? Why do we never talk? How come you can't so much as look at me?" The voice accused. _

_"I want to Anna but I don't want to hurt you. You have to be safe!" Elsa answered frantically as she spun around looking for Anna._

_Then Anna slowly drifted into view. She walked straight through the wall. No longer was she the little girl Elsa had struck. This was Anna now._

_"Anna!" Elsa ran to her sister. But the look on Anna's face stopped her. It wasn't the smiling happy face she was used to seeing the few times she had stolen a glance at Anna. Her eyes were cold. Her face afraid. _

_"Elsa stop." She said. "You know you can't touch me. You can't touch anyone. You destroy everything you touch. The storm inside you threatens everyone. You need to stay away from us. It's best for everyone if we just forget you. Goodbye Elsa." With that Anna slowly turned and walked away going straight through the wall. Elsa ran after her but ran into the wall. She pounded on it calling out for Anna, her mother and father._

_"Anna! Momma! Papa! Please don't leave me alone! I'm sorry!"_

Elsa awoke with a start out of her nightmare. Only she found it wasn't completely over. Her room was cold with ice forming and snow drifts. She remembered her sister was still alive but that she couldn't run to her and hug her no matter how much as she wanted to. She got up and wiped the icy tears off her face that had formed in her sleep. She walked over to the frosted over window and cleared a patch to look out in the night over the sleeping Arendelle. She wished she could be that peaceful. She just wanted the ice to stop and run to hold her sister like when they were little. She hugged herself. A habit she picked up when no one else could hold her. Even after eight years the nightmares just kept getting worse. She had grown used to her life of solitude and isolation but she still hated it. She also knew she couldn't just go about like things were normal. The fact remained that she was dangerous.

Not a day went by that she didn't think about the night she almost killed Anna. She remembered the old troll telling her there was beauty in her power. She could not see what that beauty was though. And was it really worth the price? She only saw her mother and father at times and could never touch them. She nearly killed her own sister and couldn't se her because she couldn't risk harming her again. Then there was the fact she was heir to the throne. She shuddered to think what the people of Arendelle would think if they found out their queen could destroy them. She crawled back into her bed laying there awake. She wished that one day she could show Anna hat she really did love her. That one day she could care for people. And maybe one day someone would care about her too and not just be afraid of her power. She started to fall back into an uneasy sleep, her last wish is that someone, anyone, would just hold her one day.

* * *

From outside the council chambers in the castle of Arendelle shouting could be heard going on all through the day. Inside heated discussions were taking place about the Royal Family and its future in the Nation.

"Your Highness you must see reason!" an advisor shouted. "The kingdom cannot have a family who locks themselves away from them!"

"We do no such thing!" The King retorted back angrily staring down the advisor. "The Queen and I find time to go out among the people."

"And then return right to the locked up tight castle which we, your own council are barley allowed to enter!" A Noble shouted.

"We have our reasons." The King shouted back.

"And what are those? Another Noble asked from the other side of the room. "Over eight years and we have never been given a plausible explanation."

"It does not concern you, just the family." The King replied sternly

"And why shouldn't it concern us?" A cold but voice asked from the first row. The voice belonged to Count Snider. A heavier set man with black but greying hair and of average height. He stroked he sideburn beard as he spoke. He was one of the more influential of the Nobles and his patience with the Royal family was nearing an end.

"Excuse me?" The King replied glaring at the Count.

Snider did not back down. "Why should such an …oddity not concern us? Then there is the matter of the girls…"

"You will refer to them properly!"

"Of course your Majesty, my apologies." Looking bored as he said it. "However there is legitimate concern about the two princesses."

"What concerns?" The King asked icily.

"Well not so much over the youngest Princess Anna. Although she never leaves the castle at least she has been seen outside her room and around the castle. Your Heir on the other hand stays behind a locked door in a locked castle. In fact I have not seen the Princess Elsa since she was 8 years old." He looked around the room. "In fact please raise your hand if you have seen Princess Elsa at all since the gates shut."

Only two raised their hands slowly. "Oh good" Snider said sarcastically. "We have proof she still exists. Tell me Gentlemen, did either of you speak with her at all?"

Both shook their heads and muttered something about getting a glance as she went into the study or library.

"So there we have it the Royal Heir to the throne who turns 17 in just over a month never being seen. And let's not forget You, Your Majesty have rejected two suitors already who have travelled to see her. You would not even let them see her. One was from a very rich and powerful kingdom."

Murmurs went up from the council as Snider continued on. "Everyone in here has heard them. Rumors of all sorts flying all over the kingdom about the Princess and Heir to the throne that no one has laid eyes on since she was 8! The people are being to think there is something wrong with her."

"That's not true Elsa is just fine!" Roared the king.

"Then prove it to us." Shoot back Snider. "Bring her down here and have her speak to us, assure us we have nothing to fear."

"Absolutely not!" The king said in almost a panic. Who knew how they would respond if Elsa lost control.

"You see! The king is gambling the future of Arendelle on a… a shut in!" Snider yelled as he turned addressing the counsel.

"How dare you!"

And with that the council chambers exploded back into chaos.  
_

* * *

Elsa sat in her room against the door trying to keep it together. Despite the distance from the chambers the shouts still carried their way upstairs to her room. Although she could only make out a few words here and there she knew it was not a happy meeting. She also knew she was a subject of conversation. During the meeting she had snuck out to the library to get a new book when she heard her named mentioned. Rather angrily too. It was not like her but she moved closer to the chambers to hear what was being said. Unfortunately the cruel and ugly things she heard just made her angry and sad. A small part of her in the back of her mind wanted to storm into the council chamber and prove she was not who they thought she was.

Tears stung and froze to her cheeks though as she realized in a way they were right. There was something wrong with her. She looked down at her gloved hand as she tried to hold the tears back wishing like she did so many times before that the power would just leave her. She choked up even more because even though deep down she wanted to be brave she knew that if she went in she would lose control and they would all see just how dangerous she might be to the future of Arendelle.

Speaking of losing control, she just noticed small flurries were forming in the hallway. She had to get out of here before things got worse or someone saw. Elsa ran back to her room all the while repeating to herself "Conceal, don't feel." As she slammed the door shut then sank down leaning against it and cried softly.

She felt the tears freeze as they fell. She wished she could be brave, most of all she wished she didn't have to live with the constant fear of being a danger to those she loved. She hugged herself tight as she sat there, a chill sweeping the room and flurries coming down despite the gloves. How? She thought, how could she ever be Queen? She dare not let anyone beside her Mother and Father come near her. At least she had some comfort in that. That while they were around there were two people who loved an understood her. But even then she saw them so little. Both were of course busy with the business of the kingdom but she was afraid of harming them as well.

She had become used to being alone but she still hated it. She wanted to love, to hold Momma and Poppa and to play with Anna once again. She thought back to what the troll had told her the night of the accident. "There is beauty in it…" But Elsa couldn't see the point in creating a few pretty snow decorations if the tradeoff was freezing people to death. This was one of those times when she wished there was someone else she could talk to who maybe could understand.

Just then she heard and all too familiar knock on her door.

* * *

Anna too had heard the heated arguments coming from the council chambers. Unlike Elsa she was more familiar with what was going on because of her roaming around the castle. However she did not fully understand it yet. She wanted to barge into the chambers and tell those awful men they couldn't talk about her sister like that.

Although truth be told she was wondering herself why Elsa wouldn't leave her room hardly ever for the last eight years. They were so close when they were little but that all seemed to change without warning. Anna no longer knocked on her sister's door as often as she once did. She grew a little tired of pleading at a closed door without knowing why the sister she adored refused to open. She never gave up on her sister though. Despite the fact Elsa had shut her out she would always love her big sister. She had memories of everything they used to do and held onto hope that things could one day be that way again.

As Anna wandered the halls getting madder by the minute at the things they were saying about her Dad, Mom, and Sister she thought she heard something. It sounded almost like someone crying. She quickened her step to try to find the source of the noise and then heard quick footsteps. Anna ran after the footstep and turned the corner just in time to see her crying sister run into her room. It was the first time in weeks she had actually caught a glimpse of Elsa.

Anna went to her door and raised her fist to knock but paused a second knowing what the likely outcome would be. But this was Elsa she couldn't ignore what she just saw. She knocked gently and called softly "Elsa?" As usual there was no answer but that wasn't going to stop her. She called again "Elsa, are you ok?" She was greeted by silence again. Anna proceeded to talk "Elsa I know you can hear me. Don't pay attention to what those awful men say. They don't know you. They just worry about money and politics. Just know…that no matter what. I'm here and I love you, no matter what." She paused for a minute and listened. "Well if you ever need me just ask I'm always here for you."

What Anna didn't know is on the other side of the door Elsa wanted nothing more than to fling it open and hold her sister tight. But fearing what would happen if she did, she just hung her head and sat still.

* * *

In the council chambers things had gone from bad to worse.

"Enough" lord Snider stood. "Since the King will not see reason I propose we adjourn and discuses some _other_ options." He glowered at the King.

"Do not do something which there is no going back from Count Snider." The king warned.

"Oh never your Majesty, but perhaps you should have thought the same when you closed the gates permanently." He replied as the councilmen allied with him joined him as they exited the room.

The king lingered for a while talking with the council members loyal to him when an army captain came in and saluted the captain of the guard and bowed to the king. "Your majesty I have a message from Admiral Hauge."

The King took it "Thank you Captain" and began to read a frown ever growing on his face. Finally he looked up at the Captain. "Get me General Nohr."

"Yes Majesty" The Captain bowed and exited quickly and the King turned an addressed what remained of the council.

"Gentleman, what I am about to order may seem extreme but if successful will prevent a larger rebellion."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_End Chapter 1_

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This is by far the shortest chapter in the story. The next two chapters will set up the rest of the story. As I said before Chapter 4 is when it takes off.

Feel free to leave reviews. I love getting new readers thoughts on older chapters. As long as you're not a guest or have pms blocked I reply to all reviews.

I hope you will continue on the journey.

For more info on me check out my profile. Send a PM is you have a question. The biggest thing on my profile is the poll questions, and story reviews. The poll questions relate more to where I am currently in the story. So don't click them as they may contain spoilers.

I also leave non spoiler reviews to my favorite stories and why you should read them. It takes a lot for me to favorite a story. The stories are amazing and excellently written. Very near professional quality. Check them out.

Whether you continue or not thank you for checking out my story.

For those of you continuing on…On to chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Loomings

**Well since I have 4 followers after the first chapter I guess I owe you a second. Hope you enjoy. Just to let you know the next couple chapters focus away from the movie characters but don't worry they will return soon. And return big. This chapter introduces four character's of my own creation. All of whom are important. One of them will become extremely important. See if you can figure out who. **

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 2

When you consider the mechanics, physics, and geometry of it all it could be a beautiful thing.

The hammer falls down and strikes the flint causing a spark. The spark then ignites the powder causing it to detonate and expand. The violent reaction inside the barrel then pushes a round ball down the opening picking up speed the groves in the barrel causing it to spin. When the ball exits the barrel flames and smoke pour out in a short quick spout before exhausting themselves letting the bullet fly free. The force of the powder detonating lets the ball travel at speeds almost beyond imagination letting fly freely without even being seen. The spinning of it causes it to stay true on its course while its shape allows for minimal air resistance to slow its flight. The bullet has no will of its own, no malice, or contempt, or even anger. Just free in flight on the course it was set on.

The same cannot be said for the one who discharged the weapon.

When the flight ends the effect can be anything but beautiful.

In the heat of battle many shots never find their mark the ball hits a barrier and shatters or buries itself into the ground or another object. The bullets flight and life all end in an abrupt and violent collision.

Of the times the bullet finds the shooters targets the effect is one of brutal horror. The impact on the body can happen so fast that pain doesn't even register right away. The kinetic force slams into the target usually knocking them back or down or both. The ball tears though flesh, muscle, bones, and organs until it breaks apart, lodges, or exits the target.

For Lieutenant Daniel Kraven it was just a shot that strayed and unfortunately found him. In an instant a lead ball just under half and inch slammed into his head breaking a hole in his skull and began to tear into his brain. In a fraction of a second it dug into his mind removing all memories of his duty, his country, his wife, and his two sons. By the time it lodged into the opposite side of his head and he fell to the deck all vestiges of who he was in his mind where erased.

Now as the ships of the task force sailed into Arendelle men from the company he commanded along with several other officers from the regiment stood around the box containing his body. The mood was decidedly mixed aboard the ship. On one hand they were returning home after a four month campaign against raiders to the south east. With the combined forces of Arendelle and several other nations the victory was decisive. In fact in the final battle the Allied forces had taken minimal casualties. On the other hand this was the ship that was taking the fallen on their final voyage home.

On the deck of the transport ship "Helen" Lt. James Meclemore of His Majesty's Marines looked out across the fjord towards the city as they approached. He didn't usually take the "death barge" on the return trip but this was a special circumstance. He commanded a company in Kraven's battalion and the two had been friends for years. He couldn't believe it only three casualties in Kraven's company and out of those only one killed and it was the company commander. The battle had been nearly over and the ship their battalion had been on was bombarding one of the flanks while the marines fired volleys from the decks into the coastal defenses when a single wild shot had killed him. James shook his head and sighed not looking forward to encountering Kraven's wife and children who would be waiting on the dock.

James was born into nobility. Granted somewhat distantly. His Grandmother was a commoner who married into one of the Noble families. Even though he was in no way related to the Royal family and was too far back to even count in line for the throne there where benefits from it. His family had groomed him for politics but he became bored with it and instead chose the Navy. Being a Noble he was all but guaranteed entry into the academy and would be an officer. After some time it was discovered who handy he was at hand to hand weapons and was asked to consider the Marines. James found this a far more interesting options being as the Marines needed to know both the aspects of men in the Army and Navy.

James had something else going for him as well. He was considered by nearly every girl that saw him to be dashing and good looking. At age 28 he stood tall at 6 feet four inches which a chiseled face bright blue eyes wavy blonde hair and strong built muscles. He was clean cut whenever possible and was known for having a smile that could melt ice. That ability to charm the ladies had gotten him into trouble at times as well. Several lords were exasperated with his continual bouncing from one girl to the next wanting him to marry into a powerful family for political purposes. However, he insisted he was looking for the right one, even though his friends didn't buy it. Despite his weakness for the Ladies and their weakness for him it was never said he shirked in his duty. He was considered an excellent soldier and was well known in the kingdom.

James turned as he heard foot-steps behind him and gave a small smile to his friend. "Erik come join me."

Sergeant Erik Slovak put away the letter he was working on into his jacket and looked out over the fjord and then ask his longtime friend. "Almost time?"

"Yes" replied James. "Whatcha working on there?"

"A letter to Lt. Kraven's family. I thought they should know what kind of man he was to serve under."

Erik stood just a couple inches shorter then James. His hair was darker and his eyes where a dull green. His muscles didn't quiet show like James did but he was faster and just and strong. Across his left eye there was a scar from when he caught the edge of a sword over two years ago. Across his right hand there was a scar from being slashed and a scar in the right bicep where a mini ball and gone straight though. James thought Erik had a bad habit of getting to far into the battle that his determination to prove himself worthy of the family honor would have him riding this ship in a box far too soon.

Erik was not born a noble like James but his family was no stranger to service of Arendelle. At least seven of his ancestors had been given the title "Son of Arendelle" including his Father and older brother. His Father was killed in battle when he was just six. His Mother died of an illness just 2 years later. His Older brother Sven took care of him as much as he could but his duties took him away often so he was left in care of other families. Much of the time the Noble family who lived nearby would take care of him as thanks to his family for service and heroism. This was how he met James. James served with his brother and became as sorts a second older brother. Until the day his Brother was killed as well.

When he was 15 word came that his Brother was killed in battle. Then he only had his Aunt and Uncle left for family and with their health they would have trouble taking care of him. James family would take him in and he would join the service at age 16 in James unit as a squire. His first assignments was being an assistant to the officers and quarter masters. One day during battle the Officer in charge of the supply depot was killed when a raiding party got behind the lines and attacked. Instead of retreating Erik had picked up the dead officers sword and pistol and fought back. He would be shot in the arm during the scrimmage but reinforcements would show up to assist. Because of his bravery he would be made a regular soldier even at his age and since then had risen to become the youngest Sergeant in the Arendelle forces at the age of 21.

His age had never bothered those h served with. He was fiercely loyal to Arendelle and his men and was always first in line to volunteer. All those years of duty and fighting though had left more than physical scars. Erik was considered cold and serious. His life seemed to revolve around the service to the Nation. His eyes at times seem haunted. Only his closest friends really ever saw the compassion and humor he let out every now and then.

He turned and looked at his friend "Should we call them out?"

"Yes" James nodded

He turned and yelled "Alright all troops on deck prepare for the volley!"

The Marines on board climbed out onto the deck. Meanwhile the captain of the _Helen_ gave orders to the gunners below deck. As the Marines assembled two of them walked over to James and Erik.

Sgt. Ian Tevel was 26 years old and served in Lt. Kraven's company along with Erik. He had meet James and Erik nearly four years before and they had become close friends. Ian stood at James height with sandy hair and blue eyes but was far lankier. The son of a farming family Ian had joined the service when he was 18 when a call came out from the king to fight bandits that threatened the outer territory. Ian served with distinction and decided to stay on. Ian was outgoing and generally entertaining and was a good musician with the lute and his voice. For the past year though it seemed all he could talk about was Pricilla. Pricilla was a pretty shop girl who he met in Arendelle and become involved with the last year. His friends all teased him because it seemed when he wasn't doing his duties he was talking about her or writing exceedingly long letters to her.

Sambo Kerns stood out among the others with his dark skin and short black hair. He was shorter than the others but was heavily muscled and had gentle brown eyes. He had been found when very young by an Arendelle ship. He was the lone survivor from the wreck of a slave ship from another nation. The crew had rescued him and the doctor nursed him back to health until he was brought back to Arendelle. He was then adopted by a family and when he became of age he decided to enlist and become a medic in order to serve those who saved him and given him a new life. With hardly anyone in Arendelle having ever seen a black man before people were not sure how to react to him but slowly he earned their acceptance. The same went for the men he served with when he first signed on but he earned their acceptance faster when they saw he was willing to crawl through hell to get to the wounded. He had met the other three when James an Erik were helping Ian who had just taken shrapnel to the leg out of the line of fire during a battle that was going badly. From there they had proceeded together to pull several other wounded out of the line of fire.

The four friends stood together as they watched Arendelle grow closer as the sailed across the fjord. The _Helen _had black sails emblazoned with the Arendelle emblem to signal that it carried the fallen. From the city a bell sounded to signal the approach of the fleet.

"O.K. men ready the volley" James ordered as Erik, Ian, and Sambo grabbed their muskets and stood with the marines on deck. The caption gave orders to his navy men and then they waited. Soon signal lamps from the flagship signaled the order.

"Fire!" The order came from several ships and a single cannon sounded one at a time from each ship to signal victory. In response cannons from the castle and forts around the city echoed back answered the victory call. From the approaching docks the cheers of the gathering people could be heard.

They waited until they got closer then James gave the order, "Alright let them know the fallen Heroes have returned home."

"Fire!" The captain of the ship yelled as the _Helen _fired an empty volley from its port broadside.

As the echoes died out the marines raised their rifles to the sky. "Fire!" Erik ordered and they sent a volley in the air honoring their fallen comrades. On the docks an Army company raised their muskets and fired in response letting the fallen heroes know they were welcomed back home to rest.

* * *

BOOM

Elsa's head snapped up at the sound of the cannon and she ran to the window. She looked out and saw the ships sailing in from the fjord.

**BOOM**

A Cannon from the tower sounded welcoming the troops home as the windows in her room shook lightly. She hugged herself gently again feeling guilty knowing she should probably be out there to greet them and thank them for their service. But she knew she could just put them in more danger and they had experienced enough of that. That gave her something else to trouble herself over. How could she ask others to sacrifice and be brave or Arendelle when she could hardly stand to leave her room? She was the heir to the throne. If she ever took the throne it would fall on her to decide when to risk the lives of her soldiers. She couldn't decide what was worse. Her soldiers never knowing the queen they fought for. Or if they did find out would they still fight for her?

* * *

Anna ran to a window where she could see the ships when she heard the cannon. How she wished she could go out there and greet them. If only just to get a glimpse of the handsome soldiers.

* * *

The ships docked and the soldiers and sailors had disembarked to greet friends and family waiting for them. It was not all happy reunions though. Sobs were heard from those who found out their loved ones where among the fallen. The four friends stepped out onto the docks as they wrapped everything up and walked toward the city. James and Erik greeted James parents who were waiting for them. Sambo hugged his adopted parents while Ian waited for Pricilla who hadn't arrived yet. Erik stepped away and turned to Ian

"Hey why are you looking so nervous?"

"I'm not" Ian replied.

"You sure about that?"

"Yea just excited to see Pricilla is all."

They turned their attention back to the troops who were beginning to head out from the docks when they noticed James step away and talk to someone neither of them recognized.

"Hey" Ian asked "Who's that?"

"No idea." Erik replied.

After a while James walked away from the man and was quickly attracting attention from the girls.

"Uh oh" here we go Ian said. "What do you think over under on a dozen girls surrounding him?"

"I'll take the under, slow night" Erik replied

"I'll take that action" said Ian and they proceeded to watch after a few minutes "ok I got sixteen how bout you?"

Erik just groaned an reached into his pocket and handed Ian a coin.

"Thank you very much." Ian smirked

"Shut up." Erik growled.

James broke free after a while a big smile on his face. "You know Erik you should have come over I had plenty to spare."

"Yea you know I think love is just a myth and will you turn that charm off? It's costing me." Erik stated simply.

James turned to Ian "He bet the under again didn't he?"

"Yes he did." Ian smirked

"Well I propose a new wager. Will our Erik ever discover love or will that heart remain stone forever?" James asked in a light hearted tone.

"I'll say he finds it, someone will break him down" Ian replied sure of the fact.

"No way" James smirked. "He will be married to the job." Then smirked as Sambo came back over "what do you think Sambo will our Erik ever find love?"

"Not a chance, no girl is going to put up with him barking marching orders." Sambo smirked

"Am I allowed to bet against myself?" Erik grinned.

"Ha no way" Ian replied "I hate to lose because you're to suborn to lose a bet."

"Ian!"

They all turned to see a blonde haired girl run towards them and throw her arms around Ian.

"Pricilla!" Ian threw his arms around her as well and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh my" James said and Erik and Sambo smirked as James took out his binoculars. "Look, they fogged over."

"Alright Ian we are gonna head over to the Red Viking, come join us when you come up for air." Sambo grinned as the three walked off to their favorite spot in Arendelle. As they turned the corner, however, James glanced back.

"Hey guys check this out!" He exclaimed.

Erik and Sambo turned and both gasped in surprise. There was Ian getting down on one knee in front of Pricilla and giving her a ring. The other three stood there dumbstruck and she screamed and jumped up and down.

"Did you know?"

"No, no idea."

"How did he keep this a secret?"

The three shook their heads and headed for the Red Viking talking about what they had just saw. They took in the sights and the people just enjoying the peace and time away from battle. As they walked they saw the castle in the distance.

"Hey either of you ever been in there?" Sambo asked

"No, Never." Erik replied looking at it.

"Yea I have been there before." Said James

Both his friends stopped and looked at him.

"Wait, what?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea I got to go in with Dad once about 2 years ago"

Sambo looked at the castle in the setting sun then back at James. "Did you see… her?"

There was no need to explain who "her" was everyone knew. James smirked and replied "Of course, she found me charming as usual."

Sambo's eyes got bigger but Erik just laughed. "Sambo don't believe him, he is so full of it."

James threw his hands up and laughed. "Ok, ok you got me I didn't actually see Princess Elsa. I was inside though, it's quiet nice. I also saw Princess Anna.

"Really what was she like?" Sambo asked.

"Well she was only 12 or something at the time so she was just playing around the halls and rooms. She did seem very outgoing and friendly though."

They continued until they walked inside their favorite establishment and found a table. When they ordered their drinks James asked quietly. "So does it ever bother you that the heir to the throne has been seen by almost no one? I mean when I was there I talked to a couple of the guards and even they said they have never seen her."

"I dunno" Sambo said. "I never really thought about it."

"I guess it doesn't really bother me." Erik replied. "Not really my place anyway. I can't think of any malicious reason why they would hide her away."

James smiled and lifted his glass "To our mysterious princess Elsa?"

Sambo and Erik raised their glasses to his. "To our mysterious princess Elsa!"

The three sat and talked and drank for a while until Ian and his bride to be showed up. When they walked in Sambo raised his glass and yelled. "To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!"

The new couple joined them and they continued to enjoy their time telling her about the campaign and asking her what on earth she was thinking saying yes. Suddenly James stood. "Colonel Rekner sir!"

The other three stood and saluted as well.

"At ease men but pay attention." The Colonel said. "I know you were looking forward to some well-deserved time off but something else has come up. However, if we succeed we should only be gone two or three weeks. I need you all to report to spearhead in three days. You two…" he pointed to James and Erik. "I need to come with me."

"Yes sir!" the both responded but looked at each other as they grabbed their things.

"Alright" James addressed Ian and Sambo. "If we don't meet up before then see you at the camp. Congratulations again Ian. And Pricilla…" He grinned. "Run while you still can." He laughed as he walked out the door with Erik.

As they walked down the streets with the Colonel Erik asked. "Sir if I may who is going to command the company with Lt. Kraven gone?"

"That is something we will discuss when we reach our destination."

"Where are we headed anyways Sir?" James asked.

"Well boys, right there." The Colonel pointed to the castle.

James looked surprised and Erik shocked as he walked up to the closed gates.

Rekner addressed the guards. "Colonel Rekner reporting with Lt. Meclemore and Sgt. Slovak as ordered."

The guards opened a side door and the three walked through it. Erik couldn't help but look around. He honestly never thought he would set foot inside these gates in his life. Well maybe one day the courtyard they were walking through but never the castle itself. He didn't often show emotion but couldn't help but look on with awe as a door opened and they walked inside the castle. He looked around at all the elaborate decorations and architecture. Then another thought crossed his mind. Somewhere inside was one of the greatest mysteries of Arendelle, the Princess Elsa. He glanced around wondering if she was behind one of the doors he was looking at. Suddenly they heard something and all three turned to see a young teen girl at the top of a set of stairs. Erik wondered if he had just seen…

"Princess Anna, My lady!" The Colonel exclaimed and bowed as James an Erik quickly followed suit.

"It's alright Colonel." Anna giggled as the three men stood upright again. "What brings you to the castle?"

"We have orders to see the council." The Colonel replied.

"Oh down that hallway then to the right" Anna replied pointing them the way.

"Thank you Princess." Rekner replied knowing full well where the chambers were but was not about to tell the Princess that.

As they turned and walked towards the chamber Erik thought, well it wasn't Arendelle's greatest mystery but still not many commoners had ever seen the Princess Anna. As they approached the Chambers he could not imagine why he was being asked here. He began to wonder, and somewhat worry more when the doors opened revealing the council along with the King.

"Your Majesty!" All three men bowed to the King.

"Gentlemen please rise we have much to discuss." The king said as he looked at the soldiers.

The three stood at attention again as the King continued. "Colonel we have a situation of treason on our hands. A few days ago the _Titan _spotted what appeared to be an army camp about 20 miles outside the city along the coast. Upon closer scouting it has been confirmed that it is the beginnings of a rebel army being assembled to attack Arendelle and seize control. The leader of the rebellion is our own Count Snider."

The King continued. "I am having General Nohr here put together a force to stop this rebellion before it gets out of hand. Already we have reports of some of our own troops joining the camp and lord Snider and his followers keep spreading discord trying to get more recruits. I want your regiment to join this force. This may seem like a harsh step but if we don't stop this now we could have a full-fledged civil war on our hands. General Nohr will go over the finer points of strategy with you but first I believe we have some other business to attend to?"

"Yes my lord we have some personal issues with the regiment." Rekner replied.

"I see" The king replied a small smile forming on his face. "Lt. James Meclemore step forward."

"Your Majesty." James stepped forward.

"Your superiors have mentioned your accomplishments during the recent campaign. For your bravery and service to Arendelle I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain and to second in command of the battalion."

"Thank you your Highness" James bowed as the Captains insignia was placed on him.

As James stepped back the King looked at Erik. "Sgt. Erik Slovak step forward."

"Your Majesty." Erik stepped forward.

"Your commanders have told me about your bravery and courage on the battlefield. For your Bravery and service to Arendelle I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant and give you command of your company.

"Thank you your Majesty." He managed to reply but in somewhat of a shock. As he made to step back into line the King stopped him.

"One more thing Lieutenant." The king said before he stepped back. "Do you recognize that painting over there?" you gestured to a panting showing a ship fighting to pirate vessels.

"Yes Majesty, it's the _Ticonderoga_ engaging two pirates who had attacked the Kings ship almost 70 years ago." Erik said.

"Correct. And I believe your great-grandfather was the Captain of that vessel yes?"

"Correct Majesty."

"Well with your new rank I believe a new sword is in order, one more becoming an officer." He motioned to an aid who handed him a sword. "This belonged to your great grandfather. It has been here in the castle since he died but I believe it should be returned to the family."

Erik bowed as he accepted the sword. "Thank you majesty, you are most gracious."

As he stepped back into line the king continued. "Gentlemen I want you to make every attempt to bring Count Snider back alive so he can answer for his crimes. However, we cannot allow him to escape so if it comes down to it, do what you have to. Understood?"

"Yes your Majesty." All three replied.

"Excellent. You have my thanks an Arendelle's thanks for your service. God speed Soldiers of Arendelle, you are dismissed."

Three days later the four friends were back in camp preparing for the battle. Erik and Ian frowned as they looked over the company roster it looked like three men from his company had failed to report and it looked like they joined the rebels. "We need to stop this before it gets out of hand" Erik said to Ian and he nodded in agreement. Just then a trumpet sounded an assembly for the regiment and they got up to gather with the men. Erik grabbed his new sword and put it on his belt along with the pistol Colonel Rekner had issued him and he had spent the last three days honing his skills with it along with reviewing his new command.

The regiment gathered in an opening and Colonel Rekner stepped up on a platform to address them. "Men you know what is being asked of you. In the next few days you will be asked to fight your own countrymen. It is something none of us have ever wanted to do. But me must and we must be victories for if we are not the rebellion will grow until Arendelle is plunged into a long and bloody civil war. Remember your oaths, remember your duty, remember the man standing next to you." He pulled is sword out and held it to the sky. "For Arendelle!"

The men shouted back "For Arendelle!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the characters I introduced. I know very little reference to Anna and Elsa but they didn't quiet fit in this chapter. They will return soon but this chapter and next are essential for the development of the story so hang with me. Chapter 3 should be out possibly later today but at least within the next few days. To give you a preview its entitled "The Battle" **


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

**Up to 5 followers since I posted chapter 2 this afternoon. Also welcome to my readers who joined in from Italy, Turkey, and Sweden. I really didn't expect readers from 13 countries. Hope I can get more of you on board. This Chapter doesn't really deal with the main Movie characters but they are coming back strong in the next one. This sets up the plot rather nicely though. **

**Chapter underwent massive overhaul on 7/25/14. Originally No main movie characters appeared in this chapter. That has changed. I also tried something different at one point in this chapter. There is a conversation going on with Elsa and her father. I intertwined it with the action sequences. It works in T.V. and movies. During that section Elsa and the Kings dialogue will be in _Italics. _Hope that works and you enjoy the new chapter 3. Get through this chapter and I promise the story is going to really take off. **

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 3

Two riders tore though Arendelle as fast as their horses could go. All around people line the streets as he rode on. One of them yelled out to the people. "The battle has begun! The battle has begun!"

One of the riders made for the city square where most of the people gathered. The other raced for the castle. Because the battle was so close to the city a network of curriers had been set up to deliver news to the city and to the castle. A rider could get from the battlefield with news to Arendelle in an hour at full speed. When he news was delivered he could get a fresh horse and head back out. Multiple riders were in place for this.

The one that went to the city square would give a dispatch to the mayor who would read news of the battle to the people. The one that rode to the castle had far more detailed dispatches. He rode into the courtyard and ran into the castle and relinquished his weapons to the guards before entering the war room. He walked inside. "Your Majesty. I have news." He bowed.

The king nodded. "Thank you corporal." And took the dispatches. The young man then left to get a new horse and return to the battlefield. The king looked over the papers. "General Nohr reports the battle is underway. Two Army brigades and the royal marines have broken though the first defensive lines with ease and are pushing forward." His military advisor looked over some reports and moved some figurines around a map they had set up. Things had started better then expected.

The king looked at the map then said to his advisors. "I need to attend to some important matters. If something urgent is needed send Kai for me. I will be in the family wing."

His advisors looked at him confused. "Forgive me your majesty. But what could be more important then this right now?"

The king smiled a little. "Nothing I can truly explain General Kinsler. But trust me, this is of the utmost importance."

* * *

"Battery Fire!"

Four Cannons went off sending their ordinance into the enemy defenses. Smoke and the smell of gunpowder hung over the battlefield as the battle raged on. Men in both sides fought desperately for what they believed would be the future of Arendelle.

The stories that were told of the princes heroically leading their men in gallant fashion all while swashbuckling their way past countless opponents with ease where lies. All damned elaborate lies.

The reality was a blood stained hell. Across the battlefield cannon and musket shot off with deafening thunder. The sounds of shells howling an exploding filled the air. The whizzing of the bullets and the whistling of arrows chimed in. Answering those sounds was the sound of steel on steel on hand to hand combat. To top of the nightmare chorus was the screams and moans of the wounded and dying all across the battleground.

Here you would find no dashing princes or nobles. Those that joined in hopes of glory would leave when they got their first taste of real battle. Many of those who remained would often lead from behind content to take credit for what their men and commanders did. Only a few would truly lead their armies to great victory.

Princes and Nobles also soon found out that all the fencing they took in the palace was only one lesson they needed for real combat. Even without the advent of gunpowder to many random things could happen on a battlefield for a single sword to protect you. An Arrow could end you at any time. While fighting another opponent in close proximity to other men and enemy could take advantage and drop you from behind. Even the blade of one of your own men could find you by accident among all the chaos. Then there was the condition of the battlefield itself. Many a great swordsman had been killed while dueling when they tripped over a body and found themselves in a very vulnerable position. Even getting past all that there was the fact that facing a trainer was so very different then an enemy who very much wanted to go home alive, and in a choice between him or you, he was going to do everything he could to make sure it was him.

Then there was the whole reality of killing another person. Even if it was the enemy. No one could kill someone while looking in their eyes in close quarters combat without it affecting them in some way. You could compartmentalize it by putting it with your duty or defending yourself and brothers but it would always have that darkening affect.

"Give em hell boys!" An officer shouted as a volley of musket fire was poured into the enemy ranks.

Like most other Nations Arendelle's military was quick to adopt gunpowder weapons once they came along and they witnessed their destructive ability. However, it was still a developing technology so they still supplemented their forces with bows, crossbows, swords, and various pole arms. Even though rifling was new and only in few of the muskets it had rendered armor obsolete a couple decades ago. Only the heaviest of plate mail could stop most bullets but it made the wearer to slow and still vulnerable to the impact from a bullet. Shields were still used on a rare occasion but mostly for protecting high ranking officials.

Among the ranks of the attacking Arendelle force shells burst and musket fire and arrows where exchanged along with hand to hand fighting at some points. Among all this Corpsman Sambo ran along looking for the wounded and trying to treat them and get them out of the line of fire. All around him the scream could be heard among the explosions as he slid to a stop beside a downed man with an arrow in his torso. "It's ok I got you, I got you." He reassured as he examined the wound and applied bandages around the soldier to help stop the bleeding. "It's ok it looked like it missed anything major and it's not too deep. Don't move too much and do not take that arrow out or you will bleed to death. The doctors will take care of it."

Sambo ran along the lines hearing mini balls zing by as he attended the wounded. When he reached Lt. Slovak's Company he saw Ian first and his heart jumped into his throat as he saw Ian engaged sword to sword with an enemy soldier. He ran to assist but it turned out not to be needed as Ian turned out to be a far more skilled swordsman and dispatched the enemy. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Ian turn back to the men.

"That's it keep up your fire lads! Show them no one threatens our home!"

Sambo began to run up the line again but a shell struck the ground close by and he was knocked back off his feet and thrown onto his back. His head rang but he was able to sit up and quickly looked over himself and saw luckily there were no shrapnel wounds. As he stood he saw Ian look at him concerned then also sigh in relief and shouted. "Watch yourself there I don't have time to carry you to the back of the lines."

Sambo managed a slight smirk as he proceeded on. About 25 yard up the line he encountered Erik who was giving orders to a courier. "Tell Kemper I need artillery fire on that tree line." He pointed. "If we don't clear that they will have us in a kill zone when we try to advance." He grabbed another courier. "Find Capt. Meclemore and tell him I need his companies' assistance in clearing this tree line, he's further up the ridge and has more of a downward firing angle."

Sambo took a glance out over the battlefield. The regiment had taken this small ridge almost two hours ago and now had a downward firing angle on the enemy forces. Sambo was no officer but he know these rebels where not extremely well trained or experienced. If they had been they would have put up far more of a fight before abandoning this highly important position. As a result the regiment had taken far fewer casualties then expected so far. The battle seemed to be going well off to his left further down the battlefield he could see Army brigades pushing forward as the rebel forces where becoming trapped against the sea. This just made bigger problems for them as a Navy task force was there to prevent escape and was bombarding the rebels with their guns. He also knew is that these rebel forces were likely to become more desperate and stubborn. Facing defeat and charges of treason might just embolden some of them to fight to the death rather than surrender.

Sambo helped several more wounded men as he made his way along the line and came across Captain Meclemore with the battalion commander Major Arband. From behind him the sound of Kemper's cannons resounded as they sent shells into the narrow tree line.

James was talking to the Major. "Sir Lt. Slovak is requesting our fire on the tree line to help break the rebels holed up in it."

"Agreed" The Major replied. "As soon as they begin to break the Battalion will charge it we need to close the noose around the enemy."

"Understood sir pre….AAAAA Dammit!" James yelled out as a mini ball slashed across his arm.

Sambo ran over to James but he held up his hand. "I'm fine just a nick."

"Alright but let me take a look after the battle don't want it getting infected." His smile of relief faded away. "Look out!" He drew his pistol and fired knocking down an enemy soldier who had just rushed their position along with several others.

Sambo turned and saw James doing what he did best. James carried with him in battle a long spear with a long thin blade on it that could slash and stab. His friends always teased him for carrying it instead of just using a sword but not one could question he was a master with it.

When they had taken care of the few attacking troops and resumed to fire on the tree line along with the artillery barge the saw several troops begin to break and run. Then they heard the bugler sound the charge.

"Alright men forward! Move quickly and clear that tree line." Erik ordered as he pointed his sword as his company joined the battalion in the charge.

* * *

The king was lost in his thoughts as he made his way to his destination. It was true he probably should be in the war room at this time. But this was to important to not take care of. Besides he trusted the men in the room to deal with the situation. All the military personal in there had far more tactical experience then he did. He was only there as a formality and as an observer. And if the worst happened and the rebels somehow prevailed and moved on the city he would know about it and they could get the family to safety.

It was an unlikely scenario. They has discovered the growing rebellion before it could grow to large. By all accounts clearing the rebel army and ending it was almost certain. Still they small possibility made him shudder. Trying to get his wife and daughters out through the secret passageways while being persued by the enemy was not something he wished to experience or wish upon his family or any of the staff.

Then there was the matter of Elsa.

Trying to escape with two frightened teenage daughters would be hard enough. Making the idea even more frightening was the fact that one of those daughters possessed magic powers she had trouble controlling. Especially when she became emotional. What would happen if they were forced to flee? Elsa would probably loose all control out of fear. Who would she be exposed to? How would the guards and staff respond if it happened in front of them?

No! The king shook his head clearing those thoughts from it. That was not going to happen. The army would prevail and everyone would be safe. He was sure of it.

He reached his destination. He raised his hand an knocked softly. "Elsa?"

There was no answer. He opened the door quietly and looked inside. Across the room his daughter sat looking out the window. It was clear she was upset. The room had a chill to it. The walls has a light frosting over them. He slipped inside the room and closed the door gently behind him. As he approached Elsa he noticed she had a tear running down her cheek. He walked over to her and spoke gently. "Elsa?"

Elsa jumped a bit and looked at her father then burst into tears. "I'm sorry papa. It's all my fault!"

The king wanted badly to hold and comfort his daughter. But he knew that would just make things worse. Instead he sat down across from her at the window. "What do you mean?"

"The battle." She sobbed. "You have to hide me away because of what I am to keep everyone safe and now they don't trust you. And now all these people are going to die."

"No Elsa, that's not true." The king assured her.

"Yes it is." She said. "I went to get a book and I overheard what they said about me. They cant trust me. Now they are fighting about it."

"Elsa Count Snider would do this one way or another. He is just making an excuse. He was wanted power for himself for years. If there s anyone to blame it's him." The king said gently.

"But what about our soldiers?" Elsa said as the tears continued to flow and freeze. "I don't want anyone to die. Many of these men are barely older then me. And how will they feel fighting for a princess who stays locked away and isolated?"

The king smiled gently. "Ever since Colonel Davis restructured the castle guard from nobles sons with no experience to seasoned and experienced soldiers from the army I have gotten to know out soldiers well. A couple of weeks ago I even met two young men who are out there right now. I know from their service records they are incredibly loyal to Arendelle. You're right they are barley older then you. One of these young men I promoted to lieutenant and he cant be more then five years older then you. Yet even though he has never laid eyes on you and knows nothing about you he would fight for you to the end."

"Why do you think that?" Elsa asked looking at her father.

"Just something I saw in him." The king replied. "In fact in getting to know the guards in the castle I know that even though they have never seen you they still will protect you."

Elsa sniffed a little. "How do you know they aren't just putting up a front. You say council members do it all the time."

The king smiled. "Let me tell you about the Arendelle soldier."

* * *

The Marine Regiment charged forward. A hail of gunfire was discharged from both sides. The two forces soon clashed in hand to hand combat as the Arendelle forces pushed forward as the rebels tried to hold their ground.

_"Despite them being battle hardened I have found many of the soldiers to be engaging and charming. Not like a politician. More genuine. They do what they have to keep the people safe. They enjoy seeing the people of Arendelle safe and happy. Makes what they do worth it to them." The king smiled as he spoke to Elsa. _

James led his men forward. He pointed his spear directing them as they advanced. In battle James fit the description of dashing with perfection. He fought the enemy his movements powerful and quick with a sense of gracefulness to them. His body and spear makes circles and loops around as he fought. His longer blonde hair tussled around. He still managed to keep his charming grin even in combat. Full of confidence in himself and his men as they advanced. He seemed unconcerned about the danger to himself as he engaged the enemy his blade clanging with theirs until he defeated them only to move on to the next.

_"But how do you know they will not fear me. Or hate me for staying locked away?" Elsa asked looking in her fathers eyes._

_"Because they are also fiercely loyal." The king replied gently. "They love Arendelle and have sworn to protect the crown as well. That includes you. They may not understand why you hide away. But there are many things about the government they don't always understand. That does not bother them though. They will fight and defend Arendelle, her people and her rulers because to them it is the right thing to do and how Arendelle will survive."_

"Forward men! For King and country!" Erik yelled his sword drawn as he raced forward. He fired his pistol then proceeded to engage the enemy with his sword. He was getting too far forward again but that did not bother him. He was going to make sure this rebellion ended today. They would not threaten his home anymore. He was also determined to make sure as many men from his command returned home as well.

He engaged a rebel soldier. Their swords sparked and rang as they dueled. While they fought the rebel yelled at him. "Why risk it? Why risk your life for a King who hides his family away from all. The heir to the throne sits in isolation and we shouldn't worry?"

Erik fought hard but answered. "It's not our place to make those decisions. Princess Elsa is crown princess and I do not concern myself with any personal issues she may have." He gritted his teeth as he fought. "No one is being hurt my the families behavior. The man you follow would risk the lives of everyone to gain power. He is a threat and so is everyone who follows him." He struck the rebels blade aside and thrust his sword into his chest. "A threat I will not allow to continue." He twisted the blade nd pulled it out and the rebel fell. He turned back to his men.

"Forward boys! Lets show them how big of a mistake they made!"

_Elsa frowned. "You make them sound so different then normal people."_

_The King chuckled. "They are different in many ways. But they are still regular people. They have friends and families that they love dearly. They are just willing to risk their lives so their families and their friends families can stay safe."_

Ian charged with his men fighting hard. He promised Pricilla he would return home safe and he had every intention of keeping that promise. However just because he was an engaged man did not mean he could shirk his duty in any way. He had his own men to worry about and they had family and loved ones to get home to as well. He fought on the love of his life motivated him to fight onward.

_"Of course even though they are called upon to kill and fight they are still capable of great compassion." The king said_

Sambo ran across the battlefield dodging shells, bullets, and arrows to treat the wounded. He would fight when necessary but that was not his goal on the battlefield. Death would claim many this day. Sambo was going to do everything in his power to steal some of those back. He ran from one downed man to the next treating injuries and saving anyone he could.

Ian stood and began to run with his men toward the tree line. The rebels panicked and fired a wild volley and several men fell around him but sill he advanced. Most of the rebels had fled at the sight of the charging regiment but several stood firm and hard to hand fighting broke out. Sounds of metal on metal and blade piecing flesh filled the trees as they fought desperately. Ian engaged the enemy fighting hard thrusting his sword into a rebel soldier and looked around to check on his men and Saw Erik not far away also engaged slicing another enemy then barking orders to the men. Erik was a master with a sword and it seemed no rebel was a match in hand to hand with him. But this was not just a hand to hand fight. Ian saw a rebel soldier lift his musket and point it at Erik. Ian yelled an rushed the enemy and rammed his shoulder into him just as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzz whap

Erik turned his head around as a bullet logged itself in the tree right next to his head. He saw Ian thrust his sword into a rebel on the ground a smoking musket on the ground next to him. He nodded to Ian and mouthed "Thanks." Ian nodded in return. Erik turned his attention back to the situation. The trees where cleared so they pushed the rebels out completely, but he looked back and saw some where reforming for a possible counter attack. "Alright boys let's give them one more push!" He ordered as the company pushes forward again.

* * *

Ian went forward the sight of the Arendelle troops shocked the rebels who believed they would stop at the tree line. Ian urged his troops on as the rebels broke again and ran knowing that the battle was nearly won with the Arendelle forces pushing them against the waiting Navel force. "Forward lads! For victory and Areaachhhhh."

Ian's voice stopped in his throat and he stopped in his tracks becoming instantly dizzy and stumbling. His vision blurred as he staggered a warm wet feeling on both the front and back of his neck as he suddenly found himself gasping for breath and choking as he fell to the ground watching blood form around him.

Erik was ordering the companies attack when a few of the breaking rebels fired a volley at the approaching battalion. He happened to be looking right at Ian when his neck opened up front and back from a bullet piercing though it and Ian staggered and fell dropping his sword. Time seemed to slow down as he watched his friend collapse calling his name his voice hollow in his ears. He ran towards him and held him trying to stop the bleeding. "Come on Ian don't do this!" He pleaded as Ian tried to farm words and the blood covered Erik's hands and uniform. "Medic! Sambo!" He called out in desperation as Ian's eyes began to lose focus. Sambo slide next to him

"Ian, Ian!" he yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding. Then looked helplessly at Erik with sad eyes "There is nothing I can do." He resigned.

Both friends knelt there and held his hands as he tried to gasp out. "Its ok bud we got you." Erik said.

Ian managed to gasp out "Pri..tell…sorry." then he stared wide eyed up to the sky. Sambo bowed his head and said a few words and Erik closed his friend's eyes. "Its ok rest my friend. We got this. We will bring you home, Hero."

* * *

James slowly lowered his field glasses. He had seen Erik suddenly break off and understood why. He saw both Erik and Sambo kneel besides Ian and from the way they reacted he knew his friend was gone. Unfortunately now wasn't the time to sit and grieve he had a job to do.

"Captain any signs of Snider or any of the Rebel leaders?" The Major asked him

"No sir" he said continuing to scan the collapsing rebel lines for signs of them.

* * *

The king stood. "I need to get back downstairs. But remember my precious daughter. This is not your fault. It is the fault of people who couldn't have enough. They want everything and are willing to destroy many lives to do so. If there is anyone you should fear it is them. They will hurt you just because your in the way to the throne. But don't worry. Our Army will prevail and protect us and all of Arendelle. I am sure of it." He managed a smile.

"Alright papa." Elsa said softly. She had stopped crying but still looked out the window. She still felt this was in some part because of her. She was just glad she wouldn't have to see the fighting up close.

* * *

Erik stood. There would be time to grieve later right now he had a job to finish. "Come on Sambo lets finish this so Ian didn't die in vain." Sambo nodded and went off to assist the wounded. Erik scanned the field seeing the rebel lines break on all fronts and the regiment moving to push them against the sea.

Over the next hour the Arendelle forces broke the rebel lines and many started to surrender. The Marine regiment was holding position along the right flank in order to keep them from escaping around when Erik noticed something through his field glasses. Horses and riders fleeing the rebel lines and heading for the coast. Judging from the look of them this had to be some of the rebel leaders. He ran and grabbed a horse and climbed on it. "Hayah!" jerking the reins as the horse galloped after them. He saw James and just managed to yell "James! rebel leaders!" and point as James grabbed a horse and followed. He also saw a cavalry trooper on horse and called for him to follow. The three pursued the two rebels who both turned and fired pistols at their pursuers. One of the shots hit the Calvary private and he fell off his horse. James an Erik couldn't stop right now to assist though. Erik drew his pistol and fired shooting one of the rebels off his horse as well. The rode past him given his uniform he was just escorting one of the leaders. They chased him down the road near the water into what appeared to be a hidden cove away from the naval forces. They could see further out a small ship waiting and a lifeboat waiting by the shore. The rider got off his horse quickly but James and Erik jumped off their horses and ran up to him. Erik had his sword drawn and James had his spear ready. James looked at him and said with surprise. "Snider?"

"Actually its lord or count Snider to you." He said with a sneer.

"I'm pretty sure you lost that title when you betrayed Arendelle and killed many of her young men in a failed rebellion." Erik replied coldly.

"Failed rebellion? You think this is over?" Snider laughed and stared at Erik

"It sure looks that way your army is defeated and we have you, its leader in custody." Erik glared at him as he approached

"You honestly think I'm going to surrender to some… some commoner?" Snider stared in disbelief not seeming very concerned.

Erik replied coldly "This right now this _Commoner _far out ranks you, a traitor. And there is no way you could defeat myself much less the both of us." He added.

"My ignorant young Lieutenant I have no need to defeat you in hand to hand combat. I have this well in hand." Snider smirked an crossed his arms

"Yes it sure looks that way. You know I may just volunteer for execution detail just so I can ask you how well in hand you have it then. Now do me a favor and please resist the King prefers we keep you alive but he never said I couldn't hurt you." Erik said with a slightly malicious tone.

Snider just stood there an smirked with his arms crossed.

"Smug to the end I suppose. Ok I may just enjoy thi….."

Erik was stopped by a sudden sickening sound of metal piecing flesh as he felt a sharp pain in his back and through his chest as he looked down as a narrow blade protruded from him the edge slicing part of his heart. He gasped for breath as he begin to grow cold and the world around him dimmed as he fell to the ground.

* * *

**I hope I have you all Intrigued. Your favorite Frozen main characters will play a huge role in the next chapter. So just hang with me. Elsa is coming back in a big way next chapter I promise. Feel free to leave reviews or questions I will do my best to answer them. Next chapter soon. I would like to say tomorrow but chapter 4 is going to be highly complex but should be sometime this week. **

**Updated note: Hope both new and old reader enjoyed the redone chapter 3. If it still doesn't quite work with the rest of the story. I may completely re do chapters 1-3 in the future. New readers enjoy what is to follow. Many of my veteran readers tell me chapter 4 was one of their favorites. **


	4. Chapter 4: Loyalty and Betrayal

Here it is. Just as I promised there is much more of your Favorite "Frozen" characters in this chapter. Especially Elsa for those who have been asking. However before we get to them we have some things to tie up first. Hope you enjoy this chapter my longest to date by far.

Reference note. When a blunderbuss is mentioned later it is a predecessor of the shot gun.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 4

"If you want to kick the tiger in his ass you'd better have a plan for dealing with his teeth"

― Tom Clancy, "The Teeth of the Tiger"

A single heartbeat.

_How did this happen?_

Another slow beat with a low breathe

_Will my family be waiting for me?_

Another beat

_James! Is James alright?_

A low exhale

_Did I fail?_

These where the thoughts that drifted though Lieutenant Erik Slovaks mind as he lay dying on the ground somewhere between conscience thought and his mind drifting.

_How did you not notice a hidden enemy? Why did I never bother to look for love? My fist command and I end up stabbed in the back._

He forced his eyes open groggily for a second at the blade sticking out of his chest. _Why does that look so familiar?_ He heard voices but was unable to make out who they belonged to or what they said. And what was that sound… hoof beats? _Good reinforcements have arrived to take Snider into custody. _It felt like he had stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. _I thought death would be different, not trapped in my body. _

He mentally shook his head even if he couldn't physically do so. _Steady yourself, no time to feel sorry for yourself, you're not dead. Details! Get details in case you can stay alive long enough to relay them. _He forced himself to focus even though the pain and listen.

"Excellent work Captain, shall we get on with it?"

"Didn't go exactly to plan, he was never supposed to be down here."

"There was always a risk of collateral damage you knew that. Besides you told me he was too loyal and stubborn to involve."

"Yes but I didn't want him to end up like…like this."

"Look if it makes you feel any better we will just spread the word that he attempted to stop the rebel forces but was outnumberd and died a hero."

_Wait I can't be hearing this right. It sounds like James… talking as though he is involved. I must be delirious. _

Sudden agonizing pain wrenched though his body even though he was unable to cry out fo move as the spear was pulled back though him.

James pulled the spear from his friend's body and wiped it clean of his blood. "At least he didn't know it was me." He frowned as he looked down at him.

"Having second thoughts James? We all knew we would have to get our hands dirty." Count Snider said eyeing him as two more men joined them and they got ready to launch their boat out to the ship.

"No, I'm ready to go through with this. Now that the army is out here an mopping things up we should be free to take out the Royal Family."

Erik suddenly felt a hot burning in his heart and couldn't help but groan softly, even though he wanted to scream.

Count Snider started and stared at him. "Is he really still alive? I thought you were good with that thing."

"I am." James protested. "I went straight for his heart. Should have killed him instantly. No pain."

Snider sneered and pushed Erik onto his back with his foot causing him to groan in pain again his heart searing in his chest. He forced his eyes open and stared up at Snider and James. _No! James! You couldn't have betrayed me, or Arendelle._

"You're right he is a stubborn one." Snider knelt down an examined the wound. "But it sure looks like you got his heart." He slapped Erik in the face gently a few times. "How the hell are you still alive?" He stood. "Hmmm I can't decide if we should put him out of his misery or let him bleed out so his last moment so he can reflect on the foolishness of his blind loyalty to the king."

"Let me just end it for him quickly. He deserves that."

"Going soft on me James? He who just stabbed the man who is like his little brother in the back? Very well but first I get to tell him how his little victory in battle today was actually a crushing defeat." He knelt down again and sneered at Erik. "You see it was planned to be defeated today. The army was lead out here away from the King and his family. At the castle we have men in place. Your friend James will sneak more of us inside pretending to have news from the battle then we will execute the King and Queen. But not before we drag Princess Elsa, Arendelle's mysterious freak, our from behind her door and in front of the entire counsel and kill her in front of them along with her brat sister Anna. The whole thing will be staged to make it look like the guards who are still loyal to the king were actually in league with the rebels. But don't worry I will be there to save the day and to take the place as leader of Arendelle. Any council members still loyal to the king would be sure to keep their mouths shut after they see us execute the princesses in front of their parents. It will be a reminder of what can happen to them." He smiled evilly down at Erik. "You know your friend convinced me that once the new order was established you would be loyal to me not having known what was going on. Given your record of service and family history you would have been given great command in the new order." Snider frowned. "But no. You had to try to save the kingdom all by yourself. Couldn't stay out of it and now look where it has you. Dying on the ground knowing you have failed miserably." He frowned some more. "Seriously, how are you still alive?"

He stood and rubbed his chin and held up is hand as James positioned himself to strike the killing blow. "One minute James, I recall reading about something like this before but it's a legend. It has been reported before though on rare occasions."

James look confused "My lord?"

A look of realization came upon Snider. "Ah yes I remember it is called Warriors Heart. It is said that when a warrior with it is slain his heart continues beating either to try to heal or at least until his duty is complete. Given his stubborn loyalty to the crown and his family history I can understand why this particular fellow may have it. That gives me an idea." He knelt down next to Erik again. "Alright listen up if what I think is true you have a second chance here, you have two options. You can try to stop us. But in your weakened state you would never survive an engagement at the castle. Besides even if you did succeed your heart would give out making death your reward. Your second option is to lay here and recover and if you survive pledge your loyalty to me in the new order. Do that and you will become my tool alongside James in turning Arendelle into a mighty empire. The surrounding nations will far the very mention of your name. Think about it, it's not a difficult choice."

Snider stood up as he, James and the two other men got into the boat. As they headed out Erik heard one of them say. "We will have to sail into a cove until the fleet stops searching for us then we can proceed to Arendelle. Victory will be ours in a matter of days."

* * *

Erik's mind was swirling but he was coherent now. Was it even possible what Snider said? Well he was still breathing even though all common sense said he should have stopped doing that a while ago. It took a while but he got feeling back in his arms and legs and he used his sword to push himself up to his feet. If he heard them correctly he could get a jump start on them getting back to the castle. He noticed his horse was still there and he climbed on and lay down again him. He briefly thought about going back up to the army encampment to get a cavalry detachment. But it was a long climb back up and the Army had moved further on and he had little doubt there would be a rebel or two watching the trail back up. No he had to get there now. He kicked his horse as he lay against it and they began the trek back toward Arendelle.

The trip was long and he was unable to go quickly but he found his strength slowly recovering. He managed to reload his pistol as he rode and planned out the best course of action. The two main obstacles, besides arriving alive of course, would be to determine which guards were loyal to the king. Once he did that there would be the task of convincing them what he told them was true. If he could do that then the guards could secure the family and eliminate the threat.

Now he thought about how he could have missed something was wrong with James. Was there something he could have done? Something he should have seen? What on earth would have convinced his best friend and mentor to betray everything he stood for? He hoped against hope he would be in time to intercept James and ask why.

* * *

Two days later the ship carrying the conspirators docked at the port of Arendelle and they disembarked.

"Alright." Said Snider. "Give me two hours to have my contacts get me in the castle and then proceed with your mission.

"Yes my lord." James responded. James stayed hidden and took his horse and walked to the edge of the forest bordering the city. There he waited till the time was right making sure his uniform and saddle were dirty to sell the part. When the time came he jumped on his horse and burst from the trees though the streets riding hard for the palace drawing the attention of all around him wondering why this soldier was running from the front. James rode up to the castle gates and called in a near panic. "I have news we need to assemble the council."

Col. Davis the Captain of the Kings guard ran out to meet him. "Capt. Meclemore are we about to be attacked?"

"No sir but other things are in play I need to inform the council."

"Understood let him pass!"

James ran into the castle as servants fetched the King and Queen and they made their way to the council chambers. After some time had passed the council assembled and James proceeded.

"My King, Lady, and lords. The situation is far worse then we realized at first the enemy has allies we did not know about."

"Who?" The King asked in shock.

Just then the two small side doors to the council chamber burst open and Snider and several armed men walked into the room. "Why him your majesty, and these fine gentlemen with me here."

"Guards!" the King yelled

"Oh they will not respond." Snider replied with an evil smile. I have made sure only those loyal to me are outside this room. Your guards cannot hear you."

"What is the meaning of this traitor?" The King roared.

"Ah straight to the insults I see. No chit chat? Very well straight to business. You two!" He pointed to two of his thugs. "Bring Princess Elsa to the council chambers."

"NO!" Both the King and Queen shouted together in panic.

Snider whirled around on them. "You think you have a choice in this matter? I think its time we all saw this mysterious princess. I prefer the guards to bring her down unharmed but you never know, accidents can happen." He smirked to his two men and they nodded with a smile understanding as they headed to retrieve Princess Elsa.

Snider rubbed his chin. "Hmmm what else what else? Oh yes you two." He pointed to two more of his thugs. "Be so kind as to fetch Princess Anna for me?"

* * *

Erik burst from the forest riding at full speed for the castle just 30 minutes after James began his ride. He took a different road though and ignored the cries of the people asking of the battle. He was running on almost pure adrenaline it seemed as his heart burned in his chest. His blue grey uniform was covered with blood and the evidence of his near fatal wound clearly shown. He reached the gates and yelled for assistance.

Once more Col. Davis ran out. "Lt. … Slovak I believe? Capt. Meclemore just came though not anhour ago has the situation changed?"

"Yes direly." Erik grimaced as he dismounted clutching his chest.

"You're wounded! Let me get you a medic."

"No time! Now please listen I'm not sure how much time I have. The Royal family is in grave danger. Lt. Meclemore entered the castle under false pretenses. There are a group of rebels inside planning on killing the family!"

"Now Lieutenant that just seems a little far-fetched."

"Colonel look at me I am severely wounded I have no reason to make the journey to lie to you."

"I still need some more evidence before I send you in!"

"I overheard them saying they had control of the guards outside the council chamber. Send one of your men in to see if anything looks suspicious."

"I'll go sir!" A young private volunteered.

"If what he says is true it will be dangerous they may kill you on sight."

"I…I understand sir. But if what he says is true we need to know now."

"Alright" Davis said. "Here is what you're going to do." Just go in casual and ask whoever is in command if they need relief. Normally someone will say so to take a break for diplomat duty. Also see if you see anyone unfamiliar let us know. If they hold you up and you can't get away discharge your pistol, we will hear it.

"Yes sir!"

The young private walked inside the castle causally looking around. He noticed two men he had never seen before walking up the stairs. As he approached the council chambers he heard shouting but was stopped by a Sergeant.

"Hold it right there private."

He stopped dead in his tracks

"What are you doing in here?"

"Col. Davis sent me for relief"

"We're all good here private you can go back out."

"Understood." But he still looked at the council chamber doors.

"Something the matter private?"

The young man thought quickly on his feet. "Sir, if I may are council meetings always like this?"

The Sergeant chuckled. "That's politics for you, when its quiet is when you worry."

"Oh, I still have a lot to learn I guess. Thank you Sir!" He turned and walked out the door. He made his way calmly out to eh the guards at the gate and when out of view he said. "Its trouble. They didn't want me there. There was angry shouting from the chambers, and even though I'm pretty new that was a lot of new faces."

"Alright." Col Davis said. "Here is what we are going to do."

* * *

Elsa was sitting alone in her room calmly reading a book. She knew the council was meeting but this time it wasn't about her it was about the battle. It should have maybe concerned her but according to her father it was well in hand.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

She shook her head. Probably Anna wanting to talk. She hoped she would just go away and let her be she didn't need her sister upsetting her by feeling guilty right now.

There was another knock this time followed by a male voice. "Princess Elsa?"

That was unusual. The only people who usually knocked on her door were Mamma, or Papa, or Anna. She also knew the voice didn't belong to Kai. She kept quiet hoping they would think she was asleep.

The knock came again. "Your Highness?"

She stood and answered softly seeming to have no choice. "Yes, who is it?"

"Castle guard Milady. We have instructions to escort you to the council chambers."

What! No! She couldn't have heard that right. There is no way her Father would ask her to go there. Especially not now. She began to breathe heavy as panic rose in her chest. Frost starting to form in the room. "W...W…Who is requesting me?"

"Your Father. Highness."

Elsa was filled with pure dread. Why? Had he given into pressure from the council? She couldn't go. She just couldn't!

"Princess?"

"Give me a minute please!" She tried to sound as calm as possible. However icicles where starting to form in her room and it began to snow harder. They were going to find out! Soon word would spread to all of Arendelle about her terrible secret. She tried to control her breathing as she leaned against her dresser and looked in the mirror. Her bright blue terrified eyes stared back icy tears forming in them.

"I can't!" she blurted out loud her voice terrified.

"I'm sorry Highness but the council insists."

From outside the door she managed to her the two men talking.

"This is taking too long."

"Patience it's a delicate situation we can wait a bit longer."

Elsa closed her eyes and worked on calming down. Ok, ok she probably just had to make a very quick appearance just control it for a few minutes. From outside she heard. "There a window open somewhere? It's getting kind of cold."

Elsa willed every fiber of her being into as much calm as she could muster. She took a deep breath wiped the frost from her face and opened the door and stepped out.

"Ah princess there you are." A taller heavy set man said.

"Yes sorry about the delay, can we…can we hurry this up I am not feeling well." She closed her door quickly before they could see the winder landscape inside.

"Of course princess." The guard gave a smarmy smile as they walked her down the hall.

Elsa felt uneasy about this, and it wasn't just meting the council she didn't recognize these two guards. Granted she didn't see many of the guards and she made sure they never saw her. She thought they might show some reaction to seeing her but something was…off.

Her fears grew far, far worse when the first gunshot sounded from within the castle.

* * *

Col. Davis handed out weapons from the guard houses to his men. "These are the best rifles we have. Very accurate. Everyone make sure you have a pistol as well preferably two. Have a hand weapon as well." He turned to the Sergeant who had volunteered for the entry mission. "You understand what you're to do?"

"Yes sir! I run in yelling about a rebel attack. The guards loyal to us will respond to the gates while the rebels will know it's a ruse an attack us."

Davis nodded his head knowing the Sergeant had volunteered for a probable suicide mission. "Alright once our men are clear of the firing line blunderbusses fire the first volley to clear the area. Then everyone to the King no matter what is in your way."

"Understood." The guards al answered at once.

Davis grabbed Erik who was holding his chest. "You sure you don't wanna hang back? You have done enough."

"Thank you Colonel but I need to see this though. I can't explain now but I'm dead already. I rather die in the line of duty then sitting back and waiting."

Davis nodded his head as they formed up. "Ok Sergeant Kegan go!"

Kegan sprinted for the entry hollered at the top of his lungs. "Rebels are attacking the castle! To your posts!"

Many of the guards inside turned and made for the gates but the rebels raised their weapons to fire on them. Kegan drew his pistol and fired killing a rebel before several rebels fired on him the volley killing him. The loyal guards took a second to figure out what was happening when Col. Davis assault force burst in the door yelling "To the King!" The men with blunderbusses opened fire their volley of shot tearing into the rebels. The guards charged to the chambers unable to stop to take cover they took heavy fire crossing the floor. Many fell before they reached the door. The guards that joined them threw themselves against the rebels guarding the door heavy hand to hand fighting broke out. Erik, Davis and several men burst into the council chambers seeing a man with a sword raised to the king. Davis raised his rifle and fired taking the man down and the rest of the men opened fire of rebels in the room.

"Secure the King and Queen!" Davis ordered as they guards took down the remaining rebels and covered the King and Queen. As they did Count Snider escaped through a side door along with James.

Erik took cover in a door way firing on the rebels who were trying to get back inside. The exchange of fire inside the hallway was fierce but the guards outnumbered the rebels and the tide was turning. Suddenly Erik heard Davis yell. "He's going for the princesses!" Erik looked at the staircase and saw James rush up the stairs. The others were pinned down covering the King and Queen. Erik ran across to the stairs and perused after James.

* * *

Elsa jumped at the sound of the shots. So did the guards. They both looked at each other concerned. "Don't worry princess we will protect you." One reassured. They both drew their swords and kept moving forward.

_Towards the sound of the fighting! _Elsa thought, the panic becoming too much. She didn't leave her room much but she was pretty sure they should be leading her away to safety.

Her fears got even worse when one of the guards turned to the other and said. "We should just do it now."

"Your right better safe than sorry."

Elsa turned and ran the temperature dropping in the room as both guards swung their swords missing her. She sprinted down the hall now regretting not leaving her room much because the castle was not as familiar as it should be to her. She turned a corner moving fast enough to keep ice from forming in the dropping temperatures around her. She turned down another corridor and saw…Anna! Anna was looking worried but was being escorted by two suspicious looking guards. All three stopped when they saw Elsa.

Anna's face lit up when she saw her sister. "Elsa!"

Elsa didn't know what to do. One of the guards broke away from Anna and approached her the other pulling his sword while looking at Anna.

Elsa could only think of one thing. "ANNA RUN!" she screamed.

Anna may have not always had the greatest situational awareness but the look on her sisters face and the way she screamed told her she needed to do what she said. She turned an sprinted away from the men. Turning her back not seeing her sister accidently sending an icy wind knocking both would-be killers off their feet.

* * *

Anna ran as fast as her legs could go. Luckily unlike Elsa she was all over this castle and knew almost every secret passageway. She ducked into the first one she found and hid. She had always dreamed of adventure but not like this. This was a horror story she just wanted her family to all be together. Safe. She closed her eyes as she tried to drown out the gunshots and screams around her.

* * *

The two man flew backwards their swords landing with a clang and their bodies with a thud. The both looked stunned. What was that?

"She's a bloody witch!" they both stood and grabbed their swords. "We need to kill her now."

Elsa ran for her life cursing herself for lacking a grasp on the castle layout. She turned a corner and found a dead end. She had no choice but to try to hide. She ducked behind a suit of armor decorations as the men came around the corner. They were moving slowly searching for her.

"Come out little witch. We will make it quick."

Elsa tried to control it but frost was forming and the temperature was dropping. They turned and looked down the corridor. "There she is!"

She gritted her teeth and went to pull her gloves off having to choice but to try to defend herself.

"Stand to gentlemen!"

Both men whirled around but the sound of two shots filled the hallway dropping both of them.

Erik stood there both his pistols smoking. "Princess!" He called out looking for either of them. "I'm here to help!"

Elsa stayed hiding not sure what to think but slowly stood. After all this man just shot the men trying to kill her. She walked into the main hallway just as James entered the hallway.

Both Erik and James saw a pretty young woman with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes at the same time. It could only be one person. They exclaimed in a minor shock "Princess Elsa!"

Erik pointed both pistols at James. "It's over James put your spear down and surrender. You're not harming the Princess."

"Come on Erik! You think I didn't hear you fire both of those?"

"True." He put the pistols away and drew his sword. "You're still not harming her."

"I ran you though two days ago. How you're still alive much less standing is beyond me. But we both know you won't have the endurance to survive a duel."

"Only one way to find out." Erik said drawing a second smaller sword in his other hand.

"Alright if that's how you want it. Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

Both men stared at each other then rushed each other their weapons sending sparks as they fought fiercely. Elsa watched amazed at how fast they were. Both swinging their weapons with lightning quick precision. What she couldn't understand is how they seemed to know each other but were now engaged in mortal combat. She suddenly screamed as James managed to push Erik aside and get near her he reached for her grabbing her hand but she yanked away and to her horror her glove came off. Erik swung both his swords down on James as he raised his spears to block the two pushing against each other.

Elsa couldn't help it the power came out of her and started freezing both their weapons and the hall around them. Both men actually paused and stared at what was happening then looked at each as if they were friends again experiencing something new.

"Did you see that?"

"That's not possible!"

James shook his head then managed to push Erik back whose strength was failing. "You see why they hid her away? She's a witch! A Freak! She needs to be destroyed." He raised his spear to strike.

"No!" Erik threw himself in the way striking the spear with his sword but the blade slicing into his side. The two continued to fight each other wildly but Erik's strength was failing he felt his heart bleeding slowly. James struck him in the face with the handle of his spear knocking him to the ground.

James turned his attention back to Elsa who was on the ground her face in her hands as he raised his spear to strike.

Erik saw James raise his spear and reacted quickly grabbing James leg and pulling him down his spear narrowly missing Elsa. Erik then grabbed the shorter blade and thrust it directly into James. James coughed and choked blood coming from his mouth. A tear ran from Erik's eye. "I'm sorry my friend, but you betrayed Arendelle and me. I'll try to remember you as you were." He looked up at Elsa who was still hiding her head in her hands. "Don't look your highness." He said and took his sword thrust it into his heart. James let out single gulp and lay still.

Erik sat up wanting nothing more than to sit and grieve but he had to get the Princess to safety. "Your Highness." He gently grabbed her bare hand to help her up but his hand began to freeze on contact. Elsa pulled her hand back and put her glove back on. "Come on Princess Elsa I need to get you to safety."

Elsa nodded and stood. She looked at him. "You're not afraid of me?"

They turned to head down the hall, Erik wondering if he could make it his legs becoming week.

"No Princess, you're not the one trying to kill me. Besides it doesn't look like you mean any harm. I'll admit it was a big surprise. Don't worry though your secrets safe with me. And if it makes you feel better I found out two days ago I'm not exactly normal either."

Elsa's eyes grew wide "What do you mean?"

"It will take too much time to explain now." He looked around the hall as they made their way slowly. Then he gave her a little smile. "Tell you what you get through this alive and I'll tell you the story of the human skewer." _If I'm around to tell it. _He thought.

Elsa wrinkled her nose as the description but then said. "Ok"

She then asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"Lt. Erik Slovak of his Majesties Royal Marine Brigade 3rd Regiment 1st Battalion Commander of B Company at your service Milady." He answered formally trying to keep her attention from what she had just witnessed.

"Oh nice to meet you." she said politely.

"Pleasure is all mine Princess."

She then glanced at James body before turning away quickly. "That man. You two spoke like you knew each other."

Erik's face turned serious. "Yeah we were friends… that will be part of the story."

"Oh" Then her eyes grew wide as she noticed the stab wound in his chest. "You're hurt!"

"Don't worry about me. It's not the first wound I have received. Let's just worry about getting you to safety."

"Not so fast"

He looked up to see Count Snider standing there with two men with crossbows. "Hand over the Princess."

"Not even when hell freezes over." Erik said suddenly realizing that was a poor choice of words but Elsa was too frightened to notice.

"Very well then." Snider pulled a pistol and cocked it.

Erik looked around and grabbed the one thing that might save them. A shield on the wall. He held it up and grimaced as Snider fired. A loud clang rang out as the shield dented severely and cracked but held.

"You are becoming a thorn in my side!" Snider yelled. He turned to his two men. "Kill the princess."

Both men moved to flank Erik. His pistols weren't loaded. And he couldn't stop arrows from two directions. He turned to Elsa. "Princess I need you to run, NOW!"

Elsa turned and ran as Erik rushed the two men before they could get too far apart. They both turned their attention to him and fired their crossbows. He managed to deflect one but the other struck him in the right side of his torso. His momentum carried him forward thrusting his blade into one of the men. He fell to the ground ready to fight Snider and his other man when shots rang out. Snider fell in front of him his eyes wide a hole in the back of his head. Up the stairs came Davis and some of his men.

"Secure the Princess!" he yelled as the men fanned out. Then he noticed Erik laying on the floor trying to lean against the wall.

"Princess Elsa is down the hall there he pointed. We need to find Princess Anna."

"We already got her." Davis assured. "We need to get you to the doc."

Erik felt his strength failing as blood began to flow from his wounds including the massive spear wound he received two days ago. It looked like the legend of the Warriors heart was true. His mission was now complete and his heart was giving up. "Don't bother sir. I'm already gone."

"Don't give me that soldier." He motioned several guards to pick him up and they started carrying him downstairs.

Erik groaned as his vision blurred. His heart must have repaired some on the journey back otherwise he was sure he would be dead in seconds. But it wasn't enough. Every breath was getting more difficult. He was growing cold. He could feel the blood drain from him. The guards laid him on a table.

"Doc! Doc! Get over here this man is severely wounded!" Davis yelled.

The royal physician went over to Erik and examined him while looking into the gaping chest wound. "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. His heart has been opened. It can't be fixed." He hung his head. "The best you can do is make him comfortable." The doctor suddenly stood straight. "Your Majesty!"

The King walked over to where Erik lay. "How is he?"

"I'm afraid his heart is pierced. It cannot be repaired. He will probably leave us within the hour."

The king nodded grimly then looked at Erik. "Lt. Erik Slovak you have served Arendelle and your King with honor, courage, and distinction. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty. You have exposed a plot to overthrow the King and rescued me and my family while sacrificing yourself. There is no way we can repay what you have done. I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain and name you a true Son and Hero of Arendelle."

"Tha…Thank you your majesty."

"Col. Davis. Doctor will you give us a moment?"

"Yes Majesty!" Davis and his men all snapped to attention and saluted Erik. "It was an honor to serve." Then handed him Erik's sword.

Erik clutched it tight in its sheath. He managed to bring his arm up into a weak salute. "Likewise Colonel."

As Davis and his men left them alone the King asked. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"My..My men. T..tt..ttell them it w..was an honor to s..s..serve. And my com p p pany that I am p..p..proud of them." He managed to sputter out.

"I will tell them personally." reassured the King.

"A..a..and my Aunt and Unn..Uncle they are not well." Erik gasped out.

"The will be taken care of I promise." Said the King.

Erik couldn't answer. He was too weak to speak anymore. So this was it he thought. It had been a short life but He managed to stop a civil war, expose a plot against the throne, and save the royal family. Heck, he even got to see Arendelle's biggest mystery in Princess Elsa. Not a bad life. It would end soon but he felt he had accomplished enough to be satisfied. Its not like he didn't expect to die like this someday. Maybe faster on some foreign battlefield. But death always seemed to be a constant companion that had finally called on him. He lay eyes closed reviewing his life while his thoughts where still coherent when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Papa?"

* * *

Elsa had ran like Erik had told her. But she had still seen the arrow strike him and when he fell. She prayed he didn't just die for her. Even though it may have been his duty it's not something she wanted from anyone. She just wanted everyone to be safe from her. She ran to the only place she could think of. Her room. As she got to it she flung the door open just as she saw guards approaching from the other end of the hall. She sighed in mild relief. Some of them she recognized.

"Princess Elsa are you alright?" They ran to her.

"Yes! I…I need to be alone now." she said as the closed the door to her room. The guards didn't argue but stood guard outside the door. Inside she fought back tears at what she just endured. How could this happen inside her home? She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. She shook as she thought about the men who had seen her powers. None had survived. Except for one. She shuddered again. Erik had promised not to tell anyone but who knew if he might tell all his fellow soldiers around the campfire one night. If he was still alive that is.

She looked in the mirror and composed herself. No she wasn't going to ignore it. He had been the first to see her and not be terrified, in fact he did everything to keep her safe. She had to find out if he was ok and if he was to thank him for what he did. If she didn't it would be like insulting him for his sacrifice.

She reached for the door handle but then pulled back. She took a deep breather and slowly opened the door. The guards outside stood at attention. "Princess Elsa!"

"Yes, can you tell me please about the lieutenant who found me?"

"I'm afraid he was gravely wounded Princess. He was taken to the infirmary."

"Oh." Her heart sank, but she took another deep breath. "Take me to him please."

"Your highness are you sure you want to go down there its rather…messy."

"Yes please escort me there."

"As you wish."

The two guards escorted her down to the infirmary. Fortunately for her both had been in the castle long enough to know she preferred seclusion so they managed to keep her away from others. They escorted her to the room where she saw her Father standing besides Erik's bed.

"Thank you." She said to the guards. "Please wait out here for me."

"Yes Highness!"

She walked into the room. "Papa?"

"Elsa darling you shouldn't be here!" The king turned around.

"I needed to… I need to thank him."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes" she waked over to Erik and took his hand in her gloved hand.

Eric heard the princess and felt her gloved hand take his. She squeezed it gently and said. "Thank you."

He managed to reply. "J..just doing my duty h..highness."

She turned to her father. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's his heart it's been pierced." The king answered grimly. "The doctor can't stop it from bleeding out."

"Oh." Said Elsa taking her hand away softly wishing there was something she could do for him since he did so much for her. Then she looked at her hand and got an idea. She took a deep breath and took her glove off.

"Elsa what are you doing?!" the King asked startled.

"Maybe I can save him!" she took her bare hand and placed it on his heart focusing on sending a tiny blast into him.

The world was fading away to nothing for Erik and he could no longer hear the King or Princess. When suddenly he felt a small hand upon his wound and started to shake as it felt like ice was shot into his heart. The cold spread though him racing though his body

Then all became icy silence.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and there was enough Elsa for those who have been asking. Don't worry plenty more of her yet to come. She is pivotal in the story. Disney screwed up big by focusing on Anna and not her but I thank them for giving us such a complex and interesting character template to develop for ourselves. For all those following the story I made some changes to chapter one by adding a new opening scene to open with a bit more of a bang. I noticed readership dropped of big after chapter one compared to after chapter 2. Let me know if you like the new opening or if its either over the top or not enough. Please review this chapter I put a lot of work into it.

Authors note. Its April 29th and its currently snowing where I am located. I must have ticked off Elsa...Since October.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart of Ice

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 5

"_To only end the heartache. To shed this Mortal coil. Face pressed to the earth. I'm frozen to the soil. My only thought with my last breath…" – Against a Sea of Troubles, Five Iron Frenzy._

_Nothing._

_Nothing but icy blackness. Coldness all around. A rushing sound filling his mind as it felt like Ice gripping his heart._

Capt. Erik Slovak coughed and jerked able to see his breath as Elsa backed away looking frightened. He clutched his chest feeling like ice was sticking in it. "What…What happened? I thought I was dead."

"We did too." Elsa said softly looking at him. "I thought for a minute I just killed you faster."

"What did you do?" Erik gasped forgetting all protocol for them moment.

Elsa looked down and spoke very softly. "I froze the wound to try to stop the bleeding."

Erik looked confused. "As much as I appreciate your attempts." He paused remembering his place. "Your Highness. Won't it just melt in a few minutes?"

"I tried to make it so it won't" Elsa said softly not comfortable discussing her abilities.

"You can do that?"

Elsa just put her gloves on. "Please excuse me." She turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Princess Elsa!"

She stopped and turned shyly.

"Thank you. I owe you my life."

She looked up and smiled slightly. It was the first time he had seen her smile. It suited her better then the shy scared girl who he had met earlier.

"Actually I owed it to you for saving mine." She then left the room and headed back to hers.

The King smiled slightly. "When you recover Captain we need to have a discussion about what you have seen. Until then do not discuss anything about Princess Elsa with anyone. And I mean anyone. Not even her sister."

"I understand Your Majesty, you can count on my discretion. I'm still not sure I believe it myself much less understand."

The King smiled. "Rest easy Captain it looks like you will still be in service to Arendelle."

* * *

Even though his heart was healed…or whatever you could call it. The rest of Erik's injuries still needed to heal. He spent a great amount of time in the castle infirmary. He had been wounded before but no to the extent of this. To take his mind off how much everything hurt and how bored he was he tried to make sense of what he had seen. He now had a pretty good idea of why the gates had closed. Although with all the rumors that flew around the kingdom of the mysterious princes locked away being able to create ice wasn't one of them. He couldn't figure out why she had to be so hidden though. It did appear she may have some trouble controlling her powers. But on the other hand she didn't seem that dangerous. It wasn't like she was shooting fire off everywhere. What's the worst she could do? Accidently freeze the stairs so people tripped and fell? It wasn't like she could cause winter year round over the kingdom.

He sat up. Oh well it wouldn't be his concern after he got better anyway. He would go back to his unit and probably never see her again. He just had to live with this interesting little secret the rest of his life. It's not like he didn't have to hide things before.

He needed to walk around for a bit and get his legs moving. He groaned as he stood his body aching and walked slowly. As he walked down the hall a little ways he saw a young girl come down the other side. "Princess Anna!" he bowed.

Anna looked at him for a second then her eyes got big and she ran to him and threw her arms around him hugging him tight as he tried not to groan in pain. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my sister."

Well this was awkward Erik thought. Not sure what the appropriate thing to do was he awkwardly patted her on the back as she hugged him squeezing his bruised ribs. "Just doing my duty your highness." He said.

"Yes but…she would have died! I can't lose my sister. I mean I don't really see her anyways. But to actually lose her…" she shuddered. Then let go and blushed a little. "Thank you again." Then she ran off.

He stared after her wondering. Did she really not know about her sister?

* * *

The army made its way back towards Arendelle victorious from what would be known as the battle of Moret's Point.

Sambo walked next to the wagon that carried the body of his friend Ian escorting him on his final journey home. He barely spoke to anyone as the marched. He was wondering if he was the last one alive of the four friends. Both Erik and James were missing. They had both been reported to be perusing fleeing rebel leadership. He hoped they were still with the small group of soldiers that were behind securing the last of the prisoners.

It was hard to make add up. He thought sadly. He might be the only one left after a battle where Arendelle forces did not take heavy casualties, but in fact won an overwhelming victory. On the other hand all four of them had survived the slaughter during the liberation of Fernada two years ago where seven of ten of the attacking Arendelle force had become a causality.

Soon the lights of the city could be seen approaching and a call went through the ranks. "Ready the victory signals! Let the people know we are triumphant!"

Soon horns and trumpets sounded alerting Arendelle know the victorious army was home. The men shouted and several fired blank rounds into the air. It was approaching sundown but people burst from their homes to line the streets to welcome the boys home. Sambo didn't feel much like celebrating though. With James and Erik missing it would be his job to tell Pricilla about Ian. It was not a conversation he was looking forward to having.

* * *

Erik heard the noise and went to look out a window. He saw in the fading light the Army enter the city the flags and banners raised high as the citizens lined the streets. The people started singing the Arendelle anthem as the troops marched on in an impromptu victory parade. Erik wished he could be down there with his men marching in victory. Why did it have to go down like this? It should have been just another battle but the events that unfolded had turned his world upside down. He didn't regret what he had to do though. If he hadn't the Nation would be under control of a mad man who was willing to murder two girls in front of their parents. And it could have been even worse. He closed his eyes and could see Arendelle in flames right now as a full blown civil war erupted in the city.

He opened his eyes again and watched for a while. It had been and eventful time but he was looking forward to getting back to the life he knew. Hopefully it would help him forget that his best friends betrayal was one of the chief causes of all this.

* * *

For two months Eric was in the castle recovering from his wounds. During that time his regimental and battalion commanders came to congratulate him on a job well done. Sambo was allowed to visit as well. He was awed by entering the castle. He was horrified when Erik had told him of James betrayal and how he was forced to kill him. Leaving out the details of Elsa's ice powers of course. The two talked for a while catching up.

"So word is you actually saw Princess Elsa." Sambo said prying for details.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Come on. It's all over that a young soldier saved her life."

"What makes you think it's me?"

"Rumor is that a young Marine, not a castle guard fought off her attackers."

"Come on Sambo. You know as much as anyone not to trust rumors. Especially in this city. Besides it was pandemonium in here."

"All I'm hearing is a yes." Sambo grinned.

"Look I can't talk about it."

"I knew it. Comon what's she like?"

"I'll I'm gonna say is she's just another girl all the rumors are wrong."

"That's a cryptic answer if I ever heard one, but hey I get it orders and all."

"Look I'll make a deal with you. When we reach the afterlife I'll tell you the whole story in every detail."

"Yea we both know your ghost will stay at your post for eternity." Sambo laughed. "Just be ready for questions from the people when you go out into the city again."

"How are they going to know it's me?"

"Um the medal ceremony."

Erik groaned. He forgot the King was going to honor Him and several other guards that were involved in the battle for the castle. It was going to be in four days. Not in the castle of course the gates remained closed but in the center of town. "I hate those things."

"You know for a man who get embarrassed to be given public recognition and awards you sure do some insane, dangerous, and stupid things to earn them."

"Well they say no good deed goes unpunished."

Sambo laughed. "Well I need to be going I'll see you at your ceremony. Don't worry were all ready to give you plenty of hell."

"So help me the company is going to be doing latrine duty for a month."

Sambo laughed as he left. "Get yourself better its dull out there without you. Well it's dull with you too but I have no one to give any grief.

Erik responded by throwing his shoe at him.

* * *

The day before the ceremony The King sent to see Erik. He was escorted to a small private room and bowed. "Your Majesty, you sent for me?"

"Yes Captain I understand you will be heading back to your regiment tomorrow?"

"Yes your Majesty. I'm mostly recovered. I humbly thank you for your hospitality in letting me recover here but I need to return to my post."

"I understand. However there is something we need to discuss first."

"Yes your Majesty."

"While Myself and the Queen are forever indebted to you for saving our Elsa's life, what you saw her do cannot be made public. As I'm sure you have guessed she is the reason the gates have been sealed. It's for her own protection. Who knows how the people will respond if they find out. Fear can make people do things they wouldn't normally do. It's also to protect them. Elsa is not in control of her powers and can be dangerous."

"I understand Majesty, but if I may, she does not seem that dangerous."

The King smiled slightly. "I appreciate your belief in her but remember you are a veteran of combat. You have seen many horrible and terrifying things. To you danger is somewhat common place. To the average citizen though such unknown power can be terrifying." The King continued. "In fact you are only one in four people who know about her ability including her mother, the royal physician, and myself."

Erik looked confused at the King. "Forgive me my King, but her sister does not know?"

The king looked solemn. "She did once. When Elsa was eight and Anna was five they were playing in snow in the castle of Elsa's creation. Unfortunately there was an accident. Elsa struck Anna with her powers and nearly killed her. She survived of course but her memories of her sister's ability were erased and it was thought best she not be exposed." The King decided it was not necessary to mention the trolls. "Ever since then Elsa stays away for fear of hurting others. We hope that as she gets older she can learn to control and conceal her abilities fully. They seem to manifest more during heavy emotional times especially when she is upset. For right now, I'm sure you noticed, that gloves seem to help."

The King went on. "What I need from you Captain, is o swear that you will tell no one about her abilities."

"Yes your Majesty. In fact I can do better do you have a cloth and knife?"

The king nodded and retrieved both items from a drawer. Erik took the dagger in one hand and ran the blade across the other pressing the blood to the cloth. "I swear by my blood and my service to Arendelle I will take the secrets of Princess Elsa to my grave."

The King nodded in approval as the cloth was placed in a box as part of the blood oath tradition. "Thank you Captain. That will be all I will see you at the ceremony tomorrow."

* * *

Erik packed his things the next morning and had them sent to his camp. He also requested two more items. His uniform he was stabbed it. It was ruined and bloodstained but he wanted to keep it as a reminder. He also requested James spear. Maybe he could use it one day to repair some of the damage it had caused.

He looked around the castle that had been his home for two months. When he came in he honestly didn't think he would walk out again. As he passed the staircase leading to the Royals Family's rooms and paused. He knew he promised Princess Elsa the story about his little special ability. That is if he still had it. The legend didn't say if it was just a one-time thing or not. Mostly because it allowed the warrior to live just long enough to complete his mission. He looked up the stairs again. Oh well if she really wanted to hear it she probably would have come down to see him but he had not seen her since she saved his life. She probably forgot anyway it was a stress-full time for her she was sure. And he guessed that if she really wanted to hear it in the future she could always send for him.

He took one last look around guessing he would probably never set foot inside again and walked out to the carriage that was waiting for him and several others and headed for the ceremony anxious to get it over with.

* * *

Elsa watched as the men departed for the ceremony. Part of her felt like she should be there to thank them herself. Erik and several guards did fight for her after all. However she knew she would not be able to hold it together in front of that many people. Exposed in the open. She felt a little guilty about not going to visit the man who rescued her but she just couldn't bring herself down there again. She liked the young Captain despite being a fierce fighter he had been very kind to her. In fact the reason he didn't recoil from her ability gave her a small amount of hope for the future. Her Father had told her he had sworn he would never reveal what he had seen her do. She felt grateful for that. As she watched him leave she felt a slight bit of sadness knowing they would probably never meet again.

* * *

Erik tried not to let his face turn red as he stood on the platform the King bestowing praises on him, Col. Davis, and the rest of the guards gathered there. When it came his turn he stepped forward.

The King spoke. "Capt. Erik Slovak you fought bravely at the battle of Moret's point. And even though you where betrayed and severely wounded by a friend and fellow officer. You rode back to Arendelle without regard to yourself to warn of the impending threat. You then joined the assault even in your weakened condition. Then you managed to save the life of Princess Elsa while nearly giving your own in the process. Arendelle can never thank you enough. I can never thank you enough. For your heroism and bravery I award you the golden circle and the heart of Arendelle!" The king pinned the medals to Erik's uniform a smiled both of them knowing they Kind had left a few of the stranger parts out. Erik turned to the crowd and his brigade saluted him. He drew his sword and held it straight up and down in front of his face saluting back with it.

After the ceremony it felt like an eternity of greeting and shaking hands with Nobles, Dignitaries, and Military brass. Then it was wading through a crowd of Arendelle's people all of them wanting to hear the story of him saving the princess. He was polite but just wanted to get away from the crowd and questions.

As he walked down the streets trying to keep from the crowds he thought about stopping at the Red Viking. He walked up to it but found himself unable to walk in the door. It was the last time the four had gathered as friends. He just couldn't go in right now. He turned a proceeded outside the city to his camp just wanting to be alone.

* * *

After the attack on the castle the Queen had been frantic about her daughters' safety. Despite the King's assurances that the rebellion was crushed she couldn't help but worry someone might make an attempt again. There were still those who voiced displeasure about the closed gates and hidden heir. The Queen feared that if they managed to succeed to get in the castle once they could do it again.

Despite her concerns the King was having trouble finding a solution. An increase in staff could lead to Elsa being discovered and someone talking. No guards knew about her ability and very few had ever seen her. He couldn't imagine Elsa even wanting someone assigned to her.

Then the King had an idea.

The Queen knocked on Elsa's door one night and said. "Elsa your Father and I want to talk to you about something."

* * *

It had been over a month since Erik had returned to the regiment. Arendelle was not engaged in any conflicts for now and barbarian, raider, and Pirate raids minimal and no were near the city. Most of Erik's time was spent restructuring his company and training new recruits. He didn't go into Arendelle much. Every time he did he was swamped with questions about the castle battle and Elsa. He tried to go see James parents who he had known most of his life so find some explanation. Unfortunately they had fled and evidence suggested they were involved promised powerful positions in the new régime.

From time to time he could feel the ice ball in his heart. He couldn't explain it but whatever Elsa did to him seemed to be working. He just hoped there wouldn't be any side effects to it. Already he would have dreams involving ice and snow and wake up feeling cold all over.

Early one evening e was in his quarters going over some papers when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and to his surprise there stood two of the royal guard.

"Capt. Slovak the King requests your presence. We are to bring you to the castle."

Erik looked confused. He couldn't imagine what the King wanted with him again. "Give me a minute gentlemen let me get ready." He went back inside and straightened his uniform and put his sword on his belt wanting to look his best. He walked back outside and nodded to the guards as they showed him to a carriage. As they rode to the castle Erik figured the King was probably going to offer him a position in the Royal guards. Given the losses they had taken several of the top soldiers from the army had already been recruited. It would be an honor to be offered such a position and he gained great respect for the castle guard after fighting alongside them. However his spot was in the field. He spent the ride trying to figure a way to politely decline the Kings probable offer.

The carriage pulled up to the castle and he was escorted inside. However instead of taking him to the throne room or even council chambers they escorted him to a room off to the side. "Knock when you're ready." The guard said and walked away. Erik took a breath and knocked. "Enter." Said a voice. He walked in and standing there was the King, Queen and Princess Elsa.

He bowed immediately. "Your Majesties!"

"Rise please." Said the King. Erik stood at attention.

"As I'm sure you remember we were attacked in our own home. My family's safety is of the utmost importance to me. Now the Queen and I have a personal detail and so does Princess Anna. Princess Elsa with her abilities makes protection for her more difficult. We have a request and the princess agrees. This is a personal request you may deny it, but we would all like you to consider it. We would like you to be Princess Elsa's personal guard."

Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing. Personal guard to Princess Elsa? That was actually quite an honor. Especially considering it was at her request as well. Well he felt flattered by the offer his first inclination was to decline the offer. Then he looked at Elsa. She was standing there her usual shy and quiet self but he saw something in her eyes. A glimmer of hopefulness in her eyes. While being a guard wasn't really in his nature when he looked at her he saw something. She look like she needed someone else. Someone who wouldn't be afraid of her. This girl was Arendelle's future. He had sworn to protect Arendelle. Maybe protecting her and being there for her was now the way he could do that.

"Your highness I accept."

The King and Queen smiled. Even princess Elsa smiled slightly. "Excellent." Said the King. "I honestly believed you would prefer to stay in the field."

"I serve where Arendelle needs me your Majesty."

"Very well. Are you prepared to take another oath?"

"Yes Majesty."

The king retrieved a dagger and cloth. "Princes you may want to advert your eyes for a minute." Erik said

Elsa looked down as he sliced the blade against his hand and pressed the print to the cloth. Erik then proceeded to say. "I solemnly swear to protect Princess Elsa of Arendelle with all of my being. I will keep her safe from harm and protect her honor. I will give my life for hers gladly. I will obey her commands and serve at her request. Her needs shall always exceed my own. I will do my duty to her until I no longer can or I am released from my oath."

"Very good." The king said as the cloth was placed in the box and sealed. Col. Davis will arrange your quarters and training tomorrow. I imagine you need to sort out some things with your regiment. For tonight your first official act will be to escort the princess to her room.

"Yes your Majesty." He turned to Elsa. "When you are ready your Highness."

Elsa smiled slightly and nodded and he walked with her to her room. They walked in silence down the darkened hallways but she seemed to be ever so slightly as ease. When they reached her room he opened the door for her. She looked at him and said. "Thank you for doing this. I don't want to be revealed to anymore people."

"My pleasure princess. Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you. Goodnight Captain." She gave that small smile as she closed the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 5. lack of action I know but the story is taking a turn. For those following I made some small changed to the end of Chap. 4 after the action. Its not essential to the plot but check it out of you want.

Notes. Davis holds the rank of Colonel his title is just Captain of the guard. I may do touch up on this chapter later. I was watching game 7 of an NHL playoff while writing some of it.

Chap 6 in the next few days


	6. Chapter 6: The Queen's Guard

Johnson features a 55 grade fastball for a lefty at 89-92. The change is a plus and his out pitch recording 11 swings an misses...opps wrong site.

Ok here is chapter 6. Sorry for the slight delay I had to do some other writing and this wanted to make sure this chapter developed right. You will know why when you read it. Special thanks to all my followers! This story has reached the double digits. I should probably throw in the disclaimer that I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters. Heck I don't even own the DVD yet. Anyway on to chapter 6. enjoy!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 6

"_A life is not important except in the impact it has on other lives."_ – Jackie Robinson

Erik was pretty sure he had made a mistake. His duties were completely changed. He was no longer commanding a combat unit. His sole responsibility was a single individual. He was just so…

Bored.

When he was not training he spent most of the time patrolling the castle and standing watch outside Elsa's room. Though he was not completely surprised, he actually had not seen her since his first night over a month ago. He understood why she stayed hidden, but he was having serious doubts this was the assignment for him. It was too late to bow out of it though. He has sworn an oath. And besides it would probably just be a few years until she found a suitor. Well maybe. And when that happened he would probably be released by the future king.

His training kept him busy during the next few weeks though. It was quite different learning to protect someone then it was leading men into battle. He spent much time receive special fighting tactics and learning some of the eastern martial arts that a few Arendelle explorers had learned in their travels. He would also spend time studying. Having never been able to attend the academy all his strategic training had been hands on in the field. Now he poured over books of tactics and strategy to prepare himself when he re-entered the field.

His living arrangements had changed as well of course. He now had a room in the castle. He stayed on a wing close to Elsa so he could be on hand for anything. His uniform was also different more grey on black to indicate his station. In his room he had hung his old uniform he had been stabbed though. It served as a reminder of why he was doing this. He had also hung up the family sword and James' spear.

Despite the position being a disappointment so far he did his duty well. He made sure he was always close by ready to attend to Elsa even if she never requested anything. Despite rarely seeing her he had learned and was learning things about her. He could tell she kept a very reserved and quite appeared up at all times. Especially for the rare times she came out of her room. She seemed to be concealing her true self all the time, and not just her powers.

Elsa almost always seemed to wear one of two expressions. One could barely even be called that. It was almost if she put on an expressionless mask to hide and shut out everything. The other was the sad expression and eyes that always seemed to have a hint of fear in them.

He could also tell she suffered from nightmares. When patrolling her hallway at night he could sometimes hear soft whimpers from the other side of the door and could feel the temperature drop outside the door. He wished he could do something to encourage her. He had to deal with scared recruits before. Despite his being barley older than them he could always find ways to help control their fear in battle. This was something else though. This was a young women with extraordinary power who was afraid of herself. Especially after nearly killing her sister years before. He wasn't sure how to even begin to ease her fears.

* * *

Elsa had a new nightmare popping up now. She dreamed of armed mobs chasing her calling her a witch as she ran alone though the hallways. She thought that having a guard who know about her and was not afraid would help. It did give her some comfort when she was awake knowing that if anyone came after her again someone would be close by to protect her. On the other hand she had a new person which she was afraid of harming. Just because Erik wasn't afraid of her, at least that she could see, didn't mean she couldn't hurt him. Also bothering her was the fact that her 18th birthday was coming up. It would be a signal for other kingdoms so send their suitors to court her. Despite the fact that the gates were closed she was the heir to the throne. That alone would make many princes and nobles interested. She and her parents didn't know yet how they were to handle it. Already a few princes had shown up hoping they could get ahead of the others only to be turned away. Her parents could use the excuse that they wouldn't allow it until she was 18 but that excuse was about to go away. She honestly believed she could never find love. It's not that she couldn't love. She loved her Parents very much and Anna too but that why she had to be careful so she wouldn't hurt them.

She shook her head and tried to clear herself of all feeling. There was so much to prepare for. She had to put the face that everyone expected on or it could all be ruined.

* * *

Elsa's birthday came without much fanfare. To Erik he couldn't believe how little attention was paid to it. His 18th birthday had been more memorable. Well the parts of it he could remember seeing as his company had kept pouring drinks down the young private's throat. He grinned a little at the memory also remembering that the day after had been one of the worst of his life. Probably why he barely drank at all anymore.

As far as he could tell for Elsa's birthday her parents had just sat in her room with her privately. Her sister and some of the castle staff of course had gotten her gifts and she would give them thank you notes but they were used to the fact she didn't communicate in person much. He wasn't sure if he should get her anything or not but in the end came to the conclusion a small token would be appropriate. After all she was the reason he wasn't taking a dirt nap right now. He tried to think about what would be appropriate for a princess then he had an idea. He went to his room and opened a box that had several trinkets and tokens inside. He pulled a coin out that had engraved on it _Courage under fire. Bravery for Arendelle. _It was a small commendation he received for courage in battle. He had several of them. Even though the princess was not a soldier he felt this would be appropriate. He placed it in a small box and wrote a note to go with it.

_Princess Elsa_

_Please accept this as a token of my gratitude. Your actions saved my life. You showed tremendous courage that day whether you realize it or not. Let this coin always serve as a reminder that you can always overcome your fears. You can accomplish great things._

He placed the note in the box along with the coin and gave it to a servant to deliver. He hoped she would appreciate it.

* * *

It had taken some time but he was getting to know the castle staff. Of course he was closest to the other guards but he was becoming more familiar with the others. They were also getting used to him. Most of the staff had been there a long time so it was a tight knit group. They also were clearly not expecting a position like his to exist. After they had gotten to know him a little they began to warm up to him more. He probably hadn't made it the easiest transition though due to his closed and somewhat anti-social personality. He could be warm and funny at times but mostly with people he knew well. He was more concerned about making sure his duty was being done and keeping up the appearance of a professional.

Always interesting was his encounters with Princess Anna. It seemed at least once a week he was apologizing when she ran into him. She would blush then apologize herself and run off to wherever she was off too in the first place. She had to be the absolutely clumsiest person he had ever met. She was also pretty much the complete opposite of her sister. She was always all over the castle bouncing off the walls. He could tell she was frustrated with being cooped up alone. However she was always friendly and very sweet and sometime he couldn't help but laugh at the things that came out of her mouth. At first he had expected her to resent him for being his sister's guardian, but instead he found her often clamoring around him asking about her sister. He would always be polite but would never answer directly.

This particular morning he saw something he was not expecting. As he walked down the hall he saw a mangled mane of ginger hair and a disheveled form walking towards him. At first he thought some homeless beggar had wandered into the castle somehow. Upon closer inspection he was able to recognize Princess Anna as she walked her eyes half closed drool still hanging from her mouth. She walked by like she was completely unaware of people around. He was wondering if he should say something but when he turned around another guard went "ahem" and made a motion not to. Erik walked over to the guards and asked. "So what's up with that?"

The guard grinned. "Princess Anna isn't exactly what you call a morning person."

"No kidding."

The guard snickered a little. "It's best not to mention it. She gets really embarrassed and nearly has a conniption. It's best to just let her be she will wander back to her room eventually, unaware of how many saw her."

Yep this castle could be a strange place at times.

* * *

One evening a couple weeks later Erik brought Elsa her dinner. He knocked on her door gently.

"Princess Elsa I have your dinner."

After a moment she opened the door and quietly said thank you. As he turned to go she stopped him. "Thank you for your gift. It was very kind."

"It's no problem your highness."

"You know you still owe me a story." She smiled slightly.

"Your highness?" He looked at her puzzled.

"The night you saved me you said you had a secret ability too."

Suddenly Erik remembered the promise he made to tell her about his little secret. "Oh yes I suppose I did promise. You sure you want to hear? The story is a little graphic."

She paused but nodded.

"Well do you remember I was wounded when I found you?"

She grimaced remembering the ugly wound. "I don't think I will ever forget. I'm pretty sure I could see your heart in that hole."

"Yea it looked pretty bad didn't it? Well two days before I was at the battle of Moret's point. As the battle was winding down I noticed Count Snider retreating away from the battle. Me and my friend James perused him. We had him cornered before he could escape. It looked like we were going to capture him. I went to put shackles on him when my best friend James betrayed me by thrusting his spear though my back and into my heart."

Elsa audibly gasped when he said this.

Erik continued. "I dropped to the ground instantly and I was pretty sure I was about to die. Even James and Snider wondered how I survived being impaled. Then Snider told about a legend he heard. It's called the warrior's heart. Basically it let me live long enough to complete my mission. After I either completed my mission or failed to do so the heart gives out. However thanks to you freezing the opening in my heart here I am today."

"So how many people know about your heart?"

"Not many. It's something I don't talk about I don't want everyone thinking I'm some undead abomination."

Elsa looked at him then asked. "So what's that mean now then? Your heart can't be pierced?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's a one-time thing or not. Let's just say I'm not going to shove a blade in my heart to find out."

At this Elsa actually giggled a little. She then got serious and asked. "So when did you get over your fear of going into battle?"

Erik thought for a minute then said. "To be perfectly honest you never really do. Combat always stirs fear in everyone because you never know when a moment will be your last."

"So fear is always with you?" Elsa asked her face falling a little.

"Yes. But the key is learning to control it. In some ways fear can be helpful. It prevents you from doing something foolish or lets you know when something is dangerous. To defeat it you have to control it. Make it work for you. Don't let it control you."

Elsa thought about this for a second then asked. "So how do you control it?"

Erik smiled and responded. "I think about what would happen if I were to fail or give into my fear. Without the army and navy to defend Arendelle our enemies would come and destroy all of the people. It's up to men like us to defend those who can't defend themselves."

Erik continued. "And its actually not death that is my major fear."

Elsa looked shocked. "It's not?"

"No it's the fear of failing my men or Arendelle. The last battle I was in I was terrified I would make a mistake and get my men slaughtered."

"So how do you use that to work for you?" Elsa asked her eyes getting wider.

"I use it to motivate me to be the best I can be. To always be at the ready and prepared for anything. There are some things I can't control and just happen. However, I want to be prepared for anything that can."

Erik continued. "Don't get me wrong the thought of being killed in battle scares anyone but I use that ever constant threat as motivation."

"To live every day as you last?"

"Not exactly. Sometimes to do that one may only live for themselves. I look at each day more as an investment. If all I'm impacting is my own life what good is it really?"

Elsa considered this for a moment. Then she smiled and said. "Thank you for talking to me Captain. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure your Highness. I am always here for you."

"Thank you Captain." She smiled again as she turned. "Have a goodnight."

"Thank you Princess. Pleasant dreams to you."

* * *

In the following weeks the King approached Erik and told him to follow him. As they walked Erik wondered what this could be about. Had he done something wrong? His curiosity and worry picked up when they went up to another area of the castle. He hadn't really been up in this section before. It was generally unused and part of it was sealed off. The king pulled out a key and unlocked the door leading to the sealed hallway. He turned to Erik. "What you are about to see you are not to tell anyone. Understood?"

"Yes your Majesty."

The proceeded down a hallway the reminded Erik of the dungeons below in the lower levels. The king stopped and opened another door that lead to a cell. It was unlike any cell that Erik had seen before. It was more closed off and looked of heavier construction. The window had glass instead of just bars facing the harbor. Inside was a bed and a curious set of shackles that were themselves chained to the floor. Instead of being designed as bands to go around the wrist the where in the shape of cylinders. He picked them up and opened them noticing five small locking rings inside each cylinder looking like they were designed to enclose and secure a hand…

Wait. There was no way this could be for…

He looked at the King. "You have a high security prisoner incoming Majesty?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I wanted you to see this just in case. This room was designed years ago for Princess Elsa. Only as a last resort I assure you. If she were to ever lose complete control this rom was designed to keep her and others safe."

Erik just nodded trying to hide a look of horror on his face.

The king frowned. "You disapprove?"

"Not my place to say one way or another your Majesty."

"Very well. I am giving you key to access this place should the need ever arise. Hopefully it never will."

Erik looked around the room again unable to imagine throwing Elsa in here for any reason. He made a silent vow to himself he would never put her in here.

* * *

Erik had been Elsa's personal guard for a little over a year. For him things ran pretty routinely. His interaction with her was sporadic. There were times when she seemed to enjoy his company a little. Most of the time she remained concealed in her room. He figured she was still worried about harming him along with everyone else. There were times when he wished he could do more to help her. However, his main priority was her protection. He always had to be mindful of his bounds and never let it become too personal.

One day an announcement came that the King and Queen would be sailing for Ollonena. They usually did not leave the kingdom but in this case it couldn't be avoided. Elsa was dreading them leaving even if it was only for two weeks. They were her main source of comfort and enjoyment.

The day they departed the Queen pulled Erik aside. "While we are gone I would like you to look in on Elsa more often. She has never been left without us before and since you're the only other person really familiar with her I would like you to keep her occupied so she doesn't worry as much. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course my Queen." Erik knew he would try but wasn't sure how he would do that. Despite their slight familiarity with each other she still wasn't very open with him.

As he went to escort Elsa down to see her parents off Anna nearly crashed into him as she gave both her parents a huge hug. He proceeded to Elsa's room and knocked. "Princess Elsa your parents are ready to depart."

She opened the door without a word looking more sullen and sad then he had ever seen her. He walked her downstairs to her parents who stood waiting and gave them some distance as they said goodbye. He overheard her father assuring her she would be just fine. She watched as they walked out the door. Erik then approached her and escorted her back to her room. As she opened her door he asked. "Your highness do you need anything?"

She said very softly. "No thank you I just want to be alone." Then closed the door.

* * *

During the next two weeks Elsa hid in her room watching time pass until her parents would return. She felt even more alone without them. She noticed Erik was smiling more than usual when she saw her and she could tell he was trying to make it easier for her. It did help a little to know someone was watching out for her but still he wasn't her Mom or Dad. She just wanted them to come home. She felt so lost without them around. She looked at the calendar she was marking off. Only a couple more days. She breathed in and out slowly hoping nothing would delay them she didn't know how much longer she could keep going like this.

Unfortunately the day they were supposed to return came and went. When she asked Erik if he had heard anything he told her no, but not to worry overseas travel rarely was ever on time. Probably the wind wasn't going their way.

Still Arendelle sent a ship out to see if it could spot the King and Queens's ship. It returned four days later with the news.

The day the ship returned Erik was walking downstairs when he spotted Kai, Gerda, and several other staff looking extremely sad and troubled. He approached them and asked what was going on.

Gerda sniffed and said. "The Artigas returned from its search for the King and Queen's ship. It came across wreckage and was able to confirm it was their ship. There were no survivors."

The news hit Erik like a ton of bricks. The King and Queen dead?! It didn't seem possible. To add to it for him he was friends with several guards that went along with them. He was snapped out of it when he heard Kai say. "We need to tell Princess Elsa and Princess Anna."

He groaned on the inside. This news was going to devastate them both. He spoke up and said. "I…I should be the one to tell Princess Elsa."

Gerda looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Erik knew that the news would probably cause Elsa to lose some control of her powers so it had to be him. "Yes. I have had to give news like this before. You two should be the ones to tell Princess Anna though."

He turned and walked slowly up the stairs dreading the conversation that was coming. It was true he had done it before. He had told multiple people that their Husband, Brother, or Father was not coming home. To him it just seemed worse because having gotten that news about his Father and Brother he knew what it was like. To this day he remembered every conversation he had like that. Sometimes their cries, screams, pleas, and haunted eyes were waiting for him in his dreams.

Unfortunately this was likely to be worse. In all the previous cases when he delivered the news at least there was family or friends around for them to hold onto. This would be the first time he delivered the news to someone alone. Also afterward before he could get back into his job to help him deal with it. In this case Elsa was his job. He shuddered at the thought of what this was going to do to her. The two people who cared about her most and understood her were gone. He stopped for a moment and thought. This meant she was now Queen! Wait not till she turned 21 but the kingdom would look to her. Her world was about to turn upside down. He reached her door and raised his fist. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath then knocked.

Elsa was in her room looking out the window anxiously awaiting her parents return when she heard the knock. "Princess Elsa." It was Erik's voice. She went and opened the door a look of eagerness on her face and asked.

"Have my parents returned?"

The look on her face and the way she asked with such hope just made things worse for Erik. He wished more than anything that the call would come out that The King and Queen had returned and the Artigas had made a mistake. He knew no such thing was to happen though.

"I'm afraid not Princess, I…I have some news about them."

"Oh." She said her face fell a little. "Have they sent word?" She was dreading a letter explaining they would be gone even longer.

"No princess." He sighed and took a breath. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this…but…there was a storm. The ship…your parents…They didn't survive."

Elsa's world came crashing down around her. No! She didn't hear they right. Her parents. They couldn't be…gone!

"No." She shook as she spoke softly. "Please…it can't be true."

Erik looked at her with pity his eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm so sorry Princess Elsa."

Elsa stood there in shock the tears starting to come as she tried to speak but no words came. She tried to move but started to fall. Erik instinctively reached out and grabbed her holding her. "I got you princess." He said gently. With that she began to wail into his shoulder as he held her. He began to feel the coldness and a wind from nowhere. He quickly moved her inside her room and closed the door. Inside a storm formed and the snow and ice formed. He was freezing but there was no way he was just going to leave her like this. He held her tight as she sobbed into him trying to think of something to say but just electing to stay quiet. Elsa barely even noticed him holding her. All she could do is cry as the realization sunk in deeper that her parents were gone and she was more alone than ever. From somewhere down the hall even though the wind howling in her room they heard Anna scream as the awful news was given to her. He knew that night his job was about to become so much more than just a guard.

Word had spread quickly throughout the kingdom of the death of the King and Queen. The nation went into mourning along with the rest of the castle staff. Both girls had cried for hours. Erik stood and held Elsa until she had finally passed out from exhaustion and gently laid her on her bed. He then left the room quietly and made sure he brushed all signs of snow and ice off before proceeding down the hallway. He ran into Kai and Gerta as they were leaving Princess Anna's room.

"How is she?"

Gerta answered. "Not well the poor dear. She's huddled up in the corner holding the stuffed animal her momma gave her when she was a child. How did Princess Elsa take it?"

Erik shook his head. "Not well at all. She finally stopped crying but only because she's too exhausted right now. I'll go check on her in a little bit."

"Those poor girls their family taken from them so young. We're going to have to try to help them from now on."

* * *

A few days later a funeral was set for the King and Queen. Erik approached Elsa's door and knocked softly. "Your Highness, are you ready to go?"

From the other side of the door he heard a sniffle and she replied. "I…I don't think I can."

Erik didn't argue. In fact he expected as much. That much emotional stress would be too much for her. He replied sympathetically. "I understand. Don't worry I'll cover for you."

He went down and found the other staff getting ready to leave. "Is Princess Elsa ready?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry but she is in no shape to attend." They looked at him questions all over their faces. "It's just too much for her to stand there. I don't think she is well. I'll stay here with her."

As they left he gathered a few things and returned to Elsa's room. He knocked softly again. "Princess Elsa I have something for you."

There was no answer except for a few stifled sobs. He knocked again. "Princess Elsa please open the door I have something which may help a little."

After a moment she slowly opened the door. "Yes what is it?"

"I just wanted to help you say goodbye since you can't go out to the funeral yourself."

"How?" She asked the frozen tears in her eyes and on her face.

He help up a pair of candles and a bag containing some other items. "We can remember them right here."

She let him in and he set the candles on the floor lighting on for her mother and another for her father. In front of each he placed a ring that had belonged to her mother and a sash that had belonged to her father. He then opened a book and began to read a passage he remembered from attending multiple field burials.

Elsa stood there her eyes glistening as he read saying goodbye in her mind. When he finished she started to cry again. "I…I can't even control it long enough to attend their funeral!" She sobbed and he gently took her gloved hand.

"Princess Elsa its ok I'm sure they understand. They wouldn't want you exposed like that yet."

She looked up at him and he said. "I know it's hard to believe now but eventually its hurts less. I know I lost both my parents and my brother."

She looked down then noticed her hands in his and quickly pulled them away. "I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled softly. "It's ok. Just know that I am here for you. You are not alone."

They sat looking into the flames awhile longer. A year ago Erik was sure he made a huge mistake. Now he was sure there was no where he was needed more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Feel free to leave reviews. I always try to respond to them. Although if you review as guest I cannot respond. I am always open to suggestion. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Facing Fear

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 7

"_This is My Design"-_Will Graham, NBC's Hannibal

In the weeks that followed the death of the King and Queen chaos erupted throughout the kingdom. Elsa was not yet of age to take the throne so a Prime Minister needed to be appointed. Even though she wouldn't be taking the throne for nearly three more years it was expected that she would attend the meeting and provide her input. However she decline to attend any of the meetings drawing the ire of some of the council members. In the end the council decided that Lord Byron would become the Prime Minister until Elsa ascended to the throne.

Elsa was the other issue the council was discussing. To them she was a serious concern. They were not in a panic yet because there was time before she ascended. However because she was a mystery to them they were all concerned about the future queen. They could not get Elsa to talk to them herself so they brought in several of the staff who might have contact with them. Including her personal guard.

Erik walked into the council chambers the morning of his inquiry in full dress uniform. He stood before them examining the faces in the room. He recognized the majority of them. There were only a few of them he could say he actually knew though. Very few bothered to talk to a guard. From what he could tell most of the room was concerned or curious. He guessed he couldn't blame them. From the outside looking in a transition of leadership involving such an unknown Princess was legitimate cause to be concerned. He could also tell there were a few that would be openly hostile.

When the talking around the room stopped and all eyes were focused on him he said. "Captain Erik Slovak reporting as ordered."

"Thank you for coming captain." The council speaker lord Hyrop said. He was an elderly man with wisps of white hair and a neatly kept white beard. He had been on the council longer then Erik had been alive. Rumor was he was the original selection for prime minister but refused. He was one of the few council members he had spoken too on occasion. He was known as kind but also extremely practical. Erik knew he wouldn't try to nail him to the wall, but he wouldn't go easy on him either. He was fair, but he wanted the truth. Despite his age the man still appeared to be strong and commanded a presence.

"We will be simple Captain. We want you to tell us about Princess Elsa." Hyrop said.

"Can you be more specific my lord?" Erik asked respectfully

"Give us details about her! Specific details!" An angry and exasperated councilmen shouted from off to the side.

Erik turned to the councilman. "Well she is a woman of average height, bright blonde hair and blue…"

"You think this is a joke!?" The councilman stood and yelled. "You dare insult me with such sarcasm!"

"No sarcasm intended my lord, you asked for specific details so I started with the basics."

From around the room a few members snickered even Hyrop was trying to suppress a smile. He help up his hand to restore order. "What we mean Captain is to tell us about her. Her personality, how she thinks, why she stays locked away, is she prepared for what is to come."

"Understood my lord. However, I cannot disclose certain details I have sworn some things under blood."

The angry councilman stood again. "This is no time for some misplaced sense of honor! The future of the kingdom is at stake!"

Erik bit his tongue tempted to either rush up and punch the man or challenge him to a duel to see where his honor stood. Hyrop spoke up and spared him saying something he might regret. "Captain Slovak is a soldier of Arendelle. One of her sons and heroes. To ask him to betray a blood oath is asking him to omit treason." He turned back to Erik. "Captain if you could tell what you can about Princess Elsa. Whatever you think is relevant without betraying your oath."

"Yes my lord." He thought for a minute and said. "Many times I have brought Princess Elsa reading and study material. In her solitude she studies to be Queen. She is very intelligent and quiet well learned. She is very diligent in her studies for future responsibilities."

From around the room the other members voiced questions.

"Why does she stay shut away?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Will she take the throne?"

"I cannot speak to that."

"How prepared is she?"

"She studies hard. I believe she will continue to do so."

"Why has no one seen her since the memorial at all?"

"Her parents…The King and Queens death hit her hard. Give her time."

After answering, or mostly not answering a myriad of questions Hyrop finally called the meeting to order again. "Captain I have one more question for you. In your opinion. Will Princess Elsa be ready to take the throne when the time comes?"

Erik looked the council dead on and said. "I believe with all my being that Princess Elsa will be prepared to take the throne. She is more than capable from what I have seen."

"Thank you Captain. Adjourned for now." The council exited the chambers but Hyrop motioned Erik over. "I understand you needed to give the best report possible for the council. However, do you really believe the princess will be ready?"

"My lord, I believe she will be. It will take time and you will have to give her space but she will be ready."

"Very well. Thank you Captain."

* * *

Elsa had refused to leave her room since her parent's death. She barley ate or slept either. She knew whenever she closed her eyes the nightmares would be even worse than before. Her room was constantly in a flurry as the sadness would not stop. After the memorial was over Anna had knocked on the door begging her to open. Elsa had wanted nothing more than to open the door so she and her sister could be together. It was too dangerous though. She couldn't control herself in her agony. She knew that touching her sister could freeze her once again and she couldn't deal with the pain. Erik had been checking in on her too. She wouldn't see him either for fear of freezing him as well. She spent her time alone thinking about her parents. Anna had said though the door that people were asking where she had been. It was all becoming too much. Her parents were gone and everyone was looking to her to be the next leader of Arendelle. She couldn't do it. She couldn't risk destroying her parent's kingdom with powers she couldn't control.

One night she simply thought it would be easier to just end it. Yes, just take herself out of the picture and she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore and everyone would be safe from her. However as she thought that suddenly all she could think about was Anna. It would destroy her sister if she was just gone like that. She couldn't do that to her. She sat back against the door holding herself wondering what she could do amidst all the trouble as she closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Erik knew what he had promised to the council about Elsa. He believed she _could_ do it but wondered if she _would. _He knew she had been hit hard. He was willing to be there for her and help her though it but ultimately it was up to her to get back up. Unfortunately she was no ordinary girl dealing with no ordinary circumstances. Besides being the future Queen of a nation she also had powers that had her afraid of herself. He wondered how she could pull off being queen with her unwillingness to come in contact with people. That would only go over for so long. He was sure that if something wasn't figured out before her coronation he would be defending her against more assassination attempts then any ruler in history.

While he was lost in his thoughts another guard approached him. "Captain, Prime Minister Byron requires your presence."

Erik followed wondering what on earth the minister wanted with him. He was lead to a room and found himself surprised to be alone with the minister.

"Minister Byron. You requested me?"

The Minister turned and looked him over as if sizing him up. "Ah yes my good captain. You put on quite a show in the chambers the other day. The problem is I didn't exactly but it."

"My lord?" Erik asked looking somewhat confused.

"I understand your loyalty to the Princess. In fact I commend you for it. However, the future of Arendelle rests on her now so more information is required. I need you to tell me more."

"I'm afraid I can't my lord."

Byron looked exasperated. "Very well. As Prime Minister. Caretaker to the throne of Arendelle. I hereby order you to tell me everything you know of the Princess Elsa."

Erik stood at attention. "With respect my lord I cannot."

Byron glared. "You dare refuse an order from your minister?"

"No minister. I simply cannot betray the oath I gave to the royal family."

Byron looked him over and stepped closer. "For such insubordination I can have you released from your station, stripped of rank, and thrown in the dungeons!"

Erik stood his ground. "Forgive me minister but you cannot."

"Excuse me?"

"As the Princess Elsa's personal guard only two people can dismiss me. Princess Elsa or death himself."

For a minute Byron considered having Erik arrested. But instead he thought about the problems having a hero of Arendelle locked up would cause on top of everything else. "They told me you were too stubborn." He sighed. "You're willing to risk the future of Arendelle on this?"

"My lord I do not believe we are risking anything. I stand by what I said before. Princess Elsa is capable of being the Queen of the nation. Also I might add that we have nearly three years until her ascension panicking about it will only make matters worse."

Byron glared. "Very well. You may go. But rest assured this matter is not concluded." He turned and walked away. He never noticed Erik had his hand on his sword.

* * *

Elsa tossed and turned in her sleep haunted by the nightmares. Unfortunately for her they were only becoming worse. Erik was standing outside the door and could hear her whimpers. Tonight though she only seemed to be getting louder. Around her room the ice and snow was forming. Adding to it tonight though, was bolts of magic randomly shooting from her hands. Erik had never interfered before. He knew the nightmares were probably terrible but they couldn't actually hurt her. Tonight was about to become another matter. Erik heard a few sounds he never heard before coming from the room. When he heard glass shatter he quickly entered the room with his pistol drawn. Amid the ice and snow he scanned the room looking for the intruder he was sure had broken into the room. He saw Elsa laying on her bed but could see no one else. Then Elsa sent out several bolts of ice magic one of them headed straight for him. He managed to duck and roll just in time. He got back onto one knee weapon still drawn still looking for a target. He then saw the source of the broken glass. In her sleep Elsa had hit a mirror with a bolt and shattered it. Erik un-cocked the pistol and holstered it. She was still sending bolts out at random as he crawled across the floor towards her bed.

In her dream Elsa had lost complete control and was staring at the bodies of her entire family. She screamed into the howling storm she had created the cold lifeless eyes of her Mother, Father, and Sister staring back. From out of the storm she heard a distant voice barley discernable. "Elsa."

"Stay away!" She screamed back not wanting to harm anyone else.

"Princess Elsa!"

"Please stay back!"

She started shaking. It felt like an invisible force had grabbed her and was shaking her on the spot.

"Princess Elsa!"

"STAY BACK!" she screamed and shot a blast of magic.

And woke just as she shot real magic straight into her guards face.

* * *

Erik fell back as the magic struck him. Elsa screamed as he hit the floor and rushed to him. "No, no, please no." she pleaded as she knelt besides him.

Fortunately for Erik he had managed to get his arm in front of his face to keep the magic from nailing his head. The blast had knocked him off balance though and he hit his head on the floor. The blow caused him to black out for a moment. He woke back up to Elsa kneeling besides him and a cold freezing sensation and intense pain shooting up his arm. He looked up at Elsa. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Am I alright?" She asked shocked. "What about you? I thought I killed you!"

"Not even close princess." He forced a smile though the pain.

"But…oh my! Your arm!" She looked at his arm that was iced over. She began to shake and cry repeating over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Princess I'm fine I swear." He said partially telling the truth because his arm was killing him. "It's ok it was just an accident." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"NO!" she jerked away. "I don't want to hurt you!" She pulled her knees to her chest and curled up her head down.

He frowned as he looked at her. "Princess its ok, look at me." She continued to cry not looking up. "Princess look up." He said gently. She still did not. He added a hint of sternness into his voice yet still keeping it gentle. "Princess Elsa I need you to look at me."

She finally looked up the frozen tears on her cheeks. "Princess in all seriousness I have been shot, slashed, and had a spear thrust though my heart. Do you really think some freezing is going to harm me?"

"But…"

"No buts." He kept his voice clam and gentle but put enough of an edge in it that she had an idea of the urgency of his words. "As your personal guard I have sworn to protect you. I will not stand by and watch you destroy yourself."

She sniffled a little. He continued. "Princess you know I would protect you from anything right?"

She nodded. "I also want you to know I won't let you lose control and harm anyone else."

"How?"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to control your fears."

She looked at him not completely believing it. "You will?"

"Yes. Now it won't be easy. And it will probably take time, a lot of it. And I'm a military man so I may be a little harsher than you're used to. However if you let me I promise I will have you ready for your coronation. Are you willing?"

She considered it for a bit then nodded.

"Good." Erik said. "We have less than two and a half years till your coronation. We have a lot of ground to cover we should probably start tomorrow. Don't worry we will start slow."

Elsa said gently. "Ok."

Erik softened up. "Now Princess You better get back to sleep. Just remember I am right outside the door. Nothing will hurt you. You cannot harm anyone. Rest well your highness."

He gave her a small smile as he left and shut the door. Then he quickly hurried and grabbed a lantern. He knew that if he hadn't blocked her magic blast she could have very well killed him. He wasn't about to tell her that though she was extremely fragile right now. However, he had to help get her under control otherwise the powers she possessed would cause real damage. He held the flame up to his arm unfreezing it. He wasn't exactly sure yet on how he was going to fulfill the promise he just made. He knew all about the "conceal don't fell" mantra her parents had taught her. While he thought it was a bad idea he was pretty sure tearing everything she had done her whole life down in a day would be a bad idea. It would be a slow process. But at least he had all night to think about how to start. It was going to be a long road but he had made a promise and he wasn't about to let her down.

* * *

The next morning Erik knocked on her door. "Princess Elsa are you ready to begin?"

There was a pause and she answered nervously. "Yes come in."

He entered and saw she was dressed and ready. She looked at him and asked. "So how do you want to begin?"

Erik gave her a smile. "I was thinking about that. You know eventually you will have to meet with your council as well as foreign officials?"

Elsa put her head down but nodded. She didn't like the idea but realistically it couldn't be avoided forever.

Erik noticed her reaction. "Don't worry." He told her reassuringly. "We are going to start small. Baby steps."

Elsa looked up curious. "How are we going to start?"

"Quite simply just pretend I am one of your council member's. I'll ask questions and you respond."

"O.k. but how will that help? I know it's you not a stranger."

"That parts a little more difficult. As you can imagine they are not going to ask easy questions. But it should help you prepare for them hearing them from a familiar face first."

She nodded nervously.

"Alright let's begin." He crossed his arms and looked at her. "Princess Elsa can you tell me why you have been hiding the last ten years?"

Elsa opened her mouth but balked. She tried to find something to say but just put her head down.

"We need to work on a cover story. You will have to convince them."

Elsa nodded and swallowed.

"Hey it's ok." Erik reassured her. "It's day one. This is just practice."

Elsa nodded and composed herself. "Ok let's try again."

"Alright. Princess Elsa. Can you explain where you have been for the last ten years?"

The training went on a few times a week. It was a slow process. Both of them learning. However Erik had noticed that since they started she hadn't had a massive incident like the night she nearly killed him. She still had nightmares of course and she was still grieving over the loss of her parents but progress was being made. Even if it was small and slow.

Baby steps.

* * *

Elsa wasn't the only one that suffered from nightmares. On this particular night her personal guard was once again on the last battlefield he fought on. Reliving a moment that would haunt him the rest of his life. There was another side to the warrior's heart. A much darker side that no one knew about. At some times in combat pure instinct could take over and he was suddenly focused on one thing. The kill. As Erik replayed the incident in his dream it was like he was watching it though his own eyes and from an outside observer. At times his actions would speed up and slow down. During the entire dream it was almost like he was preforming the actions and explaining them at the same time. Almost like he was instructing recruits in the art of death.

_He broke away from his men to inspect a small grove of trees he suspected rebels were hiding in. He came across a small scout force. When the first rebel moved to engage him he aimed his pistol. "I fire my pistol into the head of the attacking rebel. The bullet enters the front of his skull. He is dead before he hits the ground" _

_He turns toward his next target who comes at him with a sword. "I block this man's first strike with ease. He swings wildly at me again which I easily block. It is obvious he has almost no training. With my counter swing I push his blade to the side and thrust my blade into his stomach. I give the blade a twist to maximize the damage and pull the blade out. My face is the last thing he will see." Another rebel comes at him swinging his blade wildly. "This rebel swings and missed me overcompensating and losing his balance opening himself for a critical blow. I take full advantage and slash him open disemboweling him where he stands. It will not kill him instantly but he will wish it had."_

_He turns and sees another rebel his eyes full of fear as he holds a spear shaking. "This boy has obviously never seen combat before. He can't be more then 18. But that doesn't matter he is the enemy. I bring my sword down on the spear as he holds it to block. This is only meant to distract him. I plant a kick on his knee and he drops his guard in pain. I then use my elbow to break his nose. As he stumbles backwards I end his pain my driving my sword directly into his heart."_

"_Another rebel attacks me. This one is more experienced. Our blades clang together as he tries to rally the other men to his aid. I manage to slash him across the chest then whirl around and slash across his throat. I quickly grab a fallen musket and fire into one of the rebels the bullet striking him in the chest. Unable to retrieve my sword I pull a knife from my boot. The attacker is inexperienced and I am able to dodge easily as I stab him in the chest. I push him away with my other arm then thrust the knife into his neck. I manage to grab his partners arm to deflect his motion away from me my blade severing his brachial artery. He will bleed out in a matter of minutes. I turn to the last rebel. He has thrown down his weapon and is pleading to surrender. He says he is just a farm boy and bought into the talk. He begs for me to spare him. But he is a traitor to Arendelle and must pay the price. I look at him and thrust my sword into his heart his eyes asking why as he dies. I pull my blade out and look around the blood stained ground. Whatever possesses me starts o leave as I realize the horror of what I have done…"_

Erik woke with a start. He ran to the sink and clutched the sides breathing heavy as he looked in the mirror. He had relieved battles in his mind before but this was different. This was something that would overtake him causing him to lose control and just kill. He never harmed a friend but the few times it happened it caused him to act without mercy or remorse. Even in combat there where lines that one shouldn't cross. He walked over to the window looking out into the darkness trying to regain control of his breathing. It was a side of him he was hoping no one would ever see.

* * *

For several months Elsa and Erik had practiced overcoming her fears. It wasn't the easiest road. There were times when he had underestimated her emotions and pushed too hard. There was a period when he upset her so bad she refused to speak to him for two weeks.

Overall though it had gone better than she ever expected. She would actually smile occasionally. She still had to wear her gloves and was still susceptible when she was upset but he managed to show her how to hide emotion. Something he had learned well as a soldier. He reminded her to repress her emotions but to simply put them aside when needed.

One afternoon when they met Erik told her. "I think you're ready to move on."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think you're ready to meet real people."

Elsa swallowed hard. She knew this is what they were working for and she would eventually have to do it. It's just now it seemed so real. "Are you sure?" She said quietly.

"Yes. Trust me I have no intention of placing you in danger. I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"We start slow. You meet with a single council member, just for a few minutes. Don't worry I'll be there the whole time."

Elsa nodded reluctantly.

"I'll pick someone easy to start with. Don't worry you can do this."

Elsa just nodded wishing she shared his confidence.

The next week Erik approached lord Hyrop. "My lord. Your presence is requested in the study. I am to escort you."

Hyrop looked curiously but followed. "Who am I meeting Captain?"

"I am not to tell you. You will find out when you arrive my lord."

Hyrop frowned then grumbled. "Probably the minister trying to be cryptic and mysterious again."

Erik opened the door to the study and escorted him inside. "Please wait here my lord." Then walked out the other side of the study. A minute later he opened the opposite door and said. "Announcing Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walked into the room her head held high her hair in her usual braid. Hyrop's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. "Princess Elsa! Oh I haven't seen you since you were a little girl! Oh my, what a beautiful young woman you have turned into!"

Elsa actually blushed a little. "It's good to see you again lord Hyrop."

He bowed "I am so sorry about your parents the King and Queen."

"Thank you Hyrop I know they held you in the highest regard."

He moved to take Elsa's gloved hand. As he did Erik took a small step forward and Elsa pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry lord Hyrop. I…I don't really like to be touched."

"Oh forgive me!"

"It's quite alright."

"Tell me, tell me. What did you wish to see me about?"

"Well I understand the council has had concerns about me. I wish to alleviate their fears though meeting like these."

"Of course! What a wonderful Idea. I'm sure once they get a look at you they will come around. Come let us start the discussions!"

The talk was short but Hyrop left satisfied. When he left Erik walked over to Elsa who let out a sigh of relief. "See that wasn't so bad."

She looked at him. "Well I survived it at least."

"Well that's why are starting with the more friendly faces so you can get used to it. Don't worry it will be a few days till the next one."

Elsa sighed again. "Your highness are you alright?" Erik asked.

"I guess it's just so strange to me. I'm so used to solitude. I feel so unqualified for this."

"Well for what it's worth I'm proud of you your highness."

Elsa said nothing but smiled some. But it was the biggest smile he had ever seen from her.

* * *

For the next few weeks Elsa continued meeting council members one on one. Inside the castle they were slowly coming around to her.

Outside the castle there were problems.

Some of Arendelle's citizens were concerned with the princess they had never seen due to become queen. Most of it was just talk. But there was always those few troublemakers.

One day of the spies from the city reported to Erik and Davis. "Sirs, I have infiltrated a group of citizens who are planning on assassinating the queen!"

Erik looked at him. "How much of a threat do they pose?"

"Very high sir. They have plans in place to sneak into the castle. They are smarter than your average group of thugs."

Davis spoke up. "Can you lead us to them? With a sudden raid we should be able to arrest them."

"Yes sir!"

"One minute please Colonel." Erik spoke up. "If we launch a raid it will be hard to keep quiet its best not to disturb the princess with this news."

Davis thought about this. "Do we have another option?"

The spy spoke up. "They have mentioned they are looking for more men."

"That should work." Said Erik. "You can introduce me as someone who can be of service?"

"Whoa wait a minute." Davis said. "If something goes wrong I don't want to tell the princess her guard was killed on some covert assignment. Besides won't you be recognized? Being a hero of Arendelle and all."

"It is technically my responsibility since it's a threat on her life. Besides I can go in disguise."

Davis wanted to argue since he was the superior officer. But when it came to Elsa's safety Erik had command of the situation. "Very well but you had better come back alive. You're not exactly replaceable."

"Don't worry. But have a squad of men on standby out of sight just in case." He looked at the other two. "Alright let's leave in an hour."

An hour later Erik was riding though into Arendelle in the dark with Davis and the spy. Erik was wearing a hooded cloak and wearing an eye patch. Davis was wearing regular clothes to not draw attention. The guards they chose to come with followed on separate streets all in plain clothes. A few blocks from the place Erik was to meet the men Davis stopped him. "Anyway I can talk you out of this?"

"Nope. It's my responsibility I don't want anyone else risking themselves. Besides its best we keep this quiet as possible."

Davis nodded as Erik and the spy named Harris rode on. When they got to the small building on the outskirts of the city Harris knocked on the door. After a moment a gruff looking man with stubble on his face and broad shoulders opened the door. "Franklin!" He addressed Harris who was using a false name with the group. "Who's this?" He pointed to Erik.

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Garza. He will be a huge part in our success." Harris said

"Oh?" Said the man looking over Erik. "And how will he be so useful?"

Erik answered. "Because I am a former castle guard."

At the mention of this the man and his to companions both reached for weapons.

"Wait I said former!" Erik said.

"Just hear him out!" said Harris

"Alright start talking."

"Well when the King and Queen died I made the mistake of questioning the readiness of a princess who is shut in her room."

"Haven't we all!" one of the other men laughed.

"Unfortunately for me apparently I am not allowed to question the princess despite my four years of service there and never seeing her even once. They dismissed me outright. If they think they can hide things away and get rid of those who question they got another thing coming!" Erik said trying to sound angry.

"So how do you know we can trust you?" the leader growled.

"Well what's your plan? I can show you how I can be of help."

"If we tell you we cannot allow you to leave. You betray us you will die slowly and painfully."

_Cut with the melodrama. _Erik _thought_. "I understand. Show me what you got.

The man raised an eyebrow then pulled out a map of the castle and showed them their plan. Erik filled in saying he knew a guard who could get them in. Then told them were Princess Elsa's room is, a false location of course.

"Alright." The leader said. "If what you say is true this will have a much better chance of success. What do you know about her personal guard? How much of a problem will he pose?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about him with this plan." Erik smiled slightly carefully putting his hand on a hidden blade.

"Why not?" The man asked curiously.

Erik pulled his cloak off and took off the eye patch. "Because he's right here."

From outside the house there was heard a small scream that was quickly cut off. The window suddenly had blood spatter across it. A minute later Erik and Harris stepped out. Davis and his men rode up. "Any survivors?"

Erik answered. "No sir. I think it's better if the local authorities believe this was a criminal meeting gone wrong."

Davis nodded. "Agreed. Good work Captain." He looked in the room, damn cold blooded, he thought. "It's probably best no one else knows what happened here."

* * *

In the months that followed Elsa continued to meet with her advisors in a one on one basis. Eventually she would meet two or three of them at a time. She could manage the meetings although there was still difficulty in them. She still did not see anyone socially. Not even Anna. Business was one thing but trying to be open in a non-formal setting was still too much. Still progress was being made.

Now it was time for a big test. She knew that at her coronation she would be in front of a large crowd of people for the majority of a day. It was time to give that a try. Six months before her coronation she met with the assembled council.

Erik walked in the room first. "Announcing Princess Elsa of Arendelle!" Upon his announcement the council all stood and Elsa entered the chamber in her usual regal manner. She give Erik a quick glance and he offered a small nod noticeably to only her. She walked to the podium and looked at the council.

"Thank you gentlemen please be seated." She waited till they sat

"Thank you for coming. Let's begin with the coronation details."

With that she started discussions about the arrangements being made. She found that if she just focused on the details of the meeting and treated the members as if they were just part of a process it was easy to conceal. They were no longer worries or concerns. They were just there. She knew there was much more difficulties lying ahead. The coronation still scared her but planning it was going well. She hoping in six months she could just see it as another duty to get though. As long as everything went as planned she would be fine.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Please review. I know this chapter had a bit of a dark turn in it. Makes the story more interesting. Keep the reviews coming I find them helpful. I would like to give credit to some other writers who have helped serve as some inspiration during this story. Whenever I feel stuck I read their stories. "The Gradual Thaw" by LadybugTamer. "The Queen's Admiral" by secretcastle. And "Your Aunt Elsa" by robert3A-SN. Chapter 8 coming soon.

Authors note: Erik's dream was inspired by a combination of the movie Sherlock Holmes and NBCs show Hannibal.


	8. Chapter 8: The Coronation

Here is chapter 8. Moving into movie territory now. Anything which I don't specifically alter assume goes the same as in the movie. I should also cover my tail. All characters unless created by me are property of Disney. All scenes and lines from the movie are property of Disney as well and just used as a story telling template for this story. If for some reason your reading this and have not seen the movie yet. Stop and see the movie first. Massive spoilers.

Alright with that out of the way enjoy chapter 8.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 8

The months leading up the Elsa's coronation where becoming busier by the day. Now that she was up to meeting the council on occasion they kept wanting her attention. She did her best to accommodate them without being overwhelmed but still kept her meeting in person to a minimum. There was also the matter of the guest list. Elsa did most of that on her own writing invitations to friendly kingdoms. She left most of the ball planning to the castle staff. She had never been to one anyways so she wouldn't know where to begin. Unfortunately all the preparation cut into the times she would work with Erik on controlling her fears.

Erik became busy himself in the preparations. His job was to make sure everything would be secure for the coronation day. This involved going over potential guests to check for threats. Erik and Davis also went throughout the castle as well as the building plans to plan security. The biggest challenge was making it secure as possible without making it look like Arendelle was some oppressive regime. Today they were going through the chapel were the actual coronation would take place.

"I'm thinking crossbows and rifles on the upper level." Erik said pointing to the balcony. "The men can lean them against the railing where they won't be seen but still be able to get to the quickly if needed."

"We should probably restrict access to the upper level to just the guards and the choir." Davis added. "Plenty of room for the guests on the main floor here no reason for anyone else to be up here."

"I agree." Said Erik. The two walked to the platform where the crowning would take place. "O.k. Princess…well at some point during the ceremony, Queen Elsa will be standing there. The Bishop will be there." He kept pointing to spots. "Princess Anna to her right. I'll be to her left. Where will you be stationed?"

"Down there by that doorway with a squad of men." Davis said pointing. "Any idea how long the Queens speech will be?"

"Not sure yet but it's probably going to be short."

Davis nodded. He knew nothing of Elsa's condition of course. He never considered it his problem and never asked about why she hid away. Today though a question was eating him. "Can I ask you something Captain?"

"Of course Colonel."

"How is Princess Elsa handling all this? I just met her for the first time a few weeks ago. But from what I can tell she is not used to all this exposure."

Erik thought for a moment then said. "I believe she will be ok. Like you said this is all new to her but she is adjusting. Just don't expect anything to elaborate from her."

* * *

Elsa sat in her study going over reply's she had received confirming who was attending her coronation. She sat back and rubbed her temples and sighed. Being Queen required more paperwork then she expected. Still it was the easiest part for her. She was used to being in solitude reading books and studying. As she went over the guest list though, she was dreading have to meet all these people all in person. From what she could tell many kingdoms were sending their younger single nobles. She stood and looked out the window. She had been able to put of suitors the last three years using claims of preparing to take her parents throne. The day of her coronation would be another matter though with all of them in a room and she was no longer hidden behind locked gates. At least it would only be one day. She could politely deflect all suitors with the excuse of having to meet everyone. After that the gates would be closed again and she could come up with more excuses. She figured eventually they would tire of journeying for a lost cause.

Concerning her more was all the public exposure she would get. The coronation itself would be difficult standing in front of all the dignitaries. Then came the ball. She had already decided to tell all those who offered that she did not dance. Still, so many people in a social setting. She planned to just spend a small amount of time with each person. Long enough to be polite but not so long as to carry on and lengthy conversations. What she hadn't figured out is how to handle appearing before the people. She didn't want to appear as uncaring. Truth was she cared about her people very much. There were just so many of them. It seemed overwhelming.

There was a knock on the door and she turned. "Come in."

Gerda entered. "Your majesty your dress is ready for you to try."

"Very well." Elsa followed to the room where the dress was being done. She put it on and stepped out from behind the curtain. "How does it look?"

"Oh your highness you look absolutely beautiful!" Gerda exclaimed. "Here we need a man's opinion though." She opened the door. "Captain come in here please."

Erik stepped in the room. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me does Princess Elsa look ready to attract a swarm of princes at her ball?"

Erik looked at Elsa and felt slightly uncomfortable. "Your highness you look very nice, very regal."

"Thank you." Elsa said but thought. _Would it kill him to say I look pretty?_

Gerda put her hands on her hips. "Nice? Regal? Captain have you never learned to complement a lady? Come now I'll go find a man with a heart!" Gerda hurried Erik out the door. When it closed she looked at him. "Would it really kill you to tell her she looks beautiful?"

"Well technically no. But she could have me killed for saying it if she wanted."

"Princess Elsa would do no such thing and you know it! Honestly you have been in here four years and you're still as formal and stuffy as the day you started."

"It's my job."

"Well it would probably be more helpful if the Princess had a guard who could smile a little more often. I swear when this whole coronation business is over I'm going to suggest the queen orders you to go on a date. Four years in this castle and you basically ignore all the servant girls."

"Oh come on Gerda. You know you're my number one girl." Erik broke into a grin

"Oh you!" Gerda slapped him on the arm but blushed. "Seriously though when this whole coronation business is over you really should get to know some of these servant girls."

"It would just be a distraction from my duties."

"There is that old stuffy attitude again. Princess Elsa would have no issue with you having a personal life. Other guards manage and do their duties well. You can too!"

With that they went down their separate corridors. Erik shook his head. He knew Gerda meant well but no girl deserved a cold hearted guy like him. From what he could tell he was to be one of those guys who is destined to be alone. His main love being his duty.

* * *

The morning of the coronation dawned bright and clear. Erik was up before the sun getting prepared for the day. He put on his normal uniform. He would change into the dress one later. He met Davis and they walked through the castle and grounds making their final checks. Around the castle many staff were up early starting last minute preparations for the big day. It took a couple hours to complete the walkthrough. After it was done Erik went on knocked on Elsa's door. She had asked him to make sure she was up early. He knocked and said. "Excuse me Princess. It's time to wake up."

She responded quickly. "Thank you Captain." From the sound of her voice it sounded like she had been up already. He couldn't blame her. Today was going to be one of the biggest days of her life.

Elsa had indeed been up for a while. It had been a day she had been preparing for but still had been dreading for three years. She had barley slept dreaming about every possible disaster it seemed. She still felt rather awake though. She looked in her mirror and practiced the mask of a face she needed to wear throughout the day. All she had to do was conceal and don't feel for today. Just control all feeling for a few hours. She had too.

Erik walked away from Elsa's room. He would be by her side for most of the day but for now he had to make sure everything was in order. As he walked by Princess Anna's room a small smile crossed her face. He knew she was dead asleep in her room. He had always been tempted to knock on her door loud and bark. "On your feet!" like he would to his men. On the other hand he wanted to keep his job. He proceeded to the main guard house were most of the guards were assembled and proceeded to give them final instructions. After the meeting he went back to his room and changed into his dress uniform. He looked in his mirror making sure he looked sharp. He put his pistol in his holster and his sword on his belt. He looked again. Something was missing. Ah yes he needed more. He exited the room and proceeded to the armory.

When he got there he grabbed two more pistols that he would hide on his person. Then he proceeded to put a knife in each boot. He was placing one up his sleeve when Davis walked in. "I'm not sure that blade is quite the summer style."

Eric grinned. "You sure? I thought it accents my eyes nicely."

Davis shook his head. "Planning on something going wrong?"

"You know me always the eternal pessimist." He placed another knife up his other sleeve. "One can never be too prepared."

* * *

As the sun got higher ships sailed into the Arendelle port their guests disembarking and headed for the castle anxiously awaiting the opening of the gates. The dignitaries greeted each other and talked about what the opening of the gates could mean.

Among them was Prince Joseph Alexander of Belcomp. He stood fairly tall with blonde hair and dark eyes. His blue on white garb accenting his well-built frame. He was the youngest of three brothers. His family had sent him as their representative to Elsa's coronation mainly because he was their only single child. His parents understood he wanted to marry for love but figured the more events they sent him to the better chance of him finding it.

He couldn't really see it happening here in Arendelle though. Everyone knew the queen to be was reclusive, and Princess Anna had just turned 18. He walked through the city admiring it. He had to admit Arendelle was a nice place. He was curious about Elsa though. Why was she locked away for so long? He was doubting this was to be the girl for him. He had heard his men on the ship making guesses about her. Their leading theory was she was horribly ugly. He didn't know if this was the case or not. Although he had a few suspicions. In any case he figured he would represent his kingdom well, congratulate the new queen, and return home with the news about Arendelle that everyone was so curious about. If this was the place he was to find love though he bet it would be with a visiting princess or duchess. The sisters of Arendelle were highly unlikely to attract his attention.

An hour later Prince Hans of the Southern Isles departed his ship on horseback. He had come to Arendelle with the main purpose of wooing either the queen or princess. He figured since they had been shut way for so long either they would be extremely closed off or desperate for love. He figured with two sisters one should probably looking for romance. He was confident in his ability to be charming. He had several plans in place. He would just have to meet the sisters to determine which one would be the best course of action. He stopped to look over Arendelle. Soon this would be his kingdom. He was sure of it.

* * *

Erik had finished with all postings and headed back to Elsa's room. When he walked in the castle it was hard not to notice Anna who was nearly bouncing off the walls. She clearly couldn't wait for the gates to open. He felt sorry for the guards assigned to her today. He made his way through all the bustle of the staff getting final preparations done. The gates would be opening within the hour he guessed. He reached Elsa's door and stood outside it waiting for her.

Elsa was in her coronation dress pacing her room trying to calm down. This was it. The moments she was dreading. She took a deep breath and opened her door. She saw Erik waiting for her and motioned for him to follow as she went into another room overlooking the courtyard. "Wait here please." He waited by the door as she went inside. She looked out the window at all the people waiting to come in. They could come in the castle but she couldn't let them into her. She needed to remain stoic. One wrong move and everything would be ruined. She turned and looked at the picture of her father standing there. She wondered what he would think of her on this day. She looked at the table and picked up a candlestick and orb on the table to practice holding the scepter and ceremonial incense orb. When she picked them up with her bare hands though they started to freeze immediately. She immediately put them down and put her gloves on and sighed in relief. At least these would help some. She put her regal face on and walked out the door Erik following after her. She opened the doors to the main hall and announced. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

When the gates opened Anna burst out of them among the people flooding though. Elsa returned to the room she had come from and watched them enter. She cautiously stepped out on the balcony to watch. Erik stood behind her. "Your Majesty are you alright?"

She sighed. "Does it show?"

"Only slightly" He smiled a little. "Don't worry it's probably just me that notices."

She walked back in hugging herself looking more and more worried.

"It's alright princess." Erik reassured. "It's just for today. I will be by your side the entire time. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

Elsa tried to smile. He knew he meant it but in truth she doubted he could contain her power if something went seriously wrong.

"Come your Majesty let's get you to the chapel."

* * *

Erik peeked through the door into the chapel out and the crowd. Everything looked good so far. All the guards were in position and the guests were slowly filing in. He closed the door and turned to the queen to be.

Elsa stood there her long train behind her. For the life of him he couldn't see what the purpose of such a garment was. He then looked at her face and saw the worry creeping into it. He walked over to her. "Don't worry you'll be fine. Just treat it as your addressing your council."

She tried to smile but she just couldn't.

Within minutes it came time for her to walk to the platform. Elsa and Erik stood by the side door waiting for the right moment. "Ready Princess Elsa."

"Yes I think so."

Erik smiled a little.

Elsa looked curiously at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just it's the last time I'll address you as princess."

With this Elsa actually gave a hint of a smile.

The sound of the trumpeters sounded. That was their cue. Erik looked at her. "It's alright you got this. You will do just fine."

Erik went out first and Elsa followed behind He stood at attention off to the side as she took her place at the platform. The bishop said a few words then Elsa knelt down and the crown was placed on her. She then rose and went to pick up the scepter and orb. As she reached for them the bishop softly cleared his throat. "Your majesty. The gloves."

Erik managed to keep his composure but jumped on the inside. The gloves! This was something they were not prepared for. His mind raced as he tried to think of something. He tried to give her a reassuring look but she wasn't looking at him.

When the bishop mentioned the gloves Elsa panicked on the inside. She still could barely touch anything wither bare hands without freezing it. She tried to calm herself as she slowly took the gloves off and picked up the scepter and orb.

Erik's heart leapt in his throat as she took off her gloves and grabbed the items. He watched carefully as she turned around. He kept his eye on her hands when he saw something that made his heart pound even more. Ice! He watched as it slowly crept from her hand up the scepter. He glanced at her face and saw her expression become slowly terrified. He readied himself. He may have to grab her and call a fake emergency then deal with the fall out later.

Elsa stood there growing more and more afraid unable to stop the ice from creeping up the scepter as she held it. When it seemed like the Bishop was nearly done she hurriedly put the items back on the pillow and put her gloves back on.

When she put her gloves back on Erik slowly let the breath he had been holding out though his nose. She had done it. He joined in with everyone else in saying. "Hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

* * *

Prince Alexander sat just in front of the middle of the chapel. From his vantage point he could see that neither sister was ugly like his men had guessed. He was looking forward to meeting this mysterious queen at the ball. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her he could sense even from this distance.

Prince Hans watched the ceremony with great interest. From what he could tell Elsa was not well equipped to deal with these setting. It looked like a look of fear on her face. In order to get to her it would take a lot of work. Princess Anna on the other hand who he had literally ran into in the city giggled and waved to him from the platform. Getting her would be almost to easy. He figured he could woo her in no time. She seemed desperate for company. Then at some point in the future arrange to have Elsa taken care of. Given her terrified expression on the platform he might be doing her a favor and be doing Arendelle a huge favor.

* * *

When the ceremony ended Elsa exited the room from the same door she entered followed by her guard. When the door closed she let out a huge sigh of relief.

Erik bowed to her. "Congratulations my Queen."

She gave her slight smile to him. "Thank you Captain. However I insist you treat me just like before nothing needs to change just because my title has."

"As you wish." He continued. "You did great out there by the way."

"I almost lost control." She put her head down.

"My Queen it was an unexpected development. You did well for showing the control you did."

She looked like she didn't really believe him.

"Would you like to take a moment to recover before we join the ball?"

"Yes please." She sat and closed her eyes rubbing her temples as she got ready for the next stage of the day.

* * *

The ball was already underway when Elsa made her way to the adjoining room. When they arrived Kai greeted her. "Your majesty." He bowed. "Are you ready?" Elsa nodded.

Kai went and announced the Queen to the applause of the audience as she walked out in front with Erik following close by. When she reached her spot Kai announced Princess Anna who came stumbling in from the other side of the room. Erik had to keep himself from shaking his head and Elsa had to keep herself from giggling.

Erik turned his attention back to the room scanning it. Everything seemed to be in order. Then something else got his attention. He heard Elsa, wait, laughing? He had never really heard her laugh before. He turned his attention back towards her and saw the two sisters both smiling and talking and laughing. Just like two normal sister would do. His attention was distracted once again though as Kai came up with the Duke of Wesselton. Or as Kai had let slip _weaseltown. _It had been a running joke in the castle for years because of Wesselton's tendency to be shady in their dealings. As expected he offered Elsa a dance. As expected she politely refused saying she doesn't dance. Then unexpectedly he offered Anna as a replacement. O.k. this was a side of her he had never seen before. Apparently there was some mischief hidden under all that. Maybe tonight would be about more than survival.

Elsa had to admit she was actually enjoying herself a little. She was having a good time with her sister and was having some fun. She expected it to be far more stressful but so far everything was going so well. Even the dignitaries were easier to deal with then she thought. They were all polite and friendly so far. She could tell several of the young men were disappointed she didn't dance. Although even if she could she was sure there was no way she could accept all the offers. She wished it could be like this more often. It was so nice to be out here with her sister ad enjoying the sights and sounds. But she knew it couldn't the more she was exposed like this the more likely she would be found out. Suddenly Kai approached her with another guest. "Queen Elsa may I present Prince Alexander of Belcomp?"

Alexander was stunned. Standing before his had to be the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her bright blue eyes seemed to penetrate right into his soul. He was too busy admiring her he almost forgot to bow. "Your Majesty! He exclaimed. "It's an honor to meet you." He saw she gave a little smile that made his stomach swoop.

"Thank you Prince Alexander. Welcome to Arendelle."

"This is quite a lovely kingdom you have here. And its Queen looks just as lovely this evening." He smiled his dark brown eyes warm. At this Elsa actually blushed a little. He was definitely the most charming individual she had met.

"Why thank you Prince Alexander. An Arendelle truly appreciates Belcomp's continued friendship."

"I hope this marks the start of an even greater friendship Queen Elsa. Between our two nations. And hopefully us as well." Alexander managed to recover on time. He normally didn't struggle with words but this young woman had him spell bound.

"I hope so as well Prince Alexander." Elsa said politely giving him another small smile and made him melt. "If you will excuse me I need to greet others. Perhaps we can talk later."

"I look forward to it." He bowed reluctant to walk away from her as he admired her.

Erik stood watching Elsa and anyone who got near her. He stood close enough that he could respond to anything but just far enough away that it wouldn't be considered intrusive. Everything was going way better than he expected. From what he could see Elsa was actually enjoying herself. Maybe this was just what she needed a nice evening out in a friendly setting with her sister nearby.

Speaking of Anna where was she anyways? He glanced around the room and saw her dragging a young prince. He believed it was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles if he remembered correctly, though the crowd toward Elsa. _Uh oh. _He thought. _What's she gone and done now? _He took another step closer to Elsa. Anna started introducing Hans to Elsa. O.k. it was probably just a little crush no big deal. Then he heard them both say together. "We would like your blessing on our marriage."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me! _Erik thought when they said it. Then Anna and Elsa began to argue about the situation. _This is bad. _Erik thought. Then Elsa turned to him.

"The party is over. Close the gates."

He motioned to the other guards to do as she commanded and followed her. She was holding herself as she walked away. He knew that look and it was never a good thing. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse Anna grabbed her accidently yanking a glove off. It was worse.

"Elsa please I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa turned and looked at her sister. "Then leave." She said painfully. Laving Anna to stand there looking shocked.

Anna wasn't done yet though and her commotion was drawing the attention of everyone in the room. This was getting out of hand fast.

"Enough Anna." Elsa said as he walked to the door reaching for the handle.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" Elsa turned making a motion with her hand. Her bare hand.

Her power lashed out striking the ground around her. Erik jumped back to avoid the razor icicles that sprang from the ground. The whole room gasped.

Erik cursed. The worst had happened. He looked at Elsa. She was the most terrified he had ever seen her. The horror on her face realizing what she had just done. She turned and ran.

* * *

Elsa stared at what she had just done momentarily unable to believe it. She had just revealed herself to the entire room. Their looks of horror gazing at her. She did the only thing she could think of. Run.

She took off from the ball room and headed outside. Unfortunately she ran right into the courtyard where her citizens were waiting for her. They all applauded when they saw her but she ran out among them wanting to get away. She was terrified and had lost control. She saw a woman approach her holding a baby. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" She stepped back not wanting to harm the baby. As she did she ran into the fountain and used her hands to catch herself. Instantly the fountain began to freeze and the water shooting into the air turned into a terrifying ice sculpture. The people's expression turned from one of awe into one of fear.

From behind her she heard the voice of the Duke of Wesselton. "There she is! Stop her!"

Erik, Anna, and Hans had appeared too. "Please just stay back!" Elsa pleaded. As she did though more power shot from her hand at the stairs were they stood. Elsa turned and ran again. She had to get away from here.

From Everyone.

* * *

Erik took his sword out and cut into the icicles blocking his path as he went after Elsa. He had to get to her as fast as possible. Right behind him was the Duke and his men along with Anna, Hans and Prince Alexander. He ran out into the courtyard. "Your majesty!" he called. As he ran towards her she sent out another bolt and he had to dive out of the way of this one as it struck the stairs knocking over the duke and his men. Unfortunately for Alexander he was last out and ran onto the ice and slide crashing into the wall injuring his ankle.

As Erik got back to his feet he saw Elsa running for the narrows of the fjord. He chased after her but she ignored his calls. He could hear Anna and Hans behind him. He watched her step onto the fjord and it froze under her feet as she turned and ran, ice forming as she stepped. Erik ran after he but when he stepped onto the ice the part he stepped was to thin and his foot went straight though into the cold water. He watched as Elsa ran up the far bank and then looked down and watched in horror as ice began to form further out and grow thicker. He had to get free. Now. He quickly pulled two pistols out and fired them point blank into the ice right around his leg. The force of the bullets and the discharge breaking and weakening it enough for him to pull out as the hole froze back over. He stood to his feet as the entire fjord froze over. With it the temperature dropping rapidly and snow starting to fall. He had apparently extremely underestimated how powerful she really was.

Erik sprinted back to the guard house. If he was going after Elsa he needed some things. From what he could tell the cold didn't bother her. He, on the other hand, would need some warmer clothes. He grabbed a cloak and then got a horse. As he mounted Prince Alexander limped up. "Captain let me come with you!"

Erik looked down at the man. "Sorry you're hurt. I gotta be fast." With that he kicked the horse and took off across the frozen fjord in the direction Elsa ran. He had to retrieve her. He had failed her. Not just failed. Failed spectacularly. He had promised everything would be ok but instead the worst had happened. He would be damned if he let anything else happen to her.

Alexander watched helplessly. He cursed his foot as he hobbled back to the castle. He knew he had to help the queen. There was no doubt in his mind she hadn't caused this intentionally. It had to have been a mistake. He got back to the courtyard just as Anna placed Prince Hands in charge and took off on her own after Elsa. He limped over to Hans. "So now what do we do?"

* * *

Elsa had ran for as long as she could. When she couldn't run anymore she just kept walking. Her desire to be away from anyone she could hurt sent her in the direction of the mountains. She was unaware of the storm she was causing lost in her own thoughts and fears. A single moment was all it took for everything to come out. She couldn't blame Anna. It was her fault for losing control. She just needed to be away from everyone. She headed for the north mountain. No one would come up there. As she walked along the snow covered ground she hugged herself. She was now truly alone. It was best this way though. She couldn't hurt anyone up here. This was where she was meant to stay.

* * *

Authors notes. At this point we hear piano music in the background and there is a song you may or may not remember that Disney hid in the middle of the movie.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Please leave reviews. Seriously. I hate to beg but even though my followers are increasing reviews numbers are dropping. I do look at them to see if changes may need to be made. Thanks for reading. Chapter 9 soon.


	9. Chapter 9: The Search

Here it is chapter 9. Sorry about the delay but the NFL draft got me distracted. The chapter also ran longer then I planned. As you can probably guess still in movie territory so anything I don't alter happens the way it did. All movie concepts and lines are property of Disney. Enjoy. Catch you at the outro.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 9

"_When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation, there is a reason, and that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs."_-Jack Bauer, 24

In the mountains of Arendelle the north mountain stood tall. Looming over the others it dominated the landscape as it overlooked the snow covered ground. On the facing of the mountain stood an equally impressive sight. A new object now sat on its face. The magnificent structure stood tall gleaming in the sunlight. From a distance one would think it was made of glass. Upon closer inspection one would see a marvel made entirely of ice. Its detail stood out as its icy towers pointed to the heavens. The ice seemed to change colors almost as if the castle itself was alive reflecting the mood of its creator. This creator stood on a balcony overlooking the amazing view of the mountains. Her blonde hair that was normally braided up now hung over her shoulder in a single braid. She was clad in a bright blue material that seemed to be made of ice itself. Her eyes shone brightly as she looked over the landscape.

Elsa stood taking in the view. She had never felt so…Free! Just a matter of days before she had never felt more trapped by her powers. She had done everything to conceal who she truly was. She had failed miserably. She shuddered. Not because of the cold but because of the memories of her coronation night. She could still see the frightened look on the people's faces when it was revealed who she really was. The one that disturbed her the most was Anna. She couldn't forget the look on her sister's face when she let the power go. It was if Anna couldn't believe what she saw. Like she had stepped into a nightmare. She knew Anna had tried to follow her to bring her back, but she couldn't risk hurting her sister again.

She shook her head to clear it. It was better this way. Anna was safe from her. Everyone was safe from her. Now she was free to see what her powers actually could do. She could be herself and no one would get hurt. Sure she was alone, but she was used to that. The loneliness was a small price to pay for not having to fear harming everyone around you. She smiled as she looked out. Yes it was better this way.

* * *

What Elsa didn't know was at that moment three figures were making their way to the north mountain from two different directions. From one direction came two figures being carried on a sleigh pulled by a reindeer. One was her spunky ginger haired sister who was determined to bring her sister back and make everything right. Next to her was a broad shouldered mountain man with dark blonde hair. He had no personal stake in finding Elsa but her sister had managed to bribe him into taking her. From several miles to the west Elsa's personal guard made his way through the snow on horseback. Determined to find her and bring her back safe.

Erik stopped and pulled out his field glasses scanning around for any signs of Elsa. At first he followed her footprints but the snow soon covered those. All he could go by now was the direction the storm seemed to come from. It seemed to come from the north mountain. He wasn't sure but it was the only thing he had to go on anyways. He wasn't afraid of the cold effecting Elsa. He was more worried about a mob working its way up into the mountains to find her. The people where frightened. He couldn't really blame them. They had every right to be afraid. The problem was frightened people tended to do stupid and rash things. Especially when the group mentality took over.

Even if, no, when he found her there was the problem of convincing her to come back. He knew from experience that facing a large group of angry people was a frightening experience. The army had taught him that. Of course he always had his fellow soldiers alongside him. Facing an opposing army on his own was unimaginable. She was not alone though, he told himself. He would stand by her. He knew Anna would stand by her. He was pretty sure much of the palace staff would still be loyal to their queen. All that would have to wait though. His first priority was to find her and make sure she's safe. The rest he would figure out as they went along.

* * *

Anna's horse raced back into Arendelle catching the attention of all around. Prince Alexander noticed and ran over to Hans who looked extremely concerned.

"Princess Anna is in trouble!" Hans said. "I need volunteers to help find her."

"I volunteer!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Are you up for it?" Hans pointed to his foot.

"Yes. It's healed now. We are to try to find Queen Elsa too right?"

"Our main priority is Princess Anna, but yes we will try to bring the queen back safely as well."

"Then let's get going as soon as possible!" Alexander exclaimed as he went to get a horse and the other volunteers formed up. He was concerned about Elsa and wouldn't be able to rest until she was home safe.

Col. Davis came over. "Prince Hans I have men ready to search for both the Queen and Princess!"

"No Colonel." Hans replied. "I need you to keep the citizens safe and keep distributing the supplies."

In truth Hans didn't want any of Arendelle's military getting in the way. His plan was already complicated enough with both the Queen and Princess missing. The last thing he needed was soldiers loyal to the crown in his way.

Davis was uncomfortable taking orders from Hans. From the looks of things he looked like he meant well. He did a fantastic job of organizing the relief effort in the sudden winter. However he was not of Arendelle. The only reason Davis was taking orders from him was Princess Anna had left him in charge. That hadn't stopped Davis from pulling a few moves behind Hans back. He had sent some scouts out he was sure were still loyal to the queen out searching. If it was up to Davis he would have the army spread out looking for Elsa and Anna. He was also trying to determine which of his men might have their loyalties switch because of the queens power. Her abilities concerned him but he doubted she had any malicious thoughts. He thought it would be best she be brought home safe and then questioned by the council about her powers. A reflexive reaction would be the wrong way to go.

Looking at the outfit that was going after Anna he grew more concerned. A few of the characters he did not trust. He knew Erik was out there and protect the queen at all costs. He just didn't like the idea of him finding what appeared to be a friendly force only to have it turn on him and Elsa. When the group left Davis sent out three more riders to hopefully find Erik and have him keep an eye on the approaching group. He prayed they would find him in time.

* * *

Erik slowly made his way up the north mountain. He saw something glinting in the sunlight but was unable to make it out. Eventually a cliff face blocked his view until he made his way around it. When he rounded the corner he saw a most incredible sight.

A giant ice palace rose from the ground. It was massive and the detail was incredible. Leading over the gorge that blocked his way to it was a flawless staircase made of ice. He was pretty sure he had found were Elsa was. He left his horse and slowly climbed the staircase. He had probably found Elsa but now he had to figure out what to say to her. He wasn't exactly known for being eloquent in speech. He walked up to the door noticing the handles were in the designs of snowflakes. He took a deep breath and knocked.

To his surprise the door opened on its own. He walked inside to a huge entry way. Staircases crisscrossed their way up to the upper levels. In the middle of the floor was a giant snowflake that looked imbedded into the floor. The detail was amazing. He looked around then remembered he was here to find Elsa. He was about to call out when she walked around the corner having heard the door open. She looked at him and said in a shocked voice. "Captain?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice and was caught off guard. He had never seen her looking anything but conservative and reserved. Her hair was down from its usual braid and draped over her shoulder in a long single braid. The blue dress she was wearing made her eyes flash brighter than he had ever seen them. She looked…ok he was going to think it.

Absolutely beautiful.

She always looked pretty. No one could deny that, but he had never let himself think anything about it. Right now though she just looked amazing.

She looked at him puzzled and said. "Captain are you alright?"

He realized his mouth was partway open. He closed it and thought. _Stop it soldier! That's completely inappropriate!_ Just like that he was all business again. "Queen Elsa are you alright?"

"Yes Captain. What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure your safe your majesty."

"Thank you captain but I'm fine here."

"I also came to escort you home."

Elsa frowned and turned away. "That won't be necessary. I'm not going back."

"My queen?" Erik questioned.

"Up here I can be myself and not hurt anyone."

"Queen Elsa if I may we both know you never intended to harm anyone."

Elsa turned back toward him. "It doesn't matter if I intend it or not. I'm dangerous to be around."

Erik motioned to her creation. "Looks like you have your powers under control to me. I mean look at this place. It's amazing!"

"Thank you." Elsa said. "But if I become afraid you saw I'm not in control and I'm dangerous."

"You are not dangerous." Erik insisted. "If you can learn to create this you can learn to control everything else."

"No Captain. I can't risk hurting anyone again I couldn't live with myself."

"But Queen Elsa you cannot stay here. It's not safe."

"It's safe for everyone else. Besides I'm way up the mountain and the cold doesn't bother me."

"What about those who want to threaten you?"

"If I'm away up here they will have no reason to come after me."

"I'm sorry your majesty, but that's not the case. The more you hide away the more the people will become afraid. To them you will become a legend. A constant danger living in the mountains."

"Better they fear me from afar then exposed to dangers of me up close." She looked at him. "I think you should go Captain."

"I'm sorry your majesty but I have sworn to protect you no matter where you are."

"Oh Erik." She smiled softening her expression and dropping all formality. "You have been nothing but loyal to me the last four years. I will never forget what you have done for me. But you can't stay. I'll only end up hurting you and I can't allow that. You can serve me now by going and protecting my sister. Heaven knows she needs an eye on her."

"But my queen…" Erik started.

Elsa interrupted him. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good. I hereby release…"

A noise from down below interrupted her. "What's that?"

They both stopped and listened. Suddenly the both recognized Princess Anna's voice. "Wait here." Elsa said. "I'll go talk to her."

Erik waited while he listened to the sister's talk hoping maybe Anna could convince her to go home. Suddenly he heard a voice he did not recognize. He ran down the stairs to the queen and found the source of the voice.

A living snowman.

Erik drew his sword. "What the hell is that?"

Both Elsa and Anna turned and looked at him. Anna's face full of questions. The snowman however ignored his drawn blade and ran up to him. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Its ok Captain he's fine." Elsa said.

Olaf ran up to Erik his stick arms outstretched. "Whoa hold on there bud." Erik said. "I really don't hug."

Olaf looked perplexed at this statement then walked back over to Anna. "What's wrong with this guy?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Anna said looking at the Captain. "He mostly just stands there."

Anna turned to Erik. "Captain, can you convince her to come home?"

"Believe me princess I'm trying."

Anna turned back to Elsa. "You see people want you to come home! We can work this out!"

"No Anna we can't. You both need to go back to Arendelle." Elsa turned going back up the stairs. Anna was having none of it and followed her the two sisters going back and forth.

Erik decided to let the sisters be and waited with Olaf hoping Anna could change Elsa mind. Elsa was being stubborn but so could he. He was pretty sure Anna could be as well. His thoughts were interrupted as another man walked into the ice castle. Erik drew his pistol and pointed. "Halt!"

Kristoff raised his hands. "Hey don't shoot!"

"Who are you?" Erik kept his weapon trained on him.

"Kristoff Bjorkman!" He managed to spit out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I brought Princess Anna up the mountain!"

Olaf ran over to Kristoff. "Sven's here!"

"I thought your name was Kristoff?"

"It is. Long story."

"Olaf you know this guy?"

"Yea! He brought me, Anna, and Sven up the mountain."

Erik lowered his pistol. "So who is Sven?"

"My reindeer, he is outside. Who are you?"

"Captain Erik Slovak. Her majesties personal guard."

"Well I guess that explains why you're up here. So where are Anna and the queen?"

"Upstairs. I gave them some privacy."

Kristoff looked at Erik. "So do you great everyone with such fanfare?"

Erik shrugged. "My job is to protect the queen. Goes with the territory." He continued. "So how did you run into Princess Anna?"

"Oh funny story I went into this shop where she happened to be…"

He stopped and they both looked around. The ice of the castle was changing color into a reddish hue and cracks started forming.

"The Queen!" Erik said and sprinted up the stairs.

"Anna!" Kristoff said and ran after him.

Erik approached the room where the girls were before he could enter it however he saw jets of magic shoot across the room. He sprinted inside to see Anna on one knee on the ground and Elsa holding her head facing away from her. He ran for the Queen as Kristoff went and grabbed Anna. Before Erik could get to Elsa she held up a hand. "Stay back!"

Erik stopped in his tracks. "Your Majesty you need to come with me!"

Anna stood. "Yes Elsa we're not leaving without you."

"Yes you are." Elsa shot magic into the floor causing a giant ice creature to rise up from it. Before any of them could react it scooped all of them and Olaf up carrying them from the castle. When it reached the door it threw all of them over the stairs into the snow. The three humans stood and brushed themselves off then ducked as Olaf was thrown in three separate pieces.

Erik got up bound and determined to get back to Elsa. Anna made things more complicated by yelling at the beast. "Hey! It's not nice to throw people!" As she started making a snowball of her own.

Erik looked at her. "Please don't, your highness."

Kristoff grabbed her. "Whoa there feisty pants!" Anna turned away acting like she was fine but then threw the snowball when Kristoff let go. It looked harmless enough as it sailed through the air. It landed with a gentle poof on the monster.

The monsters reaction was not so gentle. It roared and turned back to them ice growing from its body. Erik looked at Kristoff. "I'll keep it occupied you take care of Princess Anna!"

Kristoff looked at him. "What about you?"

"My place is with the Queen."

"I think your job has just been outsourced."

"Not until I'm dead, now go!"

Kristoff and Anna took off. Olaf said from the rock. "I'll help you distract him!" Unfortunately his body ran off leaving his head stuck to the rock.

Erik clanged his sword against the rock. "Over here big fella!" He ran trying to lead the creature away from Anna and Kristoff. He was trying to figure out how to take this thing when he noticed it was faster than it looked. He dodged a couple swipes but one managed to catch him sending him flying. His head hit a tree and the world went black.

* * *

Erik had managed to distract the monster long enough for Anna and Kristoff to get some distance from it. But though a series of events hey found themselves having to escape the creature by falling off a cliff.

They got up and put Olaf back together and discussed the changes in Anna's hair. As they set out to see Kristoff's friends he looked back up the cliff. "You think your sister's guard will be ok? Should we go back for him?"

Anna looked up as well. "From what I can tell he can take care of himself. Besides I don't think there is any way we can get him away from that castle as long as she's in it."

As they turned and left Kristoff asked. "So does he have a thing for her or something?"

"Oh please." Anna laughed. "I don't think he has a heart. I never really see him smile or laugh. It's just work, work, work, for him." She continued. "Don't get me wrong he seems like a nice enough guy and he is loyal to her and would probably protect her from anything. I just can't see him having feelings for her."

Kristoff wasn't so sure. They way Erik had reacted when he though Elsa was in danger made him think otherwise. He could be wrong, but he was pretty sure there was something else there even if Erik didn't realize it himself.

* * *

The search party made its way up the mountain slowly. They had been following the direction the storms had been coming and it lead them to the north mountain. They looked up in awe at the massive ice castle that stood before them.

Alexander had never seen a more impressive building in his life. It looked flawless, he thought, much like the woman who probably created it. The group approached slowly not knowing what to expect. Alexander resisted the urge to rush forward to the castle. His heart soared as he was sure Elsa was inside. He hoped she would appreciate him coming for him. Mostly he hoped she was just ok. He remembered how terrified she looked a few nights ago when she ran. He knew he would have to be gentle in his approach. He hoped Anna had found her way up here as well. She was so young to be out here by herself. He took a deep breath as his heart pounded in his chest as they dismounted to climb the stairs to the castle.

* * *

Erik awoke slowly from his unconscious state and stood slowly. He looked around and saw no signs of the snow monster that attacked him. He looked around for signs of Anna and Kristoff but saw nothing. How long had he been out? He decided to try to approach the castle again and kept an eye out for Elsa's new creation. Wait. Did he hear voices? He ducked behind a tree and took a look. Approaching the castle was a group of men on horseback. He recognized Hans and Alexander. He also saw men in Arendelle uniforms along with the uniforms of the Southern Isles, Wesselton, and Belcomp. He heard Hans say. "We are here to find Princess Anna! But no harm is to come to the queen!"

He decided he better see what they wanted. If they were here to help he should warn them about the snow creature. He stepped out into view. Several of the men saw him. Prince Alexander took a look and recognized him and proclaimed. "It's the Queen's guard!"

Hans came over to him. "Captain what are you doing out here?" He asked rather shortly.

Erik looked at him. While he was a royal and Erik was just a commoner he didn't appreciate the tone Hans gave. He was not in his army. "I'm here for the queen of course. What brings you this way Prince Hans?"

"We have come to find Princess Anna and if possible the Queen. Princess Anna went after her sister but only her horse returned." He turned and walked toward the castle ignoring what Erik was about to say.

"Prince Hans…"

"Not now Captain. Princess Anna may be in danger."

"Prince Hans you need to know…"

"All I need to know is that Princess Anna is safe."

Erik got more insistent. "Prince Hans you need to know about…"

Then Elsa's giant snow guardian rose from out of nowhere and let out a bellowing roar.

"…That thing." Erik continued. "It may present a problem."

The creature attacked. Several of the men fired arrows or threw spears that had little to no effect on it. It swiped knocking the two Wesselton men away. They looked up and saw Elsa peeking out the door to see what the commotion was. The got up seeing the creature was ignoring them and ran behind it as it engaged the other men.

Erik decided it would be better if he directed the attack. "You men!" He pointed to a group. "Keep it distracted. Hans, Alexander! Help me go for the legs!" The men fired more arrows at the creature as Hans and Alexander rushed its legs. Erik went to join them but noticed the Wesselton men running up the stairs. It hit him. These particular men were not her to help the queen but to kill her. He drew one of his pistols and pointed it at one of the men and fired. The shot never reached its target though the creature had swung its arm out and the bullet struck it. It roared and turned to Erik, but that allowed Hans and Alexander to sheer its leg. As the creature fell the three men rushed up the stairs. As the creature fell back it destroyed the railing and part of a section of stairs causing Hans to fall grabbing the edge for his life. Alexander grabbed him to keep him from falling and Erik rushed past into the castle. He had both his remaining loaded pistols drawn as he searched for his targets.

The instinct that haunted his dreams was coming to the surface. He was ready to kill anything that even hinted on threating Elsa. He stopped and listened. Then he heard the sounds of a struggle and heard Elsa's voice. "Please leave me alone!"

Erik took off up the stairs in the direction of her voice just as the rest of the men entered the castle. He sprinted into the room where Elsa was his weapons raised ready to fire when he saw something he was not expecting to see.

Around him were jagged sheets of ice. He could see a crossbow bolt sticking in one of them. The thing that really surprised him was Elsa with her hands pointed in two different directions. One was creating a sheet of ice that was pushing one of her attackers towards the edge of a balcony. The other was extending razor icicles towards the other that was pinned to the wall. "Your Majesty!" He called. Elsa didn't hear him and continued her attack. "Queen Elsa." He said a little softer as he walked towards her slowly. "Your Majesty please listen to me. You have every right to take these guys out. But trust me you don't want to go down that road. You have them incapacitated. You don't need to live with the consequences of killing them."

Just then the rest of the men entered the room. "Queen Elsa!" Hans called. "Don't become the monster they see you!"

Erik continued. "Queen Elsa listen to me. You're not a monster. You're just scared an angry and I don't blame you. But believe me a person like you doesn't need to darken their soul like that."

Elsa stopped and looked at her hands in horror realizing what she was about to do. Erik stepped closer and said gently. "It's ok. I'm right here. You didn't hurt anyone. No one is going to hurt you." He still kept his weapons trained on her two attackers really wanting to pull the triggers and end them but he couldn't in front of her.

He turned to the men. "Secure them." And Hands went to take the man pinned to the wall. Erik put his weapons way and walked to Elsa. "Your majesty are you alright?"

Unfortunately the attacker pinned to the wall raised his crossbow with one hand and pointed it at Elsa. Erik noticed out of the corner of his eye as Hans lunged for the weapon. Erik grabbed Elsa shielding her from the incoming bolt and gritted his teeth fully expecting an arrow to pierce his body. Instead Hans grabbed the crossbow in time as the bolt shot to the ceiling.

All relief was short lived as the bolt cut the ice holding the massive ice chandelier to the ceiling and it came down. Erik looked up "Oh hell." And actually gave Elsa a bit of a push. "RUN!" They both ran as it came down on top of them. An object of awe and beauty just became deadly.

* * *

Authors notes: Uh oh cliff hanger. Sure you know how the movie plays out but you never know what alterations I'll make. Another reason this chapter took me longer its because originally it was over eleven thousand words. I decided that was somewhat long for a single chapter. So chapter 9 became chapter 9 and 10. Chapter 10 will be out soon. It just needs to be edited and the opening altered. I decided to not write out the scene with Anna and Elsa at the castle because in the movie it was mostly done in song. I had actually planned on inserting Kristoff in chapter 4 giving Erik a ride back to the palace but it couldn't make it make sense.

Important story note: When Chapter 10 is released The story will have a new title. Warrior's heart doesn't quite seem to fit. The new title will be 'The Frozen and Pierced Heart." Hopefully his doesn't ruin the alerts of you following or have it favorite. That's why I'm giving you notice ahead of time. Thanks for reading and as always please leave your reviews. They are what gets me out of bed n the morning. Well that and bacon.


	10. Chapter 10: Shattered

Welcome to chapter 10. My longest chapter to date. Hope you like the new title.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 10

…_do you know what I regret the most? Is that this world needs people like me.-_Jack Bauer, 24

"RUN!"

Both Elsa and Erik ran from the falling ice chandelier. They were not fast enough to escape its destruction though. Its massive size hit the floor with incredible force cracking it. The force knocking them both off balance as it exploded into thousands of razor sharp shards. Erik reacted and grabbed Elsa falling on top of her. His body protecting hers from the shrapnel. With his larger build and wearing heavier clothing he could withstand the impact of the shrapnel were as she might not survive it. They both hit the ground and he tucked her head into him. Then he looked down at her. She was not moving or speaking. Blood ran from her head and he couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Fear rose in his chest as he looked at her. No, he couldn't lose her. "Elsa!" He called forgetting formality for the moment. "Elsa talk to me!" There was no answer.

He put his head down and heard her shallow breathing. He let himself breathe. She was alive. She was hurt and unconscious though. He had to get her back to Arendelle.

He unconsciously stroked her face with his thumb. He was so afraid he had lost her. This shouldn't have happened. Not to her. She didn't deserve this. He wiped the blood away and tried to stop the bleeding when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly pulled his pistols out and pointed them at the approaching men and said with deadly seriousness. "Come any closer and I will kill you."

Both Alexander and Hans stopped dead in their tracks looking shocked. "Captain!" Exclaimed Alexander.

"I'm dead serious. Two people you brought up attempted to kill the queen. How do I know you don't have the same intentions?"

Alexander slowly took his sword off and placed it on the ground. "Captain I swear on the graves of my ancestors I only wish to help the queen. Please let me help you."

Erik kept his weapon drawn but nodded for him to proceed. "Thank you. However you step one toe out of line and I will kill you."

Alexander nodded. "I understand." He helped Erik attend to Elsa's injuries. "She is lucky to have someone as loyal as you."

Erik just nodded his heart still racing from almost losing her. He picked her up and carried her out of the castle. Alexander helped him on his horse as he held onto Elsa making sure she was secure. The other men tied the hands of the two would be assassins. As the group headed out Erik turned to Hans. "Princess Anna is safe last I saw. She came up here to the castle but the snow creature chased her away. She may be in the surrounding area. Otherwise my best guess is she headed back to Arendelle."

Hans nodded. "I'll search the surrounding area and catch up with you." Then he took some of his men and rode off.

* * *

Alexander rode as close as he dared to Erik. He wanted to be as close as possible to Elsa who was nestled into Erik as he held her. Alexander couldn't help feeling somewhat jealous of Erik as he rode. There he was holding the most beautiful girl Alexander had ever seen in his arms. Well arm. Erik rode with Elsa propped up against him his arm around her and his hand holding the reigns of his horse. His other hand almost constantly seemed to be either on his sword or pistol. He held her close to him to keep her steady but not so hard as to hurt her. Alexander thought it looked somewhat like the romantic paintings of the gallant knight carrying the fair lady he rescued on his horse. However the faces of the two were completely different from the painting. Even in her unconscious state Elsa's face wore the same look of fear it had before. Erik's face was cold an emotionless. His eyes constantly scanning like those of a hawk. Although, Alexander noticed, once in a while his eyes would look down at Elsa's face and his face would show signs of compassion.

Alexander sighed. He thought about volunteering to carry Elsa for a while but knew Erik would never agree. And he was slightly afraid he would kill him for asking. Still Alexander couldn't help but stare at Elsa's beautiful face. He wished he could so something to ease her worries. That she would wake up and it would all be better. He would do anything to see that pretty smile again. As they rode on Alexander pledged to himself that while he may not have been the hero he and Erik would share one thing. No one else was going to harm Elsa.

Erik was well aware of the looks he was getting from the entire search party. From some of the whispers and smirks they gave each other he had an idea what they were joking about as well. He didn't care. He took no pleasure in holding Elsa as he carried her back home. To him anyone who took pleasure in carrying an injured girl was an idiot. He would rather she was riding her own horse under her own power.

Still that didn't mean he was without feeling. Every time he looked at her he felt guilt, pity and compassion. He felt guilty because he had promised her should would be safe. Yes she was alive but she had been far from safe. The pained look on her face was just a constant reminder of his failure. He felt pity for her because of what she had gone though. In the four years he had known her she had lived in constant fear of her powers. Now in the last week those fears had manifested themselves in the worst ways possible. He was concerned what this would do to her. He feared she would lock herself away and never come out again. He had to make this right somehow. He looked down at her again just wishing he could undo everything that had gone wrong for her. She shouldn't have to go through all this. She was so young and had so much ahead of her. Granted he was only four years older than her but he knew what he signed up for at an early age. She hadn't asked for any of this. She shouldn't have had to endure any of it. He knew that the recovery for her would be a long road.

However before any of that started he needed to get her home. Alive.

No one in the search party was a doctor. Erik and Alexander had done what they could to treat her injuries but Erik wanted someone more qualified to take a look at her. The problem was he needed someone he could trust. Someone like…

All the sudden he had an idea. He held Elsa steady as he retrieved some paper and wrote a short message with one hand then put the mark of the royal guard on it. He called over one of the Arendelle guards he noticed was wearing a cavalry uniform. "Corporal come over here."

"Yes Sir." The young man rode up alongside.

"How are your tracking skills?"

"Very good Sir."

"If I sent you out do you think you could locate us again?"

"Yes Sir. With us heading back to the castle and the speed we have to go at it should be easy to find you again."

"Good." He handed him the letter. "Take this to Camp Spear. Give it to Col. Rekner of the 3rd regiment of the Royal Marine Brigade. Follow his instructions. Understood?"

"Yes Captain." He took the letter and rode of quickly though the snow. Erik watched after him. He needed this to work.

* * *

Hans rejoined the group a little over an hour later. Erik asked him. "Any luck finding Princess Anna?"

"No." Hans answered back. "Hopefully she returned to Arendelle."

Hans had a dark expression on his face. His plan was unraveling. In truth he was tempted to just let them kill Elsa up on the mountain. It would save him the trouble of having to plan it out himself later. However if her sister didn't make it back Anna might be likely to call off the wedding and he would really have no shot. He needed to find Anna. His whole plan hinged on her marrying him so he could become a legal heir to the throne. He did have a backup plan in place. If Anna didn't come back he could kill Elsa and put an end to the winter making him a hero. With the monarchy gone they would have to choose a new successor and being Arendelle's hero would put him on the short list. However that plan was a last resort. His odds were so much better if Anna was found and forever grateful for saving her sister. Elsa had done him a huge favor though. By causing this winter she basically doomed herself. Once he and Anna were married he might not even need to get his hands dirty with Elsa some of the people might kill her for him. Or he could at least find a willing group to pay to do so.

He frowned as he watched Erik carry Elsa. This guy was beginning to become a problem. He was insanely loyal to the queen and would probably have to be taken care of as well. That wouldn't be too much of a problem. Just make sure he was killed in any attempt on Elsa's life and he could die a hero and Hans could honor him at his funeral endearing himself to the people even more.

* * *

As the sun started to set a pair of riders came towards the group. Erik called out. "It's ok they are expected."

Riding up was the cavalry soldier and another man with a dark face wearing a corpsmen's uniform. "Hey Captain Slovak." Sambo said with a grin. "What brings a nice boy like you out to these parts?"

Erik smiled for the first time in days. "Sambo! It's been too long. Sorry but this isn't a social call I have wounded here." He nodded to the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Alright let's get her down." Sambo said dismounting and looking at the girl. "So who is this pretty girl and what kinda terrible date did you have with…holy crap is that the queen?"

"Yes." Erik replied as they gently set her down on a blanket. "And she's been injured. Blow to the head for sure."

"No wonder your note was so cryptic." Sambo said examining Elsa.

"Hey how did you know she's the queen?"

"I was in the courtyard when she put on her little ice display. Kind of hard to forget a face when that happens."

"I bet. Prince Alexander come over here."

Alexander came over. "Hold this." Erik handed him a lantern.

Erik helped Sambo in further treating Elsa. Alexander stood there admiring her beautiful face wishing should would wake so he could stop worrying about her. When they finished Sambo stood. "She should be alright for now. It's best if you get her to a doctor soon though."

"We should reach Arendelle tomorrow. Hey can you keep watch I'm going to get some fire wood. We should set up camp here for the night."

"Shouldn't we keep going through the night?" Alexander said.

"It's best if she's still for a while." Sambo said. "Besides with the sudden winter the wolves are growing bolder. And while I doubt they would attack such a large group it will be easier to spot them in the light of a fire then riding through the woods in the dark. Don't worry she will be fine."

Erik walked over to the two Wesselton men. "O.k. dirt bags on your feet you just volunteered to collect firewood." He yanked them up harder than necessary and pushed them towards the trees.

Alexander looked at Erik. "What are you doing with them?"

"Don't worry they are just going to learn the value of hard work." He pushed them along into the trees.

Erik led them until they walked to the edge of a cliff. "Ok stop right there." They both obeyed. "Now on your knees." Erik's voice turned deathly cold.

They looked at each other and refused. "I said on your knees!" He kicked them both in the back of their knees causing them to drop down. They both flinched at the sound of his sword being drawn from its scabbard.

"So you're the witch queen's executioner as well?" The big one asked defiantly.

"No. I just protect her from all threats. You two are a threat that needs to be eliminated."

The smaller one spoke up sounded more terrified. "But… but that whole speech you gave her about not darkening her soul over meaningless killing! Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"Perhaps. But part of my job is to do these things so others don't have to. It's scum like you that make it necessary to have people like me."

"We were just doing our duty certainly you can understand that!"

"Oh I can respect someone doing their duty. However your duty should not involve killing an innocent women. You should have the moral fortitude to say no."

"Innocent?" The big man scoffed. "You call that witch innocent? Look what she did to the land. And she nearly killed us."

"First of all witch implies she had been studying dark magic. She was born with the powers, she never asked for them. And secondly, I believe you two attacked an unarmed girl attempting to kill her in cold blood. She simply was defending herself."

Erik looked down at the big man. "And now I defend her from any further threats." He thrust his sword though the back of the big man straight though his heart and pulled the blade out. He then pushed his dying body over the cliff with his foot.

The other man gasped. "Please I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I'll make it up to her I swear!"

"Well since you're sorry I'll make it faster for you." Erik took his sword and slashed the man's throat. Then pushed his body over the cliff as well. He stood there for a moment then pulled a cloth out and wiped his sword clean before putting it back. For the moment he was glad Elsa was unconscious and would never have to hear about this.

He pulled his two pistols out and yelled. "Hey stop!" and then fired them both into the air. He then turned back to the camp.

Several of the Guards along with Alexander and Hans came running. "What happened? Where are the prisoners?" Alexander asked.

"They tried to escape I was forced to fire." Erik said.

"Oh." Said Alexander not looking completely convinced. "What should we do with their bodies?"

"Won't be a problem. They found a cliff that impeded their progress."

Alexander had a horrible feeling Erik was not telling the truth but decided not to push the issue.

What Erik didn't know was that one of the Southern Isles guards had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

The next morning at sunrise the group prepared to set out again. With Sambo there Erik had managed to sleep some for the first time since Elsa's monster forced him too. He hadn't dared before. He still sleep next to her though as Sambo kept watch. In the morning he gently picked her up and held her as he got on his horse as the group proceeded back to Arendelle. As they headed out Erik turned to Sambo. "Thanks for coming. Now I need you to go back to the army. I have no idea what's going to go down. But tell Col. Rekner that all orders that don't come from either the queen, Princess Anna, Col. Davis, or myself are not to be trusted."

"Understood. Don't worry we will be standing by to assist." Sambo saluted and rode off back to the army camp.

The group approached Arendelle without further incident. Before they entered the city Erik had one of the guards give him his hat which he placed on Elsa's head gently and did what he could to cover her. He didn't want to attract too much attention and hoped to look like he was carrying an injured soldier. When they got inside the castle gates Davis came rushing up. Erik dismounted carefully holding Elsa. "We found the Queen but some of Wesselton's men attacked her, she's injured."

"Let's get her in to see doc." Davis said as he walked with Erik inside. He looked at Erik's face that had taken a beating when the ice chandelier came down. "We better have you looked at too. What about Princess Anna?"

"She didn't return to the city?"

"No just her horse came back. That's when this group headed out to find her."

"I saw her when I found the queen. It's a long story after that. We better send some men out to search."

Davis gave the order as they reached the medical ward and Erik gently placed Elsa on a bed as the doctor rushed over. "Will she be alright?"

The doctor examined her for a few minutes. "I believe so. It's a good thing you got her back when you did though."

Hans had followed into the ward when one of his men addressed him. "Pardon me my Prince, but I have overheard some of the castle staff mention something interesting about a certain room. You may find it useful. Also one of your guards says he has something to tell you."

"Very well." Hans said. As he was lead to the mysterious room his guard told him the tale of how he witnessed the queen's guard execute the Wesselton men. Hans frowned. The news was troubling but maybe he could use it to his advantage. He was sure now that Erik would have to be eventually taken care of as well. He was simply too dangerous to have around if he was to eliminate Elsa. He was lead along a corridor that turned down a dark hallway. It seemed as if he entered a second hidden dungeon. His guard then opened a door to a cell that had the most interesting pair of shackles. He smiled. This would be perfect.

* * *

He turned to his men. "I think it's best for everyone's safety including hers if we put Queen Elsa in here."

"Yes your highness." The guard said. "But what about her guard. He would never allow it."

Hans thought. He couldn't kill him now. Not while he was with the queen in a crowded room. "Is there any way to distract or incapacitate him for a while?"

The other guard spoke up. "I could concoct something to slip him that will knock him out for about a couple of hours."

"Perfect." Hans said. "Do it."

Erik stayed by Elsa's side as the doctor patched up is face. "Captain you better drink some water you're probably dehydrated."

Hans guard saw his change as he dumped a small amount of clear liquid in the water glass before the doctor handed it to Erik. "Here."

Erik took it and drank. After a few minutes he started feeling funny. "Whoa doc I'm not feeling so good."

"Well I'm not surprised from what you have been though. I insist you lay down for a while. You're of no good to the queen in a compromised state."

"Not until her majesty….the quee….safe…" Davis caught him before he crashed to the floor.

"Doc what's wrong with him?"

"Probably exhausted he refused to rest so his body is making him. Lay him down."

Davis an another guard lay Erik on a bed as Hans and some Arendelle and Southern Isles guards came in the ward. "We are moving the Queen to a more secure area."

"On whose authority?" Davis looked at the man.

"Mine. Remember Princess Anna left me in charge. Don't worry my good Colonel she will be completely safe."

His men slowly picked Elsa up carrying her away. "Where are you taking her?" Davis asked.

"Don't worry you will see her soon. It's for her own protection."

"I'll be along in a few minutes to check on her."

"Of course Colonel I wouldn't expect otherwise."

* * *

Elsa awoke the next morning in a strange room with her head pounding. The last thing she remembered was her ice chandelier coming down on top of her and Erik covering her. She looked around quickly expecting to find herself on the floor of her ice castle. She looked around. This looked strangely like a prison cell. Wait. Erik had flung himself on top of her to protect her. Was he alright? She slowly stood then looked down at her hands. The most horrible sight greeted her. Her hands were covered by these ugly cylinder shackles. She was truly a prisoner. She went to go to the window but the shackles where chained to the floor and would only let her get so far. What she could see what Arendelle harbor. Completely frozen over ships stuck in the ice as snow fell from the sky. "Oh no." She whispered to herself. "What have I done?"

She turned at the sound of her door unlocking and Prince Hans coming inside. "Why did you bring me back here?" She insisted.

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

"Please you have to let me go."

"I can't" Hans said.

"Then get Anna."

"Princess Anna has not returned yet."

The news slammed full force into Elsa. How could Anna have not returned? Where was she? "Please you have to let me go find her."

"I can't. Please just stop the winter then this can all go away."

"Don't you see?" Elsa said with tears in her eyes. "I can't."

She sobbed softly some more. "Please you have to let me go."

Hans stood to leave. "I'll see what I can do." Then left her alone in the cell.

* * *

Erik awoke with a start. He wondered how long he had been out. He looked over to where Elsa had been. She was gone! He bolted to his feet.

"Whoa there!" The doctor came over. "Where are you going?"

"The queen. Where is she?"

"Not sure Prince Hans moved her to a more secure room."

"Where is Prince Hans?"

"Follow the sounds of the yelling. He seems to be arguing with someone."

Erik heard the sounds of the arguing. It sounded rather heated. He walked towards it and was able to make out the voices of Hans, Kai, Davis, and Alexander. Along with some voices he did not recognize right away.

He entered the room and saw a very angry Kai, Alexander, and Davis shouting at Hans and the Duke of Wesselton. With all the shouting he couldn't understand what was being said. He walked over and yelled. "Excuse me. Where is Queen Elsa and what is going on in here?"

Alexander responded first. "This so called prince decided it was best for everyone's safety if the queen was locked up!"

Erik looked at Hans. "You put the Queen of Arendelle in the dungeon!?" He could feel his blood beginning to boil.

"Worse." Alexander said. "He has her shacked in this special room."

No! Erik thought. Not that room! He had sworn he would never see her in there. Without thinking he rushed across the room grabbed Hans by the throat and slammed him to the table. "Release her now!"

The sound of firearms cocking, crossbows readying, and swords being drawn filled the room as various guards drew weapons pointing them at Erik and others pointed them at the guards who threatened Erik. "Oh dear." Kai said as he saw the weapons pointed all around the room.

Hans tried to remain calm and said. "Captain I suggest you release me otherwise everyone is going to kill each other in this room. The result would start a region wide war and that won't help your queen at all."

The tension in the room was thick as everyone looked at each other weapons trained on each other wondering who would make the first move.

Erik slowly released Hans but continued to yell at him. "You chained an unarmed young woman to the wall?"

"It's for everyone's safety including hers."

"Yea I'm sure she feels real safe right now. Frightening her is just going to make things worse."

"Captain I respect your loyalty to your Queen so I'll forgive this incident. However you would do well to remember you are addressing a prince."

Erik stared at the man. "I don't give a damn who you are or what you think. All matters of the queen's safety go through me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to fix this atrocity." He spun around and walked towards Elsa's cell.

There was a quiet sigh of relief though the room as everyone slowly put their weapons away as the situation defused.

Hans stood and rubbed his neck. He needed to deal with this. He was trying to figure out his next move when word came that Princess Anna had returned.

* * *

Erik marched to Elsa's cell quickly. No one got in his way. The look on his face told them that hell was about ten steps behind him. He saw a Southern Isles guard standing by the cell. He strode up and said. "Open it."

The guard looked at him and sneered. "I don't take orders from you."

"Oh you misunderstand I'm not ordering you." Erik pulled a pistol out cocked it and pointed it at his head. "This is me asking nicely. An order would be me shooting you, taking your keys, and opening the door myself."

The guard stared wide eyes down the barrel and handed Erik the key to the door. He rushed inside a knelt beside Elsa. "My Queen are you ok?"

Elsa looked at him with icy tears on her cheeks. He tried to give her a comforting smile. "It's alright I'm getting you out of here." He turned back to the guard. "Give me the key for these shackles."

"I…I don't have it" The guard said terrified. "I swear."

Erik glared at him then turned his attention back to Elsa. "Alright let's see if these locks can be picked."

Elsa looked at him. "Please you have to find Anna."

"Don't worry my queen. Col. Davis sent out men to search for her. We will find her."

"I can't stay here." She said softly

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of this room."

"No. In Arendelle. It's too dangerous to have me around."

"Your majesty. If I may be so bold? I didn't go up into the mountains and bring you back down just so you could run back to them again. What's done is done. Running away won't change or fix it."

She nodded but didn't look completely convinced.

"I can't pick these." He said frustrated. "Don't worry your majesty someone has the key they just may need some convincing." He stood and looked at the guard. "You! Tell Prince Hans to bring the key. If he refuses remind him that Col. Davis and I still have the loyalty of the majority of Arendelle's army. I will not hesitate to call on them."

The guard scampered away. Erik turned back towards Elsa. "Your majesty it will be easier to defend this room from the outside will you be ok if I step out?"

She nodded. She actually was afraid of hurting him right now she was so afraid.

He put his hand assuredly on her shoulder. "I'll be right outside. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Alexander couldn't believe what he was hearing. According to Prince Hans Elsa had frozen Anna's heart and she had just died in Hans arms. He said they got to say their wedding vows just before she died which effectively would make him a Prince of Arendelle. He couldn't believe Elsa would hurt Anna. At least not intentionally. What Hans said next completely blew Alexander away.

"With a heavy heart I charge Queen Elsa with treason and sentence her to death."

"No!" Alexander said before thinking. "You can't possibly execute the queen. Not without trial."

"It's not an easy decision. But it's the best. She has become too dangerous."

"The Kingdom of Belcomp officially protests this action!"

"Noted but it will not change my mind. I have to do what is best for Arendelle."

"So you're going to publicly execute a 21 year old girl in front of the people?" He asked disgusted.

"No I'm not a monster." Hans said, although Alexander couldn't disagree more. "It will be done quickly and privately."

He turned to Davis. "Colonel form a detail for execution."

"No." Davis said.

"Excuse me? Colonel I gave you an order."

"I refuse to acknowledge your authority." Davis drew his sword. "And I will not allow you to harm the queen."

"Very well." Hans pointed. "Arrest him."

The other guards in the room all pointed their weapons at Davis. Two grabbed him and placed shackles on his hands. "Take him to the dungeons till I figure out what to do with him"

Alexander had his hand on his own sword. Hans looked at him. "Do I have to have you arrested as well?"

"You can try, but if you do Belcomp will consider it an act of war."

"Very well but any interference on your part Arendelle will consider an act of war. Now I need to ask you to leave."

"Fine. But this is not over." Alexander turned and walked out of the room. He didn't leave the castle however, he went to find is own men. There was no way he was going to allow Hans to kill Elsa.

* * *

Davis looked around his surroundings as he was lead into the dungeons. He had to try to escape, even if it killed him. He could not stand by and do nothing as the imposter Hans executed his queen. He walked slowly looking for his opportunity.

Then one was created for him.

Prince Alexander and his men stormed into the dungeon and attacked the guards escorting Davis. Davis took advantage of their surprise and struck one in the face with his shackled hands. Alexander grabbed keys from a fallen guard and freed Davis. "I think Captain Slovak could use some assistance."

"Agreed." Davis said has he grabbed weapons off the fallen guards. The group sprinted to Elsa's cell Davis rallying any Arendelle guard they came across by shouting. "To the Queen!"

* * *

As Hans and his men went up to Elsa's cell the guard he had left came running to him. "Prince Hans. The Queens guard insists you give the key to the queen's shackles. He says he will call on the army if you refuse."

"It doesn't matter." Hans said. "We are going to execute the queen for treason. Split into two groups and come at him from both sides of the hall. If he refuses to surrender then kill him as well for aiding a traitor."

The groups split apart and got into position.

Erik heard boots coming down one end of the hall and pulled his pistol. "Hold it. State your business."

Hans stated from behind his men. "Princess Anna died as a result of the queen freezing her heart. As a result Queen Elsa has been charged with treason and is being sentenced to death."

"Over my dead body." Erik replied coldly trying to line up Hans in his sights. The news that Princess Anna was dead hit him but he wasn't sure if Hans was believable. Even if that was true he had other problems right now. He was severely outnumbered. His problems grew bigger when another group of men appeared at the other side of the hall and approached him.

Erik yelled into the door behind him. "Queen Elsa you need to use whatever you can to break out of there! I know you can do it."

From in Elsa's cell the frost had already been forming. The fear only increased as she heard the angry shouts from the hall. The ice spread to the door and started to creep around the window. She called out franticly. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Erik pulled a second pistol and pointed it at the other group. "It's you that matters."

"Captain its hopeless. Don't throw away your life for a lost cause. You would never serve a traitor. Stand down and you can still serve Arendelle." Hans said.

Erik kept trying to stall knowing he was outnumbered. He just needed Elsa to somehow get herself free. "For me to revoke my service to the queen there would have to be irrefutable proof of her treason and she would need to be tried. All I have is the word of one man."

Ice started forming on the walls in the hallway causing the men to stop and stare for a second. "You see she's too dangerous for that." Hans said. "Now I won't ask you again sta…."

He was suddenly interrupted by several shots from the other side of the hall as Alexander, Davis and their men charged the one group. Erik turned both pistols on Hans group and fired taking two of his men down then drew his sword as Hans' men attacked.

Elsa heard the shots and the clash of blades. A sound she had heard four years ago and hoped she would never hear again. The fear and guilt rose inside her knowing that the fight was because of her. Her breathing got more rapid as the fear rose. The ice crawling through the room. Finally the shackles fractured and broke under the pressure. She tossed them aside and focused on the window. It exploded outward along with part of the wall. She ran barley noticing the terrible storm she was causing.

Erik was forced backwards as he dueled. He was outnumbered but Davis and another soldier broke though and assisted him. Erik watched helpless as he fought though as Hans and several of his men reached the cell door.

"It won't open. It's froze shut."

Erik slashed the man he was dueling with though the chest and tried to advance. Suddenly everyone was knocked back as the hallway shook and an explosive crash was heard from Elsa's cell. Erik got up and managed to thrust his blade into another of Hans' men. Hans and his men managed to get the door open but found nothing but a gaping hole to greet them. Before they could pursue Elsa, Erik and Alexander broke though and attacked. Hans' men stood between them and he as they fought sparks flying off the blades.

Alexander had fencing training of course. But he had never been in a real fight. However With Elsa's life at stake he felt no fear. He fought hard and wild. Unfortunately his lack of experience cost him. As they tried to push through one of the guards thrust his blade into Alexander. As he sank to the ground Erik turned to help.

"I'm fine it just got my shoulder. Get the Queen!"

Davis and most of the men were still fighting. Erik directed the few that made it through to him and the cell. "Fan out and find the queen. Protect her at all costs."

With that he and the other guards jumped through the hole and disappeared into the raging storm. Erik looked around barely able to see anything. The wind was howling and snow blowing everywhere. He decided to head straight for the fjord.

* * *

Elsa ran just wanting to get away. To return to the mountains where everyone would be safe from her. Where no one would get hurt because of her. She knew Hans and his men would be hunting her but if she could get back to the mountains they wouldn't be able to find her again. She would make sure of it. The storm raged around her but she was unable to stop it. The fear was too great. The guilt was too great. As she made her way across the frozen fjord a figure came out of the shadows. He panic rose as she recognized Hans.

"Please stay away!" She begged as he approached. "Just take care of my sister."

Hans looked at her. "Your sister? She came back from the mountains nearly frozen to death after you struck her with your powers. I tried to save her but it was too late. Anna is dead."

What? No! She couldn't have. Elsa didn't mean too. Dead? Elsa world came crashing down around her as one thought came to her mind. I killed Anna!

She screamed and sank to the ice not noticing that in her grief she had blown the storm away in a matter of moments. She lay on the ice the tears falling and freezing as she cried over what she had done. In the reflection of the ice she saw Hans raise his sword to deliver the killing blow. She didn't care anymore. She deserved this. It would be better with her gone.

* * *

The sudden shockwave from the storm disappearing knocked Erik off his feet. He retrieved his pistol from a pile of snow and looked around. With clear vision finding Elsa would be much easier. His eyes scanned the frozen fjord when he saw something.

There was Elsa laying crumpled on the ice. Hans was standing over her his sword drawn. He raised it with a malicious smile on his face.

Erik ran towards her and raised his pistol lining it up on Hans. He stopped and pulled the trigger.

Click.

His pistol had misfired. The power had gotten wet in the snow. He stared dumbfounded at it for a split second then launched himself at full sprint for Elsa. Knowing he couldn't reach her in time he got ready to throw his sword. It was the only small chance she had.

Then something of a miracle happened. Anna ran out from nowhere and placed herself between her sister and the falling sword. She raised her hand just as the sword came down. Just before it struck her she turned to solid ice. The sword connected with her and exploded. The shockwave launching Hans backwards knocking him out.

Elsa opened her eyes. She heard the sword explode and turned and looked up. There stood a statue of her sister her arm outstretched as if to block something.

"Anna!" She cried out and looked at her frozen sister. "No please no." She ran her fingers over Ann's cold face. It was true. She really had frozen her sister's heart. She was gone because of her. She hugged Anna's ice form and sobbed. The only time she had hugged her sister since she was eight. It was all Anna had ever wanted and now it was too late.

Kristoff, Olaf, and Erik raced over but stood watching helpless to do anything. Elsa could do nothing buy hold Anna tight refusing to let go.

Suddenly Anna's ice form began to glow softly and began to melt. The others watched in amazing as the ice slowly gave way and Anna became herself again.

Elsa's eyes widened and she hugged her sister again. "Anna you're alright!" She looked at her sister. "You would sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Of course." Anna said. "I love you."

Olaf pitched in. "An act of true love will thaw!"

Erik watched the seen amazed and more than a little confused. He leaned to Kristoff. "Can you fill me in on what just happened?"

"Long story." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked around. "Of course. Love will thaw."

She started motioning with her hands as the snow started to rise from the ground she concentrated harder as the snow and ice started to break apart and fly into the air. The ice around them gave way and a ship came up beneath them. They watched in amazement as Elsa formed all the snow and ice rose into the air in the form of a giant snowflake. The temperature climbed as well as the ships in the frozen fjord broke free and floated on the water. When the massive snowflake collected all the snow and ice Elsa waved her hands and dissipated it into a snowy firework.

They all stared at Elsa when the sound of Hans waking caught their attention. Kristoff made to beat him to a pulp. Erik drew his sword intending to do worse.

"Hold it." Anna said grabbing Kristoff.

"Wait Captain." Elsa said stopping Erik.

Hans looked dumbfounded at the approaching Anna. "Anna! Thought you were dead. Elsa froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She turned then turned back and punched Hans as hard as she could in the face sending him overboard.

As she walked back over to Elsa Erik whispered. "Next time rotate your arm when you punch. It will hurt him even more." Anna smirked at him and hugged Elsa again.

They were interrupted by a melting Olaf who Elsa managed to save and give his own personal flurry to keep him frozen.

After a bit Kristoff asked. "So, um. How are we getting back to the dock?"

Anna looked around. "Captain can you sail us in?"

Erik looked at her. "I would your highness but these ships can't be operated by a single person."

Elsa laughed. "I think I got this." With a wave of her hand she created an ice bridge to the shore. Only this time it didn't freeze the entire fjord. Instead of fear on her face from her powers she seemed confident. Treating them like a gift. Her smile was infectious as the made a small staircase down from the boat to her bridge. Erik and Kristoff helped the sisters over the railing as Olaf bounded over. Then there came the task of getting Sven over. Who promptly knocked Kristoff and Erik down he ice stairs. Fortunately Elsa restrained her laughter long enough to expand the ice before they went in the water. The men looked at each other slightly embarrassed. Erik noticed Kristoff was having a hard time taking his eyes off Anna. Erik had to admit that Elsa looked much better with a smile and it was nice to hear her laugh.

They all crossed together. A most unlikely group of two royal sisters, a royal guard, an ice harvester, a reindeer, and a living snowman. They walked in the summer sun on a bridge of ice as the people gathered on the dock to cheer them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10. Updates might be a little slower now as the story continues beyond the movie. I have some main ideas but need to finish constructing the story around them. I am 10 chapters into this thing and I still don't have an end game for it yet.

Now the question that seems to be on several readers minds. Will romance ever blossom between Elsa and Erik or will he always be the big brother type for her? How is Alexander going to fit in? Who might not make it to the end? Will Erik let Olaf give him a hug? Even I don't know yet. Please feel free to send your opinions and reviews. And join me though the next stage of the story. I plan on having Chapter 11 sometime in the next week.

Also Mother's day is coming up so please go hug your mother. She did give you this gift called life. And if you are a mother. A happy Mothers day to you!


	11. Chapter 11: Its All in the Open

Well here is Chapter 11. Wraps up the end of the movie as we go to the story beyond. Welcome to the ride. Welcome to my new followers as well. Officially passing 20. Thanks everyone!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 11

It was over.

The sudden winter that had plagued Arendelle had been lifted as suddenly as it came. The people watching in wonder as the snow and ice was lifted up to the heavens only to vanish in an impressive display. As the queen stepped onto the dock with her companions many of the people cheered her for lifting the storm. The group made its way through the crowd. Elsa smiled warmly and waved to the people as they thanked her for what she just did. Anna was nearly skipping along giggling as she waved to the people and stopping to shake hands. Kristoff blushed not used to attention as he waved meekly. Sven walked along just enjoying all the attention. With the exception of Elsa no one got more attention than a little snowman that bounced along. He waved and laughed and greeted everyone causing many to back away not knowing what to think of the pile of living snow. He didn't seem to mind though. The children were more than happy to give the snowman all the hugs he wanted as several skipped along with him as he bounced.

The only one not really smiling was the queen's personal guard. Erik was feeling uncomfortable with so many people around the queen. The vast of the majority of the people looked happy, but he knew there was one in every crowd. With such powerful displays of magic, or whatever you wanted to call it, Erik knew there would be citizens who would react out of fear or anger. He kept a lookout for anyone who was acting then then joyful among the ever growing crowd. He motioned for any guards nearby to get closer to better protect Elsa.

He also didn't look the part of a royal guard at the moment. He was wearing dress uniform he wore the night of the coronation. It was tattered and torn in several places. His blood was spattered on the uniform along with Elsa's and several others who he had tangled with. His face was still cut up and bruised from when the chandelier had fallen. To be honest he was complete exhausted. He had barely slept since the day or the coronation. Also eating at him was something he really needed to take care of. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but he knew it had to be done. It was not the time now though. He would approach it when the celebrations were over so it wouldn't dampen the mood.

For Elsa it was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced. Far more so then on the mountain. She had control for once. And best of all her sister was here by her side. Here they were side by side out in the open with Elsa not afraid of harming her. The people were all around her seeing who she was and not running in fear from her. Things would be different now. She and Anna could be a family again. The gates could be open. She didn't have to hide. She was truly free.

They all had one thought they shared. As they walked towards the castle they knew this wasn't an ending, but a whole new beginning.

* * *

When they reached the castle courtyard Elsa addressed the crowd. She apologized for what had happened but promised she had control of her powers and they would only be used for good. She promised a more open kingdom and to expect more from her in the time to come. When she finished the group went inside the castle to rest and recover. Elsa graciously invited Kristoff in and thanked her for helping Anna. She figured she should get to know this young man a bit better. She had a feeling she would be seeing more of him around. After thanking Kristoff she turned to her guard.

"Captain I don't know if I can ever thank you enough."

"Think nothing of it your majesty. I'm just glad you're safe."

"No." she said taking his hand in both hers. "You did so much more then should be expected from you. You came after me. You brought me back. You fought to protect me even though you were hopelessly outnumbered. You refused to give up on me when I couldn't even believe in myself. I am forever grateful to you."

Erik blushed as she grabbed his hand. "Thank you my queen. However I cannot take all the credit. Prince Alexander and Col. Davis managed to come to your aid as well along with soldiers from Arendelle and Belcomp. Without them I would not have survived."

Elsa smiled at him. "I see. I shall thank them as well. Now Captain I have some new orders for you."

"Yes your majesty."

She smiled at him again and said gently. "Get some rest. And don't argue. I'm safe in the castle thanks to you. And to be honest it looks like you were dragged down from the north mountain. So go rest. Your queen commands you."

"Yes your majesty. Thank you." He turned and walked away.

Before he could get out of the room he found Anna flinging her arms around him again. Every time she hugged him it hurt. He tried not to groan in pain. "Thank you so much for bringing Elsa back safe. You're the best!" She smiled at him.

Olaf came running over. "Yay the grumpy man is hugging now! He wrapped his little stick arms around Erik's legs to join in the hug. "Elsa! Kristoff! Come join the hug!"

Elsa just laughed behind her hand at the sight of her sister and the snowman squeezing the uncomfortable looking captain. While Kristoff just stood back having no intention of hugging the man who still slightly scared him.

After Anna let go and he shook Olaf off his leg he excused himself from the room. He needed some rest but he had to go check on someone first.

He made his way to the infirmary where Prince Alexander lay on a bed. He looked down at the young prince. "Prince Alexander how are you feeling?"

Alexander looked up and tried to smile but grimaced. "To be honest I have been better. But the doctor says I'll be fine. I hear Queen Elsa is safe."

"Yes and we have you to thank for it." Erik replied

"Me? It seems like you're the hero if the day."

Erik waved it off. "Without you rescuing Davis and bringing men to the queen's cell I would have not survived and I'm not sure if the queen would have escaped in time. We are both in debt to you."

"I was just trying to protect the queen. Besides without you I don't think I could have survived the battle."

Erik grinned a little. "You fought pretty well. When your better maybe I can help you work on your form."

Alexander looked puzzled. "What's wrong with my form?"

"I noticed you tend to fly open with your front side when you fight. Leaves you exposed. It's a common mistake made when in real combat for the first time. You tend to get over excited and over swing you sword. An experienced fighter will take advantage of that. Another six inches lower and that would have been your heart."

Alexander winced. "I may take you up on that offer."

Erik smiled. "Rest well Prince Alexander. You have done Arendelle a great service. I will make sure Belcomp knows what their prince is made out of."

* * *

Elsa spent time talking with Anna as the sisters caught up on the events of the past few days. She was so touched that Anna had done all that for the sister who had shut her out for years. She was looking forward to spending even more time with Anna now. As they recounted the events Anna asked. "So what happened on the way down the mountain?"

"I'm not sure. Elsa said. "The last thing I remember was being thrown to the floor when my chandelier came down. Then I woke up in that horrible cell." She shuddered at the memory.

"Why not ask your guard he was there?"

"I would but I know he will spare me any unpleasant details. I could order him but I don't want to make him have to divulge anything he's not comfortable with after what he's been through." She thought for a moment. "I still have to thank Prince Alexander. He was up there. He could hopefully give me answers."

"I'll go with you!" Anna chimed in as the sisters walked to the infirmary.

Alexander lay there the pain in his shoulder killing him. He was almost wishing they would just take his arm off. Then he saw something that made everything better. Elsa came over to him a smile on her face as she approached her bed Anna right behind her.

"Prince Alexander." She said gently. "I want to thank you for coming up the mountain to get me. I also understand he helped defend my cell from Hans attack."

"Well I tried Queen Elsa." He nodded to his shoulder. "I didn't fair to well."

"Nonsense. From what Captain Slovak and Col. Davis tell me without he I may not be standing here. They both commented on your bravery as well."

"Your men are too kind." He blushes unable to help himself. He also couldn't keep from getting lost in her eyes. "I am just glad you are alright."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and patted his hand softly causing his heart to jump. "Arendelle is grateful to you and your men."

"It was no problem Queen Elsa. I must say this is a lovely kingdom. I hate to have to leave it or its queen so soon."

"Actually you may be staying longer then you think. I have received word that your ship was damaged when the fjord froze. It will take some time to repair it. Our shipwrights will take care of it of course."

"I see. Well I guess I'll make the best of it." He smiled feeling like the greatest accident in the world had happened to him.

"Prince Alexander I have a few questions and I would like your complete honestly."

"Of course you're Majesty."

"After I was knocked unconscious I would like to know what happened after."

Alexander thought for a moment. He was still feeling slightly jealous of Erik but knew he had to give him the credit he deserved. "It was one of the most incredible acts I have ever seen. Your guard shielded you with his body from the flying ice. After that he was rather harsh with us. Said he would kill us if we got to close. It took some convincing to let him know I meant no harm. After he and I treated your injuries he carried you out of the castle and onto his horse. He carried you holding you in his arms the entire way home. He barely slept and never let you out of his sight. The only time he left you was for only a few minutes when an old friend he could trust showed to further treat your injuries. The only way Hans could get you away from him was to have him drugged. When he awoke he almost killed Hans in front of everyone for locking you away. I swear his loyalty to you was beyond belief. I would hire him as my own personal guard but I know he would never leave your service."

Elsa listened in a mild state of shock. She knew Erik was loyal but never dreamed he would do the things Alexander described. Anna stood next to her looking equally shocked at the story. When he finished Elsa said. "Thank you for answering Prince Alexander. And thank you again for your part. I am indebted to you."

"It's perfectly fine queen Elsa. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

At this Elsa blushed and turned to leave then stopped and turned back. "One more thing. What became of the men who tried to kill me at the ice castle?"

"Oh" Said Alexander. "I didn't see it, but apparently they attempted to escape and attack the captain. He was forced to…deal with them."

"I see." Said Elsa. "Thank you again Prince Alexander. I hope your recovery is quick."

As they left the room Anna let out a quiet squeal and grabbed Elsa's arm. "I think he likes you."

"Oh please." Elsa said. "He was just being polite."

"Oh come on! He couldn't stop looking at you. And he's handsome himself wouldn't you agree."

"I'm not concerned with things like that." Elsa blushed slightly.

"And your guard carrying you all the way down the mountain. That sounds so romantic."

Elsa got a little redder. "He was just doing his duty."

"So you're saying he doesn't have feelings?"

"Of course not! He is very caring actually. He just doesn't have a romantic side that I have ever seen."

"Uh Huh sounds romantic to me. And here I thought he didn't have a heart. You know Kristoff carried me on Sven as he rushed me home. That was pretty romantic. Willing to do anything for me."

"That's completely different!" Elsa said getting a little flustered.

"Oh how so?"

"Well, um, Captain Slovak is a trained professional. Its instinct for him to protect me."

"It's instinct to protect someone you love too." Anna teased. "Wow Elsa two handsome men after you. How lucky are you?"

"Oh shut up." Elsa growled as Anna continued to tease her as they went down the hall.

* * *

Elsa had something planned to celebrate what was being called the great thaw. All the dignitaries, save two, were invited to stay for the event. Several could not because their departure was delayed by the sudden winter. Elsa and Anna said goodbye at the docks for those who were departing. Several of the ships were stranded out in the fjord but with the help of Elsa's ice powers she was able to bridge them to their ships.

Anna looked at her sister. "So are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

Elsa smiled at her. "Nope, I want it to be a surprise."

"Why can't we have a ball tonight?"

"Well first of all there wasn't time to plan one. And second even though I may be able to dance without freezing anyone, I actually don't know how to dance. I really don't want to embarrass myself anymore." She then added looking at Anna's face. "But I promise we will have one soon."

The two headed back to the castle. Elsa noticed Anna looking around. "So do you think he will be happy with it?"

"Oh of course! Thank you for getting the sleigh. I felt so bad his got wrecked. But are you sure that royal ice harvester is a thing?"

Elsa smiled. "It is now." She looked at the clock tower. "The guards should be taking care of our two unwanted guests. You should go find Kristoff. I'll see you in the courtyard and don't you dare be late! I don't want you to miss it."

Anna hugged her sister. She could get used to doing that. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." Then she ran off to find Kristoff. Elsa smiled as she walked back to the castle watching Olaf bouncing along smelling the flowers. So this is what real freedom felt like.

* * *

Erik walked to the cell where Hans was being kept. He stopped and looked at a man who looked like he lost everything. He felt no pity for him though. He had brought this all on himself. He opened the cell door. "Alright prisoner, on your feet."

Hans looked at him. "I believe that's on your feet your highness."

Erik smirked. "I don't think you're in a position to be defiant. Besides I only use that title on people who I respect. Now…" He grabbed Hans by the collar and yanked him to his feet. "I said on your feet." As we pushed Hans out the door he "accidentally" pushed him into the wall. "Opps."

Hans glared back at him. "You know I would be a little more respectful if I were you. Otherwise I might let it slip about what really happened to Wesselton's men."

Erik kept his composure but wondered how Hans knew that. "It doesn't matter what you say. Everything that comes out of your mouth is treated as a lie." He leaned in closer and whispered. "And be glad Queen Elsa is far more merciful then you. If it were up to me each of your brothers would receive a piece of you." He handed Hans off to a diplomat who volunteered to take him back to the Southern Isles. "May your 12 older brothers beat you in all fairness."

* * *

Elsa stood in the courtyard with Erik close by as she watched the people gather. She was happy and wore a smile but she was still feeling a little nervous. She wanted this to go perfectly. Then she saw Anna running into the courtyard dragging Kristoff causing her to smile even more. Anna had yet to master the art of a graceful entry. Anna ran over to her and stood with her sister all giddy for the surprise. It looked like everyone who was coming was in the courtyard. She looked up at the clock then announced. "Is everyone ready?"

The crowd responded with a cheer and Elsa smiled and stomped her foot into the ground.

Ice spread in sheets of blue from her feet covering the ground and snaking up the walls in beautiful patterns. The fountains once again froze but his time in more pleasant shapes. The crowd stood in awe as the courtyard was soon turned into a beautiful skating rink. Elsa had secretly arranged to have any many skates as possible brought to the courtyard. And of course as she soon displayed with Anna she could create skates made of ice.

Soon the sisters, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf made an odd looking train as they pushed each other around the ice. The people laughed and cheered as they slide and skated around. Elsa smiled at Anna and swore to herself and her sister they were never closing the gates again.

For the people in the courtyard they got to see a glimpse of Elsa's true nature. For years she had been the mysterious girl looked away. She then appeared as the Quiet reserved girl always seemed to be harboring fear. Then her secret was revealed and she appeared a sorceress unable to control herself and a danger to all. Now they saw her as a loving good natured woman who could laugh and connect with them. There was still a sense of her regal bearing. There was also a sense of shyness and being reserved. That wasn't going to disappear like that. It would take time.

For now she was letting the girlishness out that had been repressed for years as she skated around laughing with her sister and new friends. She awed the crowd with displays of shooting snow bursts into the sky. They even caught a glimpse of her ability to cause some mischief. As they skated Elsa smiled an whispered something in Elsa ear. Elsa giggled and nodded. They skated near Erik and Elsa said. "Captain we decided you need to let loose a little." With a twirl of her hand she created a pair of skates on his feet suddenly. Erik suddenly found his feet sliding out from under him as his legs kicked out several times and he fell flat. He wasn't about to complain though. After everything she had been though since he met her it was good to see her just let go.

* * *

For Erik the pleasant day was not enough to stop the nightmares. In his dreams he was not able to save Elsa. He had lost her over and over again as he failed her. No matter how much he begged she would leave him forever. All he could do was caress her cold face and say he was sorry.

He awoke with a jerk and in a cold sweat. He knew it was just a dream but on several occasions it had become so close to becoming a reality. It was a reality he couldn't live with. He stood and looked out the window. He could feel the ice in his heart every time he had the dream as just another reminder of her. He had no choice. He had to do it. He had to tell her. He couldn't deny what had happened. It was the right thing to do. First chance he had he was going to talk to her and tell her. He looked out over Arendelle. No matter how it turned out his life was going to make a huge change.

* * *

The next morning Erik made sure he looked his best. As he went about his duties he rehearsed in his mind just what he was going to say. Elsa was going about her business as queen so he didn't have a chance to say it yet. Every time he looked at her his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. His mind told him to just call the whole thing off. But he couldn't. It was the honorable thing to do. He just couldn't live like this anymore.

Elsa wore the loose braid she had adapted at the snow castle. She also was smiling much of the day. That only made it worse for him as he looked at her. His heart seemed to race faster. He knew they had built the relationship they had for four years and he was about to change it all. He had to do it though. She had to know.

He finally had his chance when she was in her throne room. Unfortunately Anna was hanging around as well. Well he wasn't about to ask the princess to leave. What he was about to say would somewhat affect her anyways. He took some deep breaths trying to keep his composure. He had never been so nervous in his life. He had to do it now. She was as alone as she was going to be. He had to say it before he lost his nerve. He cleared his throat. "Queen Elsa."

Elsa was standing talking to Anna when she turned and took a few step towards him a smile on her face. "Yes Captain."

Oh that smile. It was killing him. He took a couple more deep breaths. "Queen Elsa I need to tell you something."

"Yes Captain what is it?" She walked closer smiling at her trusted guard.

There was a rushing sound in his ears as his heart pounded. Her eyes seemed to pierce right into him.

"It..It is of a personal nature."

Elsa stood close to him looking somewhat perplexed at the demeanor of her normally solid guard.

"Alright Captain." She said gently and reassuringly. "You can tell me."

Behind her Anna put her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp and giggled a knowing look in her eyes as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Queen Elsa…I…I need to tell you…" His voice was catching. He just need to say it

He looked at her. Her face was becoming slightly concerned as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes remained gentle though. Curious as to what was troubling him. Do it now! He thought to himself.

He unbuckled his sword and knelt before her holding his sword out.

"Queen Elsa I need to offer you my resignation as your personal guard."

* * *

End of Chapter 11

What? You were expecting that conversation to go somewhere else?

I write this nice happy chapter and I end it like that. What's wrong with me?

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11. Please leave reviews. If you want to complain about me stringing you along at the end go right ahead I'll take it as a compliment. Chapter 12 soon. how soon depends on who fast the jumbled story in my head falls into order and I get it typed.

Anyways please review. It feeds my unhealthy addiction to information. How bad of an addiction. Ask me where should we eat. I cant decide until I compare multiple restaurants based on location price, menu and user reviews. I think its the curse of being a sabermatrician.

Anyways thanks for reading. Without you I really would have no reason to keep writing.

And one final note: For those who watch ABC's "Once Upon a Time." Think you know who the character they introduced in the final scene of season 3 is?


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations

Welcome to chapter 12. Sorry for the delay but it has been a busy week. This chapter also took some time to develop. Enjoy.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 12

Elsa could not believe what she was hearing. She stared down at her guard her eyes wide with shook. Anna's face went from one of giddiness to one of shock and anger. If Erik had been looking up he would have seen Anna staring daggers at him.

Elsa was at a loss for words. She stood for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. Finally she managed to speak. "You're…You're resigning? What on earth for?"

"I'm sorry my Queen but I have failed you in my duties." He responded not looking up.

"But you saved my life! More than once if I recall!" Elsa protested.

"Your majesty I promised on your coronation you would be fine. Everything about you was revealed. When your chandelier crashed you barely survived. And if the princess had not jumped in the way of Hans' sword you would have been killed." Erik responded still not looking at her.

"That was not your fault!" Elsa insisted. "Those events were beyond your control!"

"My queen as your personal guard I should have never lost control of the situation. Because of my shortcomings you were placed in danger repeatedly."

Elsa started to pace back and forth a little bit of panic rising in her voice. "Captain. Your being much too hard on yourself. You cannot be held responsible for what happened. That was because I lost control or the actions of others. You also saved my life in those events. I should apologize to you if anything!"

Erik couldn't look up. He couldn't bear to look at her face and what this was doing to her. But the fact remained he had failed her. It was sheer luck she was still alive to hear this. He could not fail her again. "Queen Elsa. You were at no fault. I swore to protect you at all costs. Instead you were placed in danger repeatedly and it is only by a miracle you are standing here now. It was my duty to keep you safe. If I cannot accomplish that then I have no business being at your side."

"Captain this is not your fault! You have to see that!" Elsa said almost angrily

Erik couldn't. All he could see was her injured unconscious form in her ice castle when he feared the worst. "I'm sorry your majesty but I cannot. To me my mission is clear and by its definition and by what I promised you that I did not fulfill it."

Elsa looked at him tears starting to well in her eyes. She had gotten so used to him being there. He had been looking out for her for over four years. And not just her personal safety. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have him there. She knelt down next to him and gently put her hands on his face finally making him look up. She saw pain and guilt in his eyes as they met hers. She spoke gently. "Captain you have served me with the most incredible distinction and loyalty these last four years. You did things for me that no one could ask you to do. You stood by me and believed in me when I thought no one else would. I consider you more than my guard. I consider you my friend. Please, is there any way I can change your mind.

Erik bowed his head again and said softly. "I'm sorry Queen Elsa but there is not."

Anna had finally had enough. "You heartless monster!" She exploded and marched toward Erik. "She goes through all that and one of the people closest to her decides just to leave! How can you do that to her?"

Elsa stood and turned around holding up a hand. "Anna enough please. The Captain has done more than I could have ever asked of him. If this what he feels he must do I can't make him do otherwise."

She turned back to Erik. "Captain I regretfully accept you decision. I wish you nothing but the best in your endeavors. May you succeed well in whatever you choose to do."

She looked at him. "I will not accept your sword though. That belongs to your family. You as well as they have served Arendelle well."

"Thank you Queen Elsa. Know that I have enjoyed my time at your side. I have enjoyed your company and companionship. I know you will rule Arendelle well. My fate ever smile on you my Queen."

There was more he wished to say but couldn't bring himself to say it. This was hard enough as it was. He bowed to Elsa and Anna and turned and left the throne room.

* * *

Elsa stood and watched Erik leave. She still couldn't quite process what had just happened. He had always been faithfully at her side. Refusing to leave even when she had told him to up on the mountain. She still didn't understand what had caused him to do this. As far as she was concerned he had never failed her. She tried to hold back the tears as she watched him go. She never really felt she appreciated what he did as much as she did now that he was gone. Now it seemed like one of her closest friends had left her.

Next to her Anna was livid. She grabbed her sister and hugged her as Elsa let some of the tears fall. Anna looked at her sister. "Don't worry I'll talk to him. Want me to go punch some sense into him?"

That almost made Elsa smile as she wiped her eyes. "No Anna. And he has every right to do what he chooses."

"He still shouldn't have dropped that on you like that!"

"I have still never quite understood him. Part of him has always been somewhat of a mystery. Maybe he is right though. Maybe it is for the best. No other royal has personal relationships with their guards. In fact it's a common practice to get a new one every few years."

"But you're not a common Queen." Anna interjected. "You should have someone you trust by your side."

"That's what I have you for." Elsa smiled at Anna. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"O.k. fine." Anna said. She was still determined to give Erik a piece of her mind before he left the castle though.

* * *

Prince Alexander had recovered enough to walk around the castle. He strolled calmly taking in the sights. He had missed the ceremony and Elsa's ice rink but had heard all about it. He wished he could have been there. If for nothing else then to spend more time with Elsa. Suddenly it looked like he was unexpectedly going to get his wish. Both Elsa and Anna were walking down the hallway towards him. He bowed to both of them. "Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. How are you this fine day?"

Elsa looked at him but her faced lacked the smile he so adored. "Prince Alexander. I hope your recovering well?"

He noticed her voice was polite but seemed to be sad. The look in her eyes told him something was wrong. "I'm fine Queen Elsa. But what about you? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, it's just I got some bad news. My personal guard decided to suddenly resign his position." Elsa said sadly.

"You can't be serious!" Alexander blurted out. "Why on earth would he do that? That man is nothing if not loyal to you."

Anna grumbled from behind Elsa. "Wouldn't we all like to know."

"He said he felt like he failed in his duties." Elsa said.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I watching him put his life on the line for you on several occasions. Plus carry you all the way down a mountain." Alexander said shocked.

"He said that some of the circumstances should have never happened. I don't quite understand myself. The Captain is a very complicated man." Elsa continued. "I'm glad to see you well Prince Alexander. If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Alexander watched them walk away. Despite the fact he was jealous of Erik's hero status and he got to be by Elsa's side he respected the Captain incredibly. He also didn't like to see Elsa unhappy. He would have to see Erik today and try to change his mind.

* * *

When Anna saw Kristoff she excused herself briefly and went to see him Kristoff was happy to see her but noticed she has a perturbed expression on her face. He looked over at Elsa and saw her expression was not a happy one either. He decided to tread lightly. He smiled as Anna walked over. "Hey there Anna. So what's going on today?"

Anna smiled at him but still looked irritated. "Well it was going great until my sister's guard decided to be selfish and just up and quit."

"Wait the scary guy that protects your sister is quitting?"

"Yes. And he's not that scary. Just cold and heartless."

"You never had him point a gun at your head." Kristoff shrugged.

"He did what!?" Anna nearly shrieked. "When did that happen?"

"When I entered your sisters palace. He doesn't seem to take kindly to strangers near the queen. Its fine, once he figured out I was with you he put the gun away. It was just startling. Why did he quit anyways?"

Anna grumbled. "I think he picked up some of Elsa's bad habits. He is blaming himself for stuff beyond his control and running away from it. Now he's hurting her. It's so stupid." She started to get angrier. "I so want to go up there and let him have it. He's gonna be so sorry for what he did."

Kristoff grabbed her hand. "Easy there. I'm sure this wasn't an easy decision for him. Take a moment to calm down." He smiled at her trying to calm her.

Anna shook him off. "Okay, okay fine! At least for a little while."

Kristoff looked at her. "Tell you what, why don't I try talking to him first?"

Anna looked surprised. "You would do that?"

"Sure." Kristoff said. "Maybe some guys' perspective will help."

Anna groaned. "That might just make it worse. But okay. I thought he scared you though?"

"I'll make sure I knock and give him plenty of warning."

* * *

Erik had returned to his room and started packing his things. He wanted to make it fast because he was sure word of his resignation would spread through the castle quickly. He didn't want half the castle guard coming up to his room asking what was going on. He took a brief look around the room that had been his home for the last 4 years. He didn't want to resign but he needed to. It had all become too personal for him. During his time with the army he came to the conclusion that emotions just got in the way. It's not that he didn't care about the men he lead, he did. However, he thought getting to close would interfere in his duties and make him vulnerable.

When he started this job he thought it would be easy to stay detached and distant. When he first met Elsa she was so distant herself he figured it would be easy for it not to be personal. However, as he got to know her he saw that she needed much more than just a body guard. She needed someone to understand her. Someone to be there for her especially after her parents had died.

The events of her coronation and everything that had followed had shown him something though. He had become compromised. He was starting to care too much. He didn't regret taking the assignment or even caring for Elsa. She had needed someone and he was glad he could have helped. But now with her powers revealed she had Anna. He was no longer necessary.

Yes. It would be better for both of them if he left. If he was compromised by his emotions then she would be in danger. Also if he were ever to be killed protecting her it would be way harder on her then someone she wasn't close to. It wouldn't be easy for either of them at first but Erik was convinced it was the right thing to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed. He shouldn't be surprised. He was expecting some of his fellow guards to try to talk him out of it. He turned to the door. "Come in."

The person who walked in was not who he was expecting though. Erik stood straight then bowed. "Prince Alexander sir!"

Alexander walked in the room. "Captain no need to be so formal I just came by to talk."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing in particular. I heard you were leaving so I figured I should come say goodbye before you left."

"Word gets around fast I see." Erik frowned.

Alexander looked around the room and saw a blood stained and tattered old uniform with a gaping hole in the chest. "Oh my! Who was the poor soul in that?"

Erik looked at the uniform. "Oh, that would have been me."

"What on earth made that big of a wound?" Alexander got closer to the uniform shocked at what he was seeing.

Erik went and took James' spear off the wall. "This thing did that. Skewered me back to front though the chest."

Alexander stared wide eyed at the weapon. "How on earth are you still breathing Captain?"

"Well." Erik started putting the spear back. "It's actually thanks to Queen Elsa. She froze the wound to keep me from bleeding out." He decided he didn't want to share the whole warrior's heart story, or the fact he had a permanent chunk of ice in his heart holding it together.

"I'm sensing there is a thrilling tale you're not telling me here captain. Please don't deny me such a story."

"Alright." Eric said. "It all started about 4 and a half years ago…" He proceeded to tell Alexander of the battle. How he and his best friend James had perused the traitor Snider as he tried to escape. How his best friend then betrayed him, stabbed him from behind, and left him for dead. How he had come to the castle and helped rescue the King and Queen and the saved Elsa while discovering her ice powers. He left out some details of his heart actually being pierced. "…and that's basically how I came to be in the service of Queen Elsa."

Alexander had listened to the story with a little bit of boy like wonder on his face. "So wait, you're telling me you have known about Queen Elsa's ice powers for over four years?"

"Yes"

"That quite a thing to keep secret that long."

"Well I swore a blood oath."

"I have to ask. Why on earth are you resigning as Queen Elsa's personal guard?"

"Well short story is without a series of miracles Queen Elsa would be dead right now. I can't risk that happening again."

Alexander looked at him. "From what I saw you were a part of the miracle that she is here in the first place."

Erik waved it off. "I was just doing what was necessary to correct the situation and ensure her safety. But the truth is I never should have allowed her to be in those situations in the first place."

Alexander didn't believe that to be true but he decided to try another approach. "You do realize that this is upsetting Queen Elsa very much. I saw her a while ago and she looked very unhappy."

Erik put his head down. "I know." He then looked up and continued. "That's another reason why I need to leave. A royal shouldn't become too attached to their guard. I would never tell her this but there are enough fools out that are scared of her power. Eventually there will be made other attempts on her life. There is a high probability that during one of these attempts I will be killed protecting her. It's only a matter of time. I would do so willingly and gladly of course. But with the gentle and caring person the queen is she would end up blaming herself. At least with me going back to the army, when my time comes it should be far away and she will have had time to forget about me."

Alexander didn't have a response to this. It wasn't what he was expecting. Instead he just looked at Erik and said. "You're pretty confident that you're going to die."

Erik shrugged. "We all do eventually. It's just a matter of when. As for me I have survived so many situations I shouldn't. One of these times I just won't be so fortunate. Just a reality I have learned to live with."

Alexander stood. Elsa was right this man was far more complicated then he appeared. "Well Captain I thank you for your service again. I wish I could change your mind. I sincerely hope you live a long full life and find joy in it."

"Thank you Prince Alexander. Enjoy your time here in Arendelle. Thank you for what you have done for her. Safe journey home to you."

* * *

After Alexander left Erik returned to getting his things together. He got about 15 minutes in before there was another knock on the door. Now who? He wondered. "Come in."

The door opened and another person entered he was not expecting. There stood the mountain man he had met in Elsa's castle. "Mr. Bjorkman correct? What can I do for you?"

"Well to be honest I told Anna I would talk to you." Kristoff shrugged.

"The princess didn't send you up here to punch me did she?"

"Oh no. Although if I where you I would be careful she still might come and do it herself. She's still pretty steamed."

"I see." Erik said but actually smirked at the thought of Anna punching him. Maybe he shouldn't have told her how to punch harder. But he was sure he could take a punch better than baby face Hans.

"Anyways." Kristoff continued. "I'm not going to ask you why you're doing this. Anna already said that and I figured you explained it enough already. Are you sure this is what you want though?"

"Of course it's not what I want. But what I want isn't important."

"What about the fact that it's what neither one of you seem to want?"

Erik frowned. "That's part of the issue. A royal and her guard are supposed to be detached."

"Well I'm just a commoner so I have to ask. But why?"

Erik smiled a little. "Hey I'm just a commoner as well. I just got this position because I happened to be in the right place at the right time. As for your question. Part of it as because I'm a commoner. I'm the same as any staff in the castle. Just trained differently and s required to be near the queen more often than your average servant. The notion of anything more than professional would be deemed improper."

Kristoff frowned. "I don't see why that has to be."

"Well those notions are created by people of a higher station in life then me and you Mr. Bjorkman."

"Come on in just an ice harvester you can call me Kristoff."

"Maybe eventually but it's a force of habit for me. Anyways another problem with a personal relationship developing between a queen and her guard will be the cause of many rumors. You probably know how a juicy bit of gossip spreads in this city. Even if we are just friends many will perceive something else going on."

Kristoff smiled. "I knew you considered the queen more than just someone to protect. You really do care about her."

"Of course I care about her. I have been her protector and had to be there for her for over four years. Despite what the rumors about me are I'm not completely heartless cold blooded killer who is incapable of forming relations. I just know what my duties are and my boundaries."

Kristoff looked at him and choose his next words carefully. "I can understand all that. But are you sure you're not leaving because you're afraid of what is happening with your feelings?"

Erik shot him a dark look. "What do you mean?"

Kristoff held his hands up. "I'm just saying I saw how protective you were of her up on the mountain. When you thought she might be in trouble the look in your eyes looked for more than professional. You actually looked afraid for her. You even said yourself. Four years of being her guardian and probably the closest to her it would be hard for feelings to not form. It would only be natural."

Erik considered this for a moment. "Well yes I can appreciate the sentiment in that. But I don't live according to sentiment. I have pushed the idea of love off to the side. For me it would just be a distraction. Besides the person you're referring to would be a fool's endeavor, and a compromise of my duty. I would never even allow the thought to enter my mind."

Kristoff shook his head surrendering. "Well you can't say I didn't try." He shook Erik's hand. "Well it's too bad I didn't get to know you better but good luck with whatever you do."

"Thank you Mr. Bjorkman."

Kristoff turned and left the room. He may be reading it wrong but he was sure Erik was burying feelings deep inside without even knowing what they were then running from them. It was a shame, he thought. From what he could tell they were very similar. It was better if he was by her side.

* * *

Erik managed to get another half hour of putting his things way when he was interrupted yet again. He turned to the door feeling irritated but kept it out of his voice. "Come in."

A man walked in wearing a royal Arendelle guard uniform. Erik snapped to attention. "Col. Davis Sir!"

"At ease Captain."

Erik dropped the salute. "What can I do for you colonel?" Erik asked but knew full well what Davis wanted.

"Just dropping in to check on you captain."

"Thank you sir. I'm doing fine."

"So are you sure about this? It's a big decision to make."

"Yes sir. Looking at my options it's the best idea."

Davis sized up Erik. "Really? I'm not so sure."

Erik looked questioningly at Davis. "What do you mean?"

"I would never tell you what decision is best for your life Captain. You have proved capable and intelligent. However, I personally believe your making this decision rashly."

"I disagree sir. As I told Queen Elsa if it was not more a series of miracles she would probably be dead now."

"I understand that captain. And I know how you feel. But you and I both know as soldiers sometimes the situation goes beyond your control."

Erik nodded. "Yes but as officers we are expected to adapt to the situation."

Davis smiled. "Which you did very well. If you hadn't adapted like you did the queen would be dead. Thanks to your actions and quick thinking though she is alive and well."

Erik shrugged. "That may be, but I made a promise to the queen on the day of her coronation that everything would be fine. It was because I lost control of the situation events played out how they did."

Davis frowned. "Given that you were the sole person who knew about the queens powers at the time, the ability to control it is something that could not be expected of you."

Erik continued. "I swore to protect her and keep her secret. By that oath it was expected of me."

Davis shook his head. "Captain I think you forget that I was Captain of the guard when the King and Queen died. There is not a day that goes by that doesn't go through my mind."

"That was not your fault." Erik argued. "You could not be responsible for the storm that came."

"And I have accepted that." Davis said. "So why can't you accept that you couldn't control a queen who has the power to create a storm?"

"It's a different situation." Erik mumbled.

"I don't see how." Davis said. "I think you're so used to being closed and detached that now that you have someone your close to you can't handle things like you're used to."

Erik didn't have a response and Davis continued. "Look I know you have lost your family and friends and was ever betrayed by your best friend. But you can't just shut yourself away from others. When my wife died I thought about leaving the castle and even the army. What would have that accomplished though? To sit with just me and my misery and teach my son that problems are supposed to be run from?"

Erik put his head down and listened.

Davis went on. "We have both lead men into combat and lost them. It's not that we don't' care but it's different when it's personal. My wife and son are not soldiers. The queen is not a soldier. They are not the ones who volunteer to put their lives on the line. But they are the reason we put our lives on the line. Any feelings you have for someone, its better you use those to do your job better. Let it motivate you." Davis stood to leave. "Look if you feel going back to a unit commander is the best move for you I'm not going to stop you. But don't close yourself off to everyone just because of what happened. That how we get commanders who view their men a resources to expend. That's not someone you want to become. Personally though, I believe the queen still needs your services. Perhaps more now than ever. You and I both now that the consequences of her powers being revealed are just beginning. Just promise me you'll consider that before you leave."

Erik nodded. "I'll consider it Colonel."

* * *

Erik stood and looked out the window as he considered what Davis had told him. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was a mistake. This may not be the time to leave Elsa's side. Even with Anna by her side big changes were going to happen and he might be useful to have around.

Still every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Elsa laying injured on her ice castle floor. He shuddered. It should have never happened. No, what he was doing was the right thing. There were plenty of soldiers that were as capable as he was in protecting her. They could do it more objectively.

Another knock came on the door. He sighed. At this rate it was hard to get anything done. Now who could it be? He turned to the door. "Come in."

To his surprise Princess Anna strode into his room. He bowed quickly. "Your highness."

Anna looked at him. "Oh don't give me that." She said. She was not as angry as before but he could tell she was still upset. "If you were so concerned with pleasantries you wouldn't have pulled that stunt with my sister earlier."

Erik looked up. "I'm sorry princess. But I felt it was most beneficial for both of us."

Anna glared. "How does it benefit her exactly? Up until recently I'm told, you were the only person who knew about her abilities. You were the one person she could trust with that secret! And now you're just going to quit and go home?"

Erik kept his face straight and tome respectful. "I'm not going home your highness. I will still serve the queen and Arendelle in the army. And as you pointed out. Her secret is out there so I am no longer necessary. Queen Elsa now had you to rely on. "

Anna looked a little taken back at his response but stood her ground. "I'm still not qualified to be her bodyguard. She still needs someone to do that."

Erik pulled out a piece of paper. "There are others who can do that job. In fact I have made a list of suggested replacements."

"But you're the one she wants for the job! I thought you were supposed to be loyal to her?"

Erik frowned a little. "Where you unhappy with the way I carried out my duties Princess Anna?"

"What? No! Well until today. But you threw yourself instead of who knows what for her. I mean I'm really thankful for that don't get me wrong."

Erik looked at her. "Well maybe you should be unhappy. Consider what would have happened if you hadn't been there to jump in front of Hans. Or even worse. Had you not turned to ice at the very moment his sword came down?"

Anna was at a loss for words then shuddered a little.

"Then I also promised on her on her coronation day that it would all be fine. That I would be there to prevent anything from being revealed or going wrong. We saw how well that went."

Anna's eyes lit up a little. "Yes, but look how it all turned out. I mean it all turned out for the best right?"

Erik shook his head. "This time they did. So your highness you're saying the ends justify the means?"

"Yes! I mean why not if it all turns out for good?"

"So next time Arendelle is brought into war it would be acceptable for me to have my men slaughter a town of women and children in order to force the enemy to surrender an shorten the war? Thus saving the lives of hundreds of Arendelle's soldiers?"

Anna looked disgusted. "What? No! That would be horrible!"

"Exactly your highness. While sometimes even the most horrible of circumstances can lead to a good end result people in our positions cannot leave that to chance. Even with the best intentions of making the end result a good one we cannot guarantee the result. Therefore we must do all we can to make sure we take the right actions to gain the desired result." He smiled at Anna. Does that make sense your highness?"

"I guess so." Anna said quietly. "But I still don't see how that fits with you leaving."

"It's simple. I have proven in the last few days to be compromised. To best ensure that doesn't happen again it best I be removed from the equation and someone new and qualified be brought in."

Anna shook her head. "I don't see how you're compromised. I mean I thought he cared about her. When I heard what you did for Elsa on the mountain and how you carried her down I thought you loved her."

Erik started a little. "Wait…what do you mean?"

Anna smiled a little. "Well when I heard about what you did it sounded so romantic. Why else would you do all that? Isn't love placing someone else's needs in front of your own?"

Erik sighed. "Yes your highness I suppose that could be a definition of love. However, there are lines I do not cross. Getting involved emotionally for me would be a huge mistake. Besides the queen deserves far better than a commoner like me."

"Kristoff is a commoner. Are you saying he is not worthy of my attention?" Anna shot back

"I did not say that your highness. Mr. Bjorkman seems like a fine young man. From what I heard he did a lot for you as well. I believe he would treat you very well. Besides he seems to have much more of a heart then me."

Anna could tell she was losing the battle but she had one last thing to try. She put on the saddest eyes she could muster and looked at him. "Please stay with my sister. I know she wants you there. It's just not fair to put this on her after all she's been though."

Erik smiled gently. "I'm sorry Princess Anna. But it would be less fair to her if I stay. As for someone to care about and support her. Her sister is far more qualified for the task then I could ever be."

He bowed as Anna left. As she walked out Anna wondered to herself how a man who did all that for Elsa could have such a heart of stone.

* * *

Erik had nearly finished. He would send most of his affects along to the camp. As he was finishing up there came another knock on the door. He figured everyone else had come to the door so that just left one.

He turned and walked to the door. "Sorry Olaf buddy but I don't think one of your warm hugs is going to change my mind."

He opened the door expecting a pair of black coal eyes to meet his.

Instead he found a pair of brilliant blue eyes meeting his.

He bowed quickly. "My Queen."

Elsa smiled softly at him although her eyes still looked sad. "Captain, may I come in?"

"Of course Queen Elsa." He led her in put kept the door open a crack so it wouldn't appear anything inappropriate was going on. "How may I be of service?"

She took one of his hands in both hers and looked at him. "Don't go."

He blushed a little and looked down. "I'm sorry you're Majesty but I must."

She looked at him. "Why? I want to know the real reason. I know what you told me before but I think your holding something back."

Erik paced a little. Trying to figure best how to explain. Elsa watched wondered what was troubling him so much.

He finally stopped and looked at her. "Your Majesty I couldn't live with myself if I failed to protect you. I almost lost you several times and can barely live with myself now."

Elsa looked compassionately at him. "But you didn't lose me Captain thanks to your actions."

Erik paced again. "That was this time my queen."

Elsa frowned slightly. "Captain I have no doubt in your abilities. What is troubling you?"

Erik took a deep breath. "Honestly every time I dream all I can see is you on the ice castle floor. I thought for a moment that you died. Then when I realized you were alive I nearly killed everyone in the room. If you had died I may have." He hung his head feeling ashamed. "My Queen our relationship has developed far beyond that of just guard and protectorate. There are times when I think of you almost as a younger sister. I am too emotionally invested to do my job properly."

Elsa considered this but said. "Captain it is because of the special bond we have that I want to have you around. It gives me comfort when you're close by. I do care about you too. When you told me to run and were about to fight Hans and his thugs alone I was terrified I would lose you."

"My Queen that's another reason why I must go. Sometimes a guard must make the ultimate sacrifice. I know you don't want any of your guards to do that but it can become a necessity. How can I do my job when you're afraid to have me do it?"

Elsa thought about this. She remembered when she fled her cell she was scared for many reasons. And one was the fact that her personal guard and friend may have just sacrificed himself to protect her. Despite what she had done to the kingdom.

She looked down. "I…I hadn't thought about that."

Erik walked up to her and spoke gently. "That is why I must go." Then he did something unexpected for the both of them. He gently took her hand. "Don't worry I'll always have a piece of you in my heart." Then he said with a little smirk. "Literally."

Elsa smiled at this then looked up at him. Neither had noticed Anna come in the room.

"Very well Captain." She said sadly. "Just promise you will take care of yourself." She then kissed him on the cheek causing Erik to blush bright red.

Anna let out a gasp when she did and they both looked. "Sorry. I was looking for you Elsa."

Elsa blushed a little then bade the Captain goodnight and walked out with her sister.

Erik watched them go then finished putting the last of his things together wondering if he had seen Elsa for the last time.

* * *

Anna looked at Elsa as they walked down the hall. "So what was that all about? Did you convince him to stay?"

"No." Elsa said sadly. "He needs to move on."

"Oh Elsa I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm going to walk in the garden."

"I'll come with you." Anna said cheerily.

"No thank you Anna. I..I just need to be alone for a little while." She turned and slowly walked into the garden alone in the night.

* * *

Erik came down a little while later. He looked out and saw Elsa in the garden. He thought about going out and saying goodbye. But what would that accomplish. Everything had already been said. It would just make things harder. He walked past and to the front door.

He paused and looked around the castle that had been his home. He wondered if he would ever set foot inside again. When he first took the job he dreamed about this moment. About going back into the field. Now he was sad to be leaving. But now was the time. He was going to serve Elsa and Arendelle in another capacity.

He turned and walked out the door into the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

So is Erik walking out the door forever or should someone stop him?

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12. It was a different take then what I usually write. Chapter 13 coming in the next days. I'll try to make it quick as possible but the next two nights I am pretty busy. Keep the reviews coming it keeps me motivated to write.


	13. Chapter 13: Starting Over

Welcome to chapter 13. Sorry for the delay I had some things going on and SORT training. Anyways hope this was worth the wait. Without giving anything away this is one of my favorite chapters so far along with 4, 9, and 10. Hope you agree. I believe I have been teasing you with something since the end of chapter 11? How bout we find out what happens. Catch ya on the bottom of the page.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 13

Not everyone in Arendelle was happy with Elsa's display of power. Not even in her own castle. Several feared her power or were uncomfortable with it. A small number of others refused to accept a queen with such abilities. For one of these servants an opportunity had just presented itself.

Kenneth Samuels had been a butler in the castle for the past few years. He had been hired to replace a retiring butler a few months before the King and Queen were lost. He was well received when he began and enjoyed his job in the castle. He had found Princess Anna charming and amusing. She was always very polite and kind to him. The head butler Kai was patient with him when he first started and had become a wonderful mentor to him. He had never seen Elsa of course, until a few weeks prior to her coronation. He figured she was simply stricken with an illness that confined her to her room and felt pity for the poor girl.

All that changed the night of Elsa's coronation. Samuels was enjoying the evening. Even if he was just serving refreshments it was nice to see the castle alive with activity. All those feelings changed though when he saw Elsa create a half ring of razor icicles in the ballroom with her bare hand. And if that wasn't enough she proceeded to plunge the kingdom into winter. Even if she did lift the winter the damage was already done. In Samuels mind no one should have that kind of power. Elsa may have put on a kind face and said she wanted what was best for the kingdom but he wasn't buying it. She could plunge anywhere she went into a deep freeze. She literally had the power to hold other kingdoms as well as her own hostage to her will. He was convinced that if she could hide her powers for so long she was probably hiding her true intentions about them as well. From what he could see she wasn't fully in control of her powers yet. The friendly face was probably just buying her time until she could master the abilities then her true nature would be revealed. No one would be safe from her.

What really bothered him was so many people seemed to buy her act. They were being fools, witnesses to their own destruction. He had never thought of himself as a hero type but he couldn't stand by and let Elsa destroy Arendelle and who knew what other kingdoms. He would have to stop her. The question was how.

Samuels kept his true feelings hidden and still went about his duties with a smile on his face. There were times he could get close to Elsa but he couldn't find a way to take care of her. He had never really handled a weapon in his life. The most he ever used a knife for was to prepare food. Even if he could get close enough to make an attempt he was no match for her personal guard. He doubted he was a match for her. Poison was out of the question too. He was unsure how to prepare any and even if he could acquire some all her food was tested. If this was going to happen he would need help.

Fortunately help was not that hard to find. While Elsa was missing and Arendelle was trapped in winter he met several individuals who wanted what he did. He knew a seedy bar were they liked to hang out. The problem now was an opportunity. A gang of thugs couldn't very well storm into the castle. Even when Elsa was walking outside her guard was ever present. The two of them together would make formidable opponents.

On this particular day Samuels was going about his normal business when he was stopped by a fellow servant. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Samuels asked.

"Captain Slovak, the queen's personal guard just resigned his position!"

Samuels did his best to hide his excitement. "Are you serious? Why would he do that?"

"No idea." The man responded. "I just saw Queen Elsa a little bit ago. She is really upset by the news."

"Have they gotten a replacement yet?" Samuels asked hopefully.

"No, from what I head they are going to try to convince him to stay first."

Samuels walked away almost giddy. He didn't really care why the captain resigned. Maybe he was tired of protecting an evil witch. What really mattered was now there was an opportunity. He stopped one of his fellow butlers. "I need to go into the city to get some things I'll return in a while."

He grabbed a cloak and mounted a horse and rode into the city. If everything worked out, tonight would be the end of the Snow Queen.

* * *

After a while Samuels arrived at a seedy looking tavern on the outskirts of Arendelle. He put the cloak on covering his butler uniform and walked inside and looked for familiar faces. He saw a group in a corner and made his way over. One of the large men looked at him and grinned. "Greeting butler. What brings you out here?"

Samuels smiled. "Gentlemen we have an opportunity."

"Oh and what would that be?" The man asked interested.

"The queen's personal guard just resigned his post."

"Really?" The man asked intrigued as the others listened in.

Another man spoke up. "Won't they just replace him?"

"Yes, but they are trying to convince him otherwise. That is why we must act tonight."

"Tonight?" The man looked at him. "Are you out of your mind? Planning a Royal assassination in a matter of hours is basically suicide."

The first man spoke up. "With the guard out of the way it might be possible."

The other shook his head. "It's insane. A job like this takes time and planning."

"But we have the opportunity now." Samuels protested. "We have to act while we can."

"Yea you boys have fun with that. I'm not dying in some half-baked amateur scheme." He and several other men walked away.

That left Samuels five men with whom to work. They looked at him eagerly. "So what do we do?"

Samuels smiled. "The Queen has taken to walking in the garden the past few evenings. Normally her guard is with her but with him out of the picture she may just be alone. To get you inside we will need to hire some help. There have been some people who have protested the queen ever since she came back from the mountain. We just need a few to cause enough of a fuss at a gate to draw guards over there. Then we take the least guarded gate and get you inside. I will watch from the castle. When the Queen enters the garden I will place a lit candle in the third window from the tower. She still struggles with her powers when under emotional stress. You boys think you can get her worked up?"

The leader gave a cruel smile. "I think we can taunt the queen from the shadows before we kill her." He then turned serious. "For this to work you will have to get your hands dirty. We can't just rush a gate. The guards will sound an alert. You will have to kill any remaining guards."

Samuels looked shocked. "Me? How?"

The man shrugged. "Use your position they won't expect you. Just stab them in the back." He grabbed one of his friends and pointed to a spot on the upper back. "Right here in the lung so they can't scream."

"But...but I just want to get rid of the queen. I wasn't expecting anyone else to get hurt."

"Hey when you do great things sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Samuels slowly nodded. "Alright I better be going. If we succeed within a few hours the snow queen's reign of terror will be over."

* * *

Samuels stopped and picked up a few things to make it look like he left for legitimate reasons. He quickly put them away and proceeded to a gate where four guards were on watch. He waited until there were signs of the people he paid to cause a scene at another gate. He quickly went over to the guards. "Excuse me gentlemen but there is a disturbance at the southwest gate. Looks like a rabble protesting the queen."

"Again?" The officer in charge rolled his eyes. "Alright let's break this up quickly. Corporal Gavin you stay here and keep an eye on this gate. You other two with me." The men ran off to the disturbance.

Samuels looked at Gavin. He knew this man. He was a rather delightful young man. He wished it would have been someone else to be here. But he had to do what was necessary. "I'll stay while they are gone and give you an extra set of eyes." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Samuels." The corporal smiled at him. "If you do see anything just let me know and I'll shout an alert. You just get yourself out of here. We shouldn't have any problems though."

Samuels nodded. "You're looking well corporal. Is the baby finally sleeping though the night?"

"Yea." Gavin smiled. "Lily and I are so excited about our first child. But it is nice to be sleeping more now."

"I imagine." Samuels said. "Hey what's going on over there?"

Gavin turned. "The harbor? What do you see?"

Unfortunately Gavin didn't see Samuels pull a knife out from behind him.

* * *

Elsa walked alone in the garden. It was easy to see she was upset as she was leaving an ice trail behind her. She didn't notice as she was lost in her thoughts. She still couldn't believe Erik was leaving just like that. She felt as if she did something wrong. There had to be some reason he would just walk out like this. She stopped and looked up into the clear sky as if the stars would spell out an answer. She was feeling so hurt and confused now. She knew he had his reasons. She just wished she could understand.

She didn't know exactly why she was feeling so sad about it either. While there were times over the last three years where it seemed like he was her only friend. It seemed she didn't appreciate his company as much as now when he was leaving. Now she was afraid she may never see him again.

At least she had Anna now. Without her sister she wasn't sure what she would do now. She had hoped now that she had thawed everything and was gaining more control of her powers she could lead a relatively normal life now. Instead just when things were looking up someone close to her was walking out the door.

She continued to walk slowly with her head down trying to get her thoughts together. She would have to replace Erik now. She wasn't looking forward to that. Someone by her side she barely knew. She just hoped that this was the last time someone walked out of her life.

Elsa was so lost in her sadness and thoughts that she didn't notice small amounts of noise coming from the bushes. As she walked by a fountain in the middle of the garden a small rock sailed through the air and collided with the right side of her face.

She gasped and stumbled some and grabbed her face in pain. She pulled her hand back and saw blood from a small cut. She looked around trying to see who threw the rock when she caught a glimpse of another that she managed to avoid being struck by.

"Who's there?" She called out. "That wasn't funny, that hurt!"

A voice from the shadows replied. "Oh no your majesty it's not funny. Just like it wasn't funny when you froze the entire kingdom."

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded but panic started to rise in her voice.

Another voice spoke from behind her. "We represent the concerned citizens of Arendelle."

Elsa turned around trying to see who the voice belonged to. "What do you want?"

From another direction another voice spoke. "We wish to end the threat to our fair land." The voice spoke almost mockingly.

Elsa looked around still unable to see those who spoke. "What do you mean…ow!" She cried out in pain again as another stone was thrown hitting her in the side.

Several voices laughed from around her and one spoke up. "That pain is nothing compared to the pain you caused us."

Elsa cried out in pain again as another rock struck her in the shoulder. "Please stop. Just go away!"

The voice continued. "Oh don't worry my queen. We have no intention of making you suffer all night long. Relax it will all be over soon."

Elsa answered back more panicked this time. "Please stay away! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

A cold voice answered angrily. "Oh it's far too late for that. It's time we end the reign of the snow witch."

Elsa heard footsteps approach from behind she turned and reacted sending a bolt of magic toward the sound. "I said stay back!"

She heard the laughing around her again. "Your sorcery won't help you here." She could tell they were moving around making it harder for her to tell where they were. The voice continued. "It's time for the witch to pay for her crimes."

Her attackers rushed forward then back again. She shot ice whenever she caught a glimpse of one but the came from all directions it seemed their taunts endless. She couldn't focus on what she was doing. They knew they had her out of control they kept circling like wolves waiting for her to make the inevitable mistake that would cost her life.

* * *

Erik walked slowly out of the castle into the night and looked up at the starry sky. He was now dressed in a normal army uniform having turned in his royal guard one. This was it. He was really leaving. He made his way slowly across the courtyard to the outer gates. He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts except what he was doing next. It wasn't working though for some reason Elsa kept popping into his head. All he could see was her sad expression pleading with him not to leave. It was not the way he wanted to remember her. He was beginning to think it would be better if he just forgot about her. She was queen now. He was just a soldier in her army. Normal circumstances dictated that they had no business having a personal relationship of any kind.

But the circumstances were not exactly normal. She was an exceptional young woman with an extraordinary gift. He had been brought into her life at just the right time when she needed someone. He shook his head. It could have been anyone, he told himself. He just happened to be there at the right time so there was nothing special about him. Now that her secret was in the open he wasn't needed to help her conceal it. She didn't need him anymore. She needed people who were more compassionate and caring then him.

As he neared the gates something else started creeping into his thoughts. Something wasn't right. Instinct and training was telling him something was very wrong. There was no guard at the gate and the area was just too quiet. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he put his hand on his sword. He slowly walked to the gate keeping an eye out for anything unusual. He noticed a pair of feet on the ground. But from the position they were in the person they belonged to was laying down. He rushed over to the boots and something else caught his attention.

Blood.

Blood formed around the boots and ran across the ground slowly. He looked around the corner and saw the body the feet belonged to.

"Gavin!"

Erik called out and dropped to his knees. As soon as he touched Gavin he knew he was dead. He couldn't believe it. He had recruited this young man himself and trained him. Gavin had even made Erik his new son's godfather. He examined Gavin's body and saw a stab wound in his back. Gavin's sword was still at his side in its sheath and his rifle was uncocked and never fired. It looked like someone he knew just stabbed him in the back. Erik shuddered remembering when the same thing happened to him. Except Gavin wasn't lucky enough to survive. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly.

Erik stood and looked around. Why had someone done this? If he was right and the killer was someone Gavin knew they already had access to the castle. Why kill a guard? Was this simply revenge for something? It couldn't be. Gavin was well liked and if someone wanted revenge on a guard doing it by the gate would be a terrible idea. Where were the other guards anyways? No one ever manned a gate alone. The most likely explanation was…

…if you were trying to sneak something or someone in.

What if someone was trying to smuggle something or someone in? But the most likely reason to that would be…

Elsa

He had to find her. There might be a plot in motion to kill her. He looked around. Where was she? He last saw her in the garden. Was she still there? Did whoever was after her know she was there?

His answer came as he saw a blue flash come from the direction of the garden. Elsa was using her powers. Erik sprinted for the garden hoping he would get there in time.

* * *

Elsa fired ice bolts randomly. She couldn't focus her aim though. She was too afraid. Once of her attackers came close with the blade raised but she managed to knock him off his feet with a blast before he could deliver a blow. He managed to retreat to the shadows though before she could freeze him in his place.

All around her she heard the calls and insults of her attackers.

"Is that all you got witch?"

"Twenty schillings for whoever gets the kill!"

"So this is the great snow queen? The one who froze all of Arendelle but can't defend herself against a few."

"Why bother fighting? You know that Arendelle will be better off without you."

Elsa continued to try to fight back. It was beginning to look hopeless. She didn't feel the love or freedom when she had done her greatest achievements. Now it was only fear. Her powers reacted with her, but they were random effects that only slowed her attackers. She began to realize that no one was coming to save her this time. The only person who knew she was out here was Anna and she told her she wanted to be left alone.

She stopped for a moment a stood watching. The pain aching where the rocks had stuck her. She was feeling exhausted she felt she didn't have much left. Around her she heard her attacker's cruel laughs. "I think she has had enough boys. Let's finish this."

She heard footsteps from all directions. She took a deep breath preparing to make one last stand.

Suddenly Erik burst onto the scene his sword drawn. It was not the most graceful entrance though because as soon as he stepped on the ice he slid across the ground his sword clattering away from him.

"The queen's guard!" A voice said

"Quick, kill him!"

Erik slid and slammed into the fountain. He looked up to see one of the men rush towards him his blade raised.

He never made it to Erik though because suddenly his feet became encased in ice as the rest of his body jolted forward then stopped just a couple feet from Erik. Erik looked at Elsa who had her arms raised her eyes wide with fear. "Thanks." Erik said and went to retrieve his sword.

Before he could grab it though another man rushed him. This time Erik was more prepared and grabbed his arm before he could bring the knife down. He wrestled the man and managed to twist his arm so he would release the blade then pushed him away. The man scampered back into the shadows and Erik retrieved his sword and drew his pistol and rushed back to Elsa.

From the darkness he heard. "Step away from her. You're outnumbered and you only have one shot. You can't protect her from all sides. Just walk away and you won't be harmed."

Erik thought for a second. The man was right he was outnumbered from multiple sides. He couldn't cover Elsa from all angles. He had an idea though.

"Your right. Let's even things up a little." He pointed his pistol in the air and fired the shot echoing though the grounds. "That should get the rest of the guard's attention. I suggest you boys throw your weapons down before they get here."

The man responded. "Alright rush them we have to do this now!" And the four remaining attackers rushed Erik and Elsa.

Erik turned to Elsa pointing to one of them. "Freeze him!" He then turned and threw his empty pistol at one causing him to slow down when he blocked it. He took advantage and fought with the other his sword clanging against the attacker's long knife blade. With a longer blade and being more skilled Erik was quickly able to stab the man though the chest before turning his attention towards the other two. He proceeded to duel with them two on one keeping himself between them and Elsa. Elsa was able to hold the final one at bay making him dodge jets of ice that she sent at him. Erik fought the other two managed to hold them back by blocked their blows and returning with long swipes that caused them to fall back away from him.

Then several shots rang out.

The man going after Elsa was struck by two bullets fired my incoming castle guards. Elsa let out a small scream. Also running into the garden was Anna, Kristoff, and Alexander. The guards rushed to assist Erik as he continued to fight the other two men. He noticed a young girl enter the garden from another direction apparently seeing what the commotion was about. He knew this girl. "Amy get back!" He ordered as the girl ran back into the darkness her eyes filled with fear.

A crossbow bolt hit one of his attackers in the legs causing him to fall over. With only one to worry about he was able to slash him quickly though the throat and chest and he fell dead to the ground. With the attackers incapacitated he turned to Elsa and several of the guards went to secure the queen. Elsa was not looking at them or Erik though. She was staring wide eyed up one of the trails.

"Everyone stop!" A voice yelled from where Elsa was looking.

Erik turned and saw Samuels the butler walking into view. In his hand he held a knife that was held to the throat of Amy. He walked pushing the girl in front of them until they faced everyone. From behind the guards a scream was heard from Amy's mother who had run out to see what the commotion was about. He looked at Elsa "Tell the guards to put the guns down!" he commanded.

"Do it!" Elsa said in a panic. The guards slowly laid the rifles and muskets on the ground.

Erik pointed his sword to Samuels. "Samuels what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done!"

Erik continued. "Okay let's talk about this Samuels. I know your no killer. Let's just put the knife down before you do something that you regret."

"It's too late for that." Samuels said. "I have already shed blood to make tonight happen I will shed more if it means my goal is complete."

Erik looked at him. "What are you talking about…Wait! You killed Gavin?! You son of a… "Erik took a step closer to Samuels. "I'm gonna carve you…"

"Hold it Captain!" He pulled Amy closer holding the knife closer to her throat.

Erik stopped. "Come on you don't want to do this. She is just fifteen."

"It's up to Queen Elsa to decide her fate." Samuels looked at Elsa. "Time to show everyone who the snow queen is your majesty. Will you sacrifice yourself or let this child die in your place?"

Elsa stared at him. "You mean to say…"

"Yes either you order your guard to kill you or I will kill poor Amy here."

From behind Elsa she heard both Anna and Amy's mother scream. This couldn't be happening. She didn't want to die. But how could she let a girl be slaughtered in her place? She closed her eyes as tears stung them. She had caused enough pain. No one else was going to suffer because of her. She opened her eyes and looked at Anna and said. "I'm sorry."

"Elsa No!" Anna screamed

Elsa turned to Erik. "Captain do as he says. Kill me."

* * *

Erik stared at Elsa. "No." he said softly

Elsa looked at him. "Captain please."

"No! I will not!"

"Captain I gave you an order!" Elsa commanded but her voice was pleading.

"NO!" Erik threw his sword down. It hit the ground with a loud clang.

Samuel's looked at him. "Your queen gave you an order Captain. I would hate to have to kill Amy because you can't obey."

Erik looked at him. "Dammit Samuels don't make me do this. It doesn't have to go down like this."

Samuels laughed. "Yes it does. I'm dead either way. This way at least I rid Arendelle of her."

Elsa walked up to Erik and tried to smile. "It's ok Captain. You will be protecting her. No one can blame you."

Erik looked at her a tear forming in his eye. His voice trembled slightly. "I can't. Don't ask me to do this."

Elsa looked at him sadly. "We have no choice I won't allow him to harm that girl."

Erik looked around franticly looking for something, anything. He needed time. "Please. You know I could never harm you."

Elsa smiled slightly. "I know." She stepped away from him. "Mr. Samuels I have a compromise."

"I'm not interested. What's it going to be? Your life or hers?" Samuels said angrily.

"Mine." Elsa answered stepping closer. "But you're going to have to do it. I can't have anyone else do it."

Samuels thought for a moment. "Very well I agree. Step closer. Once you close enough I will let the girl go. Any sign of ice though and she dies."

Elsa nodded. "I understand." She walked slowly towards him like a spectator to her own execution. Tears ran and froze down her face as she tried to drown out the pleas from her sister and others. She tried to hold her head high. If this was she was how to meet her end then so be it. She was saving a life. One couldn't ask for a better end. She tried to give Amy a comforting smile as she stepped closer trying to let her know it was ok. Only a few more steps to go. She took a deep breath as she suddenly felt a hand grab hers.

Erik gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Erik please I have to do this!"

"Captain…" Samuels warned.

Erik looked at Samuels. "Just give me a minute." He turned back to Elsa and looked in her eyes as he pulled her closer. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh please." Samuels grumbled. "This cliché bit. Not going to change my mind. You should have told her earlier."

Elsa and Erik ignored him as Erik gently turned Elsa away from Samuels and looked into her surprised eyes. "Erik…" She asked shocked not knowing what to think.

"Elsa I just wanted to say…" He bent closer to her. His lips nearing hers. "That I always have…" His lips now nearly brushing hers…

Elsa wasn't sure what to do or say. Was he saying this just because she was about to die? She knew he cared about her but like this? She didn't resist though. She trembled a little bit not sure what she was feeling. If she was about to die though, she would rather feel loved.

Erik brought Elsa closer to him his eyes locked in hers as their lips were about to touch. "Elsa I…" He paused having trouble getting the words out even now. The whole palace staff was watching mixed with being memorized and terrified. Erik whispered again "Elsa I…"

Erik snapped his head back up. "Falkner now!"

A rifle shot rang out and a bullet stuck Samuels in the shoulder knocking him down. Erik sprang forward and grabbed Amy spinning her away from Samuels before picking up the fallen knife. He turned back to Samuels and raised the knife for the killing blow.

"Captain stop!" Elsa screamed at him.

He stopped the blade before embedding it in Samuels and tossed it way instead. "Guards secure this filth."

Amy's mother and father ran past him to their daughter hugging her tight. Anna had run over to Elsa and was now holding her. Erik went and picked up his sword and took a deep breath. That was to close for comfort. He smiled some as Falkner came over though. "Nice shot."

Lt. Falkner shrugged. "I was actually going for his head."

Erik turned an examined the scene and thought about what had just transpired. He had seen what he needed when Elsa decided to have Samuels kill her. He had seen Falkner, one of the best sharpshooters in the kingdom sneaking though the shadows and bushes trying to get a clean shot. He needed to give him time. So he quickly decided to pull the act with Elsa. While it seemed he was staring into her eyes he was actually watching Falkner get into position and giving hand signals from behind Elsa's back.

Erik turned back to Falkner. "I'm just glad you didn't get caught up in the show."

"Well it was impressive. I think you had everyone fooled. Now are you really going to walk away after all this?"

Erik grimaced. He was afraid that might pop up. "I don't know. I doubt this changes anything. Besides with the show I put on people might talk if I stick around."

Falkner looked at him. "Well personally I would say who cares what they think. You have earned your post. Heck after what you have done if you actually had real feelings for her I would say you earned them."

Erik shrugged off the comment. He thought about sneaking off but thought it best to check on Elsa. He walked over to her but Anna got to him first. She slapped him across the face. "That's for leaving her alone!" Then she grabbed him in a hug. "This is for coming back and saving her again." The slap didn't surprise him. If he was honest with himself he probably deserved it.

He walked slowly up to Elsa. Her face was cut and bruised slightly. She still had tears in her eyes and she was hugging herself clearly still upset about the whole ordeal. Erik approached her. "Queen Elsa are you alright?"

She looked at him and said nothing instead she grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled herself into him burying her face into his shoulder and cried softly. She could feel her trembling a little and he let his arms wrap around her as he held her trying to comfort her. "Its ok your majesty. You're safe now."

Elsa couldn't stop herself. The tears wouldn't stop. The events of the entire day just came crashing down on her. Erik saying he was leaving. The attack on her. Being made to choose between her life and another's. It was all too much. Her tears froze and stuck to Erik's uniform. She couldn't let go. She just needed to feel secure. She didn't want him to leave. So could barely speak at the moment she just trembled and clutched him tight and said one word. "Please."

Erik looked down at her still holding her and gently wiped some of the blood of his cheek with his thumb. "Its ok my queen. I got you."

Elsa choked and sobbed again. "Please…don't leave me."

Erik looked down at her. His heart ached at the sight of her looking so sad. He couldn't do this to her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up. "Promise?"

He smiled. "With you till the end."

* * *

End of Chapter 13

First of all. Your Welcome. Why? Because I was so tempted to end this chapter at several points and leave you with the mother of all cliff hangers. I decided it would be better to end on a positive note. I was thinking about stopping when Elsa told Erik to kill her or when it seemed Erik and Elsa were about to kiss and also thought about just before Erik gave Falkner the order to fire. So did I have you going as well with Erik's show with Elsa?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said one of my favorites. Mostly for the opportunities it gave me to mess with your heads. Please leave reviews. I may be addicted to them so leave them. need more! Thanks for reading. Chapter 14 in the works.

interesting side note: Saturday night I was walking by a well known sports bar in a major city and blaring out the windows and sidewalk speakers was "Let it Go" (The movie version) not somewhere I expected to hear that song.


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

The following takes place between 11 pm and 1 am

Events occur in real time.

Okay not really I just wanted to say that. It has been a long day though hasn't it? It started with the last part of chapter 11 and has gone though 12 and 13. Time to wrap this day up and move on with the story. Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Thanks to a rather uncooperative inmate I sustained a mild hand injury that slowed my typing down. Nothing serious though. Not the first time my main job has sent me to the hospital. Actually it was the third time. But you didn't log on to hear about that. Lets get back to the story. Enjoy.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 14

It had been a near catastrophe.

The surviving assailants were cuffed and lead away by castle guards as the rest of the staff returned inside. The few remaining witnessed the scene of the queen clutching her guard while her sister, Kristoff, Olaf, Davis, and Alexander stood by.

It took Elsa a few minutes to compose herself. When she finally let go of Erik she blushed slightly. "Sorry." She said quietly.

Erik looked at her. "It's quite alright your majesty. You have been though quite the ordeal." He smiled gently. "We should get you inside."

Elsa nodded and looked around at the ice she had created that was splattered in all sorts of shapes around the garden. "I don't think I can melt this right now."

Anna grabbed her sister's arm. "It's alright you have been through enough tonight." The group headed back into the castle.

As they entered Elsa stopped. "I don't think I can sleep right now."

"It's ok. I'll stay with you!" Anna said reassuringly as the sisters sat down in the library.

"Your majesty, your highness. We will be right outside if you need anything." Davis told them then shut the door. The men and the snowman stood in the hallway and all turned their heads to Erik.

He looked around at them. "What?"

* * *

When the door closed Anna threw her arms around Elsa again. "Never do that to me again!"

Elsa held Anna and asked. "What do you mean?"

"You were going to let yourself die!" Anna started to cry.

"I'm sorry Anna. But I couldn't let him kill that girl. I could never live with myself."

"I know but I just got you back into my life." Anna said squeezing Elsa even harder. "I can't lose you just like that."

"It's ok Anna. We got through it. I'm still here." She smiled at her sister. "And I will always be here for you. Things will be different now. I have lots of time to make up for."

"Oh Elsa its ok. I understand you just didn't want to hurt me."

Elsa waved it off. "Even so I never should have shut you out. Now we can be sisters again and I promise I'm never shutting you out again."

Anna smiled at her big sister then shuddered. "I was so scared tonight." She admitted looking at her.

Elsa patted her hand. "It's ok I was too. But it's over now. Let's not talk about it anymore I don't want to relive it anymore then I have to."

"Okay let's talk about something else." Anna smirked. "What was with that big scene with Erik?"

Elsa blushed at the mention of this. "He was just putting on an act to buy time." She answered but looked a little flustered.

"Uh huh. It looked almost to convincing to me. Did you fall for it?"

Elsa blushed more. "I didn't know what to think. My head was spinning."

Anna smirked. "You didn't seem to mind it too much."

"Well…uh…I was scared. I guess it was nice to know he cared about me. But I never thought he would have thought about me that way."

"What about you thinking that way about him?"

"Of course not! I mean he is a really nice man, but I had trouble being close to my own sister romance for me just wasn't an option. And it's still not an option now." She added.

Anna looked at Elsa. "Well why can't romance be an option for you? You don't need to hide away anymore. You have control of your powers. Your very pretty Elsa the suitors are going to come."

Elsa sighed. "Right now it's just not something I can worry about Anna. I just got you back into my life. I would like to focus on that. Besides I have been shut away for so long I'm still not used to people. The thought of falling in love just doesn't seem to be possible after all that. I know that it will be expected of me to find a man to become king and produce an heir. But it's something I'm not about to do now. When the time comes it will probably just be a political arrangement that's best for the kingdom."

Anna frowned. "But certainly you have as much right to fall in love as anyone else?"

Elsa gave a slight smile. "Unfortantly people in my position don't always get that choice. I will have to do whats best for Arendelle. Besides I guess in some ways it will be a relief. It will all be nicely arranged I won't have to go though the trouble of getting to know some one an develop a relationship."

Anna looked surprised. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

Elsa shook her head. "For other people its fine. But like I said I have been shut away for so long. I love the people of Arendelle but I can care for them with my policies and other things. The thought of opening up to all sorts of new people is just so uncomfortable for me right now. It will take a long time to get used to it. Besides I am not in total control of my abilities yet. I don't need the stress of a new relationship to cause another accident."

Anna smiled. "I understand I guess. But so help me I am going to see you fall in love at some point with the perfect guy."

Elsa smiled and shook her head again looking at Anna. "We need to worry about other things Anna. And you have your own life to worry about without wasting your time on my love life."

Anna studied her sister trying to figure out her response. She decided to let the subject go. At least for now. She smiled again. "You know what we need? Some hot chocolate."

* * *

Outside the room Davis, Kristoff, Alexander, and Olaf all turned to Erik.

Davis spoke first. "You do realize that if you hadn't shown up when you did she probably would have been killed?"

Erik put his head down and nodded.

Alexander spoke next. "Are you still going to abandon her after this?"

Erik looked up. "For the record, I never abandoned the queen. I was a decision that seemed like the best course of action. Clearly I was mistaken. So no. I have already told the queen I will resume my post."

"Excellent." Davis smiled.

"Agreed." Said Alexander. "I believe she needs your services now more than ever."

Davis and Kristoff nodded in agreement. Then Kristoff spoke up. "You know I'm curious as to what inspired that display of affection you used as a distraction."

Alexander looked at Erik. "Yes, a rather unusual tactic. Effective yes. But you had me completely fooled. Is that something you train your men in Col. Davis?"

Davis smirked. "I was as surprised as the rest of you. He even had me fooled. Especially considering I have never known this man to be capable of affection."

Kristoff spoke again. "So how bout it Captain? Something special give you inspiration to make it look like you were about to pledge your undying love?"

Erik held his hands up. "Look fellas, and prince. I had to buy time. I used what I had available. I figured I had two options the other being, hey look at that!"

Kristoff grinned not backing down. "Come on its just us guys here. Because that scene just seemed far to heart felt to just be a ruse. And hey who could blame you? You have been by her side for years it would only be human."

Davis interrupted. "While it may seem natural in normal circumstances Mr. Bjorkman. I can assure you that as a soldier the captain is capable of keeping his emotions in check and his relationships professional." He then added with a smirk. "Despite the fact that is act did seem a little too real."

Alexander smiled. "Yes despite your protests captain could it be your heart and mind acted as one with the first thought that came to mind?"

Erik looked at them. "No of course not. Thinking with your heart in those situations gets people killed. My only thoughts were concerns for the queen's safety nothing more."

Olaf finally spoke up having just been standing there watching. "What do you mean Erik? Don't you love Elsa? It sure looked like you did in the garden."

Suddenly a female voice spoke up. "Yes captain, please explain that."

Erik, Davis, and Alexander turned and bowed. "Princess Anna!" Kristoff just smiled while Olaf jumped and clapped his little stick hands together.

Anna smiled. "It's alright gentlemen, relax. But I am interested in hearing the captions answer to Olaf's question."

Erik stood at attention. "Your highness I swear there is nothing inappropriate happening in my duties with the queen."

Anna smirked and shook her head. "Do I have to slap you again? I said relax. And that's not the question Olaf asked. He asked if you love my sister. Because from his observations as well as mine the act you put on tonight was too convincing. And please for the love of everything good and sacred don't give me the simple good soldier short answer about duty. I want a heartfelt and honest answer."

Erik thought for a moment. Anna was not going to let him off easy. He considered what had happened for a bit then said. "Olaf you will have to explain what you mean by love. In some languages they use different words for different types of love. In ours we just throw the word around to cover everything thing from romance, to family, to friends, and to our favorite mug."

"Oh." Olaf said not expecting such a complicated answer. His eyes brightened up as he remembered something though. "Well I mean you would seem to do anything for Elsa. You threw yourself in front of danger for her. You carried her down the mountain. You came back when you thought she was in trouble. And then when it seemed she was going to die it looked like you really cared for her in that moment. I doesn't seem like something you could just fake. I remember telling Anna that love is putting someone else's needs ahead of your own. You would do anything for them no matter what it means to you. From what I have seen and heard that is how you treat Elsa."

It was now Erik's turn to be confused. He looked thoughtfully at Olaf. He hadn't expected this little snowman to be capable of such thought. But he was a creation of Elsa. Maybe some of her was in Olaf. He smiled an answered. "Well I suppose when you say it like that Olaf I guess you can say in a sense I do love the queen. Just not in the way you may be thinking. I have been close to her for over four years now. So of course I do care about her as a person. But I also cared about the men I used to have under my command. I carried several of them to safety when they were wounded as well. However any notion of romance between me and the queen s out of the question."

"Oh." Said Olaf looking disappointed. "From the looks of things I thought you really cared about her. Are you sure you're not just confused about your feelings?"

"Yea." Anna chimed in. "Are you sure you're not just hiding from your feelings?"

Erik turned his attention back to Anna. "No your highness. I just chose to keep feeling in check. Despite the rumors around the castle that I have no heart I do care for the queens wellbeing as more than just her guard. All other feelings would be foolish and a waste of time though."

Anna looked surprised. "Are you saying Elsa isn't worthy of your affection?"

Erik shook his head. "No your highness. Quite the opposite. Even if, I stress the if part, I was capable of feeling something more for the queen I would not be worthy of her affection. I am just a common soldier in her army. Everyone knows I am cold, hard, and has the blood of more than one man on my hands. Queen Elsa is ruler of a kingdom, eloquent, graceful, poised, kind, and merciful."

Anna spoke up. "Don't you believe love could overcome all that?"

Erik smiled gently. "Forgive me your highness but I believe Romantic love to be something of a myth."

Anna gasped and even the men balked at his response. "You can't be serious!" Anna said shocked. "You mean you think all the marriages in the world are a sham?"

"No of course not. But too many people get caught up in a rash of feelings or a pretty face. Getting to know someone. I mean truly get to know them takes much more time and effort then the poems and stories would have you believe. For me I just never have the time. My duty will always come first. Romance will just be a distraction someone like me can't afford."

Anna made a scoffing sound and threw her hands up in the air. "You're unbelievable. Why Elsa wants to keep you is beyond me, you're so darn depressing."

With that she walked away to get hot chocolate for Elsa and her.

Alexander and Davis looked at Erik and shook their heads. Kristoff just smiled and said. "I think the man does protest too much."

Alexander clapped Erik on the shoulder. "You know what. We need to loosen you up some. I have some fine Belcomp assorted drinks. You guys should join me. And I don't want to hear that it's not appropriate because I'm a prince. You guys all did your parts as heroes during the last few days. I insist."

Davis glanced at the door that Elsa was behind. "I think we should stay here."

Alexander waved it off. "Come now. You have ten guards standing down this hallway guarding nothing in particular. Surly you can post a few of them by the door. Besides we will be just down the hall. Come on now it's not polite to refuse a princes' offer."

The other men shrugged and Davis posted several men at the door. Erik looked unsure about leaving but Alexander would have none of it. "Come now Captain you earned it. Maybe after a few drinks we can introduce you to a few of the many lovely young women that work in this castle. How a young man of your status has not taken advantage of such a situation is beyond me."

With that the men and snowman sat down to a guy's night enjoying the gift Alexander presented.

* * *

Being good officers with duties to do in the morning Erik and Davis only had a few drinks each. Kristoff must have not had much drinking experience even for the mountain man he was. He was down asleep on the table. Alexander was a more stoic soul but managed to overdo it. After a while he feel out of his chair. The real entertainment of the night was Olaf.

Olaf had picked up a glass of green liquid. "Wow this looks good what is it?"

"That." Alexander said proudly. "It some of Belcomp's premier mountain whiskey. Careful it's got a bit of a kick."

Apparently Olaf didn't understand what careful meant yet because he tipped the glass back and poured it into his mouth."

"Wow that's tasty! And it makes me feel so warm! More please?"

Alexander laughed and poured him another glass. "There you go my friend. Without a doubt the finest snowman I have ever met."

Erik and Davis watched in amazement as Olaf downed glass after glass. Davis leaned over to Erik. "Is it my imagination or is he turning green?"

"No I'm pretty sure he is." Erik smirked

Olaf stumbled around then approached the two officers. "Hi I'm hugs and I like warm Olaf!" then proceeded to fall over.

Erik poked at Olaf. "Um I think the snowman passed out."

The two men looked around the room at the other three unconscious members of the party. "Well we should probably get them off the floor." Davis said.

Erik and Davis gently moved Alexander and Kristoff to couches. They stood and stared at Olaf for a moment and decided it was best to just leave him.

The two then left the room but left instructions for some of the night guards to check in on the trio. Davis looked at Erik. "Ug it's going to be a long day tomorrow. That stuff was stronger then I'm used to."

Erik nodded. "Hopefully no one notices. But if I have to puke I know just the dungeon cell to do it in. Goodnight Colonel."

Davis responded. "Goodnight Captain. Glad to have you back."

The two men went their separate ways. Erik decided to check on Elsa before heading to his room. As he approached the room where he left the sisters Elsa stepped out. "Oh captain I didn't think you would still be awake."

"Just wrapping things up your majesty. Is there anything you require?"

"No thank you Captain. I was just heading to my room."

"Would you like an escort your majesty?"

"Actually, yes some company would be appreciated."

The two walked down the halls like they had done many times before. Tonight, however, something was different.

Elsa didn't say a word as they walked. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was strange. They waked in silence. Which in itself wasn't unusual as the two weren't the most talkative people in the castle. But usually if something had gone wrong Erik would be more comforting. Tonight he just seemed…off.

For Erik he couldn't figure it out. He had escorted Elsa all over this castle but tonight it just seemed awkward. He felt like he should say something after the ordeal she had been though but no words would come.

Finally Elsa broke the ice. "You know I have never heard you call me Elsa before." She smiled a little.

"I apologize for that your majesty. Normally I would never consider it but I had to make it look good. It won't happen again my queen." Erik said his voice back to its normal formality. She didn't know he had called her that once before but she was unconscious.

Elsa stopped in front of her door and looked at him. "You don't have to apologize. In fact I really didn't mind. It was nice to see you less formal. Despite the circumstances." The truth was she actually would like if he would just call her Elsa. It seemed more friendly and familiar then using titles all the time.

"Thank you for understanding your majesty. However hopefully no more circumstances will arise that will make me have to do that again."

Elsa frowned a little at his response. She couldn't see how he could go from seeing so compassionate and tenderhearted at times then suddenly become rigid and cold.

Erik continued. "I also want to apologize if my actions at the time made you feel uncomfortable. I know it was extremely out of place and improper. Plus many castle staff were witness."

Elsa actually found herself blushing a little. "It's quite alright. You did what you thought was best and ended up saving my life. As for the castle staff I'm sure they will understand. And honestly, I'm not sure if you intended this or not. But I actually found the whole thing something of a comfort. Even though I know now you were putting on an act I do know that you do care about me. It did feel nice to have someone care for me in what I thought was going to be my final moments."

Now it was Erik's turn to blush even though he tried to hide it as best he could. "Oh, I'm sorry your majesty I didn't want to make it seem to you that I had improper feelings for you…I mean about your wellbeing and all but…I had to make it look good…I didn't intend to…" He stumbled over his words trying to explain.

Elsa laughed a little. "It's alright captain I understand. And like I said it made me feel special even if you exaggerated your feelings."

She turned to enter her room. "Queen Elsa." She heard Erik say and turned back.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that what you were willing to do. To sacrifice yourself for that girl. Was one of the bravest things I have ever seen. Many people would like to think they could do what you did but few could fight their fear and survival instinct enough to go through with it. It was truly the sign of a great leader."

At this Elsa blushed even more and said quietly. "Thank you."

Erik bowed a little. "Goodnight my Queen."

* * *

After Elsa closed her door Erik proceeded to his room and closed the door and leaned against it letting out a deep breath. It had been a long strange day. Earlier he had felt so sure he was doing the right thing by leaving. Now events had shown he couldn't have been more wrong. He couldn't afford a mistake like that again. There was another problem that had come up as well. When he had seen Elsa up in her ice castle for the first time looking less like the queen she was expected to be and more like, well her, a small door was created in the back of his mind. Behind that door was feelings he was unfamiliar with and did not need to get in his way. If he was truly honest with himself they were part of the reason he had decided to resign. That plan was off the table now. The events in the garden had caused those feeling to bang on the door echoing in his mind. For a moment he was afraid that door might break open. He couldn't allow that. He had to keep it closed. No matter what.

Elsa stopped an looked out the window before going to bed. It had been a stressful day. Yet for some reason it didn't seem to be terrorizing her like she though it would. The thoughts of arms holding her securely keeping her safe along with a gentle voice and kind green eyes helped her drift off to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14. It was a little shorter then what I usually write. Mostly some fluffy junk and wrapping the day and situation up while setting up the next phase of the story. I'm also not very good at writing fluff. Although the way I let blood fly every other chapter might tell you that. So what do you think will crack first? Elsa's heart of ice or Erik's heart of stone? Or will I pull something else off where they don't end up together and guarantee hurtful reviews? Oh I slightly changed the story summary. Always tinkering. Anyways please leave reviews as they give me a nice warm fuzzy feeling even if I get a negative one.

Chapter notes: When Alexander suggests that Erik should be taking advantage of so many young women in the castle he is not suggesting he should be taking a different one to his room every night. Get your minds out of that gutter. He is more suggesting that he has quite the hunting ground to find the love of his life at his disposal.

Story production notes: For those who might find them interesting: Chapters 12, 13, and 14 where never supposed to exist as they do now. Originally Erik's resignation was going to be resolved at the beginning of chapter 12. Then I decided some character interaction might make it more interesting so the rest of 12 was created. The assassination attempt was not going to be connected and take a different turn. Also originally a main character, movie or OC I'm not going to say who, was suppose to die in the attempt but with the rewrite it didn't fit.

Public service message. While I did throw some drinking in there it is not something to mess around with. I won't tell you how to live your life but I do feel a responsibility to tell you not to be stupid. I have slapped many a handcuff on someone because of alcohol. And I have seen several disasters because of it. So don't drink until your legal and don't overdo it.

Coming soon chapter 15. It is sure to include the following. The word "The". Elsa and Anna. Some punctuation. consonants and vowels. conjunctions and adjectives. Oh and resolve what will happen to Samuels. I was going to put it in this chapter but it might have turned into another mega 7000 word chapter. Speaking of which do you like the long 5 or 6 thousand word chapters? I wonder if I need to split these up better because I am following on of the top stories and it had double the chapters I do but a few thousand fewer words.


	15. Chapter 15: Cleaning Up

Well here we are chapter 15. This story has now passed the 30 followers mark. Thanks to all of you. Now on to the continuation.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 15

Elsa awoke the next morning and walked over to the window. She looked out over Arendelle as she thought about the events of the previous day. While they had been disturbing and distressful she couldn't afford to dwell on them. The past is in the past. However she also could not ignore the situation. There were still those in Arendelle who were frightened or distrustful of her and her powers. This was something she needed to address. The staff had gone to great lengths to try to hide room her the protests and other disturbances that went on. However she still knew about them. She appreciated their efforts, but she was queen. She couldn't just sit in her castle while there were citizens with concerns about her. That had to be dealt with and quickly before it got worse.

As she got ready she thought about the way best to handle the situation. The castle guard would probably recommend a more forceful approach. However, she didn't want to use that option except for extreme cases. Besides, things would get worse if the queen the people feared started cracking down hard on them. A display of her powers probably wouldn't be the best option either. While the ice rink and decorations had placated most of the citizens those who feared her powers would probably grow more afraid with more demonstrations. The best course of action would be to handle it like a normal ruler would.

She walked out of her room and found Erik waiting for her as usual. When she looked at him the events from the previous night came once again to the forefront of her mind. She smiled at him but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. It was time to focus on business. She simply kept the smile and greeted him. "Good morning Captain."

"Good morning your majesty. I trust you rested well." Erik replied.

"Yes, thank you." Elsa replied. She noticed he didn't return her smile. "Is everything alright Captain?"

"Yes my queen. It was just a long day and night." Erik replied hiding the fact what whatever Alexander had given him was causing his head to pound.

Elsa examined him and decided not to press it further. "I'll be addressing the council today captain. Your import as well as Colonel Davis' may be needed. We will also be deciding on what to do with Mr. Samuels and the remaining conspirators.

Erik's eyes flashed dark for a moment. Elsa had never actually seen that look before and felt a bit startled. "Just say the word you majesty and I will personally take care of them." He said his voice turning cold.

Elsa swallowed. She had never seen Erik like this before. She found it somewhat disturbing and frightening. She reminded herself that he was a soldier and one of his men and been senselessly murdered by the group last night. "No captain. I understand you are upset but I will not allow more senseless bloodshed. You are my guard. Not an executioner. These men deserve a chance to explain themselves."

"Of course your majesty. I apologize. I was out of line."

Elsa smiled again at him. "It alright. I understand. Believe me justice will be served." She continued. "There is also the issue with any staff that might have issues with me. I want to make it clear I am willing to listen to any concerns. However if any staff feels they cannot abide working in the castle with the queen they will be allowed to leave their positions un-hassled and to questioned asked. They should be free to be comfortable in their positions. No violence will be tolerated though. If any staff are concerned but willing to talk I will meet with them personally."

"Of course your majesty. I believe Kai, Colonel Davis, and I can address the staff on the situation." Erik said the dark look leaving his eyes as they moved on to other matters.

Elsa smiled at him. "Hopefully you don't have any personal concerns about me."

Erik's smile finally returned. "Your majesty if I had concerns about working in the castle with you I would have to be one of the dumbest people in the world for accepting the position four years ago. When I first saw your powers I was startled yes, but it's not the powers one has to worry about, it's the person who wields them. I figure the fact you haven't made me into an ice sculpture from having to deal with me the past four years a good sign."

Elsa actually laughed a little. "Well there was that one time last year when I thought about putting you in a block for a few days. But I'm glad I didn't."

* * *

Erik went to check on Alexander, Kristoff, and Olaf next. All three will still right where he and Davis left them the night before. He shook his head and grinned trying to figure out how to best deal with the situation. He noticed Olaf started to stir some and try to stand up. Just then Anna and Elsa walked by and got a look in the room.

"What on earth…" Anna started as the sisters walked in.

"Captain what's going on?" Elsa looked at him.

"Well your majesty, long story short. Prince Alexander invited us for a drink that he brought along. They were a bit stronger than expected. Colonel Davis and I decided to more these gentlemen to some couches till they woke up."

"Is that Olaf and is he…green?" Anna said shocked staring at the slumped over snowman.

"Um, yea. Well your highness Olaf found a liquid that burned in a different way. I think he over did it. The drink was green in color."

Anna giggled and Elsa shook her head. Olaf looked around and saw the sisters. "Anna! Elsa! I drank this stuff you have to try. It makes me feel so warm…and also kind of funny."

"Here Olaf I think I can help." Elsa said and made some motions with her hand spinning him around some separating the liquor from his snow. "That should get most of it."

Olaf giggled. "Wow that feels much better. You want a glass Elsa? How bout you Anna? It's so good."

Erik said softly to Elsa. "I wouldn't recommend it your majesty."

"No thank you Olaf we have so much to do today. And you should be careful with that stuff ok?" Elsa smiled at the snowman.

Anna looked at the two men. "Are they ok?"

"They will be fine your highness."

Elsa looked at them. "Maybe it would be best if you not mention we saw them in this state. I would rather not embarrass them."

"Your secret is safe with me your majesty." Erik smiled

"Speak for yourself!" Anna gave a mischievous grin. "I can't wait to tell Kristoff how cute he looks drooling on the couch."

* * *

Alexander awoke awhile later with a pounding head. He groaned as he sat up. Definitely over did it last night. He decided he needed a walk to clear his head. He looked over at Kristoff and decided it would be best to leave him for now. He stepped outside of the room and walked outside.

As he walked he found his thoughts returning to the events of last night. There stood the woman who had unexpectedly stole his heart. He never felt more helpless in his life as Elsa was faced with an impossible choice. He stood there and watched as every fiber of his being urged to save her. Yet he couldn't risk it with Samuels holding a knife to that girl's throat. All he could do is watch as Elsa seemed to walk to her death.

Then Erik had grabbed Elsa and pulled her close in a strong romantic gesture. Alexander could only watch stunned believing his act. Before that moment he had been somewhat jealous of Erik but he figured Erik was too professional to develop any feelings for Elsa. Even when it turned out his display was a ruse, Alexander still found it too convincing. He sighed as he walked. He shouldn't feel this way. Erik was the reason Elsa was still alive. He didn't want to become that guy. Jealous because another guy looked more heroic. Erik was just doing his job. Alexander just needed to be himself not try to be like someone else. He just needed to be himself. If Elsa was to fall for him it would have to be for he was. He would have to wait anyway. With all he had learned about Elsa it would take time with her. She was not the type to jump into a relationship. He needed to move slowly. He could handle that. Elsa was worth it.

He started walking back to the castle. He needed to stop feeling this way about Erik too. There was no reason to have any hard feeling towards him. In truth he really liked and respected the man. He had never seen anyone to loyal to his queen. For the life of him though Alexander couldn't figure out how Erik had been by Elsa's side this whole time and was not smitten by her. To be honest Alexander could see that they were similar in some ways. Both were very closed yet at the same time showed moments of warmth and kindness. Both had a commanding presence that in some ways seem to hide the person behind it. Despite the cold fronts they both could put up they were both caring and compassionate.

It wasn't a competition though, he reminded himself. Erik wasn't a royal anyways. Even though he was perfectly worthy of the queen it would never be allowed by law. Alexander sighed. He had a few more days left in Arendelle. While it wouldn't be possible to win Elsa's heart in that time he would need to get something started. He would just need an opportunity.

* * *

Kai, Davis, and Erik met with the staff in groups. The speech was generally the same for all groups no matter who presented it.

"In light of the recent events, Queen Elsa understands some of you may be frightened or concerned about the abilities she has shown. She wishes to relieve your misgivings and promises she only hid her abilities for fear of harming others. She now has more control of her powers and has no intent of harming anyone. She does understand that this is something you have never seen before. If for any reason you do not feel comfortable serving in the castle with the queen you are free to leave as you please. No judgment will be passed and you will be given resources until you find new employment. If you desire to stay but are still concerned Queen Elsa is willing to meet personally with you. Just come see us and we will set it up. The Queen wishes you all to remain but understands if you choose not to."

After this Erik or Davis would add. "However, don't even consider trying to stay and plot against the queen. You saw what happened in the last attempt. I assure you, we will find out and you will fail."

Unfortunately several staff took Elsa up on her offer to leave. Most explained that they wished the queen their best but couldn't risk staying there themselves in case of another incident. Even several of the guards requested reassignment back to the regular army.

Kai muttered about all the new hires he would have to do while Erik and Davis knew they would have to recruit some new castle guards. In the late afternoon Elsa came to see them. "So how did it go?"

Kai hesitated and said. "Well it depends. You have many who want to speak with you. Depending on how well you can convince them we are looking at between a ten and twenty percent loss of staff and guards."

"That many?" Elsa looked shocked. She hadn't expected that many people to be scared of her. However maybe she shouldn't be completely surprised. She did live hidden in the same castle with them for all these years and suddenly but on a huge demonstration of powerful magic.

"Don't worry about it your majesty." Kai said reassuringly. "I'm sure you will be able to convince most to stay. And there will be many eager citizens hoping to work in the castle."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you gentlemen. Now I have to meet with several council members concerning our assassins to be. If you could please have them in chambers in an hour."

* * *

Elsa rubbed her temples as she met with several key council members. They were discussing what should be done about the prisoners. Each of them was very insistent on what they should do with them.

"Your Majesty, I implore you to deal harshly with these criminals. You have to show that this behavior will not stand. The people cannot see you as weak."

Elsa looked at the man feeling annoyed. "Given the display I put on I don't think being seen as weak is the main issue. I cannot be seen as a malevolent queen. Especially considering my abilities. These men acted out of fear. I understand what fear can do to a person all too well. I can't put them to death just based on that."

Another man spoke up his voice more sympathetic. "I understand that your majesty. However what happened with you was an accident. What these men did was intended to cause harm. Their actions and intentions must have consequences. We cannot let the people of Arendelle believe they can act with immunity to consequences."

Elsa looked at him. "Yes lord Serjek, but we cannot crack down on people who are just voicing fears and opinions. That is not the kind of kingdom I am going to run."

The man held his hands up. "I'm not suggesting that we do. What I am saying is that people cannot be allowed to cross the line into violence."

Elsa sighed. The man was right of course. "How to deal with the protests we will deal with in the meeting. As for the fates of the prisoners, we will hear what they have to say before I pass judgment. Dismissed gentlemen. Thank you for your input."

The men stood and left except for Hyrop who was quiet for most of the meeting. Elsa looked at him. "You disapprove?"

Hyrop smiled his eyes gentle. "Of course not my Queen. I believe you handled that well."

Elsa sat looking tired. "Are you sure? They will want justice. But I don't want one of my first official acts as queen to be a death sentence."

"Nor should it." Hyrop said. "Despite what many may want right now the best thing right now is to show your compassion and mercy. I believe it to be one of your greatest attributes. However one day you will probably have to make that call. It's never easy, but sometimes as ruler you have to use a heavy hand on those who would threaten your kingdom and people."

Elsa nodded. "I hope you're wrong. I just want Arendelle to prosper, be happy, and safe."

Hyrop smiled at her. "As do we all. Unfortunately one of the reason positions like ours are needed is because people and circumstances exist that threaten that. It is decisions we make that try to guide a nation back to that path."

"Well hopefully this will be the last incident I have to deal with for a while." Elsa stood. "Let's get this done."

* * *

Elsa and Hyrop entered the main chambers and everyone stood. She took her seat that faced the main floor instead of the one that faced the council. She looked at the members. "Please be seated." She then looked at Erik who was standing nearby her. "Please send them in."

Erik motioned to the guards who stood by the entry door and they opened them. Several guards then lead the prisoners in. Their eyes were fearful and yet defiant as they were lead in shackles in front of the council. Hyrop stood an addressed them. "Gentlemen you stand accused of attempted assassination of the queen of Arendelle. Normally there would be trail to determine guilt or innocence, but considering you were captured at the scene and witnessed there by many in the room you are hereby guilty." He paused to let that sink in. "Normally a charge of treason would be applied with this. However Queen Elsa has decided to let you give explanation of your actions before passing judgment."

The surviving men who Samuels hired all spoke at once using feeble excuses or blaming it on fear or saying they were coerced. Hyrop restored order and they gave explanations one by one. The council sat and listened looking unimpressed with their stories. None of them looked particularly sorry for what they had done only sorry they failed or had been caught. Elsa sat and listened her face impossible to read. Finally Hyrop spoke again. "Alright we have heard enough. Ordinarily the council would deliberate and vote on proper sentencing. However it has been decided that Queen Elsa, your victim will decide your fate.

Elsa stood and looked at the men. Her face still bore the marks from the attack. Instead of looking at them in anger though, her blue eyes looked sad. "Gentlemen." She spoke firmly but there was a note of sympathy in her voice. "The attack on me last night was terrifying. You came to my home and injured me before attempting to kill me. I should be furious with you. However, I of all people understand what fear can do to a person. I look at you and I see confused men. I wish I could have done something to convince you I meant no harm." She looked at them. "I cannot have you put to death because of your own fears. However your actions still have to be answered for. I hereby sentence you to two years imprisonment. I hope during that time you will see the error of your actions and will be ready to join the people or Arendelle again."

The council chambers nearly exploded s many of them members protested saying the sentence was far too lenient. The men just stood their mouths agape unable to believe they were not on their way to be executed that moment. Erik could not believe it himself. He wanted these men punished far more than that. Yet at the same time he was amazed at the mercy Elsa just showed.

Elsa held up her hand to the council. "Enough!" Ice shot from her fingertips and it got their attention. "That is my decision and it is final."

The guards started to take the prisoners away. "Guards if you will please leave Mr. Samuels. His sentence will be separate."

Samuels looked at the council and Elsa his eyes glaring and defiant. Elsa looked at him and spoke softly. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Why?" Samuels scoffed. "You put Arendelle in danger with a magical winter and you want to know why I tried to protect the kingdom?"

Elsa spoke again her voice sad. "You could have come to me. You could have voiced your concerns."

"As if that would have done any good." He said angrily. "You hid away for thirteen years. Then everything goes wrong and we are just supposed to ignore it? I say no. You, your majesty are simply too dangerous. Something had to be done. No discussion would change that. I just hope someone else with sense will succeed where I failed before you destroy Arendelle."

The words stung Elsa but she kept her composure. "Samuels you worked with all of us. Everyone in this room knew you. You were well liked. We all rusted you and you betrayed that all based on an assumption. And all of that I can forgive." Elsa paused and looked at him then continued. "But you threatened the life of an innocent girl and you brutally murdered a young guard by stabbing him in the back. You have took a husband away from a young woman and left a baby boy fatherless. These are things I cannot forgive. I hereby banish you from Arendelle. You are never to return."

* * *

Elsa turned away from Samuels as the guards took him away. She then walked out to the main floor and faced the council. "Now gentlemen, we need to discuss appropriate measures to keep this sort of thing from happening again."

A councilman spoke from near the back. "Your Majesty, I recommend we use the military to put down these gatherings a protests."

"Absolutely not!" Elsa said. "That will just give the people more reason to be afraid. And I have no intention of hiding behind these walls anymore. I'm sure many of you remember in these very chambers nearly five years ago when Snider tried to overthrow the monarchy and seize control for himself. If it wasn't for the actions of my now personal guard." She pointed at Erik making him blush a little bit, he hated being the center of attention. "Snider would have succeeded. It was all started because of the closed gates. I have no intention of having history repeat itself. That is why I have decided to go out and address the unhappy citizens personally."

The council chambers erupted again.

"You cannot!"

"You majesty you will be killed!"

"I applaud your bravery my queen but let's not be foolhardy."

"It's far too dangerous!"

Erik said nothing but he agreed with the council. She couldn't risk going out there among the upset mobs. All it would take was one person willing to kill and it could all be over.

Elsa help up her hands and shot off some more snow to get their attention. "Gentlemen your concern is noted and appreciated but I have decided this is the best course of action."

Chancellor Byron stood and looked at Erik. "Captain please! Tell the Queen that this is a bad idea."

Erik spoke respectfully. "My lord it is not my place to question the queen." Although he agreed with Byron he would never disagree with Elsa in public. His eye met hers and he gave her a look that told her he strongly disapproved and would let her know about it privately.

Byron did not give up though. "Captain, your job is the security and safety of the queen. If you have concerns it is your duty to voice them."

"You make a valid point my lord. But with respect I do not discuss security concerns publicly unless giving a planning briefing."

Elsa spoke again. "Thank you for your concern chancellor but this is my decision and I am confident in the Captains ability to protect me along with the rest of the castle guard. Most of these people are just scared and confused. I need to show them I care about them. If not they will spread their fear and doubt among the population and Arendelle will be in serious trouble."

* * *

Elsa spent the next hour going over the plans she had with the council. There was arguing back and forth but eventually she managed to get them to agree. Although it was grudgingly as they were still concerned about her safety. Erik waited for her while she spoke to several council members personally then followed her out of the chambers an escorted her back to her room. She looked around to make sure everyone was out of ear shot then turned to him. "Alright go ahead and say it."

Erik got right to the point. "Very well your majesty. I think it's a bad idea to go out and address unhappy citizens personally. It's too much of a risk."

"This coming from a man who throws himself in front of bullets and arrows?"

"I'm trained for that. Besides its part of my duty." Erik argued.

Elsa stopped and turned to him. "And it's my duty as queen to see to the safety and concerns of my people. Even if it does involve some personal risk." Then she added getting a little upset. "And its time everyone stop treating me like some girl hidden behind the walls. Those days are gone."

Erik held up his hands. "My queen you know I don't think of you that way. In fact I know better than anyone the strength you possess. And I'm not just talking about your powers. However, it is my job to keep you safe from harm. There is a reason why you are assigned guards and everything. It's because you are the one who leads this nation. As much as every Joe bag of doughnuts sitting in a tavern thinks he can run a government better in truth they would be lost."

Elsa blushed a little. "Thank you for the compliment but you give me too much credit. It's much more than me in the government. If something were to happen to me I have faith in much of the council."

Erik smiled. "That may be but if something were to happen to you I'm the one that has to answer to Princess Anna."

Elsa laughed a little. "I wouldn't envy you in that situation." She then turned more serious. "Look I appreciate your concern, but this has to be done. I promise we will take every precaution. But I cannot be queen of a kingdom who fears me. It just will not work."

"As you wish your majesty. But I am still concerned. It goes against my nature to place you in harm's way."

They stopped in front of her door. "I know and I'm sorry for putting you in this difficult position. But I believe you once told me something about doing the hard thing for the right reason."

She opened her door then stopped. "By the way do you know how Gavin's wife, Lily is doing?"

Erik shook his head. "She took the news really hard when I told her. I'm actually going to go check on her and baby Armis now."

Elsa looked up at him her bright blue eyes full of sympathy. "That's right you're the godfather. Tell Lily that if she needs anything just to ask me."

Erik bowed. "I will pass that along your majesty. Have a pleasant evening."

* * *

After Elsa closed her door Erik proceeded to a wing of the castle were staff and their families lived. He knocked gently and Lily answered the door. "Oh Captain." She wiped her eyes she had obviously been crying. "Did the queen make a decision?"

"Yes." Erik said. "Samuels was banished from Arendelle forever. You will never have to lay eyes on him again."

"It's better than he deserves." Lily sniffed. "But I don't blame Queen Elsa for not killing him. She is far too gentle for that."

"Yes she is." Erik smiled and took Armis in his arms holding him and smiled. The boy now had no father. Was probably not even aware of it. He looked into the baby's innocent blue eyes. This was not going to stand. He looked at Lily. "Queen Elsa told me to let you know that if you need anything to ask her."

Lily smiled weakly and nodded and took her son back. As Erik watched the two of them his mind flashed back to recruiting a shy but skilled soldier to the castle guard. Introducing that young man to Lily. He remembered their wedding and Gavin's excitement when he became a father. All of that destroyed by a coward. No this was not going to stand.

* * *

Most of the next day Erik spent in chambers with Elsa as they finalized plans for Elsa to talk to the various groups of frightened citizens. Erik said very little during the proceedings except when he and Davis were asked how they planned to protect the queen and they explained the basics of their plan. They never gave all the details though. Just in case someone may not be as loyal as they pretended.

Elsa walked back to her room that night with Anna. Which was fine by Erik. He had other business. Samuels was due to be shipped out for his sentence. Erik proceeded to the dungeon and met with the guards. "I'll take him."

As they walked out of the castle to the docks Samuels was clearly still unrepentant. He looked at Erik and said. "You know Captain when I heard you resigned I thought you got smart and saw what a monster the queen was. But no you have to be blindly loyal and stupid."

Erik shook his head. "It's too bad that loyalty never wore off on you Samuels. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh this mess isn't over Captain. I will find allies. There are plenty of nations who fear the snow queen. I swear I will be back with them behind me."

"Amazing. Queen Elsa shows you incredible mercy and you still want her dead."

"She is a dangerous monster!" Samuels spat. "No regard for the damage she can cause."

Erik laughed in spite. "No regard for the danger she causes? You killed Gavin in cold blood. And did you even consider what your plan would have done to Princess Anna? No you just thought about yourself and some wild fear driven what might be scenario."

They walked on and Erik continued. "Did you know that I actually introduced Gavin and Lily? Seriously you wouldn't think that considering I have trouble with the ladies. Probably the whole cold blooded thing. But for some reason I can tell when two people go well together. And did you know last night I held his son in my arms. Poor kid will never know his father. All thanks to you."

Samuels grunted. "I do actually feel bad about that. But the fear of what the queen is capable of…"

Erik slammed Samuels against a wall. "Don't tell me about fear!" He stared into Samuels eyes. "I was at Fernada six years ago. I'm sure you remember hearing about that massacre. Everyone does. I am one of the few survivors of the assault on hells ridge. If you could call it an assault. I was all of nineteen years old crawling uphill though the blood of my friends an comrades who lay dead on the hill using their bodies for cover, wondering when I was going to join them. So don't tell me about fear!" He yanked Samuels towards him and pushed him towards a ship. "In fact I think it's time you got a lesson."

They walked up the gangplank of a sketchy looking vessel. "Good evening gentlemen." Erik said to the startled crew. "Castle guard inspection." He proceeded to look around the deck. "Oh what's this?" He opened a box. "I believe this is contraband." He held up a few items as the crew looked around nervously.

The captain of the ship ran up. "It's just some minor items Captain no need to arrest us or anything."

"Captain the penalty for these items is heavy fines. However I'm feeling generous tonight if you can do me a favor."

"Of course, anything!"

"I'm going to go below deck and leave something for you. A package if you will. I need you to…dispose of it for me. I'm sure you will understand when you see it."

"Of course sir!"

"Good. Come Samuels let's look around this lovely boat." He pushed Samuels in front as they headed below deck.

Samuels looked around. "This isn't the ship that's supposed to carry me!"

"Slight change of plans." Erik kicked the back of Samuels's legs causing him to drop to his knees. "So how's that fear thing treating you now?"

Samuels looked up at Erik terrified. "Please don't." He begged.

"I remember Queen Elsa and several others saying the same thing to you in the garden. You didn't seem to inclined to show mercy."

"But she is a threat to the whole kingdom!" Samuels pleaded

"Who are you to make that assessment? It's not what the person possesses that makes them dangerous it's the person themselves. When Sniders rebellion broke out I was recognized by both sides as an excellent young soldier. In fact Snider offered me a position of power that could have had me leading the armies of Arendelle. I choose my skills and abilities to serve the people though, not take the easy way and conquer them. Now my abilities and duties are to protect the queen and Arendelle from threats. You have become a threat.

Tears streamed down Samuels face as he looked at Erik. "But my sentence was banishment!"

"I am banishing you. Straight to hell." Then Erik pulled his pistol out put it to Samuels head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

End of chapter 15

Well I ended that on a dark note didn't I? My question to the readers is this. If Elsa ever finds out how Erik crosses the line in dealing with threats to her how will she react? For those of you try to, I believe the word is "ship", Elsa and Erik do you think she can get past his darker side? I have referred to the battle of Fernada a couple of times now. In an upcoming chapter details about just what happened there will be revealed. How many more chapters left of the story? I honestly have no idea. When I first started I didn't think there would be this many. Then I thought I could maybe push it to 20. However I still have several main events I have planned out that I haven't gotten to yet so it will be beyond 20. (Well unless I die in the process, knock on wood.) 15 chapters in and I'm still not set on the end game. But at least I have some options narrowed down.

Apparently everyone likes the longer chapters. My average is about 4500-5200. I try to keep them a minimum of 3500. 1 and 3 being the exceptions.

Anyhoo thank for reading. Please leave reviews. Makes me so happy when I see a new one. And sad when I log in and their are no new reviews. Chapter 16 in the works.

Memorial Day was yesterday here in the U.S. Thanks to all who serve and have served.


	16. Chapter 16: Surprises

Well here is chapter 16. The last update added more followers then any previous one. So welcome aboard to all the new readers. Nothing else to say really so lets get to the story.

The Pierced and Frozen Heart

Chapter 16

The plan was to start small. Elsa could not be dissuaded from going out among the people to ease their fears. No matter what the protests from her council or guards were. Anna protested to at first but eventually Elsa won her over. Since there was no talking Elsa out of it, it was decided to do a small surprise meeting first. That way Elsa could get her feet wet in what she was about to do and the guards and council could gauge the reaction.

The plan was relativity simple. A tavern was chosen where it was known that most of the patrons spoke unhappily about the queen. A few guards, a couple less known minor council members, and some castle staff would enter in disguise. Alexander also volunteered to assist. They would place themselves around the room and observe for a while and the guards would look for weapons and other potential hazards. If it looked good one of them would come out and Elsa and a few guards would enter in disguise and wait for the right moment.

Elsa stood down the street with a hood covering her head as she watched. The volunteers went in just a few at a time to avoid drawing notice of large numbers walking in the door. After about half an hour a guard came over. "Your majesty it appears safe. We are ready." The guard turned to Erik who was standing with Elsa and also disguised. "Captain, no major weapons spotted. Just a few knifes here and there. No firearms from what I can tell."

Erik nodded. It was legal for citizens to own firearms in Arendelle but it was rare to see them in the city. They were expensive and not sold at very many locations. Most of those owned were muskets used for hunting. Still all that was needed was for the wrong person to be hiding a pistol. The group started down the street trying not to look official. Anna and Kristoff volunteered to come with as well. They managed to sell the scene well. Talking and laughing as they walked arm and arm into the tavern and sat down. After them three more guards went in and causally took positions were they could observe best. Then Elsa and Erik walked in and sat with Anna and Kristoff and acted like they were friends meeting. In reality the listened to the conversation around them.

"I tell you what lads. Get you winter gear ready cause it's gonna come early!"

"What's this kingdom coming to with the snow queen on the throne? We're going to be the laughing stock of the region."

"If they don't just invade first! How long do you think the neighbors are going to stay friendly with a queen on the throne who can curse their lands at any time?"

"Look at her. Cursing the land and then suddenly acting like everything's fine. Who does she think she is? I would like to give her a piece of my mind!"

Anna leaned over an whispered to Elsa. "I think that's your cue."

Elsa nodded to Erik. He stood up from the booth they were in and pulled his cloak back signaling the others that it was time. Elsa stood as well and pulled her cloak back then said. "Well it looks like today is your lucky day."

The entire tavern gasped as cries of. "It's the queen!" filled the room. The patrons all looked at each other nervously or embarrassed and the place feel silent as the wondered what would happen next.

Elsa took a few steps toward the man who made the comment. "You were saying sir? I am right here. What do you have to say?"

The man bowed down obviously frightened. "Please forgive me your majesty! That was rude and improper it won't happen again."

Elsa gave the man a little smile. "Mr…"

"Jones! Majesty. I beg you please don't punish me!"

Elsa smiled again. "Mr. Jones I have no intention of punishing you. The people of Arendelle have every right to their opinions. What I want to know Mr. Jones is your opinions. You said it yourself a few moments ago. You wanted to give me a piece of your mind. Well here is your opportunity. Feel free to speak freely. I assure you no retribution will come upon you."

Jones looked around nervously. "Well…um…er…the thing is your majesty, you froze Arendelle solid and ran off. Then you came back and thawed everything. But are we just supposed to sit back and believe everything is just going to be fine?"

Elsa paused before answering. "I understand how what happened could be frightening. I myself was frightened by what I did and was not sure I could reverse it. I just wanted to run away and stay away from everyone. That would have left everything frozen solid though. What happened I cannot take back. I will probably have to live with what I did for the rest of my life. However I have no intention of it ever happening again or using my powers to harm anyone in any way."

Another man spoke. "And what guarantee do we have of that?"

Elsa turned to him. "Right now I can give you nothing more than my word. However, I fully intend to do everything to gain your trust."

Someone else spoke up. "And what of the other nations? How do you know they won't come knocking on the door?"

"I cannot control what other nations do. However I will do everything possible to maintain good relations and keep our allies."

When she finished speaking Alexander stood. "I am Prince Alexander of your allied nation of Belcomp. I can assure you we will remain your ally. Also several other leaders I talked to have pledged continued support of Arendelle."

Elsa continued to speak to the people an answer questions for the next couple of hours. Erik was amazed at her ability to handle herself in front of a potentially hostile crowd. Especially considering this was not something she was used to. Elsa concluded the meeting by saying. "I understand there are more citizens who have concerns. If any of these groups would like to send representatives to the castle I will gladly meet with them."

With that she and the others left and headed back to the castle. It seemed to go really well. And she probably got a few converts. However, it was just the first step. There was still much to do.

Most of the next few days was spent either discussing the next step to be taken with the council or Elsa would meet with a few citizens. The talks generally went well. It helped that those who came were open enough to start a dialog at least.

* * *

One afternoon Elsa took a break to spend time with Anna. Erik gave the sisters some privacy and walked around the castle. During his stroll he came upon Alexander who stopped him. "Captain, I was looking for you."

"Prince Alexander what can I do for you?"

Alexander smirked a little. "Well before I leave I believe you promised me something."

Erik thought for a minute then said. "Oh yes. I promised you some sword lessons. Is your shoulder up for it?"

"I believe so." Alexander grinned.

The two men proceeded to the training field and Erik grabbed two blunted swords and tossed one to Alexander. "Alright, attack when you're ready."

Alexander lunged forward and the two men started dueling their sword clanging together. It didn't last long though as Erik gave Alexander a poke in the chest. "Ow."

"See you're over committing your swing. Opening yourself up and becoming exposed. Keep your strokes shorter. Try to be faster instead or stronger."

Alexander nodded and they started again. This time Alexander focused more on what Erik had told him and survived longer. The clang of the metal attracted other guards and staff over as they watched the two duel. Once again, being far more experienced, Erik won.

Alexander looked at him. "So is this how you train all your men?"

Erik grinned a little. "No, I'm much, much harder on them. And far, far meaner."

"Well don't go easy on me just because I'm a prince. Let's see what you can do."

Erik looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure you shoulder is up for that? And are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

Alexander smiled. "I'm not going to learn anything if you go easy on me."

Erik shrugged. "As you wish. Just remember I warned you." And with that Erik charged forward attacking Alexander faster than before. Alexander furiously tried to block the incoming blows. In truth Erik wasn't fully committing to the strikes just coming close enough to make Alexander panic and try to deflect. As they fought the crowd grew larger and a few started to cheer at the spectacle. Eventually Erik undercut Alexander's legs and put him on his back and held his sword to him. "You my Prince are dead."

He then helped Alexander to his feet. "Remember watch your footing. It's one of the most important things in a fight. When you're on your back you're basically asking your enemy to kill you. If you get knocked down get to your feet as quick as possible."

Alexander nodded and they started again the watching crowd cheering louder as the duel got more intense. Erik swept and Alexander's legs again but this time he managed to roll away and get to his feet and Erik struck the ground where he fell. Alexander tried to take advantage and swung at Erik who managed to side step and the swords clanged again the metal on metal resounding though the air. Suddenly everything was interrupted by a loud female voice.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?"

The men stopped and bowed at the owner of the voice. "Queen Elsa!" They said in unison.

Elsa stood across the grass towards them a look of bewilderment and anger on her face, Anna following close behind her. She strode up to them and demand. "Will someone please explain why my personal guard is dueling with Arendelle's guest Prince?"

Erik spoke first. "My apologies my queen. I promised Alexander I would help him with his sword skills."

Elsa stared at the both of them. "And you thought this would be best accomplished with a public duel using real swords? And duel that looked far too intense to just be practice."

Alexander spoke up this time. "That would be my fault your majesty. I insisted Captain Slovak not hold back and be hard on me."

Elsa shook her head. "Boys! Of all the stupid, lame brained, dangerous ideas. Do me a favor and not kill yourselves." With that she spun around and walked away.

"Perhaps we should call it a day." Erik said.

"Yes." Was all Alexander could say. He was amazed. Elsa looked beautiful even when angry.

* * *

The following day was Alexander's final full day in Arendelle. That night he noticed Elsa walking out to one of the gardens. He decided it was now or never to take advantage of the situation. "Queen Elsa!" he called out walking up to her.

"Prince Alexander." She smiled when she saw him. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if I might accompany you on your walk?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Elsa smiled at him. "Of course I would enjoy the company."

Alexander looked around. "No guard tonight?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Captain Slovak is attending to other matters. He knows where I am but he doesn't need to accompany me everywhere in the castle."

Alexander smiled. He wouldn't have to worry about someone watching over his shoulder.

Elsa turned and looked at him. "So how have you enjoyed your time here in Arendelle? Besides the obvious unexpected."

He grinned and looked at her. "Well the unexpected was just an adventure. I enjoy Arendelle very much. It's a lovely kingdom. I hope my duties bring me here again. Preferably soon."

Elsa smiled at him. "I would like that. You have done so much while you were here. Your family should be proud of you. You have Arendelle's eternal gratitude as well as mine."

"I'm just glad I could make a positive impact and everything turned out okay. I'm looking forward to continued friendship between our two kingdoms. Speaking of which one of these days you should come and visit Belcomp. My Father and Mother would love to meet you."

Elsa smiled again. "Thank you. I would like to visit sometime. It's just I'm still trying to win over some of my own people still. I'm not sure if I'm ready for a foreign visit. Plus I'm nervous about going out on a boat. My parents left one day on a journey and their ship never returned."

Alexander frowned a little. "Ah, yes. I remember hearing about that. My condolences. However when you're ready Belcomp would love to have you. And might as well visit a friendly kingdom to practice for other potential visits."

Elsa nodded then said. "So did you accomplish everything you set out to do? I'm sure with an extra month here your family would have expected some other tasks out of you."

Alexander nodded. "Your staff and council has been most kind is discussing possible trade opportunities. Hopefully our ambassador can come to some arrangement with you. However there is something I still have yet to accomplish."

"Oh what is it? Maybe I can help." Elsa offered

Alexander smiled. "You would actually be the perfect person to help me with this your majesty. After I arrived I decided to take on a personal assignment. I wanted to get to know the ruler of this nation better. More so on a personal level.

Elsa looked at him not sure what to say but blushed a little. "Oh?" She felt a little nervous and slightly uncomfortable as well. She liked Alexander very much. He seemed very kind and gentle. She enjoyed talking with him. And if she was honest with herself she found him to be a very handsome man. There were in fact times when his smile made her blush ever so slightly. However, she did not feel she was anywhere near ready to enter a romantic relationship. She still needed to learn how to let people get close.

Before she could answer Alexander continued. "Of course I understand you have been though a lot the last few weeks. And I imagine the years before where not easy either being hidden away. I am not hoping for anything serious right now. I am just hoping that if my duties bring me to Arendelle again you would permit me to come and see you. Also if you wouldn't object to the occasional correspondence?"

Elsa thought for a moment. It would be nice to maybe have someone to write to. Plus she admitted she wouldn't mind seeing him again. There was no harm in starting something slow. "I would enjoy that Prince Alexander."

"Please call me Joseph. It's my first name."

"Oh, that will take some getting used to but I will try. And you can call me Elsa. At least when we are not in any sort of formal setting. I cannot guarantee anything more than friendship will come from this. But I do enjoy your company and you have been most kind."

The pair walked back to the castle chatting about personal interests. When they walked back inside Elsa found Anna waiting for her. She turned to Alexander. "Thank you so much for the company Joseph. I really enjoyed our talk."

"The pleasure is all mine Elsa. I really hate to leave tomorrow. I hope you will see me off at the dock?"

Elsa smiled as she looked up into his eyes, then shot a look at Anna who was making kissy faces behind Alexander's back. "Yes of course."

"Well I bid you goodnight then." He smiled and looked at her as he headed up the stairs. Although he was sure none of his feet touched the stairs because he was sure he was floating.

* * *

Anna grabbed her sister by the arm. "Well what was that all about?"

Elsa tried to play it off as nothing. "We were just talking about relations between our kingdoms."

"Uh huh, sure. Well Joseph seems to be memorized with you. And you seemed to be paying a little more than diplomatic attention to him." Anna teased.

Elsa blushed. "He is very nice."

Anna giggled as she pressed more. "Come on. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" Elsa insisted. "He just wanted to know if he can see me if business brings him back this way. And he might write sometimes."

"Oooooo. Sounds like the start of something." Anna giggled again.

"Where just friends! I'm not ready for anything more."

Anna smiled at her sister. "I think you will be ready faster than you think."

Elsa shook her head. "Just worry about your own personal life. I need mine to be boring for now. Well except of course involving you." She smiled at Anna. "Right now though I need to finish up a few things before I go to bed."

"Okay goodnight." Anna kissed her on the cheek. "But as soon as he sends you a letter I want to know." She grinned and skipped off down the hall.

Elsa watched her sister skip off and smiled. Anna could be so nosey and yet she found it endearing. Even after she had shut Anna out of her life for all those years Anna still wanted to be a big part of her life. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. She was going to let Anna be involved in her life a lot more. Within reason of course.

As Elsa walked she became lost in thought about all that was going on. The situation with Alexander. Anna. Dealing with the people of Arendelle who didn't trust her. She walked around the corner and she saw her personal guard doing something she never really expected to see.

Erik was walking slowly the other way and in his arms was a baby. He didn't even notice Elsa at first. He was looking down at the baby talking a little bit to it. Elsa had to stop and watch. This was a side of Erik she had never seen before and didn't really think was there. She smiled to herself. He seemed less serious and rigid. Instead he seemed more, well, human. She had seen him with moments of tenderness and compassion before but those were always mixed in with his duties to her. Now here he was duty free smiling down at the baby saying goofy little things to it. He suddenly seemed to know he was being watched and looked up. "Oh! Queen Elsa. Forgive me, I did not know you were there."

He looked slightly embarrassed to be seen in such an unnatural state for him but Elsa found it kind of cute. "It's perfectly alright captain. And who is this?"

"Oh your majesty. This is little baby Armis. The son of Corporal Gavin."

Elsa felt a pang of sadness remembering the young soldier who died the night the men tried to kill her. She stepped closer and smiled down at the little boy who looked at her with a sense of curiosity.

"Lily needed some time so I said I would take this little guy for a walk." Erik explained.

Elsa looked down at the child. "He's absolutely adorable!"

"Would you care to hold him your majesty?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "No. It would be best if I don't. I have never held a baby. Well not since Anna anyways, and I don't want to risk hurting him."

Erik thought about easing her fears but figured this wasn't the time. Instead he looked down at baby Armis. "I think he likes you, your majesty."

Elsa smiled down at the child then had an idea. She waved her finger causing a tiny burst of flurry. Baby Armis watched in wonder as Elsa hand sparkled in the snow then giggled a little when the flurries dusted his nose.

Erik smiled at Elsa. "I must say, your majesty, you have quite the way with kids."

Elsa blushed slightly. "Thank you. I have to say. You need to be more like this more often."

Erik looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Elsa looked at him. "Well more like you are with this baby and me now. And less like you usually are. You seem warmer."

Now it was Erik's turn to blush a little. "I just figured I shouldn't be like myself around the little one. I always try to adapt to the situation." He looked down at baby Armis again who was starting to squirm. "Looks like I better get him home. Is there anything you require tonight my queen?"

"No Captain." Elsa smiled at him then gave the baby one last smile. "Go ahead and get this cute little guy to his mom. I will see you in the morning."

"Very well. Pleasant dreams your majesty."

Erik walked back down the hall and continued to talk to the baby boy. Elsa smiled and watched. She began to wonder as well. This man had been her personal guard for over four years now. She had seen him put on many faces. She still had yet to figure out which one was the real him.

* * *

The next day was bright and clear as Alexander's ship prepped to leave. Elsa and Anna made their way down to the docks to say goodbye along with Erik and a small contingent of guards. Alexander stood at the gangplank waiting for them and smiled when he saw Elsa. She walked up to him a smile also on her face. "Well I do hope you enjoyed your time here in Arendelle."

Alexander's face broke into a big grin. "Immensely, I only wish I could stay longer. But my family is expecting me back and a gentlemen never keeps his mother waiting."

Elsa laughed a little. "Be sure to give your family my thanks. I hope to meet the King and Queen myself one day."

"Perhaps one day you will. I'm sure they would love to see Arendelle. Hopefully I will not be away too long." He smiled down at Elsa staring into her pretty blue eyes.

Elsa blushed a little. "I look forward to you next visit. Safe travels."

Anna was next to say goodbye. She wrapped Alexander in a hug. "Thanks for coming and helping take care of my sister." Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I'll talk some sense into her."

Alexander just smiled at this but felt more hopeful if he had Anna on his side. He then turned to Erik. "Captain it was an honor to fight by your side."

Erik smiled and shook his hand. "I was honored to fight with you as well. Oh and if you could do me a favor." Erik turned to another guard who was holding a box. He took it and handed it to Alexander who looked at it curiously. Erik made sure Elsa and Anna couldn't see. "Go ahead an open it."

Alexander opened the lid and his eyes grew wide. Inside the box was the broken shackles that had held Elsa. He looked back up at Erik.

Erik looked at him and said quietly. "If you could just drop those in the deepest part of the ocean you sail across. I can think of no one more deserving to get rid of those monstrosities."

Alexander smiled a little. "Captain it would be my utmost pleasure."

Alexander walked up the gangplank and waved as his ship sailed off. He stood at the rail as they sailed out of the fjord until he couldn't see Elsa anymore.

* * *

Elsa and Anna watched the ship sail out of sight then walked back to the castle. Anna turned to her sister and said teasingly. "So miss him yet?"

Elsa blushed but said. "I can't worry about that now we have things do to. Like planning for your birthday."

Anna looked at her. "My Birthday? It's not for two months."

Elsa smiled at her. "Yes, but I believe some planning is in order. It's about time your birthday was celebrated properly. So think about what you would like and just name it."

* * *

A few days later Alexander walked out onto the deck of his ship at night. According to the charts this was the deepest part they would cross. He walked out to the rail holding the box that contained the shackles. The box was chained and locked closed with a weight on it. He held the box over the edge and whispered. "For you, Elsa." Then he tossed the box into the sea and watched it sink out of sight. He was hopeful it was a symbol that Elsa was finally free.

* * *

End of Chapter 16

Alexander will return...

In The Avengers.

Couldn't resist throwing that in there. Will he return? Keep reading to find out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to add more but this seemed like a good stopping point. The other stuff will be added into chapter 17. This next week is going to be busy for me. With the Major League Baseball draft coming up I need to write some stuff for my second job. Keep the reviews coming. They make me so very, very happy. Also if you have any questions about the draft I can answer those as well. Hope your still enjoying the story. The action has slowed down some. But I have several events planned. Now if you will excuse me I need to go play some Frisbee golf. Enjoy your weekends and get outside it really nice. Well at least were I live.

Oh and leave the reviews.


	17. Chapter 17: Standing Tall

Here is Chapter 17. Finally! Sorry for the delay. Had a lot going on with the baseball draft, a wedding, and a couple grad parties. I also started putting some ideas down for future chapters hat have me excited. But before we get to those lets continue where we left off.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 17

Anna was excited to be able to plan her birthday party. Her birthdays before had never really been that celebrated, especially after her parents died. She decided she wanted to have a ball to celebrate. She had enjoyed the first part of Elsa's coronation. She wanted to see what a ball would be like with her sister that didn't end in disaster. Invitations were sent out in advance to friendly kingdoms. Unfortunately because Anna's birthday was in the late fall, and because of how far north Arendelle was many of the invites politely declined. This was not unexpected. The easiest access to the city was sailing into the fjord. The chance of an early winter was always a real threat in Arendelle and visitors did not want to become trapped all winter. There were others ways in but it required docking at outlying ports and taking the roads overland to the city. Still there where several closer nations who's dignitaries accepted invites. Despite what had happened at the coronation many nobles and royals were still highly interested and curious about Arendelle. Their reasons would vary for wanting to attend. Many figured it would be best to be on the "Snow Queens" good side. Several would be sending their single nobles seeing Arendelle had a single queen and princess. Anna and Kristoffs relationship wasn't completely public yet especially among the foreign nations. For nearly all of them Arendelle had been a kingdom closed and shrouded in mystery for thirteen years. Now the royal family had opened the castle gates and were open to talks. They all wanted to explore the potential trade opportunities and alliance possibilities.

Despite it was another thing on Elsa's already full to do list she rather enjoyed helping plan the celebration. She had not been a part of any of Anna's birthdays since her fifth. She intended to make up for lost time and make sure it went perfectly.

Fortunately the council loved the idea of another ball. Arendelle's prestige had taken an international hit during Elsa's coronation. The members relished the chance to show their neighbors that despite having a queen with unusual powers they were still a normal kingdom and fit for alliances and trade. Maybe they could even showcase how having Elsa as queen was a benefit.

Today's meeting, however was mostly about Elsa's next move in reassuring Arendelle's distressed citizens. The tavern surprise had been a good start. Word had spread quickly and several groups on citizens had sent representatives to talk to the queen. However, something bigger would be needed next. So the discussions involved Elsa making a scheduled appearance in the city.

Erik stood by and watched the proceeding. He decided there had to be nothing more boring than council meetings. They seemed to consist of people making arguments just for the sake of making sure everyone could hear their voice. He thought the point of the council was to assist the queen in ruling the kingdom. Instead it just seemed to impede progress. It seemed everyone in the room had a different agenda and wouldn't give up till they made Elsa see it their way.

Elsa had managed to surprise them however. She was sure they would think that with her history she would be soft, a pushover, and easy to manipulate. If there was one advantage to her time spent locked away it was the reading and studying she did. She was remarkably intelligent. She was also anything but soft. She may have come off as quiet, shy, and not in full control of her emotions. But she was also determined and unwavering when it came to doing the right thing now. She had seen what running away from problems would do. She was not about to make that mistake again. She wanted to do right by Arendelle and its people and no amount of politics was going to stop that. She was not closed to suggestions though. She knew many on the council were older and wiser then her. She was open to reason if they were convinced she was wrong about something.

It looked like today's meeting was just about over though. Overall Elsa was happy with how it went. They council had managed to agree to her decision on how the public meeting should take place. She looked up at the council. "Is there anything further before we adjourn?"

A lone man stood. Elsa looked up at him. "Yes lord Roqfort?"

Elsa did not care much for this man. He was full of himself. He was also from one of Arendelle's most powerful families. He stroked his thin, curled black handlebar mustache as he spoke. "Your Majesty. I was wondering if you had given any thought to finding a suitor? The princess's birthday party would provide an excellent opportunity."

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. There were questions about this since she had thawed Arendelle. She looked up and Roqfort and spoke firmly. "There is too much going on right now to worry about such things. When the time comes it will be of my choosing."

Roqfort stood his ground however. "Is it not in the best interest of the kingdom to provide and king and eventually an heir?"

Elsa sighed. It was always the same argument. "Right now the best interest of Arendelle is to get everything stabilized. As far as an heir I do have a sister." She decided it would be best to give the council a small ray of hope. "However, when Anna's birthday celebration comes I will keep myself open if the opportunity presents itself."_ I'll be open to it_,_ but I'll make sure the opportunity doesn't arise._ She thought to herself.

* * *

When the meeting was over Elsa walked out of the chambers and saw Anna waiting for her. She tried to quickly recover here composure and put a smile on but she was too late.

"Uh oh." Anna said looking at her. "I have seen that look before. What's happening?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." Elsa smiled. "Just the usual grandstanding."

Anna smirked. "You know you could always lower the temperature of the room until they agree with you."

Elsa laughed. "Don't tempt me."

"Seriously." Anna continued. "How hard can it be for everyone to agree on what's best for Arendelle?"

"It's not always that easy." Elsa sighed. "Everyone has their own ideas. Which isn't always a bad thing. The problem is many of them feel that if their idea isn't the way to go it's some sort of personal insult. Sometimes it becomes more of a competition on power and importance rather than best interest of the kingdom."

"Sounds like so much fun." Anna rolled her eyes. "How do you stand it?"

"I stand there and imagine them all turning into icicles." Elsa grinned. "Actually I'm learning to accept it as a necessary evil. Eventually the right decision will be made."

"Well it's a good thing we have you to keep everything running right." Anna smiled at her big sister.

"I'm just glad the meeting is over for now. Now it's time for some quality sister time. What do you want to do?"

Anna grinned. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

The sisters retreated into one of the larger rooms. Elsa paused for a minute. The last time they did this she ended up striking Anna in the face. She shook her head. No! She wasn't living in the past anymore. She smiled at Anna. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Anna said excitedly watching her. Elsa conjured up a glowing ball of snow in her hands and flung it towards the ceiling. It exploded and showered the room in snow. They soon began building several snowman. When Elsa had her back turned she felt something smack against the back of her head. She turned around and looked at Anna who was trying to look innocent.

"Oh is that the way you want to play it?" Elsa smirked and raised her hand. Five snowballs rose around her and she grinned at Anna. "I would run if I were you."

Anna shrieked and laughed as she ran for cover as Elsa sent all five snowballs flying at her all colliding and knocking Anna into the snow. Anna would not be deterred though and kept up the most one sided snowball fight ever.

* * *

Erik stood outside the door to the room with three other guards who were also in the council meeting. When he heard the shrieks from inside he figured the sisters were just goofing around but figured he should do his due diligence and check anyway. He opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Your Majesty, your Highness. Is everything…" Before he could finish two snowballs stuck him square in the face and he heard the sisters giggle. _Really?_ He thought to himself. "I'll take that as everything is fine then." He closed the door and brushed the snow off his face as his three companions smirked.

"Yea keep laughing boys. Maybe I should tell the queen there are three guards out here who say they can take her in a snowball fight. Let's see what happens to you then." He brushed the snow out of his hair and flung it at them.

The four stood idly chatting listening to the sister's laugh and the sound of snowballs hitting the door occasionally. None of them minded. The other three may not have known Elsa like Erik did but with everything that had come to pass in the last few weeks they knew their queen had been though a lot an needed a well-deserved break.

That break looked like it was about to be rudely interrupted though. Strolling down the hall came lord Roqfort. Judging by the look on his face and what had transpired during the meeting Erik figured nothing good was about to come of this.

Roqfort strode up to the men and pointed at the door. "I assume the queen is in there?"

"Yes my lord." Erik answered. "However, unless this is an emergency, I would insist that you leave the queen be for now."

Roqfort looked angrily at Erik. "I was not aware the queen had made you an advisor as well as a guard."

"She has not." Erik replied. "However as Queen Elsa's personal guard decisions regarding her well…"

"You forget your place captain!" Roqfort yelled at him. "You may be personal guard to the queen, but you are still a commoner addressing a noble! If I wasn't an opinion on how to be a human shield I shall ask for your advice otherwise I suggest you not interfere in these matters!" With that he stormed toward the door and flung it open. "Queen Elsa we have something we need to discuss." Then closed the door behind him.

Erik shook his head then returned to the other three who stared at the door as the voices raised behind it. "Alright guys, what's gonna happen?

Sergeant Hill spoke first. "She just going to yell at him. She won't risk using her powers on a noblemen."

Lieutenant Giffent spoke next. "I'm calling one giant snowball sending him across the room."

Corporal Dobkot went next. "I'm saying Queen Elsa just dumps a pile of snow on top of him."

Erik went last. "I gotta go big volley of snowballs chasing him from the room."

The men stood and listened but dare not get to close to the door in case someone burst through it. They could make out Roqfort saying something along the lines of "It's for the good of the kingdom, no reason to delay!"

Elsa's reply was not something they could make out clearly, but it was clear she was angry. After a few moments they heard Roqfort cry out something unintelligible. A few moments he stormed out the door covered in snow. He was cursing and grumbling as he stormed by and Erik couldn't help but say. "I tried to warn you my lord."

Roqfort whirled around on him. "I don't care what your opinion is! The queen will listen to me and when she does I will be sure to mention your rudeness and insubordinate attitude." Then he stormed away.

Erik mumbled under his breath. "Yea you do that you arrogant, pompous, overdressed, self-absorbed, bureaucrat."

He tuned as Anna poked her head out the door looking annoyed. "Is he still out here?"

Erik smiled at Anna. "I assume you mean lord Roqfort your highness?"

"Yes. I heard shouting. I thought he was trying to make you see his way."

"No your highness hat was…something else. But nothing you need to concern yourself with." Erik grinned a little.

"Um, ok. Just keep him away from Elsa for now."

"Yes your highness. May I consider that a royal order?"

"Um yea sure I guess. But what difference does that make?" Anna looked questioningly as Erik.

"Well it means I can be um…a little more…shall we say direct. If he attempts to interrupt the queen again." Erik said. What he really meant was it allowed him to drag Roqfort forcibly away from the room if he attempted to enter again. He almost hoped Roqfort would try again so he would have an excuse.

"By all means!" Anna said happily. "In fact keep everyone out unless the castle is on fire."

"Very well. One more thing if I may your highness?" Erik asked politely.

"Alright but make it quick." Anna sighed.

Erik grinned a little. "Just out of curiosity how did lord Roqfort get all covered in snow? "

Anna giggled. "Well Elsa may have dropped a giant pile of snow on his head when she had enough of him. But that's just a rumor I'm sure. You and I both know Captain that the queen would never stoop to such levels." She tried to look serious but failed miserably at it.

"Oh yes I'm sure Princess Anna." Erik bowed.

Anna closed the door but not before she saw Corporal Dobkot break into a big grin and the other three men each pay him.

* * *

A few nights later Erik was pacing back and forth in his room. Elsa was making a public appearance the next day. Erik still had a bad feeling about it. While he knew something needed to be done about the unhappy citizens he did not agree Elsa needed to endanger herself like this. They were going to take every precaution but there was still so much that could go wrong. He went over the plan again in his mind. He would be within arms reach of Elsa at all times.

To be honest he was half expecting to not survive the next day. He was not afraid of that possibility. It was something he knew that could happen when he took the job. He just preferred to stay alive. He sighed and looked out the window. He was truly concerned about her safety. He would take a bullet or arrow for her of course, but he could only do that trick once. He also knew that because of Elsa's sensitive and compassionate nature that if anything did happen to him while protecting her she would blame herself.

He sighed and looked out the window. This was why the relationship between a royal and a guard was not supposed to be personal. He was just supposed to be there. Only getting involved when necessary. Elsa was no ordinary royal though. She had needed something more than someone to just stand there. He did not regret what had developed between them. However what had developed had created the current situation. By doing his duty and making a sacrifice to protect her he would also hurt her as well. Unfortunately now there was no way around that.

Then Erik had an idea. He probably should have done this before. Well, now this was a good a time as any. He sat down at his desk and began to write a letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa_

_If you're reading this it means I was killed in the line of duty while protecting you. I have known you long enough to know that you are wondering why and blaming yourself right now. I am writing this to tell you don't. I knew the risks when I accepted the assignment. I can also tell you that I have no regrets about it. I gladly give my life to protect you. The fact that your reading this means I did the right thing and that you are alive. Nothing would make me feel better. I want you to know that I have enjoyed our unusual relationship. I know at times I seemed distant, but I always enjoyed your company. So know that even though I am gone I am happy that you are safe. I can think of no better way for my story to end then to keep you from harm. I believe you will go on to do great things and make Arendelle even better. So please don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. This was what I was meant for. I have spent most of my life on guard for Arendelle and her people. I have one last request from you. Don't hide your smile. I can say this freely now. You have the most beautiful and warm face when you smile. So don't deny it to Arendelle._

_Always forever in your service_

_Captain Erik Slovak._

Erik sealed the letter an in envelop and placed it in a box. He would give instructions to a few fellow guards on what to do if the worst happened. He was still concerned about tomorrow. But at least now he could be of some small comfort to Elsa even if he was gone.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Elsa was up early preparing for her speech while the guards went over final security checks. Davis walked over to Erik. "Everything ready for today?"

"Yes sir." Erik answered not looking up from a plan of the square. Davis looked at him. He seemed more distracted than usual.

"Everything alright?"

Erik looked up and frowned. "I still don't like it. Too many people. Too many things that can go wrong."

Davis tried to force a smile. "I know what you mean, but we are taking every precaution. Me and the rest of the boys will do everything we can to make sure the queen, and yourself, come out alright."

"Yea about that." Erik looked around to make sure no one else could hear and lowered his voice. "In the event I don't come out of this, or any future event. I have prepared a letter to the queen. It is marked in a red box on my desk. Should I not come back I want you to give it to Queen Elsa."

"I understand." Davis said. Then he smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "Sure she gets a letter but what am I going to get?"

Erik smirked. "Oh I intend to haunt you for the rest of your life. You're not getting off that easy." Then he walked away towards Elsa study.

When he arrived he knocked on the door. "Your Majesty are you ready to leave?"

Elsa opened the door and smiled a little but Erik could tell she was nervous. "Queen Elsa are you alright?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm just nervous about my first big speech."

"You'll be just fine your majesty." Erik reassured her. "Besides if you say something wrong we can always send Olaf up on stage. That will make the crowd forget."

Elsa laughed at this a little. "That would get their attention. Some of my advisors recommend I throw a joke in the speech. I really don't know any though. How about you?"

Erik thought back to the jokes that were told with the army. "Well, um, nothing that would be appropriate to an audience with women and children in it."

Elsa stopped and looked quizzically at him. He quickly added. "It's better you don't know."

They joined Anna and Kristoff at the door along with several other guards and advisors. Anna quickly hugged her sister. "Don't worry you're going to be amazing."

The group headed outside towards the waiting carriages. Sven was waiting besides them. Kristoff walked up and gave his pal a carrot. "I promised Anna I would ride with here bud. You follow behind alright. You keep Olaf out of trouble ok?"

Sven nodded his head as Olaf jumped on top of his back. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and two advisors got in one of the carriages. Erik climbed onto the side of a foothold on the side and held the rail along with three other guards and the procession took off. Erik kept a sharp eye out on the people walking and lining the streets. If something was to happen it would probably be at the speech but you could never rule anything out. After a while Anna poked her head out the window. "Hey Captain can I trade places with you?"

From inside the carriage he heard Elsa say. "Anna don't you dare!"

Anna turned back to her sister. "What? It looks like fun riding on the side of the carriage."

Erik smirked a little while keeping an eyes out. He had to admit it was kind of fun. He would love for the driver to go full speed. Maybe one day he could find an excuse to ride one of these things at full speed.

When they arrived at the square Erik hopped down and stood by the carriage door while the driver opened it. The crowd roared in applause as Elsa and Anna climbed out and waved. As they made their way towards the stage Erik walked close to Elsa eyes darting back and forth scanning for any possible threat. Guards were everywhere. Per Queen Elsa's orders they didn't make it seem threating. She wanted everything to seem welcome an inviting. Eyes were everywhere though.

Elsa and Anna took seats at the platform. Some prominent Nobles would give some small speeches first before Elsa spoke. When Elsa's time came she strode confidently up to the platform. She was nervous but you couldn't tell just by looking at her. When she reached the podium the crowd cheered loudly and she greeted them with her signature warm smile. After they had quieted down she opened her speech.

Erik stood close by. Close enough that he could get to her in a second but not right next to her to be a distraction. While he was interested in what she had to say he couldn't really pay attention. He stood stoned faced looking at the crowd. He felt proud of what Elsa was doing but he didn't let his face show it. His full attention was on anyone who moved in the crowd. Like a hawk scanning for his prey.

Anna was so proud of her big sister. She knew Elsa was incredibly nervous about doing this. She never showed it once during the speech though. She spoke with confidence yet kept her voice warm and sweet inviting the crowd in. She never glanced down at her notes once. The speech felt heartfelt not artificial. The smile on her face was not plastered but genuine. She cared about the people she was talking to. Anna admired how her beautiful sister commanded such a presence. The audience seemed locked into her every word. She apologized about what had transpired and for hiding away. She assured the people that all those mistakes were in the past and would not repeat themselves. She pledged a better Arendelle and to be there for here people. Anna smiled and watched. Because of her years of seclusion Elsa came off as shy and quiet. That led to some to perceive her as weak. Standing up there though Anna could see that she was anything but. Her strength and leadership shown bright. Her voice and composure also spoke of compassion and love. The people of Arendelle's perception about their queen was turning completely around.

Elsa finished up her speech and smiled and waved to the crowd. She had done it. She had gotten though. She walked off the platform followed closely by Erik and Anna. To the unhappiness of her guard she was slow to return to the carriage stopped and shaking hand and thanking the people for coming out. A young boy of sixteen or seventeen managed to make his way through the crowd and shyly handed Elsa a flower .She smiled and thanked him as she accepted it an placed it in her hair. The boy blushed bright crimson but the look on his face told that she had made his day, possibly his month. When they neared the carriages a group of children begged Elsa to do the magic. She smiled and spun a glowing ball in her hands and shot it over their heads where it rained flurries on them as they squealed and danced around. She gave the crowd once last wave before climbing inside. She breathed in relief. She had done it. It wasn't so bad either. She could do this.

The procession made its way back though the castle gates. Erik breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't entirely believe it but everything had gone right. Well for today anyways.

* * *

The days passed and Anna's birthday was fast approaching. Elsa and Anna were in the throne room with Hyrop one afternoon when Roqfort decided to make another attempt.

"Your Majesty I beg you to see reason!" Roqfort argued. "Princess Anna's birthday is a perfect opportunity to start prospecting potential suitors."

"Being it Princess Anna's birthday I prefer the attention be on Princess Anna." Elsa countered sitting on the throne clearly tired of this conversation.

"And it still will be. You don't need to make some grand announcement that your searching for suitors just make yourself open and make some mentions. Also Princess Anna should make the same attempt as well."

"Excuse me?" Anna stood up and looked at Roqfort. "In case you have been living under a rock I already have someone. I'm not interested in pursuing others."

Roqfort waved it off. "Yes, yes. The reindeer man. While I'm sure he's a nice boy, I think it's time the Princess perused more worthy interests."

Elsa stood and spoke before Anna could explode. "That man you speak so lowly of was willing to do anything for Anna. He still is. I have found no one more worthy of my sister's affection. While as queen I may have to eventually marry just for the sake of position I will not allow my sister to do the same!" Elsa started to get angry as the temperature of the room slowly started to drop.

Roqfort wavered but did not give up. "You majesty I would urge you not to throw away royal protocol. Think of how it will look to let your sister marry a commoner. Then there is…" He spun and pointed to Erik who was standing close by "…that man! Another commoner in a highly desired position. Not to mention he was highly disrespectful with me the other day. You should find one of the noble's son's to fill his position. Someone who will understand their place."

Elsa had it. She rose to full height and stood over Roqfort on the platform looking down at him. "That man has risked his life for me on several occasions! Kristoff Bjorkman stayed by my sister even though he didn't have to! No Nobles came looking for either of us on the mountain!" Elsa glared at Roqfort wind and flurries starting to swirl around the room. "In fact I remember hearing a story of a young soldier gravely wounded storming into the council chambers during Sniders rebellion to save not only the King and Queen but the entire council as well. You were there. Can you point out who that man was?"

Roqfort shivered. "Well…I…"

"Your Queen is giving you an order! Point to the man who helped save your ungrateful life!" She nearly shouted at him.

Roqfort pointed at Erik.

Elsa took a deep breath and the wind died down. "Speaking of people knowing their places. I am the Queen. I will decide when it is time for me to look for a suitor. I have decided that my sister will be allowed to marry who she chooses. And finally as your Queen I am ordering you to leave the room before I have the Captain and Kristoff drag you out and throw you in the stables!"

"Bur your Majesty…"

Elsa turned to Erik. "Captain."

Erik placed his hand on his sword and looked at Roqfort.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Roqfort said as he hurried out the door.

"Stand down Captain." Elsa said. Then smirked when she saw Erik looking slightly disappointed. "Don't worry if he tries to worm his way back in here drag him outside with my blessing."

Anna glared at the door Roqfort walked out of then turned back to Elsa. "Why do you keep him around?"

Elsa sighed and sat back down. "Because I have to." She looked at Hyrop who had a slightly amused look on his face from the whole ordeal. "I don't suppose there is any loophole where I can dismiss a council member for being insufferable?"

Hyrop chuckled. "Unfortunately no. It does help to have opposing points of view on the council. Keeps everything in balance. Some members just tend to become…stubborn in their opinions."

"Well just because you're stubborn as one doesn't mean you have to be a jackass." Anna grumbled.

"Anna!" Elsa said. "That language is unbecoming a princess."

"Well he is." Anna argued. "Are you sure he's not dangerous?"

"I don't believe Roqfort is evil." Elsa said. "He's just..."

"An idiot?" Anna offered.

At this both Elsa and Hyrop broke into laughter and even Erik smirked. This helped them return to the more cheerful mood they were in before being interrupted. Hyrop then spoke up. "There is something of concern though relating to yourself and the party your majesty."

"Oh Hyrop please, not you too." Elsa pleaded.

"No nothing like that." Hyrop assured her. "It's just it will not look good if you just stand off to the side the whole night. It will make people wonder about your confidence. You should engage in the occasional dance."

"I'm not sure about that." Elsa mumbled

"Comon it will be fun!" Anna said cheerily. "It's not like you have to marry the first guy you dance with. Besides after who you made me dance with at your coronation there is no way I'm letting you off the hook."

"But I don't even know how to dance." Elsa tried to argue.

Hyrop stood slowly his aging legs shaking. "Well then there is no time to waste. I'll teach you."

"Oh lord Hyrop is it really necessary?" Elsa looked at him.

Hyrop smiled at her. "My dear Queen Elsa. I have felt somewhat responsible for you since you were born. Some of my happiest memories are when you were a little girl and you would run up and hug my leg and call me Uncle hi rope." Elsa blushed remembering. Hyrop continued. "Then suddenly when you were eight I did not see you again for years. Since your parents died I have watched you turn into a beautiful young woman. Now I beg you give this old man the satisfaction of seeing you have your first dance."

Elsa couldn't say no to him. In some ways he had been like the grandfather she had never had. "Very well. But just a few. So how do we start?"

"Oh no not with me." Hyrop interjected. "My knees are too weak for this sort of thing. I'll just stand by and teach. We need a young man…hmmmm… Ah yes! Captain come over here please."

Erik walked over. "My lord?"

"You should make an excellent practice dance partner."

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate." Erik said.

"Nonsense! There is no one else in here. Besides there is no other young man the queen trusts more." Hyrop said.

"But my lord…I have never actually danced before." Erik admitted.

Hyrop looked at him shocked. "You can't be serious? A strapping young man like you never danced at a military ball or event?"

Erik shrugged. "Not really my thing my lord. I always volunteered for guard duty or something else."

Hyrop shook his head. "A lovely young queen who has never danced and a handsome decorated soldier that's never danced. What is this kingdom coming to?" He sighed. "Alright time to fix this atrocity." He took Erik's hand and placed it on Elsa's shoulder then told Erik to take Elsa's other hand.

Erik tried hard not to blush as he held Elsa's hand and kept his gaze straight forward.

Elsa blushed she Erik took her hand and felt his other hand on her shoulder. This was extremely foreign to her. For some reason she found herself not able to quite look at him but looked shyly downward and off to the side.

Anna spoke up. "That looks…awkward." She looked at them her head cocked to the side as if trying to figure out what she was seeing.

"Yes it does." Hyrop remarked. "Your majesty. Captain. You're not seven year olds being made to do this by mommy your young adults. You should at least act like you like each other."

Elsa slowly turned her head up and looked at Erik who kept his gaze straightforward.

Hyrop spoke up again. "Captain would you please look at the queen. You know every young man in Arendelle would love to be in your position now."

This comment made Elsa blush more. She had a strange feeling of feeling uncomfortable and awkward at the moment. Yet feeling comfortable and secure in Erik's arms. He finally looked down and she looked into his green eyes. His face turned a slightly red. She smiled back at him. His eyes seemed very kind at the moment. He smiled a little. His smile was warm and made her blush even more.

When Erik finally looked down he found Elsa's bright blue eyes waiting for him. He felt his cheeks flush as he stared into them. Her smile was making him crack more. He couldn't help but smile back. While he was feeling uncomfortably warm at the moment her touch was cool and soothing. It was taking all his willpower to not get lost in those blue eyes.

Finally Hyrop started the dance lesson. It was highly awkward at first. Several times they tripped over each other causing them both to laugh. Anna watched the whole spectacle with great amusement. Often throwing in your own observations just to make thing interesting.

The lesson went on for a while. Eventually they got into a rhythm and moved rather easily around the floor. The awkwardness faded and they both blushed less but they still smiled when they looked at each other. Both Elsa and Erik actually enjoyed dancing with each other. When the lesson finally ended Hyrop noticed their hands lingered ever so slightly before letting go.

"Alright we have made quite a bit of progress. Thank you for your help Captain." Hyrop smiled.

"My pleasure…I mean happy to serve my lord." Erik said

"Thank you Captain. And thank you lord Hyrop of the lesson." Elsa smiled and she an Anna left the room.

Erik made to leave the room too. Hyrop stopped him briefly. "You know captain I'm sure you could find some personal time at the princess' ball to have a dance yourself. I'm sure there is one young lady who would enjoy a dance with you."

Erik looked at him questioningly. "My lord?"

"I'm sure the queen would enjoy a dance in the company of someone she enjoys." Hyrop answered.

"I do not think that would be appropriate. There will be many princes and nobles there. Dancing with a common soldier would just look odd and out of place."

"Captain I'm sure after the events of the coronation many of the visitors we had returned home telling tales. Not the least of which would be of the queen's personal guard who set off alone to find her. Carried her in his arms down the mountain. Then defended her at all costs against a usurping visiting prince. You are considered a hero. I would be almost odd if the queen didn't honor you with a dance."

"Even so it is my job to protect her. Not to be a dance partner." Erik retorted.

"So how long do you intend to be in her company and refuse to enjoy her company using your position as an excuse to do so?" Hyrop asked a sly smile on his face

Erik blanched. "I'm sorry?"

"Come now, it was written all over both of your faces. There is obviously something there."

"I'm afraid your mistaken my lord." Erik said respectfully.

"Young man I have been on this earth for seventy two years. I have learned a thing or two about reading people." Hyrop replied.

Erik thought for a reply. "My lord. Even if what you're saying was true. Which it's not. She is a royal and I am just a common soldier. Not worthy of her attention."

Hyrop shook his head. "First of all even if you don't realize it yourself I see something there. You can only deny it for so long before I slap you upside the head as well. Secondly, I have traveled far and wide in my time. The absolute power of the monarchies are slowly fading. More and more power is coming to the common people. I believe that in her time Queen Elsa will be a major instrument of change. She has already made mention that she would like to see elected officials of the people added to the council. If I were a betting man I would bet then in a century marriage alliances will be next to worthless."

"That's all very interesting my lord." Erik responded. "But even with those changes I am still just her guard. If what you say you believe she will do is true then it's more important than ever that I protect her. Emotions and feelings are not something I can afford. Besides like I said there are those far more worthy of her attention then I." He straightened his uniform and bowed his face becoming is trademarked hard self again.

Hyrop looked at him as he walked out. "Why do you feel you're so unworthy? You're a hero. A good man. You have been nothing but a gentlemen to her."

Erik looked back and replied simply. "Too much blood on my hands."

* * *

End Chapter 17

So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 17. I promise (sort of, stuff happens) that 18 wont be as long between updates. I have many exciting things planned. However some chapters are suppose to build characters and fill story lines. Otherwise its more of a highlight reel then a story. Please leave your reviews. Chapter 18 will include Anna's party. Gonna party like its 1699.

Authors notes: I thought about writing Elsa's speech or parts of it but nothing seemed to work so I kinda glossed over it. (Kind of like Disney glossed over the part that she can create life.)

Wonder how I create many of my extra character names or countries? It's a very complex process. I type some random keys. Then I delete a few letters ten I type a few more and add and subtract till I get something that sounds like a name. like this- gsogoa gasoga gagso gagosa. There we go Gagosa. So should it be Mr. or Ms. Gagosa? and should it be a Royal, noble, guard or servant at Anna's party? Just for fun I'll let you gals and guys decide.

Disclaimer: If anyone in charge of the website reads that last part I argue it is not a violation of the "Choose your own adventure." guideline. I thought it would simply be fun to let my readers pick what an extra should be.


	18. Chapter 18: Hearts and Minds

Alright So I'm a big fat lair. I said the next update wouldn't be as long but it was. I also promised Princess Anna's birthday party but it won't appear in this chapter. Before you angrily curse my name and unfollow the story let me explain. Lots of real world stuff has been keeping me busy. I'm sure many of you can relate. Also like the original chapter 9. this chapter got away from me and had to be split. So Anna's party is in chapter 19. Heck that chapter may need to be split as well. But if you remember the splitting of chapter 9 into 9 and 10 seemed to work well and add some more suspense. Hopefully this works as well. Oh and happy to announce over 40 followers now! Your the reason I keep writing. And a shout out to al the guests or those who follow without officially following me. I know your out there and I thank you as well for the support. So without further delay I bring you the long awaited Chapter 18.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 18

"Are you out of your mind?"

Elsa shouted as she paced back and forth in the throne room. Erik watched her as she paced with a look of frustration on her face. This was clearly not what she was expecting to hear. She was confused, along with a little bit of angry and frightened. She continued to speak. "No absolutely not. It's out of the question. It's not a good idea."

She continued to pace trying her best to ignore the pleading eyes. "I can't take that risk. I care about you too much for you to take that chance. Don't look at me like that. I love you too much to put you on the spot like that."

Anna looked at her sister then spoke. "You did it just fine. I'll probably be at less risk then you."

Elsa shot back. "I don't care about less risk. I don't want to risk anything when it comes to you."

Anna put her foot down. "So are you going to just lock me away like before because you're afraid of what might happen? You said things would be different."

Elsa looked hurt. "This is completely different! I'm not locking you away or avoiding you. I don't want you making a public address now with people in Arendelle still hostile to the crown."

"There will always be some who are hostile." Anna retorted. "As the princess and your current successor I should be involved as well in helping restore order."

"Eventually but not now!" Elsa tried to argue. She knew Anna was right but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. "I can't risk your safety. I simply won't allow it."

Anna wasn't going to back down from this one. "You may be queen and my big sister but I can still do some things. I can easily organize something myself. Unless you're going to arrest and detain me."

Elsa rubbed her forehead. "Don't tempt me." Honestly, Anna's stubbornness could be maddening sometimes.

Anna walked up and took Elsa's hands and smiled. "Look this is happening one way or another. I'm not going to let you try to take on the world by yourself. We both know we can't hide away. Sometimes we have to take risks. Everything will be fine you'll see."

Elsa could tell she wasn't going to win this one. "I know Anna. And I really appreciate that. But I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." She said softly her eyes pleading as she looked into her sisters.

Anna smiled back. "I know. But in fairness how do you think I feel with all the things you have done lately. I said the same thing when you wanted to give your big public speech. Now it's payback time. Don't worry I'll make sure you don't have to feel the anxiety I did."

"Too late." Elsa whispered.

* * *

Anna knocked on the door to Elsa's study. "I got your mail." She smirked.

Elsa looked up from her paperwork. "Why are you bringing me my mail?" She asked a little confused.

Anna walked slowly into the room trying to look innocent but her eyes full of mischief. "Oh just felt like being helpful." Her voice was just a touch to sweet and had a sing song quality to it that just spelled trouble. "Let's see…you have the usual boring official stuff. A request for trade from some guy whose name I can't pronounce. A few party responses…" She chucked the mail one by one onto Elsa's desk. "…Some more boring stuff. Oh and a letter I'm sure is of no consequence. I should probably just throw it away." She smiled as she very slowly took exaggerated steps away.

Elsa looked up. "Anna give me that letter."

"What? This thing? Is it something important?" Anna's smile grew bigger. "Tell me how important is it?"

"It's...it's just I should look though everything." Elsa tried to keep her face straight.

"It doesn't look official. You probably shouldn't waste your time with it."

"Anna give that to me!"

"Oh you seem insistent." Anna said her voice becoming for playful. "Maybe I should read it first and make sure it's worth your time?"

"Oh don't you dare!" Elsa jumped up and rushed to Anna trying to grab the letter.

"This?" Anna help the letter high trying to keep it away.

"Give me that!" Elsa grabbed Anna and tried to take the letter.

Anna wrestled away and ran around the room giggling as Elsa chased her. The two sisters crashed around until Elsa finally managed to grab the letter.

Anna grinned. "Well for something so unimportant you certainly are insistent. What in the world could be so important from Belcomp?"

"Oh hush." Elsa tried to glare but couldn't pull it off.

"So how many letters is this so far? Six, seven?"

"It's only the third." Elsa replied perhaps a little too quickly.

"Oh so you are keeping track." Anna smirked. "Tell me how is Joseph?"

"He's fine." Elsa blushed.

"That's all? Come on give your sister details!" Anna pressed

Elsa turned a little redder. "His letters are very sweet and I enjoy them."

"So is he coming to my party?"

"I'm afraid not. He was already committed to a trade mission that won' be completed in time for him to arrive." She looked up at Anna. "And before you ask there is nothing developing. I'm not ready to commit to anything. There is still a long way to go."

"Well it's too bad he won't be able to be your first official dance. Speaking of which, you have a dance lesson in an hour."

* * *

Anna's birthday was just weeks away. Hyrop insisted on a few more dance lessons for Elsa. After all the queen shouldn't look like a mess on the dance floor. Of course Erik was used as Elsa's training partner. And as always Anna had to watch. She found the whole spectacle rather amusing. The pair always started off so awkwardly. Part of her wanted to tease Elsa about it. In some ways it seemed like they had the biggest crush on each other. But from what she knew about both of them that didn't seem likely. Elsa keep insisting she was not ready for a relationship in any form. For Erik's part he just was to cold hearted. He had already insisted he really didn't believe in love. The strange thing though was how they acted when dancing with each other. Elsa's face would turn red every time he took her hand. Erik's face would light up when he looked at her. It was one of the few times Anna ever saw him smile. While watching them and trying to figure out if they had any feelings was fun the main attraction was when one of them tripped.

Today Elsa found herself blushing again as Erik smiled gently at her. When he took her hand his eyes went from dull and impassive to lighting up and becoming kind. At times his green eyes seemed to pierce into hers. She was sure she caught him blushing a couple of times. Suddenly she tripped over his feet and went to tumble down. He reacted quickly and caught her wrapping his arm around her. "Are you alright your majesty?"

She blushed even harder. "Yes, thank you." He helped her back to her feet. He gently took her hand again and smiled. She felt a little funny. She didn't know how to describe the feeling. It felt like her head was spinning and her stomach fluttering. It was highly unfamiliar to her.

After a while Hyrop interrupted. "That was very good. I believe you are ready your majesty." Elsa smiled as her and Erik slowly let go. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at him. Hyrop continued. "This will be our last lesson then."

"Oh." Elsa said simply a hint of disappointment in her voice. She turned back to Erik. "Thank you for your help, and for making it enjoyable as well."

Erik bowed and smiled. "Glad to be of service your majesty." He straightened up and it seemed his face changed back to its usual hard exterior. "Is there anything else you require your majesty?"

Elsa looked at him for a moment. Disappointed on how his expression changed so quickly. "No Captain, thank you."

"Very well." He turned to each person in the room. "Your majesty, your highness, my lord. If you will excuse me." He then turned and left the room.

Hyrop shook his head gently and bid the girls goodnight leaving the two sisters alone. Elsa looked at Anna. "Well I guess I should get back to work." She left and went back to her study.

Anna looked at her sister. Something wasn't right. She look confused. Anna figured it was time for some sister heart to heart.

* * *

Elsa could not focus on her work. Her mind kept wandering. Her feeling were conflicted and all over the place. In front of her was the letter from Alexander. She looked forward to his letters an enjoyed reading them. His words were kind and reassuring. At times she found herself missing his actual company. She thought back to when he was her. There he was a complete stranger who stood up for her and accepted what she could do. Despite everything that went wrong he desired to get to know her. It was so new to her. She figured everyone would fear and despise her. While that did not happen most people still where cautious about her. Alexander was not though. He seemed to see beyond the ice powers and frozen exterior to see something inside her.

Her mind also wandered to a little while ago. She had known Erik for years. He had always been fiercely loyal and kind to her. Even through the worst times he was always there for her, even at risk to himself. The past couple months things seemed to be different though. His eyes seemed even kinder. His smile warmer. While at least when he wasn't absorbed in his duty. The dance lessons along with the incident in the garden when her put on quite a show had created something. When he was close she felt so…well funny. There were feelings that where completely foreign to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Anna poking her head in. "Elsa? You look like you need someone to talk to."

Elsa looked at her sister and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Anna smiled softly. "Kinda. It's written all over your face something is bothering you. Like you have a question you don't know the answer too."

Elsa thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if this was something she should talk about or not. The best person to talk to this about would have been her Mother. But she was gone. Who better than her sister. "I guess I'm just confused about some things."

Anna sat next to Elsa and saw the letter on her desk. "Does this have to do with the dance lesson and a certain letter?"

Elsa groaned. "Oh no. Am I really being so obvious about this?"

"No of course not." Anna reassured her. "It's just because I'm your sister and have been watching you closely. So what's wrong? You can tell me."

Elsa looked at Anna. "What are you noticing?"

"Well it's just when you dance with the captain your face lights up and then you blush bright red. It's actually quite cute. You just seem so happy when you danced. Yet at the same time you also seemed like you were nervous and shy. Then when you read Joseph's letters you always have a big smile on your face." Anna answered.

Elsa sat back and sighed. "I don't know how to describe it. When Erik and I danced it just felt so different. It was like I couldn't stay on my feet I was feeling lightheaded. I felt nervous like I didn't want to do it, but at the same time not stop. Then when I read Joseph's letters I actually find myself missing his company. Which for a literal stranger seems to foreign to me. I became so used to living my life with my main emotions being fear and sadness that I really don't understand what's going on. I feel so unprepared to feel romantic love. To make things worse I have confusing feelings about two different men."

Anna smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey it's ok. You may be able to freeze everything but it doesn't mean your heart is ice. At least you're not rushing into anything like I tried to do when I met Hans. And if it makes you feel better there was a little bit of a time when I felt conflicting things for both Kristoff and Hans. I guess the one good thing about Hans turning into an evil manipulative monster is it made my choice a lot easier." This made Elsa smile a little. "I think it's good you're taking time to examine what's going on. As much as I would love to see you fall in love I want it to be with the right guy. If there is anything I learned from you about love is that it can take time. Kristoff is amazing but I'm not ready to rush things this time. You shouldn't rush either. No matter what your council says. Besides Alexander says he is willing to go slow so that's a plus."

Elsa smiled then looked questioningly at Anna. "What about Erik? And what do you have against him anyways?"

Anna raised her hands defensively and smiled. "Hey I love the guy to death for all the times he has risked his life to keep you safe. It's just his personality is so cold. He is always so serious. Granted at times I think you can make him smile. And he may not be dreamy but I guess he is handsome. But sometimes I see his eyes and they are just so…so…"

"Haunted?" Elsa offered.

"Yes! It can be unnerving at times. Then there is the thoughts he gave on love." Anna answered then thought better about saying that last part but it was too late.

"What!?" Elsa sat up straight. "What did he say?"

Anna sighed. She had no choice but to answer now. "The night you were attacked I overheard some of the guys and Olaf asking him about that show he put on to distract Samuels. Long story short I had to ask his thoughts on love. His answer was strange. He said he thinks romantic love is something of a myth. At least for him."

"Oh." Said Elsa looking slightly dejected. Then she straightened up. "Well hopefully I'm just feeling this way because of everything that's going on. I'm not used to friends really either so maybe that's what I'm feeling. Hopefully everything will just pass."

"Yea maybe." Anna then giggled a little. "You never know, when I was thirteen I had a new crush every two weeks on whatever young man I saw in the castle."

"Oh great. So what you're telling me is my teen years are going to resurface because I didn't experience them properly?" Elsa groaned.

Anna laughed. "Who knows, maybe? Don't worry you always have your little sister to be your big sister when it comes to such matters."

Elsa smiled and gave her sister a hug. "Well no matter what it turns out to be thank you for listening and being there for me."

Anna smiled and hugged back. "I always have been. And I always will be."

* * *

A couple of weeks later Anna was set to make her first address to the people. As much as Elsa wanted to watch her sister like a hawk, she thought it would be best if she was not at the venue. She didn't want her presence to be a distraction from Anna. She also didn't want to invite and extra dangers by being present herself, because any ire of angry citizens was mostly directed at her and not Anna.

Elsa watched as Anna ran about the morning of the address. She had never seen her sister so uptight. Of course Anna had never done anything like this before. Even if Anna was the more open of the two sisters by far speaking in front of a crowd was enough to make anyone nervous. Anna dashed about yelling everything at once. "Where are my notes? Is this the dress I should wear? Does my hair look ok? Do I have anything in my teeth?"

If Elsa hadn't been so worried about the whole ordeal she might have found it funny. She tried to tell herself she shouldn't worry. However the protests that were still going on and the attempt on her life tended to put her more on the edge. She didn't worry so much about herself. But when it came to her little sister it seemed all she could do was worry. Even though there were plenty of guards that were going to be around she wished she could do something more to assure Anna's safety. Then she glanced over at the guard by her side.

"Captain I need you to do something for me." She said

"Of course my Queen, anything."

Elsa stepped closer to him. "I want you to go with Anna today. Don't worry about me. I'll be here in the castle with plenty of guards around. I want you to do this. Keep her safe. Protect her the same way you would me."

Erik looked down and saw the earnestness in Elsa's eyes. "Of course Queen Elsa. I'll take good care of her." He reassured her.

"Thank you." Elsa replied. "Don't let her get sidetracked and wander away either. She likes to roam but with so many people in one spot I want you to bring her straight home after it is over. No matter what she says."

"I understand. I'll bring her back even if I have to carry the princess over my shoulder." He smiled at Elsa.

"I can almost see that happening." Elsa smiled a little. She felt a little better with her trusted guard at her sister's side.

Anna came over. "Okay, I'm all set I guess. You sure you don't want to come along?" She asked

Elsa smiled and hugged Anna. "I would love nothing more. But this is all you. I don't want to be a distraction. But remember I will be right here." She put her hand gently over Anna's heart.

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa. "Don't worry about me. Everything will be just fine."

Elsa looked at her little sister. She had grown up so much. Even just over the course of the summer. "I'm your older sister. It's my job to worry. In fact it's my right." She smiled. "I am also sending Captain Slovak with you. Try not to make his job any harder than it has to be."

Anna rolled her eyes and smirked. "No promises. Come on Captain try to keep up!" She gave Elsa one last hug and dashed off to the waiting carriages. Erik followed quickly after.

Elsa watched them then walked upstairs to watch from a balcony. Determined not to leave till Anna returned safe.

Erik climbed into a coach with Anna. Also riding along was Kristoff, Olaf, and another guard. Anna smirked at Erik. "Now if you're going to ride with us I must insist you smile. We can't have a kill joy in here."

Erik's expression remained unchanged as he kept an eye out the windows. "Sorry your highness. My attention needs to be focused elsewhere."

"Oh is that how you want to play it?" Anna grinned. "Very well at least tell me how you enjoyed the dance lessons."

Oh she had to bring that up. Erik felt a little color rise to his face but kept his expression stoic. Everyone else in the coach looked at him.

"Dance lessons?" Asked a confused Kristoff.

"There is nothing to tell. I just happened to be available at the time." Replied Erik

"Oh you're learning to dance? I love to dance!" Said an excited Olaf. "Maybe you can practice with me."

Anna giggled. "As much as I would love to see that Olaf, I believe the Captain has other preferences to dance partners." She grinned entertaining herself with the questions. Be sides she wanted answers and this as an opportunity.

Luckily for Erik, Kristoff intervened on his behalf. "Anna leave the poor man alone he is trying to protect you. Besides don't you want to review your speech?" He smiled an asked kindly.

"Oh alright." Anna said looking at her notes. "I just wanted a distraction. But on the way home Captain expect some more questions." She grinned and went back to her notes.

Erik just kept watch out the window. Maybe he would get lucky and someone would shoot him before then.

* * *

The procession stopped and Erik escorted Anna to the podium. It wasn't as big as an event as when Elsa spoke. However it was still a huge turnout. Many of the people wanted to her what the princess had to say. Erik kept watch like he did for Elsa's speech. He only really heard bits and pieces. He had to admit he was impressed. Anna wasn't as eloquent as Elsa. But your innocent girlish charm was very endearing to the people. It was plain to see she would become popular with them. Her simple style connected with them. She assured them about her sister and recounted the events of the past years. How she herself was in the dark about Elsa's abilities but never lost faith in her for a minute. She told the people Elsa hid away because she cared about everyone and wanted to cause no harm to them. That fear had caused the freeze. But now Elsa was in control and just wanted what was best for them.

Kristoff stood off to the side and watched amazed. He had never seen Anna like this before. So in command. Her charm seemed to ooze from her voice to the crowd. To Kristoff this confidence and character she showed made her that much more beautiful. He wondered how he got so lucky. Of all the men she could have access to she had chosen him. The more he got to know this amazing girl the deeper he was falling in love with her.

Anna finished up and waved giddily to the crowd. She had done it. She was half excepting them to boo her and be throwing things. No matter what she tried she could not do what Elsa had done. Elsa had insisted that she not try to copy her and be herself. She wasn't so sure about that, but Elsa had been right. As she walked off the podium she made her way through the people thanking them for coming and shaking hands. She was delighted by all the smiled she saw. Erik stuck right by her side, but Kristoff got separated from her. She turned back to him and saw him shrug his shoulders. She smiled he would catch up eventually. With her small frame she moved among the crowd easier. Even Erik got separated. He pushed his way back towards her calling for her to wait. She didn't pay attention there was nothing to worry about. She turned to motion she was just fine only to get a rather unhappy look in return. She turned back and saw a couple faces that were also not so happy.

Before She knew what was happening one of them man grabbed her roughly and got right up in her face. "Your sister is a monster and a witch!" The man spat. His grip hurt her arm. "You are just as bad for supporting her! There is no way you can be that naïve. Tell your sister that her time is coming that…"

The man suddenly stopped talking when his partner was knocked to the ground and he quickly found a blade at his throat. Erik stood there his eyes ablaze. His sword drawn and held to the man's throat. "Release Princess Anna. NOW!" His voice was firm and deadly.

The man quickly released Anna. Kristoff and pushed his way through the crowd and got in front of her protectively.

Erik kept his sword drawn and watched carefully his other hand on his pistol as the other man slowly staggered to his feet. "Hey he punched me!" He moaned an exclaimed.

Erik nodded to two other guards. "Arrest them."

"Wait!" Anna stepped out in front of Kristoff. "No Captain. My sister wants everyone in Arendelle to have a free voice. These men meant no harm." She glared at them her voice shaking not entirely believing what she was saying. But this was for Elsa. "Let them go. And remember Gentlemen that it is because of Queen Elsa's mercy that you are not being locked up. Remember that when you want to curse her name." She looked at the man who Erik still had his sword to. "And you may want to change your trousers." She smirked a little and the people nearby laughed as a wet spot appeared on the front of his trousers.

* * *

The ride back to the castle was full of talk of Anna's speech and the men she encountered at the end. Fortunately for Erik that made her forget all about interrogating him about the dance lessons. When they arrived in the castle courtyard Elsa met he carriages and hugged Anna. "So how did it go?"

"Oh it went great I wish you could have been there!" Anna exclaimed excitedly showing to trauma from the threatening men. "Everyone cheered and seemed to love it. I only messed up five or six times but I don't think anyone noticed. Oh and a man grabbed me and said some nasty things, but your captain there stepped in and made him wet himself." She laughed as she said it.

"What?!" Elsa said looking confused and a little shocked. "Someone attacked you?" Fear fell over her face.

"Oh it was nothing, just some jerk." Anna assured her waving it off. "Besides it was actually quite funny." She held Elsa's arm recalling the tale as the sisters walked inside.

Erik stood with Kristoff glad the whole thing was over. Kristoff leaned over to him and asked. "So what's this about dance lessons?"

* * *

End Chapter 18

So I hope it was worth the wait. I decided to mess with your heads at the beginning of the chapter instead of the end. What did you think was going on at first? I have had several requests to develop Anna better. Disney honestly didn't give me a whole lot to work with. So I'm still working on writing Anna. Hope you enjoy what I got so far. I also decided to give some details on the ever changing and developing relationship between Elsa and Erik. When your reading remember that Elsa stayed locked away for so long. She would not be emotionally developed as an average 21 year old woman. She would have never really interacted with a boy before and never gone though all the stuff we did in junior high. I'm sure many of you remember those awkward days when you first discovered you liked someone and didn't know what to do about it. Elsa is having that happen to her at 21 so she has some things to work out still.

Keep those reviews coming. Always good to get input. And sometimes it gives me ideas to add to the story. As always I reply to reviews. Although guest reviews and people who have pms blocked I cant reply. Sorry about that.

Chapter 19 is mostly done. Its longer then this one. I hope to have it out tomorrow.

And as I have mentioned I am a sports writer as well. My prediction for the World cup...Germany. (But hey I thought the Heat would beat the spurs so what do I know?)

And a sad Farwell to Mr. Padre. Tony Gwynn. The Baseball hall of famer who died yesterday. One of the games best pure hitters. And one of its greatest laughs.


	19. Chapter 19: Celebration

Well here is chapter 19. My longest chapter to date by far. I may have gotten carried away but maybe that will be a good thing. Anyways its over ten thousand words. So before you start I suggest grabbing a drink, using the bathroom, and maybe grabbing a snack. Now we have a party to get to right? See you afterwards.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 19

Anna's birthday dawned clear cool and crisp. Fall was in the air. The day began with Elsa and Anna enjoying breakfast together and Elsa giving her sister a few gifts. The sisters laughed and talked until late morning. Then the more formal celebrations began.

A more formal ball was set for the evening with the visiting dignitaries and nobles. However, Anna wanted to celebrate with the people as well. The castle courtyard and garden was opened to any and all who wished to come. Elsa had once again created a large ice skating rink for the people to enjoy while Anna walked around with Kristoff and Sven trailing behind her as she talked to the people and thanked them for coming. Olaf could be seen bouncing all over the place mostly playing with children. While the living snowman still made several adults worry, the children absolutely adored Olaf. He bounced over to Anna. "Happy birthday again Anna! You should have a birthday every day!"

Anna grinned down at the little guy. "Wouldn't that be fun? Having fun I'm guessing Olaf?"

"Oh I'm having the best time. Especially with the kids! I love kids! When are you and Kristoff going to have kids? I would be so much fun!" Olaf looked at them expectantly.

At this Kristoff turned red and just looked around while Anna ran her hands though her hair while also blushing. "Oh my! Well…um…that's a really big decision and I don't think we are there yet."

"Oh. Well let me know when! Maybe you will change your mind tomorrow? I'm going to go back and play." Then he bounced off to find the children again.

For Erik the outdoor party was one big security risk. At least it was in the castle ground. Guards were everywhere. They had even had some of the Arendelle constables on hand. With the all security one would have to be foolhardy, or suicidal, or both to try anything. Erik kept a close eyes out and followed Elsa wherever she went.

Elsa talked to and thanked the people for coming for the most part. She tried to steer clear of the dignitaries for the time being. One thing that made it easier is that about half of the dignitaries, mostly the more traditional ones, found the public party distasteful and borderline offensive. Elsa didn't care though. These where her people along with Anna's. She may rule them but she didn't think herself above them.

As she walked a snowball hit her in the arm. As she turned to look she saw several children looking sheepish and slightly frightened. They were playing near some small piles of snow she had conjured. One of them looked at her. "I'm sorry your majesty! I was aiming for Daniel and missed!"

Elsa smiled down at the boy. "It's quite alright." Then she got a mischievous look in her eye and grinned. "But to be fair I get to throw one back now right?" She smiled and conjured up a snowball in her hand. The kids' eyes all got wide and she tossed it playfully. "So who thinks they can beat the queen of snowball fights?"

The children cheered and began to throw snowballs while ducking for cover. Elsa made sure not to throw to hard but at the same time made a little display of her powers. Eventually she created little snow forts for them and herself as the snowball fight continued.

Erik couldn't help but smile as he watched. There was possibly the most powerful person in the known world. A queen as well. And she was having a snowball fight with the children. Elsa never ceased to amaze him. Out all she could do and all the responsibility she had, it was moments like this he liked seeing her the most.

He didn't mind a few of the kid's snowballs strayed and hit him. A few even urged him to help. "Come on mister, help us!"

At one point while he was watching her, Elsa turned and looked at him. She noticed his smile and smiled shyly herself and self concisely bushed some hair from her forehead. Erik wasn't sure why but that made his heart skip a beat. She went back to playing with the children although a few of her snowballs seemed to find their way towards him.

While he was watching he saw one of the visitors make his way over followed by a small entourage. He recognized him as King Wilson of Alcostale. He halfway turned to face him but kept an eye on Elsa. "King Wilson, how may I be of service?"

"I would speak with Queen Elsa." Wilson said gruffly. "Wait is that her? Playing in the snow with children?"

"Yes King Wilson." Erik answered. "And I'm afraid the queen is not to be disturbed unless it is urgent."

King Wilson puffed himself up to full height. "Listen here…what is your title?"

"It's Captain, my lord"

"Not your rank fool! Your noble title!" Wilson raised his voice.

"I am not a noble my lord." Erik responded calmly.

"What? Queen Elsa employs a commoner as her personal guard? Someone of more importance should be given that position. Like this." He beckoned to his personal guard. A young man who was dressed far too finely to look anything like a soldier. He looked more like a peacock, Erik thought. "This young man is lord Novard. The second son of one of my most trusted dukes. So tell me what have you done to earn the honor of being in royal company? Or the privilege to attempt to tell a royal what he can or cannot do?"

Erik bit back the response he really wanted to give. The fact that he is a real soldier who sacrificed and risk himself to protect Elsa. Not just because of who his daddy was. He decided a diplomatic approach would be better. "I have this because Queen Elsa gave it to me. And because her Father the King before her granted me this position." Then he added not being able to resist. "And if the power they have given me is not enough. My ability with a weapon makes a suitable second option."

Novard stepped forward. "You dare to answer my king so? I challenge you to a duel! Name your weapon and place."

Erik resisted rolling his eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot accept. Queen Elsa would not look kindly on me killing one of Princess Anna's party guests."

"Why you insolent…." Novard started.

"King Wilson what is going on here?" Colonel Davis appeared and walked over.

"My lord Davis. I was just wondering how this commoner could hold such a position or speak to a royal in such a manner." King Wilson responded glaring at Erik.

"First of all King Wilson I prefer Colonel."

"You prefer your rank over your noble title?" Wilson looked shocked.

"Yes. Colonel is something I earned. My title of lord was just given to me at birth. And I can assure you Captain Slovak has proven himself more than worthy of his position. I trust him with my life. More importantly the queen trusts him with her life. And if he says Queen Elsa is not to be disturbed, then she is not to be disturbed. Now I'm sure she can make time for you later."

The king grumbled and walked away his entourage following. Davis turned back to Erik. "Sorry I should have warned you about that. Most Royals employ a noble to your position. In King Wilson's case lord Novard is just there to look good. The guards you see following are regular soldiers that would do the actual protecting."

"It's alright. I doubt it will be much of a problem. The only Royal who's opinion I need to worry about is Queen Elsa." Erik responded.

Davis turned and looked at the queen. "Speaking of which, I'm guessing that's her engaged in the snowball fight?"

Erik smiled. "Yes it is."

Davis grinned. "Never a dull moment around here lately."

* * *

Elsa finally finished up her snowball battle with the children. She stood and made some snow swirl around her as she said in an over dramatic voice. "Oh no! The queen of snowballs fights has been defeated! The children win the day!"

All the children giggled and gathered around her. She smiled down at them. "Thank you for coming out. I had a lot of fun. You should get back to your parents."

"Oh we are from the orphanage." One little girl said.

The words hit Elsa hard. Those poor precious children. No home to go to. She knelt down and looked at them. "It's ok kids. Anna and I are orphans too. Always make sure you stick by each other. And I promise I will come to see you."

She watched as the people in charge of them gathered them together. They all waved at Elsa as they left. She turned to head back inside and saw Erik smiling at her. "What is it?" She asked

Erik smiled gently. "If you don't mind me saying so your majesty. You're going to be an amazing mother one day."

Elsa blushed. "What makes you say that?"

He looked down at her. "You were great with those kids. They loved you. Here you are, Queen of Arendelle, possessing the power of winter and you stop to play with the children. Then I saw you really cared for them. I can only imagine what you will be like with your own one day."

Elsa blushed harder. "Thank you. But please don't let anyone else hear you say that. They will try to force a father on me as fast as possible."

"Don't worry your majesty. We should go inside an get ready for the ball." He walked with her inside the castle.

"Oh Captain can you do me a small favor?" She asked

"Of course."

"Well I know I promised to dance with a few visitors, but I don't want it to be too many. If you could put on a few extra medals or something maybe a few might think you are a prince or noble standing by me and stay back. I'm not asking you to lie about who you are mind you. Just maybe look the part."

"I will do my best your majesty. I will come to escort you when you are ready." He dropped her off at her room and walked down to his. He changed into his dress uniform and looked in the mirror. He always had a few medals on this one. His "Son of Arendelle" he always displayed proudly. He also usually wore the "Circle of Honor" he was awarded for his part in defending the castle. He also wore two small silver medals for valor he had earned. He opened a box where he kept the rest of them. He pulled out the "King Cross" he was awarded by the King for saving the Royal family. He also grabbed the "Queens Heart." Elsa's mother had given him that for the same thing. He smirked as he looked at the multiple medals he received for being wounded. He thought for a moment and grabbed two of them and pinned them on. Then three different medals caught his eyes. He had never worn these. Maybe today was the day he should. The first was a silver circle. Engraved on it was a picture of a shoreline and a sword pointed down. Inscribed underneath was "Fernada Remembers". The second of the three was a larger golden circle. Engraved on it in red was a cross. Two silver swords crossed underneath it. In the background there appeared to be flames engulfing a ridge. In a circle around the medal in Latin it read "Per pugnam, et usque ad mortem, et ad inferos nos". Which translated, Onward, though death and hell, we fight. The third was a small black circle with several gold markings on the inside of it. Fewer than a hundred of these even existed. The ones that did either had a blue, silver, or gold ring around them. Erik's had the gold ring, making it even rarer. He slowly put it on trying not to dwell on the memories these awards represented.

He looked in the mirror and rearranged them a little. He put the Kings cross just below the center of his collar so its weight didn't tug at the left side of his uniform. That should do it. Not to gaudy and not to simple. Finally he took his sword off his belt and pulled it from its scabbard. He admired it for a minute then grabbed a different scabbard. This one was more decorative. White with gold trimming. He tried it on and practiced drawing his sword from it a few times. Good it was functional as well. He looked in the mirror again. He looked to formal for his own taste. But if Elsa wanted a little protection from the advances of some of the men then he was going to play the part.

* * *

Inside her room Elsa was trying to fashion another ice dress. She wanted something nice but didn't want to take the attention away from Anna. As she stood in front of the mirror constantly changing the dress Gerda couldn't help but laugh a little. "Your Majesty forgive me but do you know how many women would love to have the ability to do that?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile. It was a lot easier than trying on dress after dress. It was frustrating though trying to design your own. Finally she designed a dark blue dress. Similar to the one she made on the north mountain except more simple. She did not add a train to this one either. She turned to Gerda. "How do I look?"

"Why your majesty, you look beautiful!" Gerda exclaimed. "Now do you need your hair up or are you going with the loose braid?"

"Loose braid I believe." Elsa smiled at her.

There was a knock on her door as she let her hair down. "Come in." She called.

She turned to see Erik open the door. "You're Majesty. Are you ready to go?"

"Just about." She smiled. "How do I look?"

Erik looked at Elsa and managed to keep his mouth closed. While he could appreciate elegance he preferred things simple. Right now Elsa was the perfect combination. The dark blue made her face and eyes light up and explode into his mind. Her smile seemed to strike right into his heart. He tried to speak but no words would come. His tongue seemed frozen in place. _Speak you idiot! Say something!_ He thought to himself. He noticed Elsa looking at him questioningly. Finally he managed to grunt out. "You look very…nice your majesty." _Really? That's all you could come up with?_ He thought to himself.

Elsa's face fell a little bit. "Oh…Thank you."

Gerda huffed and walked over to Elsa. "Please Captain can you honestly say you have seen anyone more beautiful before?"

Erik stood there for a moment. Nope, there was no safe way to answer that as far as he was concerned. Instead he ignored the question completely. "I'll be right outside when you're ready your majesty." Then he quickly exited the room.

"I swear sometimes I wonder if that boy has a heart." Grumbled Gerda.

Elsa looked at the door. Was Anna right about him? Was he really just that cold? There were times when she saw a really kind hearted man there. She looked at her hands thinking back to the day they had met. Had his heart been damaged so much that day that most of that good man was gone? Or worse. When she froze a piece of his heart did she freeze that part of him as well?

* * *

Erik closed the door and leaned against the wall taking a breath. He needed to get this under control. That little voice locked away in the back of his mind pounded harder. He shook his head clearing it. Reminding himself Elsa was professional responsibility, not a personal endeavor. He didn't know how but she was slowly eating away at the wall he built in his mind. It wasn't like he had been around women before. As a young decorated soldier he had opportunities with many of girls. Both in Arendelle and abroad. However he always was able to maintain a distance with all those girls. Why was he having trouble doing the same with this one? It wasn't because she was a Queen. That should drive him even further away. It wasn't the ice powers. There was just something about her.

Fortunately a distraction was on its way. Coming down the hall was Kristoff. Erik had to look twice to make sure it was him. He had never seen the mountain man so dressed up before. He walked down the hallway a little ways to meet him. "Wow. You sir, are looking sharp."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I am so not used to wearing this kind of stuff." He shook his arms as if trying to loosen the dress clothes from his body. "How do you stand it?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "I pretty much have worn the same thing since I was sixteen. The dress uniform is stiffer but you get used to it. I'm actually glad I don't have to put on all the other stuff I see other men wear at these things."

Kristoff scratched his chest and rubbed his arms. "Ug. This thing is so uncomfortable and itchy. And it was so complicated. All the layers and buttons. Who came up with this?"

"No idea. Some sick minded person who figured men needed to be punished?"

The two men laughed and stood talking while waiting for their respective sisters. Although they had not met under the best of circumstances. Erik having pointed a gun at Kristoff. The two had developed a good relationship. Although in many ways they were very different. Erik being a soldier. Always the professional and more uptight. Kristoff roaming free a more casual soul. The men found they had some common ground. Both tended to be loners. Even if Erik was always around people and had several friends though the years he did enjoy solitude. Both men were slow to trust others and open up to them. Erik respected Kristoff's way of life as well. A hard working ice harvester doing what he had to do. Then of course there was the little thing about each of them coming to one of the royal sisters' aid and carrying them down the mountain. Now both of them were involved heavily in a sister's life. Kristoff was almost always with Anna when he wasn't out ice harvesting. He was easily the person she was closest too besides Elsa. For Erik there was no one outside a family member who Elsa had been around more. Of course each had a very different relationship with the sisters. Kristoff was becoming more and more romantically involved with Anna. While Erik was involved with Elsa on a professional level. While they were considered friends and cared about each other a great deal. Erik was convinced that was as far as it would go.

When Kristoff had first met Erik the man scared the daylights out of him. Not much scared Kristoff but how deadly serious Erik was about protecting Elsa made him very careful. As time had passed and he had gotten to know him he began to warm up to him more. Beneath the hard exterior he could see Erik was a kind hearted guy with a good sense of humor, even if he didn't how it often. He was highly respectful of Kristoff and anyone in general. Well, as long as he didn't perceive them as a threat. His loyalty to Elsa was astounding to him. Before he met Erik Kristoff had never known any person to be capable of anything like that. It wasn't until he had to carry Anna down the mountain that he began to understand it for himself.

"So anything I need to know about these fancy parties?" Kristoff asked.

Erik gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Just don't get intimidated by all the fancy displays and pageantry. You are there for Anna. Just be yourself." Then he thought and added with a smirk. "Well a more refined yourself. You don't want to embarrass Anna."

"Oh, ha ha" Said Kristoff.

"In all seriousness though, you're going to get some of the visiting dignitaries looking down on you because you're a commoner. Just ignore it. Some are just jealous because they want a chance to court the Queen or Princess. Just remember the main person who opinion should matter to you is Anna."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Said Kristoff.

"And if it makes you feel any better, they will be doing the same thing to me all night long as well."

"Wait, why you?" Kristoff looked confused.

"Many don't believe a common soldier such as myself should hold this position. They think a young noble would be more suited." Erik replied.

"That ridiculous." Muttered Kristoff.

"Well it's not their opinion that matters. Sure it can be annoying and sometimes downright insulting. But at the end of the day, it's Queen Elsa who decided who is best served in this position."

Kristoff nodded then changed the subject. "So anymore dance lessons lately?" He grinned. He did like to needle Erik about this somewhat. But he was also interested in what was going on between Elsa and Erik. His opinion was that they went well together. How the two had not fallen in love after all this time was beyond him. A few months ago Kristoff would have never given romantic love a second thought. Since he met Anna and fell for her fast, and continued to fall for her, his mind had changed on the subject. From what he could See Elsa and Erik shared very similar circumstances to him and Anna but over a longer time.

"No we have completed those." Erik said simply.

"So are you going to put those skills to use tonight?" Kristoff asked.

"No, I'' be on duty all night." Erik answered.

"Well you can always dance and guard the queen." Kristoff offered.

Erik shot him a look. "That would be a distraction and cause way too much talk."

"Didn't you just tell me you don't care what other people think?" Kristoff retorted.

"About me. However that would draw unwanted attention to Queen Elsa."

"Oh, I see." Said Kristoff.

The men talked for a few more minutes until Elsa and Anna were ready. Anna came out first. "Oh my gosh! Kristoff you looks so handsome!" She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug then kissed him. Suddenly he didn't seem to mind the fancy clothes anymore.

Elsa came out next and joined them in the hall. "Oh Elsa! You look fantastic!" Anna hugged and admired her sister.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. "Anna you look absolutely beautiful." Anna blushed a little at the compliment. "Well shall we head downstairs?"

Anna smiled and took Kristoff's arm as they happily walked to the staircase. When they reached to top Kai called out. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The crowd applauded Anna as he and Kristoff came down. A giant smile on Anna's face. Kristoff tried to smile but it was more forced. He was not so used to so many eyes on him. Well eyes that didn't belong to trolls that is.

Kai then announced Elsa. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa made her way down her small regal smile on her face. Erik followed a few steps behind her. She reached the bottom and joined Anna. Anna spoke up and thanked everyone for coming and the festivities began.

The first song played was a fast paced jig. Soon Anna and Kristoff were off on the floor. They managed to not stand out to much but it was easy to see they were having a great time, especially Anna. Elsa stood back and just watched the spectacle unfold. No one approached her yet to dance. She had Erik stand close. She noticed several young men glancing in her direction, but also glancing at Erik trying to decide who this was with the queen. Elsa knew she would have to dance eventually, but she wanted to wait awhile first.

She took a breath to calm herself. Last time she saw a scene like this she had revealed her powers and run off freezing the kingdom. Many of the people in this room were here when that happened. Those that weren't had certainly heard about. Despite Anna's protests she had worn gloves. They were not going to become a permanent fixture again but she decided discretion was the better part of valor in this case. Besides, it probably wouldn't make a good first impression if she froze her first official dance partner.

For right now several royals and nobles were coming over to talk to her. While she wasn't in the mood for politics right now at least they kept the young men away for now. Some of them seemed somewhat pensive when they approached her. She supposed meeting the snow queen could be a bit intimidating. Especially considering the impression she left last time. She did her best to be friendly and seem approachable.

There was something else a little odd as well. Several, if fact most of them glanced at Erik and had curious expressions on their faces. While she had wanted him to dress up a little more to ward off a few advances she didn't expect these older delegates to fall for a simple camouflage ruse. He was standing right behind her not speaking and acting like he normally would during something like this. None of them introduced themselves to him like they thought he was someone important. Yet they still glanced over at him. Maybe one of the medals or decorations he was wearing go their attention. She was sure she had seen a few glance at his chest.

She got something of an answer after a while. A middle aged man came up and introduced himself, His curly hair was dark but showing signs of grey. His mustache was curled as well. He didn't act like most of the other royals in attendance. He seemed to be fighting off age as best he could, proving he was still young at heart. To Elsa he seemed like a male version of Anna in about twenty years.

He bowed with a flourish of his hand. "My dear Queen Elsa. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am the Duke of Kenmire. Or just Duke Thomas if you prefer. Believe me I have been called much worse things. "

He smiled up at Elsa who giggled slightly behind her hand. "Please to meet you lord Thomas. How are you liking Arendelle?"

"Ah, I do enjoy it here. I have been here before. When I was a boy my father brought me here on business several times. Many happy memories here. So sorry I could not come to your coronation. My twin nephews though told me all about it, along with several other nobles I have encountered since. It sounds like I missed quite an exciting time." Thomas smiled.

Elsa blushed a little. "Oh, I hope I did not frighten your nephews."

"Oh not at all!" Thomas assured her. "They said they were concerned at first. Mostly because it was such a surprise. However they came home telling all sorts of tales." He smiled at Elsa. "Including the stunning beauty of the new queen. I see they were not exaggerating."

"Oh…well thank you." Elsa answered hesitantly.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about from me your majesty. My wife may be gone but no one will ever replace her in my heart. However, my father taught me it never hurts to compliment a lady." Thomas smiled

"Why thank you then. And I am so sorry for your loss." Elsa replied.

"It's a shame she could not be here to meet you. My Katherine would have adored you and your sister. In fact your sister Anna remind me a little of her at her age." Thomas smiled as he remembered looking around the room. Then he noticed several of the younger men standing by glancing at Elsa. He knew that look. He turned back to Elsa. "If you wouldn't mind some advice from an old man and a father?"

"Of course not. And you certainly don't seem old." Elsa smiled. She enjoyed talking to this man and was curious what he had to say.

"Why thank you Queen Elsa. You are too kind. Yes the heart may be young but the knees keep reminding me I'm not." He chuckled the quietly gestured to the group of young men standing by. "Your beauty and your power are attracting that crowd right there. I am sure your facing all sorts of pressure to marry and provide a king. Let me tell you as an old noble who still believes in love that you don't need to rush anything. My eldest daughter was married just last year. Went through eight suitors before the right one came along. While it is a political marriage in a sense they are madly in love and he is a wonderful young man. So find yourself someone who sees beyond the power and the beauty. Someone who loves you for you. Not only will you be better for it I'm convinced Arendelle will be better for it as well"

"Thank you for your advice. Although I admit I don't feel ready to start looking right now." Elsa smiled softly and replied.

"Ah, I understand. Yes I understand being shut away for so long can make something like that hard. Just don't close yourself to it. Trust me when that right person comes along that's something you don't want to miss out on." Thomas smiled down at her.

Thomas then took a look at Erik who was standing close by staying silent. "Now I must ask about his fellow here. He is too quiet to be a prince or noble, yet the way he carries himself and is decorated suggests some level of importance. Not an advisor though, more of a soldier. However, far too young to be captain of the guard. Please tell me who is he I am intrigued."

Elsa laughed a little and smiled. "This quiet young man is Captain Erik Slovak. My personal guard. Come now captain don't be rude. Introduce yourself to the duke here." Elsa smirked giving Erik a bit of a hard time.

Erik shook Duke Thomas hand. "My lord. A pleasure to meet you."

Thomas' face lit up in realization. "The honor is all mine. Yes, yes. My nephews told me all about you. The brave queen's guard who perused her up the mountain. Saved her from an assassination attempt then carried the injured queen in his arms all the way back down to Arendelle. Then fought off the usurping Prince Hans to protect the queen."

"I think your nephews embellish a little my lord." Erik said hiding his embarrassment.

"I don't think so." Elsa said smiling. "Sounds like what happened to me. If anything they left some parts out."

"See the queen confirms it!" Thomas said excitedly. "Besides I have heard similar tales in other lands I have been in since the coronation events. The only tale told more is of the emergence of the snow queen. Otherwise there are tales of her brave captain who came to her rescue. If fact Prince Joseph of Belcomp. Or Alexander, whatever he calls himself. I swear why does Belcomp insist on being different and using surnames in their titles? Makes it so confusing at times. Anyways he raved about the power of the snow queen and the heroism of her guard. Claimed you helped save his life as well captain."

"Wait you met Prince Alexander recently?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, quite the delightful young fellow. Saw him about a month ago. He went on and on about Arendelle and what happened here. You my lad are becoming a legend."

Erik couldn't help but blush as Elsa laughed at his reaction.

"Granted not as much as the legend of Queen Elsa the snow queen. Don't worry my dear queen. Your legend is just beginning. Sure it got off to a bit of a rocky start, but I'm positive it will grow into something grand."

It was Elsa's turn to blush this time.

Thomas took a closer look at Erik's medals. "Wait is that a…"

"Yes." Erik replied quickly before Thomas could complete the sentence.

"Really? You were there?" Thomas looked stunned.

"It's not something I like to talk about my lord." Erik said simply.

Elsa looked at the men confused. "What are you talking about?"

Thomas looked at her. "My queen, you do not know what these medals are?"

She shook her head. "No I have never seen him wear those particular ones. I actually have never looked at his service record. My father did though. So Captain what is the duke talking about in reference to those medals?"

"Forgive me Queen Elsa, but I prefer not to say." Erik said politely a slightly pleading look in his eyes for her not to question it further.

Elsa was curious but Thomas stepped in as well. "I would not pursue it further my queen. I have met two other men who are in possession of anything similar. They do not wish to discuss it either. I have read reports about the battle in question myself. Trust me when I say it is nothing that should be discussed in front of a lady. Let me tell you though. This man is a hero."

"You don't need to tell me that. He has proven that several times." Elsa said giving Erik an affectionate look.

"You mean to tell me this man has done more than the tales I have already heard?" Thomas asked surprised.

"It's actually how we met and he became my guard." Elsa said.

"Captain! Sometime while I am still here you must regal me with these tales. With Queen Elsa's permission of course." Thomas said excitedly.

"Oh you have my permission." Elsa smiled. "In fact I insist. With my secret out its probably time the facts about that day came out as well."

"I look forward to it. Now I must track down my youngest daughter. She is around somewhere probably afraid her father is going to embarrass her. I'll have to introduce you later." He bowed to Elsa.

"Please do. I would love to meet her." Elsa smiled as Thomas made his way back into the crowd.

Elsa stood and watched the party for a little while longer. She mostly kept her eyes on Anna who appeared to be having an amazing time talking with everyone and dancing with Kristoff. Every now and then Anna would smile big and wave at Elsa.

She was interrupted when a tall broad shouldered young man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair came up to her. "Your majesty. Allow me to introduce myself. Prince Reginald of Jonmir." He smiled at her.

"Pleasure to meet you Prince Reginald. So happy Jonmir could have someone here." Elsa replied cordially.

"Thank you. Now if I may, I would like to offer her majesty a dance." He bowed and smiled up with a charming smile.

Elsa took a deep breath. This was it. She couldn't think of an excuse to say no. She supposed if he had to have her first dance she could do worse than this guy. She had to admit he was rather handsome. His smile and eyes seemed kind enough. "Why thank you Prince Reginald." She smiled slightly and offered her gloved hand which he took eagerly and led her to the floor.

When they stepped onto it, it drew more attention than Elsa would like. Especially among the castle staff and Arendelle Nobles. Anna stopped dead in her tracks to watch as the new song started and the dance began. Elsa felt extremely nervous. She went with it though. She forced herself to look up at Reginald who smiled down at her. He had a small hint of concern on his face though. "Is everything alright my lady?" he asked.

She looked at him as they continued to dance. Some anxiety creeping up inside her. It wasn't his fault though. It was just her not used to letting someone get this close to her. Especially to actually touch her. "Yes." She said. "It's just…Well this is my first dance." She admitted.

"Well then I am most honored." Reginald smiled. He eased up a little to make her more comfortable. "It's nothing to be ashamed of your grace. In fact you are doing excellent. Just relax now." He gave her a warm smile as they danced.

Elsa smiled back a little. Even though she was extremely anxious she had to admit he was nice to have as a partner. He was gentle and kind. She found herself having a little bit of fun among everything else she was feeling. She wasn't sure how to describe what she was feeling. It was completely different then dancing with Erik.

Erik kept an eye on Elsa as she danced. He saw her smile and look at the prince. He had a strange feeling go through him. For some reason he was not liking this prince even though he knew next to nothing about him. He didn't seem threatening, but he felt the need to rush over and take Elsa from his grasp.

His face must have betrayed him somewhat. Hyrop was milling around watching the spectacle and walked over to Erik. He leaned in and spoke softly. "That feeling in the pit of your stomach that's spreading through your body. That's jealousy." Erik looked at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Hyrop smiled. "It's quiet normal. If you hadn't spent most of your life so attached to duty instead of getting to know people now and then you would be very familiar with it."

Erik didn't say anything. He knew what jealousy was. Granted he had never really experienced it concerning feelings for a person before. But he was sure he was just feeling protective. After all, this was a new experience for Elsa.

When the dance ended Elsa smiled softly at Reginald. "Thank you very much for my first dance. And especially for making it easier than I thought it would be."

Reginald bowed. "The pleasure is all mine your majesty. Perhaps if you're still free later you will grace me with another?"

"Perhaps." Elsa smiled. She wasn't going to say no. But she wasn't ready to jump in and say yes just yet either.

Anna hurried over to her. "So how did it go? Was he nice? He was dreamy. Oh don't look at me like that Kristoff. Did you like it?" Anna was asking questions at a mile a minute.

"Anna, Anna, calm down." Elsa said. "He was very nice. It was a bit nerve wracking but I did enjoy myself a bit."

Anna threw her arms around her. "See! I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you!"

Elsa held Anna tight. She always felt touched the confidence Anna had in her. The sisters and Kristoff stood for a minute talking and taking in the party when Thomas came back over with his daughter trailing behind him.

"Ah, Princess Anna. Allow me to convey my best birthday wishes. May you have many more of these joyous occasions."

"Why thank you…" Anna began not sure who she was talking to yet.

"Thomas, your highness. Duke of Kenmire. But just Duke Thomas or Sir Thomas to make things simpler."

"A pleasure to meet you." Anna smiled.

"And your majesty, your highness. Allow me to introduce my daughter the lovely lady Cassandra." He gestured to the fourteen year old girl by his side. She was quiet and had a look on her face like she was slightly uncomfortable. She curtseyed a little bit at the sisters.

Elsa smiled at her. "How wonderful to meet you. Welcome to Arendelle."

Thomas smiled. "You will have to forgive her. There are not many people here her age so she feels a little out of place. And I'm not letting those younger men near her. Vultures I tell you. Just waiting until she becomes of age so they can come calling. No way are they getting an early start on my watch." Thomas growled.

Anna grinned. "You know I think I know someone who might be perfect for young Cassandra here." She looked around the room then saw just who she was looking for. "Olaf come over here!"

Olaf bounded over. He wasn't causing as much of a distraction as when the party first started. Many had heard about the living snowman though story and rumor anyways. Cassandra on the other hand was taken by surprise and her eyes got wide.

"Olaf I would like you to meet Cassandra." Anna introduced him to her.

"Hi Cassandra. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"You're…" Thomas growled.

Anna grinned. "You know I think I know someone who might be perfect for young Cassandra here." She looked around the room then saw just who she was looking for. "Olaf come over here!"

Olaf bounded over. He wasn't causing as much of a distraction as when the party first started. Many had heard about the living snowman though story and rumor anyways. Cassandra on the other hand was taken by surprise and her eyes got wide.

"Olaf I would like you to meet Cassandra." Anna introduced him to her.

"Hi Cassandra. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said opening his stick arms.

"You're…You're a snowman!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"That's right!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Olaf maybe you could ask Cassandra if she would like to dance." Anna suggested.

"Oh yes! Would you like to dance? I love to dance!" Olaf said excitedly.

"Um ok." Cassandra said still wide eyed about the talking snowman.

The next song started just then and Olaf bounced as Cassandra held his stick arms causing her to laugh.

Thomas smiled then turned and looked at Kristoff. "So is this the ice harvester who stole Princess Anna's heart?"

"Well I don't know about stole." Kristoff answered shyly.

"Come let's get a good look at you. Hmmm Nice broad shoulders. However his manner and face display no traits whatsoever of royalty. Please tell me Princess Anna. What do you find so intriguing about this man?" Thomas asked looking serious suddenly.

"Oh well, he is very kind. He would do anything for me. He is lots of fun and very caring. I know he's not a prince or anything but he is compassionate and loyal. I also find his humbleness and that down to earth sense about him charming." Anna answered caught a bit off guard.

"So a man with no royal bloodlines or ambitions just swoops in and wins the heart of a princess based on merit and deeds? I like him already!" Thomas smiled and slapped Kristoff on the back.

"Ow. Thank you Sir Thomas." Kristoff smiled a little.

The next song started. "Oh! I love this song. One of my favorites!" Thomas exclaimed. "Princess Anna. Will you do me the honor?" He extended a hand.

"Um. Ok…Whoa!" Before she knew exactly what was happened he took her hand and spun her around. This guy could really dance. Unlike the Duke of Wesselton he was spinning around her like a man who was just having fun. And not stepping on her feet. She found herself laughing as she tried to keep up.

He gave her a smirk. "Alright let's say we surprise your sister and Kristoff there. When we spin back their way I'll grab the queen and you grab Kristoff." Anna smiled and nodded.

Elsa and Kristoff stood by laughing at the spectacle when suddenly Elsa found herself grabbed by the hands and suddenly spun around by Thomas. "Pardon me your majesty, but I hated to see you just stand there while we had all the fun." He smiled at her.

Elsa was shocked at fist and had trouble keeping up. But soon she found herself laughing. This was different. This dance lacked any sort of intimacy she had attributed to dancing. It was just good fun. She looked over and Anna and Kristoff trying desperately to match Thomas' movements. Then she saw Anna and Thomas exchange another look and wondered what she was in for next. Before she could guess he spun her to Anna who grabbed her arm and arm and twirled with her.

"Come Kristoff!" Thomas said as he linked arms with the boy and spun around.

"Whoa! Hey!" Kristoff exclaimed as he was nearly yanked off his feet. Thomas laughed as he and the boy circled around arm in arm.

When the song ended Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all shuffled to the side of the floor feeling like they had been dragged through a keyhole. They were all smiling though.

The musicians decided to go with a slower song to let the dancers recover. Anna had picked mostly fast up tempo music for the party but thankfully there were a few slow songs in there.

Elsa looked at Anna. "So how are you enjoying your party?"

"I love it!" Anna exclaimed. "Thank you so much for letting me."

"It's my pleasure." Elsa smiled. "I am never letting you spend your birthday alone again."

As the party went on Elsa had a couple more requests for dances. Neither was extremely memorable. The first was a young prince who was very nervous and stepped on her feet several times. The second was haughty and over confident. Elsa found it off putting. She went off to the side again to take a break and watch. Anna was on the other side of the room. She couldn't quite see what she was doing. But now she was heading back her way.

Anna had been happily dancing with Kristoff again when she spotted an opportunity. She had planned on getting a little revenge on Elsa for sticking her with the Duke of Wesselton at the coronation party. A few minutes later she approached her sister. "Elsa I would like you to meet Prince Jasper of Nakgos." Next to Anna was a large and very hairy man. He smelled of booze and something else unpleasant. He spoke in a slurred speech that gave even more evidence that he had been drinking heavily.

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty." He grunted out. A belch escaped his lips after he spoke.

Elsa wrinkled her nose. "Yes it's a… um… interesting to meet you as well."

Anna smirked. "I was just telling Jasper how much you enjoy to dance and I was sure you would love to show him."

Elsa started and looked at Anna. "Oh I don't know if that's a fair asses…"

"Wonderful!" Jasper said in a slurred voice as he grabbed Elsa's arms nearly dragging her onto the floor. Erik made a move to stop him but Anna help up her hand. "It's ok, trust me she asked for this." She grinned at Elsa who glared back. Their faces mirror opposites of what happened during the coronation when Anna got stuck with the Duke. Elsa felt like her arms were nearly being yanked off as the big man swung her around clumsily. She made sure to keep her feet well clear of his. She held her breath as much as possible to avoid the stench.

When the dance mercifully ended she bowed and thanked Japer before quickly escaping off the floor. She walked over to Anna who looked like she was about to fall over from laughter. "Really? You set me up with that?"

Anna giggled. "Think of it as payback for Wessaltown."

Elsa glowered. "I don't remember he duke smelling like that."

Anna smirked. "True, but this guy isn't as likely to turn out to be a greedy murderer."

Elsa laughed. "Well I guess were even now."

"Well…maybe. I have years of pranks to make up for. Well back to the party." She zipped off before Elsa could ask any questions.

Elsa went back to talking with dignitaries again. A king a queen walked up to her. They both smiled as Kai introduced them. "Your Majesty, I present King Adam and Queen Sarah of Hoffmier."

Erik nearly jumped as he looked at the two familiar faces. He didn't remember these names on the guest list. He turned away from them as best he could while still able to keep an eye on Elsa.

King Adam greeted Elsa. "Queen Elsa thank you for having us. Sorry for the late reply. We were away when your invitation came and were not sure if we would be able to make it."

"Oh it's no trouble King Adam." Elsa smiled. "Hoffmier has always been a wonderful ally and neighbor to Arendelle."

"And we will never forget Arendelle's part in the liberation of our country six years ago."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Even from my room at the age of fifteen I remember my father being concerned when Dronmier invaded your land with no provocation."

Queen Sarah spoke up. "The Dronmier Empire never needs provocation. They just wanted our land. The one curse of our lovely land is its strategic importance to the region and our mines full of metals and gems. We are so grateful to Arendelle and several of the surrounding nations being good neighbors and allies."

Elsa smiled. "I know it's been a very beneficial alliance for the entire region."

Adam spoke again. "Tell me Queen Elsa. Do you know if any of these guards you have around here participated in the campaign? We are grateful for the allied soldiers that fought so hard. We are always sure to thank them."

Elsa looked around. "To be honest I'm not sure. I know most of them have been assigned to the castle for a long time. I will check with Colonel Davis my Captain of the Guard though before you leave. He will know all their service records. However, I do know my personal guard here, Captain Erik Slovak, was in the Arendelle Army during that time." She gestured towards Erik and turned to him. "Captain, did you take part in that campaign?"

Erik tried to position an arm across the medals he was wearing as he looked at the King and Queen. The very people who had pinned them on his chest. "Yes your majesties. I took part in the campaign." He answered simply.

King Adam smiled wide. "Well on behalf of Hoffmier, Queen Sarah, and myself you have our undying thanks." He took Erik's hand and shook it as he studied his face. "You look familiar. Did we meet during the campaign?"

"Yes King Adam. I was there when the allies drove the Dronmier forces away from the capitol." Erik replied.

Suddenly Queen Sarah gasped. "Dear! Look!" She pointed to Erik's chest.

King Adam looked and gasped and suddenly bowed to a knee. "My good captain. You are a true hero to Hoffmier and the entire region. We will never forget what you and the others did there."

Out of all the strange things that had happened in the ballroom that night this one caught the most attention. A well-known, powerful, and respected King bowing to a common guard. Over half the guests stopped and looked to see what was going on. This is what Erik wanted to avoid. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the medals. But they did bring up memories he didn't want to recount. They were waiting in his dreams most nights anyways. He also hated being the center of attention. Now so many eyes were looking at him.

Elsa stood there and looked confused. She knew Erik had done some brave and courageous things before. But she had been there for most of them, or so she thought. She wondered what he did to garner such admiration from a foreign king. Maybe she should look over his service record.

King Adam and Queen Sarah didn't seem to care that everyone was looking. They didn't even seem to notice. Queen Sarah's eyes welled up and she embraced Erik. "I'm sorry captain." She sobbed a little. "But did you see our son there? Prince Phillip?"

"I did your majesty." Erik answered gently. "He led the assault I participated in. He showed great bravery that day. You would have been proud."

"Where you with him when..when…" She couldn't complete the sentence but Erik knew what she was talking about.

"I was not. I'm sorry. There was so much going on I couldn't keep track of everything." Erik answered softly.

Queen Sarah wiped her eyes. "I Understand."

King Adam spoke up. "We have met so few of you since we handed those out. Granted very few of you lived to get those. I know many families of your friends will probably have the others we made."

Erik nodded grimly. King Adam was referring to the gold circles with the black outline that Hoffmier had made for the fallen of Fernada. Because of their abundance of gems and stones Hoffmier and made multiple types of medals out of gratitude for the soldiers who had participated in the liberation. Including the ones Erik had received for participating in the advance assault on Fernada.

Elsa finally spoke up. "I'm sorry I'm confused."

King Adam turned to her. "Your Majesty, you are not aware of the battle of Fernada?"

"I was only fifteen when it took place. But I do remember hearing about it. It was feared for a while that all of Arendelle's advance assault force had been wiped out. When the news came back and the lists of the dead came in it was known as black Tuesday." Elsa said.

"Well your captain here participated in that disaster." He pointed to the medals. "He fought his way up what is now called Hell's ridge and was one of less than one hundred to reach the top alive. Wounded as well according to this."

Elsa looked at Erik. "I did not know that. How come you never mentioned this before?"

Erik grimaced. "It's not something I usually discuss your majesty. This is what Sir Thomas was discussing earlier. The memories are very vivid and painful."

"He's right Queen Elsa." Said King Adam. "I had one of my own soldier who made it to the top with the captain here recount his experience. Just the retelling is enough to give one nightmares." He turned back to Erik. "Excuse me for a minute Captain." He stepped aside with Elsa as Queen Sarah talked to Erik.

Adam turned to Elsa and said quietly. "So what can you tell me about him and please be honest."

Elsa look surprised and said. "Well he is very loyal. He has risked his life for mine of several occasions. Always respectful. Has been very kind to me during the time he has been my guard."

Kind Adam looked at her. "I sense there is something you're not telling me. Don't worry I can keep a secret."

Elsa thought then spoke. "I don't know. It's just he can be so cold sometimes. And distant. I know what it's like to shut people out. I thought maybe I somehow affected him with my powers in a bad way. There are times when it seems he completely lacks feeling or emotion. And then the eyes can be so haunted. Then there are times when he is very compassionate and shows signs of a caring man under that hard exterior."

Adam nodded. "From what I have heard none of those guys were ever quite the same again. Even though they survived it's like a part of them died there anyways."

"So how bad was it really?" Elsa asked glancing over at Erik.

Adam shook his head. "I have those damned casualty reports burned into my mind to this day. I know Arendelle sent about six thousand soldiers and sailors to participate in the allied advanced assault. I know that fewer then eighteen hundred were alive after the battle was over and the main force arrived. As far as the assault on hells ridge. Everything was so confused no one knows exactly how many Arendelle troops attempted the assault. It is estimated to be somewhere from five hundred to one thousand. When it was finally taken I know only twenty one of Arendelle's men were left. Five of those were killed in later battles during the campaign."

Elsa again looked at Erik. No wonder his eyes seemed so haunted at times. She knew he had fought battles but nothing like she was hearing.

She thanked King Adam for his information and walked back to Erik. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine your majesty. It was bound to happen eventually." He said not making eye contact.

Elsa studied him. "You don't seem ok. You're being hailed as a hero. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Erik still didn't look at her. "Yea big hero I am. I'm hailed for doing things no humans should ever have to do just to stay alive. Then just because I am lucky enough to not be killed. Yet hundreds of my fellow soldiers lay dead on that hill who did the same things I did. But I am the hero. Should have been me. I didn't have anyone to leave behind."

Elsa looked at him. His jaw was set and he was visibly upset. She had heard of survivors guilt before. Even experienced it some herself when her parents died. She couldn't stand to see him like this. "Captain." She said softly. He still wouldn't look at her.

She took her glove off and gently grabbed his hand with hers. "Captain please look at me."

He looked down at her slowly. "Maybe there was no one for you to leave behind then. But maybe someone out there knew that in the near future you would be needed to save the Royal Family. And maybe they knew that a young princess would need you." She smiled softly at him. "And that princess now a queen still needs you." She gently laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. "And that queen is really glad you're here right now. And she can't think of anyone else she would rather have watching over her and her family and friends."

She smiled as they stood in a corner somewhat hidden from the crowd as they looked out over the party. Elsa leaning her head on his shoulder as they stood hand in hand. They watched Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. "See, without you this might not be happening. You have become a part of this."

* * *

As the night started drawing to a close Elsa stood up in front of everyone. "If you could please make your way outside to the courtyard there is a surprise."

Anna looked at Elsa quizzically wondering what she had up her sleeve. She glanced at Erik who shrugged indicating he didn't know what was going on.

The crowd made their way outside. Many of Arendelle's people were still in the courtyard. Elsa walked out to the middle with Erik close by and waited. Erik asked. "So what's going on?"

Elsa smiled. "Just wait and see. It's a surprise."

She waited until everyone was gathered around. "Alright is everyone ready?"

The crowd murmured that they were. Elsa worked a ball of magic onto her hands and threw it into the air. It soared higher and higher into the air a glowing glittering trail behind it. Then it exploded in a bright blue glow that glittered across the sky. The crowd cheered at the display and Elsa sent more shots into the sky exploding into bursts of blue, purple and red. The crowd oooooo'd and aaaaa'd over the "ice works" as Elsa continually sent them skyward. She would make them swirl and spin as they went off new shapes forming as the ice glowed an exploded. Glowing flurries floating down to the earth.

Anna watched the show with childlike wonder. Then she looked at Elsa who smiled at her. This was one of the best days of her life. It was everything she hoped. She finally got to spend a birthday with her sister. There was Elsa out in the open not hiding away anymore. As she watched her smiling face under the ever changing glows she knew that this is what she wanted all along. Elsa and her living life together in the open.

* * *

End Chapter 19

Long party huh? Hope your still with me. I thought about dividing this chapter up as well but there was really no place to break it up. I know many of you said you like long chapters but if they are to long I worry you might get lost staring at the same screen for too long. It was actually going to be longer but I cut some stuff out. Nothing major and stuff I can throw into future chapters.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed Anna's party. Any new characters you enjoy? I created quite a few. Some I just went with and look what happened. The scene near the end with Elsa and Erik. Interpret it as you will. Is it romance blooming or a sign of friendship? both? maybe something else?

I gave much more detail on the Battle of Fernada I have referenced a few time sin the story. at some time upcoming more details about it will be revealed. It's somewhat important because its a defining moment for Erik. Word of caution. Details may become graphic.

You'll notice I do not use names of existing or past countries. In my story Arendelle exists in a world that isn't really earth. That way I have more freedom to shape the geographical and political scene. Also Arendelle is bigger then just the city you see in the movie. The country and capitol bear the same name but there is more to it. I always had a hard time with Disney creating these one city countries where the palace takes up half of it. What is this? Greek city states in the renaissance era? (seriously in Aladdin look at the size of the palace compared to the rest of Agrabah. Its like the whole country exists to build and maintain that. Its like a giant middle finger constantly sticking up to the people.)

In overall story news the end game is starting to get narrowed down. I have 4 possibilities. All of which I really like. I know not a lot of action since chapter 13 but don't worry more is coming along with the curveballs I promised that make everyone scream and occasionally call me names. How big of a curveball? go on youtube and type in Clayton Kershaw Curveball. That will give you an idea.

Please leave the reviews. Especially for this chapter. Lots of stuff went on and i'm curious about your thoughts. What parts do you like. what was possibly to much. What characters did you like, so on and so forth.

Chapter 20 soon hopefully. But I'm not making promises considering the delays in the previous two chapters.


	20. Chapter 20: Its Just Business

Hello and welcome to chapter 20! Sorry for the delay. Although I bet most of you are still trying to read chapter 19. I honestly did not think the story would get this far. I thought I would get bored with it, no one would read it and after 5 chapters I would stop. But here we are 20 chapters, over 100k words and over 50 followers plus who know how many guests or other readers. Thank you all you have motivated me to keep the story going strong. I hope chapter 20 lives up to expectations. So enough of my rambling on to the story. See you on the flip side.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 20

The castle was quite full following Anna's party. The visiting dignitaries were all given guest rooms during their stay. A few would be leaving the morning after, but most stayed hoping they could conduct business with Elsa or any of the other visiting dignitaries. So for Elsa is was right back to work the next day. She spent most of the day meeting with other leaders or representatives talking trade proposals. Although she was rather new to all this her advisors had told her this was rather normal. Whenever they gathered together at one location those leaders in attendance would take advantage of the situation and try to get extra diplomatic work done. She supposed it made sense. Letters could take a long time to travel back and forth. Travel took time as well. It was efficient to get things done when everyone was in the same location. She supposed if her coronation hadn't turned out like it did the same thing would have happened then.

Now there was an impromptu conference going on in the castle. Many of the visitors were meeting in rooms they had requested reserved. Leaders, ambassadors, and representatives were in and out of these rooms trying to get arrangements agreed on.

While it was exhausting Elsa had to admit it was probably good for Arendelle. Already on the first day she had three preliminary agreements reached that looked good for her country. She had chosen to set up shop in one of the larger studies. She has her ministers and chancellor with her as well. Although they would leave to go to talk to others as well. Erik and five other guards were also posted inside the room with four other posted outside.

She looked over her papers as her latest meeting left the room. After everything appeared to be in place she looked at one of the aids. "Alright who is scheduled next?"

"Prince Phillip of Akenmier your majesty." The aid replied looking over the paper in front of him.

"Very well end him in." Elsa said and turned her attention to the door as the guards opened it and let the prince in. Elsa recognized him from last night. One of the princes she had danced with. She remembered him coming off as arrogant. Hopefully he would be easier to take during business that in a social setting.

The young man strode in confidently. Elsa greeted him. "Prince Phillip. What can Arendelle do for you?" She said politely.

"Oh Queen Elsa it's not what Arendelle can do for me. It's what I can do for Arendelle." He said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Elsa was not impressed with the response. With an answer like that he would have to show something to back it up. She still kept her composure regal and her voice polite. "An interesting statement. Let's hear your proposal Prince Phillip."

His confident smile still on his face he spoke. "I couldn't help but notice what a wonderful kingdom this seems to be and you have done a commendable job running it during your short time as queen. But alas I feel something is missing."

"And that would be?" Elsa asked studying him.

"A king." He answered his smirk growing bigger. "Arendelle would do well to have a king on the throne with you. You would also do well to have a king. As second in line for my throne it is my responsibility to marry into an alliance. Arendelle would be a perfect match for Akenmier. My family and my kingdom all want the best, and you are definitely a woman worthy to be my queen."

"Excuse me?" Elsa said feeling rather offended.

"A woman as beautiful as you would make a perfect queen at my side. As my said my family and kingdom only will accept the best and you definitely qualify." He grinned leering at her as he looked her over.

"So I am worthy to be your queen just because you consider me beautiful?" Elsa asked growing angrier by the second. She had been called beautiful before. Usually she just found the comment to be shallow when given by someone she didn't know. This time though she was finding it offensive. Like she was just some object.

"Oh no Queen Elsa not just that. Your power would be a signal to the other kingdoms that Arendelle and Akenmier are not to be trifled with. You could set all this work aside and let me handle it. All you would have to do if look the part, occasionally put on a display like you did last night, and of course produce heirs. Raising them would not be hard on you though. We have headmasters and servants to do the majority of the work." He smiled confident he was winning Elsa over somehow not noticing the temperature in the room had dropped slightly.

Elsa gritted her teeth and focused on not turning the room into a sheet of ice. Here she was a twenty one year old queen ruling a nation. She was called the snow queen and trying to keep her kingdom together along with all its alliances after her powers became known. She didn't like to brag about herself but she thought she was doing right by her people so far since she had retaken her place as queen. And now this…pig…was going to come waltzing in out of nowhere and have her set everything aside to become his trophy queen and reduce her to a figurehead? All because he thought she was pretty enough for him.

His grin did not fade. "So Queen Elsa consider this my courtship proposal. I know the timing is bad because winter will soon set it making travel around here difficult. But if we get started soon we can have the wedding come summer."

"No." Elsa said flatly.

"I beg your pardon?" Prince Phillip responded questioningly.

"I am declining your offer for courtship."

"Why on earth would you do that? I am not aware that you have a suitor right now. And is there anyone else here who would be more worthy?" Phillip asked shocked

Elsa could think of several people she considered more worthy. Including Kristoff's reindeer Sven. "I am not currently looking for suitors. Even if I was I am not courting a man who would have me simply set aside as a figurehead. And I will not hand control of the nation and people I love over to someone who presents himself so disrespectfully."

Phillip stared at her then turned to Elsa's advisors. "My lords. I beg you to have your queen see reason."

Lord Victor stood. Elsa groaned on the inside. He was one of the hard liners who was pushing for her to marry as soon as possible. He looked at Phillip and said. "Prince Phillip, I have been a major proponent of the queen finding a suitor and to marry so Arendelle can be stronger with both the queen and a king. Also to produce heirs to the throne. However, young man, you would do well to remember that you are still addressing a lady and the queen. There is a proper way to do such things. Not only have you insulted my queen. You have insulted me with your display and I dare say every man in this room. Even a stable boy would know better. I would strongly object to any courtship of you until you can display some good etiquette and sense."

Phillip stood there looking shocked. He clearly did not expect this. Elsa cleared her throat and spoke keeping her voice even. "Is there any other business you wish to discuss?"

"Um…no your majesty." He blurted out.

"Very well. If you could leave and let us return to business." She put her head down ignoring him as he walked out the door. The confident smile gone from his face.

When he left Elsa turned and looked at Victor. He spoke first. "Don't look so surprised your majesty. While I strongly believe you should marry and the kingdom would be stronger with two rulers. I don't want you turning control of Arendelle over to just anyone. You have proven yourself capable. Any man not able to see that and just set you aside as a figurehead has no business sitting on a throne."

Elsa smiled at him. While she didn't like the fact that he was pushing her towards marriage as soon as possible. She did appreciate the fact that he had Arendelle's best interests at heart.

She looked at her aid. "So who is on the schedule next?"

* * *

Prince Phillip was not the only courtship proposal Elsa had to endure. Fortunately the others were more tactful. It still annoyed her though. All these young men wanting to commit to a relationship with her when they hardly knew a thing about her. They just were doing it because she was queen, she was pretty, or they were expected to do so, or any combination. She didn't hold it against them personally. Save for Phillip. They were just doing what was expected of them. One young prince even looked relieved when she politely rejected his offer. She knew his father was there and probably insisted he do so.

When they had finally wrapped things up for the day Elsa stood and bid her advisors good day. She was planning to turn in early but wanted to spend some time with Anna first. The sun was starting to set as she left the room and walked towards the royal family wing of the castle. Erik followed her escorting her. When they left the room he said. "Are you alright you majesty?"

Elsa sighed and smiled weakly. "I'm just tired. Long day yesterday and today was not easy either. And all these proposals are going to drive me crazy. If you ever had ambitions to be a single queen I wouldn't recommend it." She tried to joke.

Erik smirked. "Oh darn. There goes my career path hopes." He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I promise I won't propose marriage to you on your way to your room." He instantly regretted making that joke.

Elsa didn't know quite what to say to that so she just smiled. After a moment of silence she spoke. "You're a man. Tell me, what makes you men just walk up to a girl and propose courtship and whatnot?"

Erik thought for a moment. Among common people it was very different. Among men in the Army it could be very different. He had seen several men under the influence of much alcohol swear undying love to some girl they had just met. Or propose something completely inappropriate only to end up being slapped. "I guess every man has their own way. It's very different for you royals and nobles though. It seems more like political positioning and strategy rather than romance. These young men are expected to marry for influence. Since your queen it makes you highly appealing. And since you're a beautiful queen to them that makes you a prime target."

Elsa smiled and looked at him. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

Erik's face blushed crimson. "Oh, I apologize your majesty! I didn't mean to step out of line. What I meant is all those young men think you're beautiful. Not that you aren't I mean! I just mean they see you that way so it makes you more appealing." Erik said quickly trying to cover up his mistake.

Elsa laughed a little. "Captain you have no need to apologize." She smiled up at him. For some reason she found him somewhat adorable all flustered and out of place like this. She decided to give it another little push. "So do you really think I'm pretty?"

Erik racked his brains for an appropriate answer. "Well um I think…The thing is…you're very…er…"

"Elsa!"

Fortunately for Erik he was saved by Anna coming down the hall. Finally! I thought you would be in that room all night as well."

"I was afraid of that too." Elsa smiled. "So how was your day?"

"It was so weird. Even though I have someone I had two princes propose courtship to me. Can you believe that? One right in front of Kristoff!"

"Did it happen to be Prince Phillip?" Elsa asked

"How did you know?" Anna exclaimed.

"Just a hunch." Elsa said. "Come on tell me about it. Oh Captain I think I have kept you long enough. Thank you for walking me. You are dismissed."

Erik bowed and walked away. He needed to stretch his legs after spending the day standing in that room. He also needed to clear his head.

* * *

Thomas walked down th castle halls after finishing his own schedule for the day. He needed something to take his mind off all the business and politics. H turned to the young guard escorting him. "Tell me Corporal Turner. What do you and the other young men do for fun around here?"

The guard hesitated. "Well my lord I am very busy in my duties. Surely you wouldn't be interested in my free time activities."

Thomas looked around he noticed several other young men standing and waiting looking at the corporal. They were obviously waiting for him. "Come now my good Corporal. I have several young men myself that work for me. I know you have this highly respectable job and are supposed to present yourself as such. But I also know boys will be boys. I see your friends there waiting for you. I can keep a secret. What adventures do you have planned tonight?

Turner looked at his friends and thought for a moment. "Well…"

* * *

Erik walked around the castle alone. He couldn't believe he made such a mental slip in front of Elsa. Then on the other hand would it really be that bad to tell Elsa he thought she was beautiful. Yes it could, he thought. Saying that would just blur the boundary lines of their already complicated relationship. Plus he might say too much.

He sighed as he turned and walked down a rarely used corridor on the back end of the castle. It was mostly used as a delivery and service entrance. Still it was a good idea to patrol it. Might as well as long as he was here. He walked down the quiet corridor. The silence letting him be alone with his thoughts. Then he heard a noise. He stopped and listened. It sounded like it was coming outside. He walked toward the entry door his hand on his sword. He stopped and listened again. It sounded like a commotion. But the only thing out there was a back road and some old supply sheds. Hardly anyone used that. And if it was supposed to be some sort of sneak attack on the castle they were making far too much noise. He crept down the hall as the noise got louder. He heard shouts and cheers. The banging of wood and metal like something crashing followed by another loud cheer. He thought protesters at first but there was no way they could get in the castle walls. Besides right behind the wall at that area was the fjord. He opened the door a crack to have a look.

Outside there appeared to be some sort of party. He recognized several staff and guards. All of them young men. They were pushing two carts up the hill. A few were trying to put a third back together. The sides of the road were lined with piles of hay. Okay, that was enough of this.

He stepped outside. The guards he could discipline. The civilian staff he would only verbally reprimand. He walked towards the road. "ATTENTION!" he yelled.

The guards immediately snapped to attention and looked at him. The other staff stopped and looked. He scanned the group and called one of them out. "Corporal Turner. Can you please explain what is going on here?"

"Captain Slovak." Turner answered nervously. "We were just enjoying some time off."

"By causing a disturbance? You should know better…"

"Captain don't be so hard on them." Sir Thomas walked up to him, his clothes covered in hay. "I asked the young corporal here to show me what they do for fun."

"Thank you Sir Thomas. But this is conduct unbecoming a castle guard."

"But sir, we are all off duty. And we are away from where we will disturb anyone. We have done this before." A young Sergeant spoke up.

Okay that might have a valid point there. "You are still wrecking castle property." Erik said pointing at the wagons.

"We made those ourselves. In our own time, using scraps and junk." Turner said. The Wagons did look rather haphazard.

"And a great job they did too." Kristoff said as he appeared from the darkness into the torchlight. He was also covered with hay.

Erik stood looking dumbfounded at Kristoff. Thomas slapped him on the shoulder. "So Captain they are off duty, not bothering anyone, and they made these themselves. Sounds like you don't have anything to hold against them."

Erik thought for a moment. He was right they were not technically breaking any rules.

Thomas grinned. "You should join us Captain."

"Oh no. I need to set a good example." Erik said

"What, by being so wound up and boring. Come on, you have two lieutenants out here and a couple visiting nobles and even a prince." Kristoff said motioning to the group. He leaned in closer. "Come on you and I both know that while the staff likes and respects you, they also find you somewhat aloof and distant. Think of it as building relationships with the castle staff."

Erik looked at the group. He did occasionally do some crazy things back when he was with the regular army. "Well…"

* * *

Elsa and Anna laughed as the compared stories about Prince Phillip. He may have been a pompous jerk but at least he gave them, something to laugh about. Elsa stood. "Let's take a walk. I was in meetings all day and need to stretch my legs."

The sisters walked down the hall. There were guards posted at various points so Elsa felt no need for an escort. As they talked Anna said. "Hey those fireworks were amazing last night. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh I managed to practice some. It kinda just came to me."

"Well the way you can make them glow and change colors is amazing." Exclaimed Anna

"That actually took a lot of practice. I can make blue, white, red and purple fine. I'm trying to get yellow down. Here I'll show you." They went down to the service corridor where Elsa knew they wouldn't bother anyone.

She stood at the entrance to the hall. "Watch this." She sent a glowing blast of ice down the hall that flickered a pale yellow. "Still needs work."

"Elsa that is so amazing!" Anna exclaimed watching.

"I still can't for the life of me make green." Elsa shrugged.

"I'm sure you will get it eventually." Anna smiled. "Hey do you hear something?"

The sisters stopped and listened. Indeed there was noise echoing down the hallway. They looked at each other and wandered down it. The noise got louder and louder. When they reached the entry door they heard what sounded like chanting behind it.

"What is going on out there?" Elsa asked

"I dunno let's find out." Anna said and pushed the door open.

"Anna wait maybe we shouldn't…" Elsa started to protest but it was too late.

The door opened revealing quite a site. Multiple young men were standing at the bottom of the hill chanting one of three names. At the top of the hill were three wagons each with a different driver and a group of men waiting to push.

"Wait is that…" Anna started and Elsa groaned.

The drivers were Kristoff, Thomas, and Erik all standing at the front of the wagons.

At the bottom of a hill a young staffer gave a countdown. "Three, two one, go!"

The men pushed the wagons in a run and they rolled down the hill. Several of the pushers tried to jump into the wagons at the last second. Only a few succeeded in caching a ride. Kristoff, Thomas, and Erik all tried to control their wagons using a front handle attached to the forward wheels. The bumped and collided as the picked up speed. Thomas wagon lost control and overturned as he jumped out into a hay pile. Erik's wagon spilled next as he too jumped with his crew into the side. Kristoff raised his hands in victory as he crossed the finish line to the cheers of the small crowd at the bottom. On a chalkboard someone marked a tally.

Erik and Thomas both stood and brushed themselves off then noticed Elsa and Anna. Erik snapped to attention. "Queen Elsa!"

That got everyone else's attention as they looked at the flummoxed queen. Elsa just stared. She had no words right now

Anna did though. "I got next!" she yelled as she went to one of the wagons.

Elsa snapped out of it. "Absolutely not!" She grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her back inside. You just turned nineteen and I am making sure you live to see twenty." She looked at the staff. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't see my staff being fools and hope I am dreaming." She went back inside dragging a protesting Anna with her.

Thomas smirked. "Opps. Well we will deal with that tomorrow. Anyways who's next?"

* * *

Erik showed up at Elsa's door the next morning feeling sore from the escapades the night before. When Elsa emerged she looked at him. She did not look particularly happy this morning. "Tell me it was a dream. Tell me I didn't see my personal guard, my sister's boyfriend, and a visiting official tying to commit suicide last night."

Erik didn't really have a response.

Elsa shook her head. "I appreciate you being willing to jump in front of heaven knows what for me. But just because things have been boring on that front doesn't mean you have to intentionally put your life in danger."

Erik nodded as they walked down the hall. He could tell she was upset and choose not to comment. They walked in silence until they came upon Sir Thomas who greeted them with a cheery good morning.

Elsa had grown to like Thomas very much. But she was still irritated about what she had witnessed last night. "Sir Thomas. What exactly was that I witnessed last night?" She commented dryly.

Thomas smiled. "Your majesty. That was team building. A way to build relations with both noble and commoner in an informal setting."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it looked like a reckless display of thrill seeking."

"Also yes."

Elsa shook her head and looked at the two men. Thomas spoke up again. "Now before you get upset your majesty, you have to remember there are times when boys will be boys. Sometimes we just need to release some energy. Its better we do so in friendly fun and competition. Otherwise we end up having duels and pillaging villages like back in the old days." He grinned.

Elsa sighed. Perhaps she might have understood better if she would have had a brother. She didn't want to argue the point anymore though. "Just…try not to get anyone hurt or killed." She said exasperated.

"Of course your majesty. I apologize if I have offended you in anyway." Thomas bowed.

"You didn't offend me. It just was surprising and seemed dangerous and reckless." Elsa said. "Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Thomas bowed and when off to take care of his own affairs.

* * *

Elsa spent most of the morning in negotiations again. After a few hours Erik stepped forward. "If you will excuse me for a while Queen Elsa. I have to meet with Colonel Davis. I have some extra guards stationed in my absence."

Elsa simply nodded. Erik could tell she was still slightly upset with him. He didn't worry too much. It happened from time to time. He would apologize later. He never intended to upset her.

He left the room and proceeded to walk to the other side of the castle. He was stopped for a moment though when someone called to him.

"Captain Slovak!"

Erik turned to the familiar sounding angry voice. Standing there was lord Novard. King Wilson's personal guard. "Yes lord Novard, what can I do for you?"

"We still have something to settle." Novard glared at him.

"I am afraid I don't understand." Erik answered.

"You insulted my King and myself. I will not let this stand. We will settle this in a duel." Novard said coldly.

Erik sighed. Not this nonsense again. "I'm sorry, but I must decline. My queen will not allow it." He turned and walked away. Novard would not have it though. He followed behind.

"Hiding behind your queen. I guess I should have expected so much from a commoner posing in your position." He said cruelly.

Erik gritted his teeth and ignored him. He was just trying to goad a reaction out of him.

"Of course cowardice is to be expected I suppose. Hiding behind the queen's sorcery you can say and do whatever you want without fear of repercussions."

Erik just kept walking.

"I suppose it's not entirely your fault. I mean the example Queen Elsa sets for you. Letting her sister whore herself out to just any commoner. Makes one wonder about why she is so secretive. Maybe because in secret she whores herself out to any man. That would explain why she rejects more worthy suitors."

Okay he had just succeeded in getting a reaction.

Erik turned around and punched Novard square in the face knocking him to the ground. He grabbed his nose as it bleed.

Erik glared at him. "You can say whatever you want against me. But I will not allow you to question the honor of the queen and princess."

Novard got to his feet and went to draw his sword. Erik pulled his pistol first and pointed. Novard stared. "You can't even fight me fairly?" He exclaimed angrily.

Erik stared down his weapon at him. "You're attempting to draw a weapon before announcing the official start of a duel. I can only assume you intend to attack me. And by threating me I can only assume you mean to harm the queen as well. There is no fairness in my defense of the queen. I suggest you take your hand away from your sword."

Novard glared and withdrew his hand. "This isn't over." He turned and stalked away.

* * *

Erik returned awhile later after meeting with Davis. A little while after that Elsa retreated to the throne room. Anna joined her there. Thomas joined as well along with a small number of dignitaries. There was a discussion held about Arendelle and its role in the region.

King Wilson burst in the room suddenly with an angry looking lord Novard in tow. "Queen Elsa I would speak with you!" He yelled interrupting the proceedings.

Elsa sighed and stood. "Yes King Wilson. Please tell me what is so urgent that you felt the need to interrupt us." She said annoyed.

King Wilson pointed at Erik. "That man has insulted and struck my guard without provocation. He has also insulted myself and my kingdom. Then he refuses to face lord Novard on the field of honor."

Elsa turned and looked at Erik not quite believing what she was hearing. "Captain, is this true?"

"Of course not your majesty." Erik replied. "This man has challenged me to a duel because of some imagined slight. I refused because I know you would not approve, and because there is no sense in killing over some minor detail. However, I did not insult his King or his kingdom. These statements are just not true."

"So you are calling me a liar!?" Novard roared.

"Yes sir, I am." Erik stared coldly at him. He turned to Elsa again. "He brought the issue up again earlier today and when I refused he continued with insults against me. When he saw that would not change my mind he started to slander both Princess Anna and yourself. At this point I may have crossed the line and struck him. However I will not allow someone to say such things about a lady."

"We will talk about that later." Elsa said. Elsa turned back to King Wilson. "I am sorry, but I will not allow this duel to take place."

King Wilson strode forward. "So you're saying you support the insults your guard as brought against us?"

"I am saying no such thing. I do not believe Captain Slovak would do such a thing. In any case there is no proof that he did just your man's word."

"Which should be good enough! If you would take the word of this commoner over the word of an esteemed noble of an allied kingdom, perhaps Alcostale should rethink its ties with Arendelle." King Wilson threatened.

Elsa stood her ground. "Really King Wilson, you would severe a profitable alliance over something so minor?"

"A matter of honor is not so minor." Wilson argued. "If the leadership of Arendelle is going to hold the traditions of the monarchy in such low regard then perhaps we should take it as a sign that Arendelle is becoming weak."

Elsa clenched her fists as the temperature dropped. Before she could fire back one of her advisors whispered in her ear. "Your majesty. Perhaps we should consider his request."

Elsa whirled around. "You suggest we risk one of our soldiers' lives over this squabble?"

He held up his hands. "It's not ideal, but this is an alliance we need."

King Wilson interrupted. "What say you Queen Elsa? I'm sure several friends of Alcostale would be disappointed to know that you refused as well."

Thomas spoke up. "Really King Wilson? You're willing to bet the life of your man over this arcane tradition?"

Wilson glared at Thomas. "Just because you are throwing away all that is right does not mean we will do the same. And my man requested this duel. He is not afraid to defend honor, unlike the man hiding behind his queen up there." He glared at Erik.

The advisor spoke again as Thomas and Wilson argued. "He is right unfortunately your majesty. Several of their allies are heavy traditionalists. They will see you refusing to risk the life of a commoner over a potential alliance as an insult to everything they believe. I know you don't want to do this but down the road the cost of refusing could be many of our soldiers."

Elsa stared at him. "I really doubt they would go to war over this."

"Oh not now." The advisor added. "But they will start by cancelling some small trade agreements or something. Over time the effects on the relationship could grow more and more severe. Unfortunately that's how terrible feuds happen. Something small that grows over time. And for what it's worth I know Captain Slovak to be more than a capable soldier. I believe he can win the duel."

"But then he kills lord Novard and what does that do to relations?" Elsa asked.

"Actually it would not harm them. Arendelle would have been proven on the field of honor. If King Wilson severs ties because of it he will be spiting on his own beliefs and seriously insult his allies."

Elsa couldn't see a good way out of this. She turned back to Erik. "Captain, I will not order you to do this. I leave the choice in your hands. No one will think less of you if you refuse." She looked at him her eyes pleading for him to say no.

Erik looked away. He knew she didn't want him to do this. However it was his duty to protect her. That also meant from blame or scandal. He would not allow Elsa to take any fallout for this. "Very well I accept." He looked down at Novard who smiled.

"Good. I'll give you four hours to set your affairs in order as you prepare to meet death."

* * *

End Chapter 20

O.K. This seem like a good stopping point right? Been awhile since I left you with a cliffhanger. This chapter was designed to be just kind of fun and is getting ready for the next phase of the story. I wanted a "boys will be boys" section as well. Hope you enjoyed it. And to those who know who I'm referring to did you catch the Dr. Krieger line? couldn't resist.

Chapter 21 upcoming. I'm going to do my best to have it out before the 4th. Well actually the 3rd because things get busy for me around then. I strongly urge you all to get out and grill. With charcoal not gas, heathens.

Anyways please continue to leave reviews. I love getting them. Have even incorporated some suggestions. While I cannot guarantee that if you have a suggestion I will incorporate it I always consider everything.

Also my profile page has been updated for the 80th time. if your really really bored feel free to look. However to feed my need for information I am posting a poll. What are your five favorite chapters so far. pick your top 5 favorite chapters (or less if you don't have 5) That way I can gauge an idea of what sort of things interest readers the most. For some reason the site random orders the options so sorry if that's an inconvenience.

Thanks again for reading. And 50+ followers. wow. That makes me so happy.


	21. Chapter 21: Matters of Death and Honor

Blackjack.

Welcome to chapter 21. Hey look I'm updating in less then a week. Yay me. I had some free time and got in a writing grove. Plus had to take my mind off USA being eliminated from the cup. Congrats Belgium. So who to root for now? Well most of my family is Norwegian heritage. So nothing there. Next most common ancestry is German. So go Germany! (Sorry Brazil, France, and all other countries still in it, please keep reading my story.)

Anyways I believe I mentioned a duel we need to get to.

Chapter 21 is dedicated to #21 the late great Roberto Clemente. If your from Pittsburgh or just a baseball fan you should be familiar with this name.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 21

Elsa slumped in her throne. Why? Why did the people she cared about insist on doing dangerous things? What was next? Was Anna going to announce her intention to join the army?

King Wilson and lord Novard left the room to prepare. When they left Elsa looked at the remaining people. She stood and announced. "Everyone please leave the room." They looked at her then started to slowly shuffle out. Elsa looked at Anna. "Yes, you too Anna. Please just give us a minute." She turned to Erik. "You wait here." She said somewhat sternly.

Thomas tuned to Elsa. "Your majesty, go easy on him he is just doing what he…"

Elsa help up her hand. "Sir Thomas. Please not now. I will listen to your comments in a little while, I promise. Right now I need a moment alone with my captain."

"As you wish, your majesty." He bowed politely as he left the room. He gave Erik a sympathetic look before he left.

When the room cleared Elsa turned to Erik and exploded. "Why on earth would you accept that?" She yelled in a mix of anger, frustration, and a hint of fear. Snow flurries showered down on them. "You realize that man fully intends to kill you? Why do you think I was not about to order you to fight? We could have found another way!"

Erik waiting for her to stop. Then he spoke gently. "Your Majesty. It is part of my duty to defend and protect you."

"From a personal attack against me! Yes I understand that. But now you're throwing yourself in front of a sword because of some imagined slight. He was not threatening me. I don't care what King Wilson says, I am not putting my people in jeopardy over minor details." Elsa said frustrated clenching her fists.

"My Queen, I heard what your advisors said. If I don't do this and there are international repercussions it will fall on you. I cannot allow that to happen." Erik said calmly.

"That's not your decision!" Elsa argued. "I didn't ask you to put your life on the line for my reputation!"

"You also never asked me to jump in front of a crossbow bolt or firearm for you either. I have known you long enough to know that if you could have a say in that you would tell me not to. That is my duty though. To protect your safety and your good name. If I refuse then we risk everything you worked so hard for the last few months. That is not acceptable for me." Erik said looking down at her.

"But why did you have to agitate him? What could he have said that you felt you had to hit him?" Elsa asked.

"He implied that you and Princess Anna were selling yourselves as harlots."

Elsa looked surprised. To be honest if someone had said that about Anna in front of her she might have struck or froze them as well. She still didn't want this duel to happen. She put her head down. "I didn't mean to reprimand you. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Erik looked down at her. He could tell she was upset and frightened about the prospects of what might happened. He normally wouldn't, but he reached down and took her hand in his. "I know you don't your majesty. But this is the lot in life I have chosen. Risking my own safety to protect others. But if it calms your worries any, I am confident I can win. I may not even have to kill him."

Elsa looked up at him. She had tears brimming in her eyes. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes your majesty. I believe I can fight him defensively until he tires. He does not strike me as the bravest man. He should surrender once he realizes he is beaten." He gave her a brave smile hiding that fact that even though he was confident, anything can go wrong in a combat situation.

He slowly released her hand. "I should go and prepare."

Elsa looked at him. "Please be careful."

* * *

Erik went out to one of the training areas and practiced. He was interrupted by Davis walking up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's looks like a defensive style you're working on there."

Erik stopped for a minute. "You have a good eye."

Davis studied him. "That's a tactic one uses when facing a superior opponent in hopes of wearing him down. I have seen you fight. If you go more offensive you should be able to end the duel in moments."

Erik smiled. "I appreciate your confidence in me. However, I prefer not to slaughter someone in front of the queen if I can help it."

Davis frowned. "So you plan to wear him down and disarm him? You do realize that your chances of losing become more likely if you do that?"

Erik nodded. "I do. But just because the man is an arrogant fool does not mean he deserves to die for it."

Davis shrugged. "I agree it is not a capital crime, but he is the one that is challenging you. He is willingly putting himself in harm's way. I doubt he will extend the same courtesy to you."

"Probably not." Erik replied. "But I'm not about to slaughter someone in front of everyone for entertainment."

"Have you thought about if he might do something underhanded?" Davis said.

"I considered it. But they would be violating their own sense of honor if they went that route." Erik said as he went back to practicing.

"Probably true. Nevertheless, I'll have Falkner and his sharpshooters stationed around making sure they don't have a crossbow or something in place."

* * *

Elsa sat with Anna in her study. She couldn't focus on the work she needed to do. She was dreading the upcoming duel. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up. "Come in."

To her dismay King Wilson strode in. She did her best to keep her face regal. "King Wilson. May I assume you're coming to call off this silly duel?"

"No Queen Elsa. I came to discuss what happens afterward." King Wilson smiled smugly.

Elsa frowned. "Shouldn't that wait until the outcome is decided?"

"Oh I am sure of the outcome already. I have every confidence in lord Novard. He will win." He said a delighted look in his eyes.

"Well then you will have been proven and we can consider the issue closed." Elsa said dryly.

"Yes, but shouldn't there be some sort of reward for his victory?"

Elsa couldn't believe he just said that. "Shouldn't the so called honor he is claiming be enough? Now he wants be to pay him for potentially killing one of my most trusted soldiers?"

Wilson brushed the comment off. "No he has no need of money. I was thinking you would make a very worthy suitor for you."

Elsa could not think of a response. "Excuse me?"

Wilson continued. "Novard is a great man. Unfortunately in my kingdom he is cursed with youth. All the positions are filled by older men. Here in Arendelle he could be a great king and bring our people much closer."

Anna just looked shocked as she sat there. Elsa could barely contain her anger. "So you expect Novard to walk in here, accuse my guard of nonsense, kill him, and then become my husband? Captain Slovak is not only a trusted soldier, I also consider him a friend. He has risked his life for not only me but many of the people in this castle." She said furiously. The temperature in the room dropping as a wind started to swirl around the room.

Wilson tried to smooth the situation over noticing the changing conditions. "I have heard the stories yes. And he will meet his end honorably at the end of a sword of a worthy noble. It's a fitting end for him. And the man who defeated him in honorable combat will make an excellent replacement by your side."

This did not make things better. Icicles began to form on the ceiling. "Elsa…" Anna began to say feeling slightly frightened.

Elsa stared down Wilson. "First of all I believe Erik to be more then capable of winning this fight. Even if your man does win I will never accept him as my king. No one in this castle will accept him as their king. In fact if he does win it would be best if he never set foot in Arendelle again!"

Wilson began to back away as icicles began to grow from the floor as well. "Ah. Very well. I shall see you at the duel then." Then he hurried out the door.

* * *

Wilson found Novard and several of his other men. "Queen Elsa has refused the offer of you being a suitor." He informed Novard.

"Very well. I'll just have to embarrass her by dispatching her guard." Novard said smugly. "I'm sure word will spread about my victory making me more appealing to other princesses'"

Wilson looked at him. "Be careful. This man is a highly skilled soldier." Wilson turned and looked at the other men. "That is where you two come in. You are to make sure Novard wins this dual."

* * *

The time for the dual approached. It took place in a courtyard just outside the castle. Word had spread quickly and nearly every staff, guard, and visitor gathered to watch. Novard arrived first and stood waiting in the middle trying to look important.

Erik, walked toward the courtyard flanked by Davis and Sgt. Foxx. The three men approached their faces cold. Their boots echoing on the flagstones as they marched. The guards lined up along the walkway all snapped to a salute as they passed by.

Elsa stood with Anna on an overlook. She did not really want to watch, but her advisors told her it would not look good if she did not show. Besides she should probably be there for Erik.

Davis and Foxx stopped as Erik proceeded to the center of the courtyard. Before he walked away Davis told him. "Don't do anything stupid, like die."

Erik went out and met Novard who looked smugly at him. "Well ordinarily we would start by shaking hands or bowing, but that's for those of equal status."

Erik gripped his hilt tighter. He couldn't wait to teach this guy a lesson.

Novard continued. "Do you have any final words?"

"This is your last chance to stand down. You cannot win this fight. Apologize to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. End this madness before I am forced to harm you." Erik ordered.

"Cute." Smirked Novard. "Hiding your cowardice and a last attempt to save your skin as a noble gesture. Come now, I have heard the stories about you. Let's see if they are actually true." He pulled his sword. "For glory and honor!"

Erik pulled his own sword. "For Arendelle!"

The men closed and the swords rang out. They took a few swipes feeling each other out before starting in earnest. The crowd reacted as sparks occasionally flew from the blades. Novard kept thrusting forward trying to strike Erik as Erik deflected and circled blocking the blows.

Erik had to admit Novard was better than he expected. But probably nothing he couldn't handle. He could easily end the duel quickly if he chose but kept up his defensive stance making sure he kept his footing and blocked. He blocked all crowd noise and focused only on Novard. Novard had the look in the eyes of a man determined to kill. Erik parried and dodged making sure he changed his movements making Novard keep up with him. Looking for the opportunity to disarm him. He could tell Novard was growing frustrated. He gave a grin making Novard even angrier. His blows coming faster. While enraging an opponent could be dangerous it also made your opponent more likely to commit a mistake.

Novard was growing frustrated. Erik was a far better swordsmen then he gave him credit for. When Erik grinned at him he could tell he was toying with him. Novard grew angrier. This commoner would dare disrespect him in a duel? He was not about to lose to this man. He looked for one of his men and nodded. And the man gave a signal to someone else. He just needed to hold out for another moment.

Erik saw Novard give a quick nod. That did not bode well. However he could not afford to look for a possible threat. He would just have to trust Falkner and his sharpshooters.

* * *

Elsa could barely watch as the duel progressed. Erik always seemed to be stepping backwards. She knew little about sword fighting but thought that advancing would be the ideal position to be in. However, from her vantage point Erik still looked confident.

Suddenly from behind her the doors crashed open as two Alcostale men ran through it. Elsa and Anna both let out a scream, startled as they were intently focused on the duel. The guards pointed weapons yelling at both men to put their hands up and lay down. "We just wanted to watch the duel. Did we miss it?"

* * *

Erik heard a commotion then a familiar scream.

Elsa.

His instincts kicked in and he turned to look at the balcony where Elsa was to see if she was in danger. Unfortunately that move was disastrous.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Novard thrust his sword towards him. He managed to drop his sword to a block. He managed to deflect it some but the edge of the blade still sliced into his side. Then Novard struck him hard in the face sending him backwards. He landed on his back his sword clattering away the back of his head hitting the ground causing him to see stars. He tried to get back up but Novard stepped on him holding him down and help his sword up. An evil satisfied smile on his face.

Elsa heard Anna say "Oh no." and quickly turned her attention back toward the duel. Just in time to see Novard knock Erik to the ground and pin him with his foot then raise his sword. "No!" She screamed.

Erik and Novard both heard Elsa scream. Novard raised his sword for the kill when the sound of weapons cocking around him caught his attention. He looked up to see Davis and several other guards with weapons pointed at him. "Oh come now. That's hardly fair." He sneered.

King Wilson stepped forward. "Davis! Lower your weapons! This is a fair duel. Taking action is an insult and could be considered an act of war."

"Fair? You had your men cause a distraction so your man could gain an advantage!" Davis yelled his pistol drawn.

"That's just an assumption, there is no proof." Wilson countered. "You dare insult my honor like that?"

Erik held up his hand as he lay there looking at Davis. "Colonel don't. It's not worth it. Lower your weapons."

Davis looked at Erik watching him bleed on the flagstone. "I outrank you. And I'm not about to let them get away with this."

Erik glanced at Novard's blade knowing full well what would happen if the men lowered their weapons. However if someone fired they could ignite war. He couldn't live with that. "Colonel. You and I both know the risks of our jobs. We both know what could happen if you take action. You know me. I don't want that."

Davis looked at him. He didn't want to admit it but Erik was right. He glared at Novard. Somehow he would have revenge for this. He motioned to his men to lower their weapons. He was left with no choice but to stand by and watch his friend die.

* * *

Novard grinned then stopped for a second. He could turn this into an incredible advantage. "Queen Elsa, I have a proposal. I will spare your man here. If you agree to a marriage with me."

Elsa stood looking down her mouth open. There was no way she could marry this man. But at the same time how could she give a death sentence to Erik by refusing.

Erik couldn't believe what he just heard. There was not a chance in hell he would allow that to happen. He mustered his strength and called out. "Don't do it my Queen. I'll kill myself before I see you forced into a union." His answer spared Elsa from making a decision.

Novard glared down at him. "Very well, if you wish to die, I will oblige you." He raised his voice. "I commend you on your fighting spirit captain. I will do the honor of giving you a soldier's death."

Elsa called out. "King Wilson stop this please!"

Wilson called back. "I'm sorry Queen Elsa but honor must be served. I suggest ladies avert their eyes."

Novard lowered his voice. "I have to admit you were a great swordsman. However you should know every man has a weakness. It looks like I found yours."

Erik looked up. "If you feel instinct to protect the sovereign you serve is a weakness, then I truly feel sorry for King Wilson. He is doomed with you as a guard."

"Why you insolent…" Novard pulled him up with an arm and struck him in the face knocking him back. Erik tried to get to his feet again but only managed to get to one knee before he felt a blade at his throat. "Well I was going to give you the honor of a soldier's death but now I'll just slice your throat like a common criminal."

Erik looked up and saw Elsa. He locked eyes with hers. He could tell she was terrified. "Don't worry your majesty. Everything will be alright."

* * *

Elsa stared down in horror. It was like a nightmare unfolding before her eyes. She heard Erik say everything would be alright. How? She clutched Anna who held her tight. Anna tried to comfort Elsa but was at a complete loss for words. Elsa just watched helpless to stop Novard's killing blow.

* * *

"Alright enough of this. Any last words? Perhaps beg for your life?" Novard sneered.

"Just kill me so I don't have to hear you talk anymore." Erik said staring intently at Novard.

Novard looked down at the man one on one knee in front of him. He felt no sympathy. The man was an annoyance who dared to question him. This would be a message to those everywhere who opposed the power of monarchy what the consequences would be. He drew his sword back for the killing blow.

* * *

Erik looked intently and waited. This was it. As soon as Novard brought the blade back for the kill strike Erik threw his right arm up in an inside out block. His arm hit the underside of the blade deflecting it up and outward as he launched off his planted foot straight into Novard. He used his left arm to push Novard back and planted a kick firmly in his stomach knocking him down and then went to retrieve his sword. Now the duel began anew.

* * *

Elsa had closed her eyes not able to look. Suddenly she heard the crowd below roar and Anna said. "Elsa look!"

Elsa saw Novard hit the ground and Erik pick his sword back up. Now the blades flashed again. Erik was still alive. But not out of danger yet. She saw blood run from his side and wondered how long he could hold out.

Erik was not holding back this time. He drove Novard backwards. Doing his best to ignore the pain in his side and head. He swung his blade in short quick strokes noticing the panic in Novard's eyes. He then saw his chance. He drove his blade forward straight into Novard's shoulder and he howled in pain. The then pushed him with his other hand knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up he stepped on his injured shoulder causing him to scream in pain again and held his sword to his throat. "Any last words."

To his credit Novard didn't beg. "Not to you."

Erik looked down at him. "Really? Nothing to confess before you meet your maker? A man who told the lies you did should be more concerned."

Novard said nothing.

"Well personally I believe you owe the queen and princess an apology." Erik put pressure on the wounded shoulder with his foot causing him to cry out in pain. "Alright let's have an apology."

"Alright!" Novard said his teeth gritted in pain. Then he managed to say loudly. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna I humbly apologize for slandering your good names."

"I guess that will do. Was that so hard?" Erik said still looking down. "Now about that little disturbance up on the queen's balcony. That was planned." He pushed down on the shoulder again. "Wasn't it?"

"Y…Yes!" Novard stammered out though the pain.

"Well that was hardly fair. But at least your conscience is clean now. So are you ready?"

"Just kill me and end my shame." Novard groaned.

Erik looked up at Elsa who watched with pleading eyes. Nope he had promised. "King Wilson!" He called out.

Wilson stepped forward. "What do you want? Get on with it." He said coldly.

Erik looked up at him. "I am returning your man to you. Call it an act of good faith that nothing like this will happen again." He put his sword back and stepped away. "The duel is over."

Novard sat up and looked at Erik who was walking away with his back turned. He took a serious glance at his sword and went to grab it. He wasn't going to let this commoner insult and shame him like this. He would stab him in the back if he had to.

"I wouldn't" Said Davis as he stepped in front, his hand on his pistol. "The duel is over, you are defeated. You attack Captain Slovak and you will be fired on as if you are a common assailant."

Davis had a few guards keep an eye on the Alcostale delegation as he went to congratulate Erik. Thomas, Kristoff, and several other guards joined him.

"Good show Captain!" Thomas clapped him on the shoulder. "Had us all concerned there for a bit."

"You're not the only ones. I thought that little distraction they posed was going to be my end." Erik replied holding his side.

Kristoff smiled. "I Imagine Queen Elsa will be happy to see you. We should get you over to see her."

Erik looked down at his side. "I hate to admit it but I think first priority should be to see doc."

* * *

Elsa leaned against the balcony and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. No one died. It had been extremely frightening for a bit but everything has turned out alright. Anna tapped her on the shoulder. "Want to go see him?"

Elsa and Anna hurried downstairs. Elsa looked around for Erik. She stopped one of the guards. "Where is Captain Slovak?"

"He is in the infirmary your majesty." The guard answered.

Elsa hurried to the infirmary with Anna close behind. When she arrived she was held up by an orderly. "I'm sorry your majesty, but you should wait here. The Doctor is stitching Captain Slovak up now."

Elsa nodded and waited. Kristoff stepped outside and was quickly greeted by the sisters. "How is he?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff smiled. "Doctor said he should be fine. Just has to close the wound. I wouldn't go in though, it's kind of messy. Hey any idea how he got that ugly scar on his chest and back? It looks like someone ran him straight though."

Anna looked at Elsa. "Did you know about that?"

Elsa stopped. She forgot that Anna and Kristoff had never heard the real story about the day Elsa had first met Erik. She had never seen the scar herself but she clearly remembered the bleeding gaping wound that showed in the hole in his uniform that day. "It's a long story. It will be up to him if he wants to tell it."

After a while the doctor came out. "Alright you can see him now."

Elsa stood and turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Can you give me a moment first?"

Anna smiled. "Of course." She giggled a little.

Elsa walked into the room and closed the door. Anna quickly put her ear to it. "Really?" Kristoff said.

"Shhhh I can't hear when you talk." Anna said.

* * *

Elsa walked into the room where Erik was. "Can I have the room for a minute please?" She addressed the others.

The medical staff left the room leaving Elsa alone with Erik who was sitting on a cot. He looked up at her. "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't help it. She started to cry.

Erik gently put his arms around her. "Hey it's ok. It's just a scratch. Everything turned out alright."

Elsa chocked back some sobs. "I thought I was going to watch you die."

"But you didn't." Erik said. "Sure it was close, but I have been though worse."

Elsa let go and sat next to him wiping her eyes. "I don't know if I can go through that again."

"Your majesty. You know I will do everything I can to make sure you don't have to deal with something like this again. But there are times when I have to risk myself for you." Erik smiled a little trying to reassure her.

"I know, but I have been thinking. Maybe we can find a new position for you." Elsa said hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Erik frowned.

"Well maybe we can find a spot for you in the castle were you don't have to risk yourself for me all the time."

"Your majesty. I appreciate the thought. But I have been a soldier since I was sixteen. I know no other life. Besides I swore to protect you. No matter what I do I will always do that." Erik replied.

Elsa put her head down. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you."

Erik smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know and I care about you too. That's why I have to stay in a position to take care of you."

Elsa smiled weakly. "It's not fair. Why does it have to be this way?"

"Well, probably because you're an important person trying to do the right thing. That makes the people trying to do the wrong things afraid. So they want to harm you. That's why there is people like me, to get between you and them." He said thoughtfully.

Elsa sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Is it alright if I stay here a minute? I'm just really glad you're still here."

"Of course." Erik smiled as they sat in silence.

* * *

Anna stood up. "It's hopeless! Neither of them will admit anything!"

"Hey, give them a chance and some time." Kristoff said.

"No. He can't even admit anything after facing death. I don't think there is anything there. I think he just see's Elsa as a little sister." Anna grumbled.

* * *

Elsa left Erik and proceeded to the throne room. There was still business to take care of. Her advisors, Colonel Davis, and several friendly dignitaries joined her. Waiting for her was King Wilson and lord Novard.

When she stood in front of her throne Novard started to speak. "Queen Elsa if I may…"

"You may not!" Elsa shouted. The room went silent as she sent an intentional icy blast down at him. "You come into my home. Insult my staff, my sister, and myself. You accuse my personal guard falsely. You fight a dual and then proceed to cheat in it. He wound my guard. Then you try to exchange his life for a king's crown. I am not interested in anything you have to say. You are to leave immediately. I am banning you from Arendelle. If you ever set foot her again you will be charged with crimes against the crown and be punished as such." She motioned to several guards. "These guards will escort you to the docks. Before you think about trying anything or even opening your mouth, keep in mind that the man you tried to kill trained these men personally. They are not your friends."

Novard whimpered as they grabbed him and roughly escorted him from the room.

King Wilson stepped forward looking angry. "Queen Elsa what do you think you're doing…"

"Stop!" Elsa shouted as she created a barrier of ice in front of him very similar to her coronation mishap. Only this time it was intentional. "You give your man free reign to bully my staff. You stand behind all his reprehensible actions and then threaten war when we don't comply with your wishes. Arendelle will not bow to your threats anymore. We are more than capable of handling anything Alcostale might try." She stared down at him then motioned to the leaders behind her. "These nations have agreed that we will not let you force your hardline traditional ways upon us anymore. We don't need your approval on how we run our kingdoms. If you want to do business with us, you will respect our ways not insist we conform to yours."

She glared down at him. "I will not sever ties with Alcostale. Your people shouldn't have to suffer for your shortcoming. However I insist your delegation leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning would be best. While you are here castle guards will escort you and all your people wherever you go."

With that Elsa swept around and left the room. Anyone who had judged her to be a weak and timid woman who couldn't handle things on her own had just been proven to be terribly wrong.

* * *

End Chapter 21

So was the duel everything you hoped and dreamed? I honestly had just intended it to be something minor. Then most of the reviews told me you were looking forward to it. Then all these ideas popped in my head. I was tempted to end the chapter in it and leave a cliffhanger. Then I just decided to leave it a high suspense section. So did anyone think I might actually kill Erik there? Sorry for all the line breaks. I know some of you may have a tendency to let your eyes drift down a few lines to see what might happen. I know mine eyes do out of habit even if I don't want them to. The line breaks were to split it up some more and counter that a little. I hope you liked the last section. I decided it was time for Elsa to show a little teeth.

Keep in mind that no one is safe in my story. How will I decide if and when someone dies? I actually have a wheel that I spin. most of the slots say no one but every character has a slot (ok just kidding. But I am actually considering that for a future story. I suppose it could be tough when it knocks off main characters one chapter after another. Be like 24 or the walking dead.)

Be sure to leave your reviews. As you saw in this chapter they do have some influence. Also be sure to vote in the poll I have on my profile page. its still up. well depending on when you read this.

I'll try to have chapter 22 up as soon as possible. But with the 4th coming up it might be after that.

I honestly planned on covering the winter months following Anna's party to take 1 chapter. Starting the 3rd and winter hasn't come yet. Hope you enjoy the details that make this story progress slowly.


	22. Chapter 22: Secrets

Greeting and welcome to chapter 22. I wanted to have this out earlier but the trade between the cubs and the A's had me writing other stuff. Then I had to complain about the all star snubs and bad selections. Anyways to my American readers I hope you had a good 4th of July. I did. Well mostly. Some (Insert appropriate inappropriate word) stole the flowers off my great grandmothers grave. Seriously who does that? To my German and Argentinean readers, congratulations on your victory. To my Brazilian and Dutch readers. My sympathies. To everyone else. Happy Wednesday! or whatever day you read this on. Oh I should mention that this story has received the ICE award. Thanks to all you readers for you support. On to the story. Pay attention there will be a quiz at the end

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 22

The Alcostale delegation left the next morning. Elsa awoke early and got ready for her day. Fortunately with less dignitaries here there was less going on. She opened her door and was surprised for a moment to find another guard there instead of Erik. She remembered he was still in the infirmary. The doctor wanted him to take it easy and not risk tearing his stiches open. However she was not able to hide the surprised expression on her face in time.

The guard looked at her. "Is everything alight your majesty?"

Elsa composed herself. "Yes…" She realized she couldn't remember this particular guard's name she looked for the rank insignia on the uniform "…Captain." At least the part was familiar. Erik was not he only guard with that rank in the castle. She continued. "It's just I'm used to my personal guard." She confessed.

The guard gave her a little smile. "I understand your majesty. Captain Slovak should be back to duty in a few days."

Elsa nodded as they walked down to breakfast. She found the silence odd. Usually Erik and she would engage in small talk in the morning. While there were times when she was preoccupied and didn't feel like talking it was always comforting to know his ear was right there for her.

She suddenly remembered that just yesterday he was walking right beside her. A pang of guilt hit her as she remembered she had been so angry with him about such a little thing. It seemed so senseless now. She was determined to let him sit and feel bad about disappointing her from the shenanigans he was involved with. Little did she know later that very day she almost lost him forever.

As she entered the dining room she thanked the guard and went to get a seat. The guard stopped for a moment. "Your majesty."

"Yes?" Elsa turned back to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did last night with the Alcostale delegation. The castle guard was highly offended when they went after one of our own. We all appreciate what you did putting them back in their place and showing them the door."

Elsa smiled. "It was my pleasure. No one comes into my kingdom and home and pushes my people around."

The guard smiled and bowed then left the room. Elsa at times forgot what a close knit group the castle guard could be. She remembered when she was twelve overhearing her father talking about the hiring of Colonel Davis as the new Captain of the Guard. The king had been pleased with what he did. Davis got rid of all the young nobles' sons who wanted the glory of the army but none of the work. Instead he recruited men with combat experience. Being a high ranking noble himself Davis could refuse their placement in the ranks of the guard until they proved themselves. The result was a place where noble and commoner served as equals for the first time in Arendelle.

Elsa sat and started to eat her breakfast as she looked over some papers an aid brought to her. After a while Anna shuffled sleepily into the dining hall. She plopped down in a seat next to Elsa and put on a sleepy smile. "Good morning!" Then she put her head on the table.

Elsa smiled and shook her head. Nineteen years and Anna still couldn't make friends with the morning. Anna put her head back up. "So any drama or excitement scheduled for today."

"I hope not." Elsa replied. She hadn't planned on things turning out like this when she started planning Anna's party. She felt another pang of guilt. She had meant for this to be a happy occasion. Yesterday had been anything but. She reached over and put her hand on Anna's arm. "Anna I'm so sorry. I didn't want your birthday to end up like this."

Anna looked at her surprised. "What are you talking about? My party was amazing! Everything that happened after was not my birthday. Besides its' not your fault. And hey, now we know who not to invite to parties anymore." She grinned.

Elsa smiled. Anna had a way of looking on the bright side that always managed to lift her spirits. Even if she wanted to be in a bad mood. Anna seemed to know what she was thinking.

"You really need to stop beating yourself up for stupid things other people do. You may be queen, but you can only control people so much. I'm really proud of how you handled everything last night. In fact I have overheard some of the staff talking. Everyone is proud of what you did standing up to them like that." Anna smiled at her big sister.

* * *

Erik lay in the infirmary. He wasn't feeling quite himself. He had trouble sleeping that night. Partly because of the pain. Also troubling was the nightmares. He kept dreaming about the dual and seeing Elsa watch in horror as he lost.

While everyone congratulated him on a well fought victory. Almost no one knew that he had been very lucky. His maneuver to take down Novard had to be perfect. The only reason he even had that chance was Novard's own arrogance. If Novard had been smart and killed him right away when he had the chance he would be laying here with a sheet over his head.

He wasn't thinking about any of that now. He was too busy admiring the ceiling and how incredible it was. The doctor had gotten this new medicine for pain. It was amazing.

Kristoff, Thomas, and Davis walked in to check on him. Erik turned to them. "Kristoff! Hey where is my good buddy Sven?"

Kristoff stopped. "Um, in the stables. They won't let me bring him in the infirmary." He looked at Erik confused.

"Aw, what a shame. I miss him." Erik replied in a dreamy voice.

Kristoff looked at the doctor. "Is he ok?"

The doctor frowned a little. "Physically yes. However I gave him this new pain drug. While it does what it's supposed to it leaves the patient, shall we say, loopy."

Kristoff looked back down at Erik. He had always wanted to see a lighter side. Looks like he was about to get his wish. He wondered if he should get Anna to see this.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Thomas asked slightly amused as Erik started looking at his hands.

"Whoa. Have you have noticed fingers? They like, wiggle and float free. It's amazing." Erik said in the still dreamy voice.

The three men looked at each other and broke into laughter. This coming out of the mouth of all business soldier they knew was too much.

Erik did not seem to notice their laughter. He looked at them. "Hey have any of you seen a pretty girl around? I was supposed to meet her this morning."

Thomas smiled. "Ah, The Captain has a lady friend I presume?"

Davis shook his head. "No he does not."

"Well after yesterday he should have his pick from many of the single girls." Thomas said. "Although it sounds like one may have caught his eye already." He looked down at Erik a grin on his face. "Tell me Captain. Who is this young lady? Maybe we can get her for you."

Erik smiled up at him. "Well she is really pretty. She has amazing bright blue eyes. And really light blonde hair. She also has the most incredible smile in the world."

Thomas smiled. "Yes I'm pretty sure he has his eye on someone. Do either of you know who he is talking about? You should let her know that a very worthy fellow is her admirer."

Kristoff and Davis exchanged nervous glances. Kristoff was pretty certain he knew Erik was referring to. He had no idea what Davis knew though.

Thomas pressed some more enjoying the inquiry. "She sounds lovely Captain. What else can you tell me about her?"

Erik gazed at the ceiling. "Well she is also kind of shy at times. But don't that fool you because she is really strong on the inside. She is very caring too. It's one of her best features."

Thomas smiled and shook his head. "I have to say this poor fellow has it bad for this girl."

Erik continued. "Yea, she is also really, really important. She has to make big decisions all the time."

Thomas' smile faded to a more serious look as he looked at Davis and Kristoff. "Wait he isn't talking about who I think he is?"

"Oh yea and she can make snow and stuff." Erik blurted out.

Thomas looked at him shocked and then turned to the other two. "So, um, how long has he been her personal guard?"

"About five years." Davis answered.

Thomas frowned. "Alright that kind of a long time to have a young man in close proximity to a young lady. But not completely unheard of. Anything unusual about their professional relationship?"

Davis sighed. "Well from what I know the King appointed Erik as then Princess Elsa's guard because he saved her life and in the process discovered her powers. From that moment on He was one of the few people she had contact with. After the King and Queen died he was the only one she really had contact with until about a year and a half before her coronation. And even then he was really the only one she had and sort of personal relationship with until she came back from the north mountain."

Thomas out his hands on his head. "And no one thought that pairing these two together could lead to something like this?"

Davis answered. "Well it is the queen's choice on who is her personal guard. She is comfortable with him. Depends on him. They have a good relationship."

Kristoff looked at Davis. "So you knew about his feelings?"

Davis shook his head. "More like feared once I learned more about the queen. But let's not jump to conclusions. He is in a delirious state. He is probably saying things he doesn't really mean."

Thomas looked at him. "That's what you hope. But what do you really believe?"

Davis swallowed. "I think he harbors strong feelings for the queen somewhere in the back of his mind. He hides them behind a wall not letting them reveal themselves. Denying even to himself they exist."

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. "You realize that's basically torture for the poor boy. Why not insist he get reassigned?"

"He tried resigning just after the events of the coronation. It broke the queen's heart when he announced his intentions. As of right now there are two people in this world the queen really deeply trusts. One is her sister, the other is this man here. I can't insist she relieve him of his duties less than 6 months after everything about her was revealed."

Kristoff spoke up. "Wouldn't it be best if he just admit his feeling flat out to Queen Elsa? I mean what's the big deal? Neither of you seem to be bothered about my relationship to Anna. Erik has done plenty to merit a relationship with Elsa."

Thomas shook his head. "Don't get me wrong Kristoff. I admire you very much and fully support your relationship with Princess Anna. However this is completely different. First of all it would cause a scandal. Everyone would accuse the queen of inappropriate activity behind the scenes with her guard. Besides if you think you face opposition in your relationship with the Princess. Imagine the opposition to a relationship of a commoner to the queen. I know it's not fair. But unfortunately it's the way things are." He looked sadly down at Erik. "It's a shame. I have only known him a couple of days but he is more than worthy of a queens affection. It's a pity he has to bear that burden."

Kristoff muttered. "Well on the bright side, from what I can tell neither one of them will ever admit feelings for each other."

The men then turned back to Erik trying to engage him in conversation. Although it was like having a conversation with a rather odd stranger.

Then Elsa and Anna decided to enter the infirmary. The three men turned and bowed. Elsa smiled. "How is he?"

Erik looked up hearing Elsa's voice. "Elsa! So good of you to come see me!"

Elsa started just a bit. Her captain never addressed her in such a way. Not that she mined. It was just a huge surprise. "Yes, how are you captain?" She looked at the other three men and whispered. "Is he alright?"

"More or less your majesty." Davis answered.

"I'm feeling wonderful." Erik smiled. "Wow Elsa you look extra pretty today."

Elsa blushed and ran her fingers over her braid while Anna put her hand over her mouth in a half gasp half giggle. "Why thank you." Elsa said smiling.

Erik smiled back. "I wanted to say something. I never told you this I think but hrrggffff." His sentence was cut off my Thomas putting his hand over his mouth.

Elsa looked quizzically at Thomas. "I'm sorry your majesty. But the doctor has given him a rather new medication. It seems to have an adverse effect on his mind. Never know what he might say." He grinned feigning childlike innocence.

"Oh I see." Elsa said.

Davis stepped forward. "Actually your majesty it may be best if you come back later. You know the Captains integrity. He would be devastated if he said something inappropriate in your presence. Even if it was pure accident."

"I understand. When will this medicine wear off?" Elsa asked

Davis went and found the doctor. "The doctor said in a few hours my queen."

"Very well I will return then. Get some rest Captain. I will see you later." Elsa smiled

"Bye Elsa, by the way I ggrrkkkll." This time it was Kristoff who covered Erik's mouth.

Anna smirked and looked at Elsa. "I'll be along shortly, I want to talk to Kristoff."

She smiled and walked towards Erik but Kristoff stepped in the way. "Oh no you don't."

"Come on, just let me ask him a few questions." Anna begged.

"No way. That's not even fair. Besides there is no way to tell if what he is saying is true or not." Kristoff argued.

"Party pooper." Anna groaned. Then she smiled mischievously. "I might have to get some of that stuff to put in your drink next time I need answers." Then she walked away.

Kristoff turned back to Davis and Thomas. "I think one of us better stay with him so he doesn't reveal anything to anyone."

* * *

As Elsa walked out of the room a servant girl walked up to her. "Your majesty, King Yazermien requested I give you this." She handed Elsa a note.

"Thank you Gergosa." Elsa said as she toke the note and opened it. It read.

_Queen Elsa._

_I request your permission to use your castle and for you to attend a meeting. Feel free to bring your own guards of course. Please only bring those you would trust explicitly. Please send a reply with a time and room if you accept. _

_King Yazermien._

Elsa went to the nearest desk and penned a response accepting and gave a room and time. She set the meeting in a couple hours. She wondered what Yazermien wanted. He was an ally though so it must be important.

She waited a moment for Anna to come back out of the infirmary. As he waited she noticed more than the usual of female staff around the area. She also noticed they were all around her age. She stopped on of them. "Excuse me, Abigail?"

The young woman turned. "Yes your majesty?"

"What is everyone doing down here? Is something going on?" Elsa asked

"Oh." Abigail blushed a little. "Well I came to see Captain Slovak and see how he's doing. But they aren't letting anyone in to see him right now."

"I see." Said Elsa. "Well I was just in there he appeared to be well but still recovering." Elsa said.

"Oh thank you your majesty. I hope he gets well soon." Abigail responded then walked away.

Elsa looked at the group of women. For some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. Erik's duel had definitely gotten him attention. She was not sure how she felt about that.

Right now she had other things to worry about though. She spotted just the person she needed. Davis came walking out of the infirmary. "Colonel Davis." She called.

Davis turned towards her and snapped to attention. "Yes your majesty."

"I have been requested to a meeting with several other leaders. Since my personal guard is currently unavailable I would like you to accompany me."

Davis bowed. "Of course my queen."

Elsa continued. "I would also like for you to select a few guards to go with that you trust the most. This is somewhat of a secret meeting so it needs to be men who can be trusted to keep quiet. I trust your entire detail of course. But in this instance I want your most trustworthy."

"I understand your majesty. When and where is this meeting?" Davis asked.

Elsa leaned in closer so she could lower her voice. "Two hours. I figured we could use the drawing room in the southwest wing. It's comfortable and it's far enough away from the main parts of the castle not to attract attention. Yet not so far that it would be noticed so many people going there."

"Very well your majesty. I shall go and get prepared." Davis turned to leave but then stopped. "By the way Queen Elsa. In Captain Slovak's absence would you like a regular guard assigned to you? Right now I just have a rotation set up. But if you're more comfortable with just a single face I can arrange that."

"Oh, no thank you. Whoever is available at the time will do just fine." Elsa answered. She didn't feel right having a set replacement for Erik. Even if it was a temporary one.

"As you wish." Davis bowed and headed off to select his men.

When Anna came out of the infirmary Elsa walked with her and they went to the library. Anna protested but Elsa wanted to get ready. She didn't know what the meeting was about but she was going to gather as much information as possible about King Yazermien's kingdom of Urland. She thought it best to be prepared as much as possible.

* * *

Elsa headed for the meeting with Davis and four other guards. When they arrived Elsa was greeted warmly by King Yazermien. "Queen Elsa thank you for agreeing to host this and to take part."

"It is my pleasure King Yazermien. I look forward to what you have to say." Elsa replied. She entered the room and found the other attendees already inside. There were only four others, all of them Kings. She recognized them all as friendly nations to Arendelle. Elsa took a seat and looked at Yazermien who was clearly heading up this meeting. Her guards fanned out along the walls of the room.

"Lady and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. First I would like to thank Queen Elsa for allowing this. I have to admit your grace, I had misgivings about including you initially. However, after what you did yesterday I believe Arendelle and yourself will prove vital for what's ahead."

Elsa nodded and he continued. "My fellow rulers the world is changing. Much faster than any of us could have anticipated. The traditional monarchal governments are being to crumble. The balance of power is starting to shift from the noble families to the commoners."

He looked around the room and went on. "Unfortunately the changes sometimes take the nations right with them. Several kingdoms take advantage when a regime crumbles. Other nations have nearly destroyed themselves in the revolutions. You have all heard the news and reports of revolutions taking place. Very similar to what happened with the western colonies."

King Richard of Londale spoke up. "We know all this. Is there a point to this besides rehashing history?" He asked impatiently.

"Of course." Yazermien continued. "I have asked you here because your nations have shown the most progressive thinking in how to work with the commoners and break the walls between the classes. However, there are still nations out there like Alcostale and her traditionalist allies who are fighting hard against these movements and trying to worm their agendas into other governments. They will also wait for another nation to tear itself apart in civil war and then swoop in and take control easily."

He paused and examined the room. Elsa leaned forward interested in what he had to say. She felt somewhat out of place being the only female in the room and also the youngest by far. Yet she felt privileged as well that they considered her worthy of attending.

Yazermien went on. "I believe it is time out nations step up efforts to bring the common people to power more quickly."

King Steven of Ellsburgon spoke up. "You're saying we should just turn our crowns and turn control over to the people?"

"Of course not." Yazermien responded. "Such a sudden shift in power would probably end badly. But it's time to face facts. The monarchy isn't what it used to be. The idea of hereditary rule was so someone was always training and preparing to be ruler so power could transition smoothly. Now we have princes and nobles growing up privileged and entitled and using that power for selfish means. History is full of examples of nobles rising up against the king. But now the common man has grown tired of being caught in the middle or used as pawns. It's high time the noble class pay the respect that is due the commoner. They are the ones who hold our kingdoms up anyways. Besides, what have these traditions done for us? We are forced to marry our children to strangers in arrangements just for the sake of politics. Our own nobles who sit on our councils will plot against us or just do nothing because they are born to that privilege and don't have to do anything to earn it. No, we can't hide behind out birthrights anymore. These republics are rising and if we don't make way for them they will remove us forcibly. It's already happening."

"So what are you suggesting?" King Adam of Hoffmier asked.

"Well for starters I think it's time we support the already existing republics. We have sat on the sidelines while they rise and struggle alone afraid of sanctions or threat from the traditionalists. If we band together though they can do nothing but complain. Any nation on their own trying to do this would face trade embargos and possible attack. Together we can send a message to the region that we will stand for our people's rights. That we will support the changes that give the people the freedom and rights they desire." Yazermien said.

King Edward of Stepenspire final spoke. "All this is well and good. But what is the hurry? Doing this suddenly is bound to attract attention."

Yazermien looked at him. "I generally would agree. But we could face a new threat. I received intelligence saying that Emperor Damon has fallen gravely ill. He probably won't last the winter."

The room sat in silence. Emperor Damon was ruler of the Dronmier Empire. The great enemy to the southeast.

King Edward spoke quietly. "So that means…"

Yazermien finished his thought. "That his son Kahliem will take over in probably a matter of months."

The room fell silent again. When the allied forces had driven Dronmier out of Hoffmier and the surrounding area seven years earlier and forced a cease fire Kahliem was angry at the embarrassment. Even though he was just a boy at the time he had publicly vowed vengeance. Word was that even as he aged he had not given up the idea. Now he was about to take control of the most powerful nation in the world.

Yazermien cleared his throat and spoke. "We all know that no single nation can stand up to Dronmier. That is why it's important to act. We need all the allies we can get. Also Dronmier is not stupid. They are well aware they have nothing more than a few trading partners among the other nations and that if they all banded together they would be crushed. They have spies everywhere. They know about the revolution spirit that is sweeping the region. They will help fuel any rebellion in hopes that it will ignore into a full scale civil war and destroy a nation from within. They also know the traditionalist's fear of the rise of the commoner. They will try to ally themselves with them with the promise of them keeping their power if they will support the empire. The way I see it. We either help the transition to the republics and the rise of the people, or we get trampled under the imperialists."

He let that sink in before he went on. "I trust you can find your own ways to start implementing changes in your own kingdoms. It is important that we remain united. I know there are others who will stand with us. Some are here in Arendelle still. I just invited rulers for now just to keep the secret but I'm sure you know some nobles you can speak to privately."

The others stood to leave but Yazermien stopped Elsa. "A word your majesty?"

"Of course."

"I wanted to warn you that Kahliem is already planning to reach out to you. Word of your power has reached him. He will come offering you everything it seems. Do not be fooled. He wants you as a weapon." He warned.

Elsa frowned. "That will never happen."

Yazermien gave her a little smile. "I know. But alos keep in mind that if he sees you as a threat he will do everything he can to eliminate you. When you are approached act intrigued by the offer. He will respect intelligence. Make it seem like you are taking time to consider any offer. Even negotiate if you can. Hopefully with enough support we can discourage the Empire from trying to expand ever again."

Elsa nodded. How things had changed. A few months ago she was sheltered from all this not wanted to deal with people. Now she was in the middle of revolutionizing the entire region. She hoped she was up to the task.

* * *

Erik awoke with a bit of a start. He still felt groggy. What had the doctor given him? As he slowly sat up he felt a pair of hands steady him. He turned on saw Kristoff keeping him steady. "How long was I out?"

Kristoff looked at him. "Well after several hours of babbling you finally fell asleep hat was about three hours ago."

Erik groaned as the memories came flooding back. He remembered saying some things he had no business saying. "Please tell me I dreamed saying all those stupid things."

"I'm afraid not." Davis smirked.

"Don't worry. I thought you waxed rather poetic." Thomas smiled

"Especially the part about a certain girl's smile being your sunshine every morning." Kristoff grinned

Erik glared at Kristoff. "So help me Kristoff. Dating the princess or not. Bring that up again and I will gut you like a fish, chop you into tiny pieces and feed you to the pigs."

"Oh good he's back." Kristoff smirked. "That's the Erik we know and love."

Erik groaned. "Next time I'm wounded just let me writhe in pain rather than give me that stuff. And just for the record Anything I said can not be taken seriously. I did not mean any of it."

Kristoff covered his moth an coughed. "Denial."

Thomas came over and slapped Erik on the back causing him to groan again. "Let me know when you're ready to get up and about. We still have not properly celebrated your victory."

* * *

Over the next few days most of the rest of the guests left Arendelle. Thomas decided to extend his stay. Elsa and Anna did not mind. They rather enjoyed his company. They had also become friend with his daughter Cassandra.

One evening the sisters and Cassandra had started a snowball fight in the great hall. Thomas came into the infirmary. "Captain! I hear you report back to duty day after tomorrow."

Erik stood. "Yea sleeping in my own room tonight." He then looked quizzically as Kristoff and Davis came in the room. "What's going on?"

"Well Kristoff, Jonny, and I decided it time to celebrate."

Erik looked at Davis. He knew his first name was Jonathan. But Thomas had addressed him with a nickname. "Do you two know each other?"  
Thomas smiled. "I met this rascal when he was younger then you. We were fighting marauders near the Southern Isles. We have been friends since. Now come get ready we are taking you out."

"Oh, I'm not sure if that's a great idea." Erik said.

"Sure it is. In fact I asked the queen and she insisted." Thomas smirked.

Well Erik didn't have an excuse so the four men went out into Arendelle and fond a tavern. It turned out Thomas knew how to work a crowd. After embarrassing Erik in front of the patrons by telling them the story of his heroic victory he bought everyone a round. Then the men sat back and listened to each other stories. Thomas and Davis shared how they meet and the things they had done while younger while Erik and Kristoff told their tales of the coronation events.

After a few more drinks Thomas stood on the table and announced. "Come and listen to the tale of the great knights! Sirs Cobb, Ruth, Wagner, Johnson, and Mathewson!"

* * *

The men returned to the castle nearly having to drag Thomas. Erik had to admit Thomas liked to have a good time. As they entered they were approached by Elsa, Anna, and Cassandra. Thomas looked up and smiled. "Your uncle Thomas is home!"

Elsa and Anna both broke into laughter. Thomas said. "Thank you for entertaining my little girl."

Elsa smiled. "It was a pleasure. Anna and I are so happy she came."

Thomas grinned and slumped a little. "Now if you will excuse me I do believe it's time to retire." He slumped off down the hall singing as he went along.

Davis was next. "Your majesty, highness. If you will excuse me, I have some business to take care of still." He bowed and walked off.

Anna smirked and grabbed Kristoff. "Kristoff, I was telling Cassandra we would show her Sven."

Cassandra looked a little confused. "You did?"

"Oh yea you'll love him. This way." The hurried off leaving Elsa and Erik alone. They didn't go to the stables though Anna stopped at a corner and watched.

Cassandra looked at her. "I thought we were going to the stables?" She asked confused.

"Oh we will but this will be fun." She smirked as she spied on Elsa and Erik.

Erik stood at attention. "Your majesty, I would like to apologize for everything I said when you came to see me the other day."

Elsa smiled softly. "There is no need. You were under the influence of some pretty strong stuff. Besides I appreciated the compliment." She blushed a little.

"Oh alright then." Erik said not sure of how to respond.

"I am curious about what you were going to say before the others covered your mouth." Elsa's smile got bigger.

"Oh, well to be honest I don't remember. Sorry your majesty."

"It's alright I was just curious." She answered.

"Oh I heard how you handled the Alcostale delegation. I have to say I'm proud. I told you that confidence was always there." Erik smiled at her.

Elsa just blushed and looked down. When she finally looked up she said. "I'm really glad you're still here. It's not the same without you."

Erik smiled. "I'm glad to be here. And it hasn't been the same without seeing you either."

Elsa smiled and they both turned and looked out at the sky together. She lowered her voice. "By the way, I should inform you of some things that are going to be happening. Since you're my personal guard you're going to be hearing about it soon enough anyways." She proceeded to tell him about the meeting.

From their hidden vantage point Anna, Kristoff, and Cassandra proceeded to watch.

"Really?" Cassandra said. "They aren't even going to kiss?"

"I know right?" Anna replied.

"What is wrong with them?" Cassandra asked

"Been trying to figure that out for the last few months." Anna answered. They watched as Elsa and Erik talked quietly then overheard Erik mention he had to take care of something and walk away.

Kristoff stood. "Alright ladies. I think that's enough invasion of privacy. Let's go see Sven. I still got something I need to do tonight."

* * *

Elsa returned to her room for the night. She couldn't sleep quite yet though. She looked out the window over the sleeping Arendelle. With everything she had learned that day there was so much she had to do. Ordinarily all this would have terrified her. Truth be told she was still a bit frightened of the prospect of such a major endeavor. But this was for her people. She was going to do everything in her power to make the best for them. She knew there will be those who will oppose her. Even people she thought might be friends. The road ahead would not be easy. But with those she cared about with her she knew they could do it together.

* * *

A figure snuck from the castle into the night. It proceeded into Arendelle and made its way quietly down the streets careful not to attract attention. It went to a dark house and made a series of knocks on the back door. It opened and someone greeted the figure. "Come, they are waiting for you."

They proceeded downstairs into a large basement. The light was dim and a group of people sat around a table. One of them stood. "Ah excellent you made it. You have news I assume?"

The figure looked around the room and spoke. "Queen Elsa meet with several kings today. The discussion was about transitioning the power from the monarchy to the republics. She intends to start giving the people of Arendelle more power and break down the noble class."

There was a murmur around the room. Finally someone spoke up. "She is far more of a threat to Arendelle then we imagined."

"Hey!" Another spoke up. "Do we need to remind you? You have common people sitting here with you a part of your guild here."

"Oh don't be naïve." The other shot back. "You really want the bumbling dolts who are blindly loving the queen in some sort of power? Don't worry the common folk that are with us will be rewarded and elevated to the nobility when we take control."

"So when are we going to make our move?" Another spoke. "Why not have out friend here simply kill the queen in the castle? Surly you can get close enough to do so easily."

The figure shrugged. "I could."

The leader raised his hand. "No. Doing that would simply create a martyr. We must be patient. It's no longer enough to kill Elsa. We have to destroy her. We have to tear down everything she stands for. We need to break her spirit. Then we can end her and stop this threat to Arendelle and the traditions we hold dear."

* * *

End Chapter 22

Hope you enjoyed chapter 22. A larger plot has been revealed. I also hope you enjoyed Erik hopped up on morphine. What was he going to say to Elsa before his mouth was covered? Was he going to admit feelings? or was he going to tell her how amazing fingers were?

O.K. quiz time. What, you thought I was kidding? For extra brownie points the five men Thomas named at the Tavern: Cobb, Ruth, Wagner, Johnson, and Mathewson. Are actually real people. Who are they and what do the five have in common? a further clue if you need it at the bottom of the notes.

Not sure when chapter 23 will be out. I am heading to Minneapolis for the All Star game and all festivities soon. I will take my laptop with me but I don't know how much story writing I'll get done. Guess who is singing the national anthem and performing the pregame though. Elsa. Well more accurately her voice Idina Menzel.

If you want to see what this author looks like watch either the Futures game on Sunday. The Home Run derby on Monday, or the All Star game on Tuesday. I'm one of the 40 thousand people in Target Field. I'll be wearing the jersey of my favorite team. It's the team that has the catcher.

As always keep the reviews coming. Always enjoy getting them.

Clues for trivia. These men had well know nicknames as well. In no particular order The Great Bambino, The Flying Dutchman, The Big Train, The Christian Gentleman, and The Georgia Peach.

Answers in chapter 23 notes.


	23. Chapter 23: Old Habits Die Hard

I'm back! Welcome to a new chapter in our continuing saga. Sorry for the delay. Been kept busy. The All Star festivities were awesome. The bad news is now I'm broke so I'm going to have to start charging you to read this. Just kidding if I did that the only ones who would read would be the extremely bored rich. I did get to see Idina Menzel the voice of Elsa live. Did not get to meet her though, she was not at fan fest. They also played "Let it go" during the post game fireworks on Sunday of the Legends and Celebrity softball game. Monday night during the home run derby they could have played a alternate version called "There it goes." Giancarlo Stanton hit one 510 feet. Anyways on to the chapter. The answer and trivia winner from the last chapter will be in the comments. This chapter is the end of a phase of the story as it continues to progress. Enjoy. See you at the comments.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 23

"_You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life."_ Winston Churchill

The temperature in Arendelle was dropping by the day it seemed. Winter was fast approaching. The visitors left in Arendelle made preparations to depart. The fjord would be frozen in a few weeks. When that happened anyone left would have to take the long trips to the outlying ports.

Sir Thomas had enjoyed his time in Arendelle. He had come to adore Elsa and Anna almost if they were his own girls. They both had taken to his daughter quite well and made her stay most enjoyable. Unfortunately now it was time to return home and assume his role in his kingdom. On this cold windy day Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Erik, Davis, and Olaf all stood by the gang plank saying their goodbyes. The girls all hugged and shared tears promising to write. Thomas hugged his old friend Davis promising he would return again. He smiled and slapped both Erik and Kristoff on the back and bid tem farewell. Olaf gave Thomas a big hug on the leg and received a big hug himself from Cassandra. Then Thomas and Cassandra boarded the ship. As it pulled away Thomas gave his signature toothy smile and waved and bowed with an exaggerated flourish as they sailed off.

The group stood and watched them sail off before walking back to the castle. Anna sighed and looked at Elsa. "Why can't more rulers be like him?"

Elsa smiled. "It would make things much easier."

Davis smirked and muttered under his breath to Erik. "Yea, but nobody would get anything done."

"So what do we have planned today?" Anna asked.

"Actually not a lot. All the visitors are gone. The council doesn't meet for a few days. I just have some preparation for that." Elsa said then looked back at the guys who were following behind. "So what do they boys have planned now that Sir Thomas isn't around to help you cause trouble?"

Davis smiled. "Well the captain and I have some new recruits to start training in."

"Is this the group of noble's sons that want positions as castle guards?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. Be interesting to see how many make it through day one." Davis responded.

Elsa frowned a little. "Be nice this time. Last time I had Lady Olmech complain personally to me because you made her son cry."

Davis tried to suppress a smirk. "In all fairness your majesty, I don't think the boy has ever had to lift a finger in his life. We want soldiers guarding you and the castle. If a little yelling and physical challenge makes you break down then you're really not military material."

"I understand that." Elsa answered. "I just don't want to deal with irate nobles complaining my guards are too tough on their sons. Try to be nicer at least. Actually I should observer some. It would probably be a good idea for me to know what kind of training our guards receive. Just pretend I'm not there. Carry on as you normally would."

Davis smiled and looked at Erik. "You hear that captain? Try to go easier on the boys today."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Erik answered.

* * *

Awhile later Erik and Davis found themselves standing in front of a group of 6 young men. They all stood in a line in their new uniforms. Elsa stood off under the covered stone walkways watching along with Anna.

As Erik and Davis approached the group Erik muttered. "Well at least their parents taught them proper posture. They have standing and looking important down."

Davis strode up to them. "Welcome recruits. I am Colonel Davis. I am the Captain of the guard and commander of all military personal in the castle. Welcome to training. You will notice I have not welcomed you to the castle guard yet. That's because you have not earned it. The days where you are simply given a uniform and sword just because of your birth title are long gone. Before we begin are there any questions?"

One young man spoke up. "Lord Davis?"

Davis walked over to him and stuck his face close to his. "What did you address me as?"

The young man gulped. "L...Lord Davis, it's your title."

Davis glared at him. "This is the army son. Not a ball." He stepped back and looked at the others. "Forget your titles. They mean nothing here. You will address every guard by their rank. Every man in uniform inside has earned that rank."

Davis motioned to Erik. "This is Captain Slovak. He is Queen Elsa's personal guard. He is not nobility. However he is now you're superior. There are other officers as well who are not of a noble station. If you have a problem with a so called commoner as your superior the door is right there." He turned back to Erik. "All yours captain." Then walked off.

Erik looked over the boys. "As Colonel Davis said. I am Captain Slovak. I will be leading part of your training. Let me be the first to welcome you to hell."

Erik paced back and forth looking at the recruits. "First off you may notice winter is coming and the temperature is dropping. Is anyone feeling cold?" The recruits looked at each other a few were already shivering a little. "Please answer. We demand honesty here."

All six raised their hands. Erik gave them an evil smile. "To bad."

The recruits looked at each other again. Erik spoke up. "What? You think cold is going to stop the enemy?" He made a mocking voice "Excuse mister enemy can we go inside? It's kinda chilly out here."

He started pacing back and forth again looking over the recruits. "Cold, heat, hunger, pain, fear. These are things you will have to learn to deal with and overcome. As the castle guard we are the first and last line of defense of the castle and everyone inside. We are responsible for the queen, the princess, the council, and all the staff. In order to earn your place here you must prove you are willing and capable of defending them at all costs."

He stopped pacing and continued. "You probably know who I am and have heard the stories. If you have some notion that you will have the same opportunity to become some great hero let me stop you right there. Everything I did was incredibly dangerous and I was lucky to get though it alive. Most of the time several of my fellow soldiers were killed in the process. Almost every time I was sure I would not survive the ordeal. And it was not uncommon for me to have a new scar at the end of everything." He paused for a moment. "There are six of you here. Even fully trained and experienced, if I were to send you six on some sort of dangerous endeavor to gain the type of glory many desire, More than likely only one of you would return alive."

He let that sink in for a moment before going on. Then walked up to the first recruit in line. "What's your name?"

The recruit replied. "Samuel Eckstein. Son of Lord Franklin Eckstein."

Erik looked him over. "So you think you're guard material?"

"Yes sir, I am." He replied confidently.

"Alright then. Impress me." Erik stated crossing his arms.

"Sir?" The young man asked.

"Impress me. Tell me why you are worthy of being a castle guard" Erik said while staring down at him.

The young man hurriedly replied. "Well I am well educated. I am expected to be on the council one day. My family is well respected and has a history of serving Arendelle and I have been schooled in dueling. I am told I'm very good."

Erik just looked at him. "All I heard was blah blah blah, I have been handed everything my whole life." He motioned to another soldier who brought over some wooden training swords. "So you say you're skilled in dueling. Let's see what you can do." He tossed one to Samuel.

Samuel caught it and went into a traditional pre dual bow. When he did Erik rapped him on the head with his sword. "Lesson one. Never take your eyes off an opponent. They will not give you any courtesies. I'm not training you for some silly honor duel. I'm training you for combat."

Samuel looked questioningly but got into a duel fighting stance. Erik quickly attacked. Samuel tried to block his blows but Erik swept his leg from under him and have him a hard tap with the wooden sword. Samuel tried to protest. "That illegal!"

Erik frowned. "In a dueling game yes. Lesson two. There is no such thing as a fair fight. The enemy will be looking for every opportunity to win. You must in turn do whatever you can to gain the advantage."

Davis stood beside Elsa and watched the spectacle unfold. Elsa frowned and said. "I told him to take it easy on them."

Davis smiled. "That is going easy on them your majesty."

* * *

Winter descended upon Arendelle. Late one night the first snow came down. Elsa awoke in the morning to find the land covered in snow and it was still falling lightly from the sky. Her first reaction was one of panic. She gasped when she looked out and wondered what she did. Then she remembered it was winter. This happened every year, there was nothing to worry about. Besides if she caused this her room would be full of snow. She looked out the window and saw her reflection in the glass staring back at her, her eyes still showing a hint of fear. She shook her head and smiled weakly. Old habits die hard.

She stepped away from the window and proceeded to get ready for her day. There was a council meeting in a few days and she had much to prepare for. The decision she was going to announce would not be popular with everyone. In fact hardly anyone would be happy with it. It was something that had to be done and was a step in the right direction.

She stepped out her door. As usual Erik was waiting for her. He greeted her with a small bow and a smile. "Good morning your majesty. How are you?"

Elsa smiled back. "Very well Captain." They both walked down the hallway. "It should be an interesting week." Elsa commented referring to what was to be put in motion.

"Oh good." Erik said. "In all my time here nothing ever happens. Glad to see we are about to have some excitement."

Elsa smirked. Erik was never mister personality but his dry sense of humor could help lighten the mood on the situation. He was right of course. Life lately could not be described as dull.

Elsa hurried though breakfast and then went to meet with Hyrop and a couple other close advisors she trusted as they prepared for the council meeting.

As they sat down Hyrop looked at Elsa. "You're sure you're ready to go through with this your majesty?"

Elsa nodded, albeit a bit nervously. "Yes. It is time we take action. Sitting around and waiting won't change anything."

Hyrop nodded. "There will be strong opposition. You are unlikely to make many new friends but earn new enemies."

Elsa thought for a moment. "I understand that. But if you look throughout the course of history no one ever did anything great by avoiding making enemies or taking the easy way."

Hyrop smiled a little. "I do completely support your decision. I just want you to realize that there will be no turning back. If you thought that being the snow queen was hard imagine being the snow queen and a revolutionary. Your enemies will come after you hard. They will do everything to bring you down. You could be setting yourself up for a giant disaster."

Elsa stood and paced. "I understand. But if thirteen years of seclusion has taught me anything it's that you will accomplish nothing by sitting back and watching. Things can happen no matter how much you try to hide from them. I spent thirteen years hiding from my sister and my people. I keep telling myself it was best for me, for her, and for them. They would never see me and fear me. I would never be able to hurt them. Nevertheless one small misstep lead to a near disaster. I was almost killed, I almost killed Anna, and I nearly destroyed Arendelle. I was never prepared to deal with a problem. Well the time for hiding is done. With or without this will happen eventually. And without me at best history remembers me as a do nothing queen. One who had the power but did nothing with it. At worst the changes happen violently and Arendelle is stained with blood. No. If I can prevent future disaster by enduring personal attacks then so be it."

Hyrop stood and smiled. "Queen Elsa. I have served in the Arendelle court since the days of your grandfather. Let me say that both he and your father would be so proud of you right now."

Elsa smiled back at him. "Thank you Hyrop. But you shouldn't thank me yet. I'm dragging you into this mess with me."

Hyrop chuckled a little. "Yes, well I have dealt with so much over my years. I will be glad to stand by your side as we try to do something that really matters."

* * *

A few days later Elsa stood before the council. The usual business was wrapped up and she was about to make her proposal. She took deep breath and composed herself while the members talked among themselves for a bit. She needed to be confident. Any show of weakness and they would jump all over it. She was the queen. This was her decision and they needed to know that.

She cleared her throat and spoke. "Gentlemen may I have your attention." She worked a little more authority into her voice.

The men stopped and looked expectantly at her.

She looked up at them. "Gentlemen. I am about to bring forth a new proposal. It will affect the makeup of this council."

The men murmured among themselves. They expected her to announce the creation of a new position and one of them to be appointed. Each one of them looked around the room trying to figure out who it would be.

Elsa spoke again. She felt extremely nervous but keep her gaze and her voice firm. "What I am proposing is the appointment of two new council members to this body. What will be different about these positions is they will not be filled by a noble, but by the people."

The reaction did not disappoint. The chambers exploded into a frenzy. Many of the men stood and yelled down at her. Erik even took a couple steps toward her before she motioned for him to stop assuring him she was safe.

One member yelled. "You can't be serious!"

"This is absurd!"

"Are you insane?"

"It will never work!"

"Your majesty I beg you to reconsider!"

Hyrop pounded his gable trying to restore order but it had no effect. He glanced at Erik who made a gesture signaling he could fire his pistol in the air to get their attention. Both Hyrop and Elsa shook their heads no. Elsa finally decided a more personal touch was needed. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and icicles began to grow from the ceiling. That began to get their attention as they got longer and eventually the council quieted down.

"This is happening gentlemen." She keep her voice firm and even. "I suggest you make peace with the idea."

One of the members spoke up. "You can't actually do this your majesty. You can appoint new members yes but you cannot open more positions without council approval. All positions are currently filled."

"This is true." Elsa answered. "However I can dismiss all but senior council members from their positions. It has come to my attention that several members are just content to be on the council without actually contributing. If you want to save your positions you had better step things up, because two of you will be replaced."

Another angry murmur went up among the council. Another spoke. "And how will these so called new members be chosen? Will you just go into Arendelle and select whoever you come across?"

"Of course not." Elsa answered trying to contain her frustration. "We will speak to the city mayor and several other affluent citizens. Recommendations will be brought before us. We will then interview each candidate and create a list of those who appear to be qualified. From that list the people will elect who will represent them on the council."

"This is absurd." Another council member spoke from near the back. "You are going to let the common people vote of all things who will be on the royal council? This is outlandish. Frankly it's insulting to the noble class. We are the ones who have been brought up and trained to lead."

Elsa glared at him and spoke. "Have you been paying attention to what is happening out in the rest of the world? Revolutions have happened and continued to happen. The people are realizing it is them who have held up the nobles and monarchies for all these years. Now they are realizing their potential and are demanding they be treated as such. It won't be long before these ideals come to Arendelle. I say we let the people show us what they can do. It is by them we are allowed to rule. I rather we welcome them in rather then they rebel against us. I know what I am proposing is radical. But it is necessary. I look forward to when the walks between noble and the people can be broken down and we can work together.

Hyrop and a few others smiled at her. Most of the others were set in their ways and grumbled. They did not like this idea one bit.

* * *

Elsa left the chambers followed closely by Erik letting the council members talk among themselves. Well that was over. Now the real work began.

She turned to Erik as they walked. "So how do you think that went?"

"Well when you said the week would be interesting you weren't lying." He replied.

Elsa giggled a little. "I mean what do you think about the idea? You're considered a commoner. Well by most people. I consider you to be uncommon."

Erik blushed a little at the compliment. "Well your majesty it's not my place to comment on policy."

"Oh don't give me that line again. This is something that involves you and many people you know. I want to know what you think. The queen commands you to tell her." Elsa said.

"Well." Erik thought as they walked. "I think it will be very popular with the people. You visit any tavern or establishment and someone will be talking about how they could do things better than any noble. That being said I have met many people who I wouldn't trust to have anything to do with government. They wouldn't know the workings of government if it sat on their lap and called them daddy."

"Well it's nice to know you think the people will like it. But you're dodging the question. You should know that after all this time I have picked up on a few of your tricks. I want to know what you personally think."

Erik grimaced a little. She had figured out how he could deflect personal questions. That could make thinks awkward in the future with the right question. "I think it's a good idea." He replied. "I know many commoners are tired of working away for the nobles who live in luxury. They feel they should be given the chance to earn their place. I think it's about time they are allowed to."

"That's what I'm aiming for. Now I just have to convince a group of nobles to start sharing their power." Elsa said grimly.

* * *

Once the announcement was made about the elections word spread quickly throughout Arendelle. The people seemed excited at the prospect. Hundreds of names were submitted as possible candidates. Now adding to Elsa's responsibilities was reviewing the candidates' qualifications. Many not surprisingly were rather unqualified for the position. However letters were drafted informing them that even though they were not qualified as of yet they could try again in the future and they were thanked for their willingness to serve Arendelle.

Also making things more stressful for her was the constant badgering of the council members. Most were trying to convince her to call the election off even though the announcement had been made. She seemed to be constantly interrupted by one or a small group giving her an idea of how she could call this off easily, as if that would make her reconsider. She stood fast though. She was convinced this was best for Arendelle going forward.

One night she decided to work from her room instead of the study. The council dared not bother her there unless it was an emergency. She looked up from the document she was reading and noticed it was rather late. She had lost complete track of time. She felt the sudden urge to leave the room. She had been cooped up inside for most of the day. After spending thirteen years in this room she did not like to be inside anymore then she had to. She still stayed in the room though because it was a small comfort to her. It was her place of retreat now. It was nice to know it was there. However, it was no longer her prison. She refused to hide out in it anymore.

Elsa stood and stretched. She decided to take a quick walk around. She quietly slipped from her room and strolled down the hallways. She kept to her own wing. She was unlikely to be bothered by any council members here. At this time of night the only ones on the hall were a few guards here or there standing at their posts. Elsa felt slightly self-conscience. Her braid was a bit messy. She was wearing a light blue ice dress. This one was loose and comfortable though rather than elegant or regal. However the guards did not seem to care. If they did they did not let it show in their expressions. Probably because they were used to Princess Anna occasionally stumbling out of her room half asleep, hair a wild mess and clothes all frumpy.

Then something caught her eye that was out of place. Coming down the hall toward her was another man. He was in uniform but it was not a castle guard uniform. As he got closer she recognized it as a regular Arendelle army uniform. She saw he had a very dark face. Then suddenly it dawned on her. Erik's friend Sambo had come to visit him today. This must be him. She knew he had helped treat her on the mountain. She gave him a commendation and a letter of thanks but it was delivered to him. He was unable to make it personally at the time. Elsa figured it was time to thank him face to face.

As he came closer she smiled at him. "Corpsman Sambo?"

He looked at her then realization lit his face. He bowed quickly. "Your Majesty!"

Elsa smiled. "It's alright. No need to be so formal."

He looked up. "What can I do for you my queen?"

Elsa kept her warm smile. "Nothing. It is I that needs to do something for you. I never got to thank you personally for what you did for me."

Sambo answered nervously. "There is no need your majesty. Just doing my duty."

"Yes there is." Elsa replied gently. "Everyone was afraid of me because of what I had done at the time. But you set aside all fear even though you had never met me before and gave me aid. You have no idea what that means to me."

Sambo smiled a little but there was still nervousness in his voice. "Well it's not my job to judge only to help. Besides if Erik…I mean Captain Slovak trusts you that's good enough for me."

"There is no need to be nervous corpsmen. Surly Captain Slovak told you I am not harsh to deal with." Elsa said gently.

"Oh no!" Sambo replied. "He actually said you are very easy to work for. I just have really never spent much time in the presence of a royal."

Elsa laughed a little. "No need. I was simply born to this bloodline. I don't think of myself as any different from you. Well except for these strange ice powers. Which as you have seen tend to be more trouble than they are worth. And the whole born to the crown thing. Also can be more trouble than its worth."

Elsa casual mood helped relax Sambo a bit. She looked at him and an idea came to her mind. "Is it alright if I ask you something?" She asked softly

"Of course your majesty."

She bit her lip and thought for a moment trying to decide best how to proceed. "How long have you know the captain?"

Sambo smiled and thought. "Well we are the same age. I meet him when I joined the Army at eighteen. He had already been in for two years. So seven years now."

Elsa proceeded carefully. "So you knew him before the battle of Fernada?"

Sambo's face darkened a little at the mention of Fernada. "Yes. I was there was well. Granted I didn't really see him during the battle. I stayed near the shore treating the wounded while he wandered off into hell."

Elsa spoke quickly. "I don't mean to bring up painful memories. I was just curious what he was like before that. I have heard some stories and I wonder if it changed him at all."

Sambo sighed. "I understand. You did not know him before that nightmare. Well let me tell you. When I first meet him he took me on as a friend and brother quickly. Always very kind. He still had the same sense of professionalism and loyalty that he does now. His duty came first. But he was warmer and his sense of humor was broad. After Fernada I barley recognized the man who had befriended me. He was colder. The gleam in his eyes gone. The humor almost dried up. Only a few of us could get close to him."

Elsa listened intently and he continued. "Before Fernada there was actually a girl."

"He had a girl?" Elsa blurted out surprising herself.

"Well kind of. Her name was Hannah. She cleaned uniforms. They used to talk and laugh and joke around. She always looked forward to seeing him. And he seemed to be making excuses to go into the laundry just to talk to her. He was actually going to invite her to a military dance when the invasion happened and we were sent to Fernada. When we got back there was going to be a victory ball. We tried to convince him to ask Hannah hoping it would do some good. He refused. In fact he volunteered for guard duty instead. The few times he saw her after that they barely spoke. She tried to get him to talk but he just wouldn't. Eventually she gave up."

"So what happened to her?" Elsa asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure. She probably eventually met someone else and got married. As for Erik he started to slowly come back a little at a time. But never really got close to anyone besides James, Ian, and myself. Then two years later James had to go betray him and nearly kill him. You know all about that. After Fernada I thought the best part of him was dead on that field. When I saw him come back to the army just before he became your guard I thought James had killed the rest of him leaving only a shell. It is too bad you didn't know him before your majesty."

Elsa could only nod. She wondered if the part Sambo described was gone forever.

Sambo looked at her as if reading her mind. "But I will say this. I thought he was gone after the events here in the castle. But after being here something has brought some of him back. I imagine you're having a positive effect on him. So thank you your majesty. He may never be the same but at least working in here something has brought part of him back."

* * *

The winter dragged on. The cold and snow kept everyone in mostly. Anna was developing a bad case of cabin fever needing to get out of the castle. She was occasionally able to take some sled rides with Kristoff.

Inside the castle things slowed down. Members of the council met less often because of the weather. Incoming and outgoing foreign correspondence was slower because the fjord was frozen over and the outlying ports had to be used. Elsa kept herself occupied by preparing for the rush spring would bring and also taking time to spend with Anna. The sisters created an army of snowmen around the castle grounds and engaged in multiple snowball fights.

Then of course came Christmas. The castle was decorated and the entire staff was in a festive mood. Elsa decided to have the Arendelle citizens in the gates for a celebration. The main courtyard was lit with hundreds of candles. Elsa smoothed out the ice so they could skate. The choirs sung carols and people spent the time talking eating and laughing. Anna and Elsa joined in the festivities. They kept everything casual and just enjoyed spending their first holiday together in years. Elsa even put on another ice works show much to the delight of the people.

The actual holiday was spent as just a family. Elsa and Anna spent the day laughing. They also went around talking to the staff. Everyone seemed to be in a wonderful mood. It all went by so fast.

The end of the holiday meant it was back to work. But Elsa felt refreshed afterwards. She was sitting at her desk humming to herself as she went over her paperwork. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up. "Enter."

A middle aged man walked in covered on snow and looking cold. Elsa did not recognize him. But from the symbol he was wearing it as clear he was one of Arendelle's ambassadors. He bowed. "Your majesty."

Elsa stood. "Greetings Ambassador. Forgive me I don't believe we have met."

The man nodded. "I am afraid not your majesty. I have not been home to Arendelle for two years. It is an honor to meet you. I am Ambassador Toran. Ambassador to Glenhaven."

Ela smiled. "Thank you. Pleasure to finally meet you. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Toran looked at her nervously. "Well the treaty Arendelle and several other nations has with Glenhaven is about to expire. They would like to renew it."

Elsa nodded. "From what I remember this treaty has been very favorable to both sides. I'll have to review it with the council of course. But it should be relatively simple. You needed to come all the way back for this?"

Toran swallowed. "Um, no my queen. They prefer the treaty be signed and formalized at their home."

"I see." Said Elsa. "Well it should be no problem to have you act on my behalf. That is why you're there."

"Ah you misunderstand your majesty." Toran said nervously. "They want you there personally."

Elsa froze and place and stared at him. Coming out of her room into the public was one thing. But to leave Arendelle. That was something totally different. Who knew how the people of that land perceived her? Not only that, she would have to travel by ship. The very thought brought up images of her dead parents. The temperature of the room dropped and ice began to form on the desk where she put her hand. "I can't." She said softly.

Toran stood his ground. Some of the staff prepared him for what to expect. He spoke softly. "Your majesty, if we want this treaty to continue I'm afraid you must. They will see it as an insult if you do not show."

The ice continued to spread. "No, we will have to find another way." She said softly, fear creeping into her voice.

Toran cleared his throat. "My Queen, I understand your misgivings given what happened to the king and queen. But I have made the crossing many times. It's a very short trip."

"No." Elsa said softly yet firmly a gust of wind swirled around the room causing Toran to shiver. "It has to be done another way." A tear ran down her cheek.

The wind got Erik's attention from the other side of the door. Knowing something was wrong he burst into the room followed closely by two other guards. Toran held his hands up. Erik looked at him and realized he was no threat ten saw Elsa. She was leaning on the desk. Wind and flurries whipped around her. She seemed intently focused on something. What he could not tell. It was is she was staring at something only she could see in the distance. He noticed the ice creeping cross the desk and a tear running lowly down her face. He approached slowly. "Queen Elsa?" He spoke softly.

She did not respond he got closer. As he did he recognized that she had the look of someone trying to keep control. He gently touched her hand an ignored the cold creeping up his. "Queen Elsa, it's alright I'm here. Your fine. Just come back to us."

She stared straight ahead and said nothing still. The wind calmed just a little so she was aware he was there on some level. He turned to the guards. "Go find Princess Anna and bring her quickly!"

They both ran off and he turned back to Elsa gently holding her hand looking at her face trying to let her know he was right there.

Anna burst in the room. "What happened!?"

Toran spoke. "I told her, her presence was required in Glenhaven for a treaty signing and she ended up like this."

Anna ran to her sister and grabbed her arm. "Elsa! It's me Anna. You have to stop. You promised me this wouldn't happen anymore. Just talk to me. Please."

Anna stared at her sister. Elsa was scaring her. She threw her arms around her. "Elsa please. I love you. You're scaring me. Please talk to me. I'm right here for you."

This seemed to snap Elsa out of it. She gasped and gripped Anna and started to cry. Her breathing heavy. The wind stopped although the room stayed cold. Erik backed away and turned to the other guards and Toran. "Let's give them a moment." And they stepped out of the room.

Elsa clutched Anna. "I can't do it Anna. I just can't."

Anna looked at her. "Slow down Elsa. Can't do what?"

Elsa stammered as she sobbed. "They want me to get on a boat to go renew a treaty. I can't not after what happened to mom and dad. And leave Arendelle? I don't know if I can face a foreign crowd."

"It's ok Elsa." Anna reassured her. "We will figure a way through this."

She sat there comforting Elsa for a while longer. Then she said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take care of this."

Anna walked out to when Toran was waiting. Hyrop and four other of Elsa's top advisors were with him. She held her head high trying to look in command. "She is not going. Someone else will have to do."

Hyrop shook his head. "I'm sorry your highness. If Queen Elsa does not attend this treaty will fall apart. Along with everything she has started to build the last few months."

Anna was taken back a little. She was not expecting that response. "Well how can they expect her to do this so soon? I mean she only came out of her room a few months ago. Shouldn't she have time to work up to these things? Besides how can they expect her to travel by boat after what happened to our mother and father?"

Hyrop spoke gently. "Princess Anna. I understand your concerns. In fact I share them. The situation is not ideal. Unfortunately the world and life rarely wait until we are perfectly prepared. When we are called upon we must go after whatever challenge is presented to us to the best of our ability. I believe your sister is more than capable of overcoming this challenge."

Anna turned to Erik. "Can't you do something?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders a little. "I voiced my concerns about her safety in this. However unless there is an immediate threat I cannot dictate policy. Ultimately it is up to the queen if she goes or not."

"What if she can't attend like we say she is sick or something?" Anna asked hopefully.

Hyrop shook his head. "If word got out that she lied about such a thing it would be a worse insult. Besides this will not be the only time she is asked to travel. How many times can you use that excuse."

Anna put her head down. "It's not fair to put her through this."

Hyrop spoke. "I will speak to Queen Elsa. I will not force her into a decision. But princess you must understand how important this is. You must look past her personal feelings in this matter. The future consequences could be far more severe."

* * *

The next days were filled with Hyrop and the advisors discussing the options with Elsa. Eventually she understood what they were saying. She was Queen. Not only that because she was the snow queen she had become a very public figure in the world. She could not hide behind the borders of Arendelle like she did the doors of her room. She had already started to put things in motion. If she showed weakness and fear now it would tell her opponents they could exploit that. People would lose faith in her. Everything would crumble apart before it even started.

No. She had to do this. Hyrop was right. Fate never called when you wanted it to. But when it did you better be ready to step up to the challenge. Otherwise you would accomplish nothing.

So the decision was made. Come springtime she would leave Arendelle for the first time.

* * *

End Chapter 23

A slow chapter for Action and romantic potential I know, but its setting us up as the story is about to go beyond Arendelle. Hope its go you licking your chops for chapter 24 and what I have in store for the next year in Arendelle. (This chapter ends just after new years.) Just for kicks I'll put a small preview at the bottom of the page. For those who want no hints whatsoever do not read that. I guard training is something I have wanted to do for a few chapters now. I finally had a spot to squeeze it in. For all the fans of Thomas , lets just say you may see him again. I know the majority of you are begging for more romance. All I can say is keep reading. Think of that part of the story as a finely aged steak as compared to a mcdonalds burger. Also enjoy the adventure.

I hope to have chapter 24 out soon. Hopefully before Wednesday night. Because I have family coming to visit. Sorry I know the delays suck but real life has to come first. Believe me I have lots of...exciting...stuff I cant wait to get to and see your responses. Speaking of which keep the reviews coming. And tell your friends. The more the merrier.

Congrats to Go Go Germany. Who got 2 of the 5 names correct. Oddly you got the easiest one and probably the hardest one. The 5 names where the first Baseball Hall of fame class. The great bambino was Babe Ruth. number 3 on the all time HR list and considered by many the greatest player ever (I say Willie Mays) The Georgia Peach was Ty Cobb and outfielder mostly for the Detroit Tigers a 12 time batting champ and number 2 on the all time hits list and highest batting average of all time and most steals of home along with many other offensive records. The Flying Dutchman was Honus Wagner. a Short stop for the Pittsburg Pirates and the greatest short stop of all time. The Big Train as Walter Johnson. A pitcher for the Washington Senators. And the Christian Gentleman was Christy Matthewson A pitcher for the new York giants.

Alright. For those who want no hints stop reading now.

The next season of The Frozen and Pierced Heart...(However many chapters that is)(Think the music from "The first time in forever" where Anna and Elsa exchange parts (before the coronation))

It will have the one year anniversary of the thaw. We will go beyond Arendelle out into the world. There will be a surprise appearance, maybe more then one.

These are some actual excerpts from what is to come

As the ship sailed across the fjord Elsa watched as home faded from her sight.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

Bullets zipped by his ear as he advanced...

"Your majesty, I have a proposition for you."

The guests arrived from everywhere...

A ship exploded off the port side...

"Queen Elsa. I arranged this meeting to give you a chance to avoid harm to yourself or the ones you care about."

"Anna you are everything to me.."

He took careful aim and fired

"Wesselton is demanding an audience."

"What have you done?!"

(And a huge secret will be revealed)

"There is no chance (name deleted) will return alive."

"You cannot blame her for this!"

"Please. Tell me its not true."

Looking forward to it? I am.


	24. Chapter 24: One With the Wind

Welcome back! Time for Chapter 24. I know I said I would have it out about a week ago but family arrived early. I got to hold my little baby niece for the first time so I was kind of distracted. Sounds like I got everyone excited with the previews. Just a reminder is covers the whole next phase or season of the story. Not just this chapter. Oh for reference in this chapter R.A.S. stands for Royal Arendelle Ship. Anyways on to chapter 24.

The following takes place between 7PM and 8 PM

Events occur in real time

OK not really but seeing this is chapter 24 I have to do a tribute to 24

Start the clock.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 24

Winter was drawing to a close. The snow and ice began to thaw as signs of spring gradually appeared. What this meant to Elsa though, was that she was coming closer and closer to having to face some of her biggest fears.

As the departure day drew nearer her time as spent preparing for that dreaded day. Anna had volunteered to come with but Elsa thought it best she remain behind. It would be a good learning opportunity for her, being in charge while Elsa was gone.

Still Elsa knew Anna still had much to learn so when she got the chance she pulled Chancellor Byron aside. "Chancellor I would like you to keep an eyes on the princess while I am away. I want her to gain experience. But this will be knew for her."

Chancellor Byron nodded. "Absolutely your majesty. Don't worry she will be well in hand."

Elsa went on. "Guide her if you will. But if possible let her feel like she is still making the decisions. I don't want her feeling like I am keeping her on a leash."

Byron smiled. "I can do that. I will just offer suggestions and opinions. If something major does come up I will do what I can to guide her to the best decision while letting her make her own."

With that taken care of she had some more sisterly business to take care of. She was allowing Kristoff to stay in the castle with Anna while she was gone. However, there where ground rules for this and she was going to make sure they were followed even if she wasn't there. She spoke to some staff and guards she trusted to keep things confidential.

"While I am away Mr. Kristoff Bjorkman will be staying in a guest room. You all are ware he and my sister ae very fond of each other. Some of you have gotten to know the young man as well. I would like you to keep an eye on things. Give them their space and privacy of course. Just make sure things do not get too private. You understand what I mean?" She said looking at them as she met with them.

The staff gathered nodded and assured her that no funny business would happen while she was gone.

With that taken care of there was the matter of who would accompany her to Glenhaven. She would take a small delegation along. It was a political matter so she wanted to make sure she brought the most qualified people.

Ambassador Toran had already gone ahead leaving from one of the outlying ports. He made a few suggestions and assured Elsa he would be ready to receive her.

Erik would accompany her of course. As her personal guard he went where she did. It would be nice to have someone she trusted along for the trip.

He had already set to work setting up security for the voyage. First priority was a ship. Ever since the king and queen were lost at sea there had not been a new ship appointed as the royal ship. At first Erik wanted Arendelle's most powerful warship used for the task. Elsa would have none of that though. She did not want her ship to be an intimidation factor. After a somewhat heated argument between them they managed on a compromise. Erik used his position to convince one of the admirals to do a refit on one of the new ships. The ship was still powerful. More than capable of driving off even a heavy pirate ship. However its refit made it appear less threatening and more comfortable. Then there was the issue with naming it. It had been originally been slated to be named _Winter's Fury. _Elsa would have none of that for the royal ship though. After some thought and some help from Anna she decided on simply the R.A.S. _Winter. _

Erik had also insisted on extra protection. He got the admiralty to assign two heavy escorts to the royal ship. There were also several other faster ships that would scout ahead to make sure they didn't run into any surprises. He also had a squad of guards besides him come along. It was a special squad he built himself train specifically to defend the queen and princess. Should he ever fall one of these men would take his place.

Elsa handpicked some of the minor council members to accompany here. Those who had special knowledge of Glenhaven and the treaty. Or had skills in negotiating. Then she had to pick some personal assistants.

As queen she had many people to assist her with various tasks. She decided she needed to have Mallory come with her. Mallory more assisted her with personal things. She could be clumsy at times but she had a charm about her. In some ways she remind Elsa a little of Anna. Besides she needed another girl on this trip with her. She then picked an aid name Fredrik. He was her most common aid. He was about ten years older than her. He could be on the council I he so choose but preferred to serve in his current function. He had actually started the position under Elsa's father. His years of doing the job meant he always had the right paper or tidbit of information when needed. Her second aid was a young man named Anders. He was fairly new to the job. He was a replacement after one of the aids left after Elsa's powers were revealed. He was the same age as Elsa. He was inexperienced and nervous at times but worked harder than anyone and was willing to put in long hours and go the extra mile for her. The last person Elsa decided to bring along was an aid named Jeffry. She wasn't so sure about bringing him along because frankly Erik and he did not get along. As much as Elsa thought Erik was too professional and distant at times Jeffry thought Erik was too familiar with the queen for a man of his position. He let it be known Erik should simply be there to protect the queen and not become personally involved. For a commoner such as him to be on friendly terms with the queen was just not good etiquette as far as he was concerned. For Erik's part he though Jeffry to be condescending and haughty. Truth was Elsa grew tired of Jeffries tone and condescending ways as well. She knew he disagreed with her policies of bring the commoner and noble closer together. Yet even though he disagreed he was loyal to the crown and would not oppose her. The fact was when it came to foreign policy he was absolute brilliant and his insight could prove invaluable. She just had to hope he wouldn't drive everyone mad on the journey.

* * *

A couple nights later members of the conspiracy meet together in one of their homes. One of the members who was stationed in the castle spoke first. "Queen Elsa will sail for Glenhaven within the next two weeks. We may have an opportunity here."

"What do you mean?" Asked another

"Well pirate raids are not uncommon. It would be a shame if some raid befell her ship and she never returned." He smiled cruelly.

Another spoke up. "That won't work." He said simply.

"And why not?" The man asked looking annoyed.

"Because I have had a look at the ship she will be taking. It is more than a match for your average pirate vessel." He stated calmly not really caring about the man's annoyance towards him.

"Well then we pay off a bigger ship or two of them." The first conspirator said exasperated.

The other folded his arms. "No good. There are two heavy escorts sailing with her. You would need some heavy firepower to take all three of them. Besides that there are several smaller escorts going along serving as scouts and support. You would need a small naval task force to accomplish this feat."

"Well then we will just have to open out pocket books and hire some extra mercenaries and pirates. I'm sure we can buy such a force." The first challenged.

The other man rolled his eyes. The first man obviously had little military or political experience. Just throw money at a problem and it would magically vanish. "First of all hiring such a force leaves a far greater risk of a money trail leading back to us. Second, most mercenaries and pirates do not generally work well together. They would start killing each other before going after the queens little fleet. Third, there is not enough time and the journey is too short to amass such a force in time. The only way you could pull this off would be to hire a task force from one of the nation's nearby. Although finding a taker would be a problem as it would put that nation and Arendelle at war. Killing a nation's queen is usually frowned upon by that nation."

The first man threw his hands up in the air. "Should we just sit back and do nothing when we have an opportunity like this?"

From the other side of the room another man spoke up. "Perhaps we are approaching this the wrong way."

Everyone turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?" One of the group leaders asked.

He stood and addressed them. "Gentlemen. We have to have more tools at our disposal besides a hammer. So far all we have tried is force. Maybe we need to persuade her."

Another man laughed. "What? Just waltz into the castle and ask her to do everything we ask."

The other did not back down. "In a sense."

"You are mad!" The man laughed.

The leader of the group looked more intrigued. "Alright, explain your idea."

The man smiled. "We all remember how it was with our fathers. They were the power behind the throne. They could manipulate and adjust things without and public exposure or having to cut though all the bureaucracy of the politics. However when our dear departed king unexpectedly shut the gates he no longer listen to them for fear of exposing his daughter. Now the secret is out. We can have that power again. All we need to do is convince Queen Elsa to bring us back on in our unofficial capacity."

Another man growled. "You want us to become allies with _her? _She is the reason we are meeting like this. Her powers and her policies."

The other man smiled. "Try to see the big picture my friend. Having the snow queen doing our will. The things we could accomplish would be limitless."

Another man began to clap slowly. "I admire your optimism and your big dreams. However, there is no way any of us can walk into the castle and suggest such a thing. She would reject us on the spot and probably have us arrested."

"Yes this is true. But it has been brought to our attention that the queen will not be in the castle soon." He stated simply.

The leader leaned forward. "What are you suggesting?"

The man grinned. "I will sail to Glenhaven myself and find a way to speak to the queen. I will bring up the idea of backing her from the shadows."

The man to the leader's right shook his head. "She will never go for it."

The man stroked his chin. "Probably not. However, her biggest weakness is those she cares about. I will bring up the fact that she will be endangering them by refusing."

Another man spoke up. "I applaud your creative son. However, she will still probably refuse and arrest you as soon as she returns to Arendelle."

"Not necessarily." He countered. "I will introduce myself under a false name. I never go to the castle. I can avoid being seen by her easily. Besides, she will have no actual evidence against me. Even if she does refuse then we show her we are serious at a later date with a small show of force."

The leader smiled. "Very well. I like what I am hearing. I would suggest you get to Glenhaven a few days before hand to seem like you are business Mr. Yenbloom. Be careful. We look forward to hearing your report."

* * *

The day for departure came all too quickly for Elsa. That morning she found herself on the docks staring up at the _Winter. _She could barely keep herself from trebling at the thought of getting onboard. Anna and Kristoff had accompanied her down to the ship along with Colonel Davis. Elsa keep going over everything Anna should do while she was gone. After about the fourth time repeating it Anna flung her arms around her. "Will you relax! Everything will be fine. Don't worry about me. You have enough to do in Glenhaven." She snickered a little. "Like getting the perfect present for your sister.

Elsa gave her a look. Anna giggled. "Relax let me handle Arendelle for a while. It will be just fine." Unfortunately Anna then tripped and tumbled over a rope.

Elsa looked at her then at Davis. "Please keep an eye on her for me."

Davis smiled. "Both eyes your majesty. And I may borrow a few others."

Olaf came up to Elsa giving her big puppy eyes. "Can I please come with? It sounds like it will be so much fun!"

Elsa smiled and leaned down patting the snowman on the head. "I'm sorry little fella. But I'm not sure how they will respond to me being the snow queen and all. Having you along will be harder to explain."

Olaf looked crestfallen. Elsa hugged him and whispered. "You can be a really big help by staying with Anna and Kristoff. Please keep them company and keep an eye on them? It would mean so much to me."

Olaf's spirits seemed lifted. "I can do that! They will have the best time ever!"

Elsa stood and turned and saw Anders standing next to him. If she had to guess he looked like he had a bit of horror showing on his face as he gazed at the ship. He also looked a little green. "Anders, are you alright?"

"Yes your majesty." He responded but certainly didn't look it.

Erik looked at him. "Have you even been on a ship before?"

"Yes. Once. It was an…interesting experience." He said hesitantly.

Elsa smiled. "You know if you're not up for this you don't have to go. I'm sure I can do just fine with Fredrik and Jeffrey."

"No!" He insisted. "I want to go along. It's always a privilege to serve your majesty. It's also my duty."

"Very well." Elsa smiled. "Just remember I'm not making you go."

Elsa turned and gave Anna one last hug. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine. I love you." Anna reassured her.

Then Elsa slowly walked up the gangplank. He had to force herself to breathe as she climbed onto the ship. When she reached the deck she was greeted by the captain. "Welcome aboard your majesty!" He smiled and bowed. "We will be getting underway shortly."

Elsa nodded and looked around as the crew went about preparing for departure. She looked up at Erik who had a smile on his face. "What is it?"

"It's just good to be back at sea again." He smiled.

Elsa nodded remembering he had served in the marines before becoming her guard. He had probably done this dozens of times. She wished she felt as enthusiastic.

Her delegation was getting settled. Jeffrey made the most noise yelling at the crew as that carried luggage down to the rooms where they were staying. "Be careful with that! You scuff the queen's luggage or my own and I will have your rank!"

Erik rolled his eyes. The special rooms designed for transporting the royal family had not been completed on time. Elsa and Mallory would share a room. Erik would have to share with the three aids. He shuddered at the thought of sharing a room with Jeffrey. He even volunteered to sleep with the crew but Elsa wanted him close by. As he watched Jeffrey continue to yell and complain. It was going to be a long trip.

From the other side of the ship came a horrible retching sound. He looked over and saw Anders hanging over the rail visibly green and hurling into the fjord. A really long trip.

Elsa walked over to Anders and he hugged the railing. "Anders you can still get off. You don't look well."

He blushed a little. "N...No its fine. I'll get over it." He put on a weak smile.

The ships bell rang out. The Captain yelled. "Cast us off Mr. Gallagher."

The gangplank was back onboard. The roped loosed from the dock. The ship began to move. Elsa's legs felt like they were going to give out from under her. It didn't help that Anders had begun to heave again over the side. She walked away from him. She felt bad but if she didn't get away she would join him. She walked to the back of the ship as it turned away and waved to Anna who was waving back with Olaf and Kristoff. Erik joined her at the rail and waved goodbye as well. They stood there and watched as they got smaller and smaller. Soon they couldn't see the people on the docks anymore. Elsa stayed though watching the castle shrink out of sight. "Do you think they will be alright?"

"Sure." Erik said trying to reassure her. But he kept an eye on the castle as well. Half expecting it to burst into flames at any second.

* * *

Anna watched until the ship disappeared beyond the horizon. When it did the little group walked back to the castle. "So what do you want to do?" Kristoff asked Anna.

Anna grinned. "Well for starters let's start planning Elsa's birthday."

"What now?" Kristoff look confused.

"El-sa's birth-day." Anna sarcastically spoke a bit slower. "It's less than three months away. We have to plan, invite guests. Don't forget it's also the anniversary of the thaw."

"You sure she wants to celebrate all that?" Kristoff asked.

"Why wouldn't she? Beside as queen she will always be expected to celebrate things like this. I'm just going to plan it for her." Anna smiled and started to skip back to the castle.

* * *

As the ship got out on the open sea the wind started to pick up some. Elsa walked about the deck of the ship trying to get her bearings. So far it wasn't so bad. She walked out to the bow of the ship the wind whipping her hair around. She gazed out across what seemed like an endless stretch of water. It was actually kind of exhilarating. Nothing around you but endless ocean, riding the wind. Erik came a joined her on the railing. "Are you alright your majesty?" He asked gently.

She smiled at him. "Yes actually. This is not as bad as I thought."

He grinned. "Well you found the best part of the ship. I always enjoyed standing here looking out at what was ahead. Makes you feel so alive and free."

Elsa smiled. He was right. The ship moved easily carrying her forward. It seemed like nothing was in her way.

They stood together looking out for a while then Elsa noticed the wind picked up more. She glanced nervously at Erik who caught her eye. "Don't worry your majesty. The sky is clear. Just heavy winds."

The ship started to rock more as the waves got bigger. As it hit a larger one the ship rose and fell far more then Elsa expected. She instinctively grabbed Erik's hand and held it. Erik jumped slightly but said nothing. He felt her cool soft hand on his and smiled slightly. She started to tremble a little as the ship lurched. When he noticed he gentle took his other hand and placed it on hers letting her know it was all right.

Elsa felt his hand on her own and calmed just a little. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She felt safer with him close by. They said nothing and just enjoyed each other company. To Elsa this was a moment she rarely got to enjoy. Close to someone she cared about and no other cares in the world bothering her. She smiled warmly at him and his green eyes seemed to smile back.

Just then the ship gave another mighty lurch and so did Elsa's stomach. She gripped Erik's hand harder. It was no use though she bent over the rail and proceeded to let her breakfast go into the sea. Erik managed to gently grab her braid to keep any from getting in her hair and held her steady. _Well that moments ruined. _Elsa thought before she leaned over and heaved into the sea again.

* * *

End chapter 24

Hope you enjoyed the chapter as Elsa journey is set up and begins. I'm not sure if you noticed but this chapter was somewhat shorter then my usual. (just over 4000 my average is about 5800) I got so far and wasn't sure when I could get back to it so I decided to publish what I have. I may continue to do so in the future so I can get them out faster. What do you think? Stick to the longer chapters or try this?

Also I was struggling what to name Elsa's ship. I wanted something symbolic of her. Something both powerful and peaceful. Should the ship remain _Winter? _If you have other suggestions let me know (the R.A.S. Let it Go is not an option)

In other news another reason the update took awhile is because I was working on the first 3 chapters. Chapter 1 has been re touched. The opening scene longer and a few things added. Chapter 2 went very minor changes. The only thing veteran readers might be interested in is about 2 sentences more of Elsa's thoughts. Chapter 3 underwent a major overhaul. At first No movie character mad an appearance. That has changed. Feel free to leave reviews on there chapters if you have not before. If you do please don't add spoilers for new readers.

Authors production note: When coming up with the abbreviation for the ship I had some other ideas. I did not want to copy H.M.S. from the British. I was going to go Arendelle Sovereign Ship but then noticed what the initials would be. (Insert jokes here) Then I thought Ardendelle Royal Ship. but that didn't turn out great either. (My U.K. readers should get this.) so then I went with what I have now.

Please leave your reviews. I hate to beg but I love to get them. Chapter 25 out as soon as possible.


	25. Chapter 25: New Shores

I'm back! Sorry about the wait. I was on special assignment. I also kind of lost my place mid chapter and had to get back into it. Hope you still reading along and didn't give up figuring I abandoned the story or died. Hopefully we don't have another 3 week break between chapters again.

Anyways your anxious to see what happens next. On to it. See you at the notes.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 25

Erik helped Elsa down below decks to her room. She managed to avoid throwing up anymore but she was still feeling quite seasick. Erik with the help of Mallory gently placed Elsa on her bed. Elsa looked at him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

"Think nothing of it your majesty." Erik smiled gently. "It can happen to anyone. Don't worry you'll get used to the sea." He turned back toward Mallory. "Take good care of her. Let me know if you need anything."

He left the room letting Elsa get some rest and walked to his room. Already inside where the three aids. Fredrick was already getting to work and trying to ignore Jeffry who was complaining about the room already. Anders lay on his bed moaning in agony still very sick. Erik walked over and knelt down next to him. "Well you stopped throwing up at least."

Anders groaned. "Only because there is nothing left. Do me a favor and please kill me."

Erik smirked. "Well if you insist. But how about you hang on for a little while longer? Then we can talk about putting you out of your misery if you're not feeling better."

Jeffery looked over and frowned. "Wonderful, besides this tiny room I have to share with three others, one of them is ill. Is there any way this trip could become more unbearable?"

Erik glared over at him. "You know, if the room isn't to your liking then maybe you can switch with one of the sailors?"

Jeffery glared at him. "That's more where you belong. Why don't you do us all a favor and go sleep with them?"

Erik looked over a piece of paper while answering back. "Because the queen requested I stay close by. What's your excuse?"

Jeffery huffed and growled. Erik smirked. "Let me know if you start getting sea sick as well. I can always put you out of your misery is needed."

Fredrick had to suppress a laugh.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident. The next day as well. The wind had died down some and the waves lessened. Elsa got her bearings more. She and her delegation spent most of the time in a small conference room that had been built into the ship going over final preparations for the summit. On its face it seemed rather simple. All the involved nations had historically been friends with Arendelle. They were all generally close as well. A few of these nations Elsa had not dealt with yet but hoped the good history between their kingdoms would make everything go smoothly.

Elsa was also becoming more accustomed to boat travel. There was still fear inside her, but so far the weather had been cooperative. However if the ship hit a wave that was slightly bigger than normal or the wind gusted her heart would jump and painful memories of her parents would be dragged up from the depths of her mind.

She had something to give her a little extra help though. Just before she had departed a letter had come from Prince Alexander. In her last letter to him she had mentioned she was taking this trip and some of the fears she had about it. He wrote back assuring her it would all be fine. She sat in her quarters and read his letter again. Slowly going over the most comforting part.

_... I understand your misgivings and fear about sailing. Let me assure you though I do it frequently and it is usually very safe. In fact I am penning this letter from my cabin. Had I decided to never set foot aboard a ship then we would have never met and would not be exchanging our delightful correspondence. Now we never have absolute certainty in life. We face risk all the time, especially in our positions. Let me gently remind you that you faced and conquered those risks on your coronation. If you had not been willing to risk anything then you may as well stay locked away behind your door. I know you don't want that. You are too strong. So make the most of this experience. In my travels I have met many wonderful people. Including the one this letter is written to. Yes there have been a few scary moments. And yes, my mother still frets every time I get on one of these ships. The truth is however, I wouldn't trade everything I have experienced or accomplished for my kingdom for anything…_

Elsa smiled as she read. He was right of course. This trip was for the good of her kingdom and its allies. He was also right that if she wanted absolute certainty about everything she should have just stayed in seclusion.

She looked out the porthole of her room to watch the sunset over the sea. It was a spectacular view. She smiled and decided to go up on deck. She wondered briefly if she should get Erik but decided to let him be. She was on a ship surrounded by her own naval and marine personal. She basically had some form of a guard wherever she went. She could let him have a break.

As she neared the stairs to go up the ship she heard something she had not heard while on board yet. At first a bell rang out then she heard the captain yell from the deck. "General quarters! General quarters! All hands to battle stations!"

The ship seemed to explode into activity. The crew and marines all rushed out and to their positions. Despite her surprise Elsa had to marvel at the efficiency they all got to their positions and ready even in the heat of the moment. In the back of her mind she wished politics would work like this. Everyone moving in order even amid chaos. All with one goal in mind.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when two marines ran up to her. "Your majesty. Come with us we need to get you to safety." One said and she nodded and followed them. The escorted her past marines running the other way muskets in hand as they ran to the deck. Soon Erik made his way to her. He nodded to the marines.

"I got her. Report to your posts." He said simply. The marines ran to join the others on deck as Erik escorted Elsa to a room built into the interior of the ship. I was away from the sides and had some heavy looking walls. "In here your majesty." Erik said making sure she was secure.

The rest of the guards made their way to them. Once they were all there Erik said. "I'm going topside to have a look. Stay with the queen. Keep her covered. And make sure you have a clear path to a lifeboat if needed. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" His men responded. He then turned and sprinted to the deck. Once topside he found the captain. While a navy captain outranked and army captain like Erik he could pull rank in any situation that involved Elsa's safety.

"Captain, what is the situation?" he said as he pulled out his field glasses and scanned the horizon.

The ship's captain was doing the same thing though his telescope. "Black sails spotted of starboard. Looks like a pirate vessel."

Erik found it. It was still some distance away. "Is that the _Blood Sea?" _Erik asked looking at the ships markers.

"Yes." Captain Tyson responded. "Looks like Captain Jasper and his pirate thugs are hunting these waters."

"Even run into him before?" Erik asked

"Yes." Tyson growled. "Heavily damaged my ship. Killed about half my crew in the engagement. Barley managed to drive him off. Nearly cost me my command. I would love to go out and blow him to kingdom come."

"I don't blame you." Said Erik. "However our priority is the safety of the queen. We can't risk her in an engagement we can avoid." He continued to watch the pirate hip which was shadowing them still as if sniffing them out. "If he were to be bold enough to try to attack us how would we fair against his ship?"

"We have them outclassed." Tyson said. "However they would be able inflict some serious damage and I could guarantee casualties. However, our two escorts should keep him from trying anything."

They continued to watch as the pirate ship continued to shadow their movements. "Should we send one of the escorts out to engage?" Tyson asked.

Erik considered this a moment then replied. "Tempting but no. It is unlikely, but I would had to have one of our escorts drawn away only to be attacked by another force."

The pirate ship seemed to edge a little closer. Erik spoke. "Captain I don't want him taking any pot shots and risk a lucky hit. If he enters firing range let him have it."

"Understood. In fact I suggest we fire a couple warning shots to let hm know we mean business. Right now he is taunting us."

Erik nodded and Captain Tyson gave the order. "Guns number three and seventeen fire!"

Below deck Elsa sat with the other guards. She looked at Lieutenant Amlore and asked. "What is going on?"

"Just a precaution your majesty." He assured her. "Black sails were spotted and it was thought best to get to battle stations just in case. But a pirate is unlikely to try to attack three heavily armed ships.

They all waited in silence for a few minutes. Then the sound of two cannons going off was heard causing them all to jump. "I thought you said they wouldn't attack!" Elsa said.

Amlore hesitated and listened before answering. "It was just two guns. Probably just trying to scare them off."

Then from the distance they heard three more cannons sound off.

Erik watched as flashes flared out from the hull of the pirate ship. Their shells landed well short of the _Winter _though. Erik looked at Tyson. "He's rather defiant isn't he?"

"Yes he is. He telling us he's not afraid." Tyson responded grimly. He thought for a minute then suggested. "Let's give his something to be afraid of. I recommend we send the _Endeavor_ out no more than a mile. Far enough to close weapons range but not too far. If indeed he is baiting a trap the _Endeavo_r will be back in weapons rage of any other threat soon. He will have to retreat or be looking down the barrel of a far superior ship."

Erik nodded. "Do it."

Tyson gave the order and a crewmen used a lantern with opening and closing flaps to signal the _Endeavor. _It worked. The pirate ship retreated away and no other signs of trouble were seen.

* * *

The rest of the voyage went without incident. Two days later in the midmorning they found themselves looking at the shores of Glenhaven. No one on board was happier to see the site of shore more than Elsa. With the exception of Anders who was still horribly sea sick. Elsa walked out to the bow of the ship and saw a greeting awaiting her. She looked at Erik who was standing beside her. "Tell me captain. You have travelled before. What should I expect for a greeting?" She asked feeling a little nervous.

Erik smiled just a little. "It would be best if you don't get the greetings I usually got."

Elsa looked questioningly at him. "What do you mean?"

Erik looked out at the approaching dock. "We were usually greeted by enemy fire." He stated simply. "Or best case by frightened as desperate people counting on us for liberation."

"Oh." Elsa said. She forgot at times that despite being together the last few years they both had very different upbringings. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's quite alright your majesty." He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's the life I chose."

As they neared the dock Elsa could make out a welcoming committee. Many of the citizens where gathered in the streets curious to see the snow queen. AS the ship docked the delegation prepared to go ashore. When the gangplank was lowed Elsa took a deep breath and walked down trying to look regal and composed but have a friendly air about her as well. When she reached the shore she was greeted by the king of Glenhaven.

"Queen Elsa!" King Agnue exclaimed. "An honor to meet you. Thank you so much for coming."

"The pleasure is all mine." Elsa smiled a little. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The royals introduced their delegations then king Agnue led them to some coaches. "I have transportation to the palace here. I hope you don't mind an open coach. The people are so excited to see you."

"That will be fine." Elsa smiled a nodded as she got in a coach with the king.

"Most of the other delegates have arrived already. Still two more to come. Been taking this route many times greeting everyone." Agnue said.

"Well I appreciate you coming down here to greet me personally. Although it would have been perfectly fine to meet you at the castle. I understand you are busy." Elsa said as she sat down next to him.

"Think nothing of it." Agnue smiled. "I rather enjoy greeting everyone. The whole thing has kind of turned into a continuous parade."

Elsa could see that. The people lined the streets and there was even a band playing. She had been nervous about the reception but so far the people of Glenhaven seemed very friendly to her.

As the political delegations were all being introduced Erik was greeted by the captain of King Agnue's guard. "Captain, I have some spare horses for you and some of your men. Feel free to follow close to your queen's coach. When you get settled I would like to go over some things with you."

"I understand. Thank you." Erik nodded and mounted the horse and got along side of the royal coach along with two of his men.

As the procession started to the palace Elsa noticed the people waving to her and cheering. She smiled a little awkwardly and waved back. She was not used to this type of exposure. But it was going better then he initially thought. The entire trip she had nightmares about and crowd staring angrily at her. As they proceeded she heard several children in the crowd shout out. "Do the magic!"

She considered maybe doing a small display but thought better of it. Who knew how they would react to magic happening right in front of them.

* * *

When they arrived at the palace and disembarked from their coached palace staff came to take their belongings. The Agnue turned to Elsa. "Go ahead in get settled in your majesty. You are invited to dinner tonight. There will be a welcoming ball tomorrow night. Until then feel free to rest from your journey or explore. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you your majesty." Elsa smiled and bowed and looked up at the palace. It was very nice. As she walked inside she admired the design and decor. It was different then her home but she found it intriguing. She had of course seen foreign art and architecture in books but this was the first time in person. Maybe this was one of the best things for her. Exposure to other cultures and peoples in person.

She was shown to her room by some of the palace staff. She thanked them and entered her guest room. She found it rather elaborate. Even more so then her own room back home. Granted she never had much time for decoration while she was in isolation. This room was almost too much. However she did enjoy the view. She walked out onto the balcony and admired the view she had of the kingdom and the sea. As she looked out she reflected on where she was. Not just physically but personally. A year ago the idea of being in another kingdom would have never crossed her mind. The mere suggestion would have sent her into a massive panic attack and freeze everything in her room. Even a few months ago when it was first told to her that should would need to leave Arendelle she had an episode. Yet, here she was. Standing on a balcony out in the open so far from home. If she was completely honest with herself she was still nervous about the whole ordeal. Yet the sky remained clear and the weather warm. No snow storm clouds forming or ice creeping across the room. Perhaps she could really do this. Control her powers and fears completely one day. What possibilities would that open up for her?

* * *

Back home in Arendelle a fire raged in the castle. Fortunately is was contained to the fireplace. Well for the most part anyways. The rug in front of the fireplace was slightly singed. Standing there looking at it was Anna and Kristoff.

"See I told you I could do it!" Anna said cheerily as she looked at her handiwork.

Kristoff put a now empty pitcher back on the mantle. "Yea. The idea though is to keep it contained. Good thing that pitcher of water was available." He shook his head.

"Oh it was my first time lighting a fire. It seems like such a simple thing to do. Might as well learn myself." Anna said

"I love your enthusiasm." Kristoff smiled. "But still you got to be careful. Even simple things can get out of hand."

"Oh please. When have I ever let anything get out of hand?" Anna asked indignantly.

Kristoff started counting off things on his fingers. "Let's see. There was lighting my blanket roll on fire and nearly setting me on fire with it. Attempting to climb a mountain by yourself. Upsetting a giant snow monster by throwing a snowball at it. Leaping off a cliff before anyone was ready. Running off on your own to find your sister with no help whatsoever…."

"That all worked out!" Anna protested.

"…dragging me into a pole face first. Attempted to compete in a wild wagon race…"

"You competed!"

"…The incident with the fireworks. The dog you were sure was just being playful. Your insistence on trying to get the guards to let you try the shooting range. The mishap at the merchants stand…"

"Alright, alright!" Anna threw her hands up in the air. "So I get a little carried away at times. But hey, at least I'm not boring."

"No you're certainly not." Kristoff smiled as he sat on the sofa and Anna sat with him cuddling up to him as they enjoyed the fire.

"You know if I hadn't gone off on that crazy journey to find Elsa this amazing moment probably wouldn't be happening." She smiled up at him.

Kristoff grinned as he got lost in Anna's eyes. "Your right. And your boldness and sense of loyalty are some of the things I admire most about you."

Anna blushed a little. "That really sweet of you."

They sat there awhile longer. Kristoff still admiring how Anna's face looked illuminated by the fire. "Anna?"

"Yes?" She looked back up at him.

"I love you."

Anna was shocked. They had been together for a while now but had never actually said the words. After the whole ordeal with Hans Anna wanted to be careful. Kristoff was different though. He was kind, gentle, caring, despite the sometimes rough mountain man exterior. She realized she cared deeply about him as well. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She gazed back into his face as he looked at her wondering what her response would be.

"I love you too Kristoff."

* * *

The next day in Glendale Elsa spent exploring the palace and becoming familiar with the treaty process. She spent some time meeting with other visiting officials before retreating to a room with her assistants to go over some preparation before the ball that night. Erik stood outside the door with his squad when one of the palace guard came up. "Captain Slovak. Praetor Kinsey requests your presence."

"Very well." Erik said. He turned to his squad. "Keep an eye on things while I am away."

Erik did not like to leave Elsa's side. But he couldn't be everywhere at once. There were things that needed his attention that took him from her presence at times. That's why he created his squad. If something was to happen to him he could trust these men to carry out his duties to protect her.

As he approached the office of the captain of the guard he noticed the guards of the other visiting royals there. Praetor Kinsey the captain of the Glenhaven guard stood waiting. "Ah, Captain Slovak. We can begin now."

The personal guards all greeted each other. Erik had seen a couple before in Arendelle but had never really spoken to them. The meeting was pretty straight forward. Just a briefing on the security of the palace and what was happening during the ball and negotiations.

When the briefing was over Erik made to go back to Elsa but Kinsey stopped him. "Captain would you walk with me for a bit?"

"Sure." Erik said and walked beside him as they walked the hall.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's it like guarding the snow queen?" Kinsey asked.

Erik thought for a moment. "Well it does make my life interesting."

Kinsey laughed a little. "I bet. I have heard the stories." He looked around and lowered his voice. "I need to warn you about something captain."

"What's that praetor?" Erik asked, feeling concerned.

Kinsey made sure no one was in ear shot. "I have been traveling widely since the coronation of your Queen Elsa. Word has spread quickly about her powers. The story of those events are spreading across the globe."

"I figured as much." Erik answered

"I want to warn you. You have friends in Glenhaven and other places. But there are places were the snow queen is reviled and feared. I have heard talk about plots to eliminate her before she becomes a threat. I have heard the stories about you as well. They will not hesitate to kill you as well. I know you have stopped attempts against her life. You must be prepared for more. I don't know when or how but keep your head on a swivel."

Erik nodded. "I appreciate the warning. I have figured as much."

Kinsey continued. "If I ever hear any specific plans I will warn you. Glenhaven is your ally. Unfortunately many out there are ruled by fear and misunderstanding."

The two continued to walk when Kinsey brought up something else. "I believe there is something else you should be aware of. There is another guest coming to the negotiation. They are a recent addition and mostly added for trade not political reasons."

"I see." Said Erik. "Good to know. However, I have no part in the negotiations themselves. I am simply here for Queen Elsa's protection. It would be best to bring this up with her or one of the staff involved in the proceedings."

"Yes under normal circumstances I would agree. However, this particular guest you are familiar with. And from what I have heard relations between him and Arendelle are not the best."

Concern was immediately etched on Erik's face. He could think of two people off the top of his head that Kinsey could mean. Neither of them was appealing to run into again. "Who are you talking about?"

His own question was answered for him. At that moment a trio of men came around the corner. Two taller strong men dressed in right red uniforms flanked a shorter man with a bushy white moustache and glasses. Erik's hand instinctively griped the handle of his sword as he recognized the man.

The Duke of Wesseltons's eyes grew wide when he saw Erik and pointed. "You!" He turned to his men. "I want that man arrested! Use whatever force is necessary. He murdered my men in Arendelle."

The men both drew their swords and advanced. Erik drew his own and stood his ground. If he had to take out two more of Wesselton's thugs so be it. And if something unfortunate happened to the duke in the process. Well, stuff happens.

Before anything could happen though Kinsey and several of his men got between them. "Gentlemen!" He said sternly. "Captain Slovak is part of an invited Arendelle delegation. He is a guest of the crown. You will take no action against him."

"He is a murderer! He should be punished for his crimes against Wesselton!" The duke said angrily.

"Then you will have to take it up with Arendelle." Kinsey said. "Glenhaven will not take part in such matters."

The duke stared at Erik. "This is not over. Mark my words both you and your witch of a queen will pay for your crimes!" He then turned and stormed off with his men.

Kinsey turned back toward Erik who waited to put his sword away until the duke was out of site. "What was that about?"

Erik keep glaring daggers down the hall but spoke. "After the coronation the duke sent his men with a search party. He denies it but orders were given to kill Queen Elsa. They attempted but failed. They were taken into custody up on the north mountain. However on the journey back down they tried to escape. Since they were a direct threat to her majesty I was forced to…deal with them." He said somewhat coldly going over his rehearsed story.

"I understand." Said Kinsey. "I would recommend you not wander alone that often. Wesselton is known for being crafty and underhanded. I don't want to deal with the queen of Arendelle's guard being kidnapped on our soil to be secretly extradited back to Wesselton."

"Don't worry I won't let them get their filthy hands on me." Erik said. "I had better get back to the queen. Thank you again for your warning."

Erik proceeded back down the hall but took another route. Instead of going back to Elsa he stealthy followed the Duke of Wesselton and his men. He kept out of sight looking for an opportune moment. His hand gripping his pistol. He needed a place where he could get a clean shot with no one around. He saw his opportunity. The duke was walking down another corridor that was rather empty. Erik had been in this area already. He raced ahead and waited by the corner listening for footsteps. The duke would walk casually down this hall not expecting anyone to come around this corner. Erik drew his pistol and waited. When he got close enough he would kill the duke and then see what would need to be done about his men. Hopefully he could get away without involving them. If not he was confident he could handle them. Even if he couldn't his main target would be eliminated.

As he waited his conscience began to eat at him a little. Was this the right thing? Of course it was. The duke was a threat to Elsa. He practically admitted it just minutes before. Between to eliminate him now then let him plan something dubious.

Erik knew he would be unlikely to get away with this. But he had always been prepared to sacrifice himself for Elsa.

Elsa. How would she react to this? She had witnessed him kill before. But always in defense. She knew nothing about the duke's men or Samuels. It would break her heart. There would be no hiding this. He could actually see her disappointed face when she found out about what he was about to do. What would she be forced to do with him?

Then of course this was different then the duke's men or Samuels. They had represented a clear and current threat. The duke was not currently a threat. He could become one sure, but not at this moment. He was also a noble of a sovereign nation. If Erik killed him here and now who knows what the repercussions would be for Arendelle and for Elsa.

He shook his head to clear it. None of that mattered his main duty was to protect the queen. Sometimes you had to get your hands dirty. He tried to focus on his objective, but all he could see was Elsa's piercing blue eyes staring right through him.

No. He put his pistol back in it holster. He was no assassin. He had done some damn distasteful things to protect Elsa in the past. Probably would again in the future. But some lines he could not cross. Even if killing the duke might protect Elsa in the short or long term the fall out could be worse. He quickly disappeared and proceeded back to the Arendelle delegation.

* * *

When he arrived back he found Elsa just wrapping up the meeting with the delegation. He entered the room and bowed. "Forgive the intrusion your majesty but I have just found out some information that could affect the negotiations."

Elsa looked at him a little confused. Erik had never inserted himself into official business before. Yet she trusted him and motioned for him to proceed.

Erik looked at her and said. "The duke of Wesselton is here representing trade interests in the negotiations."

Everyone at the table looked shocked. Fredrick spoke first. "Captain are you sure about this?"

"I am my lord. I just saw the Duke of Wesselton myself a matter of minutes ago." Erik said calmly.

A groan filled the room. "Did you, um, remain diplomatic?" Fredrick asked slightly concerned.

Erik thought for a moment how to phrase of the near scuffle went. "He was less than happy to see me my lord."

Fredrick wanted to know more. "And by that you mean…"

Erik sighed. Might as well come out with it. "He tried to have me arrested on the spot."

This time Elsa spoke. "Why on earth would he do that?!" She asked her voice getting slightly shrill.

"He blames me for the death of his men in Arendelle. He is of course right. You all probably know that. But they were attempting to kill you your majesty. He of course denies that." Erik answered

The ambassador spoke next. "It's alright. They have no polital stake in the treaty. They are just here to make profit. We will just have to make sure we are prepared for any trickery they try to throw our way."

Elsa stood and addressed her delegation. "We will be prepared. Now we all have a ball to get ready for. Lets go in with our heads held high. Let's show Weaseltown…I mean Wesselton..." She smirked a little and so did many of her staff. "…That they are not going to intimidate us. We are prepared for whatever they want to throw our way."

"Here Here!" Said Fredrick.

The staff gathered their things an went to get ready for the ball. Elsa stayed behind and looked out the window. Erik stayed as well and stood behind her. "Your majesty, are you alright."

Elsa just sighed. "I thought everything was going fine. Now this happens. The duke is going to do everything he can to discredit me during these negotiations. All I wanted was for things to go simply and well like they were supposed to." She confessed.

Erik took a step closer. "And everything will be fine. It may not be simple anymore, but it rarely is. Remember the duke is afraid of you. Don't let it be the other way around. Think of this as a chance to show the other nations present what you can do in the face of adversity. You may have not planned on the duke being here. But maybe he is giving you an opportunity you would not have had without him."

Elsa stared out over the landscape. Maybe Erik was right. Maybe after all this was over she would be thanking the duke for helping her build her credibility as a ruler. However there were two sides to every coin. If she failed to stand up to him she would look weak and Arendelle could suffer the consequences. Either way these negotiations had far more riding on them then she first expected. It was time to see if she was up to the task.

* * *

End Chapter 25

Hope you enjoyed chapter 25. You all have been begging for romance so I tossed some in there for you. What's that? oh you wanted something to do with Elsa. picky picky picky. I'm going to make you wait at least one more chapter for that. Keep reading to see if anything develops. But hey I threw you a bone with Anna and Kristoff. Hope you enjoyed that part.

Special shout out to Gloria. I would reply to your reviews but I think your a guest so I can't. I am reading them and do appreciate them. Sorry to bum you out with he wait. Unfortunately real world has to come first. Yea sucks don't it?

Besides my writing I am also behind on my reading. If you read my story try to return the favor and read yours. Some of yours I started reading before you read mine. Unfortunately I can only read so many stories at one time otherwise the story lines tend to blend in my head. So if I haven't gotten to yours or it seems like I stopped I haven't I just had to back off some while I finish others. I will get to them eventually.

I have a new poll up on my profile page. Since people have made suggestions or tell me what they want the poll is who Elsa should end up with. It won't affect the story. just curious to see where people stand.

I have added a new story to my favorites list. If your looking for something to read check it out. It called "The Spare" And in my opinion its highly underrated and underfollowed. If you haven't checked out the others in my favorites list yet make sure you do that. Not gonna lie it takes a lot for a story to make my favorite list. following a couple right now that might make the list but want to get deeper into them.

Keep the reviews coming. Love getting them. If you have any suggestions that you don't want to place in a public review feel free to shoot me a PM. As I'm sure several of my regular reviewers will tell you I always respond and I always try to be courteous and polite. (with a few exceptions of some people who sent some nasty emails. They were not prepared for my response though. If your going to insult me put some thought into it at least.)

And a few review mentioned grammar. I know I am heavily flawed here. I did not pay attention in English class as much as I should have. (although in my defense one of my junior high English teachers modeled for a publication I will not name. Lets just say the teacher herself was a distraction to all male students) I am trying to do better. To help me out I watched the Weird Al music video "Word Crimes" so that should help right?

Chapter 26 hopefully up by the end of the week or weekend. I start a new schedule so I wont get much done in the next few days. Hello night shift. I'm going to bed.


	26. Chapter 26: Playing the Part

Hello and Welcome to Chapter 26. Sorry again for the delay. My plate is full with a new work schedule, pennant races, and all my relatives coming to visit. Hope you enjot the following chapter.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 26

Elsa retreated to her room to get ready for the welcoming ball. Her mind was filled with thoughts of what Wesselton just might have in store for her. She felt anger as she thought back to the events of the north mountain. She was frightened and just wanted to get away from everyone so she wouldn't harm anyone. Yet he had sent his two thugs after her to murder her in cold blood. She remembered pleading with them not to kill her yet they looked at her with no sense of remorse whatsoever and pulled the trigger of the crossbow. If her magic hadn't reacted to protect her she would have been killed.

She clenched her first to control herself. Now of all times she couldn't afford to lose control. No matter how angry or worried she felt about what might come from this she had to focus on the task at hand. She looked at herself in the mirror. Alright, she told herself. Just take this one step at a time. First thing first was the ball. While there would be no direct negotiations on the treaty, how she carried and presented herself would be heavily scrutinized. She was the youngest of the rulers present and also the only head of state who was a woman. Other queens were present but they were all married. All the royals would be watching the young single queen tonight to see how she reacted to the setting. They would use it to help determine if she was someone who could be trusted. The more underhanded ones would also try to determine if she was someone they could take advantage of or manipulate.

She had better look the part tonight. She thought for a moment about putting on one of her ice dresses. She then thought better of it. She was here because she was Queen of Arendelle. Not because she was the so called snow queen. She choose a dress that was elegant but yet regal. She put her braid back up to its more reserved and formal style. Lastly she put on gloves. She rarely wore them anymore. They reminded her to much about conceal don't feel. However, like Anna's party she would probably be asked to dance. She couldn't say no every time. And it wouldn't do her position any favors if she inflicted frostbite by accident upon another dignitary. Physical contact was still something that unsettled her somewhat. Especially with strangers. She was fine with Anna. And on a rare occasion Erik would put a comforting hand on her shoulder or gently take her hand. That was about it though. While she had more control of her powers high emotions could cause her to lose control still. It was better to be safe.

When she was ready she turned to Mallory who was helping her. "How do I look?"

"You look lovely your majesty." Mallory reassured her. "A combination of grace and strength."

Elsa smiled. It sounded like the look she was going for. "Thank you Mallory. You look lovely as well."

"Thank you Queen Elsa." Mallory blushed a little.

Elsa examined the girl. She was just about the same age as Elsa. "Are you alright? You seem nervous."

"Yes, your majesty. I'm…I'm just a little nervous about my first ball." She admitted.

Elsa smiled at her. "Don't be. I'm sure many a man will wish to dance with you tonight. Just be glad you're not wearing one of these." Elsa pointed to the crown on her head. "When someone asks me to dance more than likely it's because of that. But any young man that's asks you to dance will ask because of you."

Mallory smiled a little at this.

"Alright then." Elsa continued. "We probably shouldn't make the boys wait any longer." She opened her door and found Erik and Anders waiting outside for her. Erik in a dress uniform and Anders dressed nicely as well. Erik snapped to attention while Anders fumbled a little going over how the procession would be for that night. Even dropping the paper a couple of times. Elsa smiled. Anders could bumble at times but he was always helpful and she found his occasional fumbling with words and clumsiness kind of charming.

"Thank you Anders." Elsa said. "By the way you look very nice."

Anders face turned scarlet. "Thank you your majesty. Um…You look very pretty…I mean nice as well!"

Elsa giggled a little. "Thank you. You should teach Captain Slovak how to compliment a lady."

Anders, face still beat red, looked at Erik confused. Erik said nothing.

Elsa smirked and said to Erik. "Captain, how does Mallory look?"

Erik looked at Mallory. "Miss Gillory, you look very nice." He said formally. Sometimes he was sure Elsa liked to tease him to amuse herself. He needed to help her find a hobby.

Elsa sighed and said to Mallory. "That's the best you will get out of him." Then she held up her hand before Erik could speak. "And right there he was going to say, it's not my place." She smirked at him.

She was definitely getting a thrill out of making fun of his mannerisms, Erik thought.

* * *

The Arendelle group stood waiting outside the ballroom. The delegations were lined up and announced. Finally it came time for Arendelle.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The man doing the announcing said.

Elsa made her way down the stairs. She was well aware of all the eyes on her. She felt a little nervous but kept her composure as she made her way to the floor and stood in the line with the other visiting royals. Once the last of them was announced the ball began.

All of the other royals were married so they grabbed their spouses and went to the dance floor leaving Elsa standing there alone and feeling slightly self-conscience about it.

She retreated to the side and watched so she would be less visible. From there she simply watched the proceedings and observed the room. She noticed a few people looking her way. She kept her gaze neutral hiding the fact that such a large social gathering still made her uncomfortable.

When the first song ended she was not surprised to notice several young men approach her direction. The one that got to her first was a tall red haired young man. "Greetings Queen Elsa. I am Prince Theodore of Reshburg. May I have the honor of this dance?"

Elsa really didn't want to but refusing might not look good right now so she accepted and placed her gloved hand in his. She didn't find him particularly interesting. But at least he was well mannered. As they danced she played her part and smiled a little and graciously thanked him when it was over. She then turned around to find another young man asking for a dance.

It seemed much of the evening was on automatic for her. So found none of her dance partners to be particularly interesting and some rather snooty for her taste. She kept her expression friendly yet dignified as she put on the show she thought would present best. When she was able to sneak away from the dance seekers she made small talk with other heads of state. She enjoyed this more. It was more informative and a few of the queens and princesses were very friendly to her.

Most of her staff was enjoying the festivities. The exceptions where Erik and Anders. Erik was close by her at all times keeping watch. Anders stood close to Erik without even realizing it. Erik looked at him and finally spoke. "Anders there are plenty of single young women here. Why don't you go ask one to dance?"

"Oh, I don't know." Anders said looking at the floor then at his shoes.

"You know your sister is going to ask me about the ball when we get home. She wants you to be more social." Erik said.

Anders shot him a look. "Since when do you talk to my sister?"

"Well she does live in the castle, and she is involved with a soldier under my command. I'm guard to the Queen, you're and aid to the queen. Naturally she asks me about you." Erik said. "Before we left one of the things she told me is try to get you to dance at this ball. So how bout…her?" He pointed to a girl standing a little ways away."

"Um no not my type." Anders said his eyes darting over to the girl then back.

"Alright, what is your type?" Erik asked.

"I don't know if I have a type." Anders mumbled.

"Well either you need to get out more, or maybe you have someone in mind you haven't told anyone about yet." Erik smirked

"What makes you say that?" Anders started to blush again.

"Oh, no reason." Erik said noticing that Ander's eyes kept looking toward a certain young blonde before pretending to look somewhere else. He lowered his voice a little. "So how long has winter been your favorite season?"

"What? I don't know what you mean" Anders said defensively his face getting redder.

"Come on Anders. I'm her personal guard. I notice things. You're always nervous and fidgety around her and always volunteering to stay late to help her." Erik smiled.

"Well…I…um….er" Anders stumbled trying to think of an excuse.

"You should ask her for a dance." Erik said simply.

Anders nearly fell over at this suggestion. "No way! She would never dance with a guy like me. Maybe if I was more like you."

Erik shot him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on." Anders said unable to believe Erik didn't know what he was saying. "You're the hero. You have saved her many times. Then that duel last fall. All the girls on staff talk about how dashing you are. I bet you could have the Queen dance with you no problem."

Erik shook his head keeping a watchful eye on Elsa. "Yes, yes. I have heard it before. The whole hero thing everyone assigns me makes a great story. But what someone like Elsa really needs, or about any girl actually, is someone who is kind, gentle, loyal, and compassionate. That is someone like you."

Anders scuffed his foot back and forth along the floor. "I don't know. She has ever single prince already wanting to court her."

"Yes she does. And the majority of them are self-absorbed, pompous, arrogant jerks. They want her kingdom and to have her as a trophy queen. You, on the other hand, care about her as a person. I can tell from how you act around her." Erik smiled a little.

"So how long have you know?" Anders asked.

"I have suspected for a while now. Forcing yourself on that boat despite your massive sea sickness gave it away more. Don't worry I don't think she suspects you of having feelings. But you can't sit on them forever." Erik said

Ander looked at him frightened. "You mean actually tell her how I feel? What if she says no?"

Erik shrugged. "Then she says no. It's a risk. I'm not saying it's easy. I mean you do work alongside her. But I have known her longer than most people. Even if she is not interested in you she will still be kind towards you. Besides it will be much worse if you do nothing and never find out what could have been."

Anders voice trembled a little as he spoke. "So you think I should just tell her how I feel?"

"Not right away." Erik answered. "Honestly you probably don't even know how you really feel. And you have to remember where she is coming from. Social situations are rather new to her still. Start small and be patient. Get to know her better while letting her get to know you."

Anders looked up at Erik. "How do you know all this stuff? I never see you with girls."

Erik shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I'm fighting villains every day. Most of my job is observation. I pick up on things. Besides they say those who can't do, teach."

* * *

A little ways away completely unaware of the conversation going on between Erik and Anders Elsa talked with some of the other dignitaries. She was interrupted when she was approached by another gentlemen. This one was a little different. The other young men who approached her to dance where all young single royals or nobles. His man was a little older, maybe late twenties to early thirties. He wore no royal crests on his jacket. He approached her and bowed. "Queen Elsa, and honor to meet you."

"Thank you sir…" Elsa said not knowing how to address him.

"Maddox, Lord Maddox." He smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Maddox. Where to you hail from?" Elsa asked.

"I am actually from our great home nation of Arendelle." Said Maddox.

"Oh." Said Elsa. "Forgive me I don't recall your family."

"Not to worry your majesty." Maddox smiled. "I have never really been in the castle. Politics are not my family's thing. We serve Arendelle through business and trade. Mostly in the outlaying cities. I have not been to the capitol in so long. I am glad I can finally meet you though."

"Why thank you." Elsa smiled. "Always nice to meet a servant of Arendelle."

"Your majesty, I hope you don't think I am to bold is asking for a dance. Just as two people far from home. It would be an honor to share a dance with the queen." Maddox smiled.

Elsa couldn't think of a reason why not. Besides it couldn't hurt to get to know one of her nobles involved in business and trade. She took his hand and let her lead him out on the floor.

This man was different. All the others she danced with tonight had tried to woo her. As far as she could tell he was not. It was just a simple dance. To be honest it was a welcome relief. He seemed to glance around a bit then said. "Your majesty, I have a proposal for you."

This was not something she was expecting. Sure he was a business man but this seemed an odd setting to discuss business. Oh well, people had brought up far more unpleasant things. "Alright what is your proposal?" She asked.

"Well you may not know this, but before your father closed the gates he had a group of trusted individuals to provide council. It was all behind the scenes of course. Free to operate away from bureaucracy. It has been something practiced in Arendelle and many kingdoms for ages." Maddox stated lowering his voice a little.

Elsa had read theories about the idea of people in power behind the throne. She was open to advice and council from others but they would be people she trusted. Not on the level he was suggesting. She was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute now.

Maddox continued. "Of course when your father closed the gates we were denied access. We never understood why until your abilities were revealed last year. Now that your secret is out my associates would like to come back to their positions. They would like to contribute to the success of Arendelle."

What is their idea of success? Elsa wondered. The way he was approaching her made her think they had their own interests in mind more than Arendelles. "You know, we have several new positions opening up for election in the future. And if you have things to wish to discuss your friends can always make an appointment to meet with me." She said seeing what his response would be.

Maddox chuckled a little. "Your majesty, you and I both know that those are just token positions. The real power resides on the throne and behind it."

So that was it. Thought Elsa. They didn't want to serve Arendelle they wanted power. She decided to push the issue a little further. "Well we are currently working on giving more power to the people. I'm sure you and your associates would relish the opportunity to be part of the new movement."

Maddox smirked. However it could not be described as friendly. "That is one thing me and my associates are concerned about your majesty. We would like to help you guide Arendelle back to greatness."

Elsa frowned. So they were after power and were opposed strongly to her ideas. Then to top it all off they wanted power behind the scenes so they could manipulate without responsibility. No. She would have none of this. She looked up at Maddox her eyes showing firmness. "I must decline. If we are to move Arendelle in a new direction we need to move away from the old power hungry policies that only rewarded the privileged and start empowering the people."

Maddox sighed. "I was afraid you would decline our offer. Let me implore you your majesty. Bring us back in. If you don't my associates will find it necessary to force the issue."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked slightly shocked.

"My associates are unhappy with how things are going. If you don't bring them on board they will find it necessary to take matters into their own hands." Maddox said staring down at her his eyes cold.

"You would dare threaten me and my government?" Elsa glared.

"Oh your majesty. I am not threatening you. I am being the voice of reason. My associates just want you out of the picture. I convinced them to let me meet with you and try to have you as an ally."

Elsa was being to feel frightened. This man was implying that people back home wanted her dead or to betray everything she was working for. She glanced over at Erik.

Maddox noticed the look. "I am well aware of your guard over there. You could summon him over here and he could detain or even dispatch of me easy enough. But just imagine how that would look. You would have no evidence. Just your word against mine. A respected business man well known in the region. You would look like a hysterical girl who overreacted to a misunderstanding."

Ela gritted her teeth. "When I return to Arendelle I will find you and have you and your colleges arrested."

Maddox chuckled again. "Oh your majesty. You really believe I gave you my real name? I am rarely in the capitol. I never have reason to go to the palace. You will not find me. And my associates are too careful to be caught by you." He continued. "I am trying to be on your side here. I believe you could be a powerful ally to us. And us to you. But be warned. Refuse us and there will be consequences. Several of my associates would rather see you dead. I'm sure your man Erik would take a bullet for you. It would be a shame if he had to. We prefer to leave your sister alone. She is true royal blood and not cursed like you. However if you force us to take drastic measures we will do whatever we have to. Or what about her friend the ice harvester? It would be a tragedy if an accident were to befall him up in the mountains. Then there is the castle staff. Bad things can sometimes happen when one ventures from the castle. But you can avoid all this. Agree to our terms. I need your answer quickly as this song is about to end. And please calm yourself I can feel the coldness through your gloves. If you were to lose control here then you really don't have much use to us."

Elsa felt the ice forming on her fingers under her gloves. She was so upset. How dare this man make a friendly jester only to demand he and his friends receive powerful secret positions and then threaten her and her family and staff? She could not give in to his demands. She didn't want to put anyone in danger but if she gave them this who knows that they would want next?

"No." She said simply. Defiance in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Very well." Maddox faked a smile and bowed. "Just remember when my associates respond that I gave you a chance to avoid it." He then turned and hurried out of the room.

Elsa stood there staring after him trying to compose herself. She was interrupted when another young prince approached her for a dance. She could not right now though. She was not of the right mindset and he would notice her cold gloves for sure. She politely excused herself saying she needed to attend to something then made her way to Erik. "Captain I need a word."

Erik looked at her concerned. She seemed on edge. "My Queen are you alright?"

"Not here." Elsa said and they walked into the hallway. Elsa looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "Captain that man I just danced with made a threat against me and everyone I care about."

Erik gripped the hilt of his sword. "Go to my squad your majesty. I'll take care of him."

Elsa didn't want to know what he meant by take care of. She stopped him. "No. He is known here as an honest businessman. I have no actual evidence. It would just hurt my position in the negotiations."

"I understand that your majesty, but we can't let him get away with that." Erik protested.

"He won't." Said Elsa trying to sound confident but not so sure herself. "We will have to be on our guard when we return home."

"Well I will be right by your side my queen. They will have to get through me." Erik reassured her.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Elsa said softly looking down.

"What do you mean?" Erik frowned.

Elsa swallowed. "He said it would be a shame if something happened to you while protecting me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Erik smiled. "Your majesty. When your powers were revealed last year I knew full well what I was in for. I knew I would be protecting you against irrational fear."

This response didn't make Elsa feel better. She looked out the window. When she first arrived in Glenhaven she felt excited. She had gotten on a boat getting over a huge fear. She thought this would be a big step for her. Now suddenly an old enemy was here it seemed for the sole purpose of embarrassing her internationally. And now she finds out about a plot back to to either control er or destroy her. For the first time in a while she found herself cursing her powers. When she had let it all go last year she had felt a sense of freedom. Then once everything got sorted out and it turned out no one was hurt because of her she felt she could be free as herself. Now she felt like she had been slowly constructing her own prison. Could it be that her losing control of her powers and revealing herself to the world was going to trap her eventually?

* * *

Maddox, or more accurately Mr. Yenbloom boarded his ship that night and set sail for Arendelle. It had gone about how he expected. Now it would be time to put more pressure on the queen.

A few day later he stood before his fellow conspirators. "As expected Queen Elsa rejected our proposal."

"Well that was a waste of time, now what?" One of the men scoffed.

"I wouldn't call it a waste of time. She just needs to know we are serious." Yenbloom replied.

"And how do we do that?"

The leader of the group stood. "If Queen Elsa wants to rule I say let's see if she is up for the challenge.

His followers frowned. "What do you mean?"

He continued. "It's time to keep an eye on the castle. Find out what and who is vulnerable. Then when the time is right we will make our move. If Queen Elsa wants to make the big decisions then we will give her one to make."

* * *

End Chapter 26

Nothing ever comes easy for Elsa does it? I threw some light fluffy stuff in there for fun but this chapter is focusing on the internal as well as external battles Elsa is facing. Is she going to be strong enough to over come her opposition? What about overcoming her own fears and doubts that still linger?

I hope to bang out chapter 27 by the end of the weekend but I cant promise anything.

So who is looking forward to sep. 28th when Elsa shows up on once upon a time? Glad I have that day off, its the last day of the regular season for baseball, football is going on, then top it off with the new season of once upon a time. Lots of T.V, watching that day.

One of the events that had kept me busy was the state fair. I had something called big fat bacon on a stick. it was incredible. After the EMTs restarted my heart it was time for more food on a stick.

Wow no love for Alexander on my poll question. I know he hasn't made a personal appearance for awhile but that's surprising.

Keep the reviews coming. Love reading them. If your not enjoying my story then why am I writing it? And if you feel so moved feel free to recommend me to your friends or anyone. Sorry again for the slow progress. Believe me I have stuff that I cant wait to get to. We will get there eventually. (well barring death or alien abduction)

enjoy your weekend.

Are you ready for some football?!


	27. Chapter 27: Showdown

Welcome to the next chapter in our saga! Its a little later then I hope to publish. Hope you enjoy.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 27

Elsa should have felt better on how the night went. She managed to compose herself. She had mingled with the others and that seemed to go well. She even danced and maintained her composure despite some of the unbearable young men. However, the conversation that taken place with the mysterious Mr. Maddox was still haunting her. Someone from her own country had traveled her to give her an ultimatum. Capitulate to his associates' demands or risk herself or worse, those she cared about.

The ball had ended hours ago and the Glenhaven castle for the most part was asleep. Elsa could not find sleep though. She paced back and forth in her room illuminated only by the half-moon through her window. She could not shake the conversation from her head. Was there some other way to handle it? Was he just trying to intimidate her with empty threats? Should she have had him arrested even though it might hurt her reputation in the negotiations?

She sighed and sat on the bed. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was due for her first foreign meeting in a matter of hours. She should be getting her rest for what was to come. All she could think about though was the danger that may lurk in the future. She probably shouldn't be surprised. She should have figured there would be danger because of what she could do. She just never expected it to demand to control her.

As she thought about the threat she found her mind wandering to everything that could go wrong. Could Maddox be sailing back to Arendelle at this moment to attack the castle and go after Anna? Where his friends powerful enough to pull something like that off? Her mind flashed back to five years ago when the castle was attacked by Count Snider's rebellion. That had nearly whipped out her entire family and anyone in the castle loyal to her father. As she thought about the worst ice began to creep across her bed and onto the floor. She didn't notice until it caught her eye creeping up the wall. _Control it!_ She ordered herself. She tried to relax some and focused on the ice disappearing.

Control. That was the key. They were trying to control her. If she allowed her fears and worries to control her then they win anyways. There was nothing she could do about Maddox or his associates now. She could be prepared for them when she returned home. For now she had other business to focus on. If she lost it and failed to sign an important treaty that for all intents and purposes was done. Her reputation back home and abroad would be shot. She would be seen as the young queen who was too weak to lead. Her enemies could use that against her. She needed to focus on the upcoming signing. That presented a whole new problem. Wesselton. She had no doubt the duke was here to sabotage Arendelle's involvement in it.

There was a reason why behind their backs many nations would refer to Wesselton as Weasel Town. They had a reputation for being underhanded and cleverly slanting deals their way. Even in involvement with military alliances they were the last force to show up and commit the minimum number of forces. Just enough to claim they legally honored the treaty. The problem was no one could catch them in anything serious. And because they were an economic juggernaut many nations needed their business. That put Wesselton in a position to control negotiations there way.

The incident in Arendelle changed that though. The duke was caught in a plot to have Elsa assassinated. Despite what had happened with her setting off an eternal winter and the duke claiming he acted out of fear and desperation Wesselton now had a black mark on their record. From what Elsa had heard nations were now using that against Wesselton in negotiations. Wesselton was not happy about that. They blamed Arendelle and mostly her. No doubt they wanted revenge of some sort. She doubted they would use force. They would have no problem harming her reputation though and costing Arendelle on the foreign markets. If she had to guess the plan was to embarrass her publicly and hurt Arendelle enough economically that she would have to come begging them to re-open trade.

She clenched her fists. That was not going to happen. She didn't really care about her personal reputation. She had spent years in seclusion and everyone knew it. She was not exactly a people person. Unfortunately any weakness shown on her part would reflect back on Arendelle. That she would not allow. Her people were not going to pay for any of her personal shortcomings. She was not a confrontational person but she was going to protect her people. She was going to walk into those chambers tomorrow and stand up for Arendelle no matter what the duke had in store for her.

* * *

Elsa nervously approached the chambers where the treaty negotiations would take place. She hid it well though. She walked with her head held high and every footstep was with purpose. She strode into the chambers flanked by her staff and guard. She knew being the youngest she would be expected to show inexperience. She wanted to make sure the duke knew she was ready for this. She sat down and examined the room. Several of the dignitaries had yet to arrive. She scanned the room trying to gauge the participants. Most of them were chatting casually waiting for everything to begin. She noticed the duke glaring in her direction as he spoke with some members of his delegation.

Her thoughts were interrupted as King Agnue entered. All the dignitaries stood until he took his seat. He started with a simple greeting and thanking them all for attending. Then spoke on the history and importance of this treaty. He keep it simple and to the point then they began.

The opening round was relatively simple. All of the parties involved liked the basic structure of the treaty. They agreed in principle to the basics of it. Then they went around and added things they wanted to alter. Nothing was major. Just revisions based on changing needs since the treaty was last signed. Arendelle had its own revisions. Elsa brought up she would like an increase of certain goods. As a concession they would drop the request of others that were no longer needed as much. After a few hours King Agnue stood. "Let's adjourn until tomorrow. We have made excellent progress. Meet with each other one on one to discuss any alterations relating to your specific nations. Enjoy your stay."

Elsa stood and gathered some papers. That had gone better than expected. The duke and thrown some snide remarks in when he spoke but he kept the subtle. Maybe he knew better then to try to bring a personal feud to a negotiation. Now it was time for some of the more complicated matters. Many of the nations would try to work side deals into the treaty. With all the parties involved things could become complicated quickly. She had a few items herself she wanted to try to weave in even though they were unlikely. Unfortunately the other royals she needed to talk to were already involved in discussions with someone else. She found herself with no business for the moment.

She decided it might be best if she take a break and relax. Anna had suggested that sometimes just relaxing can clear your head. Although she knew Anna didn't have much business sense yet she may have a point.

As she walked down the hallways she had an idea. She turned to Erik. "Captain, I think I will go into the city and look around."

Erik tensed up. "Your majesty I don't think that's a good idea in light of what happened last night."

Elsa brushed it off. "Maddox is probably no longer in Glenhaven. Besides I cannot hide behind closed doors forever. I tried that before and it didn't work so well."

"This is a completely different circumstance your majesty…" Erik started to argue but Elsa held her hand up and smiled at him. She knew he was going to say that. She was getting to know him to well.

"Yes, I understand it may be a different circumstance but the principle is the same. I can't just hide away. You know I trust you and appreciate your attempts to keep me safe. But you can't keep me hid behind castle walls. I know you and your squad will keep me safe. Now we have limited time and we are doing those. No more arguments. Now be a gentlemen and escort a lady to the market." She smiled warmly.

Erik sighed. "As you wish your majesty."

Elsa understood how Erik felt as they walked down into the city. She was here on duty and was focused on that. His duty was to protect her. One he took very seriously. She sometimes got exasperated by his formality and protectiveness. She was never upset by it though. It was nice to know she had someone looking out for her while she was trying to look out for everything else.

As she milled about the shops and stands several of Glenhaven's citizens warmly greeted her. She stopped and spoke to several of them. They were curious of course. They had heard the tale of the snow queen. Now they had a chance to see her in real life. Many kept their distance, not sure what to make of her. The more curious approached to get a look for themselves and see what she was really like. Elsa was more than happy to show them the real her. She did not want to become some sort of legend designed to scare children. She made sure she smiled and greeted all those who spoke to her warmly. After a little while some of the children began to approach her. When one little girl shyly walked up and looked up at her with her big green eyes Elsa knelt down to speak to her. "What is your name?" She smiled.

The girl blushed and spoke softly. "Carrie."

"Is there something you're wondering Carrie?" Elsa said kindly.

Carrie looked down at her shoes then back up. "Is it true you can do magic?"

"Yes, that is true." Elsa said. There was no use saying otherwise.

Carrie blushed again before asking. "Can I see?"

Elsa thought for a moment. Was that a good idea? How would the people react? She looked down at Carrie who was staring up at her, her eyes pleading. She then saw other children looking at her expectantly. Many of the adults were also watching her to see what she would do. She smiled and said. "Alright, who wants to see if the stories are true?"

The children all exclaimed yes loudly. The adults mostly murmured and nodded. Elsa decided a small display couldn't hurt. Everyone knew anyways. A display of her choosing might show them that she was not a malevolent user of magic. "Watch this." She said a small girlish smile on her face.

She began forming a glowing blue ball in her hands much like she used to do for Anna. The crowd oood and aaahhd as the watched. She made the ball bigger then flung it into the air where it exploded in a gentle poof and showered the crowd in snow flurries. The snow didn't really stay, it hit the ground and slowly disappeared. Still most of the gathered crowd applauded at the display and watched in wonder as the snow came down.

She continued to walk about the town talking with the people and making a few purchases of items she couldn't get in Arendelle. She saw another item that interested her but she couldn't get it now. She would have to have someone pick it up for her later. She spoke to the shopkeeper and had it set aside though.

When she noticed the sun starting to get lower on the horizon she decided it would be best to head back to the castle. She returned to her room to freshen herself up then sought out some of the other royals to discuss business to the treaty. As she expected many of the deals she had in mind were turned down. One of them though she managed to reach an agreement. She returned to her room late feeling rather accomplished.

* * *

It was almost funny now that she thought about it. Last night and early this morning she had been so worried about disaster happening. The day had gone rather well though. The duke had only managed a few snide remarks that hardly anyone noticed. The people of Glenhaven had received her well. She even managed to enjoy herself for once. Treat negotiations were progressing better than expected as well. With any luck they might conclude tomorrow. She was enjoying Glenhaven but she still wanted to return home as soon as possible. Besides the fact she felt far more comfortable in her own home she missed Anna terribly. She also couldn't help but wonder what Anna might be getting into while she was gone. Then there was also the threat she received last night. Despite things were going well over here she couldn't shake the fear of what might be waiting for her and her loved ones when she returned home.

She collapsed onto her bed exhausted. It had been a long day and it didn't help she barely slept the night before. But if she could just have tomorrow go like today she should be on her way home shortly.

Elsa entered the chambers feeling more confident than the day before. She still made sure her appearance was confident as well but relaxed a little. She didn't want other nations to think she had no feelings. That could work against her if the other rulers thought she was a powerful sorceress with no compassion.

She took a look over at the Duke of Wesselton. Today he looked more smug then glaring at her. She wasn't sure why. To her it seemed yesterday would have been the day to try something. Today would just be small details to round out the treaty. She didn't see how he could do any real damage.

As the negotiations resumed Elsa actually found herself becoming bored. It was all back and forth about little details. Elsa was Happy with Arendelle's part and had little to contribute. She just had to keep her ears open for anything that might affect her part in it. After several hours of back and forth discussions and arguments the treaty seemed to be complete. Much to Elsa's relief.

King Agnue stood looking at the treaty. "Very well, let's review this before finalizing it." He proceeded to the read the treaty to make sure it was to everyone's satisfaction. Everything seemed to be in order, at least to Elsa. When the king finished reading he looked around the room. "Now, are there any issues?"

The Duke of Wesselton stood and cleared his throat. "Yes Wesselton would like to add an alteration."

The king frowned but motioned for him to continue. The duke addressed the rulers. "My esteemed leaders. I applaud you on this fine treaty in such a short amount of time. I'm am sure it will be most beneficial to all parties involved. However, I fear one of the parties here may represent a threat to all we have built."

The king interrupted him. "My duke, do you have a point to all this?"

The duke smiled. "Of course my good king. In fact I have better. I have a solution to the issue. Wesselton recommends removing Arendelle from this treaty for the benefit and safety of all other parties involved."

Several of the members scoffed and spoke their disbelief. Elsa couldn't believe what she just heard. She expected him to try to smear her reputation or make her job difficult. But she didn't imagine him trying to completely remove her nation from an important treaty.

The Duke continued. "I know you all wonder why such an extreme measure. Let me assure you it is necessary. I have witnessed first-hand the threat Queen Elsa is. Several of you were there as well. We are talking about a woman with the power to bring an eternal winter over an entire country. With that kind of power she can force any condition she wants upon us. I have questions about the legitimacy of her part of the treaty. Who knows what she managed to bully her way into."

Elsa set her jaw and stared daggers at the man. How dare he insinuate that she would do such a thing? This had to stop now. She stood to speak, trying to keep her voice even. "My fellow rulers…"

"Oh here comes the heart wrenching story of isolation." The duke said in a mocking voice. "She will claim everything that happened was an accident. I ask you my lords. In her twenty one years did she never learn a thing about her powers? Can we really take her word that she didn't freeze her whole nation the night of her coronation as a display of power? The frightened act she put on was just that. An act. She wanted to let us know she is in charge and can destroy us at any minute. Yet at the same time appear as vulnerable and innocent so we might feel sorry for her while she disguises her true nature. She convinces us to let her be while she gets herself in position to take whatever she wants."

Erik gritted his teeth. He wanted to lead across the room and knock the pathetic little man square in the face and silence him. He knew that would just make matters worse. Unfortunately this was not something he could protect Elsa from. All he could do is let her know he was there.

The duke continued on his attack. "Let us however give Queen Elsa the benefit of the doubt. She is a young girl still. Tragically lost her parents when she was eighteen. Maybe all the stress of her coronation caused her to lose control. Even if that is the case, can we allow such a ruler in our treaty? Someone who is so unstable that the stress, something we face commonly in out positions, causes her to create a catastrophe. And then even in that case how do we know she won't eventually turn on us using her powers? She has a powerful weapon at her disposal. The temptation must be great. My lords we cannot allow her to enter our ranks and threaten us from within. I mean look at her now." He pointed to her. "Unable to control herself while facing reasonable criticism."

Indeed ice was spreading slowly across the table where Elsa was gripping. The whole room turned and looked at her watching wide eyed as she slowly froze the area in front of her. Fredrick gently cleared his throat. "Your majesty."

Elsa looked down and realized to her horror what was happening. She had lost it and was accidently creating ice. The negotiations were becoming a disaster quickly. She was snapped back into reality when she heard Erik softly speak next to her ear. "It's alright. You can do this."

Elsa folded her hands under the table and looked at the rulers who were staring back at her. "I apologize for that my lords." She spoke softly. "Yes it is true I do not have full control of my abilities. However I am working on them to be able to bring them under control. Let me assure you that I have no intention of using my powers to force my will upon anyone."

"We appreciate that sentiment Queen Elsa, but to be frank what tangible assurances do we have?" The King of Vaunt asked off to her right. Several other leaders nodded in agreement.

Elsa thought for a moment. Was the duke getting to them? No. They were just being prudent. She couldn't blame them. If she came across someone with powers like hers it would only be wise to exercise caution.

She slowly stood and addressed the rulers. "My lords. Yes I do have incredible powers that even I do not understand. It is true I froze my own homeland last year, several of you witnessed that. There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret what happened and wonder what I could have done differently. What I did nearly cost my kingdom and even the life of my own sister. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. All I can do is move forward and try to do what is best for my people. Using my powers for my own gain would be counter to that. If I were I would make Arendelle a target and put my people in danger. I hope I can learn to control my powers fully one day and somehow use them for the benefit of all. While I cannot expect you to take my word for it I hope you look at my actions and I gain your trust."

The duke sneered. "Fine words Queen Elsa. But still just words. You say judge you by your actions? Your actions show you are dangerous. Even just yesterday you were in the city intimidating the citizens of this nation."

That comment made Elsa angry. She did no such thing. She did her best to not show how upset she was and tried to keep her voice even. "I made a small display yesterday because the people were curious. I wanted to show them that my magic was more than the terrifying force they may have heard about." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You on the other hand called me a monster when I accidently revealed my power. You gave me no chance to explain. You just pursued me insisting I be stopped then sent your men to have me killed. Now because you were caught in the act you come making wild accusations in order to embarrass me and undermine my authority. Now hear me. I don't care if you can accept me or not. There will always be those who fear what I can do. It is something I will have to learn to deal with the rest of my life. I will not allow you to punish my people for it though. So long as I am Queen of Arendelle I will do right by them."

Elsa then addressed the rest of the room. "If you have concerns about me personally I would be happy to address them with you personally. If you don't trust me because of my powers that is your prerogative. However, I ask you to be reasonable and not make my people suffer because I was given this ability. Arendelle has a long time been a friend to all nations in this room and I hope will continue to be even long after I am gone. Please don't throw away friendship or opportunities because of the fear of one person."

With that she sat down and said. "If all parties can agree, Arendelle will sign the treaty."

The duke stared indignantly at her his moustache twitching. He clearly had expecting her to be the scared, shy, girl he had met at her coronation. She had just surprised him and proved him wrong. She felt a slight tinge of satisfaction at the look on his face.

King Agnue cleared his throat. "Now if there are no other objections or additions lets continue with the signing."

Elsa smiled when she put her signature on the treaty. Her job here was done. Despite everything that had come up she had persevered to get through it. Step by step she was putting her past behind her and becoming the leader she needed to be.

* * *

The next day Elsa was down at the docks getting ready to depart Glenhaven. It had been a few rather interesting days. She had accomplished a lot, but now it was time to go home. As she stood watching the ship being loaded King Agnue approached her.

"Queen Elsa, I trust you're already to depart."

Elsa smiled at him. "Yes, thank you your majesty. You were a most gracious host."

Agnue smiled. "And you were a most impressive speaker."

Elsa blushed a little. "You're too kind. I was just trying to do what is best for my people."

The King grinned. "Well my wife and I were highly impressed. Several of the other royals were as well. I have to be honest. Many of us were not sure what to expect from you during this meeting. But with how you handled yourself I think it's safe to say you gained the trust of several of them."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. I know because of who I am it will be a long road getting others to trust me. Hopefully this week was only the beginning of many friendships with other nations."

"I'm sure it is." Said Agnue. "By the way I had this picked up for you like you asked." He handed her a small parcel.

Elsa smiled an accepted it. Then she said her goodbyes to the king and queen and boarded her ship.

Because of the threat made against her during the ball Erik had sent a scout ship ahead to spot any potential trouble. As the ship started to sail away Elsa stood at the back and watched Glenhaven disappear from sight. It was hard to believe that a few months ago when she heard about this trip that nearly lost it. Now it was hard to believe that it went by so fast, even with all that went on.

* * *

The trip home was rather uneventful. Except for Anders getting horrendously sea sick again. Elsa spent most of it watching the sea as they sailed along. She spent a lot of time with her staff as well.

She found herself spending a lot of time with Erik. She was enjoying his company while they didn't have business to do. On this day they were both leaning against the railing watching the sunset over the sea. Elsa was getting to know him in a way she couldn't in the castle.

She laughed and asked. "So wait, your first week in the army the other soldiers told you to stand guard inside one of the officers building when you weren't supposed to?"

Erik grinned. "Yep, there I was a sixteen year old kid standing watch all night inside an empty building. When the battalion commander walked in the next morning he about jumped through the roof. Was not expecting anyone to be inside. Gave me a chewing out like you wouldn't believe."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "That's so cruel. Why would they do that to you?"

Erik shrugged. "It's just something guys do. For some reason men bond over humiliating each other. Besides they knew the Major wouldn't be too hard on a kid like me.

Elsa smiled. It was nice to hear some normal stories about him. So often he was a mystery to her. Moments like this reminded her he was a good and kind person. She sighed happily and asked. "So how well do you think we would have gotten along if we would have met as two normal people?"

Erik smirked. "What? You think I'm strange or something?"

Elsa couldn't resist. "Well yes."

"Hey!"

She giggled. "What I mean is what if I didn't have these crazy ice powers and wasn't the queen. And if you were just a normal soldier."

Erik shrugged. "Well our lives would be a lot less eventful."

Elsa looked at him. "That's it?"

Erik wasn't sure what else he could say. Such an idea would bring up a possibility he dare not even dream. "I'm not sure what else I can say. I imagine we would still get along amazing. However you take away the experiences we have shared and it's like taking a part of us away as well."

Elsa thought about that as the gazed out over the sea. He was right. As much as his persistent formality could annoy her at times it was part of the man she felt safe around.

* * *

They arrived home in Arendelle a couple days later. As soon as the Queens ship was spotted Anna raced to the dock to greet her. When Elsa came down the gangplank Anna threw her arms around her. "You're back! I missed you so much."

Elsa held Anna tight. "I missed you too."

The sisters hugged for a while and caught up. While they did Kristoff approached Erik. "So how was the trip?"

"Went pretty well. The queen will have to fill in the political details. But everyone got home safe, so my job was done right."

"So no excitement then?" Kristoff asked.

"Well there was a situation with a pirate." Erik said nonchalantly.

"Wait, are you serious? You have to tell me about that!"

As they walked back to the castle. Which Erik was relieved to see still standing. Anna filled Elsa in on what went on while she was away. Elsa smiled as Anna rambled about a mile a minute. Finally Anna said. "So are you glad to be home?"

"Of course." Elsa smiled. "Traveling wasn't as bad as I thought. But I would like to stay home for a while."

"Oooh about that." Anna said. "While you were gone you received an invitation from Hoffmeir."

Elsa frowned as they walked inside and into her study. "What does King Adam want?"

"Something about commemorating the liberation of his country. He has extended a personal invitation for you to attend."

Elsa picked up the letter. "I'm not sure Anna. I just returned home. I'm not sure I can leave again just like that."

She looked at the invitation. It not only invited her but Anna as well. To her surprise King Adam had requested they bring Olaf along as well. That was strange. She though Thomas was the only visitor at Ann's party who liked Olaf. She looked up and say Anna's pleading eyes staring back at her. Apparently Anna really wanted to go and make this a family trip. "Alright fine I'll consider it. But I have to make sure everything is in order here before I take off again."

Anna wrinkled her nose. "You were only gone ten days. The kingdom won't fall apart if you leave for two weeks next month."

Elsa sighed. Anna was determined to make this happen. "Like I said I'll consider it. By the way, it looks like you did a great job while I was gone." She smiled at Anna as they walked into one of the libraries.

"Thanks! I tried by best to make sure nothing went wrong." She then stopped and seemed to look at something. She then smiled again. "I just remembered I have to do something. Be back in a minute."

Elsa watched a little confused as Anna darted from the room. What could she possibly have to do? Elsa then turned and looked at the fireplace and noticed something odd about the carpet around it.

She turned and yelled after Anna. "Anna! Why is the carpet scorched in here!"

* * *

End Chapter 27

Decided to end the chapter on a slightly humorous note for a change

First of all let me apologize for chapter 26. It was somewhat rushed. And judging because I actually lost readers It was probably not my best work. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter better.

For those of you who are all about the romance sorry that area has been slow lately. But every chapter cant be a love story. This story is more about Elsa developing as a person and leader. There are times she will have to put love on hold.

Yes Elsa will be leaving Arendelle again. I know its so soon after she just got back. I originally planned he trip for later but given some upcoming events I have planned this trip I believe will fit better now. I will give them a chapter or 2 back home before she ships out again. This time to Hoffmier. I have mentioned it before. If you have been paying attention you should know that holds some significance. You may have to go back and check to see what. (ok ill be nice and give you a hint. Its in the behemoth of a chapter 19.)

As for the parcel she collected in Glenhaven I didnt forget about that. It will be revealed next chapter. Although for future reference when I bring something up it doesn't always resolve itself by the next chapter. Sometimes I like to make you wait. Because I'm mean like that

Hope you enjoyed the verbal confrontation between Elsa and the Duke.

Keep the reviews coming. Also if you have something you want to say or ask and not have it in a public review feel free to shoot me a pm. I'm pretty good about answering them.

Side note. Seeing as I do sports writing I feel compelled to give my thoughts on the Ray Rice situation. After seeing the video I feel the Ravens are justified and cutting him and the NFL suspending him indefinitely. As far as if the NFL is hiding something regarding the tapes I'm not going to get into that. I do feel if a man hits a woman though his punishment should be for him to be tossed in a ring with five UFC fighters and they can do whatever to him for 10 minutes. If beating on someone powerless to stop you makes you feel powerful then I saw turn the tables and make him see how it feels. In short. Guys, don't you dare hit a woman.


	28. Chapter 28: The Election

Welcome to the latest installment of our adventure. After the last chapter this story hit over 150k words. Go me! Enjoy this chapter before things start to really start to heat up. You have been warned. See you at the notes.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 28

Despite her best efforts it was settled. Elsa would be getting on a ship and sailing out again in about a month. She wanted to politely refuse the invitation from King Adam. However, Anna's pleading had worn her down. Well at least this time her family would be going with her. In fact what she would consider her extended family would be going along. Besides Anna and Erik accompanying her, Kristoff would be coming along as well. The invitation also requested the attendance of Olaf. Even Sven would be coming along.

Elsa shook her head. It was going to be quiet the delegation. The snow queen. Her quirky younger sister. The mountain man who was involved with her sister and happened to be raised by trolls. The mountain man's best friend who happened to be a reindeer he talked to. A living, walking, talking snowman of her creation. And her personal guard who was a national hero in Hoffmier.

Out of all of them it was Erik who actually concerned her the most. She didn't know the full details, but she knew he fought in the disaster of the battle of Fernada and never wanted to speak of it. Kind Adam knew this as well and added in his letter that he understood completely if Elsa did not want to come to the battlefield. Elsa didn't really care to see the battlefield herself. She was only a teenager isolated in her room when it happened. But she remembered the dark mood over the castle when the news came. From her window she could see the people in the city dressed in black and the candles lit in memorial of the fallen. It had been the bloodiest day in Arendelle's history in over a century.

She stood next to her desk waiting. She had requested Erik to come see her so she could offer for him to remain behind. She of all people knew what painful memories could do to a person. He was fairly certain Erik would like not to visit Hoffmier if given the option.

The knock she was waiting for came. "Enter." She said.

Erik walked in the door and gave a small bow. "You asked to see me your majesty?" He asked

"Yes Captain." Elsa said keeping her voice gentle. "As you know I have received an invitation to Hoffmier."

"Yes your majesty." Answered Erik. "Have you made you decision on if you will attend or not?"

"I have." Answered Elsa, still keeping her voice gentle. "I have decided I will attend."

"Very well." Erik said. "I will start making plans for the trip."

"Before you do that, I want to discuss something with you." Elsa said. She smiled softly. "You don't need to go on this trip. I know Hoffmier harbors bad memories for you. I know your sense of duty compels you to go with. I am telling you, you don't need to this time. I know what bad memories can do. I don't want to bring that on you. King Adam had promised his protection, and you have trained your squad well. So please, feel free to sit this one out. Take a well-deserved vacation. Believe me I know I have dragged you through plenty over the last few years. Especially in the last year."

Erik smiled a little. "I appreciate the offer your majesty. However, I swore to protect you and stay by your side always. I have been by you as you faced your fears and bad memoires. I can't watch you go through that and refuse to do the same myself. So I will accompany you. Don't worry about me. The memories are just memories. If I can survive the actual fight, I can survive them."

Elsa sighed but smiled. "I had a feeling you would say something like that. I will avoid having us dock at Fernada though."

She then smiled an opened a drawer on her desk. "There is another matter I called you here for." She pulled a small parcel out of the desk.

Erik looked at her a little confused. "Your majesty?"

Elsa walked up to him her smile growing bigger and placed the parcel in his hands. "Happy Birthday Captain."

Erik looked stunned. "How…how did you know? I never tell anyone."

"Well I am queen. I do have my resources." Elsa smirked

Erik looked at the small wrapped box in his hands. "Your majesty, I can't accept this."

"Oh yes you can." Elsa grinned. "It would be rude not to. I had to think hard about what to get."

"You really didn't have to."

"Well what fun would it be if I had to?" Elsa smiled. "Now open it."

Erik smiled an opened the parcel. Inside was a pocket watch with a closing cover. On the face was a snowflake pattern.

"Wow." Said Erik. "That is very nice." He admired it.

"Open the watch" Elsa said eagerly.

Erik opened the cover and gasped. On the inside of the cover was a snowflake pattern as well. But this one was glowing and sparkling blue. "How is that even possible?" He stared at it.

Elsa smiled. "That's my own addition to it. I filled in the pattern with ice. It won't melt and the glowing should be permanent. Do you like it?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I love it, it's amazing! Thank you El…Your majesty." Erik exclaimed.

Elsa smiled. She didn't miss Erik's near slip of the tongue. "Happy Birthday Erik."

* * *

The time for Arendelle's first council elections was drawing near. Before that happened though, two seats on the council would have to be vacated. Tensions were high among the council members ever since Elsa made the announcement. They were determined to keep their positions of power. As a result at least some of them had become more productive. Elsa and some of her senior advisors joked privately they should threaten elections every week.

To decide which two members would be dropped from the council ranks Elsa and her advisors went over records from meetings. They were looking for those who were most obstructive or might just be dead weight. Unfortunately the results showed she could probably cut more than two of them. To help their decision they decided to meet with each member for a personal interview. This was not always received well though.

"So your majesty." Roqfort sneered as he sat before them. "I'm guessing I have become too disagreeable for you to keep around? Can't have someone who disagrees with you so?"

Elsa held his gaze trying not to stoop to his level. "As was already explained Lord Roqfort. We are having these meetings with everyone. It is imperative we have all the information."

"I'm sure." Replied Roqfort coldly. "I suppose that is why I am one of the first being questioned? Everyone knows you're not happy with me because I insist on you finding a suitor to secure the future of the kingdom."

Elsa ignored the comment and proceeded. "So tell us. What makes you a valuable member of the council?"

Unfortunately Roqfort's interview was not the only one that included accusing and complaining. Elsa was wondering what was wrong with these men. Were they so insecure? She was doing her best to convince them that this was the best thing for Arendelle but they kept seeing it as a personal attack.

After the third day of interviews Elsa and her advisors discussed those they have interviewed so far. As they went down the list the discussed the pros and cons of each member.

"So how bout Lord Roqfort?" Elsa brought up.

Hyrop chuckled. "I know he can be a thorn in your side and is rather self-absorbed. But the truth is he is one of the best financial minds on the council. It would be wise to keep him on board."

Elsa sighed. He was right of course. She couldn't just toss those who annoyed her. If she did she would probably toss about half the council.

After days of what seemed like endless complaining the interviews were finally completed and the decision was made. Now came the unhappy task of notifying the two councilmen who would be relieved of duties.

Elsa thought it best to let them know privately and not embarrass these men in front of the other councilmembers. She asked them one at a time to come to her study. It would just be Hyrop, Byron, and her.

The first was Lord Oponger. He was a middle aged man who had been on the council for about a dozen years. As far as any of the advisors could tell he was just…there. Rarely contributed, seemed to always vote the popular opinion, and only brought up anything that personally benefited him.

As he strode into the study he looked expectantly at Elsa. "You wanted to see me your majesty?"

Elsa tried to keep her face professional with a hint of friendliness. "Yes. Thank you for coming Lord Oponger. Please have a seat. She motioned to the chair in front of her desk."

He sat and Elsa continued. "As you know we have elections coming up and we need to make room on the council."

"And you want my recommendations on who you should remove? Of course I would be happy to help. In fact I have given some thought on the subject." Oponger said smugly.

_Given his record I shouldn't be surprised the first time he wants to take interest is to preserve his spot. _Elsa thought. "Thank you. But that will not be necessary. I'm sorry to inform you of this but you are one of the members we have decided to remove."

"Excuse me?" Oponger asked in disbelief.

"We have decided your contributions to the council are lacking. Therefore we have decide to remove you from your position." Elsa said being blunter this time. "When a position becomes available again you may submit your name to the council for selection."

Oponger stood staring down Elsa his face getting red, prompting a reaction from the guards by the door. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Elsa stayed seated and looked up at him even though she felt her pulse quicken. "You are a citizen of Arendelle, and as such expected to abide by the laws of her."

Oponger grew even angrier placing his hand on the desk and staring at Elsa. Erik and Sgt. Harris moved to grab him but Elsa held her hand up stopping them. Oponger growled. "I am one of the kingdoms most respected nobles. I have served on the council while you were still cowering away in your room! Now you're going to do something as foolish as to replace me with some peasant? Mark my words if you do not change your mind you will make even worse decisions without my guidance. I demand you reconsider and put me back in my rightful place."

Elsa had enough of this man. She was expecting he might get upset. But not to this extent. She stood up and stared back refusing to back down. "You're forgetting that I am Queen of Arendelle. I am your sovereign who you swore to obey. It is because of your complete lack of caring about this nation that you are being dismissed. Now I suggest you calm yourself before you say something you regret."

Oponger started to yell. "I have not even begun to say things you will regret! You call yourself queen? You nearly destroyed this kingdom just hours into your reign! Mark my words the direction you are taking it you will destroy Arendelle in less than a year. All hail Elsa! The sorceress who destroyed her kingdom in record time. Well I will not just stand by and watch you do it!"

Elsa backed down a little not sure how to respond. The remarks hurt. Partly because the first part was true. She did nearly destroy her kingdom while just starting her reign.

Fortunately Byron knew how to respond. He stood and pointed. "Guards! Take this man and toss him outside. If he causes to much trouble drag him straight to the dungeon!" He roared.

Erik didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the chancellor pointed he and Harris grabbed Oponger and dragged him out of the room. All the while Oponger cursed and railed. As they pulled him down the hallways his railing caught the attention of everyone around. Erik decided to take him to the nearest side door. He and Harris then literally tossed him out the door and down the stairs. After they closed the door Erik instructed the guards standing watch. "If he tries to get back in, arrest him."

Back in the study Elsa sat down still upset with what just happened. Both Hyrop and Byron tried to assure her it was not her fault and nothing he said was true. She couldn't help but wonder how many people felt like Oponger did but were too polite to say to until they got angry.

Erik stepped back in after a few minutes an approached. "Are you alright your majesty?" The question had double meaning to it. Erik's duty side was checking on the physical well-being of Elsa. The side of him that cared for her personally was seeing to her emotional and mental well-being.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." Elsa tried to smile but it came off as a weak one.

Hyrop interrupted. "Your majesty, perhaps a walk would clear her head and help you prepare for the next one. I'm sure the Captain can escort you." He gave Erik a bit of a knowing look.

"I actually could use a break." Elsa said.

Erik walked over to her. "Where would you like to go your majesty?"

"Just out in the courtyard." She smiled. "You two go ahead and take a break as well. Heaven knows we have been at this it seems nonstop." She said to her two advisors.

Erik lead Elsa out a side door as to avoid as many staff eyes as possible after what happened. He waited until they were outside before he spoke. "Are you sure you're alright my queen?"

Elsa frowned a little. "What makes you ask?"

Erik thought for a moment. "May I speak freely?"

Elsa smiled a little. "When have I ever said you couldn't?"

"Fair enough." Erik said. "I have been around you long enough to be able to tell when you're upset. Even if you're not spreading ice. Everything I see in you now tells me that was that fool said upset you. I know it's not just because he was angry. You're smart enough to know that was likely to happen. I'm guessing it the accusations he made. Every time someone brings up the winter you caused I can see you blaming yourself."

Elsa put her head down and spoke softly. "Well isn't he partially right? Even if I didn't mean to I did almost destroy Arendelle. I know from history leaders have brought their nations down because of incompetence. Disaster does not seem to care about intent."

"No it doesn't." Erik said. "And yes you did nearly destroy Arendelle last year."

Elsa looked up shocked. She didn't expect him to say something like that. She had seen him be brutally honest before. But she never expected him to be like that to her.

He continued. "And while no one can deny what you did, no one can deny what came after either. You reversed what you did. Fighting through all the doubt and opposition you managed to prevail." He gently took her arm and lead her over to one of the ponds in the garden. "Take a look. What do you see?"

Elsa looked down in the water and her reflection stared back. "I just see me." She said simply.

"Yes but take a good look. What does your face tell you?" Erik asked.

Elsa stared at her reflection for a moment closely. She then noticed her eyes looking fearful staring back at her. "It looks like I am terrified of something."

"Exactly." Said Erik. "You know why your enemies love bringing up your coronation incident?"

"I assume to make me look bad and point out my faults." Elsa stated.

"That's only part of it. The mostly want to create doubt in you. Many know you're sensitive about it. They know what strong emotions do to you. They are trying to get you to show weakness. If you show weakness they can make others doubt you. When you doubt yourself that's the worst thing that can happen. It makes everyone under you lose confidence in you and everything you stand for. They may even lose confidence in themselves."

Erik gently touched her forearm causing her to look up at him. "You have to show confidence. Even among adversity. I know you're trying. I know it doesn't come easy. Trust me I know. I may not be in a position like yours. But when your father made me an officer I was the youngest in the Arendelle army at the time. I was one of the youngest sergeants as well. I know what has to be done to convince those you lead you are worthy of the task. In your case I know it's not easy, having all this dropped on you after years of isolation. Unfortunately your enemies will not give you time to get ready. They know about your past now and intend to use it as their best weapon. You have to take that away from them."

Elsa looked down. He was right. She may not like hearing it at times, but it was nice to have someone who would be honest with her. She just wished this all came easier to her.

Suddenly she felt Erik's hand gently taking hers. "Hey, it's alright. I just want to make sure you get through this."

Elsa smiled a little looking up at him. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard sometimes, especially when the ugly shadows of my past are thrown in my face."

Erik smiled. "Well what is it you're always singing? The past is in the past?"

Elsa blushed a little. "Oh you heard that?"

Erik grinned. "Of course. And don't be embarrassed. You have a wonderful voice."

This comment made Elsa blush even more. "We better get back inside and finish this up."

"As you wish." Erik smiled an escorted her back inside. "And don't worry I'm sure the next one won't be the same. Keep in mind people tend to lash out when angry. Not everything is a personal attack."

They walked back to the study and Elsa took her seat. She then sent for the next councilman to be dismissed. This one was different. Lord Connors was barely older than her. He was smart, there was no doubting that. He just didn't seem to be leader material.

He walked in nervously and sat down. "Yes your majesty?"

"Thank you for coming Lord Connors." Said Elsa. "As you know we have elections coming up soon for two council spots to two spots need to be vacated. I'm sorry to tell you this but it has been decided to relieve you of your position."

Connors reaction was the opposite of Oponger. His face fell and he looked down. For a moment Elsa thought he might cry. "I don't understand your majesty. I have participated in everything and have always sided with you."

"Yes you have." Elsa said gently. "However, despite what some think I don't need a council full of yes men. I need people who are willing to stand up to me sometimes and present and opposing point of view. Look at Lord Blackburn. We rarely agree. However, he always explains his position and argues it well and points out where I could be mistaken. Yet at the same time he respects my decisions when they are contrary to his. We may never see eye to eye but I respect his abilities. As of right now you don't seem ready for that kind of responsibility. You have no opinions of your own. This doesn't mean you're a bad person. Quite the opposite. You are always very polite and work hard when assigned tasks. This is just not the position for you. Maybe sometime in the future."

Connors put his head down. "I see."

Elsa looked at him. Something was a little off. "Mr. Connors, let me ask you. Why did you seek appointment to the council?"

Connors looked up briefly and mumbled. "It was actually my father's idea."

"I see." Said Elsa. "Tell me, did you want to be on the council?"

Connors looked a little uncomfortable. "Well to be honest I'm not sure. I like the chance to be a part of possible history and witness what is happening. But I don't understand what is going on much of the time."

Things were making more sense to Elsa now. "Alright then tell me, what would you like to do with your life?"

"Well I do enjoy writing and recording things. I have taken the opportunity in council meetings to practice recording what is going on." Connors replied.

"Really?" Elsa asked. "May I see?"

"If you wish your majesty. I have some I was working on right here." He handed her a few parchments.

Elsa looked over them and then handed them to Hyrop and Byron. "Take and look at these gentlemen."

The two men looked over the documents. After a few minutes Byron spoke up. "This is remarkable work. It's like he writes a story out of the council notes."

Elsa smiled a little. "I have an idea. I'm thinking we need a historical recorder for the council meetings. It might be useful to get things recorded in a fashion that's easier to read."

Hyrop smiled. "I agree. History is so often translated from boring notes and eyewitness accounts years after the fact. It might help to have it being written right there. It couldn't hurt in the present either to have that perspective."

Elsa smiled and turned back to Connors. "I believe we have an agreement. So how about it Mr. Connors? Does being a historical recorder for the council interest you?"

Connors looked nearly giddy. "Yes! I mean of course your majesty. Thank you!"

As the young man exited the room Elsa allowed herself to relax a little. That was over with. At least some good was able to come out of it.

* * *

The day of the elections had started. From what she was hearing it was being received very well in the kingdom. Especially in the capitol city. The town papers were praising the idea and even the queen for approving it. People were coming out in droves to vote for who would represent them on the council. Staff that went out in the town reported back that it was the talk of the taverns and other gathering places.

Elsa sat with the council while they waited for the results to be counted. Many of the members grumbled or joked quietly among themselves about who they would be letting into their ranks. Many of them were strongly opposed to letting commoners have this privilege.

Elsa sat quietly listing to her advisors chat idly guessing on who the new members would be. Elsa was feeling nervous. She knew this was the right idea. She just hoped the right people were chosen. Everything was being done to try to thwart any tampering of the votes. She was concerned some underhanded individual might somehow find a way to push their man through. She was also concerned that those on the council who were strongly opposed to this would find some way to make sure the new members failed.

She sighed. Even when things went the way she hoped there seemed to be a challenge in her way. She had heard the phrase "Heavy is the head that wears the crown." She didn't expect it to be like this though. Although to be fair a year ago she had no idea what being queen would mean outside what she read.

After what seemed like hours the final vote was tallied and brought into the council chambers. Elsa took the results and stood and addressed the council. "These are our two newest members. The first is Charles Purkim."

One of the members asked. "Isn't that the magistrate?"

Elsa looked at the paper she was holding which held notes on each of the new members. "Yes he is."

Another spoke up. "A surprisingly decent choice. The man's been a magistrate for over twenty years. Has even advised the council on legal matters."

Most of the council mumbled in agreement. While many were not happy about someone without noble blood coming on the council they could not find anything else to say against the man.

Elsa waited for the murmuring to die down. She then announced the second member. "Our second new member is Leonard Malevich."

"The Baker?" An older member scoffed from the back.

Several other members voiced their displeasure as well. "That's absurd. I told you this was a bad idea."

Hyrop pounded his gable to restore order. After he had their attention he spoke. "Gentlemen, I want you to consider something. Mr. Malevich owns the largest bakery in Arendelle. He sees many of the citizens. He is in an excellent position to hear what the people want. This is what we are doing this for. He can give us a unique view to what the people want."

This answer seemed to placate a few members. However the hardliners still looked unconvinced. Elsa addressed the council again. "Gentlemen, these are our new members. When they arrive I expect you to treat them like any other member. Regardless of blood they are officially one of us now."

* * *

A couple days later Elsa officially greeted her two new council members. She greeted them in the throne room and officially appointed them. After a small ceremony she spoke to them privately. "Gentlemen, congratulations on being elected to these positions. I'm sure you are looking forward to what you can do for Arendelle."

Purkim spoke first. "Thank you your majesty. And thank you for giving us this opportunity. We both are looking forward to getting to work."

Elsa smiled but her tone got a little more serious. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's not going to be easy. Especially at first. Many of the older members are opposed to having so called commoners on the council. You will also face opposition from those who are against me. You will be seen as my choice and therefore allied to me no matter what your involvement."

Malevich spoke next. "We knew there would be opposition to us coming in your majesty. But frankly we have seen everything you have had to go through and decided that we should be able to do the same. While those who doubt and fear you have loud voices many of the citizens support you. Especially after the changes you have started to implement. The people feel you are going to change things for the better. We just hope we can give you a little bit of help."

Elsa's smile grew bigger. "Thank you gentlemen. That means the world to me." She bade them goodbye for now. She felt a little better about things now. Apparently even among all the trouble she faced she had those who believed in her and supported her.

With that knowledge what was to come felt a little less daunting.

* * *

End Chapter 28

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots of fluff for the fans of that. Chapter 29 is going to be...very different...then anything else I have written.

Fun note. (I don't think I haven mentioned this before) I noticed Oaken offers Anna Lutefisk in the movie. I have actually eaten lutefisk. Every Christmas. My family has a Scandinavian background if you have no idea what it is it's basically cod soaked in lye. Its extremely bland with an odd texture. Needs to be soaked in butter to be able to swallow it. It smells absolutely horrible.

General call for help: I need some help with an idea. If your interested send me a PM and I'll tell you what I need ideas for. Before you volunteer be fore warned you will expose yourself to a minor spoiler. It wont affect the overall story just one chapter. Its a minor detail butI want to get it right. If your still willing to help me out I would appreciate it. Send me a PM if you do.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Hope to have chapter 29 out by the end of the week. Just to wet your appetite. Some of the next few chapters are going to be explosive.


	29. Chapter 29: Through Hell We Fight

Welcome to Chapter 29. This chapter is going to be different then anything else you have read so far. The story will return to normal after this. I almost didn't add this chapter but the events inside I have already hinted it so I couldn't leave it out. It's going to help explain one of our main characters.

WARNING: The Following chapter contains scenes of graphic violence. Reader discretion is advised. If you find you don't have the desire to get through it skim through the large block of text that is _italicized. _If you cant read that part the end of the chapter will give a basic summary so you are not completely lost.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 29

The sun was starting to set over the sea reflecting cascades of red and gold on the water. Across the empty expanse a group of ships was sailing southeast from Arendelle. On the deck of the R.A.S _Winter_ two sisters stood taking in the view.

They had left Arendelle the day before. It had been an interesting first two days at sea. Elsa was jealous because Anna seemed to have no problems with sea sickness like she did her first voyage. Kristoff had only been mildly affected. Olaf, Elsa was sure, didn't have the ability to become sick. The big issue had been Sven. Elsa was sure she had never seen anything as disgusting as a reindeer becoming seasick. Fortunately Sven was the only case. Anders had stayed behind in Arendelle this time. He had volunteered to come along. Tried to insist he would be fine even. Elsa for the life of her couldn't figure out why the young man would expose himself to such torture.

For now Elsa just enjoyed a moment with her sister. It had been awhile since the two could get away from business. Anna broke the silence. "It's so beautiful out here."

Elsa nodded. "Yes it is, and peaceful. It's no nice to get away from all the commotion."

Anna smirked. "Well you're the queen. Why can't you just sail the ship out to take a breather?"

Elsa laughed a little. "I wish it was that simple. I don't know much about sailing but it takes a bit of work to get this thing out into the sea. I can't have a crew on standby at all ties just because I want to get away."

"Well at least you got these next couple weeks to relax. Promise me you will relax? You have been working yourself too hard. I know you have a lot going on, but you can't work yourself to death on me." Anna pleaded.

"I'll try." Sighed Elsa.

"No, don't try. Do it. This is not a business trip. Otherwise I would have begged you not to go. It's a courtesy visit. All you have to go is smile and look pretty. Both are easy for you. Don't get wrapped up in anything else." Anna demanded.

"Alright, alright." Elsa held her hands up. "Tell you what. How about you be in charge this trip?"

Anna grinned. "You sure you want to go there?"

Elsa smiled. "Why not? That way if anything goes wrong I can blame you."

"Challenge accepted." Anna smiled as the sun sank below the horizon. "Let's go below and see what the boys are up to.

The ship's interior had been completed since its last voyage. Elsa insisted Anna share a room with her though. Erik and Kristoff shared another cabin below decks.

As the girls walked by the boy's cabin they tried to stifle their laughs. From the inside came the sound of horrible music being played. Erik had decided to pass the time by asking Kristoff to show him how to play the lute. It was not going well. The sound of off key string plucking filled the hallway. Often followed by the phrase. "Who's the idiot who designed this thing?"

They couldn't help it. Elsa and Anna both leaned against the wall and burst into laughter. After a minute Erik stepped into the corridor, his face a bit red. "Anything I can do for you your majesty?"

Elsa wiped her eyes still laughing a little. "No, I'm fine Captain. How are the music lessons going?"

"They are…" He paused and thought for a second. "…going nowhere."

"Well keep practicing. I'm sure you will get it eventually." Elsa said trying not to laugh as Anna shook her head hopelessly behind Erik's back.

* * *

The sisters retired for the night. Sven was sleeping peacefully. Olaf, who needed no sleep, entertained himself by sliding back and forth across the deck as the ship rocked. His cries of "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" occasionally being heard.

Erik had finally given up on the lute for now. Now the guys sat back and talked for a while. The two hadn't had much time to catch up lately. Kristoff filled Erik in on how the ice harvesting business was going. Erik told Kristoff about the last trip and what was happening on the council. They then joked about a few things that had happened around the castle. Kristoff then brought something else up. "So I hear you have been to Hoffmier before?"

Erik frowned. "Yes about seven years ago. I was part of the advanced force sent to liberate Hoffmier from the Dronmier invasion. It ended up being a slaughter at the port of Fernada."

Kristoff looked at him. "So you're not going to visit the Fernada battlefield then?"

Erik shook his head. "No. Not if I can help it. I will see several other places I fought anyways. But there is no reason for me to set foot at Fernada."

Erik then thought to himself. _I may have left a piece of my soul there. But I am not going back for it._

* * *

Several days later the ship sailed through a light fog as it approached the coast of Hoffmier. The bell rang out signaling their approach and Elsa and company came out on deck. At this distance they could barely make out the land. It was a black shadow among the fog. As they sailed closer she noticed Erik looking a little tense. She walked over and whispered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes your majesty." Erik replied. He did not mention that the conditions were eerily similar to when he was here last. And something didn't feel right.

As the ship drew neared Hoffmier began to appear more clearly. Also looked at the port city as it revealed itself through the fog. She had never been here of course, but it did not appear to be the port city of Alactra. Not from the descriptions she read. She walked over to the captain of the ship. "Captain that does not appear to be Alactra."

The Captain frowned. "No it does not your majesty." He turned to one of his officers. "Why are we not sailing into Alactra port?"

An officer replied back. "We got a signal from a Hoffmier vessel during the night. Alactra port has some problems so we were redirected to another port."

"Which port?" The captain asked.

Erik stood watching the port grow closer. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stared as well. Near the docks were several statues and memorials on display. In a field further away were thousands of white markers and crosses laid upon rows. On the hills outside the city and near the port it dead streaks of grass and dirt where visible making the hills look sickly. Anna spoke first. "What is this place? It's giving me the creeps. Why is the grass all dead in places?"

Erik didn't answer. He knew exactly where they were. The memorials were not there before but there was no mistaking it.

The officer answered the captain. "The Port of Fernada sir."

The captain tried to apologize. "I'm sorry your majesty. They should have notified me. I would have informed you of the change."

Elsa just nodded and walked over to Erik who was staring out at the approaching docks. His eye seemed intently focused. "I'm so sorry Captain. I told them Alactra for a reason. I did not want to bring you here."

Erik didn't answer. His gaze was straight ahead.

"Captain are you alright?" Elsa asked. Anna and Kristoff also came over.

Erik still said nothing.

"Captain!" Elsa doubted Erik would just ignore her. Yet he still did not speak or even acknowledge her.

"Captain! Please talk to me!" She pleaded her voice becoming more urgent.

Erik focused straight ahead. It was like he did not even hear her. In his mind's eye the ship we was on slowly began to change into another. The monuments of the battlefield erased. Everyone one around him disappearing into thin air. In the back of his mind he could hear Elsa's voice calling his name but it was growing fainter.

"Captain!"

"Captain Slovak!..."

"_Corporal Slovak!"_

_On the deck of the R.A.S. Night Wolf Erik spun around to face the man addressing him. Approaching him was his longtime friend Lt. James Meclemore. Erik Saluted. "Yes Lieutenant?" _

_James stood by him on the rail looking at the approaching port. "You ready for this?"_

_Erik nodded. "I am sir."_

_Almost two months before the Dronmier Empire had launched a surprise invasion of Hoffmier. Hoffmier had been a target for other nations for centuries. It was a smaller country on an island. But it was rich in abundant minerals, precious metals, and gems. The large island was also a near fortress and was a perfect strategic location to launch raids or full attacks on multiple nearby nations. Including Arendelle. _

_Because of their economic might Hoffmier used it to buy military protection from other nations. They were also a part of a large regional alliance. When the invasion started they managed to get word out and call for help. Dronmier knew the alliance would respond so they moved quickly around the perimeter of the island taking the port cities in an attempt to seal Hoffmier and create their own fortress before moving inland. As of now Fernada was the only port still free. The allies had to act fast so an advanced force was assembled to secure Fernada and hold it until the main force could arrive. Then they would drive inland and push Dronmier back into the sea. _

_The regiment of Marines Erik was in was part of the advanced task force. Right now the Night Wolf and several other Arendelle ships were sailing in besides the ships of other allied nations. Erik stood on the rail looking at the shore and the ships in front of him. The first one would be docking in a few minutes. Once they were ashore his regiment was to go outside the city and drive out and small units Dronmier might have there to harass their force. _

_As the two young men looked out Erik spoke. "Does something seem off to you sir?"_

"_What are you talking about kid?" James asked_

_Erik watched as the first ships offloaded the troops. "Well no one is here to greet us. You think the local commander would be directing us where to set up defenses."_

_James frowned and took a look though his field glasses. "Hmmm strange. But they are probably dealing with raiders or something."_

_The ship got closer to the docks as Erik examined the shore. James was probably right. The local forces probably couldn't abandon their posts simply to greet them. Yet at the same time you think someone besides some dock hands would be there to brief them._

_Erik then saw something that made his concern grow worse. Running toward them from one of the building was a man waving a large cloth to get attention and yelling something. He started to get attention from several men on multiple boats. "What is he doing?" Erik asked._

_The man got closer. Erik couldn't hear what he was saying but the tone of his voice definitely sounded on fear and warning. From further down her heard one of the men ask. "Did he just say turn around?"_

_Before anyone could answer two shots rang out from the buildings and the man fell forward. That got everyone attention. Next to him James swore. "That is not a good sign. Alright kid get your boys ready for trouble looks like we might be fighting early."_

_James statement was punctuated when from the heavy fog bank cannons erupted making the fog glow in orange flashes and shells tore into the allied ships. From all over the ships cries came out of "We are under attack! Man your battle stations!"_

_Erik the deck as shells soared by. One crashing into the hull of his ship. As he looked over the railing again to the land he saw the hills light up with the flashes of cannon. From the warehouses near the docks musket fire peppered the troops on the shore who were completely exposed. Erik watched in horror as they fell unable to get in formation and find cover. His attention was drawn away when a lookout from the crow's nest called. "Enemy ships approaching from aft!"_

_Erik turned and looked behind the ship. Indeed in the distance multiple war ships bearing the Dronmier flag were coming up behind the fleet. The advanced force has just sailed straight into a trap._

_Erik's attention was again was averted when a ship off the port side exploded showing the area with shards of wood and bodies of the crew. He did not know which way to shoot. His rifle seemed insignificant now facing fire from all 4 directions. As he ducked down wondering what to do and officer came on deck barking orders. "Over the side soldiers! Take those storehouse and rally. We have to take those guns on the hills before they butcher us!"_

_James grabbed him. "Get over and keep your head down. I'll see you by the warehouses."_

_There was no time to lower the gangplanks. There was one way off this ship. Erik made his way to where a dock was at the side of the ship. He had no choice he had to jump. Several other soldiers were already leaping to fates uncertain. Bullets zinged by Erik's ear as he slung his leg over the rail and jumped to the dock. _

_His body hit with a hard thud knocking the wind out of him. Around his many men landed in the water. Some never got up as bullets struck them before they landed. Others fell as they stood only to be shot. Erik got up quickly and started to run across the dock when it suddenly exploded under him. A cannon shell hit shattering the section of dock and propelling him in the air. He landed in the cold water and took a second for him to realize what happened. He swam for the surface bullets leaving bubbling streaks in the water as the hailed down on the soldiers._

_Erik broke to the surface and swam for the shore. His rifle was now useless because the power was all wet. He would have to use his sword until he could get a replacement. He made his way through floating bodies to the shoreline and joined a group of soldiers trying to rally. He noticed they were wearing uniforms from several different armies. He looked around and spotted several rifles among the fallen. HE grabbed them along with power and ammo and loaded his weapon and joined with the others in returning fire. _

_The action was all disorganized. No one had a clear idea what to do. Hey just fired toward were they were taking fire from. Which was everywhere. Bullets and arrows rained down on the men as they bailed out of the boats. Cannon fire burst on the ground around them. All around Erik his fellow soldiers were being killed and wounded. He know he should be scared out of his mind but he was so focused on just firing and getting out of this slaughter pit they found themselves in. _

_Finally and officer started to rally the troops to a location. The group Erik was with saw him rallying troops near the edge of town. The problem was getting there meant getting across flat ground while under fire. It was clear not everyone was going to make it. _

_A captain from the Belcomp army started giving directions. "Alright men. Go in small groups. Those behind try to give some cover fire. Try to spread out so the artillery isn't effective. We have to go. If we stay here we're dead. _

_Erik got himself in position. The first group of men sprinted across the ground to the rally point. Erik grimaced as many were shot down. He fired a shot then started running himself toward the rally. Bullets zipped by his ear as he advanced. Cannon shells rained down and exploded around him. He ran jumping and going around bodies of the fallen. Around him others fell adding to the obstacles. He dove and he neared the group of building providing a small amount of cover. He noticed that they were still taking fire from all directions. The town seemed to be occupied by the enemy. Behind them the fleet was fighting against enemy ships. If the fleet was defeated the enemy navy would then pound them from the sea. In front of him cannons roared from the top of an imposing looking ridge. _

_Erik looked around and saw he had landed next to an Arendelle General. The general looked down at him. "What unit are you with?" _

_Erik answered. "Corporal Slovak. His Majesties first Marine Regiment."_

"_Glad you could make it son. I hope you're ready for a fight." The general said._

_Erik was pretty sure he had already been in one but answered. "Yes sir. What are your orders?"_

_The general looked around and Erik noticed the men gathering in the area were from all nations in the alliance. He saw a few members of his regiment gathered along with members of other Arendelle units. The General raised his voice to address the men. Other officers would relay the message along because not all could hear. "Alright men here is the situation. This is what's called an annihilation mission by Dronmier. Their goal is to destroy our entire force and crush the morale of our nations. If they succeed they will have the entire nation bottled up. They will use our deaths to try to force our nations to withdraw from the fight and build their forces here. If we fail here all our homes will face danger of invasion from Dronmier in the future. This is literally kill or be killed. So keep fighting for your lives. And not just your lives but for everyone you care about back home."_

_The General continued. "Here's what we are going to do. On top of that ridge are multiple cannon and heavy guns that are sinking our ships. We need to take them and turn them on the enemy forces. General Williams of Glenhaven will lead the first assault from over there." He pointed to another area a few hundred yard away were men were also gathering. "Unfortunately communication is hard to come by right now so we don't know his plan of attack. When they near the top we are to provide support and protect from any counter attack. We move on my signal. Stay low and God speed."_

_Erik got into formation. The ridge looked daunting, but he was ready to go. Already a few shells were staring to fall on this location. The sooner they could take that ridge and turn the enemies own guns on them the sooner this nightmare would be over. He had no idea where half his regiment was or if his friends were still alive somewhere out there in the killing fields. His thoughts were interrupted when another group of men joined his. These men were wearing Hoffmier uniforms. One walked up to the general. "I am Prince Phillip of Hoffmier. My men and I would like to join your attack."_

_The General turned to face the prince. "General Kershaw of Arendelle. My prince perhaps we should get you to safety. You are the heir to the throne of Hoffmier after all."_

_Prince Phillip refused. "No. My country is under siege. If these dogs win they will have me executed in front of my parents as punishment for resisting. Or worse torture me for entertainment and to gain my parents compliance. I will fight to free my kingdom. I have military experience General Kershaw. I can be of use to you."_

_Kershaw nodded. "Very well. I need everyman I can get. I could use someone to lead on the right flank."_

_Prince Phillip drew his sword and got in position. Erik found himself being led by the Prince. There was a fire in Prince Phillips eyes. A look of almost mad determination. Erik thought about what he heard the prince say. He had to fight on. He didn't want Arendelle to face this. From what he was seeing he also wouldn't put it past Dronmier to kill both the young princesses if they did take Arendelle. _

_Suddenly General William started his attack up the ridge. Erik and the other men watched as they advanced up the hill. Shells started to explode among the ranks of the attackers. Soon bullets and arrows rained down on them. It was quickly becoming clear that this was a disaster. The men went forward but dropped quickly. It was like snow landing on still warm pavement. A few broke and ran back down the hill only to be shot in the back. Only a few managed to make it back down. From his vantage point Erik could see the wounded writhing in agony on the ridge. _

_Prince Phillip grimaced. "Alright we have no choice. We have to take that ridge. If we don't the guns destroy the navy and we are slaughtered in a crossfire. He is what we are going to do. Stay low and move slow. Crawl if you have to. Our friends have created…cover…for us. When you get near the top wait for our forces to build up then we charge the last short distance. Take time to make every shot count if you get one. Thin out their defenses. Good luck to you all. See you at the top."_

_He signaled for the men to move and they ran forward. Artillery targeted them as soon as they broke from cover. Holes were ripped in the ranks. Erik kept his eyes forward and tried to ignore the moans from the wounded. First he had to get though a depression in the ground. Blood from the dead and wounded had flowed downhill into it forming a blood swamp. The blood was up to his shins as he waded through it. In front of him the men dropped to the ground and began to crawl up the hill firing as they went. _

_Erik dropped to the ground and began to crawl upward. The sound of bullets striking bodies filled his ear. The wounded cried out for help but there was nothing he could do for them. Blood flowed down the hill and he crawled though it filling is nostrils with the stench. He looked off to the side to see other mean on all manner of uniforms also crawling. Their eyes wide and teeth clenched. Then only thing keeping htem from breaking and running was the knowledge that failure would probably mean death anyways. Erik turned his attention back up the hill and a pair of eyes stared straight back into his. He almost jumped. The face was a familiar one. His friend Scott from his regiment. Scott's eyes were wide and unseeing. Erik swallowed hard tearing his gaze away from his dead friend. Fear rose in his chest. This was insane. He was crawling through blood while being shot at using his dead friends as cover. He stopped and refocused. There was only one way to get this done. He had to block out the fear, the emotions, the screams. He just had to accept the fact he was already dead. The only thing he could do was take as many of these dogs with him as he could. _

_He rolled on his back reloading his rifle and took careful aim and fired. He then crawled forward and few more yards doing his best to stay behind bodies for cover. As he got further up the hill he noticed more and more men had stopped crawling. Even though they were staying low the casualties were piling up. _

_As Erik got closer to the top he began to see the enemy. The allied forces had them outnumbered. but they had the superior cover. That was helping them even out the numbers. Erik took careful aim and fired. He tried to make every shot count. He figured every enemy soldier he took down was better chances for his own forces. Suddenly he felt a fiery pain across his arm. A bullet and sliced through it. He grit his teeth and kept onward. He used his knife to cut some cloth of a fallen soldier uniform to tie around the wound. _

_He had lost all track of time. On one hand everything was happening so fast. Shells exploded around him and bullets zipped by and arrows landed around him. On the other hand it seemed like an eternity crawling through this hell. _

_He got closer to the top and he noticed someone motioned for him to stop. Around him several men lay still although they were still alive. Erik lay down behind a body trying to not draw any attention. Off to his left and ahead of him lay Prince Phillip who was examining the men around him waiting for enough to make the final push. _

_Erik lay still listening to the sound of gun and cannon fire. Occasionally a thud would sound against the body he was using for cover. He resisted the urge to fire back knowing it would endanger the men around him. After what seemed forever Prince Phillip gave the signal to charge._

_Erik jumped up and fired and ran. They managed to surprise the ridge defenders enough but still faced a small defensive volley. Around him several men fell to the ground. Erik watched as Prince Phillip was unfortunate enough to catch three shots as he spun around and fell still pointing his sword to attack. Erik could do nothing for him. He sprinted and lunged driving his bayonet into an enemy soldier. He left his rifle and drew his sword moving towards his next target. _

_Hand to hand combat broke out across the top of the ridge. Then decreased the amount of rifle and crossbow fire down the hill and allowed other soldier to advance faster and join the fight. At firs the allies who reached the top were hopelessly outnumbered but more and more ran up and joined the fight replacing the dead and wounded. _

_Erik fought fast and hard. He dispatched of three more enemy soldier then turned to the next one. Their blades clashed a few times before Erik managed to knock it out of his opponent's hand. Before Erik delivered the killing strike he noticed how young this boy was. He was younger then he was. Couldn't be more then sixteen. The boy went to retrieve his weapon and Erik yelled. "Stop! Stand down or I will kill you."_

_The boy ignored him and grabbed the sword and swung it at Erik. Erik blocked easily. The boy has no chance in a duel with him. "Just surrender. You can't win." Erik implored._

_The boy responded. "I can't! If we surrender they will kill my family!"_

_Erik was socked but still fought. To add to the horror of what was already going on he was fighting conscripts being forced to fight. No wonder they were so desperate in their defense. He noticed the different uniforms among the Dronmier soldiers separating the regulars from the conscripts. _

_He didn't want to but he had no choice. This was kill or be killed. He knocked the boy's sword away and thrust his blade. He closed his eyes an gritted his teeth trying to forget what he just did. But there was no time for regrets. There was still a fight to win. He engaged his next enemy as the struggle continued._

_Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hip as a bullet struck him and spun him around. He fell to the ground his sword falling away. His opponent jumped on him. Erik threw his arms up blocking the blow. The two men wrestled on the ground. The enemy soldier pushed his knife down to Erik. Erik could not hold it back. He had one option. He took it._

_He made his way to his feet and spat the blood from his mouth. The pain shot up and down from his hip to his foot. He still managed to stand. Now it was time to see how well he could still fight. He grabbed his sword and jumped back into the fray._

_The allies advanced and started to capture sme of the biggers guns. The defennders were still holding most of them. Erik and a few rushed one of them. He ducked as an enemy fired a pistol. He looked up to see another swing a sword at him. He dodged just in time but the tip of the blade caught hm across the eyebrow and down the top of the cheek barley missing his eye. He swung his blade slicing the man through. As they captured the gun he wiped the blood from his face and surveyed the field. There was still fighting all around but there were very few still alive. The bodies littered the ground and yet he killing would not stop. _

_There was only one way to stop this. Win._

_The men he was with managed to load the gun and point it at the harbor. None of them had much artillery experience so they aimed as high as possible to avoid hitting their own ships and fired. The cannon roared getting the attention of everyone around them. He hoped wherever the shell landed it would get the Dronmier navy's attention. _

_A couple soldiers ran over. "We are artillery. Help us and we will have this thing putting Dronmier on the bottom."_

_Erik protected the cannon as they set it up. Occasionally an enemy solder would rush the cannon but Erik managed to hold them back. He figured there was no way he should still be standing but the adrenaline was pumping through his body. _

_Cannons started to fire from the ridge as the allies took control of cannon after cannon. They managed to sink enough ships to even the odds on the water. The smaller cannons started firing on the Dronmier defensive positions driving them off. Erik leaned on his sword surveying the battlefield. Bodies lay everywhere. Broken ships and wreckage floated in the water. Erik wondered how many of them were still alive. _

_The realization of what he did and what he went through started to hit him. He leaned over and vomited. He was sure he would never be the same again. He had let all hope and compassion go on the ridge and felt there was no way to get it back. _

_He started feeling weak. The blood loss and exhaustion was catching up to him. He fell over on the ground. Well at least he wouldn't live long enough to have to live with these memories. He heard the medics that made their way up the hill running to him. He was losing focus though. He felt something grab his hand. It was a softer grip though. Almost like a woman's hand. Then surprisingly the hand felt cold, like it was ice…_

"Erik?" a soft anxious voice pleaded in his ear and Elsa's hand grabbed his.

Erik snapped out of his memories as Elsa's grip turned icy grabbing his attention. His other hand was tightly gripping the hilt of his sword as if prepared to grab it. He slowly shook his head and looked around. Elsa's big blue eyes were staring at him full of concern. Anna and Kristoff were also watching him closely. Most of the people on deck had noticed his state.

Elsa spoke quietly again. "Are you alright?" She asked looking up at him.

Erik felt slightly ashamed. First because he let the memories take control of him like that. Second, because he wondered what Elsa would really think of him if she could look inside his mind and see what he did here.

He answered. "Yes, I'm fine I just…" He couldn't think how to answer.

Elsa whispered. "It's alright. I know what you went through here was hard." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Hard wasn't nearly an apt enough description but Erik just nodded. He took his hand off his sword and leaned on the rail watching the ship dock.

Elsa stayed by his side keeping an eye on him. He had stood by her every time she let the memories of the past affect her. She was going to do the same for him. She knew it might be a dangerous wish, but she kind of wished she knew what exactly happened here. It might help her understand.

The ship docked and the group made their way ashore. They were greeted by a small delegation. "Queen Elsa, welcome to Hoffmier. I am Duke Tresser. I am sorry for the detour but there was an accident at the Alactra docks. They were not able to take your ship and escorts."

Elsa gave a formal smile. "It's quite alright. I hope no one was hurt in the accident."

The duke answered. "No reports of injury thankfully. There was an equipment malfunction while offloading cargo and severally damaged one of the docks. But on the bright side you can tour this most historic of sites. I'm sure you're familiar with the story of the battle here?"

"Of course." Elsa answered stiffly. "I don't believe a tour will be necessary though."

"Oh I see." The duke answered looking a little disappointed. "Well it's late in the day so your transport to the capitol will be tomorrow. We have arrangements for you to stay. If you will follow me."

The group began walking along the coastal road towards the town. Erik tried to keep his mind focused. His memories kept creeping into his mind. At times he swore he could hear shots. He told himself to keep it together. He had been by Elsa as she battled her memories. He couldn't afford to fall apart when the same happened to him.

Duke Tresser couldn't help but give historical details about sites they passed. Erik just ignored it. He was more familiar with more of it then this man would ever be.

Erik was amazed how fast they were approaching the town on foot. He guessed that the battle raging around him made the distance seem so much larger. Before too long they found themselves at the bottom of a ridge that still haunted his nightmares.

He stopped and stared up at it. It was still imposing as ever and seemed to mock him. The group stopped and gazed up the slope.

"Ah yes." Tresser said. "Hells ridge. The most notorious spot on the battlefield. Allied troops assaulted it twice and only one in every 10 managed to get to the top."

Elsa looked up then over at Erik. She felt slightly horrified at the thought of him fighting his way up that long slope.

Anna finally broke the silence of the group. "Why all the dead grass?"

"That's from all the blood that ran down the hill. Killed the grass and it never grew back in areas. In fact right there." He pointed to a low sunken depression in front of the ridge that was brown and lifeless. "Is what became known as the blood swamp. Blood ran down the hill from the dead and wounded and pooled there. Some accounts say soldiers who walked though it were up to their knees."

Anna looked absolutely disgusted with this answer. Tresser spoke on. "The first wave to go up the hill was slaughtered quickly. Our own Prince Phillip and your General Kershaw lead the second assault. All the men slowly crawled up the hill."

Kristoff spoke next. "Crawled?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Quite the feat. If you look up the hill you can see a statue for Prince Phillip near the spot where he died. Down here we have one for General Kershaw who was severely wounded halfway up the hill. Then as you can see we have several memorials to the soldiers." Tresser pointed to the monuments.

Elsa stared up the imposing ridge. She had heard stories of course. But to be looking up at it and hearing what really happened she began to understand her guard a little better. She couldn't see how anyone could crawl uphill all that way while being shot at the whole time and not be changed for the worse.

* * *

Eventually the group moved into town. They would be staying at the Governor's residence until the departed in the morning.

After Elsa was settled in Erik found himself staring out a window overlooking the battlefield. It was strange being back here. It felt like he was constantly being watched by the ghosts of the past. He felt the urge to grab his sword and join the fight even though there wasn't one going on.

He was interrupted by a gentle voice. "Everything alright?"

He turned to see Elsa walking toward him. Her eyes still showing the same concern as before. "Yes your majesty. Do you need anything?"

"Actually I was seeing if I could do anything for you." Elsa replied and stood beside him.

"Thank you your grace but I'm fine." Erik stated simply.

Elsa gazed up at him. "Really? Because I have seen that look before. Several times in my mirror when the past haunts me. I know nothing good can come from it." She noticed wetness forming in his eye. She gently grasped his hand again. "You have been there for me since we first met. I think it's time I return the favor." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm right here. You don't have to hold it in anymore. You can tell me."

Erik took a deep breath and let it out. He had never spoken about what happened. Maybe it was time. He gripped Elsa's hand just a bit tighter and began to tell the story of his part.

* * *

End Chapter 29

Like I said this chapter was different. And by different I mean darker. Hope you still enjoyed it. There it is though. The battle of Fernada which I have hinted at several times. I thought it would be helpful to give some more background on Erik. Hope it wasn't too much for some of you. I scaled back some of the descriptions. As I said don't worry the story will resume its normal course. The following chapter will answer a few unanswered questions this chapter might have left but wont go into graphic details again. Hope I still have you onboard. I know this stuff isn't for everyone.

My request from the last chapter is still open. I appreciate all the support I have received so far but looking to get as much as possible. Leaning towards female input but guys if you want to volunteer your more then welcome. If I ultimately don't use your idea please don't be offended. Just means I had so much to choose from and unfortunately I cant do everyone's suggestion.

Well I need to go to bed. I have to get up in about 2 hours. Stayed up way to long to finish this chapter. Chapter 30 hopefully by the end of the weekend.


	30. Chapter 30: Not Alone

Well here we are. Chapter 30! chalk that up as another arbitrary round number milestone. Chapter 29 was very well received, glad you enjoyed it. This chapter took me longer then expected. Its dialogue heavy that I wanted to get right. I hope its to your liking. I wanted to have it out yesterday but I lost internet. So here it is chapter 30. Enjoy.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 30

Erik awoke with a bit of a start. Something didn't feel normal. He felt something laying on his shoulder and looked over.

Elsa's head lay on his shoulder as she slept softly. He remembered that she had fallen asleep after they were done talking. He must have nodded off too. They sat there on a couch together. They had talked for hours and watched the sunset and moon rise over Fernada. Somehow with her by his side the battlefield didn't seem as much of a nightmare. He had opened up to her like he had to no one else in years. Now he felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Like everything he had held in was holding him down. The memories still were painful. He rubbed his finger over the eyebrow where a sword caught him just a mile from the spot where he sat. The scars were still there too. But now he wasn't facing his demons alone. For years he had wondered why he had survived while good men with families were cut down in droves. Elsa had told him several months ago that maybe it was because someone would need him in the future. He looked over at her face that was softly lit by the moonlight. It was turning out that maybe he needed her just as much as she needed him.

He found himself admiring the features on her face as she slept. He admitted he could stay like this for hours. He contemplated how their relationship had developed over the past year. It had gone from Royal and guard to a brotherly protector to friends. Now it seemed to be something else entirely. It was complicated. He wouldn't classify it as romantic. He cared for her deeply but couldn't allow himself to think of her that way. Besides she didn't seem ready for such a relationship. It didn't matter anyway because he didn't have the bloodlines to even qualify for such a thing. Besides she was everything he was not. Kind, gentle, caring, carried a quiet strength that so few people seemed to appreciate. Many men commented on her beauty. Well sure any man who wasn't blind could see that, but there were lots of beautiful women in Arendelle. She had something deeper about her though.

Also strange was the way he physically felt around her sometimes. When she held his gaze or his hand he felt a burning pain in his heart. He was able to hide it. And somehow her presence made it easy to bear. The times where he tried to push all feelings and thoughts of her aside his heart felt incredibly cold like ice spreading through it. He knew she had frozen the wound in his heart closed the day they met. There was no way that ice was still there though was it?

Elsa slept on his right shoulder. He took his left arm and reached in his pocket slowly so not to disturb her and opening his watching. The glistening glow of the snowflake pattern made him smile as he looked at it. He checked the time and saw how late it was. He needed to get Elsa back to her room. Besides even though it was innocent enough that she had just nodded off while talking he didn't want to have her integrity compromised if someone saw them like this and jumped to conclusions. He hated to wake her, but it was for the best now.

He nudged her gently and whispered. "Your majesty."

She stirred a little and mumbled. He smiled and little and gently nudged her again. "Your majesty."

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and yawned then smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"It's quite alright. I did to. I think its best I get you to your room though." Erik said.

Elsa nodded and he helped her up and walked her down to her room. She smiled at him as she walked inside. "Goodnight Captain. And try not to worry or think about the past. I'm here to protect you." She grinned a little.

Erik bowed. "Goodnight your majesty. And thank you."

Elsa smiled and looked back at him. "It was my pleasure captain. My ear is always open for you."

She closed her door and got ready for bed. She was a little groggy from already being asleep yet the conversation she just had was playing in her mind.

The story Erik had told her of the battle was insightful. When he described what he went through and how he felt she began to understand the sometimes haunted look he had. Listening to it had not been easy. She felt somewhat disturbed by some of the details. Yet she could in some way relate to them. When she came under stack at her ice castle she nearly killed two men willingly. She found out first-hand what a human could be capable of in a desperate situation. She also thought about how young Erik had been when he had gone through it. He was younger then she was now.

She lay down and gazed up at the ceiling. She felt a sense of comfort that he trusted her enough to confide in her. There were occasional moments over the years were he would open up just a little. Most of the time she knew him as a loyal and even caring guard, but so serious and closed. Elsa felt a new connection with him now. She hoped that maybe this experience would have the lighter side of Erik around more often. She was sure the duty part of him was part of his personality and training and would never go away. Hopefully now though he would be less mysterious and sweeter. He certainly had flashes of a most charming individual that she would like to see more often. She would also like to get to know that half of him better.

As she drifted off she contemplated their relationship. It was something completely unknown to her. She felt comforted whenever he was there. He was able to make her smile. Able to see the best in her when even she could only see the worst. She was not ready for any sort of relationship. Even if she was she didn't think he would want one. His sense of duty would never allow it. Their stations in life would probably never allow it either. She doubted he even saw her that way either. He could probably pick from any girl around. Why would he choose someone as troubled as her?

As Elsa fell asleep her last thoughts were what might have been had they met under very different circumstances.

* * *

It was late but Erik needed to do something. He made sure he had his men stationed and keeping watch along with some of the Hoffmier guards. He then walked outside and down the street towards the edge of town.

Fernada was quiet. It was very late and most of the city was asleep. The cloud cover that had been present that day had vanished leaving a clear sky and a full moon overhead. Erik walked to the outskirts of town and soon found himself standing at the bottom of Hell's ridge. It looked peaceful and calm in the moonlight. But to him it was the object that haunted his dreams still.

He closed his eyes for a moment. A mixture of fatigue and emotions washed over him. No more. The memories of this place would affect him no more. In what seemed half a trance he gripped the hilt of his sword and drew slowly, a metallic ring filling the air. He took a deep breath and started to walk up the ridge.

He seemed to see the ridge as it was now and how it was the day of the battle at the same time. He swore he could hear the bullets zipping by his ear again. He smelled blood and felt the terror rise in his chest once again. He keep forward though. He instinctively reached in his pocket and felt the watch Elsa had given him. He gripped it tight reminding him of reality and that he was not alone. He kept going, walking past the dark memories. The shadows and ghosts of his past seemed to be calling him, reminding him of the horror he had faced here. He gripped Elsa's watch tighter reminding himself that she was one of the reasons he was doing this.

He wasn't sure how long it took but he reached the top. He instinctively looked around looking for the enemy, but there was none to be found. He stopped and looked back over the field to the harbor. He did it. He climbed this hill without having some sort of breakdown. He was about to put his sword away when he heard a voice behind him.

"It took you long enough to come back here."

* * *

Erik whirled around with his sword still raised to face the voice. He saw a figure standing in the shadows. For some reason the voice was really familiar.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Erik barked.

He could see the figure leaning against a tree and he was pretty sure his arms were crossed. The figure answered back. "So uptight Erik? You need to relax some. No wonder nobody thinks your any fun."

Erik felt a little unnerved that this stranger knew his name. He fought to hide his surprise. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

The figure straightened up. "Very well, if you want to cut right to the chase." He slowly walked into the moonlight.

The first think Erik noticed was he was wearing an Arendelle army uniform. All his men would be wearing Arendelle royal guard uniforms. It could have been a soldier from the detachment accompanying the queen. Maybe it was possible one knew his name, drank too much, and stumbled upon him by chance. But why would they be expecting him up here? No one knew him that well.

The stranger stepped farther out into the moonlight. As the light hit his face Erik nearly dropped his sword. It couldn't be. This was impossible.

Corporal Erik Slovak smirked at the expression on the captain's face. "Something tells me you didn't expect to come up here and meet yourself."

Erik stared at the younger version of himself. He then broke into a grin pointing his sword and shaking it a little as he laughed. "This is a dream. I didn't really come up here. It's just not possible."

"Oh?" His younger self said looking amused. "You have been by the side of the Snow Queen for five years and you think such things are impossible?"

"Alright, fair point." Erik said shrugging his shoulders. "But if I was really talking to my past self you wouldn't know that. I didn't meet the queen until two years after this fight."

Younger Erik shook his head. "You may have tossed me aside on this hill but you didn't throw all of me away. And what's with the formal tone? You just bared your soul to her a couple hours ago. It's just us up here. You can't use her name? Even to yourself?"

Erik ignored that part. "What do you mean tossed you away?"

Younger Erik sighed. "Going to ignore the other issue. Fine lets deal with things one at a time. You know exactly what I mean." He pointed down the hill. "I bet you can find the exact spot you decided to let go of everything good and decent about you and focus on one thing."

"We were in a desperate fight. I needed to do my part. I needed to become the perfect soldier." Erik argued.

"You went beyond that. You became the perfect weapon. Under the circumstances no one can blame you. The problem is you stayed that way. You became a sword of Arendelle. Very good at dispatching her enemies but not much good beyond that. The only reason you haven't become an indiscriminate killer is the shred of humanity and decency that clung on to you. Elsa has helped bring out the best in you. The others like Kristoff, Anna, Davis, and your men have helped as well. You have served well. But now it is time to do more." His younger version slowly walked toward him staring him down.

Erik held his gaze. "I can't get to emotionally involved. It will compromise everyone's safety."

Younger Erik laughed almost mockingly. "You're already emotionally involved whether you want to admit it or not. You think that's all Elsa needs? Someone to protect her from physical danger? Come now we both know what she's in for. Her powers are revealed to all. Many fear her or just plain don't trust her. Then add the fact she has decided to challenge the political norms of the world. You think she will just have a small part in it? You know better. As the snow queen she will quickly become the figurehead. Her enemies will have twice the reason to hate her. Her friends will abandon her for challenging the system. You have travelled all over. You see the intelligence reports. It may not be your forte but you know things are going to come faster then she is ready for it. She will need your protection yes. But what she will need more is someone who will stand by her and support her even when everyone else turns on her. She is strong but she can't do this alone. You will have to remind her of what she is capable of when it all seems hopeless. And not just her. Kristoff and Anna will be dragged into it as well. What if they get married and start a family? It will spit in the face of monarchies all over. You are more than just a personal guard to the queen. She as much told you so. You are part of that family now. They are going to need you on so many levels. In order to do right be them you're going to need me."

The younger Erik extended his hand and continued. "Perhaps you are looking at this battlefield the wrong way. What happened her was horrible, there is no arguing that. But perhaps it was preparing you for the challenges ahead. The others are capable but have never endured anything like this or what is in front of them. They will need someone with experience, loyalty, and fighting spirit to help them along."

Erik stared at him. He had no idea if this was a dream or not but he was right. He swore to Elsa he would always be at her side. Now it was time to do more than just be there. He extended his hand to take the others…

Another hand grabbed him by the shoulder startling him. He turned around to see Kristoff standing there looking at him concerned. "Erik are you alright?"

Erik turned back towards his younger self. Only to see no trace of him. He turned back to Kristoff. "Where did the other man go?"

Kristoff looked a little more concerned and puzzled. "There is no one else here. I saw you from my window and decided to follow to make sure you were alright. Did you sleepwalk up here?"

Erik wasn't sure. Everything had seemed so real. He noticed his sword was still in his hand. He put it back in its sheath. "I'm fine. Just lots of memories in this place."

The two man sat on the ridge overlooking the harbor. Kristoff spoke again. "So it was pretty bad here huh?"

Erik nodded. "Probably worse than all the other battles I have been in combined."

Kristoff looked over at him. "But the queen got you talking about it?" When Erik quickly looked at him he added. "Me and Anna walked by and heard you talking. Don't worry we didn't spy. Although when we came back later you two were sleeping heads resting against each other. So fair warning, Anna is going to bombard you with questions about that tomorrow."

Erik smirked. "I'll be ready. And yes, I told Queen Elsa about my part here. Well I did leave a few details out."

Kristoff looked a little surprised that Erik would keep anything from Elsa. "Like what?"

Erik sighed. "Well the more graphic details. Like the fact I killed a man with my teeth."

Kristoff's looked turned to shock and disgust. "That's horrifying."

Erik nodded. "You have no idea. However when there is a knife being pushed toward your throat you take whatever option you can."

Kristoff returned his gaze to the harbor. "I'm surprised you even want to be up here."

Erik shrugged. "I am too. But it's like Queen Elsa sings when she thinks no one can hear her. _Let it go."_

Kristoff snickered a little. "Oh you have heard that too?"

Erik smiled. "Yea. I don't think she realizes how well her voice carries. Not that she has anything to be ashamed of. It's a beautiful voice."

Kristoff grinned. He wanted to press that statement further but figured this wasn't the time or place. After a few more minutes the men stood and headed back to town. Before Erik left the ride he took one last look around for two reasons. The first was to say a silent goodbye to all those who fell here. The second was to wonder if the experience he had was his bottled up emotions and thoughts manifesting themselves in a dream, or if something unexplainable had happened.

* * *

Erik stood outside Elsa's door waiting for her the next morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep but he was feeling pretty good. When Elsa opened her door Erik greeted her with a smile. "Good morning your majesty. How are you?"

Elsa returned the smile. She noticed Erik's was a little wider than usual. "I'm well Captain. How are you?"

"Doing very well thank you my queen." Erik bowed a little.

Elsa noticed something. "Hang on a second." She raised her hand and placed it on Erik's cheek turning his face towards hers. Erik shuddered at her touch a little. And not because it was cold. Elsa looked in in eyes. They were brighter this morning. The sad haunted look wasn't nearly as prominent. She felt warmer looking at them.

"Is something wrong your majesty?" Erik asked looking back in her eyes.

"No." Elsa answered smiling. "Everything is perfect." She slowly let go of his face and they went downstairs to travel to the capitol city.

As their transportation was getting set Anna grabbed Erik and pulled him aside. "So what was last night all about?" She asked excitedly.

Erik held his hands up. "I assure you your highness nothing inappropriate happened last night."

Anna put her hands on her hips. "Well I highly doubt that. You respect my sister too much to take advantage of her. At least I hope so. But I saw you on the couch together. You looked so cute leaning against each other sleeping."

Erik smirked. "Well thank you Princess Anna. I appreciate the compliment."

Anna looked surprised. She wasn't expecting Erik to answer like that. She was expecting his usual more serious answer. "Hey wait a minute! What did happen? You're acting strange."

Erik just smiled. "Perhaps later your highness. I must attend to your sister." He turned and walked away as Anna protested.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf got in a carriage that would be pulled by Sven. Some of the other Arendelle nobles who came along got in other carriages. Erik and his men would ride alongside on horseback. Erik mounted his horse Phalanx and trotted next to Elsa's carriage.

Inside the carriage Anna started to bombard Elsa with questions. "Alright, what happened last night?"

Elsa tried to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

Anna gave her a look. "Oh please don't play coy with me. I saw you snuggled up on the couch with Erik."

Elsa blushed. "I wouldn't call it snuggling."

"Aha!" Anna said triumphantly. "So you admit you were laying on his shoulder?"

Elsa blushed more. "We were talking and I feel asleep."

"Uh huh." Anna grinned. "Well for just falling asleep you looked so cute and happy. And what did you do to him? He is acting different this morning. You know, like a person."

Elsa smiled a little. "He did seem a bit more cheerful this morning."

"Well your first kiss will do that." Anna tossed out.

"Anna!" Kristoff and Elsa said in unison.

"Hey I'm your sister. You have to tell me about your first kiss." She pointed at Elsa

"I did no such thing!" Elsa protested. "I'm not ready for something like that."

Anna grinned. "I notice you didn't protest the idea of kissing him."

"Well umm…It's not like that with us." Elsa said getting flustered.

Outside the carriage while keeping an eye out Erik was telling the men stories of fighting along this very road. The campaign for him went on after Fernada. Once the main force arrived he joined it and they fought to the capitol city of Lengsburg to break the siege. His men noticed a slightly different attitude in their captain as well. He was normally quiet and talked mostly business and maybe a little small talk. Today he was far more open to them.

The group made Lengsburg by nightfall. When they entered the city they were greeted by a palace escort and the people lined the streets waving to the famous snow queen. Elsa waved back as they rode along. The reception was even warmer then Glenhaven. Mostly due to the fact that Arendelle was one of Hoffmier's closest allies.

When they arrived at the palace they were greeted by King Adam. "My dear Queen Elsa! So good to see you again. Thank you for coming!"

Elsa smiled. She had grown to like King Adam and Queen Sarah when they had been in Arendelle. Both were very friendly and extremely appreciative of Arendelle's friendship and support. "I'm Happy to be here. You remember my sister of course. And this is Kristoff Bjorkman a…um…_close_ friend of my sisters."

The King and Queen greeted Anna and Kristoff. King Adam then turned to the little snowman. "Ah this must be Olaf!"

Olaf reached out his stick arms. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The King didn't hug, but shook Olaf's hand gently. "Welcome Olaf. How are you enjoying Hoffmier so far?"

"It's the best place I have ever visited!" Olaf exclaimed, of course forgetting it was the only place he had visited outside of Arendelle.

The king and queen then turned to Erik. "Captain Slovak, welcome back to Hoffmier. We are honored you could attend the ceremony."

Erik went to bow but King Adam stopped him. "Oh no Captain. You and your comrades gave everything to keep our nation free. You bow to no one."

Erik nodded but was uncomfortable with all the attention. King Adam went on. "We would be honored if you could participate in the ceremony tomorrow to remember the fallen."

Erik nodded. "I would be happy your majesty."

"Wonderful!" Adam exclaimed. "I will have someone give you the details. Any other men you have who participated in the campaign we would love to have participate as well."

Adam turned back to Elsa. "It's late. We have rooms prepared for you. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you King Adam. Elsa smiled and they all went inside. She was tired from the trip and the late night the night before so she went straight to bed. Erik made sure she was settled in and secured and then went to a balcony overlooking the city. He leaned against the wall taking in the view remembering what had transpired in breaking the siege here.

His thoughts were interrupted by another voice. "Captain?"

Erik turned around to see Anna standing there. He bowed slightly. "Your highness. Is there something I can do for you?"

Anna stepped out onto the balcony. "Actually yes, I wanted to talk to you about Elsa."

Erik managed not to groan but instead said. "I assure you Princess Anna, there is nothing going on between your sister and I."

"I'm not worried about that right now." Anna said. "I'm actually kind of worried about Elsa."

Erik frowned. "What do you mean?"

Anna sighed. "I'm afraid she's taking on too much. I didn't even know who she really was until about a year ago. Now it seems she's trying to take on the world. I know she means well. I even think she can do wonders. But I don't want this to break her. Then there is all the protest letters I'm getting."

"Protest letters?" Erik asked

"Yea. Leaders and nobles have been sending me letters telling me I need to stop all of Elsa's ideas. Some of them are almost threating and others are just downright rude. I haven't shared them with Elsa because she has enough to worry about. But I'm worried some of these people might show up and cause trouble. I know Elsa is strong but she can't do this by herself. She doesn't have that many true friends either." Anna said sadly.

Erik smiled gently. "Well I guess that's why she has you and me."

Anna bit her lip. "I want to be there for her. But I don't understand this stuff like she does."

Erik smiled. "Neither do I. I'm trying to pick up on some of it. But maybe that's not what she needs. She needs us to support her. Let her know we are behind her. If she knows she's not alone in this it will make it easier. Hopefully others will jump on board as well."

Anna thought about this for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. I just wish I could do more."

"Maybe you can." Erik replied. "You can learn some of the stuff she is attempting. You can let those who are witting to you that you support your sister. Tell them why. If you believe she is taking Arendelle in the right direction then explain that to them. If you ever feel she is wrong then stand up to her. If she makes a mistake someone telling her its fine anyways will only hamper her efforts."

Anna wrinkled her nose a little. "You have put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

Erik grinned. "Hey I'm more than just a pretty face."

Anna pointed. "That right there! I never heard you joke before. What did Elsa do to you?"

Erik just smiled. "We just talked. I guess she helped me open up more. Somehow she got me to talk about painful memories I have refused to talk about for years. Your sister is an amazing person."

Anna grinned big time. "Took you long enough to realize that."

Erik just smiled.

Anna went on. "So does this mean you and I need to work together more often? Cause if we do this change better be permanent."

"I guess we better. She is going to need both of us. We are probably going to need each other as well. I'm going to do my best to become more than just a guard." Erik answered.

"Glad to hear it." Anna smiled. "So does this mean you're going to become, like, my brother?"

Erik laughed a little knowing Anna had a double meaning behind that question. "I guess something like that."

Anna smiled as looked at the city for a minute. Then she spoke. "Thanks for talking with me. I guess a feel a little better knowing I have someone to help me keep an eye on Elsa. She can be a stinker."

* * *

The following day was spent with everyone going out and exploring the city for most of the morning and early afternoon. Elsa drew much attention from the citizens. She did some small ice displays for them. She also talked with several. Many of the children couldn't get enough of Olaf who was happily bouncing around drinking in the attention.

The group then headed back to the palace to get ready for the ceremony and celebration. It would not be held in just the palace. It would be a city wide event with the formalities open to all in the large palace courtyard.

Because of the situation Erik put on his Fernada medals. There would be no avoiding the attention tonight.

Once he was ready he stood outside Elsa's room waiting for her and Anna. Kristoff waited with him looking uncomfortable once again in dress clothes.

When the door opened and the girls emerged Kristoff spoke first. "Anna, you look…wow."

Anna smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks." Then took his arm.

Erik took a look at Elsa who was looking amazing as well. The two sides of his mind seemed to be fighting out what to say. Elsa looked at him questioningly noticing his awkward silence. Finally he spoke. "Queen Elsa you look lovely tonight."

Anna let out a little gasp and covered her hand with her mouth. Elsa beamed at the compliment. "Thank you Captain. You look rather dashing tonight as well."

Erik blushed just a little. He then did something even more out of character for him. He wasn't exactly sure why but it just felt right. He took a cue from Kristoff and offered Elsa his arm. She looked a bit surprised but took it and smiled at him. He cleared his throat and said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Mind if I escort you the ceremony?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course not. I'm happy to be escorted by you."

As they walked Anna waited until they were out of earshot to whisper. "Is it just me or do they look really cute together?"

* * *

The ceremony stated with a celebration. There was dancing in the courtyard. Anna quickly dragged Kristoff out in the middle of it. Elsa was able to find excuses not to dance this time. She spent her time mingling with the other guests. She was becoming more familiar with certain people she kept running into.

One thing was very different than any other event she had been to. Erik may have been getting more attention than her. People noticed his medals and thanked him or asked him about his participation. Normally he was just someone in the background. Here he was noticed by all. Elsa had to stop and watch. He was not much for parties but he was very polite with everyone. Elsa even had to laugh a little when a young lady approached him and asked him to dance. His face turned red and Elsa could tell he was thrown completely off. He politely refused telling her he was actually on duty.

Elsa got closer to him and whispered. "You know captain, you are considered a guest of honor here. It would be perfectly alright if you wished to dance."

Erik answered quietly back. "Thank you your majesty. But I still have a job to do here."

At that moment Anna and Kristoff decided to take a break. Anna talked with Elsa for a moment as the girls commented on the party. Kristoff leaned over to Erik. "You know since you're considered an important guest or something here you probably could ask the queen for a dance."

Erik shook his head. "No. That's a line I'm not crossing. I still am here to protect her. Besides it probably wouldn't be considered proper in this situation."

Kristoff sighed. "Alright, but personally I think your throwing away a perfect opportunity here." He smiled an rejoined Anna.

As the evening wore on Erik felt like he shook the hands of everyone in the country. They all came up and thanked him for his service. Besides balancing being polite to them and keeping an eye on Elsa he also had to deal with the pangs of guilt that were hitting him again. They were thanking him but most of the others he fought with paid the ultimate price.

He finally got a respite and managed to hide in the crowd a little while still being close by Elsa. When Elsa glanced over at him she noticed the troubled look on his face. She causally made her way over and whispered. "Is something wrong?"

Erik shook his head. "No of course not your majesty."

Elsa gave him a look. "Come on now. I have known you far too long. I can tell when something is bothering you. What is it?"

Erik sighed. No point in trying to hide it. "It's just this is a little harder than I thought. I have all these people thanking me when those they should thank they can't. Then for all I know I used their dead son for cover as I made my way up the ridge."

Elsa considered this for a moment. "I can see how that would be difficult. But remember you're not the one who killed them."

"I know but it makes it hard to look them in the eye with that knowledge." Erik replied.

Elsa smiled softly. "Well I'm sure they would be happy to know you made sure their son didn't die in vain."

Erik nodded a little. "I guess. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be worrying about this and troubling you with it. I should be able to handle this. Not be afraid of it."

"It's perfectly understandable. It's only natural to feel these things. You have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact you're the bravest man I know."

Erik smiled a little. "Don't tell your sister that."

Elsa grinned. "Well I did say man."

* * *

King Adam announced the start of the ceremony. The visiting royals took their places on the platform along with the soldiers taking part in the ceremony. The king gave a speech remembering those who fell liberating his nation. He then commemorated a memorial in the courtyard. It consisted of a statue of a soldier from every nation involved and a row of flags from all the nations.

After he was done speaking he invited the other leaders to speak. When it came to Elsa she was introduced by King Adam and she calmly walked up to the dais. "Thank you King Adam." She started. "Greetings people of Hoffmier, and greetings to my fellow visitors. I am honored for this privilege to speak. Unfortunately it should be my father up here. He was the one who gave the order to assist this nation. I will do my best to speak for him. I was barely fifteen when the allied forces started the liberation. I remember asking my father why he was sending our forces to help. At the time I did not really understand. Everything seemed so far away. What he told me I still remember to this day. He said because it was the right thing to do. Because friends help each other in the good times as well as the trying times. He told me that one needs to keep their promises on all levels whether it be something as large scale as what happened here, or something small involving just one person. He also told me it was because it what was needed to be done. I remember him telling me a quote. The only thing needed for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing. My father I know agonized over sending our men into harm's way. However he knew it what was needed to be done. Since then I found out someone very close to me fought from Fernada to the final battle of Malnow." She glanced at Erik and gave a little smile. "He recently told me that while the fighting was terrible and fierce every man knew what needed to be done and what the price of failure would be. I'm glad I cn do this small thing to honor their sacrifice to not only free Hoffmier, but possibly keep many other kingdoms including my own free. Arendelle remembers the fallen."

After she was done speaking she returned to her seat and watched the rest of the ceremony.

After the speeches King Adam invited the soldiers up on the platform. Erik and his fellow Arendelle soldiers took their place on the long dais with rifles in hand. Erik was the ranking officer and the only one who fought at Fernada so he took the lead position.

One by one the groups of soldiers fired their volleys into the air. When it came to Arendelle Erik gave the order. "Arendelle remembers!" He then pointed his rifle skyward and yelled. "Fire!" and he joined in firing. He then joined his men in saluting as the remaining nations continued the volley.

When the ceremony ended Erik went to return to Elsa's side. He noticed her slowly walking away from the crowd. He quickly followed after. "Your majesty!" he called out.

Elsa turned back to him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak off. I just needed to get away for a moment." She looked out over the city.

Erik stood beside her. "Is something wrong?"

Elsa sighed. "All this got me thinking. What happens if this happens in Arendelle? I may have spent most of my life locked away, but I know I have made enemies. What happens if they decide to make a preemptive attack against Arendelle? I don't want my people to go through the same thing that happened here."

Erik put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well I can't predict the future. But what I can tell you is that the people of Arendelle are strong. The soldiers and citizens will resist any attempt to size their homes. Besides I know you will do anything to protect the people."

"How do you know that?" She asked. "I'm not a soldier. I don't know how to use my powers to fight. I don't even want to use them that way."

Erik smiled down at her. "I'm not talking about fighting. Although from what I have seen your powers adapt to you. I'm betting that if it came down to it you would defend those you love without hesitation. What I am talking about is what you have done to keep Arendelle out of harm's way. Less than a year ago the thought of speaking in public and attending meetings, much less traveling to foreign nations, would have paralyzed you with fear. Now you're addressing your people. Standing up to the naysayers in your own council. And you're traveling to secure Arendelle's future even though you don't want to. You have faced your fears because it was the right thing to do. I believe you will continue to stand for Arendelle and face your fears."

Elsa smiled. "You have a lot of faith in me."

"It's not just me." Erik replied. "There are many who support you and stand with you. But yes I have complete faith in you. And I'm not saying that because it's expected. It's what I really believe. I have seen what you are capable of."

Elsa blushed slightly at this remark. Erik went on. "I can't guarantee it's going to be easy. In fact I can probably guarantee it will be just the opposite." He then reached down and gently held her hand. "But no matter what happens just remember I am right here beside you. We will face it together."

* * *

Two days later they were all boarding a ship to return home. Erik stood on the deck and smirked watching Kristoff trying to coax Sven back on the ship. The reindeer looked like he would rather swim home then get back on that thing. Behind him Elsa and Anna were talking loudly about the trip they had. They had spent the last two days roaming the city and just enjoying time as sisters. Olaf bounced around and tried to get the crew to let him steer the ship. Erik smiled at the sight and thought back. When he had left here seven years ago he was sure he would never be the same. Now he was sure he wouldn't be the same again. But this time in a better way. He looked at this strange surrogate family he had somehow fallen into. Because of them he had a new purpose in life.

* * *

End Chapter 30

Hope you enjoyed chapter 30. I threw a different twist and perspective in there I'm sure you noticed. Hope it worked. And I hope you enjoy the changes the characters are going through. I wanted to have chapter 31 out before we see Elsa on the screen again Sunday night. (For those of you that watch Once Upon a Time) There is still a small chance but it seems kind of unlikely.

And if I didn't make it clear nothing happened between Elsa and Erik at the beginning of the chapter. They fell asleep next to each other. That's all.

Next chapter we will return to Arendelle. (Assuming their ship doesn't sink and I end the story there) Time to see how these new revelations will affect it going forward.

Wow 30 chapters done. How many more do I have in store? Could 31 be the last? Or will I be telling the stories of Elsa and Anna's great great great great great great great great great great great (deep breath) great great great great great grand kids? at chapter 8543. When your reading this story to your grand kids. The story of the distant relatives on the starship enterprise serving under darth vader. Or it may be somewhere in between. Keep reading to find out.

Updates may slow down over the next few weeks. With the baseball playoffs coming up my time is going to be occupied. I'll try to get a jump start on writing before they start.

To further feed my need for information and statistics I am posting a new poll on my profile. This one will be asking what your favorite section of the story is. Do I need help? Naw. Stats show that stat tracking has a 67.37% positive effect on a person. And the positive effects have a HLIAA (Happiness leverage index against average ) of 1.12. And that has variation based on yearly averages and location. So you can determine by these numbers that I'm perfectly normal.

Production note: I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. I got the idea for the battle of Fernada scene partially from the Normandy landings in "Saving Private Ryan." But most it was from the battles of Fredericksburg and Gettysburg. and scenes from the movies "Gods and Generals" and "Gettysburg".

Here are some youtube links to scenes from those movies. They are rated PG-13 so not nearly as bloody as "Saving Private Ryan" watch?v=JUHnL6R39VM watch?v=-J0EUM01YMk (a little over a minute of overlap between these to clips watch?v=ijAwhSwAoWM watch?v=ON-CPy2LoI8

Please leave your reviews. Enjoy your weekends.

And to my readers in Kansas City Congrats on the Royals returning to the postseason for the first time since 1985. To my readers in New York I hope you enjoyed Derek Jeter while he was there.

For those of you that are bored enough to read all my closing notes I guess as a sports writer I should give you my prediction for the world series. The playoffs aren't completely set yet but I have a good idea of the probable matchups. I see a team featuring a right handed power pitcher. the deepest lineup in the playoffs. A left handed hitting outfielder that sports a fro-hawk. I see a curly W...The Washington Nationals will be the 2014 World Series champions. beating the Baltimore Orioles.


	31. Chapter 31: What a Difference

It's back!

I apologize whole heartedly for the delay. But I am a baseball writer on the side so October is a rather busy month for me. (How are my Kansas City readers doing?) While I don't get paid for this I do feel bad for long delays because out of the thousands of options you have for stories you choose to read mine. On a plus note this is a nice long chapter. There may be some familiar names popping back into the story as well. At the bottom of the outro I will have my thoughts on the first 5 episodes of "Once Upon a Time." featuring the Frozen characters. Also I asked several readers for some assistance for a small detail in this chapter. I didn't use any single idea but I did take the ideas to form something. Thanks to all who offered up suggestions. I wanted to name this chapter "What a difference a year makes." but it wont fit. You will see why I wanted to name it that.

As for what's in store for this chapter...Party on!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 31

Elsa hit the ground running after returning to Arendelle. A mountain of paperwork had somehow accumulated in her absence. The council was always wanting her attention as well. The rested feeling she had from her trip and not having to do much all disappeared in a matter of hours. As she sat in her study going over trade proposals and written council requests she wondered why on earth anyone would want to be a king or queen. For some reason people saw glory in the throne. She didn't see why. It was an oversized chair that wasn't particularly comfortable and she hardly ever sat in. When she did it usually meant trouble.

She sighed. I was a beautiful summer day outside and she was stuck in here. She glared at the pile of paper and wished for a moment she had been born with powers of fire. That way she could go "opps" and it would all be gone. She sat there and froze and unfroze the pile. Nope, her powers were no help with this.

Then there was the fact her birthday was coming up. That meant another party. Adding to the celebration would be the one year event of the coronation and everything that had followed.

She looked out the window and let her thoughts travel back. What a difference a year made. Well what a difference a year filled with about every twist and turn imaginable made. A year ago she sat in this very room, which at the time was a big deal for her. She had just started leaving her room. At that time the very thought of her coronation terrified her. The funny thing was her worst fears had come true and she had gotten through it. It hadn't been easy, but she had survived. Not only had she survived. She prevailed. She had managed to overcome all the obstacles that had been thrown in front of her. She hadn't done it alone. She planned to give proper thanks to several people for their part.

Fortunately that was the extent of her part for planning. The rest she left in the hands of Anna. Who at that moment walked into Elsa's study. "Elsa I need a quick favor."

Elsa looked up. "What do you need?"

Anna stood in front of her desk. "Well I noticed everyone here has an office or study except me." She pointed to Erik. "Even he has an office. By the way, horrible decorating taste."

"I do not!"

Anna turned back to Elsa. "I need a place where I can get work done."

Elsa smiled. "I know just the place." She stood and walked out of the room and down a few rooms. She opened the door to and unused study. "This should work. Plenty of space and its close to me."

Anna beamed. "Thank you sis! This will be perfect."

Elsa help up a finger. "One rule. Kristoff cannot come in here unless you have someone else present. I want you to study policies and leadership responsibility. Not study kissing."

Anna tried to act indignant. "What! I would never!"

Elsa smirked. "Oh please. I'm your big sister and queen. Half of our intelligence network is dedicated to keeping watch on you."

"Oh ha ha." Anna said. "Very funny." She then tried to read Elsa's face. "You're joking right?"

Elsa ignored it. "Enjoy your new space. I'm sure you'll put it to good use." She then left the room.

Anna looked around her new study. First things first. Picking which drawer would store her chocolate.

* * *

Elsa's birthday dawned much the same way it had the previous year. The biggest difference was the disposition of the person who was being celebrated.

A year ago Elsa had been nearly sick with worry and fear. Now she had a whole new outlook on the day. The fear and worry were not nearly as great. She still wasn't overly fond of crowds. She also still wasn't completely comfortable interacting with strangers. However she didn't have to worry about her secret being exposed though. It was out there. Everyone knew. Today would be a day to celebrate the fact that she could live with who she was and reflect on what got her to this point.

* * *

Elsewhere around the castle people were busting around getting ready for the event. Erik had just finished his preliminary security checks and went over assignments with the guards. Ever since Anna had told him about the letters she had been getting about Elsa he convinced her to let him see them as well. He made sure that whoever wrote anything threating was not invited. Anyone who said something concerning and showed up would be allowed in for diplomatic purposes but there would be a guard close by them at all times. Now he had a bit of personal business to take care of.

He made his way down to the castle blacksmith. "Smitty!" He called out looking around.

The smith was actually named Christopher but everyone called him Smitty. He poked his head around a corner where he was working on something. "Captain Slovak. Been expecting you. Got your item right here."

Smitty also happened to be skilled in crafting smaller more detailed items as well. He handed Erik a small box. "I have to say that's some material I don't craft often. Very rare. I think you will be pleased with the result though."

Erik opened the box. "Wow. Very nice work. This will be perfect."

Erik put the box in his pocket and thanked Smitty before going back inside. This was just what he was looking for.

* * *

Anna was also busy this morning. She zipped about the castle on a chocolate fueled mission to make sure everything was ready. The guests would be arriving soon. Everyone who was here last year was invited back with a few exceptions. Wesselton was not invited back. Trying to have the queen assassinated was the kind of thing that got you blacklisted. The Southern Isles also was not invited. While it may have just been the actions of a single prince his family didn't seem too broken hearted about his attempt to seize the kingdom. Anna decided not to risk the twelve brother in line showing up and also being evil and ambitious. Alcostale was also not on the guest list. While they had not been present for the coronation last year they had managed to cause their own incident at Anna's party. Lying about things and challenging the queen's personal guard to a duel and then cheat in that duel just seemed like bad party manners.

Anna stopped for a moment to look out over the harbor as the ships began to sail in. This year it was going to be amazing. She then took off again while the staff assisting her hopelessly tried to keep up with her.

The dock hands were busy as the ships docked and the guests disembarked onto Arendelle soil. More ships sailed into the harbor through the sea wall.

On one of those ships two brothers stood at the rail as the sailed in.

"Well there it is Will. Arendelle. What do you think is waiting for us here?" The older one asked.

"I don't know Johnathan. I'm interested to see this queen for myself though." The younger answered.

"Ah yes. The fabled snow queen." Johnathan said. "We have heard all about her but what do you think she's really like?"

"I'm can't say for sure. I have heard some interesting things about her though."

Johnathan leaned his back against the rail. "Oh really? Do tell."

"Well I hear she is rather unattractive and desperate for attention. There must be a reason she is still single."

Johnathan shrugged but looked intrigued. "Could that be simply because of the ice powers?"

Will answered. "That may scare a few away. But she is rich and powerful. If you were to add beauty in there as well then many men would be able to look past the strange abilities."

"You make a fair point." The other answered. "But what makes you so sure she is not swarmed with suitors?"

"Brother please. I am sure you are familiar with some of the company she keeps. She has to be disturbed, desperate, and possibly demented to keep such questionable company. Isn't that right Joseph?" He grabbed the third and youngest brother and rubbed his head messing his hair up.

"Hey!" Prince Joseph Alexander protested and wrenched himself free of his brother and straightened his now messy hair.

Johnathan smirked. "Tell us again what's wrong with this girl?

"There is nothing wrong with her." Joseph growled. "She is an amazing woman."

"Well you say that…" Jonathan said.

"Yea, I mean she does associate with you after all." Will grinned. "That falls into the category of something wrong with her."

"Come on. You guys are going to find her amazing." Joseph argued.

"You said that about your imaginary friend as well." Jonathan pointed out.

"That was so long ago! I was young!"

Will placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder. "Ah yes, way back in the days of last week. Where does time go?"

Joseph grumbled. "You guys are jerks."

"It's all for your own good brother. The youngest is always babied by the parents so it's up to the older siblings to make sure your head doesn't get too big." Johnathan grabbed him by the other shoulder.

Joseph groaned. "I can't believe you two managed to find wives."

"All the more reason you should take our advice." Will smiled. "Speaking of, even if by some miracle this queen is really what you say she is she still has to meet our wives approval for you. Father's too. I'm pretty sure she has had Mother's since the day you mentioned her name."

At that moment Queen Martha stepped up on deck. "Boys! Be nice to your younger brother. And don't you dare embarrass him in front of Queen Elsa."

Will grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it mother." But he gave Joseph a wink.

Joseph groaned. Maybe it was a mistake insisting the family come along. He loved his brothers but they had a knack for trouble.

King Henry came on deck too along with his brother's wives Princess Emma and Princess Susanna. As the crew got ready to dock Jonathan noticed something to draw his attention away from Joseph. "Will look! Is that the banner of the kingdom I think it is?"

Will groaned. "Yes. The kingdom of Pelcram."

That just made Joseph more concerned. "Does that mean Prince Hector?"

"Probably." Will grumbled.

King Henry spoke up. "You're not going to cause any trouble with him Will are you?"

"Of course not father." Will answered. "But I can't promise the same from him. He did not take losing well.

Prince Hector had also been a suitor for Princess Susanna but she choose Will instead. Hector did not take the rejection well.

Jonathan patted Joseph on the shoulder. "He's probably here to take a shot at Queen Elsa. You better step it up kid."

* * *

Elsa found herself in the same room she stood in a year ago overlooking the main entry to the castle. It was hard to believe a year ago she had been focusing on putting on a show and not letting anyone know. Now she felt much more calm and relaxed. Granted that was still a lot of people filing into her home. This time she wasn't experiencing crippling fear as she watched them walk in.

A knock came on the door. "Come in." Elsa said.

Erik stepped inside the room. "Everything is almost set your majesty. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll escort you."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you." Then turned her attention back to the window.

Erik took a few steps closer. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes." Elsa answered. "I was just remembering last year."

Erik stood beside her. "It was a rather interesting party."

Elsa smiled slightly. "Well this year I intend to make it not as interesting."

"Sounds good to me your majesty." Erik replied. "My winter coat is being cleaned."

Elsa laughed a little. "Well I'll try not to drag you through all that again."

The two stood for a moment watching people walk to the castle. Elsa finally said something. "What a difference a year makes." She said softly.

"It has been a rather eventful year. And if I may say your majesty, you have done a remarkable job facing your fears and the arising challenges." Erik complemented.

"Thank you." Elsa blushed a little. "I did not think I would make it through a year when everything seemed to go wrong. If it hadn't been for Anna I'm sure I would have run off again to the mountain, or worse." She smiled and placed her hand on Erik's arm. "Same goes for you. Without you by my side I would have never gotten this far. I may not say it enough, but I am forever grateful for everything you do."

Erik blushed a little then reached in his pocket. "I know it's not exactly tradition or protocol, but I got you something to commemorate this birthday and everything you have been through." He pulled out the small box and placed it in Elsa's hand.

"Captain, you shouldn't have." Elsa took the box and opened it and gasped. "Is…is that what I think it is?"

"Heart of Arendelle." Erik responded.

Elsa took the carved stone out of the box. It was attached to a chain as a pendant crafted into a certain shape. It seemed to almost glow in hues of red and orange. "It's extremely rare. I have seen it in a few artifacts around the castle but never on anything personal. How did you find it?"

Erik smiled a little. "Well it's only known to be found in one place. The north mountain. Historically warriors, explorers, and adventurers would go up there to claim the gem. It became a symbol of bravery since it's only found across the ravine and was dangerous and difficult to get. Last year one of the soldiers found some around your ice castle. I was able to convince him to let me have some. I figured since you made that journey all alone you earned it. I don't think anyone ever used an ice staircase to cross the ravine, but there is nothing that says you can't."

Elsa held it up admiring it. "It's beautiful. The symbol looks familiar."

"It's the ancient symbol for courage. I had Smitty craft it up. Do you like it?" Erik asked

"It's amazing but I don't know if I can accept it." Elsa said. "I ran up there to escape from everything because I was afraid. Hardly an act of bravery. Just the opposite. The only reason I came down is because I was knocked out and you carried me down."

Erik smiled and gently closed her hand around the pendant. "You may have run up there out of fear. But having to deal with everything you have and not run back up there again has taken amazing courage. You had the weight of the world come down on you when you were nowhere near prepared and you managed to hold yourself together. What you have gone through would have broken most people. I am able to do what I do because I am trained for it and because I am expected to. Almost no one expected you to too bear everything you did. I doubt anyone would have blamed you if you gave up and ran off again. You stood your ground and faced your fear against all odds because you knew it was the right thing to do. That is true courage."

Elsa stared up at him as he spoke. She actually felt a tear forming. "Thank you." She said softly. "That really means a lot to me."

"Every word of it is true your majesty." Erik smiled down at her.

Elsa felt her face burning as she looked up at him. For some reason she found herself leaning up to him. Her face getting closer to his…

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Erik immediately took a step back and Elsa regained her composure still blushing furiously. "Come in." She said.

Gerda poked her head inside. "Your majesty everything is set."

"Thank you Gerda. I will be down in a moment." Elsa replied.

Gerda left and Elsa turned back to Erik. "Well I probably shouldn't keep everyone waiting." She put the necklace on. "Thank you so much for this. It really means a lot to me." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Now it was Erik's turn to turn bright red.

* * *

Like the year before Kai announced Elsa to the guests. There was not as many guests as the year before. The Royals and Nobles couldn't go every celebration or else they would always be traveling. She still walked in with the same regal poise. Although this year her smile was bigger and her face softer. When she took her place she welcomed everyone and signaled for the ball to start.

Anna was first over to greet her. "Elsa you look amazing!"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. This all looks incredible. You did a great job getting this all together."

"Hey it was fun." Anna smiled. "I may have a knack for planning parties. Hey where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh, um" Elsa thought not sure if she should reveal her guard gave her a gift in such a public place. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Anna looked a little confused. "Well make sure you have a good time. This is all for you."

"I will trust me." Elsa smiled. "Right now I better great the guests. Now go dance. Preferably with someone who won't try killing us later."

Anna laughed and waved her hand. "I'm sure Kristoff isn't planning on harming us."

Elsa smiled a little and looked at him. "I'm not sure judging by the way he drives that sled."

Kristoff gulped but Anna saved him from further embarrassment by dragging him to the dance floor.

Elsa returned to greeting guests. Most of the faces were familiar from either last year or from the other events she had attended since. However this time there was a pleasant surprise waiting for her.

A young man stepped forward who she had not seen in a long time. Her smile light up and she greeted him. "Prince Joseph Alexander! I didn't know you were coming."

Joseph smiled. "When I replied to the invitation from Princess Anna I asked for her to keep it a surprise. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." She found herself blushing a little. "I'm very happy to see you."

Joseph then turned to Erik. "Captain Slovak! Nice to see you again."

Erik smiled and shook Joseph's hand. "Likewise. Glad you could make it."

Elsa noticed standing just behind Joseph were two other young men, two young ladies, and another man and woman. Joseph turned to them. "Queen Elsa allow me to introduce my family. King Henry and Queen Martha. My two older brothers Prince Johnathan and Prince William. And their two wives Princess Emma and Princess Susanna."

"It wonderful to meet you." Elsa smiled greeting them. "Your son and brother was a credit to your kingdom last year." She couldn't help that both his brothers had stunned looks on their faces. Maybe they were surprised to be meeting the snow queen.

Queen Martha spoke first. "So lovely to meet you Queen Elsa." She gushed. "Joseph has told us all about you. Kept talking about how incredible the Queen of Arendelle was."

Joseph looked like he could die from embarrassment right there. Both his brothers snickered. Elsa blushed a little more. "Oh how kind."

King Henry bowed. "We look forward to getting to know you better. Thank you once again for having us." He turned back to his son. "Come Joseph. Let's let her get back to her greetings."

"I'll talk to you soon. I can't wait to catch up." Joseph said.

"I look forward to it as well." Elsa smiled.

As the family joined the party his brothers pulled him close. "Alright you were right she is beautiful. So what is wrong with her? I mean why would she associate with the likes of you?"

Joseph ignored the comment. He managed to attract eh attention of someone else. Anna came flying out of nowhere dragging Kristoff with her. "Prince Joseph!"

"Princess Anna!" Joseph smiled greeting the younger sister. "And Kristoff! I see Anna is still keeping you around?"

Kristoff grinned a little. "Yea I'm just lucky I guess."

"And you better not forget it." Anna smirked. "Now who are your friends?"

"Oh, Princess Anna allow me to introduce my family. Family this is Princess Anna of Arendelle.

The Alexander family went through the introductions again with Anna and Kristoff. After some idle chit chat Will final said. "So tell us. What is wrong with your sister that she would associate herself with the likes of this?" He grabbed Joseph by the shoulders shaking him a little.

"William!" Queen Martha yelled looking mortified.

"It's alright mother. Johnathan and I and spot a fellow trouble maker easily. Princess Anna knows what I mean." Will said with a sure and smug look on his face.

Anna laughed a little. "Well I wouldn't call myself a trouble maker."

Kristoff put his hands on his hips. "Really?"

Anna went on. "Joseph seems like a fine young man. Granted my judgment in character has been way off before. Also Elsa is still learning how to associate with people. So yeesshh. I suppose she could make questionable choices. But I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Very well." Johnathan replied. "But you may want to have a talk with your sister about keeping better company."

"Speaking of which." William pointed towards Elsa who had just finished greeting everyone. "I think Joseph needs to get over there and ask for the first dance."

Joseph turned bright red. "Oh I don't know."

Anna piped up. "I agree!"

"As do I." Said King Henry who just joined the group.

"It's agreed then." Said Will clapping his hands. "Susanna, Emma. Go over to the queen to make sure no other young man interferes."

The girls smiled. Apparently they shared their husband's sense of mischief. "I'll go too!" Anna chimed in and went with the two girls and went to speak to Elsa keeping other possible suitors away.

It was clear they got to her just in time. There were a few young men who were clearly waiting for a chance to ask Elsa to dance. They stood by waiting for the queen to finish the conversation with the girls.

Will and Johnathan grabbed Joseph. "Come brother. Now is your chance."

Joseph protested. "Not yet! Give me a chance to get ready."

"Nope stopping to think about it will only make it worse. You just got to do it." Will answered.

"But I will look rude to the others if I just interrupt the conversation and ask to dance."

Johnathan replied. "Who cares what they think. Only what Queen Elsa does. Besides to get the good things in life you have to cheat now and then to stay ahead of the competition."

"Don't forget those are our wives up there. They can squeeze us into the circle there. It's us remember? We have everything planned out."

Joseph looked at Kristoff. "You have to help me out here. Please I can't do this just right now."

Kristoff shook his head. "I have to agree with them. You could just wait yourself out of an opportunity."

"Come on brother." Jonathan said. "Don't make us drag you over there making a scene."

Joseph allowed himself to be led over to Elsa. When they got close enough Emma motioned them over to join the conversation. "Johnathan dear I was just telling Queen Elsa about how we first met."

"Ah yes, what a night. Speaking of which my love will you join me for a dance?" Johnathan smiled.

"Of course. Perfect song. I think we should all get out there." Emma winked.

Will nudged Joseph in the ribs and whispered. "Now's your chance. Don't ruin it." Then he took his wife's hand.

Elsa smiled at Joseph who stood the awkwardly for a moment before finally managing to say. "Um. Queen Elsa will you join me for this dance?"

"Of course." Elsa smiled.

Joseph thought he might fall over right there. She did not dance a year ago when they met. Now she was openly accepting his invitation.

He took her gloved hand and went out onto the floor with her. Her eyes and smile making the room seem brighter. As they started the dance his brothers gave him a thumbs up when Elsa's back was to them. He didn't mind she wore gloves. He was happy to be hand in hand with her as they slowly danced together.

For Elsa she had never been happier to accept a dance invitation. Joseph seemed glad to be dancing with her. His eyes were nervous get gentle. She found it rather charming. Unlike some of the other overly confident princes and nobles she had previously danced with. She finally found words to say. "I have enjoyed your letters."

"I have enjoyed yours as well." Joseph answered. "But I am really glad to be talking in person again." He blurted out.

"Me too." Elsa said shyly.

"I hope my brothers aren't too much for you. They tend to be a handful and a half." He said

Elsa laughed. "They seem wonderful. In fact they remind me a little of Anna."

With everyone running off to dance that left Erik standing by himself. He was used to that though. He stood and kept an eye on things. What he was not used to was being approached by someone when Elsa was not next to him.

Three men were walking towards him. They looked somewhat familiar. He tried to place them as they approached while still watching the queen. The man in the lead spoke first. "My word is that Private Slovak?"

Erik hadn't been addressed by that rank for years. But now a memory of these men were coming back to him. "My word Commodore Cooper! It's been years."

The man shook Erik's hand. "It's Admiral now. And I see you have been promoted as well. The Queens personal guard as well. Very well done lad. Although I'm sure not as exciting as the days of fighting pirates and raiders."

Erik shrugged. "It has its moments."

At that moment Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the Alexander family returned to the platform. Elsa look curiously at the men who were talking to Erik.

Erik bowed a little and said. "Your majesty. Allow me to introduce Admiral Cooper of Kenmire."

The admiral and his subordinates all bowed. "Queen Elsa. A pleasure to meet you. Pardon our lateness, we were delayed in our arrival."

"It's no problem admiral. Kenmire is always welcome. I am curious how you know my captain." She said glancing at Erik.

"Oh it's quiet the tale. How come you have never told her majesty captain?" The admiral clapped him on the shoulder.

Erik blushed a little. "I'm not much for telling stories. I'm sure Queen Elsa is not interested in old war stories anyways."

"Come now lad." The Admiral responded. "They may not say so publicly but almost all royals enjoy hearing thrilling tales of adventure." He turned back to Elsa. "Am I wrong your majesty?"

Elsa smiled a little. "I do enjoy a good story." While she was locked away she did indulge in some good tales of adventure in her readings.

"Very well, I'll just have to tell the tale for you captain." Cooper grinned. "It was years ago of course. Arendelle had sent several ships to help us hunt pirates that were causing problems. While we were anchored off an island another ship joined us. The Captain and first mate happed to be brothers. You remember them don't you captain?"

"Ah yes the Jones brothers." Erik answered. "How could I forget them?"

Cooper continued. "So these brothers tell us they are pursuing the same pirates we are. We agreed to work together. It didn't take much hunting though. One of our scouts spotted the main pirate ship sailing away from the island. Most of our forces were on the island searching there. We only had time to get an undermanned ship launched to pursue alongside the Jones ship. Most of my men are scattered around the island so I have to call for nearby Arendelle troops to get on one of my ships. So we weigh anchor quickly and chase the pirate down. We took the pirates starboard and the Jones took the port. Even though we had them outgunned we didn't have the crew to man all guns. We figured out best course of action was to board her along with the Jones crew. Unfortunately getting into boarding position was proving difficult. Then one of my officers came up with an insane idea. Use rigging from the sails to have men swing across to the pirate ship while holding grappling hooks then drop then on the deck. I asked who would be foolhardy to volunteer for such an insane mission when I hear a few voices behind me saying they would." He paused and pointed at Erik. "Including this wild-eyed kid who barley looked old enough to put on a uniform. I tried to talk him out of it saying a more experience soldier would work better and it could very well be a one way trip. He insisted he could handle it and then proceeded to get in position. Well the signal was given and the four volunteers swung across and attempted the drop. We managed to get three hooks in and pulled the ship in close and began the boarding party. What really surprised me is when this fool." He pointed at Erik again. "Swung back across knocked two pirates over and hit the deck fighting. I will never forget that sight as long as I live. I have to say Queen Elsa you have one brave, and also crazy, soldier as your personal guard."

"Yes I have been learning that." Elsa smiled. She also wondered what other crazy things Erik had done.

"So where were these Jones brothers from?" Kristoff asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I have never seen the emblem before." Cooper answered. "However some believe they came from beyond the barrier."

"Really?" Anna asked intrigued.

"No one can say for sure. All we know is we had never seen their national flag before."

Johnathan and William were grinning as they listened and chimed in. "So if we take you to our ship can you reenact that scene for us captain?" Will asked. "We would be more than happy to have Joseph play the part of one of the pirates you bowled over."

Jonathan spoke up next. "So is this the guy Joseph was telling us about? The big hero from last year?"

"I was just doing my duty." Erik answered.

"Uh huh. I have a bone to pick with you." Johnathan went on. "I had never lost a practice duel to my little brother until you apparently had to give him some lessons."

"I was just teaching him to defend himself better Prince Jonathan." Erik responded.

Elsa turned her attention back to the Admiral. "So what brings you to Arendelle anyways Admiral? It is rather unusual for someone to send a military representative to these events. Not that I don't appreciate you coming."

"Well I am actually here escorting one of our lords. The poor fellow tore his jacket coming off the ship. He sent me on ahead but she should be here…well now actually." Cooper smiled.

At that moment another man joined the group and slapped both Jonathan and William on the backs. "I thought this would be a party for dignified people but apparently they let scoundrels like you in here."

The entire group exclaimed at once "Thomas!"

Sit Thomas stood there wearing is big trademark smile. The childlike glimmer still in his eyes even for a man of his age. He bowed with a bit of a flourish. "My dear Queen Elsa. A most happy birthday to you."

"Why thank you Sir Thomas. I'm so happy to see you again." Elsa had a very big genuine smile on her face.

"You remember Cassandra of course?" Thomas stepped aside letting Cassandra in the group. She immediately hugged both Anna and Elsa. They girls had been writing but had not seen each other since the fall. Both Susanna and Emma hugged Cassandra as well being familiar with Thomas and his family.

King Henry and Queen Martha joined the group as well as the three families stood laughing and talking. Olaf wandered over as well. A few of the more dignified threw some looks of discontent in their direction like their behavior was unbecoming to royalty. Elsa didn't care at this point. She was enjoying the friendly company. Besides she stood there looking all dignified and regal last year and look how that turned out.

Kristoff stepped off to the side next to Erik for a moment who had a peculiar look on his face. "What is it?"

Erik smiled slightly. "Look at her." He said referring to Elsa. "You weren't here last year but except when Anna was with her she put on a forced dignified smile all evening. Now a year later she is truly happy. There were times when I thought I would never see her truly smile. Glad to see I was wrong in those instances."

After a while the groups dispersed to dance or talk and greet others. Elsa and Joseph shared several other dances which caught attention. When Joseph finally moved away to talk to some other guests the other young men had an opportunity. While the Alexander brothers were talking to someone else Jonathan suddenly said "Uh oh."

"What?" Joseph looked at him. Jonathan nudged and pointed to Elsa. "Oh no." Joseph and Will groaned.

Prince Hector had finally made his move. He approached Elsa and asked for a dance. From the brothers perspective he was trying to put the charm on. They could see Elsa smile and accept. "Well I hope you made a good impression brother." Will said. "Because you know what Hector is capable of."

Anna rejoined the Alexander's again. "What's going on?"

"Well your sister just accepted a dance from a prince who is considered to be the biggest charmer out there." Johnathan said.

Anna looked over. "Well he is a handsome one. Oh not as much as you." She smiled at Kristoff.

"Don't let that fool you." Susanna said. "He went after me once. Behind all that charm is a very self-absorbed and creepy man. Some princesses have secretly nicknamed him Prince Handsy. He like to try to charm girls into rather improper behavior."

"He had better not." Anna growled. "I'll give him the same treatment as I did Hans." Then she had a nervous look on her face. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" asked Emma

"Elsa's personal guard over there. He can be a little…jumpy…when it comes to protecting her. If Hector tries anything he may cause a bit of a scene." Anna answered a bit of worry in her voice. She was all for Erik protecting Elsa but he didn't want him to ruin the party if he overreacted to something.

"Oh my." The girls said.

"Excellent." Will and Johnathan grinned.

Elsa was unaware of the reputation that Hector had. To her he was a handsome and polite young man. Charming and had a bit of a swagger she found interesting. His smile and eyes were rather alluring. Normally she didn't get too caught up in such things but there was something about him. Then she felt something that made things more awkward. His hands seemed to be beginning to roam.

"Why that…" Anna started then she changed it to. "Oh no."

She noticed Erik drop his hand to his side and grip the handle of his pistol.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Asked Kristoff nervously.

Erik seemed to contemplate this himself and change his mind about discharging a firearm in the direction of the queen. The group breathed a sigh of relief. Until he moved his hand to his sword and gripped the hilt.

Joseph didn't seem to mind. The look on his face suggested he hoped Erik would go over and remove Hector's hands from Elsa. And then just plain remove his hands.

Elsa managed to handle the situation herself.

"Ahem."

"Something wrong my beautiful queen?" Hector smiled.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You're becoming rather too familiar don't you think?"

Hector's smile broadened. "Think nothing of it my queen Elsa. Just showing a little affection." His hand seemed to grow a little bolder.

Elsa's face turned into a glare. Had she not been wearing gloves she may have flash frozen Hector in his place. She had never even been on a date yet. She was not about to let some stranger try to take advantage of her. Still she was going to be diplomatic about this. Once. If that failed she may take a page from Anna's book on how to deal with men who mistreat you.

"Price Hector. I am sure you are aware of my abilities. You should also be aware that I am not used to certain situations. Pushing me too far into something may cause me to lose control and turn you into an ice sculpture in an instant." To emphasize her point she froze the inside of her glove causing him to feel the cold through it. That got his attention. He put his hand back in a proper position.

The dance ended soon anyways. Prince Hector still did not give up easily. "Perhaps we will share another dance this evening."

Elsa only nodded curtly.

Anna decided it was time for her to interfere. She strode up to Hector. "Hello Prince Hector I am Princess Anna. May I have a word?"

Hector put on his charming smile. "For you my lovely young princess of course."

Anna did not like the way he was looking at her. "I'll be quick. You need to be careful about how you behave around my sister."

"Do not worry Princess Anna. I was just helping her break out of her shell. She will warm up to it." He kept his smarmy grin on.

The only thing that kept Anna from clocking him square in the face was the party itself. She decided a different approach would be better. "Yea about that. You see that scary looking guy near Elsa?"

Hector frowned a little. "Her personal guard. I have heard some about him but what of it?"

"Well you see he can be a little over zealous in protecting the queen. He's actually a bit of a diplomatic nightmare. He's shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. Not even sure why she keeps him around. He's an international incident waiting to happen."

Hector frowned more. "Princess Anna are you threatening me?"

Anna feigned innocence. "Oh heavens no. I'm would just to avoid any incidents like ones previous."

"Previous incidents?" Hector asked. "I have not heard anything like that.

"Oh I'm really not supposed to bring it up. But we have had to pay a few kingdoms off because he can be too quick with the sword. I'm just making sure you're warned so you can stay safe." Anna smiled innocently.

"I see." Said Hector looking around. "Well thank you for the advice your highness." Then he walked away looked rather less sure of himself.

* * *

Elsa was not about to let one creepy prince ruin her evening. She rejoined everyone and settled into laughing and talking as they told stories. After a bit she looked at the clock. It was time to move outside. She had several of the staff announce the party would go outside to the courtyard. The guests wondered what the queen had planned as they filed out.

Out in the courtyard the citizens of Arendelle were gathered around. The queen had arranged for music and food for them as well. She spent some time greeting a few and thanking them for coming. She then climbed onto a stage she had set up for some event only she knew the full details of.

She sent a few jets of magic into the sky the detonated into ice works getting the crowd's attention and attracting applause. After it died down she spoke addressing everyone.

"Thank you all for coming this evening. You all are aware a year ago this was a very different scene. At that time I myself didn't think this scene would be possible. I want to thank Arendelle for staying strong through all this and believing in me. I want you all to know I will continue to fight for you always."

There was more applause.

Elsa went on. "Last year so many people went above and beyond what was expected of them to make sure Arendelle did not fall into chaos or taken over by someone else." She intentionally left Hans name out of it. He had intentionally endeared himself to the people and some could not believe he tried to kill both Anna and Elsa.

She continued. "Tonight I want to thank several of those people personally. I feel what they did for Arendelle needs to be recognized publicly.

Some staff stood next to her holding some small boxes. She took one and opened it. "First I would like to recognize Colonel Davis. The Captain of the guard." She waited until Davis stepped up on the stage and she pinned a medal on him. "Even though he had every reason to believe his queen was a monster and a danger and that he should accept the change in leadership he decided to see everything through and question what was told him. For this he was arrested and would have been tried with treason and faced execution. He remained loyal though and joined the battle to take back the castle. Thank you Colonel. Without your efforts this would not be happening tonight."

Davis bowed and Elsa had him stay on the stage where he stood at attention. Elsa then took another medal. "Next I would like to recognize Corpsman Sambo. Not even originally from Arendelle He chooses to stay here far from his home and own people and help our wounded soldiers. When I was injured on the north mountain he aided me despite the fact I froze the country and rumors were flying all over. He had never even met me before and knew nothing about me. Yet he remained dedicated to helping save lives and helped save mine." She pinned a Medal on Sambo who had been invited. "Thank you Corpsman. I would not be here if it were not for you."

Sambo took his place next to Davis. Elsa retrieved another medal and went on. "This next person is not even from Arendelle. However Prince Joseph Alexander of Belcomp sided with the true Arendelle forces despite several other nations being tricked into siding with the usurpers. Alexander risked everything to free Colonel Davis and join a fight that wasn't his." She pinned a medal on the blushing Joseph who received whistles from his brothers. "Thank you Prince Joseph. Without your bravery me and several others would not be standing here tonight."

Elsa then grabbed another of the medals. "This next one goes to a man who has been fiercely loyal to Arendelle and myself. Captain Erik Slovak." Erik was already on stage near Elsa so she had him step forward. "Captain Slovak was repeatedly told to abandon his position under the guise that I was a danger to Arendelle. The other side tried to lure him to their side with promises of power. He refused and put Arendelle first risking his life on several occasions but never stopped fighting." She pinned the medal on Erik who was blushing hating receiving all the attention. She smiled a little then spoke. "Thank you Captain. I would not be here were it not for you."

She returned to speak again. "Mr. Kristoff Bjorkman found himself accidently thrown into all the events when he by chance ran into Princess Anna. It was not his concern. Princess Anna even told him he could bow out yet he stayed with her escorting her and keeping her safe." Kristoff stepped up on stage clearly feeling out of place. Elsa pinned the medal on him. "You kept my sister safe and brought her back to me. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

Elsa returned to the medals and picked up another. "This next one is an unusual case. This person did not even exist until the events were already in play. Olaf come forward." Olaf bounced up on the stage looking confused but happy. "By now nearly all of you are aware of the little snowman I brought to life. What you may not know is he stumbled into a situation he knew nothing about but knew he had to help my sister. He could have ignored it and just happily went on. Yet he choose to be loyal." She put the medal on Olaf and gave it a light freeze so it would stick to him. "Thank you Olaf. You did more than you may ever realize."

Elsa then grabbed the last medal. "Finally I want to thank my sister Princess Anna. Even though I shut her out for years and hid my secret from her. She came after me even without knowing how to face the dangers that may await. Even when I lost control and froze her heart she still choose to save me when she could have saved herself. Without her I would not be here tonight and beyond that she showed me what it means to love." She smiled and handed Anna the medal then hugged her. "Thank you sis." Was all she could manage to say.

The crowd gave thunderous applause. Everyone then stepped down and rejoined the party. Elsa and Anna rejoined the Alexanders and Thomas and Cassandra. They continued to talk and laugh and joke and share a few tales. As Elsa stood there she had to stop and watch for a while. A big warm smile on her face and her eyes got misty. Funny how things work. A year ago she wished she would have gotten through the evening without having anything revealed. When that failed she wished to remain alone and free in her ice castle on the mountain. If either of those had come true she would not be experiencing any of this right now. Instead it was her worst nightmare that set her free. Sure it was a fight and nearly cost her everything. But here she was with friends who cared about her. She didn't think this was possible last year.

What a difference it all made.

* * *

End Chapter 31

Well I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy the returns of Joseph and Thomas? Hope I didn't confuse you with switching from last to first name on Joseph but with the rest of the family there I had to go first name. Did you enjoy his fun loving brothers?

For those of you who have a desk in your home, office, or dorm the snack drawer is key right?

I hope your paying attention to all the minor characters. There will be a quiz in the future. (You think I'm joking?)

I threw in a subtle hint to what I'm planning in the future. Either for this story or something unrelated.

Oh I'm thinking about changing the summary for the story. I could use your help. Suggestions on what you would change. Also what caught your attention in the first place that got you to try my story.

Send your reviews. I look forward to reading them.

Also if you have any questions, comments, or anything feel free to shoot me a private message. I have had a few interesting conversations with readers and authors that way. Do not ask for any personal contact info though.

Now for the Once upon a time review

Overall I like what they are doing. They did a good job of casting Elsa. An excellent job with Anna. And an Awful job with Kristoff. I like the one liners but it doesn't seem like Kristoff. The got Hans perfect. For the whole 5 minutes he was on the show.

The recreation of "Do you wanna build a snowman" in the first episode with Regina and Emma was over the top I thought.

No one ever asks Elsa how she got to stroybrooke. They mention it but its really glossed over. And they have yet to tell her she jumped ahead 30 plus years in the future. That may be info she could use.

The timeline of everything is going to take some explaining.

I'm not a fan of the snow queen. Hans would have been a great villain for the season.

Elsa's magic is kinda weak compared to the movie. Also the movie had her shooting jets of ice and light. Not shooting snowflakes out of her hands like glitter

the ice staircase recreation was cool but trying to recreate her running up the stairs like in let it go but with an expression of fear just didn't seem to work.

Loved Hook trying to explain the phone to Elsa. Would like to see those two trying to figure out the modern world more often.

Elsa hasn't really developed any relationships with anyone is storybrooke. Emma a little bt but has barly spoken to anyone else.

The show has so many story lines going in it needs to be 2 hours.

I had more but I'm really tired and losing focus.


	32. Chapter 32: The Return

Hey everyone. I got more reviews and follows on the last chapter then any single release previously! So I decided to make you all wait a month again. Seriously I'm just kidding and I feel terrible about the delay. Been extremely busy. Then To delay and complicate things even more I had a bit of an accident at work. Okay a rather large accident at work. Without going into to many details one of my limbs suffered a severe injury. In fact in some ways I'm glad its still attached. Long story short. I was searching a large piece of mechanical equipment for possible hidden contraband. However no one turned the machine off and I never checked. I stepped inside and it activated. One of my limbs (arm or leg) became trapped and it took forever (well probably only a few minutes but it felt that way) for coworkers to free me. Lesson for all you. Follow all safely instructions. And always be aware of your surroundings. I thought the time off work would let me get some writing done. But as it turns out it's hard to write either on pain or on pain killers.

DISCLAIMER: For other writers: Having read many stories on here I have come to the conclusion that some of our ideas may cross. In fact some things I read have similar ideas for stuff I have planned for the future. So to sooth any hurt feelings that may arise f this happens I offer these 3 ideas. 1. there are several thousand stories in the frozen category. similar ideas are bound to happen. 2. I thought if it first. You just write faster then me. If you don't accept the first two then there is option 3. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Anyway I hope that covers everything.

Anyhow enough about how I was a moron. Lets go on to the story. By the way you are reading one of the top ten longest stories in the "Frozen" section

Announcements in the after comments

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 32

As soon as the party was over and the girls headed back to their wing of the castle Anna immediately started to question Elsa.

"Alright so who gave you that necklace?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh." Elsa remarked as she ran her fingers over the pendant shyly. She was not ashamed of who gave it to her, but she did wonder how others might react if they found it. She looked around. Erik was behind them respectfully keeping his distance while the sisters talked. "Alright, I'll tell you but you have to keep it quiet." Elsa said quietly.

"Oooo, so secretive." Anna smirked. "I promise, now spill."

Elsa leaned in and lowered her voice a little more. "Erik gave it to me."

"Really?" Anna said her eyes getting wider. "Wow, what do you suppose he means by giving you that?"

Elsa shook her head. "It's nothing like that. He gave it to me to remind me of what I had to go through this year. The pendent is the ancient symbol of courage."

"Well that was sweet of him." Anna smiled and looked back giving Erik a look. He responded with a look of confusion. Anna turned back to Elsa. "So Erik gives you a special gift and Joseph shares several dances with you. Aren't you Miss Popular?"

Elsa groaned. "Can you stop with that?"

"Of course not." Anna smirked. "I'm your sister. Not only is it my right to pester you about such things, I believe it's my duty as well."

"I don't give you this much grief about Kristoff." Elsa pointed out.

"Well that's your fault." Anna smiled. "Besides I'm much too adorable for you to make fun of."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well I'm too exhausted to counter with anything. I'm going to bed. Goodnight sis."

Anna hugged her sister. "Goodnight. Don't worry I'll have much more to bother you with tomorrow."

* * *

Some of the guests stayed in Arendelle for a few days after the birthday. The Alexander family was among them along with Thomas and Cassandra. Even with friends around Elsa still had to attend to her duties as queen. While her friends were being shown around Arendelle by Anna and Kristoff she sat in her study going over paperwork. She didn't mind too much. She had enough public exposure yesterday. Besides things had to get done. She would get to see everyone in a few hours anyways.

Erik was standing watch quietly outside the door to her study. The dullness of the day was interrupted by a familiar yet somewhat rare figure approaching.

"Lord Wallace." Erik snapped to attention. "I didn't know you were in Arendelle."

Lord Wallace smiled. He was a tall middle aged man with reddish brown hair flecked with grey. His neatly trimmed beard was the same. He was one of the most prominent nobles in Arendelle. The most successful business man in the country and that give him excellent connections internationally. He was often away on business. Although not a member of the council he was always welcome and his advice sought out. He was always friendly with the staff and guards as well.

"Captain Slovak. How are you lad?" He smiled and shook Erik's hand.

"I'm well my lord. How was your latest trip?" Erik asked

"Went quiet well thank you. I was going to try to make the party last night but couldn't sail fast enough. So tell me. Did Queen Elsa give you the night off last night so you could charm the ladies?" Wallace grinned.

"Not the night I take off." Erik shrugged.

"Oh Captain." Wallace shook his head. "Take some advice. Get yourself out there once in a while. Don't let life pass you by. It goes by faster than you think. Even with my busy schedule I take time now and then."

"Well I'll see what I can work out." Erik said. "So what brings you to the castle?"

"Well as I said I was trying to make the party last night. So I figured I would drop by and wish the Queen a happy late birthday. Also I have some information for you and the queen. Remember when you told me about the mysterious man who threatened the queen in Glenhaven and asked if I could do anything to track him down?" Wallace asked.

"Yes. Did you find him?" Erik asked hopefully.

"No not him specifically." Wallace replied. "But we did find a low level operative suspected of being in league with the man of question. He was working in my organization. We can turn him over to the castle guard for questioning if you like. I know it's not much, but I'm hoping it leads to something more."

"I'm very grateful for any assistance you can provide." Erik said. "I'll arrange for transport."

"Sounds good Captain. Now do you believe I could see the queen?" Wallace asked.

"Well she is rather busy. But she is always happy to make time for you. Let me step inside and check." Erik answered.

He knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Queen Elsa. Forgive the intrusion but Lord Wallace has asked to see you."

Elsa looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Lord Wallace? Of course, send him in."

Wallace stepped inside and bowed as Elsa stood. "Queen Elsa! Allow me to wish you a happy belated birthday. I tried to make the celebration last night but the winds were not with me."

Elsa smiled. "It's quite alright Lord Wallace. So what brings you to the castle? I'm hoping your finally going to accept my offer and take a place on the council?"

Wallace chuckled as they both sat. "I'm afraid not my queen. Your father always asked the same thing. As I have told you before I feel I can be of better service to Arendelle without having to be tied down my all the political red tape."

Elsa sighed. "I can understand that. Heaven knows I wish I could do the same thing sometimes. But I still would like to have your council around more often."

"I know my queen. Perhaps one day you will. But now is not that time. As for what brings me here today there is the usual business." Wallace placed some documents on the desk. "And I was telling Captain Slovak that I apprehended someone working in my organization with connections to the man who threatened you in Glenhaven."

"Really?" Elsa sat up straighter. "Do we know who that man was then?"

"Unfortunately not." Wallace replied. "This appears to be a low level operative. He may not even know the identity of the man in charge. Also I should point out this may be an empty threat. It may just be a man with some connections trying to bully his way into some sort of power."

"Perhaps." Elsa frowned. "But when my family and kingdom are threatened I would rather be vigilant."

"That being the case I have arranged for the suspect to be transported here for questioning." Wallace said. "Perhaps when faced with the authority of the kingdom rather than my private detail he will be more talkative."

"I hope so." Elsa said. "I want this threat lifted from over Arendelle as soon as possible."

* * *

Erik had another of his guards take his spot and went to his office. With the prisoner from Wallace arriving he needed to prepare some things. Ever since the threat was made at Glenhaven he had gathered whatever intelligence he could on known or potential threats to the crown. He began to go over them along with the information Wallace had given him. After a while he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He opened it to find the chief of staff Kai standing there.

"Kai. What can I do for you?" Erik asked. He then noticed Kai had several draped canvasses with him as well. "Please tell me those are not what I think they are." Erik groaned.

Kai smirked a little. "You know captain you should learn to appreciate art more."

"It's kind of hard to when you have no desire to be the subject of these paintings." Erik pointed out.

Kai smiled. "Well then you need to stop doing all hero stuff."

"It's just my job. Why don't these artists make paintings of you doing your job?" Erik protested.

"Well my job doesn't involve me doing daring and dangerous things. Those make for more interesting paintings." Kai replied. "Just take a look. The artists do work hard on them."

"Fine." Erik growled as Kai unveiled a painting. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

The painting showed him in a crouch with his sword drawn pointing it forward. It appeared he was leading an expedition up a mountain in the howling wind and snow.

Erik frowned. "I don't remember striking that particular pose on my way up the mountain. Or on my way down either. In fact I didn't lead the search up the mountain. I went up alone. This painting is all wrong. I mean why would I even had my sword drawn in that situation?"

Kai chuckled. "The artist probably wanted a more dramatic scene to paint. So where would you like it?"

"It would look great in the garbage."

"Oh come now. The artist did work hard on this." Kai pointed out.

"Fine." Erik groaned. "Just store it somewhere."

Kai smiled and left the room leaving Erik to get back to his work. He went back to going over reports but nothing seemed to be connecting. It was starting to look like either the threat had no real credibility or there was a conspiracy that had some serious backing and was incredibly dangerous.

His thoughts were interrupted by another knock. This time it was the second in command of his squad. Lieutenant Bjorn Warwick. With him was one of the guards from Belcomp. Erik had sent Bjorn with Anna and the Alexander's when they went into Arendelle. Both men had troubled looks on their faces.

"Lieutenant Warwick, what's going on?" Erik asked.

"Sir. We were escorting Princess Anna and the Belcomp Royal Family around the city. We noticed several people paying more attention the usual to the party. It seemed like we were being watched and scouted." Warwick reported.

"That's disconcerting." Erik said. "Did you recognize any of the men following you?"

"No." Warwick said. "Captain Mitchell here noticed it as well."

Captain Mitchell nodded in agreement. "This was more than curious citizens. These people were highly interested in all our movements and seemed to be trying to shadow us. If I had to draw any conclusions I would say they were planning an ambush but either they were not expecting that much security. Or their target was not among the group."

Erik gritted his teeth. He knew what that meant. The people following the group were probably targeting Elsa. "Good work on noticing that. How did the Royal's react?"

Warwick answered. "We decided not to scare them unless it became necessary. I figured it would be a good idea to get the artists to render some drawings and send some intelligence agents out into the city to see if we can spot them and maybe follow them."

"Good idea. Keep me posted." Erik said.

As Warwick and Mitchell left Erik closed his door and slammed his fist on the desk. Sure a disaster had been avoided possibly because Elsa decided to stay home. The problem was she was still under threat. Erik would protect her against anything. He shouldn't have to though. She deserved to feel safe as well as be safe. He was trying desperately to stay ahead of all this but it seemed more and more that the forces working against him were far more powerful and organized then he could handle.

* * *

Anna, Emma, and Susanna took a stroll through the castle after returning from the city. The princesses turned out to have many of the same interests. The laughter of all three could be heard ringing all around the castle.

After a while Emma and Susanna turned the conversation to their brother in law. The girls liked Joseph, even though they teased him along with their husbands, and wanted to see him happy.

"So." Emma started. "Any idea what Elsa thinks of Joseph?"

Anna laughed lightly. "I know she likes him. She is always happy to get his letters."

"So why the hold up on everything?" Susanna asked.

Anna thought for a moment. "Elsa is complicated. It's understandable after she spent thirteen years in isolation. She is slow to let people get close. To let anyone get that kind of close to her is kind of scary for her right now. I am trying to get her to open her heart more. I want to see her happy. But I understand it's a process. Can't force her into something she's uncomfortable with. That being said I do try to nudge her out of her comfort zone now and then. If I don't I'm worried she will always be closed off to forging new relationships."

Emma nodded. "I can understand that. Joseph has been incredibly patient. I expect he will continue to do so as well. So there is no one else then?"

"Well…" Anna started. "She is really close with her personal guard Erik. But to be honest I can't make heads or tails of their relationship. Sometimes it seems there is potential there. Others it seems to be purely professional. It gets kind of confusing."

"So what is he like?" Susanna asked. "Joseph seems to like and respect him a lot even though he may be competition."

Anna smirked a little. "He is also complicated. On the plus side he is incredibly brave and loyal. He is very kind and is always there for Elsa. On the other hand…"

The girls rounded a corner to have their conversation interrupted by Erik letting another guard have it.

"This is the castle guard not some two bit merchant marine operation! This kind of sloppiness and unprofessional conduct will not be tolerated! You pull anything like this again and I'll have you transferred to one of the northern outposts digging and cleaning latrines! Is that clear!" Erik was barking at the other guard."

"Yes Captain Slovak!" The other guard answered loudly and nervously snapping a salute.

"….He can be kind of scary sometimes." Anna finished whispering to the other princesses. She then cleared her throat getting Erik's attention who spun around and bowed.

"Princess Anna. Princesses Susanna and Emma." He addressed.

"Is there a problem captain?" Anna asked.

"No your highness. Just taking care of an issue." He reddened a little. He tried to avoid the Queen or Princess seeing him in these situations.

Anna giggled a little. "Very well. Hopefully you are all set for our little adventure tomorrow."

"Everything is ready Princess Anna." Erik said.

"Good. It should be fun."

* * *

The adventure Anna was referring to was a trip up to Elsa's ice palace. It took some convincing but Anna managed to talk Elsa into it. This time she would not be going alone. In fact just the opposite. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Joseph, his brothers and their wives would be going with. Also Erik and a contingent of Royal guards from both Arendelle and Belcomp would accompany them.

Early the next morning Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Joseph got in Kristoff's sled pulled by Sven. The other Alexander's got in another sled. The guards would follow on horseback. It was a long trip up to the palace so they packed camping gear. They would spend the night and return the next day.

The trip up the mountain was rather uneventful. Wolves would not bother with such a large group. Everyone passed the time by talking and joking. As they neared the north mountain they stopped the sleds to change from wheels to skis as they got into the snow.

They reached the ice palace in the late afternoon. As they pulled up Elsa slowly stepped out and stared up at her creation. She had been unconscious when she left it last so she never got a last look. It still bore the damage from when she was attacked. Part of one of the staircase rails was gone as well as part of the side of the stairs. She could see the rail of the balcony high above was broken when she nearly pushed one of the Wesselton men over the edge. She knew parts of the inside were probably still in rough shape as well.

For those who had not seen it yet they stared up impressed at it. There were some whistles of unbelief and comments of amazement.

"Wow Queen Elsa that is the most incredible thing I have ever seen." Susanna spoke up.

"Thank you." Elsa said. She was having mixed feelings about being here. When she first constructed it she did it on a mix of fear and elation. A year ago it was a monument of what she could accomplish if he was left alone. Now it seemed to be a giant reminder of where she could be trapped all alone if she had let her fear win out.

"Let's go inside." Elsa said simply as she walked to the staircase and with a wave of her hand restored it to its original glory. "Now it should be safe."

As the group approached the staircase suddenly the snow in front of it exploded and a giant snow monster rose from it. It glared down at the intruders and roared. Claws extended and ice spikes sprouted all over the creature.

Erik jumped in front of Elsa and the rest of the guards formed up in front of the royals weapons at the ready. The monster limped forward on one leg to fight.

"Stop!" Elsa jumped around Erik and got between him and her snowman.

Erik kept his weapon raised but look at Elsa surprised. The creature looked down at her and backed away a step.

"Your majesty you need to get back." Erik said and went to pull her back. This only prompted the creature to lunge forward at him.

Elsa help her hand up and stopped the creature just in time. "Both of you stop!"

The creature looked at her and growled out. "I protect."

"Yes you do." Elsa said. Then she pointed to Erik. "And so does he."

The creature snorted and stared down. Elsa went on. "I am safe with them. They are friends."

"Friends?" The creature looked confused.

"Yes. They are not going to hurt me." Elsa motioned for the soldiers to stand down.

The creature seemed to consider this for a moment and the spikes slowly retracted. Elsa looked at the sheared leg. "Here let me see if I can fix that for you." She waved her hand again and recreated the rest of the creature's leg. It seemed to almost smile as it tried its repaired leg.

Once it seemed to call down Olaf came running forward. "Marshmallow! How are you doing bud?"

"Marshmallow?" Elsa asked.

"Seemed like a good name for him." Olaf smiled up at the other snowman.

"Very well, Marshmallow it is." Said Elsa. She motioned down to Olaf. "Marshmallow this is your brother Olaf."

"Brother?" Marshmallow grunted.

"Yes, he is a snowman I made just like you." Elsa smiled.

Marshmallow seemed to ponder this for a moment then put his hand down while Olaf grabbed his ice claw with his little stick arms and shook it. "Hey he's not so bad."

"Um, what is that thing on his head?" Kristoff interrupted.

Elsa looked up at the top of Marshmallows head and saw something shiny sitting up there. "Wait, is that my crown?"

Marshmallow took it off his head and handed it gently to Elsa. "I find." He said simply.

Elsa took it and looked at it. When she tossed it away she didn't care what happened to it. Now she supposed she should take it back. She did want to be a good queen. She should probably wear the symbol of it.

* * *

The group entered the ice castle and looked around the interior. There were a few whistles from the impressed as the gazed at the detail.

Elsa should have been proud of what she had created. Instead she was starting to feel cornered. It almost seemed the walls were closing in on her as if mocking her. The whole structure seemed to be a monument to her cowardice. There she was that day being crowned the leader of Arendelle. But instead of standing up as a leader, she ran away. Not only did she run away. She ran away to hide away from everything forever. She had selfishly thought only of herself and being free with her powers and denied all responsibility. Even when Anna had told her Arendelle was frozen she decided to hide here and condemn her people instead of trying to fix it. Even when she saw first-hand what her magic did when she was locked in the castle, all she could think about was getting away and running away again. She was so focused on what she couldn't do and not making things worse rather than try to save her kingdom.

She looked down at the crown she was holding sadly. She didn't deserve to wear this. This was meant for someone who could stand up against any adversity. Sure she had held her own in some meeting and negotiations. But when it really counted. When she literally was possibly the only hope Arendelle had she was nowhere to be found.

She needed air. She was having trouble breathing in here. She quietly slipped out the door and stood out near the top of the stairs looking out over the landscape. Her exit had not gone unnoticed though. Anna stepped beside her after a few moments.

"You seem rather unhappy in your own home." She observed.

"This isn't my home." Elsa said almost angrily as she wiped her eyes. "It's a reminder to all my failures."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. "This is where you decided to learn to use your powers. That came in handy later."

"My powers and my fear of facing them are the whole reason I ran away here in the first place. And look what happened. I was willing to stay here and hide letting Arendelle freeze rather than try to fix it. I almost killed you refusing that very responsibility." Elsa replied, more tears brimming in her eyes.

"Alright so you got off to a rocky start. But you came back. In the end you unthawed everything." Anna tried to cheer her up.

"That's the thing Anna. I didn't come back. I was forced back. I chased you away with a snow monster. The only reason I came back after that was because Hans tried to kill me and knocked me unconscious. Erik carried me down the mountain after that. And the first thing I did when I woke up was worry about getting back here away from everyone again. Yes, everything worked out in the end. But I only complicated matters. It all was possible because of the braves actions and sacrifices of other people." Elsa explained sadly.

Anna thought for a moment. "Okay, when you say it like that it sounds bad." Then she put her hands on her hips. "But I think you're looking at this the wrong way. You were in no position to be prepared for this. Your whole life you were taught to fear your powers so naturally that's how you reacted…"

"I'm a ruler Anna. I don't get to use that excuse." Elsa interrupted.

"Let me finish." Anna said and went on. "Yes it took other people to bring you back. But you're missing the point of that. If you were some evil monster like Hans and the duke claimed, would people have tried to bring you home?"

Elsa stayed quiet.

"And then most of the castle staff and guards were willing to support you when Hans tried to take over. Even though no one knew much about you other then you froze everything. I think that says people saw enough in you worth fighting for. Then once everything was fixed the people and council didn't demand you abscond the throne…Well most of them didn't. Many of them forgave you and wanted to see what you could do. And for the last year that's exactly what you have been doing." Anna continued her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa started to make another argument, but Anna would have none of it.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me how much help you had. How many people you had supporting you. And you're right. Despite your crazy ice powers you're not a god. You're a human being. You are always telling me no one rules alone. How we rule at the will of the people and of those who serve with us. Well its time I remind you of that. Yes you had help. And it's because they believe in you. If they didn't you wouldn't have all these problems now. So yes, while you didn't get off to the best of starts and dug yourself a bit of a hole, it's all behind you now. I certainly didn't do those negotiations and do the things to hold Arendelle together. You did. And you did it all while learning to deal with people for the first time and how to handle your emotions. Now in order to keep moving forward you have to stop looking back." Anna said looking into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa gave a small smile. "I thought I was supposed to be teaching you about responsibility?"

Anna grinned and shrugged. "Hey, like I said you can't do it all on your own."

The two sisters stood there arm and arm turned back to the castle.

"Come on." Anna tugged on Elsa's arm. "Let's get back inside."

* * *

Elsa felt better after Anna had given her a new perspective to consider. She walked back in with a smile and began to point out features of the palace. She started to go up the stairs then remembered the state the main upper room had been left in. She told everyone to wait while she went to clear it.

She took a breath and stepped into the room and let it out. Once again the memories washed over her. This time it wasn't the guilt of running away. It was the memories of fear as the dukes men pointed their crossbows at her and so heartlessly pulled the triggers despite her pleas. She then shuddered as she thought how she almost killed them reacting in a mix of fear and anger.

The great chandelier she had created lay broken and shattered all over the floor. The floor was cracked as well. Her jagged defensive ice formations were zigzagged all over the room. There was even frozen blood on the floor. She raised her hand and ran it along the side of her head just above her temple. There was a scar there hidden by her hair from the impact. She was pretty sure the blood belonged to her.

She heard a snap of a foot stepping on broken ice. She spun around and saw Erik step into the room. "Captain I still need to clean this up. It may be hazardous to be in here."

"That's why I am in here your majesty. To make sure nothing happens to you. Besides this isn't the first battlefield I have been on in the aftermath." He smiled gently and walked over to her.

"Very well." Elsa said still looking around. She looked back down at the blood spatters. "Be honest with me. Whose blood is that? I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

Erik looked down at it then looked around the room as if calculating. "I believe that would actually be yours, as well as mine." He said softly. "You were seriously injured when the chandelier fell."

"I see." She said and examined Erik's face. They were not as prominent as the scar across his eye but if she looked closely she could see the small scars the broken ice had made on his face. From what Joseph had told her she knew Erik had used his body to shield hers from the shattering ice crystals. "You still remember what happened in here?" She asked.

"I still have nightmares about it." Erik admitted. "I can see every detail of what happened in here."

"You of all people have nightmare about this?" Elsa asked surprised. "You have been in many far larger engagements. How would this affect you?"

Erik put his head down. Elsa took a step closer. "What's wrong?"

Erik sighed and spoke quietly. "Because this is a fight I almost failed. I nearly lost you."

"Oh." Elsa said quietly. She felt a little sorry for him. At the same time she felt a little touched that he cared that much. She gently put her hand on his arm to reassure him. "It's alright Captain. You did an exemplary job that day. You have nothing to hang your head over."

She went on. "I did put you through quite the few days didn't I?"

He smiled a little. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Although If I remember you tried to fire me early on in it."

Elsa put her hands on her hips. "I wasn't trying to fire you. I was trying to free you from me. And if I remember correctly you tried to quit a few days later anyways."

"Alright, you have me there. I am really glad I didn't though." He smiled at her.

"Me too." She said shyly.

They both looked around the room. "Well I guess I should clan this up." Elsa said and began moving her hands. Her defensive ice began to retract and disappear. The arrows stuck inside falling to the floor. She then sealed the cracks in the floors. After that she stepped toward the balcony repairing the railing and doors. She stood for a moment and looked at the pieces of the broken chandelier. "Should I put it back up? It came down so easily from an accidental shot."

Erik didn't say anything. But he doubted that shot was an accident. While he didn't get a perfect look at the time because he moved to cover Elsa. He had replayed the moment over in his mind over and over. He was sure he had seen Hans point the crossbow up as he made to grab it. He had little doubt Hans and tried to kill Elsa then and there and make it look like an accident.

Elsa waved her arms. "I'll just reinforce it better this time."

To Erik's amazement she lifted the pieces into the air and caused them to reassemble themselves back into the great ice sculpture again. There was some effort on her face from reconstructing already formed ice. He guessed reassembling ice into something was harder for her then just forming something from ice she was currently creating. But that was just speculation. He keep track of what her powers could do but he had long abandoned trying to figure out how they worked. Even she was unsure of that. Once it was back together some ice sprouted from the ceiling forming some extra attachments to the chandelier.

Erik walked over and picked up a crossbow bolt, snapping it in half. Other than the bolts there was one thing left to take care of. The blood in the ice.

She stood looking at it for a moment. She could get rid of the ice but not the blood. Maybe she could bury it deeper. She could also just take the part out and get rid of it and make new ice in the floor. With a wave of her hand the ice separated and she lifted it out and into her hand. She stood holding the encased blood and noticed there were two slightly different shades of red. That probably meant it was both Erik's and hers. She was about to toss it over the balcony into the ravine when she noticed something. "That's odd." She said out loud.

"What is?" Asked Erik joining her again and looking at the ice.

"This." Elsa pointed where the two bloods seemed to mix together into a peculiar shape. "It looks like a heart. You think it means anything?"

"Well the heart is where blood comes from." Erik shrugged.

Elsa shot him an exasperated look and muttered something under her breath that sounded like. "Men."

Erik didn't seem to notice. "So what are you going to do with it?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Well I was just going to get rid of it. But we both had somewhat of a significant event happen to us here. Maybe part of us should stay here."

With that she lifted her arms sending the piece up in a gust of wind until it attached to the tip of the chandelier. "There. I guess in some way that seems fitting."

Erik looked up at it. He said nothing. If he was honest with himself he was unsure of what to say or how to say it.

* * *

Once everything was back in order everyone came inside and admired the rest of the castle. They then got out the bed rolls and blankets and settled down to talk and tell stories as the night fell.

Because of the long trip they soon feel asleep. Erik stayed awake for a while and walked around the room careful not to wake anyone. The guards that came along were wither sleeping or stationed at the doors. As Erik walked around he noticed a silhouette on the one the ice doors to the balcony in the moonlight. He carefully opened them and stepped outside to find Joseph there looking out over the mountains.

Joseph turned around. "You're still up as well?"

"Just making sure everything is secure. What are you doing out here?" Erik asked as he closed the door.

"I just needed to get away and think." Joseph answered.

"Looks like a good place to do it." Erik said taking in the view.

Joseph nodded and said. "So tell me. Where do you find your courage when you're about so face something challenging."

Erik thought for a moment. "I remember my duty and why I fight in the first place. I also have my training an experience with me. I keep in my mind what is at stake if I fail to execute my duty."

"You make it sound so simple." Joseph frowned.

"It needs to be." Erik said. "If you have to overthink it you really don't have it. It a simple matter of overcoming your fears."

"So you live without fear?" Joseph asked.

"No of course not." Erik responded. "Fear tells me what the danger is. Tells me the obstacle I must overcome. It is my foe, but also my companion. In the end my fear tells me I have something worth losing. The thing is not to be overcome by your fear."

Joseph nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I just wish it came more naturally to me."

Erik smiled. "I have fought beside you. You do just fine. What brought this on anyways? You leading Belcomp into some sort of battle we are not aware of?"

"Oh no." Said Joseph. "There is another endeavor I am thinking of undertaking. It is of more of a personal nature. For some reason I am finding it difficult even though it seems so simple."

Erik thought for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking. Does it involve a certain queen who has to be sleeping inside?"

Joseph sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Erik replied thoughtfully. "It's clear you care about her. I can see it every time you look at her."

Joseph stared at him. "You can see that?"

Erik shrugged. "I always examine the eyes of anyone who approaches the queen. I am looking for something very different though.

"What's that?"

"Murder." Erik responded. "When you have been in the company of death as often as me you learn to tell what the look of someone who wants to kill you looks like. During the last year as the queen has met with people I have learned to read other expressions as well. Yours is one of the few that shows true caring and compassion towards her."

Joseph blushed a little. "So…um…any idea how she feels about me?"

"Well that's not exactly my job." Erik answered. "But I can tell you she does care for you in some way. How much exactly I cannot say."

"I see." Joseph said. "And you. You're not upset at me at all for feeling this way?"

Erik shot him a look. "Why would I?"

"Well…um…because I know your kind of close to her. I wouldn't be surprised if you had feelings for her. I mean being around such a remarkable woman for as long as you have would have driven me crazy by now." Joseph answered.

Erik sighed. "In some ways Queen Elsa and I are close. And even though its not exactly protocol I do consider her a friend. However the idea of some sort of romantic relationship with her is out of the question. Even if you got past the part of me being her guard and a commoner no less, there are far more worthy men out there for her. So I simply don't let any feelings form. That way I don't have to deal with such a problem"

"There are more worthy men then you?" Joseph looked confused. "But all the things you have done to protect her."

"It's part of my duty." Erik said simply. "Don't get me wrong. I do care about her and would protect her from anything. But she deserves someone whose heart isn't as dark as mine. Someone who's chief skill isn't shedding blood. Trust me she would be much better with someone like you."

"Like me?" Joseph asked shocked.

"Yes, you." Erik said. "Over the past year I have seen several princes waltz in and ask for Queen Elsa's hand. But they are just interested in the throne and her beauty. They know nothing about the real her. You on the other hand care about her. When she ran off you risked your own wellbeing to make sure she was safe. You are honest, kind, and brave. Sure I may have fought in far more battles then you. But all those medals they insist pinning on me mean nothing about being a good potential husband. You don't need all that to take care of her. That's a whole different type of bravery. So yes. I would have no issue with a man like you pursuing Queen Elsa. You're someone I respect and find to be honorable."

Joseph smiled seeming filled with confidence. "So what should I do?"

"You are asking the wrong man about that." Erik said. "Romance is not my strong suit. That should be pretty obvious when I'm some big hero in Arendelle yet never go on a date. It's going to be up to you what to do next. More importantly it's going to be up to her what happens next as well. While she does care about you I'm not sure how ready she is to go into any sort of relationship. I would be careful. At the same time you can't wait forever. She attracts lots of attention. You will have to make a choice and live with the consequences."

* * *

Everyone awoke early the next day. They gathered their things and packed the sleds to return to Arendelle. Elsa stopped to gaze up one more time at her creation wondering if and when she would return. Her thoughts were interrupted by Anna tapping her on the shoulder.

"Elsa, shouldn't you go back down the same way you did last year? Carried in Erik's arms?" She smirked.

Erik was close enough to hear. "Well in all fairness your highness. If we are going back down the same way we did last time then shouldn't Kristoff and you be jumping off the cliff?"

Elsa whirled around to look at Anna and Kristoff. "What?!"

Anna had failed to mention that part when telling Elsa about coming home last year. "Oh come now. I'm sure Captain Slovak is just practicing his newly found humor." She glared at him. Kristoff gave Erik a look asking why he was being thrown under the sled along with Anna. Anna continued on. "Anyways we should probably get going. Long trip ahead of us."

This was a different trip for Elsa down the mountain then last time. For one thing she was awake for it. But more importantly she wasn't facing a fear filled unknown. Yes there was much still unknown to her about what was ahead. But she knew this time she wouldn't have to go it alone.

First things first. She turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Alright. I believe you have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

Several days later the leader stood before two of his subordinates in one of the underground rooms.

"So you thought you would just follow the royal party through Arendelle without and plans or permission?" He glared at him.

The man in charge of the other spoke. "We had a plan. Take out Queen Elsa. Unfortunately she was not present. I was trying to take advantage of the situation."

The leader shook his head. "And suppose any members of the Belcomp Royal family were killed in the ambush how do you think that would have looked?"

"A bonus?" The man answered hopefully. "It would have made the queen look bad and damaged her reputation."

"Or." The leader added. "You embarrass Arendelle and ruin a relationship with one of our allies and possibly throw us into war!"

"Isn't the goal to bring the queen and what she stands for down?" The man asked.

"Of course. But not destroy Arendelle in the process you imbecile!" The leader shouted.

He paced back and forth and continued. "Bringing down the queen is a delicate process. We can't just remove her. We could end up creating a martyr or bringing Arendelle down in the process. Its like a surgery. Queen Elsa is the infection that has to be completely removed from the body. Go hacking into the body and you kill it. Does this make any sense to you?

The two looked at each other. "Um I guess."

The leader looked at them. "The master is most displeased. You were spotted. Now the Arendelle and Belcomp guards are snooping around the city seeing if they can find you."

"The master?" The man asked fearfully.

"Yes, I am afraid you have attracted his attention in a bad way."

"Alright I guess we lie low for a few days." The other said.

"Exactly." The leader said picking up a pillow. "While you are staying out of sight the master has an object lesson he wants me to give you.

"Object lesson?" The first man asked.

"Yes. Your body will represent Arendelle."

Suddenly the pillow exploded into a flurry of feathers as the leader discharged a pistol though it. The pillow muffled some of the sound as the small caliber bullet hit the man in the stomach. He yowled in pain and fell back.

The leader stepped forward and calmly spoke. "That bullet represents the queen. Feel the damage she is doing to Arendelle?"

"Yes! Yes!" The man cried out. "Get me a doctor please!"

The leader instead motioned the man's partner over and pointed to a bag of various tools and items on the table. "Your friend here will represent your ham fisted squad. He is going to try to get the bullet out of you."

"What?! He had no idea how to do that?" The man said panicked.

"Just as your little team had no idea what they were doing. If he fails to get the bullet out in the time specified. I kill him. That represents your team failing and being wiped out. Let's see what happens when we are unprepared." He turned to the other man. You have ten minutes to give me that bullet or you die."

He then left the room and found another associate waiting for him. "This better be good. As you can probably hear it's not a good idea to disappoint me today."

This man swallowed nervously but led the leader to another area. The leader took a look inside then turned to the man. "This is incredibly risky and short notice."

"Maybe but Opportunities like this are hard to come by." The man responded.

"Very true." The leader said. "That's why you get to live today. We will just have to find a way to delay the meeting."

They were interrupted as the man retrieving the bullet ran up to the leader holding in his bloody hands the bullet. The leader looked at his watch. "Six minutes. Very fast. Tell me, did your friend survive the process?"

The other shook his head. The leader responded. "So in our object lesson your team managed to eliminate the queen quickly but it ended up being a big mess that destroyed Arendelle. I hope you remember this lesson before you try something like this again or next time you will be Arendelle in the lesson."

The leader turned back to the matter at hand. "It won't be long before they notice them missing. We will have to throw them off the scent while we arrange things with Queen Elsa.

* * *

End Chapter 32

Did I just take a nice touchy feely fluffy chapter and turn it dark at the end?

Anyways I hope you enjoyed Chapter 32. Once again I apologize for the long wait. Which brings me to my first announcement.

I am going to try to get on a schedule for writing. It will not always be possible but I want to release a new chapter from now on every 4-5 days. If its a long 7-8 thousand word chapter like this one or I create another 10,000 word mega chapter then a little longer. So I plan to have chapter 33 out by Sunday or Monday. If not fell free to send me a message asking what's up and keep me accountable.

About the disclaimer. Many stories include a return trip to Elsa's palace. Odds are Elsa has some similar feelings in others stories as well as mine. And plus some future ideas I have had I have heard seen in other stories.

As far as Elsa reverting to some of her isolation tendencies at times. I am not portraying her as weak. I am portraying her as human. You are not weak because you fall. You are strong because you get back up and respond.

Second announcement. I have another "Story" on the site. Although its not really a story its an ask the author for this story. Feel free to use the reviews to ask questions and I will post my answers in the second chapter. Why am I doing this? Well first off it will give guests a chance to ask questions I can answer. My regular reviewers know I wrote back on all reviews But I cant with guest reviews. Also did so out of curiosity. Further instructions in that story. Batman already asked the big question. But if you have something similar feel free to ask about something more specific. I'm planning on publishing the answers somewhere between dec 10th-14th. Unless everyone thinks its stupid and I only have to answer the two questions I already got on it. As an added bonus I wrote out how I originally planed a chapter to go. 2 separate ideas before I went with how it is now.

Third announcement. New poll. This one will be asking which chapter kept you most on the edge of your seat.

As far as this chapter goes I originally was planning on Elsa going into Arendelle with everyone and that people following them to attack. However I decided to remove that. There was also going to be a snowball fight and a boys night out. Those may appear in the next chapter depending on space. I decided not to put them in this one because its already over 8000 words and they were not essential to the plot.

As always please read and review. I miss your reviews its been so long since I posted.

As a teaser I'll give you the title for the next chapter. Only two words but the relate to something that happened in this chapter and carry so much weight.

Tune in next time for Chapter 33: The Choice.


	33. Chapter 33: The Choice

Well, well, what do you know. I'm releasing a chapter when I said I would. Welcome to the latest installment. Hope you can still enjoy it without the long wait in between. Hope I'm not spoiling you. I am personally excited for what's to come in the next few chapters. I hope you are excited reading them. Well not much for the intro today. Just read an enjoy.

Oh and you may want to buckle up...

See ya.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 33

Once Elsa returned to Arendelle after visiting her ice palace it was back to work. There were still a few dignitaries remaining and they all wanted to meet with her. She also wanted to spend some time with King Henry and Queen Martha Alexander of Belcomp.

A few days before they were to depart she arranged to meet with them in her study. She walked around the room making sure everything was in order. Her maid Ingrid was making sure everything was tidied up before the meeting.

"Your majesty. Is there anything else you require?" The woman asked.

"No. Thank you Ingrid. Everything looks lovely." Elsa said

The maid bowed slightly and went to tackle the much more difficult task of cleaning Anna's study.

After a few minutes Erik knocked and announced the King and Queen of Belcomp. The three rulers sat down and Elsa began. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry we haven't done this sooner."

Queen Martha smiled. "It's perfectly fine my dear. We know you are busy. We have enjoyed our time here. It's a lovely kingdom. The children as well seem to be enjoying it."

The three made some small talk for a little while as they got to know each other. King Henry then opened up with the business. "Queen Elsa I understand Arendelle is working on colonizing the far west continent."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Although I'm sure you know we are not the only ones. It seems every nation is trying to stake a claim over there. It is an exciting prospect. It's also troubling as well. Arguments and clashes over land. Trying to keep the peace over there so a war doesn't start and boil over to this side of the world."

Henry nodded. "Yes it has been a challenge. One thing I believe we can do to help each other is to join our colonization efforts." He pulled out and map and pointed. "We have colonies next to each other in this region. If we work together we can help them grow faster."

Elsa looked at the map. "Excellent point. I will bring it before my council. But I will back it and I don't see any problems moving forward with it."

They continued to discuss the colonies for a while longer before changing the subject.

"I have noticed some of the changes Arendelle is making. I know things have been slowly progressing this way for over a century now. But I have to ask. Why the radical push so suddenly?" Henry asked.

Elsa took a sip of her tea before answering. "Because of who I am."

Queen Martha looked confused. "I don't understand. Why because of you?"

"Because of what I am able to do." Elsa restated. "Last year when I lost control of my powers and froze Arendelle I inadvertently sent a message of my capabilities to my own kingdom and all over the world. Hey say what I could do and became afraid. To understand why when I returned I had to try to see things through their eyes. I have always said a ruler rules at the will of their people. Many before me have said that. However my powers challenge that statement. People see a queen who has the ability to tell them what to do or face the frozen consequences. Because of this I needed to show the people I intend to be benevolent. The best way I could is to strengthen their position. Instead of taking their power away through force, fear, and intimidation like they feared. I have given them more and promise to continue. I know it's not easy. And pushing things this fast is even dangerous. But I can't risk even accidently becoming the symbol of tyranny and bring danger to my people."

The King and Queen sat in silence for a moment before King Henry spoke. "That is actually very wise."

"Yes dear." Echoed Queen Martha. "Joseph of course told us about you. We were excited to meet you for yourselves. Especially considering all the things going on around Arendelle. He spoke highly of you. I can safely say he was right."

Elsa blushed.

"One other thing." The king said. "Have you heard any news out of your neighbors the Northern Isles?"

Neighbor was stretching it a bit. But Arendelle and the Northern Isles were the two largest kingdoms in the far north region.

"They have been rather quiet lately." Elsa remarked. "King Randon is not particularly fond of my abilities. Our treaties and agreements are all still intact. But there has been little other discussion. Thankfully it's not hostile. He just seems to be keeping his distance."

"Well there is some news they are very much trying to keep hidden, but you should know about." Henry said. "General Tyros has denounced his nation and broken away. He has vowed to take his home away from the King and restore it to former glory. We don't know the exact number but it's believed that anywhere from a tenth to a quarter of their military forces sided with Tyros."

"That's concerning." Elsa said, surprised at the news. "Any idea if he would attack Arendelle?"

"From what we can tell he is only concerned with the Northern Isles. He has not made open civil war on his home. But we know Tyros to be ruthless and cunning. He will probably damage trade. Slowly destabilizing the nation. He has never made any personal feeling about your powers known so you may want to be on the alert. The bigger concern is he essentially has the largest mercenary force in the world at his disposal. Someone with lots of money could pay him to make life miserable for any nation they want." The king warned.

Elsa did not to be told. It meant that if Wesselton chose to spend a large pile of money to get revenge she would have a whole new set of serious problems. While a force that size couldn't successfully invade Arendelle, it could cause mayhem with trade and shipping routes doing serious damage to the economy. The questions were would Wesselton go that far? And would Tyros risk upsetting a large kingdom?

"Thank you for this information." Elsa said. "I will bring it to my advisors."

The three talked for a little while longer. The King and Queen then thanked Elsa for her time and exited the room.

As they walked down the hall to their guest chambers Martha turned to her husband. "What a wonderful and sweet young woman. So what did you think of her?"

"I was highly impressed." The king answered. "I know Joseph had wonderful things to say about her, but I was afraid his judgment may have been slightly clouded. I found her to be intelligent, thoughtful, and level-headed. She does seem a bit shy and quiet. But I do see strength there. A very kind soul as well. I feel we are lucky to have her as a friend an ally."

"I would like to have her as our third daughter in law." Queen Martha said with a big smile.

* * *

The day came for the Belcomp Royal family to depart. The girls spent the morning together enjoying their last few hours for who knew how long. Elsa and Anna bonded very well with Susanna and Emma. Meanwhile Jonathan and William had become friends with Kristoff. While the girls were talking they pulled him aside.

"Alright Kristoff, you see that young lady over there?" Jonathan said pointing to Anna.

"Um, yea." Kristoff said looking confused.

"You need to do something to lock that down." William said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kristoff.

"Ask her to marry you of course." Said Jonathan.

"Well I don't know if we are to that point yet" Kristoff rubbed his head and turned red.

William sighed. "Look you have been waiting. We respect that. It's a great thing to get to know her. Not like all these other princesses asking marriage on the first date. But it's been a year now since you met. You wait to much longer and it goes from being respectful to her thinking there is something wrong. She may wonder why you haven't asked yet. Are you afraid of commitment, or maybe you just don't want too? Maybe you have some side action while you're out on your ice runs…"

"I would never!" Kristoff objected

"Well that may be true, but you keep her waiting long enough and her mind will ask questions and fill in the blanks with who knows what." Jonathan said. "Look at that girl. She is beautiful, brave, sweet, and funny. How she is not a long lost sister of Emma I have no idea. But if you drag your feet for to long every young single royal is going to make his way to Arendelle and try to sweep her off her feet. Who knows maybe they can make her queen of another land. Trust us. She loves you. But she can't wait on you forever. Time for you to show her how much you do care."

"Alright, thanks guys. I'll keep that in mind." Kristoff said.

"Now we have our brother to talk to as well. If you're in need of extra advice we left something for you in a bag on your sled. Wait till after we leave to open it." William grinned.

"Don't forget Will. We promised Oaf one last game of keep away." Jonathan told his brother.

Kristoff shook his head. The brothers had taken Olaf's head off earlier in the visit an tossed it back and forth While his body ran around trying to catch it. For reasons that Kristoff couldn't comprehend Olaf loved the game.

Now Jonathan and William strolled up to their little brother. "Clock is ticking. You need to make you move." Jonathan said.

"I'm not sure if I should." Said Joseph nervously.

"Yes you should." Answered Will. "Look you're going to be gallivanting around the world again with no idea when you will be back in Arendelle. You were right. She is an amazing girl. Not quite the type of personality that we enjoy but not everyone can be. Trust me add her personality, beauty, and the fact that she is queen together and you're going to have competition. Eventually someone is going to be able to crack that shell of hers. You have the head start already, take advantage."

"What if she says no?" Joseph asked nervously.

Jonathan sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. That's always a possibility. But imagine how you're going to feel if you wait too long and someone else gets to her first. Imagine how that will feel if you lose her without even trying. If she does say no then move on. Yea it will hurt for a while. But you travel a lot you will find someone if she is not the one."

Joseph sighed. They were right. He had to do this. He waited till Elsa was away from the others for a moment before approaching her. "Queen Elsa, may I have a moment?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course Joseph. Sorry to see you and your family go so soon."

"Me too." He admitted. "Actually I was wondering something before we leave?"

"Yes, what is it?" Elsa asked looking at him.

He took a deep breath making sure he didn't just blurt the words out. Her big blue eyes were not making it easier. "I was wondering if we might begin the courtship process." He managed to say with his voice shaking some.

"Oh." Said Elsa a little taken back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound so formal. I just didn't know what else to say." Joseph admitted.

"Its alright I understand." Said Elsa.

"I mean I really care about you and would like to take our friendship to another level."

"I see." Said Elsa not exactly knowing how to respond. She did like Joseph very much. But was she ready for an actual relationship? And even if she was, was he the one?

Finally she spoke. "Look Joseph. I'm just not ready for anything like that. I don't think that's a good idea right now. I just have so much going on."

Josephs face fell. "I understand. I didn't mean to bother you with it." He turned to leave.

Elsa reached out and grabbed his arm. "Joseph wait."

He looked at her hand and then looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said. "I didn't mean to make you feel rejected like that. I do care about you. Of all the princes and nobles that have asked me that you're the first to truly try to get to know me and then be willing to wait before asking. I really appreciate that I just can't put myself into that position now. I do want to see you again. And I hope you will keep writing to me. I'm not saying no to you. I'm saying let's wait and see what happens."

Josephs face seemed to gain some of its light back. "Yes. I understand. I just didn't want to wait and have someone else sweep you off your feet before I could ask."

Elsa laughed a little. "From my experience with the previous buffoons you have nothing to worry about. No other Prince I have met has the same caring attitude that you do."

* * *

A couple hours later the Belcomp Royall family was boarding their ship. Everyone hugged and said goodbye and waved as they sailed into the distance.

As the sisters walked back to the castle Kristoff excused himself to check in his sled. Inside was a bag just as Will and Jonathan said. Sticking out of it was a note.

_Kristoff old boy._

_Inside you will find something that should be useful in making that girl of yours your wife. All we ask for in return is an invitation to the wedding and some good champagne during the reception. Now do what you have to do. Do not disappoint us._

_Jonathan and William_

Deeper in the bag Kristoff found a pile of coins. The brothers had left him money to buy a ring. They were not joking around. Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time to pop the question to Anna.

* * *

The day after the Alexander's left Elsa was back to work as usual. In a few weeks Arendelle would be negotiating trade with a new prospective partner. Today she would have aides assist her and research as they starting putting proposals together. She arrived at the library early and found Jeffry and Fredrick already going over books and papers. She greeted them and joined in the process.

After a while she glanced up at the clock. It was already half past the hour. She looked around the library and noticed Anders had not joined them yet. That was odd. Anders was never late. It was rare he wasn't the first one there.

"Have either of you to seen Anders today?" She asked the others.

Jeffery shook his head and Fredrick answered. "No your majesty. In fact I have not seen him since around noon yesterday."

"He went into town yesterday. Perhaps he had a little too much to drink?" Jeffery suggested.

Elsa shook her head. "No. I haven't known him to be a drinker. And it's not like him to be late."

"Perhaps he eat something funny or caught something in town and is ill?" Fredrick suggested.

Elsa nodded. "That is probably the case. I should have someone check on him." She walked over to the door were Erik and two of his men stood guard. "Captain. My aide Anders hasn't shown up yet. Could you please send someone to check on him?"

Erik nodded. "I'll take care of it myself your majesty."

Elsa thanked him and he walked toward the staff wing. Elsa was right. It was unlike Anders to be late. Hopefully the young man had a good reason. Given Anders feelings toward the queen he would die of embarrassment if he had simply overslept.

He made his way down the hall reserved for single male staff and knocked on Anders door. No one answered. He knocked again. "Anders. It's Captain Slovak. Everything alright?" He called.

Again he was met with silence. Fortunately he had the key to open these rooms. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was a standard one person living space. It looked neat and tidy. Anders was not inside. Erik made a quick search. He noticed the bed was made and looked like it had not been slept in last night.

He frowned and proceeded back to the main part of the castle. He needed to find Anders' sister Rebecca. She was one of the maids. As luck would have it he saw Gerda who was in charge of the maids and other areas of staff.

"Excuse me Gerda I'm looking for one for your maids, Rebecca." Erik said as he approached.

Gerda looked at him with a bit of surprise. "So am I. She didn't show up this morning. I was about to check on her."

Erik stopped dead in his tracks. That was not a good sign. Two related staff both missing. "I'll go with you." He said simply.

As they walked to the single female staff hall Gerda asked. "So why are you looking for one of my maids?"

"Well I don't want to alarm anyone but her brother did not show up this morning either. I was hoping she could tell me where he is." Erik said.

Gerda pursed her lips. "That is strange. Both those two are incredibly responsible. Ah, here we are."

They stopped in front of Rebecca's door. Gerda knocked but as with Anders no answer came. Erik stood back as Gerda opened the door to give the young lady some privacy in case she was inside. Gerda then stepped back out. "She's not in there." She said simply.

Erik stepped inside to look around but found the small room to be about in the same state as her brothers.

Erik decided the next thing to do was to talk to some of the friends of the siblings. As he did a few mentioned that the two had gone into town together yesterday and no one remembered seeing them since.

Erik thought of one last person to track down. Corporal Nelson was currently dating Rebecca. He should have some idea on the whereabouts of her.

He stopped one of his fellow captains and asked where Nelson might be posted today.

"Sorry Erik." The other captain said. "I don't recall him answering roll this morning. You may want to check the barracks."

Erik nodded and proceeded to the castle barracks. Inside though he found no sign of Nelson. After asking some questions he discovered the Nelson had gone into town with Anders and Rebecca yesterday. Now he had a problem on his hands.

He raised his voice. "Alright. All guards not needing to be at a post right now come over here." He waited a moment as the guards gathered. "We have some missing staff members. The queen's aide Anders. His sister a maid named Rebecca. And one of your fellow guards Corporal Lane Nelson. Here is what we are going to do. If you know who at least one of these people are team up with someone who doesn't. Divide the caste up and search. Look everywhere. Try to keep a low profile though. Let's not alarm anyone yet. Ask a few question casually. Once done report to the ballroom. Everyone got it?"

"Yes Sir!" The soldiers replied and divided into groups and set out. Erik set off toward the library. He had been gone awhile and Elsa would be wondering what was taking him so long to check on Anders. As he walked in the library Elsa looked up expectantly. "Did you find out what was wrong?" She asked.

Erik got closer and spoke softly. "No your majesty. In fact No one seems to know where Anders is."

"What?" Elsa asked shocked. "Ask his sister. She may know."

"I already tried that." Erik assured her. "She is missing as well. Along with a member of the guard."

"Missing? What should we do?" Elsa asked.

"No reason to assume the worst." Erik said. "I have guards searching the castle now. It's a big place so probably they are here somewhere. If not. Then we will extend the search into the city."

Elsa wrung her hands some. "Very well. But keep me up to date. Let me know the moment you find anything out."

"Rest assured I will." Erik responded. He then walked out and went to see Colonel Davis. If the missing staff was not in the castle he would need some higher ranking officials for expanding the search.

When Erik found David the colonel seemed to already know something was up. "Captain. Any idea why we have groups of soldiers roaming the halls apparently searching?" Davis asked.

Erik brought him up to speed with what had happened so far. Davis nodded his understanding. "If they don't turn up we will need help from intelligence services as well. I'll get it organized and meet you in the ballroom."

Erik saluted and returned to the ballroom. A few of the groups had finished their search and reported they found nothing.

As the groups trickled back in Davis and some officers also joined them. Once the last group returned it was apparent the missing staff were not in the castle.

Davis stepped up on the platform and addressed the guards. "Alright men here is the situation. Yesterday in the early afternoon two staff and a guard went into the city. They have not returned. Given the reputation of the three staff we believe it's unlikely they simply ended up in some drunken state somewhere. Here is what we are going to do. Several of you are going to get into plains clothes and go around the city. Others will get into regular army or navy uniforms and search as well. The few remaining will stay in guard uniform. We are talking to friends of these three now to see if we can determine if there are places they go regularly. We have artists making sketches as well."

As Davis continued to explain the plan Elsa walked into the ballroom. Erik immediately went over to her. "Did you find them?" She asked anxiously.

Erik shook his head. "I'm sorry your majesty. But we are preparing to head out into the city and look."

"I should go too." Elsa said.

"I'm afraid that's not the best idea." Erik said. "It would draw to much attention. Don't worry your majesty we have everything covered. We will work with the constables, search the city, and even the docks."

Elsa nodded but she did worry. Three members of her staff were missing and she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The search went all day and into the night. Erik stayed in the castle with the rest of his men. He felt it would be best to keep a close eye on the Elsa during this time. Reports came in once in a while. Several people in town said they spotted the trio but did not know what happened to them. The late into the night someone arrived with a note that confirmed one of their worst fears.

They said a tavern owner said he found it last night with instructions to give it to a member of the castle guard when they came in. When one did he gave it to them. The guard then discovered a letter addressed to Queen Elsa inside.

Erik normally wouldn't but considering the implications he opened the letter and took a look. After reading it in disgust he half considered burning it. But he knew Elsa would never forgive hm.

Elsa could not sleep while her people were missing. She paced around her study waiting for news to come. Her head snapped up when a knock came. "Come in." She said expectantly.

Erik slowly walked in holding the note. "Did you find them?" Elsa asked hopefully.

All Erik could do is shake his head and sadly handed her the note. Elsa's hand trembled as she read.

_Queen Elsa._

_By know you have probably noticed three of your castle staff are missing. They are in our possession. If you want them returned safely you will follow our upcoming instructions. You will be receiving another letter with a date, time, and location of where to meet us personally. If you fail to show then you will forfeit the lives of your staff. Not only that they will have to pay for your sins. Rest assured they will suffer greatly. However, we are not monsters. Simply show up and listen to our concerns and they will be returned to you. But be warned. Fail to heed us and we will have no choice but to show you how serious we are. We will send your people back in pieces if that's what it takes to get your attention. Hopefully you are wise enough to avoid that._

_Concerned citizens of Arendelle._

Elsa's hand trembled with a mix of fear and anger. Ice began to cover the page. How dare they threaten her people like this?

She looked up and saw Erik looking at her. "You're not actually thinking of meeting them are you?"

"How can you even ask that?" Elsa asked shocked. "You expect me to just let them kill our people?"

Erik held his hands up. "Of course not. But they are probably trying to lure you out so they can kill you. I can't let that happen."

Elsa growled. "Your concern is noted, but overruled. I plan to make this meeting and get my people back. That's my final word."

Erik bowed. "As you wish."

He wasn't giving up though. There still might be time to track down the missing staff before the meeting. And if not he had another plan up his sleeve.

He would start putting it in motion. Elsa may hate him for doing it. But for her sake it had to be done.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_End Chapter 33_

Ah the 3 words everyone hates. How will this turn out? Keep reading to find out. Hopefully you wont have to wait long. I have most of the next chapter written. It was suppose to be one big chapter but it got too long. I hope to have it out in a day or two. So in effect the chapter will be named. The Choice part 2. Let me just say its going to be huge.

The story called The Frozen and Pierced Heart: Ask the Author is still available for the curious. The new poll question is still up too. Just so you know along with reviews I will use polls to determine what my readership is into.

Keep leaving those reviews. Even if you are new to the story go ahead and review if you want. Even if by the time you read it the story is complete.

And if its wrong for a man to drink Earl Grey Tea while listening to Josh Groban I don't want to be right. (Although I do have a manly mug)

Until next time stay safe while Elsa pounds us with her powers.

(Seriously if I have to endure another winter like the last two I'm grabbing a pitchfork and torch and joining the mob to storm her ice castle.)

For those interested I have a few more comments on once upon a time.

I absolutely hate the snow queen character. They made another villain who once was good. (just like Gold, Regina, and Zelina.) and through tragic circumstances they turn evil. The villain is also related oat hero. (just like Gold, Pan, and Zelina)

Then as they focus more on the snow queen Elsa and Anna become somewhat of an afterthought. Also is Henry still in this show? Then they try to pass the snow queen off as the original Elsa or something. Isolated in her room because of her powers. Even though she used them once as a child and didn't hurt anyone she cares about. And for not wanting to hurt her family she sure hangs out with her sisters an awful lot. I seriously wonder if she just enjoyed wallowing in pity. Then there is the actress they got to play her. I cant remember her name but know she is well known. Just maybe not the woman you want playing someone who is supposedly in her 20's when she is placed in the urn. And especially when they are showing her life with her sisters. Is that your sister or your grandma?

Overall the snow queen mixed with frozen plot seems like they crammed it together last minute. I like them bringing Anna and Elsa to the show but I could have waited till the second half of this season or even next season if it would have meant better script writing. Seriously I think there are authors on this site who could have done better. If this is the kind of writing we can expect in the future as soon as they take away Elsa the show is going to tank and probably be cancelled after season 5.

So am I write? Snow queen easily the worst character they have ever brought onto the show? (I thought it had potential but they ruined it)


	34. Chapter 34: The Choice, Part 2

_And Now the Conclusion..._

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 34

The next day Erik awoke and got ready to put his plan in motion. Since before Elsa's coronation Erik had this idea planned out. When Elsa was revealed to the world he stepped up preparation to make sure he had it as an option. Elsa was not aware the plan even existed. She would never approve. But in this case he figured it was better to seek forgiveness rather than permission. The plan itself was not uncommon. The problem was officially one was never put in place for Arendelle. Very few people knew such a plan existed for Arendelle. No one besides Erik knew how far along it was. Now it was time to put it together. He just needed the main component.

He went to his office and retrieved the information he had collected. He had his guards watch Elsa today. He felt bad about leaving her during this crisis, but there was a time limit. As far as Elsa knew he was joining the search in the city today.

He sighed. Getting the final part of the plan would be difficult. Getting Elsa to go along with it would be even harder. Those who did not know her well sometimes saw her as weak, shy, quiet, and unable to stand up for herself. And some of it was true. Elsa still lacked confidence in herself. It was easy to understand considering her years of isolation and the major accidents her powers had caused.

What others severely underestimated was Elsa's ability to stand up for others. Especially those she cared about. Erik had been in the chambers when councilmembers had questioned Anna's integrity or ability. After Elsa was finished with them he almost felt sorry for them. They were lucky she didn't turn them into a frozen decoration. When it came to Anna Elsa could be like a mother bear.

When it came to her people Elsa was protective as well. Erik knew she would stand between her people and any aggressor. It was an admirable trait.

Except when trying to protect her it could be infuriating. While Elsa insisted on being accessible to her people and being there for them it put her at more risk. If there was anything Elsa and Erik disagreed on more it was her protection. The very reason he was even in the castle.

That was the reason he was going behind her back on this. He hated doing it but it was for her own good. He was going to keep her safe even if she hated him for it.

Because of his position and the things he did protecting Elsa he was considered a hero in Arendelle. And because he went wherever Elsa did he was seen often.

Luckily people were more interested than Elsa then him so it helped him keep a low profile. He rarely went into the city anymore as well. He did not like being the center of attention. To get around Arendelle unnoticed he dressed in a regular army uniform. It was common for soldiers and sailors to be in the city.

He got his horse Phalanx and rode into the city looking at the paper he took. He stopped by each destination and looked at the potential target. So far none of them was really what he was looking for. He kept up his search as he made his way around. He made notes and marked the feasibility of each target. A couple he even talked to but came away thinking it was not what he needed.

As he rode he ran into Kristoff. "Erik!" the mountain man called out.

Erik made his way over to Kristoff. "Kristoff, what brings you in town?"

"Oh…Just getting something for Anna." He said looking around. "What are you doing in town? I barley recognized you without your guard uniform."

Erik lowered his voice. "I'm actually here on duty. No offense but its best I'm not seen with you right now. And Kristoff. Not a word to anyone. This needs to be a secret."

Kristoff looked at him funny. "Alright. Sounds like something big. You better tell me about it later though." He smiled then walked back to his sled.

Erik quickly rode away. He didn't need someone seeing him talking to Kristoff and making a connection. Erik's next stop was a flower and produce stand. The note said the target was a good match. He dismounted and tied Phalanx up and walked the rest of the way to the stand.

It was an inconspicuous stand like so many others in the Arendelle streets. What he was really interested in, was who ran it.

As he neared he saw her. A young pretty woman with big blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. From a distance he swore he was looking at someone else. This was the girl he needed. At least appearance wise. Now he needed to talk to her and find out what her personality was like. Then learn more about her conspicuously. That meant turning on some charm. Something he really didn't do. In fact people at the castle regularly let him know he suffered from a charm deficiency. Normally someone more experienced in this thing would do this assignment. But he couldn't entrust it to anyone else.

He waited for the customers she had to finish then took a breath and approached. Trying to put on a friendly smile he walked up to the stand. "Hello how are you today?"

The girl looked up and smiled at him with a warm gentle smile. "Good afternoon captain. How can I help you?"

Erik balked a little. "Wow how did you know my rank?"

She smiled. "My uncle was in the army. I'm familiar with reading the ranks." She pointed to his collar. "If you don't mind me saying you look rather young for a captain."

She had definitely caught him off guard a little. "Thank you." Erik said. "I guess I got lucky and advanced quickly."

She smiled and ran her fingers though her hair. "You must have done something to get attention. But I'm rambling. I'm guessing you're here to get some flowers for your wife or sweetheart?"

"Oh no, I'm not that lucky. It's actually for my little sister. It's her birthday today." Erik said making something up.

The girl smiled. "Aww. That's so sweet of you. So what are you thinking of?"

Erik returned her smile. "Well actually Mrs…"

She smiled. "It miss and it's Jessica. Just call me Jessica. No need to be formal here."

"Very well Jessica. And feel free to call me Erik." He decided to use is real first name. "I was wondering if you could make some suggestions for me."

"Of course." She began to suggest some of the flower bouquets to him. Erik listened but he was studying her characteristics as well. She was very similar to appearance to Elsa. Evan worse her hair in a braid. Although hers was back instead of over her shoulders. Her personality was sweet and gentle. She was not as shy as Elsa but wasn't outgoing like an Anna either. This girl could definitely be the perfect candidate. He needed to know more about her though before he made his intentions clear.

"I think I'll go with that one then." He pointed to a large bouquet of wildflowers.

"Excellent choice." Jessica said and get them ready. "I bet your sister will love them."

"I hope so. I don't get to see her much." Erik said still making up the story. "I just got back a few days ago and ship out again next week."

"Uhg. They keep you busy." Jessica said handing the flowers to Erik as he paid for them. "Well I hope you enjoy your time home."

"Me too." Erik smiled knowing he had to step this up. "And thank you. You were very helpful."

She smiled. "Always try to be."

Erik took out his watch and glanced at it. He pretended to turn around then turned back. "One more thing. I noticed its lunch time. Any chance I could take you to lunch?"

Jessica stopped and thought for a moment. It wasn't the first time a customer had asked her out. She had always said no. However there was something different about this man. It wasn't often she met a nice young soldier. Please it was sweet what he was doing for his sister.

"Well normally I don't. But I guess making an exception this one time won't hurt." She said a little shyly.

They walked to a close by place. Erik thought about the unfairness of the situation for a moment. Before Fernada seemed to kill all his joy he made several attempts like this to ask a girl to something. Usually unsuccessfully. Now that he was doing it as a cover he got a date.

The two sat down at a table and began to talk. As he got to know Jessica a little bit he felt as if though this is how Elsa would have been had she lead a normal life. Jessica seemed sweet, kind, and compassionate. She was more open the Elsa and not nearly as regal and dignified. She was still proper though. She was seeming like more and more of a match.

Erik decided to push it a little further. "I have to ask. As anyone ever told you, you look like the queen?"

Jessica blushed a little. "I have heard that several times. I have seen her at a few appearances in the last year. I'm not nearly that pretty though."

Erik smiled. "Trust me you look just great."

Jessica blushed a little more. "Thank you. I suppose it's nice to be compared to someone like Queen Elsa. I admire her a lot. She went through so much and now she is trying to do even more. I think it's very brave."

This is what Erik was wanting to hear. Now it was Jessica's turn to ask him some questions though. "So if you don't mind me asking. How did you get that scar over your eye?"

Erik decided it was best to hide the lie inside the truth. "I got it at Fernada. Tip of a sword caught me."

"Oh." Said Jessica a little surprised, her eyes growing a little distant. "That's where I lost my uncle. His ship exploded before he even got ashore."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Erik said sympathetically. "It was a disaster."

They talked for a little while longer. Erik knew he would have to reveal his true intentions soon. He felt bad about the deception. He liked this girl. But he couldn't just go around telling his plan to everyone. In the end it would be Jessica's choice. He wasn't about to force anyone into this.

"Jessica, before we part ways I have something to confess." He said gently lowering his voice.

"Oh?" She frowned caught off guard by this statement.

"Yes, I actually have a business proposal for you. Well in a sense." Erik said

Jessica started to get up to leave. "I'm sorry I'm not that kind of girl. Clearly I misunderstood you. I thought you were a gentlemen."

Erik mentally kicked himself. He could have phrased that better. He gently touched her hand. "I'm sorry, you misunderstand. Not that kind of proposal I assure you. Nothing inappropriate."

She stopped and looked at him. "Well what do you mean then?"

Erik sighed. "Well to be honest I have not been completely honest with you." He took out a signet that showed the symbol of the castle guard. "I am not regular army. Well I used to be. But I am actually a member of the castle guard."

Jessica sat down looking confused. "Alright. But I see castle guards out here every now and then. Why hide that fact?"

Now it was time for Erik to reveal his true intentions and true identity. "Because of my actual position. I have been honest about my rank and my first name. My position is another matter. I am actually her majesties personal guard."

Jessica's eyes grew wide. "You're telling me you're Captain Erik Slovak? I have been having lunch with an Arendelle hero?"

Erik nodded.

"So why all the secrecy? And what do you want with me? Have I done something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"No you have done nothing wrong." Erik assured her. "I have been looking for someone to assist me with a special assignment. You're a perfect fit."

Jessica thought for a moment putting it all together. "Wait. You're looking for some sort of double or decoy for the queen aren't you? That is why you came to me."

Erik nodded. "That is correct."

Jessica bit her lip. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for that sort of thing."

"The choice is yours of course." Erik told her. "I would never force anyone into this. But there is a reason I'm doing this. Tell no one else but we have a situation. That's the reason I am doing this now."

Jessica nodded. "So there is a danger to Queen Elsa?"

"Possibly. I'm not going to lie to you. This will more than likely be dangerous. It's not a decision to be made lightly." Erik explained.

Jessica nodded in understanding as she thought. After a few moments she said. "You know, I have always admired Queen Elsa for what she is trying to do. And now I am offered a chance to help her. I can't refuse that."

Erik looked at her. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have always wanted to do something important. Now I have a chance. I can't refuse it."

Erik stood. "Very well. Let's get you to the castle and get started then. Although do you have family you need to let know?"

Jessica nodded. "My parents."

Erik led her outside. "Well you should inform them. You will probably be living in the castle for a while."

"I live not too far from here." She led him on the way as they walked. Erik was impressed by this young woman. She was willing to do a dangerous task for a queen she had never met personally.

Jessica walked up to her house and opened the door. "Mother! Father! I'm home!" She called out.

A plump woman with faded blonde hair poked her head out of a kitchen. "Your home early dear. Was there a problem?" She then stopped when she saw Erik. "Hello. Jessica who is this young man?"

Before Jessica could answer a man with a cane limped into the room. "Who are you talking to dear?" He then stopped when he saw his daughter standing there with a young man.

"It appears Jessica has brought a young man home dear. Now where are your manners?" Her mother responded.

Her dad eyed Erik carefully and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you son. So how long have you known my daughter?"

"It's not like that sir." Erik assured him. "I'm actually here on official business as a member of the castle guard."

Her father looked at him confused. "What sort of business would the castle guard have with us? And may I ask who you are?"

Jessica answered for him. "Mom, Dad. Meet Captain Erik Slovak. Queen Elsa's personal guard."

Both parents looked at him in surprise. "So what brings you to our home Captain?" Her father asked.

This was going to be fun to explain, Erik thought. "I have asked your daughter to assist with a special assignment."

"Forgive me for asking, but what can my little girl do for the castle guard?" Her mother asked.

Erik paused. "I can't give specific details. In fact I need you to keep it a secret your daughter is working in the castle. I'm not going to lie to you. It will be dangerous. I have explained this to her and she had agreed."

"Now wait just a minute." Her mother interjected. "You want to take a young woman and put her in harm's way? What kind of man are you?"

"I don't want to put her in harm's way ma'am. But given the current situation I would like to employ her services. She will be well compensated, as well as taken care of and protected." Erik said gently trying to assure them.

Her father stepped toward Erik. "Captain I'm not a fool. I can only think of one reason you would want my daughter. You need a decoy. I don't know exactly what's going on, but there must be a threat to the queen. And if you want someone to impersonate her it must be pretty serious. That is my only child. I am not going to allow her to be in that kind of danger. Find someone else."

"Father!" Jessica objected. "This should be my choice. I am of age. I have admired what the queen is trying to do. I have watched others make a difference in the world. Now I have a chance to do my part. I am willing to take the risk. Please father let me do this."

Her father turned back to her. "I lost my brother in service to his country. I am not losing you too!"

Jessica stood her ground. "You don't know for sure if you will lose me father. If the queen is in danger then let me help. My life is no more important than hers."

"We are not saying her life isn't important." Her mother interrupted. "But there has to be a way that doesn't involve endangering you." She grabbed Jessica by the hand.

Jessica took her mother's hand. "Mother, if there was another way the captain wouldn't be here. I need to do this. I promise I'll be careful."

While Jessica talked to her mother her Father stepped closer to Erik. "Son you listen to me. I don't care who you are. That is my little girl. If anything happens to her I will hold you responsible." He said his voice trembling.

Erik faced the man and spoke gently. "Sir. I swear the same promise I made to the king and queen when I took my post. I will defend your daughter against any threat as if though she were the queen. Should anyone try to harm her they have to go through me first. If you are familiar with me then you have heard the stories about what I have done. I will show your daughter the same courtesy and bring her home safe to you."

"I'll hold you to that." Her father said simply.

* * *

Once Jessica collected a few things she changed into another dress since she would be meeting the queen. She then kissed her parents goodbye and walked with Erik back to where he left his horse. Since Jessica didn't have a horse of her own she would have to ride with him. He hadn't considered that when he came out here.

He helped her up on Phalanx and she wrapped her arms around his waist for support as they rode to the castle. This made Erik feel rather uncomfortable. He was not used to anything like this.

As they rode Jessica asked. "So what is the queen really like?"

Erik laughed silently to himself. He never had to explain Elsa to anyone before. "Good question. She is different then what most people think she is. The public perception is that she is closed and quiet. In some ways she is. Just to let you know it may take some time for her to warm up to you. But she is very kindhearted and compassionate. She cares about all her people even if she has trouble expressing it at times. She is also strong willed. Far more than people give her credit for. "

"I see." Said Jessica. "Most people I talk to aren't quite sure what to make of her. They think she is shy and introverted. But they are happy with her stepping out into the public light. She has been winning them over with the new policies she is implementing. I don't understand all of it but it seems she has our best interests at heart. Personally I think she is very brave doing everything she has done in the last year. Especially after being isolated for so long and losing control of her powers and have everyone turn against her. Not many people would set foot out the door again after that."

Erik nodded. "She has strength that most people don't get to see. It's a shame most people don't try to see the extraordinary person she really is."

"It sounds like your pretty close to her." Jessica said.

"I have known her for a while. When you're in a position like mine you pick up on things." Erik answered.

"So the rumors don't bother you?" Jessica asked.

"What rumors?"

"That Queen Elsa and yourself are actually secret lovers." Jessica answered him.

"What?!" Erik nearly fell off the horse. "Are those serious rumors?"

"Well I don't know about serious. Just things people throw around when there is nothing else to discuss. Not many believe it I don't think. But people love to speculate about a good scandal it seems." Jessica explained.

"Wonderful." Erik grumbled. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about."

As they passed into one of the side gates of the castle courtyard Jessica told him. "I wouldn't worry about it. I hear all sorts of things working that stand and walking around town. People love to gossip about anything."

Erik guided Phalanx into the stable and dismounted then helped Jessica down. "Welcome to the castle."

"Thank you." Jessica smiled and looked around.

"Alright. I suppose it's time to introduce you to the queen." Erik said leading her inside.

"I'm a little nervous about that." Jessica admitted.

"Don't worry about it." Erik assured her. "She is friendly to newcomers."

As they approached her study Erik stopped for a moment. "Oh, one thing you should know. She actually has no idea about this plan."

"Excuse me?" Jessica looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Well to be honest she would have never approved this. Hopefully with you here I can convince her to go through with it." Erik confessed.

"So why are you doing this if she wouldn't approve?" She asked.

Erik sighed. "I never said this. She can be somewhat stubborn. However since it's my job to protect her sometimes I have to go around her."

"Alright." Jessica said not looking completely convinced.

"Don't worry she won't blame you." Erik said. He walked up to Elsa's door and knocked.

"Come in." Came the anxious answer from the other side.

* * *

Elsa had barely slept. She had been worried about her missing staff since told about it. She was awaiting any news that might come.

As Erik stepped inside Elsa looked at him expectantly. He motioned for Jessica to follow him inside. The young woman bowed as she entered. For a moment Elsa was stunned. It was almost as if she looked into a mirror. She quickly cleared her head of it. She had bigger things to worry about then a girl who looked very much like herself.

"Did you find anything out Captain? Does this woman have information for us?" She asked looking the two of them over.

Erik motioned to Jessica. "Your majesty. Allow me to introduce Miss Jessica Mathis. I recruited her to help with our current situation.

Elsa felt a little confused. She didn't see how this girl could be of help. But then again she left things like tactics and intelligence to others. "Miss Mathis, nice to meet you. I'm sorry it couldn't be under different circumstances. Tell me do have something to help find our people?"

Now it was Jessica's turn to look confused. Erik hadn't given her the full details of why she was here. She just knew something was wrong and she was needed to act as a double for the queen. She still managed to answer. "I am unaware of the full details right now your majesty. And you may just call me Jessica if you wish. It would be better if the captain explain why he recruited me."

"Very well." Elsa turned back to Erik waiting for his response.

Erik gathered his thoughts. This was probably going to be unpleasant. "Your majesty. If we cannot find and rescue our people before the meeting I have recruited Miss Mathis here to assist with the meeting as to limit danger to yourself."

Elsa looked Jessica over. "I don't understand, how is…" Her voice trailed off as her mind put the pieces together. Her expression changed to a mix of shock and some anger. "No! Absolutely not!"

Jessica spoke up somewhat timidly. "Your majesty if I may. I am aware of the risks and I am willing…"

Elsa held up her hand. "I'm sorry Jessica. Don't worry I don't blame you. In fact I thank you for your willingness to come to my aid. However that sort of service will not be required. Will you please step out for a moment? Someone will escort you to somewhere you can rest and refresh yourself. I will speak to you in a while. Right now I need to have a word with my guard." Elsa glared at Erik.

Jessica meekly stepped out and closed the door. She gave Erik a hint of a sympathetic glance before leaving. Elsa waited a few moments before nearly exploding.

"What on earth are you thinking? We already have the lives of three castle staff in danger and you thought it would be a good idea to risk one of our citizens?" She yelled. Erik could feel the temperature in the room drop.

"I thought it would be prudent…"

"No!" Shouted Elsa. "This is crossing the line. You know full well I would never approve of this and you went behind my back! How long have you had this planned anyway? I have a hard time believing you just went out today. Saw some girl that looked like me. Then proceeded for formulate this insane plan on the spot."

Erik answered. "I have had information for some time just in case this was needed. Besides many kingdoms do things like this…"

"Arendelle is not many other kingdoms!" Elsa said angrily. "I am well aware other rulers are willing to callously train someone to be a look alike to be sacrificed in their place. I will not be part of that though. I'm not about to throw an innocent young woman to the wolves."

She paced back and forth fuming. "Why on earth would you even consider this?" She continued to berate Erik. "You knew full well I would object. Yet you go put everything in motion in hopes of what? Hoping to force me into accepting this madness? You have known me for years now. Why would you even consider bringing this before me?!"

"Because I'm not going to escort you to your death!" Erik finally shouted back.

If Elsa was shocked before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Erik had never snapped back at her before.

He wasn't finished yet. "Because five years ago I swore by my own blood to your mother and father that I would protect you at all costs!"

Elsa may have been surprised but she was not backing down. "You're forgetting your place captain. You may be in charge of my security but I am still the queen! The council is objecting all over the place as well to my attending this meeting. None of them are circumventing my authority though coming up with some cockamamie plan. I will not have anyone risking their life for me!"

"Well I guess I'm just a nobody then." Erik answered bitterly. "And frankly I don't care what the council is dong about this matter. They are not the ones who are going to put their life on the line for your safety. And I guess I made the mistake somewhere along the line of letting it become personal as well as professional. But let me assure you. I don't care if you hate and resent me for the rest of your life as long as it means you get to continue it!" He shouted back at her.

This took some of the wind out of Elsa's sails. "You know I don't think you're a nobody. I didn't mean it like that." She said her voice dropping to a hush as she leaned wearily on her desk. "It's hard enough watching you risk yourself for me. The thought of putting someone else in danger because of me. Especially someone who is not trained as a soldier. Is more than I can stand." She admitted angry tears brimming in her eyes.

Erik walked over and lowered his voice speaking gently. "I know. And I'm sorry for going around you like this. The fact that you're willing to put yourself before others is an amazing quality. One that I admire and respect in you. But the hard truth is you're the queen. You don't get to exercise that trait in these situations. That's why I'm here. To protect you, even from yourself if necessary."

Elsa's eyes met his. "Does this girl even know what you're about to put her through? The fact that you're doing this is telling me that you doubt if you can protect me during the meet. Which means you believe there is a high risk of someone being hurt or killed."

Erik nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you. I do believe it is extreme risk. I will explain it in full to Miss Mathis as well. She will be able to refuse if she wants. I promise though. I will protect her like I would protect you. They will have to kill me to get to her."

Elsa laughed bitterly. "Wonderful. So I can watch my guard and an innocent girl both be killed."

"There are risks." Erik said. "But I am going to do everything possible to assure that doesn't happen. Hopefully we will find them and rescue our people first. I just wanted to over for any other possibilities."

Elsa didn't say anything. Tears slowly dripped from her cheeks. Erik placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Elsa sadly asked. "Do you really think it was a mistake for our relationship to become personal in nature?"

Erik sighed. He should have never said that. "Of course not. That came out wrong. I have never regretted getting to know you. If anything it motivates me even more. That's why I need you to trust me with this. Be angry with me if you want. But I refuse to let anything happen to you."

Elsa sniffed. "I'm not angry at you. Well alright I guess I am a little." She sighed sadly. "But I'm more upset because of why this is happening. I open everything up so I can understand what the people want yet some are resorting to this. Apparently there are those in Arendelle so determined for their will to be done they will stoop to these levels."

"Unfortunately that seems to always be the case no matter what and no matter where you go. It's pretty much why I have fought every battle I have been in." Erik told her. "But that's why there are people like me. I may not know or understand everything you are trying to accomplish. And I'm fine with that. But I can keep you safe. Also me and others like me can see to these matters without you adding them to the weight of the world already on your shoulders."

Elsa sighed. "Fine. I won't get in the way of your plan. I'm still not happy about it though. I want to talk to this girl and make sure she has complete understanding what she is doing. I just pray we can find out people before we have to meet." She sat back in her chair. "I'll see Miss Mathis in a little while. Right now I need to be alone."

Erik bowed and left the room leaving Elsa alone to ponder how wrong this could go.

* * *

Elsa was only alone for a few minutes when a gentle knock came on the door. She sighed. "Come in."

Anna slowly walked inside. "So…How are you?"

"Anna this isn't a good time." Elsa said wearily.

"Probably not. But I thought I should check on you. Sounded like things got a little heated." Anna walked over.

Elsa groaned. "You heard?"

"Well you weren't exactly being quiet. What's wrong? I have never heard you or Erik raise your voices to each other before." Anna asked.

"Well Erik came up with an idea in case we have to do this meet. He did so without any permission and knew I wouldn't approve. We had a bit of a disagreement." Elsa explained.

"More than a bit." Anna said. "I thought I might have to interfere." She sat down next to Elsa. "So did you get him to stop whatever he was planning?"

"No." Elsa answered. "I gave in an agreed to go along with it."

"Well maybe it will be a good thing." Anna answered hopefully. "You know I hate the idea of you meeting these awful people."

"I know you do. But what if you were in my situation? Could you just sit back and do nothing and condemn those people to die?" Elsa asked.

Anna responded reluctantly. "No I couldn't. I just hope we find them so we don't have to go through this nightmare."

* * *

An hour later Elsa met with Jessica. She invited her into her study so they could speak alone. She sat down and tried to put on a bit of a smile to make her feel more comfortable. "First of all let me apologize for what happened. I wasn't upset with you. I was not expecting to have something like that dropped on me."

"It's alright your majesty." Jessica said looking a little nervous. When she woke up this morning the last thing she expected was to be meeting face to face with Queen Elsa in the castle that day.

Elsa examined the young woman. Well that was a relative term. Jessica it turned out was a year older than her. "I just want to make sure you know exactly what you're getting involved with."

Jessica nodded. "Captain Slovak has explained the situation to me. I know it will be dangerous but I am willing."

"I appreciate that." Elsa said. "But I wanted to meet with you alone about it as well. The captain has been in many battles and dangerous situations. He probably doesn't see danger the same way most people do. However I know how he thinks. He wouldn't plan something like this unless it there was extreme risk. I have no doubt he will do everything he can to ensure your safety. But there is no way he can guarantee it. There is no way I am willing exposing one of Arendelle's citizens to that kind of risk. The decision is completely yours. Neither me or anyone one will think less of you if you back out."

"I understand your majesty." Jessica said. "I also understand the risks. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I am willing to do this though."

Elsa folded her hands on her desk. "May I ask why you are doing this?"

Jessica took a breath before answering. "I have been to a few of your public appearances. I hear things as I work in the city. I know there is a lot your trying to do. I also know there are many people trying to stop you. I can only imagine the weight you carry. You and I are about the same age and I can't imagine enduring what you have. So today I was given a chance to possibly give you a little help. I think with everything you have gone through you deserve at least just a little bit of a hand."

Elsa was a bit taken back. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. "Thank you. It's nice to know I have friends out there."

Elsa stood up. "Well if I can't talk you out of it then we had better start your training. If you need anything just let me know. I imagine we will be spending a lot of time together."

* * *

Because they had no idea when the meeting would take place Erik had to focus on specific areas to get Jessica ready for her role. She spent much time around Elsa learning her mannerisms. Erik knew he picked the right girl when Jessica first ran into Anna.

Anna had never asked for specifics for whatever idea had popped into Erik's head. As she walked down the hallway she saw Erik and Jessica coming from the other end. "Elsa!" She called out. "I was looking for you and wondering if you…" Her voice trailed off as she got closer. "Wait, what? You're not Elsa. Who are you?" She looked at the girl strangely.

Erik smiled. "Princess Anna, allow me to introduce Miss Jessica Mathis. She is going to serve as your sisters double."

"Wow." Said Anna looking Jessica over. "That just so weird how close alike you look. I'm sorry where are my manners? Welcome to the castle. And if you want to learn to act like my sister you're going to need to come see me sometime. No one knows her better."

"Thank you your highness." Jessica bowed nervously.

"Oh relax some. It's just me Anna. Well maybe don't relax too much if you're going to try to be Elsa. She still needs to learn how to do that. Sorry I'm rambling. It's nice to meet you." Anna spoke rapidly.

Jessica laughed a little and relaxed. Anna seemed more down to earth and easier to be herself around.

* * *

The fact that Jessica could fool even Anna at some distance gave Erik more confidence. However, the training was still intense. Erik was sure that whoever these people where they were well organized. The rouse had to be perfect as possible to pull it off. Because of this whenever he was teaching Jessica he pushed hard. At times it became a strain on her.

"Has anyone told you how frustrating you can be?" She asked glaring at him one day.

"That's one of the nicer things people say about me." Erik snapped back. "This is nothing compared to what I put recruits through. Now we have limited time to get you ready for this. This has to go right."

Jessica was also kept a secret from most of the staff. Erik, Davis, and others were worried word may get out about a decoy. Because of this Jessica was not allowed to roam the castle freely. She and Elsa would only meet in secret and her movements around the castle were all planned. Besides keeping the element of surprise this also exposed Jessica to some of the isolation Elsa had felt.

Even with all the restrictions and training she was treated very well by those that worked with her. It turned out she and Elsa go along quite well. Anna got along with almost anyone but adored Jessica. Despite how hard he worked her Erik and Jessica had started to develop a friendship.

One night he walked her to her room after training. "Well that went well. You have managed to fool even several of the council members."

Jessica smiled. "I'll just be happy when it's over. All this trying to be someone else is harder than I thought. Most of the people I met think I am someone else. It's kind of strange none of them know who I am. Makes me wonder what they would really think of me."

"Don't worry about that." Erik smiled a little. "Those of us who know who you are like you."

Jessica smiled up at him then wrapped her arm around his as they walked. Erik turned bright red. "Um, what are you doing?"

Jessica laughed a little and patted his arm with her other hand. "Oh just relax a little. No one is out here. Now escort a lady like you're supposed to."

Erik tried to think of an argument but couldn't. The two talked and laughed a little as he walked her to her room. Because they were keeping Jessica a secret she was staying in the same hall as Elsa and Anna. As they walked by Elsa's door she heard them and poked her head out to see what was going on. She noticed them talking and watched. For some reason it made her feel uncomfortable seeing them like this.

"Something wrong sis?" Came a voice from behind her.

Elsa turned and looked to see Anna standing in her door. "No. I just heard something and decided to see what it was."

"Uh huh." Anna smirked. "Why don't you step in my room for a minute? Sounds like you need some sister time."

Elsa nodded and stepped into Anna's room. "So what's going on?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know. I do appreciate and like Jessica but I think she's being a little inappropriate with Erik."

"They were just talking." Anna pointed out.

"Yea but she was being so…friendly." Elsa said.

Anna looked at her funny. "Yea, that's what people do Elsa. When you like someone you act friendly."

Elsa frowned. "You think she likes him?"

Anna giggled. "Well at least a little. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No!" Elsa insisted. "I just don't want someone walking in here and playing with my guards feelings."

"Couple things." Anna said. "First, that would require Erik to have feelings. Second, shouldn't Erik be allowed to pursue a relationship if he chooses?"

"Of course." Elsa answered. "But as a friend I want to make sure it's the right girl not just anyone. I wouldn't want him to end up unhappy with the choice."

"Yea I bet." Anna snickered. "So do you have the right choice in mind for him then?"

"No." Elsa said quickly. "I'm just making an observation."

"Still sounds like jealousy." Anna smiled. "But you probably wouldn't know. You probably have never experienced it before."

"And why are we even talking about this?" Elsa raised her arms in frustration. "I have far more important things to worry about then petty things like this."

Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Possibly. But you're still a human being. You have emotions. Besides there is nothing you can do with about this. You have to let others handle this. It's terrible I know. But you have enough on your plate."

Elsa sat down on the bed. "I know. But people's lives are at stake. I can't just ignore that. I know I can do little about it and that just frustrates me more."

Anna sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her. "I know. And I wish I could do something. But I believe we are going to get through this just like everything else. We got past Hans, the duke, and those jerks that tried to kill you last year. There are just more jerks we have to deal with. Hopefully once we take care of them it will stop any left from trying anything."

"I hope so." Elsa said. "I don't know how much more I can take."

* * *

A week passed by. The missing staff still had not been found. Davis guessed they had been taken outside the city. Elsa was in her study trying to focus on regular business. It was difficult to do though when worrying about her people.

She was interrupted by an urgent knock on her door. "Come in." She stood.

Erik and several other guards entered. "Your majesty. A man just approached the castle claiming someone gave him a note and told him to bring it here.

Elsa took the letter and read.

_Queen Elsa._

_The time for our meeting has come. You have five hours to meet us at the abandoned ship yard north of the city. You may of course bring an escort if it makes you feel safer. But if you attempt to send an assault force the prisoners will be killed, along with as many of your soldiers as we can before we escape. If you fail to show your people will die. _

Davis took the note. "That doesn't give us much time to prepare. Captain, get Miss Mathis ready. Along with several of your men. We will get a number of troops ready as well. Someone get Falkner. I want him there just in case."

Elsa stood. "I'm going as well."

Erik whirled around. "Your majesty no! We have a duplicate ready so you don't have to go."

Elsa nodded. "You are still going to use her. But I am at least going to be there. I want to be there just in case there is something I can do. That's my final word. I'll stay out of sight, but I'm going."

"Fine." Erik growled.

Davis didn't look to happy either but said nothing. "Alright people let's move. We have little time to prepare. Let's go get our people back."

Erik sprinted up to Jessica's room and informed her that it was time. She hurriedly went to her wardrobe and grabbed an ice dress Elsa had made for her. It was thought it might sell the image better. Her hands trembled as she got dressed. She wanted to do this and help the young queen she had gotten to know. She was starting to feel more frightened by the moment though. In a matter of hours she would be meeting face to face with people who were willing to kill and hated the person she was impersonating. Then there was the added pressure of negotiating for people's lives.

She got dressed and put her hair in Elsa's braid. As she stepped out into the hall she saw more commotion then she ever noticed before. Soldiers ran up and down the hall barking orders. She noticed Elsa arguing with Anna.

"No! You're not going along! I have enough to worry about as it is." Elsa was shouting at her sister.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna argued. "Let me help you out."

"Not this time." Elsa shook her head. "There is enough going on. We don't have time to arrange protection for you."

Erik came running up with several other guards. "Your majesty. Miss Mathis. We need to get going."

Anna grabbed Erik by the arm. "Let me go with! I can help!" She begged.

"Absolutely not!" Erik exclaimed. "I don't have time to arrange protection for you along with the queen and Jessica."

Anna glared and stared at him. "Fine. But keep them both safe!"

"I will. I promise." Erik said before taking off with Elsa and Jessica.

They made their way out to coaches that were being prepared. Elsa and Jessica would travel separately. Erik got in with Jessica to keep up appearances. He did not like leaving the queens side but he trusted his men.

As soon as everyone was ready to depart the coaches and soldiers took off. Scouts took the lead to make sure there was nothing waiting for them along the way.

Jessica looked back watching the castle and city shrink as they rode out. She hoped this wasn't the last time she saw them.

* * *

It took nearly three hours to reach the abandoned ship yard. Thirty years ago it was a small town on the coast were many of Arendelle's ships were constructed. Now it was falling apart and lay in ruin.

As the convoy entered the ruins they slowed and kept an eye out. It didn't take long for them to see the enemy. In the remains of what looked like a town circle a ways away stood two men. In front of them were two people placed on their knees.

Erik noticed Falkner slip from a coach to find a perch. The convoy turned and slowly made their way toward the circle. Erik noticed Jessica trembling. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey it's going to be ok. I'll be by your side the entire time." He assured her. "Just remember you're in charge."

One of the men held up his hand. The convoy came to a stop. Erik noticed among the ruins other men stationed. There people were organized and had connections. They were close enough to be a threat, yet far enough away to make accurate shots.

The man called out. "That close enough. Queen Elsa come forward on foot."

Jessica took a deep breath and stepped out of the coach with Erik. The other guards formed a perimeter behind them.

The man called out. "Just Queen Elsa come forward alone."

Erik answered back. "Not a chance. I will come forward with the queen."

The man paused. Erik noticed he was wearing a mask to conceal his identity. He stared down Erik. Erik stared back locking back with the eyes behind the mask.

"Very well." The man said. "But no one else. Should anyone try anything or the queen try any of her magic the hostages will die and we will fire on you as well."

Erik answered back. "If any of your men try anything I can assure you I will gun both of you down before you can react."

He nodded to Jessica who strode forward like she had observed Elsa doing. Erik kept a hand on one of his pistols. He did not like feeling this exposed. If anything happened his only chance was to get in front of Jessica so she could hopefully get out and get a shot or two off at the men in front of him. As they got closer Erik noticed the hostages on their knees were Anders and Rebecca. They looked up at them. The look in Anders and Rebecca's eyes seemed to recognize that it was not Elsa. They both had the sense not to say anything though. Corporal Nelson was nowhere to be seen. Each man had a pistol pointed at a hostage. Erik recognized the man who wasn't wearing a mask as the so called Mr. Maddox from Glenhaven. This was a new complication. He hoped Maddox couldn't see through Jessica.

They stopped a few paces in front of the men. "Where is Corporal Nelson?" Jessica demanded.

The masked man answered. "Well unfortunately your majesty he tried to be a hero and protect the young lady. He was wounded in the attempt."

Erik stared him down. "Well you had better return him to us. His wounds need to be treated."

Behind the mask the man smirked. "Well there is no need for that. We were not able to treat him and he was too much trouble. We had to put him out of his misery."

Erik's hand twitched to draw a pistol and put one between his eyes right there. But then he would call hell down on everyone. Jessica glared at the men. "We will discuss that later. Right now I am here as you asked. Now return my people."

"Just wait a minute." The masked man said. "You remember Mr. Maddox I assume. You recall what he told you in Glenhaven?"

Fortunately that had been discussed with Jessica because it was believed there was a possible connection. "Yes I believe wanted more control of the kingdom and made threats against me if I refused."

Mr. Maddox chuckled. "I wouldn't put it so crudely but basically yes. I warned you there would be consequences if you refused our help. Now that day has arrived."

The mask man spoke. "So snow queen, do you still think you can manage this kingdom without our help?"

Jessica looked at him coldly. "If this is the type of people you are then yes. I do not believe your assistance would be beneficial."

The masked man chuckled. "Bold words for someone standing in such a dangerous position. And are you really willing to gamble with your people's lives?"

Jessica's hands trembled slightly but she answered how she was trained. "We both know that if you kill my people my guards will fire on you."

The man didn't back down but instead snickered. "Ah yes that is a possibility. Then my men will open fire and we will all die here. But let's call that plan B. My way will assure we all leave here alive and well."

Jessica crossed her arms. "Very well. Speak. Let me hear your proposal."

The man grinned behind the mask. "You believe yourself capable of leading this nation to glory?"

Jessica answered him. "I believe I can lead it to what is best for its people."

"Well I don't believe you!" The man answered raising his voice making sure everyone around could hear. "I believe you are foolish and dangerous! However I must admit there are some circumstances you have handled yourself well. So I am going to give you the courtesy to prove yourself. To show you can make the big decisions."

"And how will you have me prove that?" Jessica asked.

The man motioned to Ander's and Rebecca. "You have a choice to make. One of these hostages will be returned to you unharmed. The other we will kill here and now. Which one lives and which one dies is your choice."

Jessica gasped. This was something she was absolutely unprepared for. "No. That can't be it. There must be another way."

The man shook his head. "It is the only way. The choice should be pretty obvious between a well-trained aide and a simple maid. But do you have what it takes to make that call? I'm sure you are thinking about signaling your men to attack. I would advise against that. Then we kill both the hostages, your personal guard there and as many of your soldiers as possible. It's an obvious choice. One life or a blood bath. Time to show you have what it takes."

Both Anders and Rebecca looked up at her with tears in their eyes. Anders spoke quickly. "Please I beg you spare my sister…"

"Shut up!" Maddox said and jammed the gun into him.

Erik's mind spun. He was calculating if he could draw his pistols fast enough to drop these two before they fired their already drawn weapons. Even if he could how could he cover three people? When the enemy started firing their reaction may be one of shock. He needed to do something though. And fast. He was beginning to think he was planning his final act. If we was he wanted to make sure it counted.

* * *

Elsa watched the whole think nervously from a carriage. She prayed it would go down well and they wouldn't make any unreasonable demands. She had rehearsed with Jessica negotiating tactics. But then she heard what they really were demanding. There was no way Jessica could make that decision. In fact there was no way she could make that decision. She was horrified by what she was witnessing. But there was no way she was going to leave Jessica out there alone in this situation.

In one swift motion she opened the carriage door and stepped out. She froze the door behind her before the guards could stop her and quickly walked to the middle of the circle.

Erik was having enough trouble figuring out a way out of this when another nightmare was added to the equation. He heard an all too familiar voice shout out. "Stop!"

He didn't even have to turn around to know what was happening. Elsa was making her way over. Several of the guards started to break from positions to stop her but she turned around. "Stay where you are! You might provoke them to fire."

Davis was first one to step out but stopped. The queen was right. If all the guards went running forward to her the enemy would open fire and all may be lost. He signaled his men to stand down but stay at the ready while silently cursing Elsa stubbornness.

Maddox and the masked man both stared at Elsa confused. "What is going on here?" the masked man demanded.

Elsa walked up on the opposite side of Erik from Jessica. "I am the real Queen Elsa. It was believed you may make an attempt on my life so my guards insisted on using a double."

At that moment Erik wanted to turn around and scream at Elsa for being so foolish. Instead he just muttered. "What good is a double if you're just going to come out anyways?" He growled at her.

"I'm sorry. But this is not a decision that she needs to try to make." Elsa said apologetically.

"Cleaver." The masked man chuckled. "But foolish as well. We should probably kill the duplicate as a lesson to you." He went to raise his pistol.

Erik's instincts were now in conflict. Part of him wanting to get in front of Elsa. The other wanting to get in front of Jessica. Instead he picked option three.

He drew a pistol with lightning speed and pointed it at the masked man. "I wouldn't" He threatened his voice deadly.

The masked man paused before his pistol was all the way up. "Impressive speed captain. But are you sure you want to risk a slaughter?"

Erik stared him down his pistol pointed at his head. "Do you? At this range if you kill the double some of the guards may believe you just killed the queen and they will attack. He only thing I can guarantee is that I will put a bullet in your brain."

"Very well." The man replied. "I guess we already killed one of your guards so we can let the duplicate live. At least for now. Our original demand still stands. So Queen Elsa who will be sacrificed so you can all go home?"

Elsa looked down at Anders and Rebecca. "Please. I can't."

"You must." The masked man said coldly. "Show us you can be the leader. It's a hard choice but simple. One life. Or a bloodbath."

Elsa stared down at them not knowing what to do. Tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't make this decision. Yet she couldn't risk everyone's life as well. She needed another option.

Erik kept his gaze on the two men but noticed something in Anders eyes. A look that was a mix of fear and determination. He had seen that look many times before. It was the look of someone about to do something incredibly brave. Yet possible stupid at the same time. He tried to mouth quietly. "Anders…"

But Anders wasn't looking at him. He looked straight up at Elsa and spoke quickly. "Your majesty I'm sorry."

With the he spun around and pushed his body into the masked man trying to grab his pistol with his bound hands. Instead it went off.

Blood exploded from an exit wound as the bullet went through Anders. All three women screamed as he fell back. Maddox tried to raise his pistol but Erik fired straight into his head. Erik then pulled Elsa to the ground as the enemy forces fired their weapons.

Elsa had the presence of mind to erect an ice shield in front of Erik, Anders, and Rebecca. Bullets and bolts stuck it but it held together. Jessica in the confusion had one the opposite way of the others and was trapped in the open. They heard her scream and grab her arm as she was stuck by a bullet. She fell to the ground and was in too much shock to move.

Erik quickly got to his feet and ran out to her. Her eyes were wide with panic as he knelt besides her. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here." He lifted her up so she could lean on him then shielded her from incoming fire as he made his way back to the ice shield. Elsa watched terrified as bullets and arrows struck near him. Luckily the castle guard was shooting back drawing some of the fire and helping to cover. He quickly dove behind the ice shield with Jessica.

He looked down and to his surprise saw Anders was still alive. He wouldn't be for long though if they couldn't get him help. Erik fired his second pistol over the ice wall and ducked back down. "We have to get out of here."

Elsa wasn't paying attention. She was holding Anders hand. "Why did you do that?" She sobbed.

Anders couldn't answer he could only gasp. They needed to get Anders out of here fast. But carrying him back would be suicide and any soldier trying to get to them would likely be shot down as well. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw one of the enemy sneak closer to them under some cover and raise his musket. Erik didn't have any shots left. He got in front of Elsa and waited.

Before the man could fire he twitch violently and fell back. Falkner had managed to take him out first. Erik let out a sigh of relief. Now they needed to get out of here. He had an Idea.

"Your majesty!"

Elsa still wasn't paying attention. He grabbed her arm. "Your majesty! We need to get Anders out of here if he is going to have a change. Any way you can extend this?

Elsa thought for a moment the thrust her hands forwards. Two walls of ice shot up and ran towards the friendly line forming an ice passage.

"That will work. Let's go quickly." He scooped up Anders onto his back who moaned in pain. "Hang in there bud. We're getting you out of here." Erik assured him as they started down the ice hallway. He didn't have to carry him alone for long. As soon as the passage was made several guards sprinted down it and helped him carry Anders as well as escort the women.

As they got behind the line of guards they quickly got in a carriage. Before Elsa heard the voice of the masked man calling out. "Your man saved you from that decision this time! But trust me. There will come a time when you have to make that choice!"

Several of the enemy tried to rush to the carriages but were dispatched quickly by the guards. Soon they knew they could not break the castle guard and fled to avoid capture. The guards could not pursue. They had to see to the safety of the queen.

* * *

Once they were at a safe distance the leader took his mask off and cursed angrily. Thanks to some stupid aide Queen Elsa had bested him. The master would not be happy. Four of his men were dead including Maddox. Several other wounded. They had only managed to wound the aide. Although he doubted the aide would survive the wound.

They were not defeated though. One way or another they would destroy Elsa and return Arendelle to its glory.

* * *

Elsa held Anders hand as he chocked and spat on his own blood while a medic tried to stop the bleeding. It had gone very wrong. She never expected a request so cruel. It was only by Anders brave act that she wasn't forced into a horrible choice. As they sped back home she wondered that if they would stoop to levels so low what else did these people have planned for her?

* * *

End chapter 34

Well I hope part 2 was worth the wait. Choices would have been a more apt name but the choice sounded cooler. So did the main choice she almost had to make take you by surprise?

This has probably been the most difficult chapter for me to write so far. There were many points of view and the heavy action at the end. Plus introducing the plot and new character. (So how did you like Jessica?) The hardest parts though were some of the dialogue. Especially the argument Elsa and Erik had. Took hours to write, write again, and rewrite. I hope it is to your liking.

This is also my longest chapter and the story is over 200k words now.

Fun fact. Originally Elsa was going to have to choose between Erik and Anna. I could not make it work though.

Please leave the reviews. I base the success of a chapter on the reviews.

Maybe next chapter i'll let you breathe a little...or not.

To give you a hint then next 3 chapters titles alone have me excited. So much so that i'm not going to spoil anything by telling you what they are.

Until next time...


	35. Chapter 35: This Will Not Stand

Welcome back!

I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I wanted to have this out before the holiday but time was against me. I believe I left the last chapter with some important stuff happening. Lets continue and see what happens.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 35

The sun was starting to set setting the sky ablaze in red and orange. On any other evening it would have been the perfect ending to a perfect day.

Today was not any other day though.

Anna and Kristoff stood together in one of the towers eyes fixed on the coast road heading north out of the city. They had been waiting up there for hours watching and waiting for the convoy to return. Anna was starting to get fidgety.

"We should go out there after them." She said staring out of a pair of binoculars.

Kristoff shook his head. "And do what? I want to help as much as you but the chancellor has soldiers standing by. If something did go wrong they would be more helpful then just the two of us."

"We have done it before." Anna pointed out.

"That was some wolves and a giant snowman designed by your sister who probably just wanted to scare us not kill us. This time of night we would be facing wolves again plus a large group of armed murderous thugs." Kristoff argued.

Anna sighed. "I still should be out there. Elsa shouldn't have to do this alone."

"She's not alone." Kristoff pointed out. "So took a large group of the castle guard with her."

"You know what I mean. I should be there to help her through this." Anna said.

"I know. And I get it. But you're helping her out by not being there. She has enough to worry about without her sister jumping in harm's way. I know if I was out there I would rather have you safe." Kristoff gently placed his hand on her back.

Anna sighed. "I know. It's not fair though. I'm stuck her having to worry about her all the time."

"I'm sure she worries about you plenty." Kristoff said gently. "Besides I'm sure any moment now hey will come down the road and everything will be fine."

Anna didn't say anything but kept watching.

"Yup any minute now would be good Elsa." Kristoff whispered to himself hoping he was right. As if silently begging Elsa to come home would make it happen.

They watched in silence for a while longer. Anna growing more nervous by the second. Kristoff wished he could do something more to put her mind at ease but to be honest he was starting to worry as well.

Suddenly Anna gasped. "Kristoff look! I see them coming!" She nearly shrieked with glee.

Kristoff grabbed his own binoculars and looked. Sure enough the convoy was approaching the city. He could even make out the royal carriage. "Finally." He breathed a sigh of relief.

From another tower a bell rang out signaling their approach. Anna's expression started to change from one of elation to one of worry again when she heard what sounded like shouts coming from inside the castle. "Kristoff I think there is something wrong."

"No, everything is fine you're just…" Then he noticed the speed the convoy was coming in at. Tearing through the streets of Arendelle at breakneck speed. "We better get down to meet them." His voice had a hint of panic in it.

They bolted down the stairs to the entrance the convoy appeared to be approaching. When they got to the main floor they saw a flurry of activity. Guards were taking positions. The medical staff was getting the infirmary ready. Anna saw Major Weatherford, the second in command of the castle guard giving directions. She ran up to him. "Major! What's going on?" She demanded her voice panicky.

Weatherford looked down at her. "I'm sorry your highness. All I know is the convoy is coming fast. It appears something may be wrong."

Anna shook at those words. Something had gone wrong. She moved her way up to the underpass a carriage could ride into just as they arrived. The doors burst open and the first guard out called. "We have wounded! Ready the infirmary!"

The guards made a path to the infirmary while other rushed to assist with the wounded. Anna could do nothing but watch for Elsa. Finally she saw her sister emerge from a coach. She looked upset but thankfully uninjured. Anna sprinted over and threw her arms around her. "Elsa! My word what happened?"

Elsa was still in tears and Anna watched shocked as the pulled a bloody Anders from the carriage and rush him to the infirmary. "They shot him!" Elsa sobbed. "No reason. They told me flat out someone was going to die."

Anna then saw Jessica step out of the coach clutching her bleeding arm as one of the guards escorted her inside. Several guards were also sporting minor wounds.

Erik appeared by Elsa's side. "Your majesty. We have to get you inside."

"Infirmary." Elsa ordered.

They followed the wounded into the infirmary where the doctors and nurses were getting to work. With the exception of Anders none of the wounds were life threatening.

They laid him on a table and the doctors went to work on him.

"Will he be alright?" Elsa asked in a panic.

"I don't know." The doctor answer. "Wait, what is this?" He pointed to what looked like frozen blood covering the wounds.

"They couldn't stop the bleeding so I froze the wounds." Elsa explained.

"Probably why he hasn't bleed out. Your majesty I'm going to need you to stay here please. At some point you will have to unfreeze them so I can stitch him closed." The doctor said.

Elsa nodded and looked down at Anders who had passed out. She felt so completely powerless. She felt so sad and angry she could barely contain herself. He didn't deserve this. You was an aide. He had no agenda or desire to make policy. He was just good at his job and enjoyed helping with the work. Yet these people had shot him like he was a giant threat to their plans.

The doctor interrupted her thoughts. "Alright your majesty. If you could please thaw the wounds so we can proceed."

Elsa focused her thoughts and unfroze the wounds. The doctor then spoke again. "Thank you your majesty. If you could please step out. There is nothing more you can do here."

Elsa nodded and left the room letting the staff work. She sat down and waited with Anna and Kristoff. She looked up and noticed several council members asking questions about what happened. Erik was bring Weatherford up to speed on what happened. Colonel Davis had bet hit in the leg while trying to get to the queen. By some miracle none of the guards had been killed or seriously wounded.

Chancellor Byron made his way up to her. "Your majesty. I am sorry to disturb you, but perhaps we should convene the council now to discuss how we are going to respond to this."

Elsa did not want to leave the area but Anna leaned over. "It's alright. Kristoff and I will stay and come get you if anything happens. All we can do is wait. Go take care of this."

Elsa nodded, stood and collected herself. Erik noticed and went with her as she walked to the council chambers. It didn't take long for the members in the castle to assemble. Elsa quickly took her place. She wanted to get right to the point.

"Gentlemen. By now you should all be aware of what has transpired. I have no intention of making this a long drawn out meeting or debate. The people who did this must be brought to justice. I want all efforts made to identify them and apprehend them that they may answer for their crimes. It is clear that this is an organized group. While we have not had time to plan a response I want Defense Minister Cavnok and Intelligence Minister Tressel to head up the effort. I expect all of you to cooperate with them. I want plans of actions by tomorrow. That will be all for now." She stated simply.

She then left the room. There was probably more to say but she was in no mood to get drawn into a long debate about how to handle the situation. Besides she normally left criminal and tactical matters to her appointed ministers. It was not her forte.

She stopped to speak to both ministers letting them know that she wanted these people found. Yet at the same time she wanted to avoid some sort of war in the streets of Arendelle.

She returned to the infirmary were Anna and Kristoff were still sitting. "Any word?"

They both shook their heads. Elsa sat with them and waited. This was a nightmare. And she knew it could have been much worse. Now she had to make sure it never happened again. Part of her wanted to turn Arendelle upside down to find these people. But she knew that's probably what they wanted. They would probably love for her to react harshly and act as a dictator would. She would have to find a way to bring these people to justice without sacrificing the rights of the people she had been working hard to give them. As evil as these people might be she was not going to let them make her into the monster they wanted to portray her as.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doctor came up. She stood and asked anxiously. "Will he be alright?"

The doctor sighed. "We managed to stop most of the bleeding. However, the damage was severe, far more then I can fix."

Elsa's voice shook a little. "What are you saying? Is there anything more you can do?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry your majesty. Besides the damage an infection has set in as well. I can try to make Ander's comfortable. But there is nothing more I can do, he probably won't last the week."

* * *

The following hours and days were spent sorting out the mess. Elsa found herself constantly in meetings discussing the response to this affront.

In the infirmary the wounded recovered while Anders had a constant stream of visitors to his bedside to say goodbye.

Erik was among them. The day after the incident he knelt beside Anders bed. "Hey Anders. How are you feeling?" He managed a weak smile.

Ander swallowed. "It hurts."

Erik smiled sympathetically. "Gunshot wounds do tend to do that."

Anders managed a small laugh. "You would know. How do you stand it?"

Erik chuckled a little. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Contrary to popular belief I don't enjoy being shot, stabbed, or whatever. It's rather painful. Just something I have to deal with now and then."

Anders managed another laugh before coughing. "Oh good. I thought it was just me."

Erik turned serious. "I'm sorry."

Anders looked at him funny. "What on earth for? You didn't shoot me."

Erik looked at him sadly. "I should have been faster. Come up with something. I'm the trained soldier. You shouldn't have had to do what you did."

Ander shook his head. "Don't do that to yourself. You have been the hero of the day who knows how many times. It was someone else's turn now. Besides you had four people to try to protect. I decided to give you a hand. Granted the getting shot part I didn't plan on."

He coughed and groaned. "Just do me a favor. Keep her safe. I know you always have but I'm afraid they are going to try something again. And make sure she doesn't blame herself for this. I don't and I'm the one dying."

Erik placed his hand on Anders shoulder. "I promise. And you're not done yet. I don't care what the doc says you keep fighting."

Anders nodded and Erik left him to rest. He didn't leave the infirmary though. He had a couple more stops to make.

Next he stopped by Jessica who was sitting up on her bed. She gave a small smile as he walked over. He examined her bandaged arm. "So how are you?"

She sighed. "I'm alright I guess. Doctor says I'l be fine. Nothing major was hit."

Erik sat down beside her. "Well that's good. I didn't have a chance to tell you but you did excellent work yesterday."

She looked down at the floor. "No I didn't. I panicked. You had to risk your life to come get me because of it."

"You did just fine." Erik assured her. "You have never been under fire before and were not trained for it. No one can blame you for what happened."

Jessica looked back up at him. "I never got to thank you for coming to get me. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that."

"Think nothing of it." Erik waved it off. "I wasn't about to leave you out there. I promised I would keep you safe. I'm just sorry that happened." He pointed to her arm.

"Its fine" She smiled shyly. "It could have been much worse."

"Well you should probably stay here for a while." Erik told her. "I'll come see you later."

"I look forward to it."

Erik had one more stop to make. He made his way over to where Colonel Davis was sitting up in his bed sporting a bandaged leg. Erik saluted. "Colonel. How are you doing?"

Davis looked up from the report he was reading. "Doing fine Captain. It went clean through so no worry if infection. I should be back up in a few days. Anything new?"

Erik shook his head. "Nothing yet. We have people out in the city watching and keeping their ears open. There is still no formal decision by the queen on how to respond. She is consulting with her advisors on the matter."

Davis nodded then studied Erik's demeanor. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You're blaming yourself for what happened. Same thing you always do whenever things go wrong. Both you and the queen have that same habit. I'm not sure who learned it from who, but it's a bad habit. This was beyond your control." Davis explained.

Erik's shoulders slumped a little. "I am her majesty's personal guard. I am supposed to make sure these things don't happen."

"And thanks to your actions before and during the incident things did not go worse. You risked a lot going and finding a decoy without permission. Then you did everything you could to assure her majesty's safety. We both are veterans of many battles. You know as well as I do things don't always go to plan. You can't blame yourself for the actions of others. What you need to focus on now is how we respond to this. Because believe me. One way or another we will hit them back."

* * *

Elsa knew her simple statement to the council would not be enough. They wanted to meet again to discuss the matter in further detail. They also wanted information on what happened during the events in question. Elsa soon found out they wanted more than facts and information. They wanted someone to blame.

One by one various members of the staff and guard were questioned before the council. Even some of the council member's themselves were stood before their peers and questioned. Although the council did not generally agree with Elsa's decision to meet with the hostiles they dared to question her.

This did not stop them from having her personal guard from facing scrutiny though.

Normally Erik would try to comfort Elsa some before she had to face the council regarding something difficult. Today it was the other way around.

As they stood outside the chambers waiting Elsa placed a hand on his arm. "It will be alright. Many of the council members still remember what you did years ago when you stormed the chamber with the guard and helped saved their lives."

Erik tried to smile but he also knew that several members did not hold him in high regard for various reasons. Some did not believe a common soldier like him should hold his position. Then there was the matter that he had butted heads with several members over the years. They had come to him hoping for some inside information on Elsa but were unhappy when he refused to give it. The fact that he was sometimes less then tactful in his refusals didn't make things go any better. He felt like he might have to pay the price for that now.

The doors opened and Erik was summoned inside. Elsa waited outside. She had come to an agreement with her council that she wouldn't interfere in his questioning as long as any action they took was approved by her first.

He took his place standing before the council. Hyrop greeted him. "Thank you for coming captain. You may be seated if you wish."

"I prefer to stay standing my lord." Erik answered standing at attention.

"Very well. Why don't you start by telling us what happened." Hyrop said.

Erik began to tell about the events that had happened two days ago. The council members sat listening. A few made some notes. When he finished one of them spoke up.

"I am curious to know more about this plan you had you had to use a decoy."

"As you wish my lord." Erik answered and proceeded to tell them about the plan he had in place and how he put it together. Jessica was no longer a secret so there was no need to hide the information. When he was done explaining Lord Roqfort spoke up.

"Curious captain. You say you had this plan in place and put it together but mentioned nothing about gaining approval from the council or the queen herself."

Erik locked eyes with the man. "That is correct my lord. I knew Queen Elsa would be hesitant to risk the life of someone else. I decided it would be better if I showed her the potential of a plan if it was already in motion. As for the council I felt secrecy was the best policy.

"You feel you could not trust us?" An angry voice spoke up.

_Trust the lot of you to keep your mouths shut and preserve the secret? Not especially. _Erik thought to himself but answered another way. "That was not my intention Lord Uhler. My thoughts were that the more people that were brought in on the plan the more of a chance the secret would be compromised."

Lord Roqfort sneered down at him. "I'm sure. Noble as your intentions may have been the more concerning part is that you felt you could usurp any authority in the matter. Most troubling if I do say so."

Erik glared at the man. "As far as I am aware my lord matters of the queen's safety are at my discretion."

Roqfort smirked. "Maybe that is a policy we need to revisit. Especially if you are going to take such liberties with it. How are we supposed to trust you if you flaunt that around like some sort of power that makes you immune to consequences?"

Erik snarled back a little too quickly. "With respect, something had to be done. The queen was about to be placed in a highly dangerous situation. There was no help being offered from this body so it was time for someone else to step in."

That was a mistake. Several members of the council stood and shouted at him angrily.

"You dare speak to us that way?"

"I should have you arrested!"

"You think you know better than us?"

Hyrop kept his mouth shut but shook his head a little at Erik letting him know he shouldn't have said that.

When order was finally restored Erik spoke again. "Forgive me I should have phrased that better. I am her majesty's guard for a reason. I have to make the difficult and sometimes on the spot decisions to keep her safe at all costs. If that means going around the council then so be it."

Roqfort replied angrily. "So you think you can take whatever actions you desire with no thought to consequences?"

"Of course not." Erik replied calmly as possible. "I am saying that in the heat of the moment faced with a difficult choice I may have to take action now and deal with the consequences later. In that moment I don't have the benefit of hindsight."

Another member spoke.

"So you are saying you are willing to accept consequences for any actions you take?"

"Yes my lord." Erik answered. "I have come to accept that as a part of the job."

"I hope you remember that. I have a feeling you will be required to." Roqfort glared at him.

Erik left the chambers to find Elsa waiting for him. She had a concerned look on her face. "That didn't sound like it went to well."

"We had a bit of a disagreement your majesty." Erik admitted.

Elsa wasn't looking forward to what the council would have to say. She had heard the shouting from outside the doors. It worried her, Erik hadn't exactly endeared himself to them since her coronation. Some of them felt he had no place holding the position he did. Others felt his actions put Arendelle under scrutiny. Several members did not care for the fact that Elsa and he had grown close. To her anger several had suggested behind closed doors that he was he favorite and she kept him around for other uses. She also suspected a few were simply jealous of the attention he got for his actions.

Hyrop joined them both and they stepped into a side room. "Young man what were you thinking?"

"I apologize my lord. I was making a generalization. I have nothing but respect for you." Erik answered.

"I don't care about that." Hyrop said. "It's the fact that you accused the council of doing nothing to solve the situation. As much as that may be true you can't shove that in their faces. Some of them may be self-absorbed baboons, but they are powerful self-absorbed baboons. Right now they want someone to blame for this atrocity since they can't punish the real perpetrators right now. You don't need to be giving them any excuses to blame you."

Hyrop then turned to Elsa. "They will be ready for you now. I can already tell you you're not going to like what they have to say.

* * *

Elsa stared at the recommendations some of the council had written down. She looked up at them with a mixture of anger and annoyance. "No. These are unacceptable. I will not have Captain Slovak arrested, dismissed, banished, or flogged. I will address his breech of protocol. However, I will remind you it is by his actions and those of the castle guard that we managed to escape such a mess. So I suggest you stop worrying about hurt feeling and worry more about how we are to prevent any future acts like this."

With that she left the chambers and left the council to their own devices. Right now she had a more important matter to attend to. She quickly walked to the infirmary. There she found Anna talking to doc. Elsa approached and asked. "How is he?"

Doc knew exactly who Elsa was referring to. He sadly shook his head. "Not well. His fever is very high. All we can really do is try to keep him comfortable."

Elsa's eyes welled up some. "How long?"

The doc shook his head. "Probably only a day or two, if that. If you have anything to say to him I would do it now."

Elsa stood there in shock. She didn't know what she would do. Let alone what she should say if anything to Anders. Despite how often she worked with him she didn't know him on a personal level that well. She now felt guilty about that. But now it looked like it was too late.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Anna touched her arm. She looked over at her and Anna said. "I think he would appreciate it if you talk to him."

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and they seemed to communicate something. Then it hit her. The way Anna looked at her and the way she said it told her what she never knew. Anders apparently had been harboring some hidden feelings for her. This made Elsa feel worse. While she didn't have any romantic feelings for the young man she felt she could have gotten to know him better.

She slowly walked over to Ander's bed and looked down at him. He smiled weakly back up at her. He still half grimaced in pain and seemed to be sweating from the fever.

"I thought I would come by to see how you're doing." Elsa managed to say.

"Thank you your majesty." Anders was able to croak out. "I'm doing alright."

"Is there anything you need?" Elsa asked.

"No I'm good your majesty." He lied. "Just feeling kind of warm."

Elsa managed a slight smile. "I may be able to help with that." She placed her hand on his forehead and let out a small wave of cold against his skin. "How's that?"

"Much better. Thank you your majesty."

Elsa then gently held his hand. "Get better, please. It's not the same without you. I'll be back tomorrow."

Elsa had to get back to work. She smiled and left not knowing how much better she made Anders feel.

* * *

The rest of the day and into the next Elsa spent most of her time going over options with her advisors. None of them seemed to be appealing. Her military advisors wanted a swift and severe response but she did not want to go down that road yet. Especially considering they didn't know who exactly their enemy was. She refused to consider anything that resembled anything a tyrant might do. Unfortunately it was not as simple as rounding up some criminals and locking them away. They were well organized and hidden criminals. This had to be handled with care. The actions she took would not only reflect on her but on Arendelle.

A knock came at the door interrupting the early morning meeting. She nodded to one of the guards and they opened it. One of the butlers stepped inside.

"Yes. What is it?" Elsa looked at him.

The butler looked at her nervously. "Your majesty I have some news."

"Very well. What is it?" Elsa asked.

The butler spoke carefully. "I'm sorry to have to bring you this news my queen. But I have been informed that Anders has passed."

The room seemed to close in around Elsa. At the same time the voices of the people around her faded into the background. She had been warned this was coming but somehow she had still been convinced that he would pull through somehow. Now there really was no hope. Anders was gone.

She stood and walked to the doorway. "If you will excuse me gentlemen." She said in a hollow voice.

Her footsteps seemed to have a mind of their own as they walked her to the infirmary. She didn't even know for sure why she was going there. She couldn't do anything. Anders was gone. Even with her powers nothing she could do could change that.

Anna met her on the way. "Oh Elsa I just heard I'm so sorry."

Elsa couldn't even answer. She just kept walking. As she entered the infirmary she saw Anders laying on a bed his eyes closed as he lay still. His sister Rebecca sat there crying as she lay on her head on his shoulder. Elsa slowly walked over and put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Rebecca. If there is anything I can…"

Before she could finish Rebecca quickly stood and slapped Elsa hard across the face. "This is all your fault!" She screamed. "He's dead because of you! Lane is dead because of you! All you bring is pain and death!"

Elsa held her hand to her stinging cheek. Tears welled in her eyes. Not because of pain, but because she feared Rebecca may be right.

Erik and Warwick both grabbed Rebecca pulling her away from Elsa.

"Stop!" Elsa managed to command. "Let her go." Then she turned to leave the room.

Erik went to follow her but was briefly stopped by Rebecca. "You're going to be next." She said bitterly. "They will come after her again and you will be the one to pay the price."

Elsa heard what she said before she left the room. What if she was right? Erik was at times literally a human shield for her. What is she was signing his death warrant. What if the decided to come after Anna to get to her? She quickly retreated to find someplace she could be alone. Anna would have none of it though. She followed along.

"Don't listen to her Elsa. She is just upset and angry. This is in no way your fault." She reassured her sister.

"Anna, they targeted them because they were trying to get to me. It is in some way my fault." Elsa said as she sat down.

Anna wasn't buying it. "They went after them because they are cruel and hateful men. All you have done is try to help. These people just want to make sure there pain and misery still exists in the world."

Elsa put her head in her hands. "Anna they are using innocent people to get to me. I am queen. I do have the responsibility from it. I know your trying to help but please I need to be alone for a little while."

Anna sighed and left the room. She whispered in Erik's ear though before she left. "Maybe you can do something."

Erik nodded then knelt in front of Elsa. "Your majesty?"

"Please not now." Elsa said

"Yes, now." Erik said gently. "I'm not about to let you blame yourself for what happened."

"You heard what I told Anna. Because of my position I hold some of the responsibility." Elsa said sadly.

"Yes. But you don't share the blame. You didn't pull the trigger." Erik reasoned.

"But it's because of me they were in the position in the first place." Elsa argued.

"And it's because of your position that you will face challenges like this again." Erik said.

"That's not making me feel any better." Elsa answered bitterly.

"You are a leader. You will have to make decisions that affect people's lives all the time. And if it does make you feel better, I have an idea of what you're going through."

Elsa looked up at him. "What do you mean? How could you?"

"You remember what I was doing before I came into your service?" Erik asked.

Elsa thought for a moment. "I believe you were in the battle against the forming rebellion."

"Yes." Erik said. "I was a new officer in your father's army. I lead over a hundred men into battle that day and not all of them returned home. Including one of my best friends. You know of course what happened after the battle and I came here. While I was recovering in the infirmary though I had lots of time to think about the men I lost and what I might have done differently. It was hard not to blame myself for their deaths. I eventually had to remind myself that it was the enemy who actually killed them. Sometimes even if you do everything right bad things still happen."

Elsa nodded. "I can understand that. I have even ordered our soldiers and sailors out to engage pirates and raiders. But Anders was not a combat soldier. He should have never been placed in that situation. The only reason he was there was because my actions made him a target."

She stood and paced. "Now a part of me is so angry I want to tear the city apart to find those responsible and make them pay. But I can't do that. My position will not allow it. And it just seems like the wrong way to handle it."

Erik stood. "Well you do have soldiers here ready to do it for you."

Elsa sighed. "I can't do that either. Not yet anyways. I want to avoid some sort of war in the streets of Arendelle. Yet this cannot happen again. There has to be a way to protect the innocent. I will not allow them to harm my people anymore. There has to be a way I can do that without me stooping to their level."

* * *

As the days passed life returned slowly to normal. Yet the effects from the kidnappings and the resulting deaths still lingered.

Erik spent more time than ever going over reports of possible activity by the group in question. They had not stopped their actions. There had been several gruesome murders of Arendelle citizens that seemed to point back at the group. Erik's guess was that they were either designed to get Elsa's attention, or to create fear among the people so they would belief Elsa couldn't or wouldn't protect them.

As the sun set one night one of the soldiers approached him. "Captain Slovak. Our sources have identified a safe house of some sort. Some of the occupants are believed to have taken part in the kidnapping and ransom."

"Very good. Alert Colonel Davis and the defense minister. I will be getting a team ready." Erik said.

The soldier asked. "Shouldn't you wait for approval?"

"Possibly. But I can't let this opportunity pass us by. They could have vital information. If they do not approve you know where to send a courier to tell me to stop." Erik answered

Erik then hurried and assembled some trusted guards. They quietly left the castle grounds and rode into the city. Once they got close they left the horses and split up and approached the location. When Erik arrived he found two castle agents waiting. They told him how one of their men had managed to infiltrate the organization. He learned of this location and that the men inside had taken part in the scrimmage. Hey then explained what they knew of the layout.

Erik nodded then instructed his strike team. "Alright we will be using crossbows to try to keep things as quiet as possible. Don't use your pistols unless there are no other options. I want them taken alive if possible. However if you have to take someone out then do it."

Erik then went over the attack plan and everyone got in position. He frowned as he got his crossbow ready. He was far more proficient with a pistol. He waited a little longer in case a rider came from the castle to tell him not to proceed. When none came he knew he had the go ahead. He signaled to begin.

There was a lookout outside the house. One of the guards dressed as a drunk and staggered down the street. The lookout paid him little attention. When the guard got close enough he quickly grabbed the lookout and covered his mouth then knocked him over the head to knock him out. Erik and the rest of the men then ran to the hose and formed outside the door. Erik then nodded.

The guard n front kicked the door down and the team burst into the house. One of the men inside reached for a pistol on a table but a crossbow bolt found him before he could get it. The others drew swords or knifes. Erik fired his crossbow and hit one in the leg. He then drew his sword and began to duel with another conspirator. Around him the other guards were forced to put the other occupants down because it seemed they would rather fight then surrender. The man Erik dueled with was skilled but not at Erik's level. After a few moments Erik managed to knock his sword away and then held his blade to the man's necks. The man held his hands up. With that the raid was over.

The guards tied this man up. Erik looked around the room. "Anyone hurt?"

"No sir. No casualties." One of the guards answered.

"Excellent work." Erik said. "Any other survivors?"

"Just the lookout. The rest decided not to give up. Unfortunately our man says he is a new recruit and won't have much information."

"Very well bring him in." Erik ordered as the lookout was tied up next to the other.

Erik then sat down across from the men. "Hello, my name is…"

"I know perfectly well who you are Captain Slovak." The man he dueled with answered coldly. "I saw you during out little fire fight out at the old shipyard. Lucky for you the queen put that wall up. I might have taken you or her down that day otherwise. Congratulations on finding this place. But I'll be honest. You won't find anything else here. The master is careful. No one knows the workings of the operation. That way if someone is captured they can't topple the whole thing."

"Well let's start with that. Who is this master you speak of?" Erik asked.

The man snickered. "I have no idea. Hardly anyone does. We only know that he calls the shots. I have never seen him."

"And I'm just supposed to take your word on that?" Erik stared at him.

"Oh I'm sure you would love to torture the information out of me. But there isn't much to tell. Even if I do tell you what little I know it won't help. Besides poor sweet innocent Elsa will never allow me to be tortured." He mocked.

Erik struck the man across the face. "You will refer to her majesty properly!"

The man grinned. "At least you have some grit. Too bad you're not on the winning side. I know it's a waste of time to recruit you. But one man to another. Get out while you can. The reign of the snow queen will come to an end. Trust me you don't want to be on the wrong side."

Erik sneered at the man. "From the looks of things you're on the wrong side."

The man shrugged. "Granted it's not ideal. But even my capture will serve a purpose."

"Oh and how's that?" Erik sked

The man snickered again. "Because there will be two fates for me. Either the queen spares my life despite what I have done. In which case my people will go around using it to convince the people she is weak and refuses to make the hard call even to protect them. Therefore she will need to be replaced by someone who can protect them. Or she will have me executed. In that case my people will use it to show that she truly is a tyrant who will put down all who oppose her and she needs to be feared and stopped. Either way it will be another step on the way to her downfall."

Erik thought for a moment. This man had a point. If this organization was as well run as they feared they could twist either decision to their advantage.

If it got that far.

Erik thought about his sword. He had used it before in situations like these. He could take care of this man so Elsa would never have to worry about it. However, he hoped that was behind him. He promised himself for Elsa's sake he wouldn't revert to that again. Yet this man was representing a threat to her.

"Sir."

Erik turned to the solder who spoke. "What is it?"

He handed Erik some papers. Erik looked at hem then grabbed the man an reached in his coat and retrieved what looked like a brass button. After examining them for a moment he spoke. "Well it appears you are a sergeant in the Arendelle Army. Sergeant Olsen I presume?"

The man glared then spoke. "Yes. But after I saw what she were fighting for I decided new leadership was needed."

Erik turned to the other captive. "Boy!"

"Yes!" The younger man answered nervously.

"It's your lucky day." He jotted down something on some paper and placed it in an envelope that was laying on the table. "Take this back to your organization. Make sure it somehow ends up in the hands of the master."

The lookout was cut loose and given the letter then bolted out the door. Erik turned his attention back to the captive sergeant. "Looks like you have given me another option."

"What do you mean?"

"The penalty for desertion and treason is death. Since you are a member of the army a ranking officer can pronounce that sentence. Since I am the ranking officer and given the evidence that we have and you have confessed willingly to treason I sentence you to death." Erik said flatly. "Any of you men disagree with the sentence?"

The other soldiers shook their heads.

"Very well." Erik stood up straight. "Sergeant Jean Olson. For desertion of your post. For treason against Arendelle. For high crimes against the crown. For the murders of Corporal Lane Nelson and Anders Figgins. For firing willingly on your fellow soldiers. I sentence you to death. To be carried out immediately."

Erik drew his sword.

"Do you have any final words?"

* * *

The next day Elsa was informed that a safe house was raided and some information was recovered from the raid. Erik let someone else inform her of the raid and she was not told of his involvement. She looked over the information acquired and put something together for the council meeting. When the meeting started she stood in front of them and spoke.

"Gentlemen. Last night our intelligence located a safe house of the criminal conspiracy. It was raided by our forces. Unfortunately I am told there were no survivors as all the occupants choose rather to fight and die then surrender. However they were not able to destroy documents they were keeping. We have several names along with locations of possible activity. We are going to use this information. We will bring those listed in for questioning and inspect the sites."

One of the members spoke. "Your majesty. Should we not just arrest those on the list and seize the properties in question?"

Elsa shook her head. "We will not violate these people's rights. Having your name on a list is not a crime. They could be listed for any number of reasons. They may even be in danger themselves. As far as the properties we don't know what they are used for as yet. I assure you we will use all resources at our disposal to get answers. If we find those who are responsible for this then I promise you justice will be done."

* * *

Late that night Erik was returning to his room when he was stopped by Major Weatherford. "Captain if you will come with me please. I have a few forms that need to be signed."

Erik sighed. It was late. Might as well get this done with though. He followed the major down the hallways. As they walked Erik noticed they were not going towards the offices the guards kept. He was about to ask where they were going when Weatherford knocked on a door and ushered him inside.

When Erik stepped inside he saw Colonel Davis. The defense minister. The military and intelligence advisors. Several high ranking military officers. And a few council members including Magistrate Purkim. He quickly realized he was the lowest ranking member in the room. He snapped a salute.

"At ease captain." Defense Minister Challah said. "Now that we are here we can begin." He looked around the room. "I have assembled us here because Arendelle is facing a crisis. A well organized and funded conspiracy is threatening our queen and our nation. Just recently they killed two castle staff and have been linked to several murders of Arendelle citizens. I say it needs to stop."

He continued on. "I have carefully selected all of you because of your abilities and your loyalty to the queen. Make no mistake. Queen Elsa is under direct attack and we are going to protect her from it. No offense captain, your dong a fine job but even you can't take on this organization alone."

"No offense taken sir." Erik answered.

Challah continued. "For all of Queen Elsa's strengths the enemy is going after her weakness. Her compassion and caring for others. This is not a bad thing for her to have. It makes her sensitive to the people's needs and concerns. Her enemies are exploiting it though. Targeting her people and those she cares about in an effort to break her. I can see the conflict she is having as I have been meeting with her. She is trying to protect her people while still staying the kind soul she is. Unfortunately those two things don't often get along. That is where we come in. I am forming this group to deal with this problem directly. That way she does not have to fight herself with it and we can protect her from some of what is happening."

Purkim spoke up. "This is a dangerous thing you are suggesting. Won't our actions reflect on the queen.

"There is a risk of course." Challah said. "However Queen Elsa will not know about his organization. We will swear our actions are our own. We will only act for the good of the kingdom. I'm not going to lie it will be dangerous. We will make ourselves targets for the enemy. If any members of the council find out and disapprove they could try to charge us with crimes against the crown, including treason, for acting without royal authority. The Queen herself would probably disapprove of many of our actions. But they need to be done. We are about to enter an underground war. Our enemy has shown they are willing to do anything to overthrow the crown. We need to fight back. They have targeted and killed out people and citizens. This will not stand."

* * *

The leader carried in his hand an envelope addressed to the master. He slowly knocked on the door to where the master was currently staying. "Come in." Came the voice on the other side.

He walked in and found the master sitting and waiting for him. He got right to the point. "One of our safe houses was discovered and raided. All but one was killed. He was sent back to us with a message." He handed the master the envelope.

The master took it and read. Then folded it up and sighed. "It appears they are threatening to kill one of ours for every one of theirs we kill."

"Do you think it's a response from the queen?" The leader asked.

"No. Not a threat the queen would make. Sounds like someone is taking matters into their own hands."

"What do you want to do?" He asked

The master thought for a moment. "They are threatening to exchange pawns. The problem for us is they have more pawns then we do. I believe it's time to remove a major piece."

* * *

End Chapter 35

Well there is chapter 35 for you. You know how I said I was pumped about the next 4 chapters. Well make that 5 cause this one had to be slit again so now its 4. In fact only 4 chapters left in this phase of the story. 4 very exciting chapters. Still excited about the chapter titles alone. (had to come up with something for this one) Oh and there will be a quote in one of them.

Now I have gotten some reviews and PMs over the course of the story saying that my version of Elsa is weak. I would like to address this. No I am not portraying her as weak. In the film I saw her besides as a frightened girl as a very compassionate girl. This is a very admirable trait to have. The problem is it can conflict with some of the hard choices she has to make as queen. So part of the story is how she responds to and handles these situations. She is not perfect. She will make mistakes. The question is will she be able to be the queen she needs to be while still staying the sweet kindhearted girl she wants to be. At this part of the story she is under attack and it is starting to affect people around her and she is not sure how to respond. The choices will be difficult. If anything I am portraying her as growing and developing as a person and a leader.

Secondly. Don't be to hard on Rebecca. Many of us lash out at the most convenient persona available when we have to one else to blame.

In case I don't have the next chapter out my then. Happy New Year!

Leave those reviews.


	36. Chapter 36: Hope Among Sorrows

Elsa why do you hate my state so? Blasting us with snow and sub zero temperatures.

So happy 2015. Now where can I get my Hoverboard?

Welcome back. First of all I should apologize some for the last chapter. I finished it in a very sleep deprived state so it had more mistakes then usual. As I have hinted we are entering the final chapters of the phase. (although there is always a chance I go to long on a chapter and have to split it) I am very excited about what is coming up. You should be too. So how bout I get you to the first of these chapters?

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 36

History would call it the secret civil war. Clandestine soldiers and operatives loyal to the queen struck back at the organization that seemed hell bent on destroying her. In the shadows the two sides plotted and executed moves and countermoves. Messages and information were passed among people in secret while hiding in plain sight. Both sides attempted to infiltrate the other. And small battles sometimes between two men took place throughout the kingdom.

In a hidden location some of the top people in the conspiracy met to discuss their concerns.

"I didn't think she had it in her." One man remarked. "I didn't believe the queen would resort to these measures."

"It's not her." The leader answered. "It is believed that a group of advisors and military officials has put together their own secret organization to combat us behind the queens back. They are proving to be most…annoying."

"Couldn't that be a good thing?" Another asked. "If they are willing to go behind the queens back maybe they can be convinced to turn on her."

"Not is this case." The leader shook his head. "This just shows they are loyal enough to her to risk the consequences of their actions."

"Well then how about we just take out as many of the leaders of this movement as possible in one quick strike?" Another suggested.

"Well if you recall the attempted assassination of Admiral Hauge did not go well. We lost two men in that disaster. Also we don't know the identities of all those involved in this. We could take out potential future allies to our cause. Also such action could bring this to a full scale civil war. We are not prepared to fight on that level. Besides we don't want to. Our goal is to rid Arendelle of the snow queen not destroy Arendelle in the process." The Leader pointed out.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" One asked. "We have lost a dozen men in the last few weeks. They can call in soldiers when they find one of our locations. They have even shown willingness to do so. We can't just sit back while they pick us apart."

"And we won't." The leader answered. "For now we are going to scale back some of our operations to avoid detection. Do not engage the enemy unless you have to. Only seek out targets of opportunity. We will make them think we are retreating. That they are destroying us. But the master has a plan in motion that will deal a blow to both them and the queen."

* * *

In the castle the discussions were also about the secret war.

"Three weeks of this and we still have nothing!" Councilman Withers banged his fist on the table.

"Patience my lord." General Nohr replied. "These things take time. Besides we have taken out several of their operatives and seized two of their warehouses."

Withers looked up at him. "Don't treat me like a fool general. I may not be a military man but you didn't bring me onto this because I'm stupid. We have only taken out bottom level operatives. The warehouses we seized gave us little to go on and did not have enough provisions in them for what they have showed us they can do. We still don't know who their leaders are. We have no idea how they are funded. Then to make matters worse we have found evidence of foreign support."

"Yes but we have slowed down their offensive plans. They have been too busy with us to continue their murders to induce fear. Eventually we will wear them down. They are well organized and funded yes, but they still can't go toe to toe with the military and economic might of Arendelle." The general assured.

"What about the attempt on Admiral Hauge's life last week? We couldn't hide that from the queen. That didn't seem like an act from a defeated and beat down organization." Withers replied.

"No it seemed like an act of desperation." General Nohr replied. "Considering they never got close to the admiral they probably aren't keen on trying something like that again soon."

"Perhaps." Withers stroked his chin. "But I'm still concerned about the measures these people take. So far we have not been able to take one alive. The one we managed to take was shot by a sharpshooter. The shooter had one shot and could have taken out any of our officers and he took out his own man instead to make sure he wouldn't talk."

"Granted that is disturbing, but not unexpected." Said the General. "They haven't shown much value for human life. If they keep losing men at the rate they do though eventually someone will surrender and talk."

The general turned his attention to the rest of those in the room. "Captain Slovak. Is the queen aware of these actions?"

Erik snapped to attention and replied. "Sir. Queen Elsa is only aware of the more public raids we have engaged in. She believes they are standard military operations and has approved of what happened."

"Very good." The General answered. "Well that's everything for now. Keep your eyes and ears open everyone. We will convene again in two days."

As the men filed out Erik started to leave as well but was stopped by Minister Challah. "Captain if you would please stay a moment."

"Yes Sir."

The minister turned and gazed out the window. "How is the queen handling things? And be honest please."

"I believe she is doing better sir. The death of Anders shook her up. But she is getting back to normal. She is staying busy. The attempt on the admiral didn't help matters but thankfully nothing happened to him. She did order an increase in security on all high level officials as a result." Erik answered

Challah nodded then asked. "Tell me captain. Do you have any problem with what we are doing? And I want your honest opinion. Speak freely."

Erik took a moment before answering. "To be honest I'm not thrilled with the idea of keeping things from her. Especially important decisions like this. But I can see how it is needed. She already faces those who hate in fear her. Most because of the power she possesses. Some because she is a women. Others because they believe she is still the shy introverted girl that was locked away for years. And some because of the policies she implements. Now the worst sort of people in Arendelle have come to fear her and want to destroy her. Queen or not it is too much for one person to carry alone. I will do what I can to shield her from as much of it as possible."

Challah continued to look out the window on the setting sun. "Eventually what we are doing here will be found out and become part of history. When it is written they will probably say of me that I did this because I do not trust the queen. That I didn't thing she could handle it. That I had no respect for her. Nothing could be further from the truth though. I have found her to be a remarkable young woman despite what her powers did to her. Most people who lived in isolation like she did would have broken by now. I am really doing this because like you I believe she shouldn't have to bare this burden alone. She is trying to run a kingdom and keep it together all while holding back incredible power hat seems to be attached to her emotional state. Our enemy knows this and is trying to exploit it in every way possible. We cannot allow this. I will not stand by and let them take what is good in someone and use it against them. Is it possible we are going about this the wrong way? Yes. But right now I see no alternative. All I can do is protect my queen and country and hope history forgives the extreme measures."

He turned back to Erik. "Keep your head about you Captain. I have a feeling the queen will need you more than ever."

* * *

Things were beginning to slowly return to normal for Elsa. Her normal duties distracted her somewhat from the tragedy that had just occurred. There was also less talk of dealing with the situation so her normal day to day things began to take prevalence once again.

Part of moving on was finding a replacement for Anders. She didn't personally take part in choosing a replacement. It just didn't seem right to do so. Instead she relied on the advice of others.

Eventually they choose Westley Gromark. A man in his early thirties who had been groomed to eventually one day sit on the council. He was known for his sharp intellect and keen negotiating skills. He assisted in many areas of politics but had no official position because there was not an open spot. As aide to the queen it was thought he could gain more experience while also being useful to the kingdom.

Elsa did not find him as warm and friendly as Anders was. She could not argue against his usefulness though. She was impressed by his intelligence and ability to solve problems. He was somewhat pragmatic and calculating for Elsa's personal taste. But she didn't need an aide to be her emotional support. That's what Anna was for.

Anna had been nothing but supportive of Elsa during this difficult time. She also decided it was probably time to take the next step in her training as a member of the royal family. She started attended council meetings more often. For Anna, who did not like to sit still, this was more of a challenge then she expected.

During this particular meeting she leaned over and whisper to her sister while one of the members droned on. "How much longer will this last? This is so boring and forever taking."

Elsa smirked a little. "Be patient. I know building maintenance is not the most exciting topic in the world but it's still important."

Anna groaned quietly. "But there has to be a better way to do this. Use pictures or something instead of long monotone droning."

"Is there something you wish to add you highness?" The councilmen asked noticing the Anna talking.

Anna turned red. "I was…I was just…"

Elsa bailed her out of her embarrassment. "My sister was just expressing her interest on this and was wondering how she could learn more."

"Really?" Asked the councilmen. "Most people find this subject tedious and boring. If you like your highness I could supply you with some reading material you may find of interest on the subject."

Anna could not think of anything to reject the offer. "Why thank you. I would appreciate that." She managed to say while shooting a look at Elsa.

After the meeting was finally over Anna departed for her room with more reading then she expected when the day began. Elsa laughed softly to herself. Despite the dull torture her sister would have to endure she found it rather amusing. She headed to her study to take care of a few things herself. She realized it was the first time in weeks she had laughed. Only Anna, even unintentionally, could lift her spirits.

Kristoff entered the castle and walked towards Elsa study. He didn't seem like is usual self today. He seemed nervous. His eyes darting around as if hoping not to be seen. As he approached the door to the study he saw Erik standing guard outside. He tried to hide his expression as he got closer.

Erik broke into a smile when he saw his friend. "Kristoff! I thought you wouldn't be back from your ice harvesting for a day or two."

Kristoff smiled a little. "I got done early. Decided to come by the castle."

Erik nodded. "Well I believe Princess Anna is up in her room right now."

"Thanks but I actually need to talk to the queen." Kristoff said his voice wavering a little.

It wasn't unusual for Kristoff and Elsa to speak. She did insist on getting to know him once he got involved with Anna. Still he usually didn't seek Elsa out on his own. Also there was something a little strange with how he was acting.

"She is a little busy." Erik said looking at him questioningly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No of course not. Why should there be something wrong?" Kristoff answered a little to defensively.

"Nothing has to be wrong. But you are acting like something is." Erik observed.

"It's nothing." Kristoff insisted. "I just need to ask the queen something personal."

Erik examined Kristoff. Something was off. He thought for a moment trying to put the pieces together when it came to him.

"You wouldn't be planning to ask her blessing about something would you?" He asked.

Kristoff turned bright red. "What? How did you know?"

Erik grinned. "So I'm right. You're planning on proposing to Princess Anna."

"Alright fine I admit it. You remember when you saw me in town that one time? I was buying a ring. I'm trying to keep it a secret though so don't tell anyone." Kristoff said.

"Hey, it's me we are talking about." Erik assured him.

"So, can I see the queen then?" Kristoff asked eying the door nervously.

"I think I can let you in for that." Erik smiled.

"So…what kind of mood is she in?" Kristoff gulped.

"She seems to be alright today. Don't worry. The worst thing that can happen is she freezes you into a permanent decoration." Erik smirked.

"Gee thanks. I wasn't nervous enough already." Kristoff complained.

"Hey I said worst thing."

Kristoff shook his head and tried to compose himself. Erik placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Queen Elsa thinks highly of you. Just go in there and ask. I'm sure it will all work out fine."

Kristoff nodded and Erik knocked and announced him. "You're Majesty. Kristoff Bjorkman is here to see you."

Elsa looked up from her work. "Very well, send him in."

Erik gave Kristoff a reassuring smile before closing the door. Elsa gave him a small smile and stood. "Mr. Bjorkman. What can I do for you?"

Kristoff thought how best to open this. He figured it would be best to just get straight to the point. "Your Majesty, Queen Elsa. I would like permission for your sister's hand." He managed to blurt out.

Elsa looked at him funny. "Pardon me?"

Kristoff took a deep breath a tried again. "I would like permission to ask your sister, Princess Anna, to marry me."

Elsa's eyes grew wide. She wasn't expecting this. Correction. She was expecting this at some point but now that it was happening it was far more real then she expected. She had come to like Kristoff. She knew Anna loved him very much. But was she really ready to give her baby sister away? The answer was no but this was not about her. It was about Anna.

"Tell me Kristoff." She started. "Are you sure you are ready for this step? Is this what you really want?"

"More than anything." Kristoff answered. "I can't imagine my life without her. I only know I want her to be a part of it."

Elsa gave her usual regal smile. "Well then I suppose we should start training you to be a prince."

"Training for what now?"

"Well if you're going to become a prince of Arendelle it would be best if you spend time preparing for it." Elsa explained.

"I never thought about that before…wait a minute! Does that mean you're saying yes?" He looked at her surprised.

Elsa broke into a big smile. "I am. It's obvious you care about her very much. That much was apparent when you went up and down the mountains with her. I can tell you respect her and will take care of my sister. While it is difficult for me to let her go I can think of no better man for her."

"Yes. I mean thank you. I will take care of her." He started rambling.

"I was serious about the prince training." Elsa informed him. "That won't be a problem will it?"

Kristoff scratched his head. "Well I never thought about it. But I guess you know best. If it means being with Anna then I'll do anything."

"Good to know." Elsa said. "Although you still need to ask my sister. When do you think you will propose?"

"I was thinking her birthday in a couple weeks. I do want to surprise her though." Kristoff replied.

"Well I won't tell. And I appreciate you very much for asking my permission first. I should get back to work though and leave you to plan for how you want to do this. Good day Kristoff." Elsa smiled as she sat back down.

Kristoff bowed with a huge grin still on his face and left the room. Erik stopped him on the way out. "Judging by the look on your face things went well?"

"She gave me her blessing." Kristoff said as though he was dreaming.

Erik grinned. "Well I guess this means I'll have to start calling you Prince Kristoff. Or your highness."

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

Kristoff decided to propose on Anna's birthday. Her birthday was a far smaller event then the year before. Anna had decided there had been enough excitement over the summer. Her birthday was just a private affair with family and friends. Elsa took the day off and made sure the sister time would not be interrupted.

Most of the day was Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf sharing a meal and enjoying each other's company without any hassles or problems for the first time in a long time. Laughter and happy conversation could be heard ringing from the room.

As the sun started to set Kristoff tuned to Anna. "I was thinking of taking you for a sunset ride. Would you care to go?"

Anna smiled. "I would love too. But what about Elsa? We can't just leave her here alone."

"It's perfectly fine Anna." Elsa assured her. "I got Olaf here to keep me company. Besides I'm really not up for riding around. You got have fun."

Anna nodded and left with Kristoff. As they left the room they walked by Erik who gave Kristoff a small good luck nod. They left the castle and Kristoff helped her into the sled and they took off.

They rode around the outskirts of the city and among the hills and waterfalls of Arendelle's backdrop. After a bit Kristoff stopped at a spot he scouted out that overlooked the city and the fjord. He made sure not to pick the same spot Hans had tried his proposal.

He stepped out of the sled taking Anna's hand. "Come on you have to see the view."

Anna got out and stared wide eyed over the city. "Whoa! This is amazing. How did I not know about this spot?"

"Well if you like I would love to bring you up here anytime." Kristoff smiled.

"I would like that." Anna answered as they watched the sun set together.

As it set Kristoff took Anna's hands and knelt down. Anna looked at him questioningly when he spoke. "Anna. I used to think I would spend my life alone and I was fine with that. That is until I met you. Now I can't imagine my life without you. You have become my everything. I love you more then I ever thought would be possible. You make me a better and complete person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Anna, will you marry me?"

He pulled a ring out and held it out. Anna stared in surprise and finally burst out. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you Kristoff!" Her eyes brimmed with happy tears as she threw her arms around him. Then she pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

This was definitely her best birthday ever.

* * *

Elsa paced nervously around the room waiting for their return. She was concerned that memories of what Hans did might creep into Anna's mind and make her hesitant.

Her fears were relieved even before Anna got back to the room. Her screams of joy could be heard coming down the hallway. She burst into the room nearly dragging Kristoff behind her holding up her left hand. "Elsa! Elsa! I'm engaged! Kristoff proposed and I said yes! Can you believe it?"

She hugged Elsa tight while still jumping up and down. She finally let go and remembered something. "Oh I suppose we need to ask your blessing on the marriage."

Elsa smiled. "It's already taken care of. Kristoff came to me first and asked for my permission. Consider yourselves having the queens blessing."

* * *

Two days later Elsa meet with the council and had Anna and Kristoff accompany her. According to law and tradition an event like this would have to be brought the councils attention. Elsa expected some back lash from the hardnosed traditional members. But she expected no major problems.

She opened the meeting announcing the engagement first. "Gentlemen. I am pleased to announce the engagement of my sister, Princess Anna, to Mr. Kristoff Bjorkman. I have arranged for Mr. Bjorkman to begin training for his future duties as prince consort. I hope you will all welcome him into the royal family."

There was some applause from the council but also some murmurs. Lord Roqfort then stood. This worried Elsa some. He would be among the loudest opposition.

"Your majesty." He began. "I need to remind you that something like this needs to be approved by the council before it becomes official."

Elsa glared and frowned at the same time. "I do not recall such a law."

Roqfort smirked. "That because there has been no need to implement it for a while. Most royal marriages are arranged ahead of time or started though courting other royals or nobles an approved ahead of time. This is in place to be a safeguard for the continuation of the monarchy. I believe the history was because of one your ancestors when he was a prince fell for some local girl and tried to insist on marrying her. It was decided it would be against the best interests of the crown."

"Well this is not a situation where Anna has just randomly selected some man off the street. We are all well acquainted with Mr. Bjorkman." Elsa countered.

"That may very well be." Roqfort replied. "However, the law does exist. The council will deliberate and decide whether this union is acceptable for Arendelle or not."

* * *

The council was left to deliberate. Elsa went to confirm such a law existed. Sadly it did. Even Purkim with his legal expertise was able to confirm it and could not find a loophole. Elsa was a little worried but still confident the council would do the right thing.

Anna and Kristoff sat together holding hands a look of fear on their faces. Elsa tried to comfort them. Assuring them the council would be reasonable in their decision. That they would remember what Kristoff did for Anna and take that into account.

The deliberations took nearly all day. Finally someone came and told them the council had reached a decision and was ready for them. Elsa entered the room followed by Anna and Kristoff. She started to worry more with the look on some of their faces including both Byron and Hyrop.

Chancellor Byron pulled out a parchment on which the votes were tabulated. "Your majesty. The council has deliberated and voted. The majority has voted not to approve the union. Therefore the engagement is not valid."

Anna burst into tears and ran from the room followed by Kristoff. Erik, Davis, and Warwick all looked like they wanted to say something to the council but stayed silent at their posts casting condemning glares at the members.

Elsa did not have to hold her tongue though. "You dare deny your crown princess this? Just who do you think you are?"

The temperature of the room instantly dropped and papers fluttered in the wind that came out of nowhere. Roqfort managed to stand his ground.

"We are here to do what is best for the kingdom. Mr. Bjorkman has no experience or skills whatsoever to become an Arendelle prince. Princess Anna should be married to a kingdom to secure an alliance. The union you propose gets us nothing and possibly is a detriment to the kingdom."

Elsa stared him down. "This is my sister we are talking about. Not a commodity. She should be free to choose who she spends her life with."

Roqfort shot back. "That is the way things are. The price of being born to rule is surrendering your personal life for the better of the kingdom."

"This is not over." Elsa nearly snarled. "I am queen, and I will not simply let this rest."

"Yes you are queen your majesty." Roqfort acknowledged. "But you have been creating new policies to give more power to the people and elected bodies. Will you break that example by trying to overrule your council?"

"This is my sister we are talking about. I will not let her future become a casualty of political positioning. Believe me I will find a way." Elsa promised.

* * *

Elsa stormed out of the chambers. She didn't even have to touch the door to open it. A winter wind did it for her. She took a deep breath and went to find Anna. She found her sobbing in a corner being comforted by Kristoff.

"I'm sorry Anna. I thought they would be reasonable. I promise you though I will find a way to make this happen." She took her sisters hand an squeezed gently.

She then turned around and walked to her study where she found Hyrop and Byron waiting for her. She motioned them inside and sat down. "Tell me what happened."

Byron spoke first. "I'm sorry your majesty. Many of the members fear having a commoner ascend to the throne."

Hyrop chimed in. "Most of the members were undecided on the matter. The hard liners were able to push them over to their side during deliberations. They are able to sell fear rather effectively."

Elsa rubbed her temples. "So what are our options?"

Byron sighed. "All I can think of is to meet with those in the middle and try to convince them of our side. We can demand a revote on the issue. It won't be easy though. We have to convince them that having an ice harvester on the throne won't be an embarrassment or detriment to us."

"Very well." Elsa sighed. "It looks like I have a lot of work to do."

* * *

The meetings with the council members did not go well. Very few of the members could be convinced to come over to Elsa's side. She refused to give up. She was not about to let her only family be told they couldn't love and she needed to auction her off to the highest bidder. That fate for Anna was unacceptable.

Erik wished he could do something. However he had not endeared himself to the council as of late. Those who would maybe listen to him were already voting in favor of Kristoff.

As he walked through the castle today though he saw a possible opportunity.

Lord Wallace was in the castle today meeting with several people about business. Erik seized the moment.

"Lord Wallace may I have a word?"

Wallace turned around and smiled. "Of course captain. What can I do for you?"

"I have a favor to ask."

* * *

"Queen Elsa, Lord Wallace to see you." Erik announced.

"Very well send him in." Elsa acknowledged barely looking up. She was going over ideas with Byron and Hyrop. Normally she would be happy to see Wallace but her mind was occupied.

Wallace walked in and bowed. "Your majesty. I understand you have a bit of a problem."

Elsa looked up. "So you heard?"

"I did." Wallace said. "And I would like to offer my assistance."

"What do you mean?"

Wallace grinned. "Well as you know I have a good deal of influence. I may be able to change a few minds."

Elsa managed a small smile for the first time in days. "Anything you can do would be greatly appreciated."

"I must warn you. It will probably take more than my influence though. You will probably have to negotiate some sort of deal. I can find out what it would take." Wallace warned.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Elsa said

"I would be careful about that." Hyrop warned. "They may ask for something they can't get otherwise. What if, for example, they ask for Captain Slovak to be removed from his position?"

"That's..." Elsa started.

"Perfectly acceptable." Erik finished. "If that is what it takes for Princess Anna and Kristoff to be together then so be it."

"So are we decided then?" Wallace asked.

"Yes." Elsa said. "Please see what you can do and bring any proposals back to me."

* * *

Over the next few days Wallace worked tirelessly in meeting an negotiations. Finally he came back to Elsa with his finding.

"My queen I have made progress. I believe we can make this work." He reported to Elsa who was sitting with Hyrop, Byron, and Purkim. Erik also was in the room.

"Excellent news." Elsa sat up excitedly. "How do we make this work?"

"Well there were several things they wanted in return. Depended on who I was talking to. But the most common thing was…Well I'll just let you read it." He handed a paper to Elsa.

She looked at it and her face fell. "Is this the only way?"

"I'm afraid so. He majority were rather adamant about it." Wallace confirmed.

Elsa handed the paper to the others in the room who all frowned while looking at it.

"I'm not sure this is a great idea." Hyrop said.

"I don't care for it at all." Elsa admitted. "But this is for Anna." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I'll do it."

Erik shocked everyone in the room by speaking. "Your majesty you can't!"

Elsa gave him a sad smile. "It would probably happen eventually anyways. At least this way I have some say in the terms. Your concern is noted and appreciated though captain."

Purkim looked over the paper. "You know your majesty, I can make some adjustments to this to make it more favorable to you. With Lord Wallace's help this might not be so daunting."

"Thank you." Elsa said. "Anna and Kristoff are never to find out about this though. I will not let their happiness be clouded by this document."

* * *

Over the next couple days Purkim and Wallace managed to have the proposal edited more into Elsa's favor. Finally with several council members at witness Elsa signed what was known as proposition 4702. The agreement stated that the council would vote for the union of Anna and Kristoff as long as Elsa agreed to their terms.

An official vote was needed. This time it passed. Anna and Kristoff were to be officially announced as engaged.

As the meeting wrapped up Hyrop gave Elsa an encouraging smile. "That was a brave thing you did. Don't worry to much about the document. It will take time before they can put it into effect. A lot can happen between now and then."

Elsa nodded. She then turned her attention to another matter. "Any way I can convince you not to go?"

Hyrop smiled. "I am an old man your majesty. I don't know when I will get a chance to visit my brother again. I'll just be gone a few weeks."

"I know. It's just I worry about not having your counsel around." Elsa admitted.

"You will be just fine. You have got through so much in the last month." Hyrop assured her.

"I wish I had your faith." Elsa said.

"You will be fine. I expect the kingdom to be just the way I left it when I return." Hyrop smiled.

* * *

With the vote official it was now time to inform Anna and Kristoff. Because of proposal to make the vote happen Elsa had not invited them to the official vote.

She found them sitting together in one of the lounges. "Anna, Kristoff, I have some news."

Anna looked up at her. "Yes?"

Elsa broke into a big smile. "I have just returned from the council. We have had a revote. They have voted in your favor."

Anna sat up shocked. "What?!"

"It's official. You and Kristoff and formally betrothed." Elsa smiled.

Anna squealed and threw her arms around Elsa. "How? How did you do it?"

Elsa hugged Anna tight. "It took some negotiating but they managed to see it was the right thing to do."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Anna gushed. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Don't worry about it." Elsa said still holding her. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't have."

* * *

The news of the royal engagement spread quickly through the kingdom. For the most part it was well received. With all that out of the way things started to return to normal. There was a wedding to plan now of course but it would not take place until the summer. As word spread to other kingdoms those kingdoms sent either well wishes or protests to a royal being promised to a commoner. The well wishes Elsa happily responded to. The protests she decided to simply ignore.

The weather was cooling and Arendelle prepared for the coming winter. Elsa went over reports on food storage and other winter preparedness issues. She was looking forward to this winter truthfully. Because Arendelle became difficult to access things slowed down during that time. The tradeoff was the weeks before were stuffed with last minute negotiations and politics.

On this day she was going over a pile of paperwork making sure everything was settled. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said barely looking up.

A servant stepped inside. "Your majesty. A Wesselton ship has entered the harbor. There is an envoy requesting to see you."

Elsa looked up from her work. "Wesselton? They know full well I cut off all trade with them over a year ago. Advise them to leave the harbor and sail home before the winter closes in on them. I have no time for Wesselton."

The servant bowed. Elsa didn't give it much thought. After a couple hours she went to another room and meet with several council members about a few issues. Once again she was interrupted by the same servant.

"Forgive the intrusion again your majesty. But the Wesselton ship claims they have the duke on board and he is wanting to see you."

Elsa's head snapped up. "The Duke of Wesselton is here in Arendelle?"

The servant nodded. "Yes he is waiting onboard his vessel. They want permission to come ashore."

Elsa had no inclination whatsoever to see the Duke of Wesselton. Besides attempting to have her killed last year he had tried to sabotage her treaty with Glenhaven and destroy all her credibility earlier that year.

"Permission denied." She said flatly. "Hopefully they will get tired of asking and turn around and go home."

The Wesselton ship did not go home though. They stayed anchored and kept insisting on a meeting. After two days another servant came with a message. "Wesselton is demanding an audience. They say they have something of utmost importance to discuss and refuse to leave until they are heard."

Elsa sighed. The only other option she had was to fire on the ship. Since they were not presenting a threat that would not go over well. "Very well. Tell them they have permission to come ashore."

Hopefully whatever they wanted she could say no quickly.

From the information she was given the duke wanted to meet in front of the council. She assembled them quickly as possible and took her seat at the head of the room. Erik made sure there where extra guards posted and took his place at the door closest to Elsa.

The duke was announced and he entered the room flanked by his two new assistants. He bowed a little to Elsa and spoke. "Thank you for seeing me Queen Elsa." He said curtly.

Elsa keep her face expressionless. "Welcome. If you could please state your proposal. We have much to do."

"Of course." The duke said. "I will get straight to the point."

She stood and paced a little. "Last year some events took place here that strained the relationship between our two kingdoms. I have come here today to set matters right."

Elsa stared down at him. If he was going to formally apologize for his actions he was not acting very sincere.

The duke continued. "There were some events up on the north mountain that left two citizens of Wesselton dead. These men were nobles of Wesselton and their deaths must be answered for!"

Elsa interrupted. "We have been over this. Your men were attempted to kill me and were killed while trying to flee justice."

"Correction. You have been over this." The duke said irritated. "But that was by Arendelle rulers who care nothing for the justice of Wesselton. We have received new information about those events. We have come to make sure the guilt party is charged and taken back to Wesselton where they will answer for their crimes."

Elsa interrupted again. "To my knowledge there was a large contingent that went up the north mountain. I was unconscious for the trip so I have no recollection. However besides Arendelle, there were also men from Belcomp, Alturk, and the Southern Isles involved. None of them are here to answer for what took place."

"Ah yes. But from what we have learned the responsibility for these deaths falls squarely on the shoulders of one man. We demand the accused be remanded into our custody immediately." The duke shouted.

Elsa was growing tired of this charade. "Very well. If there has been any wrongdoing then of course we will see to justice. Now do you actually have a name? Or are you just randomly blaming one of our soldiers for this?"

"Oh I not only have a name." The duke sneered. "I have an entire recount of this criminals murderous actions."

He spun and pointed at Erik. "Wesselton accuses Captain Erik Slovak of murder and high crimes against the Wesselton crown!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

End Chapter 36

Why can't I leave anything nice?

Well there you go. Your favorite 3 words to end a chapter.

Hope that's enough to get you excited. Just in case the last few chapters haven't been exciting enough I got more planned.

For what is coming up I cannot take full credit. A few months ago I noticed with one of my plot points I had written myself into a corner for future parts of the story. I decided I needed some outside help. I contacted some authors and 3 of them wrote back with some suggestion and ideas. secretcastle, Robert3A-SN, and LadybugTamer if your reading this thank you for your help. Your about to see what those suggestions spawned in my mind. Hopefully I don't make you regret helping me.

Keep those reviews coming. I am looking forward to how you react to these chapters.

In other news I am putting another poll up. This one will focus on extra characters an who have you enjoyed.

Until next time...


	37. Chapter 37: All My Sins Remembered

Welcome back!

Previously on "The Frozen and Pierced Heart" ... Ok that's actually way to much work. If you want to see what happened previously you can go back and read chapter 36 on your own.

Like I said before credit to LadybugTamer, robert3A-SN, and secretcastle for their advice. Go check out their stories! And may they forgive me for what is to come.

On that foreboding note one to the next chapter.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 37

"_The worst thing about evil, is that it forces you to be evil in return"_\- Bassam "Barry" Al-Fayeed

FX's "Tyrant"

The chambers fell silent at the duke's accusation. Everyone glanced back and forth from Erik to the duke. Erik said nothing and stayed at his post staring at the duke.

Elsa finally broke the silence. "That's ridiculous. There was so much confusion up there it's probably impossible to tell who killed your men."

The duke scowled at her. "Maybe it was failed to be reported to you. But I was informed upon your return that my men were taken into custody at your ice palace. However it was told to me they attempted to escape and were killed in the process. It was reported that Captain Slovak fired the shots that killed them."

This news shocked Elsa some. She indeed had not been informed of that. To be honest in the events that happened at the castle afterwards she didn't even notice that those two had not returned. She was informed later that they had not lived to return and answer for their actions. She was never given an explanation and at the time didn't care to know what happened either. She just assumed they had suffered he consequences of their actions fighting Erik and the soldiers who protected her.

She glanced over at Byron to see if he perhaps knew something about this but he looked as confused as her. Byron this time spoke. "Captain Slovak. Is what the duke is saying true?"

Erik turned to the chancellor. "Yes my lord."

The duke smirked. "So he admits to shooting two men in the back who were trying to run for their lives."

Byron addressed Erik again. "Can you explain your actions? And why they were never reported?"

Erik nodded. "I can my lord. The two men in question had attempted to assassinate the queen. If they escaped they would be free to make an attempt again. When we returned to the castle I was once again occupied with the queen's protection and was not able to report it to the council. After everything was over there was so much to do I thought it best not to bother the council with the details. I did report what happened to my superiors though."

Elsa listen to this with some surprise. It seemed kind of cold for Erik to shoot someone in the back. Yet she could understand his reasons. From what she understood of such matters escaped prisoners could be dealt with severely if needed.

Byron nodded to Erik. "Thank you for that Captain." He then turned back to the duke. "There you have an explanation. As you are aware prisoners facing such serious charges attempting to escape can be subjected to deadly force. Therefore this is not a case of murder."

The duke smirked. "If you will humor me for a moment. Captain were there any other witnesses to these events?"

"No." Erik said simply. "I was alone with them. Probably why they chose that moment to try to escape."

"How convenient." The duke sneered. "Why were you alone with them in the first place?"

"It was growing ark and it was cold. I had them gather firewood. I watched them while they did." Erik responded.

"Seems like such bad practice for one man to risk watching such high risk prisoners on his own." The duke said addressing the council as much as he was Erik. "Curious. As the queens guard why leave her side to guard some prisoners he had gathering firewood. Can you tell me why you didn't simply assign two or three other guards to them while he stayed by the queen?"

This caught Erik off guard some. He stumbled slightly over his words. "I thought this was something I should take care of. Queen Elsa was with people I trusted as well."

"Interesting." The duke said. "From what I saw and heard he refused to leave the queens side that entire time. With the exception of that one incident. Coincidently, why did you not bring the bodies down with you?"

"Well your men were not familiar with the landscape. They were near the edge of a cliff and went over when I fired. It was not possible to recover their bodies." Erik answered.

The duke paced back and forth now looking at Erik and addressing the council. "Very suspicious circumstances wouldn't you say? And none of it confirmable."

Elsa didn't say anything. Something about this didn't seem right. She wasn't agreeing with the duke but some of the events were rather out of character for Erik.

Byron spoke again for the queen. "If you want to make a compliant about mishandling the situation you may do so. This is hardly a case of murder or crimes against your kingdom though."

The duke turned to the council. "Oh no. It's exactly like I said it was. Because the captain was not as alone as he thought during these events." He pulled a paper out of his coat. "I have here a signed statement that was written under oath by Lieutenant Stephan Vonbrooke of the Southern Isles. Allow me to read." He looked at the note and read.

"_On the evening in question I was in a wooded area making sure the area was secure. While I made my patrol I noticed Queen Elsa's personal guard Captain Erik Slovak escorting Wesselton's two men to the edge of a cliff. _ _Both men were bound and he forced them both on his knees._ _I could not hear what the captain said but I could hear one of the men beg for his life. The captain then thrust his sword through the back of the larger man and pushed him over the edge with his foot. He then said something to the other man while he begged to be spared and slit his throat with his sword. Then pushed him over the cliff as well. The captain then wiped his sword off. Then he called out for the prisoners to stop and fired both his pistols into the air. Upon returning to the camp he told us that the two men had attempted to escape and he was forced to fire. I know that he fired the pistols and made the story to cover his tracks for executing them there on the cliff."_

The council sat in stunned silence as they listened. Some of them had looks of disgust on their face. Finally Byron responded. "This is ridiculos. Why should we believe the word of a guard of the Southern Isles? Prince Hans did try to kill both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna and take the throne for himself."

"While that may be true the guard in question was not one of Prince Han's guards. He was just part of the Southern Isles delegation. He is still in good standing with his kingdom. And you have not severed relations with the Southern Isles." The duke retorted.

"So you're asking us to take the word of a foreign soldier who was in the company of a murdering prince over the word of one of our most loyal guards?" Byron asked

"Of course not." The duke said with an evil smile. "Please. Go ahead and ask your captain. Oh, but first just to make sure everything is open and honest. I would like Captain Slovak to explain what happened after he takes an oath. Word is he takes them incredibly seriously as a good soldier should. I want him to swear by his word as an officer. By his blood. By his family. By Arendelle. And by the queen what he says is truth."

"Very well." Byron said. "Captain please step out to the podium."

Erik stepped to the middle of the floor to were one would stand when addressing the council.

"Captain are you prepared to swear by everything the duke said to tell us what happened that night?" Byron asked.

Erik swallowed hard. He could not lie under oath. His code of honor would not allow it. "My lord…I…um…"

Elsa had listened to the report from the Southern Isles unable to process what she was hearing. It had to be a lie. It just had to be. Erik would deny it and they could all move on. Now when asked to swear to tell the truth about what happened he was hesitating. Elsa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. He would not refuse to tell the truth in this mater unless…

"We are taking a recess!" She stood up and spoke suddenly. "Captain I need to see you."

She walked quickly to a side room before the duke could protest with Erik closely behind. She closed the door and turned and looked at him.

Erik looked back at her. Her blue eyes were brimmed with tears and were piercing straight into his soul.

"Please. Tell me it's not true." Her voice wavered as she pleaded. "Just tell me it's not true and I'll send the duke on his way and we will never discuss it again. Just look me in the eyes and tell me none of this is true."

Erik looked at Elsa's pleading eyes. The look was killing him. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He wished he could tell her everything the duke said was a lie.

He looked down. He couldn't stand to look in those eyes anymore. "I can't…" He said simply.

The temperature of the room dropped. "Why?!" Elsa cried out. "Why would you do that?"

Erik couldn't answer as Elsa paced back and forth her voice a mixture of anger and sadness. "I have seen you kill before. But that is always in defense. To do the things that note said you did…I can't even begin to comprehend."

"Your majesty. I could not give them the chance to harm you again. They could have sided with Hans upon the return to the castle." Erik tried to explain.

"You couldn't have known that at the time." Elsa snapped. "That was not your call to make. You should have brought them back to Arendelle to answer for what they did. Not take matters into your own hands."

She looked at him again her eyes piercing into him. Yet at the same time had a sad pleading look to them. "Is this the only time? Is there anyone else you have sentenced to death that I should be aware of?"

Erik couldn't hold her gaze. He just looked down at the floor.

Elsa let out a gasp. "No! This cannot be happening. There have been more? Who else could you have possibly done this to?" She asked almost rhetorically not especially wanting an answer.

Erik gave her one anyways. "Samuels." He answered quietly.

Elsa stared at him. "But…But I sentenced Samuels to be banished, not executed! You're telling me you deliberately defied my order?"

"Your majesty. Samuels told me to my face he was going to come back to finish what he started. I couldn't risk that." Erik said softly.

"He would have been unlikely to ever get close enough to me to attempt that again." Elsa answered. "You are here to protect me against real threats not imagined. Are you going to tell me you went into Arendelle and eliminated all those who had a complaint against me?"

"Of course not." Erik answered. "However…" His voice trailed off

"However what?" Elsa asked sharply not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"We did receive information now and then about those with plots against you. We raided the locations of the persons in questions before they could act. Sometimes I went on the raid." Erik answered

"And you thought it not important to inform me about these encounters?"

"I thought it best not to disturb you with them. Often they did end with bloodshed. But I stand by my actions. I regret that they hurt you. But I did them to protect you." Erik said standing up at attention again.

She stopped not looking at him. "I always knew you had darker side to you. But I figured it was because of everything you have been though. I never dreamed you would be capable of this. You have crossed the line here."

She stood turned sideways refusing to look at him. Her fists were clenched as ice was slowly spreading across the walls and ceiling of the room. She trembled and felt sick thinking about this. It pained Erik to see her like this. He knew he had hurt her deeply. A tear slowly made its way down her face as she spoke again. "I can't even look at you right now. I'm not sure what we are going to do about this, but right now I need you to go."

"Your majesty…"

"Go!" She shouted her voice breaking.

"As you wish." Erik said softly as he bowed and left the room.

* * *

Elsa gathered her advisors and ministers together to discuss the situation. When they all got in the room she addressed them. "Captain Slovak has admitted to the deeds as described by the witness." She said with a hollowness in her voice.

The room was silent for a moment until one of them asked. "So what do we do?"

Her foreign minister, Lord Baughman, gave the options. "I believe we have just two options my queen. The first is to say the captains actions are backed by Arendelle. The second is to say he acted on his own and turn him over to Wesselton."

Lord Roqfort her financial advisor spoke next. "I would caution against backing his action your majesty. If we do it would make us responsible for the deaths of two Wesselton nobles. Because they never saw trail Wesselton would surly say we killed them to cover up the truth. The reputation of Arendelle would suffer from all the accusations and hurt our agreements with allies in the long term."

Elsa shot him a glare. "So you suggest we basically sentence him to death?"

Roqfort held his hands up. "It's not necessarily a death sentence. We can send an observer to make sure he is given a fair hearing."

"That's assuming they allow us an observer." Challah said. "This is Wesselton we are dealing with. They are well known for being underhanded in the dealings. They are experts at subverting suspicion in these dealing as well. It's what's made them so wealthy without retribution. We finally caught them in the act and made them responsible for their actions and now they want to make us pay for it."

"I agree." Said Elsa. "I don't believe we can simply turn the captain over to Weselton and expect the best."

From the back of the room her aide Wesley spoke up. "Your majesty? If perhaps I could offer a suggestion?"

Elsa nodded. "Of course Mr. Gromark. Any helpful input is always welcome."

Gromark bowed. "Thank you. Your majesty this is a delicate situation. However we handle it Weselton will use it to drag our reputation through the mud. I know you will be tempted to use your sovereign power to refuse to turn him over and take responsibility for his actions. And that would be your right. However, if you do that Weselton will use it to say you will not honor your own policies when it involves you personally. That your friends get preferential treatment and not have to be responsible for their actions like others. I believe we have another way to handle this though."

"I'm listening." Said Elsa.

"We could let the council handle the decision. Let them vote whether or not Arendelle will condone his actions in service to the kingdom. Or if he should be disavowed and turned over to Weselton to answer for his actions." Gromark explained.

"An excellent suggestion young man!" Baughman applauded. Most of the men in the room agreed.

Elsa was hesitant though. Erik was not on the best of terms with the council overall. Then the council was also likely to protect their own skin.

Gromark noticed her hesitation and added. "Of course the captain should be allowed to explain himself before the council before any vote is made."

She wished Hyrop was here. He would have an idea on what do to. Unfortunately there would not be time to send him a letter and get back home before a decision had to be made. She glanced over at Byron. He was deep in thought but finally said. "I believe Mr. Gromark is correct. That may be our best course of action."

Elsa sighed. He was probably right. She couldn't wave her power of queen around whenever it suited her personally. That was not the type of ruler she was trying to portray. She had no choice but to lead by example. Besides the council wouldn't purposely be vindictive to one of Arendelle's own because of some minor disagreements. This was a hero of Arendelle they were talking about.

"Very well." She stood. "Let's inform the council and the duke about our decision."

* * *

Elsa and her advisors walked back into the chambers and took their places. As soon as they were set the duke spoke. "So Queen Elsa. What say you? How will this unfortunate situation be handled?"

Elsa spoke calmly and clearly. "I have decided that this decision will be made by vote of the council. Captain Slovak will be given a chance to explain his actions before a vote is taken. We will reconvene in three hours. At that time Captain Slovak will defend his actions and the council will vote whether they will accept his actions as condoned by the state. Or if he will be disavowed and his actions were of his own."

The duke spoke up again. "Why the wait? Let this vote be taken now. Or perhaps there is a plan in place for the captain to quietly slip away before the vote happens?"

Elsa glared at him. "I assure you there is no such plan in place, and frankly I'm insulted you would suggest such a thing."

The duke started to retort but Challah interrupted. "Your majesty. I have a compromise in mind. We could confine the captain to his room until we meet again."

Elsa nodded and looked at the duke. "Is this acceptable to you?"

The duke glared but nodded.

"Very well." Elsa said still refusing to look at Erik. "Captain Slovak you will return to your room until you are summoned. Guards if you will please provide an escort."

Erik nodded and saluted even though Elsa would not look his way then walked to his room with several other guards.

* * *

Councilman Purkim knocked on the door to Elsa's study. When he entered he found her talking with a few councilmembers along with Wallace and Byron. She looked up at him. "Magistrate. How may I help you?"

Purkim bowed. "Actually your majesty I may be able to help you."

"What do you mean?"

Purkim smiled a little. "Option three."

Elsa sat up straighter. "You mean you have found another option for us?" She asked hopefully.

"I believe so. There is a little known law. It has rarely used so not many know about it. But it fits this circumstance. The basics of it are that because the captain is a member of the military and was acting in a military capacity during the time of the actions he can request a tribunal. The tribunal will decide if he acted in accordance with regulations. Because of the international factor of this other kingdoms would send observers to make sure it was done fairly. However are argument is very strong in our favor. There is a risk involved though. Should his actions be found to be acceptable military actions Weselton could consider them an act of war. That being said. They could have considered it an act of war already. But considering they never did it shows they don't want to go down that road. Plus the advantage of the international observation would show potential allies Weselton was at fault. Therefore if they really wanted to try to go down that road they would lack allies. And to be fair what those men did could be considered an act of war." Purkim explained.

Elsa looked at Byron. "What do you think?"

"I believe this could work. Weselton won't risk war over two minor nobles. Besides as the councilmen pointed out. The duke's men's actions could be considered an act of war already. Weselton tries to avoid armed conflict and prefers to flex their finical and diplomatic might to intimidate. All they could do is protest the actions. In which case we can counter with the actions of his men." Byron answered.

"Alright let's do it." Elsa stood. "If one of you can inform the captain about this."

"I'll take care of it." Purkim bowed. "Hopefully by the end of this Weselton will look foolish for this silly attempt at retribution for their own actions.

* * *

Byron retreated to his office to prepare for the upcoming meeting. Because of the revelation by Purkim it should be short but he wanted to prepare for what was to follow. Because of the lateness of the season and what would go into it a tribunal probably wouldn't take place until spring.

He was interrupted by a knock. "Come." He said simply.

The door opened and he was surprised to see the duke of Weselton standing there.

Byron looked at him curiously. "Is there something I can do for you? Shouldn't you be looking for some accusations to throw at us before you leave?"

"Charming." The duke sneered. "And to think I came to you out of good will."

Now Byron had heard it all. "Good will? You sailed all the way here to start this fiasco. Your own men acts were far more heinous then what you are accusing our captain of. I am having a hard time seeing any good will on your end."

The duke gave a nasty smile. "Oh you will see what I mean. I understand you are planning on claiming a military tribunal to handle this situation."

"How did you find out about that?" Byron asked

The duke waved it off. "We came prepared for everything. I would advise you for your kingdoms sake that you not do that."

Byron scoffed. "This is your good will? I know full well if this went a a pure military matter you could consider it an act of war. But we both know your government would not risk that. Besides if you wanted to do that we would have been at war a year ago. So please don't waste my time with empty threats."

"Ah, I have something else in mind besides a declaration of war." The duke said pulling a document out of his jacket and handing it to Byron.

Byron started to reads the document. His eyes grew wide as he read it and he slammed it on his desk. "This is outrageous!"

"What is outrageous is you trying to keep justice from being done for Weselton. Now I'm giving you a choice. Either call of the tribunal or I bring that document out in front of the council. I'm sure it would go over well when the international arbiters arrive for the tribunal." The duke snarled.

"No. This is ridiculous. You're bluffing. If you could actually use this you would be using that instead of going for the captain to get your revenge." Byron glared at him.

"My dear chancellor. We don't want to bring Arendelle to ruin. We feel trade relations in the future could ignite again and be profitable. We just want justice. The captain is to blame but rest assured we will use this if we have to. And you can't tell me you haven't feared something like this for the last year. Believe me if we use this we have the means to use it effectively." The duke warned.

Byron gave the man a death glare. "Fine. You will have your answer at the meeting."

* * *

Byron walked through the castle his conscience battling his reasoning. He knew what that document could mean. He also knew what refusing the tribunal could mean. He could not make this decision on his own. It would have to come from someone else.

He walked down the halls of the castle to a room with two guards standing causally outside. They stood to attention when Byron approached them. "Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind stepping down the hall for a bit."

The guards nodded and walked away. Byron opened the door and walked inside. When he stepped in the room he saw Erik, Davis, Warwick, and a couple other guards sitting around talking. They all stood to attention when they noticed him.

"Gentlemen. If you will please give us the room." He told them.

All except Erik walked out of the room closing the door behind them. Erik looked at him questioningly. "Chancellor, what can I do for you?"

Byron sighed. "Captain. I am here to ask you for something I have no right to ask you."

Erik looked even more confused. "You are the chancellor of Arendelle. There is very little you cannot ask of me."

Byron looked at him grimly. "In this case I feel I may be asking to much. But I am here to ask that you do not ask for the tribunal."

"I don't understand. The tribunal is my best option my lord."

Byron nodded. "I understand that. However somehow the duke knows about it as well and he is threating with a counter."

"What does the duke have?" Erik asked.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this. But there are old laws in place al over the world forbidding the practice of magic and the dark arts. One rarely hears about them anymore. Legends say magic was more prevalent long ago. Those not born with the powers though would use dark sorcery to gain these abilities. Until the rise of Queen Elsa it was thought that natural born magic was either a myth or extinct. Those eho practice sorcery became increasingly rare as well because the penalty for practicing such dangerous arts carries the death penalty in nearly every kingdom. History has shown that those who practice sorcery always have destructive purposes at heart. There have been no exceptions. Even though hardly anyone risks practicing these anymore the laws still exist to prevent it."

"Interesting Chancellor but what does that have to do with Weselton?" Erik asked.

"The duke has in his possession a document accusing Queen Elsa of practicing sorcery. Several signatures are on it and statements given of the events of the coronation." Byron explained.

"That's ridiculous." Erik scoffed. "The queen was born with her powers."

"Yes but unfortunately the king hid that fact from everyone. Her powers were not revealed until she was twenty one years of age. Now the duke has people claiming she could have only gotten them by dark magic and is a danger to all." Byron explained.

"How bad could that document make things?" Erik asked.

"Very bad." Byron answered. "Maybe not at first. But once it is revealed it would start gaining support. It's no secret even some of our allies fear or even despise the queen's power. If enough accusations came in Arendelle would be either forced to put our own queen on trial or cut ourselves off. If you think it has been difficult keeping the queen safe from her enemies wait until her so called friends have the chance to turn on her out of fear."

Erik responded. "So if I refuse the tribunal…"

"The duke has promised not to use the document." Byron finished for him. "I could order you to refuse. But I am not going to. You have done enough for this kingdom that it should be your choice. However I feel compelled to ask you to refuse this. As one more service to your queen and country."

Erik nodded. "I understand."

Byron looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish there was another way. But I don't see another solution."

Erik gave a weak smile. "It's alright chancellor. I know some day my actions would come back to me. I am prepared."

* * *

The time came for the hearing to take place. The council took their places and Erik stood in front of them. Once the room was in order Byron stood and addressed everyone.

"We all know why we are here. Captain Slovak will have the opportunity to explain his actions in his defense. After that the council will vote. The council can choose to back his actions and therefore they would be considered official actions of Arendelle. The other option is to disavow his actions and say he acted of his own accord in violation of Arendelle wishes. In this case his rank and station will be stripped and he will be turned over to Weselton to face their justice system."

He looked around the room letting the gravity of the situation sink into the council. He then added. "We will not deliberate before the vote. There will be no convincing each other to vote their way. Each member vote of their own accord. However before we begin it has been brought to our attention that because of the unique nature of the situation the captain can request a military tribunal instead. Now captain you should now if the tribunal finds your actions unacceptable the consequences can be severe. Do you wish to be tried by tribunal?"

Erik looked at Byron and the council. "No my lord. My actions affect more than just military matters. I will face the judgment of the council."

Byron's shoulders slumped. He expected this. He was the one who even suggested it. That didn't mean he liked the idea. A tribunal found probably clear the captain of his actions. He was not as sure of the council.

Elsa stood as soon as Erik announced his decision. Finally she looked at him. "Captain. Are you sure about this? You do realize that the council must judge you by different standards then your military counterparts. I urge you to reconsider this matter." She spoke trying to maintain her regal professionalism but her voice had a hint of pleading in it.

Erik turned to speak to her. "I understand your majesty. I appreciate your concern. But the nature of my station requires that the council decide my fate."

Elsa sat down. Just for once could he show some sense of self-preservation? While she was upset with his actions she did not want to see him turned over to Weselton. Right now she needed him to defend himself and stay here. Then they could work past everything else.

Byron nodded and sat down. "Very well captain. Begin when you're ready."

Erik stood at attention while addressing the council. "My lords. I will not lie. The actions described in that letter are true. I did them because as my duty to protect the queen I must make sure all threats are taken care of. I understand that I may have crossed the line in this situation. I am sorry that the situation had occurred and the trouble that it has caused. However, I am not sorry I did them. My duty is to protect the queen. That may include sacrificing my own safety, or in this case breaking the rules and having to face the consequences. I wish to say that everything I did I did to protect the queen and for the good of Arendelle. However, my actions were my own and I take full responsibility for them. I submit myself to the judgment of the council. I trust you will do what is right by Arendelle."

Byron stood slowly. "Is there anything else you wish to add captain?"

Erik still stood at attention. "No my lord."

"Very well." Byron said. "Council will now vote how to proceed. If you will take a few moment to consider what is at stake here."

He waited a few moments while the council members sat then spoke again. "Alright let's proceed. All those in favor of accepting the captain's actions raise your hand."

Byron, Purkim, and other council members raised their hands. A few of them gave him weak smiles as they voted to support him.

Byron and several other counted and confirmed the number. Erik counted mentally as well but was unable to determine if that was the majority.

Byron spoke again. "Now all those in favor of disavowing the captain's actions."

Roqfort and other raised their hands. Some of those who voted against him could not look at him. They didn't have anything personally against him but thought they didn't want to drag Arendelle's reputation into this.

Byron confirmed the count. But the look on Elsa's face told Erik everything he needed to know.

Elsa started to stand but Byron quickly leaned over. "Your majesty. I know what you're wanting to do. But you can't. If you overrule the council's decision in this it would be a disaster."

Elsa stood anyway gave one last look to Erik and then quickly left the room a trail of ice following her.

Byron stood and spoke. His voice seemed hollow. "Captain Erik Slovak. The council has voted to disavow your actions on the night in question. As it stands you are hereby stripped of your rank and commission to the Arendelle military. You are removed from your position of personal guard to her majesty. You will be remanded into Weselton custody and taken there to be judged an punished by them."

Erik couldn't speak. He was ready to accept any punishment handed down but it was hard to believe this was actually happening.

The duke stood with a smug triumphant smile on his face. "We will depart in the morning. I must insist the captain…I mean accused be locked up until then. He is now a prisoner of Weselton."

Byron glared at the man but spoke. "Guards. Please relieve the captain of his weapons and take him to his room."

"Oh no." The duke said with a hint of delight. "As a Weselton prisoner we insist he be shackled and taken to the dungeons."

Byron glared at him again. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious. We don't want to risk him getting away." The duke answered.

Byron sighed. "Guards. If you would secure the captain and escort him to the dungeons.

Four guards slowly approached Erik. Two of them his own men including Warwick. Erik took his sword off and handing it to Warwick speaking quietly. "Take care of that will you? It has been in the family a long time."

"I will sir." Warwick assured him.

Sergeant Jackson was holding the shackled and hesitated as he looked at his captain.

"We are waiting Sergeant." The duke said coldly.

"Sir I'm sorry." Jackson said apologetically.

"It's alright Sergeant. Just do your job." Erik assured him as he held out his hands.

He was then cuffed and lead away to the dungeons escorted by his own men and friends. In a matter of hours seemingly everything had been taken from him.

* * *

The doors burst open and Elsa ran out onto a balcony and gripped the railing for support. She stood there trying to stop the ice from spreading and trying to catch her breath. What just happened? What did she do?

"Elsa!" Anna came running to her. "Elsa what's wrong?"

"They are going to take him away. I've lost hm." Elsa said in a panic.

"Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"The council voted to turn Erik over to Weselton."

"What?" Anna said shocked. "I thought he could request a tribunal or something to avoid this."

"He refused." Elsa answered. "He had to be stubborn and take what he thought was the high road again."

"Well your queen can't you just refuse to turn him over?" Anna asked.

"Don't you think I want to? But if I do that. If I override the council when I gave them the vote in the first place it would be a disaster. It would be hard for them or any of our allies to trust me If I show I only accept decisions that go my way." Elsa answered as she gripped the rail tighter

"Well think. We have always gotten out of these jams before. What else can we do?" Anna offered

Elsa just shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

The door shut and locked on Erik's cell. The guards gave an apologetic look as they locked it. Davis and Warwick stayed with him outside of the cell.

"Is there anything you need?" Davis asked.

"No. I'm fine"

"I'll speak to the queen myself. We will find a way to get you out of here." Warwick said angrily.

"No." Erik ordered. "You cannot blame her for this. I need both of you to let the men know that if they want to honor me they can do it by dong their duty as if I was still there. Warwick, the duty of protecting the queen will now fall to you and the rest of the squad. Protect her with the same fervor I would."

"I will sir."

Davis shook his head. "Now you don't give up yet. Things look bad now but its not over. You know what is waiting for you in Weselton. You will have to fight and endure it. But I promise you we will look for every way to bring you back home."

* * *

Falkner walked quietly through the castle that night on patrol. His mind filled with the events of that day. He couldn't believe it had happened. He wished he could do something to prevent it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound from behind him. His instincts told him it sounded strangely like a pistol being cocked. He slowly reached for his weapon but heard a voice. "I wouldn't"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Falkner asked his back still to his enemy.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Don't worry I don't intend to harm you just don't turn around listen. Some people are interested in your particular skill set."

"My sharpshooting abilities are not for sale. I am a soldier of Arendelle." Falkner answered.

"Oh you misunderstand. This is not a hire. This is Arendelle requesting your services."

"Funny. Usually orders aren't given to me with a pistol pointed at my back." Falkner spat.

"Well let's just say this is more of a clandestine request then an order but rest assured you will be helping your kingdom. As you know the queens personal guard is being shipped off as a prisoner of Weselton in the morning. We think it would be best if he does not get on that boat."

"Well so do I." Said Falkner. "But I can't exactly defy the order of the council."

"Of course not. The thing is Captain Slovak knows a lot about the queen and the government in general. You're no fool. You know Weselton will try to get that information out of him any way possible. We think its best he's not given the chance to give up any information."

Falkner tensed up. "So you're saying you want me to kill the captain before he gets on the ship on the off chance he talks. Which I'm sure he won't."

"Oh we would like to believe that too. However we can't leave that to chance. Don't look at it that way. Think of it as giving your friend a dignified death and saving him from the hell that awaits him in Weselton."

"Doesn't sound like your giving me much of a choice." Falkner growled.

"Oh you have a choice. This is just to make sure you listen. You are the best man for the job and I want to make sure I have your full attention. Think about it Lieutenant. Its's best for everyone."

* * *

Kristoff made his way to Erik's cell. "Mind if I talk to him?"

Davis and Warwick nodded and gave Kristoff some privacy. Kristoff leaned against the bars. "So…how's it going?"

"Well I have been better." Erik sighed. "Sorry it looks like I will miss your wedding."

"Don't say that." Kristoff said. "We are going to find a way out of this."

"Don't worry about me." Erik said. "I made peace with what could happen to me long ago. You need to worry about taking care of Anna and raising your future family."

"I kind of picturing you to be there and protect my family with me." Kristoff admitted.

"I would have liked that." Erik smiled. "Unfortunately life doesn't always work out how we want."

"Well is there anything I can do for you?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes." Erik smiled. "You can be a great husband and one day a father. Also look out for the queen for me. Trust me she does want you to marry Anna. This is easier knowing someone will be here to take care of everyone."

* * *

Elsa thought about going to see Erik but couldn't. Everything she thought she knew about him had been turned upside down. Add to it that she felt guilty about turning his fate over to a council who had stripped him of everything she wasn't sure she could look him in the eye. The last few weeks had been a nightmare that didn't seem to end.

She tried to sleep but every time she nodded off she had nightmares. She either dreamed about Erik being dragged away from her or about him slaughtering someone in front of her. One time she even dreamed he presented her with a severed head.

She bolted awake each time only to find a nightmare still occurring. Come the morning it seemed Erik may leave her life for good.

She stood and looked out the window. All to soon the sun was slowly starting to peek out from behind the mountains. She had one last hope. Although it was a small one.

She freshened herself up and went downstairs to find the duke already waiting to depart. She approached him as politely as possible. "May I have a word?"

"Of course your majesty. You know I think this may be the start of a renewed relationship between us." He said in a sickly sweet tone.

Elsa wanted to say something but held her tongue. Instead she replied with. "Perhaps. However I would like to discuss the treatment of my guard. Just because we are turning him over does not mean we don't expect fair treatment."

The duke pretended to act hurt. "My dear queen. We are not here on a vendetta. We simply want justice done. I assure you your man will be treated fairly and have a fair trial and chance to defend himself. Even if found guilty it does not mean a death sentence. In fact I highly doubt it will come to that. Most likely he will be tried and given a light punishment then sent back to you."

Elsa had a hard time believing the duke. "I will hold you to that."

The duke grinned. "I would expect nothing less."

* * *

Several Weselton guards approached Erik's cell. "It's time." They said simply.

They secured Erik and escorted him up the stairs to the main floor. They walked down a corridor leading to the main hallway. Erik glanced around taking in the castle he was likely seeing for the final time. He noticed it was strangely empty and quiet even for the early hour.

He found out way when the turned the corner to the main entry hall.

Nearly every castle guard was lined up in two rows ling both sides of the hall. They were all turned to face Erik as he turned the corner. As the Weslton guards walked him down the hall between them one of the officers gave an order and the guards all turned the ranks facing each other an snapped to a salute. They held it as Erik passed by in shackles between them. He kept his head high. His salute back to them.

Near the entry Davis was waiting. The duke was standing next to him. The duke leaned over and spoke angrily. "Colonel Davis this is highly inappropriate!"

"I agree" Said Davis. "So why don't you release him?"

The duke glared at him. Davis ignored him and slowly drew his sword holding it up and down to salute Erik who nodded to him as the guards took him past.

"Let's get on with it then." The duke snarled as they got into coaches and rode to the harbor. Once there they quickly began to board the ship. Erik looked around for Elsa. He didn't see her at the castle. As he was being pushed to the gangplank he finally saw her. She was off a ways in her blue ice dress. She watched from a distance struggling to maintain her composure.

All Elsa could do was watch as they forced Erik up onto the ship. Every fiber of her being was crying out to stop this. Yet she couldn't. She felt completely powerless as she watched. Anna reached over and grabbed her hand.

Elsa looked over at her. "Anna…"

Anna looked back into her sisters eyes completely lost as what to do. The sisters could both only stand by.

Elsa tuned her attention back towards Erik. Five years he had been part of her life and this was how it was going to end? He had told her he was ready to give all for her. But she never pictured anything like this. It seemed so wrong. One of the people she was closest to in the world was being dragged away from her in front of her eyes.

Davis watched with gritted teeth. He had followed down to the docks. Right now he wanted nothing more than to give the order to storm the ship and free his friend. He was momentarily distracted when Falkner stood by his side.

"I thought I should inform you. Some unknown person or persons tried to commission me to kill the captain." Falkner admitted.

Davis kept his gaze straight ahead. "No surprise. Someone is afraid he will give up sensitive information."

Falkner sighed. "I'm ashamed to admit it but I actually considered it. Seemed more merciful then what he is probably going to face."

Davis nodded. "Possibly. But knowing Erik he would rather fight it. I just pray it's not too much for him."

The gangplank was pulled up and the moorings loose as the ship began to depart. Erik kept his eyes on his homeland as long as he could. Specifically on a fading blue speck that was shrinking out of sight as they sailed away. He strained his eyes trying to keep her in focus for as long as possible.

The duke stood beside him. "Take a good long last look Mr. Slovak. It's the last time you will see your homeland."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Yes I did drop back to back to be continued on you.

For those who are keeping track and believe there are only 2 chapters left in the phase Its probably going to be three. probably going to have to split one.

You think this chapter was tense wait till the next one. Lots of stuff will happen but I'm pretty sure everyone's focus will be on one part in general. A part that could potentially turn the entire story.

It will be just 4 words.


	38. Chapter 38: The Confession

Holy hate mail

I got quite the response for "All My Sins Remembered." I'm guessing I got your attention. I did enjoy getting the reviews. I'm just kidding about the hate mail, well sort of. I will try to have the next chapter out before valentines day but if not happy valentines day! I'll be spending the day either A. Having a romantic night with my wife. B. Having a romantic dinner with my girlfriend/fiancé. C. Having Pizza and watching a cartoon because I thought, hey having kids sounds like fun. D. Having an awkward first date. E. celebrating anti-valentines day with a movie filled with explosions and wall spattering blood. or F. Binge eating ice cream and crying while I watch a sappy romance movie because I hve figured love is not for me. Imagine what you will.

Anyways I'm guessing your mildly interested to see what happens in this chapter. So on to "The Confession."

_And now the continuation..._

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 38

A figure ran through the streets of Arendelle.

Running as quick as her legs could carry her, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she raced to the castle. She sprinted though the courtyard gates and to the door.

Before she could enter the castle she was stopped by the guards. "Please." She pleaded. "I need to go in."

"I'm sorry miss." One of the guards told her. "But you can't just walk in here. Are you expected?"

She looked at them mild panic in her voice and eyes. She pleaded her case trying to catch her breath and find the words at the same time. "No…but please…I just heard…I have to know if its true."

The guard looked at her confused. "Have to know if what is true? And what is your name anyway?"

A voice behind the guards answered for her. "Jessica?"

Some relief washed over Jessica's face. "Bjorn!"

Lieutenant Warwick stepped out the door. "It's alright men. I know this girl. She has performed duties as the queen's double."

"That explains a lot." One of them said.

Warwick turned back to Jessica. "What's wrong? What brings you here?"

Jessica was still out of breath. "I was working at my stand when I heard people taking. Word is going around that Erik was being tried and turned over to Weselton. The accusations sounded serious. I had to come to see if there was anything I could do. Please. May I see him?"

Warwick put is head down. "We didn't want a crowd around the castle or down at the docks. We made sure information regarding his departure was vague. I'm sorry you're too late."

"What do you mean to late?" Jessica asked fearfully.

"Captain Slovak, or rather now just Erik, was stripped of his rank and station. Weselton took him away four days ago." Warwick answered sadly.

* * *

In the days that followed Elsa was not the same person.

She had been through a lot in the last year plus. Especially in the past couple months. Yet through it all she managed to come out strong and grow as a ruler and person. But having Erik taken away from her seemed to be a tipping point.

When the queen was not attending to business she either seemed to wander aimlessly or spend more time in her room or study. While she was not shutting herself away like before her coronation it seemed to be a step in the wrong direction.

She was not sleeping much as well. Her thoughts keeping her awake at night. When she did fall asleep it was usually filled with nightmares. Then when she awoke in the morning she was faced with a reminder that Erik was gone when he wasn't there to great her as she was accustomed to.

Lieutenant Warwick and his men were polite and familiar enough to her. However, she did not share the fame bond with them that she did with Erik. She was learning how much she actually counted on him. She had decided not to have another assigned as a personal guard. Instead Warwick and his men worked as a team rotating on who served as personal guard.

She wasn't sure how the guards would take the decision. They were being respectful and acting and performing as they normally did. If they blamed her at all they never showed it.

The guards did have one small act of defiance that she knew about. Normally Erik's room would have been cleared and reassigned to someone else. The guards refused to clear it out though. In fact they hung his uniform and sword on the wall and kept it in order. Elsa actually appreciated this and refused to stop it. As far as she was concerned the room could stay like that forever.

Some of the council members suggested that some alterations be made to the castle paintings as well. In one of the hallways artworks depicting historical events of Arendelle lines the hall. A few of the paintings showed events of the day Snider and his men tried to take the kingdom. One of the paintings showed a wounded soldier warning of the impending cue. A few of the members suggested that pictures showing Erik be removed so not to send a bad message. Elsa refused though.

The changes to the queen's demeanor did not go unnoticed. Her usually sharp attention to detail was lax. She couldn't seem to focus her mind.

In today's meeting her thoughts were interrupted by one of the council men.

"Your majesty?"

She snapped back to attention. "Yes?"

"Um, I was asking what your thoughts were."

Elsa sighed. "Yes, sorry. Can you go over that again?"

The councilman irritably went over the information again. Some of he council were understanding of Elsa's mental state lately. Others were simply annoying and saying this was proof that Erik should have been replaced earlier.

Elsa's thoughts wandered away again. She was feeling two kinds of pain. The pain of Erik being gone. Then there was still the pain of what he did behind her back. She wondered if anything would ever feel the same again.

* * *

A man smiled and filled several glasses. "Here is to the future gentlemen."

The men in the room took them and one asked. "The future?"

The master smiled. "Yes. This was a small but important step to our plan."

"I don't understand. How does removing one guard advance our cause?" The man asked.

"Now this is why I am trying to teach you to see the big picture." The master said walking over to a chess board he had set up. "It's like chess. Always be thinking at least two moves ahead. Even the movement of a pawn can shift the entire game."

The man looked at the board. "I understand the guard was an exceptional soldier but surely there are others in the castle guard that are more than capable of protecting the queen."

"That's the problem. You're looking at the piece on its own. By himself the guard is of limited consequence. It's everything he is connected to that makes his removal significant. Since the death of her parents and before her coronation it seems the queen would really only speak to one person. Her personal guard. Now she is really only close to him and her sister. She has been developing more relationships but she is still heavily dependent on those two. As much as we like to think we do not make ourselves. We hare heavily influenced by those we are close to. It was important to remove half of her personal support before she developed others. Now she will probably doubt herself and withdraw. It may turn those loyal to her against her or at least question her. She will lose more and more support."

The other man asked. "So you're going to make sure Weselton kills him?"

The master smirked. "Not necessarily."

The men in the room looked at him. "I don't understand."

The master smiled. "Why waste a potential resource? I plan to have Weselton turn him. Imagine how the queen will take it when one of the people she trusted most in the world comes home to oppose her."

* * *

It took over a week but Erik finally arrived at Weselton. The ship he was in docked at the capitol city of Neborest. Still in shackles we was escorted down the gangplank and onto the docks.

It was clear of Weselton's wealth as soon as he stepped off. Everything was rather ornate and spoke of money. The docks were far larger than those of Arendelle. As he looked around he saw large amounts of ships loading and offloading cargo. They bore flags of many kingdoms. None bore the green and purple of Arendelle though.

He wasn't able to look for long. He was quickly pushed onto a coach and found himself riding to the palace. The coach was secured. He didn't have a window to look out. He sat trying to see if there was possible opportunity to get away.

Soon the coach stopped and he found himself outside the gate of the Weselton palace. For as impressive as the city and docks were the palace was impressive. It stood towering and opulent. Ivory and gold overlaid much of the exterior. Polished marble floors greeted Erik as he was escorted inside.

The duke quickly took his leave and Erik found himself with only the guards. He waited to be escorted down to the dungeons but oddly they just waited in a small room. The wait wasn't long though. Soon the door opened and a well-dressed gentlemen entered. He looked at Erik and spoke cheerily.

"Ah, Mr. Slovak welcome to Weselton."

Erik just stared at the man. He didn't feel particularly welcome.

The man tried to greet him again. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Minter Chartles. I am here to officially welcome you to our kingdom."

Erik still didn't answer. He was a prisoner. He wasn't sure what they were up to but he was in no mood to play along.

Chartles looked at the guards. "Are the shackles really necessary?"

"He's an escape risk. He's highly skilled and dangerous." One of them answered.

Chartles strokes his chin. "Perhaps you can give me your word as an officer that you will not attempt an escape."

Before the guards could protest Erik answered. "Seeing how I am not an officer anymore that wouldn't do you much good."

"I see." Chartles said. "Well we can make due. Perhaps after you see what I show you those won't be necessary."

He motioned for Erik to follow. The guards had to give him a push as he followed Chartles out the door.

"As you can see this palace was a long time in its creation. It's still being improved. Compliments of our trade empire." He explained as they walked through the castle.

They walked along with Chartles pointing out the various features. Erik wasn't really paying attention. He was looking for an advantage and wondering what the point of this was. Surely he was going to be locked in a cell.

They walked down a hallway that appeared to contain living quarters. Chartles opened one up and showed Erik inside. It was far larger and more luxurious than his room in Arendelle.

"As you can see we take good care of those in service to the crown." Chartles smiled and they started off again. As they walked several young woman stopped to greet them. Chartles gave Erik a look. "Another advantage to having a position here."

Erik finally had to ask. "Why are you bothering to show me this? I'm a prisoner."

"That was just a show we had to put on in Arendelle." Chartles explained. "But in Weselton we prefer to use every resource to our advantage. You are a highly skilled officer. Why would we simply waste that?"

"I don't possibly see how I could be of use to you." Erik grumbled.

"Don't underestimate yourself." Chartles told him. "We have many cast-offs from other counties in service to the crown. In fact I think it best I have one of them explain how you can be of use and what you can look forward to." He grinned and lead Erik to a room he opened the door and Erik stepped inside. As soon as he did he saw who was waiting for him.

"You!"

He lunged forward but was restrained by the guards.

Hans smirked and held up his hands. "Easy now. I am not your enemy. In fact I can help you."

Erik struggled against the guards wanting nothing more than to knock that smug expression clean off Han's face. "You rat…I should tear you apart with my bare hands!"

Hans kept that smug smirk on his face as he eyes Erik. "Temper, Temper. Isn't that what has you in trouble in the first place?"

Erik glared daggers at Hans. "I should have had you taste my sword as well."

"To be fair I should be upset with you as well. You're part of the reason I am not king of Arendelle right now. But I'm willing to let bygones be bygones."

"How noble of you." Erik growled. "But I'm not there yet."

"Maybe not, but I'm convinced you will." Hans said confidently.

Erik ignored the comment. "Shouldn't you be rotting in some southern Isles dungeon?"

Hans walked over to a pitcher and poured himself a drink. "My Father and Mother wouldn't imprison their youngest son. However they couldn't just let it slide either. Would have been bad for relations. Instead I faced discommendation. I lost my lands and powers. A prince with a title only. And because word spread of my little mishap in Arendelle there went any chance of marrying into a throne elsewhere."

"Forgive me if I don't shed a tear." Erik snarled

"Well you can't quite comprehend. I lost far more then you did. However Weselton saw what use I could be and made me a part of their kingdom. You have seen the advantages. While I may not be a prince. More of an advisor. I have lands an riches again. In some ways it's an advantage. None of the headaches of being a prince. I have to tell you it's a sweet deal. One you could be a part of." Hans said looking at Erik.

"I doubt that. Even if I was interested I was just a mid-level officer in the military." Erik said.

"Yes, but an elite one." Explained Hans. "Arendelle took your rank from you. Weselton can give it back. You could be a captain in the elite guard. If you preferred you could command one of the merchant marine units. So many posts open to you. And with more advantages an riches then Arendelle could ever hope to provide you."

"I'm sure they don't need me. There are plenty of skilled mercenaries Weselton could hire for these positions without having to steal them from other kingdoms." Erik answered.

"Perhaps." Hans said. "But you also could provide us with certain usefull information."

"Ah, the sound of the other shoe." Erik answered sarcastically. "So all I need to do is betray my queen and country."

"Sounds more like they betrayed you." Hans stated. "Everything you did for Elsa and Arendelle and they just toss you aside when you become a minor inconvenience. All because you did your duty."

"I knew the risks. I was prepared for the consequences." Erik said firmly.

"And that's commendable." Hans said. "But don't be a fool. Normally yes you would have to face those consequences. But here you have a second chance. You should have never been in that position in the first place. They didn't stand up for you. Why should you stand up for them?"

"There is no way I would betray Arendelle." Erik asserted.

"Arendelle. Or do you mean betray Elsa?" Hans smirked.

"Either."

"What if you weren't betraying them but saving them?" Hans asked.

Erik didn't answer.

"Come now you're not ignorant. You know there are many threats to the queen. You have had to stop how many attempts on her life? Plus you have to be aware that her powers make outside nations very nervous." Hans explained.

Erik still said nothing.

Hand continued. "You know eventually they will come for her. Even if you were still her guard eventually they will succeed in removing her. It's inevitable. But working together I believe we can save her."

Erik almost laughed bitterly. "You? Want to save Queen Elsa?"

Hans held his hands up. "I admit I can see how your actions would make you doubt that. But I can see now I went about things the wrong way. Now I can make amends by saving the Arendelle royal family."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Erik asked

"Why, by removing them from power peacefully." Hans smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Just listen." Hand said. "One way or another Elsa will eventually be removed from power. She will probably not survive the attempt. Same with Anna. But with someone they know leading the takeover. Someone like you perhaps. You can convince them to stand down. They can be safely sent somewhere of their choosing to live peacefully for the rest of their lives."

Erik had to laugh this time. "You expect me to lead some sort of invasion against my own country and hope everyone just lays down their arms? What if they don't? You expect me to fight against my comrades in arms?"

"I doubt it would come to that. The queen trusts you. Or at least she did. Even if it does come to that do they deserve better after tossing you aside like this?" Hans asked.

"And after this so called peaceful invasion is over. Who rules Arendelle?" Erik asked.

"Why, me of course. Who else is more qualified?" Hans smirked.

"Besides Queen Elsa or Princess Anna?" Erik said. "Well there is Chancellor Byron. Besides that Jimmy the stable boy is probably more qualified then you. Perhaps Billy the drunken bum who lives on a corner in the city."

"Charming." Hans frowned. "I am offering you a chance to save the queen. A duty you swore to and be a hero to Arendelle again all while getting your position and name restored. Yet you slap this gift away."

"May if it didn't involve treason or betraying everything I have believed my entire life. Also I find it hard to trust and plot that makes you king of Arendelle is really for its betterment." Erik answered.

"I see." Hans took a few steps away. "Think about it. Do you really want to refuse this?"

"I will not ever betray Arendelle." Erik said firmly.

"Very well. I guess we are doing this the hard way." Hans nodded to one of the guards.

The guard quickly thrust the butt of his rifle into Erik's stomach dropping him to his knees. He then swung the rifle striking him across the face sending Erik to the ground. Erik groaned in pain as Hans walked up to him.

"I'm disappointed with you." Hans stated.

Erik glared up at him. "Funny, that's not what your mother said last night."

That off-handed remark earned him a shard backhand from Hans.

"Mark my words Mr. Slovak." Hans emphasized the Mister part. "By the time we are done with you, you will be begging to betray Arendelle. You should have been smart and taken us up on your offer."

Erik spat the blood out of his mouth. "Not happening, I promise you that."

"Bold words. But still just words. Everyone has a breaking point. I'm going to enjoy finding yours." Hans said coldly.

He nodded to the guard again. Erik saw the guard thrust the butt of his rifle at his face again. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Hyrop stood at the rail as the ship docked in harbor. It had been a good trip but he was glad to be home. He gazed out over the kingdom. Everything was still standing. He smiled. Guess they could manage awhile without him.

The gangplank lowered and Hyrop made his way down. He found one of his aides waiting for him on the dock.

"Lord Hyrop! Welcome home." The aide bowed.

"Thank you Calvin. Everything well while I was gone?" Hyrop greeted him.

Calvin hesitated. "As well as can be expected." He decided to answer.

Hyrop eyed the young man but was tried from his trip and didn't press on the cryptic answer. He got into a waiting coach.

"Shall we return to your manor my lord? I'm sure you must be tired from your trip." Calvin asked

Hyrop sighed. "Tempting, but I should probably stop by the castle first."

"As you wish."

Hyrop examined his aide. Something was not right. He didn't push for more information though. If it was serious he would have been informed right away. Maybe it was something personal.

They arrived at the castle and he stepped out. As he walked in the door he noticed something was off with the guards. There was something strange going on with the staff as well. He couldn't put a finger on it. It was something small, but something was different in the demeanor of the staff.

He turned to Calvin. "Alright what happened?"

Calvin sighed. "Well it all started when a Weselton ship arrived in port…"

* * *

Erik regained consciousness to find himself being dragged along a stone floor. He was too groggy to figure out where he was or to put up a struggle. He got a clue though when he heard the metallic clank and creak of a prison cell door opening. He found himself dragged to the door and unceremoniously tossed inside. He hit the floor with a thud and heard the door slam shut behind him.

It took a few moments but he was able to sit himself up and prop himself against the wall to take in his surroundings. His cell consisted of three stone walls and one barred doorway. The wall he was leaning against had a small opening near the ceiling. The wall to his right had a barred window with light shining though. It must lead outside. Then a solid stone wall in front of him with the cell door on his left.

He managed to get to his feet and walk over to the window. He looked out and saw he was several stories above the ground. Far too high to attempt a jump if he could get past the bars. The opening on the other wall was too small to fit through.

He was still groggy from the blow to the head. He sat back down against the wall. Even if he could escape what would he do? It's not like he could go back home. He would have to live as a renegade.

"I warned you about always playing the hero. Now looks where it's landed you."

That was a voice he never expected to hear again. It couldn't be possible. He looked over at the door.

The man standing there did not look happy to see him. Erik got to his feet. "Mr. Meclemore. I honestly didn't expect to see you again."

James' father glared at him. "To think the last time I saw you I was so proud. You and my son just promoted together. I had no idea that you would singlehandedly destroy everything I had or was."

Erik walked over to the door and stared eye to eye with the man through the bars. "I did not such thing. I performed my duty. You, on the other hand, plotted with Snider to overthrow the crown."

"So it's my fault you murdered my son?!" Barry Meclemore shouted.

Erik lowered his eyes. "It's not how I wanted it to go down. James was my best friend. But he left me no choice. I had to do what was necessary."

"What was necessary?" James' father scoffed. "We took you in when your family died. Yet you decided the life of a shut in witch was somehow more important to you then us."

"Well apparently my life was less important to James then whatever he was promised my Snider. In case you never heard he ran me though the back with his spear." Erik shot back.

"Just before he went into the castle James told me about what happened. It killed him to do that. You were never supposed to be down there. But you had to go above and beyond again. We had been telling you for years that that was going to get you killed. Every time you were wounded it put me and my wife into a panic. We cared about you and treated you like our own." He told Erik.

"I thought of you as my own family as well. "Erik admitted. "But why betray the crown? And why hide what you were planning from me in the first place if you wanted me not to interfere."

"The king and queen his in that castle for years with their freak daughter. They were weak and had to be replaced." He answered raising his voice. Then he sighed. "We dropped hints to see how you might react. You were just too stubborn and loyal though. We just figured that once that takeover was complete you would fall into line with the new order. All you had to do was just do what you were doing. Our new position would have raised you up as well. Instead you had to go looking for trouble. Now it seems all that has caught up to you. You pledged your loyalty to the snow queen and betrayed everything else without a second thought. Now you have to answer for it."

"You think that day hasn't haunted me every day since?" Erik shouted back angrily. "James was like a brother to me. I would have preferred it to go any other way. And how do you think I felt when it turned out all of you betrayed Arendelle and me? I am here because I was doing my duty to protect the queen."

"Well now it's time for you to pay for your crimes against everyone else. You sides with a monster instead."

"Queen Elsa is no monster!" Erik yelled. "If you took the time to understand her you would see she is more than capable of ruling Arendelle effectively."

Barry glared. "Well if it was up to me I would kill you right where you stand so you could die believing that. However, Weselton has other plans. They took me in when I lost everything in Arendelle. Now I urge you to do the right thing. You took Arendelle away from us. Now you have a chance to make amends by getting it back for us. Do the right thing and remove Elsa from the throne and give it back to those who were meant to have it."

"Over my rotting corpse. I will never betray Arendelle or Queen Elsa." Erik replied.

"It may come to that." Barry sneered. "But trust me they are going to change your mind. Goodbye Erik. The next time I see you, you will either be presenting the throne to Prince Hans, or at the gallows."

With that James' father turned and walked away. Erik paced around his cell fuming. Why was he viewed at the traitor when those accusing him were the ones who betrayed everything?

"Sounds like quite the situation you're in."

Erik looked around looking for the voice. No one was at the door. "Who's there?" He asked.

The voice came though the small opening in the wall. "I guess you could say I'm your new neighbor. I'm in the cell next to you."

Erik sat back against the wall. The voice went on. "I'm Jerrell. Sounds like you had quite the exchange."

"You could say that." Erik sighed. "I'm Erik by the way."

"So what are you in for? Sounds like you're not from around here." Jarrell asked.

"I'm from Arendelle. Long story short. I kind of took out two Weselton guards who happened to be nobles." Erik answered.

Jerrell chuckled from the other side of the wall. "Sounds like you're lucky to still be alive. Take some advice from someone who knows. Take whatever deal they give you. They will get what they want one way or another. From what I heard you have an out. Be smart and take it."

"Not who I am." Erik answered. "And no offense, but it looks like a deal didn't work to well for you."

Jarrell laughed bitterly. "It seems that way doesn't it? But I am no high importance political prisoner. I was just a Weselton merchant who decided to do some side business. I got caught and they tossed me in the tower here. They wanted anyone else who was involved in my personal operations. I refused at first. But then they started the torture and threatened to execute me. I turned real quick."

"They did all that just for stealing?" Erik asked.

"Well I may have killed an inspector as well."

"Ah that explains it." Erik said. "So what did they offer you for turning?"

"My life. And in three years I'll be out. Sounds like you got a better deal going. Take it before things get…unpleasant for you."

* * *

Elsa was in her study going over business with several advisors and council members. She was still dealing with Erik being gone. The business of a kingdom still had to go on though. Today's meeting was interrupted when the door burst open. Hyrop walked in a dark look on his face. He looked intimidating despite the cane and his age.

"What have you done?" He pointed directly at Elsa.

Elsa was at a loss for words. While she was generally mild mannered she was not used to being spoken to in such away. Her aide Gromark managed to answer for her.

"I beg your pardon my lord but that is the queen you're addressing." He said trying to get between Elsa and Hyrop.

Hyrop did not stop. "Stand aside young man. I have been in service in the royal court longer than your father has been on this earth. I have earned the right to be heard."

He turned to the rest of the room. "Everyone else out. I need to speak with the queen."

Elsa slowly nodded and the room emptied. When it was clear Hyrop spoke. "Just what on earth where you thinking? You turned your own personal guard over to Weselton?"

Elsa's lip trembled. "I didn't have a choice. The council voted on the decision. I couldn't overrule them. It would have been a disaster."

"The decision should have never been in the councils hands. You should have refused immediately." Hyrop explained.

"But…What he did…What Weselton threatened in retaliation. It couldn't just be ignored." Elsa tried to feebly argue.

"I got the full report on what happened." Hyrop said. "The captain may have crossed the line a little but he was defending you. What those two did was inexcusable. They were doomed anyway. The captain should have been reprimanded privately and this kept an Arendelle matter."

"What about Weselton and their threats?" Elsa asked.

"It's what Weselton does." Hyrop said exasperated. "They look for any advantage or weakness for their own gain. They know full well you have been trying to rebuild your reputation since the coronation. This was more about revenge for you making them look bad then about Captains Slovaks actions."

Elsa's voice shook. "But what he did…I didn't see how I could look past it."

"Look past it?" Hyrop stared her down. "He is a soldier. He did what he was trained to do. He may have took it to the extreme but compare it to what you did."

"What?" Elsa asked shocked.

"You put the entire kingdom in a deep freeze. You endangered everyone."

Tears welled in Elsa's eyes. "That was an accident. Why would you bring that up?"

"Because when that happened you surprised and frightened everyone. Including me." Hyrop told her. "I had no idea what to think. Only two people went after you. Your sister and your guard. Your sister did it out of family love. Why do you think Captain Slovak went after you?"

"It was his duty." Elsa tried to convince both Hyrop and herself.

"Not entirely." Hyrop said. "Under those circumstances his duty should have first come the safety of Arendelle. He would have been well within his rights to remain behind because you seemed a threat to the kingdom and unstable. In fact there were some who probably thought he should have played it safe and destroyed you."

"W...What do you mean?" Elsa gasped.

"To ensure the safety of the kingdom the captain could have killed you and never answered for it." Hyrop explained. "His first priority was Arendelle. Instead he went after you to bring you home. He risked everything. He had no idea how many would turn against you and them him in turn for supporting you."

Elsa couldn't answer. She was just feeling worse.

Hyrop continued. "When you returned there were those who wanted to have you step down. Many meetings were held to determine if you were fit for the throne. The captain was questioned multiple times and stood up for you without question."

"It was an accident." Elsa said softly. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know that." Hyrop said. "And I don't blame you. However more often when something like that happens there would have been more severe consequences. Because someone was looking out for you, you didn't have to endure them. That you even lived through that ordeal is a miracle. Now the man responsible for your safety has had everything taken away. You don't have to like what he did. But it should have been handled internally."

Hyrop began to pace. He did not like to be this harsh on Elsa but in this case she needed to hear it. "Your enemies will in no doubt use this against you. They will say you are willing to sacrifice even your friends for your own gains. Weselton will try to get whatever information they can out of the captain. It is highly unlikely he will return alive."

The temperature of the room was slowly dropping as the tears dripped down Elsa's face. "What should I have done?"

"You should have stood up to them. There is a time to play the political game but that wasn't it. You need to stand up for your people."

Elsa gripped her desk. "What should I do?" She whispered.

"You need to try to fix this. You need to try to get him back."

* * *

Erik hit the floor hard.

With his hands bound he couldn't catch himself. He lay there his whole body aching from the harsh treatment. He soon found himself dragged to his feet again. His eye once again seeing Hans smirk. He was hating it more every day.

Hans took a sip of water as he observed. "Come now. It's been weeks now. You must be growing tired of this. We would rather have you in good condition if you are to lead the liberation of Arendelle."

"Liberation?" Erik spat. "Don't lie to yourself. It's nothing short of an invasion. You're just trying to avoid a full military engagement."

"Of course we are." Assured Hans. "We want to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed."

"Yea you're not off to a great start on that." Erik spat blood from his mouth.

Hans gave his dark smile. "I have been trying to tell you. This is not what we want. Just agree to help and all this stops."

"You may as well just kill me and get it over with. You're wasting your time." Erik glared at him.

"That's a last resort. But I don't think it will come to that. Eventually you will break. You just need some…" Hans threw the punch himself this time striking Erik square in the jaw. "…convincing."

Erik turned back towards Hans. "Seriously. You sure you don't want to get your big bothers to help the baby brother learn how to punch?" That comment cost him another blow. Erik turned back to Hans again. "Your brothers really treat you that bad that you turned out this way?"

Hans laughed. "Oh, so Anna told you that story? Do you really think I told her the truth about that? I made that up just to earn her trust. So naive. All I had to do was create a situation that she could relate to and she was all mine. My brothers helped train me. They wanted to see me gain a kingdom. When the invitation came from Arendelle they thought I was the best choice. A single queen and one younger sister was the perfect opportunity to send the handsome baby brother. If it hadn't been for you and that witch I would be King of Arendelle right now."

"Yea you have no idea how bad I feel about that." Erik answered sarcastically.

"Well the longer you resist helping me get Arendelle back the worse you're going to feel. And who knows. Maybe some of my brothers will stop by to help convince you." Hans said.

"Why would they even care?"

Hans grinned. "Think about it. Thirteen sons to The Southern Isles. My eldest brother will be heir to out throne of course. That leaves twelve potential kings to marry to other nations. The southern Isles will create a powerful alliance of brothers."

Hans stood back and nodded to the interrogator. "But enough about me. Let's get back to you."

* * *

It was simple. Elsa had made a grave mistake letting Erik be turned over to Weselton. Hyrop had helped spell that out for him. Now she had to do everything she could to fix that mistake.

Unfortunately the winter had come to Arendelle. Travel was difficult and took longer with ships having to take different routes and navigate the ice. That didn't stop Elsa from sending messengers to Weselton demanding the release of her guard. It was doubtful they would comply but it was a start to show she was serious.

She had something to take care of on the home front as well.

She assembled most of the guards in the throne room. They stood at attention and waited for her. She walked onto the platform followed by Anna. She stood in front of them and spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. I have asked you here because I have made a grave mistake. I let politics come before loyalty in the case of a soldier who did the opposite. Captain Slovak stood up for me when it seemed no one else would. I failed to do the same. I was wrong. I feel I betrayed the trust of all the guards in the process. I am sorry. I should have refused to give in and stood with him. I promise this will not happen again. You are not just expendable resources. You are loyal and important servants of Arendelle. While I may have forgotten that for a moment I swear to you I will do everything to correct that. I will do everything in my power to bring your brother home."

* * *

Elsa wasn't the only person Hyrop needed to chastise. He assembled the council without the queen an addressed them.

"Never in all my years have I been more ashamed of my fellow lords then I am now. You turned one of the most loyal soldiers in Arendelle. A man considered to be a hero. Over to Weselton to protect your own interests." He glared up at them.

"We need to protect our reputation!" One of them protested.

"You needed to cover your own butt!" Hyrop shot back sternly.

He paced as he spoke looking at the council. "Many of your were in here with me when the very man you condemned stormed in her badly wounded to rescue not only the king and queen but all of us as well. Many of us would be dead right now if it wasn't for him. He was doing his job and you stripped him of everything. Those of you thinking you're not at fault because you voted not to condemn him you're wrong. You should have done more than simply raise your hand. You should have put up more of a fight."

He continued on. "Our ancestors carved this kingdom out of the ice and rock. We have faced barbarians, raider, pirates, and other nations who wanted to take what we created. Now that we have established ourselves have we gone soft? Are we so willing to sell out our own rather than show that same fight? "

He pointed to the council. "We are facing threats from all sides now. Our enemies will claim its because of our queen. The truth is they are just using it as an excuse. They will try to ruin us in every possible way. It's more important than ever that we stand united. Otherwise very soon everything that we know will fall."

* * *

"Does her magic have a weakness?"

Another blow landed Erik on the ground. He was unable to stand on his own and had to be dragged to his feet. It wasn't long before he hit the floor again.

Hans interrupted. "It's been months. How much more of this do you want to take?"

Erik didn't answer. He didn't have one. It hurt to speak anyways. It had been months since he arrived in Weselton. Every day was about the same. Questions and torture. He was wishing they would just kill him and end it. He had endured battle. But this was different. On the battlefield he could fight back. Here he was not given the option.

He was stuck again and cried out in pain. Hans shook his head. "Why? Why are you doing this? Did Arendelle show you this level of loyalty? Did Elsa show you this level of loyalty? No! They tossed you aside as soon as you became a minor inconvenience. They betrayed you."

Somewhere in the back of Erik's mind a voice spoke. _Why are you enduring this? Elsa wouldn't even say goodbye to you. She threw you out. You killed those men to defend her and she was disgusted with you. You owe her nothing. _

He shook his head. No. That wasn't true. He was responsible for his own actions no anyone else.

Another voice seemed to speak. _It doesn't matter what you did. They plan to destroy her. But you can save her. This is what you swore to do. Protect her. _

No! That was the pain talking. He needed to fight. He was knocked to the ground again. His body screaming in agony as he tried to pull himself back up.

Hans knelt down. "End this. You have the power to stop this. You know either way we will take Arendelle. Only with your help can it be done peacefully. You swore to protect Elsa. She doesn't deserve that from you. But you can still save her. Help us and everyone has a happy ending."

Erik gritted his teeth and tried to pull himself up. Hans nodded to the guard again and Erik was struck face first to the floor again.

"Stop this foolishness!" Hans almost pleaded. "Do you really want to keep this up until you die from it? Then Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, all your guard friends will die. They will foolishly try to protect Elsa. Dying for a ruler who brought that hell upon them. Only you can stop this."

Erik said nothing. Hans sighed and nodded to the guard again. But before the blow could land Erik spoke.

"You promise they will all be safe?"

Hans held his hand up stopping the guard. He placed his hand on Erik's shoulder. "Of course. No one has to get hurt. With your help this can all be done without bloodshed."

"I…I…Don't hurt…" Erik couldn't form the sentence he was looking for.

The guards pulled him to his feet. Hans smiled. "I think we had a breakthrough. That will be enough for tonight. Sleep on it. Take him back to his cell."

The guards dragged Erik back to his cell and dropped him on the floor. He shivered as he tried to lean against the wall. While winter in Weselton was not nearly as harsh as Arendelle it was still cold in his cell. He hugged his knees as he sat in the corner. Was he really going to do it? Could he really betray Arendelle to actually save it?

Jerrell spoke from the other side of the wall. "I could hear you all the way down here. Just give them what they want. It sounds like a sweet deal. They are not going to stop until they have what they want. Take the deal while you still can. No queen is worth what you're going through. It's been months. Where is your country? No one has come to see you. No one's coming to save you. Save yourself!"

Erik shivered. Where they right? Was it time to just give in? He had given everything to Arendelle and now when he needed help the most no one from Arendelle was to be found.

The voice in his mind returned. _You went all the way up the north mountain to get Elsa. Why isn't she dong the same to bring you home? It's time to look out for yourself for once. She never did anything for you. Just took advantage of your services. You gave up your command for her and now your rank and almost your life. Time to stop fooling herself. Weselton is offering you something real. _

Erik tried to shake the voice but maybe it had a point. He was done fighting. He had been fighting most of his life. No more he couldn't fight anymore.

Jerrell spoke again. "Why are you doing this? Why is the queen so deserving of your devotion?"

Why was he doing this? There was a time he and Elsa were close. But in his last days in Arendelle she wouldn't even look him in the eye. She didn't stand up for him. She simply turned his fate over to a council who forgot he was the reason they were even alive. He thought they were close. Apparently only as close as she needed him.

The sun was starting to rise. His cell starting to light up. Erik managed to struggle to his feet and look out the barred window. The morning was missing something. A pair of brilliant blue eyes and an amazing smile that lit up his whole day.

Elsa's face used to be the light of his morning. He hadn't seen that smile in months and it was killing him. He hadn't heard the voice or her laugh either. He was realizing that being deprived of those things was the real torture.

He sank down to the floor again. His legs didn't want to hold him up. Jerrell and Hans question still ringing in his mind. Why are you doing this?

The answer was suddenly so clear. If he was honest with himself he had known for a long time. Somewhere in the back of his mind always knocking at a door.

No he couldn't betray her. He had to keep fighting on.

He was fighting because of the same reason she lit up his mornings. Why e couldn't imagine taking any other post besides what he had now. The reason why he refused to put her in danger. The reason he was always by her side. He refused to admit it to anyone including himself. But now far away maybe it was time to come to grips with the truth.

The answer slammed full force into his mind and he answered quietly to himself rather than anyone else.

"Because I love her."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

End Chapter 38

Hope it lived up to the hype. Please read and review.


	39. Chapter 39: For Her

Hello!

First of all wow. The last chapter broke the record for reviews. Thank you all so much. Sounded like you all enjoyed it. On the downside I kind of raised the bar for myself. Now I have to build on that.

If you haven't heard the short. "Frozen Fever" will be hitting theaters in 3-4 weeks. Unfortunately its in front of a movie I have no desire to go see. I guess it was too much to hope for that it would show in front of "American Sniper." Would it be to much to ask to show it in front of "Avengers"?

Anyways I'm looking forward to seeing how they build off their characters from the first movie. Might give us writers some new material or ideas to plant in our stories.

Anyways it looks as if you figured out what 4 words I was referring too. Now I suppose I need to explain how they will affect the story going forward. On to the story!

_...And now the continuation. _

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 39

The words rang in Erik's ears even though he spoke them quietly.

It was like a huge weight he had been secretly carrying was lifted from his shoulders. In the back of his mind a door that he had barred shut was blown off its hinges. Of course he loved her. It was so obvious. If he was honest with himself he had known it for a while now. He had just refused to acknowledge it. He buried the feeling down deep and hoped they would disappear.

He thought back and tried to pinpoint exactly when he knew he loved her. It wasn't love at first sight. If anything when he started guarding her he was somewhat annoyed by her. Sure he cared about her then. He even felt somewhat sorry for her. But in a way he thought of her like he would a new recruit under his command. He wanted to help her build her confidence so she could live without him and he could go on with his life.

Things did not go the way he expected though. Without knowing it being Elsa was having an effect on him. Ever since the loss of his family and the battle of Fernada he refused to get close to anyone out of uniform. He didn't want to put the burden of loss on anyone. Among other soldiers it was something you got used to. Getting to know Elsa forced him to see a side of him he had ignored for a while. She slowly softened his heart of stone over time. He saw he could truly care for someone. Then he also saw what sort of person Elsa was under that shy and introverted exterior.

Most prospective suitors commented on Elsa's beauty. While Erik could never deny she was pretty the truth was lots of girls were pretty. With Elsa it was something more that caught his attention. Even though she hid away for so long Erik saw it was not just because of fear. Part of it was not wanting to harm anyone she cared about. She was willing to live that sad life if it meant those she loved were safe. As he got to know her he learned of her incredible kindness and compassion as well. Even though she spent years locked away from the outside world she still cared deeply for the people in it and wanted what was best for them.

Then there was the matter of her power. It wasn't the power itself that attracted him to her. It was the way she used it. He had spent his entire adult life fighting and leading men to their deaths all because men had wielded power for their own interests no matter how destructive. Elsa had more power than all of them combined. With a wave of her hand she could bring a kingdom to its knees if she so chose. Instead she fought to contain her powers. She was even willing to give up her birthright rather than cause harm. Erik knew of many who instead would have used that power achieve whatever they desired, no matter what the cost.

He leaned against the wall and sighed. Way to admit that he loved her too late. Now he would never get the chance to tell her. Maybe it was for the best. It was not like they were meant for each other. She was regal, elegant, caring, compassionate, and gentle. While he was a roughneck, cold, hard, and a weapon. They were too different. She could never love a man like him. She deserved better anyways. It was probably better she never know his true feelings. He had already made her feel bad about this whole situation. No reason to make it worse. The secret would die with him.

* * *

Elsa was refusing to give up hope. So far Weselton was refusing all diplomatic efforts to have Erik freed. Her messengers and ambassadors were not allowed to see him. They were all given the same response of they could observe the trial but no more.

Elsa was relentless in her insistence though. She refused to back down. She had even called on allies for help. The problem was the winter months was slowing correspondence down. The kingdoms of Glenhaven and Hoffmier both sent protests to Weselton. She had requested help from Sir Thomas but Kenmire was a long trip. She of course tried Joseph as well but he was traveling in warmer climates and there was no telling when a letter may finally catch up to him.

She was not alone in her efforts though. Anna wrote letters and looked for another angle as well. Anna wanted to help her sister but in trust she missed Erik as well. It was comforting to know he was watching over them. Besides she didn't have anyone to pick on with him gone.

Anna was also there to comfort her sister. Erik may have been gone but Elsa was not alone. Anna was with her every step of the way.

One night Elsa just sat looking out the window when Anna sat next to her in the window. "You missed dinner." She said simply.

Elsa looked up. "I must have lost track of time."

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's alright."

Elsa shook her head. "No its not. I'm sorry. I have been so worried about all this I have been neglecting you."

"Elsa its fine." Anna assured her. "You need to take care of this. I want him home too. Besides that's what family is for. Sticking with each other through the hard times. I am with you through every step of this. We are going to bring him home. Then we can go back to our normal lives."

Elsa gave Anna a weak smile. "Anna, I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Anna grinned. "Well I don't intend for you to ever find out. I here for you whether you like it or not."

Elsa looked back out the window and sighed. Anna examined her sister's face carefully. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Elsa said quietly.

Anna cocked her head a little. "Come on Elsa. I know you better than that. That's the sigh you have when something is bothering you."

"Its…I don't know. I feel terrible for even thinking it." Elsa admitted.

"Terrible for thinking what?" Anna pressed gently.

"It's just… I can't get it out of my head the letter that got Erik in all this trouble in the first place. Then all the things he confessed to as well. I never thought he would be capable of such acts. Don't get me wrong I want him home safe but I still can't shake the feeling I may never be able to look at him the same way again."

Anna sat there unsure what to say. Truth was the details of the events bothered her too. She knew he had a haunted past of armed conflicts. From the stories Anna heard he had somehow managed to be in the middle of the most harrowing situations in Arendelle's history during his few years of service. But going out of his way to kill like he did was just beyond Anna's comprehension.

"Well he did do it to protect you." Anna tried to suggest.

"Yes but it's just so far over the line Anna. These were unarmed captives. He was afraid of what they might do. It makes me worry that protecting me pushed him beyond a point he wouldn't normally go." Elsa said sadly.

"Well you can ask him about that when he gets back. I'm sure you will be able to work everything out." Anna tried to suggest.

"That's the other thing." Elsa said. "After I allowed him to be taken away and did nothing to stop it, will he be able to look at me the same way again?"

"Of course he will!" Anna almost yelled, shocked her sister would even suggest that. "You're basically his whole world. He had dedicated his life to your service. This won't change that."

Elsa wasn't so sure. He had risked his life to protect her. When she had the chance to do the same she gave into political pressure. However, before she could feel worse about it she felt Anna's arms wrap her in a hug.

"Stop worrying. We are going to get through this. And no matter how alone you feel you're not. I'm still here. We are a family. And as far as I'm concerned our family is missing a member. We aren't stopping till the family is back together again."

* * *

Erik awoke to the clank of his cell door opening. That meant it was time for more quality time with Hans. He groaned as the guards pulled him to his feet and secured him. He was still hurting from earlier. And it was having a cumulative effect on him. He was not in any real fighting shape. He was bruised and battered and hurt all over. He was pretty sure he had bruised ribs at the very least. There was also a good chance a couple fingers and toes were either dislocated or broken. Then were was the issue of constantly feeling weak and cold. They weren't exactly feeding him properly or giving him adequate warm clothing in his cold cell.

The guards escorting him a little ways down the hallway to a room he had become very familiar with. Hans was there waiting with his trademark smug smile. "A good day to you Mr. Slovak. Are you ready to proceed?"

Erik said nothing but glanced around the room. There were some different items in the room today. Notably a document and a pen and ink well. Hans turned towards these. "I believe we had a breakthrough. You don't want to see your friends in Arendelle hurt. We have no desire to hurt them. What I have here is a document in which you will swear allegiance to me and will lead our efforts to take Arendelle. Peacefully of course. We have faith in your ability to get the queen to stand down. Simply sign this form and swear by your blood your allegiance to our cause. After that we will get you a proper room, a hot meal, and a new uniform."

Erik stepped towards the document. "So what happens to me after it is done?"

Hans smiled. "Well once you have fulfilled your obligation you can feel free to choose whatever you wish. A place in the new Arendelle military. Part of the Weselton merchant fleet. Or if you so choose go with your friends wherever they choose to live."

Erik nodded and made his way to the document. He picked the pen up and paused a moment. Hans stepped closer watching to see the moment he signed. Erik took a deep breath to prepare for what he was about to do.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were not the only ones trying to bring Erik home. Several guards including Davis and Warwick were drawing up rescue plans should the need arise.

They tried to keep a low profile about the situation. However Elsa managed to get wind of it. She causally walked into the room where they and a few others were planning.

"So what's going on in here?"

The guards all jumped and stood to attention. "Queen Elsa!" Davis addressed her. "Nothing at all your majesty. We are simply going over some tactical training."

Elsa walked over to the table and looked at the papers. "Military tactics are admittedly not my forte. However, correct me if I'm wrong but these appear to be some sort of rescue operation."

Davis didn't say anything he warily looked at the other men. Elsa smiled a little. "It's alright Colonel. I appreciate the fact you're doing something. However, for something of this magnitude shouldn't I be informed?"

Davis shook his head. "Not really your majesty. You need to be able to deny the situation should something go wrong. The less you know the better."

Elsa pursed her lips. "So something could go wrong?"

"Things can go horribly wrong." Said a voice entering the room. Everyone turned to see Minister Challah walk into the room. He continued. "If they are discovered they could very well ignite a war."

Davis spoke. "Yes sir but when we go in we won't be wearing out uniforms and anything to trace us back to Arendelle."

Challah crossed his arms. "In which case you will be either shot or hanged as spies."

"We are willing to take that risk." Warwick spoke up

"I'm sure you are." Challah said. "But I'm not willing to take that risk. I know for a fact Captain Slovak would be furious with you. And is her majesty willing to take that risk?" He turned to the queen.

Elsa shook her head. "No. I can't ask them to do that."

"Your majesty we are not doing it because you asked us. We will do it because we want to bring our brother home." Davis told her.

Challah spoke up. "And I can understand that. Don't think you're the only ones who have thought about a tactical option. But from what I can tell we don't have enough information or the means to pull it off. It would require getting in the castle of Weselton itself. Then locating the captain when we have no idea where he is being held. Then getting him out of his cell past the guards in the prison and castle and to a ship without being noticed. And that ship will be docked at one of the busiest docks in the world. In my professional military opinion everyone involved would be killed or captured before they even got to eh captain."

Elsa turned back towards Davis. "I understand you want to bring him home. I want him home too. But I can't risk anyone' else's life in this matter. I know Captain Slovak couldn't live with himself if his men died just so he could come home. I'm sorry but we have to find another way."

She sadly left the room. Challah waited until she was gone before he spoke. "I'm not saying don't stop trying. Run everything you have by me. If we can put together a plan with a high likely hood that everyone comes home then we will go for it."

* * *

Erik looked at the contract before him and lifted the pen. Then quickly brought it down.

It never touched the paper though. He thrust the tip as hard as he could into Han's hand. Hans yowled in pain and stepped back. The guards grabbed Erik before he could inflict anymore harm on Hans. That didn't stop him from spitting on him though.

"Just who do you think you are?" Erik snarled. "You think you can just walk into Arendelle and take over? What makes you think you can depose Queen Elsa and Princess Anna? Arendelle will never accept you as its ruler. They will fight to the last man before you sit on that throne."

Hans got his bearing and drew his sword giving Erik a death stare. Before he drove it into him he regained his composure and set he blade next to a fire. He walked over and struck Erik in the face.

"You think you can stop us? You really think the likes of you will stop me from claiming my rightful place?"

Erik turned back to him. "It's not your rightful place. It belongs to Queen Elsa. You have no hope of being the ruler she is. And no I don't think I can stop you. But she can. And I know thousands of Arendelle soldiers who can stop you. I'm just one man. More will rise up to replace me when I'm gone. I'm only important to you so you can try to do this the easy way. But there is no easy way. You attempt to take Arendelle and you will fail."

Hand shook his hand and frowned. "Looks like we have been going too easy on you. Time to step things up."

He picked the now glowing sward out of the fire. He examined the blade for a moment before driving it into Erik's shoulder. Erik cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

Hans grinned cruelly. "Whatever you think you suffered is nothing compared to what's going to happen next."

Erik gritted his teeth and closed his eyes and focused on the one thing that could get him through this.

Elsa.

* * *

"Let go all moorings and prepare for departure." Captain Brown ordered as he strolled along the deck of his ship. He inspected the crew as they got the ship ready. It had been a long journey but now it was time to return home. He approached a young man who was standing on the deck.

"We will be underway momentarily your highness." He informed him.

Joseph Alexander smiled. "Very good captain. It will good to return home. It's been a long few months."

"That is has your highness. But it looks like it's been productive." The captain commented.

"Yes it has. My father will be pleased."

The captain nodded. "Oh by the way some mail has reached us. I had it placed on your desk."

"Thank you captain. I'll look it over." He walked off to his cabin and sat at his desk and looked through the mail stack. Mail could take months to find him at times when he traveled. The sender would have to anticipate where it could reach him and if it arrived late the kingdom that received it would send it on to his next stop. A few of these looked like they had chased him halfway around the world. As he looked over them his eyes fell across the Arendelle royal seal. He smiled. He had been hoping he would get another letter from Elsa. It looked like this one was sent a while ago. The last one he had gotten had told him about the engagement of Anna and Kristoff. He was looking forward to going to the wedding. Of course first of all an excuse to go to Arendelle and see Elsa. But he had also become friends with Anna and Kristoff. It was nice to see it was working out for them.

He sighed. He should get to the official business letters first. He would save Elsa's letter for a reward for finishing his work. He feel the ship move as it departed the dock and set sail. He started going over the other mail and attending to it as needed. After a couple of hours he happily opened Elsa's letter. He smiled as he read her words. After the first few lines the smile began to fade. He found himself frowning and rubbing his temples. He put the letter down and paced around his cabin. He made up his mind and walked out onto the deck.

"Captain Brown!" He shouted.

The captain leaned over the rail from near the helm. "Yes your highness?"

"I'm afraid our homecoming has been delayed. I have received some news that requires my personal attention. Alert the escorts that we will be changing course." Alexander informed him.

"Very well my prince. To where am I setting course?"

"Weselton." Joseph said. "Set your course for Weselton."

* * *

Erik was finally allowed a visitor. One of the Arendelle ambassadors was allowed to see him. Before they met Hans had a conversation with him.

"You may want to be careful about what you tell the ambassador. I would hate for some sort of accident to befall him on his way home."

Erik got the message. He didn't put it past Han's to sink the ambassadors ship and try to pass it off as an accident to cover his tracks.

The conversation was brief. Erik didn't have much to say that he could say. The ambassador assured him every effort was being made to secure his release. Erik told him to tell Elsa that she was not to come here no matter what happened. He also managed to write a series of notes to people back home. They were short and undetailed. Erik was sure they would be inspected. He wrote something to both Warwick and Davis trying to subtly warn them with hints about a possible threat. He had to use clues and phrases that didn't look suspicious to anyone else but to those two would hopefully give some clue.

The visit was a nice respite for a few days but after the Ambassador departed it was back to business as usual.

Erik heard boots walking across the stone floor of the hallway. He managed to sit up groggily. Were they coming back for him already?

A young guard appeared but ignored Erik and addressed a prisoner in the cell diagonal from him. "Prisoner Rikers. On your feet." The young man ordered.

Rikers was a large burly prisoner. He was locked up for theft, extortion, and murder. He really didn't show much interest in Erik. Understandably a criminal like him was not fond of soldiers. Erik watched as Rikers walked casually over to the bars his usual cold look on his face.

"Place your hands through the bars." The guard ordered.

Rikers complied but Erik studied his face. There was almost a glimmer of a smile. Erik knew why. "Hey guard you don't want…"

"Shut up Slovak!" Rikers barked. "Mind your own business."

The guard ignored Erik. He placed the cuffs on Rikers and opened the door. Rikers stepped out then violently swung his arms stroking the guard in the face and knocking him to the ground. Rikers then lunged on the guard. During the struggle the guard's keys slide across the ground to Erik's cell. He saw his chance. He grabbed the keys and quickly unlocked his cell. He took a step down the hallway but stopped. Rikers had managed to get the guards sword and was now standing over him. He had the look of a man ready to kill. Erik looked at the guard. He was on the ground helpless. He was just a kid. He wasn't one of the guards constantly torturing him. This was just a kid doing his job trying to make a living. He quickly launched himself into Rikers back knocking him to the ground. The sword clattered away from Rikers and Erik got back to his feet. Rikers looked back at him wild eyes and lunged. The two man fell back in a struggle. Erik was weak and smaller the Rikers, but he had years of experience to help him out. He managed to keep Rikers from getting a hold of his throat and managed to knock him away.

During the commotion the guard had the presence of mind to get help. Soon several more guards rushed in. Erik found himself knocked to the ground and dragged back to his cell. His chance of freedom gone. He looked up to see the young guard shaken but looking at him. He was not expecting his life to be saved by a prisoner. Erik spoke quietly. "Word of advice son. A prisoner that dangerous you never shackle in the front. Always behind the back."

Erik then stepped back as two guards approached his cell and opened the door. "So you think you can just assault one of us and not pay for it?"

The stepped towards him with menacing angry looks on their faces. Before they could lay a hand on him the younger guard called out.

"Stop! He had nothing to do with it. In fact he pulled Rikers off me." He explained quickly.

The guards stopped and looked back at him. They turned back to Erik. "Looks like it's your lucky day."

* * *

Another month passed and things did not improve. The only way Erik managed to hold onto himself was to focus on the person he was enduring this for the most. Elsa.

No matter what he had to endure he couldn't betray her. He couldn't trust Han's word anyways. He doubted they would go through all this trouble if their plan was reliant on someone betraying Arendelle. As long as he stayed strong everyone would be safe.

If Erik could wish anything it would be to see Elsa's smile again. He was sure that would make him feel much better. No matter how much he tried to deny it in the past that smile lit up his whole world. Now denying it seemed pointless. He was not going not see her again. That and the fact that he had disappointed her in the end hurt him more than any torture his enemies could imagine.

He smiled as he looked out his small window. The last of the snow flurries was blowing. It was something to remind him of her. He thought back to the time she had asked him what he thought things would be like if their circumstances were different. Until now he had never allowed himself to consider it. Now he would give everything he had to find out what could have been if she has just been a normal girl and him and normal guy. No bloodlines or life stations separating them. Just two people free to explore their feelings. Instead he met the perfect girl and it seemed every aspect of their lives was designed to make sure they couldn't be together.

His thoughts were interrupted by approaching footsteps. He turned his head and saw to his surprise the duke instead of Hans. Ever since he arrived the duke had paid him little mind. Maybe Hans was sick today or something.

He sighed. "Alright let's get this over with." When they first started this routine of trying to get him to cooperate he would either have a cutting remark or just defiant silence and try to put up a fight. Now he was just too weak and worn down. He just wanted it over with. They could at least give him the courtesy of a quick death.

The duke tossed a change of clothes inside and the guards set down a basin of water. "Get yourself cleaned up."

Erik just stared from the items to the duke. "Excuse me?"

"Make yourself look presentable." The duke replied shortly. "It is time for your trial. You will be standing before the Weselton council now."

"Shouldn't I have time to prepare for this?" Erik asked.

The duke gave him a nasty smile. "My dear boy you have had months to prepare for this. What on earth have you been doing in all that time?" He then laughed and walked away leaving Erik to get ready.

Well it looked like he had finally convinced them he wasn't going to turn. He wasn't exactly expecting a fair trial. That wasn't going to stop him from telling the truth about why he did what he did.

Once he was ready the guards secured his shackles and he was lead out of the dungeons. He walked back into the castle and into what he guessed was the council chambers of the Weselton crown. The room was far more lavish then Arendelle. The seats were raised up higher. In the middle on an ornate throne sat a man who he could only assume was the King of Weselton. The man was starting to show signs of age and greying. Despite the bored look on his face he carried himself well. It was easy to recognize who the most important man in the room was. Erik did not know how involved the king himself was in all of this so he decided his best course of action was to be respectful to him.

When Erik was in position the king stood. "Erik Slovak. Formally a captain of the Arendelle royal guard. You have been accused of the murder of two of Weselton's nobles and high crimes against the crown of Weselton. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

Erik stood up straight. "Your majesty. I thank you for listening to my account of what…"

"Just stick to the facts please." The king interrupted. "I have much to get to so I prefer we not take up time with long winded filibusters."

Erik frowned. So the king really didn't have an interest in hearing him out. Just saw this as an annoyance. The king went on. "I have a very detailed letter describing your actions on the night in question. It has been reported that you admitted to these crimes in your own country so you cannot deny them here."

"So why am I being placed on trial in the first place? It appears you have already reached a verdict." Erik answered feeling irritated.

The king smiled. "Yes. You have spared us the time consuming task of a trial with your confession back in Arendelle. The purpose of this is to inform our esteemed ambassadors…" He gestured to several men all from different kingdoms. "…Why we are doing what we are doing. Also to inform you of the sentence. It should come as no surprise to you that the sentence for these crimes is death."

Erik just stared back at the king defiantly. He wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of showing fear. He had expected nothing less from the moment he stepped aboard the Weselton ship.

The king raised his hand. "Before I officially pronounce the sentence I have another option for you. I know full well that on the battlefield nobles and princes are slain all the time. Its rival rulers that give the command for this and the soldiers simply carry those orders out. I believe this could simply be another case of that. If you could just testify that you were following the orders of your queen then you will be absolved of all guilt. You will be free to go."

Erik couldn't believe it. It was another attempt to get him to turn on Elsa. It was not going to happen. He took a deep breath. "Lords of Weselton and nobles from other lands. I want you to know that the blame for the events of that night fall squarely on the dukes shoulders and those of his men. He acted out of fear of what Queen Elsa could do and sent his men to kill her. They should have refused but instead attempted to murder a defenseless young woman. I acted according to my duty and killed them for their actions. In my eyes they were nothing to murdering scum and if given the chance I would do so again. Ever since I arrived the government and Prince Hans of the southern Isles have tried to get me to turn against my own country. I will not. My actions were my own responsibility. My own government has disavowed me. Honorable nobles of our allies I want to remind you that no matter what Weselton said Queen Elsa did not condone any of these actions. I accept all blame."

The king stood. "Very well. If you wish to take on the responsibility you can pay the price. Erik Slovak of Arendelle. You have been found guilty of murder and high crimes against the Weselton crown. You will be hanged in full public display in one week's time. May your death be an example to those who would dare to consider challenging the great kingdom of Weselton."

The guards came and grabbed Erik escorting him back to his cell. Hans fell into step beside him. "Nice speech. But it will not matter. Eventually Arendelle will be mine. You should have taken me up on my offer."

Erik glared at him. "I consider it one of my highest honors not to have betrayed my home."

Hans just chuckled. "Well it's your life you're throwing away. I'm sure you're wondering why the wait. Well we have invited a few guests to come witness the execution of a bloodthirsty monster and how it will benefit everyone. Your own friends may just get to see you put down for all the trouble you caused."

* * *

Elsa was on the verge of setting off another eternal winter.

Her ambassador had returned from Weselton with a letter from the duke. She had opened the letter and began to read as she did her body shook and the temperature of the room dropped. Snow flurries started to fall and wind came from nowhere as the letter she was holding started to freeze in her hands.

Anna ran over to her. "Elsa! What's wrong?"

The letter froze into a solid thin block that Elsa cracked in her hand. She then screamed and threw the pieces across the room where they shattered against the wall.

She then dropped to her knees as the tears flowed down her face. Anna knelt beside her.

"They are going to kill him." Is all Elsa could manage to gasp out between sobs.

Kristoff looked at the ambassador with a stunned look on his face. "What? I thought they hadn't even had the trial yet. How can they announce an execution?"

"Because the outcome has been predetermined. Weselton justice as it finest." Ambassador Tomlich spat. "As I departed they gave me that letter with a personal invite for Queen Elsa to come witness the execution. They are adding an insult to all of this."

"I have to go." Elsa said. "I have to be there. Maybe I can stop it."

"Absolutely not!" Warwick jumped in. "As the man now in charge of your safety your majesty I cannot allow you to walk into potentially hostile territory. Captain Slovak wouldn't want you there either."

"He's right." Said Tomlich. "The captain told me that you were not to come no matter what."

"There has to be something we can do." Elsa pleaded.

"She's right we can't just sit back and let this happen." Anna said.

Tomlich sighed. "I'm sorry. But it appears we have used all diplomatic options. The only option left that I can consider would be military. I highly urge you not to use that though your majesty. It would probably lead to an all-out war costing thousands of Arendelle lives. And I doubt our forces would arrive in time to prevent the execution anyways. I'm sorry. But it appears Weselton has no interest in giving him back."

This did not help matters. The room grew colder. Tomlich turned to leave. He didn't have any good new to give the queen. Sometimes that's just how things went. He knew the queen was close to her guard. He should let her grieve in peace. Before he could leave though Kristoff grabbed his arm.

"You saw him. How did he look?"

Tomlich looked down. "To be honest. Terrible. I can only imagine what they have been doing to him. I'll be surprised if he lives to his own execution."

Kristoff gritted his teeth. Once he became prince he would find a way to make Weselton pay for this. They couldn't just push his friends and family around like this.

As he turned to go back to Elsa and Anna a messenger ran into the room. "Your majesty! We have a reply from Prince Joseph Alexander of Belcomp!"

Elsa got to her feet. Suddenly there was a ray of hope. She quickly opened the envelope.

_Dear Queen Elsa._

_I am writing this in haste. I have just received your letter regarding Captain Slovak. I have ordered my ship to sail to Weselton with all possible speed. We have stopped briefly to provision. I hope this letter finds you quickly. I swear to you I will do everything possible to bring him home one way or another._

_Joseph._

Elsa closed her eyes and clutched the letter tight. She prayed he would arrive in time.

* * *

As soon as the ship docked Joseph and several guards and an aide quickly got down the gangplank and to the docks. Being a prince he was able to get the ship docked before others and get a carriage to take him to the castle. He told a rider to inform the duke he was on his way.

When they arrived the duke was arriving at the door. "Prince Joseph Alexander! What an unexpected delight. I am looking forward to seeing what trade proposal you have for me."

"This is not a trade discussion." Joseph replied. "I am here to see Captain Erik Slovak."

The duke looked surprised. "I'm afraid that's not possible. He's not allowed visitors."

"I'm not just a visitor. I am Prince of Belcomp. Do you really want to deny a prince of a trade partner this?" Alexander shoot back.

"Well I guess I could bring you to see him." The duke answered nervously.

"Good." Said Joseph. "Then we will see about getting him a fair trial."

"Oh it's too late for that." The duke said. "He has already been found guilty and sentenced. Hs execution is scheduled for five days from now."

Joseph stopped dead in his tracks for a minute to process what he just heard. Then he proceeded onward. "We will see about that."

They walked to the dungeon and ascended the tower where Erik was being held. Joseph stopped at the cell where his friend was being held and looked inside.

There slumped against the wall seemed to be a shadow of the man he once knew. Erik looked bruised and battered. His features were swollen. He had lost a substantial amount of weight. Joseph was visibly horrified. When he last saw the man he was standing strong and proud. Now it looked like someone had thrown a week old corpse in this cell.

Joseph knelt down and spoke quietly. "Captain."

Erik stirred and looked up. He groaned as he sat up. "Am I dreaming?"

Joseph smiled slightly. "No. It's really me."

Erik frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a letter from Queen Elsa explaining your situation." Joseph explained. "I'm here to bring you home."

The duke scoffed. "That's not going to happen. As I explained he has already been found guilty."

"Well you better convene the council. Because as an eyewitness I can shed some new light on the events."

* * *

At Joseph's insistence the Weselton counsel convened to listen to his account from what happened on the north mountain. He told them how he entered the room to find the dukes men trying to kill the queen. Erik had just done his duty as the queen's guard.

The king stroked his chin. "An interesting tale. But we have another witness to the scene."

Hans smirked as he walked towards Alexander. "Yes. Let me commend you Prince Joseph you give the details very well. But we both know it was confusing and hectic up there. From what I could tell Queen Elsa attacked first. Those men where just defending themselves."

Joseph fumed "Oh that is such a load of..."

Hans went on. "Well she did sick that snow monster on us at the gates. What where we supposed to think? But I can be reasonable. Let's say you're right and those men did indeed attack the queen. They were killed the next night while unarmed and bound. That is by definition an execution the Mr. Slovak had no authority to carry out."

"But in the context of events that happened he could be very well justified seeing as they still posed a threat to the queen." Joseph argued. "Besides why are we using you as a witness? You tried to take the throne for yourself."

Hans sneered. "I'm not the one on trial here. And that's what a hysterical Queen Elsa believed. In truth I was simply trying to restore and out of control government before our dear allied Arendelle descended into chaos. Also the council should note that the duke's men are also not on trial here. Their rue actions will never be known because they were killed before they could answer. Almost as if something was being covered up."

The king stood. "You make a compelling argument Prince Joseph. But my decision stands. Mr. Slovak must pay for his crimes against my country and serve as an example. However in light of your testimony I will make one concession. I understand you promised Queen Elsa you would bring him home. Well I don't want to make you a liar so I will allow you to take the body back to Arendelle."

* * *

They took a break and Joseph went back up to see Erik. He sat down and leaned against the bars and sighed. Erik looked over at him. "So how did it go?"

"Well I promised to bring you home one way or another. So far I got them to agree to let me take your body back home." Joseph said.

"Well I'll take that as a win." Erik chuckled then took on a more serious tone. "Listen. When it happens you don't need to be out there to see it. I can face my death alone. I don't need to scar anyone's memory with it."

"Don't talk like that!" Joseph scolded. "Don't you dare give up on me."

"Look I really appreciate you coming all this way. I really do. It's nice to see a friend in my last days. But I'm done. I'm ready to accept this. I made the decision and now I have to reap the consequences. Just sometimes how life is." Erik said gently.

Joseph looked at him. "You may be ready to give up. And judging by the looks of things here and what they did to you I can't blame you. But in the short time I have known you, you wouldn't give up on anyone else. You stood by them and fought. Even when it seemed hopeless. While now it's time someone help you. I still have an ace up my sleeve. I'm not giving up on you yet."

* * *

Joseph got some mail he was expecting and meet with the King, the Duke and several other Weselton officials. They sat down at a table and he wasted no time. He pulled the letters he received out and set them on the table. "Gentlemen I have protests to the imprisonment and pending execution of Erik Slovak signed by Sir Thomas of Kenmire and King Adam of Hoffmier. Given the captain's reputation these probably will not be the only ones you receive."

The king looked them over. "We will respond to these but they do not change our stance."

"Ah yes but those are only the tip of the iceberg for political ramifications if you go through with this." Joseph explained. "You see Belcomp is also protesting. And as the Belcomp representative here I am demanding that you turn Erik Slovak to my custody."

Both the king and duke laughed. "On what grounds?"

"Belcomp sees this as an illegitimate seizure. Also given that out nation was also involved in the incidents we require to question the prisoner for ourselves." Joseph said.

The king stopped laughing and glared. "You have no claim. We suffered loss at the hands on this man."

"As did we." Joseph argued. "Belcomp lost several soldiers in the battle of the castle."

"Noted but still denied." The king growled. "We lost nobility. As you know those losses must take priority."

Joseph sighed. He was down to his last tactic. "I was hoping not to have to use this one but you leave me no choice. Either you surrender the prisoner to me or Belcomp will cease all trade agreements with Weselton and expel all ambassadors and representatives from out lands."

The king stood and shouted. "You wouldn't dare! Your father would never approve!"

Joseph leaned on the table and stared the king down. "King Archon. When I make these trips my father has given me all the power to represent him. Given how Weselton has acted in this situation I am believing your government to be untrustworthy and therefore unwilling to do business. Oh, if Belcomp withdraws from trade with Weselton I have assurances Kenmire will follow."

"This is blackmail!" Spat the duke.

"And what you did to Queen Elsa wasn't? I'm not forgetting you're the reason we are in this mess my lord. No matter how much you deny it, it will be your fault for sending those men. Now I'm giving you a chance to repair the damage. Give him to me. I will in turn put in a good word with Queen Elsa. It can be a start to repairing your relations with Arendelle and starting on the path to open trade again."

Hans had been siting listening quietly. "If I may interject Prince Joseph I think you may have an opportunity here."

Joseph glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Hans smirked. "It's fairly well known you have more than a friendly interest in Queen Elsa. So why nothing official yet? You have known each other for a year and a half. From what I can tell no other potential suitor has shown the same level of interest or is as close to the queen as you are."

"Is there a point to this?" Joseph asked irritably.

Hans smiled. "Well I would bet that the only reason why you two are not happily betrothed right now is because her heart at least in part belongs to another. And I would Hazard a guess it's the same man you're trying to save. It's understandable. He was the only man in her life for several years. Has been the hero to her on more than one occasion. But to think if he were not to come home she might need someone to fill that empty void. Perhaps another caring compassionate man."

Hans let that sink in a moment before continuing. "We could make it look good for you too. You tried to save him but in the end Weselton was just too determined." He stroked his chin thoughtfully getting an idea. "Or if my lords can agree maybe something that benefits all of us here. We agree to have Mr. Slovak released to you. Have the papers drawn up and everything. But alas before the poor man is informed about his impending freedom he attempts an escape and is sadly killed in the process. It takes a little give and take on everyone's part. We don't get out public execution but we gain everyone's good will. And we still get justice. You don't get to bring him home alive but you get to bring him home doing everything you could. The man just snapped though. And luckily for you Queen Elsa only has one set of arms to land in, yours."

The king and duke both nodded in agreement. Joseph sat there in silence for a moment contemplating what Hans said. It was true he thought Elsa may harbor some feeling deep down for Erik. He was jealous but could completely see why she might. But if Erik was out of the way…

No! He cursed himself for even thinking that. He had more integrity then that. The man had saved his life and was a friend.

"No." Joseph said.

"Come now. Why not it's a great plan." Hans argued.

Joseph glared at them. "No thanks. I would like to go the rest of my life able to look at myself in the mirror. It's either give him to me or you can say goodbye to two of your trade partners. For starters. What is your answer?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

End Chapter 39

Only one chapter left in the phase.

Please read and review.


	40. Chapter 40: Home

Time for another finale.

Welcome back to the final chapter of phase 3. Or part or season, or whatever you want to call them. Officially they can be broken down this way. 1-10 is Phase 1. 11-23 is phase 2. then 24-40 is phase 3.

Many milestones have been reached. First 40 chapters now. Yay! Second with this chapter over a quarter million words. Go me! last chapter I got my 400th review. Thank you guys so much. Also got follower 150 and favorite 125. Seriously thank you all. Plus I know there are those without accounts who read this. Why have I written 40 chapters and a quarter million words? Those last 3 numbers I gave you.

Some of you may have noticed I added a picture for my profile avatar. Why that one? That basically me before I start writing a chapter.

So without further stalling for time. Here is the much anticipated chapter 40 and final chapter of phase 3

_...And now the conclusion._

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 40

The sun began to slowly set over the water. It's golden light reflecting off the water and a set of blue eyes that stared out off into the distance.

Elsa stood on top of one of the towers looking out over the water. This was it. It could be her closest friends last day on earth. Even though she destroyed the so called invitation its contents were burned into her brain. The execution was scheduled for tomorrow. She knew Joseph was going to try to free him. But she had no idea if he would succeed or even arrive in time. She knew that one way or another in a few weeks he would be bringing Erik home. But she didn't know if it would be alive or if he would simply be bringing a body back.

* * *

Erik leaned against the wall looking out as the sun started to dip. It would probably be his last sunset. He knew Joseph was trying but he doubted Weselton would give in. Tomorrow would be his last day. To be honest it would be somewhat of a relief. His body was telling him he was finished. He wanted to lay down and sleep right now. But there would be plenty of time to rest after tomorrow. He wished he could see Elsa one last time. He hoped she would remember what he was. Not what the last few months had made him. At least he wouldn't have to carry the burden of his feeling for her around with him anymore. Reflecting back he had known he loved her for a while now. While he refused to acknowledge it the bottled up feeling constantly gnawed at him.

His attention was drawn to the sound of the hallway door opening and boots approaching. He turned and saw Hans and two guards standing at his door. Hans turned the key and opened it but still stood outside. He simply looked at Erik and said. "It's time."

Erik looked a little confused at him. "I thought tomorrow was my big day. Or is sunset considered the in time for executions now?" He asked dryly.

Hans stood beside the door motioning for him to exit. "You misunderstand. Prince Joseph Alexander has convinced the Weselton Government to release you to his custody."

Erik was shocked. Could it be? Was he really going to go home alive? Then he thought for a moment before leaning back against the wall. "Nice try Hans. This is obviously one last form of torture on your part. Trying to give me false hope. So what's the scam? I walk out all hopeful then you laugh, slap me around and lock me back up? No thanks. I'd rather spend my last evening with some dignity."

Hans shook his head. "Unfortunately no. You really are being freed. They are signing the papers as we speak. But if you want I can tell them you would rather stay here."

Erik cocked his head. Something about Hans's mannerisms told him this wasn't a joke. Joseph had done it. He had somehow convinced them to free him. Despite how weak and sore he felt he managed to smile some. He was really going home.

He started to walk towards the open door but stopped. Something was still off. Hans should be looking down and defeated. Instead he had a hint of a smirk. The two guards looked at the ready for a fight. He stopped a few paces from the door.

"Wait. Why isn't Prince Joseph here for the release?"

"He is busy with the paperwork. I'm getting you ready to go. He is eager to leave as you might imagine." Hans replied almost hopefully.

It still bothered Erik. A release should be attended by the party a prisoner was being released to. "Well I'm sure he will understand if I wait for him to come up here for the release."

Hans crossed his arms. "Will you stop being paranoid. Maybe I came up here as an olive branch. Heaven knows I put you through hell the last few months.

Erik stared at him. He knew Hans better than that. He also noticed that both guards had hands on their pistols. "Nope. This is a setup. As soon as I step out of this cell you're going to have me shot."

Hans sighed. "Not going to buy it huh? Fine. Your release has been granted. But we both know we can't actually let you leave. We worked too hard to make this happen. Plus you know too much now. Now could you be a good boy and step outside so we can make this look like an escape attempt?"

Erik stood his ground trying to stall for time hoping Joseph would find his way up here. "No. Not going to happen. And if you shoot me here in the cell you will have quite a hard time explaining that away."

Hans snickered. "It will make it a little harder. However he already have fabricated proof an an escape attempt. You may have noticed you neighbor Jerrell has been rather quiet lately?"

Erik frowned. Hans had a point. Hans nodded to one of the guards who walked away but came back dragging a body dressed in a Weselton guard uniform but with a knife in the back. Hans smirked as he gestured to the body. "We told him if you could convince you to turn on Arendelle he would be released. Unfortunately he failed. He wasn't completely useless. It wasn't hard to get him into uniform. We told him he was going to be part of an important plan. I may have failed to mention one important detail. "Hans pointed to the knife. "In the end he will serve a purpose. We will show this to Prince Joseph. It's the night before your execution so it's no hard to sell that you made one last desperate escape attempt and killed a guard in the process. Unfortunately you had to be put down. A real shame. Just before you were to learn about your freedom you lost hope and took matters into your own hands."

Both guards drew their pistols. Hans have an evil grin. "Now you can step out and face your end like a man. I will make sure you will look dignified. Heck you will even have a sporting chance. It will look better if I let you run a few paces. Or you can cower here and I'll make sure it's known you died like a cowering dog after committing murder."

Erik took a deep breath. At least if he stepped out he had the smallest of chances. Although he wouldn't get far unarmed in this locked up place. But if he was going out it was going to be on his terms. He stepped towards the door.

Hans's evil smile broadened. "Any last words?"

* * *

"And as you can see here the agreement stats you agree to the continued trade relations for the release of the prisoner." The duke pointed out in the newly drawn up contract.

Joseph nodded as you read the document. "Everything looks in order."

"Very well, all that's left to do is sign." The duke pointed to the various pages Joseph would need to sign.

Joseph picked up a pen and signed the first page when two shots reported in the distance. Joseph's head jerked up. "What was that?"

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing." The duke remarked. "Just the guards practicing at the range."

Joseph listened but heard nothing else. "Are you sure? It's just those two shots and its starting to get dark."

The duke chuckled. "I assure you my prince there is nothing to worry about. If we were under attack the alarm would have been sounded by now."

Joseph shrugged and went back to signing the papers. While he was working on that one of the servants entered the room and whispered in the duke's ear. He frowned a little and stood. "If you will excuse me I need to attend to something. It will only take a moment or two. Please continue with the signing."

Joseph looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm about to find out." The duke admitted. "I am a very busy man. I have several business deals always going on at once. Now if you will excuse me."

He duke left the room and Joseph went back to signing the documents. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He had little concern for the dukes other business troubles. In fact he secretly hoped whatever the issue was it was a disaster.

He finished signing the contract then waited. It wasn't long before the duke came back in with a few other men. The duke had an odd expression on his face. He seemed troubled.

Joseph didn't have time to hear about whatever business deal fell through. "The contract has been signed. Now I would like to retrieve the captain and be on my way."

The duke cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Apparently Mr. Slovak decided to make one last bid for freedom. In the attempt the guards were forced to fire on him and he was killed."

Josephs jaw fell open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "What?! No! That not possible! You must have had him killed!" He pointed at the duke accusing him.

The duke looked offended and shocked. "You dare accuse me of such treachery? I'll have you know one of our guards was killed by him. Stabbed in the back. In fact…" He went to the door and motioned for Joseph to follow. He opened it and passing by on a stretcher was a man in a Weselton uniform laying facedown with a knife in his back. "….There is the handiwork of your friend. So before you throw anymore accusations consider what we have to tell this man's family."

Joseph stared at the body. He was at a complete loss of words. He was trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He was snapped out of it by the sounds of chaos coming from the direction of the dungeon. He looked in that direction. "What…"

The duke answered before he could finish. "More of Mr. Slovak's handiwork. He sparked a riot in the prisons. We are trying to get it under control. However for you safety I suggest you return to your ship. We will see to your provisioning."

Joseph stared down at him. "This is all your fault. You had to try to make a statement after you got caught. Now its cost two men their lives."

The duke managed to fake a sympathetic smile. "I understand this is difficult for you. So I am going to let those remarks go. We will still honor our agreement as much as still possible. Once we recover the body we will have it delivered to your ship. I promise I will see to this myself."

Joseph could only nod as he gritted his teeth and walked toward the exit. His aide and guards fell into step behind him. "We are leaving. Weselton will be delivering something very important. I want to be notified the moment it arrives on board. I want to leave this accursed land as soon as possible.

They got into coaches and rode down to the docks. Angry tears stung Joseph's eyes as they rode. How did this suddenly go so wrong? He was mostly angry with Weselton for creating the situation in the first place. But part of him was angry with Erik. Did Erik have no faith in him that he had to attempt some foolhardy escape attempt on his own? Or had he just grown so desperate that he made the attempt almost out of madness? Joseph would never know. This disaster was far from over as well. He still had to return to Arendelle as promised. But he would only be showing up to crush Elsa's heart.

* * *

"Any last words?"

Hans grinned as Erik stepped out of his cell. Both guards pointing their pistols at him with bored looks on their face. They were not getting the joy Hans was out of this. It was just another killing.

Erik looked from Hans to both the guards. His heart raced and he took a deep breath. "Just two."

Hans snickered. "Let me guess. Something completely unimaginative like for Arendelle?"

Erik shook his head. "Big mistake."

With that he used all his remaining strength to grab one of the guard's arms and pull the guard in front of him. Both guards fired their pistols. Right into each other.

They both collapsed to the ground as Erik and Hans both stared stunned. Erik hadn't really expected that to work. It was a last ditch effort and it succeeded.

Now he faced another problem. Hans drew his sword and stepped toward him. Erik was unarmed and not in fighting shape. Hans stepped closer and raised the sword. Erik looked around and saw something he could use. He quickly reached into the gunpowder satchel of one of the guards and grabbed a handful and flung it into Hans's eyes.

Hans stumbled and cried out in pain. Erik stepped toward him and said. "Big mistake giving a soldier an extra chance." He thought about getting Hans sword but heard sounds of other guards inside the dungeon. He had to leave now.

Erik quickly grabbed the keys from the guard and raced for the door unlocking it and running down the hallway. He felt jelly legged and weak but kept moving unfortunately he had no idea of the layout of the dungeon. He was unconscious when they brought him here. He heard Hans yell out and heard the sounds of other guards running through the hallways. He had to find a way out and fast.

He rounded the corner and found himself face to face with a guard. The guard quickly pointed his weapon at Erik. Erik sighed and waited for the inevitable. He had tried. At least he was going down trying.

To his surprise though the guard lowered his musket. Erik recognized the young man who he rescued from Rikers. The guard looked at him and spoke quietly. "I recommend the eastern passages. Follow this corridor and take a left then two rights. There will be a hidden exit to the grounds there. You will have to find a way to get outside the walls. I recommend you hide on a supply wagon. They are always running to the docks. The ones on this side usually run to the south docks which is more merchant traffic rather than military."

"What about the other guards?" Erik asked.

The guard smiled. "Don't worry I'll alert them that you are in the western corridors. The search will converge there."

"Wait. Why are you doing this?"

The guard gave him a little smile. "Well you did save my life so I owe you. Besides you don't strike me as that bad of a guy. No you need to go. Now."

The guard ran past him and down the other hallways and bellowed out. "He's headed towards the western corridors!"

Erik turned and ran down the hallway. He heard the commotion move away from him through the dungeon as the guards swarmed that side looking for him. He quickly made his way to the exit and used the keys to open the door. He then slipped out into the night.

* * *

The duke slipped out of the meeting with Prince Joseph and was met by a red eyes Hans and two other men. "What's the problem?" he asked coldly.

"He managed to escape." Hans said simply.

"Escape! How?" The duke asked horrified. "You were supposed to kill him. We had it all set up. We can't risk him getting out and divulging what's happened here."

Hans glared. "He got the jump on me. Don't worry he is in the western corridors of the dungeons. It won't be long till we have him cornered."

"It better not be." The duke said anxiously. "The order is to shoot on sight. I'm going back in to tell the prince that he was killed escaping. You need to make that a reality. Have the guards make some noise while hunting. I'm going to tell him we have a riot going on. That will buy us time. However, this needs to be done quickly."

* * *

Erik looked around the palace courtyard. He needed to sneak out. He was unarmed and nowhere near fighting shape. He stayed to the shadows as he watched guards posted around the yard leave and head for the dungeons. They were apparently headed to where they presumed him to be on the other side. He needed to act fast though before they figured out he wasn't there.

He noticed a horse drawn cart slowly making its way for one of the gates. He managed to slip behind and climbed inside concealing himself among the crates. He hoped they wouldn't start checking all outgoing carts just yet assuming he was still inside. The cart stopped at the gate and Erik listened to the conversation.

"Evening Jerry. Taking this load to town?"

"Yea Barney. Last load of the day. What's with all the commotion?"

"Sounds like a prisoner got loose. Speaking of which where you by the dungeon with this thing?"

"Nope. Just the workshops."

There was a pause as Erik listened.

"Well go on. God thing you didn't come later. If this goes on they will have us searching every cart. But no way a prisoner could make it from the west side to here that fast."

"Appreciate that. It's been a long day. Want to deliver this and go home."

"Take care. See you tomorrow."

Erik breathed a silent sigh of relief as the cart started again. He waited awhile before chancing a peek. The cart was rolling through town. He needed to get off without anyone noticing and before its driver stopped to unload. He quietly looked through some of the supplies on the cart to see if there was anything of use. He grabbed a cloak and put it on to cover his dingy prison clothes. Nothing else seemed useful.

The cart made a turn and he carefully looked around. This street had far less people on it. He rolled off the back of the cart and moved to the side of the street and looked around to see if anyone noticed him. The few people on the street seemed to be tavern goers and paid little attention to him. Erik decided his best bet was to blend in with the crowd so he walked to one of the more populated streets and walked toward the harbor.

He made sure to walk casually so it wouldn't look like he was hiding anything. No one on the streets seemed to notice him. Just another face in the crowd. He had one thing left to do. It was not going to be easy. He had to get on one of the outgoing ships. It would have to be one leaving soon because when they didn't find him at the palace they would likely shut the port down and search all outgoing vessels. He also couldn't simply walk onto a ship. He would have to find some cargo to hide on and be loaded onboard with it. Then there was the matter of not being discovered by the crew. Stowaways in general were frowned upon. He also had to try to pick a vessel that didn't appear to be going on a long voyage. The longer the trip the less likely he could hide out and survive.

He walked towards the south docks as the young guard had hinted at. Here even at night they were bustling with activity of ships loading and unloading. Another person was not noticed among all the crew and merchants around. Erik casually looked over the ships. There were so many. With all of them it was hard to determine what cargo was for which ship. He slowly made his way among the crates acting as if though inspecting them. As he made his way deeper into the waiting supplies he found a smaller cache that possibly signaled the ship was close to loaded or had a short trip or both. He glanced around before ducking down and opening one. There was enough space for him to get inside. He did so quickly and waited. Nothing to do now but wait to be loaded on board and then go from there. Even if he did get through the voyage without being found what would he do next? He couldn't exactly buy passage back to Arendelle. It wasn't like Joseph was looking for him. He had no doubt they had already told him he was dead. Weselton would make sure word of that spread. So even if he ended up in an allied kingdom he would be there with no uniform, money, rank, and assumed dead. Even if he could get back home what was waiting for him there? His rank was stripped. He had broken the heart of the woman he loved by his actions. They had disavowed him altogether. There was nothing for him back home. He had to warn them of what Hans and Weselton and tried to convince him to do. Warn them of the possibility they may try a new plan to overthrow Elsa. That could easily arrive in the form of a letter. In fact it would be far easier to send a letter to one of his men on a ship to Arendelle. It wouldn't attract any attention and he could leave evidence it was really him.

The box shook as it was lifted. Good that meant it was being loaded. Erik sat in complete darkness planning his next moves. So assuming he got to another land safely he would write Warwick a letter telling he was alive and warn them about the possible danger. Then the question became what became of him? He was now a renegade. Perhaps he could join a mercenary outfit. They were always looking for experienced soldiers. Then of course should he include a letter to Elsa in the letter to Warwick. But what would he say? He could only think of two things. I'm sorry.

* * *

The search had turned up nothing.

The Weselton guards had no gone through the entire dungeon with no sign of Erik. It appeared he had somehow gotten out.

The duke and the king were frantic. "We cannot allow him to escape search the castle and town. The docks as well."

"Should we stop all outgoing ships and have them searched?" An officer asked.

"Yes!" Said the duke.

"No!" said the king.

The duke's mouth fell open. "But your majesty that is the most likely place he would go to leave the country."

"I know" Growled the king. "But with Prince Joseph still in port it will raise serious suspicion on his part if we are conducting searches."

"I have an idea your majesty." A general addressed him.

"What is it?"

"Have some extra guards watch the prince's ships. Those are the vessels he will want to board. Not so many as to attract attention though. At the same time keep track of all ships leaving port now. Send ships out to intercept them later or send messages to the ports they are headed about an escaped prisoner and a reward offered for his return to Weselton. If he can't board the Belcomp ships he will have to try another. Since he will want to leave quickly it will narrow his choices. Chances are no ship he picks will be such good friends with Arendelle that they won't turn him over for reward. Also try to expedite Prince Joseph's departure. When he leaves port we can start searching all outgoing ships." The general explained.

"Excellent plan general." The king smiled. "From what I have heard they are just waiting for a body. Just drop that prisoner you killed and disguised as a guard in a box and deliver it. Just drop it like it's another piece of cargo. If none of our men is around they probably won't go through the process of inspecting it. The complaint we get later will be a small price to pay compared to this man escaping from us."

* * *

Erik sat in the dark waiting. If he had to guess after an hour it felt like the ship was moving. He wasn't exactly sure but rom all the time he spent on ships something told him they were underway. Now he hoped some of the crew would walk by and mention their destination in conversation. It would give him a hint of where they were headed. But at least for now he was leaving Weselton. If by some miracle he survived the trip he would have to get a letter to Joseph and thank him for his efforts and let him know he succeeded. It was only Weselton's treachery that stopped him from bringing him home.

* * *

One of the crew knocked on the door to Joseph's cabin. "Yes." The young prince answered.

The door opened and an officer stepped inside. "Forgive the intrusion my prince but Weselton has delivered the body of Captain Slovak."

Joseph let out a heavy sigh then noticed a slight look of disgust on the man's face. "Is there a problem."

"Well to be honest it was a rather disrespectful way to deliver it. They dropped a box near the gangplank and someone simply told us it was the body and left." The officer explained.

Joseph stormed onto the deck where his men were carefully carrying the box on board. "Of all the low life, disrespectful, insulting things to do." He fumed.

The captain of the ship walked up to him. "Would you like to go back up to the castle and complain?"

Joseph shook his head. "No. I don't want their excuses. Let's just get him out of this place."

The captain nodded. "I'll signal the escorts. We will be underway shortly. Would you care to open the coffin and say goodbye my prince?"

Joseph thought for a moment. "Not here. Let's get out of Weselton first."

The captain nodded. "I understand. Don't worry the men will take good care of it. I know some of your guards fought alongside him in Arendelle. When we get to open sea they will help you say a soldier goodbye."

Joseph nodded. "Thank you captain. I don't suppose we have an Arendelle flag to drape over it?"

The captain shook his head. "Sorry my prince. I'll have a white sheet draped over it."

"Very well." Joseph responded. "Let take him home then."

* * *

All their efforts and they still had nothing. The following afternoon the duke addressed several of his men. "We still have no sign of him. Not in the town. Not on any ships we stopped or searched, nothing! What are we missing?"

"Is it possible that he still managed to get onto one of the Belcomp ships?" One of them suggested.

The duke rubbed his temples. "I hope not. That would be a disaster."

"We could send out a ship to intercept them and search it." Another volunteered.

The duke laughed. "Oh that's rich. Demand to search the vessel of a royal. What are we supposed to do when they say no? Force them to comply? I'm sure the gunnery crew plus the gunnery crew of the two escorts will have a few things to say about that. Even if by some off chance we did search it there is no way they would turn him over. And if he wasn't there t would be hard to explain why we are doing it in the first place."

"What if we convince them a dangerous convict escaped in the riot?" Another suggested.

"Even if we did they would search the ship themselves. No need to let our troops on board." The duke snorted.

"Well then we need to force the issue." Hans said walking into the room the king walking in with him.

The duke glared at him. "And how do we do that? They have three ships."

Hans shrugged. "So send more than that. Force them to let you board and conduct your search."

The duke's mouth hung open. "And if we find nothing we just caused an international incident."

"Well come up with some story about a war criminal getting loose in the riots. Someone you can take no chances on. If he's not on board then they won't know he's alive. Sure your reputation will take a hit. But far less than if he gets back to Arendelle."

"And what if he is onboard. What then?" The duke crossed his arms.

"Well then clearly everything has been compromised. You will have to wipe the slate clean. Destroy all three vessels. No survivors."

"But...but…That will start a war between us and Belcomp!"

Hans smirked. "Well with no survivors who is going to tell that you did it? Could have been anyone. Maybe a band of pirates. Maybe we will get lucky and there will be weather in the area. That will make it easy."

The king spoke. "I agree. If Mr. Slovak reaches home he will in no doubt tell his queen about how we tried to turn him. She will in turn smear our name across the globe. While we can blame some of it on a delusional revenge crazed ex-soldier and an over emotional queen Prince Joseph will in no doubt back it up. We will start to lose trade agreements. No matter the cost this cannot happen. I will send the ships. They have a good head start on us. There is also the possibility he is not on them so keep the search efforts going. Find this man and kill him."

* * *

Erik spent most of his time asleep while hiding in the box. He was exhausted from his time in Weselton. Besides here was nothing else to do. He would soon have to venture out and find water though. He had heard crew talking but nothing to give away where they were headed or who's flag flew on the ship.

But it turned out he was about to find out the hard way.

He heard some crew talking then felt his box being lifted. Then it felt as if though it was being carried forward. This meant it was about to be opened. By his estimation there were here or four men carrying the box. Fighting was out of the question. His best bet was to announce who he was and hope they were friendly to Arendelle. If that failed he could offer his services as an experienced soldier. The final option would be to beg to at least get word back home.

He held his breath as they cracked the lid on the crate open and peered inside.

"What the…Jonny take a look at this." One said.

Two of them men grabbed Erik pulling him out of the box s the others drew weapons. "It appears we have a stowaway. Not a smart move lad. We don't take kindly to your kind."

One of the men holding him asked. "What should we do with him?"

"Take him to the captain. He will decide his fate." Another answered.

Erik squinted trying to make out the facs or uniforms but his eyes were still adjusting to the light. He felt himself being pulled forward. More men gathered round as news of a stowaway spread.

Erik tried to speak. "I'm a soldier of Ar…"

"Shut up." One of the men ordered. Tell it to the captain. He is going to be particularly interested to know how you got on this ship. Your outlook isn't good considering who we have on board. You're probably an assassin."

Erik felt his feet hit stairs as he was pulled up on deck. The light of the sun making him squint harder as he tried to focus on a uniform or flag to tell him who the ship belonged to. He heard a voice shout out. "What's going on here?"

"Captain! We found a stowaway hiding in a crate." One of the crew responded and pushed Erik to his knees.

"Is that so?" The captain said coolly as he stood in front of Erik. "So tell me. Who are you and how did you get onboard my ship? Why are you even aboard my ship?"

Erik looked up his eyes adjusting some. There was something familiar about the uniform.

"Captain what's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

The captain turned to address the voice. "My lord. We have discovered a stowaway on board."

The voice got closer. "That's odd. Never had one get aboard my ship before. Let me have a look."

The footsteps approached and Erik put his head down and saw the boots walk up to him. "There is no way!" The familiar voice said.

Erik looked up at the shocked face of Prince Joseph. "Um, permission to come aboard?"

"Unhand him!" Joseph ordered his men then knelt down and hugged Erik. "They told me you were dead!"

Erik groaned in pain. "I figured they would. They tried. They didn't want me getting back home."

Joseph helped him to his feet. "Bring the doctor. I want this man taken care of." He then smiled at Erik. "Well your safe now and on your way home."

Erik nodded. "You don't have to go all the way to Arendelle. I had everything taken from me there. I'm not even sure they want me back."

Joseph smiled a little. "The letter I got from Queen Elsa tells otherwise. She will be glad to know you're safe. And besides even if they don't want you back I'm sure I can find a job for you."

Joseph then had a confused look on his face. "What is it?" Erik asked.

"They brought a coffin they claimed to contain your body. But if your not in it who is?" Joseph asked.

Erik shrugged. Joseph turned to his men. "Bring the coffin up!"

It was quickly retrieved and opened. Joseph looked at the body inside. "I know this man. It's the soldier they claim you killed."

Erik frowned. "That no soldier. That's Jerrell. He was in the cell next to mine."

"I'm sorry." Joseph said. "Friend of yours?"

Erik shook his head. "Not really. He was a criminal. He spent much of his time trying to convince me to turn to their side."

Joseph looked confused. "Turn to their side?"

"Long story."

Over the next day's Erik recovered in the ships infirmary. Joseph saw to it he was cleaned up and given clean clothes. Erik told the story of how Hans tried to force him to betray Arendelle. Erik spent most of the time resting. The ordeal in Weselton had left him weak. Although that didn't stop him from trying to help around the ship despite being in no shape to do so. He felt guilty about it though. The crews of the ships had taken time out of their lives to sail to Weselton and then to take him to Arendelle. Some of them fought with him when Hans tried to take the castle so there was mutual respect. But he still felt indebted to them all.

He also wondered what his home coming would be like. He had left Arendelle in disgrace. Now he was going back with nothing really resolved. To add to it he had these feelings for Elsa he could no longer seem to repress. His heart longed to see her again but he feared how she might react to him. Was he doomed for a cold "Glad you're safe" then forever be out of her life his last memories ones of disappointing her?

As the trip went on he felt a little stronger but the ships medic told him he would need time to recover on land.

One day as they neared Arendelle the lookout gave a warning.

"Captain! Multiple sails astern!"

The captain ran to the back of the ship followed by Prince Joseph and looked though his telescope. "Looks like six maybe eight sails coming over the horizon. Possibly interceptor class vessels. Could be more behind them."

"Any idea who they are?" Asked Joseph.

The captain shook his head. "Can't make the flags out yet. If they are interceptors they will catch us eventually. I'm going to full sail."

Joseph nodded as the captain barked orders. "Full sail! I want all possible speed. Ready all guns. Signal escorts to do the same. Lookouts I want to know the moment you can make out the flags."

Erik walked over to Joseph. "What happening?"

"It looks like we have company. Several ships behind us and they are gaining." Joseph explained.

"Looks like Weselton figured out where I went." Erik sighed

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Besides we should be in the Arendelle shipping lanes in a few hours. We should find some friends." Joseph said hopefully.

They kept watch on the sails as the slowly grew closer. They could eventually make out a dozen sails coming after them.

Awhile later the captain lowered is telescope. "Those are Weselton ships."

"Guess they aren't willing to let me go." Erik said

"Don't worry we are not going to turn you over." Joseph said confidently.

"You don't understand Prince Joseph. They want to cover their tracks. They don't send a fleet that big to negotiate. If they find me onboard they will sink this ship to make sure anything I may have told you doesn't get out." Erik explained.

"So what do we do?" Joseph asked.

"Toss me overboard."

Joseph spun around. "Not an option. We got this far. I'm not letting them win."

"I'm not sacrificing you and the crews of three ships for me." Erik argued.

"You won't have to. We can make it. We are almost to Arendelle. They won't dare attack us there."

Erik gritted his teeth and nodded. He would wait. But if it turned out conflict was inevitable he would jump overboard before he risked these ships.

The ships sailed onward. All the while the Weselton ships growing closer. It appeared in the hour they would be in weapons range. Joseph nervously drummed his fingers on the rail searching for signs of any other ships. So far nothing. He knew from the charts that they were close to the shipping lanes of Arendelle. Never had a few miles seemed so long.

To his surprise one of the escorts started to turn. He looked to the other side of the ship and the other was doing the same. Both ships making a complete turn around and heading for the Weselton fleet. He shouted to the captain. "What are they doing?"

"They are going to try to force the Weselton fleet to engage. It make slow them down." The captain replied.

"But that suicide." Joseph exclaimed. "They are heavily outnumbered."

"It's their job." The captain said grimly. "If they succeed they will slow them down enough for us to reach safety."

Then from the crow's nest the lookout shouted. "Sir! Sail port bow!"

* * *

"Captain I have three sails off the port bow!"

The captain of the R.A.S. Wolf pulled his glasses out and scanned. Ships out here were common close to their lanes just not as many from that direction. And not three together.

"Helm, bring us in closer. I want to identify those ships." He ordered.

"Captain two of the ships appear to be breaking off an turning around…Sir I have multiple sails coming up behind those ships!"

The captain stared through is scope. That was not normal. "Launch a signal rocket! I want to let other ships know to converge here. We may be in for trouble. Get the signal flags ready. I want to find out what's going on."

* * *

The ship ahead of them launched a rocket into the sky leaving and glowing orange trail behind it.

"That's an Arendelle signal!" Erik yelled out. "It's signaling all ships in the area to it."

"Confirmed captain." The lookout called. "I see Arendelle flags."

"We may just make it." The captain said quietly to Joseph before ordering. "Signalmen get your flags ready. Alert our Arendelle friends we have some potential unfriendly company behind us."

* * *

The captain of the Wolf watched the Belcomp signal man wave his flag. "They say they are being chased by Weselton ships. They have a Prince aboard and they say they have one of our men as well."

His first mate was also watching. "I can confirm that's one of Belcomp's royal ships. Prince Joseph I believe. I have seen his ship in port. What do they mean by one of our men? An ambassador or something?"

"I have no idea." Said the captain. "I do know that Prince Joseph is a personal friend of the queen while Weselton has not exactly been a friend of ours lately. We will render any assistance needed even if it means engaging the Weselton's ships. I would rather not explain to Queen Elsa that I stood by and watched while Weselton ships killed her personal friend."

An officer watched the Arendelle signaler and spoke. "Captain! The Arendelle ship says they are coming to assist. More ships on their way!"

"Sir I have sails rom multiple directions!" The lookout called.

The Captain scanned the horizon. "Judging by direction and heading I would say four or five Arendelle military ships plus I think several trade vessels. I believe we are entering the shipping lanes."

"So are we safe?" Joseph asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure yet. I doubt Weselton will engage with help on the way and other ships watching but I can't say for sure. Depends on how desperate they are."

* * *

Admiral Degrom frowned as he looked through his lens at the Belcomp ships. He has twelve ships at his command but now and Arendelle ship was closing in and it appeared several more were on their way.

"Well what are you waiting for? Signal them to stand down and prepare to be boarded." Lord Nefkert said.

"My Lord an Arendelle ship is approaching as well. It appears four others are on their way as well. That makes eight potential enemy vessels." Degrom explained.

"So? You still have twelve ships. You have the upper hand." Nefkert said annoyed.

"My Lord the King sent you along to identify the prisoner and to secure the courts interests. However they sent me along to make sure the operation succeeds. These are all interceptor ships we have. While fast they lack firepower. It will take two of them to match with an Arendelle ship of the line."

"Well then engage now before the others get in range." Nefkert said exasperated.

"My Lord my orders were to make sure nothing leads back to Weselton. We may be able to destroy the Belcomp royal ship. However we can't eliminate all ships and their crews in the area quickly. The fight will attract more ships. There are also merchant vessels in the area. If we attack we will start a war with both Belcomp and Arendelle. And since there will be several nations witnessing us murdering his son unprovoked I'm sure the King of Belcomp will rally several allies for a war in which he will be determined to chop Weselton into pieces. I'm sorry but I'm not starting a war we cannot win and risking my fleet for this." The admiral said.

He turned to the ship's captain. "Order ships to break formation and turn around. We have those two ships bearing down on us and I don't want to give them a reason to fire."

* * *

"Sir! The Weselton ships are retreating!"

A cheer went up from the crew. Both the captain, Joseph, and Erik breathed a sigh of relief.

Joseph patted Erik on the shoulder. "Well my friend it looks like you're finally in the clear. We should be in Arendelle port tomorrow."

The next morning Erik could see the mountains of home in the distance. Despite his misgivings it was so good to see his native land again. He stood at the bow taking in the growing sights he thought he would never see again. The mountains grew taller as they approached. Eventually he could see the waterfalls. Then the seawall that was the gateway to home. Behind it the castle looked over and the city of Arendelle lay. However the sight he was looking forward to most yet dreading the most lay inside the walls of that castle.

* * *

A sharp knock rapped on the door to Elsa's stud and she looked up. "Yes?"

The door opened and a servant peered in. "Your majesty. A Belcomp Royal ship has entered the harbor!" She said excitedly.

Elsa nearly jumped out of her chair and headed for the door. "Get a coach ready. I want to get down there."

Anna and Kristoff saw her. "Elsa did you hear? Anna asked.

"Yes." Elsa said. "I'm on my way down."

"Great. We are coming with you."

Davis, Warwick, and his men got the coaches ready and were set to take the queen down to the docks quickly. As they rode Elsa stared out the window nervously. She wasn't sure what to expect. There was a chance she was about to get heartbreaking news. Anna sensed this and placed her hand on Elsa's. "Hey. I'm sure everything will be fine. I just have a feeling." She smiled

Elsa tried to smile back but was too nervous. The coaches stopped and she got out. The ship was just finishing docking. She could see no signs of it was going to be good news or bad news. Around her a few people gathered. There were always people around the docks. From workers to the curious. A royal ship would usually draw a large crowd but this was unannounced so only a few were coming down to see what was going on.

Elsa wrung her hands anxiously as the gangplank was lowered. Praying that a coffin wasn't about to be carried down it. She stared wide eyed at the top waiting and hoping.

Then a figure stepped onto it. He was much thinner. His demeanor was different. In fact his appearance made both Kristoff and Anna gasp in shock. But Elsa would recognize him anywhere.

She didn't care that it wasn't considered proper. She didn't care who was watching. She didn't care what others might say. She charged up the ramp and flung herself at Erik and threw her arms around him holding him tightly and sobbed.

Erik saw Elsa as soon as he stepped onto the gangplank. Those blue eyes piercing straight into him. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He tried to shut those feelings back into is mind behind the door but it was no use. That door was gone. He absolutely, without questioned loved that girl looking back at him. She launched herself at him with surprising speed and he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace. Normally the few times she had hugged him he was cautious about returning the hug. This time he held on tight and never wanted to let go. Never had a hug felt so good yet so painful.

Elsa cried softly into his chest and manage to whisper. "I'm sorry"

Erik leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It's not your fault your majesty. I'm the one who is sorry."

"I'm so glad your home." Elsa said.

"I am so happy to be home." Erik admitted

The two stood there for what seemed like a long while holding each other tight. So long that several of the castle staff and council members that came down had to pretend to look away because it seemed awkward. Anna and Kristoff just smiled and held hands. Olaf grinned and said. "Wow, now that's a hug!"

Some of those that saw it would start rumors around town about their queen and her returned guard. But right now neither of them cared who saw. They had been apart for far too long.

Finally Elsa looked up at him and smiled. She wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I better let the others say hello."

Anna was next. She once again hugged Erik way too hard. "I'm so glad your home! Believe it or not I actually missed you."

Erik smiled. "Yea I think I may have missed you too."

Kristoff was next. The burly man embraced his friend. "Welcome home. Had me worried about you."

Erik smiled. "Hey I wasn't going to just miss your wedding."

Kristoff then looked Erik over and frowned. "What on earth did they do to you?"

Erik sighed. "You're better off not knowing about it. Don't worry about it. It's over now."

Davis and Warwick were next to greet him. "Don't expect a hug like that from me." Davis grinned.

While Erik talked with the other guards Elsa walked up to Joseph who was watching the whole thing. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much. I don't know if I can ever repay you."

Joseph smiled as Elsa hugged him. She had no idea what he would do to get a hug from her. Then he got a bonus. She kissed his cheek. "So how long can you stay?"

Joseph sighed. "Not long. I was due home weeks ago. Then men need to get home as well. I have a lot to catch up on. I will return in a couple months for the wedding."

Elsa smiled. "I look forward to it. Thank you so much again. It shows true loyalty what you did. I will never forget."

Joseph wanted to say something right then but decided it wasn't the time. He didn't want to push things.

Elsa walked back down the ramp and joined everyone else. She gently grabbed Erik's hand an smiled up at him. "Come on. Let's get you back to the castle. I want doc to take a look at you. Queens's orders. It looks like you have been through a lot. We are going to help you recover."

Erik didn't argue. His body felt like it was about to fall apart. But his spirit felt amazing right now. He was back in Arendelle with the people he cared about most. A few hours ago he was uncertain about what the future held. Now he was still uncertain but it mattered less.

He was home.

* * *

End Chapter 40

End Part III

You may notice the lack of "To be continued" at the end of this chapter. Hope your not disappointed. I tried to make it intense despite no cliffhanger. Did I have you folled at any point?

The last part where Erik comes home took some work. I wanted to get the mood just right. Hope it tugged the ol heart strings.

Leave those reviews!

Oh keep reading for a preview of part 4.

Notes: Originally the ending for this was Joseph demanding if Weselton would agree to his proposal or not then cut right to the ship arriving in Arendelle and leave you guessing if Erik was coming off the ship alive. But I went with the escape instead. Seemed more fun. Actually originally this part of the story did not exist. However after chapter 10 I figured the execution of the Weselton men wasn't something that could just be ignored. So I wrote to the authors I mentioned earlier and asked for some input. Hopefully they are not regretting helping me.

I also tinkered with the idea of Erik losing an eye in Weselton but decided against it.

Housekeeping notes: Just some things I'll be changing that wont effect the story itself but you may or may not want to keep track of.

In the next days I will be posting a new summary for the story. A few readers sent me some suggestions awhile ago so I will probably go with one of those.

I posted a story a few months ago called ask the author. It had almost zero interest so I will be taking it down. There was a question on what inspired the story. I will answer that when the story comes to an end. I'll be able to answer it better then anyways.

New intro. Not really important for readers that are this far but I will be posting a new intro to the story before chapter 1. I had some readers help me with this as well.

Profile update: To credit my favorite stories I will write a section in my profile about why you should read the stories marked as my favorites. Don't worry no spoilers. If I promote your story don't worry no charge. If I don't promote your story odds are I haven't read it yet. My reading list is way backed up. Also I have high standards but If I don't favorite it doesn't mean I hate it. And to be fair not everyone favorites my story. Some people may like it but not love it. Just don't hate me.

Poll update: Very few people participate when I put a poll up and that's fine. However I will be releasing a series of them and some will be important such as do you want to know how many sections there are? and do you want to know when the final section is coming? First off will be what does everyone prefer I call these sections. Also I was thinking about having the readers decide Eriks fate. But that may have violated the choose your own adventure terms of the site. Plus I had the idea for the story line anyways. But later I'll put up a poll so see what you would have said.

Reader interaction: I have noticed several authors have a tumbler to connect with readers more. I am exploring this and will let you know if I do it to. Otherwise...Fantasy baseball league anyone? (if you are interested send me a PM. I prefer to keep reviews for story stuff only)

New writers: If your thinking about writing your own Frozen story now is the time when Frozen Fever is out. Sure you can gain readers at any time but there is likely to be a spike in interest with the short in theaters.

Happy St. Patricks Day! I celebrate by listening to the Drop Kick Murpheys. If your not familiar look them up on you tube. Two songs I recommend are "For Boston." and "Hero's from our past"

And now that you slogged through all that here is the preview for Part 4.

Elsa and Erik have been through some dark times. Now they can start anew.

But the past doesn't always stay in the past.

Elsa is happy and relieved that Erik is home safe. However she cant help shake the feeling of something being wrong. She cant forget what he did and how he hid it from her. She wants to move past it but the darkness of his past clouds her feelings towards him.

Erik finds himself home but without his job and he must adjust. Recovery will not be easy. Now he has to find a way to deal with his newly admitted feelings for Elsa. Will he admit them or keep them to himself?

Elsa must also answer the continued challenges of being queen. She will try to rebuild relations with an old ally. She must show that Arendelle will not be bullied by those who seek to exploit her. She will discover old secrets with revelations about her troubled past. Then her greatest challenge comes when an unexpected and powerful visitor arrives.

Anna and Kristoff continue their lives together with their wedding and Anna continues to expand on her role as princess while Kristoff learns what it means to be a prince.

Then the discovery of a new curse will make you question if true love is the answer

Exciting new chapters coming like...

The past...doesn't always stay there.

Scars

The War Eagle

True Loves Curse

A Royal Wedding

Final Mission

These are only a few of them (Subject to change)

And to tease you even more here is an excerpt from a future chapter

Before I get into it an explanation. The chapter has been part of the story since the beginning. I thought about opening the chapter with this which is pretty much the end of the event in question and the rest of the chapter works like a flashback. But then you would know something in that chapteris going to happen. This way you still know something is going to happen but no idea what chapter. This way I can have my cake and eat it too.

Now to the excerpt (rough draft subject to change)

Hyrop and Byron made their way through the castle corridors.

"Well that was longer then necessary" Byron grumbled.

"Yes it was. I think the ambassador is just wasting out time as a protest to the event today." Hyrop responded.

"Probably why he insisted on meeting with the queen. Probably figured he could dela yor cancel it if he held her up in a meeting." Byron said.

Hyrop smiled. "That's why she has us. Drop the unpleasant unimportant troubles in our lap so she can deal with the pressing issues."

"Ah yes my friend. We are completely unappreciated in out time." Byron laughed.

Hyrop flipped his watch open. "There is still time. We can grab a coach and get there before its over."

"Sounds like a plan." Byron said.

The two men picked up the pace having ben at he far side of the castle from the main entry. Although with Hyrop using a cane the pace was a bit slow. As they got closer they started to hear sounds of commotion.

"What on earth is going on?" Byron asked

"No Idea" Hyrop said. A look of concern on his face.

The sounds got louder and they saw several guards come running towards them and run past them heading in different directions. The both looked at each other bewildered. When another guard ran near them Byron grabbed him. "Sergeant, what is going on."

"I'm sorry sir I don't have full details but from what we were told the platform was attacked!" The guard said quickly.

"What do you mean attacked?" Hyrop asked horrified.

"I don't know the details. All I know is the carriages are coming in now and they are coming in fast. They told us to find the doc so we can only assume causualties. I have no idea who or how many though.

Hyrops head spun. The Queen. Princess Anna and Kristoff were all up there. So were many of the council and advisors along with visiting leaders, nobles and dignitaries. This was a disaster. The question was how big of one?

He looked at Byron. "We have to get down there."

Excited? I know I am.


	41. Chapter 41: No More

Elsa why do you continue to punish me with snow?

Well hello. Back for part 4 are we? t official The sections of the story will now be called parts. Seasons is more for sports and TV. Plus it implies a certain block of time in which I publish a certain set of chapters. Phase sounds like I'm copying Marvel or a military operation.

Sounds like everyone enjoyed part 3 and is excited for part 4. Several mentioned Erik was lucky to find himself aboard Josephs ship last chapter. Well I did that for two reasons. I didn't want to spend the next few chapters following Erik as he hitchhiked his way back home. And honestly did you really want to read that? And the second reason is because I have written over 250k words and deserved a shortcut. You will be hard pressed to find a movie where major plot points happen because of a major convenience. So in sort he ended up on that boat because...reasons!

Anyways enough jibber jabber from me. On to part 4!

Part IV

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 41

The carriage procession made its way back up to the castle. Erik was quiet for most of the ride. He was afraid he was going to wake up and find himself back in his Weselton cell. Elsa was just glad he was home safe. The condition he arrived in was starting to sink in though. He was bruised and battered. The clothes he was wearing were baggy on is malnourished frame.

Anna and Kristoff tried to hide their surprise at his appearance as well. They didn't do a very good job of it though. Erik was aware of their reactions. He couldn't blame them though. He knew how he looked. It was almost frightening to look at himself in a mirror. He hoped he would be able to recover from this. At the moment he felt frail and weak and did not like it at all.

The procession pulled up to the entry of the castle. Elsa grabbed Erik's hand as he stepped out leading him inside. She paused momentarily noticing he gloves on both his hands. She decided not to say anything about them but instead said. "Alright, first things first you're going to the infirmary. No arguments. I want doc to take a good look at you." She insisted.

Erik was not a fan of the infirmary. However, in this case he didn't argue. Han's and the duke hadn't exactly made his medical wellbeing a priority. Davis and another guard assisted him as he walked inside. When they entered Davis called out. "Doc! Got an old friend to see you."

The doctor walked in from around a corner. Same gruff faced no nonsense man that Erik remembered. When he saw Erik though he dropped the tool he was holding. "My word man! What did they do to you? Quick get him on a table!"

Elsa and Anna left the room to give Erik some privacy as the doc examined him. While waiting she turned her attention back to Joseph. "I don't know how I can thank you or your crew enough."

Joseph just smiled. "Think nothing of it. He saved my life too. I owe him. Besides I'm not leaving a friend out to dry."

Elsa hung her head at that comment. Joseph realized how that must have sounded. "Oh I didn't mean…Your majesty I wasn't implying that you did."

Elsa smiled weakly. "I know you didn't, but you're right. I tossed him to that horrid fate. He has been my guardian and friend and I abandoned him."

"Oh Elsa." Anna said grabbing her sister's arm to comfort her.

Joseph spoke gently. "From what I understand they backed you into a corner. They didn't leave you much of a choice."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I had a choice. I could have stood up and been queen, but no I had to play the political game. I had to try to have it both ways and play it safe. Instead it almost cost someone their life."

"Hey this is Weselton we are talking about." Joseph said. "This is what they do manipulate and badger to help their own interests."

"Still I should have never have fallen for it." Elsa argued. "Never again though will I let politics trump loyalty. It doesn't serve anyone. Speaking of which. I have yet to hear how you managed to convince them to release him. It must have taken some shrewd negotiating."

"Ah yes, but it was far more complicated than that." Joseph said. He went on to explain how he negotiated for Erik's release but Weselton tried to execute him anyway and stage it as an escape. In fact that attempt at staging the escape lead to Erik's actual escape.

Elsa's mouth hung open. "So…so Han's had a part in all this? And Weselton tried to use you to get back in my good graces while planning on betraying the agreement the whole time?"

Joseph nodded. "That about sums it up. Like I said all they care about is their own gains."

Elsa clenched her fists in anger. "You know for a time I thought I may have acted harshly when I cut off trade with Weselton. I thought maybe it was going too far to punish a nation for the actions of one duke. But from what you're telling me the king himself was going along with all this. I can guarantee Weselton will not like my response. I'm going to send a complaint to the Southern Isles as well. I never really expected a harsh punishment for Hans. But to let him run off to another kingdom so he can wreak havoc is unacceptable.

They were interrupted by the doctor walking out into the hallway. "How is he?" Elsa asked hopefully.

The doc shook his head. "I have patched that boy up I don't know how many times. But this is some of the worst I have seen. I can only imagine what they did to him."

Elsa bit her lip. "What do you mean?"

"Your majesty he has several broken and dislocated fingers. Bruised and possibly cracked ribs. It looks like someone put a flaming sword in his shoulder. There are a number of bruises and lacerations all over his body. I would rather not think about how many times he was beaten over the course of the last few months. How his mind is intact I have no idea. I do know he is staying in here for a while."

Elsa felt sick to her stomach as the doctor described the injuries. Despite the assurances she was cornered into turning Erik over to Weselton she couldn't help but feel like she had done the beating herself.

"May I see him now?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. I gave him something to help him sleep." The doctor said as Kristoff and Davis walked out. Kristoff looked angry.

"If I ever see that sociopath Hans again…This time don't stop me." He growled.

Davis handed Elsa a piece of paper. "Your majesty. The captain told me some disturbing things before he fell asleep. I think we should go over them now. You will want to talk about it with him as well."

Elsa nodded. She then turned to Joseph. "How long can you stay?"

"Not long I'm afraid." He sighed wishing he could stay. "I'll be departing as soon as the ships are restocked. I will return for the wedding of course. I believe the entire family will be coming again."

Elsa smiled. "Well we all look forward to seeing you again soon."

* * *

The report the Colonel Davis told the queen was disturbing to say the least. According to Erik Weselton and Hans had tried to turn him against Arendelle in hopes of claiming the kingdom without a fight. That Hans would attempt such a thing she understood. He was officially a rouge prince with limited forces. He could never take Arendelle on his own. The fact that Weselton was willing to aid him in his quest to become king was far more disturbing. That gave Hans tools and resources. More than likely they were willing to aid Hans because he would restore the trade relations with Arendelle. No doubt there were other arrangements made in this partnerships. She couldn't know for sure but she speculated that it would involve an alliance between Arendelle under Hans with Weselton then aligning with wherever his brothers set themselves up.

She made a mental note to find out where Han's brothers made married into. While his actions and word alone were not enough to bat them or their kingdoms from Arendelle, caution seemed prudent considering the light punishment he got.

She started to walk back to the infirmary to see if Erik woke up yet. On her way there she was stopped by one of her long time council members Lord Farner. Farner was an older man although not as much as Hyrop. He had been on the council since before she was born and was very traditional and hardline to the old ways.

He walked up to her and addressed her. "Queen Elsa. It has come to my attention that you have allowed a fugitive inside the castle."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. "A fugitive?"

"That's correct." Farner growled. "It was months ago that the council, on your order may I remind you, voted to disavow Mr. Slovak for his actions and turn him over to Weselton. Now from what I here he escaped from Weselton custody and you allowed him to reenter the castle."

Elsa glared at the man. "Yes he did escape. However it was after Weselton decided to back out of a signed contract with Prince Joseph Alexander."

Farner huffed. "Even so the man was dismissed from your service. He should not be allowed back into this castle."

"He was severely injured during his time in Weselton." Elsa said in disbelief. "Was I just supposed to leave him at the docks?"

"Your compassion is commendable my queen. However I believe you are letting your emotions get in your way. You could have had him sent to any hospital in town. Having him put up in the castle sends a bad message."

Elsa folded her arms. "And what message would that be?"

"Why showing favoritism to someone whom you condemned of course. It shows weakness. And that completely inappropriate display of affection on the dock didn't help matters either."

Elsa gritted her teeth. "I didn't condemn him. That was you and all the members who voted to do so. My biggest mistake that I get to live with is not stopping it from happening. So you'll forgive my display of emotion when I saw then man who has been my only friend at times return home alive. Now hear me. I will not listen to any talk of having him thrown out of my home. Weselton torturing him for months trying to make him betray Arendelle. He refused and nearly died. He was sent there in the first place for doing his job. The least I can do his help him recover."

She walked by Farner without another word trying not to leave a sheet of ice behind her. The last thing she needed was a reminder of the self-serving politics that she gave in to. She walked to the infirmary and stopped for a moment to regain her composure. Then she stepped inside.

"May I see him?"

One of the doctors walked over to her knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Of course your majesty. He just woke up. I should warn you he is somewhat groggy. He's exhausted. He should probably just rest for a few days."

Elsa nodded. "I understand. I'll be brief."

She walked over to where Erik lay and smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Erik managed a small smile looking up at her. "Considering where I was a few weeks ago I can't really complain."

Elsa swallowed. "I think this is the third time I have had to see you in a hospital bed. I prefer not to have to see it again."

Erik nodded. "I'll try to comply. Besides I don't have the dangerous job anymore."

Elsa placed her hand on his. "Listen, Colonel Davis told me what you reported. You stayed loyal despite what they did to you. I don't know how yet but don't worry about what you're going to do. I'll arrange something."

Erik just nodded.

"Doc says it's amazing how you managed to keep your mind considering the shape you came back in. You did you do it?" She asked.

Erik thought for a moment. The truth was literally staring him in the face. Those bright blue eyes lighting up his life as he looked into them. Part of him wanted to tell her it was all because of her. He could never betray her. They very thought of her kept him going. He thought for sure he would never see Elsa again but now she was right here next to him. Something in him wanted to tell her right there how he felt and it was the real reason why he came home and didn't give up.

But he couldn't. Now was not the time. He wasn't sure if there would ever be a right time. She was still queen and he was…Well now he was just some guy. No longer her guard. No longer a member of the castle guard. No longer a soldier. He couldn't possible have his affections returned. The smart thing to do would be to bury the feeling deep down again and try to forget them. Looking into that beautiful face was making that impossible right now though.

She looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer. "I just couldn't betray home. I just remembered who I was and what I have been through before." He said. "I'll tell you more later. I need some time to sort through everything."

Elsa nodded. "I understand. Now rest up. I'll be sure to stop by later."

* * *

Elsa finally had a chance to rest at the end of a long and eventful day. She took a moment to sit down on a couch in the library to unwind. She closed her eyes and let her mind go over the events of the day.

She had mixed feelings. On one hand everything had turned out all right in the end. On the other the events that led up to it should have never have happened in the first place. There was also the issue that this wasn't completely over. Erik had a long recovery ahead of him both physically and emotionally she had no doubt. He didn't go around wearing his heat on his sleeve but she knew what isolation did to people.

Then there was the question of where all this left them. Erik had become one of the most important people in the world to her. She knew he cared about her as well. She was never exactly sure what he considered her. Whether it was a friend or like a sister or something else she could never be sure. He kept his feeling well hidden most of the time.

There was no doubt now that their relationship had been damaged. Elsa still had trouble coming to grips with the extremes Erik had gone to. She also wondered if he was harboring some hurt feeling towards her. She couldn't blame him if he did. After all she did let him be stripped of all rank and title and sent off to that hell hole.

She jumped a little as she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Her eyes popped open to see Anna sitting next to her.

"It's ok it's just me." Anna smiled.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't accustomed to being snuck up on. "I thought you would have gone to bed by now."

"I figured I would come check on you first." Anna said.

"I'm fine." Elsa assured her.

"I told you it would all work out." Anna grinned.

Elsa smiled a little. "Yes you did. I wish I could have your optimism before the results show up. It would save me a lot of stress."

"You just need to have a more positive attitude. Things have always worked out in the end." Anna said cheerfully.

"True." Elsa said thoughtfully. Then she added quietly. "But what about the time they don't?"

Anna was a little taken back by this but answered quickly. "Well don't allow yourself to think like that. We have always found and way. We have to believe we can continue to find a way. Besides, Erik is home safe now. The wedding plans are going smoothly. And I'm not an expert yet be it seems the affairs of the kingdom are in good order. Sounds like we are well on our way to a happy ending."

Elsa nodded. "Things do appear to be headed in a better direction now." She then added carefully. "But the problem with the so called story book endings are they are inaccurate. And ending implies that's the end, there is no more. Life is more complicated than that though. Our lives are just getting underway. Well hopefully. There is so much more we have to do. We will probably have to face many more problems."

Anna held her hands up. "Alright maybe ending was a poor choice of words. But hopefully this is the last crisis we have to go through. Maybe we are due for a break for once. Just try to relax for a bit. You have been running yourself into the ground for the last few months. As of right now everything is fine. So please do everyone a favor and get some rest. You're going to burn yourself out and then you won't be of use to anyone."

Elsa gave a resigned nod. "You're right. I am exhausted. And for now everything is finally in order. Well mostly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked looking at her sister questioningly.

"I'm wondering how much damage has been done to my relationship with Erik." Elsa admitted.

Anna grinned. "Relationship? If you're calling it that I don't think there's that much harm."

Elsa sighed. "Not like that. I'm just not sure of a better term for it."

Anna laughed a little. "Don't worry about it too much Elsa. After that, um, friendly display on the dock this morning I don't think there is too much damage. Besides now you can work everything out. Like I said everything will be fine."

* * *

Elsa awoke the next day feeling better about the upcoming day then she had the previous morning. For the first time in months should could attend to her duties as queen without worrying if Erik was coming home or not.

She got ready in a more cheerful mood then usual and went downstairs to check on Erik before she started her day. She talked to one of the doctors before entering and was disappointed a little to learn that Erik was still sleeping. She wasn't surprised though. With how ragged he looked she couldn't blame him for resting.

She left word to the medical staff to send word when Erik was awake and ready for a visitor. Then she proceeded to her study to tackle the pile of paperwork that never seemed to disappear. She was able to keep her mind more focused on it today though.

She had no idea how much time had passed when a knock came on her door. She looked up and said. "Come in." expecting someone from the medical staff.

Instead the chief butler Kai stepped inside with a concerned look on his face. Elsa was getting to know that look far to well. It usually meant trouble.

She sighed. "What's happened now?"

Kai cleared his throat. "Forgive the intrusion your majesty but we have an unexpected visitor asking to meet with you."

She really wasn't in the mood for unexpected appointments. However she created something of an open door policy so there would be less fear of her. Also to force her to interact with people so she wouldn't relapse to her reclusive habits. It wasn't something she could only practice when she felt like it.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Kai hesitated before answering carefully. "It's a Lord Nefkert from Weselton."

Elsa stood up quickly. Ice spread from her fingers across the desk in her anger. "Weselton? They dare show up here after chasing Erik and Prince Joseph into the harbor? After everything they have put us through? How did they even get a ship into the harbor?"

Kai cleared his throat. "He didn't come on a Weselton ship. He was a passenger on another ship. Shall I simply send him on his way?"

Elsa gritted her teeth. "No. It's time I deal with Weselton head on. Give me a moment. I will see him in the throne room."

Kai bowed and left. Ela quickly left the study to find some people. First she found Byron and Hyrop and informed them of the situation. She wanted them there when she met Nefkert. Next she found Anna who was eating a late breakfast.

"Anna I need you to get into something more formal." Elsa said as she walked over.

Anna looked up at her confused. "And good morning to you too. Is there a new dress code in the dining hall?"

"I need your help." Elsa said putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. "A Weselton lord has shown up and asked to see me."

Anna's jaw about hit the table. "Weselton? Again? Just send him away. They have caused us enough headaches for this lifetime."

Elsa shook her head. "It's time to nip this thing in the bud. I will receive him in the throne room. When you're ready can you help me put my hair up? I want to make sure we look the part. Oh and maybe wear something a little warmer."

"Um ok." Anna agreed hesitantly. She left to get ready then went to Elsa's room to assist in putting her hair up in the regal bun she wore on formal occasions. Elsa normally did this herself but her hands were trembling too much in anger. To finish it all off she put on her crown.

As they walked to the throne room Elsa spoke quietly to Anna. "Part of the reason I want you there is to make sure I don't lose control in front of Nefkert."

Anna nodded. "Don't worry, you will be fine. Just remember I am right there with you. Although it sounds like you're expected some ice anyways."

Elsa smiled just a little. "I'm just going to remind him who Weselton is dealing with."

They entered the throne room through a side door and took their places. Several council members stood on the platform at well. The guards stood by and several were standing along the walls of the room. Elsa preferred most meetings to be held in a more friendly matter. But in this case a message needed to be sent. When she was convinced everything was ready she nodded to the servant manning the door.

The servant bowed an opened the door. "Lord Nefkert. Queen Elsa will see you now."

Elsa sat up straight as Nefkert walked in flanked by two guards. She kept her gaze neutral as she watched. She waited till he stopped and bowed and addressed her. "Queen Elsa. I thank you for taking the time to see me.

Elsa stayed seated. "Lord Nefkert. Tell me what brings you to Arendelle. As I am sure you are aware there are no trade agreements between our people."

Nefkert nodded. "Yes I am aware. I am here on a more urgent matter. You see a dangerous fugitive has escaped out shores and we have tracked him her to Arendelle."

"I see." Elsa said keeping her face expressionless. "That is troubling. Do you have a description or identification of the fugitive in question? Perhaps we can be of assistance."

Nefkert smiled. "I'm sure you can be. You know the fugitive very well. Former guard Erik Slovak killed one of our guards and escaped the prison before justice could be served for his previous crimes."

Elsa narrowed her eyes a little. "From the information I received you came to an agreement with Prince Joseph of Belcomp. You agreed to release the captain."

Nefkert nodded. "That is true. However the prisoner killed on of our guards an escaped. That nullifies the agreement and makes him our property."

"That's an interesting tale." Elsa said. "From my understanding you had one of the other prisoners killed and dressed as a guard. You attempted to kill my guard despite the agreement to cover up your treachery that you were trying to turn him against his own people. Fortunately he escaped your clutches and managed to get aboard Prince Joseph's ship. Which you promptly pursued all the way here with a fleet of warships. Am I missing anything?"

Nefkert gulped. "Um. I fear your majesty has been given some bad information. Undoubtedly a story concocted by a desperate criminal."

Elsa let out a laugh. "Of course how silly of me. Why should I take the word of the man who has personally risked his life for mine on multiple occasions and has been a decorated loyal soldier of Arendelle for years? When instead I can take the word of a lord I have never meet representing a kingdom who tried to have me killed and then used their failure in that as an excuse to torture that officer so he could turn against me. Then sent a fleet to try to destroy evidence of their wrongdoings. And if I was to hazard a guess I would say you probably used that fleet to force a transport to bring you into our harbor."

Nefkert swallowed hard. "How I got here isn't important. What is important is Weselton is demanding return of our property. I wouldn't refuse us if I was you."

Elsa stood and walked toward Nefkert slowly. "You are in no position to make demands. I will not turn any of my people over to you. I know Weselton thinks they are dealing with a shy, quite, reclusive girl who is struggling to maintain her kingdom. Let me remind you of who you're dealing with."

She raised her arms and ice slowly began to cover the walls, ceiling, and floor. It crept to where Nefkert stood as Elsa stepped closer. "Now I am a reasonable sovereign. All I really want for my people…" She made a motion with her hands creating and olive wreath out of ice. "…is peace."

Her gaze hardened as a wind blew in the room. "However, I will not stand by and have my people threatened of my policies dictated by some greedy power who feels they can push us around. If Weselton continues to try to bully Arendelle around they will find something very unpleasant waiting for them." To emphasize her point Elsa slowly formed a handle in her hand that sprung a long sharp point that grew out into a blade until she held an ice sword in her hand.

"Rest assured I will defend my people from any threats. By rights I should imprison you and your fleet sitting out there. Most kingdoms would have declared war on you for all the things you have attempted in Arendelle." She made another motion with her hands encasing the wreath and the sword in clear ice so they could clearly be seen inside.

"Take these back to your king as a reminder to choose carefully when dealing with Arendelle and her allies. Weselton's treachery will no longer be tolerated. Should you attempt to subvert us again, this…" She motioned to the ice covered room. "…will be Weselton's future."

Nefkert shivered and nodded. Not just because of the cold but also out of fear. Elsa glared down at him. "You will return to your fleet aboard one of our warships. I recommend you then vacate the shipping lanes. I am hearing complaints that you're making the other ships nervous. My guards will escort you out."

She nodded to Warwick who stepped forward with several other guards. He leaned in and whispered to Nefkert. "Now I know you may have orders to permanently silence Captain Slovak. You should know that if you step one foot out of line as we escort you out we will shoot you on site."

Warwick bowed slightly to Elsa and then left the room. Elsa stood there watching and waited for the door to close. When it finally did she let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the other people in the room. She noticed them shivering a little and blushed. "Sorry about that." She waved her hands as the room thawed and the ice disappeared.

She smiled a little. "I think I got the point across."

Byron nodded. "Indeed. However isn't that the image you are trying to avoid your majesty? You have said again and again that you would not use your powers to intimidate."

Elsa nodded. "Normally yes. But Weselton is growing far too bold. They attempted to kill me in my own country and then used their failure to their own advantage. They then walked right in here expecting me to turn over Captain Slovak to them even with all we know they did to him and tried to make him do. Hopefully this will make them think twice before they attempt to weasel their way in here again. Otherwise who knows what their next demand will be."

Byron sighed. "Agreed. I just worry about them. Weselton is not known for accepting defeat."

Elsa sighed. He was right but she couldn't kept giving in to them. Someone had to stand up to them. She walked towards Anna and they left the room. As they walked down the hall Elsa asked. "So what did you think?"

Anna could finally spill her excitement out. "Elsa that was amazing! I mean it was terrifying as well, but still incredible. You almost had me believing you would freeze Weselton solid. Wait, you're not going to are you?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I would never freeze a nation of people over the actions of a few. Even though some might say it would be justified in desperate times it's not a road I want to go down. If I use my powers for something a terrible as that who knows what I'll convince myself is right next? I just needed to get my point across. Luckily Weselton has been complaining about my powers to anyone who will listen for two years now. Since I have yet to use my powers in a threatening matter since the coronation more and more nations see them as the boy who cried wolf to many times. No one is likely to pay attention to an alleged incident only one lord and two guards claimed to witness."

"Brilliant!" Anna said excitedly. "Bur wait what about those so called gifts you sent?"

Elsa smiled. "Those are merely symbols. Given what Weselton has done to us no one is going to make a huge fuss about them. Like I said most other nations who would have declared war on them for trying to murder a sovereign."

Anna went on about how impressed she was with Elsa's act. Elsa had one pang of concern. What if Weselton called her bluff?

* * *

End Chapter 41

This chapter was a little slower then the previous ones I dragged you through. I figured you could use a bit of a break from the excitement. Once again thank you for all the support. It's what is keeping me writing this incredibly long story. (anyone think I can make this the longest Frozen story on the site?)

To the guest that gave a review and asked a question: First I recommend making an account. Its free. And that way I can reply without everyone reading my response to you. Its an interesting take that Elsa may be a bit of a hypocrite since she kept things hidden herself. Her reasons were different though. She did not have complete control of her situation or powers. She was afraid of harming others. This will be addressed more though in this part of the story.

Oh I changed the story summary. You like or prefer the original?

Please read and review.

New poll question up. Do you want to know how many parts there are in the story? And do you want me to let you know when we reach the final part? Obviously if you say yes to the first you will say yes to the second.

I guess no one dares challenge me for fantasy baseball. I mean I would have destroyed you of course. But don't you like a challenge?

Finally For al veteran and aspiring writers I leave you these writing tips someone posted on facebook.

1\. Avoid Alliteration. Always.

2\. Prepositions are not words to end sentences with.

3\. Avoid clichés like the plague. (They're old hat.)

4\. Employ the vernacular.

5\. Eschew ampersands &amp; abbreviations, etc.

6\. Parenthetical remarks (however relevant) are unnecessary.

7\. It is wrong to ever split an infinitive.

8\. Contractions aren't necessary.

9\. Foreign words and phrases are not apropos.

10 .One should never generalize.

11\. Eliminate quotations. As Ralph Waldo Emerson once said, " I hate quotations. Tell me what you know."

12\. Comparisons are as bad as clichés.

13\. Don't be redundant; don't use more words than necessary; it's highly superfluous.

14\. Profanity sucks.

15\. Be more or less specific.

16\. Understatement is always best.

17\. Exaggeration is a billion times worse than understatement.

18\. One word sentences? Eliminate.

19\. Analogies in writing are like feathers on a snake.

20\. The passive voice is to be avoided.

21\. Go around the barn at high noon to avoid colloquialisms.

22\. Even if a mixed metaphor sings, it should be derailed.

23\. Who needs rhetorical questions?

And More...

1\. Parenthetical words however must be enclosed in commas.

2\. It behooves you to avoid archaic expressions.

3\. Avoid archaeic spellings too.

4\. Don't repeat yourself, or say again what you have said before.

5\. Don't use commas, that, are not, necessary.

6\. Do not use hyperbole; not one in a million can do it effectively.

7\. Never use a big word when a diminutive alternative would suffice.

8\. Subject and verb always has to agree.

9\. Placing a comma between subject and predicate, is not correct.

10 .Use youre spell chekker to avoid mispeling and to catch typograhpical errers.

11\. Don't repeat yourself, or say again what you have said before.

12\. Use the apostrophe in it's proper place and omit it when its not needed.

13\. Don't never use no double negatives.

14\. Poofread carefully to see if you any words out.

15\. Hopefully, you will use words correctly, irregardless of how others use them.

16\. Eschew obfuscation.

17\. No sentence fragments.

18\. Don't indulge in sesquipedalian lexicological constructions.

19\. A writer must not shift your point of view.

20\. Don't overuse exclamation marks!

21\. Place pronouns as close as possible, especially in long sentences, as of 10 or more words, to their antecedents.

22\. Writing carefully, dangling participles must be avoided.

23\. If any word is improper at the end of a sentence, a linking verb is.

24\. Avoid trendy locutions that sound flaky.

25\. Everyone should be careful to use a singular pronoun with singular nouns in their writing.

26\. Always pick on the correct idiom.

27\. The adverb always follows the verb.

28\. Take the bull by the hand and avoid mixing metaphors.

29\. If you reread your work, you can find on rereading a great deal of repetition can be by rereading and editing.


	42. Chapter 42: Moving On

And its back.

Welcome to chapter 42. So how are you liking the new story pace? after dragging you through the ringer in the last 7-10 chapters of part 3 things have slowed down some.

Can you believe I have been writing this for almost a year? Actually a year ago I had yet to see the movie. More on that after the chapter.

And happy birthday to this author! April is my birth month. What day is still a secret. To bad I can't give you all cake.

Chapter 42 is dedicated to the great Jackie Robinson. Oddly enough I am posting this chapter on April 15th. Jackie Robinson day. On April 15th 1947 Jackie Robinson broke the color barrier in Major League Baseball when he took the field for the Brooklyn Dodgers. Opening the door not only for minorities in baseball but all sports.

If you haven't seen the movie "42" yet I highly recommend it.

Now on to Chapter 42.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 42

The days went by and the weather got a little warmer each day as spring began to show around Arendelle. It had been over two weeks since Elsa stood up to Weselton and all seemed to be well.

Well for now at least. It was too early to get any sort of response back yet. However, Elsa was confident that she got her message across. The small fleet parked off the coast left quickly. Besides Weselton just wanted Erik back now to stop him from telling what he knew. It was to late now because he already warned her of what they tried to convince him to do. If anyone should be worried it should be Weselton.

When the council was made aware of Weselton's plans to overthrow Arendelle's government internally it was no surprise to Elsa some of the members wanted an immediate call to action. As far as they were concerned Weselton had committed an act of war and Arendelle should launch a pre-emptive attack. While Elsa agreed that it could be considered an act of war she would not authorize any military action. She let the council know of the warnings she gave Weselton and reminded them that as an economic giant Weselton would be able to trade or buy military support. While Arendelle may be in the right in a hypothetical conflict and that would limit the nations willing to support Weselton they didn't have any tangible proof. Only the word of a former officer who had been dismissed from service.

While she would never admit it to her council members Elsa also had no desire to enter a war at all. She vowed to herself she would avoid it if at all possible. Only if there was no other option. She had seen enough violence in her short life. She still had nightmares about the castle being attacked when she was younger. She also had memories of what her father has to deal with in times of conflict. She may have been isolated but she still heard what went on.

While it was true her soldiers were always dealing with pirates, raiders, and such there hadn't been a serious conflict with a foreign power since Dronmier tried to invade Hoffmier eight years ago. Arendelle did have several treaties and defense pacts but Elsa hoped just the fact they existed would be enough to deter someone from attacking one of her allies.

As long as she was queen Arendelle's military was only to be used for defense and protection. She wasn't going to send young men to die and to slaughter other young men just to prove a point or gain more land.

Luckily it was only a zealous few that were trying to push her in that direction. Oddly enough the majority of her political opponents preferred not to get involved in a conflict so she didn't have to deal with them. With that out of the way she had time to attend to some personal matters. She made her way to the infirmary.

She had visited Erik every day since his return. He was starting to get better as well. He looked less like the walking corpse that stepped off that ship and more like the man she knew before. His personality was coming back as well. Elsa feared that the ordeal would push him back to the cold hearted, all business man he was even worse than when he first became her guard. It was true he wasn't as talkative at first. But she began to see a glimmer of the light in his eyes that she had noticed in Fernada.

Today when she walked in he was sitting up talking with Kristoff as the doc looked him over. She smiled an walked over and shook her head a little when he tried to jump to his feet despite not having complete strength in his legs back yet. "Your Majesty."

Elsa laughed a little. "I told you, you don't have to try to stand every time I walk in the room. In fact I know the doctor has told you not to."

The doc shook his head. "It's no use my queen. He never listens. Tell him to rest and recover but he just insists on going out and destroying his body again." He grumbled.

"Give me a break doc. I have been cooped up in this room for weeks." Erik protested.

"Well if you weren't so insistent on doing yourself harm I wouldn't have had to keep you in here for weeks at a time. For the third time I may add."

Elsa thought for a moment. "Actually doctor I was wondering if he might be well enough for a quick walk?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. In fact might do some good to walk around and rebuild leg strength. Although I recommend not going for too long or far." Doc answered.

"Care to walk around the garden for a bit?" Elsa asked Erik.

Erik smiled. "Sounds wonderful your majesty." Erik said standing slowly. "I need to get out of here for a while."

They made their way out to the garden. It seemed a little strange to Erik. He had walked out here with Elsa before but always in uniform and always as her guard. Sometimes alongside her. Sometimes just following behind while she walked alone. Now his men, well formally his men, he corrected himself, had that responsibility. A few of them followed but kept a respectful distance.

Erik closed his eyes as the bright sunlight struck them. He took a moment to enjoy its warmth and smell the fresh air of the Arendelle spring. Elsa smiled at him.

"You seem to be doing much better."

"I am thank you." Erik said turning his attention back to Elsa. "Feels so good to be doing this again." He said referring more to who he was walking with than the actual walk itself.

They walked quietly for a few moments. Erik wasn't sure what exactly what to do or say. Something felt strange. He was nervous. It was almost funny. He had been in some of the most horrific battles in Arendelle's history. He had been captured and tortured by the enemy. He had even been part of Elsa's life and defended her for years now. Yet now he was unsure what to do around her now.

Elsa walked quietly as well. Now that Erik was home she wasn't exactly sure how to talk to him. She still felt responsible for what happened. She glanced down and noticed he was wearing gloves. That in itself wasn't completely unusual. He wore them sometimes with his uniform. Now though he was not in uniform. She decided to break the ice.

"You know I never meant for my wearing of gloves to be a fashion statement." She tried to joke.

"What?" Erik asked looking at her funny then looked down at his hands. "Oh, that. Well I figured I should keep my hands covered up."

"Why is that?" Elsa said looking at him questioningly.

"Well…They took some damage. They are a little…marked up." He blushed.

"Oh." Elsa said biting her lip. That didn't make her feel any better. She wished she had never asked. It was too late now. Maybe should could make him feel better about it.

"Well I'm sure they can't be that bad. Don't feel you have to conceal anything. Trust me I know all about that. Besides you never let the scar over your eye bother you."

"True but…let's just say this is different." Erik said

Elsa stopped walking. She gently took one of his hands. "It's alright. Let me take a look. I don't want you feeling like you have to hide anything from me."

Erik looked like he might protest but said nothing as Elsa slowly took the glove off. What she saw shocked her some. His hand looked somewhat disfigured. There were scars and marks all over it and it was discolored. She didn't mean to but it slipped out anyways. "Oh my."

An embarrassed Erik quickly put the glove back on. Elsa looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt still?"

Erik nodded slightly. "A little. Don't worry they are getting better and they should work fine. They just will probably never look fine again. But don't worry about it. There is nothing you could do about it." Erik tried to assure her.

Despite his reassurances Elsa let the emotional dam break. "Yes I could have!" She blurted out. "I should have refused. I should have stood up for you like you did for me for years. Because of me you got sent to that awful place and you're like this now."

She looked at the ground tears welling in her eyes. Erik quickly put his hands gently on her arms. "It's not your fault. I swore to you, your mother, and your father that I would protect you at all costs. I knew the moment I made that oath that it could mean sacrificing any and everything. I was more than willing to pay the price." He gently tilted her head up and looked in her eyes.

"You, my queen, are all that matters." He said. He had said those words before but this time they had an extra hidden meaning behind them.

"Don't say that. It's not true." Elsa said quietly.

"It is true." Erik said. "You are the embodiment of everything I believe in and serve. I believe you will take Arendelle to a better place. And it's not just that. Over the years I have come to…appreciate you. You have become one of my closest friends. I could never let anything happen to you."

Erik only said part of what he was thinking. As he looked into Elsa eyes his heart, mind and soul were telling him to say something else. He couldn't though. He knew she was still delicate when it came to relationships. She was having a hard enough time with this. He didn't want to risk making things worse.

He kept gazing into her eyes. "Now please stop blaming yourself for what happened. If it's anyone's fault its mine. I took full responsibility so you wouldn't have to."

Elsa nodded. They continued walking and she spoke. "So how did you manage it? How did you manage to not break and keep your mind with al they did to you?"

Erik looked thoughtful and answered. "I won't lie. I was tempted to just give in at times and make everything stop. They tried hard to convince me it would be better for everyone. At times my mind was trying to convince me they were right. But I managed to keep my focus on home. I also knew who I was dealing with and I could never trust them. Ultimately my heart belongs to my home and the people in it."

Again he only told half the truth. He couldn't find the words to tell Elsa that she was what he held onto. The thought of her was what kept him from giving up. Ultimately it was both his loyalty to Arendelle and his devotion to Elsa that kept him going. He just didn't tell her the second part.

Elsa looked at him studying him as he spoke. She had a feeling he wasn't telling everything. But she didn't want to push anything. He had just been through horrors she couldn't imagine. She was just glad he was willing to talk about it as much as he was to her.

They started heading back inside. "So what will you do now? Any ideas? I'm sure we can find something for you here." Elsa told him.

Erik shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. It's kind of you to offer your majesty. I'll have to see where I am needed and fit best."

They walked into the infirmary. Elsa smiled. "Thank you for coming with me. Its been far to long since we walked together."

Erik turned a little red. "I know. I hope it's not the last time either."

"I doubt it will be. But for now you need to rest. Otherwise doc won't let you out again." Elsa joked.

"Very well." Erik sighed. "Thank you again your majesty. I look forward to your next visit."

Kristoff was waiting for him to come back. He gave him a look when he said that. When Elsa left the room he mimicked Erik's voice. "I look forward to your next visit. What exactly do you mean by that?"

Erik shrugged. "Nothing. It was just a nice walk."

"Uh huh." Kristoff said not entirely believing it. "She comes to see you every day. You are aware of this. Yet you place some special emphasis on seeing her next time."

"I think your reading too much into it."

"Am I? Come on bud. I have known you for quite a while now. You're not exactly big on sharing your feeling anymore then you have to. You always part Elsa's company with little more than "your majesty" or "Until next time", today it's almost as if you were begging for her o come back tomorrow even though you know she will."

Erik shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. We just had a nice talk and I wanted to be polite."

"Sure you did. Not saying it's a bad thing. I am saying that tomorrow try being even more...er…polite." Kristoff smiled.

* * *

Far away from Arendelle in the small island Kingdom of Greth the master sat in a private house overlooking the coast. It was the perfect spot for a meet like this. Greth was unimportant and far from prying eyes. Easy to buy off anyone if you wanted to keep things quiet.

A servant walked in the room and announced. "Excuse me sir. Your guest has arrived."

The master nodded. "Show him in."

The servant returned with the guest in tow. The master addressed him. "I must say I'm disappointed. When I noticed your potential even in your failure two years ago I thought you would be able to rectify some of your mistakes. Yet here we are. I get Weselton to back you. I point out other potential allies. I even help engineer delivering Queen Elsa's personal guard to you so you can make use of him. I have given you everything to help you reach your aspirations and yet you still manage to fail."

Hans sneered at the comments. "You may have delivered the queens guard to me but it was still me that had to try to break him. No small task. He is heavily under her spell. Then it was your Weselton friends who bowed to political pressure when Prince Joseph showed up."

The master glared at Hans. "As I recall they invented a clever cover story so you could dispatch of the guard. Yet you made the same mistake you made when you tried to take Arendelle the first time. You couldn't help yourself and had to boast about yourself before you carried the plan out. What did I tell you when I met you after your first mishap in Arendelle? You have the skills and charm needed to get things done. You just need to resist your pride in the moment."

"To be fair in Arendelle no one could have predicted a living snowman coming to save the princess." Hans argued.

"Not specifically." The master said. "But how bout some random servant or guard walking in the room? You should have just killed the princess or at least waited until she was dead before even leaving the room. Instead you couldn't resist bragging how brilliant your plan was to her and how you were going to finish it. Ultimately leading to your failure."

Hans opened his mouth but the master held his hand up. "Enough. The only reason you're still alive right now is because you are still of use to me. At the moment you are the best option to take over Arendelle once Queen Elsa is gone. You have the charisma that draws people to you."

Hans smiled smugly. "Well why the wait? Why not launch an invasion with the allies I have assembled?"

The master actually chuckled at this. "This is why I have multiple assets on this. You are in no way a tactician. Who is going to lead said attack? You think that rabble you assembled can defeat Arendelle?"

Hans shrugged. "Well we have Weselton to join the fight."

"Do we?" The master asked. "The queen was very clear on her feelings toward Weselton. Arendelle is on high alert for any Weselton military activity. I doubt Weselton would be on board right now. Even if they were Arendelle's fleet would intercept any force when it got within three days of their shores. Not to mention be sending messengers to all their allies. You want a prolonged war to take Arendelle? Even if we came out victorious you would be taking over a shattered kingdom. The transistion of power needs to be quick and clean."

"So what are we going to do?" Hans asked.

The master motioned to his servant who left and came back with two other men. "Leave that to us. You need to keep working your charm with those who aren't exactly fond of the snow queen. We need a new plan. It will take time. Now gentlemen you have new for me?" He asked the others.

The first spoke. "Yes my lord. The situation down south has finally resolved. They are sending representatives. Arendelle is rumored to be one of the destinations."

"Very good." The master nodded. "I believe we can use that to our advantage. And how about you?" He asked the other.

The other spoke. "It's confirmed. He is on the move heading north. Almost no doubt he will stop at Arendelle."

Hans looked confused. "Who is one the move?"

The master gave him a look. "The one man I have no influence over."

Hans's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

The master nodded. "That would be correct. Apparently taking a tour. Normally he wouldn't bother with Arendelle but I'm sure the queen and her power will draw his attention."

"What does that do to our plans?" Hans asked

"That has yet to be seen. Could help. Could hinder. Could have no effect. I suggest we find ways to try to make contact. He could be our most powerful ally. Until then gentlemen we need to scale back our operations against the queen. They will be on alert. We need to lull them into a false sense of security. The few operations we do carry out will be designed to mislead them. That will be all for now."

"What about Slovak? He is back home and could pose a problem." Hans reminded him.

The master smirked. "He is an annoyance but still just one man. Besides he is no longer the queen's guard. However since he is there he may find a way to interfere. I have some idea's how to keep him out of the way."

"How's that?" Hans asked.

"That is not your concern. Lets just say I can influence people if needed without them knowing it. Or I may just handle it myself. Whatever needs to be done. Now that will be all." He said with a tone of finality.

Hans and the men turned to leave the room. "And Hans." The master said.

Hans spun around to face him. "I may be setting you up to be King of Arendelle. But never forget who the real power is. No one is irreplaceable."

* * *

_They stopped walking and Erik took Elsa's hands in his. "This was not your fault. No matter what I was never going to let anything happen to you or allow you to take the blame for it."_

_Elsa looked up into his eyes. "But why? Why would you go through all of that?"_

_Erik took a deep breath. "Because I swore I would protect you from anything. Because I would do anything for you. And because I could never let anything happen to you."_

_Elsa gripped his hands tighter. "But why? Queen or not I'm just another person."_

_Erik swallowed hard. "Because I care about you…more then I should."_

"_What do you mean?" She asked_

"_Because…Because I love you." He managed to say._

_Elsa's mouth fell open. "I…but…when…you love me?" She finally managed to say searching for words._

"_Yes." Erik said pulling her closer gently. "You asked how I made it through. Because of you. All that kept me going was thinking about you. You have become the most important thing in the world to me."_

_Elsa was still shocked and trembled slightly but still moved her face closer to his…_

Erik awoke with a start in his bed in the infirmary. He groaned quietly. He was either having nightmares about the Weselton prison, or dreaming about confessing his feelings to Elsa. The later had mixed results in the endings. No matter what he couldn't repress his feeling for her anymore.

He sat up and looked around. It was still dark out. Moonlight was shining through the window. He stood and walked over to it looking out over the sleeping city. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. It was driving him mad. Every time she came to see him it was a delight and torture at the same time.

He sighed. It didn't matter anyways. Even if by some miracle she could ever feel the same she was Queen and he was just another man. It would never be tolerated. He needed to somehow forget about it.

That might become easier soon. He was getting stronger by the day. He would be out of the infirmary soon. Now that he was no longer a member of the guard he would have to find another job. Elsa had suggested that she could find him another position. But anyone who knew him would laugh at the idea of him being a castle servant. He didn't exactly have the friendly disposition to serve guests at events."

He had some ideas. While he wasn't navy he had enough experience to get on a trade ship. He could probably easily get hired on in one of the private merchant marine forces that the major companies used. They were always looking to hire experienced soldiers. There was also the possibility of working as a hunter. All those jobs would take him away from the castle, but maybe it was for the best. The best thing to do to get rid of these feelings was to get away from this.

* * *

The following day Erik was summoned to see Defense Minister Challah. He assumed it would be a standard debriefing about his service time as the queen's guard. He walked to Challahs office. His legs were getting stronger and he was walking more often now. He knocked on the minsters door and entered when called.

"You asked to see me minister?"

"Yes. Please sit." Challah motioned to a chair.

Erik had never been in Challah's office before. He was not high enough of a rank to really be a concern of the minister. Even as the queen's guard his business and the defense ministers never really aligned. They never really spoke until Erik joined the team to counter the syndicate who was targeting Elsa.

Erik took a seat and waited. Challah folded his hands on the desk. "So have you thought about what your next career move will be?"

"I'm looking into it sir. Have yet to make a final decision." Erik answered.

Challah nodded. "Well the reason I called you in here is to offer some suggestions. The task force could still use your talents."

"I don't understand. How can you use me? I'm no longer military." Erik asked.

"True but some civilian eyes in the right places could be useful. I'm sure your looking at the possibilities of the merchant marines in the trade companies. Who knows what you might overhear." Challah suggested.

"I hadn't thought about that." Erik admitted.

Challah smiled. "I know we didn't speak much. But I know you were an excellent and loyal soldier. I believe you can still be of service."

"But even if I come across someone involved in the syndicate they would be unlikely to trust me and be careful about what they say around me." Erik observed.

"True. However you could probably sign in under an alias. We could set it up so you get recommended. The other route we could go is to have you act like your bitter about being released and imprisoned. They may see you as a valuable ally."

"I'll look into it." Erik said. He was looking forward to it some though. Turns out he could still serve his queen and country.

* * *

Time for Erik being in the castle was winding down. It looked like he would be cleared by doc within a week to leave. He wasn't about to stay in the castle without having a reason for being there. He had started checking in on the trade companies to see if any would be interested in his services. He quickly found himself with several offers. Several were more than willing to have an Arendelle hero on with their company. Others wanted nothing to do with them. These were owned by the nobles who preferred he just disappear and that his actions where a blight on Arendelle's reputation.

Elsa was still coming to see him every day. They also walked together every day. Erik still had yet to tell her about the job offers. If he did that would mean it was time to say goodbye. He didn't know how he was going to do that yet. He knew he didn't want to do that yet. He was not looking forward to life without Elsa. He knew it was for the best though. He couldn't keep going on with these feelings for her with no hope. It wasn't like he was never to see her again. Kristoff and Anna insisted on him coming to the wedding. He would still probably see Elsa now and then. But with traveling all the time it would only be a few times a year.

He was returning to the infirmary when he was stopped by an unexpected guest.

"Lord Wallace!" Erik bowed. "I didn't know you were in Arendelle."

"Well I just returned and I heard you had returned. I figured I would stop by and see how you're doing lad." Wallace smiled.

"I appreciate that my lord. But surely you have better reasons for being in the castle then just to see me."

Wallace laughed. "Young man never underestimate your worth. You are a hero. Although to be honest I do have some business to attend to as well."

"I understand sir. I won't keep you." Erik bowed politely.

"You're not interfering at all." Wallace assured. "In fact you're my business."

"My lord?" Erik asked

"Well I hear your looking for a job. I am always looking for experienced officers in my merchant marines. You would be perfect." Wallace told him.

"Well that is a generous offer my lord." Erik replied.

"Well then say yes!" Wallace grinned.

"Well I have other offers from companies as well. It would be prudent to compare them all." Erik admitted.

"Oh perfectly understandable. Just keep in mind no other company could match what I offer you in position or compensation. None of them understand your talents as well as I do. By all means be smart and look over all options. But I guarantee mine will be the best. Come find me when you make your decision." Wallace smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

Erik returned to the infirmary and started going over offers. As he studied them and weighed his options the more he thought Wallace was right. Not only for the reasons he said but also for how he could be of use to the task force. Wallace may be a loyal lord and servant of Arendelle but that didn't mean everyone who worked for him was the same. His company was by far the largest and had the most influential reach. The perfect target for the syndicate to subvert and use to their advantage. In fact they had captured operatives working in Wallace's company. One he even caught himself. With that many people working for him there were bound to be others.

As the night fell Erik knew he would accept Wallace's offer. He would have to pretend to be upset with Elsa and the council still to attract anyone in the syndicate, but with time and patience he felt this was his best chance.

Now he had to figure out a way to tell Elsa. It would have to be soon. It was funny. Six years ago when he took the position he couldn't wait till he was relieved of it. At the time Elsa seemed like a nice girl and he wanted to help her. But still she was a huge burden and holding him back from what he was meant to do. Now there was no one he would rather be around and hated the thought of leaving. But that was life. It would hurt for a while. Probably for a long while. But it was for the best. There was no way around it.

In the next few days he would leave the castle and have to say goodbye to Elsa.

* * *

End Chapter 42

So ends Chapter 42. Everyone has been anticipating some sort of romantic conversation. I threw you a bone with the dream sequence. Hope you enjoyed.

Story seems to be going in an interesting direction doesn't it?

By the way that poll I said was up last week I now actually posted. Its asking if you want to know when you are reading the final part and/or if you want to know how many parts I have planned. For those who don't know polls can be found at the top of my profile page.

I have seen "Frozen Fever" It was fun. Some said the song would be a bigger hit than "Let It Go." ...yeaaaa, not even close. In my personal opinion it ranks behind that. "First Time in Forever" "Do you want to build a snowman" and whatever they call the opening song. But is well ahead of "Love is an open door." and "Fixer upper." Those songs I fast forward through when I watch the movie if given the choice.

The song wasn't bad but I thought it took up to much of the short. I personally would have rather cut the song and had dialogue instead.

Announcement: I have plans for a future story. As you have noticed I have created somewhat of an entire world, political climate, and history to weave my plot line through. This has resulted in several questions asking for more details on these situations. So I have decided to at some point do a side story to this one. The chapters will mostly be one shots but be loosely connected. I plan to cover some of Arendelles history. Elsa and Eriks earlier life. Possibly try to create Kristoffs earlier life. Some different points of view of the coronation. If you have things you want me to cover let me know. I prefer reviews be used for reviewing the story so try to send suggestions via pms. If you cant use pms or don't want to use the reviews but try to leave a review to the chapter as well please. As far as when I will start publishing this I'm not sure. I might just post a chapter here or there when I get stuck on this story. I'll keep you updated.

Beta Readers: Several reviewers have pointed out my lack of grammatical skills. I'm thinking on maybe using some beta readers to enhance everyones reading experience. I'm asking my readers first before I go hunting them. If you're a beta and interested send me a PM. Heads up I have some specific qualifications in mind. The most important is grammar and spelling only. I don't want someone changing my story content so I can't even tell its mine. Also I need Beta's who are available and fast. I make readers wait an average of a week an a half between chapters they probably don't want to wait an extra week for an edit. If I use Beta's I would like to use several that way if one is out sick or on vacation or just plain busy I have backup options.

Now as I promised some interesting (well to me) details about the first time I saw Frozen. It's a few days short of a year since I first saw the movie. I had seen the previews of course. I remember thinking it looked interesting. The talking snowman seemed funny. The previews made Hans look like a good guy so I was wondering how Disney would handle having 2 guys and a girl as the protagonists. Disney can't not do a love story so I knew one of them would get the girl. But what about the other? I also had no idea it was a musical. Although I should have suspected as much. For some reason on "sports center" they played a youtube clip of parents singing "Love is an open door." For some reason I thought that was the only song.

The night I saw the movie I actually wasn't planning on watching it. It was a cold and rainy Friday night. I had a few friends and family over. We decided to get an on demand movie. I actually voted "Captain Phillips". However most of the room wasn't feeling anything intense but wanted something funny or light hearted instead. So I looked through the options and Frozen came up. We agreed and started. My first impressions were that the opening music didn't seem to fit a Scandinavian themed film. My next thoughts were. "Are they going to sing the whole movie?" Think about it in about the first 15 minutes of the movie you get the cutting ice song "Do you wanna build a snowman" and "First time in forever." Then about 10 minutes later maybe less you get "Love is an open door."

When I first heard "Let it Go" I didn't appreciate it as much the first time as I would later. I keep waiting for the moment I was sure Elsa would become the villain.

Then I started thinking "OK so Anna is going to end up with Kristoff and Hans will get Elsa. Then Hans went evil on us. (That was the last time I thought of an Elsa Hans pairing. Now I hate the idea.)

After it was over I thought it was a pretty good movie. I didn't think much else about it.

I had no idea that one week later I would start writing this story.

I went to bed and had a busy day the next day so had little time to think about the movie.

Sunday was Easter Sunday and had a long trip as a passenger riding to families house. For some reason I had a song stuck in my head. I realized it was "Let it Go." And I couldn't get it out of my head.

After I got home I watched the movie again. As I began to break it down more as I watched it the beginnings of a story began to form in my mind.

But that's a story for another time.


	43. Chapter 43: Guardian

_For the first time in forever! I'm updating in less than 2 weeks._

_ For the first time in forever…something something something meeks… beets… geeks… something that rhymes with weeks._

_All that I know is that if I'm gassy, you don't want to be in that zone! _

_Cause for the first time in forever! I could really go for a scone._

And that's why I write stories and not songs!

Welcome to another chapter. It's a big day. Do you know why?

It's the 1 year anniversary of me publishing this story!

Well sort of. In the information it says published April 26th 2014 yet on my traffic graph it says I had readers on the 25th I do know that on Friday night April 25th 1 week after seeing the movie and having a story start to rapidly develop in my mind I sat down and wrote chapter 1. I may have published it after midnight on the 26th. The next day I had a review and 4 followers. So I figured, may as well go ahead and write chapter 2 and see if it keeps up.

1 year 43 chapters 449 reviews 167 followers 136 Favorites 60,994 views and over 275,000 words here we are.

Still writing it!

What did you people do to me?

Hope you have enjoyed the journey so far. And hopefully you're not crying realizing I stole a year of your life.

Here is to the next year! And to hoping I actually finish the story before the second year anniversary.

Now without further delay I bring you chapter 43.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 43

Elsa needed a moment to herself before she tackled her next project. She was due to meet with Anna to discuss wedding plans. While this was a lighthearted and enjoyable task and allowed her to spend time with her sister, Anna tended to be very high energy and could wear her out. She loved her sister dearly of course. It was just that after a long day of work feeling like she had been dragged through a keyhole keeping up with Anna's energy could be a challenge.

Then there was the thing about the wedding that bothered her the most but she couldn't bring herself to reveal anything. The wedding represented a change she wasn't fully prepared for. She was terrified at the thought of giving her sister away. She didn't have any misgivings about Kristoff. True, she didn't see eye to eye with the man all the time. They came from two different worlds. The man had some quirks and mannerisms that could drive her crazy. Yet at the same time she trusted Kristoff with Anna completely. He loved how he treated and cared for her. She could think of no one else to better care for her little sister. She figured she could put up with the little annoyances in exchange for peace of mind that Anna's husband would take excellent care of her.

She just didn't want someone besides her looking after Anna just yet. It seemed like she had just gotten her sister back and now someone was taking her way again. Even though she barely saw Anna during her isolation it was always comforting to know Anna was there. Anna and Kristoff were planning and living in the palace so that was a comfort, but it still wouldn't be the same.

That in mind she needed to make every moment count with Anna. She composed herself and put on her best smile. She was happy for Anna. She just didn't want Anna to see how much this change scared her.

She began to walk to the room where Anna would be waiting. On the way there she saw Lord Wallace walking down the hallway.

"Ah! Queen Elsa. I was just on my way to see you." Wallace said smiling.

Elsa stopped. While she liked Wallace well enough and appreciated his council on matters when he was available right now it was family time.

"Lord Wallace. I didn't know you would be in the castle today. I'm sorry, but can this wait? I have other matters to attend to." Elsa said politely.

"I understand completely." Wallace bowed. "I just wanted to make you aware of something just to be polite. It will only take a moment."

"Very well. What do you wish to say?"

Wallace smiled almost apologetically. "I just wanted to inform you I offered your former guard a position in my merchant marines. Normally I wouldn't bother you with something like this. But given how long he was with you I figure I should inform you out of courtesy."

Elsa was a little taken back by this news. "Oh I see. When did you make the offer?"

"A couple days ago. I'm sorry did I breech protocol or offend you by making the offer?" Wallace asked.

"Oh no." Elsa said a little embarrassed she let her emotion show. "I'm just surprised he didn't mention anything. He will make a fine addition to your company. I can't blame you for wanting to hire him. He has an excellent service record."

"That's why I'm after him. I have an eye for talent. If you ever give up being queen I would happily have a position for you as well." He joked.

Elsa laughed politely. "I don't think that's an option for me but thank you for the vote of confidence. Has he gotten back to you on if he will take the job?"

"Well he said he is highly interested in it. He has offers from other trade companies but I'm confident I made the best offer." Wallace bowed. "Well that's all I wanted to say my queen. I didn't want you to be surprised by the offer. I will let you get back to your duties an bid you a good night."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled a little then continued on. Now her mind was bombarded with more questions. Why would Erik not tell her about Wallace's offer? She had been exploring options to give him another position in the castle. She told him this. Why would he consider taking a job that would take him so far away most of the time? Was there a chance he felt the need to be away from her? Did he in some way blame her for sending him to Weselton? He insisted otherwise. Maybe he just couldn't say it to her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she walked into the room where Anna was.

Anna looked up as Elsa walked in. She knew that look on Elsa's face all too well. It meant something was bothering her sister.

"Elsa what's wrong?" She asked walking over to her.

Elsa shook her head realizing where she was. "What? Oh, nothing. I was just lost in thought."

Anna crossed her arms. "I can see that. But I also know that look on your face. That's the lost in thought about something bothering you look. Now what happened?"

Elsa sighed and sat on the couch. "It's nothing. Well maybe it's something. Lord Wallace just stopped me and told me he offered Erik a position. The thing is Erik never mentioned it when we talked. Apparently he has offers from other trade companies and is seriously considering them."

Anna sat next to her. "Alright. So why is that bad? I'm sure the merchant marines would love to have an officer of his ability."

Elsa folded her hands. "The problem is that he knows I have been looking into getting him a new job in the castle so he doesn't have to leave. Why would he consider taking a job that would take him away from the castle and not tell me about it?"

Anna thought about it and answered. "Well have you asked him what he wanted to do?"

"Not exactly." Elsa said. "But he has been with us so long I figured he would want to stay here."

"That may be true." Anna said. "But I honestly can't see him being a servant or butler or something like that. It's just not in his personality. He has known one thing for most his life. I hate it when Kristoff has to go off ice harvesting. I have thought about asking you to find him a position in the castle so he wouldn't have to be away as often. But I know he wouldn't be happy doing that. I'm sure he would be willing to do it for me, but I'm not willing to make him something he's not."

"But Anna when he marries you he will have to stop, or at least slow down, the ice harvesting. He knows that and is willing to adapt for you." Elsa argued.

"True." Anna admitted. "But when we are married he will be Prince of Arendelle. He is willing to take on that role and all it entails to be with me. I'm sure he will enjoy some aspects of it. Erik, on the other hand isn't marrying you. Well as far as I know." Anna smirked. "It's different. Kristoff becoming prince is for both of us. He still has a use. If you try to give Erik some job in the castle just because he will feel useless. As your guard he had a reason for being here. Getting to know him over the years he strikes me as a man who needs a purpose."

Elsa pursed her lips and nodded. "I guess I didn't consider that."

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's arm gently. "It's alright. I get it. You have gotten used to having him around. You would like to keep him close. I want to see him stay too. But without a place for him I can't see him being satisfied. Although you know there is another position you could offer him." Anna hinted.

Elsa didn't pick up her meaning right way. "What do you mean? What position are you thinking?"

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes. "Really Elsa? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Elsa's eyes grew a little wider. "Oh no. Don't start that again. Our relationship isn't like that. Don't get me wrong. I would love to see the councils reaction if I told them I intended to make Erik king. But it's not happening. I don't think he even feels that way about me."

Anna pressed a little harder. "Do you in anyways feel that way about him?"

Elsa got quiet for a moment a gazed at the wall. Normally she would deny any feelings, but this time she considered her action. "I'm not sure. Maybe at one time I might have. I'm not sure what I was feeling. The idea of romance is still something I have a hard time grasping. I'm not sure how it's supposed to feel. But lately it's been so…different."

Anna studied her sister. "I have a feeling there is something more to this."

Elsa nodded. "It's just…this is another thing he has hidden from me. First it's covering up what he did on the mountain. Now it's this. I'm not saying I expect him to tell me everything. But he has been by my side for six years now. You would think if he was seriously considering taking a job that would separate us he would mention it. Now I'm left to wonder why he would hide such a thing. Is he upset with me? Does he no longer trust me? Is he just done with what we were? I just can't understand why."

Anna moved in closer and put her arm around Elsa. "Well honestly Elsa I think you're talking to the wrong person about this."

* * *

Elsa looked up at her. "Why is that?"

"You need to talk about this with him." Anna told her.

The next day Erik was taking a stroll by himself outside the castle. He was feeling better but was still not back to his old self yet. He took to walking more often. His friends in the guard also let him practice his sword work getting it rounded back into shape. If he was going to join the merchant marines he needed to be back into fighting shape.

He walked quickly around the castle. His mind was occupied with preparing for his next assignment he didn't notice Elsa until he got closer.

She stepped out into the garden. "Good afternoon. Did you lose patience waiting for me to come out for a walk?" She crossed her arms as she frowned at him.

Erik bowed apologetically. "No, of course not your majesty. I'm sorry I just lost track of time."

"I see." Elsa said. "Well if you feel like continuing on I would like to talk to you."

There was a hint of nervousness in her voice as she spoke. Erik smiled. "Of course my queen."

They walked down the garden paths for a bit while Elsa nervously rubbed her hands. Finally she broke the awkward silence. "I spoke to Lord Wallace last night."

"I see." Erik said simply.

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled speaking as she did. "So when were you going to tell me you were considering taking a merchant marine position? Or where you going to simply take off and not say a thing?"

Erik stopped walking and looked at her. "I had no intention of simply leaving your majesty."

Elsa looked back up at him. "Then why not tell me you were probably going away? Why are you even taking a position that would send you away for months at a time? You know I am trying to find a spot for you here. Be honest with me. Do you feel you need to be away from me after I…I had you sent away? If you do I would rather know the truth then have you hide it from me and leave me wondering what I could have done to make amends."

At this point she was on the brink of tears. Her breathing a little more rapid. Erik gently took her hands in his and looked at her sympathetically. "Of course I'm not leaving because of you. I truly appreciate that you are looking at finding me something here in the castle. But the truth is none of the other positions are for me. I was your guard because I earned that position. But I can't, in good conscience, take a comfortable position just because we are friends. I couldn't look at my former comrades in the eye anymore if I did that. In the merchant marines I can at least serve Arendelle my helping protect her trade and prosperity."

"But maybe you have earned a position in the castle. I care about you. I trust you. Isn't that enough to merit another position?" Elsa asked

Erik smiled warmly. "Your majesty. Your friendship and trust means more to me then you will ever know. Just earning them is enough for me. But I can't accept something because of it. Any job I take needs to be because I can contribute to it. Not just because of who I know."

Elsa nodded weakly. "I guess I can understand that. But I still can't understand why you didn't tell me?"

Erik looked down for a moment than back at her. "Because…because I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye. I hate the idea of leaving even if I know it may be for the best. I will miss you terribly. I'll miss the little arguments with Anna. I'll miss the friends I have made among the guards and staff. And who knows what kind of trouble Kristoff will get into without me."

At this Elsa laughed a little and brushed a stray tear from her eye. "I know. I'm bad at goodbyes as well. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything for you." Erik said gently.

"Wait." She said softly. "Let's not say goodbye yet. Give me a few days to see if I can find a suitable job for you. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course I will. If you can find a position where I can still be of service to you I promise I will stay."

* * *

When Erik returned to the castle he found Kristoff waiting for him. Kristoff feel into step beside him. "So what's this I hear about you leaving?"

Erik sighed. "Word still gets around quickly I see."

Kristoff shrugged. "Hey it's the castle. You mention something on one side of it and race to the other and it will beat you there. Anyway, why are you leaving? I thought Elsa was planning on finding you a job here?"

"She is. And I promised if she could find something where I could actually be of use I would stay. But let's face it. I'm not exactly cut out to serve drinks to important guests. My instincts from being a soldier would kick in at some point and I would cause an incident. I promise I'll see what she can offer, but to be honest I can't see me being cut out for anything here in the castle except a guard." Erik explained.

"I guess I can understand that." Kristoff said thoughtfully. "I just hate to see you go especially when I'm going to be taking up residence here soon. So what are you going to do until then?"

Erik shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess keep building my strength up."

Kristoff gave a grin. "Well if you don't have anything planned I have an idea. Sven and I were going out into the mountains. Not going to get many chances to go out and get away once they make me a prince. You should come along. I have known you for about two years now and in all that time you never take time off."

Erik thought for a moment. "You know what. I just might take you up on that. Might do me some good to just take some time."

* * *

Within a few hours Kristoff and Erik made plans for a short trip into the mountains. Because of the fact that Kristoff was a prince to be both Anna and Elsa insisted some guards accompany them. Erik suggested the O'Conner twins. David and Daniel O'Conner were brothers that had been part of the guard since a few months after Elsa's coronation. Both had grown up in the mountains had had become friends with Kristoff.

The next morning they loaded up their horses and a reindeer in the castle courtyard. Sven happily pranced about looking forward to running through the hills. He happily nudged Erik who scratched him under the chin while Kristoff kissed Anna goodbye.

"Well hello to you Sven." Erik greeted the reindeer. "Long time no see."

Erik couldn't understand Sven like Kristoff could but he could tell the reindeer was happy to see him. When Kristoff finally broke away from Anna Erik smirked. "So are we all good to go?"

"We are." Kristoff blushed at being caught in the public display of affection. "Anna wouldn't let me leave without a goodbye kiss."

"Yea. I noticed." Erik laughed mounting his horse Phalanx.

The four men started out heading into the woods. The plan was to spend three days out camping and hunting and fishing. They rode for a few hours talking and laughing as they got further away from civilization.

They stopped by a stream and fished for a while then made camp and settled down. They cooked up the fish they caught and shared stories as the sun set. As it got darker Kristoff took out his lute and Daniel joined in on the harmonica. David sang some. Erik just smiled and listened.

The twins then went off for a while to keep watch. Leaving Kristoff and Erik by the fire. Erik leaned back against the tree and gazed up into the clear starry sky.

"Hey thanks for inviting me out on this. You're right. It has been awhile since I really took any time off." He said.

"Not a problem." Kristoff smiled leaning back against a log as Sven snoozed nearby. "In all the time I have known you I think the only time you took a day off to just relax is when you got sliced up in that dual. I figured maybe you could use a vacation someone didn't force you into."

Erik nodded. "It has been awhile since I did anything like this. I mean I bivouacked all over the place when I was in the army. But not just to get away from it all for a long time. I think the last time I did this was with my brother a few months before he was killed."

"Where you two close then?" Kristoff asked.

"Yea. Our father did this with both of us until he died. My brother took care of me as best he could after that. When he joined the army we couldn't be together as much but we were still close." Erik replied. "Then he was gone James and his family looked out for me…" His voice tailed off.

"Isn't that the guy who betrayed you?" Kristoff asked quietly.

"Yea." Erik said. "It's funny. The James that became my friend seems like a completely different person than the person who stabbed me and left me for dead in an attempt to overthrow the king."

"Well maybe he was." Kristoff offered. "People change. Unfortunately not always for the better. But look at our strange group of family and friends. After I was left abandoned by the people who were supposed to be my parents I thought all people were liars and hurtful. I wandered all over these hills just me and Sven and occasionally stopping to see the trolls. Then look at you. I didn't know you back then but I'm guessing having your best friend stab you through the back gave you some antitrust issues as well for a while."

Erik nodded. "You guessed right."

Kristoff smiled. "But look at us now. Did you ever think then when we first met a little less than two years ago we would be sharing this moment we have now? Especially with how you greeted me."

Erik smirked. He could see in his mind Kristoff walking into Elsa's ice castle and he quickly drew a pistol and pointed it at Kristoff. "Well like you said, probably some trust issues."

Kristoff laughed. "With everything I went through I should have gotten worse. I meet three people. Anna almost gets me eaten my wolves, nearly set on fire, and thrown off a cliff. You point a gun at me. Then Elsa sends this giant living snow monster after me. I'm surprised I didn't stay hidden in a cave or something after that.

Erik laughed. "True. Although it seems a certain ginger haired princess warmed you up to people at some point."

Kristoff blushed. "Alright you have a point there. But look at us now. Then look at Elsa. Would hardly leave or room or talk to anyone besides you. Now she has been running all over the place meeting everyone. Sometimes people change for the better as well."

Erik nodded. "Yea. Probably a good thing. Otherwise me and you would just be bad company."

Kristoff laughed then said. "Although think about it. Elsa's power and her struggle to control it in a way is what all got us here in the first place. If she hadn't lost control or never had the powers I would have never met Anna and would be roaming these hills alone still. Elsa would be a quiet queen hiding most of the time. Who knows what would have happened to you."

Erik thought for a moment. If Elsa had never lost control at her coronation he would probably be one bored guard back at the castle. While he cared about her while she was hidden away he didn't truly began to have feelings for her until he saw the woman she truly could be. And if she never had any powers…

"I would have lead a very boring life since becoming her guard." He said. "Or if she never had any powers I would probably be dead."

Kristoff looked at him questioningly. Erik gave him more information. "As you said my best friend ran me through with a spear at the conclusion of the battle of Morat's point. I managed to get to the castle to warn them of the impended attack. However my wounds were severe. Elsa took a chance and froze them closed. If she didn't have that ability I would have died in the castle infirmary 6 years ago."

Kristoff shook his head. "So I'm guessing you never complain about Elsa's powers."

"Not as long as I'm alive." Erik answered.

They both stared into the fire for a few moments before Kristoff broke the silence. "You knew Anna's parent's right?"

"Briefly. It was the king's idea to make me Queen Elsa's personal guard at the time. I only knew them for about the last year of their lives. They didn't speak to much to me expect to occasionally inquire about their daughter."

Kristoff shifted uncomfortably. "What do you think they would think of me? Think they would approve of me for Anna?"

Erik answered thoughtfully. "I can't really tell you that. Traditionally Elsa would be the first one married and they would focus on that. But the situation was anything but traditional. Finding suitors for their daughters seemed to be one of the last things on their find. However I can tell you that no one spent more time with Queen Elsa then her parents. Most of her values and beliefs would have stemmed from their teachings. I believe that if she approves of you by extension her parents would have approved of you."

Kristoff smiled a little. "Thanks. I really don't care what a bunch of foreign royals think of me. Well trying not to care anyways. However I know Anna loved her parents and I don't want to disrespect them in some way by marrying their daughter."

Erik laughed. "Don't worry Kristoff. With everything you did for their daughter I'm sure you would be just fine."

* * *

Back at the castle Elsa was frantically going through documents of official castle positions and bouncing ideas off Anna. She asked Anna to be objective as possible as she suggested jobs. Kai was also on hand as staffing civilian jobs was his responsibility.

Anna shook her head. "I'm sorry Elsa, but none of these seem to be a fit. I think he would go mad with boredom doing them."

"Many of them require a certain degree of delicacy." Kai said. "While Mr. Slovak played the part of your guard well and presented himself with the appropriate demeanor, I don't believe he has the …er… refinement for these positions. Not saying that's a bad thing. I completely respect what he has done for Arendelle. But taking a completely objective look I would say his instincts and training as a soldier may interfere with that."

Elsa put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. Why did this have to be so hard? "Well maybe we can create a position?"

Kai shook his head. "Over the years we have created almost every conceivable position available for the castle. In fact so many we don't have qualified people for them at all times for some of the odd ones. The ones that are vacant Mr. Slovak simply does not have the skills for. In fact they are so obscure hardly anyone can fill them. Positions like translators for languages not even used anymore. There hasn't been an astrologer or soothsayer for over two centuries. There hasn't been a court jester in a hundred and fifty years."

Anna broke into a grin. "Hey there's an idea."

Elsa shot her a look. "Don't make me tell him you said that."

Kai even chuckled. "While there is no official qualifications listed, I don't really see it."

Elsa sat back in her chair and sighed. So this was all they could come up with? Turn her former personal guard, a man who had saved her life several times and was a decorated hero of the kingdom, into the court jester. She was pretty sure Erik would rather be thrown into the dungeons then do that.

Anna walked over and placed her hand on Elsa's. "I'm sorry Elsa. It's too bad you can't just make him your guard again."

Elsa's head shot up. "What did you say?"

* * *

The next morning the four men mostly spent hunting. Kristoff laughed when Erik unrolled a canvas with several weapons in it. "Declaring war on the forest?"

Erik shrugged. "I like to be prepared."

The twins joined them both sporting crossbows. Erik eyed them. "Getting some extra practice in before the tournament next month?"

David grinned. "Kill two birds with one stone. Or in this case, bolt. You're looking at this year's crossbow champion."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Daniel interrupted.

"Keep dreaming little brother." David pushed him aside.

"Little?" Kristoff asked. "I thought you were twins?"

"We are." David said. "But I was born first."

"Oh by five minutes." Daniel argued. "And I'm pretty sure you cheated."

Erik laughed. "Either way you have to get by Captain Rigil before you can worry about each other."

"Who's Captain Rigil?" Kristoff asked a little confused.

"Oh he is the six time crossbow champion." Erik explained.

In old times knights would have tournaments to prove their abilities and sometimes to win daughters of nobles or even a princess. Arendelle had long since abandoned knights and the tournament practice. However they keep the tradition alive in another way. Every year soldiers, sometimes retired, identified as particularly skilled in a certain type of combat by their commanders would compete in a tournament of skills. Instead of battling for treasure or wives they would compete for champion ranking. The event was widely celebrated in Arendelle. The people would support favorites or hometown boys as they competed.

"Never been to the tournament. Always seem to be out ice harvesting. I'll have to check it out this year." Kristoff said. "You ever compete?" He asked Erik.

"Well yea I have competed." Erik answered.

The twins just stared. "Really? You never told him?"

"Told me what?" Kristoff asked

"It's nothing." Erik insisted. "I compete in three events. Rifle, sword, and pistol."

"So how have you done?" Kristoff asked.

"I do alright. I placed in the top fifty in rifle. No one is ever going to match Falkner though."

Daniel chimed in. "Oh stop being modest. He placed fourth last year in swords. That's in all of Arendelle."

Kristoff whistled. "Wow."

"Probably would have been fifth or sixth." Erik said. "Captain Harvey and Colonel Stanton were both deployed and unable to compete."

"So who beat you for third?" Kristoff asked.

"Actually it was Colonel Davis." Erik said.

"Yea his sword is good but you should see what he can do with a pistol." David said.

Kristoff looked at Erik. "Where did you place with that?"

Erik shrugged. "I took grand champion in pistol."

"For three years running." David added.

"Really? I didn't know you were that good with it." Kristoff said.

Erik smirked and pulled a pistol out and spun it in his hand. "You didn't think I got my job just because of my good looks did you?"

As the day went on the men walked through the woods. They had some luck but nothing big. As the sun started to set they started to pack up. They would spend the night in the forest and return to the city the next day.

As Erik was packing up his horse so they could depart quickly something didn't feel right. He stopped and looked around. He carefully scanned the trees looking for something out of the ordinary. He had the feeling he was being watched. He stayed still and listened. Nothing presented itself though. He shrugged and turned back to his work. He was probably just being paranoid. Ever since returning home he had been on the jumpy side.

Then the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Every sense in his body was telling him something was wrong. He heard a faint rustling of leaves nearby. Like slow moving steps. They pattern about them was familiar. They were being hunted.

Then the attack came from multiple directions. Several armed men burst from the brush. Erik quickly pulled a pistol and fired taking one of them out before ducking behind a large tree as one crossbow bolt zipped by another striking his hiding spot. He managed to get his hands on a sword that was packed in his roll sack. One of the assailants was charging his position. He help his sword up and blocked the blow from his sword and then fought back.

Even though he found himself in a fight his mind still took in the situation. These men were too well coordinated to be simple bandits. They had to be after something else. And that could only be one thing…

"Kristoff! Get out of here!" He yelled as he dueled. He managed to quickly defeat his opponent only to find three others rushing towards him.

Two more crossbow bolts zipped through the air striking down two of them. The commotion had attracted the attention of the twins who showed their crossbow skills. They both reloaded their weapons to engage the others who were joining the fight.

The enemies carried only crossbows instead of firearms. Erik supposed to keep things as quiet as possible. He fought with the remaining man who charged him blades sparking and flashing in the fading light. Erik couldn't see where Kristoff was. But the fact they hadn't withdrawn yet he was taking as a sign they hadn't completed their objective.

He managed to push his blade past his opponents and straight into him. He pulled his sword out of his body and ran towards the roll sack. He dropped to his knees and retrieved the two muskets and pistol left inside. He heard the zip of crossbow bolts being exchanged. Luckily one of the rifles was left loaded. He prepped the flint and cocked the weapon and fired it at the assailants taking another out. Two more rushed at him their crossbows raised. He lifted the rifle in one hand and pistol in the other. "Stop right there or I'll fire!"

They both stopped looking at him crossbows raised. Erik heard the clang of steel signaling the twins were fighting hand to hand with any remaining. "Place your weapons on the ground. No need for anyone else to get hurt." Erik ordered.

One of them sneered. "You place your weapons on the ground. We just want the prince to be. Walk away and live."

"Not happening. Now lower your weapons or I'll shoot you."

They looked at each other. "Nope. I'm pretty sure those are unloaded or you would have fired already." They pointed their crossbows at Erik. "Should have walked away wh…"

Out of nowhere Sven charged scooping both assailants up in his antlers and tossing them in one strong and swift motion. One slammed into a tree and fell unconscious. The other had a softer landing with his compatriot shielding him from the tree.

The man staggered to his feet looking for his weapon but Erik ran over with his sword drawn and David appeared holding a crossbow. "Don't move!"

The man froze and Erik grabbed some rope to tie him. He looked up at Kristoff who was sitting on Sven. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where is Daniel?" Kristoff said looking around.

"Right here!" Daniel came staggering clutching his arm a bolt through it.

Kristoff jumped off Sven. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better. I'll be fine though."

David glared at the two men who were now tied. "What are we going to do with these two?"

Erik had an idea. But that's what got him in a big mess in the first place. He examined them closer. "I recognize the clothing. Lekan mercenaries. We should probably take them back and find out who hired them." He looked at Daniel. "Think you can ride?"

Daniel nodded painfully.

"We better leave now. Who knows if anyone else is out here? Besides need to get Daniel some help." Erik said.

Kristoff helped Daniel on Sven. "I'm so sorry Daniel. I didn't want you getting hurt for me."

"It's fine Kristoff. Part of the job description." Daniel assured him.

They quickly mounted up. Daniel rode on Sven with Kristoff. They slung the two prisoners over Daniel's horse. Erik knocked the other one out before they rode off.

As they started off David leaned over. "I have to say. You still got it."

* * *

"Your majesty I think this is a mistake." Her aide Wesley said as he followed her to the council chambers.

"If already checked with Minister Challah about military regulations regarding this. Also with Magistrate Purkim regarding any legal matters. There is nothing that says I can't." Elsa replied as she walked quickly.

"I'm not disputing that." Wesley admitted. "Legally you are in the right. It's just…"

Elsa stopped. "Just what?"

Wesley bowed. "Forgive me I'm just sharing my concerns."

Elsa sighed. "That's why I hired you. You were recommended because of your insight. I hired you because I believe that could be useful. Speak your mind. I don't want someone who will only agree."

"I'm aware of that your majesty." Wesley said. "It's just this is more of a personal matter for you. Which is why I think it's a mistake. The council will say you're letting your feeling dictate your decision. And let's not forget he is not entirely innocent in all this."

Elsa folded her arms. "I'm quite aware of what he did. I won't deny it's troubling. But he has paid the price. Any small misgivings I have I am willing to try to work through."

"And what if you can't?" Wesley asked.

"That won't be a problem. I appreciate your concerns but this is happening." She answered

Wesley said nothing but knew that wasn't really an answer.

Elsa walked into the chambers and once the rest of the council assembled they began business. There was not much to go over today so it was relatively short. When it concluded Elsa asked. "Very well. Is there anything else before we conclude?"

One of the councilmen stood. "Yes Lord Franson?"

Franson cleared his throat. "Your majesty I have heard a disturbing rumor you're planning on reinstating Mr. Slovak to his old position. Perhaps you could dispel this rumor and give us peace of mind?"

So they had heard. She was ready for this. She hoped it would slip by unnoticed though. She didn't need the council's permission for this.

"I cannot. The rumors are true. I will be reinstating him to his position. Provided he accepts."

Lord Farner jumped to his feet. "Your majesty you cannot be serious! As a council we voted to disavow his actions. Because of that he was stripped of rank. You cannot over turn that."

Elsa glared at him. "The council's vote was to disavow his actions and turn him over to Weselton custody. He returned from that. His sentence has effectively been served. I checked with both Minter Challah and Councilmen Purkim. Given the circumstances he is eligible to be reinstated. He was not found guilty of any Arendelle crimes."

"He still stepped out of line! Should he not answer for that?" Farner nearly yelled.

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Lord Farner. The man you are talking about punishing again has already been beaten and tortured and returned barely alive to us. Are you saying that's not punishment enough? Perhaps you wish him to be beaten in our own prison. Is that what you're suggesting?"

Farner was at a loss for words. "Well no, of course not."

Elsa spoke very directly. "As queen I have the authority to choose my own personal guard. I do not need the council's position on this matter. If any of you have a problem with this I suggest you keep it to yourselves and keep in mind that Captain Slovak had the option of ending his torture by betraying everyone here. Instead he choose to stay loyal and endure it."

* * *

The foursome rode quickly into Arendelle and headed for the castle. As the approached the gates Kristoff asked. "I don't suppose there is any way we can avoid telling Anna about this?"

"Probably not." Erik said. "We'll try to spare her some of the details though."

They rode into the courtyard. The men slug over the back of the horse drew plenty of attention.

"My brother needs attention and these sorry excuses for men need to be locked in the dungeons." David ordered.

The guards quickly responded. Colonel Davis ran out to meet them. "What on earth happened out there?"

Both David and Erik explained what had happened. Davis shook his head. "I was afraid something like this might happen. There are plenty of those who are unhappy about a commoner marrying to the royal family. I'm just glad you three were able to stop them from succeeding."

Both Anna and Elsa appeared in the courtyard. The commotion had caught their attention. "Kristoff!" Anna called out and sprinted over throwing her arms around him.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He assured her. She still clung on like she would never let go.

"I'm sorry! I should have known something like this might happen. I made you a target!" Anna cried.

"Hey I'm fine." Kristoff assured her. "Look at me Anna."

Anna wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "I would go through far worse if it means being with you." He told her gently.

"Don't patronize me." Anna tried to argue. "Because of me you were almost killed."

"I'm not patronizing you Anna. If I couldn't handle it I would have run off into the woods instead of coming back. Besides thanks to the Conner twins and Erik I'm fine. Daniel is the one you need to be worried about." Kristoff hugged her tight.

Elsa watched them for a moment then looked at Erik and David. "Thank you both for what you did. How is your brother Sargent Conner?"

"I think he will be fine. I would like to go check on him. With your permission your majesty." He bowed.

"Yes by all means go be with your brother." Elsa said. She turned back to Erik. "I thought you were supposed to avoid activities like this?"

Erik shrugged. "Couldn't be helped your majesty."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you where there."

Once Anna finally let Kristoff go she ran over to Erik and hugged him. "Thank you! Seems like your always keeping my loved ones safe."

"I wasn't about to let anything happen to him your highness." Erik told her.

When Anna let go Elsa smiled. "Go see how Daniel is. Then if you would stop by my study please."

Erik bowed. "As you wish"

He walked to the infirmary. Doc was removing the bolt and closing the wound. He was pretty sure Daniel would be fine. He was none too happy about Erik engaging in a fight again before being cleared. Once he escaped the infirmary Erik walked to Elsa's study and knocked.

"Come in."

He opened the door and was surprised to see not just Elsa but Anna, Colonel Davis, Minister Challah, Chancellor Byron, and Lord Hyrop as well.

Elsa walked to the front of her desk. "Greetings. As you know I have been trying to find a suitable station for you. I believe I have found one.

"Your majesty?" Erik asked

Elsa nodded to Challah. "Minister."

Challah handed Erik and sealed envelope. He opened it and read.

"That is an official letter of reinstatement to the Arendelle military and a commission for the rank of captain." Challah explained.

Erik looked up. "But I was discharged."

"By a council who turned you over to Weselton authority. Now that you have returned your sentence is considered complete. Had you been tried by Arendelle Military rules your punishment would have been far less severe. You would have most likely retained your rank. We feel it fitting you be returned to your post. Especially considering recent events. If you wish to accept just sign the form."

"Thank you minister!" Erik smiled and he quickly signed the form.

"Welcome back Captain." Challah saluted and Erik did the same.

"Your uniform is up in your room." Elsa said. "If you would get changed and meet us in the throne room we have one more thing to do."

Erik bowed and left and went to his room. He looked around for a moment. He hadn't been inside since he was taken to Weselton. He smiled as he put on his old uniform. It felt familiar. He didn't think he would ever put it on again. He noticed his sword was missing. Davis or Warwick must be keeping it for him. He could retrieve it later.

He walked to the throne room to find the same people plus Kristoff, Warwick, and the Royal guard waiting. He approached the throne and bowed to Elsa.

Elsa smiled down at him. "Captain Slovak. As queen I have the privilege of choosing a personal guard if I so choose. You have proven yourself most capable and loyal. I again offer you the chance to take the position again. Will you accept?"

"Say yes." Anna said eagerly. "I want you here to protect my family."

Erik knelt to one knee. "Your majesty. I swear to protect you and your family against all those who would threaten you. I will defend and support Arendelle as long as I draw breath. Your needs will always be before mine. I will give my life to defend you and your family if need be. From this day until I am dismissed by you or death will I uphold this oath."

Warwick handed Elsa Erik's sword. "Rise Captain."

He stood and Elsa handed him his sword. "I accept. You are once again the Queens personal guard."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as Erik took the sword and put it on. Finally things were returning back to normal.

Erik took a step back and took in the scene. He hesitated at first about taking the position again given his feelings for Elsa. Those would be harder to put aside when he was with her every day.

That was something he couldn't worry about now though. The people he cared about most in the world were in this room. Like Anna said he was there to protect them. The past few months had shown him more than ever that people were out to destroy them and ruin their lives. He could not allow that to happen. He cared about them too much. They were also the embodiment of Arendelle. He wanted them to be happy and safe. Even if it meant that he wouldn't be. He was their protector. Their guardian.

No matter what.

* * *

What?

Did I just make a happy twist in the story? I'm being too nice to you.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 43. As always leave your reviews!

Oh and that poll I keep telling you about. It's really up now I swear! I forgot to put it on my profile last time. In case you forgot its asking if you want to know when you will be reading the final part. Simple yes or no question right? Ha!

Now for a special anniversary announcement. I have decided to plug this story into social media. I will have a tumbler page. Word of warning I am highly unfamiliar with tumbler. So expect some growing pains. But a feature I want to do on it will be posting an image that depects a scene of the upcoming chapter. Now I have no artist skills whatsoever so I'll have to use whatever I can pull from the web. I'll try to keep it to picture from either Frozen, Frozen Fever or Once Upon a Time season 4A. It will be up to you to try to interpret what the picture is hinting at.

It can be found here...or not doc manager wont let me save so check my profile I'll put it at the top.

I got two volunteers for beta readers so far. Wouldn't mind having another 1 or 2 as backups if you're interested. I did not use them for this chapter though because I wanted to release it on the anniversary. Any volunteers should PM me NOT mention it in a review.

Applicants will then be kidnapped, tossed in a van, driven to an undisclosed location and interrogated…I mean interviewed. Under a swinging light. But try to remember to relax, no pressure.

And I don't think I'll get another update in before then so Happy Age of Ultron day on Friday

And fight of the century on Saturday.


	44. Chapter 44: Pieces in Motion

It's bbaaaaccckkkkkkk.

Did you miss me? Well more likely miss the story. Sorry for the long delay. Been busy with real world stuff. Then If I go to long without writing I kinda lose my groove. ("You threw off my groove! I'm sorry but you threw off the emperor's groove.") So anyways chapter 44 was slow progressing till the other day when I say down and banged out the final 4 thousand or so words. Yay me. This is also the first chapter that I have had a beta reader look over. Hopefully it cleans up the grammar. I hope the changes the reader made stayed. I'm not completely familiar with the Doc X system. But in any case give my beta readers a hand.

Anyways I'll keep the intro short. I'm sure you're eager to get back to the story.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart.

Chapter 44

For the first time in what seemed like forever the sun rose with a sense of purpose for Erik. Not since the day the duke of Weselton had shown up and brought his actions to light had he been sure what he was to do with himself. As he got himself ready for his first day back he stopped to reflect.

When the council had voted to disavow his actions as his own he thought at that moment his life was over. He fully expected to die in Weselton. Even after escaping his survival was in doubt. Even when he returned home he felt lost without the position he had become accustomed to. Now everything seemed to make much more sense. He was a soldier again and was sworn to protect his sovereign.

There was still a problem though. He had come home with new feelings for the woman he was sworn to protect, before he could lock any emotional attachment away. But he allowed those thoughts to escape from the back of his mind and now there was no putting them back. He could no longer deny his feelings for Elsa.

He would have to find a way to keep those feelings in check. No one could know. It would not only compromise him, but Elsa as well. He was aware of the rumors that swirled around involving them. They were not unusual, just something for people to talk about. People may talk about such things but very few actually believed them. If word ever got out that he had feelings for the queen though then there would be something tangible to attach to the rumors. It would not only damage his station but Elsa's reputation as well. He could not allow that to happen.

He couldn't even let Kristoff know. Sure, Kristoff and Anna had their suspicions and even at times tried to push one of them to the other, but they didn't know if there was anything there for sure. First and foremost he didn't want Elsa to find out. For one he didn't want to find out that she didn't feel the same way. Also, he didn't want to put any pressure on her for romance. She got enough of that from the suitors who sought her hand. He was not about to become part of that. Even if he did want to become one of the potential suitors and by some miracle she choose him it would never be allowed. No matter what his position was, he was still common born. Only royalty would stand a chance. Perhaps an influential duke or some sort of noble. But a castle guard? Not a chance.

He would have to use his feeling for Elsa as motivation. He knew full well that there were people out there who would love to see her removed. It was his job to make sure they failed. Now he protected her not just because she was the queen, but also because he couldn't bear to see anything happen to her.

So for the time being he would have to learn to live with these emotions and just do his job. Hopefully they would fade as time went on and his mind convinced his heart it was an impossibility. At least now he has something else to occupy his mind with. While lying in a hospital bed, it seemed all his mind had to focus on was Elsa.

Elsa was almost finished getting ready for her day. She was putting her hair up when a knock came at the door.

"I will be ready in a moment." She said to whoever was waiting. It was certainly a staff member. Anna announced herself with far more expression and gusto. She finished putting her hair up and opened the door. Waiting for her was a sight she was expecting yet at the same time she was surprised to see.

"Good morning your majesty." Erik bowed slightly as she stepped out the door. She didn't reply and stared a bit. He looked at her questioningly and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Elsa smiled. "No! Nothing is wrong. In fact everything is right. It's just so nice to finally have you greet me in the morning again."

Erik's faced flushed just a little. "Thank you your grace. It is good to be back."

He escorted her through the caste. "I hope the other guards were acceptable in the performance while I was gone?"

"Absolutely. Lieutenant Warwick and his men were exemplary during your absence, don't get me wrong. It's just…I have grown accustomed to having you as my personal guard. I am happy to have you back. But please pass along my compliments to your men."

"I'll be sure to do that." Erik said, trying to keep from blushing anymore. It was good to be back doing what he had before. In the past few months, not a day went by when he didn't miss Elsa's bright eyes and smile to greet him.

Elsa entered the council chambers to prepare for the meeting that day. "Will there be anything else your majesty?" Erik asked.

"Not for now. I'll see you after the meeting. I'm sure you have a lot to get in order."

Erik bowed and left. Often he would stand guard in the chambers. However several guards were always in or around the chambers when council was in session. It was one of the hardest public places in the castle for someone outside to get to based on its location and how protected it was. Today though, he had other matters to attend to. Elsa was right. He had a lot to get in order.

To start he got any of the royal guard that was not on detail in the chambers together. The royal guard was his command. He was in charge of not only the safety of the queen, but all members of the royal family. They were all still members of the castle guard and Erik still answered to Colonel Davis and Major Weatherford. His unit though was tasked specifically with the family. And because that family was soon to expand they needed to be prepared.

First one through the door was his second in command Lieutenant Warwick. Erik smiled and greeted his old friend. "Bjorn! I have to say, wonderful job taking over for me while I was gone. I knew I made the right call when I selected you to be my second."

Warwick grinned. "I thought it was just cause of my charm."

Erik shook his head. "It was more because of that night we spent back to back propped up in the mud."

When Erik was given permission to form his detail he knew he couldn't just select men from his own regiment. He also considered those from other units he had fought with and thought their service to be exceptional. He then inquired about other soldiers he knew of by reputation. Then he contacted commanders for recommendations. Warwick was a special case though.

After Fernada, the fight to drive Dronmier from Hoffmier raged on. Erik discharged himself from the hospital against doctors' orders as soon as he could walk to rejoin the fight. On one rainy night in the confusion of an engagement Erik found himself separated from his unit. He ran into a kid from another unit. They were too close to enemy lines to try to find their way back, so they sat back to back in the mud rifles in hand keeping watch. During that time they struck up a conversation. Erik learned that Bjorn Warwick was the son of a noble. His father wanted him to study politics and ready him to be on the council one day. Bjorn had a mind for the army though. His father insisted if that is what he chose, then he would go to the academy and become an officer. Before his first year was completed however, Dronmier attacked Hoffmier. Bjorn wanted to join the fight but his father forbade it. So he defied his father's wishes an enlisted anyways. He was not part of the advanced force and did not fight at Fernada, but when the sun rose on Erik and Bjorn and the fight started anew Erik was impressed with the young man's veracity and ability. He remembered this and inquired about him to learn that after Hoffmier he completed the academy and graduated with honors and served with distinction. At first Warwick had no desire to be stationed at the castle. But a personal request from Erik convinced him.

Lord Warwick was thrilled to have his son back in the castle, but did not care for the fact that he took orders from a commoner. While Lord Warwick did not have anything personal against Erik, he felt Erik should be taking orders from his son.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Came a scruffy voice. It belonged to Sergeant Kenset.

Erik grinned. "Sarge, I thought you would have keeled over and decomposed by now."

"Only at the tavern my boy. And always the last one standing. Good to see you back on your feet." Kenset laughed.

"Well it was a bit rough. But you know me. Can't keep me down." Erik shrugged.

Kenset chuckled. "Can't have been that bad. Why, back in my day they really tortured you. And you would thank them for it. It was a character building opportunity that you relished."

Both Erik and Bjorn rolled their eyes. Kenset was the old man of the guard. Refusing to accept officer commission time and time again, calling the enlisted man the real soldier. He was roughneck as they came. His off duty hours were checkered but his service record was outstanding. He was brought to the castle guard by Davis. It was thought the field might be wearing him down but in the castle he could still be useful even in a crisis. Erik asked to have him put in his unit. While he had plenty of combat experience the truth was he was still rather young. He needed someone with experience around. He relied on the sergeant's advice and Kenset was more than happy to show the "young pups" how it was done. It was thought this would be a nice last stop for him before retirement. But Kenset insisted they would have to pull the uniform off his corpse and sweep his dried up bones into the trash before they got rid of him.

Next in the room was David O'Conner. "How's Daniel doing?" Erik asked

David sat down. "He'll be alright. Going to be out a few days. He's tough though."

Erik nodded. "Yes he is. Don't worry we will get whoever was behind this."

Lieutenant Stanton was next in the room along with Corporal Donovan. Stanton was a long time member of the castle guard. He joined the royal guard soon after the coronation. He was extremely loyal to the crown. His father was a general in the Arendelle military.

Donovan was a rather new recruit. He joined only a couple months before Erik was taken to Weselton. His name came up after fighting the raiders. The raiders managed to breach into the camp but Donovan managed to fight off several of them by himself. His ferocity got the attention of several officers and Erik recruited him for the guard.

The rest of the royal guard who were not currently assigned to the council chambers filed into the room over the next few minutes. When they were all there Erik cleared his throat and began.

"First of all, Queen Elsa asked me to pass along her compliments. She says you all did an amazing job in my absence. I would like to tell you how proud you made me in my absence. I am confident we can carry on like this and continue to serve Arendelle and make her look good by our service."

He went on. "Now as you know there will be a large change to the royal family in the near future. As the family expands so will our responsibilities. As expected I will continue on as the queen's personal guard. But I think it's time we officially put someone in charge of Princess Anna's and soon to be Prince Kristoff's security."

The men nodded in agreement. Erik explained further. "I am putting someone in command of this. I normally would have discussed this sooner but recent events have prevented me from doing so. Lieutenant Warwick, I would like you to be in charge of the Princess' and Princes' security."

Warwick nodded. "I can handle that."

"Good." Erik said. "You won't be the personal guard to Princess Anna. You can go ahead and choose a few men to make up the detail that will be used and rotate them as personal guards. In the next few days bring the list of who you want to me."

Warwick agreed and Erik went on. "Now supposedly there will be royal children in the future. We will discuss that when the time comes. However we will probably need to grow our own ranks as the family grows. Also as the wedding grows closer we need to be on our toes. The events in the woods the other day proved there are those unhappy about Princess Anna marrying a commoner. Now I know most of us in this room have gotten to know Kristoff. We would hate to see anything happen to him. So let's make sure nothing does. We have gone through a lot over the last few months as there are those who want to destroy the leadership of our kingdom. Unfortunately I doubt the threats are over. So we to make sure that we keep them from harm. This is what we do. We cannot fail." 

* * *

When the council meeting was over Elsa walked to her study to take care of paperwork. As she walked down the hallway she saw Lord Wallace wandering about. She sighed. He was probably looking for Erik to ask about the position he offered. Elsa decided it would be best if she broke the news to him instead of him finding out another way. She knew Lord Wallace was used to getting what he wanted and it would come as a bit of a shock to him that he would not get Erik in his employment. Besides she respected Lord Wallace and considered him something of a friend. It would only be right that she tell him. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Lord Wallace. How may I help you today?"

Wallace bowed and smiled. "Your majesty. Normally it is I who seeks to help you. However I am looking for the former Captain Slovak. I am eager to hear his response to my offer."

"I thought as much." Elsa said softly. "However I feel I should inform you that I have restored Captain Slovak to his previous position."

Wallace was taken aback. "What? How is that even possible?"

Elsa explained apologetically. "Minister Challah found a way where he could legally be restored to his position. I decided to grant it. I'm sorry Lord Wallace. I can understand why you wanted him for your service. But I still need him here."

"Forgive me your majesty but are you sure that is wise?" Wallace asked.

Elsa frowned and folded her arms. Most anyone else who would have asked this she would have dismissed outright. However she decided given their relationship she would give Wallace the benefit of the doubt. "Please explain."

Wallace spoke calmly. "Your majesty. The poor man has been through so much in your service. And while he has done an amazing job I fear it could become too taxing on him."

Elsa shook her head. "I appreciate your concern, but the captain has always proved resilient."

Wallace nodded. "That he has. But do you really want to find out what pushing to far might lead to? There is a reason why all other royal personal guards only serve a limited time in their capacity. It's demanding and dangerous. And while I understand you two have become friends that can be another problem. Relationships are not always the best idea when one of the people involved purpose is to possibly give his life for yours."

Elsa pursed her lips. He had a point. It was something she tried not to think about. Still she felt as if Erik was still needed here. "Again thank you for your concern. But I ask that you respect my decision."

Wallace bowed. "Of course your majesty. But I feel I would be doing a disservice if I didn't point out my concerns. Thank you for letting me know. Shows good character to let me know yourself and not have me find out another way."

Elsa nodded and Wallace left. For the most part she was annoyed when people were questioning her decision to reinstate Erik. But she had to admit when people she really trusted questioned it, it made her question herself.

Wallace walked the halls of the castle upset at how circumstances played out. He was a man used to getting what he set his sights on. Anything else he took as a personal failure. It's what made him the successful man he was today. He was sure the queen was making a mistake. She might have her reasons. Some of them might even be quite legitimate. But in the long run he was sure his way was the best way. What he needed was someone who knew the queen better to help see things his way. Luckily he knew just the right person. As luck would have it a very old and dear friend he planned on seeing anyways. He approached a door and knocked an entered when a voice told him to.

Hyrop looked up from his work as Wallace entered and stood and smiled. "Wallace my friend! So good of you to come see me."

"Hyrop. You know I can't leave the castle without catching up." The two men embraced and sat down. "So tell me how goes things here?"

The two sat and chatted for a while about various things. As they did Wallace remembered back to a time when he was actually appointed as an apprentice to Hyrop when Wallace was a young and upcoming lord.

_A cool sea wind whipped the hair of a young man as he stood on the deck of an Arendelle diplomatic ship. He switched back and forth from observing a ledger he held in his hand and looking toward the horizon for a glimpse of home._

_"Lord Wallace, what are you doing up here?" A voice came from behind him. He turned to see Lord Hyrop approaching him. His brown hair flecked with grey being tussled in the wind._

_Wallace bowed. "It was getting to cramped down below decks. I came up to see if I could think clearly."_

_Hyrop smiled and stood next to the young man. "Are you sure you're not just anxious to get home? It has been a long trip."_

_Wallace nodded. "I am actually. But not because I'm tired of the journey. It's such a privilege for someone as inexperienced as me to attend such an important function as that."_

_Wallace clapped him in the shoulder. "You earned it my boy. I selected you as my apprentice because you display a sharp intellect. I believe with proper training you will be of great service to Arendelle."_

_"Thank you my lord." Wallace beamed. "I can't wait to get home to put this training to practice."_

_"I also enjoy that work ethic of yours, but a piece of advice. Stop and enjoy life once in a while. What's the point of building something if you don't stop to enjoy it for a moment? It helps you focus on what's important and reminds you of why we do what we do." Hyrop explained._

_Wallace nodded and silently took a moment. He then broke the brief silence. "I hear there is a chance Prince Adgar will wed soon."_

_Hyrop smiled again. "Good. I see your taking my advice to listen to rumors to heart. Always remember there is much you can learn from rumors and gossip. They have to start somewhere. You just need to do the due diligence to spate fact from fiction. And yes, the rumors are true. The king is working on arrangements now."_

_"What do we know about the princess to be and probably one day queen?" Wallace asked._

_"Not much at the moment. But that is something we will have to change. Always remember that real power comes through knowledge. By learning about those we serve is how we better serve them and in turn serve Arendelle." Hyrop answered._

_He went on. "One thing you will learn is that royals can be like children at times. They live their lives being told they were born to rule. And while that is true there is a reason they have councils and advisors. A single person having that much power is never a good thing. Sometimes, like we tell children, we have to tell a member of the royal family 'no'. Always be respectful mind you, and always have a reason for what you do. Always support the king and queen. Yet never be a 'yes' man. When the council and ministers always give in to what the king wants is when trouble begins. It's how tyrants rise and empires fall."_

Wallace remembered Hyrop's lessons all these years later. When Wallace decided to not pursue becoming a member of the council and probably eventually to become a minister to start his own private business, Hyrop was disappointed of course. However the small rift that came between them over that was mended when Wallace showed he could still serve the kingdom in his own way. In some ways he could be even more valuable by making contacts and having access he might not have as an official member of the council. There were some who still could not believe the career he may have tossed away though. There were many who believed that if he had chosen to accept an invitation to the council by now that he, and not Byron, would be chancellor.

With these memories Wallace broached the subject that was weighing heavily on his mind. "My friend, I have to admit I have some concerns on a rather sensitive topic."

Hyrop nodded. "Speak freely. You know your opinion is always welcome."

Wallace started. "It's this matter with the queen's personal guard. Captain Slovak. I am concerned this may not be the best idea. Nothing against the captain mind you. You know I want him for my own operation. But given the circumstances I feel it would be best if he were to move on from his duties as the queen's guard."

Hyrop sipped his tea and answered. "That actually a pretty common concern I'm getting. But I would like to hear your take on it."

Wallace went on. "I know Queen Elsa has full power to choose however she wants as her personal guard. But as you told me so many years ago sometimes we have to tell them no. Shouldn't this maybe be one of those times? It's unheard of to keep someone in that position for this long. Even more unheard of for a friendship to develop like it has. Not that there is inherently anything wrong with that. But given the nature of the job it's generally not a good idea to become attached to someone who may be asked to give his life for yours. Then also it generates a lot of rumors about a single young man in close company to a single young queen for so long. While I don't believe there is anything inappropriate going on behind the scene, appearances do need to be kept up."

Hyrop nodded as he took this all in. "Under normal circumstances I would completely agree with you. But these are far from normal circumstances and we have far from a normal queen. Even if she suddenly lost her magical abilities there is still the issue of how she was brought up. Far be it from me to question our dearly departed king and queen's parental skills, but I personally believe they handled Queen Elsa poorly. While there was wisdom in keeping her powers hidden from the public and the world, it's not something they should have tried to do on their own. They should have trusted some of us to help. There is a reason princes and princesses are brought up like they are, to handle the rigors and stress of ruling. While Queen Elsa learned plenty of book knowledge while they kept her isolated, she never learned to interact with others or train to handle diplomatic meetings or receptions. She barely even knew how to socialize with other people. Suddenly she found herself forced into those situations, and given her power the whole world is watching her. And while she has done the most amazing job at adapting and overcoming that obstacle it is still something she struggles with at times and needs support. When her mother and father died there was only one person in the world who knew who she really was. I'm not ready to take that support away from her."

Wallace listened then spoke quietly. "I understand all that. I really do. But eventually she will have to show she can stand without that help."

Hyrop stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps, but I don't believe now is that time."

Wallace leaned forward. "And setting that aside there is another reason that no one else wants to directly say but I guess I need to. I have my contacts from all over. I'm well aware there are parties out there that fear Queen Elsa. They believe no matter what her intentions are everyone would be better served if she was no more. They believe that is the only way to make certain she is not a threat. We both know that right now being a guard for Queen Elsa is probably the most dangerous of all royal guard jobs. Chances are someone will have to give their life for hers. And while I hate to see anything befall our castle guards, wouldn't it be better if it wasn't someone she was attached to? You and I both know that despite the strength she has shown, her emotional state is still fragile and developing from her time being isolated and fearing her abilities. I fear what it would do to her if the worst where to happen to someone she cares about."

Hyrop sighed. "Yes, I am very aware of that. Unfortunately right now there seems to be no way around it. The time isn't right to take Erik away from Elsa. She herself has tried to get him a less dangerous job. But he is too stubborn to give up what he knows. Our best hope is that things continue as they have before and eventually they will both be ready to move on soon."

Wallace shook his head. "That's a lot to hope for. And I doubt things can continue as before."

Hyrop looked up. "What do you mean by that?"

Wallace stood and paced. "Because of what got him sent to Weselton in the first place. Those actions on the North Mountain are very public now. Weselton made sure of that. And of course there are all sorts of fabrications to the story as it circulates among the population. But there is no nice way to put it. Their hero showed the heart of a cold blooded killer."

"He was defending the queen." Hyrop argued.

"To a point yes. But he crossed a line. I'm not saying he deserved what he got. He may have even been justified to a point. But you know Weselton painted as gruesome a picture as they could. So now the story is spreading of a dark hearted man who brutally killed unarmed people on a whim. So now every time a foreign dignitary comes to visit and see's the captain standing beside the queen they may wonder if he is her guard or her executioner. It may not be fair or even the right perception. But it's the reality we face. And it was you that taught me that perception can be a very powerful ally, or one of your worst enemies." Wallace explained.

Hyrop let out a long sigh. "Your concerns are legitimate. There is no denying that. But I have to believe that the good in this situation can overcome the bad. Eventually it will work out for the best."

* * *

Elsa stopped to look up at the clock and paused for a few moments. She was considering calling it a day a little early and spending some time with Anna. There was nothing on her desk in dire need of attention. Arendelle wouldn't fall into the ocean if she quit two hours early today. She put her pen down and set the papers aside to be looked at tomorrow when a knock came at the door.

"Yes"

An aide stepped inside. "Forgive the intrusion your majesty, but there has been an arrival at the docks. They are requesting to see you."

Elsa sighed. Apparently if she decided to quit early the universe would make sure she stayed the full day. "Who has come to see me?"

The aide answered. "Honestly we are not exactly sure. However the insignia is that of Keselshire."

That got Elsa's attention. Keselshire was an empire that had its holdings spread out. If memory served there were five or six different areas it claimed. However the empire had been involved in a bloody civil war for the past six years. Most of the contact she got was from both sides asking Arendelle to join their side. However, she, and her father before had decided not to commit forces. Neither did any other nation. Although she was sure several have secretly supported one side or the other. Elsa did not want to support the reigning King Louis because he was a tyrant. She also couldn't justify supporting the rebels with military support either.

"Show him in" Elsa said.

As she waited for her guest, Elsa took the chance to refresh herself on the Keselshire information. Given the fighting was happening in six different regions it was difficult to tell who was winning the war.

When her guest arrived she stood. A few ministers joined her. In the room walked a man who appeared to be in his thirties. His uniform was unfamiliar to Elsa and looked somewhat worn. His blonde hair slightly unkempt and his features worn. Yet he carried himself with purpose and his green eyes seemed to blaze with something she wasn't quite sure of.

"Welcome to Arendelle. I am Queen Elsa. I'm sorry but I do not know who you are."

The man bowed slightly and spoke. "I am Ambassador Gimlin of the Republic of Keselshire Queen Elsa. I apologize for the lack of notice. But we are trying to get things into place quickly."

"Republic?" Elsa asked. "I am to understand that the war is over and King Louis' imperial forces have been defeated?"

"Well yes and no." Answered Gimlin. "The mainland of what was once the Keselshire Empire now belongs to the republic. Imperial forces have been defeated and we are working on setting up a new government. However the outlaying lands are still in conflict. As you can imagine controlling such a spread out kingdom when the empire was whole was difficult. For a fledgling new government it is impossible."

Elsa nodded. "I understand. But what to you intend to do with those areas?"

Gimlin shrugged. "At the moment we are not sure. We have sent messengers even before our final victory inviting them to lay down their arms and join the republic. We got mixed responses. While we still have forces on these lands they have not prevailed. Most of those against us plan to continue the fight for the empire. Others warlords have taken over and have their own plans now that Louis is gone. Thankfully one defeated the imperial forces but has requested to be allowed to be their own nation. We have agreed. We hope the others will follow that example. But as nations for the people, not controlled by a warlord."

Elsa took this all in and asked. "I see. So if I may ask what is to become of King Louis?"

Gimlin shrugged again. Elsa found him to be a rather unlikely diplomat. "That has been taken care of. He was killed in battle when we took the capitol."

Elsa wasn't sure if to believe this or not. But it seemed rather irrelevant at the moment. "So has General Maddon taken command of the republic?" Elsa knew Maddon was the commander of the rebel army.

"Actually no. He says his place is with the army. A civilian has been chosen. The now Prime Minister Norris is running the republic." Gimlin answered.

Elsa made a mental note of that. It seemed positive that the military leader didn't try to assume command right after the victory. She didn't have anything against Maddon taking leadership. But she was glad to see it at least seemed no one was just taking power and exchanging one tyrant for another.

"If I my ask ambassador. How long have you been at your post?" She asked

Gimlin looked down a bit and cleared his throat. "Honestly your majesty until a few weeks ago I was a colonel on General Maddon's staff. When we won we realized we needed some outside help putting our nation back together. I was chosen to be ambassador because I had some experience negotiating some enemy surrenders. I apologize if I'm rough around the edges. I wasn't exactly trained for this. I am just trying to help my people."

Elsa smiled warmly and she motioned for him to sit down. "It's quite alright. Believe it or not I was a bit unprepared to start my job as well."

She went on. "So what brings you to Arendelle? You said you are looking for help. However we are a rather long way from the Keselshire main holdings. Are you working your way kingdom by kingdom up north?"

"Actually Arendelle is our priority one stop." Gimlin admitted.

This surprised Elsa some. "Really? While we do take pride in our kingdom here we are by no means one of the great powers. We will offer any help we can of course but there are closer more powerful kingdoms to you. So why us?"

Gimlin cleared his throat again. "Well honestly we choose Arendelle for two reasons."

"And what would those be ambassador?" Elsa asked.

"Well one is a more immediate need. As I'm sure you are aware the empire most northern holding is not far from Arendelle. While we have forces there they are outnumbered and are too far for us to support effectively. A large number of soldiers and civilians are trapped there. The imperial forces threaten to wipe them out if they are not helped soon. We ask that Arendelle assist us in picking them up and evacuating them from the land. We will bring them home. If they are left there the imperial leader will probably have them all executed as an example."

Elsa nodded. "I'm sure that can be arranged. I'll have to confirm it with the council. I'll arrange a meeting for as soon as possible so we can get your people home."

"Thank you." Gimlin said. "I know you took in refugees during the war. We are forever grateful for getting them out of the firing line. It's one of the reason we chose to come here."

"It was the least we could do. I wasn't about to let people die who wanted no part in a fight that wasn't theirs. Now that the fighting on the mainland is over they can return home if they choose. Now what else brings you to Arendelle?"

"The second reason we chose Arendelle is because of you Queen Elsa." Gimlin said.

"Me?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Even in the middle of a brutal war word reached us of your powers. And not just that. Of the changes you're making here in Arendelle. That is the kind of nation we are trying to build. What we need is support though. Most other kingdoms will not recognize a republic. However if you will we believe your influence will get others to recognize us as well. This is something we need. As you know we are not far from Dronmier. While the Keselshire Empire had a good relationship with Dronmier, the republic does not. Right now there is little stopping them from conquering us. We need to be recognized and supported in order to be added to the Dronmier defense pact. Also without help we cannot build our nation."

Elsa felt a little overwhelmed that they were putting the hopes of their nation at her feet. "How exactly do you want me to help accomplish this?"

Gimlin pulled out a document. "The Prime minister has authorized me to request that a summit be held here in Arendelle to officially recognize the Keselshire republic as a sovereign nation. We realize this is a lot to ask. But we didn't fight for six years and lose thousands of lives to just sit back and watch it crumble. So we plead with you Queen Elsa. Be our voice to the world."

* * *

Elsa convened the council as quickly as possible. Sending a fleet to pick up republic survivors and bring them home wasn't too hard to get approved. Gimlin assured that with the backing of Arendelle the remaining imperial forces would not risk a fight. Within a few days a fleet was assembled and sent out.

Convincing the council of the summit was much harder. Getting the council's approval was a large deal for this to work. In order to show support for a republic Arendelle somewhat like one when gaining its support. Many members either did not believe in supporting a republic or were afraid of what it might do to their relations with other kingdoms.

Elsa argued her point to the council. "Gentlemen the world is moving forward. Keselshire is not the first republic to rise up nor will it be the last. We cannot keep ignoring them. Instead we should look at them as potential beneficial allies. This is Arendelle's chance to take the lead. To show ourselves on a stage. What we do here could be historic. Is that something you want to miss a chance at?"

Elsa managed to sway some of the council. Enough were convinced that by losing the Keselshire Empire as an ally against Dronmier that they needed to replace them with the Keselshire Republic. Finally, after days of debate the council voted to allow the summit. It would take place that very fall. Gimlin wanted it as soon as possible.

As Elsa signed the authorization she felt a mix of thrill and fear. This would be her biggest political endeavor yet. A new nation placing their hopes in her. Yet as scary as that was she had not only the chance to help Arendelle, but help even more people in the world.

As she signed the invitation inviting the minister and his wife to the summit and handed it to Gimlin she recognized what burned in his eyes. It was hope.

* * *

It had been a long week for Erik. Elsa was working long hours convincing the council of this summit. And when Elsa worked long hours so did he. When he escorted Elsa back to her room finally for the night he headed back to his room to get a little sleep. On his way back he walked by a staff who looked up at him coming down the darkened hall. He jumped and dropped the pail he was holding, then scrabbled to collect it.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" Erik asked.

The boy nodded then quickly grabbed his pail and nearly ran away. Erik watched confused. "I wonder what's with him?" he asked himself.

"I would say he's afraid." Elsa's aide Wesley said.

Erik saw Wesley coming down the other hallway. "Afraid of what?"

Wesley gave him a look. "You don't know?"

Erik shrugged. "There a new ghost story in the castle?"

Wesley sighed. "You will find out sooner or later so I guess I should tell you. He was afraid of you."

"Of me? Well sure I may have startled him but I didn't try to."

Wesley shook his head. "Sorry to break this bad news to you but the story of what you did on the North Mountain and to Samuels is pretty public knowledge now. It unnerves a lot of people to know you were able to kill that easily."

"Oh." Erik said. He didn't realize that. But thinking back he did notice the non-guard staff were acting differently around him. "Well I had my reasons for doing so." He argued.

"Maybe." Wesley shrugged. "But to them you killed unarmed people. They worry you may just be too quick with your sword or firelock. One mistake that makes them look like a threat and you might shoot first ask questions later."

"I…wouldn't do that." Erik said not entirely convincingly considering he had done that before.

"Maybe. But that's the perception now. Word of advice. Might want to keep your head down and avoid attention from diplomatic visitors. You wouldn't want to make the queen's job any more difficult." Wesley said. "I know you got a job to do. But part of that is making Queen Elsa's job easier."

Erik nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. I would never do anything to harm the queen."

Wesley shrugged. "I don't believe you ever would intentionally. But keep in mind the consequences your actions can have."

Wesley then walked away leaving Erik to think. How much harm had he caused? Was that a sign of what personal feelings could do once they got in the way? Then he thought back. Every time he looked into Elsa's eyes there was a little something else there. He now knew it was mistrust and fear.

* * *

End Chapter 44

I know its not the most exciting chapter but I hope it was satisfying after over 60 days of waiting. Happy late Independence Day to all my American readers by the way. I believe to my U.K. Readers it would be happy late Treason Day.

I decided to give some background and depth to a few characters that have popped up in the story in this chapter. Hopefully you like them even more. Introduced a few others.

My Tumblr page is still in operation. I post updates and stuff on there. Link on my profile. Remember you don't have to be one tumblr to look at it. I'm am still looking at other options to make the story more socially connected. Any suggestions? Facebook and Twitter are not options right now. The story isn't that popular. Maybe Line? Pm me suggestions.

Also please keep reviews to only being story reviews. And questions on updates or other things send me a PM I'm always good about replying to those.

Leave those story reviews. Because I haven't posted in so long I haven't gotten my review fix. I plan on updating a bit quicker for chapter 45. In fact It's already in progress.


	45. Chapter 45: The Past Speaks

**STOP! PROCEED NO FURTHER UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE NOTICE BELOW!**

Now that I have your attention please make sure you have read chapter 44. My last update was to let you, my readers, know why the delay in the story. Because of that when I replaced that notice with chapter 44 the website did not post it as a new update. So before you read chapter 45 below make sure you go back and read chapter 44. And feel more then welcome to leave reviews on both chapters.

Now that you have read chapter 44. Welcome back to the story! Sorry for the long delay. I am hoping to start cranking the chapters out again on a more regular basis. Hope everyone is still with me after the wait and you haven't lost interest.

And now I bring you chapter 45.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 45

A spring rain fell on Arendelle. Thunder rolled softly in the distance as the people of the city took shelter from the rain or ducked from doorway to doorway.

In the Arendelle memorial cemetery though, a lone figure walked through the rain. Boots clapping on the wet flagstones along the path he walked. He stopped and looked around, then walked along the grass between the rows of headstones. His walked slowed as he stopped to look at the names on the stones, pulling his uniform coat closer to him. Finally he stopped in front of one and read the name.

_Sergeant Ian Tevel _

_Killed in action at the Battle of Morats Point_

_While defending Arendelle from a rebellion_

_Rest in Peace Loyal Soldier of Arendelle_

Erik looked down at the stone and spoke.

"Hello old friend. Sorry it's been so long since I came to see you. Not sure if you heard or not but I was out of town for a while."

Erik could almost hear Ian's laugh. His friend would have shaken his head at the situation wondering why Erik always got himself into tough situations it seemed.

Erik went on. "I also came out here today to settle up on something. I'm sure you remember the last night we all were together. You guys made a bet on if I would ever find love. I'm sure you remember me trying to bet against myself."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out two coins. "Well it turns out you were right. Some girl did managed to break my heart of stone. I did put up a fight but I guess it was in vain."

He set the coins in front of the stone. "It's not going to work out though. Now before you roll over there let me explain. The circumstances of the job got in the way."

In his mind Erik could almost hear Ian asking what that meant. He knew Ian would never let it go just like that. "Unfortunately the girl that managed to grab hold of my heart is none other than Queen Elsa herself. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Unfortunately we are two very different people. Besides the fact that she's the queen, she is everything I'm not. And in doing my duty to protect her, I had to cross some lines. While I think she understands professionally why I did what I did, I don't think she can ever reconcile it on a personal level. No matter what I will always be there for her. Even if it is nothing more than her guard."

* * *

Elsa was sure she had never been busier in her life. Her sister's wedding combined to with day to day responsibilities of running a kingdom kept her plenty occupied. Now trying to put this summit together in a short amount of time was adding to the pressure.

At the same time she wasn't complaining. Anna's wedding was going to be a joyous occasion. She was determined to make sure it went perfectly. Her sister deserved that. The summit preparation could have been maddening but she choose to look at it another way.

This was Arendelle's chance to get noticed. When it came to power and prestige Arendelle was in the middle. Lost in a group of kingdoms of similar status. Their northern location sometimes obscured them even more. Now she had a chance to put her country on the center stage.

Well in a good way. When she revealed her powers by accident the night of the coronation she had put Arendelle back on the map. Just not in the way she wanted. She wanted here kingdom to be known for more than just being the home of the Snow Queen.

Then there was the fact that this was an opportunity to make a statement in front of the world. Ever since she took the throne she wanted to be the voice of the people. By helping a nation that both broke free from an oppressive regime and given power to their people, she hoped she could send a message that this was the time of the people.

She knew from her study of history that kings and queens were put in place to give order and protection to the people. The ruling families were put in place because they could focus on studying and raising their families for the tasks of leadership.

Unfortunately, the power that was given and entrusted to them often ended up being abused. As time went on, most of the families saw their position as a divine right, never earning their position that they have taken for granted. Some have even fallen under the illusion that they are in fact gods.

But times were different now. With advances in education and culture the citizens were no longer simple laborers dependent on the ruling class to guide them. Elsa saw limitless potential in her people. She may be their queen but she served them. She wanted to make sure that they were involved in the running of her nation.

The problem with the summit was that there was strong resistance to it. She was receiving many letters of protest to Arendelle hosting the summit. While there were not many rulers who shed a tear about the fall of the Keselshire Empire, they did not like the idea of a republic rising in its place. They felt a surviving noble on the side of the rebellion should take over as the new king.

In her responses Elsa did her best to be diplomatic and explain that the people had fought for years against a king. They might not respond well to someone else simply claiming the throne. She also explained that the government was provisional and would take time to take shape. That right now the priority was protecting this new nation while providing input on how to build this new government. She knew Keselshire would not abandon their new government, but she hoped she could make other rulers believe there was a chance they could eventually persuade them to put a king back on the throne. It was all part of the political game.

To make things more difficult, her own council was not completely onboard with her. Many of them were of the old mindset that kingdoms needed kings, a concept which she felt more than a little offended by.

Even among all that was going on there was still pressure on her to marry as soon as possible. She was receiving proposals by mail now and then too.

She sighed. She knew to expect this as a single queen but it was growing more and more tiresome. Most of those proposing were only interested in the throne. Then to make things more irritating many believed she simply needed a man to take charge because she couldn't handle it on her own. This irritated her. She didn't like to brag about her accomplishments but she felt she had done a decent job since taking the throne. Especially considering all the obstacles in her way.

To be honest she was finding the entire marriage for alliance concept to be rather draconian. Her ancestors had been sent off to many nations in many such alliances. It was impossible to keep track of where all her distant relatives may be now. She wouldn't be surprised to find out that in some small and distant way she was related to every other ruling family out there.

Then there was the fact that she really couldn't see how some foreign prince could waltz in here and know the best way to run her country. It seemed like more of a way to damage an alliance rather than create one. She felt alliances and treaties could be better made by intelligent and sensible people negotiating terms to an agreement that was mutually beneficial and both kingdoms were better for it. If she ever was to marry she felt the man in question would need to care about Arendelle's people as well as her.

* * *

Hyrop answered the door to his estate to greet his visitor. "Wallace! Come in, I have something to show you."

Wallace groaned. "Let me guess, you acquired another piece for your collection? I thought we were meeting to discuss our side project."

"We are, we are." Wallace insisted. "But trust me you are going to love this."

Wallace followed Hyrop through the house. "You know you say that about every antique you add to your collection."

"These are no mere antiques." Hyrop retorted. "These are a collection of important historical artifacts I have gathered. Each one with a story behind it.

Wallace sighed as he followed Hyrop pasts the displays are various artifacts he had around the house. Over the years Hyrop's hobby had turned his home into a small museum.

Hyrop went on. "You young people need to take more interest in history. It's our map to the future."

"I pay plenty of attention to history. I just don't see the need to surround myself with its remains, or bore my friends with every nuance of it."

"Boring? Who on earth can find these things boring?" Hyrop objected.

"Well the queen for one. I remember when you brought her here when she was about five and gave her a tour of your collection. I'm pretty sure I have never seen a more bored child in my life." Wallace replied.

Hyrop chuckled. "Well maybe she was too young to appreciate it at the time. But trust me one day she will thank me for it."

Wallace snickered. "Oh indeed. I'm sure that long boring tour and lecture is what readied her to sit through long boring council meetings. Tell me did you submit Princess Anna to the same torture?"

Hyrop stopped with an amused expression on her face. "I had to cut that tour short. Princess Anna felt the need to touch everything and I kept having to catch things to keep them from breaking."

Wallace stifled a laugh imagining that. Finally they reached their destination. Hyrop walked over to a safe and opened it. Wallace raised an eyebrow. Whatever Hyrop had acquired was obviously very important to him to lock it up like that.

He was suddenly less impressed with what Hyrop pulled out.

"It's a box."

Hyrop held in his hand a small sealed box that looked to have a small lock on it.

Wallace sighed. "So what's the significance of this box? Did it once contain the necklace of an Empress or something?"

"You'll see" Hyrop smiled and pulled a key out and opened the lock. Then he picked up a small forceps and reached inside and pulled something out.

This time Wallace gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

In the forceps Hyrop held a small green crystal. Unlike an ordinary crystal this one had a faint yet unmistakable glow to it. It even pulsed brighter now and then.

Hyrop smiled. "Well that depends what you think it is."

"You know very well what I mean. Is that a crystal from the Well of Souls?" Wallace asked.

"It is. Although the locals call it something else." Hyrop said pleased. "Have you ever seen one before?"

"Once. Only smaller and red. Many years ago when I was in Sevohath. As you can imagine the asking price was unbelievable. How did you even get it out of Zaynia? They don't let outsiders near the well. And you're not one to buy stolen goods."

Hyrop explained. "Well, this piece here came to me out of luck, and thanks to our good friend Lojack."

Wallace snorted. Lojack was hardly a friend. He was the most notorious smuggler in Arendelle. More of an annoyance. "Lojack? Really? This seems too risky even for him. And not something he would likely give up."

Hyrop nodded. "Well our inspectors found a shipment of items Lojack was trying to bring in and arrested him. I usually don't get involved in such matters, but then someone noticed Zaynia symbols on some items stashed among the other contraband. That is always a warning flag because these crystals are the items a person would most want to smuggle out of Zaynia. While the crystal was not found right away there was enough there to suggest Lojack had possibly acquired one. Because of this the officer in charge decided to notify someone higher up. When I learned what he possibly had I arranged a little meeting with Lojack. He is used to such dealings. He avoids long jail time by informing us on the more nefarious criminal activity when he is caught. So in exchange for not turning him over to Zaynia authorities for position of a crystal he confirmed he had one and told me how he got it. Apparently a friend and smuggler from another nation got a hold of it and decided to have Lojack hold it for him while Zaynia authorities were after him."

Wallace shook his head. "I don't know why you don't simply lock Lojack up."

"He can be a valuable source of information. Besides he's not a violent man. Never hurt anyone. Just violates customs and trade laws." Hyrop said.

Wallace frowned. "Well when you're in my business those are serious offenses. But we can discus that later. While that crystal is impressive are you sure you should have it here? Why not lock it up in the castle until you have it returned to Zaynia. You are going to return it aren't you?"

"Of course I'm going to return it. It's their property. I'm just going to borrow it for a while and study it." Hyrop explained.

"Are you mad? Do you know how Zaynia feels about those crystals? Hey shoot anyone trying to get to the well. Part of the reason those who do manage to steal them charge a fortune is they risk death to get them. Once they find out you have one they will insist on its immediate return." Wallace exclaimed.

Hyrop nodded. "I'm sure they will. However they don't know we have it yet. As far as they know we are still trying to find it. That buys me some time."

"Time for what?" Wallace asked. "What use could you possibly have for that? If I really wanted a crystal I could probably acquire one with my means, but no one knows what they do exactly. So what would the point be?"

"To learn of course." Hyrop stated. "I'm an old man. I have requested the Zaynia government many times for permission to visit the well. Even had a personal meeting with the ambassador. Every time they have politely declined. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Yes but it could be dangerous." Wallace argued. "There is little known about them. Some say they can heal. Others say they can destroy. Some they can give a person magic powers…wait…are you thinking that somehow Queen Elsa was exposed to a crystal somehow and that's how she got her power? You're not actually thinking about making her part of this crazy endeavor are you?"

"Of course not." Hyrop snorted. "I would never consider it. In fact I'm keeping it here instead of the castle because one theory is that they react to magic. I'm not taking that risk. And I can't imagine how Queen Elsa would have been exposed to one as a child. Although it is strange that until two years ago it was thought that there were the only source of magic in the world."

"Still seems like an unnecessary risk." Wallace said. "You may as well keep kegs of gunpowder by the fire."

"Nonsense. I'm taking every precaution. I won't handle it, just minor observations. Besides, what little material I could find on these crystals suggest the green ones have healing powers." Hyrop explained.

"Those sources are rare and not reliable." Wallace said.

Hyrop shrugged. "True but that's all we have to go on for now. Maybe I can help broaden our horizons."

He placed the crystal back in the box and locked it back up. "Now on to business. How is your unofficial search going?"

When Elsa revealed her powers it sent shockwaves through the world. Until that moment magic was thought only to exist in the mysterious crystals of the well, or in dark magic obtained through sorcery. The later was becoming increasingly rare because of the heavy penalties for practicing the dark arts. Those that did only managed to obtain limited amounts of power. Suddenly a young woman, a queen no less, displayed a frightening amount of power, the likes of which were never known to exist. Despite Elsa being able to convince many she was not a dark sorcerous many others still decided to prepare for another possibility. That meant trying to find a way to arm themselves against magic.

So around the world the race to find magical artifacts and items began. Stories that were thought to be merely legends were now examined in detail and earnest to see if there was in fact truth behind them.

Hyrop anticipated this and started his own search for such items. He figured if any items did in fact exist it would be better for Arendelle to have them so they could not be used against its queen. He did not want to alert Elsa to this fact though. She had enough to worry about over the past two years. She didn't need the fact that others might be searching for magical weapons to use against her to weigh on her as well. So to avoid alerting the queen or even other nations, Hyrop commissioned Wallace to hunt for these items. He had the contacts and resources. But not being an official member of the council he could use his private business to conduct the search without drawing much attention.

"So how goes the hunt for relics?" Hyrop asked.

Wallace sighed. "Not as well as we hoped. The items described in the old stories have either been destroyed or lost over the ages. Possibly just stories to begin with and never existed at all. I am also racing against many opponents to find these things, so some may have been found before me. If any kingdoms have found a real magical item they are very tight lipped about it. My sources can confirm nothing as of yet."

Hyrop rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, after two years we have nothing?"

"Well not exactly nothing." Wallace said. "Though few of the items we have found have turned out to be big disappointments. Either the authors of the stories greatly exaggerated the abilities, or the magic faded over time."

"What have you found?" Hyrop asked.

"Well a staff that according to legend has great magical power, all it does right now is light up at the end. Makes a nice flameless torch but little else. The wand of Elsmire, I'm sure you're familiar with that story. We just barely managed to find it before three other kingdoms did. Unfortunately it does nothing. The most any of my men have been able to do with it is swirl some dirt around. The most promising thing we found was a dagger said to target magical beings and kills them."

"What have you done with that?" Hyrop asked.

"Well, it seemed too dangerous to our queen to leave intact so I had it destroyed. Broke it into pieces and had each piece sent to far off locations. Then thrown into scrap heaps, into gorges, or into the ocean. It will never be reassembled." Wallace assured.

"Good thinking. If our enemies knew about its existence they would probably go to any length to steal it." Hyrop said.

Wallace continued. "You should now that even after two years other kingdoms and even independent parties are still looking. Most are just looking because if it's true there are magical items they might benefit their kingdoms or bring them personal profit. Others are simply being prudent and looking for a defense just in case Queen Elsa is not the gentle soul she says. We can't blame them. They simply don't know the queen like we do. They just want to protect their people from a potential new threat. They would probably only use any items they found defensively, but there are others who are actively hunting these items so they can take the queen out. Our band of rebels that have gone into hiding are surly looking. Weselton is said to be hunting items, and I have no doubt Dronmier is using their resources to see if they can find anything. I will keep hunting these items to keep them from our enemies. But remember, even with my resources I am far outnumbered by the other searches. You need to be watchful here at home as well."

* * *

Elsa was sure she had never gone over so much information in her life. With so many objections about the Keselshire Republic being officially recognized, she knew she needed everything she could find about such precedence in similar events of the past. She and her aides were searching the castle library and historical records to use in possible counterarguments against objections. She felt like she needed more though. That meant digging through some papers she wanted to avoid; some of her Fathers old things.

The Keselshire conflict broke out while her parents were still alive. She remembered her father paying close attention to it. She also knew both her Mother and Father keep detailed notes on proceedings during their time as King and Queen. They likely hoped to use these observations to help her become a better queen one day.

Ever since Elsa had been locked and shackled in that special room by Hans and later found out it was her father who constructed it, she had developed mixed feelings about the man. Despite him having her shut away after the accident with Anna, she loved her father dearly when he was alive. Now she wondered if he felt the same. Did he fear her all along and took every precaution to keep his kingdom safe from her? Or was he simply an overprotective father who let fear control him. As disappointing as the thought was, that her father might have let his fear dictate how she was raised, it wasn't like she could completely blame him. She was far too familiar with letting fear dictate her actions as well for a time. She only wished she could have asked him directly why he did what he did. Now she would never know.

She unlocked the door to a room that she hadn't entered in years; her parents study. They had a room in the castle set up to be a study for both of them. Tears quickly stung her eyes when she remembered the last time she was in here was when they were alive.

She choked the sob that was holding back and stepped into the room, trying not to let the memories of the place overwhelm her. This was not the time to break down. She needed what her parents left behind to help her move forward.

She calmed her breathing and proceeded to look through the papers and books that were around the room. As she was going over one of the bookshelves she noticed a few boxes tucked into a recessed cubby with papers and journals in them. On one had they almost looked as if they were meant to be hidden, yet nothing seemed rather remarkable about them. They seemed rather haphazardly tossed in the space. Upon looking at the first leaflets, they seemed to be nothing more than meeting minutes. Her curiosity got the best of her though and she examined them further. She quickly found a small note with the unmistakable handwriting of her mother. It was only three words but they had her full attention.

_For our daughters_

She quickly grabbed the next page and read.

_Too our precious daughters._

_Over the years your father and I have kept various journals about the ongoings of both the kingdom and our family. Given the circumstances of our family, we decided to put these away so you girls can look at them later and maybe understand why things were the way they were. I'm sure you both have so many questions. I hope we have been able to answer most of them. But memories fade with time, so hopefully these pages will help put things in perspective for you. _

Elsa noted the date and saw it was written just a couple months before her parents died. She longed to read more but knew she had to do something first.

* * *

Anna was rather busy herself with wedding preparations. The day was drawing closer and there was still much to do, though she still managed to keep her smile and good spirits through all of it. She happily walked through the chapel pointing out ideas and listening to suggestions from the planners for the ceremony. It all seemed to be coming together nicely.

She was not expecting to see her sister nearly barge into the chapel.

"Anna!" Elsa called out. "I need to show you something."

Anna looked at Elsa a bit confused. Her sister seemed rather excited, and more so then Anna was sure she ever saw her. In fact Elsa seemed almost downright giddy.

"Elsa, what is it? Something happen?" Anna asked.

Elsa walked quickly over and took her by the hand and nearly yanked her off her feet. "Come with me! You have to see what I found!"

"Alright, alright!" Anna said trying to keep up. Usually Elsa had to try to keep up with her. She hadn't seen Elsa this excited since she discovered chocolate ice cream.

Elsa led Anna through the castle, up several flights of stairs until she stopped in front of her parents study.

Anna looked nervously at the doors. She clearly hadn't been inside for a long time either. "Elsa what are we doing here?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Elsa smiled. "I was wondering that too. But I needed to see if there was something to help me with the summit. I may have found much more."

Elsa took Anna's hand and they entered together. This time it was Anna's turn to hold back the tears. "Elsa I'm not sure if I can be in here."

"It's alright Anna." Elsa have her hand a small squeeze. "Mom and Dad left something for us in here."

She led Anna over to the journals and papers she found and showed her the note. "I think now is as good a time for answers as any."

Anna nodded. There was a lot to try to go over, and her parents clearly hadn't had time to put it in order. They decided to skim through and look over the ones that seemed most important. The rest they would come back to later.

Anna glanced over one and smiled a little. "Elsa look at this! It's from momma's journal. When she first arrived in Arendelle."

They both read over the entry.

_I have arrived in this strange new land called Arendelle. So different then my home of Korevia. However I can't deny it is a beautiful land. The woods and mountains beyond the city give it a natural and rustic charm. _

_It's hard to believe that in a few days I am to be married and be in line to be queen on this land. I hope I can come to love the land and people as I did my own home. I am trying to act excited and happy for my family but the truth is I am so scared of what the future may bring. Prince Adgar seems a nice enough man but I have only met him on two other occasions. I guess I can trust father's judgment. While I have always been destined to be married to another kingdom I know he would not send me to someone he didn't trust. _

_I just hope I can be he woman I need to be for my future family and for this kingdom._

They both smiled as they read about their mother when she was younger than them. They set the page aside and continued to look through the entries. Elsa then came across one that was written by her father the day she was born.

_I don't believe there are words to express what I feel this day. I have earned a title even greater than that of prince or king. I have become a father. A beautiful girl has been born to us this day. We have decided to name her Elsa. _

_I hope I can do right by her in raising her. She is the heir to the throne. All that can wait though. Right now I'm just glad to have a family._

_Thankfully my mother has seen this day. Having been ill for so long I didn't think I would see her smile again. Holding her granddaughter is the happiest I have seen her in years. _

_To my daughter Elsa. If one day you read this I only hope I have prepared you for the life you were born to. And I want you to know that no matter what, no matter the accomplishments I made from the throne, I have never felt more complete then I did this day when I first held you. _

Elsa's eyes brimmed with tears as she read. She didn't remember her grandmother. She died a few months after she was born. Her Grandfather passed before she was three. She was glad to hear she gave them some joy early in her life. Then there was the note from her father written to her from the past. Even with her situation he did teach her well and prepare her as best he could considering the circumstances. She just wished she could know what he felt when her powers manifested.

She looked over at Anna who was also brushing her eyes. She had found a page telling of the day she was born.

_I did not think I could have this feeling again but with the birth of our second daughter I once again am the happiest man on earth. Even little Elsa seems excited. Her big blue eyes seem alive when she looks at her little sister. I imagine they will be the best of friends. _

_It's amazing. Even with all the trouble in the kingdom and the world how this miracle given to me can seem to put the world at peace. _

_They continued to page through entries. Most talking about certain events. Then Anna handed some pages to Elsa. "I think you should read these." She said quietly._

_Elsa looked at the date and noticed it was a few months before Anna was born. She nervously started to read knowing what these pages would detail._

_Can this possibly be true? How did this even happen? Had I not seen it with my own eyes I would not have believed it. _

_My wife was telling me lately that Elsa has been feeling somewhat cold as of late. When we had her examined the doctor could find nothing wrong even though her hands were cold to the touch. The castle seemed warm enough for her. I decided to have her play in the study while I worked. She seemed happy enough. I thought maybe we were worrying too much. Then I saw the first patch of snow. At first I thought there might be a late spring flurry. But the weather was rather pleasant and the windows closed. Then I heard Elsa giggle and laugh as snow flurries flew from her hands. I couldn't believe my eyes. Little Elsa seemed unconcerned and rather enjoyed the new found ability. I don't know what I am to do though. If word got out about a princess with magic powers who knows how the nations or even our own people would react? I can only hope that this will be all we see of this._

_Elsa began to quickly look through other pages. Most made mention of her parents' worries about her powers growing. She even remembered some of it. They talked to her as soon as they thought she could understand. Her parents told her to not use her powers around other people. As a little girl she didn't understand why. Her parents told her that it might scare other people. Elsa didn't want to scare the castle staff so she obeyed, but she badly wanted to show off her abilities. Luckily, she had a little sister that loved to see what she could do with her magic. That worked well until the night of the accident. _

_Then everything changed._

_Besides Elsa's attitude to her own powers, her parents seemed to change as well in their entries._

_Elsa's power continues to grow at an alarming rate. I hope she could learn to control it but she seems to have less and less control. We have found another measure though; gloves seem to contain the power in her hands. I have decided it may be best for her to hide her abilities completely. Unfortunately they seem to be tied to her emotions, meaning she has to learn to master them at such a young age. It seems like an extreme measure but I don't know what else to do._

_If she is exposed people will accuse her of studying dark magic. They will want her destroyed. Then there are those who still hunt for what remains of magic in the world. They will do anything to get their hands on Elsa and take her away. Emperor Damon of Dronmier would certainly try to take her and mold her into some sort of weapon. I will not allow anyone to take my daughter from me. I wish there was another way. Maybe one day these powers can be controlled, but until then I will not risk Elsa being exposed and everyone coming after her._

_My daughter Elsa. If you one day read this I hope you can understand and forgive me. I never wanted it to be like this. But above all things I wanted to keep you safe. Had your abilities been exposed many would have tried to take you away from us. The thought of which was unbearable for your mother and I. _

_Elsa read in stunned silenced. She knew her father battled fear when it came to her. But she didn't know it was fear of losing her. _

_Meanwhile Anna was reading a page specifically written to her._

_To our daughter Anna._

_If you are reading this it probably means you have discovered once again your sister's abilities. I hope we have been able to answer the many questions I'm sure you have. If not I hope I can explain them here._

_We decided to keep Elsa's powers hidden from you, afraid of another accident occurring. We are also not sure if there would be any damage done if the memories returned that we had the troll erase. _

_We are so sorry for the times when we couldn't give you the attention you deserved because of trying to take care of Elsa. No matter what may have occurred we both love you very much. We just wanted to make sure both our daughters stayed safe. Your sister loves you more than you can know, but she fears harming you again. That is why you rarely see her. Don't for one moment think she doesn't care about you. We both pray that one day, even as you're reading this, that this problem will be resolved and we can return to the family we once were. _

_Anna brushed the tears from her eyes now. She wished her parents could have seen the relationship she and Elsa had built over the last two years. _

_Elsa found another page of interest and started to read. This one wasn't addressed to anyone like most of the others though. _

_One of my worst fears has come to pass. While visiting the castle on business, Lord Drake saw Elsa. Unfortunately Elsa was startled and caused some ice to form. Drake confronted me on the situation and urged me to deal with it. He suggested it would be best to simply get rid of Elsa. That of course is unacceptable. I managed to negotiate something else to appease him, and he agreed. I have a few months to come up with an acceptable plan of protection against Elsa's powers or he says he will have no choice but to expose Elsa's abilities._

_Elsa grabbed another page that was dated a couple weeks later._

_There seems to be no good solutions to the problem Drake thinks there is with Elsa. So I am forced to choose the least offensive path._

_For a while I had to consider how to handle things if Elsa ever truly lost control. The best I can think of is come sort of containment room. The problem would be constructing such a room. Besides the fact there was no blueprint for such a room, it could mean bringing more people in on the secret. _

_Elsa's breathing quickened as she read. She was getting close to the answer she had wondered about for two years. She quickly read the next entry. _

_I have managed to build a room to contain Elsa. I did not want to bring anyone else in on Elsa's secret, so I had to give vague instructions to the workers. As far as they know they were constructing a cell for special situations. It looks horribly like a prison cell. It is built in a rather unused area of the castle at least, far from the rest of the dungeon cells. Hopefully it is never used. I only hope if Elsa find out about it she can forgive me. I can tell myself I did what I had to, but the words sound hollow even to me. _

_Elsa took a minute to process what she just read. She felt like she had her answer but it wasn't complete. Her father was forced into a position to construct that horrid room. But part of her wondered why he didn't put up more of a fight. Maybe there was more._

_She looked for what might be another part to the story. She grabbed another page that looked like it might tell her what she was looking for._

_I showed Lord Drake the room I constructed. He decided it was not enough though. He has given me a deadline. I must get rid of Elsa. Out of respect for me and because she is my daughter he will let me put her down in whatever way I see fit. He said I can even use this as an advantage: We can claim Elsa has been severely ill the last few years and that's why the gates have been closed. We can announced she has passed and gain the sympathy of the people. He warned if I don't do this then he will have no choice but to expose Elsa and have her publicly destroyed as a witch. _

_He has pushed me too far. It's one thing to demand I create safety measures in case the worst happens. It's another to tell a father he has to kill is own daughter. I will never do such a thing. _

_Now I must make another awful choice. What to do about Drake. He will expose Elsa and put her in danger. I will have to arrange for Drake to no longer be a threat. May God forgive me for what I must do to protect my family. _

_So this was her answer. She never knew the lengths her father went to to protect his family. She remembered there being some talk around that time of a lord being killed in an accident. She never thought her father capable of such things. Although she was sure there was no length she wouldn't go to to protect Anna. _

_Also the name Lord Drake sounded familiar. She thought for a moment and remembered there was a Lord Drake the second, Lord Drake's son. Elsa had yet to meet him. Maybe he was avoiding the castle because he blamed Elsa's father for his own father's death?_

_There were still questions left. One was what happened after and why the room still existed. She had to read on. _

_I have taken care of Drake. He was never able to tell anyone about Elsa. I don't know what to do about the room I had built. I can't have it taken apart without arousing suspicion. And I hate myself for saying so but maybe it might be a good idea to have it around. I hope I'm wrong, but Elsa's power continues to grow. We may need a spot for her to go is she can't control it. I'll have to find some way to fix it up so it's not like a prison cell. _

_Finally Elsa found a page addressed to her._

_To my daughter Elsa._

_I hope you never have to read this. But I feel that I owe you an explanation if you ever find out about the room. When I first had it constructed I had no choice in the matter. It may be hard to believe but it's the truth. The details of which I prefer not to share with you for they are too horrible. _

_I kept the room because I didn't know what else to do if the worst ever happened. Hopefully if you do ever discover it, it will look far different then the prison cell it resembles now. _

_I hope you can forgive me for giving into my fear. I hate what I have to do. I wish the answers were easier. I worry in trying to keep you safe I may damage our relationship in the process. I can't expect you to like what I had to do, or even understand it. Just know that I always loved you and would do anything to protect you. _

_Elsa put the letter down. She couldn't completely understand why her father did what he did. She doubted anyone could but himself. But she did understand better. Her father was driven to protect his family however he could. He may have made mistakes but she couldn't completely blame him. People made mistakes. Her father didn't exactly have a road map for the situation he was placed in. But now she knew for sure her father was never afraid of her, but of what might happen to her and his family. _

_She clutched the letter tight and closed her eyes and whispered. "I forgive you daddy."_

* * *

_End Chapter 45_

_Hope it was worth the wait. For those of you that didn't notice I posted 44 last month you got two chapters!_

_I'm sure the magic crystal and artifact talk got your attention. For those of you who may worry the story will turn into some sort of fantasy magic battle. Don't worry. There will be other magic used from time to time in the story but it will be rare. I figure in a world where you have a girl with the power of winter and a troll like Pabbie there is probably magic still sprinkled throughout this world. _

_Also in some of the reviews some of you have thought Keselshire and Dronmier are the same empire. They are not. Just wanted to clear that up. Keselshire has never been mentioned until the last chapter. To clear some things up I have started making character and nation references. They will help me as well as several times I have had to look through my story for a name. And you all know it's no small story. _

_Speaking of which if any of my readers have the ability or software to create a map I would be interested in making one for my "Frozen" world. Now before you volunteer for this I should let you know we would end up going back and forth several times as the map I would want I would have some very specific ideas on. Not anything wrong with your work. I just can be picky. So for those of you who think they can deal with that shoot me a PM and we can start the process. _

_Also once again I ask you not leave reviews asking me to update. I am well aware that you want more of the story and I am working on it. I use reviews as a guide to tell me how much readers enjoyed the chapter and then can gauge what interests people the most. Reviews that have nothing to do with the story ruin my statistical analyses of the story. _

_Speaking of reviews please leave your thoughts. Besides the number of reviews on a chapter to gauge how much it was enjoyed the content of the review tells me what interests you as well. And also it's nice to know people enjoy what I write. _

_We are fast approaching the wedding in this story. And before part 4 is over there will be 3 things that happen that you won't see coming. _


	46. Chapter 46: Family Bonds

Welcome to chapter 46! Sorry again for the delay. Things are still busy. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Happy late back to the future day! Although it got the part about the Cubs wrong. And my sympathies to any Cubs fan readers I may have.

Big story Milestones! With this chapter the story has reached 300,000 words! Just think of how much time I have stolen from your lives getting you hooked on this. More importantly 200 followers! Thank you all so much! Finally 500 reviews! Woohoo! If you ask any writer reviews excite us. Motivates us to keep going so keep them coming.

Now let's start working on the next 500 reviews and 200 followers. Also the next 300,000 words. (Am I serious? You'll have to see.)

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 46

Things were growing more hectic around the castle. Anna's wedding was fast approaching. Guests would start arriving possibly by the end of the next week. Elsa found herself in an almost non-stop working state. When she wasn't doing that she was spending as much time helping Anna prepare as possible.

Even when the wedding was over, the summit would keep Elsa more than busy. She was thinking she should take a cue from the bears and hibernate during the winter. She certainly wasn't sleeping much now. It seemed everyone needed something from her these days. There was always a noble or ambassador outside her door needing to see her. Today was no different.

She looked up when a knock came on the door to her study. "Yes?"

One of her aides poked his head in. "Pardon the interruption your majesty, but Ambassador Giles from the Northern Isles has requested to see you."

Normally Elsa would be intrigued by this. King Itan of the Northern Isles made it no secret that he did not trust her. While he kept his ambassador and relationship with Arendelle intact, he had severally limited his dealings since she took the throne. For the ambassador to be asking to see her probably meant it was important. These days, however, it seemed everyone wanted something important.

"Add him to the schedule. But he will have to wait for an appointment like everyone else." Elsa told the aide.

"I tried already your grace. But it seems this is of an urgent matter. Or so he says." The aide replied.

Elsa sighed. This had better be urgent, and not simply an ambassador voicing a protest to the wedding or summit and wasting her time.

"Very well, show him in."

The aide bowed and stepped outside and returned quickly with the ambassador. Elsa cut right to the chase. "Forgive me ambassador but I am extremely busy. I need you to be brief as possible."

The ambassador wasted no time. "Queen Elsa, I have been ordered by my government to request Arendelle's aid in our fight against the rebel General Tyros."

Elsa had to let the request sink in for a moment. She knew Tyros had been raiding supply and trade routes to the isles for months. But as far as she knew the Northern Isles was holding its own.

"I was under the impression that the Northern Isles had the situation well in hand. That was what you told us when we offered humanitarian relief." Elsa answered calmly.

The ambassador sighed. "It was a lie. The king did not want to accept your help. Now we have no choice. The truth is Tyros is harming our trade routes far more than we were letting on. Without help I fear our economy will collapse and we will fracture as supplies run low.

"I see. Excuse me a moment ambassador." Elsa walked over to the door and summoned her aide. "Clear my schedule and get my advisors. A situation has come up."

* * *

The ambassador explained the situation to Elsa and her advisors. Over the last several decades the Northern Isles Population had outgrown the lands ability to sustain it. They had to turn to outside trade to keep things in check. Tyros' rebellion was becoming a severe threat to that.

The Northern Isles military still far outnumbered Tyros' forces, but Tyros was no fool. He knew he couldn't win a direct confrontation so he took on another approach: he commanded just enough forces to wreak havoc on the Northern Isles trading lines, as well as coastal areas. It may have been a slow process but it was devastating. Shortages were already affecting the kingdom. It was projected that in about a year the Northern Isles would no longer have the ability to function or feed its population adequately. Already military members were starting to desert or worse defect to Tyros. Citizen support began to change in favor of Tyros for fear of starvation.

"You see Queen Elsa. Without your help we have annihilation. The kingdom will fall and Tyros will take command." The ambassador pleaded.

"Why not simply muster your forces and assault Tyros directly? End this with one swift attack." One of the advisors asked.

"Because Tyros spreads his forces out and moves them around to avoid such a thing. We don't have the forces to protect the trade routes_ and_ hunt them down."

Elsa folded her hands in front of her in thought. After a moment she spoke. "Ambassador. If you will give me some time to discuss this with my advisors privately."

The ambassador bowed and left. Elsa turned to her advisors. "Gentlemen, your thoughts?"

"Your Majesty, we cannot get involved in their fight. They may be allies but we have no military treaties with them outside the Dronmier defense pact." Minister Advan said.

"Normally I would agree." Minister Challah said. "But Tyros has a reputation for being ruthless at times, even for a military commander. It may have been tolerable as a rogue general, but if he were to control their military and kingdom who knows what he might do? I know you would be opposed your majesty, but it might be in our best interests to resolve this problem now before it grows into something much larger."

"I can see the wisdom in that minister." Chancellor Byron answered. "But we don't know if Tyros will be a problem for us. And let's be honest with ourselves, King Itan has never been supportive of your reign. And from the looks of things he may not be able to control his own kingdom. A change may be what's in order. Besides even if we enter this war then Tyros may be forced to respond by getting help of his own and we suddenly find ourselves in a much larger conflict."

"Let's not forget that Arendelle has earned herself a few enemies as of late." Minister Grenshaw added. "Getting involved in something like this would be a perfect opportunity for them to have an excuse to strike. They could side with Tyros and say they are defending a freedom fighter from the oppression of the snow queen."

"But if we sit back and do nothing those same enemies will say that Queen Elsa has no interest in helping her allies, only her self-interests." Minister Dencove argued. "This is the time to stand up and show we are strong. If we stand by and do nothing it will only look like weakness."

Elsa took all the comments in. They all had wisdom, but what was the best choice? She looked up at Hyrop who was also lost deep in thought.

"You're rather quiet." Elsa commented.

Hyrop nodded. "I'm wondering if we are looking at this too narrowly. Perhaps there are other options that would suit both parties for the better?"

Elsa thought about that for a moment then stood. "If you will excuse me I have some things to think about."

* * *

Elsa retreated to her private study, needing to sort all this out. She needed a different perspective on things. Perhaps it would help. She stepped out her door, where Erik was standing.

"Captain, could you step inside for a moment? I would like to ask you something."

Erik bowed. "Of course your majesty." He walked in and stood in front of her desk.

Elsa sat and looked at him. "You have been in lots of tough situations before. Tell me, when faced with such a choice how did you decide which option to take?"

Erik looked a little confused. "Usually I would follow orders and execute them to the best of my ability your majesty."

Elsa sighed. Erik was a good soldier who followed orders but that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I mean when things didn't go as planned. How did you know what was the right thing to do?"

Erik frowned. "Well to be honest I often didn't. In the field when things go wrong you often have to make decisions quickly. I had to rely on experience and training and be ready to adapt. Lives depended on it. There was always the risk of leading men into a disaster, but inaction was almost always certain defeat."

It was sound, but still didn't help Elsa much. Erik was used to having to make quick decisions in the middle of action without all the information. Elsa had most of the information and had time to think things through and weigh all options. Which gave her more of a chance to make the right decision but also left her time to second guess everything she did.

"Let me phrase this another way." She said. "How would you respond if you were given orders which were in conflict with your principals?"

"I would try to do the right thing." Erik answered simply.

"So you would follow your own principals?" Elsa asked.

"Not necessarily." Erik said. "It would depend on what's being brought to question. If it's some deep seeded moral, then I could not follow the order. If it's something I can set aside for the greater good then I have to put my own ideals aside."

It wasn't the most straightforward answer but in some ways it made sense.

"Thank you captain." She said quietly.

"If I may your majesty. It may help to remember that with what you know now there may not be a right answer apparent. But whatever decision you make isn't always final. Even if you start off making the wrong one it doesn't mean it has to end that way. It will make things harder but you can change things. You have shown that several times. Just remember it ain't over till it's over." Erik gave a little smile and bowed and left.

* * *

Elsa lost herself in thought. The truth was she wanted to avoid taking Arendelle to war if at all possible. Only as a last resort when they were under threat. Right now Arendelle wasn't under threat. This was not their problem.

But what if it became their problem?

Challah was right about one thing. While they had no idea whether or not Tyros would be friend or foe, the fact that he had a reputation as a ruthless man who was starving out his own people to take power made Elsa lean heavily towards foe. One that would be far more powerful then now.

In fact, now he could be considered a raider or pirate. Her soldiers still had to deal with those.

Of course this would be the most powerful so called pirate fleet they had ever faced. Tyros still commanded a respectable sized force, all with professional military training. While Arendelle would easily outnumber them she could still expect far more causalities then from normal raiders.

Then there was how Tyros choose to fight. If Arendelle got involved it would be logical to assume Tyros would target Arendelle merchant ships and civilians. She didn't want to bring starvation, destruction, and death to the children of Arendelle.

Just like what was happening to the children of the Northern Isles. While they weren't her people could she really stand by and let this fate befall helpless people caught in a crossfire? She had the power to stop this.

She rubbed her temples. There didn't seem to be a right decision here. No matter what it was going to cost someone dearly. As Queen the priority had to be her own kingdom. But still she couldn't just turn her back on those in need if she could help.

There came a knock on the door and Anna stepped inside. "Elsa? Is everything alright?"

Elsa looked up at her sister. "Not especially. I have a big decision to make and not much time to make it."

Anna walked over to her. "I heard. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Elsa managed a weak smile. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"Well why don't you fill me in on what's happening?" Anna asked thoughtfully.

Elsa explained the situation and her advisors thoughts on it. Anna listened intently. "So what are you thinking?" Anna asked.

"I'm thinking there isn't a right answer here. Ever since I took the throne I swore to myself I would avoid war unless we had to defend ourselves. At the time I never considered what I would do if one of our allies was under threat. I guess I hoped it would never come up. Now I have to either break that promise and expose our soldiers, perhaps our own people, to danger, or if I do nothing then I may be sentencing the people of the northern Isles to suffer."

"I don't suppose you can negotiate with General Tyros? See if you can get then to reach a peaceful agreement." Anna suggested hopefully.

Elsa shook her head. "Unfortunately when a situation goes this far its well past the time for negotiation. Tyros wants to rule the Northern Isles. The only peaceful solution is if the current king decided to surrender, and I don't see that happening until the conflict drags out."

"It's too bad we can't just help the citizens. Maybe that way we could avoid fighting." Anna sighed.

Elsa sat up. "What did you say?"

"I said it's too bad we can't just find a way to help the citizens." Anna repeated looking at Elsa questioningly.

Elsa stood up and started to pace. "It might just work." She mumbled to herself.

"What might just work?" Asked a confused Anna.

"Anna you're a genius!" Elsa said happily throwing her arms around her sister.

"Um sure." Anna said hugging back. "I know that…but why am I again?"

Elsa grabbed some paper jotting some ideas down. "I'll explain later. But it looks like that negotiation might happen after all. Right now I need to see Admiral Hauge."

* * *

Elsa called her advisors plus a few others together for another meeting.

"Gentlemen I have made my decision regarding the Northern Isles matter."

"Are we to assume from the Admirals present that Arendelle should prepare to be on the war path?" One of the advisors asked.

"No. The admiral is here for another reason. Admiral Torkant thank you for joining us." Elsa addressed the officer.

The admiral bowed. "At your service your majesty."

"Admiral Hauge tells me you are the top negotiator among the admiralty. That is the reason I have chosen you for this assignment."

She went on. "I have decided on a third option to the situation. I am sending Admiral Torkant to find General Tyros and explain how things are going to work. Arendelle will not get involved in the military conflict. We will, however, send escorts to the trade and civilian ships. We are not going to get involved in their fight; it's theirs and not ours. But we are not going to stand by and let civilians be starved into submission."

"Your majesty." Lord Byron said. "With respect, do you think Tyros is going to just stand by and let us do this?"

"And with all due respect to the admiral shouldn't a diplomat handle the negotiation?" Minster Advan suggested.

"Our high ranking officers are trained in negotiation. Sometimes on a battlefield a diplomat can't always be available." Elsa said. "And I don't expect Tyros to just sit back and take it. That's why navy ships will be escorting the trade ships. We are sending a representative ahead to let Tyros know this is how it will be. We will let him know under no uncertain circumstances that if he attacks any convoys escorted by Arendelle naval vessels he will find himself in a war with Arendelle. I am sending Lord Drake as well to assist in the negotiations. Tyros is more likely to respect the presence of a military officer though. It will also drive home how serious we are." Elsa explained.

She then turned back to Torkant. "Admiral. I'm going to be honest. Tyros can be unpredictable. It could be a dangerous assignment. So I am giving you the option to accept it. If you feel it is too risky to decline you may do so."

Torkant snapped to attention. "Your majesty, if I couldn't handle risks I chose the wrong line of work. I accept the assignment."

Elsa nodded. "Very well. I still have to explain to the ambassador what we have decided, then we need to convince the council. But this is our plan for now. Dismissed. Admiral if you could stay for a moment?"

Torkant nodded and waited for everyone else to leave. Byron stayed behind too.

"Your majesty. I didn't want to question you in front of the others, but you realize Tyros may think you are bluffing and try to force your hand?

Elsa nodded. "There is that risk, but while Tyros may be unstable at times, he is not stupid. He would already be defeated if he wasn't careful. He knows he can't fight both the Northern Isles and us." She looked around. "By the way, where is Lord Drake? Did I miss him?"

Byron shook his head. "He did not come. He sent an assistant instead to convey your request."

Elsa frowned. Most Lords would not refuse a royal request to come to the castle. On occasion they could not make it. She worried in this case it was something else. Maybe he harbored some anger towards her family or the castle because of what happened to his father? He couldn't have known exactly what happened but maybe he blamed her father because it happened while his father was at the castle and her father had the throne?

She couldn't worry about that now. She would talk to the assistant and make sure Drake got her message. She turned her attention back to Torkant.

She had meet Torkant several times over the last couple years. She knew he was a loyal soldier. To get his real feelings she needed to talk to him personally. "Admiral, I know you would never say so in front of the advisors, but are you certain about this? I am sending you to find a man who doesn't want to be found and tell him something he's not going to want to hear. While I suspect he will not risk a fight with us I can't promise anything. If he decides to ask rashly there will be no one to help you."

Torkant grinned. "I am fully confident in my crew. Besides it will be exciting. It will be fine."

"So you're completely confident in the success of this assignment?" Elsa asked.

"I'll tell you all about it over a drink at Princess Anna's wedding your majesty."

* * *

With the plan in place Elsa had to inform the ambassador and the council. The ambassador wasn't exactly thrilled with the plan, as he no doubt hoped for full military support. But it was better than no help at all. The council was skeptical as well, but with help of those who supported her they managed to be convinced this was their likely best plan of action. Now with the mission underway Elsa could concentrate on a more pleasant matter.

Anna's wedding.

The big day was just around the corner. Elsa immersed herself in the final details. Not only did it give her more time with Anna but it also helped take her mind of the gravity of the situation she sent Admiral Torkant into.

Everything was falling into place. The decorations were set. The castle ready for the guests and ceremony. All that was needed was for the guests to arrive and get them situated.

That task was one of the more difficult ones. She had to make sure the visiting dignitaries were placed in appropriate accommodations. While none of the guests were exactly mortal enemies of each other, some had their share of disagreements. She needed to make sure their rooms were not next to each other and their tables were separated. She didn't need a foreign spat causing disruptions.

She wasn't the only one that was preparing for the flood of important people descending on the castle. Colonel Davis and the high ranking officers were briefing the castle guard on their role during the wedding.

"Alright listen up. We have two main objectives during the festivities. Make sure everything is secure. And that we represent the kingdom well."

He went on. "You know how to do both these things. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. However, given the nature of the event I feel the need to cover some things. You will be dealing mostly with foreign dignitaries, royals and nobles mostly. While we are to make sure nothing happens we have to tread somewhat carefully around them to avoid an embarrassing situation. No matter who they are they have to adhere to our security protocols. Not everyone is happy about Princess Anna marrying Mr. Bjorgman. We can't afford to let anything happen to them just because someone tries to pull rank.

"Now the mark of a good castle guard is to be seen yet still be invisible. Look sharp at your posts. We want to look good for the kingdom. Keep interaction to a minimum. Be helpful if asked for assistance. Be courteous but remember our first priority is the safety of everyone."

Davis looked around the room to let that sink in then continued. "Now for the bad news. You may have young ladies wanting to dance with you handsome soldiers, or well more likely ladies who have had a little too much wine and their judgment is compromised so they think you're handsome."

The soldiers laughed and Davis smirked and went on. "But unfortunately for you you're going to have to refuse. I know it's the rare chance anyone will want to dance with your ugly mugs but everyone is to stay at their post. Part of being castle guard is we have to sacrifice some pleasures such as that."

He then stood at attention. "You have your assignments. I expect you all to represent our kingdom and keep the family safe. Dismissed."

* * *

Within a matter of days before the wedding the first guests started to arrive. Given that it was impossible to tell exactly what time any ship would arrive, Elsa set up times to formally greet the guests in the throne room. As they arrived they were shown to the castle and to their rooms.

During the allotted time Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff greeted the guests and thanked them for coming. They often found themselves mingling with guests who they met walking around the grounds. Elsa recognized many of them but really didn't know them on a personal level.

The second day of arrivals was different. About an hour into greetings Kai announced the next guests.

"Presenting King Henry and Queen Martha of Belcomp. Also Prince Jonathan and Princess Emma. Princess William and Princess Susanna. And Prince Joseph."

Elsa rose and smiled at the family who had become a little like a second family to her. The King and Queen both returned her smile. The two princesses smiled brightly at her and Anna. Jonathan and William give their mischievous grins. And Joseph's face seemed to light up when he saw her.

"Welcome my friends! So good to have you here!" Elsa said in greeting.

"Thank you for coming!" Anna nearly squealed. "So happy to see you again!"

From there Anna abandoned the normal greeting protocols and threw her arms around Emma and Susanna. Kristoff greeted both William and Jonathan. The parents stepped back to give Joseph a moment with Elsa.

He smiled shyly. "Queen Elsa. It's great to see you again. I missed you."

Elsa smiled a little shyly herself. "I missed you too. I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. The wedding I mean. It will be such a happy event." Joseph said quickly.

"Of course." Elsa nodded. "Sorry my letters haven't been as frequent. Things have been rather hectic around here."

"I can imagine. With the wedding and the summit I imagine your hands are full. But on the bright side after the wedding I will return again shortly for the summit."

"Oh, so you will be able to attend personally?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"Of course. I figure you could use all the friendly faces you can get. I intend to stand by your side…for the summit I mean." Joseph added quickly.

Elsa laughed a little. "Of course. And I appreciate the support."

King Henry stepped forward again. "Come family. We best not hold up the other guests waiting to be greeted." He bowed to Elsa.

Elsa smiled at the Alexander family. "I'll see you all later."

After a few hours and greeting the other guests that had arrived. Elsa was greeted by another friendly face.

"Now presenting Sir Thomas of Kenmire and his daughter the lady Cassandra." Kai announced.

Both Anna and Elsa broke into big smiles as the eccentric man they had come to know walk in and bowed with a flourish. His trademark smile covering his face. "Your majesty, your highness, you both look as lovely as always."

"Why thank you Sir Thomas." They both replied then both hugged Cassandra.

"And soon to be highness Kristoff! How are you enjoying your last days as a free man?"

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked confused.

Thomas grinned. "Don't worry you'll figure it out soon enough."

He turned back to Elsa and Anna. "So tell me, have those scallywags from Belcomp arrived yet?"

"Yea, they arrived a few hours ago." Anna answered.

"Oh my. So much for a dignified visit." Thomas laughed shaking his head. "Well we should get settled and let you greet the others waiting."

"Oh Sir Thomas. The Alexander Family is joining us for dinner tonight. We would be delighted if you and Cassandra would join us as well. It would be nice to get together with friends before all the formal festivities start." Elsa said.

* * *

Amid all the craziness that had been going on over the past months, it was nice to have this one night to just spend time with those Elsa cared about.

Dinner was a light hearted affair filled with conversation and laughter. The families spent time catching up and sharing stories. William and Jonathan both told jokes.

Anna and Kristoff recalled how they met and how they fell in love. They also talked about what the future might hold.

Elsa stayed quiet most of the time and just smiled and watched and listened, enjoying the time. If for just one night it was nice to forget all the troubles around her.

Near the end King Henry tapped his fork on the side of his glass, getting everyone's attention and stood.

"I would like to use this opportunity to make a toast to the soon to be bride and groom."

"Aw dad." William groaned. "Won't there be plenty of time for exceedingly long winded speeches during the wedding?"

"Oh I'm sure there will be." Henry replied. "But there it's all going to be scripted and political. Here I can speak from the heart."

He turned back to Anna and Kristoff and continued. "I would like to congratulate you both on finding something that is rare among royalty, true love. It is an accepted fact among us that we sacrifice love for the betterment of our kingdom, marrying only for political gains. I never even met my bride until our engagement was arranged. Luckily it seemed fate was on our side and love grew from it. I let my sons marry for love as well. I look at you, Anna and Kristoff, and I can tell how much you really do love each other. There will be those who do not approve. They will say Kristoff's station is not worthy of such a girl. Hogwash I say! If a man needs status and titles to create his worth then he is worthy of no one.

"As you start your life together I hope you remember and cherish every day the gift you have been given, one that so many take for granted. I hope you use your love as a sign to show others what things can be like. I can't promise you things will be easy. There will be those that will try to break both of you because of what you might represent. I urge you to stay strong and hold tight to each other and to your family and friends. While I can't promise an easy path, I can say I believe with all my being that you two will prevail in your marriage. I see you showing the world that everyone should have equal chances. Not just those born to privilege. I wish you all the best and look forward to seeing how you grow as a couple and as a family."

* * *

After dinner the families spent more time talking before turning in for the night. The ladies were talking about various things while Henry took Kristoff aside. Kristoff didn't have a father growing up, so King Henry took it on himself to give him fatherly advice. With nearly everyone occupied, Joseph excused himself from his brothers and stepped out of the room. He found who he was looking for standing guard at the door.

"Prince Joseph. Good to see you again. How are you my friend?" Erik smiled.

Joseph returned the smile. "You know when we are in an informal setting you should really just call me Joseph. I doubt Kristoff is going to make you call him prince."

Erik smirked. "He's opposed to the idea, but that's different. I have known him since before he was going to become a prince. You _are_ a prince. Protocol demands that I address you properly."

Joseph shook his head. "Come on. We have fought side by side together. Shared a drink, ran from the Wesselton fleet. How many princes have you done that with?"

"Fair point" Erik admitted.

"Please, I insist. In formal settings with others around I understand, but other than that you are my friend. I don't consider myself to be above you." Joseph said.

"Very well pr… I mean Joseph. I guess there is no reason I can't call my friend by his name."

Erik changed to a more serious tone. "I wanted to thank you again for what you did for me. By all rights I shouldn't be here right now.

"Well I wasn't going to just let you die. I believe my mother would call that bad manners. Besides you would do the same for me."

"Well, I would break you out of jail instead of negotiating. Much more exciting." Erik grinned.

Joseph shook his head. "Well here is wishing that for once we don't have any extra excitement on a visit."

Erik nodded. "I could go for that. Things always seem to be happening around here."

"From what I hear you could have taken a nice private job. But no. You would rather go where the action is."

"What can I say? Danger relaxes me." Erik smiled. "Besides, if Queen Elsa asks my answer is yes. I swore years ago to stand by her. Not a promise I can simply walk away from."

Joseph nodded. "I can understand that. But let's hope the more…er…interesting times are behind you. Hopefully the rest of your time is uneventful and safe."

"Here's to hoping. But I haven't been shot at in a while, so I figure I am overdue."

Joseph groaned. "How can you say that so casually?"

Erik shrugged. "Keeps me prepared and on my toes."

* * *

The next day Elsa was back to the routine of greeting guests and making sure everything was prepared for the wedding. During the greeting times she sat in the throne room, politely greeting people she barely knew. Her body may have been there but to be honest her mind was all over the place.

First and foremost her mind was on Anna. These were their final days together before Anna became a wife. While she was incredibly happy for her and knew she was still going to be in the castle, she also knew their relationship wouldn't be the same anymore. She knew she couldn't stop it, nor should she. But she would rather spend these last precious hours doing something else with Anna instead of accommodating people who only came out of some sort of sense of tradition or pageantry.

Her mind was also on Joseph. She was still uncertain of her feelings about him, although most of the time she found her feelings involving anyone confusing. . Though she had come a long way from the girl who preferred to be alone in her room and avoid as much contact as possible, she still had reservations about people getting close to her on a personal level. It hadn't helped seeing what Hans did to Anna and how he tried to manipulate her as well. While she knew full well the majority of people were not like Hans there was always that chance.

Thirteen years of isolation also took time to overcome. One would think two years of being free from it would overcome it. However she still felt uncomfortable around those she didn't know, or just crowds in general. There were times she could still feel eyes on her, judging her.

She had let only a few people get close to her, and they had earned it. Joseph was among those people. The problem was that he wanted something that had always been somewhat of a foreign concept to her. For a long time she was sure she would never fall in love.

Events over the last two years had changed that. That and the upcoming wedding had Elsa thinking that maybe, just maybe, she might have a shot at it. She wondered if she could find the right person though. She liked Joseph very much, she just wasn't sure if he was the right one. But maybe she was just being shy and overly cautious. There just seemed to be some doubts in her mind, and she felt somewhat guilty about them. She knew it was hard on Joseph to be kept strung along all this time.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kai approached her. Normally he stood by the door and announced the guests as they entered, but something prodded him to approach them instead.

"Yes Kai, what is it?"

The butler had a concerned look under his smile. "Your majesty, I have just received notice that your family has arrived."

Elsa looked at him questioningly. "Family? Kai, Anna is standing right here. Are you feeling alright?"

"You misunderstand my queen. Your mother's brother and sister have arrived along with your cousins."

Elsa's eyes grew wide and she looked at Anna in panic. Anna's mouth was open but she looked more excited than Elsa had.

Elsa's father had been an only child so there were no relatives there. Her Mother, however, had an older brother and younger sister. Her mother hailed from the kingdom of Korevia. Her older brother, Edlin, was now king. Her sister, Eryn, married Prince Thedric of Galaelith. They both had children.

When Elsa was younger her powers were not as obvious. By age seven she could only produce small flurries of snow and traces of ice. Before the accident with Anna she had greater control of her powers and could conceal them easier. That was the last time she saw her aunt, uncle, or cousins.

When she was little she and Anna had become very close to her cousins. They were only able to visit Arendelle on a few occasions but Elsa had taken to writing them when she was able to write. She even wrote things down for Anna who was too young to write her own letters.

After the accident all that stopped.

She received letters from her cousin after the accident but did not answer them. She couldn't think of what to say. They had even visited Arendelle a few times over hey years but Elsa remained in her room, fearing what she might accidently do to them or what they might think of her. During those visits she not only had to deal with Anna's knocks but theirs as well.

The last time they had been to Arendelle was her parent's funeral. Her aunt and uncle came to say goodbye to their sister and see what they could do for their nieces. But Elsa refused to see anyone. Her cousins asked if she was alright through the door and asked her to come out. Her aunt even pleaded for her to come out. Her uncle tried giving words of comfort through the door to coax her out to the family.

She never even answered.

She couldn't at the time. She had no control of her powers in her emotional state. It had also been ten years since she really had real contact with anyone. She couldn't bring herself to do it in those moments either.

After that they seemed to give up on attempts to contact her. They were invited to her coronation of course but they never attended. Anna still stayed in touch with them which explained why they came to her wedding.

She couldn't blame them. It was entirely her fault. They had to be hurt and confused as to why Elsa suddenly refused to talk to them. She had meant to get back in contact with them and repair the relationship, but there always seemed to be something urgent requiring her attention.

She looked worriedly at Anna who smiled at her. "Don't worry Elsa it will be fine. I'm sure they will understand."

Elsa wasn't as confident. But she turned back to Kai. "Kai would you have the area cleared? I would like to greet the family in a less formal setting."

Kai bowed and set to work. The area around the throne room was cleared out. The staff and nobles that were on hand in the throne room for the greetings left, save for Erik, Warwick, and the twins. Elsa paced nervously as things were set. Anna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. It will be fine. They still ask about you in the letters. They will be thrilled to finally see you again."

Elsa nodded and bit her lip. She still was nervous. What do you say to relatives you ignored for the last fifteen years? Sure there was the whole power of winter thing, but that seemed like something that might only explain six of those years. Kristoff was nervous as well, but that was from meeting the rest of Anna's for the first time. Despite the fact he was trying not to care what other people thought of him and focusing on his love for Anna, the feeling that he constantly needed approval of the guests was starting to wear on him.

Soon Kai returned and announced the family. Elsa felt her heart racing as the door opened and a group of people walked in.

Her Uncle Edlin led the way. He was tall with sharp features and piercing blue eyes. His dark brown hair and moustache was speckled with grey. His wife was next to him. Gwen was tall with long blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Else remembered her as having a very gentle spirit when she was little. On the other side of her uncle was her Aunt Eryn. She reminded Elsa of her mother. Although she was slightly shorter and had green eyes. Her husband was short although slightly taller than her with reddish hair and hazel eyes.

Her cousins were close behind. The oldest was Emily, Edlin's daughter. Was about a year older then Elsa. They were similar height but Emily had long brown hair. Elsa often wondered if her ice powers was the reason she had blonde hair instead of brown or ginger like most of the rest of the family. She felt another pang of guilt when she saw her. They had once been so close.

With Emily was her husband whose name escaped Elsa at the moment. They had been married for nearly two years before Elsa's coronation. Her husband was holding their infant child in his arms as they walked in.

Then was her aunt's son Gilroy. He was almost right between Anna and Elsa in age. He was stocky with a neatly trimmed beard and the grin on his face that seemed to be there from childhood. His younger sister Meredith was next to him. She was two years younger than Anna. Her reddish hair was long and flowing her green eyes bright as she took in the room.

Lastly was Emily's younger brother, Kenly. Elsa had never meet him before. He was just thirteen years of age. He seemed rather tall for his age, his light brown hair slightly ruffled his dark eyes glancing around the room.

Elsa wasn't sure how to begin, but it was Anna who broke the ice. Her and Emily nearly squealed and ran and hugged each other. "Emily! It's been so long!" She exclaimed talking a mile a minute. "Did you travel with Aunt Eryn? This must be Nicholas and little Percy! You have to tell me about the wedding. Wait till you meet Kristoff. I know you will love him."

Her Aunt Eryn came and hugged Anna as well laughing softly. "Anna slow down. We have plenty of time to catch up."

Elsa and Kristoff stood back and watched as Anna greeted the entire family thanking them for coming and rambling on about anything she could think of. Finally Elsa caught their attention.

Her Aunt Eryn gazed over at her and walked over slowly. "Elsa?"

Elsa nodded gingerly, her words failing her. Her aunt stepped closer her eyes brimming with tears. "Oh my little Elsa! What a beautiful young woman you have become!" Then she flung her arms around her and held on tight. "I have missed you so much."

Elsa was taken completely by surprise. After fifteen years her aunt was willing to forgive her just like that. She tried to say something but couldn't. Instead she started to shake and hold her aunt tightly, sobs racking her body as she trembled. "I'm sorry." Is all she could manage to say.

Edlin and Emily quickly came over. Emily joined the hug and Edlin placed a hand on his nieces shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We could never in our wildest imaginations know what it was like for you hiding such a secret. All that matters is we are here now."

"I wanted to tell you so badly but I was afraid." Elsa choked out.

"I would be scared too." Emily smiled. "But there is nothing to be afraid of now. And from what I have heard you and Anna have accomplished some pretty remarkable things."

Elsa managed to regain her composure and smile a little and be introduced or reacquainted with the rest of the family. It seemed she had been worried for nothing. They were willing to accept her as is. The power of family never ceased to amaze her.

As she was talking her Uncle Edlin turned toward Kristoff. "So you're the man who is marrying my niece?"

* * *

Elsa's family didn't interrogate Kristoff too harshly. They were interested to get to know this man who was going to marry Anna. The stories of what he did for Anna and how much he loved her convinced them.

Later that evening Elsa introduced her family to the Alexander family and to Thomas and Cassandra. Then of course she had to introduce them all to Olaf who insisted on warm hugs twice around.

As the group stood or sat around chatting and laughing Elsa and Anna took a moment together to watch. Elsa smiled at her sister. "Wasn't it just the two of us not two years ago?"

Anna laughed. "Almost seems like an eternity ago."

Elsa sighed. "I'm really happy for you Anna. It just won't be the same."

Anna smiled. "I think you're looking at it all wrong. It's still just the two of us, we just have lots of love and support of others behind us."

Elsa hadn't thought of it that way. It was a nice way to see things. "It used to be so empty and quiet around her."

Anna laughed. "I can get used to this. I like the change. I wouldn't give this away for anything in the world."

"Neither would I Anna." Elsa agreed. "Neither would I."

* * *

End Chapter 46

Hope once again it was worth the wait.

For the longest time I had no intention of creating relatives for Elsa and Anna. But recently I decided they would be useful. I'm just glad Hans turned out to be a bad guy and isn't invited to the wedding. It takes a lot of work to create name and places for characters along with a backstory. Imagine doing it for Hans' twelve brothers. Plus given Hans age most if not all the brothers would be married to princesses from other kingdoms. So there would be twenty four names and twelve kingdoms to create. Plus they would have children. No thank you. I love you guys but I have my limits on how far I want to take the details and minor characters.

In other notes there is a new poll up on what crossover you would be interested in seeing me do. I'm not guaranteeing anything right now just getting a temperature of my readership. Later I hope to create excerpts of ideas and have you vote based on that.

I know I have many readers who are not registered on the website and just leave reviews as guests. This is fine but some of you have left some outstanding reviews I would love to respond to. I would encourage you to make an account. It's free (no I don't work for the site I just enjoy reader interaction) If you wat just use a secondary false name email. It's what I do.

And now something special for all my readers.

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman._

_In lieu of gifts please leave story reviews._

_To RSVP this event simply click on chapter 47 when it is available and read. Look forward to seeing you there!_

Thanks for reading. Now I have to help Elsa with her speech. Kia with the decorations. Kristoff pick out the right coat. Erik with security. And make sure Sven doesn't eat the cake. Can someone keep an eye on Olaf for me?

Oh and I believe earlier I mentioned there would be 3 things you never see coming in this part. Actually it will be 4. I forgot to mention that someone won't make it to part 5.


	47. Chapter 47: Love is a Beautiful Thing

"_Welcome to Arendelle! Feel free to make your way to the castle. The wedding will be starting in a few hours."_

_Here you are, Arendelle. The streets are alive and buzzing with activity and conversation. The sun shines brightly as decorations and banners flap in the gentle breeze. As you walk down the streets you hear fragments of conversations. Most are talking excitedly about the wedding. Thing get more crowded as you near the castle. There you see groups of well-dressed people milling around the gates. You decide to go inside and not wait around. The guards greet you and you walk into an elaborately decorated courtyard. The purple and green banners hang waving gently. Flowers and other decorations hang from the tress and buildings. Several sculptures of ice are placed around the area. The two large fountains are frozen as well. Small tables are set and decorated for the reception. Most guests are wandering around looking at the decorations…wait…was that a talking snowman that just ran by?_

_You lost track of the snowman but you notice someone sitting in a corner surround by a group of children. He appears to be telling a story. You decide to get closer and listen in. As you get close the children leave. He must have finished the story already. He starts looking at pieces of paper and writing things down. After a bit he notices you standing there._

"_Well hello there. Welcome to Arendelle. Let me guess, you have heard the stories but have never actually been here before. Looks like you're not the only one." He motions to a group of people joining you. Although you don't know any of them you feel like you all have something in common. Like you are all curious about the stories you have heard and want to know more._

_He smiled and puts the paper down. "Well we got time. How 'bout I tell you what transpired while you were on your journey here? Well one day…"_

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 47

Moored off the coast of an uninhabited island a small fleet lay waiting. The ships and men all showed marks of battle. All on high alert in case their enemy found them.

From the crow's nest a lookout yelled out. "Sails off the port side!"

The ship's captain raced to the rail and looked out with his telescope. As they got closer he made out four ships. Two of them waving the same flag as them. One of the others the purple and green flag of Arendelle. The fourth also flew an Arendelle flag as well as a private merchant's banner.

"Get General Tyros!" The captain barked. "Our guests have arrived."

* * *

On the deck of his ship Admiral Torkant looked at the anchored fleet in front of him though a telescope. "Well, looks like we found him."

Weeks before his ship met with Lord Drake's and they had set out to make contact with Tyros. Tyros would not be found easily, as his forces were divided into smaller groups conducting raids. He would want to keep his location secret so The Northern Isles could not concentrate their forces on the leader. Finding a ship that was part of Tyros' forces was not difficult though. Once they did that they flew the flag of truce and managed to convince the captain of the vessel to arrange the meeting. Now two ships were escorting the others to where Tyros supposedly was hiding. He had no doubt when he left Tyros would leave this area just to be safe. Well, _if_ he left.

"Stay alert captain. I want the ship ready to turn around and get out of here at the first sign of trouble." Torkant told the ship's captain.

He doubted Tyros would try anything so bold, yet there was always the small chance he was luring the Arendelle Lord and Admiral to him so he could send the broken hull of his ship and his head back to Queen Elsa as a message.

In the event something like that happened his ship needed to do everything it could to try to allow Drakes ship to escape. Although as they closed into weapons range he knew that if this was a trap there was almost no chance of escape.

His ship pulled beside what he assumed was Tyros' flag ship. A boarding ramp was connected and he walked across with a few other officers. The plan was for him to give Queen Elsa's message and then further negotiations would be handled by Drake. He still didn't know why Queen Elsa had sent Drake instead of Wallace to negotiate. It was true Drake had more experience with the Northern Isles, but Wallace was far more experienced overall. Besides from what he knew Wallace and Drake did not really care for each other. He thought it would be better to keep the more powerful and influential Lord Wallace happy. However, it was not his place to question the queen on such matters.

He walked out onto the ship's deck and observed the crew who were all looking at him curiously, no doubt wondering what Arendelle was going to do.

It did not take long to notice Tyros. He strode over full of confidence, a small smile under his trimmed black beard. His uniform was crisp and clean, leaving one to think he was hiding and staying out of the fight. But Torkant knew better. Tyros was a renowned tactician and would no doubt be personally involved in the action. He was simply keeping up appearances here, avoiding any signs of weakness.

"Admiral! Welcome to our humble temporary abode. So glad mighty Arendelle has come to recognize us."

Torkant nodded. "General Tyros. I bring greeting from Queen Elsa. She sends her thanks in agreeing to meet diplomatically."

"My pleasure." Tyros motioned for Torkant to sit at a table that was set up on deck. "When the Queen of Winter calls one cannot help but eagerly answer. So tell me, what may we do for Arendelle?"

"My Queen Elsa is looking for a way to cease the conflict and ease the burden on the people of the Northern Isles." Torkant replied.

"We would like nothing more." Tyros said. "If Arendelle were to join our side we would have this over quickly. Perhaps King Itan would see the futility of continuing and surrender immediately."

"While that may be true. Queen Elsa has decided against getting involved in a military conflict. Her stance is that this is to be resolved among the people of the Northern Isles." Torkant stated.

Tyros frowned. "Seems unnecessary to come all the way out here to tell me that. Surely there is something more Queen Elsa wishes to relay."

Torkant nodded. "You are correct. While my queen does not wish to get involved in the military conflict she also wishes to protect the citizens of the Northern Isles who may find themselves as unintended casualties of war. Therefore she has sent me to inform you that all civilian trade ships entering the Northern Isles will be protected by Arendelle escort. That will ensure food and supplies get to the people."

Tyros' expression darkened. "So Queen Elsa says she does not want to take sides yet she seems to be siding with our enemies."

"On the contrary." Torkant explained. "She simply wishes to help the people. You will be free to conduct your war how you see fit. So long as you don't target civilian trade and supply ships."

"And how do we know these supplies won't go directly to the King and his nobles, or his army?" Tyros asked crossing his arms.

"Inspectors will be sent to make sure they go to the people. King Itan has been made aware of the terms." Torkant assured him.

"Well, while Queen Elsa's sentiment is admirable, she should know that in the heat of battle targets may get confused. You never know when an accident might happen." Tyros said coldly.

"I would advise keeping your forces under control. If you fire on any Arendelle ship or the ships they escort it will be considered an act of war. And let me warn you that you will not survive and all out encounter with the Arendelle military. Discretion would be the better part of valor." Torkant warned.

Tyros frowned and took a drink. "I see I have little choice in the matter. But perhaps there is something else you should consider. I got a personal glimpse at Queen Elsa's power. What you may not know is that during her incident two years ago the ice was slowly spreading across the sea. King Itan tasked myself and several other high ranking military members with a task: If the ice passed a certain point we were to find a way onto Arendelle and find the queen and kill her before the ice endangered our land. I was on a ship watching it creep ever closer. We were less than a day away from storming Arendelle when the ice receded. Perhaps King Itan's actions are something Queen Elsa should bear in mind when choosing sides."

Torkant showed no visible reaction to the news. Tyros stood and paced a couple times then said. "We will comply with Queen Elsa's request. We do not wish to makes enemies with our neighbors. Perhaps she will look more favorably on me when I am ruling the Northern Isles."

Torkant stood. "Perhaps. Queen Elsa thanks you for your time and compliance. I will pass along your thoughts. I am leaving Lord Drake behind. He will go over the finer details with you. I trust your time will be profitable."

"One more thing." Tyros said. "Since we have broken away you can imagine several kingdoms have tried to hire us as mercenaries. As a show of good faith I am informing you that several times someone had tried to hire my force to eliminate Queen Elsa. I don't know who exactly. Most who try to hire mercenaries do so discreetly. You should be on guard."

Torkant nodded. "Thank you for the information. I will let the queen know that you were forthcoming with it."

With that Torkant bade farewell and boarded the ramp back to his ship. The news of the Northern Isles preparing an invasion of Arendelle when Queen Elsa revealed and lost control of her powers weighed on his mind. It was not surprising. Many of the visiting nations were afraid. What he was reminded of was the fact that several of Arendelle's leaders were putting plans together to hunt down and kill the queen should there be no other course of action. He knew this because he was part of the discussions. Even though the need never arose he still felt guilty about it. He, like many of the others involved had nothing against Queen Elsa at the time. But the danger of the population freezing to death was very real. It looked like something would have to be done. Everyone, even her loyal personal guard pledged that if came down to the welfare of Queen Elsa or the welfare of Arendelle.

Arendelle always came first.

* * *

General Tyros watched as Torkant's ship weighed anchor and set sail. Queen Elsa's demands were disappointing but not surprising. He was still confident in his ability to win the war, it would just take longer without the ability to block civilian supplies. Turning the population would be much easier that way. At least she wasn't fully supporting King Itan. Fortunately for him the old fool did his best to alienate his most powerful potential ally.

The admiral who was second in command to his rebel forces stepped next to him. "So we are just going to bow down to Queen Elsa's demands?"

Tyros smiled slyly. "For now. The snow queen is not someone we want as an enemy. The Arendelle fleet would be difficult enough to handle. We would need to threaten Arendelle itself to call them off. And the queen could freeze any invading fleet in place before they could make landfall. It can be done but it would take an incredibly coordinated effort."

His second grumbled. "That freak is going to be a thorn in our side. How is she still on the throne?"

"I actually admire her in a way." Tyros said. "All that power literally at her fingertips. What I don't understand is how she isn't on multiple thrones. She could have any land she wants. With what I have seen from her abilities at a distance she has no equal. If only she would hone and use her power. It's a shame she's letting such potential go wasted."

"So why not form an alliance to storm Arendelle and eliminate her before she becomes too great a threat?"

"It may come to that." Tyros answered thoughtfully. "But I prefer the idea of having someone that powerful as an ally. It will take some convincing, but I believe it will be worth the effort."

* * *

The sun was turning a darker orange as it made it decent down the sapphire sky, making the western horizon start to change to a shade of purple.

High atop one of the slopped roofs of the castle three figures sat looking over the harbor.

"Well Kristoff, this is it. The clock is ticking on your time as a single and free man." Warwick smirked.

"Yep. Soon it's goodbye hanging with the boys and hello to 'yes dear'." Erik teased. "I guess we won't be seeing you up here at our spot anymore."

"I bet I can sneak out now and then. Just not as often." Kristoff said taking a drink. "Wow. Who would have thought out of the three of us I would be the first one married?"

Erik laughed. "Well considering the only reason we met you was because you were involved with Princess Anna it seemed pretty likely."

Kristoff shrugged. "Okay true. But considering I was just an ice harvester with a reindeer as a best friend and an aversion to people it seemed pretty unlikely."

"Yea the fact that you escorted and rescued the princess did you no favors whatsoever. You just got lucky." Warwick scoffed.

"Well sure. But come on. You guys are war heroes." Kristoff pointed out.

"We may have that going for us, but I don't get out enough. And Bjorn is just plain ugly."

Warwick threw his bottle at Erik. "Have you looked in the mirror? Throw a uniform on Sven and I don't know if I could tell you two apart."

"Leave my reindeer out of this!" Kristoff grinned. "He can't help how he looks and he's sensitive about it."

"Sure take his side." Erik shook his head. "Well I can see I'm no longer needed here." He slide down the incline and jumped to the walkway.

"Aw don't be a party pooper." Kristoff groaned.

"No, no. You guys go ahead and joke behind my back while I go do some work." Erik said sarcastically.

"Actually I got some things to take care of as well." Warwick said sliding down the roof as well.

Kristoff sighed and joined them. "Alright I guess its back to last minute wedding plans for me. Thanks for sneaking me off for a break."

"Don't worry, it won't be the last time we whisk you away for a few minutes of freedom." Warwick said.

"Yea, the guy's spot is a closely guarded secret. It will serve you well in the coming years." Erik said. "But until next time, life calls."

The three went their separate ways. Kristoff made his way towards where Anna would be. It was hard to believe that in just two days she would be his wife. The idea both excited and scared him. He wasn't even considering backing out but this was a major life change that he was feeling nervous about. Considering Anna's status taking care of her wouldn't be a problem. Besides, she could more then take care of herself, although he was betting there would be times when he would have to keep feisty pants out of trouble.

What was troubling him more was all that came attached to Anna. He would be crowned a prince. The very idea frightened him to the core. Elsa had seen to his training of course, but Elsa and Anna had a lifetime of preparation for royalty. Even they seemed overwhelmed at times. Nothing scared him more than becoming a burden as a bad prince. He did not want to make Anna's life any more difficult.

Lost deep in his thoughts, Kristoff didn't really notice the hallway was unusually empty. It was a large castle but very few areas were devoid of people at any time. He also didn't notice that there seemed to be someone lurking in the shadows stalking him.

Suddenly he found his attention drawn back to the current world when he was sure he heard something. He stopped to listen. It was getting more difficult to see in the fading light, and no one had come to light the lanterns yet.

What sounded like whispers caught his attention now. He looked around searching for the noise. It was probably just some of the children hiding, afraid of being caught in a wing they weren't supposed to be in. Even so he felt uneasy.

"Tyler come on out. I won't tell your mom and dad." He called hoping it was the young man who often liked to sneak around the castle.

No answer came. Kristoff stopped in his tracks and searched around. The noises stopped but he still had the feeling he was being watched. Then he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned towards it.

But the attack came from the other direction.

Two men quickly grabbed Kristoff by the arms. He tried to call out but a gag was put in his mouth as soon as he opened it. A hood was then put over his head so he couldn't see.

He wasn't going without a fight though. He tried to thrash and get the men away as he tried to call out through the gag. They were too strong though. They held him fast as two others ran up and grabbed his legs so he was picked up and carried. His hands and feet quickly tied together.

"Quickly, let's get him to the coaches" He heard a voice say. He heard a few other voices talking in hushed tones. He was sure he recognized one. Had someone in the castle betrayed him?

He felt outside air on his skin, meaning they had taken him outside. How had they gotten him past the guards? He still tried to fight. Surly Erik or the other guards would come to his rescue.

He felt himself lifted into a coach and sat up in a seat. His captors held him tight. The coach lunched forward as the driver speed away from the castle.

"So you think you can just get away with marrying the princess?" A voiced said. There was something familiar about it but the owner was disguising it as best he could. So that's what this was about? His upcoming marriage to Princess Anna.

"Yea you think we would just let this happen without giving your single life a proper goodbye?"

Kristoff stopped struggling. That voice he knew. Plus now they had turned it into a joke. He felt the gag untie.

"Erik?"

There was laugher as the hood was lifted. Kristoff found himself in a coach with Erik, Bjorn, Johnathan, William, and David.

"You got to be kidding me. This was all a prank?" Kristoff asked dumbfounded.

"Of course not." Johnathan grinned. "This is your bachelor party."

"Couldn't you have just told me instead of kidnapping me?" Kristoff groaned.

"We could have." William chuckled. "But this seemed like more fun."

"Fun for who? How do you know you didn't put Anna or the other guards in a panic pulling this off? She is expecting me."

Everyone else laughed. "Who do you think helped pull this off inside the castle?" William smiled widely.

"You're kidding? Anna knew about this? That is…actually not surprising."

* * *

From the shadows Anna, Elsa, Susan, Emma, and Queen Martha watched the ordeal unfold. Anna and the other princesses barely containing their laughter.

"Anna are you sure this was a good idea?" Elsa asked.

"Oh its fine." Anna giggled. "Besides the guys were more than happy to do it."

"I'm sure." Elsa rolled her eyes. She didn't always understand the strange ways men tended to bond. "But poor Kristoff is probably thinking we will find him in a ditch tomorrow."

"Oh he will be fine. I'm sure the guys will go easy on him." Anna smiled.

"Knowing my husband and sons they may all wake up in a ditch tomorrow." Queen Martha sighed.

* * *

There was more than one coach for Kristoff's party. Joseph joined his brothers. Thomas of course had to come along. There were also several guards and castle staff. Anna's Uncle and cousins came. Even a couple nobleman's sons and two of the younger council members showed up. Kristoff was stunned; in just two short years he went from not wanting to be around people to having more friends than he ever imagined.

Erik slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's get started. The wedding is all about the bride, so we figured we need to have a night that's all about you."

The group entered a large tavern. Soon it was filled with laughter and loud stories. Many of which were about the first time the person telling the story laid eyes on the large mountain man stumbling around the castle.

A Butler named Gregory spoke up. "I remember when a big burly man came up to be when I was outside and asked where he could put his reindeer."

The party went well into the night and into the wee hours of the morning. The group broke into song several times. They even carried Kristoff around on a chair chanting his name.

Finally, at around midnight everyone started to file out and ride back to the castle. It had been a night to remember.

The next morning was rather harsh.

Several of the male staff seemed to be rather sluggish as they went about their day. William and Jonathan were not seen until the afternoon. Thomas was found snoozing on a couch.

The guards who participated seemed in better shape, but were still having a rough day.

Daniel joined his twin brother David at his post. "So how are you holding up?"

"Please just shoot me now." David groaned.

In the family dining room Elsa sat down across from her Uncle with a cup of coffee. "So what do you think of your niece's soon to be husband?"

King Edlin was slightly glassy eyed from the night before. "He seems like a good man. I trust you approve?"

"Absolutely. I was hesitant at first. He was rather rough and unrefined, but given what he did for Anna I was more than ready to give him a chance. It didn't take long to see the heart of gold underneath that large rough exterior."

Edlin smiled. "I could see that. He's kind, polite, I can tell he is hopelessly in love with Anna." He paused for a moment. "But you do realize he has a tough road ahead of him?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm aware. So his he. I have discussed with him what expectations will be thrust upon him once he marries Anna. He knows and has accepted it. He has been working hard on learning the role of prince. It's not easy. He doesn't have much of an educational background. But he's willing and capable of learning. Luckily the people love Anna and in turn her choice of husband. That will cover him for a while. It's mostly the foreign rulers and our own nobles. They have far less patience."

"Well considering this wedding is happening in the first place it seems you have things under control with your nobles." Edlin observed.

Elsa shrugged. "It takes some doing to make them happy. I have had to make some concessions. Luckily I have some wonderful and loyal advisors."

Her uncle laughed a little. "You have done way more then be luckily. It takes skill, patience, discernment and knowledge to build a council. I'm pleased you keep Hyrop close. He's a good man. Your chancellor seems capable. You should be proud of what you have built here."

"Thank you, but there is still a lot more to do." Elsa said folding her hands.

"My dear niece, there is always more to do. Take my advice; take a moment to enjoy what you have accomplished now and then. Otherwise you will go through life feeling like you have done nothing. Never stop trying to do more or do better, but don't lose sight of what you already have."

Elsa sat back thinking about this. After a minute her uncle smiled and spoke again. "So what about you? When are we returning for another joyous occasion? I'm sure you rival your mother with the number of suitors that come calling."

Elsa sighed but smiled a little. She couldn't blame he uncle for being curious. And she knew he cared. "There have been suitors. More than I care to count. But they mostly seem more interested in the throne then me, so it's probably going to be awhile, if ever, before we have another royal wedding in Arendelle."

Edlin laughed a little. "That is a common case with our position. It's all about the power. But trust me, speaking as a man I know there are young men out there who are very interested to get to know the young woman in front of me. In fact Prince Joseph seems to have more than a friendly interest in you."

Elsa blushed a little. "Joseph has been rather wonderful. Rather than being boastful about who he is, he is truer to himself. He is more kindhearted rather than concerned about making a show of power."

"Sounds like you're rather taken with him." Edlin smiled softly.

Elsa blushed harder. "He's been amazing. But I'm not sure if he would be the one. I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of a relationship."

"Understandable." Her uncle said. "But taking a small step wouldn't hurt. I don't want to push you, but I want to see you happy. Sometimes that requires taking a chance."

Elsa nodded. "I understand. It's just all very new and a bit frightening for me."

Edlin smiled. "Big steps of life will be frightening. But that's what makes life worth living. And you have faced many things already. Don't rush into anything, but don't avoid it either. You never know what you might miss."

* * *

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Early in the morning staff could be seen placing the final touches in the chapel for the ceremony and in the courtyard for the reception. People were busting about the corridors of the castle making sure everything was in place.

Elsa knocked on the doors to Anna's dressing room and entered.

"Elsa thank goodness you're here!" Anna nearly exploded. "I can't get my hair right. I'm not sure if the chapel is ready. I don't know how the flowers look…"

Elsa smiled and held her hands up. "Anna, Anna. Calm down. Everything is in place. And you look amazing. You just need to take a breath."

"Sorry I'm just feeling nervous." Anna said.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Elsa joked. "Trust me everything is taken care of. You think I would let my little sisters big day be anything less than perfect?"

Anna grinned. "Okay true. I know you have everything ready. But I can't help but feel nervous."

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Well you are taking a huge step here. It's only natural. But don't worry. I'm right here. Today will be great."

Anna took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm just getting the jitters. I'm going out there and getting married and it will be amazing."

"That's the spirit." Elsa smiled. "Now let's get the finishing touches on you."

* * *

In another part of the castle Kristoff sat looking slightly ill.

Erik stepped inside. "How are you doing my friend?"

Kristoff managed a weak smile. "I'm alright."

Erik shook his head. "Wow nerves must be hitting you hard. Last time I saw a look like that it was before a battle."

"There are a lot of people out there." Kristoff said simply in a quiet voice.

Erik shook his head. "Well don't worry about them. All you need to focus on is your soon to be bride. Just think about her and you'll be fine."

Kristoff nodded and stood, looking uncomfortable in his dress clothes. "Alright I can do this." He said not sounding very convincing.

"That's right you got this." Erik said clapping him on the shoulder. "Nothing to worry about out there. Don't go throwing up and leaving a bad mark on the day."

Kristoff straightened up. "You're right. I'm going to go out there and marry the woman of my dreams. Nothing is going to stop me."

"Atta boy. I got to make another check on things then get to my spot. I'll see you up there."

Erik took a moment to pause to make sure his dress uniform was in order before leaving the room to make a final security check.

* * *

Kai and Gerda were working between both bride and groom making sure everything was set.

"Princess Anna looks lovely and is almost ready. The reception area is all finished and the staff is in place. The bridal party should be assembling now." Gerda rattled off as he and Kai met up.

"Mr. Bjorgman is as ready as he will ever be. The guests are taking their places in the chapel. Staff is getting the stragglers inside. The bishop is in place and ready to begin. How are you holding up?" Kai asked.

Gerda laughed. "I am looking forward to when I can sleep. But this will be a beautiful day. They make a charming couple."

Kai nodded. "They do indeed. Perhaps unlikely, but that makes them even more charming. Should make the next years even more interesting in the castle."

"Oh my yes." Gerda smiled. "If Princess Anna is this much of an energetic handful imagine what their children will be like."

"That reminds me. We need to hire some extra cleaning staff." Kai said looking at his watch. "Well it's almost time. We should get into place. It will be quite the event."

* * *

Kristoff walked through a side door and onto the platform as the ceremony set to begin. The bishop gave him a small smile which Kristoff returned.

He then turned and looked at the assembled crowd and gulped. So many important people sitting out there with their eyes fixed on him. He tried to block them out but that was proving difficult.

From his left Warwick whispered. "Don't lock your knees and take a breath. Just relax. They aren't coming to get you. It's not going to help how they look at you if you fall over. Trust me you're fine. Look deep inside and remember what got you here. That will give you the confidence you need."

Kristoff nodded and thought about he met Anna. Running from a giant snow monster together and jumping off a cliff. Racing through the snow carrying her on Sven hoping he could make it to the castle in time. Even if it meant giving her up to another man at least she would be alright. Then charging into a blizzard trying to find her in the blinding snow. No one out there could be that scary. None of the ones who didn't approve of him could take that away from him.

* * *

Outside the chapel Elsa, Anna, and most of the procession was ready. They were just waiting on a few others.

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she looked at her little sister. Anna looked lovely in her white wedding dress holding the flowers her blue eyes sparkling as she waited. The nerves appeared to be gone now there was a giddiness to her as she waited in anticipation.

She caught Anna's eyes as she looked at her. "What is it? Is there something wrong with the dress?"

"Oh no, not at all." Elsa assured her. "You look absolutely perfect."

"Me? Look at you! You look so beautiful. That bright blue looks amazing on you." Anna gushed.

Elsa blushed a little. She had created a dress that was brighter and more vibrant then her usual ice dress. She had also used her powers to make some modifications to Anna's dress and the other bridesmaids. She discovered she could use her powers to freeze flowers into the clothing.

The last of the groomsmen including Erik finally arrived. Erik seemed to be preoccupied looking around until he saw Elsa. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow. Your majesty you look amazing." He said before he even knew he was really saying it.

Anna put a hand over her mouth and giggled. A couple of the bridesmaids giggled as well. Erik heard Gerda grumble. "It's about time he learns to give a lady a compliment."

From behind him he heard Daniel give a small cough. To which Erik responded by taking a hidden step back onto Daniel's foot.

Elsa blushed. "Thank you captain."

Erik mentally kicked himself for the slip. It just popped out of his mouth. She did look amazing. Her eyes seemed to shine and her smile just made her even more beautiful. Apologizing didn't seem like an option right now.

He simply took Elsa's arm as the music started and the doors opened and the procession began.

The party started its walk down the aisle as the crowd watched. Elsa just kept her eyes forward a small regal smile hiding her nervousness and giddiness of the moment.

While Erik would normally be thrilled to be walking arm and arm with Elsa, his attention was diverted as his eyes kept scanning the chapel. The guards were all in place and on alert. Colonel Davis gave Erik a small nod from the end of the platform letting him know all was well.

When they reached the dais they parted and went to their separate sides. Erik took his place next to Kristoff and Elsa stood by the other side waiting for Anna.

It was strange to Elsa. The last time she stood up here in this setting she felt almost pure dread for fear that her powers might be exposed. She was still feeling slightly nervous with all their eyes fixed on her. But now they knew who she was and were willing to be in the same room as her.

The music changed and the audience stood and turned to look at the back of the room. Anna stepped through the door walked up by her Uncle Edlin. She smiled softly looking up at Kristoff as she walked down the aisle.

Erik leaned over slightly and whispered to Kristoff. "You may want to close your mouth."

Kristoff couldn't stop staring at Anna. She looked so looked beautiful in her wedding dress with her pretty smile and shining eyes looking up at him. Their eyes remained locked as Anna stepped up on the dais.

The bishop started. "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman. We witness them joined in that powerful force known as love."

The bishop went on as Anna and Kristoff held each other's gazes. Anna couldn't believe this day was finally here. She had dreamt of her wedding day since she was a girl. Of course back then she thought it would be to a prince charming type, but this was way better. Kristoff was everything she could hope for and more.

She had always dreamed what love would be like. But now that she had experienced the real thing it was better than she imagined. It was so much deeper and wonderfully complex rather than the simple version of her girlhood imagination. It wasn't love at first sight, not even close. It was something so much better though to grow and develop a relationship. To gain and appreciate and understanding of the person as your lives seemed to intertwine.

Even the arguments and frustrations were part of the process. And while they may not seem pleasant she now saw they were necessary if a relationship was to really work. You couldn't expect someone to be just like you and expect them to meet your exact wants. Kristoff's differences to her made him even more interesting she learned.

Kristoff was having a hard time believing this was really happening. When he first met Anna he saw here as an annoyance that he led up the mountain out of a combined sense of obligation and guilt. Then he saw what an amazing woman she was. She was unlike anyone he has ever met. At the time though she was engaged to a prince. He had to go on knowing the princess he was fast falling for was destined to be with a prince. Even when Han's true nature was revealed Kristoff had an uphill battle. Anna was from a refined and royal background, and he was just a mountain man that no one knew and had limited social interactions. He worried eventually Anna would tire of his awkwardness and move on. Instead, Anna found his quirks interesting. Then overcame the opposition he received from both foreign and local leaders who found him unworthy of a princess. Somehow, even that they managed to overcome.

Now here they were. Two people who couldn't have started out more different, about to be joined for life.

The bishop then read the vows and turned to Anna. "Do you Princess Anna, take Kristoff Bjorgman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Anna said eyes still locked with Kristoff's

"And do you Kristoff Bjorgman take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kristoff said staring into Anna's eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Kristoff leaned in and gave Anna a kiss that drew a few gasps from the crowd. Those close by could hear Elsa whisper. "Oh my."

The new husband and wife then turned to the audience and walked down the aisle to applause.

* * *

The reception was held both in the courtyard and in a more formal setting in the ballroom. Anna and Kristoff decided to spend the daylight hours in the courtyard and then move to the ballroom when night fell.

They walked through the doors to the courtyard where the Arendelle citizens greeted them with a massive applause. Anna's free spirit and down to earth attitude had the people eating out of the palm of her hand. And Kristoff was a common man just like them. This was an exciting day for the people.

The happy couple spent the beginning of the reception greeting and thanking people for coming. Elsa also made the rounds walking around the courtyard and also in the ballroom where the more stuffy nobles hid from the rest of the crowd.

The ceremony went perfectly. She had specifically told the bishop to leave out the part of if anyone should object to the union. She didn't want to take a chance and invite such a moment to mar the wedding. Now it was done. If anyone still had objections it was just too bad.

After about an hour the music started and the dancing began. Anna and Kristoff took the center of the courtyard and danced. Elsa decided to stand back and just watch for now. With the events she had been to, she had learned where to position herself to minimize dance requests. She wouldn't be able to avoid them all day but for now she just wanted to watch Anna be happy.

Anna and Kristoff danced away like no one else was watching or even mattered. Elsa was sure they had yet to break eye contact since the start of the wedding. Her Aunt Eryn joined her. "Quite the couple aren't they?"

"Yes they are. I wasn't so sure about Kristoff at first. But now I can't imagine Anna with anyone else." Elsa responded happily.

Eryn got a little misty eyed. "I do wish my sister could have been here. She would have been so proud. Of both of you." She smiled and touched Elsa's arm.

Elsa put her head down. "Thank you."

"I'm serious." Eryn said. "You both have done so well here on your own."

The both watched the celebration together until her Uncle Thedric walked over. "Pardon me your majesty. But may I borrow my wife for a dance?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course."

Right behind him was Joseph. "Well I can't leave you standing here alone. May I have the queen's first dance?"

Elsa smiled shyly and took his hand. "You may." He allowed him to lead her to the dance area.

As they danced Joseph said. "Well I have to say that was an amazing ceremony."

"Yes it went just as planned." Elsa smiled looking at Joseph.

Joseph swallowed and said with a little less confidence. "I hope I'm not out of line saying you look beautiful today."

Elsa looked down and blushed hard. She could feel even her ears start to burn. "No you're not out of line."

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Joseph asked noticing her reaction.

"Oh no." Elsa assured him, still blushing. "It's just nice to hear something sincere."

Joseph smiled down at her. "I am always sincere with you Elsa. You have to deal with enough phony platitudes."

"I know and that means so much to me." Elsa said, finally looking back up at him again.

"If I can make you smile then I feel like I accomplished something wonderful." Joseph said feeling a little bolder.

This made Elsa blush again. "Well you're very accomplished then."

The dance ended and they slowly let go of each other. "Well I better get back to the political rounds. But I'm sure you can find me for another dance or two in a little while."

Erik stayed close to Elsa during the celebration, although he went back to just being a guard again instead of a member of the wedding party as well. As much as Elsa was moving around and Erik had to keep his eye out, he felt Warwick had it worse. He had to stay close to Anna and Kristoff among all the well-wishers making sure no one who did not wish them well got close.

As Elsa was finishing her dance with Joseph and another dance got set to begin both Joseph and another familiar face approached him.

"Erik!" A familiar female voice called. Erik turned and saw Jessica walking quickly toward him and she embraced him before he could respond. "I heard you came back. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you."

"It's alright. It's good to see you again. You look nice today." Erik said politely.

"Thank you." Jessica giggled and blushed a little. "You're looking rather dashing as well."

Joseph stood there observing the interaction with a small grin on his face. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Erik turned his attention back towards Joseph. "It's perfectly fine. Jessica let me introduce Prince Joseph Alexander."

Joseph always the gentleman, bowed. "My lady. A pleasure to meet you." Then he quickly looked back and forth from Jessica to Elsa a little ways away. Not an uncommon response.

"As well to meet you." Jessica smiled at him. "Erik has told me a little about you. I hope you don't mind but I came to ask the captain if he would do me the honor of a dance." She turned her smile back to Erik.

Joseph raised his eyebrows. "I would never stand in the way of the captain here having a dance with a lovely young woman. You two go enjoy yourselves."

"I'm flattered, really. But I'm afraid I have to decline. I am on duty right now." Erik responded.

Joseph put his hands on his hips. "Come on now captain. I'm sure Queen Elsa will let her guard have just once dance considering the circumstances."

Erik shook his head. "That may well be. But it would set a poor example for my men. I have to lead by example."

"Oh. I understand." Jessica said, but looked dejected anyway.

"I'm sorry. Hopefully another time." Erik tried giving her a reassuring smile and a small bow.

Jessica nodded and slowly walked away.

Joseph stared at Erik in disbelief. "I get protocol and everything, but seriously, did you leave your heart up in your room?"

Erik frowned. "I thought I was rather polite in explaining the situation."

Joseph shook his head. "Polite yes, but you treated it like you were telling her the laundry would be late or something."

Erik shrugged. "It's just a dance."

"Just a dance? You got to be kidding me. To her it was more than that." Joseph explained exasperated. "That girl seems pretty interested in you. She was genuinely excited to see you. Perhaps show a little more warmth? You have any idea how many guys here would love to have a beautiful young woman like that ask them to dance?"

Joseph sighed. He respected Erik for the fact he didn't use his status or reputation to take advantage of women. But it wouldn't hurt to get out now and then and find someone.

He smirked as a thought came to him. "Well now that Kristoff is married my brothers will be looking for another project."

Erik gave him an odd look. "What does that mean?"

Joseph grinned and walked away. "You will find out soon enough."

The celebration was going amazingly well. It was so easy to see how much in love the bride and groom were it was almost nauseating.

The guests seemed in good spirits and were enjoying the celebration. No problems had been caused. People were lined up to congratulate Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa kept her involvement to a minimum. She didn't want to take anything away from Anna on her big day. She talked to visiting dignitaries as they approached her and made sure everything was being taken care of. She made sure to stay out of the center of the courtyard as much as possible to avoid unnecessary attention.

She did have something planned though: a special gift for them she had been working on in secret. Soon it would be time to present it. She was nervous about it, but it was for Anna.

As she looked around she couldn't believe how perfect everything had turned out. She wasn't expecting any disasters but she thought there might be some problems that popped up.

Then she heard Olaf's voice from around the corner. "Hey there doggy! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! My, you're really friendly aren't you? Hey! What are you doing?!"

Once Elsa took care of Olaf's little problem she took a deep breath and exhaled nervously. It was time for her public gift. She walked to the dais set up in the courtyard and climbed up and waited to get everyone's attention.

She spoke in a clear loud voice. "If I could have everyone's attention please." She waited until it quieted down and people made their way over to continue. "I would like to congratulate my sister and my new brother in law on this day. May your lives always be this full of love."

There was a polite applause and then she continued. "I would like to present something to the couple. If the appropriate people could join me?"

A few of the musicians that were preforming on the dais moved closer to the queen. The pianist nodded to let her know he was ready. For months Elsa had been working with the court composer on a song for Anna's wedding. Anna had been pestering her for two years to sing publicly. Now it seemed like a good time to make her wish come true.

"I would like to thank the court composer Gustave and these musicians for working on this. Without them, this would not happen." Elsa smiled acknowledging them. She then said. "I would like to dedicate this song to my Sister Anna and her Husband Kristoff."

She then nodded as her accompaniment started. Then she started to sing projecting her voice through the courtyard.

There were several gasps of surprise as she sang. Very few knew about Elsa's singing voice. People stopped what they were doing to admire the performance.

Erik was standing close to Elsa and was having a hard time not staring and keeping his mouth closed. He had heard her sing before but never like this. He was sure his heart was beating faster.

Over by Joseph Johnathan grinned and placed a finger under his brother's jaw and pushed it closed for him. He didn't seem to notice. His eyes were fixated on Elsa seemingly unware of anyone else around him.

Erik and Joseph were not the only ones mesmerized by Elsa. When she finished she smiled shyly and bowed slightly to the applause then left the stage. Anna nearly shrieked with joy and hugged her sister.

As night fell the celebration moved to the ballroom for a more formal setting. People still stayed in the courtyard though. It was a beautiful night and the extra lanterns were keeping the area well lit.

Elsa only made one more obvious appearance when there was fireworks in the courtyard and she added her own ice works to the spectacle.

As the night wore on guests eventually retired for the evening. Eventually so did Anna and Kristoff. It was the first day of their lives together. Hopefully the love displayed was symbolic of how the rest of the days would go. They had no idea what was ahead, but they were ready to embrace it together. They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

End Chapter 47

Well I hope you enjoyed the wedding. If not sorry but there are no refunds.

And admit it. I had you going when Kristoff was kidnapped for his bachelor party.

Wasn't exactly sure how to write this. I don't get paid enough to look up 19th century Scandinavian royal wedding practices so I just drew from my experience. Well the parts of the weddings I stayed awake for. I have been to several weddings and have been in a few myself. The most memorable experience as the groom ordering a shoe size too small for me with my rental. I managed to squeeze my feet in them but I was standing at the alter having a hard time focusing on the wedding with the circulation to my feet being cut off.

I was also part of a wedding where the best pictures were of the ushers. The photographer took a few goofy pictures and the ushers pulled off a duel James Bond vibe. It was hilarious.

Anyway sorry about the delay again. But good news! At least for now. In the past most of my writing has been done in large binges. I have pulled all-nighters writing chapters, sometimes staying up late (or early depending how you look at it) to finish a chapter. Always thinking the end should only take me about half an hour and it ends up taking three closing it out right, which proves more difficult the more fatigued I become.

Now my schedule has changed. The good news is I get blocks most of the days of the week to write. They are smaller blocks of time but a little each day is better than breaking out 2-3k words then breaking for a week or two before trying again. Been at it for 2 weeks and averaging about 750 words a day. Getting batter the last couple days. At this pace hopefully I can kick out a new chapter every week or two. Depending on chapter length on content.

Some of you have noticed the new poll I put up asking what cross-overs you would like to see me try with "Frozen". No surprise Avengers/Agents of Shield came in first. Good news is I have a pretty good idea for that. The bad news is it's a ways away from being ready to launch. Harry Potter is second place. I do have an idea for that. It's not much though. It's probably a long ways away and might not even happen. For whoever voted Star Gate you're in luck! I have a very good idea for that. I may even start writing it soon.

Surprisingly no one voted for a Once Upon a Time cross-over. Maybe because ABC did it already and in my opinion failed. Started out good but went downhill after the first 2 or 3 episodes. At one point I was considering taking this story to Storybrook or making a sequel with a Once Upon a Time theme. But I figured not all my readers would be familiar with the show and feel lost or left out. So I am working on something else. The outline is very near complete. There is a timing issue that will delay its launch though.

Whoever voted The Librarians you are my new best friend. I love that show. I am working on an idea for that as well.

Keep an eye out for future polls. The upcoming topics will include which O.C's of mine would you like to see recycled and repurposed for other stories. O.C's will always stick to their core nature if reused. For example if I did an Avengers story and reused Erik he would be a soldier or Agent. Joseph would be a Senator or high level business executive. Not saying that's how it will happen just giving an example.

For another topic I will post story outlines on my profile page and have you vote on which ones you want to see most.

Then there will be the big one. By now the villain known only has the master has been introduced by his or her true identity in the story. It may have been recently. It may have been starting in chapter one. It could be a very minor character who only appeared for a few sentences. It may be a major player. Or anyone in between. They may have been introduced as a good or bad guy or someone you're not sure where their loyalties lie yet. Just be assured one of these characters is the mastermind behind all the trouble. The poll I will make a huge list of all possibilities and see if anyone guesses correctly. I hope most of you will vote when that poll appears. I will let you know when. It will be before the open of Part 5.

Speaking of part 5 only 5-10 chapters remain in part 4. Best guess is 6 chapters. All the doomsday readers were thinking I would have something go horribly wrong at the wedding. Well the wedding went fine. However remember what I told you was going to happen before this part closes out?

Speaking of the wedding I have this for you…

_Years later…_

_You stand at a port ready to board a ship to return you to the region you visited years ago. The skies are cloudy and a gentle rain is falling. As you look around someone catches your eyes. And you catch his eye. It's that same man who told you the stories before the wedding in Arendelle. He smiled and makes his way over to you._

"_Well hello there. I remember you. Last time I saw you was at the Wedding of Princes Anna and Prince Kristoff in Arendelle. Have you been back since? No? Well I'm guessing you have heard rumors about what has gone on in this part of the world since. Who would have thought that the events soon after the wedding would set such a chain of events in motion? Even things that seemed so small at the time. It all started soon after the wedding when a shocking secret was revealed…"_


	48. Chapter 48: Revelations

Hey look an update quickly. That a nice surprise for you? Now that the wedding is over let's see what is in store for everyone. Hope you enjoy what I have for you.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 48

The morning after the wedding Elsa settled back into her usual routine. Albeit a later start to the day given the long night before. She got herself dressed and walked down to her study to look over the morning reports and news while she drank her coffee.

With all the visiting nobles and royals there was going to be a lot of demand for her time. She looked over the written notes and started to prioritize them. Noting to see the people who would have real business to discuss first. Those likely to criticize the wedding or princes likely to just want to see her to propose marriage she put on the bottom of the stack.

A knock on the door interrupted her. She frowned. She had asked not to have any personal interruptions. Anyone who wanted to see her needed to make an appointment.

"Come in." She said politely but sighed. Het attitude quickly changed when the door opened. There were exceptions to the no interruption rule. And one of them just walked in.

"Queen Martha! I didn't expect to see you this early in the day. Please have a seat." She smiled

Queen Martha smiled and sat in front of Elsa. "I retired quite a bit earlier then the boys. I wouldn't be surprised if they are still out there trying to keep the party going."

Elsa laughed. "They do seem to enjoy their fun. So what can I do for you? Does this have to do with the joint colonization effort?"

"Oh no, we are very happy with the arrangement. This has to do with a more personal and somewhat sensitive subject." Queen Marth explained.

"I see." Elsa said curiously. "Well you know you can discuss anything with me."

"Thank you. Well I'm sure you are aware by now that my son Joseph has become very fond of you." Queen Martha said carefully.

Elsa blushed at this remark. "Yes. It's safe to say that."

Martha folded her hands. "Please don't tell him we had this conversation. He would be very embarrassed. But as his mother I feel I must ask if there is any chance of you reciprocating his feelings?"

Elsa sat back for a moment thinking. "I…I can't say at the moment. I like and respect Joseph a great deal. I enjoy his correspondence and company. I'm just not sure how I feel about a serious relationship."

Martha nodded. "I understand. I can only imagine how difficult things like this can be for you. But I am asking out of concern for my son. I don't want to watch him spending his life chasing when there is no hope. If there is none I would prefer you tell him. I know you wouldn't want to hurt him but it would be better if he knew so he could move on. I'm not pushing you to make a decision one way or another. You need to do what's best for you as well. Just know if you don't feel Joseph is right we will never hold it against you. We will always consider you a friend of the family."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you. I never meant to lead Joseph on. I do care about him a great deal. I guess I haven't considered what I might be putting him through. I will consider what you have said and see about making a decision."

Martha thanked her and left, leaving Elsa to think. While she was having a hard time coming to terms with the idea of a romantic relationship, she didn't really take into consideration what she might be doing to Joseph. She never really appreciated the fact that for the last two years he had been sailing all over with probably many opportunities to meet other woman but had decided to hold out hope for her. Maybe it was time for her to either take a chance or let him know to go explore other options.

* * *

As the day went on most of the visiting guests stayed in. A few walked around the gardens or went into the city. The castle staff was busy making sure the castle look recovered from the festivities.

Cleaning alone in a quiet hallway, Abigail happily hummed as she worked. She was feeling tired from the night before but still enjoyed her job. It was much better then cleaning a tavern and dealing with the drunken stares and suggestions of some of the patrons.

She had come on the castle staff just after Queen Elsa's coronation. Several staff left after that. That and the expansion of the staff after the queen had reopened the gates gave her an opportunity. Luckily for her one of the butlers was a more polite patron of her former employer and recommended her.

At first she was nervous about coming to the castle. She wasn't sure what to think about the queen. However she soon met the queen and found she was nothing to be afraid of. For someone of her station Queen Elsa could be rather quiet and shy. Yet at the same time she was friendly and kind to the staff. She always tried to know everyone's name. She was also never unapproachable.

Granted working in the castle meant high expectations. But everyone was more than happy to put in their best effort. It made for a pleasant working environment. Some of the council members and nobles could be rude at times. Also visiting dignitaries would look down on staff. But overall Abigail was very happy here.

"Well hello there." A voice said from behind her.

Abigail gave a small cry and jumped and turned around to see one of the visiting dignitaries standing there. He smiled. "My apologies I didn't mean to scare you."

Abigail calmed down a little. "No apologies needed my lord."

"It's prince actually." The man said puffing his chest with pride. "Prince Hector."

"Prince Hector." Abigail curtseyed. "Anything I can do for you?"

Hector grinned. "I like that. Helpful. I believe there is something you can do. I believe your Queen Elsa has instructed her staff to extend every courtesy?"

"Yes she has." Abigail answered hesitantly. not liking the way the prince was looking at her.

Hector put his hand on her arm. "Well then I am in need of some company. I believe you would make very good company."

Abigail tried to pull her arm back but Hector held it. "Please your highness. I am not the kind of girl to do such a thing." She pleaded.

"Nonsense." Said Hector, tightening his grip. "A prince has made a request of you."

Abigail cried out in pain as he tightened his grip. "Please my lord."

Hector smiled darkly. "You would do well to know how to respond to a prince's request."

"Let go of her!" An angry voice thundered down the hall. Both Abigail and Hector turned to see Warwick storming down the hall a look of fury on his face.

He barked a command again his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Get your hand off her or I will remove it for you."

Hector snarled at him. "You dare try to give a prince a command? I should put you in…oof!" His retort was cut off as Warwick struck him right in the face.

Hector stumbled and regained his balance holding onto the wall. "How dare you?! I'll have you arrested and brought back to my homeland for trial. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I don't give a damn." Warwick snarled, his hand back on his sword. "You don't walk into the country and do as you please with any of its citizens."

Prince Hector stood back up and placed his hand on his sword. "Guards! By the time I'm through with you…"

"What on earth is going on here?!" Elsa's voice rang down the hall.

All three faced the queen as she walked quickly toward the scene, Erik by her side. Prince Hector spoke first. "Queen Elsa. I was just having a friendly conversation with this lovely young lady when this jealous brute struck me. I demand he be taken into custody until we can discuss proper punishment."

Elsa looked at Warwick who was staring daggers at Hector. Then she looked at Abigail and smiled gently. "Abigail, is this true?"

Abigail crossed her arms and looked down as if unwilling to answer. Elsa spoke gently. "Abigail its ok. You can speak freely."

"I wouldn't exactly call it friendly your majesty." She sniffed a tear running down her cheek.

"What are you asking her for? I already told you what happened." Hector protested.

Elsa noticed a bruise on Abigail's arm. "So to you a friendly conversation results in bruises, Prince Hector?"

"Those were probably already there before. And if I had known you would have been about your grace I would have sought you out." He smiled smugly and took a step towards her. As soon as he did Elsa heard a click from Erik's side that sounded a lot like a pistol hammer being locked.

Elsa took a step back and decided to stop the situation before it got worse. "Captain, would you take Abigail to the next room please and wait for me? I need to deal with this situation."

"Yes your majesty. Abigail if you will come with me." He stepped forward and they both walked away.

Elsa waited a moment before speaking. "Lieutenant Warwick. Is it true you stuck the prince when you saw what was happening?"

"It is your majesty." Warwick confirmed still staring a death glare at Hector.

"He admits it! I demand the appropriate action be taken." Hector insisted.

"I couldn't agree more." Elsa said evenly. She turned to Warwick. "Lieutenant Bjorn Warwick. I commend you for your actions. You protected a citizen and staff even though the consequences could have been disastrous. You have my thanks."

Hector's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Queen Elsa I demand you listen to my…"

Elsa whirled around on him. "No you listen!" She said sternly. The temperature of the hallway dropping. "I invited you to this event out of respect to the friendship between our kingdoms. Instead you have abused my hospitality and kindness of my staff and have sullied this joyous event. This will not happen again. You are to be out of this castle within the hour. If you are not I will have my guards drag you out and toss you on whatever ship is leaving Arendelle first. Do I make myself clear?"

Hector had no response. He could just stare at the furious Elsa. His rapid, frightened breaths could be seen in the cold.

"If the presence of your kingdom is required again I will insist a representative other then you be sent." Elsa continued. "I wish to not see you again. Because frankly, you disgust me. Now get out of my home."

With that Elsa spun around and walked away briskly, Warwick following her. "Good work Lieutenant." She said when they were out of earshot. "I did mean what I said. There are many who would be worried about their career if they were to confront royalty."

"Well I knew you would never allow someone to treat anyone in Arendelle like that your majesty. Besides, I don't care what your standing is. You can't force yourself on someone against their will just because of your status." Warwick said in a still heated voice.

"Unfortunately sometimes the reality of things protects those who abuse their station. I would have had him arrested but it wouldn't have lasted. I thank you for not plunging your sword into him though. That would have created many more problems." Elsa said, thinking Erik could learn a lesson from that.

She went on. "The way you reacted though it seems that might have been somewhat personal."

Warwick nodded. "Abigail and I have been friends for a while now. She is very kind and sweet. It got me so angry when I saw someone trying to take advantage of her."

Elsa could understand. When she learned how Hans had taken advantage of Anna's trusting and friendly nature she was furious.

They arrived at the room where Erik was sitting with Abigail. When they walked in the door Abigail jumped up and hugged Warwick. "Thank you so much Bjorn!"

Warwick held her tight. "Sorry I wasn't there sooner. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you got there when you did." She turned to Elsa. "Your majesty please don't punish him. I know it was a prince, but he attacked me."

"I would never punish anyone for doing what the lieutenant did." Elsa assured her. "And you don't need to worry about Hector anymore. I basically tossed him out. Although from now on when we have large groups of guests in the castle I think its best of the female staff don't work alone. Just in case there are others like him out there."

Warwick gently ran a finger over the bruise on Abigail's arm. "Did he hurt you?"

Abigail blushed a little at his touch. "It's fine. He just grabbed me hard."

"I think you should go to the infirmary just to be sure. Lieutenant would you mind escorting her?" Elsa asked giving Warwick a knowing little smile.

"Not at all your majesty." Warwick smiled offering his arm to Abigail who shyly took it.

* * *

Kristoff woke up to his first morning as a married man. He could get used to this. Waking up every morning to a beautiful... "Argh!"

He jumped a little in the bed, shocked at the unkempt mass of ginger hair laying on the pillow next to him. Small snores coming out of the drooling mouth that seemed quite different from the mouth he kissed yesterday.

Anna stirred at his small cry of surprise. She gave a tired smile as she looked at him through bleary eyes. "Good morning husband." She said wiping her mouth.

Her eyes widened a little. "Whoa! What is with your hair?" She asked looking at his head.

"My hair? You should see yours." Kristoff laughed.

Anna put her hand on her head self-consciously. She looked embarrassed to be seen with the bedhead. Kristoff smiled and leaned in. "Don't worry you still look great." He got closer to kiss her.

Anna put her lips to his then recoiled. "Blah! Did you kiss Sven? Your breath is awful and your mouth tastes terrible." She said her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"It's not that bad!" Kristoff tried to defend himself as Anna got up to rinse her mouth out. He sighed and guessed there was still more to learn about each other.

* * *

That evening, as the sun started to set, a small contingent was gathering at the back gates of the castle. Kristoff was getting Sven's sleigh ready as Anna pet the happy reindeer. Several guards waited on horseback. Elsa was talking to her chief of staff Kai.

"Your majesty I don't believe it's a good idea to ride out into the woods with so many visitors around. They may notice your absence and ask questions." Kai told her. "And I would feel a lot more comfortable if I knew where you were going. I must confess this seems strange."

Elsa smiled as she pet her horse. "I'm sure you would. And under normal circumstances I would tell you to ease your mind. But in this case it's a family secret."

Kai frowned. "Your majesty you know I am trustworthy."

"I know you are." Elsa assured him. "But trust me when I say this is something I can't reveal. Even the guards will be left at a certain spot."

"I trust you implicitly." Kai said. "But the fact you're going somewhere that's going to require you to leave the guards concerns me greatly. There have been far too many threats to you and your family to take such risks."

"I appreciate your concern Kai, but no one knows we are going. And I will take Captain Slovak with me just in case."

"Nothing against the captain but he's considered more family then me?" Kai questioned.

"It's nothing like that." Elsa assured him. "But the captain has become aware of this secret so it works out for him to accompany me. Besides would you rather we go alone?"

Kai yielded. "I suppose. But there is still the issue of covering for your absence."

"That's why we are going at night. We should return in the morning. If anyone asks I leave the explanations in your capable hands." Elsa smiled as she climbed on her horse.

Kai bowed. "As you wish. Should anyone ask I will come up with a cover. But I will do my best to make sure your absence goes unnoticed."

"Thank you Kai. What would I ever do without you?"

"Hopefully you don't have to find out. I fear you would be more reckless." Kai said.

Elsa laughed. "Possibly. I confess, I think Anna is wearing off on me some. I think it's a good thing. But I can always trust your voice of reason to keep me grounded."

Kai bowed. "As I always strive to do. Safe travels your majesty."

With that Elsa pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and the contingent headed out of the gate. They moved quickly as the night started to fall, taking the outskirts of the city to avoid attention. Then headed onto the forest road.

They were traveling to a place Elsa had not been to in years. In fact it held painful memories for her. The last time she was there she watched her sisters memories erased and spent every day since then to her coronation in fear.

She had no contact with the trolls since that day. However, since Kristoff was raised by them and they had met and adored Anna they insisted on having their own ceremony with the couple.

Kristoff and Anna both occasionally went to visit the trolls. They had asked their existence be kept a secret though. As far as the people were concerned the rock trolls were just a legend. The trolls could hide themselves from anyone who wandered near their secret home.

Kristoff had told Erik about the trolls so he would be permitted to enter the area. Besides they would want someone for Elsa to stand with.

They rode quickly through the woods for several hours, with advanced scout making sure the way was clear. Elsa said little during the trip. She decided to ride her own horse instead of the sleigh giving Kristoff and Anna time together.

They finally slowed and stopped. Kristoff and Anna disembarked from the sled. Erik held his arm up signaling for the rest of the guards to stop.

"Alright men. You are not to proceed beyond this point unless there is an emergency. We will return after a while. Lieutenant Warwick is in command in my absence." Erik ordered.

Warwick saluted in response. Erik knew he was curious but knew better then to ask. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Erik then proceeded to the trolls' home.

They stepped into a clearing that looked like rocky steps creating a natural amphitheater. Round rocks lay all around. Kristoff started calling out to the rocks which seemed rather strange. Then the rocks started to move and roll towards them.

Erik was expecting something, but wasn't exactly sure what. The strange event hand him gripping his pistol as the rocks came closer. Then the rocks uncurled into these strange, short squat creatures with beady eyes looking at the four humans.

"Kristoff and Anna are home!" Several voices shouted excitedly and the rest of the trolls cheered.

"You must be starving let's get you something to eat."

"How was the wedding was it everything you ever dreamed?"

"Give me your clothes. I'll wash them for you."

The trolls bombarded Kristoff and Anna with questions. A few of them approached Elsa. "Your majesty. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl! You're so pretty now!"

"Thank you." Elsa blushed a little and smiled at the trolls. They seemed smaller then she remembered. But of course she was eight years old then.

Then some of them noticed Erik. "Now who is this?" One asked. "Are we performing two ceremonies tonight?"

"Oh no." Elsa said. "He is my guard and a friend of Kristoff."

"Ah a friend of Kristoff's! Well you are welcome here then. What is your name?" The troll asked.

"Captain Erik Slovak at your service, uh, ma'am." Erik guessed taking a bow. The voice sounded female and it seemed the males and females wore different colors of glowing crystals.

"My, what a polite young man. A good quality. Tell me your majesty. Why are you holding back from a polite dashing young man like this?" The troll asked cheerily.

Erik felt his ears burning out of embarrassment and Elsa stammered a little. Erik listened carefully wanted to hear the response.

"Well, uh, it's complicated. We are both happy being friends. I'm not ready for such a relationship. Besides we just don't feel about each other that way." She explained.

Erik was a little disappointed by Elsa's answer but perhaps she was just hiding feelings. He had been dying to know how she really felt about him. Although he doubted she really knew how she felt.

The troll grinned. "Well give me tonight, and I'll have you two so desperately in love you won't know what hit you!"

They were spared though as Kristoff mercifully jumped in. "Whoa! Let's not pressure Elsa and Erik into anything. They have enough to deal with now. Let's get ready for the ceremony."

From the wedding Anna had taken great time and care to get ready, this was completely different. Elsa watched in shock as Ann and Kristoff were tossed around between groups of trolls being wrapped up in strange garb. The outfits seemed to be made out of plants.

Elsa and Erik suddenly found themselves pushed towards a hole in the ground and made to stand beside it. Then Anna and Kristoff were both crowd surfed over the trolls and dropped into the hole. . They were wrapped in cloaks that looked like they were woven with grass with odd stick crowns on their heads.

Before Elsa could fully comprehend what was happening a troll standing on a rock started. "Do you Anna, take Kristoff…"

While Elsa was confused by the trolls' customs she appreciated how they got right to the point. The actual wedding ceremony was exceedingly long. The trolls seemed to just get on with the matter at hand and celebrate.

Anna and Kristoff stared dreamily into each other's eyes and said their "I do's" again. When they finished the trolls erupted into cheers and danced around. Olaf happily jumped around with the young trolls.

Everyone started dancing and talking rapidly. Elsa found herself trying to carry on several confusing conversations at once.

Erik stood back from the festivities and just watched. The trolls were not as interested in him as the others. Probably because he was quieter and more rigid then the others. A few trolls talked to him. Few had ever seen a soldier before. Most had never seen a sword. The young trolls were curious about it. Apparently they were in some stories they were told.

He enjoyed seeing the family so happy. It was a confirmation he was doing his job if they were all here and safe. Besides, they deserved a break after everything they had been through. It was nice to see Elsa happy and free as well. So often she was so caught up in her work and putting on the appearance of royalty that her true personality couldn't shine through. That was the part of her he had fallen in love with.

He noticed an older troll wandering around the celebration. As it wandered it looked over at Erik and gave him an odd look and wandered over. He got closer and motioned Erik to kneel down. "Greetings. I am called Grand Pabbie."

This troll was different than the others. He was far more reserved while the others were loud and rambunctious. "Honor to meet you. I am Captain Erik Slovak of her majesties royal guard."

Pabbie smiled slightly but his eyes seem to be scanning Erik. "I sense strange magic in you. Something I have not sensed in a long time."

"Well I can assure you I have no magic powers. Perhaps just an effect of being close to Queen Elsa's magic?" Erik suggested.

Pabbie shook his head. "No this is different." He placed his hand on Erik's chest. "I sense the warrior's heart in you."

That was a phrase Erik had not heard in a long time. After the incident when he was impaled on a spear he researched the legend but found little beyond some stories. "I have been told that before. But I don't know exactly what it means." Erik confessed.

Pabbie spoke quietly so only Erik could hear. "The truth behind it lies centuries in the past. Long ago magic was far more prevalent. As you can imagine some used it for good, some for evil. One day a powerful dark master arose in Arendelle. He began to wage war on the kingdom, wanting it for himself. The king fought back but the evil one found a way to infuse some of his minions with dark magic. The king's soldiers were no match for the sorcerer and his soldiers. Finally the king's mage found a way to infuse his own magic into soldiers.

They selected a company of the king's best warriors and cast the spell. The magic gave them incredible speed and strength. Their courage was elevated to mythic levels. Their skills enhanced. They could also survive grave and even mortal wounds. Using these soldiers the king's forces defeated the dark one and his minions. But there was a price to this power.

Even with their new power the warriors were not invincible. Half of them died fighting. For those that survived they found themselves cursed. The magic could not be undone. Along their great fighting ability they also found their aggression and bloodlust were also enhanced. Many could not control themselves and found themselves giving into the need to kill. They were hunted down and destroyed. For those that learned how to control their bloodlust several found themselves hunted out of fear. For those that were not they soon discovered something worse. The curse was passed down to their children.

Though not as strong as their parents the children grew to become both skilled and aggressive. They often joined the army or became criminals, killing for sport. As generations passed many of the descendants of the original warriors either died in battle or died for their crimes. Few remain today. It appears you are a descendant of one of the original warriors. Use caution my son. I expect you are an exceptional soldier. But the bloodlust is always inside you. You must always stay in control of it or else you will turn even on those you love."

Erik listened intently to the story. Despite how unbelievable it might sound to most it all added up. As far back as he could trace his family had served in the military. Combat skills came naturally to him, and he was always trying to control his kill instinct. At times it got the better of him, especially on the battlefield. But he had not completely given into it.

"Thank you Grand Pabbie. I will take what you told me to heart." Erik started to stand but Pabbie stopped him.

"There is more. I sense another magic presence in you." He whispered.

So Elsa's ice was still there. It wasn't his imagination. "Yes. Queen Elsa froze my heart when I was mortally wounded. The warriors heart keep me alive long enough to finish my mission. The queen used her powers to stop the bleeding to keep me alive after that. I always wondered if the heart will work again should I become mortally wounded."

Pabbie shook his head. "This has never happened before to my knowledge. But I don't believe so. I'm sorry but your heart never fully healed. Elsa's ice is holding it together even now. Should that ice ever melt you will die."

Erik spoke softly. "So how do I stop that from happening?"

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Normally the ice would have spread and you would have frozen solid. But Elsa wanted the ice in a specific spot so that along with your heart's own ability is holding it in check. And I'm sensing something else. But the ice could either spread or melt under certain circumstances." Pabbie explained.

"What circumstances are those?" Erik asked intently.

Pabbie sighed sadly. "I'm sorry to tell you this. But love will thaw your heart. The very thing that would save anyone else in your position will kill you."

"But I have already committed acts that could be considered acts of true love. Wouldn't that show that the ice will not melt?" Erik asked hopefully.

Pabbie shook his head. "You are a soldier. Your acts may have been in love but they were also out of duty and loyalty. Trademarks of a warrior's heart. You can love, but should your love ever be returned, the ice will melt and you will die."

Pabbie's words hit Erik like a cannon shot. "So you're saying I can love but never have it returned?" He asked slowly his eyes on Elsa.

Pabbie nodded gently. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news. It's an awful burden you will have to carry. I sense great love already in you." His eyes followed Erik's to Elsa.

"You could say that." He whispered.

"I sense a strong bond between you. Her ice is part of her and it is in your heart. It amplifies any connection you feel to her." Pabbie told him

"So my feelings are just the ice in me?"

"No." Pabbie shook his head. "Your feelings are your own. Your connection just makes them stronger. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

Erik just nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"There is more. You will be tempted to try to disconnect your feelings to avoid the pain. This is dangerous. It was your love that I was sensing that also stops the ice from spreading. Should you stop the ice could spread. If it does, combined with your heart you will grow cold to everything and focus on one thing. The kill." Pabbie warned.

Erik thanked Pabbie and stood. The smile he had a while ago was gone. He was just sentenced to a life of pain without love. Perhaps it would be short. He had a knack for getting into deadly situations.

_Stop that! _He told himself. He still had a duty to do. You couldn't wallow in self-pity. He knew people who lost loved ones and they managed. It would be like being one of them. He would learn to live with it.

* * *

As the celebration drew to a close and they got ready to leave Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff noticed Erik kneeling down and talking to Pabbie.

"What do you think that is all about?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea." Kristoff shrugged. "Pabbie doesn't usually have long conversations with people he doesn't know without reason."

Erik stood and walked over to the trio. "Sorry for the delay. Ready to depart?"

"What was that all about?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh. Nothing really. Just a history lesson." Erik said.

"Are you alright? You seem…off." Anna asked looking at him funny.

"I'm fine your highness. Just a new experience for me meeting trolls." Erik told her.

The four then called Olaf over who bade goodbye repeatedly and loudly as they walked back to the rest of the guards.

Erik managed to hide his feelings. But he felt devastated. He know he had almost no chance of Elsa and him being together.

But now that final hope had just died.

* * *

End Chapter 48

This looks like a good stopping point.

Hope I don't lose half my followers and you decide to stick around and see how this plays out.

In case you missed it something in this chapter was one of the surprises I warned was coming. How was that for a curveball?

I still got more to throw at you. Hope you're ready for them.

Leave those reviews for me. I wanna know what you thought.


	49. Chapter 49: The Herald

Welcome to Chapter 49! And now passing the 325,000 word mark! That's a lot of words. From the reaction to the last chapter I left you with a bit of a twist. If I had a wish it would have been to see your reactions when you read the end of the chapter. Well got plenty more of those for you. Hope you enjoy. Also new poll up. I encourage participation. More details in the outro. But enough about that. You're probably eager to get back to our friends in Arendelle. Unless you want to hear about the cat that showed up at my door? The story? You sure? He was kinda cute and… ok fine the story! Alright here we go!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 49

The group managed to get back to the city and into the castle by morning with little attention. Elsa dismounted from her horse and noticed Kai waiting for her. She walked over to her faithful chief and smiled.

"So was my presence missed at all?"

Kai returned the smile and bowed. "A few asked to see you this morning. I told them you decided to go on a morning ride. And aside from the Alexander brothers, last night was rather quiet."

"Oh dear." Elsa laughed a little. "What have they done now?"

Kai sighed. "Well, they may have taken your telling themselves to make themselves at home too literally. The three of them decided to hold an impromptu concert in one of the common areas. Sir Thomas and two of your cousins also joined in. A few guests complained about the noise, but I convinced them that such a trivial thing was not worth bothering the queen over."

"Very well." Elsa nodded. "I told you everything would be fine."

"Yes you did." Kai said. "But it's my job to worry about things."

"Well nothing to worry about now. I'm going to try to get a couple of hours of sleep before getting back into the routine." Elsa said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

As she walked back inside she saw that sleep would have to wait. Her aunt and uncle were waiting for her along with their spouses.

"Elsa, mind if we discuss an idea with you?" Her Aunt Eryn asked gently.

Elsa hid her fatigue. "Of course not. Let's go to my study."

They got situated and Elsa asked. "So what's this idea?"

"Well we know you have this important summit coming soon." Edlin started.

Elsa nodded. "It's certainly no secret. In fact I believe you each have someone attending correct?"

"Yes." Eryn answered. "Sorry we can't attend ourselves. It was rather sudden and we have prior commitments."

"Understandable." Elsa said. "Would you like me to fill you in on some details before you depart?"

Edlin nodded. "That would be helpful, but we were actually thinking on leaving Gilroy, Meredith, and Kenly here."

Elsa folded her hands in front of her. "Well I would like to have family around longer. But that seems like a long time for them to be away from home. Why do you want them to stay?"

"It's not often that a summit like this takes place. It would be an amazing opportunity for them. They could learn a lot. They could also be of assistance to you." Her Uncle explained.

Eryn continued. "Gilroy and Meredith are both exceptionally intelligent. They would be of great use to you. There experience would help their development as leaders."

"Kenly is ready to start this sort of training too. He isn't as much into book learning but he is going to have to learn responsibility. Right now he dreams of being a hero like the knights of old." Edlin informed her.

Elsa nodded. "This sounds like an amazing idea. It would be nice to have others by my side during this. I have to admit it hasn't been easy. I'm sure I can make things interesting for Kenly. I can tell him about the downside of an adventure as well."

"Wonderful." Edlin smiled. "Our children are looking forward to it. They are enjoying their time in Arendelle."

Edlin's wife Gwen leaned over. "Don't forget to tell her about what we heard."

Elsa looked at them questioningly. Her uncle sighed. "Oh that. Well we don't want to alarm everyone but there has been talk among the guests about a small Dronmier fleet that has been visiting ports."

Elsa gave a startled look. "How is that not alarming? Dronmier ships almost never sail into a port that they don't have some sort of control over. A diplomatic ship maybe, but no one outside their vassal nations have any trade agreement to merit a fleet sailing in."

Edlin agreed. "I admit it's odd. But there have been no reports of attacks and all governments have retained control. If not we would have heard something."

"What are you hearing?" Elsa asked

"Not much actually. All the kingdoms that have been reported to be visited have been quiet about it. Granted no one wants to be associated with Dronmier. They don't want the alliance sending an inquiry. It's probably just the empire flexing its muscles. I just want you to be alert in case they decide to visit Arendelle." Edlin answered.

"I hope not." Elsa said. "I have never seen a Dronmier flag in person. They have not been to Arendelle in my lifetime."

"Like I said, probably just the new emperor displaying his power. Reminding us they are still out there after their defeat in Hoffmier eight years ago. Besides, I can't see them wanting to challenge you." Edlin smiled.

* * *

As the family members left Elsa's study, Edlin noticed someone he needed to talk to. He told his family he would be along shortly and walked in the other direction. "Captain, may I have a moment?"

Erik turned around to face him and bowed. "King Edlin. How may I be of service?"

"Walk with me please captain." Edlin requested.

The two men walked down the quiet hallway and Edlin spoke. "It is my understanding you had knowledge of my niece's abilities before the rest of the kingdom."

"That is true." Erik confirmed. "Circumstances caused her to reveal her powers in front of me. The king and queen had me sworn to secrecy after that."

"I see. Well I can understand why my sister and brother-in-law selected you to be her personal guard then. I also understand you are quiet the soldier." Edlin said.

"I do my best your majesty."

Edlin smiled. "Modest. Good quality to have. Although I know a soldier must have confidence as well."

Erik grinned a little. "Well, let's say I do have confidence in the execution of my duties."

Edlin nodded. "Excellent. Now I feel I need to ask you a few somewhat personal questions. First: how is my niece handling her powers?"

Erik thought for a moment. He was cautious when answering questions about Elsa. This was a protective uncle answering, so he chose his answer carefully. "She is managing them well. Much better control then she used to have. As you can understand there is no one to really teach her how to use them, so it's still a learning process."

"I see. So she is comfortable with them?" Edlin asked.

"Yes. She has accepted them as a part of her." Erik answered.

"So has she ever asked you to teach her how to use them in a combat capacity?" Edlin pressed carefully.

Erik shook his head. "No. I even offered and she refused. You should be proud of her." He said boldly. "Most people would be looking to use that power for selfish gain. Queen Elsa has never used her powers to try to force her will on others."

"Very good." Edlin smiled a bit, then his face got more serious. "Forgive me but as her uncle I must ask this. You have been her personal guard for a long time. Longer than most would keep a single personal guard. Has your relationship ever gone to a romantic level?" He eyed Erik carefully.

"I can assure you your majesty our relationship has never gone that way or has ever been inappropriate. I completely respect her and her position. While we do have somewhat of a personal relationship it's always been appropriate and platonic. I care about her too much to risk her reputation or comprise her safety." Erik assured him.

"Good to hear. Not that I think you would take advantage of her or are unworthy. It's just as her Uncle I care about the welfare of my niece and still feel responsible for her well-being even though she is an adult now." Edlin explained.

"I understand your majesty. No offense taken. I can't be the only one to look out for her."

"One more thing." Edlin continued. "My son and my niece and nephew will be staying on through the summit. I would like to request a favor of you."

"As you wish. I will do what I can." Erik answered.

"My son Kenly dreams of being a hero. He will likely come to you looking for tips and help. I don't mind you showing him how to defend himself, but I would appreciate it if you tell him what the high cost of being a war hero is."

Erik nodded. "I can do that. Lots of young men his age have dreams of that. They have no idea what the reality is. It's not for everyone."

"Nothing against men like you. But it's not the life I want for my son. Besides he is only thirteen and doesn't know what he is getting into." Edlin explained.

Erik shook his head. "Few do. Even I had no idea what I was getting into. I just enlisted. I had no idea what I would find myself in."

"I would also like you to give my Nephew Gilroy some training. He would rather not, but I have learned you never know what life will throw at you. I want him to know how to defend himself should the need ever arise." Edlin told him.

"I can do that." Erik assured him. "I will make sure your boys can handle themselves in the face of danger."

As Edlin walked away Erik was left alone to think.

Pabbie's words still rang in his ears from last night. He could never find love. Well technically he could but it would be the last thing he ever did. He needed to figure out how to go on with his life.

Even if he could just turn off his feelings for Elsa, that wasn't an option; then the ice would spread and his killer instinct would be nearly impossible to repress. But there were other options. Perhaps with time he could bring his feeling for Elsa down to what they used to be. He didn't always love her the way he did now, but he did always care about her in some way since they met.

It wasn't going to be easy. His feelings for her are incredibly strong. Although she had gotten colder towards him lately. Even since she found out what he did to the duke's men she hadn't been able to look at him the same.

He supposed he couldn't blame her. It had been brutal. He still stood by the fact that it had to be done,but he was one of the few people who would see it that way. Perhaps it was better that way. If there was no hope of her falling for him maybe that would let the feelings fade. He just hoped she would still consider him a friend.

As he walked he noticed Colonel Davis walking towards him with someone else. As they got closer Davis greeted him. "Captain Slovak. You remember my son Eliot?"

Erik did indeed remember the younger man who was the spitting image of his father. Eliot Davis was wearing his Arendelle Navy uniform and shook Erik's hand.

"Ensign Davis. Good to see you again. When did you arrive?" Erik asked.

"Just a few hours ago. I was supposed to make the wedding but the ship was delayed." Eliot told him. "We will be in port for a couple weeks so I get some time off."

"Well good to have you home. Enjoy the time off. Things are still celebratory around her. Maybe we can even convince you to come back to the army like a real man." Erik ginned.

Eliot laughed. "Please. You think I want to be with the sissies of the shore? You should hop aboard a boat. That's where the real work gets done."

Davis shook his head. "I didn't punish this boy enough. All these mixed up notions. Come on captain. Let's show the sailor boy how to have a real good time."

* * *

Elsa slowly made her way down the list of appointments. This next one was a big one. Prince Zacharias was a prince of the Kingdom of Sakkara, one of the largest and most powerful kingdoms. It was often referred to as the great southern kingdom. They had a few agreements in place, but expanded trade would mean a great deal to Arendelle.

She stood as the prince was shown in. "Prince Zacharias. Welcome."

Zacharias bowed slightly. "Queen Elsa. Thank you for seeing me. My father the king sends his greeting and his regrets for not being able to attend."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. "Please greet your father for me, and tell him I look forward to hopefully meeting him in person one day."

They sat down and started their business. Zacharias wasn't much older than Elsa. He was tall with lighter brown hair and sharp features and piercing blue eyes. As the discussions proceeded Elsa found that his mind seemed even sharper. He was a skilled negotiator and had expansive knowledge of Arendelle and what it could offer his kingdom.

After a while Zacharias was looking over his notes on what they discussed so far. "I think we have a basic agreement in principle. There are a few issues to hammer out. The king will have to approve some of these."

"I understand." Elsa told him. "I'm glad we could come to an agreement on what we did. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Well actually I have a proposal that could help you personally and professionally." Zacharias said.

Elsa groaned on the inside. While she did admire this man's mind, and if she were honest with herself she found him on the handsome side, she didn't admire him that much.

"I'm flattered Prince Zacharias. But during my sister's wedding celebration I prefer the attention be on her. I am deflecting all marriage proposals at this time." She said politely.

His reaction was far different then what she was used to or expected. He just looked at her with a little bemused smile on his face. "I actually meant a proposal on the agenda for the upcoming summit."

Elsa's face turned red out of embarrassment and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my word. I'm so sorry. I'm just so used to princes proposing marriage to me."

Zacharias chucked a little. "No apologies needed. I should have worded that better. Don't get me wrong, you seem like a capable and intelligent woman. Some prince and kingdom should be lucky to add you as an ally. However I am not authorized to make any proposals right now."

Elsa looked at him questioningly. "Authorized?"

"Long time policy in my family that all marriages be arranged. Prospective husbands and wives are researched and evaluated along with their kingdom to decide which ones are the most beneficial." Zacharias explained. "Possible matches for me are still being evaluated. So I suppose if it's decided that you are a match then we will go through this again. But don't worry if it does I'll be very polite and professional."

"Well I'm no expert, but that doesn't seem very romantic." Elsa frowned.

Zacharias shrugged. "It's the reality of our positions. Marriages are for alliances. I have just learned to accept it."

Elsa nodded in understanding and Zacharias continued. "Now then, care to hear my suggestions?"

They went over some of the agenda for the summit. Zacharias also had ideas to improve efficiency in regular kingdom proceedings.

"Wow. This is amazing." Elsa exclaimed once they had completed. Zacharias has a knack for seeing the little things and sorting them out to make huge improvements.

"Thank you your majesty. It's always been a gift of mine."

"So will you be in attendance at the summit?" She asked.

Zacharias shook his head. "No. My father is sending one of his more senior advisors to represent Sakkara."

"I see." Elsa said feeling disappointed. She found herself enjoying their conversations. Maybe because he seemed to be one of the few who seemed to appreciate her beyond looks or ice powers. "Well thank you for your assistance. I hope we can talk more while you're here."

* * *

Elsa saw Zacharias again sooner then she thought. Several of the visiting dignitaries were gathered around the guards training grounds. Elsa noticed guards from several kingdoms interacting and training together.

"Ah, Queen Elsa." King Samuel greeted her. "Hope you don't mind but a few of us thought it might be interesting to see how our guards fair against each other."

Elsa crossed her arms. "It's alright. Although I hope nothing gets out of hand." She noticed several guards engaged in dueling.

"Everything is perfectly safe. All wooden or blunted weapons in the dueling." Samuel assured her.

Elsa just watched. She understood that men liked to compete, but she really didn't appreciate watching it. She had seen men locked in mortal combat before. She still had nightmares about it. She preferred not to see anything that reminded her of it.

That being said, she stayed and watched. She wanted to be a good host and respect the abilities of the soldiers.

Another king spoke up. "How about sending your man in there Queen Elsa? We are curious to see him an action."

Elsa looked over at Erik who was at her side. "It's your choice captain. You care to participate?"

"I suppose I could give them the show they want." Erik answered. He signaled two other guards over to take his place by Elsa and walked onto the field.

The crowd watching was starting to get larger. The royals and nobles rooting for their own guards and taking pride when they won. Besides the dignitaries, castle staff and visiting aides and servants of the dignitaries began to take in the spectacle.

Joining Elsa was some of her family members. Her Aunt Eryn leaned in to them. "I really don't see what they are all cheering about. It's not them doing the competition. Seems silly."

Uncle Edlin laughed. "They know most of them would be heavily embarrassed if they tried to do this themselves. So they vicariously live the victory of their men."

Hyrop and Byron joined Davis who was watching his soldiers. "So how come you're not joining in Colonel?" Byron asked.

Davis grinned. "I wouldn't want to make anyone look bad."

Hyrop coughed a little and Davis grinned. "Well also because this is a game for young men. I'm past the age where I need to prove things in competition."

Two soldiers were clearly separating themselves from the rest. Erik was one and the other a guard in a Sakkara uniform.

"Who's that?" Kristoff asked.

"That would be The Demon of Trelous" One of the Princes answered.

"The what?" Anna asked looking confused.

"His real name is Praetor Xavier LacLavon." Answered Prince Zacharias. "He got that name from both ally and enemy for his ferocity and heroics at the Battle of Trelous. He was assigned to be my guard for a while. Excellent soldier. Not the warmest personally though."

Xavier was tall and broad-shouldered. His hair was extremely short. His eyes almost grey. A scar ran across his face. He wore what looked like a perpetual scowl on his face, except when he won a competition. Then he would smile, but it was almost an evil smile.

Despite the frightening demeanor he was calm and respectful to all the others. He would turn and bow to the applause of the spectators.

Another prince spoke up. "Let's have the Demon and the Reaper fight!"

There was a mummer of approval from the crowd. Elsa didn't know who they were talking about. "Who is the Reaper?" She asked.

A king standing near her looked at her in surprise. "You really don't know?"

Elsa shook her head. "Never heard the name before."

Davis tried to interrupt. "It's not important. I think we should call it a day."

The king ignored him. "The Reaper is your guard Queen Elsa. Captain Slovak."

Elsa was stunned. "I have never heard this. How did he get that name?"

The king was caught a little off guard with Elsa not knowing Erik's nickname. "Well, uh, for his actions in his duties and his…err…swift sense of justice."

Despite the mincing of words Elsa knew exactly what that meant. Those that had heard of Erik killing the Wesselton men decided to see him as some sort of Grim Reaper. That wasn't the kind of publicity she wanted in the international community.

She nodded signaling for the duel to progress. Maybe it would take everyone's focus off the nickname. She shot a look over at Colonel Davis who walked over.

"Apologies your majesty, but the captain doesn't like the name. He preferred you never find out. The guards never use it. It is rarely used in Arendelle. It was probably perpetuated by Wesselton to paint a darker picture of the events. Other kingdoms probably grabbed onto it from there. You know how people love a mystic."

"The captains objections aside I would like to be informed of everything that might have an impact on Arendelle's reputation. Otherwise how can I set these stories straight?" Elsa hissed.

She let out a breath of frustration and turned her attention back to the field. Erik and Xavier were putting on some sort or armor and picking up what looked like metal swords.

"Wait. I thought this would be a friendly duel?" She said nervously.

"It is." Someone assured her. "The swords are blunted and the chainmail will protect as well. It's been rendered obsolete with firelocks but has its use here."

The spectators grew in number as word of the two fabled warriors dueling each other spread. They shook hands and stepped back, circling each other and sizing each other up.

"Queen Elsa, Prince Zacharias. Shouldn't you make some sort of wager?" A prince asked.

"Prince Phillip, it would be highly impolite to ask a lady such a thing." Zacharias said sternly. Elsa just shook her head.

"Well I'll take that bet." Joseph said stepping next to Elsa. "I bet your docking spot at Foshburg next spring."

"Agreed." Zacharias said shaking hands with Joseph. "But if my man wins you have to pose as my servant in Drezon for a day."

"Steep, but I have confidence in Captain Slovak. I recommend good walking shoes in Foshburg. That three mile walk from where I always end up docking can get to you." Joseph grinned.

Elsa gave them both a funny look.

"We run into each other a lot during our travels." Joseph explained.

"And I'm not all business. I once in a while indulge in some sport." Zacharias said.

Elsa sighed and turned her attention back to the spectacle. She didn't understand men at times. They seemed to have the strangest habits.

Meanwhile Erik and Xavier were circling slowly around letting the crowd build up. Finally Erik said quietly. "Ready to give them a show?"

Xavier gave a slight nod and they rushed each, other their swords making a fierce clash and eliciting a gasp from the spectators. They pushed back from each other then put their sword skills to use.

"Good grief they are fast." William exclaimed from behind Elsa. She had to agree. The blades were flashing quickly sparks flying off them. She couldn't even keep track of them.

The audience murmured to each other as they watched. The duel just seemed to grow more intense. This seemed anything but friendly to Elsa. Neither of them seemed to be pulling any punches.

"This is getting a little heated." Elsa commented.

"It's common with these types of men." A king explained. "They become so focused on the fight it soon becomes all that matters. They may even forget this is a friendly for a bit. Hence the blunted weapons."

There was another gasp as Erik used his body to get under Xavier a bit, tossing him backwards in the air. Xavier managed to land on his feet through skidding back and regaining his balance, then charging forward again.

"They won't actually try to kill each other though right?" She asked nervously.

"They might. But thanks to the dull weapons it almost never happens. The combatants tire and slow down as the fight goes on as well." The king said matter of factually.

Xavier brought his sword down hard towards Erik who held his sword up to block. The clang resounding with the force of the blow. He started pushing down on Erik's sword with his as Erik pushed his other hand on the dull side of the blade to push back. Sweat could be seen on both faces. Arm muscles flexing and shaking under the strain.

Erik suddenly dropped down and used his legs to sweep Xavier's out from under him. Both fell to the ground and lost their swords. Erik grabbed Xavier while reaching for his sword but let go quickly as Xavier elbowed him hard in the face drawing blood.

Erik recoiled from the blow, allowing Xavier to get his sword and bring it down hard at Erik, who managed to roll away just in time, then grabbed his own sword.

"Ooooooo." The crowd reacted and they both started dueling again. Whenever they drew to close to striking with a blade they used their hands. Several punches were exchanged, with both combatants drawing blood.

They pushed away from each other again. Erik took a hard slash at Xavier who deflected it then returned his own which Erik didn't deflect in time. The dull blade cracked into his side. Then Xavier made a hard thrust into his chest knocking him back. The duel was over.

Elsa couldn't believe it. Erik lost. She never saw him lose before. Around her there were murmurs of disbelief. Erik's combat prowess was well known in Arendelle.

Erik didn't seem to mind as much though. Xavier held his hand out and helped him up. "Good fight. Was quite a match."

The two bloodied man clapped each other on the back and put their equipment away then proceeded back to their respective royals. The crowd applauded again.

"Good show! Haven't seen a match that good in years!" Several commented.

"Perhaps a rematch sometime?" Erik asked with a grin.

Xavier actually smiled. "Sounds like fun. Haven't found many who can give me that sort of challenge."

Elsa looked at Erik concerned. "Are you alright? You took quite a beating out there."

Erik shrugged and wiped his bloody mouth. "I'm fine. I have had worse."

"But you never lose." Kristoff interjected still surprised.

"Well not that you have seen. Sword Master Holland beats me every time I train with him."

"You don't seem very bothered that you lost." Kristoff added.

"No not really. I mean yeah I would have preferred to win but I'm just another soldier and man. I'm not the legend that everyone makes me out to be." Erik said nonchalantly.

Elsa excused herself. "I have some things to attend to. If you will excuse me." What she needed was some time to process everything she has seen and heard over the last few hours.

* * *

Over the next few days the visitors began to return to their homelands or onto other kingdoms for obligations. As they did things began to return to normal. Elsa's family and the Alexanders and Sir Thomas stayed longer of course.

Elsa enjoyed the time with her family and friends. Things were less stressful with them around. There was always someone to talk to. Anna was always around but she split her time between Elsa and Kristoff so at times she felt a little lonely.

While the family spent time together, Elsa and Anna decided to do something for the staff as well. The staff had worked tirelessly on the wedding and reception, along with seeing to the needs of all the guests during the duration of their stay.

The sisters decided to hold a celebration for the staff. They hired outside help so the staff didn't have to do the work. The sisters walked around and thanked everyone personally. Her family and the Belcomp royal family also thanked the staff for their service and hospitality.

Music played as the staff danced and laughed, enjoying themselves. Erik stood off to the side just watching the scene. He had never been much for parties but he insisted his men take advantage of the opportunity. Warwick was taking advantage of the opportunity for sure as he and Abigail danced close staring into each other's eyes.

Joseph walked up beside him. "So how come you aren't joining the festivities?"

Erik shrugged. "Not really my thing."

"I see." Joseph smirked a little. "Well maybe you should try something new."

Erik then noticed Susanna talking with Jessica and walking in their direction. He noticed her give a small nod in their direction.

Before Erik could react Johnathan and William grabbed his arms and pushed him forward towards the ladies. They both bowed. "Lady Jessica. This strapping soldier could use a dance." Johnathan said with a smirk and the brothers quickly moved away leaving Erik and Jessica there.

Well no escaping this now. Erik bowed. "May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"Of course!" Jessica beamed.

Erik took her hands in his gently and they began to dance. Jessica smiled brightly. Luckily Erik managed to retain what he learned from Hyrop's lessons with Elsa. He smiled warmly down at her. She did look very pretty tonight. And he did enjoy her company, but he knew there could never be anything more. Besides his feelings for Elsa there was the fact that he couldn't be involved in a relationship with anyone. But there was no reason he couldn't keep her company right now.

"Kristoff look!" Anna exclaimed pointing to Erik and Jessica and grinned.

"So that's your guard and your decoy? Odd combination." Edlin remarked to Elsa.

"Edlin hush!" Gwen told him. "I think they make an adorable couple."

"I had no idea anything was going on." Elsa confessed observing them.

"Oh nothing is going on…yet." Thomas snickered. "That would be the work of the Alexander brothers trying to help a potential romance along."

"I see." Elsa said simply. She felt a small pang of jealousy but quickly dismissed it. She had other things to focus on.

* * *

The day came for the Alexander family to return home. Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged as they got ready to depart. As Elsa hugged Emma and Susanna goodbye she stepped back and looked in wonder at how big her little world had grown.

After the great thaw it had been just her and Anna. Of course Olaf was around. Soon they added Kristoff. Now there was her extended family who she meet just a couple of weeks ago. And the extension of her family in the Alexanders and Thomas and Cassandra.

After the thaw she knew her world would expand. But at the time she secretly planned to keep all but a few at a distance. She never imagined she would have this many personal relationships. It was a wonderful feeling. At the same time she felt regret. For thirteen years she had avoided all this and missed out.

She mentally scolded herself. The past was in the past. Dwelling on it did no good. She had to remember to learn from it and move forward. Cherish the time she had now instead of moping over what she had missed.

She noticed Joseph breaking away from the group and walking towards her. "Elsa, I was wondering if I could have a word in private?"

"Of course." Elsa smiled. They walked out of earshot from the rest of the group.

Joseph scuffed his toe nervously on the floor. "I hate to bother this with you again. But I was wondering if you gave any thought to perhaps taking our friendship to another level."

Elsa nodded gently. "I have. The thing is right now I have a lot going on with the summit to consider starting a formal relationship now."

"Oh. I understand" Joseph said with sadness in his voice.

"However…" Elsa continued getting his attention again. "Once the summit is concluded perhaps we could discuss this again."

Josephs head snapped up in hope. "What are you saying?"

Elsa blushed. "I'm saying I'm open to the idea of discussing of starting a relationship. It will be easier though when I don't have to focus on this summit. I hope you understand."

"Absolutely!" Joseph said almost too eagerly. "I have waited this long. I can wait a few more weeks."

"Thank you." Elsa said still blushing. "I look forward to it."

With that the sisters rode down to the docks with the family and waved goodbye as the Alexanders boarded their ship and sailed away.

Anna leaned over to Elsa. "So what did you and Joseph talk about?"

"Oh." Elsa said feeling her cheeks burning. "I…uh…said we would talk about starting a more formal relationship after the summit."

Anna shrieked jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Elsa! Finally! I'm so excited! Good for you!"

Elsa held up her hands. "Anna calm down. We are just going to discuss the idea. If we agree to see each other it will be at slow pace. I don't want to rush into anything."

"It's a step, and a huge one!" Anna exclaimed. "I know you're not going to rush into anything. But I'm proud of you. I bet your going to be very happy with what's to come."

For once Elsa could start to believe that.

* * *

A few days later Anna and Kristoff left for their honeymoon. They decided to sail to an island to the south that was an Arendelle territory. Elsa and Anna had never been there but those who had spoke of spectacular views and scenery. The rest of her family left the day after. Unlike the last time they left there were promises to write and return as soon as possible.

Elsa wasn't left alone though. Gilroy, Meredith, and Kenly stayed behind to assist and gain experience. The two older cousins proved to be invaluable help. They helped Elsa get though far more research and prep work then what she was doing before. Kenly had limited knowledge because of his age but still was able to contribute and learn for himself. Elsa found herself having to fresh eyes to give her perspective and advice.

She had expected to be incredibly lonely with Anna gone but her cousins helped fill the void. They were excellent company. Kenly could always make her laugh. She smiled to herself one night. She might have to write her aunt and uncle and tell them she was keeping them.

With the wedding behind her and full speed ahead to the summit, it seemed like nothing right now could get in her way.

* * *

The Arendelle docks were always a busy place. Trade ships loading and offloading cargo. Passengers either coming or going, and soldiers and sailors getting on their ships or coming home. There was rarely a quiet moment.

Harbormaster Decker walked back and forth down the docks doing inspections and checking to make sure things were running as smooth as possible.

The Harbormaster was one of the more important jobs in Arendelle. It was up to him to make sure that the maritime trade that Arendelle heavily depended on operated as expected. It was up to him to make sure the process went as directed and smuggling was kept to a minimum.

One of the dockworkers ran up to him. "Harbormaster! A Glenhaven ship has asked to see you on board."

Decker frowned. He would do inspections himself when needed but he didn't have time to inspect every little thing. His job was to coordinate the crews that did so.

"Can't one of the inspectors do it? I have a lot to get done." He told the worker.

The worker shook his head. "They were rather insistent."

Decker sighed. Usually there requests were someone with an item they didn't want checked and wanted special permission to bring it ashore. But there was always the small chance there was something abnormal aboard that needed special attention.

"Let's get this over with." He said. Luckily has harbormaster he could give orders to the soldiers assigned to the docks even though he wasn't part of the military himself. "You four men with me." He ordered some soldiers who quickly fell in step behind him. He wanted some protection just in case.

They climbed the ramp to the ship where the captain was waiting on deck.

Decker got right to business. "Captain. What is the issue?"

The captain had a funny look on his face. "We picked up a passenger sir. I apologize for the secrecy. He insisted that no forewarning be sent ahead. Now that we are here I figured I should inform you."

"Really? And just who is this special passenger?" Decker asked feeling annoyed.

"That would be me." A cold voice rattled and a figure walked on deck.

Decker dropped his paperwork. The soldiers gripped their weapons tighter but looked unsure whether to ready them or not.

The passenger was a pale man dressed in a blood red ornate robe. A hood over her head. Black and gold trim and patterns added to the grandeur of the robe.

One of the inspectors sprinted down the ramp. As the figure stepped to the rail he got the attention of several on the dock. Gasps and cries were heard. A soldier jumped on his horse and galloped towards the castle.

Decker managed to find his tongue. "Wha…What brings a herald to Arendelle?"

The mine smiled darkly. "The same as everywhere a herald goes. To deliver a message. I trust you can escort me to Queen Elsa?"

"Yes." Decker stammered. "I will get carriages."

"There will be no need for that." The herald waved him off. "We will walk. It will give the Queen time to prepare."

"Very well." Decker said nervously.

As the herald walked down the ramp he got even more attention. Those that had seen one before cried out in panic. Others having heard the stories froze in place. The herald smiled coldly as he walked with his escort toward the castle. Word flew through the city. Some ran to see if it was true. Panic began to grip the city as something no one ever wanted to see walked to their castle.

Corporal Maize rode as fast as he could to the castle. He nearly leapt from his horse and shouted to the guards. "I need to see the queen!"

The guards stopped him. "Hold it there corporal. What's going on?"

"A Herald! A Herald of Dronmier just arrived!" He nearly screamed in a panic.

"What?!" The guards asked shocked. "Are you certain?"

"Yes! I saw him with my own eyes! We have to tell the queen. You know what follows a herald!"

The guards let him go and he sprinted inside.

* * *

Elsa sat in a meeting room with her cousins, advisors, aides, and several council members. They were going over details for the summit as the time drew closer.

"I think main agenda points 3 and 5 should be switched your majesty." Bjorn's father Lord Warwick suggested. "Most of the representatives will be more interested in trade shares over international representation."

"Interesting observation." Elsa said looking at the document. "Anyone else agree?"

Before anyone else could respond the doors crashed opened causing everyone to jump. Davis, Erik, and Kenset strode into the room along with a young soldier. With the looks on their faces and the way they barged into the room Elsa knew something was horribly wrong.

One of the council members barked. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Both Erik and Davis started to speak but the young corporal beat them to it.

"A Herald! A Dronmier Herald has just landed!" The man said still in a panic.

Elsa jumped to her feet. Ice quickly spread from her fingers across the table. Hardly anyone noticed though because they were likewise shocked by the news.

"What?!"

The room then exploded into a flurry of activity as the advisors started to bark orders to assistants.

"Muster the troops! Prepare all defenses! There is probably a fleet not far behind."

"Send word to every nearby kingdom, they will be required by the defense treaty to assist."

"Your majesty we have to negotiate. We can't hope to repel an attack unassisted."

"We need to evacuate the cities and head into the forest and mountains. We stand a better chance there than in the open."

"Your majesty it may be time for you to give your powers another test and see if you can't create a barrier around Arendelle for protection."

"Your majesty I suggest we summon the decoy for this. There may be a danger."

Elsa's head was spinning as everyone talked. She held her hands up. "Enough! First of all, the decoy has a name. It's Jessica. We will not treat her as just some tool. Second, something like this I need to handle myself. Besides, there is no time to get Jessica. We need to be rational about this. The herald will want to deliver a message we know this for sure. Does anyone else perhaps know more about the heralds then what the general knowledge is?"

Everyone shook their heads. Hyrop spoke up. "Perhaps Lord Wallace has heard more in his dealings and travels."

Perfect. Elsa thought. The one person who might be of more help had left the meeting early. "Send riders to bring him back here. He shouldn't have gone too far."

She turned back to the rest of the advisors. "We will hear the herald's message and respond accordingly. Guards, I want you to delay the herald until I give the word to send him into the throne room. Let him know we will hear him on our terms. I can assure you we will not bow down to any demands. Let's get ready to put on a show in a hurry. You all know what you need to do. Go."

They all bowed and hurried away except for a few Elsa wanted to give special instructions to. Elsa gathered her cousins first. "If they threaten to invade I want you all on the first ship home. Head straight for Anna and Kristoff, pick them up and take them with you."

Gilroy protested. "Not a chance. I'm staying to help. I'm not going to abandon you when you need everyone you can get."

Elsa smiled. "I appreciate that, but I don't need to worry about anyone else. Your mother and father said you could stay for a diplomatic summit. I don't think they would allow you to stay for a war."

"But if it's an attack the treaty would require us to respond." Gilroy pointed out.

"Yes but not you personally. I am not putting you on the front lines. That's final. Now go prepare. I want you there when the herald arrives but I want you ready to leave at the first sign of trouble. No arguments. You will be on that ship if I have to freeze you in a cube and have you hauled aboard." Elsa insisted.

"I don't understand. What is a herald?" Kenly asked.

"Oh I guess you should know." Elsa said. "A herald is a messenger for the Empire. He basically speaks for the Emperor of Dronmier. All major interactions with any nation and the empire are preceded by a herald visit, including every invasion. When Dronmier invaded Hoffmier they sent a herald first with the message of surrender or die. When Hoffmier refused the invasion force was only hours behind. If it wasn't for an allied counter attack they would have taken the kingdom."

"So why not just kill the herald?" Kenly suggested.

"Kenly!" His sister gasped horrified.

Elsa let the comment pass. "Because killing a herald will not only be an act of war, but Dronmier will severely punish the offending kingdom as well. Mass executions and burning of cites will be normal for the invasion. Dronmier is many things but they will generally show respect if you decide to fight with honor. Now go get ready."

Elsa then called her Defense Minister over. "Minister Challah. I can only imagine the panic in the city right now. We have refugees that have seen a herald before and know what follows. Send soldiers out. They are to calm the people and show we are ready to defend them."

Challah bowed and ran off. Chancellor Byron then stepped up and spoke quietly. "Your majesty. Should this be a threat of invasion do you think you could create a barrier around the kingdom?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know."

"But I have seen you create a winter storm like never seen before." Byron pressed.

"That was created in a state of fear and panic. My magic is strongly tied to my emotions. My two most powerful feats were creating and stopping the winter. When I created it I lost all control and the power flowed uncontrolled of me. When I stopped it is was joy and love and I was able to undo my magic. What you are suggesting is far more precise. I have never attempted such a powerful and controlled burst of magic."

"I understand, but what's the harm of trying should the situation call for it?" Byron asked gently.

"Because I may do more harm than good." Elsa explained. "If I were to attempt creating some sort of wall around the kingdom most of it I would not be able to see. I could direct the wall straight through towns."

"I see. Well hopefully our worst fears won't come to fruition." He bowed and walked away.

Hyrop stood beside Elsa. "He does have a point. Should this be a threat of invasion your powers might be our best hope until our allies arrive."

Elsa nodded sadly. "I know. It's just something I hoped never to use my powers for. But if it comes down to it I will protect the kingdom with everything I got."

Hyrop smiled. "I know you will. But let us hope it doesn't come down to that. Now let's prepare for our guest."

* * *

Wallace rode towards his home with four of his private guards. He had to excuse himself from the meeting for a previous engagement. Even though he wasn't part of the council Elsa still wanted his input for the summit. He had access to information others might not.

As they rode towards the city one of his guards observed. "There seems to be commotion in the city."

"That's strange. Perhaps we should ride on the outskirts?" Wallace asked.

Before anyone could answer another guard called out. "My lord, a courier approaches."

Wallace turned in the saddle to see a castle guard racing towards them. "Lord Wallace! The queen requests your return to the castle immediately!" The guard called out as he got close.

Wallace frowned and looked at his watch. "No disrespect to her majesty. But can this wait? I have a very important meeting coming up."

The guard shook his head. "I'm afraid not. A Dronmier Herald has arrived in Arendelle. He is on his way to the castle now."

"A Herald?! Son, next time lead with that information. Back to the castle men. Now!"

Wallace kicked the horse and raced for the castle fast as possible. A Herald. He didn't think he would ever see the day.

Despite his age he nearly leapt off his horse before it stopped and ran into the castle. He burst through the door of the meeting room to find Elsa in conversation with several aides. She turned his direction when he walked in.

A look of relief washed over her face. "Lord Wallace. Thank goodness they managed to find you. Do you have any information on the heralds?"

"Dronmier keeps them a close secret but I have learned a few things about them." Wallace explained. "The heralds are designed to create fear and intimidation. From their training to their appearance everything is designed to be imposing and include a sense of mysticism. It's almost as if the person you are speaking with isn't quite human. Their identities are a secret, but from what I have heard they are taken from the diplomatic and intelligence ranks. It's rumored even that some theater actors are selected. They are said to be trained in all three aspects. The diplomatic and intelligence for obvious reasons. The acting so they can create the illusion they are invoking. The thing to remember is that while he is delivering his message he will be watching for any little reaction you might make. They are looking for any weakness to exploit or anything you may give away to report back to the empire."

"Do you have any suggestions on how we proceed?" Elsa asked. "I have ordered the guards to make the herald wait until I summon him. I want to remind him who is in control here."

Wallace nodded. "Excellent start. We need to show confidence. Timing will be needed though. Make him wait too short of a time and you will appear as though you are just stalling for time to gets things prepared. Too long and you will just be seen as posturing and borderline insulting the empire."

"I understand. You are one of the few who has had dealings with Dronmier. Even if only small ones. What do they look for?"

"They pride power above all else." Wallace explained. "I know you don't like it your majesty, but I believe you should embrace the mantra of the Snow Queen for this. Being imposing ourselves couldn't hurt. Don't threaten unless he does. But do show them we are confident. Remember you are the single most powerful being in the world. The empire won't admit it, but this concerns them. You can bet the kingdom that he will be looking hard for any weakness in you. Forgive the pun my queen but you will need to appear as cold as your abilities for this."

"Very well. Perhaps we should run a quick rehearsal in the throne room before the show for our guest." Elsa suggested.

Elsa was familiar with the concept of putting on a show. However, that was for concealing her powers. Here she needed to display them in an intimidating manor. But it had to be under control and not over the top.

She tried several suggestions from her council members and some of the guards. They quickly came to a consensus. She hoped it would work. This seemed like something one would takes weeks to prepare for. Not less than an hour.

She put a coat of frosted ice over the throne and sat down. "I apologize for the colder temperatures." She told everyone in the room.

"It's quite alright your majesty." Byron said. "We all need to act like we are used to it."

Elsa sat on the throne and lowered the room of the temperature some. Then created a small amount of flakes suspended in the air.

Hyrop and Byron stood on the dais on either side of her. Erik and Davis stood at attention on either side as well. Wallace and several council advisors stood off to her right against the wall but near the dais. Her cousins stood in the same position to her left. Guards and servants stood at attention along the walls of the room. Two columns of guards spaced apart formed an aisle down the middle of the room towards the throne.

For herself Elsa had created a new ice dress. Unlike her normal one this one was white and far more formal and regal looking.

"Are we ready?" She asked looking around the room.

"We are." Hyrop said giving her an assuring smile.

Elsa took a breath and set her face with an imposing look and nodded to the guards at the door. "Show him in."

The guards bowed and opened the door.

In the door walked the most intimidating figure Elsa had ever seen. Wallace was right. The man looked as if he wasn't quite human. He looked like the dark warlocks of the stories her parents used to tell her. His pale face partially concealed under the blood red hood. It almost looked like a walking corpse walking toward her. In his hand the herald held a golden staff with the symbol of the Dronmier Empire on top: A golden eagle that was referred to as the war eagle.

Flanking him were two Dronmier guards. They wore the traditional scarlet uniform with black sashes. When they got about three quarters of the way to the throne they stopped. The herald took two more steps in front of them. Instead of bowing before the throne like any other visitor, he planted his staff into the ground and announced himself. "I speak for the Dronmier Empire an Emperor Kahliem."

Elsa slowly stood and stared down at him, not changing her expression. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. What message does Dronmier have for me?"

The herald examined her and grinned coldly. "You say you are Queen Elsa. But how do I know you are not a double and the real queen is disguised, putting on this little display?"

Despite the insinuation Elsa kept a straight face. Instead of responding right away she walked slowly down the steps and towards the herald, forming an ice trail intentionally behind her.

"I am Queen Elsa." She said calmly. "Does the Dronmier Empire have something important to tell me or have you come to just see if the stories are true?"

The herald's expression did not change. "I come with a simple message. Emperor Kahliem will arrive here in Arendelle for a formal visit. Prepare yourself likewise."

It took everything Elsa had to not look stupefied at this news. "Why would the Emperor bother traveling all this way?"

"The Emperor in his wisdom does as he sees best. Consider yourselves lucky to be receiving the honor of his presence." The herald said simply.

"Very well. You may tell the emperor we accept his request to visit." Elsa said knowing full well it wasn't a request. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"There is nothing to discuss. You simply need to be ready in two weeks' time for his Excellency's visit. I trust you can show him and the empire the respect they deserve? That will be all."

"Well if there is nothing else I will arrange quarters for you and your men." Elsa told him.

"That will not be necessary. We will depart Arendelle immediately." The herald said shortly. With that he and his men turned around and walked out the door. Elsa held her place and the ice until they waked out and the doors closed.

She exhaled. "Well that was rather rude."

"It's part of the mystique. And posturing. He would have liked nothing more than for you to complain and display weakness. You handled yourself well." Wallace complimented.

"Thank you." Elsa said thawing the ice and raising the temperature of the room to normal. "But all that just to say the Emperor is visiting?"

"For Dronmier it's as much about keeping appearances as it is building their empire." Hyrop growled.

Elsa sighed. "Wow. The emperor coming to Arendelle. I honestly had never even considered the possibility. Lord Wallace, I don't suppose I can convince you to be present for the visit?"

Wallace grinned. "I'm certain I can make arrangements. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. With your permission I would like to meet with him myself."

"If you can make it happen I agree. Just make sure you inform me if you make any private business dealings." Elsa told him.

Wallace bowed. "Of course."

"There is something strange about this." Hyrop commentated.

"You mean aside from the fact that this is the first time Dronmier has ever made an official visit to Arendelle?" Byron added.

"Indeed." Hyrop said. "There was word about a small Dronmier fleet making its way around down south. We may be able to assume this is the emperor's escort. However, why have we not heard that he is visiting other kingdoms?"

"Perhaps he wants the visits secret?" Gilroy offered.

"That makes sense." Hyrop said. "The kingdoms that supposedly have been visited may want the visits secret as well. The alliance may frown on visits from the empire. But there was no secrecy here. Dozen outbound ships probably saw the herald. They will certainly tell of it when they reach their destinations. Word is flying through the city itself. It won't take long before the other kingdoms know a herald landed on our shores."

"Yes, but they don't know the reason for his visit." Lord Warwick said. "I suggest maybe we keep it that way. Like you said the rest of the alliance might not look favorably on this meeting with the empire."

Elsa shook her head. "No. We need to be honest about this. If we are caught in a lie it will look worse. We have nothing to hide. The emperor wants to visit us and we agreed. If the visit is public then no one can accuse us of working behind the scenes. At least not easily. Besides, the people are afraid of what they just saw. It will ease their minds to know it's an announcement of a diplomatic visit and not a threat of invasion."

Everyone went back to their business but Hyrop spoke to Elsa quietly. "Your majesty I would advise caution. Something doesn't feel right."

Elsa nodded. "That may well be. But a chance to open diplomacy between Arendelle and Dronmier is a chance I can't turn down. We will take every precaution but we will proceed. Who knows, this might be the path to a lasting peace."

She gave Hyrop a warming smile. Hyrop liked her optimism. But he felt this could also be the path that led to war.

* * *

END CHAPTER 49

So nice easy chapter after the last one right? Lots of things coming together. Still so much to happen before part 4 ends. And its end it coming sooner than you think.

Now after the last chapter it sounds like some readers are going from surprised to outright revolting. Before you all panic and bail on the story because you're afraid of the direction I MIGHT be taking Elsa's romantic life in let me give you a few reason why you should wait it out.

It's been 325k words. Do you really want to bail now?

As I have stated several times I never promised a happy ending. Just and interesting story. Well at least attempting an interesting story.

I am strictly ANTI SHIP. Relationships and romances happen. They are not a scoring system. This story is to be way more than a sappy love story anyway.

When have I ever been direct with anything in this tale? You know full well I'll tilt things one way then back another. (Although sometimes I'll tilt them from bad to worse.

For fans of Erik I thank you for gravitating to my creation. And if the story does not go his way the least you can do is to hold out with him right? And if it does break back his way think of how much sweeter the victory.

Have I mentioned someone is going to die before part 4 ends?

It's a journey not a destination one could argue. Just because the ending doesn't play out how you want does it make the rest of the story bad?

Face it. You're dying to know what I'm going to pull next. I have somehow made you addicted to the pain. For reasons you can't explain you want to see how I'm going to rip your heart out next. (Wow, there is a chance after reading that I may be evil.)

You're reading this seemingly unending story because you want something a little different. You like unpredictable. I didn't write this story for the reader who wants the same thing over and over again. I wrote it for you. A mind that likes to see what lurks around the corner. That lives for the story and the surprise. I know that's you so stay with me now.

And the final reason you want to stay. Part 5. Don't want to spoil anything. But every time you think you had your heart ripped out or thought a chapter was intense…child's play compared to what's coming.

I'm not scolding you. I love having all of you here. It's just a few sound like they may be panicking. And well I do enjoy the chaos I also want you to stay for the chaos to come.

So time for some incentives right?

Here are the names of the next few chapters. The War Eagle, The Summit, Final Mission, Sole Purpose.

Although The Summit may be absorbed into the chapter preceding and following it. I also have the final chapter of part 4 named. Tip of the Spear.

Oh and remember when I told you the chapter now called the confession would end of 4 words and how it turned the story?

Part 4 will end on 4 words.

Now that being said they could generate the same reaction (That chapter has the most reviews to date) or they could be relatively meaningless. Like "Pepperoni and Sausage Pizza" or "Stop sign, turtle, banana, green." You will have to find out.

Buckle up though The last few chapters of part 4 will be pretty chock full of events.

Chapter 50 soon. Probably before the New Year.

Oh and new poll up. And it's a big one. I have decided to work on some other projects as well. But what to write? I shook the contents of my brain onto paper and found out I have 24 story ideas rattling around in there. So they are on my profile page with descriptions. Vote in the poll for what you want to see.

Finally.

Merry Christmas!


	50. Chapter 50: The War Eagle

Big, Big news! 50 chapters! That's right you have read 50 chapters of this. And thanks to you my readers we are keeping going. Without you why would I bother writing? In celebration of 50 chapters how about 50 reviews? Anyone? (crickets chirp) ok maybe too much to ask. But enjoy Chapter 50. And Happy 2016!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 50

Anna and Kristoff stood at the rail of their ship, watching as they sailed into Arendelle harbor. It was fun to get away for their honeymoon but they looked forward to getting home.

"So what do you think we missed?" Anna asked.

"Probably just some boring political talk in preparation for the summit." Kristoff answered. "I love you but I'm not loving these council meetings."

Anna smirked. "Well tough. You get to suffer along with me now"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Well it least it's worth it."

The ship docked and they proceeded down the gangplank. Anna frowned. She was expecting Elsa here to meet them. Maybe something had come up. They did arrive a few hours early. Still, someone would have notified Elsa as soon as their ship was sighted. It wasn't a huge deal but for some reason it was bothering Anna some.

As she looked around her she noticed her sister's absence wasn't the only thing bothering her. She had a nagging feeling something wasn't right when they stepped off the boat. As she looked around it grew worse.

The normal hustle and bustle around the docks and the nearby markets was subdued. Normally this was a busy and happy area. It wasn't like people were curled up weeping on the streets but the difference was noticeable enough to bother Anna.

"Kristoff does something seem…off to you?"

"Not really. But then again I don't go out among the people as often as you do." He replied.

"Lieutenant Warwick, does something seem wrong to you?" Anna asked.

Warwick looked around observing the area. "I wouldn't say wrong necessarily, but there is something strange."

Anna's expression grew worried. "Do you think something happened?"

"I'm sure it's fine your highness." Warwick assured her. "If something was seriously wrong someone would have been here to meet us."

Someone must have known they had arrived. A procession of coaches was in place. As they boarded and rode to the castle, Anna smiled and waved at the people. Most smiled and waved back. Still she could tell there was something wrong. The mood of Arendelle was subdued.

When they arrived at the castle the staff took their luggage to their room and Anna and Kristoff went to go find Elsa. After asking several staff they found out where she was. As they walked through the castle things seemed different from the normal. The staff was busy as if getting the castle ready for an important event. Anna thought surly they didn't need to get the castle ready for the summit this early.

They saw Anna's Cousin Emily hurrying through the hallway. She stopped when she saw Anna and raced over and hugged her cousin.

"I am so glad you're home. You need to tell me about it later. But right now you need to talk some sense into your sister."

Anna looked at her alarmed. "Why? What's wrong? What happened while we were gone?"

"It's too much to explain right now. But you need to talk to Elsa. She is going to run herself into the ground. She doesn't sleep or eat. No one can convince her to slow down. Maybe you can." Emily explained in a rush.

They followed her to a meeting room and walked in just in time to hear Elsa say "How can an empire so big be so secret?"

The frustration was clear in her voice. She paced back and forth among pages and pages on a long table, looking them over as if her life depended on it. She didn't even notice Anna enter the room

Anna noticed Erik standing nearby. Keeping watch but knowing this was the time to keep his distance. He looked tired. Probably from trying to match whatever furious schedule she was on. Anna walked over to him and whispered. "How bad is it?"

"Worse I have ever seen." Erik whispered back.

Anna turned her attention back to her sister. Elsa was no stranger to losing herself in her work. But Anna had never seen her like this. It looked like near insanity. Elsa never failed to notice her when she entered a room. Now it seemed her whole world had shrank down to whatever was on that table.

"Elsa?" Anna said softly.

Elsa's head shot up, her face changing to a smile when she saw Anna. "You're home! I missed you Anna."

Anna went to hug her, but was stunned at her appearance. Elsa looked ragged. Her hair was frazzled and unkempt. Her eyes bloodshot and glassy. Dark circles under the eyes showing the lack of sleep.

"Elsa what happened?" Anna blurted out as they hugged.

"A herald came to visit. So now we have another royal visit to prepare for. The ambassadors are all protesting or demanding answers. Some want changes to the summit…" Elsa rattled off.

Anna had no idea what Elsa was talking about. "A herald? What? Elsa slow down." Normally she was the one ambling on and Elsa was the calm one. Anna did not like the role reversal.

"No time to slow down. So much to do. I can't wait to hear about the honeymoon but it will have to wait." Elsa said quickly.

"Elsa when is that last time you slept?" Anna asked worried.

"Oh don't worry about that it's not important." Elsa said, going back to her table.

From behind her she heard Erik cough something that sounded like. "Seventy four hours."

"Elsa you need to get some sleep like right now." Anna insisted. "This can't be good for you."

"I'm fine." Elsa insisted. "That's why God made coffee."

"This can't be healthy Elsa. Even I can't go at this pace. You need to rest." Anna begged.

"I'll rest next month." Elsa laughed nervously. "Kingdom can't run itself. Hey can you look over the papers on that side? Oh, wait you need to be briefed on what's going on. Jeffery could you fill them in? And can I get something for this insufferable headache!"

Elsa rubbed her temples and grimaced. One of the staff brought her something. She pulled a small bottle and uncorked it. "Ambassador…I forget which one. Gave me this. He said it helps reduce fatigue and improve focus."

Nearly everyone else in the room moved toward Elsa. "Elsa no!" Anna cried out.

"Your majesty don't!" Erik barked. He did not like her drinking from an unknown bottle.

Elsa drank the contents before anyone could stop her. "There that should help. Yuck tastes terrible."

"Elsa you are not yourself. You really need to stop." Anna insisted.

"Sorry Anna. Too much at stake I…I don't feel so good." Elsa said wavering on the spot.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna asked panic rising in her voice.

"I…feel dizzy…Can't stop…I need to…" She stumbled and retched before she could finish. She managed to stay standing but looked at Anna in a mix of embarrassment, confusion, and fear. She mouthed something but no sound came out. She then stumbled again and fell.

Erik caught her before she crashed to the floor and held her. "Your majesty!"

"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna screamed as she knelt beside her sister.

Elsa's eyes glassed over as her breath came in short gasps. Then she started shaking.

"Do something!" Anna screamed at Erik.

"Get the doc!" Erik ordered. He looked in Anna's eyes and Anna's fear grew. Erik's eyes were wide with fear and helplessness. Something she had never seen in his eyes before.

"I don't know what to do." He said softly.

* * *

Anna paced back and forth furiously outside the infirmary. The doctor was examining Elsa inside while they figured out what was wrong with her.

"Find whoever gave her that bottle!" Anna had ordered the guards. She was sure her sister had been poisoned. If something happened to Elsa she was going to give Erik permission to use his full fury on the culprit, after she was done with them first of course.

Erik was squatting against the wall, the same helpless look on his face as before. He was trained to protect Elsa from any assailant, but for something like this he could do nothing.

One of Elsa's aides, Wesley, walked over to Erik and addressed him. "Well captain, I thought it was your sworn duty to protect the queen against any threat. You seem to have failed miserably in this case. Care to offer an explanation?"

Erik said nothing. He didn't even make eye contact.

"I thought not. Well rest assured that if something happens to the queen I will personally see to it that you are held responsible along with the guilty party. Even if she does pull through, as we all hope, I will see to it you answer for your failure." Wesley spat.

"That's enough!" Kristoff said angrily. "This is not his fault."

Wesley bowed. "Your highness I must disagree. Charge of the queen's safety…"

"His record speaks for itself. This was something that he could not prevent. Now I will dismiss this as an angry outburst and you're looking for someone to blame like the rest of us." Kristoff snarled.

"He's right." Anna said hollowly. "We are all upset and looking for someone to blame. Let focus that on the responsible party."

Anna found herself trying hard not to blame Erik. She could see where Wesley was coming from. Erik was the easy target. His job was to protect Elsa. But that was just the need to pass blame talking.

"No, it is my fault." Erik said. "I let her work herself into that state where she would do something like that. I let the fact that someone gave her something slip by me. I should have been more on alert, more insistent that she slow down."

Anna shook her head. "We all know that once Elsa sets her mind on something there is almost no stopping her."

The doctor stepped out of the room. Anna was fast with the questions. "How is she? What happened? Will she be alright?"

"The queen is fine. She is resting." The doctor told her.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "So the poison won't do any damage?" Anna asked nervously.

"There was no poison." Doc said.

Anna looked confused. "Then what happened?"

"Several factors lead to this." The doctor explained. "She was working to exhaustion and finally gave out. Then her not really eating combined with taking a harsh medicine on an empty stomach lead to the vomiting. All that combined took a toll on her majesties body."

"So she's in no danger?" Anna asked looking relieved.

"Well not immediately. But she can't keep going at this pace. She will do long term damage to herself and increase the danger of it being more severe. I prefer she not have to faint in order to be forced to sleep." Doc told Anna.

"Can I see her?" Anna sked.

"I suppose. But don't try to wake her. She needs sleep right now."

Elsa was out until the next morning. She woke slowly to find Anna sitting next to her. "Hi." She said sleepily.

"Elsa you're awake. How do you feel?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Embarrassed." She yawned. "But I feel much better. How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours." Anna informed her.

Ela sat up. "Fifteen hours! I have to get back to work."

Anna stopped her. "Whoa there. That's what got you into this mess in the first place. You're not doing anything until you have a proper meal and promise not to work yourself to death on me."

"Anna I can't just take a break. You weren't here. You have no idea what's coming up." Elsa tried to argue.

"Actually, I was informed about the situation. I have done some research while you were sleeping. Now that I'm here I can take on some of the burden. And this is non-negotiable. You try this again and I will slip you a sedative." Anna grinned.

* * *

Elsa was back to work quickly, though she slowed her pace down some. She still wasn't sleeping as much as she should, but at least she wasn't working herself to death.

Erik was relieved that Elsa was back on her feet. He had feared the worst for a while. He was also glad to have the rest of his squad back.

Warwick and several others had accompanied Anna and Kristoff on the honeymoon. Once everything had calmed down they were able to catch up.

"So how was the trip?" Erik asked Warwick.

"Went well. Luckily before boarding the ship with the two newlyweds, I managed to find this amazing invention called ear plugs. Maybe I should have told Daniel and David about them." Warwick grinned.

Erik laughed. "I thought they looked uncomfortable when they came home."

Things weren't exactly normal around the castle though. The emperor's visit loomed, and the preparation for the summit still had to go on. Anna was able to help out this time and lighten the load some. Kristoff pitched in as well but his lack of experience in such matters limited his helpfulness.

After a couple days he had to ask. "What exactly is so important about adding Keselshire to this alliance?"

Elsa gave him a funny look, as if she really couldn't believe he didn't understand. "You are aware of how important this alliance is right?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Not really. I don't even know what it is. Remember, not a lot of formal education growing up. And I haven't had time to catch up on everything."

Elsa put her papers down. "I should probably explain then. Have a seat."

Kristoff sat down opposite of Elsa. "Dronmier didn't begin as the massive empire it is today. It started off as a small kingdom. We don't have all the historical records but we know the basics. They launched an invasion off one of their neighboring kingdoms and conquered them, adding them to their own kingdom. Several years passed and they invaded yet another neighbor. They repeated this process over and over, growing stronger with each conquest. Over the centuries they grew into a mighty empire, and they had no intention of stopping. They launched larger and larger invasions on more powerful kingdoms. Soon they grew so powerful no single kingdom could stop them. Then, almost two centuries ago, they launched a multiple pronged attack against the Lystician continent. The nations occupying it rallied together along with several others. Acostale, Sakkara, Stepenspire, Tricolat, and Braeden rallied together with several smaller nations and stopped the advance and even pushed them back across their borders. They didn't have the power to launch their own invasion on Dronmier itself though. They also knew that once they recovered, Dronmier would attack again. It would continue to gobble up one nation at a time until they were unstoppable. So the nations formed an alliance, the idea being that if Dronmier attacked any member of the alliance all other members would respond. Besides the five major powers, other kingdoms were quick to sign on, eager for protection. The threat of invasion has kept the alliance together for all this time. Even kingdoms who have fought each other are allied in this pact. We would even have to respond if Wesselton was invaded because of our part in the alliance."

"Shouldn't it be easy to convince everyone else that Keselshire should be added? I mean they were part of it before their civil war. Aren't we weaker if we don't let them back in?" Kristoff asked.

"It's not that simple. The other rulers are happy to have them back in. But they have all the power, and Keselshire is desperate for protection. They are vulnerable to bowing to the wills of the other kingdoms in exchange for being added to the pact. We are trying to make sure they are treated fairly and not taken advantage of." Elsa explained. "That's why they are coming to us. They hope that because of my reputation as the snow queen I can take their side so they don't have to give away everything they fought for.

"Wow." Kristoff shook his head. "Sounds like a lot of pressure."

"You have no idea." Elsa told him. "No one has ever seen Arendelle as a major power before. Now because of what I can do kingdoms are looking at us differently. I'm doing my best to show I am more than just the snow queen, but I can't turn someone away who asks for help because of my powers. I'm hoping we can use this summit to showcase what Arendelle can offer. And also, hopefully, show everyone that there is more to me than just a girl who can throw snow around."

* * *

As the day of Emperor Kahliem's visit grew closer, tensions around Arendelle grew. Protests erupted in the city and around the nation. Most of them led by refuges who had seen first-hand what devastation Dronmier could cause.

Elsa sent word out to the protesters to try to calm things down. She had very little time to appear herself though. When she considered making a public appearance Erik protested the idea.

"Your majesty it's simply a bad idea. You will be facing many angry people. Besides that your enemies might try to take advantage of the situation." He argued.

In the end Elsa made one public address to a crowd in the castle courtyard from one of the balconies. It helped some but not as much as she would have liked.

The guards were on higher alert then usual as well. The open gate policy let protesters close to the castle. Several people had been arrested after trying to actually run into the castle.

One day, one of the guards approached Erik. "Captain. We stopped someone at the main entry. He was demanding to see the queen and then tried to force his way into the castle."

"I see. But why are you coming to me? You know the procedure. Put him in a cell for a day until he calms down then cut him loose. Unless he made threats or tried to hurt someone then act accordingly." Erik answered, somewhat annoyed to be bothered with this.

"Normally I would sir, but this is an unusual circumstance." The guard answered.

Erik sighed. "How so?"

"Well, the person in question is somewhat prominent."

"Who is it?" Erik asked.

The guard looked around and said. "Perhaps it would be best to see for yourself."

The person in question had been moved to a less public location outside the castle. As Erik got closer he saw it was a slightly older man perhaps in his fifties. Grey hair that had some brown left in it was rather unkempt. His clothes had seen better days. Erik was having a hard time seeing any prominence in this individual. It looked like he drunkenly stumbled out of a tavern. When he got close though Erik saw he was only partially right.

"General Kershaw." He breathed in disbelief.

Erik had not seen the general in years. General Kershaw had lead the near doomed assault on Hell's Ridge at Fernada. In fact, he had been in command of the allied advanced force.

Before the battle he had been a rising star in the Arendelle Military. Many thought he would one day take General Nohr's place as commander of all Arendelle forces. He was thought to be the perfect candidate to lead the advanced force.

It turned into a disaster. The allies had no idea Fernada was already occupied and Dronmier was waiting for them. His casualties where catastrophic. The general himself was badly wounded in the assault on the ridge.

When word reached back to Arendelle there was a public outcry. So much was the loss of soldiers that the people turned on the general they had once beloved. They blamed him for the disaster. The truth about their being a lack of intelligence about the situation was no known for sure. Many of the high command believed it was because someone had betrayed them, but no one could ever prove it. The public did not have the same information and lashed out against the commander.

When he returned home he found he needed to hide. He resigned his commission and few heard from him again. Many of the commanders knew he could be found in run down taverns on the outskirts and outside the city trying to drink the memories away. Because Erik had been in the castle for so long and often near the queen he would heard these rumors.

Guards were holding Kershaw as he was sitting. He struggled and ranted. "It can't be allowed! Kahliem cannot be allowed to come here! He will not leave until he controls Arendelle!"

Erik knelt down next to him and spoke softly. "General. The emperor is just coming for a diplomatic visit."

Kershaw glared at him. "That's what they are saying but you can't trust them. He will come and negotiate a few things that will ultimately make us weaker. But then the invasion will be right behind. They don't send heralds to make social calls. And this emperor helped lead the attack on Hoffmier when he was just a prince. You weren't there. I have seen first-hand what dealing with Dronmier looks like." He glanced at Erik's insignia. "Tell me captain, a you ready to watch your command be wiped out? You would feel different had you seen what I saw at Fernada."

Erik looked him straight in the eyes. "But I was there general. I was nearby as we watched General William's force be slaughtered before you and Prince Phillip lead the joint assault. I crawled up that hill and somehow made it to the top where I got this." He pointed to the scar across his eye. "I know full well what Dronmier is capable of."

"So how can you support this?" Kershaw asked him

Erik lowered his voice. "I can't condone the visit. But it's not my place to question. I need to support the queen in this."

Kershaw shook his head. "Son, I can appreciate your loyalty. But there are times when we need to stand up for the defense of our nation. Support the queen yes, but not to her detriment. I need to see her and tell her what a horrible mistake this."

Erik nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up and presentable. I will stand by you." He wrote down a few names and handed it to a guard. "See if you can find these men and have them brought here."

* * *

Awhile later Erik knocked on the door of Elsa's study where she was going over things with her aide Wesley.

"Pardon the interruption your majesty. But General Kershaw would like to see you."

This was a surprise to Elsa. She had never met Kershaw before. She had heard about him of course. She remembered her father speaking highly of him before the Fernada disaster. Out of respect she had invited him to her coronation, but there was never a reply.

Wesley looked less then pleased at the interruption. "Her majesty has better things to do then to listen to the rantings of a disgraced former general. I think it would be best if he not be seen on the castle grounds."

Erik glared at him. "General Kershaw is one of the greatest soldiers in the history of Arendelle. I would suggest you show him some respect and gratitude for his service and sacrifice."

Wesley did not like being talked back at, but before he could respond Elsa interrupted. "I will see the general. His service for Arendelle has earned him to have his thoughts heard."

Erik bowed. "Also your majesty there are a few veterans of the Hoffmier conflict that wish to join him."

Wesley grumbled. "So we are now letting the protesters to walk into her majesty's office now?"

"I appreciate your concern Wesley, but I have had sit downs with several refugee's whose homes were conquered by Dronmier. I should listen to our own soldiers who fought against them as well." Elsa turned back to Erik. "Show them in."

Erik returned to the door and ushered the men in. There were four others besides Kershaw. Two of them were no longer in the service. One of the others Elsa recognized as Captain Magrath, one of the castle guards.

"Thank you captain. You may go." Elsa told Erik.

Erik stood beside the others at attention. "Your majesty I prefer to stand with my brothers in arms."

"Very well. I understand." Elsa said. Erik heard Wesley grumble something about it being most inappropriate.

Kershaw stepped forward and saluted. "Thank you for seeing me my queen. It's an honor to finally meet you. I know it's late, but I'm sorry for the loss of your mother and father. They were great leaders, and great people."

"Thank you." Elsa said softly.

Kershaw continued. "Your majesty, we would urge you to cancel this visit from Emperor Kahliem. We need to stand up to him and say that he is not allowed in Arendelle. We all have seen first-hand the destruction and suffering Dronmier is capable of. They were trying and more than willing to slaughter every single soldier we sent into Fernada just to scare off the rest of the allies and force us to give up Hoffmier. It took a desperate struggle just to survive. Then a long fight to retake Hoffmier. Dronmier has no interest in negotiation. They understand coercion and force and that's it."

Elsa stayed standing out of respect for her soldiers. "I have heard what happened there. Captain Slovak has told me his personal account of the campaign. I was at Fernada last year and saw the monuments. Even then I can't begin to imagine what the experience was like for you. But with this first official meeting between Arendelle and Dronmier I hope we can take steps to prevent something like that from happening again."

Kershaw bowed. "I can understand that your majesty. And I assure you we all would like to see steps taken to avoid another major conflict. In fact I applaud you for trying to take steps in that direction. But if you will allow me to be frank, this is the wrong way."

Elsa looked questioningly at the general. "How so? He is meeting us in our home."

"And that's where the deception begins." Kershaw explained. "He will make it seem like you are meeting on your terms, but it is actually on his. He sets the meeting and leaders are too intimidated to refuse. Under normal circumstances it's common courtesy to accept such an invitation. He is taking advantage of that notion as well. As far as any leader accepting these visits are concerned they are agreeing to a standard diplomatic visit. But I can promise the emperor wants to make you feel comfortable. That way you let your guard down and are more willing to make concessions."

"But if he is trying to lure me into a false sense of comfort, why send the herald. That was far from comforting." Elsa argued.

"I cannot say for certain, but I believe it's a combination of intimidation and using a softer approach. Dronmier knows their reputation. It would raise suspicion if they were to change tactics completely. They probably use their agents of fear to secure the meeting by making the ruler afraid to say no. Then they use the comfort of a home meeting to draw you in." Kershaw told her.

"Possibly, but sounds unnecessarily complex." Elsa said thoughtfully. "But let's say you're right. How would you proceed?"

"Personally I would set the meeting on your own terms." Kershaw explained. "Set it on a ground of your choosing, but not here in the castle. Let them know they have a lot to make up for after the slaughter of your people."

"I see." Elsa said. "Well gentlemen, I thank you for your service and sacrifice to Arendelle. Rest assured I will take your concerns under advisement."

Kershaw and the others saluted. "Thank you your majesty." Then they turned to leave.

"One more thing." Elsa said.

Kershaw turned back around. "Yes your majesty?"

"Rest assured that no matter what I have no intention of giving up anything to Dronmier. I want the path to peace, but if it's not on our terms then it will just be a surrender. No one is going to walk into our kingdom and push our people around." Elsa said confidently.

Kershaw smiled. "I believe you would protect this kingdom and her people at all cost. Just be warned that our enemies will do anything to try to deceive you."

* * *

Elsa thought it would be best to consult with her advisors before continuing. She sent Wesley to gather them. On his way he made a side trip.

"Captain Slovak!"

Erik spun around to face the aide. "My lord?"

"That was completely inappropriate and out of line!" Wesley got close, glaring at him.

"I thought it would be pertinent for the queen to hear that side of the story." Erik said standing his ground.

"That may be. But for you to stand with them as they argue with the queen? You are part of the queen's staff! You are to support her choices." Wesley pointed out.

"It's my job to protect her." Erik argued. "Even if that means disagreeing with her choices."

"Only if she's willing walking into clear danger. Political decisions you have no part in." Wesley challenged.

"If I believe there is a threat to the queen or Arendelle then it's my duty to point that out." Erik said starting to feel angry.

"That's because your mind is still on a battle that happened eight years ago. The fighting is over. Time for the diplomats to take over. Perhaps this is a sign you need to return to the field." Wesley told him.

"What does that mean?" Erik asked crossing his arms.

Wesley turned and walked away but spoke as he did. "Perhaps you have become too comfortable in your position to the point you think you're something more then what you really are. It may be your time is done."

* * *

When her advisors were gathered, Elsa filled them in on Kershaw's concerns. When she finished she asked. "Any thoughts gentlemen?"

Challah spoke first. "I can see their point. Something about this doesn't feel right."

"That's because you're looking at it from a military perspective. It's not like he's coming here with an invasion force." Lord Grahm interjected.

Byron spoke up. "That's true. But caution would be advised. Something doesn't quite feel right."

Lord Farner rolled his eyes. "We can't make decisions based on feel. If he requested a meeting in Dronmier sure there would be reason to be suspicious. He is instead coming to us. It is on our terms. It's an opportunity we can't afford to miss."

Lord Warwick spoke next. "I agree it's not something we can just pass up. I think we are not taking full advantage of this. Perhaps he is coming to intimidate us. Why not turn the tables? This is a chance for Arendelle to show off before the summit. If we can impress Dronmier word, will get around and strengthen our position during the summit and any future negotiations."

Elsa nodded. Then she looked to Hyrop. "Lord Hyrop, you're awfully quiet. What do you think about this?"

Hyrop rubbed his temples. "I don't like the fact that a herald was sent in here to basically tell us they were coming to visit."

"None of us do." Farner said. "It's presumptuous and borderline offensive. But what are we supposed to do? Refuse? That might be overplaying our hand. We risk flat out insulting the most powerful empire on the planet. Even if they just shake off the insult we may be throwing away an opportunity."

"I'm not saying it's not a chance for opportunity. There has been the threat of a great war hanging over most of the world for almost two centuries. A chance to hope for a peaceful solution would be most welcome." Hyrop explained.

"So you're saying we should proceed as planned?" Elsa asked.

Hyrop nodded. "Either decision could be costly. Even though Dronmier is not approaching it like peace talks they have always been different. They may be testing our resolve and respect before we are willing to sit down. But in either case it's too late to change our minds now. A last minute change of heart with no real reason would be seen as weakness. Your adversaries and opponent's will jump all over that. The summit would be a disaster and any hope of Arendelle-Dronmier relations would be destroyed as long as you're on the throne. We must move forward. But we need to do so vigilantly."

* * *

"Master, why did we not hit the wedding?"

The master took a drink as he eyed his protégé. He took a moment before answering the question. "It wasn't the right time for our move. As far as they are concerned they have severely limited our capabilities. When we reveal ourselves again it needs to be at the right time. One of our goals is to win the people over. Princess Anna is highly popular amongst the people. Going after her husband and wedding would turn them against us."

He took another sip. "Besides, the wedding was to heavily guarded. We need something where they won't be expecting us. Something subtle, but just as strong."

"And what of Emperor Kahliem's visit? How does that affect us?" The other asked.

"That is still unknown." The master admitted. "We know very little about what he wants or even about him. We will use our operatives in the castle to meet with him though. He could be a valuable ally. But he could be an enemy. If somehow Queen Elsa were to come to some sort of friendly agreement with the emperor it could be disastrous for us."

"So what do you have planned? Surly we have to make a move soon in case this meeting between Arendelle and Dronmier leads to something." The other said.

"The summit." The master smiled wickedly.

"How can we pull that off?" The other asked confused. "Security will be extremely tight. We could risk starting a war if the wrong person gets hurt or killed."

"You need to broaden your horizons beyond use of force." The master smiled. "We will hit the queen were it really hurts. Her reputation. We will use our influence to turn the votes of the summit. We may not be able to make it completely fail, but I'm confident we can do enough damage that everyone will questions Queen Elsa's leadership and negotiation abilities. This is supposed to be a crowning achievement for her reign; something to cement her place as a respected and capable queen. Instead they will look at her as just a figurehead. Someone with magic abilities but no real leadership qualities. It will undermine her ability to hold the throne. This summit that she is pouring everything she can into will actually be her undoing."

* * *

The day of Emperor Kahliem's visit came. Several Arendelle ships were sent out to greet his escort fleet and usher them into port. The fleet was large enough to easily repel pirates or marauders. The Dronmier reputation kept any kingdom from launching a major attack on the Emperor's fleet. Many years ago, a kingdom called Paratan attacked the Emperor while his fleet was on the open sea. The Emperor at the time was killed. His brother responded by launching an all-out assault on Paratan. No mercy. Its cities razed and people slaughtered. Any surviving refugee's that Dronmier found they would kill. To this day any descendant of a Paratan survivor would not acknowledge their heritage for fear the Dronmier agents would come for them.

Because Paratan made the attack on their own and unprovoked, the alliance did not come to their aide. It was now understood that if you went after the emperor you would be on your own. And Dronmier left a clear message on how they would treat such an action.

The castle was in pristine condition. Everything decorated and set for the visit. Elsa sat in her study going over some last minute notes with Anna. Kristoff paced nervously nearby. His first official meeting as a prince was going to be with the most powerful ruler in the world. Everything seemed to be set and there was no sign of danger. Although Jessica was in the castle and waiting just in case, Elsa had no plans of using was something she had to see for herself.

A knock came on the door and both Elsa and Anna looked up. Kai stepped in the room. "Your majesty. The Emperor's fleet has been sighted."

Elsa nodded and she and Anna walked down the hall to another room where they could watch. The sisters stepped out onto a balcony and waited. From this vantage point they could see over the castle walls and the sea wall. After a few moments Anna gasped. "Look!"

A group of vessels sailed into view making their way into the harbor. From behind them Kristoff breathed out. "Look at the size of that thing!"

He was referring to what was likely the Emperor's flag ship. A massive ship standing out with its bright crisp white sails and blood red flags. Its cannons glistened and bristled in the sun. The ship looked like floating power. Elsa had never seen a ship that large in her life. She was no expert but it had to be nearly twice the size of anything in the Arendelle fleet.

"Well he sure knows how to make an entrance." Anna commented. "But I'm sure you can do better."

Elsa shook her head. "This is going to take way more than a show. I feel like the eyes of the world are going to be watching how I handle this."

Anna put her arm around her. "You'll be fine. You just need to show your resolve. Come on. Let' go get ready."

* * *

High on one of the castle towers Erik, Davis, Warwick, and Challah stood watching as the Dronmier fleet sailed into port.

"Well that's a sight I never thought I would see." Davis said simply.

The four men stared at the large flags on the ships. A gold eagle emblazoned on a field of scarlet. The war eagle. The last time any of them had seen that banner it had been on the field of battle.

They had all had nightmares about this situation. They thought if they ever saw these flags in Arendelle they would be under attack.

"Just as ugly as I remember." Challah growled.

"I feel like we should be firing." Erik grumbled quietly.

"That would make us bad hosts." Challah commented. "But be on guard just in case."

They watched for a moment longer. "Well we should get in position." Davis said.

The men walked down the stairs and to the throne room. They arrived a few moments before the royal family.

"Your majesty." They all bowed as Elsa walked in and stood by the throne.

She looked around at the people gathered an addressed them. "Alright, we have no idea what the emperor has planned for his visit. We will have to adapt quickly. Hopefully this will be just a quick initial meeting that will lead to future benefits. While this has been our greatest enemy for centuries we all need to be respectful. But also keep your eyes and ears open. Be ready for anything."

With that she sat down on the throne and went over her notes. Kahliem would be getting on a carriage any moment and arrive at the castle soon. She noticed Erik taking his place standing near the throne. When she looked up she noticed he was wearing the medals he earned at Fernada. She didn't say anything but she felt slightly annoyed by this. She could understand his reasoning for wearing them, but from a diplomatic stance it might not help things.

After a few minutes Kai announced. "They have arrived."

Everyone got into position. Elsa handed her noted to Wesley and sat up straight. The guards took their spots at attention and the rest of her court stood respectfully. Unlike the herald Elsa would not make the emperor wait.

Soon Kai made another announcement. "Presenting Emperor Kahliem of Dronmier!"

He bowed as the door opened. The look on his face saying that was an announcement he never expected to make.

In the doors walked a large entourage. All of them dressed in the blood red colors of the empire. There were several guards and a few aides and other diplomats Elsa guessed. She had never seen Kahliem but it was easy to tell who he was. He wasn't exactly what she expected.

Kahliem wasn't much older than she was. He was tall and walked with confidence. His uniform and robes blood red with gold and black trim. His eyes were a piercing blue that almost seemed to look through you. His entire presentation seemed to announce that he was in command. However unlike most royalty Elsa had met there was something slightly different about him.

Kahliem let his hair grow longer than most in his position would. It was well kept but that and his slight grin added a touch of roguishness to him. The way he entered a room added to the effect. His gait was regal but had an air of swagger to it. If she had no idea who he was and what he represented, Elsa might find him somewhat dashing and handsome. She had to admit that he knew how to pull of the look of a ruler. It was near perfection. Now to see if he was all appearance or if his words and mind could match the show.

When he got close to the throne he bowed almost to one knee with a slight fluoresce. "Queen Elsa. I bring you greeting from the Dronmier Empire. I and my people thank you for granted us the honor of an audience with you."

So far he wasn't at all what Elsa expected. After the herald Elsa expected Kahliem to be just a rigid and intimidating. She stood. "Welcome to Arendelle Emperor Kahliem."

Kahliem stood and smiled a little bigger. "I thank you and your people for preparing this visit on such short notice."

"We are always willing to accommodate visitors. However, if I may ask, what is the purpose of this visit?" Elsa asked.

"Well hopefully over the next few days we can accomplish much. But for starters, Dronmier has been out of contact with most of the world for too long. I would like to change that and bring us back into diplomatic relations with the other kingdoms." Kahliem explained.

This was also a surprise. The only contact Dronmier seemed to care to have with the other nations was conquest.

"And I also wish to congratulate the new happy couple" He bowed towards Anna and Kristoff. "I wish many happy tidings on Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff."

They both bowed and said their thanks.

"Well it sounds as if we have much to discuss." Elsa said. "Shall I show you and your delegation to their accommodations before we begin?"

Kahliem bowed. "That's very kind of you. And I would request at your convenience an assembly of the Arendelle council. I would like to make my presentations before them."

* * *

It didn't take long to assemble the council. They were all curious about what the emperor had to say. Once they were in place Kahliem entered the room and took the floor.

"First of all I would like to thank you and your staff for you hospitality. You have been most generous." Kahliem said. "Now I'm sure you are all curious about why I am here."

He continued. "Dronmier has spent to long separated from the rest of the world. We have driven potential partners and allies away from fear of us. In the past we grew by conflict. Now we see that cooperation is the way to a better future. Now I know your questioning why you should trust us. Our past dealings have never been peaceful. Well I'm not saying earning your trust will be easy or happen quickly. I am saying Dronmier is willing to work towards cooperation. We will do everything we can to lead the empire into better mutual relationships with the other kingdoms."

There was some murmuring among the council. Elsa was left to wonder if this was really true. Kahliem was saying all the right things. But it did seem a little too good to be true. She couldn't outright dismiss it though. The potential opportunity here was immeasurable. Plus examining what he was saying there was hope that he was speaking the truth. For how large the empire was it was concluded they would need help from the outside maintaining it. They didn't have access to everything. Opening trade up would be beneficial for them and also for anyone willing to trade with them. Then there was Kahliem himself. He was unlike anything what she read about the previous emperors. Perhaps because he was so much younger he hadn't been fully indoctrinated by the traditional teachings of Dronmier and saw another way.

He took several questions from the nobles and seemed to be saying all the right things. Elsa sat and listened. She would have plenty of time for her own questions later. Kahliem's knowledge and speaking ability was impressive. He was certainly a competent leader, there was no questioning that. She just hoped his desire for peace and cooperation was genuine.

* * *

Elsa and her advisors all met with the emperor in small meetings. The talks were mostly aimed towards the establishment of relations. Considering the history it was no small task. Boarders would have to be opened and ambassadors and information exchanged. There would also be much to explain to their allies about any such arrangements.

A couple days into it Elsa decided to take a quick walk in the garden to clear her head. After a little while she was surprised to find Emperor Kahliem doing the same thing. He smiled when he saw Elsa.

"Mind if I walk with you your majesty?" He asked.

"Be my guest your excellency." Elsa replied.

They started walked down the path together. The guards following behind at a respectful distance eyeing each other with caution.

"So how are you enjoying your stay here in Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"It's a wonderful kingdom." The emperor said. "I am enjoying my time here."

"I hope it will turn out to be a productive visit." Elsa told him.

"It's off to a promising start. You did agree to meet for starters."

"Well honestly I have been wondering if you were giving us a choice. The herald you sent did his best to be intimidating. It does make me wonder about your motives when you talk peace, but to start with a tactic like that." Elsa said boldly.

"Candid. I like that. Shows strength." Kahliem smiled. "Well the truth of the matter is I have a council to convince same as you. I may have more absolute power than the average monarch but even I have my limits."

"So you're saying the herald was not your idea?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Not entirely." Kahliem said. "The heralds are a long standing tradition in Dronmier. When I first announced the idea to these visits to the kingdoms there was opposition to the idea. I had to make concessions. The heralds seemed like a small one. Although now I'm having to explain their appearance everywhere I go. I have tried to get them to tone down their rhetoric. But they are stuck in the traditions, much like my council."

Kahliem continued. "I know you have your suspicions. And you have every right to have them. But for my part I believe it's time to change things. For too long Dronmier has been the symbol of fear and tyranny in the world. With that I am branded as the tyrant just because of who my father and ancestors where. I'm sure you can relate in some way to being feared and reviled just because of who you are."

Elsa nodded. "I can understand that."

"In some ways I am trying to do the same thing you are. Trying to change my image and stand for something more. Dronmier can't continue on like it has before. The old guard all want conquest. But what does that get us? Eventually we would have to take on the alliance against us. They would have you believe that we could easily defeat the alliance in an all-out war. But if that were true we would have attacked a long time ago. An all-out war would be and endless conflict that would decimate every kingdom involved. The winner wouldn't really win anything. They would inherit dying kingdoms. I feel there is a better way for Dronmier to continue into the future." Kahliem explained.

"And what way would that be?" Elsa asked.

"Cooperation. Your kingdom and others have thrived for centuries without conquering their neighbors. But with Dronmier and the allied kingdoms withholding from each other we are just holding ourselves back. If we were to work together we could accomplish so much."

"That does sound like a wonderful proposition. But as you can understand we still have questions. You were reported to be a commander in one of our worst military disasters." Elsa pointed out.

Kahliem grimaced. "I won't lie. I was at the Hoffmier campaign. I lead in my father's name. But at the time I was only seventeen. I was mostly there to show the crown. I was rarely near any combat and all major decisions were made by men with far more experience. I realize this doesn't excuse my part, but in that moment I was a soldier and my father was the commander. I had to follow his rule. There are consequences for those who disobey the emperor, even for a prince. My uncle was executed by my grandfather for disobedience. I followed orders like a good soldier and son. I'm sure some of your soldiers have done regrettable things while under orders or because they thought it was for the best."

Elsa knew all too well of that fact. She didn't mention it. "I see. That is information we never received. Although I can understand why. Our kingdoms have operated very differently."

Kahliem went on. "We are not ignorant of the dealings of the other kingdoms. The word of revolutions have reached our empire and have gotten traction in our boarders. The traditional way to handle this would be to crush any opposition and execute those responsible. But if we were to change our ways and show the people we want to move forward then there would be no need for revolutionaries."

Elsa nodded. "I would agree. I have been trying the last two years to make changes. It's a slow process though. But I will continue working for my people."

"I have no illusions about things progressing quickly. The old guard of the empire will do whatever they can to slow me down or stop me. They won't say so publicly but they feel I am a disappointment to my father. It's a hard fight ahead." He stopped and looked at Elsa. "But hopefully with your cooperation we can show the world what we can really accomplish together."

* * *

After her stroll through the garden Elsa sat down with Anna.

"So how do you think things are going?" Anna asked

"To be honest I'm not sure. I thought he would come in here and try to bully his way around. Emperor Kahliem is completely different than I expected." Elsa admitted. "But this is still Dronmier we are talking about. This could all be an act."

Anna nodded. "I know what you mean. If this was about any other prince or king I would be thrilled with him. He is polite and friendly even. He has been nothing but respectful to Kristoff. Some other visiting nobles refuse to acknowledge or even look at him. But at the same time I still have sharp memories of Hans and how he appeared on the surface was far different than what he really was. That's a lesson I will never forget. But…" She hesitated.

"But what?" Elsa pressed.

"Well at the same time we can't just assume the worst in everyone either. There were many willing to simply write you of as a witch or lost cause all too quickly." Anna said carefully.

Elsa sighed but smiled. "Yes that's true. I have been giving that a lot of thought. I can't simply dismiss him because of past mistakes or the reputation of the empire. If what he says is true then we have to act on it. If we don't then he could fail and someone else will take over and we never have this chance again."

"Why can't we ever have simple choices?" Anna smiled. "I'm sure you will do what is right. We just have to tip toe into this I guess. But no harm in dreaming this could be a dream come true right?"

"Well it keeps looking like a nightmare of uncertainty, but yes, bringing the hostilities between Dronmier and the rest of the region would be an achievement on a grand scale." Elsa said. "I never dreamed I could accomplish anything so big."

* * *

"Did you learn anything from your meeting with the emperor?" His protégé asked him.

That master sat and thought. "Some. I feel as if he is hiding something. It's impossible to tell if he is putting on a spectacle or if he is genuine in the desires he expresses. Then there are his advisors. I swear I was hearing multiple tales of intentions."

"So what is the plan?"

"We move forward as expected. As of right now nothing changes." The master instructed. "Right now Dronmier's involvement means nothing but trouble. If he actually wants peace and the queen brokers it then there can be no casting doubt upon her. She would be nearly untouchable. If they are here because she is their greatest threat and they are looking for a weakness we need her out of the way so they turn their attention away from us. The ultimate goal is still the same. Remove Queen Elsa for the good of Arendelle."

* * *

On the last day of his visit Kahliem stood looking out the windows of his guest room. His advisors approached him and asked. "Are you certain revealing what you did was wise?"

"I kept our important secrets. We need their trust if things are going to work." He said simply.

"You're excellency. Shouldn't you reconsider making a marriage propel. If the two most powerful people were to wed…"

"Now is not the right time" Kahliem interrupted. "That would throw the allied nations into a panic and raise more suspicion. We have raised enough just by being here. Besides her reputation is she isn't very welcoming to proposals. Doing so would only alienate her."

"Your brother had doubts about this mission. So did members of the council" One advisor stated.

"My brother is not the emperor. While I value his input I am still in charge. Besides he arranged much of the details of this trip."

"Those details proved to be important. I believe we had great success here." One advisor said.

"We have had some. But it still doesn't change the fact that things are divided back home. We need more to bring the opposition back to our side."

"So what have you learned? You really think she can have an impact on the future of the empire?" The other advisor asked.

"Oh yes." Kahliem said. "I believe Queen Elsa will be a crucial part to our success."

* * *

End Chapter 50

So there is chapter 50 for you. Hope it was worthy of the big round number.

So what do you think? Is there more to Kahliem then meets the eye? Or is he manipulating Elsa?

So 50 chapters down. Think I got another 50 left? I honestly don't know the exact number. When I started I never thought it would get this far.

Poll on other stories is still open. Vote! I want to hear what you want to read. Only 7 voters so far. The results have been surprising. Concept 7 is tied for the lead. No real surprise there. What is surprising is what it's tied with. Concept 9. I thought it might get a vote or 2 but not tie for the lead so far. But I am kind of excited about that.

Scary is the second place vote getters right now. Concept 1 and 8. 1 is no surprise. But 8 is kinda scary because its actually the latest Idea I had and not very fleshed out yet. But if that's what the readers want then I will do my best to give it.

Kind of disappointed some of my favorite ideas aren't getting any traction. Not saying what because I don't want to manipulate the process.

So for those of you that haven't voted yet please vote. Tell me what you want to see me write next. Poll and concepts listed on my profile page.

Chapter 51 coming soon!


	51. Chapter 51: The Rift

Welcome to the next 50 chapters! (you never know, maybe) I'm still catching up on replying to reviews so be patient with me on that. changed the name of the chapter. Chapter shorter than normal (well by my standards) But hopefully you still enjoy. Keep voting in the poll. I know you want to.

On to the story.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 51

With Emperor Kahliem's departure, Elsa went back to business as usual. The summit was closing fast and she needed to focus on that. Kahliem left her much to think about. She would have to think about it later though. She promised further communication to see how things progressed. If any other leader asked what was happening between Arendelle and Dronmier she would simply tell them the truth: that they were exploring options towards peace and cooperation.

There was something else bothering her though. It had been bothering her for a while if she were honest with herself.

It was Erik. Ever since his return from Weselton things between them had been different. Before that he had been a familiar source of comfort for her. True, he was still the same person, but things were different now. She couldn't explain exactly why but things just didn't feel right.

It actually started right before Erik was taken to Weselton. When he revealed the accusations regarding the executions to be true. Before that, Elsa would never had thought him capable of such acts. While she never believed he deserved the punishment he got and was happy when he returned, that didn't change the fact he did what he did. She hadn't been able to look at him the same way.

At first she thought it was something she could move past. But the more she learned the more difficult time she had reconciling it. The fact he had earned the nickname the 'Reaper' just made things worse. Over the last few months he had become a source of agitation to her instead of the comfort like he used to be.

It wasn't as if she didn't care about him or appreciate him anymore. Nothing could be further from the truth. She still was thankful for everything he did for her and for Arendelle. But it was starting to become uncomfortable having him around on a regular basis.

She had no one to discuss this matter with though. This was something Anna wouldn't understand, and Kristoff was a close friend of Erik's. She didn't know how to handle the situation.

The distraction must have been somewhat noticeable. While doing summit preparations with her aide Wesley he asked carefully. "Pardon me your majesty. But is something bothering you? You seem distracted."

Elsa sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Wesley smiled slightly. "Forgive me for saying, but you don't have your usual razor sharp focus today."

Elsa waved it off. "That's one of the reason's I hired you. I need someone to be honest with me."

Wesley nodded. "Well in that case, is it something I can help with?"

"No, it's something I need to figure out on my own." Then she thought for a moment. "Well actually you may be able to offer some input. Although it's somewhat of a personal issue."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your personal guard would it?" Wesley guessed.

"How did you know?" Elsa asked surprised.

"It's fairly obvious. Things haven't been the same since he returned from Weselton. Some of his choices have made your job more difficult. His losing of that duel shows his skills may have slipped. Yet dismissing him isn't easy because he has played an important role in your life for years. It's perfectly understandable." Wesley explained.

Elsa hadn't even thought about all that. "That about sums it up. I'm at a loss of how to fix this."

Wesley nodded and frowned. "Maybe fixing it is the wrong way to go."

"What do you mean?" Elsa frowned.

"Forgive me my queen, I know you have a sort of relationship with the captain. But perhaps it's time to cut ties with him. It's not normal to have a personal guard for such a long stretch of time." Wesley said.

Elsa frowned more. "I don't think it's come to that. Besides it's not a normal situation."

Wesley nodded. "Back when he was first appointed to the position and over the last few years yes, it was an ideal situation. But now things are far more normal. Your powers are exposed and well known. You have far more control of them. You deal with people all the time now. You even have the ability to defend yourself with your abilities. Captain Slovak has become somewhat obsolete to you."

Elsa thought for a moment. What Wesley was saying seemed true from a professional perspective. But with Erik there was also the personal side to consider.

"I can see your reasoning." She said. "But Captain Slovak has provided years of loyal and effective service to myself and Arendelle. I can't just outright dismiss him. It wouldn't seem right to do so."

"I can understand that." Wesley said. "But if I may say you can't let your personal feelings affect your decision making in this. It's a professional decision. Besides you don't have to outright dismiss him. He can easily go back to the army where he would be better served anyways. You can explain it as simply time to change personal guards like most royals will do."

"I will take that under advisement." Elsa said. "But I can't promise anything."

* * *

Elsa went up to her father's old study later that night. Sometimes his letters and notes had something she could use. She remembered she had seen some notes referring to Erik. She hadn't looked at those closely but now seemed like a good time.

She sat down and grabbed a stack and went through them. She found the earliest mention of Erik dated a few days after Snider had tried to take the throne through a cue.

_It appears there is a guardian looking over my family. Count Snider very nearly succeeded in his attempt to seize power. Had not a young lieutenant arrived at the castle despite being gravely wounded to warn the guard. He then risked everything to protect Elsa. I was surprised to learn I had met this young man not long before. Lord Meclemore had recommended his son and another soldier who his family had taken in to be promoted. Snider had managed to turn some of our officers against us so we needed new ones quickly. I thought Meclemore could be trusted but it turns out he was putting two of his own in place to also betray the throne. However, Meclemore never foresaw the young man he had taken in betraying him in order to protect Arendelle._

_Now I'm not sure what to do with him. He saw Elsa's power. Elsa seems to have a small attachment to him as well. Understandable since he did save her life and did not recoil once he saw her abilities. She even saved his life by freezing what would be a mortal wound closed. I believe he will not reveal her secret. But I still feel uncomfortable having someone with knowledge of her power out among the public._

_I have an idea. But I need to learn more before I can implement it. _

Elsa smiled as she read. She remembered that day vividly. Even among all the awfulness going on there was something that made an impression on her. She met someone that day who didn't fear her or see her as a monster. It was just one person but it gave her a small amount of hope.

The letter seemed to affirm Erik's loyalty. She decided to keep reading though. The next entry as dated weeks later.

_I have come to the decision to make Captain Erik Slovak Elsa's personal guard. After consulting with his superiors I have learned he certainly has the skills and experience. My wife is concerned about the appointment. She worries about having a single young man so close to Elsa's age being assigned to her. I understand her concerns and even share them some. But after inquiring about him all his commanders have said he is extremely respectful and trustworthy. _

_Besides, bringing in someone else to the post would probably mean exposing Elsa's power to someone else. I believe the young captain will be beneficial for Elsa to have around. It should only be a temporary assignment anyways. Once Elsa comes of age and is in a better place he will be able to move on. I can tell he doesn't really want the post anyway. I think he is taking it mostly because of obligation to Elsa for saving his life, and loyalty to the throne because I asked. I can tell he would rather be in the field. Hopefully I can send him back there soon. For now he is needed here. _

Elsa sat back and frowned.

So her father believed Erik would only be needed for a short time. He had been her guard for longer than he ever intended. Then there was the fact that Erik didn't want the position in the first place. Things may have gone differently than anyone had planned, but perhaps it was time set things back to how they were supposed to be.

* * *

A sword went clattering across the cobblestones away from the hand that held it just a second before.

"Focus." Erik said. "When in a fight that has to be your sole focus. Distractions get you killed."

Prince Kenly went and picked up the sword. "How much training did you have to go through before you were ready?" He asked.

"I kind of had a trial by fire." Erik told him. "I was barely older then you and just assisting a supply wagon when we were ambushed. I just grabbed a sword to defend myself. I had very little training."

"So why not find a way to get me ready faster?" Kenly asked impatiently.

Erik shook his head. "Your cousin would have my head if I threw you into a situation like that. And honestly I was lucky to make it out alive. Since then I have had lots of training and practice. I am still learning."

"But you're a hero. You must have some secret." Kenly insisted.

"My secret is I'm not dead yet. And that's not from lack of trying. Listen young prince. I will teach you to defend yourself, but all things beyond that are up to you. I can let you know what you're in for though. You can expect to be cold, tired, hungry, lonely, afraid, hurt, and saying goodbye to many friends. There is a good chance you won't survive all of it." Erik explained.

Kenly looked confused. "But isn't it worth it?"

Erik smiled. "Well yes. But not on a personal level. It was worth it for the people around me and for Arendelle. But the cost to me personally was high. It has to be about others. If you're trying to do it for your own glory it will never be worth it."

Erik put his sword away and smiled gently. "I know how young men your age think. I was your age once with dreams of glory. Those all changed once I stepped on the battlefield for the first time. Now you're different because you're a prince. You command men's destiny to increase your own glory. If you learn anything from me remember this. Always respect and consider those you may send to their deaths. If you're not willing to put yourself in their shoes then you shouldn't be in command."

* * *

Elsa met with Wesley again, the thought of his suggestion weighing on her mind. Once again he was able to read the trouble on her face.

"Your majesty is something bothering you again?" He asked.

Elsa sat down at her desk. "I have been thinking about your suggestion the other day relating to my guard."

"I see." Wesley said. "Have you come to a decision?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm not sure. I can see the logic behind it. It's just hard to dismiss someone who has been loyal to you for so long."

Wesley nodded. "Understandable. But you know you need to remove emotion from this decision. The fact that this is an emotional decision for you shows its past time to do this. The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"Tell me why you see this as a necessity." Elsa said.

Wesley started listing off reasons. "Well for starters the captain has become too well known. Your personal guard should not detract any attention from you. Any attention he has garnered has been negative to foreign diplomats. If you're trying to have a positive reputation, having someone with such a violent history at your side would work against that. He has the bad habit of making decisions on his own when he shouldn't. It's how he got into trouble in the first place. The fact he lost the mock duel shows the skills that suited him for the role may be eroding. Possibly from all the damage his body has taken. We would probably be doing him a favor. He can go back to his original career path. Finally as I said the other day your powers nullify having a personal guard. He really isn't needed anymore. I also have heard some dignitaries see him as a crutch you lean on. It would prove them wrong to show you don't need him. Franky I believe having Captain Slovak around will be a detriment to your reputation."

Elsa sat absorbing this. She did have Erik around for personal and emotional support. But she was becoming more and more comfortable with the ways of the world. She didn't need to lean on him anymore for that. She could also see how Erik by her side might be viewed negatively by other leaders. He did have a violent reputation. Perhaps it was time for her to be more independent from her old crutches.

"Let's say I agree to this. When do you think we should do this?" She asked.

"The sooner the better. I would recommend before the summit." Wesley replied.

"That's too fast." Elsa said. "I think it might be perceived poorly to dismiss my long time guard right before a large summit. The delegates will wonder why the big change."

"Very well. But soon after the summit would be the best move. We are moving into a new era in Arendelle after this summit. It would be a perfect time for personnel change." Wesley suggested.

"It has to be dignified. I can't just toss him out. He has done too much." Elsa insisted.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We simply say he would be better served back with the army. You do it quietly and thank him for his service. It's not a dismissal so much as a reassignment." Wesley explained.

Elsa sat back and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to say this, but perhaps it was time. Besides, one thing Wesley didn't know was that Elsa is considering taking a step forward with Joseph after the summit. She had conflicting and confused feelings about Erik in the past. If he was still around those feelings might hurt any relationship she tried to develop. If she decided to move forward with Joseph it would be hard enough for her without having someone else around to make her second guess herself.

"Alright, let's put this in motion." She said quietly.

Wesley smiled. "Very good your majesty. I know it won't be easy at first, but after a little time you will see it is for the best."

* * *

Turning over the guard was another item Elsa added to her plate. Fortunately, aside from the emotional aspect of it there was little to do. They were still keeping the rest of the guards, who could rotate as her personal guard. She wondered how the other guards might take it. But guards rotated out of the castle to the regular forces constantly. Under normal circumstances Erik would have rotated back into the army a while ago.

It might be a surprise to Erik at first, but Elsa was aware that he always knew this was a temporary posting. He was to be at her side until Elsa was ready to rule without him. That time had finally come.

Elsa was more worried about explaining it to Kristoff more then to anyone else. As far as Kristoff was concerned Erik was just a normal fixture at the castle. The situation was never a reality to him that Erik's posting was designed to be temporary. Elsa wasn't sure how to explain to Kristoff that his friend was going to be reassigned.

She decided to let Anna know first. While they were going over summit preparations one evening Elsa decided to bring it up.

"Anna, I thought you should know I decided to make a staff change after the summit." Elsa told her sister.

Anna looked at Elsa questioningly. She wasn't aware there were any problems. "Why's that? Everyone seems to be doing their job. Unless you're talking about increasing staff."

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing like that. Just one person." She paused, then gave the news. "I decided it's time to let Captain Slovak go."

"What?!" Anna nearly shouted. "Elsa are you crazy? You spent the winter depressed because he was being held prisoner in Weselton. You were so happy when he came back. Now you want to send him away again? Why?"

"I'm still glad he came home." Elsa said. "He never should have been sent there in the first place. But despite that the time has come. The position was never supposed to be permanent. You will have to replace Lieutenant Warwick after a while. It's just the nature of the position."

"There is way more to it and you know it!" Anna stamped her foot. "Erik has been way more than just your standard personal guard. He knew about your abilities even before I did. He had been by your side with everything we have gone through. You can't simply let him go."

Elsa held her hands up. "It's not like I'm tossing him out. He can choose whatever posting he wishes. He has always been a field officer at heart. This way he can go back out and advance his career like he dreamed of before he took his posting here."

Anna folded her arms. "So if that's the case why not ask him if it's what he wants? Doesn't seem like you're giving him a whole lot of choice."

Elsa sighed. "Alright there is more to it. Honestly, things haven't been the same between us since I found out about his actions. And now with it being public knowledge it's hard to justify having him in his current position."

Anna sighed. "I can understand things being weird knowing what he did. I'm having a hard time with it too. But he did it to protect us. To protect you. Can't you let that slide?"

Elsa shook her head. "Under different circumstances…maybe. But having him stay in his position could reflect badly on me in the eyes of the world."

"Since when have you cared what they thought about your personal decisions?" Anna asked.

"Ordinarily I don't" Elsa said. "But this isn't a personal decision. Erik is still a member of the staff and had to be treated accordingly. I have to keep kingdom reputation in mind when I make personnel choices like this."

Anna wrinkled her nose, not liking what she was hearing. Elsa frowned and said. "Don't look at me like that Anna. It's not an easy decision. It's not like we aren't going to see him again. He will be free to visit whenever he wants."

Anna frowned. "Elsa you know I always try to support you in your decisions. But I can't get behind this one. I think you're making a mistake."

Elsa smiled softly. "It will be fine. You're just used to having him around. You will get used to the more standard rotation of guards."

Anna didn't look convinced. Elsa walked over to her. "I'm sorry Anna. I know he has in some way become part of our family. And he still will be in a sense. But things just can't continue like they have been. I appreciate it if you don't tell Kristoff yet. I want to break the news to him myself and later. Just trust me on this. This is for the best."

Anna nodded but still looked unconvinced as she walked out. Elsa wasn't entirely convinced herself. She told herself that was her personal doubts nagging. She had to learn to be independent of things she had used as a crutch in the past. It was time to prove how strong she could be.

* * *

Elsa took precautions to make sure Erik's reassignment wouldn't become known until it actually happened. When it did she wanted it to go quietly. However, she still needed to let a few people know to make sure all the arrangements were in place.

Those people didn't say anything, but Erik was observant and was able to tell something was off. Besides, he had access to all guard assignments and noticed an unusual shift in the roster. His suspicions were confirmed though when he noticed his name and some notes Elsa had left out when he walked in her study. He never poked around Elsa's things but it was hard not to notice a document with your own name on it in the open.

It wasn't a complete surprise to him. He and Elsa have been growing apart for months now. No matter how he tried to repair the relationship, it all fell through. It made his feelings for her even more painful. Perhaps it was time to move on. It wasn't like they had a future together. Even if she could return his love without it killing him there was almost no chance for them considering their positions in life. No matter what he accomplished he was still a common born soldier and she a queen.

Perhaps a new assignment would be good for both of them. He could get away from her to see if his feelings waned at all. He knew they could never completely go away, but maybe with absence they would grow fainter. Besides, he didn't need to be here if Elsa was going to begin a relationship with Joseph. While he did feel a pang of jealousy he couldn't think of anyone he would rather see Elsa with. Above all, he wanted her to be happy.

He needed to decide what to do with himself though. He decided he didn't want to put Elsa through the awkwardness of having to dismiss him from his position. He decided after the summit he would resign his posting. That would look better for Elsa anyway.

What he needed was a posting to keep his mind off her for a while. He had an idea he needed to see someone about.

* * *

Several days later Kristoff was looking through a stack of papers. One of the tasks Elsa had given him was going over personnel and supply requests for the expeditions to the unexplored western lands. Arendelle had a few colonies across the ocean to the west but much of the land was unexplored. Many of the other nations sent expeditions and colonists. Everyone wanted a piece of this new land.

The task was pretty simple. Look over the lists and make sure they didn't contain anything out of the ordinary and sign off on them. It was mostly busywork but it gave Kristoff something to work on and learn at the same time. Nothing had really stood out until today. As he looked over crew assignments for one expedition his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He quickly got up and went looking for someone.

He found Erik near his room. "Erik!" He said sharply.

Erik spun around. "Prince Kristoff what can I do for you?"

Kristoff grumbled. "Drop the formality, it's just me and you in this hallway."

Erik looked at him funny. "Something wrong?"

"You know darn well what's wrong!" Kristoff snarled. "I just saw your name for approval to Colonel Schillings command for an expedition."

"Oh, that." Erik replied.

"Oh that." Kristoff mimicked sarcastically with a hint of anger. "Care to explain why your planning on just up and leaving everyone?"

Elsa must have not informed Kristoff about her decision. Erik decided not to fill Kristoff in on that information yet. He would probably run straight to Elsa.

"I just figured it was time for me to move on." He shrugged.

"Time to move on?" Kristoff asked in disbelief. "This has been your home for years now. You're just going to walk out all the sudden?"

"It's not all the sudden." Erik explained. "You must have noticed that Elsa and I have been growing apart these last few months?"

Kristoff paused before answering. "It's hard not to notice." He got insistent again. "But that's no reason to pack up and leave! You can patch things up. It just takes time."

Erik shook his head. "It's not that simple. The damage is done. I won't take back what I did, but in the end it cost me. It's Just something I have to live with."

Kristoff clenched his fists. "That's ridiculous. Even if you feel you really need some time do you really need to run off to the western lands? Much less the area where Colonel Schilling is going? Less than half of the men we have sent there have come back. It's an unforgiving, unexplored jungle. Head hunters and cannibals are in the area. Face it, you're running away to the most dangerous area you can think of because you can lose your feelings there."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going where I can be most useful." Erik objected.

"Don't give me that same horse manure you always do!" Kristoff nearly shouted. "That's your go-to fall back for everything. Mostly it's true but this time it's not and you know it! You're running away from your feelings for Elsa because you don't want to face them. Are you telling me after all you have been through together that you don't love her, or feel anything for her?!"

"Of course I love her." Erik said quietly putting his head down.

Kristoff stopped stunned.

Erik went on. "How could I not. She's perfect. She has helped me become more then what I was. She is simply the most amazing person I have ever met."

Kristoff suspected. But to hear the truth was shocking. "How long?"

Erik shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. I only allowed myself to know it for less than a year."

"Well tell her!" Kristoff insisted. "Or at least do whatever it takes to repair your relationship to start. I could have run away from Anna. You know full well what I had to do to get her. You are capable of doing the same."

"No I'm not!" Erik said. He couldn't bring himself to tell Kristoff about his heart. There was also another reason he couldn't bear to tell him. "You're a good guy. I have shed more blood then I can remember. Not all of it can be fully justified. I just did what I thought needed to be done. Part of the consequences of that is the way it makes the woman I love look at me."

"That shouldn't change anything. Sure you may have some rough edges. But look at me. I'm a mountain man who married a princess. We can work around this." Kristoff argued.

"You have never killed anyone." Erik pointed out. "Much less like I have. Elsa can't comprehend my actions, and I hope neither she, you, or Anna ever have to."

Erik sighed. "Look. I'm sorry you had to find out like you did. I wasn't sure how to tell you. It's not like this is goodbye forever. I'll be back to visit you."

"It's a three year assignment!" Kristoff protested. "And I believed I mentioned the risk involved? Can't you pick another assignment?"

"They can use me. Maybe my experience can help others come back from this expedition." Erik explained. "I'm sorry my friend, but change is part of the military life. I'll miss you. But for now this is how it has to be."

* * *

Erik convinced Kristoff not to mention is reassignment choice to anyone else. Elsa may be ready to reassign him but she probably didn't think he would take on the assignment he did.

The night before the summit started Erik walked quietly outside the castle walls to a mostly empty and quiet spot. The only thing on the grassy knoll was two large stone with carvings on them.

Erik had not stood before the graves of the former king and queen in years. He felt tonight was a good time to do so.

He stood respectfully before the stones and spoke softly. "Your majesties, this may seem out of the ordinary but I figured I should inform you of what I have decided. I think the time for me to serve at your daughter's side is over. I did the best I could to protect and support her just as you charged me to. I think you would be proud of her. She has grown to become a remarkable woman.

"Unfortunately I can no longer serve her as you wanted. The actions I have taken to protect her have strained our relationship. I will not apologize for what I had to do. As long as she's alive I believe I was justified."

"What you might now know is during the course of serving your daughter I fell in love with her. I know you feared it but I assure you I was nothing but a gentleman. I hope you can forgive me for it. She turned out to be too amazing for me to resist. But nothing will become of it since I will be moving on. I hope you're satisfied with my service. Thanks for your faith in me."

He bowed slightly to the graves. He wasn't sure if the king and queen could hear him in death, but it just seemed right to try to let them know of his choice.

He then turned and walked back to the castle. His time there was coming to a close. Supporting and protecting Elsa during the summit would be his final mission.

* * *

End chapter 51

Well things are getting interesting aren't they?

So is Erik really leaving? Will something happen to make him stay? Will Elsa change her mind? Is it time for the story to be split between two locations? Perhaps there is something in the Western jungle that will fix Erik? Perhaps the story will turn into a separation tragedy? Maybe I have something else up my sleeve? Keep reading to find out.


	52. Chapter 52: Final Mission

Well here we are. The Summit. A lot has been building up to this chapter. Time to see the results. Hope you enjoy.

Please read and review. Interested to know your thoughts on how it all turns out after all the buildup.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 52

The day of the summit had arrived. Everything Elsa had worked so hard for was about to be tested. Preparing for the summit was one thing, getting the results she hoped for would be another.

Over the course of a few days ships sailed in and dignitaries disembarked. The castle was decorated, though in a different style from the wedding. The visitors were driven up to the castle in coaches and shown to their guestrooms.

Like the wedding, Elsa sat in her throne room greeting the various royals, nobles, and ambassadors. After going through it during the wedding she was somewhat bored with the process. Just an exchange of formal rehearsed words with no real meaning behind them. Anna and Kristoff joined her in the process along with her cousins who would have to go through the charade themselves one day.

She was glad her aunt and uncle had left them for her. She had enjoyed their company and they had been a tremendous help. Unfortunately after the summit they would return home. She would miss them terribly, but she couldn't keep them forever.

She sat there politely greeting dignitaries. Only one set really made her smile though.

Joseph and his father King Henry arrived and bowed politely and both smiled up at her. She was glad to see them. Although it seemed odd to see them without the rest of the family. She had become friends with Susan and Emma. She also enjoyed William and Johnathan's sense of humor.

"Your majesty, wonderful to see you again." Joseph smiled brightly up at her.

"You as well Prince Joseph." Elsa said, keeping things formal with other dignitaries waiting behind them.

King Henry cleared his throat and said softly with a smirk. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Elsa put her hand over her mouth stifling a laugh. "King Henry. Wonderful to see you as well. Welcome back to Arendelle."

Henry rose back up. "Always wonderful to be here in Arendelle. Hopefully we can have a beneficial meeting."

Elsa nodded then moved on to the next guest. There would be time for catching up with them later.

* * *

When she wasn't in the throne room she often found herself talking to the dignitaries. Early on she was approached by the leaders who were the main reason for the summit.

Prime Minister Norris along with General Maddon of Keselshire approached her and Anna in the great hall. "Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. Thank you again for hosting this summit." Minister Norris said.

"It's our honor." Elsa smiled. "We are happy to help out however we can. Congratulations on your victory and freedom."

"It was hard fought and won. Now we work on securing what we fought for." Maddon said.

"Indeed." Norris echoed. "We are placing our hopes in you to help secure our future. I look forward to working with you over the next few days your grace."

"Likewise." Elsa replied.

The two men bowed and left. Anna leaned closer to Elsa and whispered. "So…no pressure huh?"

"We knew pressure was part of the deal when we signed up to be royalty." Elsa said.

Anna looked at her funny. "And remind me again when we signed up to be royalty?"

Elsa smirked. "I signed for both of us. Thought it might be fun." She got a little more serious. "Yes lots of pressure but few people get to direct the course of history like we do."

"Sounds like fun." Anna grinned. "Can't wait to read how it turns out."

* * *

There was a general opening in the great hall the first day of the summit. Elsa greeted the entire group and explained what they hoped to achieve.

The first general session went pretty well she thought. There was a general consensus from the assembly. He thought it was a promising start to the summit.

After the general session, delegates met in smaller groups to discuss their positions. Elsa moved around from group to group, representing both Arendelle's interests as well as Keselshire's. There were many questions to answer along with many requests to look into but overall she felt confident about how things were progressing.

She wished she had more information about any meeting she was not present in though. Backroom dealing were common during these. They were the very thing that could ruin the entire summit. She just had to make enough of her own to make sure nothing was compromised.

While on the surface it may seem somewhat shady to make behind the scenes deals to manipulate the vote, Elsa wasn't so much making deals as she was letting the delegates know how important to the future of the alliance this was.

She wasn't alone in these small meeting though. She trusted Anna enough to represent Arendelle at several. Chancellor Byron was as tough as they came when it came to negotiations. Hyrop had years of experience and skill. Lord Warwick represented Arendelle's interest in several meetings. While Lord Wallace was not a member of the council he still was an Arendelle noble and had dealings with many of those involved. Elsa had him handle some negotiations under the guise of independent business trade. Although he was keen to pick up on political attitudes and keep her informed, she authorized Gilroy and Meredith to negotiate some of the minor dealings on Arendelle's behalf. Because they were family other delegates would recognize this authority. Most of the council was working on negotiations and gathering information they had gleaned from their meetings.

Kristof did not have the experience yet to handle these negotiations. Elsa loved her brother-in-law dearly but she was afraid some unscrupulous delegate would take advantage of Kristoff for whatever they could get their hands on. He would accompany various council members to represent the crown. Same for her young cousin Kenly. The other delegates would not respect his youth. He also lacked any experience. He sat in on negotiations to learn.

Very late, Elsa met with the advisors to go over the information they had obtained. They all agreed that if things continued as they did it would be a huge success. Elsa went to bed that night exhausted and her head spinning from all the reports. She still smiled though. So far everything seemed to be going her way.

* * *

The meetings were not quite over, though. Outside a group a various delegates met together to discuss their concerns.

"I don't trust her." One hissed

"You're being too pessimistic. There is much to gain here." Another replied.

"Oh really? You don't find it odd at all she meets with Emperor Kahliem just two weeks before a summit to bolster the alliance against Dronmier?"

"To be fair he met with many of us. Besides it not really bolstering, it's getting back an ally we already had, but with changed governments."

Another shook his head. "How can you be so dense? Dronmier didn't meet as publicly with any of us as much as they did her. It is easy to see they are trying to befriend her. What if they succeeded?"

"If they did, why is she agreeing to host a summit to add a powerful member to the alliance against them?" Elsa's defender pointed out.

"Classic misdirection." Another said. "She has more people in and out of meetings then anyone. Who's to say she isn't saying one thing publicly and another in the back rooms. She might even be doing Dronmier's negotiating for them during this summit."

"Oh I think it's worse than that." A prince said. "I think she's trying to consolidate her own power. Rumor is Keselshire wants her as their leader and that Norris will just be the regent. Just her puppet."

"Why would she need to do that?" One asked. "She is the Snow Queen. It's not like she needs to go through this political charade if she really wanted more power and territory."

"Actually it makes sense." A noble said. "She knows the moment she tries to use her powers to take another nation an alliance would quickly form against her and attack. If she consolidates power she stands a far better chance when she unleashes winter on the rest of us."

"Aren't you being paranoid my lords?" An ambassador asked. "We don't have enough evidence to assume the worst yet."

"When we have all that evidence it will already be too late." A king pointed out. "Some of her own people seem to be working against her during this summit. The state of Arendelle has me very concerned."

"Me as well." Said a prince. "But I have taken steps to assure that Queen Elsa does not become another Dronmier, or ally with them."

* * *

Elsa awoke early the next morning to prepare for the second day of the summit. She was enthusiastic despite the little amount of sleep she got. After this was over she promised she would take a well-deserved break. Right now there was too much to do.

She was optimistic about the day as she walked downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. After she did she walked to her study to grab a few things before starting the meetings. On the way there she found King Titus of Tricolat standing near the door as if waiting for her. He smiled as she approached. "Queen Elsa may I have a quick word?"

"Of course." Elsa said. She wondered what this could be about. Tricolat was the most powerful kingdom in the alliance. Thus making Titus the most powerful and influential king. Elsa had never spoken to him before. So far he had been rather neutral during the meetings, as if taking them in before adding his input. He was someone Elsa desperately needed on her side for the summit. Arendelle and Tricolat had always enjoyed friendly relations if limited.

Titus was a tall man who was showing his age but carried himself well still. His green eyes seemed to take in everything. His hair mostly grey with streaks of brown still in it. Elsa felt a touch of nervousness. While this was her kingdom Titus was head of the high command of the alliance. If the war ever came he would be in charge of alliance operations. This fact gave him tremendous sway. In a small sense all leaders in the alliance felt as if they answered to him in some way.

Elsa nodded to Erik who was escorting her everywhere she went. "Could you give us a moment?"

Erik bowed and backed off to a respectful distance. Elsa turned her attention back to Titus.

"I won't keep you long I know you're busy. I simply wanted to ask if you would ever consider serving on the high command?" Titus said.

Elsa had to keep her jaw from dropping. The high command consisted of seven members. All of them kingdom rulers. The five major powers usually occupied most of the seats. The members were chosen by an election among the kings and queens of the alliance. To Elsa's knowledge there had never been a woman elected to the command. She wasn't even sure if one was ever nominated.

"I never really considered it before. No Arendelle ruler has ever been nominated so I never thought I would be asked either." She admitted.

Titus smiled gently. "Well King Samuels's term is running out. Based on what I'm seeing out of you I think you would make a fine addition if you're willing."

Elsa nodded. "Of course. If you think I would be beneficial."

"Splendid." Titus remarked. "I will give the official nominations at the end of the summit, with your permission of course."

"Of course." Elsa nodded. She couldn't believe how well things were progressing.

* * *

Elsa's optimism started to fade soon after though. The trouble began from three sources she expected. But didn't expect they would be this much trouble.

As expected Weselton was causing trouble. At first Elsa looked for a reason to not invite them. Since the summit was related to the alliance though she couldn't just not invite any member nation. She hoped they would refuse the invitation. Unfortunately they decided to send an ambassador.

As expected they were demanding that trade be opened between Arendelle and Weselton again in exchange for their support. As far as Elsa was concerned they were one vote and could be largely ignored.

What she seemed to underestimate is how much influence Weselton still commanded. The ambassador was trying to gain support for his cause and started to gain sympathy for his side.

The second source of trouble came from Alcostale. Elsa knew they were still unhappy about her tossing them out of her castle the year before. King Wilson did not show himself. Luckily Lord Novard did not show either. They did send one of their nobles to represent them. While Elsa knew that they might try to gain some small retribution for their embarrassment she didn't think they would go to the lengths they were taking.

Alcostale was strongly opposing the entire premise of the summit. While still only one vote, they were one of the five major powers with huge influence. Elsa didn't think they would be this petty about it.

Then came the kingdom Elsa regretted most having to invite.

The Southern Isles had had no contact with Arendelle since the incident with Hans. Even though they had sentenced Hans to be discommended because of the accusations he faced, his family insisted the charges were trumped up by Queen Elsa to cover her own actions.

Elsa didn't think there would be anyway they would send a representative. But during the welcoming she found herself greeting Hans's oldest brother Klaus. She thought she could spread cold but Klaus' look at her was positively icy. The greeting was formal on both sides. Neither wanted to make a scene in front of potential spectators. Elsa had intentionally avoided Klaus. Now it seemed she might not be able to.

It was reported that Klaus was spreading the story that his brother's actions were greatly exaggerated and the only thing Hans's was guilty of was being quick to action in the face of the unexpected magical threat. According to the southern Isles Elsa had fabricated the story about Hans leaving Anna to die. And that Hans had never tried to murder Elsa, merely defending himself and Arendelle.

The other problem with dealing with the Southern Isles was their influence. Klaus was heir to the throne and Hans had no power in the kingdom. That left eleven brothers, who were all married to princesses from other kingdoms. This meant eleven other kingdoms had heavy Southern Isles influence and ties.

While this was a political headache for Elsa it wasn't nearly enough for her to overlook Hans trying to manipulate Anna, then leave her for dead, then try to kill her.

By making Elsa look like a liar to the other delegates, Klaus was making her sound untrustworthy. That would cost votes she needed, plus trust from allies in the future.

As the day went on she was getting worrisome reports from her council members as well.

Lord Farner came from a meeting and said one delegation was heavily considering changing their support.

Adding on to it the look on Byron's face told her bad news was coming even before he told her three delegates had additional demands.

She started trying to manage all this but more problems kept coming her way.

Lord Roqfort reported that Stepenspire was wavering in their support from things they were hearing. As one of the five major powers Elsa needed their support badly.

No sooner had she received that news then Lord Wallace informed her that he was hearing multiple delegates either talking about pulling their support or taking advantage to demand more for their favor.

Elsa felt like she was running around trying to put out a series of small fires before they grew into something larger. But as soon as one was out it seemed like another popped up.

It was early in the morning before Elsa managed to get to sleep for a couple hours before getting right back into it.

Day three proved to be no better. Her advisors and council members kept reporting either delegates demanding more or considering withdrawing their support for most of the motions. It wasn't like every delegation was doing bad, but enough for Elsa to be majorly concerned.

She suspected it was the work of a few kingdoms that were taking advantage of the lingering doubts of the others, making them doubt more.

She wasn't without friends. Joseph and his father supported her. They had their own issues with some minor points which Elsa could understand. They had to look out for the interests of Belcomp. She wasn't concerned much with the minor points. There was so much variation on those that nobody was going to be 100% happy.

Glenhaven and Hoffmier supported her as well as several other longtime friends of Arendelle.

Still, the projections were looking less and less favorable. The detractors were mostly going after the mid-level proposals and some of the major points. She knew if the mid-tier points came apart it would doom many of the major ones as well. The opposition had skills at pulling the threads, trying to unravel the whole thing.

When Wesley informed her that five more delegates announced they were pulling their support it was too much.

She retreated to a small room and sat down burying her head in her hands.

This was supposed to be her great achievement. Instead everyone would walk away talking about the silly girl who couldn't gain a political victory in her home kingdom. She was sure King Titus would pull his nomination for the high command for her.

She wondered if she brought this on herself. Had the thirteen years of isolation caused too much damage to completely repair? That was the time she should have been learning and getting experience like her cousins were doing now. Was she so woefully prepared that she wasn't capable of negotiating on this level?

Anna knocked softly and entered the room. "Elsa?"

"I need a moment Anna. I'll be back down in a minute." Elsa said sadly.

Anna came and sat next to her. "I'm not here about that. I'm here for you. How are you holding up?"

Elsa shook her head. "Terribly. Things couldn't be going worse. Why did I think I could do this? I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

Anna put her arm around her. "You're not letting everyone down. You're just hitting a rough patch."

Elsa gave her a look. "Tell talk to Keselshire. They came to me for help. Instead I may as well be giving it away."

"Hey, what kind of talk is that? Summit's not over yet. The sister I know doesn't give up." She handed Elsa a pillow. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to scream into this pillow. Then you're going to go back out there and take this head on. You can take whatever they can throw at you to fix this. Something will come up that you can take advantage of."

Anna stood. "I'll give you a minute with the pillow and then see you back downstairs."

* * *

Erik was standing guard outside the room. After Anna left he was sure he heard what sounded like a muffled scream. Then it sounded like glass breaking. He opened the door to the room. "Your majesty is everything alright?"

Elsa was standing brushing herself off. "I'm fine captain. Let's get back downstairs."

Before he closed the door to the room Erik was sure he saw what looked like broken pieces of ice on the floor near the wall, almost like the remains of an ice pillow.

Erik wished he could do something to comfort Elsa. But their relationship wasn't on that level anymore. He did have something else he could do.

When Elsa started her next meeting he placed another guard in his place and excused himself. He went to grab some documents.

Erik was not skilled in politics, but he had been around enough of these things to know blackmail payed a huge part. Elsa would never stoop to that level. Erik however was no stranger to crossing lines once in a while. Crossing lines had gotten him into his current state. May as well live up to that reputation.

He got the attention of some aides from Belcomp and Hoffmier and let some information "slip". He also sent a couple intelligence agents among the delegates.

He did some of the work himself. He found a prince he knew had changed his support standing alone observing. Erik walked up to him and said cheerily. "Prince Andrew. I'm trying to get security set up. I was wondering if your mistress will be joining you here in Arendelle."

Andrew looked at him shocked. "I'm a married man. I have no idea what you're talking about." He whispered harshly.

Erik didn't whisper, but didn't speak too loud either. "Sure you do. The Lady Zella. You're saying she won't be joining you?"

Andrew whispered angrily looking around. "No you fool!"

Erik smirked. "My apologies. Well I can tell you want to keep that secret. Good thing I didn't ask you while you were among others right?"

Andrew stared dumbfounded. Erik walked away but said before he left. "I apologize if I bring it up again. So much to keep track of. Sometimes I forget."

It was somewhat risky but Erik would be gone by the end of the week for three years. There would be no direct ties to anyone at the castle. If they wanted to come after him they were welcome to track him down in the jungle. By the time he returned it would be too late.

Within an hour Prince Andrew had swung his support back to Elsa.

Elsa was also fighting hard to bring things back her way. She managed to bring a few back to their side. That, combined with the behind the scenes dealing she didn't know about brought things back to about even.

After a few more days it was time to bring the motions to a vote. King Titus presided over the voting. Elsa sat by nervously as she watched the outcomes.

Despite her efforts she watched in disappointment as motion after motion was narrowly voted down. She had fought hard and gotten them close but it wasn't enough. In the end the alliance ultimately agreed to bring Keselshire back into the defense pact, but that was about it. It was decided officially recognizing the Keselshire Government would be revisited in two years.

The Keselshire delegation thanked her for her efforts, but she could tell they were disappointed. They were basically thanking her for trying.

While the she got the minimum done it felt like a complete failure to Elsa. No amount of cheering up from Anna, Kristoff, Hyrop, or Joseph could make her feel better about it.

* * *

The Master poured some drinks for his followers he had gathered. "Gentlemen, to victory!"

They all toasted, but afterwards one asked. "Aren't you concerned she managed to rally some support and get some resolutions passed?"

"Not especially. Sure the ultimate would have been her having to cancel the signing because of a complete failure. But it was likely that Keselshire would be added to the defense pact. They could be useful in that anyways."

He took another drink. "If it wasn't for some clever blackmail by some of her staff we would have had even more. But still a resounding success."

"Shouldn't we try to let it slip that that happened?" one suggested

The master shook his head. "That risks bringing to light the blackmail we used. Let's not get greedy. Savor the victory we have. It marks the start of her downfall."

* * *

The treaty would not be official until it was signed. Before the summit Elsa was feeling confident and arranged for the signing to take place in the city square so it could be shared with the people. Now she was wishing she hadn't. She felt as if her speech would be an admission of failure to her people.

After the signing there would be a ball and closing ceremony. Elsa was in no mood for celebrating though.

She got in one of the coaches with the other delegates in a procession and rode to the city square to a prepared stage. She rode silently, trying to motivate herself to make her speech sound as positive as possible.

In another coach Joseph was nervously patting his legs as he rode with his father. He felt bad for Elsa but his mind was a million miles away from politics. He knew that soon he would be asking Elsa to officially start a relationship. He hoped she would still consider it after what happened.

In Elsa's coach Erik rode quietly as well. He knew this was going to be his last official act as her guard. The delegates would start going home tomorrow and he would announce his resignation soon after.

The stage, while open to the public, was heavily guarded. As the procession rolled up the crowd broke into applause when Elsa stepped out she smiled and waved to her people who clapped loudest for her. She took her place next to Anna and Kristoff. Several guards including Erik and Warwick flanked them. The royals were mostly escorted by their own personal guards while nobles and ambassadors were protected by castle guard.

Colonel Davis nodded letting Elsa know everything was secure. She nodded to Anna who Elsa decided would make the opening remarks. Anna was outgoing and very relatable to the people. Warwick walked up with her and stood close while keeping an eye out as Anna opened the signing. She even threw a joke in there which even got a few delegates to laugh.

After that King Titus addressed the people of Arendelle. He told them what an honor it was to be here and thanked them for their friendship and hosting.

After that Minister Norris spoke, thanking Arendelle and Elsa for their support.

Then Elsa's turn came. She walked up to the dais with confidence, even though she didn't feel it. Erik walked with her and tried to give her an assuring smile but she didn't notice. He took his place just to her right, knowing this would be his last appearance as her guard. Her next public appearance there would be questions about who the new guard was but those would fade over time.

Elsa smiled to the crowd and began to speak. "This is a great day for Arendelle and her allies. What we do here will benefit everyone standing here and across the seas."

She went on speaking confidently, trying to make it sound like a great victory for Arendelle. Eventually details would come out and the people would know differently, but now was the time to try to inspire them.

The people seemed to be hanging on her words as she spoke. They had no reason to doubt them. She hoped that even after this they still wouldn't doubt her. She spoke on talking about how bright the future was.

Suddenly, things happened very fast.

Elsa was interrupted mid-sentence by Erik slamming into her as he wrapped his arms around her. It happened so fast that Elsa wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Yet one part of her mind seemed to let time slow down.

The impact of Erik's body into her knocked the wind out of her. As he crashed into her he lost his footing and they both stumbled down. Elsa was sure she heard what sounded like a gunshot. She heard the first screams before she hit the ground.

Then she hit the stage hard.

Her body was slammed onto the wood floor with a loud thud. She tried to cry out in pain but couldn't from the wind being knocked out of her when Erik first hit. Her head hit the floor hard, causing her vision to blur and a ringing in her ears. To add to it Erik landed hard on top of her. She was sure she might be broken after that. Erik managed to push himself and roll off of her, allowing her to breathe.

She sat up lowly as the world spun around. He was aware of the screams coming from the crowd and saw several guard leap off the stage into the crowd.

She slowly moved her arms and legs and was relieved to see that nothing was broken. She was just bruised and sore. She was sure Erik couldn't have hit her any harder. Considering the alternative might have been taking a bullet she could forgive him.

"Thank you captain." She said.

She saw Anna and Kristoff rush towards her with panic in their eyes. Warwick and Davis close by. She noticed further down the stage Joseph trying to get to her but his guard restrained him, trying to get him out of harm's way.

All over the stage dignitaries were being rushed away by guards to safety as castle guards looked to be holding someone down in the crowd below. Elsa assumed it was the shooter.

Anna nearly slid next to her. "Elsa are you alright?!" She asked in a loud panicked voice.

Elsa was sure she was fine, just sore. She smelled blood though. That worried her. She looked down and saw she had some cuts on her hand and fingers. Nothing serious though. She tried to smile to reassure Anna.

When she looked back up at Anna though, Anna had a horrified look on her face and whispered "Oh no."

Warwick and Kristoff shared the look. Elsa panicked and thought maybe Erik had gotten to her too late. Maybe she was hit and to shocked to realize it. She quickly looked herself over and noticed blood on the side of her dress. Too much blood to be from her hands. She looked franticly for a wound but didn't see anything. But if there was that much blood that wasn't hers…

She followed Anna's gaze to see Erik laying on the stage.

Blood pouring from an ugly wound.

* * *

End Chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53: Sole Purpose

Welcome back!

Sorry about the delay. A few things slowed down the production of this chapter. First it was a very difficult chapter to write. Second, got slammed with lots of overtime at work suddenly. And third is some of your faults. Why? Several of you have suggested I check out the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Well I finally did and went on a binge of that. Now I'm having closure issues after finding out the series was cancelled. On the plus side (or down side depending on your view) I have some great new story ideas involving the clone wars. May have to revamp my poll.

Anyways left you with a big cliffhanger last month. It's always hard when I kill a main character…wait, what? Your saying he's not dead? Well I did promise someone would die before part 4 ran out. But I guess there is always hope. No promises, but hope. Let's see what happens.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 53

Elsa screamed.

Despite her spinning head and sore body she got up and flung herself on her knees in the ever growing pool of blood next to Erik.

"No, no, no, no" She pleaded as she looked down. "Stay with me!"

Erik lay on his back with a hole in his right side at chest level from a bullet. He gasped and sputtered as his body shook. His eyes went wide as he stared back at Elsa.

"Hang on." Elsa told him. "Just hold on. We're getting you help. Everything will be fine." She tried to say soothingly but couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

Erik tried to answer but couldn't. He coughed and gagged as blood ran from his mouth, his lungs filling with the red substance. His eyelids started to flutter.

Elsa forgot all about the problems they had been having. Right now one of her worst fears had come to life. "Somebody get help!" She screamed.

She looked back down at Erik who was trying to speak. "El…I..lo…" He coughed, blood droplets hitting Elsa in the face.

She yanked off his glove and held his hand. "Please don't leave me." She begged, squeezing tight.

Davis and Warwick both knelt beside her. Erik looked at Warwick and gave a feeble motion with his other hand. Warwick knew what that meant. Get the queen to safety no matter what.

"Your majesty we have to get you out of here, it's not safe." Warwick said gently but with urgency.

"No!" Elsa said holding Erik's hand. "We have to get him help now!"

"We will my queen." Davis said sympathetically. Even though it pained him he said. "But our priority is your safety. Others will tend to the captain."

"I won't leave him!" Elsa said. Tears welling in her eyes as Erik seemed to slip away from her.

Davis and Warwick exchanged glances, knowing what they had to do. They both grabbed Elsa gently by her arms. "Your majesty we have to go!"

"No!" She wrenched away, sending blasts of cold into both of their arms, causing them to recoil. She knelt down again, not caring about the blood soaking into her dress. Erik's eyes were becoming glassy and fluttering more. His breathing became more ragged and shallow.

"Don't leave me!" Elsa cried. "Please stay." She grasped his hand tight again although it was slick with blood. She didn't even realize it was clouding over Arendelle and it was starting to snow.

Elsa wiped tears away as she held on tight to Erik as a medic finally got on the stage. "Help is here." She said tying to reassure herself as much as Erik. "It will be ok. Just stay with me."

Erik choked again on blood and gasped for breath. His eyes flickered and slowly closed as his hand slowly slipped from Elsa's grasp.

Elsa grabbed him by his uniform and shook him. "Erik...Erik! No! Don't do this. Don't leave me!"

Erik was losing color and turning ashen. Elsa couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. Davis insisted once again. "Your majesty we have to go now! Let the medic do his job and get him to the castle."

King Titus appeared, having not left the scene yet. "Queen Elsa you must leave. It's far too dangerous."

Elsa ignored them, still clutching onto Erik, begging him to wake up.

"He's gone Queen Elsa!" Titus insisted.

"No!" Elsa refused to believe it. She wrapped her arms around Erik, cradling his head. She whispered continually. "Don't go…please."

The medic knelt down on the other side of Erik but his expression was not hopeful. The guards once again reached for Elsa. "Your majesty we must go!"

"Elsa please." Anna begged. "We can't let anything happen to you."

Elsa couldn't resist the pleas of her sister. But she couldn't just leave Erik. Just then she remembered something. How stupid! She thought to herself.

Against the strain of the guards she reached down and froze Erik's still bleeding wound. He lay there motionless though. Around Elsa it was growing colder. She couldn't control it. She couldn't resist Anna or the guards anymore either. She let herself be pulled away to a carriage, watching helplessly as Erik was tended to my medics and other guards.

The fear consumed her that she just saw her faithful guardian alive for the last time.

* * *

Hyrop and Byron strolled down the hallway together.

"It's about time." Byron grumbled. "Ambassador Wegner took up so much time. The signing has started already."

Hyrop nodded. "He has been strongly opposed to the whole thing. This was his way of protesting. I think he hoped to delay the queen in the signing. He seemed upset that he got stuck negotiating with anyone other than the queen."

"If you call that a negotiation." Byron pointed out. "It was demanding and complaining."

Hyrop took out his pocket watch. "Well we still have time to get a coach and get to the town square. We should be able to get the actual signing."

Byron paused a moment looking out the window. "Odd, didn't seem like we would be getting any weather." He observed, noticing the rapidly forming clouds."

"Well it's not raining yet. Let's hurry. If it does they may speed things up." Hyrop said.

They started walking faster, or as fast as Hyrop's age and cane would allow. As they got closer to the exit they both noticed what sounded like commotion in the distance.

"What is going on?" Byron asked.

Then a guard sprinted past them. Voices grew louder and more people ran past. Hyrop was sure he heard someone call for the doctor.

Byron stopped a guard who was running by. "Corporal, what is going on!?"

The guard's eyes were wide. "I don't know for sure. All I know is that there was an attack on the stage."

"What?!" They both asked shocked. "Was anyone hurt?"

The guard shook his head. "I don't know for sure. But we are ordered to find the doc and have him ready."

The guard ran off again. Hyrop looked wide eyed at Byron. "Go! I'll catch up!"

Byron ran off as Hyrop moved as fast as he could. He headed for the infirmary. If there were any causalities that's where they would be. Praying the whole way nothing happened to the queen, princess, or prince.

Trying to catch his breath as he kept going he rounded the corner to find Byron already there. That's not what got his attention though.

Elsa stood there covered in blood. Her dress was soaked with it, especially on the legs. Speckles of it were on her face. Her hands were streaked with it.

Hyrop's heart nearly stopped when he saw her, but was quick to calm himself. If that was her blood she would not be standing. But whose blood was it? He looked frantically and saw Anna and Kristoff next to her along with Prince Joseph. Something was horribly wrong though. Aside from the blood tears streaked Elsa's face. The hall was noticeably cold.

Someone was missing though. Something was off. It didn't take Hyrop long to put the picture together to figure out who was missing from Elsa's side at a time like this. He walked over to the family and spoke softly. "What happened?"

Elsa could only sob. Anna was in tears as well. Kristoff managed to answer. "Someone took a shot at Elsa and…"

"Coming through!"

Sergeant Kenset and several guards carried a gurney through the hallway past the spectators to the infirmary. Kenset was normally casual and relaxed as he got closer to retirement. Now he was all business. He didn't care who he pushed out of his way as he lead the gurney to the infirmary. Hyrop's fear was confirmed when he saw Erik lying motionless and pale on the gurney. Blood soaking his uniform.

Hyrop and Byron stared open mouthed as Elsa rushed into the infirmary along with Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff finished his sentence.

"Erik jumped in the way of the bullet."

Hyrop groaned. He had long been an advocate of keeping Erik as Elsa's personal guard even though it was unheard of for a guard to have the position for that long. This, however, was the risk of that decision. Elsa would feel sorry over any guard taking a bullet for her. But one that she knew so well and cared so much about was devastating. Hyrop was questioning the wisdom in having Erik stay this long now.

He followed the family along with Byron, Joseph, Warwick, Davis, Kenset, and several others into the infirmary.

The doctor walked into the room. "Alright what's the problem?" Then stopped in his tracks when he saw Erik's body lying there.

Doc quickly gathered himself. "Alright get my stethoscope! Grab bandages!" He barked to the nurses and aides.

The doc put his head to Erik's chest to listen and frowned. He mumbled something that sounded like. "Not hearing anything."

Murmurs and sobs filled the room. He looked at those gathered. "Quiet please! I'm trying to listen."

He took the stethoscope and listened intently. After what seemed like an eternity he said. "He's alive. Barely. Very faint heartbeat."

There were a few sighs of relief. "Alright, everyone out!" Doc barked. "Me and my staff have work to do!"

Everyone filed back into the hallway to wait. The guards moved Elsa and the family away from everyone else and kept the dignitaries away who were demanding answers. Elsa was still distraught. She sat against the wall hugging her knees, a look of shock still on her face as tears still ran down her cheeks.

Hyrop excused himself for a moment. He wasn't any good to the queen right now. He needed to find out exactly what happened. He walked out into the other hallways to find most of the delegates and Arendelle council members waiting around for news. Some wanted word on Captain Slovak. Most just wanted to be informed on the situation. If the assailant was in custody. How this would affect the signing. If the castle was safe.

Hyrop looked around to see if someone he could trust to be reliable could be found. He spotted his friend Lord Wallace standing among the crowd talking with delegates. He quietly pulled him aside.

"What on earth happened?" He asked.

Wallace shook his head. "I didn't see much. I was at the far end of the platform when I saw the captain and I think his lieutenant both suddenly run towards the queen. When the captain knocked her out of the way and the shot rang out my guards quickly grabbed me and pulled me to safety. I didn't see what happened after that. How is he?"

Hyrop sighed. "He's alive still, but barley. I'm no doctor but it's not looking good."

"Tell the queen whatever she needs from me she has. I'll do whatever I can." Wallace replied.

"I have to get back there." Hyrop said. "But you could help greatly by using your influence to keep things calm. The delegates are demanding answers from the queen. She's in no state to face them right now."

Wallace nodded. "I'll do what I can. I should be able to buy you some time. But you have to know sooner or later she will have to address everyone."

"Any time you can buy us will be helpful. Maybe we will get some good news to boost her spirits." Hyrop said and walked away.

He was able to talk to a few guards and get a more complete accounting of what happened. He returned to outside the infirmary to find things the same as they left them. Elsa still sitting with Anna trying to comfort her but looking distraught herself. All they could do was wait.

After waiting awhile longer the doctor emerged from the infirmary. Elsa stood and looked at him hopefully but the look of Doc's face was not promising.

"He's still with us. He is tough. Hopefully he can recover from this." Doc said hesitantly.

Elsa wiped her eyes. "Please doctor, the last thing I need is false hope. Tell me the truth."

Doc sighed. "Very well. Honestly, he should be dead. Had you not frozen his wound closed he would have bleed to death before you could get him here."

"So because he's not bleeding out he can recover?" Kristoff asked hopefully.

Doc shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid the wound is too grave to just sit back and hope. The chance of recovery is very, very small. I believe he is still bleeding internally. The bullet tore through his lung and possibly hit his spine. I have to take it out of there or it won't heal and he will either bleed out or die of infection within a day or two."

"Well get started then!" Elsa insisted. Her hope fading as the news seemed to grow even worse. "Is there something you need to do the surgery?"

Doc sighed. "I have the tools I need. The problem is once I go in there he will probably bleed out right there on the table. I'm sorry but wounds like this are nearly always a death sentence."

Elsa nearly fell over except Davis gently caught her and supported her. Byron managed to ask what everyone else had on their mind but was unable to ask. "So what your saying is it's basically a choice of if he dies now or in a couple days?"

"Not exactly but probably. I can still try to remove the bullet and do my best to see he survives. But I have to inform you that the odds are very, very slim. Even if he survives the surgery the damage might be too great for recovery. If we wait and do nothing his chances aren't any better, but there is a small chance he wakes up so you can say goodbye. It's your choice on how I proceed."

Davis spoke what everyone was thinking. "The captain wouldn't give up. If there was a small chance he would take it."

Elsa nodded solemnly. "I think you should attempt the surgery doctor."

Doc bowed. "As you wish. I will do everything I can. However if you want a moment before I start I would take it. You won't have the chance once I start."

As the doctor kept delivering bad news the hallway grew colder. Anna placed her hands on  
Elsa's shoulders and slowly started moving her to the infirmary. "Come on Elsa. We will give you some time."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at the voice. Warwick stood there with a determined look on his face. "Forgive me your majesty, but what about using your powers again to assist in the surgery?"

Elsa looked at the doctor. "Would that work?"

Doc stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It's risky. But so is the operation itself. You would have to be precise and be able to freeze and thaw very small area's as I instruct. I honestly still don't like the odds of success…But I think they would be greatly improved from the less than the one percent without her majesties aide"

"There you go Elsa! You can do this." Anna tried to assure her.

Wesley who was standing quietly off to the side finally spoke up. "That is a highly inappropriate thing to ask of the queen. Many of the other royals would frown upon it."

"Let them think what they will." Elsa said sharply. "That bullet was meant for me. It's the least I can do."

The doctor stepped closer to her and spoke softly. "I feel I should warn you your majesty. Your powers could very well kill him instead of help. Even if we succeed I can't guarantee recovery. Even if he does survive I'm not sure he will ever walk again."

Elsa nodded and swallowed. "It's better than doing nothing. Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

Doc told Elsa to take a few moments to collect herself while he prepared everything. Everyone left the room except for Elsa, Anna, and the medical staff. Elsa took a look at Erik's body and had to collect herself again. His uniform jacket and shirt had been removed. A silly thought came into her head that Erik would be so embarrassed to be seen in such a state of undress. The bullet hole in his side was bandaged and still oozing. His body bore scars from many previous engagements. They stood out against his skin that was still pale from blood loss. Several of them were familiar to Elsa. There was the mark on his right arm that was his first wound he received in battle he told Elsa about. She recognized the scar from Lord Novard's sword in his side. The one that stood out most of all was the large scar on his chest that lead to their meeting. A new wave of guilt washed over her as she remembered the story behind the scars. He had earned several of them dedicating his life to protect her at all costs. Yet a matter of hours ago she was ready to toss him aside out of political convenience.

She bent down and gently kissed Erik's forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry." Then watched for a moment to see if there was any reaction, but there was none besides his shallow breathing. She vowed to herself right there that she would never sacrifice friend or family for political gain again. It didn't matter if it was common among others she was going to do things differently.

"Are you ready to begin your majesty?" The doctor asked.

Elsa didn't speak but nodded. The doctor grabbed his tools and muttered. "Alright captain, I spent the last few years patching you up. Don't quit on me now."

They started the procedure and the doctor instructed. "Alright your majesty, start by thawing the ice you created to stop the bleeding. Slowly though. He will start bleeding again and I don't want it gushing suddenly."

Elsa nodded and concentrated hard. Anna gently put her hand on her shoulder to calm her and let her know she was there. Slowly the ice began to recede. As it did blood began to flow. Elsa tried not to focus on the blood and just doing what the doctor told her. Doc quickly examined and wound and grabbed his tools to take the bullet out. He instructed Elsa to freeze and thaw as needed.

Elsa had built an ice castle and two living snowmen, but she had never done anything this precise before. Miniscule expansions and retractions of ice proved to need incredible concentration and were a huge strain on her. There was also the stress of someone's life at stake that drained her further. She broke into a cold sweat as she worked and it froze to her forehead. She felt as if her strength was slowly being drained out of her. It took everything she had to focus on what she was doing. All she could hear was Doc's instructions. Everyone else's voice seemed to be muffled in the background.

After what seemed close to an eternity, Doc finally pulled the bullet out. He had Elsa freeze the wound again and began to suture Erik closed. Elsa started to stand but nearly fell over before Anna and a nurse caught her.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "How is he?"

The doctor took another listen to Erik's heart. "He's still with us. He is very weak though."

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing." Doc answered. "All we can do is wait."

* * *

Elsa needed time to recover from the strain she had put on herself. The council and delegates were getting impatient by the lack of her addressing the situation, though no one thought she was in any shape to address them. Besides, with the emotional toll she could barely stand from the physical strain of using her abilities.

To placate them some Warwick would give his official account of what happened. Besides Erik he was closest to the scene and was only a few steps away from switching situations with Erik. He was feeling guilty for not being a few steps faster.

He stood on the floor of the council chambers. With the council all in their seats and the delegates sitting in the observer and guest seats he felt many eyes on him. At least there were some friendly faces on the council. His father was happy to see him safe. Hyrop also gave him an encouraging nod letting him know to begin.

"Lieutenant. Thank you for coming. If you could please explain what happened." Hyrop told him.

Warwick bowed. "My lords. When Queen Elsa began her speech I was positioned to her left several steps and slightly behind her. Captain Slovak was to the Queen's right. During the course of her speech while I was watching the crowd, I saw a man near the front raise an arm he was covering in a large loose sleeve. The sleeve covered the hand but I noticed the shine of metal underneath it. When I noticed this I ran towards the queen to get her out of harm's way. Captain Slovak was positioned closer than me and I believe he noticed it first so he reached the queen first. He knocked her out of the way as he placed himself in front of her. He got there just in time to take the bullet for her."

Several of those listening had questions. Mostly about if anything could have been done differently, or if he thought there might be other assassins out there with other targets in mind. He explained that the guard was making sure they were all safe and interrogated the prisoner for information on whether he acted alone or not.

They seemed satisfied with his answers, but then they wanted to know when he thought the queen would be ready to address the situation. He told them it wasn't his place to speculate on Queen Elsa's intentions.

Finally Hyrop gave him the chance to finish. "Thank you Lieutenant Warwick. I know this hasn't been easy for you."

Warwick bowed then started to leave but then thought of something. Most of the same men who had sentenced Erik to be tortured in Weselton were sitting in front of him. "If you will permit me one more statement?"

Hyrop nodded. "Of course."

Warwick turned back to the council. "It is well known that Captain Slovak is unrivaled as a pistol marksman. I believe had he chosen to do so he could have drawn his weapon and eliminated the threat. Instead he decided to make the sacrifice move and not risk the queen in any way. I just want that to be known."

* * *

Anna decided she should go check on Elsa. Her sister had been through quite the ordeal today. To be honest, they all had. Anna and Erik had gotten off to somewhat of a rocky relationship. While she appreciated how he protected her sister, she found him to be too cold and callous. As time went on though and she saw how much he meant to her sister Anna began to warm up to him as well. Over time she saw he could be kind and compassionate. Anna could see how Elsa and Erik had managed to bring out the best of the other.

Now Anna was clinging to hope that this catastrophe would work out in the end like the others they had faced. She couldn't imagine the castle without Erik. He had become part of her family in a way.

The shooting had shaken her and Kristoff as well. Like it or not as royal family members Anna and Kristoff could become targets at any time. The thought was a frightening one. She had guards assigned to her willing to lay their lives down but she didn't want to see that happen either. She wasn't nearly as close to Warwick or the twins as Elsa was to Erik. She had still gotten to know them though and never wanted to see harm come to them.

Anna stopped as she entered her family's wing. The hallway was very cold. That could only mean one thing.

She quickened her pace and soon found Elsa.

Elsa appeared to have never made it to her room. Instead she sat against the wall, her knees pulled to her chest, still wearing the bloodstained clothing. She rocked herself back and forth as tears ran down her face.

Anna knelt down next to her. "Elsa, are you alright?"

"It's all my fault." Elsa whimpered in a hushed voiced. "It's all my fault."

Anna sat next to her and put her arm around her. Elsa had a bad habit of taking on the weight of everything. That including assuming blame if anything went wrong.

"It's not your fault." Anna said soothingly. "You're not the one who pulled the trigger. Erik was doing what he always does. Protecting you."

If anything this just made Elsa cry harder. "Why did he have to do that? My life isn't worth anymore then his?"

"To the kingdom it is. Erik was doing his duty. You know he would tell you that." Anna told her.

Elsa shook her head. "He did that for me and I was ready to just toss him aside. I don't deserve that kind of loyalty." She said bitterly.

"You made a mistake. You were under a tremendous amount of pressure." Anna tried to assure her.

"A mistake I may never be able to fix. The last thing he may remember is me doing my best to ignore him for the last few weeks."

"He's not dead yet!" Anna said sternly. "I'm not giving up. Kristoff's not giving up. You know Olaf won't give up. There is no way we are letting you give up."

Elsa didn't respond she still hugged herself as she sat there. Anna knew she had to push it a little harder. "Erik just took that bullet for you. I'm sure he did it so you could go on. Not sit in the corner." Anna knew it sounded somewhat cold but it was true. "Now we have many panicked guests and council members. The Military commanders are ready to take Arendelle to war on a moment's notice. There will be a time for this later. But right now that single shot is throwing Arendelle into chaos. And with you hiding it's almost as if he succeeded in assassinating the queen. Me, Hyrop, and Byron aretrying to keep things from getting out of control. We know this is hard for you so we have given you time. But right now Arendelle needs its queen. Erik stepped in front of a bullet. You just need to step in front of the council. Just for a few hours. Then you can have time to have a good cry. And I'll be right there for you. But right now we need you more than ever."

Elsa wiped her eyes and stood. Anna was right. A leader needed to be strong even when everything was collapsing around her. "Alright. Let me get changed and get things back in order."

* * *

Elsa changed into some fresh clothes and walked downstairs. It was clear she was still frazzled from the shooting but she projected an air of command.

Before she addressed the delegates she needed information. She summoned Defense Minister Challah and Intelligence Minister Volcrum. She also summoned General Nohr and Admiral Hauge, her top two military commanders. The military had instantly gone on high alert. An assassination attempt on the queen was an act of war.

"Gentlemen. What do we know as of now?" She asked them.

Volcrum spoke first. "Your majesty. We have identified the shooter. Turns out he is a well-known assassin, responsible for the deaths of several nobles and a prince. As far as we know, this is the first time he has attempted anything in Arendelle."

"Do we know who he is working for?" Elsa asked.

"Not as of yet." Volcrum said. "Given his history he was likely hired by another kingdom, however the syndicate has shown to have access to significant resources so we can't rule them out."

"Your army is awaiting your command." General Nohr said. "Word has been sent to all forces to be ready. When we discover who was behind this assassination attempt we are ready to strike back."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves General. We need hard evidence before we consider such an action. This was supposed to be a peace conference. I'd rather not start a world war in our council chambers." Elsa told him. "That being said. Make sure our forces are ready to defend Arendelle. Killing me may have been an attempt to throw the kingdom into chaos before an invasion."

"I agree." Admiral Hauge said. "It also makes sense because your abilities could hinder any invasion. An enemy would want to remove you from the equation. I have sent ships out to give us advanced warning. However because of the summit we have had more scout ships then normal out and they have reported nothing. If that was the plan the invasion fleet would have to be close by to limit the time to get things back in order."

"Do we know if there were any other targets?" Elsa asked. "I have a castle full of scared royals and nobles here."

"We are still investigating but it's not looking like it. Getting multiple shooters into such a heavily guarded area would have been near impossible. However…" Volcrum hesitated.

"However what?" Elsa asked

"Well the shooter had two pistols on him." Volcrum explained.

"Wouldn't one be used for defending himself?" Elsa asked.

"Unlikely. He would know that multiple guards would be coming after him and that a single shot would do little good. Also both pistols had longer barrels. They were designed to pull off longer range shots for a pistol. Not the usual shorter barrels that allow faster draws for defense. We suspect it took him a few moments to line his shot up with the long sleeve he had concealing the weapon blocking his sightline. That allowed Captain Slovak extra time to notice and react. We believe the second pistol was in case he missed…his mark. There is the possibility of a second target though."

Elsa could tell her commanders were uncomfortable discussing the target with her considering she was the target. Truth be told she didn't care for it either. The thought that she was inches away from death made her sick to her stomach. If Erik hadn't… She needed to stop thinking that. She was having a hard enough time holding it together as it was. She still had things to do.

She busied her mind with the tasks ahead of her. She thanked the ministers and commanders for the information then proceeded to the council chambers. There was her assembled council along with the delegates of the summit.

Before she entered. She saw that Joseph was waiting for her outside the doors to the chamber. "Elsa, are you holding up alright?" He asked with heavy concern in his voice.

"Not especially." She admitted. "I need to stay focused on this for now."

Joseph smiled a little. "Well my father and I will be right there to back you up if needed. And don't worry about the captain. I have seen him in bad shape before. He's tough. He'll make it."

Elsa tried to smile but couldn't manage one. She simply nodded and went inside. The noise dies down as soon as she did as the assembled nobles and royals took their places awaiting the queen's address.

Elsa took a deep breath and made her statement. "Thank you for your patience honored guests. I assure you I am fine after the attempt on my life. However a key member of the castle staff, Captain Slovak, was gravely injured protecting me. We ask that you keep him in your thoughts and prayers."

"As far as we know I was the only target. We have the shooter in custody and are trying to get more information. We have found no evidence of any other assailants. We are still looking and investigating though. Security has been increased around the castle."

One king asked. "What about the mobilization of the Arendelle Military? It's rather concerning."

"That is a precaution in case my assassination was prelude to an invasion. We have scouts out in precaution if this is the case and you will be warned and protected or evacuated if the worst happens. I assure you though we are not making any invasion plans of our own." Elsa told them.

She answered several more questions and assured them that if she had any more information she would pass it along. She then left the room and rejoined Anna.

"That went well." Anna said.

"Better than I expected." Elsa replied.

"So what's next on the to-do list?" Anna asked.

"I want to talk to the shooter myself." Elsa said blandly.

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Someone wants me dead. I want to know why." Elsa answered.

* * *

Elsa rarely entered the castle dungeons. Guards escorted her to the cell were the shooter was being held. As she approached the cell she saw a man who looked battered and bloodied. She saw the guards leap from the platform toward him. She suspected they were none too gentle with him, although the extent of the injuries looked like they may have gone beyond the initial detainment. Despite his injuries the man leaned against the wall causally almost as if he was bored.

"What happened to him?" Elsa asked Sergeant Kenset.

Kenset shrugged and grinned. "He slipped and fell when he walked in the cell."

Elsa knew those injuries were from more than slipping and falling. Given the circumstances though she couldn't blame the guards. This man had shot their commander. Elsa remembered Anna punching Hans square in the face two years ago. She was more than tempted to try it for herself right now.

From what the intelligence minter had told her the shooters name was Zander Swillert. An assassin for hire. She turned to the man who was looking at her as though slightly amused.

Elsa wasn't sure what to say. She simply blurted out. "You shot my guard."

Zander broke into amused laughter. "That's what you're upset about? Shouldn't you be saying how dare I come after you or something like that? If you're worried about replacing him it seems you have plenty of fools lined up to take his place. If the cost of replacing him is an issue I'm sorry but he stepped in front of the shot. Kind of his fault."

Elsa clenched her fists. She started to go from depressed to angry. Here was the man who had caused all the grief today and he was treating it as if it were nothing. "These are people! Not replaceable objects. Hopefully when you face the consequences for your actions you will realize that."

At this Zander laughed even louder. "Do you not know how this works?" He then slapped his own forehead as if forgetting something. "Of course you don't. You're new to this. My apologies. Let me explain how this works. After you cool down from the incident you will realize that I'm not the bad guy here. The person who hired me is. Then you will offer double what they paid for me to go take care of them for you."

Elsa's jaw dropped. She could never consider such a thing. She wanted to know who was behind this but not like that. "That will never happen. We will find out who was behind this and you will still face the consequences."

Zander shook his head. "An idealist? Well then there is plan B. You may try to punish me. But you have many royals here for this summit. I have target nobles in their kingdoms before. They will argue they have a greater claim to me. In a long drawn out process I will eventually be turned over to them and they will hire me to get revenge on the one who hired me to go after their kingdom. The downside for you is because you made me go through that process I won't take a job from you. And while I never hold a grudge, I may just give a discount should anyone hire me to go after you or your sister again."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yet there was one small phrase that stuck out to her. "My sister?" She looked over at Anna. "What does my sister have to do with all this?"

She then remembered the second pistol. She stared at Zander. "You were going to kill my sister as well?" She asked her voice shaking with fury.

Zander shrugged. "Why keep such a clear line of succession. It's a pretty obvious move. You're known to be an emotional and close family. After I shot you down, your poor little sister would have run to your side giving, me a quick easy shot at her as well." He told her almost bragging. "You got lucky. No guarantee that happens again. Your best bet is to hire me. You want to protect yourself and baby sister? Let's talk money."

Elsa's reaction was not one he expected.

WHAM

Elsa sent a furious bolt of ice slamming Zander against the wall of his cell pinning him there. A band of ice appeared around his throat choking him slowly and multiple razor sharp icicles sprang from the ice and grew ever closer to him, threatening to rip him apart.

"Elsa!"

"Your majesty!"

Both Anna and Warwick were shocked by what they were seeing. Elsa barely heard them as the ice grew tighter around Zander's neck. He watched in horror as the icicles inched closer, helpless to stop them.

"_Do it!" _A voice in Elsa's mind spoke. "_Kill him now!"_

Elsa had been in this position before, up on the North Mountain with the Weselton men who had tried to kill her. But that paled in comparison to the rage she felt now. She wanted nothing more than to choke this worthless piece of flesh to death while he was ripped apart.

"_He shot Erik. He tried to kill you. He was going to kill Anna. He deserves to die" _The voice in her mind said.

He did deserve to die, Elsa thought. He had killed before. She needed to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else.

"_Kill him and no one will ever dare oppose you again. Show everyone the consequences of standing against the snow queen!"_

Elsa was tired of this. Everyone was coming after her and her kingdom. That was going to stop now. She tightened her grip and pushed the razor ice perilously close to her mark.

"Elsa." Anna said softly, taking her sisters other hand despite how cold it was. "You have every right to be angry. But this isn't you. Stop, please." Anna said in a pleading voice.

Elsa snapped back to her surroundings. Her eyes grew wide as she realized wat she was doing. She stopped and retracted the ice and ran from the room. Gasping as she ran horrified at what nearly happened.

She didn't stop until she exited the dungeon and bent down her hands on her knees gasping for breath. Not from the running but from what she nearly did. She trembled and felt as if she might throw up. She just touched a very dark side of her mind that she suspected, but never knew existed until now. The part locked deep down inside her that wanted her to use her power by any means she deemed necessary.

Anna and Warwick finally caught up to her. "Elsa what happened?"

Elsa couldn't bring herself to tell Anna what happened inside her mind. She could barely admit it to herself.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just lost control."

Anna wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay. You didn't go through with it. That's what's important."

Elsa wasn't so sure. When Anna finally let go she turned to Warwick. "Lieutenant. I apologize for that. That was behavior unbecoming a queen. You and your men shouldn't have had to see that."

Warwick waved it off. "No need to explain yourself your majesty. It's only natural. To be honest nothing me and the boys haven't already thought about."

Elsa only nodded. "I need to get to the infirmary."

* * *

Elsa found the infirmary about the same as she left it several hours before. It was hard to believe that just this morning things were pretty normal and her biggest concern was how the summit hadn't gone as planned. That seemed so small now. It also felt like it was a long time ago instead of a matter of hours.

Several guards were in the infirmary as well as Kristoff and Joseph. All of them standing vigil as Erik lied motionless on the bed. Elsa walked over to the doctor. "Any change?"

Doc shook his head. "I'm afraid not your majesty."

Elsa nodded then raised her voice some. "My I have the room please?"

The others slowly stood and walked out, giving Elsa some privacy. She walked over to Erik and looked down at him. It was hard to convince herself he was still in there somewhere. His breathing was quiet and shallow. He was still pale from blood loss. She wished more than anything he would wake up so she could talk to him.

She knelt down and gently took his hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you something. Something happened to me a little bit ago. I touched a very dark side of my mind. In doing so though, I came to understand something. I don't think I every truly forgave you for what you did on the North Mountain or things afterward. I couldn't understand it. After what just happened to me now I can. Someone threatened Anna. I almost did something to make sure he would never have the chance to threaten anyone I care about again."

"Now I can appreciate what you were going through. You wanted to protect me and Arendelle and were willing to do anything. While I couldn't bring myself to cross that line I can see why you did. You didn't have someone to pull you back from it. And it's your nature to protect. I want you to know that no matter what happens I forgive you. I'm sorry I let this come between us. I promise that if you wake up things will go back to how they were. Now please wake up. I need to make up for ignoring you and pushing you aside."

She waited a moment to see if Erik might actually wake up. But nothing happened. She kissed his forehead gently. "Rest then. You earned it. Hopefully we speak soon."

* * *

The infirmary filled back up again. There was very little talking as everyone mostly waited to see if there was any change. The only interruption was a small disturbance in the hallway. Elsa went to see what was causing it.

She stepped into the hallway to find Jessica trying to convince the guards to let her pass. They shook their heads. "I'm sorry ma'am. But only a few people are allowed to see the captain right now."

"It's alright corporal. Let her pass." Elsa told the guard.

Jessica ran up to Elsa. "Is he alright? I was in the crowd and saw the whole thing happen. It was awful."

Elsa shook her head. "It's too early to tell. But please come inside. You are always welcome."

Before they went inside Elsa told Jessica. "Considering what happened today I would understand if you no longer wish to continue your position as my double. It could have very well been you up there."

Jessica shook her head. "No. I'm not going to give up just because things look scary."

She then quickly walked to Erik's side and stared down at him as if unable to believe what she was seeing.

* * *

As the sun set and darkness fell over the kingdom Elsa couldn't stay anymore. She started to walk up to her room to be alone. Anna knew and walked with her. As they walked up the stairs Elsa glanced out the window and stopped. She noticed many small lights around the castle walls.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But let's not worry about it now." Anna said as they walked down the hall. As they neared a guard standing at his post, Elsa asked him what the lights were.

"I was told those are several of Arendelle's citizens holding vigil for their fallen hero your majesty." The guard told her.

Elsa stared out the window. Sometimes she forgot that Erik bringing her back down the mountain had made him a hero and legend to Arendelle's people. Many of them had witnessed him taking the bullet for Elsa that day.

"Anna there is one more thing I need to do."

Despite the many protests of the guards Elsa walked over to the gate and stepped outside much to the surprise of the people.

"I want to thank you for your support of Captain Slovak." She told them. "I am happy to tell you he is still with us. He is still fighting for his life though. I'm sure he would appreciate your thoughts and prayers. I have high hopes he will return to his post soon."

Several people expressed how glad they were that she was okay. She thanked them for their support. But she couldn't stay long. Her guards wouldn't allow it anyways. After a few moments she walked back into the castle with Anna and up to her room. Once there she collapsed onto her bed as the events of the day came crashing over her.

* * *

After a couple hours Anna emerged from Elsa's room and found Kristoff waiting for her.

"How is she?"

Anna sighed. "She cried for a while then finally passed out from exhaustion. I'm worried about her. She's taking this really hard."

"We all are." Kristoff said. "Even when he got sent to Weselton I had hope of a rescue or escape. This is a nightmare."

He stopped. "How about you? You have been taking care of Elsa all day."

Anna sighed and leaned into Kristoff. "Just hold me. Today made me realize how vulnerable we all can be."

Kristoff held his wife tight. He wouldn't tell her but he was thinking the same thing. It scared him out of his mind to know that it could have been her laying on that stage as well. He had never been more worried about his family and friends then he was now.

* * *

Hyrop walked into the infirmary late that night. There was always someone keeping watch over Erik. Right now a royal guard was standing watch. Hyrop walked up to him. "Excuse me corporal, but I noticed something going on by the gate. Probably nothing but given what happened to day I'm feeling cautious."

"I'll go check it out my lord. Would you mind staying with the captain?" The guard answered.

"It would be my honor." Hyrop bowed.

The guard ran off and soon Lord Wallace walked in. "It's clear. The queen is in her room and nowhere near here. Now why all the secrecy? Surly you can come and visit the captain as you wish."

Hyrop opened a small box. "I can. But what I'm about to do I need secret." He reached in with a small forceps and pulled out a small green crystal.

Wallace gasped. "You can't!"

"I have to." Hyrop said. "The doctor isn't ready to tell the queen but his condition isn't improving. It's slowly getting worse. He said if there isn't a turnaround soon he have a few days at most."

"This isn't the way." Wallace insisted. "You have no idea what that thing will do."

"So I should just him die? You saw how he queen reacted. Besides for what he did he deserves a second chance." Hyrop argued.

"This isn't a second chance, it's a gamble. That thing could kill him right now, maybe painfully. You read the legends. You might turn him into a mindless cold blooded killer."

"What are we supposed to do? Do nothing?" Hyrop asked.

"Yes! This isn't our decision to make." Wallace said. "It may sound cold but let fate make its choice. If he dies at least it's with dignity. That thing might now give him that. Such a rash decision should be his choice anyways."

Hyrop stopped for a moment. "Unfortunately he is not in the position to do that." He placed the crystal against Erik's chest and a small green jet of light shot out into it. Then….

Nothing happened.

Erik lay there just as before.

Wallace put his hand on Hyrop's shoulder. "That may be the best outcome. When I was your apprentice you told me I was too reckless."

Hyrop sighed and put the now non-glowing crystal back in its box. "I know, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I'm sorry my friend. But you taught me sometimes no matter how much you try and fight you can't change the outcome. It's not fair but it's how things are. Come. We need to prepare. The queen will probably need you more than ever in the days ahead."

* * *

End Chapter 53

Well a lot happened there and still nothing is resolved. You hate me don't you? From Erik's fate to Elsa's emotions to her touching her dark side it's a lot to take in and we aren't done yet. So have I succeeded in pulling your heart strings harder than any of the other previous 52 chapters?

So is everyone still on board with me? Should I let Erik continue or is it time for his exit. Leave your reviews!

Oh I still haven't replied to any reviews from the last chapter. Don't feel left out, let me catch up. And don't let it stop you from reviewing this chapter.

Chapter 54 is underway. Hopefully I can avoid any long delays this time.

On another note. I'm looking for readers who are familiar with both the fandoms of Star Trek and Star Wars that I can bounce some ideas for a new set of stories off of. If that's you send me a PM. Don't leave it in the reviews.


	54. Chapter 54: Coming and Going Home

Welcome back! Sorry for the extended delay. Hope you're happy with the continuation of this story arc.

Back to the story.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 54

Elsa stood on a dais dressed in black.

She barely noticed the crowd in front of her or the wind whipping her hair and robes. She felt as if her heart was breaking in two.

She bent down and gently laid a crocus on a coffin draped with the Arendelle flag. Above her flags and banners flapped in the wind paying tribute to the fallen.

She never got to say goodbye. There was so much that was left unsaid. Now it was too late.

She couldn't imagine her life going on without. But now there was no choice. Like her mother and father another loved one had been taken away from her.

She gripped her fists tight as the honor guard lifted the casket and carried it away. She watched helpless as it slowly disappeared from sight…

Elsa sat bolt upright in bed. Her breath coming in quick gasps. Frozen tears on her face evidence she was crying in her sleep. She couldn't get her bearing from being jolted awake. Where was she? She looked around and remembered she was in her room. Wasn't Anna just with her? She sat there in the dark wondering what had her so upset. Everything was fine. Wasn't it?

Then the memories of the day came back to her. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes but all she saw was Erik laying on the ground bleeding out in front of her.

But Erik wasn't gone. He was downstairs in the infirmary still alive. Wasn't he? Elsa shook her head. Of course he was. She left specific instructions to be notified if there was any chance for better or for worse.

She got out of bed and started to get dressed. It was the middle of the night, but there was somewhere else she felt she needed to be.

She opened her door and stepped out to the hall. The guard posted at her door took notice. "Your majesty. Is something wrong?"

"Besides the obvious I'm fine Sergeant Wilkens." Elsa said quietly. "I just feel I need to be somewhere else."

"I understand. I'll escort you." The guard smiled gently.

They walked in silence straight to the infirmary. The lamps were all dimed or out as they walked inside. Warwick and Kenset were both sitting near Erik's bed keeping watch. They both jumped to attention when they noticed her walk in.

"At ease." She told them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not your majesty." Warwick said getting her a chair. "But you know if anything happens we will come get you. You can return to your room if you wish."

"I know you would. But I feel my place is here right now." She sat down next to Erik and observed his still motionless figure. She absentmindedly took his hand and held it. She wanted to somehow let him know she was here.

* * *

_The Day Before_

Elsa's voice soared out over the crowd as they stood listening to her speech. Erik was barley paying attention to it though. His sharp eyes scanned the crowd for anything out of the ordinary. He knew other guards were doing the same thing. Some were in plain cloths out in the crowd. Falkner and several other sharp shooters were keeping watch from on top of taller buildings.

For the most part the people in the crowd were the same, closely hanging on Elsa's every word. Several newspaper men bobbed heads up and down scribbling notes.

Then Erik noticed something out of the ordinary. A man a few people deep in the crowd was slowly raising his arm. Erik's tactical mind very quickly put the scenario together. He was close enough that Erik could see determination and intense focus on the man's face. He could not see the hand on the raised arm. It was covered in an unusually long sleeve. Then Erik noticed a metallic glint from under the sleeve. The way he was looking lead Erik to believe he was lining up a shot. The sharpshooters would not have a clean shot in the crowd. Erik doubted they even saw the man. They were mostly there to look for enemy sharpshooters.

Erik's hand moved for his pistol. He had the skill to draw and fire to take the threat out. However, there was always the chance he could miss, hitting an innocent bystander and leaving the shooter to kill Elsa as well. He was sure of his abilities but he wanted nothing left to chance. He instead turned and sprinted toward Elsa. He covered the few steps quickly and lunged at the last moment angling himself to knock Elsa out of the way and us his body to shield her. He knew the impact would be painful for Elsa but it was better than the alternative.

He collided hard with Elsa, hearing and feeling her gasp in surprise as she was knocked off her feet. At the same time he felt a sharp pain in his side tearing into his body. The sound of a shot rang out. Erik lost his footing as the bullet impacted him and fell to the ground.

He slammed Elsa hard against the stage floor. He hoped he didn't hurt her to bad. With a great effort he pushed himself off her and rolled onto his back.

Around him he heard the shouts and screams of the crowd. He saw David and Daniel leap from the stage and into the crowd at the shooter. Several other guards stood in front of the stage keeping the crowd back. He heard several voices yelling for Elsa to assure she was alright.

He had trouble breathing. He couldn't get up or do much of anything. He knew the wound was bad. He felt the blood drain from his body. He was pretty sure it went through his lung. He was coughing andspitting blood.

Then he heard Elsa let out a high pitched scream. She knelt beside him, pleading with him to stay with her.

Erik tried to speak but only managed to cough and spatter droplets of blood on her beautiful face. Elsa tried to assure him that help was coming. He knew it was probably futile though. His vison wavered and darkness nibbled at the edges of his eyes. He as growing tired as the blood flowed from the wound. Kristoff knelt down beside him as well. Erik slowly shifted his gaze between his friend and the woman he loved.

He focused on Elsa. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it. If there was a time to tell her how he felt it was now. He was dead anyway.

"El…I…Lo" He gagged and coughed as he tried to speak. He couldn't tell her.

Elsa yanked his glove off and grabbed his bare hand holding it tight. "Please don't leave me."

Erik wished he could assure her she would be alright. How proud he was of her for how far she had come. But he couldn't form the words. At least he could take comfort in knowing his last act was to make sure she would go on.

Davis and Warwick were next to him now. He made a feeble gesture with his hand for them to get her out of here. She needed to stay safe. He could tell she wasn't having it though. She was determined to stay with him.

He kept his gaze locked on her, making sure she was the last thing he saw. His strength was failing. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His hand slid from Elsa's grip.

He heard Elsa's cries as he faded into blackness but they seemed distant. The world seemed to fall away.

Then an icy jolt stopped him from falling into nothingness. He couldn't move or open his eyes but he was vaguely aware of what was happening. He heard voices around him but was unable to discern who was speaking.

He felt himself being picked up and set on some sort of gurney. He had the vague sensation of being carried and set down. He was guessing he was in a coach that was traveling fast. He heard familiar voices around him.

"Captain. Captain! Come on don't die on us now." The gruff yet concerned voice of Kenset called to him.

"I'm not sure he's breathing. Are we too late?" A nervous voice that belonged to either Daniel or David asked.

"Until a doctor says so we are not giving up." Came the harsh voice of Lieutenant Lancer. "Hear that Captain? We're not giving up on you. You don't give up either."

Erik felt himself carried again quickly. He felt strength fading again. It was harder to focus on the voices. He heard Kenset yell something. And he was soon set down. He heard garbles voices through the haze that was overtaking him. He lost most sensation to his surroundings. He felt some pain and some jolts of cold.

Then everything went completely out.

* * *

The Master burst into the chambers were several of his lieutenants were waiting for him. He stormed across the room and whirled around to face them.

"What the hell happened out there today?" He demanded.

His second spoke. "As far as we can tell this wasn't one of our operatives. It was the assassin Zander Swilert that fired the shot. We are looking into it but it looks like no one of our organization hired him."

"I hope not. If so there will be consequences. The summit went as well as could be expected for us. Now things are on hold."

He stood and paced. "I don't like being in the dark. I want to know who hired this assassin. We need to know if they will try again. We can't have any outside interference in our operations."

"Yes my lord."

He sat and sighed. "Despite this we may have an opportunity. Queen Elsa is highly emotional following the shooting of her guard. We may be able to use that to convince the other leaders that she is too weak for her position. Compassion isn't a highly valued commodity to power seekers."

* * *

_Standing in a bleak empty room Elsa examined her surroundings. It appeared to be her room but it was…different. _

_There was less furniture then she usual had. The room was also solid white instead of the usual colors she enjoyed. It almost seemed as if it was covered with snow. It wasn't though. That didn't stop the room from feeling cold. She noticed several decorations that she didn't recognize that were made of ice. The only ice sculpture she kept in here room was a small figurine of her and Anna. _

_The castle was also very quiet. While her family wing was never that loud there was almost always some background noise during the day. Also noise from the city and harbor could be heard if she listened. She walked over to the window an opened it. But instead of listening closely she gasped and stared._

_Arendelle was completely frozen over. Despite the sun shining ice encased everything. It looked like the eternal winter at its worst. _

_It was more than just the city. Ice and snow extended into the woods and over the hills and mountains. She looked to the harbor and saw the fjord frozen over as far as the eye could see. Ships stood stuck in the ice long abandoned. The streets of the city were devoid of life of any kind. The silence almost screamed at her. Even among all that what stood out the most was a giant snowflake embedded in the ice of the fjord almost like a huge welcome rug with an insignia. She recognized that snowflake all too well. It was the one she adopted as her design. _

"_Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said behind her causing her to whirl around. Her eyes, if possible, grew even wider. _

_It was like looking in a mirror. Standing there looking back at Elsa was Elsa. _

_Her doppelganger had an amused smile as she examined Elsa. Almost a perfect image with a few exceptions. The eyes were darker and lacked the gentleness Elsa had in hers. The smile didn't have the warmth often attributed to hers. The ice dress was a shade of purple instead of the blue Elsa normally chose. _

"_Who are you?" Elsa demanded._

_Her opposite laughed. "Shouldn't it be obvious dear? I'm you."_

_Elsa shook her head. "That's not possible."_

_Her mirror image smiled and began to walk in a slow circle around her. "Isn't it? None of this looks familiar? The part of you that you keep hidden from everyone else including yourself at times?"_

"_I never wanted anything like this." Elsa insisted._

"_Haven't you? A kingdom of isolation, free from all threats and trouble. A world you have shaped. No one going around your back. No one pushing you. No one trying to manipulate or control you." Her other asked sharply. _

"_I swore to never use my powers to force my will on the world." Elsa hissed._

_The mirror Elsa laughed. "And look were that got you. This summit you worked so hard for failed. Everyone worked against you, challenging you and going behind your back. Then look at the ones who actually love and care about you. Your sister is targeted the same as you. Her husband has been targeted. You had to make ridiculous concessions just so they could marry. Your friend and guard lays dying because someone dared try to kill you. Prince Joseph's reputation and prestige shrinks as he gets closer to you. Hyrop is working himself to death trying to support you."_

_Elsa couldn't respond. She couldn't think of an argument. Everything she just said was true. _

_Her doppelganger stepped closer and still circled her. "All of it could have been prevented. All you have to do is let go your restraint. Use your power. Everyone should be scared to death at the mere thought of challenging you. But it's not too late. You can show what you're capable of. Make these self-important kings bow to your will. Protect those you care about and order the world how you see fit."_

"_I can't do that. I can't rule by fear. The people will turn on me."_

_Her opposite laughed. "They are already turning on you because they don't fear you enough. Don't fight yourself. A wave of your arms and you can have everything."_

"_No!" Elsa shouted, pushing her away. "I will not give up. But I won't give into myself. I won't become another tyrant."_

_The other shook her head. "You are so weak. But you can't resist me forever. Only your power can save your kingdom and your loved ones. If it took Erik getting shot for you to acknowledge this side of you, perhaps his death will persuade you that this is the right path."_

Elsa jerked awake gasping for breath. She nearly fell out of the chair she fell asleep in. Davis moved quickly to steady her.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?"

Elsa didn't say anything. She franticly grabbed the small mirror on the table near Erik and held it to his face. She finally sighed in relief when she noticed it fog, even if only slightly.

"Queen Elsa what's wrong?" Davis asked. His voice full of concern.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare colonel." She admitted.

She sat back down but suddenly felt nauseated. Again the dream was so real, showing her how things could be if she so choose. The part of her she thought was buried was coming to the surface among all the trouble and trials.

She stood. "I need some air. I'll be in the garden for a bit should anything change colonel."

* * *

"Kristoff, Kristoff!"

Kristoff felt himself being shaken awake by Anna. He sat up feeling cold sweat.

"You were having a nightmare." Anna said softly.

Kristoff was glad to be awoken from the nightmare. He was wondering if he would ever sleep soundly again. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his best friend laying in a pool of blood gasping for breath. That and seeing Anna turned into a frozen statue were the worst things he had ever seen in his life. Anna had thawed within a few moments though. Some part of him hoped somehow Erik might find a way to recover like Anna did. It was not to be though.

"It's alright. I have them too." Anna said.

Kristoff groaned and swung his legs off the edge of the bed and sat there. He knew there would be some troubled times when he married Anna, but he never pictured anything like this. He wanted things to go back to how they were at the wedding. Family and friends gathered together just enjoying each other's company. Then working together towards one goal. Now it was political backstabbing. Information from the doctor on his friend's chances for survival, and Generals and Admirals giving him, of all people, military readiness reports.

Then he had a thought. There was someone from his past he could always rely on for guidance. He got up and started getting dressed.

"Were are you going?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to see Pabbie." He replied.

* * *

Davis stood watch over Erik. He was exhausted, but he was not abandoning his friend and faithful officer.

He quietly feared a day like this might come. He remembered the day he first met Erik. He had come charging to the castle gates critically injured but determined to warn of an impending threat to the royal family. Then despite his wounds he joined the fight and helped save then Princess Elsa's life.

When Erik survived and the King brought the idea of bringing him on as part of the castle guard and Princess Elsa's personal guard Davis quickly agreed that it was an excellent idea. At the time he had no idea of Elsa's powers but had a good idea of what kind of man and soldier Erik was.

When the queen's powers were revealed, Davis knew there would be those who would come for her. He was confident in Erik's abilities but the situation was what it was.

His sole purpose was to defend the queen with his life. Even if it meant giving it up.

This wasn't the first time this had happened in Arendelle. Queen Elsa's Grandfather's life was saved by his personal guard when he stepped in front of a dagger. The guard died saving the king's life and was honored, but he was only on the job for a few months. The king didn't have a true relationship with him. He felt sorry for the guard of course, but he wasn't distressed like Queen Elsa was.

Davis felt for the queen as well. This looked like it was destroying her. She had been close to Captain Slovak for years. Her and her sister were also some of the most compassionate royals he had ever had the privilege of knowing. He wished he could do something to ease her pain. To assure her it would all work out. He could not promise that though. In fact things looked like they might get worse if he were completely honest with himself.

Then he remembered something. Something Erik had told him two years before.

* * *

Joseph had stepped outside the hospital room for a while and walked the halls by himself. He knew he should be either sleeping or attending to Belcomp business, but he couldn't do either. All he could focus on was his friend fighting for his life and the pain it was causing his other friends.

The only other thing he and his father were able to do was draft a letter home and send it on the first available ship. Which was difficult enough considering nothing was leaving Arendelle right now while the guards searched for possible accomplices. Given his friendship with the Arendelle royal family he normally could have requested an exception, however no one was in any shape to deal with handling such a request right now. Besides Elsa didn't need any more scrutiny if she gave someone an exception to the current security measures. He just hoped his letter home would beat the news of what happened itself. His mother was prone to worry. While his brothers loved to tease him it was no laughing matter when it came to family and friend's safety and wellbeing.

Just the day before Joseph had hoped he and Elsa would be spending some time together as they took their first steps in a new relationship. Now he couldn't even consider bringing the subject up. Besides it being disrespectful to his friend during this time, his heart simply wasn't in it. A relationship didn't seem like a priority anymore.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven tore through the hills and forest in the darkness. Kristoff razor focused as they took the shortcut only he and Anna knew about and that only he had memorized. He elected not to use his sled and just rode on Sven's back. His loyal reindeer seemed to understand the urgency of the situation and seemed to be pushing even harder, his hoofs pounding on the ground.

After a few hours of hard riding they broke into the clearing and charged into the valley of living rock. Several rocks rolled and popped up to reveal trolls.

This time Kristoff ignored the cheers of "Kristof's home!"

"Where's Pabbie! It's an emergency!" He shouted as he jumped off Sven.

The trolls looked stunned. They had never seen their Kristoff so upset. Pabbie came rolling up. "Kristoff my son, what is wrong?"

"Pabbie! We need your help! Elsa was giving a speech in the city today and someone shot at her…"

"Elsa's been shot?!" One of the trolls squealed.

"No. Her guard, Erik. Captain Slovak stepped in the way and took the bullet for her. Pabbie we need you. He's dying. There must be something you can do." Kristoff pleaded.

Pabbie shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Kristoff. I can't heal a physical wound. Not from here."

"Well then hop on Sven. I'll take you to the castle."

"I cannot. I cannot risk being seen. It would reveal out existence. We need to stay a legend." Pabbie said.

"Pabbie please." Kristoff pleaded. "He's my friend. We need your help."

"I'm sorry. But this is something I cannot intervene in. Sometimes the course of nature and fate must run their course. Very often it's painful. But it's something we all must face." Pabbie explained.

He patted Kristoff on the hand. "Take heart. Don't give up on your friend. But be prepared to face the worst should it come."

* * *

Colonel Davis returned to the infirmary just as Elsa was returning. He approached her and spoke softly. "Your majesty. I have something for you." He held out his hand

In it was an envelope, although it didn't look new. Rather like it had been sitting somewhere for a while. Elsa carefully took it. "What is it?"

"Captain Slovak wrote that two years ago. I'm not aware of what it says, but he told me to give it to you should something ever happen to him. Now seemed like a good time. I hope I am right." He said gently. He then bowed and graciously had everyone else in the room leave as well giving Elsa some privacy.

Elsa stared at the envelope, her hands trembling. She wasn't sure if to open it or not. She felt as if though she opened it she was conceding Erik wasn't going to make it. She paced back and forth, wondering what to do. Did she even want to know what it might say?

Finally hope and curiosity got the best of her. She carefully opened the envelope and found paper inside with Erik's handwriting. She sat and began to slowly read.

_Dear Queen Elsa_

_If you're reading this it means I was killed in the line of duty while protecting you. I have known you long enough to know that you are wondering why and blaming yourself right now. I am writing this to tell you don't. I knew the risks when I accepted the assignment. I can also tell you that I have no regrets about it. I gladly give my life to protect you. The fact that your reading this means I did the right thing and that you are alive. Nothing would make me feel better. I want you to know that I have enjoyed our unusual relationship. I know at times I seemed distant, but I always enjoyed your company. So know that even though I am gone I am happy that you are safe. I can think of no better way for my story to end then to keep you from harm. I believe you will go on to do great things and make Arendelle even better. So please don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. This was what I was meant for. I have spent most of my life on guard for Arendelle and her people. I have one last request from you. Don't hide your smile. I can say this freely now. You have the most beautiful and warm face when you smile. So don't deny it to Arendelle._

_Always forever in your service_

_Captain Erik Slovak._

Elsa wiped her eyes as she finished reading. Erik had been prepared for something like this the whole time, as if it where his sole purpose. But yet he was so much more to her then a human shield. It was clear from the letter that she was more to him then just his queen and charge. Had she ever told him what he meant to her? If she had did she say it enough? He stood by her side no matter what she put him though. Always loyally watching out for her. Most others would have cut and run first chance they got.

Should Erik pull through Elsa swore she would let him know how much she appreciated him. Their relationship had been strained in the last several months. Now it was time to repair that rift.

She prayed she would only get the chance.

* * *

Elsa nodded off a few times but still didn't get much sleep. Still she retreated to her study for a while. The kingdom needed her attention as well.

Since the treaty was never signed yesterday, the summit was still unresolved. Many of the delegates were pushing for her to have it signed as soon as possible in the council chambers. She promised it would be signed as soon as possible. In light of the events of the first signing attempt though several delegates wanted an investigation completed before they proceeded.

She found a report waiting for her from both General Nohr and Admiral Huage. She doubted neither of her commanders slept much either with Arendelle on high alert. While the military commanders were not much use when it came to social policies or council agendas Elsa appreciated their abilities to be direct and get things done.

She set to work on the reports and requests hoping they might distract her if only for a few hours.

After a while her aide Wesely knocked and entered. "Queen Elsa. Are you sure you don't need to go rest for a while? If I may say you look like you had a rough night."

Elsa shook her head. "Right now I need a distraction. Right now sleep won't come to me."

Wesley frowned. "May I say your majesty that perhaps you're not looking at the silver lining in all this?"

Elsa frowned. She didn't how there could possibly be any silver lining. But that's why she hired aides and advisors. To see things she didn't.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Wesley smiled. "Well you remember there was the unpleasant business of releasing Captain Slovak from his assignment after the summit. Well now you won't have to. He will die a hero. You can honor his memory for what he did and not have to deal with the negative aspects of having him in the castle. You come out looking even better this way."

Elsa could not even believe what she was hearing. "He's not dead." She said quietly yet resolutely her voice quivering with anger.

"Well not yet. But from what I understand it's nearly a certainty that he will pass. But if he does pull through he will be in no shape to resume his duties. Then you can let him retire with a hero's ceremony. Still a big win for you." Wesley explained.

Elsa felt her anger boiling over. She gripped her desk as ice began to spread from her finger tips. "My loyal guard and friend just took a bullet meant for me and you want to spin it for public relations?

Wesley sighed. "Sometimes you have to do what's necessary despite the ugly circumstances. And it would be easier if you stopped thinking of him as a friend. He is simply a guard."

"No!" Elsa shouted, standing to her feet. "It is only because I listen to you that I let myself think that. I hate myself for letting you get into my head and falling for it. He has been my friend for years. Nothing should have ever changed that. Nothing will again. In fact I think the problem and embarrassment with the castle staff is right in front of me."

Wesley backed away and began to whine. "But Queen Elsa I'm only trying to do what's right…"

"Right?! You dare say do what is right? The right thing doesn't involve throwing loyal friends aside when it becomes convenient or to save face. It's ideas like yours that will tear this kingdom and everything it stands for apart."

"But…But" Wesley feebly protested.

"Wesley! You're fired." Elsa said coldly. "Pack your things. I want you out of the castle by noon. Hopefully one day you will learn to have more respect for those who serve the kingdom. Not use them as stepping stones."

* * *

Elsa paced in anger and frustration for a few moments. How had she let that coward manipulate her like that?

When Wesley was first introduced and suggested for the position he seemed like a perfect match for what she needed. Most would tell you she made an impressive amount of progress going from a recluse to very public figure and queen so suddenly. But despite all her work and success she knew she was rather unrefined in the finer political dealings and public relations. She couldn't have a council member advise her. Sometimes they could be political rivals and might take advantage of the knowledge.

Then came Wesley. A highly ambitious and intelligent young man who had a natural gift in political dealings. He always seemed to know the right angle to play in any situation. Elsa felt that could be extremely useful to her.

When she got a look behind the scenes of how he could manipulate or work and angle she felt uncomfortable though. It involved far more dishonesty and backstabbing then she was comfortable with. She needed to learn some of the tricks though. She figured she could filter out the distasteful stuff while building her own system.

Looking back on it now though Wesley was manipulating her at the same time. Everyone knew how ambitious he was. While he was not in line to become king, chancellor was a possibility. He probably wanted to make Elsa look good so he by comparison looked good as well.

When Erik returned from Weselton Elsa was relieved. Sure she was a little bothered by what put him there in the first place, but she was sure they could work past it. And for a while they started to. Then she let Wesley get in her ear.

He played on her little nagging doubts to let them grow. Slow suggesting worse and worse outcomes until he had turned Elsa against Erik.

She was disgusted with herself for letting it get that far. At some point she stopped listening with her heart and focused only on her ambitions. There was nothing wrong with her ambitions, but if she sacrificed her principals to achieve them then what good did she do?

One thing she never really appreciated about Erik until now is what she learned from him. He had taught her how to show courage even in the face of what seemed like unstoppable fear. He showed loyalty even when it seemed everything else was against him. He fought for his country no matter what the personal cost.

While Elsa was no soldier, the same principals could be applied. If she wanted to do right by Arendelle then she always needed to have Arendelle and its people first, not political prestige.

* * *

_A cold wind howled around him as he struggled to see through the dense white fog. He gripped his sword tight as he pressed forward looking for anything or anyone familiar. He was exhausted. It felt like he had been fighting for as long as he could remember. The sword feeling heavy in his hand. He kept it raised though. Ever on the alert for the enemy. _

_Over the wind he thought he heard a voice. He strained and listened, turning around looking for the source of the voice. The fog was too thick though as it swirled around him. He listened intently and walked slowly toward the voice. He dared not call back though not knowing if friend or foe was around. _

_Then the specter of a man appeared walking towards him in the swirling fog. Not able to make out who it was though he raised his blade ready for anything. _

"_You can put that away now captain. The battle is over." The voice said._

"_Colonel Davis." Erik sighed in relief and sheathed his sword. "I have been walking around but haven't seen anyone."_

_Davis smiled. "That's because they have all gone home. Well done captain. A large part of the victory was thanks to you. Although may I say you look exhausted."_

_Erik nodded. "I am. I have been fighting for so long."_

_The fog began to slowly clear and Davis motioned for Erik to follow him to the castle. "Well it's time for you to rest. Come. I'll go with you as you finish your journey."_

* * *

Elsa gathered the delegates once again in the council chambers. They expected the treaty would be signed and this summit would be concluded. Most were looking forward to leaving. It had been a stressful time in Arendelle.

When they had all arrived and taken their places Elsa approached the podium and addressed them.

"Majesties, Lords, and Ladies. Thank you for coming. I have gathered you here to inform you that due to the circumstances, Arendelle is withdrawing its support of the current treaty." Elsa told them.

Their reaction did not disappoint. Many stood up shouting protests. Her own nobles looked stunned at her decision. She did not inform them of her choice.

"Queen Elsa. Without Arendelle's support the treaty cannot be signed." One of them argued.

Elsa smiled slightly. "This is true."

"But then this will be a huge waste of time! You're destroying your own reputation and your country's in the process." He said.

Elsa held her hands up for everyone to calm down. "I said Arendelle is withdrawing support of the current treaty. I didn't say we are not willing to renegotiate the terms. It has not been signed yet so it's open to changes."

Another king spoke up. "But we already voted and agreed on it."

Elsa nodded. "This is true. But that was before someone tried to have me killed. That tells me changes need to be made. Now I know you're anxious to be on your way home, but I'm confident we can work together to get a new treat ratified."

She walked out of the room leaving the delegates to talk or grumble. Several of her council members followed.

"My queen. Are you sure about this? You're insisting they renegotiate the entire treaty." Lord Farner said worriedly.

Elsa smiled. "Exactly. I was not happy with it anyways. Now I have a reason to go back and get a more favorable treaty."

"But is that wise?" Farner protested. "It could backfire and make things even worse."

Elsa spun around and spoke sternly. "Someone hired an assassin to kill me. As a result a valued member of the castle staff has been severely wounded. More than likely it was someone in that room. We are not taking this laying down."

Elsa then turned back around and walked back to the infirmary to check on Erik again. There was something both Anna and Erik had taught her that she hadn't really put into practice yet. And that was how to put up a fight. Now it was time to change that.

* * *

_Erik and Davis walked through the castle doors to a quiet castle._

"_Where is everyone?" Erik asked._

"_This way." Davis said leading him to the throne room._

_Something seemed slightly off about the castle. Some of the fog seemed to have gotten inside. The castle was also much quieter than usual. _

_Davis opened the doors to the throne room and Erik stepped inside to see everyone there. It was a strange mood that hung in the room. Everyone seemed to be smiling warmly, yet there was a somber feel to it all._

_Warwick stepped out of the assembled and embraced him. "Welcome home old friend."_

"_Thanks." Erik said. "What's going on?"_

"_Everyone is here to see the end of your service. I believe congratulations are in order. You have given a lot." Warwick explained._

"_It has been a long journey." Erik admitted._

"_Well the king would like to recognize your service before you hang you sword up." Warwick smiled motioning to the throne._

_Erik turned and looked to the thrones. He walked up to the dais and bowed. "Your majesties."_

_The king and queen smiled down at him. "Rise captain. It's time for you to come home."_

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Hyrop, Byron, Wallace, and many of the council worked hard to alter the treaty before it would be signed. Many of the delegates were resistant, but Elsa would not be dissuaded. She pushed and she argued to get changes made. It was a hard fight but she was slowly wearing her opposition down.

When she wasn't negotiating she was in the infirmary by Erik's side, hoping against hope he would wake up.

Even though the doctor wouldn't say so Elsa knew the prognosis wasn't good. She was actually glad she had the treaty renegotiations to take her mind of it, even if only briefly. She refused to give up hope though. As the next couple days seemed to melt into the next she kept up the fight on both fronts. She knew Erik wasn't going to give up fighting either.

* * *

_Erik stood in front of the king and queen as they both smiled at him. Something didn't seem quite right though. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was off._

_The king spoke. "Captain Erik Slovak. You have performed your duties exceptionally and have gone above and beyond the call of duty. You have done as you promised and protected out daughter at all costs. We are eternally grateful for what you have done. Arendelle owes you thanks for your service."_

"_Thank you your majesty." Erik responded._

_The queen spoke now. "Now it is time for you to rest. You have given your all. We are pleased and honored to welcome you home."_

_They both motioned to behind the throne to where a bright light was shining. Erik found himself drawn to it. He found himself taking his sword off preparing to hand it to the king as he stepped into the light._

"_STOP!"_

_Erik spun around to see someone he did not expect to see._

"_Father!"_

_The Elder Slovak had emerged from the crowd. He was slightly taller than Erik with flecks of grey in his hair. He shared the same eyes with his son._

"_Before you join us son, perhaps there are some things you should consider."_

* * *

Anna was taking a break from politics. The negotiations were strenuous to say the least. The delegates were mostly unhappy about renegotiating what they thought was a done deal, but if Elsa wanted to fight for the treaty then Anna would fight with her.

While Elsa was engaged in a meeting Anna kept an eye on Erik. Someone was near him around the clock. If he...no, when he woke up Anna corrected herself, she didn't want it to be to an empty room.

Something today was wrong though.

The doc did his usual check on Erik and frowned. Anna caught this and asked worriedly. "Doc, what's wrong?"

Doc hesitated before answering. "He's not improving. In fact it's just the opposite. I'm sorry but you may want to gather everyone. They probably only have a couple hours."

"No!" Anna almost screamed with a mix of sorrow and anger. She rushed over to Erik and nearly yelled in his ear, not caring how it might look.

"You listen to me! I'm not going to let you die on us. If I can come back from being a frozen statue you can survive this."

She bit her lip and waited a moment, then went on but gentler this time. "Please, please. Don't do this. Everything was starting to go right. You were supposed to be part of the family. We all need you. It won't be the same."

She tried to smile. "If you go who will I have to pick on? Who's going to keep Kristoff out of trouble?"

Erik still remained motionless. Anna fought back tears. "Come back to us. Don't break my sister's heart. This is your home, come back to it."

* * *

_Erik stepped down to his father. "What do you mean? What do I need to consider?"_

_His father put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you certain your time is over? Are your duties truly complete?"_

_The room around them seemed to be fading into the fog. "Of course I'm sure. What more can I do? I'm tired. I can't keep going like this."_

_Erik looked around. "What is going on around here?"_

_His father ignored that question. "I understand you're tired and feel you can't go on. If anyone deserves to hang up the sword and rest it's you. But what about those who count on you? Are you ready to abandon them?"_

"_I'm not abandoning them father. I have given everything. I protected Arendelle with my all. There are others ready to take up the mantle." Erik protested._

"_What about those close to you? Are you ready to leave them?"_

_Erik shrugged. "I gave everything for…them as well." He frowned. He couldn't recall anyone's name. Something seemed very wrong here._

_His father gave him a knowing look as Erik began to pace. "Something is wrong. It's not supposed to be like this. The last time I saw you…"_

_He froze in place and stared. "…You were in a coffin. I was there when they buried you. You died in battle. But how are you here? This isn't right. Its…AAARRRGGHHH!"_

_Erik grabbed his side and knelt to the ground and felt blood flowing from his side. "What happened?"_

_His father stood there observing him. "You don't remember?"_

_Erik closed his eyes trying to block the pain and focus. "I was on the dais…Queen Elsa was giving a speech… I saw someone raise a firelock…"_

_His eyes opened. "I was shot. I remember laying on the stage."_

_He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Which means this isn't real. It's a dream or hallucination or something like that."_

_His father knelt down beside him. "Does this seem like a dream?"_

_Erik looked up at him. "What else could it be unless…" He paused. "…Unless I'm dying and this is how it goes."_

_He willed himself to his feet. "It makes sense. I was wounded badly. The faces of those that I know are dead. Everyone ready to welcome me home. I'm either dead or dying."_

"_Perhaps." His father said. "Is that what you want?"_

"_I don't think it's up to me." Erik answered._

"_Generally not." His father said simply. "But when have you ever given up in the face of adversity?"_

"_Never." Erik replied. "But I always knew my time could come."_

"_And maybe it has." His father said. "But what if you had another chance?"_

_Erik sighed and sat down. "I…I don't know. Like I said I'm tired. This may be the only way out. Maybe it's time to accept my time has come."_

_The Elder Slovak sat next to his son. "If it was just you I might agree. But what about those close to you?"_

_Erik laughed coldly. "What good am I in this state? I'm no doctor but that bullet I'm sure did a number on me. I'm not sure my body has anything left to give. And if I can't serve, then I would rather be dead."_

"_You're far more to your friends then just a protector." His father said. "If you don't believe me then listen to them."_

_From out of the fog Erik suddenly heard Anna's voice. "Please don't go. This is your home. We are all waiting for you to come back."_

_Erik stood and paced. "What's the point of all of this? I'm a broken shell of what I was. Anna has a husband to worry about. She doesn't need me. Besides Warwick is the one to protect them."_

_Anna's voice faded away and Kristoff was the next he heard._

"_Come on buddy. You can't leave me alone lie this. You know I can't navigate this royal world without you having my back. We all miss you. Come on back already."_

"_You see?" His father said. "Your friends need you there with them."_

"_They are used to me." Erik answered in frustration. "Kristoff is smarter then he gives himself credit for. He can handle himself. They would eventually have to get used to not having me around anyway. It was never meant to be a permanent position."_

"_And we both know the last thing you want is to become a burden." A familiar voice said from behind him. A voice that sent chills up his spine and caused him to draw his sword and whirl around._

"_Put that thing away." James Meclemore nearly laughed. "You already killed me before you really want to do it again?"_

_Erik stood in disbelief at his former best friend and near brother. James just shook his head. "I thought you were thinking about hanging that up? Hasn't it gotten you in enough trouble?"_

"_What are you doing here?" Erik asked coldly._

"_That anyway to greet your old pal? I'm here to help you make a decision." James answered._

"_What makes you think I'm interested in your opinion?"_

_James shook his head. "Because I have a rather unique perspective. Now put that thing away. It's gotten you in enough trouble. My blood and more people then you can count stains that blade." He said pointing at the sword._

_Erik looked down to see blood running from the blade almost if the sword itself was bleeding. He set it aside and looked at James. "What do you want?"_

"_I'm here to tell you to come join us."_

_Erik laughed. "Of course you are."_

_James sighed. "It's what you're leaning towards away."_

"_So what's this unique perspective?" Erik sighed. "What can you possibly say that I would want to hear?"_

"_That I was wrong."_

_Erik was stunned. He wasn't expecting to hear that._

"_Did you show up hoping I would forgive you?" Erik asked._

"_No. But I do know why you should come home to us."_

"_Why is that?" Erik crossed his arm._

"_In a word. Memory." James said_

_Erik looked at him confused. "Memory? What's that even mean?"_

"_Think about it. How am I remembered? A traitor. I fought and served Arendelle for longer then you did at the time. I got caught up in what was going in and made the wrong choice, and it cost me everything. The last thing I ever saw was my friend, my brother, killing me. No one remembers what I was. They only remember the last few days." James explained._

"_I don't understand" Erik admitted_

"_If you hold on you will never be remembered the same. You said it yourself. Your body is severely damaged. You may never even walk again. Everyone will be relieved at first. But then instead of serving you are the one being taken care of. Arendelle's once great hero now unable to get himself in and out of bed. You won't be honored, you'll be pitied. When you finally give out they will say nice things about you but secretly they will be relieved. It's better to go out now a hero, rather than as a burden."_

_James was making a lot of sense to Erik. He was a soldier, designed to serve, not to be pitied and make life harder on those he cared about. He knew Elsa. She would insist on keeping him around no matter his state out of thanks for what he did. He couldn't do that. _

_James went on. "Think about what that mistake did to me and everyone I care about. Ian is dead. You're dying. I bet you can't close your eyes without seeing my last moments. Your new post has turned you more into an executioner than a soldier. Because of what I did to you, you can never be loved. So you're stuck guarding a woman you have fallen in love with and it can never be. Trust me, don't make this mistake. I know you. You couldn't forgive yourself if you became the burden to those you once protected."_

* * *

"We agree on the new trade routes. But I'm not sure we can agree to the deduced tax for Keselshire."

"The entire purpose of this summit is to help them start their fledging republic. Surly you can spare a small percentage of profits to help them get on their feet."

Elsa sat in her study with a king and ambassador negotiating still. The treaty was becoming slowly more favorable. There was still resistance though. The two she was talking to now where rather unpleasant to deal with.

She rubbed her temples. "Perhaps you can arrange some form of credit. They pay a reduced tax or trade goods now and the difference they pay later."

"And what assurances do we have they pay us back? If they collapse then we are out on our profits." He King Wilson snorted derisively.

Without warning the door to her study opened and Anna stood there.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" King Wilson demanded. "Princess Anna I'm sure this can wait till later."

Anna didn't need to say anything. The look on her face said it all. Elsa shot to her feet and bolted out the door.

"Queen Elsa where are you going? This is unacceptable!"

Elsa ignored Wilson and ran towards the infirmary, begging that her fears were not about to come true. She reached the door and stepped inside. The scene inside made her choke back tears.

Kristoff was sitting at a table, his head buried in his hands. Warwick and several other guards were talking to a still unconscious Erik as the doctor examined him.

Elsa slowly walked into the room. Doc looked up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry your majesty. There is nothing more I can do. He is fading on us."

Elsa gasped a sob and managed to ask. "How…how long?"

Doc shook his head. "An hour, maybe. If you have something you want to say, sooner is better then later."

Elsa felt Anna squeeze her hand. "It's ok Elsa. Go say what you need to. I'll be right here for you."

"Anna…I…I…I don't know what to say." Elsa sobbed

"Just say anything. Let him know you're here."

Elsa slowly walked over to Erik's body. They guards finished saying goodbye to their commander and bowed and backed away to give her a moment. Only doc stayed listening intently to Erik's heartbeat.

It took Elsa a few moments before she finally managed to choke out. "I don't know what to say. Just please don't make me say goodbye. Not now. Not like this."

* * *

_Erik contemplated what James had said. It just made letting go make more sense. His time had come. His duty fulfilled. It was time to move on._

_His father reappeared next to him. "You look like a man who made up his mind."_

"_I'm sorry dad. I can't do this anymore. I can't go on fighting if I'm not going to be able to fight."_

"_Maybe it's not about that." His dad said gently._

"_What else can I do?"_

"_Fight in other ways. Your friends need you. She needs you. I know you love her. Why leave her?" His father asked_

"_Because I can't do it anymore!" Erik threw his hands up in the air. "I can't go on like this. Loving her but not able to tell her or have any hope with her. Just day in and day out agony. A painful reminder of what I can never have."_

"_What about her?" The Elder Slovak asked_

"_She doesn't need me. Joseph is a far better option for her anyways. It will be easier for them if I'm out of the way. She still has Anna too."_

_His father smiled softly. "Listen."_

_Erik stopped and heard it. Elsa's voice floating to him._

"_I can't remember if I ever told you this. But I need you. You have been far more than a guard to me. I need you to stay. Whatever difference we may have had we can work through them. Just don't leave me. Don't make me say goodbye." Elsa pleaded._

"_Does that sound like she doesn't need you?" Erik's father asked pointedly._

"_But how am I supposed to go on like this?" Erik asked._

"_You will find a way. If you truly love her you will find a way. Even if it means looking out for her while she loves someone else." _

"_She's strong. She doesn't really need me. She can handle herself." Erik argued._

"_If that where true you wouldn't be in this situation. Yes she is strong. Capable of incredible things. But that doesn't need she has to face them alone."_

_Erik's father put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I can't promise it will be easy. I can't even promise your time won't come again soon. Your body may never recover from this. You may have to serve in a different capacity. All I know for sure is that if you leave now, your new family there will not be completely whole. You still have some part to play. So what is it going to be?"_

* * *

"Please stay with us. With me." Elsa pleased holding Erik's hand. "I know you never planned on making this a permanent assignment, but please, not now, not like this."

Doc interrupted. "Your majesty. I'm not sure how to explain it but whatever you're doing keep doing it. His pulse is getting stronger."

Elsa was suddenly filled with hope again. "If you can hear me then don't give up. Fight. We are all here. Me, Anna, Kristoff, Joseph, Jessica, Davis, Warwick, David, Daniel. We all want you back."

She waited a moment to see if Erik would respond. "Listen to my voice. Follow it back to us. We are all waiting for you."

She then gasped slightly as she felt a slight squeeze from Erik's hand. The others got closer watching intently.

Elsa squeezed his hand back gently. "Yes. I'm right here. It's going to be alright. Just follow my voice back."

Erik groaned softly. "Erik? Can you hear me?" Elsa asked anxiously.

Finally Erik spoke softly. "Queen Elsa. Is she safe?"

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug him for fear of hurting him. She squeezed his hand harder. "I'm fine thanks to you."

Erik's eyes fluttered open. "Your majesty. You're safe. What happened?"

Davis spoke up. "You got shot you crazy…"

"Yes. But your safe now." Elsa assured but looked at the doctor who nodded. "I thought…"

Elsa couldn't finish. Instead she broke down crying clutching his hand tight. "Your majesty what's wrong?" Erik asked in a whisper.

"I thought we lost you." Elsa cried.

"Hey. I'm here. It's ok." Erik feebly tried to comfort her. He then found the strength to say a little more confidently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Everyone took turns talking briefly with Erik, telling him how glad they were to have him back until the doctor insisted they let him rest. Before leaving Elsa asked doc. "So is he going to be alright?"

"Well he's not out of the woods yet, but I'm optimistic. Especially considering a couple of hours ago it seemed all hope was lost. That being said it will take time until we know if there was any permanent damage. There is a chance he may never walk again."

"Well one battle at a time doctor. For now I'm just glad he's alive."

* * *

End Chapter 54

Don't breathe yet. Haven't completely wrapped this up. Now we have to see if Erik recovers or if his role in the story will change.

I'm guessing you're probably curious about the first paragraph. Was it a dream? A Premonition? A preview? Guess you will have to wait and find out.


	55. Chapter 55: A Dangerous Game

Its back!

Sorry for the long delay. This chapter underwent a complete re-write.

In other news Welcome to the 2 year (plus a few weeks) Anniversary of the story. Wow 2 years. When I started I had no idea it would be such an undertaking. Honestly I thought I would write a few chapters, no one would read it, and I would give up. But thanks to you guys and girls I'm still typing away.

Now on to chapter 55!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 55

Elsa, along with everyone else, spent awhile in the infirmary keeping Erik company now that he was conscience. Despite him being up for days Doc insisted that he needed his rest. So Elsa left him to rest and walked out of the infirmary.

Despite the mountain of work she had to do she walked upstairs to her room. She quietly closed the door behind her then lay back on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She just needed a moment. She was exhausted but she didn't sleep. She just lay there staring upward going over the events of the past few days. It was hard to make sense of it all.

At least the immediate threats seemed to be behind her. Erik was going to live, no one else was hurt, and there was still hope to pull off a victory in the summit.

But they were all far from over.

Erik still had a long road of recovery in front of him, and that was if he recovered. His role could be very different in the future. There was also the rift that had been created between them. She would have to work on fixing that. Then there was the summit itself. Things were starting to turn, but nothing was certain. She still needed support to pull this off, and constantly interrupting everything was the issue with the would-be assassin.

Zander was right about one thing: multiple rulers and ambassadors claimed Zander should be remanded into their custody. While they gave compelling and what seemed to be legitimate reasons, Elsa knew several might want him for their own uses, or to hide the fact they had hired him in the first place. Elsa had her agent's do some research and it turned out Zander had been captured before but still always managed to elude justice, meaning rulers would trade him his freedom for doing a job for them.

Elsa considered using him as a bargaining chip at the table, but that wasn't happening. Those who lost out and supported her might turn against her. Besides, she wasn't comfortable trading justice for political gain.

She sighed and closed her eyes, clearing her mind of those worries. Right now she just needed to live in the relief of the moment. Things could be so much worse right now. She wanted to make sure she was thankful for what had gone right so far.

After what seemed like way to short a time an aide knocked on her door. She sighed. The moment of peace was over.

* * *

Erik awoke confused. He stared up at a ceiling that wasn't his room yet very familiar. He hurt all over, and felt weak and tired as well. His body didn't seem to want to move. He managed to turn his head and saw Davis, Warwick, Joseph, Kristoff, and several other guards standing or sitting around.

He then recalled that this was the infirmary ceiling. Strange how familiar he was with it, although when he thought about it since he joined the castle guard he did spend a large chuck of time in this room. The events that landed him here came rushing back, and he recalled some strange and crazy dream. Although he couldn't remember all of it, he did remember it seemed so real. Far more real than any dream he had had before.

Colonel Davis noticed he was awake first. "Well welcome back. How do you feel?"

"Terrible." Erik admitted as his friends gathered closer.

Warwick shook his head. "Well bullets will do that."

Erik tried to smile. "It'd not like it's the first time I've been shot. It's happened…I think five times now…or is it six? Wow, that can't be good for me."

"Really? Getting shot is bad for you? Who knew?" Kenset scoffed.

"Yes very bad for you." Doc interrupted, checking on his patient. "Along with the stabs, slashes, and other injuries you have endured."

Erik shrugged as best he could. "It's part of the job Doc."

"Well maybe you should consider early retirement. I doubt your body can take much more damage. Honestly, we should be burying you right now." Doc replied.

Erik had been thinking about that despite trying hard not to. There was no guarantee he would be able to walk again. He could move his legs, but it was difficult and he was too weak to stand. He would need to take it one day at a time.

The doc told him he should rest but the steady stream of visitors was making that difficult, although there were times were he just couldn't stay awake anymore.

However, the person who just entered the room made him feel awake again. He smiled as best he could manage as Elsa walked into the room. She returned his smile warmly and approached his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine your majesty."

Elsa shook her head. "You don't have to be so formal. Be honest with me please."

Erik grimaced. "Well honestly I have felt better, but I'm still here. And I hear I have you to thank for it. So thank you so much your majesty."

Elsa shook her head. "It was because you saved my life that you're even in this position. I came to thank you."

"Just doing my job your majesty." Erik insisted.

"Maybe. But you went far above and beyond. You forever have my gratitude, and as reward for your actions, whatever else you request."

Erik smiled. "Your gratitude is plenty."

Elsa nodded then leaned down closer. "When you're feeling stronger we need to talk."

"Agreed." Erik said softly. He was curious about what, but a lot happened between them over the past few months. Perhaps it was time to clear the air.

* * *

Elsa left the infirmary and proceeded to go back to work. Before beginning any negotiations again she needed a bargaining chip. And to get that, there was planning to do.

Elsa had her assistants look into all assassination attempts Zander was involved or suspected to be involved in. After going over the information something tragic yet interesting came up. This piece of information made one of her decisions so much easier.

Now a plan needed to be implemented. After consulting with one of the guest kings, her military advisors, some of her guards, and four men who she was told worked for her but she had never met before. She suspected there was a reason she probably didn't know behind that. She also summoned councilman Purkim, who could provide legal counsel.

Elsa had tried to bargain with Zander to get him to reveal who hired him. He would only offer up taking pay to retaliate on Elsa's behalf, and only after the summit at another location. Elsa couldn't accept that. She wanted whoever hired him to answer for it, not die. As angry as she was whoever was responsible was of more use to her alive. They needed another way to flush the culprit out.

After hours of planning they finally had something in place. They couldn't implement it right away. They only had some suspicions of who it might be, and there were several of them. Her advisors were confident they could weed him out but they needed some time. Elsa just hoped nothing else would go wrong between now and then.

* * *

Late that night Zander leaned lazily against the wall of his cell observing the changing of the guard. It was dull waiting, but he was confident eventually someone would convince Queen Elsa that they had greater claim then the others. She would bow to political pressure and he would be back to work. He turned to the guards taking their positions.

"Lieutenant Warwick. Bit late for you isn't it? Who did you upset?" He grinned.

Warwick just ignored him. Zander pressed again amusing himself. "Corporal Applebrook. You know why your superior is sentenced to night watch?"

Both guards didn't bother to acknowledge him. He was used to it. The guards didn't care for him obviously. He was tempted to bring up the guard he shot, however, considering the beating the royal guard gave him when they captured him he worried pressing that far might make one of them fly off the handle and shoot him.

It looked to be a usual night again. The guards would exchange some small talk but nothing interesting. They knew too well to say anything personal around the prisoner.

He turned to his cot to retire for the night but a sudden disturbance got his attention.

"Look out!" He heard Warwick cry and turned just in time to see a figure drive a sword into Applebrook, dropping him on the spot. He advanced quickly toward Warwick who managed to deflect the first couple strikes but the assailant stuck him in the face, knocking him off balance before driving his sword into the young officer. Warwick gasped and leaned against the wall, blood pouring from his uniform. He then slid down the wall and crumpled face down on the floor.

Zander let out a surprised and amused snort of laughter before acknowledging the assailant.

"Well normally I'm just remanded into someone's custody, but this was an entertaining change of pace. I hope they paid you well."

"Very well." A cold voice said. The figure stepped forward looking like a rouge in the dim light. He wore castle staff garb but Zander doubted he was part of the caste staff. The figure sneered under his beard. "Unfortunately for you this isn't a rescue. Someone is paying me a lot to make sure you keep quiet."

With that he drew a pistol.

"You really want to fire that? This place will be swarming with guards. Besides, if you help me escape, I have plenty of money stashed away from previous jobs. I can pay you very handsomely." Zander pointed out.

The assassin considered this for a moment then shook his head. "Tempting. But the ports are all closed. Getting you out would be too risky of a chore. In this case I believe it will be better to be prudent rather than greedy. But you're right about the pistol. Better to be silent."

He reached down and picked up the keys from Warwick's body and put it in the lock as Zander backed away from the door. As he put the pistol back in his uniform he told Zander. "Now you're probably considering putting up a fight, and I wouldn't blame you. But you're unarmed and saw what I did to the two guards on my own. Just accept this and I'll make it quick."

Before he could turn the key a muffled explosion sounded from behind him as smoke exploded from under Applebrook's coat from a concealed pistol. The shot somewhat muffled by the fabric of the coat. The Assassin crumpled to the ground as blood spilled out onto the dungeon floor. Applebrook then let go of the pistol and went limp.

Zander took the scene in for a second then reached through the bars and turned the key to open his cell. He stepped out and said gleefully. "Oh Corporal Applebrook I could almost kiss your cold dead lips right now."

Now that he was out of his cell he needed to figure out what to do next. He quickly retrieved the fallen pistol from the assassin. It was only one shot, but he needed whatever advantage he could get.

Now what was he to do? He thought about simply running but the assassin was right. The Arendelle ports were closed since his attempt on the queen. It wouldn't be long before the bodies in the dungeon were discovered and a manhunt started for him. He couldn't hang around either. Once the guards discovered two more of their own dead they would be out for blood. It wouldn't matter that he didn't kill them. The guards would kill him on sight.

He did have a third option though. As much as he would love to take the one shot he had and put it between the eyes of the man who had just tried to have him killed he had a better idea. He would have him smuggle him out of Arendelle in exchange for not killing him. He just needed to get to the prince's room.

He stepped carefully around the fallen bodies, careful not to step in the blood. Tracking it through the castle would be sure to attract attention. He would need a disguise as well. Luckily sometimes the guards would store soiled uniforms nearby. A dirty uniform might stand out, but if anyone asked he could say there was a small incident that caused it. It was sure to attract far less attention then a bloody uniform.

He needed to be quick. The guard change was recent but there was a chance someone might come walking through. Once they saw the bodies the alarm would be raised. He needed to be under the protection of a visiting delegate by then. He considered hiding the bodies but there was nowhere to really hide them. Besides it would take too long and abandoned posts and his empty cell would raise an alarm nearly as quickly as the state the area was in now.

He threw the soiled uniform coat on and hid the pistol underneath it. He also strapped on Warwick's sword that had clattered away. He then proceeded to quickly make his way to the stairs. He memorized the layout and he rotation of the guards as best he could. He knew there were guards posted at the stairs and one at the entrance to the dungeon. He hoped they would let him pass without question. It was a big castle, so it stood to reason that not all the guards knew each other. He would just say he was new.

As he reached the stairs out of the dungeon and into the caste he saw the work was taken care of for him, as three motionless guards lied on the stairway. The assassin must have taken them out on his way down. Impressive. He was lucky he didn't have to fight that man to survive, especially unarmed.

He opened the door and peeked into the main castle and saw the hallway was empty. He began to quickly walk to his mark. He resisted the urge to break into a run. That would just attract unwanted attention. He knew where the delegates were staying, and the doors where marked with small flags of the occupant's kingdom.

"Hold it right there!"

Zander froze and slowly turned around to see a sergeant walking towards him. Zander groaned to himself. He recognized this older guard from the dais. He wasn't one of the guards who detained him though. Maybe he wouldn't recognize him.

"Private, the state of your uniform is deplorable." Kenset barked.

Zander snapped a salute. "Sorry sergeant. There was a disturbance in one of the cells. Uniform got dirty when we stopped it."

Kenset crossed his arms. "Is everything under control?"

"Yes sergeant. Lieutenant Warwick said the situation is well in hand."

Kenset stared down Zander as if trying to stare into his soul. "I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

"Private Willis. I'm new."

Kenset shook his head. "You don't say. Look kid normally this wouldn't be a problem, but we have important guests here. We can't have you running around the castle looking like that. Use the back hallways to the barracks."

"Yes sergeant, sorry sergeant." Zander replied, wanting to get this conversation over with. It was burning time.

Kenset shook his head and walked away mumbling something about "Kid's these days"

Zander pretended to head towards the back ways around but that would take too long. As soon as Kenset was out of sight he resumed his path to the delegate's wing. It was late but there were still people around. Some late negotiating it seemed. Plus castle staff carrying either documents or refreshments. Still there were very few people around and none paid him any attention.

After walking up several flights of stairs he found himself staring at a gauntlet. The hallway where his mark was located.

The hallway was spotted with Arendelle guards as well as those from other kingdoms. He pulled his hat lower and walked purposefully down the hallway. Fortunately not all the lamps were lit and most were dimmed because of the late hour. He needed to play this just right. He walked up to the door he was looking for and knocked. Not surprisingly an aide answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"I have a message for Prince Keltar." He told the aide.

"Give it to me and I'll give it to my lord." The aide instructed.

"This message is to be delivered personally. Tell your lord it concerns Zander." He said knowing that would get the princes attention.

The aide closed the door then returned a moment later. "My lord will see you."

He followed the aide inside to find Prince Keltar sitting behind a desk looking over some papers. He waved the aide away to an adjoining room. "Leave us."

The aide bowed and left. Leaving him and the prince alone. Zander assumed correctly the prince would not want anyone, even his own people, to know he hired an assassin. The prince looked up and his look turned to pure shock.

"You!"

Zander knew Keltar would be surprised to hear his name from anyone else, but he certainly was not expecting to see the man he hired come strolling into his room.

Zander smirked. "Surprised to see me?"

"How did you get out?" Keltar hissed. "I thought I was going to have to present a case that my kingdom had claim to you."

Zander snorted. "Interesting way of putting it. You look more like you have seen a ghost, which is what you were expecting me to be by now, since you tried to have me killed." He drew his pistol and pointed it at the prince.

Keltar raised his hands. "I swear I did no such thing!"

"Save it." Zander barked. He steeped closer. "I should kill you right here."

Keltar trembled. "But…But you fire that and you'll be swarmed by guards!"

Zander snickered. "You think I haven't thought that through? I'm wearing an Arendelle guard's uniform. I can disappear in the fray. Or toss the discharged pistol to one of your aides as they burst in and accuse them as the shooter."

Keltar's voice wavered but he didn't give up. "They will eventually notice you missing and hunt you down. I…I can get you out of here!"

"How?"

"They wouldn't dare search my room or my ship. The ports are closed but once they discover you missing there will be a panic. I can demand to leave and get you out of the country."

This was exactly what Zander wanted to hear. "Tempting. But what about payback for the double cross?"

Keltar regained a little confidence. "I swear that wasn't me. Perhaps an aide who knew about it decided to take matters into their own hands. You will be compensated…In fact if you can do something else for me I can set you up for life."

Zander wasn't expecting a counter offer. "Go on."

"Finish the job. Here and now." Keltar said coldly.

Zander shook his head. "Not possible. She will be in her room. No way I can get in there."

"Yes, but I can get her out into the open. You wait in let's say the library. I'll convince her to meet me there saying I have information about who hired the assassin. Once there you finish the job." Keltar explained.

"She won't come alone." Zander pointed out.

"I can convince her I need to see her alone. The guards will come to the library but keep their distance. I'll get you a uniform off one of my guards. Once you pull the trigger toss the weapon and run out before her guards can tell where you came from."

"What if the alarm is raised that I escaped? We might have an hour. It might be too late." Zander pointed out.

"If the alarm is raised report back here. You will be protected."

Zander knew he might be getting greedy, but he could make an assurance. "Alright. But if you betray me I swear upon capture I will reveal it was you who hired me for the assassination and provide enough detail to easily convince every delegate here you are guilty."

"You will be covered. Besides I want to accomplish something here. You want to be rich, it's best if we work together. Unless you have any more concerns I suggest we get things in motion. Time is a factor."

Within minutes Zander was in the uniform of a Royal Unliher Guard. He quickly made his way to the library and hid among the shelves and shadows.

* * *

Prince Keltar walked to the library several minutes behind Zander, escorted by one of his guards. Despite his fear and distrust of Elsa's power he had kept his feelings hidden. They had met at her coronation and had been cordial, almost friendly ever since. He sighed to himself. Perhaps in other circumstances were she wasn't an ice wielding witch they could have been good friends and allies. But he needed to end her threat before it was too late. His younger sister adored Elsa and considered her a role model. Just another reason she needed to be eliminated before she corrupted the young and upcoming rulers. He convinced himself that this was even best for Elsa. If she died now she would be remembered as a young and idealistic queen. Rather than in a few years when the power went to her head and she became the tyrant who everyone would despise.

His thoughts were interrupted as a body came flying down the stair railing as he walked past and crashed into him sending him sprawling. His guard spun around as he got to his feet to find Princess Anna doing likewise.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" Anna put her hands over her mouth blushing. "I was just getting some late night chocolate and, well the banister is the fastest way down wouldn't you agree?"

"It would appear so." Keltar said forcing a smile.

"Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you." Anna said apologizing profusely.

"I assure you it's fine Princess Anna, but I really must be going." Keltar said knowing timing was everything.

"Let me make it up to you. As I said I was on my way to the kitchen. I'm sure I could get the staff to get you something as well." Anna offered.

"That's not necessary. I am on my way to meet someone." Then Keltar had an idea. "In fact I'm on my way to meet your sister. I have information you will both want to hear. Care to accompany me?"

Anna's eyes grew wide. "Do you know who's behind the shooting?"

Keltar waved his hands for her to be quiet. "Not here! You never know who might be listening. But come with me to the library. I am meeting her there."

As he finished a guard came running down the stairs to Anna. "Of course I'll go with." She turned to the guard. "Change of plans. We are going to the library."

Daniel nodded. "Yes your highness."

They walked to the library and Keltar stopped. "I'll wait inside. Come in with your sister. It will attract less attention if we don't go in together."

Keltar then pulled his guard aside and whispered. "The queen will probably bring a guard as well. Think you can take care of both of them?"

The guard nodded and whispered. "They think we are all on the same side. I'll take them by surprise quickly."

"Good. We will blame it on the assassin. After he takes care of the queen I'll take care of Princess Anna myself. With no witnesses and an escaped assassin they will not be able to accuse us."

The guard nodded.

Keltar walked in and signaled for Zander. Who stepped briefly out of the shadows. "Princess Anna will be coming too."

Zander shook his head. "I only have one shot. Remember? You didn't want me throwing away an Unliher made pistol on the scene."

"Take out the queen. She is the threat. After she falls I can take care of Princess Anna easily." Keltar replied.

"Won't the guards swarm you?" Zander asked.

"My man will take care of them. They won't be expecting it. I'll wound myself though to make it look good. It will look like I tried to fight off the attacker but failed. You will be long gone."

With that Prince Keltar got ready to put his plan into place.

* * *

Elsa was getting ready to turn in for the night when a knock came on her door. Still dressed she answered to see David and an aide in Unliher garb.

"Yes. What is it?" she asked.

The guard bowed. "Your majesty, an aide to Prince Keltar is here to see you."

Elsa acknowledged the aide. "What can I do for the prince?"

The aide bowed. "Your grace. My lord has urgent news to share with you. He is concerned about the sensitivity of it. He requests you meet him in the library immediately."

"Very well." She said stepping out. David nodded and followed escorting her down to the library. The castle was rather quiet. Most of the oil lamps turned down as much of the staff and guests went to sleep. A few were about and bowed and smiled to the queen. She returned their smiles but was focused on what information might be awaiting her.

When they reached the library she noticed Anna and David's twin Daniel waiting outside the door, along with Prince Keltar's guard. Before Elsa could say anything Anna explained. "I ran into Prince Keltar…"

Elsa though she heard Daniel mumble "Literally" under his breath.

"…and he said he was meeting you down here. He said the information concerned us both."

Elsa nodded. "Very well. Let's not keep him waiting. This sounds important."

Keltar's guard spoke up. "Forgive me Queen Elsa. But my prince doesn't want anyone else hearing this. He would prefer your guards wait here with me. You will be safe, only the prince is in there. Your guards and I can watch the door.

Elsa nodded. "He is trusting me. I guess I can trust him. If you will wait here for me?" She addressed the twins who both bowed in acknowledgment even though it looked like they were both unhappy with the idea.

The sisters both walked inside and made their way deep into the library. They found Keltar standing and waiting for them in a small circular sitting area among the shelves. Elsa nodded as they stepped closer.

"Prince Keltar. I understand you have something to tell me?"

Keltar smirked coldly. "Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. Thank you for coming. Let me first apologize for it having to be this way."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked

"Your powers and ideals are a threat to everything Queen Elsa. And your sister foolishly follows in your footsteps. I have no choice then to do what I must."

With that he raised his hand giving the signal.

Zander sighted his pistol on Elsa from the shadows. He had been carrying this single shot since he escaped. Now it was time to put it to use. When Keltar raised his hand he started to squeeze the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that." Came a voice from behind him.

Keltar's look of triumph started to fade when nothing happened. The sisters watched him with a troubling look of slight amusement on their faces.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked.

Keltar turned to the shadows where Zander was hidden. "That was your cue. Do it! Kill her now!"

Zander had his pistol trained on Elsa but felt another on the back of his neck.

"Lieutenant Warwick. Didn't I kill you less than an hour ago?"

Warwick grinned. "You did. But I'm feeling much better now."

"Clever trick. But I still have a shot lined on your queen. I suggest you back off." Zander threatened.

"That could be a concern. But you will find that pistol we set you up with isn't exactly in working order." Two more guards came up behind Zander. "Now drop your useless weapon and get on your knees." Warwick ordered.

Keltar sighed. "So hard to find good help these days."

He quickly pulled a hidden knife and lunged forward.

Almost as if she was expecting it Elsa sent an icy bolt forward knocking the knife out of his hand and across the room. He screeched in pain and help his frozen hand.

Suddenly all around him guards burst on the scene from the dark pointing muskets, pistols, and crossbows. Keltar looked around in shock. "You knew?"

Elsa glared at him. "You're not the only one capable of crafting a plot."

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Elsa stood in a room with her guards, some advisors, a few operatives, and King Harris of Varkem.

She stood looking down at a drawn up plan, though not entirely convinced. "This seems rather risky."

"We are willing to take the risk your majesty." Warwick assured her.

"But what if he tries to run? He could hurt someone else." Elsa stated.

"Falkner will have him in his sights the entire time. If there is ever a threat or if he flees the castle he can take him down." Davis explained.

"Your majesty this is the best plan to get the information you are looking for." General Nohr said.

Elsa nodded. "It seems so. Let's hope things go our way for once."

* * *

_That night_

Zander made his break from his prison block leaving three bodies in his wake. Warwick, Applebrook, and the unknown assassin lay on the bloody ground motionless.

After a few minutes Warwick poked his head up and looked around. "Everyone alright?"

Applebrook and the other got to their feet. "All good here."

Warwick craned his neck and rubbed his jaw. "Good night Olson. Did you really have to hit me that hard?"

The agent reached into his coat and pulled out a punctured blood stained bag. "Had to make it look convincing." He grinned.

Applebrook pulled a similar bag out of his coat. "Wow that chicken blood stinks. This uniform is officially ruined."

"Well no time to change now. We need to get moving and get in position." Warwick said.

They followed at a distance along with several other guards and operatives. Zander was acting as predicted looking for the one who hired him to get him out of the kingdom. When he entered the room they all converged on it, joined by other guards and Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Kristoff

Elsa closed her fists tightly holding back her anger. Zander did not go into the room she expected. She always thought Keltar was trustworthy. They had always had differences of opinion in political matters whenever they were at the same location. But he was always respectful, cordial even. She thought any difference of opinion they might have could be worked out civilly.

One of the agents put something that looked like half a trumpet to the door and listened. He started repeating what he was hearing, making it ever more clear that Keltar was the one behind the operation.

The agent then turned to the queen. "They are talking about finishing the job. Your majesty we may have an opportunity here. If we can catch him in the act then we really have him."

"That sounds too risky." Warwick objected.

"We have come this far. I want to make sure this succeeds." Elsa said. "Besides it's my turn to take on some risk." Before Davis could object she stopped him. "That final Colonel. Besides we are aware of his plan and will have everyone covered."

"Alright we will need a plan of our own. Quickly." Warwick said

The group quickly broke away from the door and headed the opposite way that Zander came. Someone kept watch around the corner while they quickly made up a plan. They then retreated to their locations.

Elsa walked quickly with David escorting her to her room and waited. Taking a few minutes once she was inside to calm herself. She needed to be convincing, but she had no idea what to say to this man once they caught him in the act.

Soon there was the knock on her door. It was time to put on another show.

Anna, Kristoff, and Daniel watched from a level above keeping an eye on Keltar. Anna watched scornfully as the man who tried to have her sister killed skulked around the castle plotting to try again.

Daniel suddenly spoke up. "Just got a signal. We need to slow Keltar down so we can get everything in position." He said as he looked down the hallway to another guard.

"Looks like I'm up." Anna said enthusiastically.

"We better get down there fast your highness." Daniel said.

"On it!" Anna said watching Keltar walk on the hallway below them. "Just got to time this just right."

"Time it?" Daniel asked looking confused.

"Better keep up!" Anna said leaping on the railing and sliding down.

"Anna wait!" Kristoff tried to stop her but could only watch with Daniel as she slid down the railing and collided hard with Keltar sending him sprawling.

"Well that was…impressive." Daniel said. "He turned to Kristoff. "Alright wait here and follow at a distance." Then sprinted after Anna.

Kristoff just shook his head. He never knew what feisty pants was going to do next.

* * *

Now Elsa stared eye to eye with the man who had ordered her and her sister to be killed mercilessly. People had tried to kill her before but they organized their own groups. However wrong it might be they believed in something. This man was friendly to her face and paid to have her killed as he would pay someone to deliver a package.

"Why?" She asked simply. She needed to know.

Keltar laughed despite the guards restraining him. "Why? Seriously? You represent a threat to everything. Your powers could destroy us all. Your wild ideas will bring down centuries of building and traditions."

"But why this?" Elsa demanded. "You have known me since my coronation. We spoke several times since. You have had many opportunities to sit down and talk with me like a civilized human."

"Why bother?" Keltar scoffed. "Sit down and listen to you spout lies or even try to lure me to your side? No thanks I rather be proactive in my dealings. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Elsa clenched her fists. "No. You don't get to transfer blame on me for your actions. You took the easiest way for you. You were willing to destroy my family and possibly throw an entire kingdom into chaos. You let fear and hate drive your thinking. All this is on you."

"Driven by fear huh? Sounds familiar to me. And yet you still walk free." Keltar shot back.

Elsa resisted the urge to slap him across the face. "Have I made mistakes? Yes. Huge ones. But I never acted out of hate. I never intentionally hurt anyone. Does that excuse me? No. I have to deal with the guilt for the rest of my life, though it seems I am to be punished by having to deal with people like you."

Keltar smirked coldly. "So now what? I am heir to the throne of Unliher. Tossing me in the dungeon would be a political nightmare."

Elsa crossed her arms. "Not as much a nightmare as you think. You may have noticed King Harris and King Henry and his son Prince Joseph here as witnesses. You have performed an act of war in my own castle. I would be well within my rights to take you prisoner."

Keltar's face drained of color some, but he didn't give in. "You wouldn't dare go down that road."

Elsa sighed and paced. "I prefer not to. Your people need not suffer, nor your family. But what choice do you leave me? Your determination to destabilize Arendelle is not something I can ignore."

"You're bluffing" Keltar said. "You know a war between our people would spill over into other kingdoms."

"Perhaps." Elsa said thoughtfully. "But we can prove that you're the aggressor. Allies will be more likely to join Arendelle over Unliher."

She turned back to him. "Then there are sanctions we can impose. We have nearly the entire alliance represented here. Imagine what would happen to your name if we brought this before them."

This got Keltar's attention. Elsa smiled a little. "Your options aren't looking good. But perhaps I can present an alternative."

"I'm listening." Keltar said quietly.

"I can make sure this doesn't come back on you or your kingdom publicly. It's more then you deserve but I'm giving you a chance to serve the greater good. So here is what you're going to do. You're going to publicly side with me for the summit treaty. You have some significant sway in the negotiations. You're going to help me turn things around here."

Keltar pursed his lip clearly not liking it. Elsa sighed. "It's either that or I bring up your crime before the assembly. You will be an embarrassment to your kingdom. It appears your father had no knowledge of your actions here. He will not be pleased with you taking such dangerous action. I can only imagine what he might be forced to do to smooth tensions over. He may have to name your younger brother as heir."

"Fine." Keltar said in a defeated voice. "You win. I will side with you on the treaty."

Elsa knew it was better than he deserved but it would still hurt Keltar's reputation to have his proposal changes to the treaty rejected.

"Very well. However there is still one person we need to consult before this is finalized, but we will ask him in the morning." Elsa said.

She turned her attention back to Zander. He acted like he was bored with the whole ordeal. "Well played your majesty. But this changes little. There will still be pressure to turn me over to another ruler."

Elsa crossed her arms. "You're right. In fact someone has made a claim to you and I decided to turn you over to his custody as soon as the summit is over."

Zander grinned. "Really? So who is my next employer?"

Elsa motioned a king over. "I present King Harris. I looked into your history. I decided he has greatest claim to you. Turns out you killed his son."

Zander's face fell. "Wait. What?"

Harris glared daggers at Zander. "Three years ago. While my fourteen year old prince was simply riding his horse. A threat to no one, you shot and killed him. I don't know who hired you or why, but mark my words by the time I'm through with you, you will tell me everything."

Zander for the first time that Elsa saw showed fear. "Queen Elsa you can't do this! You are sentencing me to death!"

Elsa shook her head. "No. You have sentenced yourself. You choose to do what you do, now you must pay the price. My hands are washed of this. I am simply giving you to one of many who you hurt the most."

She nodded to the guards who hauled him back to the dungeon. King Harris spoke to her. "Thank you your majesty. I have been trying to capture my son's killer for years. I promise he will be tried for all his crimes and be punished for all of them."

Elsa nodded. "I'm just glad he won't hurt anyone anymore. We will keep him in the dungeon until you're ready to depart."

She then turned her attention to her guards. "Excellent work, and may I say good acting as well."

Warwick and Applebrook bowed, still in their bloodstained uniforms. "Thank you your majesty."

Elsa looked over the uniforms. "So no injuries then?"

Warwick shook his head. "None. The practice paid off and the blood bags were punctured without hurting anyone."

"Well it was possibly the most unorthodox plan I have even been a part of. Now please go change into a clean uniform. I don't want the other delegates wondering what our guards might be up to in the middle of the night."

They bowed the left the library. Elsa took a moment to relax. Something finally went her way. This may just turn out for the best.

* * *

End Chapter 55

Hope it was worth the wait. Once again sorry for the long delay. I originally had Elsa figure out who was behind it by double-crossing Zander. But that seemed out of character for her and not as much fun.

To any aspiring story writers who wonder what its like to write a story this long let me say this: Make sure you really want to go through with it. It's a long an trying process at time. It is rewarding if you can see it through.

Hopefully by the third year anniversary the story will be complete. Now on to story news and announcements.

The Poll you have been waiting for: At this point in the story the master has appeared by name. I just haven't revealed who yet. By the time you read this (or shortly after) There will be a poll on my profile page on who you think the master is. It could be a major player. Or someone who has only appeared briefly. I hope everyone takes a crack and pitting their detective skills to work and picking he culprit. The Masters Identity will be revealed in the second chapter of part 5. The poll will close just before the posting of that chapter. So if you wish to wait to see if more clues emerge remember there is a time limit. And speaking of part 5…

Part 4 coming to a close: Only 3-4 chapter remain in part 4 depending on how much content I have to add. Remember I told you part 4 will end on 4 words. Remember how big a development that was last time I said that?

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away: STAR WARS. Announcing plans to launch a star wars based story in the coming weeks. Actually the plan is for several stories. Starting in the Clone Wars and continuing on from there. And I need you, my current readers help. First off I need a couple names. For a male and female Jedi character. I have these O.C.s fleshed out but for the life of me I can't think of names for them. So please PM me (do not use the reviews, that's for story reviews only please) your ideas. Also if any of my readers are Star Wars beta readers or know and good Star Wars beta readers please let me know, I have some ideas I want checked. Or if you're just a huge Star Wars nerd…I mean enthusiast by all mean send me a PM.

I will also be starting another story from the previous poll.

As always please review. Why review? Because it's the right thing to do! And because sometimes I give me most loyal reviewers some sneak peeks or ask for their advice.

Chapter 56 soon. In fact its already done so as soon as my editor is done with it I'll have it up.


	56. Chapter 56: Falling Into Place

Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now it's time to wrap this summit up don't you think? Hope you enjoy how it concludes.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 56

Elsa went to bed without an overwhelming sense of dread hanging over her head for the first time in a long time. Things had turned in her favor and looked to be on course to stay that way. It didn't mean it was over though, as there was still work to do. But she didn't feel like she was fighting an impossible uphill battle.

She was able to sleep well for once as well, if only for a small amount. She awoke early the next morning to take care of one final thing before the negotiations began again. She had convinced Prince Keltar to vote her way and use his influence to turn others for her. His punishment for trying to have her and Anna killed would be a financial loss and damaged political reputation. His alternative though would be fully revealing what he had done and destroying his prestige and his position.

While it was a light punishment compared to what he had done, the other alternatives could end up hurting far more people. This way Elsa could at least make something positive out of this, but before they could move forward Elsa wanted to make sure it was alright with someone else. Someone who had possibly suffered the most from Keltar's actions.

* * *

Elsa walked to the infirmary and met Prince Keltar there. While she didn't have him locked up she had guards following him wherever he went. Distant enough to not draw attention, but close enough to make sure he didn't try anything else.

"What are we doing here?" Keltar asked.

"Fortunately no one died because of your actions." Elsa replied coldly. "But someone almost did. He should have some say in what happens."

Keltar wanted to protest having his sentence decided by a commoner, but knew better than to say anything.

They both walked inside and walked to Erik's bed. Elsa smiled down at him. "Good morning Captain."

Erik smiled. It was clear he was still worn down from his wound, but he was aware enough to notice both her and the prince with her. "Prince…Keltar…I believe, what brings you here my lord?"

Elsa answered for him. "We have been searching for the one who hired the shooter. It took a highly elaborate operation last night to weed him out. Your officers can fill you in on those details, you would have been proud of them. Anyways it turns out it was Prince Keltar here who hired him to kill me and Anna." She glared at the prince.

Erik's eyes flashed dangerously. Elsa was glad he was unarmed. She had seen how fast he could draw a pistol. She was sure had he had one he would have drawn and fired before she could even try to stop him.

Elsa continued quickly. "As you can imagine this could be considered an act of war. But I have come up with a more productive use of the prince here. In exchange for the information not being made public he will retract all his counter offers and objections and support me in the final voting for the treaty. His influence will carry things our way. The reason I am bringing this to you is because you are the only one who was injured by his actions. I want your approval before we move forward."

Erik nodded. "I agree your majesty. Something good should come out of this mess. With your permission I would like a word with Prince Keltar before you go."

Elsa hesitated but nodded. She needed to show she could trust Erik again. Keltar stepped forward and Erik motioned him to lean down. "It's hard for me to speak. If you could lean down closer."

Keltar leaned down closer and Erik gripped his wrist and whispered harshly. "Now listen to me. I don't really care that I was shot, but you tried to have my queen and princess killed. They have become like family to me. If Queen Elsa wasn't standing right there I would kill you right here and now. If I even hear a whisper of you plotting something like this again, it won't matter what your title is or where you hide. I will track you down and end you."

Erik then released his arm and Keltar quickly stepped back.

Elsa smiled at Erik. "Thank you for your help captain. Once this is over I'll be sure to come by and see you again."

* * *

The delegates were in shock as Prince Keltar, one of the top opposing voices to Queen Elsa on the details of the treaty, reversed his position. As those who followed him asked why, he explained that after several discussions with Elsa and her supporters he saw things from their point of view and how the treaty could benefit everyone.

Yesterday Elsa could not have thought this possible. She was still having a hard time coming to grips with who had betrayed her. While Keltar was strongly opposed to her on the treaty he was still respectful unlike some of her other opponents. She assumed he was just passionate about his stance. She could respect that. Now she guessed it was an act to draw attention away from himself when she wound up dead.

But now without his support her opposition was crumbling. Several delegates decided it wasn't worth fighting anymore so they made concessions. As the day went on she pressed harder than ever with her opponents losing ground. More and more agreed to her side of the treaty.

By the end of the day the final draft was submitted and the vote was called for. Elsa smiled to herself as many of the items she and Keselshire needed were voted 'yes' to. It wasn't a total victory, but it was a huge improvement of what the treaty looked like before.

Next came the issue of the signing. Many wanted it to just be signed in the caste and be done with it. The summit was already a week overdue to be over and the delegates were anxious to return home. Elsa knew this needed to be shared with the people though. She announced she wanted to do the signing in public again.

As she imagined there would be massive protest to that idea. The delegates had no desire to put themselves in harm's way even though it was clear she was the target and she assured them the threat was taken care of. Even stronger opposition came from her own people. Her advisors all protested her going out in public so soon after an assassination attempt. Even her guards, normally silently obedient, voiced some concerns.

"Your majesty I must protest." Warwick told her. "I know I don't have the same relationship with you as Captain Slovak, but I have served with him long enough to know he would say the same thing."

Elsa smiled at him. "I appreciate your concern Lieutenant. And even though I have known Captain Slovak longer I still trust you and your men implicitly. My safety is your concern. If you have any I wish to hear them."

"It's not just your safety but my own." Warwick told her. "If the Captain finds out I let you back out there he will toss me out the window."

Elsa laughed at this. "Come now Lieutenant, how long have you been a member of my royal guard?"

"Nearly two years your majesty." Warwick replied.

"And during that time has the Captain been able to talk me out of something once my mind is made up?"

Warwick's shoulders slumped a little. "No." Then he added "But it doesn't mean he was wrong. Want to back me up here Sergeant O'Conner's?"

David and Daniel glanced at each other and David spoke. "I have to agree with the Lieutenant. It just seems like an unnecessary risk so soon after an attempt on your life."

"Your concern is noted. But I can't just hide whenever there is a threat. I would never leave the castle. I have done that before. It didn't end well if you remember."

* * *

There was no convincing Elsa otherwise. Preparations were quickly made for the signing to take place in the city square again. Warwick let Erik know ahead of time what was going on.

"Has she lost her mind?" Erik asked.

"This coming from a man who jumped in front of a bullet?" Kristoff commented.

"She has been under a lot of stress." Warwick said. "There is no changing her mind."

Erik tied to get up. "That's it! Vacation's over."

Warwick and Kristoff both grabbed him. "No way. You are in no shape to even get out of this bed sir." Warwick told him. "We got this. Just relax."

Erik couldn't really relax though. He couldn't do a lot about it either. Ever since he woke up his legs didn't want to work right. He had yet to be able to stand.

He understood why Elsa wanted to make the signing public again. He knew it was important to her. He still didn't like it. She was putting herself in potential danger and he wouldn't be there to do anything about it. He trusted his men completely, but he preferred to be there himself.

* * *

Elsa scheduled the signing as quickly as possible. It took a day to get everything back in order. The new treaty would be signed, recognizing Keselshire as a full member of the alliance. There were also several new trade agreements in place.

On the morning of the signing Warwick stood with the rest of the guards, waiting for the queen to arrive. Anna and Kristoff arrived ahead of Elsa.

"She will be down in a moment. She's making sure everything is prepared." Anna told the guards.

Warwick bowed and turned his attention back to his men. His attention was taken away when someone called his name.

"Bjorn!"

He turned to see Abigail rushing towards him. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

He held his hands up. "I didn't want to worry you with it."

She put her hands on her hips. "You think I wouldn't find out? Everyone has been talking about it. Are you going to be on the stage?"

Warwick bit his lip. "Yes. I will be taking Captain Slovak's spot next to the queen."

"I…I don't want you up there." Abigail said.

Warwick gently took her hands. "Abby. We talked about this when we started seeing each other. This is my duty. There is risk involved."

She sniffed. "I know. I'm scared though. After what happened to Erik the danger suddenly seems more real for you."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. The assailant is locked up. He was working alone. There is nothing to worry about."

Abigail sighed. "There is always something to worry about. That's why you and the guys do what you do."

"True. But today it will be fine. I intend to return back here in a few hours. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry. And I'm not alone. All the friends and family worry about the guards. I guess it's what we have to live with." She slowly let go of his hands and started to walk away. Then she quickly turned around and pulled him close and kissed him. When she broke away she whispered. "Now come back safe." Then she walked away.

Warwick stood there stunned. He didn't expect their first kiss to happen like that. Behind him he heard the twins snickering. Kristoff was smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Anna was smirking. He just realized everyone saw what happened.

Elsa entered he hallway. "Sorry for the delay Lieutenant Warwick. I am ready to de…Are you alright Lieutenant?"

"Your majesty?"

"Your face is red. And you look like something took you by surprise." Elsa observed noticing his flushed cheeks and stunned stupor on his face.

Warwick straightened up. "I'm fine your majesty. Ready to depart when you are."

Elsa took the stage once again as she did the week before. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. The memory of the shooting was still fresh in her mind. Her eyes darted around the crowd looking for anything unusual.

She began her speech acknowledging someone else. "Greetings people of Arendelle. Last week I stood before you intending to tell you about a treaty that would benefit our kingdom along with our allies. Unfortunately, tragedy struck before I could do that. A cowardly act was made to try to ruin this treaty and destabilize our kingdom. If it were not for the incredible bravery and sacrifice of Captain Erik Slovak, I would not be standing here today. I want to start by acknowledging his actions, and also to let you know he has survived his wound and is recovering. I am forever grateful to him. His loyalty and determination however showed us that we could do more with this treaty. I am proud to share this with you."

She went on about the benefits and how it would move Arendelle forward. Unlike last time there was no gun shot. Elsa finished her speech, the citizens applauded, and the delegates all signed the treaty.

At long last all her hard work had paid off. The summit had concluded. She had succeeded.

* * *

After the signing the delegates quickly began to depart Arendelle. They had been there longer than planned. Winter was not far off and travel around Arendelle could be treacherous. For most of the delegates they left as soon as their ships were ready to depart.

Before he left King Titus stopped by to see Elsa. He entered her study and sat down.

"I want to thank you again for hosting this summit. I imagine it's been quite a trial for you and your staff."

Elsa nodded. "Especially considering what happened. But things could have been far worse. But I guess if the assassin had killed me everyone would already be here for my funeral."

Titus gave her an odd look. "Sorry." She said. "It's been a long few weeks."

"Well despite the circumstances you handling everything very well." He shifted topics. "So have you given any thought about what I said about nominating you for the high command council?"

Elsa looked surprised. "You're still nominating me? I thought after I nearly failed to get the treaty signed and a war almost started here that you would change your mind."

Titus smiled. "Well the point of the high command is to handle a disaster. You faced several here that I saw and managed to rise above them all. I am impressed. Things went bad. But if you hadn't handled them like you did they would have gone far worse. The votes will take a while to tabulate, but you should know the results come spring."

He stood to leave. "Oh, and if you're ever in Tricolat my wife and I would be honored to have you as our guests."

* * *

Elsa had a few last minute things to wrap up for the day. She sat in her study signing the last few documents when a knock came on her door.

"Yes?"

A guard opened. "Your majesty. Colonel Schilling here to see you."

Elsa had to think for a moment. "Ah yes. The expedition. Send him in."

Elsa stood as the colonel walked into the room and bowed. "Colonel Schilling. I trust everything is on schedule for the expedition to depart?"

"Yes your majesty. The last of the supplies are being loaded. We will be ready to depart tomorrow morning."

"Well Arendelle and myself thank you and your men for what you're about to undertake." Elsa told him. "I apologize for not being able to be more involved, but the summit has taken up most of my attention."

"Perfectly understandable. I hope in three years to give you a positive report." The colonel replied.

"I hope so too. Stay safe out there colonel." Elsa said.

Schilling bowed. "I will do my best. Oh by the way give my regards to Captain Slovak. I was looking forward to having him on this expedition."

Elsa looked at him confused. "Captain Slovak?"

Schilling nodded. "Oh yes. I was surprised that he was available. I imagine it was a difficult choice for you to let him join us. But we were looking forward to having a man of his expertise."

Elsa nodded. "Of course. Well Godspeed to you colonel."

* * *

With things calmed down Elsa went to visit with Erik. He was still confined to his hospital bed so any company he could get was needed to lift his spirits. As Elsa walked in today she wanted to make sure they talked about some things.

She asked the guards present to give them the room and sat down next to Erik.

"So how are you feeling today?" She asked.

Erik smiled. "Honestly, bored silly. And as much as I appreciate your company shouldn't you be attending to other matters?"

"I have business wrapped up for the day. Besides the wellbeing of my staff is part of my business." She replied.

"Well hopefully I won't be here too much longer. My legs have started moving again. Doc says in a few days I should try to start building my strength up slowly."

"That's good." Elsa said. "By the way, Colonel Schilling came by to see me a little while ago."

"Oh?" Erik asked carefully.

"Yes. He asked me to pass along my regards to you. And gave me some surprising information that my personal guard had signed on to join the expedition." She said pointedly.

"Oh that." Erik said. "Well it's a moot point now. But I was looking for the right time to tell you."

"That would have been before you signed up for the assignment. Why would you just plan on leaving your position so suddenly?" Elsa asked.

Erik put his head down. There was no dancing around this. "Well to be honest, because I figured you didn't want me around anymore."

"What would make you think that?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"Just your demeanor towards me lately. And I picked up on some things that made it seem like I was about to be replaced." He said.

Elsa bit her lip. "I won't lie to you. I was convinced you were no longer necessary. But I want you to know I was completely wrong. I let Wesley and others get in my head. I put politics ahead of friendship and loyalty."

She suddenly choked up and a couple tears fell. "What's wrong?" Erik asked.

"I almost threw you out of the castle despite everything you have done. You knew and you still sacrificed yourself. That's more then I deserve."

Erik quickly grabbed her hand. "You have no reason to feel bad. I can't even imagine the immense pressure you have been under. And I haven't made things easy for you either. You would have been well within your rights to dismiss me with how hard my actions have made things for you."

To his surprise Elsa took his hand and held it to her face. "It still should have never happened. I made this mistake before nearly pushing Anna away. I tried to push you away. It took almost losing you forever to remind me of what's important. I don't want you to go anymore. If you can forgive me I want you to stay."

"Even with how much trouble I tend to cause?" Erik asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't blame you for that anymore. While you were unconscious I went to question the shooter. He seemed unconcerned about nearly killing you and I found out he was supposed to kill Anna as well. I got so angry when I heard that I almost impaled him into the wall with ice. If it hadn't been for Anna…" She let her voice trail off and shuddered. Then she went on. "I got an understanding now of why you did the things you did. Your protective instincts and emotions took over, and you didn't have anyone to hold you back like I did."

Erik still held her hand and squeezed it ever so gently. "I'm just glad you didn't have to cross that line."

"Me too." Elsa said quietly. She then straightened up a little. "If you want. I want you to stay."

"I might not be able to function as I once did." Erik said nodding down to his legs.

Elsa smiled warmly. "Well I will be with you as you recover. And no matter what you always have a place here. I promise."

* * *

King Henry and Prince Joseph were among the last to leave. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff said goodbye to them on the dock.

"Well I have to say never a dull visit here in Arendelle." Henry grinned. Then he took on a more serious tone. "I'm glad everything turned out in the end."

"So am I. Please tell the rest of the family they were missed and we can't wait to see them again." Elsa smiled.

"Of course. Hopefully we can find a time to return soon. Or perhaps you can find a reason to visit Belcomp." Henry said.

"Oh it's on our list." Anna interrupted. "We are going to try to find a way to make it happen."

"Excellent." Henry grinned. "We will be sure to stay in touch. Come aboard when you're ready Joseph."

Anna and Kristoff stepped back to give Joseph a moment with Elsa. Although Anna made sure she could still try to listen in.

Joseph had come to the summit in hopes that he and Elsa would become something more. But after seeing his friend shot and nearly killed it didn't seem right to bring it up.

Elsa broke the ice. "I'm sorry we never got to have that talk." She said shyly.

"I understand." Joseph assured her. "With everything that happened it seemed like the wrong time."

Elsa nodded. "It doesn't mean I'm closed to the idea. Just now isn't the time. Perhaps when we meet next we can finally have that talk."

Joseph smiled. "I hope so. I believe my travels will bring me here during the summer. Hopefully it will be a calmer visit."

"Well it wouldn't take much to be calmer than this. But hopefully. Until then Prince Joseph." Elsa smiled.

Joseph bowed. "I look forward to it."

* * *

That night the master sat with his top lieutenants in a secluded room.

"I'm not sure what went wrong my lord. It seems the assassination attempt strengthened her resolve." One of them said.

"Yes indeed. Impressive. Too bad she refuses to listen to reason. She would be a powerful ally." The master observed.

"So what do we do now? The summit was supposed to be the start of her downfall. Instead it made her look like a hero." Another said.

The master folded his hands thinking for a moment then said. "It appears it's time for the extreme approach. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. But Queen Elsa has left us no choice. Make the preparations."

End Chapter 56

* * *

So ends the summit. But you never know what's coming next. Only an estimated two chapters left in part four.

Oh for those of you begging for a kiss I finally threw one in the story. You're welcome. Granted it wasn't between the characters everyone is begging for but at least I threw you a bone.

Leave those reviews!

Oh and only 2 people so far have voted in the poll of who you think the master is. If you're not sure where to find it, it can be found at the top of my profile page.

Also still open to names for my star wars story characters. Send those via PM please.

Until next chapter.


	57. Chapter 57: Beginnings and Endings

Welcome back!

Who's ready to see what happens next? Sorry for the delay. Hoping the next chapter comes out quicker. In fact it's already in progress. Time to find out what's going on in Arendelle after the events of the summit.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 57

Winter usually fell quickly on Arendelle.

The cold came on strong and the snow poured onto the land. The people stored up and prepared for the long dark cold stretch. The fjord froze over, blocking access to the main harbor, but Arendelle wasn't completely isolated during the winter. Ports on some of the further coasts from the capitol city could be accessed. Only if truly needed would outlanders visit Arendelle though as it required a long cold overland trip to Arendelle city.

For Elsa it was a welcome reprieve. She only had to deal with local issues. Even then most of Arendelle was buttoned down for the winter and there weren't as many issues. The ambassadors that stayed in received limited correspondence and didn't have much to see the queen about.

Elsa also had the advantage of being impervious to the cold. While everyone else bundled up in their heaviest clothes when they went out, Elsa walked freely immune to the biting wind. Sometimes she walked out behind the castle among the snow covered trees and just enjoyed the silence.

She also took advantage of the time to spend it with Anna. The sisters could be found sledding on the hills, building snowmen, or having snowball fights. When they came back inside they would sit down with some hot chocolate and chat about whatever was on their minds.

They both missed their cousins. They stayed as long as they could. Elsa wished she could have spent more time with them but the events of the summit left her busy. She was sure her cousins learned more than they bargained for. She hoped they would all be together soon.

Today Elsa walked among the grove of trees behind the castle alone lost in thought. The only sounds were the light crunching of snow under her feet. Everything else in the distance was muffled by the snow. It was hard to believe that only a month ago, both inside her mind and outside, it was so loud she couldn't hear her own thoughts beyond the inner screams of frustration and worry.

A speck of light blue in her ice dress among the tall white covered trees she walked slowly along. Even amongst the calm she still had plenty to think about. She was helping steer Arendelle into a new, changing world. In other kingdoms, sparks of revolution were igniting as people protested against the long established monarchies to gain freedom for themselves.

In response, many monarchs had tightened their grip on the people. In some cases, like Kesselshire, full on rebellions resulted in years of civil war. Elsa was determined to make sure nothing like that happened in Arendelle. While she wasn't ready to give up the monarchy, she understood that eventually her family's rule over the people would possibly end one day. She was dedicated to giving the people more power over the course of time. She wanted to be benevolent and listen to her people, unlike the more aggressive actions of her peers.

Her personal worries also weighed heavy on her mind. She loved spending time with Anna and Kristoff, but with them being married it meant there was less time to spend with them. She loved Kristoff, and was happy he was officially part of her family, but it was hard to get used to this. There were times she felt really alone.

Then there was her current situation with Joseph. The events of the summit prevented them from discussing what their future might mean. Maybe it was for the best for now. Elsa was still not sure how she wanted to proceed. She liked Joseph very much. He was sweet and kind. He treated her like she was the most important person in the world to him, much unlike several other princes who seemed to think of her as some sort of trophy. She appreciated Joseph and his patience, and she felt bad about leading him on this long.

She wasn't entirely leading him on though. She would be lying if she said she didn't find him charming. Part of her was still feeling cautious about entering any sort of romantic relationship. But just because they started down that path didn't mean they would be getting married a week later. They both agreed to see how things played out. Sooner or later she would probably have to take that first step.

There was another reason she was holding back with Joseph; It was the reason she was walking around right now and not buried in the ground.

Ever since she and Erik patched their relationship back together, some confusing feelings returned. Erik had been her friend as well as her guard for many years. But shortly after her coronation she, at times, saw him in another way.

She usually pushed those feelings aside. Given the dynamic they had it invited several complications if she ever decided to explore her feelings further.

She didn't know exactly what the feelings were. Sometimes she just wondered if she had something she read about called "damsel syndrome": Ladies falling for someone who rescued them only to find out it wasn't real, just heat of the moment feelings. She doubted that was her, but she wanted to be sure.

Then there was how Erik might feel himself. He was a very hard man to read, excellent at hiding his feelings. When they first met Elsa wonderedif he even had feelings. At first she thought he was a harsh cold man who protected her out of duty alone. As time went on she came to know the man behind the hard exterior. That didn't mean he had developed any feelings other than friendship for her. While he cared for her she knew he would never violate any of his duties or oaths he made. If he felt it would be a violation of his sworn duty Elsa was sure he would never allow himself to be attracted to her.

On top of that there was their life stations. She was a queen and despite his accomplishments he was still a commoner. Even if knighting was still a practice it would still be considered too low of a station for a queen. The reception to her having a relationship with a commoner would not be a good one. She was sure the council would never allow it.

Then there was the notion of who Erik really was. Most of the time he was a kind and caring person, always focused on his duties and making sure both she and Arendelle were safe. There were times though where he showed a dangerous dark side. He would not hesitate to use his sword or pistol to dispatch of anyone he considered a threat. She knew there were times he took matters into his own hands with deadly force rather than seek out peaceful alternatives. While she had forgiven him for that and could somewhat reconcile his actions, she wasn't sure if she could be with someone like that.

That didn't mean she cared any less about him. She was by his side as he tried to recover from the devastating wound he received. It was a slow process. The first time he tried to get out of bed he promptly fell over. Since then he needed a cane to get around. It was hard for Elsa to watch someone she knew as a man of action hobble around like he had aged fifty years in a matter of months. She could only imagine how much more frustrating it was for him. She still had high hopes he would recover fully. Hopefully he wouldn't drive himself mad with that waiting though.

She stopped and looked out on the frozen harbor in the distance. The late morning sunlight was glinting off the ice. She smiled softly and turned back towards the castle. These walks were helpful to clear her head before getting back to work. Probably something she should have tried a long time ago.

She walked in the door heading for her study. She was expecting to meet with Hyrop to go over some local business. When she arrived she sat down behind her desk. After a few moments there was a knock at the door. She smiled looking up. "Come in."

Instead of Hyrop his servant walked through. Elsa had met him several times before.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked.

The young man seemed to be at loss for words. He opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. The devastated look on his face worried her. But nothing prepared her for the words that finally came out of his mouth.

* * *

Elsa slowly walked through the door to Hyrop's home. Everything was eerily quiet. She had the guards that accompanied her wait by the door as she walked alone inside. She hadn't been here in a while, yet the memories came flooding back. Every step seemed painful as she walked further and further into the large house. She entered the display room where he kept many of his prized possessions that he collected over the years. Always the student of history and culture he was fascinated by even the most trivial artifacts from ancient civilizations.

She kept walking. The room seemed dimmer somehow. The artifacts duller. She strode past them and into Hyrops bed chamber.

She knew what she was going to find. But she still wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Hyrop lay motionless on his bed. He looked peaceful as if he was asleep. But he was never going to rise again. The words his servant had told Elsa a short while ago still rang in her ears.

"Lord Hyrop died last night."

Elsa had immediately left the castle without telling anyone, not even Anna, where she was going.

Now she leaned against the wall and choked back sobs. She never really knew her real grandpa. Hyrop had been the closest she had ever had. The memories slammed to the forefront of her mind. Before the accident with Anna he was always there to make her smile or laugh. Always telling her stories. She didn't realize it then, but his simple children's stories he told where teaching her for the future. Even after she secluded herself he would still write letters full of lessons and grandfatherly affection. When she revealed her powers and became queen he stood by her and advised her. He was not afraid to tell her when she was in the wrong. He could be stern when needed, but she knew she was a better person and queen for it.

She remembered as a child being bored and wishing it would be over as he took her around the artifact displays telling her about each one. Now she would give anything to have one more time of him showing her around that room.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice another figure standing in the door at first. Not until a shadow fell across her did she start a little. She looked up to see Lord Wallace enter the room.

He had a solemn look on his face as he entered and looked down at his old mentor. He barely acknowledged Elsa as he stepped inside.

Elsa watched him a moment before she spoke. "Lord Wallace I'm so sorry."

He took a deep labored breath. "I came as soon as I heard." He turned to Elsa. "How are you holding up?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not well. I can't believe he is gone."

Wallace sighed. "He will be missed greatly. Arendelle won't be the same without him."

Elsa managed the tiniest of smiles. "I guess he touched both of our lives."

Wallace nodded. "And many more. Hyrop always seemed to see the potential in people. Even in me. His arch rival's son. He saw potential in me and took me under his wing."

"Same here." Elsa said. "When so many turned against me and lost faith in me he stood by me and made sure I was ready for what's ahead."

They stood there in silence for a moment observing their fallen mentors memory. Finally Elsa spoke again. "There will be a memorial service of course. Would you care to speak?"

Wallace smiled a little. "I would be honored. The least I can do for him is to let everyone know what a great man he was."

* * *

Anna sat in a bay window silently looking at the snow. Not long ago Elsa had returned to the castle, given her a hug and told her the terrible news. After that Anna needed to be alone for a while.

Like Elsa Hyrop had been like a grandpa to her. When Elsa went into isolation Hyrop still made sure to keep Anna company from time to time. He assured her that, whatever the reason was that Elsa hid herself away, it wasn't Anna's fault. He assured her that eventually the issue would work itself out, and that Anna just needed to be patient. At the time she didn't know it but Hyrop was right.

Hyrop had taught her lessons as well. He knew that as the heir after Elsa, Anna would have to be prepared for anything. When Kristoff and she began their relationship Hyrop was one of the few in the royal court who saw the kind of man Kristoff was and supported her in the relationship.

When others, including herself, doubted Anna's ability to rule when Elsa was out of the kingdom, Hyrop gave her confidence and made sure he was around to support her. Now that he was gone Anna was worried she couldn't do it alone next time Elsa had to leave the kingdom in her care. Anna was always brave and spirited, but when it came to ruling like she was born to do her confidence wavered. She loved the people but she was afraid of failing them.

She hoped she could honor Hyrop's memory when the time came for her to step up.

* * *

The service for Hyrop was held a week later. Elsa opened the castle courtyard so as many people as possible could attend. Despite the cold there was a large turnout. Despite his condition Erik came out and stood the entire service.

Elsa spoke first. "Lord Hyrop was many things. But first and foremost he was a servant to Arendelle. No matter what he did he put his home first. And in doing that he did what he could for it's people. He always put the needs of the people first. He always looked for the best in others."

She went on telling about Hyrop's contributions and accomplishments. Then she told how much he meant to her personally. Finally telling the assembled how much her family owed to Hyrop. She choked up several times but managed to get through without breaking down.

She turned the eulogy over to Wallace who stood solemnly and spoke about how he first met Hyrop. His father had never agreed with Hyrop's ideals. In a shock to everyone Hyrop choose Wallace as an apprentice when he came of age. His father was furious and demanded that Wallace refused. Wallace was curious to why Hyrop would choose him out of all people and decided to give it a try. It turned out the man had much to teach him. Over time he was able to bridge the gap between Hyrop and his father. Before his father died he admitted that even though he still disagreed with Hyrop on many things he gained a great deal of respect for him.

When Wallace stepped down Byron and a few others said some words. When they finished it was time to proceed to the burial. Hoses pulled a cart that help the coffin. Music played as the people followed behind. Elsa and Anna walked next to the cart clutching each other's arms. When they arrived at the burial site they stepped onto another platform that had Arendelle flags flapping in the cold wind. Elsa took a deep breath and spoke as loud as she could.

"And now we deliver Lord Hyrop's body to the earth and commend his spirit to the ages. May you forever be in our hearts and memories, and may we forever be thankful for your time with us."

She then whispered to herself. "Goodbye old friend."

She choked back tears as they took Hyrop's coffin and lowered it into the grave. She wished they had more time. There was so much that was left unsaid between them. Did she ever tell him what he really meant to her? Now it was too late.

He was gone forever.

* * *

A somber mood came over the castle for the next few weeks. Elsa was melancholic much of the time. She still attended her duties as usual, but her smile had nearly vanished.

They say time heals all things. But Elsa knew the pain would never completely go away. She knew from the loss of her parents that eventually one adapted to and accepted the fact they had to move on. It didn't hurt as much as it did years ago but she still missed them terribly.

Hyrop's passing weighed heavily on the mind of Erik as well. He wasn't sure how but he was sure that Hyrop was one of the reasons he survived his wound.

Erik missed the elderly man. Despite Erik not being a noble and a soldier instead of a politician, Hyrop still imparted advice and wisdom onto him. It didn't seem to matter who you where or what walk of life you were on, Hyrop had something for everyone. Erik saw him discussing things with everyone from the queen to the stable boy.

With him gone Erik felt it was best if things return back to normal for Elsa as soon as possible. That meant he needed to return to duty.

The problem was he still couldn't get around without a cane. He hadn't left the castle ground floor since the shooting. As he hobbled along he came to one of the main staircases. He stood there for a moment, taking it in before deciding it was time. Tonight he was sleeping in his own bed. He was literally going to take a step up in recovery and conquer the stairs. If he could crawl up Hell's Ridge he could manage some simple stairs.

He stepped onto the first step and used the cane to support his weight and hoist his other leg up. His body shook and legs quivered but he stayed upright. He took a deep breath and ascended the next stair. He slowly worked his way up one step at a time. As he climbed his body felt weaker and his legs trembled more. All the common sense in the world screamed at him to sit down and rest, but he was going to press on. He got about half way up and attempted the next step. This time he was unable to complete the step. His legs quit and he felt himself falling backwards. He cursed as he fell and crashed to the stairs and proceeded to tumble down as his cane clattered away. Finally he hit the bottom and groaned loudly in pain.

"Erik!"

Elsa, who was nearby, heard the commotion and rushed over and knelt beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Stupid useless body." Erik spat angrily as he lay sprawled on the ground attempting to get back up.

Elsa watched with a pained look on her face. Erik was obviously frustrated. If she didn't know him any better she thought he might cry. She gently placed her hand on his arm.

"It's ok. You'll get there. You just have to be patient."

"Look at me. I'm useless. I can't even climb a set of stairs. You should have just let me die." Erik muttered.

Elsa couldn't believe the words coming out of her guard's mouth. She had never known Erik to adopt a defeated attitude.

"Now what kind of talk is that?"

"It's the truth." Erik said. "What good am I if I can't perform my duties?"

"Look at me." Elsa said calmly yet sternly. "I won't accept this kind of talk. It doesn't matter what kind of shape you're in, you're always going to be good for something. When I ran off and hid and tried to do it again did you give up on me?"

"No, but that's…"

"No but's." Elsa cut him off. "You refused to let me give up on myself then. Now I'm not going to let you give up. Now it may take some time, but I will be with you till you are back on your feet. I promise."

She took his hand as he slowly got back to his feet. "Let's make sure you didn't hurt yourself even more. Just be patient. You will recover from this. I have faith in you."

* * *

As the winter dragged on things started to slowly return to normal around the castle. Preparations were beginning for the spring when the harbor would thaw and normal trade would resume.

In that time, Kristoff took the opportunity to learn more about the workings of the kingdom. He wanted to be more useful when things picked back up again. He stayed up late reading last night and meant to sleep in some but something woke him up.

He rolled over and noticed Anna wasn't there. It was unusual for Anna to wake up during the night. She slept like a rock.

"Anna, are you alright?" He called out.

His reply was a horrible retching sound coming from their bathroom. He got out of bed and walked over to her. "Anna are you alright?"

Anna sat on the floor looking miserable. "I feel terrible." Was all she managed to say.

"You don't look so good. We better get you downstairs to the doctor." Kristoff said concerned.

He helped her down to the infirmary and sent a guard to let Elsa know. She quickly joined Kristoff as Doc examined Anna. They stood waiting anxiously as the sun creeped up over the horizon in the window. Both of them hoping it was just a simple illness.

After what seemed like forever the doctor finally came out.

"How is she?" Both Elsa and Kristoff asked at the same time.

"She's feeling better." The doc started before Kristoff interrupted.

"So what caused it?"

"Just some morning sickness. She will experience it from time to time for a while." Doc explained

"Why?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Because she's pregnant."

Kristoff's knees went weak and he sat down. Elsa gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh yes, very sure." Doc said. "You can go see her now. I imagine you have a lot to discuss."

Kristoff managed to stand and walk to where Anna was still lying on a bed with a big smile on her face. "So did you get the news?"

Kristoff nodded. Anna looked slightly concerned. "Are you alright."

"I'm...I'm a little in shock." He admitted.

"Me too, but also excited. You ready to be an aunt Elsa?"

"Absolutely." Elsa grinned. "But we can talk about that later. I'll give you and your husband a few moments."

She stepped out to give them some time alone and celebrate the news. It was an exciting prospect. A new life entering their family in the near future. She was nervous as well. She hoped she could be a good aunt. While she liked children she didn't have a great deal of experience with them. Then there was also the concern about her powers and how they could affect a child…

No. She wasn't going to live in fear again. What happened with Anna was an accident, and it could be avoided this time. She was going to be there for her nephew or niece.

It seemed strange. It hadn't been that long since she lost Hyrop. Now with an ending came a new beginning.

* * *

End Chapter 57

So one life ends and another is about to begin.

Hope you enjoyed it. Last chapters have been a little shorter then my usual. I didn't want to combine some of the story plots to take focus off them.

Well we had to say goodbye to Hyrop. Looking back I wish I would have done more with him. Hope you enjoyed the role he played in the story. I did promise you someone would die before part 4 was complete though.

Hope you have enjoyed part 4. We had a wedding, a lot more political talk then I intended, a main character almost died. A funeral, and a baby on the way. And there is still one more chapter left. Like I have said before, Part 4 will end of 4 words. Remember what happened last time I said that?

And now for news and notes.

Incoming stories!

A few months ago I put a poll out asking which story idea you wanted to see most. I kept the results hidden. So finally here are the top results along with when you can expect these stories.

1st place. Fractured Frozen Fractals. The Frozen and Pierced Heart but with an altered timeline. How will things play out? -This story will happen. The original needs to be completed first of course. But I already have plans for this one.

2nd place. Tied between 2 stories.

Shield of Arendelle. Frozen-Avengers/Agents of Shield crossover. Circumstances lead to Elsa being trapped and discovered in our modern world. She is then discovered and studied by S.H.I.E.L.D-This one is looking pretty likely. However still working on ideas so I will take some time

Winter's Legacy: Arendelle has fallen. The fate of the queen is unknown. The Prince and Princess escaped with the serving people. With their home gone the people of Arendelle scatter to other nations to start life anew. As the years pass the facts become difficult to separate from folktale and legend. The conquerors of Arendelle refuse to release the historical documents or let the people return or visit. The people have to face the truth. Their home is gone. They absorb into other cultures but some never forget their homeland. Long afterward a few decedents begin to show some interesting abilities…Note: The main movies characters will only make certain appearances. Mostly in flashbacks and letters.-This one I'm planning on starting very soon. Still deciding if I will tie anything in with this story or not.

3rd place. Frozen in Time: Frozen story. Besides the powers of winter Elsa eventually discovers she does not age as well. While it sounds thrilling at first she comes to the realization that she must watch everyone she know die while she carries on. She then soon discovers she must choose whether to stay and rule. Or to step down. Whether to remain as a living legend, or fade into the background.-This was a last minute idea when I made the poll that surprised me with the popularity. While I'm not sure I can pull it off I am working on ideas to further expand it. It's considered wait and see. But thanks to your votes I am considering it.

4th place. Black Ice: What if Anna's sacrifice doomed her? How would Elsa react? A Mirror universe story that looks at the dark side of the snow queen.-Planning on it. Might have to wait on it depending how other stories turn out.

5th place was a four way tie. So those will be on hold for now.

What I didn't put in the poll because the idea came later was a Star Wars story. Currently the idea is to do several stories that start in the clone wars era and move on from there.

While looking over some writing tips I came across one for developing . It suggested writing a short test story and publish it to see what people think of your O.C. I wish I would have tried that with this story.

I have a few O.C. test stories coming up. One already in the works. Here are the ones I got coming up. Special preview for my readers.

Trial on Onderon. Mako Raan is a Jedi Padawan apprenticed to Master Ima Gun-Di. Before the events of Attack of the Clones, He, his master, and Mace Windu travel to Onderon to try to stop it from joining the separatist alliance.

Untitled. Evana Surrell is a Jedi Youngling who embarks on the gathering on the planet of Illum to collect her crystal for her lightsaber. Will also feature Master Yoda and Plo Koon.

Untitled. Dracko Aparnes is a pilot and fighter squadron commander. He and his squadron, saber squadron, join Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano in an early clone wars battle.

Untitled. Lannik Signas is a republic spy. As the clone wars begin he is sent to gather vital intelligence for the war effort. Will also feature Count Doku and Palpantine.

These stories will be just a chapter or two. I will also do some for the other stories. I need to come up with names for the characters.

I'll let you know when these come out. Or keep an eye out on your alerts if you follow me.

Poll still open: The poll for who you think the master is remains open. Only 5 have voted so far. The poll will close shortly after the release of the first chapter of part 5. Show off your detective skills and vote today!

If I may be brutally honest…

Now generally I am an easy going nice guy. At least on paper. However there are times when my directness and bluntness can show. This is going to be one of those times.

I have asked that if you want to ask when the next update will be to send me a pm. Not beg in the reviews. Well some still do this. I feel like I speak for most writers when I say don't leave a review that is just asking for an update. Frankly it's rude and highly disappointing to us writers. Nothing kills inspiration faster than getting all excited for a new review and seeing it just says "Update".

That's all for now. Hope your looking forward the end of part 4 and the preview for part 5.


	58. Chapter 59: With Great Change

Welcome to the part 4 finale!

After the emotional roller coaster of the last chapter what else can I pull out of my hat? You ready to see how Part 4 ends? Read on!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 58

_Two Miles off the Southern Coast of Keselshire_

"INCOMING!"

A shell slammed into the hull of the R.A.S. _Pathfinder, _followed by a second that shattered the rail before impacting the deck.

"Full sail! Get us turned around! Return fire with the aft cannons! Target their sails!" Captain Tarket barked as he walked along the deck. His crew scrambling to follow his orders all the while under fire.

As part of the Arendelle task force sent to protect their new Keselshire allies, the _Pathfinder _and several other ships patrolled the waters. They were several miles off the coast when they were suddenly attacked by Sageret forces.

"Sir, the _Artigas _is burning!" An officer called to him.

"I see it. There is nothing we can do for them. We have to get out of here and let Arendelle know what's happening." He replied.

"Are we really going to turn tail and run captain?" Another asked.

More shells crashed into the ship sending splinters and sailors flying. A fragment caught Tarket in the face drawing blood. He grimaced and wiped his face.

"We have no choice. We are heavily outnumbered. This is a full invasion which we can't repel. If they sink us then no one will come to help Keselshire until it's too late."

His first officer came running up to him. "Sir! I recommend we turn hard and give them a full broadside. We can't use the chain shot with the aft guns."

"Negative commander. We would risk the rest of their ships catching us. Keep ahead full speed. We can outrun them and keep only their forward guns on us."

The crew returned fire as it came raining back on them, damaging the hull. Despite this, the ship stayed afloat, slowly putting distance between them and their pursuers.

Tarket gripped the railing as he gave commands, all the while thinking to himself what this would mean once they returned home.

Nothing would be the same.

* * *

While Elsa and Anna talked about the news of a baby, Kristoff stepped into another room and watched the sun rise over Arendelle. The news was still sinking in. Was he ready for this? It wasn't like he had a choice but it was so unexpected.

It wasn't that he didn't want kids. It just seemed like something that was far in the future. Now the future was staring him right in the face. Just last night he was worried about being a good prince and a leader to Arendelle while still being a good husband to Anna. Now he had to worry about being a good father as well.

From behind him a voice asked. "Something on your mind?"

Kristoff turned around to see Erik standing there leaning on his cane.

"Anna's pregnant." Was all he could think of to say.

"Well that would explain the shrieking from the royal sisters" Erik smiled. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thanks." Kristoff said, the stunned look still on his face.

"Is something wrong? You look terrified." Erik asked

"That's because I am. I mean how would you react if you unexpectedly found out you were to become a father?" Kristoff asked.

"Probably have the same reaction I had the other six times I got that news and ran screaming into the night." Erik shrugged.

"Wait, what?"

"Kidding." Erik smirked. "Well not about running and screaming into the night. That's probably how I would react."

"I'm not ready for this." Kristoff admitted. "Before I met Anna I didn't really have to take responsibility for anyone except myself. Now I'm responsible for so many. I have no idea how to raise a child, much less how to balance that with everything else."

"I doubt anyone ever feels ready for it. But I'm confident that you'll be an amazing father." Erik assured him. "Besides you're not going to be alone. You have many friends here. Then don't forget your wife. She will be with you as well. She's probably as nervous as you are. She is going to need you. Speaking of which I don't think you have time to worry. You might want to go talk to your wife."

* * *

Kristoff took Anna back to their room and they stayed there for a while in silence. Finally Anna spoke. "Are you alright?"

"To be honest, I'm scared." Kristoff admitted.

Anna smiled and kissed him. "Me too. But look at it this way. I was completely taken by surprise when my sister turned out to have magic powers. Neither of us were prepared for falling for each other when we met. You weren't looking for anyone and I thought I already found someone. We were never able to prepare for Hans turning against us and trying to take over. Ever since then we have had to deal with multiple problems."

"You know, comparing having a child to the dangers we have faced isn't exactly encouraging." Kristoff pointed out.

"Okay maybe not the best examples. But my point is they took us by a surprise. This is a surprise now. But we have time to prepare before the baby arrives. Besides we have an abundance of one of the most important things needed to raise a child" She smiled.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked.

"Lots and lots of love."

* * *

Winter dragged on but the end was in sight. Despite all the excitement and preparations for her new niece or nephew Elsa had to focus on work as well.

With the spring would come new diplomatic visits. She had to prepare for those. Unfortunately her trusted advisor and council speaker Hyrop was gone. Now she had to appoint a replacement.

She and Byron went over candidates to find the best choice. In truth she though Byron was the best option, but seeing as he was already chancellor he could not hold he speaker position as well.

He did have an idea she hadn't considered yet.

"What about Councilman Purkim?"

Elsa looked up from the document she was reading thoughtfully. "You know, I hadn't really considered him. He is rather new to the council. But now that you mention it he is an amazing speaker. Plus I don't think there is a more intelligent person in the castle. But will the council accept it seeing he is not of noble birth?"

Byron rubbed his chin. "That will be a sticking point. Especially since it will put him in line for the throne even without noble birth."

"Refresh my memory. Where does council speaker fall in the line of succession?" Elsa asked

"Third. Behind myself and the Prime Minister." Byron said. "Although outside of noble birth he would slide behind every other of age noble in the kingdom."

"Wait, it's already planned out where someone falls in line whether or not they are nobility?"

Byron smiled. "One of the more unenviable parts of my job, putting together and keeping track of the succession line. Did you know the royal guard is even on there?"

Elsa laughed slightly. "My captain? Really? Where does he fall?"

"He's a long way down the list. But it was thought that the king or queen's personal guard would pick up on some of the workings of running the kingdom. Bet then all noble lines would have to be wiped out, along with the several other government officials and all Generals and Admirals. Whoever first decided to put that position in the succession line probably didn't consider this; if somehow everyone before him were killed, he probably didn't do his job very well."

Elsa laughed. "Dare I ask who's last in the line?"

Byron smiled. "That would be the royal stable boy."

Elsa shook her head. "Poor Kyle. Such a nice boy. He's too young but I honestly think he should be higher on the list. He's a very hard worker."

"Maybe I should swap him with bumbling Brannagin." Byron laughed.

"If the line of succession ever falls to Lord Brannagin it's all but assured it will fall to Kyle by the end of the week." Elsa grinned.

The two laughed for a moment imagining how quickly the lord, who was considered to be a disaster waiting to happen, would lose the kingdom.

Elsa wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. It felt good to laugh again. "But seriously, what about Councilman Purkim? Think it will work?"

"There will be resistance. But if I point out how far down the line he moves we should be able to get him appointed. No one on the council can deny his intelligence. Anything else we need to cover?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "I think we are overdue in publicly recognizing Captain Slovak for his actions during the summit. We need to put something together."

Byron jotted it down. "I agree. The people will expect that taking a bullet for the queen will merit public recognition."

"So when should we have the ceremony then?" Elsa asked.

Byron thought looking out the window. "I would wait a little while. He is recovering well correct?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. To everyone's great relief. He is moving around better. In fact he doesn't need the cane as much. The doctor is now convinced he will recover fully."

"Excellent." Byron smiled. "I recommend waiting until he can stand on his own and confident in front of the people. It will be good for them to see that he not only survived but overcame. It will be a good symbol for Arendelle as well. Besides, it will be easier to hold it in the spring."

"Very well." Elsa said. "Early spring it is."

* * *

Spring slowly thawed Arendelle out. Ice could be heard cracking and breaking up in the harbor. As it cleared trade started up again in the city as the harbor retuned to its usual bustling activity.

Anna and Elsa made several trips down to the docks to watch and greet the workers and welcome them back to the trade season.

Elsa found herself busy once again as the trade picked up. The diplomatic visits would soon pick up as well. She hoped the months leading up to the next winter were slower than last year. She had accomplished much but it was a lot to take on.

While the new trade made life busier for her she only got involved in major negotiations. All the other ins and outs and recording of the transactions she left in the capable hands of her trade minister.

As she walked down the hall to her study to look over a new trade proposal she became distracted by the sudden activity around her in the castle. People seemed to be talking excitedly and running to the windows. There was also notes of concern in their voices.

She stopped one of the staff. "What is going on?"

The young man bowed. "Your majesty. It sounds like there is a ship approaching the harbor and appears to be damaged."

Elsa frowned. Damaged ships were not unheard of. Sometimes a captain would brave the ice flows or a ship would be damaged in a storm. But the ice was clear and there had been no storms. She hoped it wasn't a pirate attack in one of their ship lanes. That would be a headache she didn't need.

She ran up to one of the balcony's facing the harbor followed by Colonel Davis and looked out. Indeed there was a ship approaching the sea wall. It was leaning so hard to the port she was amazed it hadn't capsized or sank yet. It had to be taking on water. As it came closer she could make out further detail. The ship design looked familiar, nothing like the usual trade ship that came into port. As it dawned on her to why it looked familiar she heard Davis gasp in shock as he recognized it too.

It was an Arendelle warship.

Only the most well equipped and daring pirates or raiders would try to take on a light warship on their own. This was a mail line ship though. No pirate would try to take one on their own.

"Colonel I want to know who would dare attack one of our naval vessels. We are not going to let this go."

"Yes your majesty. We will find out who attacked them and find them." Davis replied.

"Do you know what ship that is?" She asked.

Davis pulled out a spyglass and took a look. "Not yet. When it gets closer I'll see if I can recognize it."

They watched as the ship limped past the wall and into the harbor. Elsa could here distant shouts from the docks as medical wagons sped towards to dock to assist the potential wounded. From the deck Davis could see sailors waving for assistance.

Finally Davis got the ships identification. "Your majesty. That's the _Pathfinder_!"

"But they are supposed to be part of the task force helping protect Keselshire." She said concerned. "What are they doing here? They aren't scheduled to return till the fall."

"Well she's been heavily damaged. The hull took a heavy beating. Battle damage for sure." Davis observed.

"Get the wounded help as soon as they dock. I want to see the captain as soon as possible, we need to find out what happened."

"Yes your majesty!" Davis said and ran off to rely orders.

Elsa gripped the railing and watched as in the distance people ran up the gangplank as the ship docked to get the wounded off. Someone had attacked them. She needed to know who and why.

* * *

It wasn't long before Elsa found herself in the castle infirmary looking at the ships captain who was getting patched up. Luckily his injuries were minor.

"Captain Tarket. If you feel up to it I need to know what happened."

The captain nodded. "It was the Sageret. Their fleet came on us suddenly. We tried to hold them off but we were completely outnumbered and outgunned."

"What about Commodore Whalen and his flagship? There were eight ships assigned your task force." Elsa asked

Tarket shook his head. "Gone. We were the only ship to escape the carnage. The Keselshire ships with us were overrun as well."

Elsa sat down and visibly wilted. If it was true that the other seven ships were destroyed, that meant the deaths of nearly three thousand Arendelle sailors.

"Any idea why the Sageret attacked?" She asked softly.

"It was an invasion force. They were headed towards Keselshire's south shore." Tarket explained.

The news was a shock to Elsa. But now was not the time to panic. Instead she stood. "Thank you Captain. Rest well. You did your kingdom proud. Rest assured your fallen comrades will not have died in vain."

She tuned to her top commanders Admiral Hauge and General Nohr. "You know what this means. Make the preparations. I want the fleet ready to depart soon."

She then turned to Byron. "Chancellor assemble the council. Looks like we need to be responsible for this treaty we created."

* * *

The council assembled quickly and Elsa had her commander's stand next to her so they could address the situation as well.

Once they were all seated Elsa spoke.

"If you haven't heard already one of our ships has returned from Keselshire badly damaged. Her captain reported that they were attacked by Sageret forces. Unfortunately it appears the other ships in that task force were lost."

There was murmuring around the room as the news sunk in. Elsa continued.

"Captain Tarket reported an invasion of Keselshire. It appears the Sageret are up to their usual habits, trying to take advantage of the needy. We are not going to allow that to happen. I'm sure you all remember that Keselshire sought us out for help last year and we hosted the summit that created the treaty. I have instructed General Nohr and Admiral Hauge to prepare our forces to depart and protect Keselshire."

Lord Farner stood. "My queen. Many nations signed the treaty. Many of them are closer. Why don't we allow them to deal with it? Sageret is not a serious threat to most of them. They could easily protect Keselshire without us. In fact, more than likely they are already engaged in Keselshire and it will be over by the time we arrive. It would be a waste of time and money to launch a large task force. Why not simply send a smaller force to show the flag and our support? That's all they will likely be needed for."

Elsa nodded. "It is true that other kingdoms are closer and could drive the invaders off easily. However, Keselshire came to us, we hosted the event. Arendelle needs to show their support with more than a token appearance. We also still have soldiers and sailors in the area with other task forces. It will be bad for morale if their own kingdom doesn't show up to support them. We also have no idea when Keselshire will be able to send for help. Our ship arrived here because they were fortunate enough to survive the initial attack and were chased home. It could be days or possibly weeks before another ally is notified. We are taking no chances. And finally this unprovoked attack cost the lives of three thousand of our sailors. I am not okay with that. We need to show Sageret that there are consequences for such actions."

She then motioned to her commanders. "Admiral Hauge and General Nohr will explain our plans."

Hauge stepped forward. "We have already dispatched scout ships to the theatre. We learned a hard lesson from Fernada. We are not going into the situation blind. We will land the liberation force at the Isle of Yurman. That will serve as our staging area should we not be able to find safe harbor. From there we will plan a landing. If there is safe harbor on Keselshire we will land the army there while the fleet sails south to engage the enemy fleet and provide fire support."

Nohr stepped forward to take over. "Once the army lands we will join with our allies to drive Sageret out of Keselshire. Since we are not declaring war on them if they choose to retreat and return home we will let them. We are not planning on invading Sageret itself. There close ties with Dronmier makes them a difficult candidate for retaliation even if we wanted to."

"What about Dronmier? How do we know they are not supporting their friends?" One of the lords asked.

"Excellent question." Elsa said. "We believe they are probably being supported with money and equipment. We do not know for sure but its best to assume they are. However, Dronmier will not want to risk starting an all-out war by launching their own invasion of Keselshire. If they are behind this then they are using one of their puppets to weaken the allies."

She turned it back to the general. "Driving Sageret off should be relatively easy. More than likely they plan to drive as far up the kingdom as quickly as they can then try to force Keselshire to sue for peace and give up the conquered territory. It's their typical acquisition tactics. They can't support a drawn out war so they strike fast, take what they can, and dig in knowing the kingdom won't be able to drive them off. Since they are aware of the treaty they probably launched his surprise attack in hopes of overwhelming Keselshire and forcing them to surrender a portion of their kingdom before help arrives. They were not counting on one of our ships escaping though. Once they see a large Arendelle force descending on them along with other allies they will retreat quickly rather than have their army destroyed. Casualties should be minimal."

The general then bowed and returned the floor to Elsa.

"So there we have it. We will honor our promise and we will do it with strength. If you have any further questions please talk to me or Chancellor Byron. Otherwise I hope you will join me in wishing Godspeed and good fortune to our troops."

* * *

Over the next few days Elsa was briefed on battle plans. She didn't truly understand them but she trusted her commander's wisdom. It was sound logic. Send a large force to intimidate and drive Sageret out of Keselshire quickly. That way civilian casualties would be limited. In fact they doubted the campaign would last a month.

Elsa couldn't help but notice some hesitation from Admiral Hauge though. She decided to ask him about it.

"It's not that I don't have confidence in our plan your majesty." He assured her. "It's just how we came upon the information. Several things don't completely add up. It's probably nothing, but little things can turn into big problems."

Elsa nodded. "I know all too well. Do you have any suggestions?"

Hauge pointed to a map. "One of my fears is this is a ruse to lure us away from our colonies in the area. Once our main force is there those will be vulnerable."

"Can we reinforce them just in case?" Elsa asked.

"It's possible, but our forces will be stretched thin." Hauge replied.

"Well reposition as you see fit. Is the home front in any danger?" Elsa asked.

Hauge shook his head. "I doubt it. Even with the main army deployed Sageret could never launch an invasion of Arendelle. It wouldn't even make sense. Most of our enemies are too far to take advantage of the situation. No pirates or raiders could invade. Then of course we have you."

Elsa smiled. "Well thank you for your vote of confidence. Hopefully it never comes to that though."

The Army and Navy departed quickly. Elsa thought about addressing the troops but the deployment needs to be rapid if they were going to stop Sageret from advancing too far. Besides this wasn't an official declaration of war, something she hoped to avoid for her rule. Because of the wild nature of the northlands Arendelle was seemingly always in fights with pirates, raiders, and marauders. This was similar, just a longer way away, and they had never sent so many troops to one spot at once since Hoffmier. However, this time there were the lives of many defenseless people at stake. Elsa intended to do everything she could to protect them.

* * *

After the fleet departed there wasn't much to do about the matter other than wait for news. She still had her duties to perform as well. Then there was taking care of Anna who was starting to get bigger.

She smiled to herself. Soon the fleet would return, the world would see Arendelle display some strength and ability to keep her promises and she would have a new family member. Her future niece or nephew was going to be heir to the throne. She wanted them to inherit a happy and proud kingdom.

Strangely none of her diplomatic visits seemed to know about the Keselshire situation. It wasn't totally a surprising though. Word took time to spread. When in transit on the ocean news could be hard to come by.

Luckily to help distract her she had Sir Thomas and his daughter Cassandra, who had returned to Arendelle. Elsa and Anna were thrilled to see them. They spent an evening having a casual dinner with them and catching up. There was business to attend to of course, but Elsa found Thomas easy to negotiate with.

Besides the obvious, spring was off to a quiet start. Until the day Elsa received a representative from General Tyros.

Her aides informed her that one of Tyros' people had come to see her. It was a little unusual seeing as Tyros was a commander of a revolutionary force. But perhaps he was seeking her help again. She had no inclination to support his cause but she could at least her him out. She agreed to see the representative.

She met him in her study along with Byron. He bowed and spoke. "Thank you for seeing me Queen Elsa. My lord General Tyros has sent me to request an audience with you."

Elsa leaned forward. This was surprising. "In what regard does he wish to meet?" She asked.

"He wishes to discuss terms for peace with the Northern Isles and wants to use Arendelle as neutral ground." The man explained.

Elsa hid her shock. While she never met Tyros his reputation was anything but peaceful. "Would you give me a moment to discuss this with my advisors?"

"Of course." The man bowed and stepped out.

Elsa quickly summoned her other advisors and explained the situation to them. "So what are your thoughts?"

Her forgiegn advisor spoke. "It's not a complete surprise. From what I hear the fighting is at an impasse. Neither side gaining a clear advantage. Tyros knows he can't sustain his forces for long. He is probably hoping that the king is getting desperate and might agree to terms to give Tyros control of one of the islands."

"Is there any danger that he might use the opportunity to attack?" Elsa asked.

"I doubt it." Defense minister Challah said. "Even with most of our military sailing south he still wouldn't have the ability to launch a successful attack. Besides it wouldn't be in his best interest to make another enemy. If he is struggling with part of the Northern Isles military there is no way he could win a war on two fronts."

Byron spoke up. "That being said he is unpredictable. We should exercise caution. It's highly unlikely but I wouldn't put it past him to make an attempt on you your majesty. It would help him gain favor with enemies."

"Even with that in mind we can't pass up an opportunity to help broker peace to stop the war going on next door. Do you have any suggestions?" Elsa asked.

"I recommend we bring in your double, Miss Jessica Mathis, again. Tyros has never seen you and would fall for it. If the preliminary meetings go well then you can come in yourself." Byron suggested.

The others agreed but Elsa frowned. She didn't like using Jessica. It just didn't seem right to put the girl in harm's way for her own sake. However given what happened during the summit she couldn't see a way to convince her advisors otherwise.

"Very well, I agree. But only if Miss Mathis agrees. Given what happened in the fall I could understand if she is reluctant to play the part again."

* * *

Tyros' representative gave a range of dates for when he may arrive. The general was cautious and knew that giving an exact day might give someone the ability to locate him. It was agreed that scout ships would be on standby outside Arendelle and let the queen know when Tyros arrived so they could be ready.

An invitation was sent to King Itan of the Northern Isles. Elsa also requested Lord Wallace to come to the negotiations. His knowledge would be valuable. Hyrop was gone but she still had his top student.

Elsewhere in the castle preparations were being made for the event. It wasn't going to be nearly as extravagant as the wedding or even the summit of last year, but important nonetheless.

Fortunately Erik was able to return to duty, having been able to walk without the aid of the cain. He even demonstrated his readiness on the training grounds with his sword. There was still some pain but he could manage.

He walked through the castle with Colonel Davis making sure everything was going to plan security wise. Erik noticed Davis was slightly distracted though. He knew why.

"So any word from your son?"

Davis shook his head. "No word from Elliot. It will be awhile. They should still be in route. I know I shouldn't worry so much. He's a fine officer. But as a father I can't help but worry whenever the _Avenger _sets out."

"I don't blame you. I always worried about my father and brother."

Davis smiled a little. "I bet you wish you were with the task force."

Erik nodded. "That would be true. Part of me wishes I was back in the field. But I'm still happy here. Besides it's not like this job has lacked adventure."

The day came when the scout ship sailed in early one morning and informed them that Tyros was in the region. It was a cool foggy day. Fog and storms where common in early spring around Arendelle. The scout ship captain informed Elsa that Tyros should be entering port in the next few hours.

Knowing she had time Elsa retreated to her study and looked over her papers in preparation. Not surprisingly King Itan declined the invitation. Wallace was on his way but still might be a few hours off.

She decided to call Anna and Kristoff into her study.

"Kristoff I was wondering if you might take Anna for a ride outside the city? I have yet to determine if he is trustworthy. I don't want him to see Anna in her state and get any ideas. Besides you have been cooped up in the castle all winter. It's a decent day out. It won't be foggy further from the water."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Besides I need to get our sled rides in now while Sven can still pull feisty pants." He grinned.

"Hey!" Anna said smacking him. Then she smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm not ready to get bogged down in discussions again. You sure you will be alright without us here?"

"Of course. We will get him situated when he arrives and do a quick meeting with Jessica. No need for you to be here. In fact I prefer he not see you at all until the negotiations start and we are sure he isn't up to something."

The two nodded and left to get ready for their sled ride. Kristoff decided to give Warwick and the twins a break and just had a couple cavalry men escort them.

While they were getting ready to depart Erik knocked on a door in the castle an entered. "Hello Jessica. Just letting you know General Tyros is on his way. Should be a few hours."

"I'll start getting ready." Then she beamed at him. "It's great to see you back in uniform and walking around again."

Erik smiled. "Thank you. It's good to be back. Laying in the infirmary was driving me mad. I really appreciated your visits. Company is always nice."

Jessica blushed slightly. "Well now that you're up and about maybe we should try taking a walk."

"I think I'll take you up on that. I'll be back when it's time to go to the throne room."

He closed the door and sighed. Why couldn't he have met Jessica before his life turned upside down? With someone else in his life he wouldn't have developed feelings for Elsa. It would have been so much easier.

Right now he couldn't worry about that. He made his way to one of the towers and met with Davis and Warwick as they looked out over the water waiting for Tyros' ship, or rather they looked into the fog bank. Not even the seawall was visible.

The lookout and the gunnery teams for the tower cannons were all watching as well. Not that they expected trouble. The gunnery teams were always around the towers. They all stood watching and listening to the distant rumble of thunder in the distance.

To kill time they chatted and speculated about Tyros and what his ship would look like. After a couple hours the lookout informed them.

"Sirs. I see a mast in the fog bank."

The officers all pulled their field glasses out and took a look, watching as the hull of a ship started to break through. When the flag became visible the scout looked down at the book he had of all known nations' flags.

"That's the symbol of Tyros alright."

Soon two more ships appeared near the first. "Those must be his escorts." Davis muttered.

They stood watching as the ships slowly made their way to port. "Well I guess we better get in position." Davis said.

The officers turned to leave but the lookout called out. "Wait a minute sirs. Neither of those ships is of Northern Isles design."

Davis took another look. "Are you sure?"

The lookout nodded. "Yes. When you have been doing this as long as I have you memorize many of the ships types."

"Strange." Davis commented. "I wouldn't doubt Tyros to capture or maybe purchase other ships to grow his fleet though. Even non Northern Isles ships. Can you identify them?"

"Give me a minute. Can't make them out completely. But Northern Isles ships have a very unique bow. These are more standard. They are pretty heavy warship though. If he bought it he paid a hefty price."

After a bit he spoke again. "Strange. I have never seen that flag before." He looked through his identification book before looking again.

They waited a moment until the lookout cried out sharply. "Colonel! That's a Wesselton ship!"

"What?!" Erik demanded.

"That is a clear design of a Wesselton heavy frigate." The lookout said.

A gunnery sergeant suggested. "Wesselton is known for selling weapons. Perhaps Tyros bought it?"

"Perhaps…" Davis said but concern leaked in his voice.

Erik looked through his field glasses as well hearing the lookout say. "Sir the flag!"

Erik looked at the Wesselton designed ship and saw it was now flying the flag of Wesselton. As he noticed that he saw several other dark shapes of ships break though he fog bank sailing into port. Behind those there were even more.

Erik slowly lowered the glasses and a sickening feeling hit is stomach as the realization hit him.

They were under attack.

* * *

End Chapter 58

End Part IV

So normally I would give you a preview of the upcoming part with an excerpt or quotes I have planned.

Part 5 has so much going on though that I'm afraid of spoiling it.

So the preview will take on a different shape this time.

So you thought I twisted you? You thought I pulled the rug out from under you? You haven't seen anything yet.

Part 5 is going to be more intense then anything I have written yet. It will push the boundaries of its "Teen" rating. (don't worry there are lines I won't cross) But the imagery I'm going to try to create will be intense and sometimes graphic.

I can't promise all your favorite characters will survive part 5. In fact I can guarantee several characters won't survive. So this might be your last chance to go over some old chapters and relieve your favorite moments with your favorite secondary characters or even primary characters.

If your part of the crowd that has been holding out hope for the "Happily Ever after" well if you haven't figured it out by now that's not my thing. Oh that doesn't mean there won't be a happy ending. Just means I promise nothing.

Think about it. Even if Erik and Elsa do end up together and get married as many of you beg for, do you really think they won't face challenges after that? If you think my story will end like the average fairy tale like that you really haven't been paying attention for the last 390K plus words have you?

I can almost guarantee some of you will drop this story by the time part 5 ends. For those of you that stay though while I don't promise a happy ending, or a sad one. I do promise a grand adventure as the story really heats up with excitement in nearly every chapter from here on out.

Take time to breathe now. You won't get many chances when the next chapter is released.

Oh alright I'll give you a few ideas as what to expect.

Many of the characters will be forced to take on new roles.

Erik and Elsa will fight, will it be with or against each other?

The first appearance of Kyle the Stable boy

You know those plot points I have dropped along the way and never revisited them? Many of them will be continued in part 5.

At least one movie character will die. It could be someone major. It could be "Man in crowd"

And most of all it will be the most exciting part yet.

Oh and don't forget to vote in the poll. In fact please vote in the poll. I put in a lot of work working in the mystery of the master. I'm eager to know if anyone figured it out. The poll will close shortly after chapter 59 is published.

Hope I see all of you at the start of part 5.


	59. Chapter 59: The Siege, Part I

Before we get to the story some things to take care of.

First of all this chapter ended up being long. Really long. 21 thousand word long. So it has to be split into three parts. For those of you who want the full experience at once feel free o wait a few days as I release chapters 59-61.

I might change the summary again. Just a heads up

Also once the first two parts are out this story will have reached 400K words. Thanks for sticking with me this long. It's been quite the endeavor.

And now…

Alright listen up!

For the last 58 chapters I have been preparing you for this. Every twist. Every turn. Every triumph. Every tragedy. They have all been leading up to this and what follows.

Now it's time for the kid gloves to come off.

Many of you have been begging and pleading for the misery to end and for happiness to reign. Maybe someday it will. But today is not that day.

I can't promise everyone will survive. In fact I probably will lose several of you along the way as the twists and tragedy become too much for you.

But I implore you to hang in there. Arendelle and your favorite characters need you now more than ever.

For those of you who can't take the wait anymore this is your last chance to exit the story close your eyes put your fingers in your ears and chant "And they lived happily ever after."

For the rest of you a grand adventure awaits. So take a deep breath now. You won't get a chance for a while. Hang on tight.

Let's go.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Part V

Chapter 59

"Sound the alarm! Everyone get to battle positions!"

"I'm seeing two dozen ships at least coming in. Looks like even more behind them."

"Sergeant, target the lead ships. If we can sink them we can block the harbor and slow down the advance."

"I'm seeing several flags out there. Tyros', one of the divisions of Weselton, and another I can't identify. Also looks like they hired mercenaries."

Orders and information was barked from the officers as the scene unfolded. A tower guard grabbed the lanyard and rang the alert bell letting it sound. As it did other bells joined in, signaling that Arendelle was under attack.

The people in the castle were not the only ones to notice a fleet sailing into harbor. Bells from the harbor and church's rang out alerting the people as soldiers and the home guard grabbed weapons and ran to defend their shore. Military and armed trade ships got prepared as quickly as possible to intercept and block the enemy fleet. Around the city people stepped out and watched in shock, as the tower gunners readied themselves and waited for the ships to get in firing range, the officers stared out at the ever growing number of ships approaching their shores.

Warwick stared in disbelief. "Holy…"

"Ship!" The lookout cried out. "Ship in the back bay!"

Erik whirled around and saw a ship flying a Tyros army flag sailing into the back bay of the castle. Those waters were off limits. There was only one reason to go there.

"Sergeant I want that ship on the bottom!" Erik barked

"Go!" Davis said to him. "I'll take care of the castle. You take care of the queen."

Erik didn't need to be told. He sprinted down the stairs and raced to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa glanced at the clock and stood putting her papers in order. It was time to get ready to meet Tyros. She hoped he would be civil in these negotiations. She wanted the situation resolved quickly. There was the fact that she had no reason to trust the man given his reputation to break any rule for victory.

Commotion caught her attention. It sounded like it was further away in the castle but coming closer. She also heard a bell ringing. Must be signaling the approach of Tyros' ship. As she walked around her desk to leave the study she noticed something odd out the window.

Her study window has a picture perfect view of the back bay and the forest and mountains behind it. However, in the back bay was a ship. That was unusual. Once in a great while an Arendelle navy ship would sail back there but it required special permission because of the position near the castle.

As she watched she noticed the ship was not flying an Arendelle flag. She was sure she heard more bells ringing. There was also shouting in the halls. Behind her she heard the door burst open.

It was dawning on Elsa what was happening just as multiple puffs of smoke appeared from the ship.

Her magic reacted even before she knew she was doing it. Ice shot up in front of her protectively. It had stopped a crossbow bolt and small arms fire before.

Cannon balls were a whole other animal.

The ice shattered as the shells impacted the castle. The window exploded, sending glass shards everywhere. The books and papers flew from the desk and shelves. The walls bowed in as Elsa herself was sent sailing backward and crashed into the floor.

* * *

The people in the city near the harbor all stepped outside staring in awe as the large fleet sailed into the harbor. Sailing to meet them were the few Arendelle warships and a few merchant marines. As they got closer the tensions mounted as they wondered who, if anyone, would fire the first shot.

A series of rolling booms from the other side of the castle seemed to be a signal. The awe turned into horror as the encroaching fleet opening up on their targets.

The people screamed as several Arendelle ships were ripped apart for the sheer number of shots. Two others exploded.

Those weren't the only targets. Several ships fired on the castle sending debris flying as they impacted on or around the structure.

The rest of the ships fired on the shore. The shells hit the defensive emplacements, the docks, and docked ships. They also landed on the streets of the city and struck buildings.

The people screamed and ran for cover as death rained around them. Many fell in the streets as those who managed to keep their heads about them assisted the wounded, pulling them off the streets or from damaged buildings.

Many ran to their homes only to run back out with hunting weapons ready to join the home guard in defending their homes.

Despite the overwhelming opposition they did not intend to give up without a fight.

* * *

Erik felt the castle rock from the series of impacts. The residents screamed in fright. His heart dropped into his stomach and he knew what had happened. The ship had fired on the castle. Right where Elsa was.

Despite knowing what he might find he knew he had to get to her.

* * *

Daniel and David had been standing guard at the queen's study when the alarm was sounded. After quickly asking a guard who was calling for battle positions what was happening they both ran for the study door and flung it open.

Just as the shells impacted the castle.

They were both knocked off their feet and the door came off its hinges as debris flew from the study. The studies on either side had the doors blown off as smoke and debris blew across the hallway. The smell of smoke hung in the air as fires started.

They both sprang to their feet and ran into the study finding Queen Elsa laying on the floor.

Elsa was dazed and shaken. Her head ached and she had trouble focusing. What had just happened? She heard shouts and felt a set of hands on both her arms lifting her up. She managed to open her eyes to see Daniel and David helping her stay upright.

"Your majesty are you alright?" David asked.

"What...what just happened…Wait, we were attacked!?" She managed, getting her thoughts slowly back in order.

As to emphasis her statement the castle shook again from impacts as the residents cried out in panic and fear.

"We are under an all-out attack your majesty." Daniel said as they both started leading her to the door. "Hurry, we have to get out of here before they reload and fire another volley."

Elsa, hearing the urgency in his voice and not wanting to go through that experience again, quickened her pace and the three ran from the room. As they got to the other side of the hallway another series of explosions rocked the castle. Elsa's study seemed to ignite and part of her desk came flaming and cartwheeling across the hall and smashed into the wall. Debris flew from the adjacent rooms once again as the twins used their bodies to shield the queen.

Daniel looked at the shattered remains of the desk and commented. "I would say someone owes you a new desk."

Elsa looked and screamed as she saw smoke billowing from the wreckage of Anna's study next to hers. "Anna!"

"It's alright your majesty." David assured her. "The princess is out with her husband. They probably aren't even in the city, remember?"

Elsa sighed in relief. She remembered sending them out now that he mentioned it. Then a new horrible realization struck her.

"Mallory!" She cried. "Mallory was in there arranging some things for Anna!"

Daniel leapt to his feet to look. When he got to the door and looked inside he grimaced and shook his head.

"No!" Elsa yelled getting up. "We have to get her out of there!"

Daniel came back over. "My queen there is nothing we can do. She's gone. It would be best if you don't look inside."

Elsa bit her lip, fighting back tears of sorrow, pain and anger.

David spoke firmly but softly. "It's not safe here your majesty. We have to get you to safety."

"What about Captain Slovak? He will be on his way." Elsa said.

"He knows what to do. He knows where we will take you. He will meet us there. We cannot wait here though."

* * *

General Tyros stood on the deck of his flagship observing the bombardment. The fleet mercilessly shelled both the castle and the city. From the shore the Arendelle guard returned fire from cannon emplacements while the castle battlements tried to hold back the assault.

Some of the ships were damaged and two were sinking. That was not nearly enough to deter him though.

"General. The _Vindicator_ has signaled it managed two volleys into the queen's study." An officer told him.

"Very good. Keep up the fire on the city. The panicked civilians will slow down the home guard getting in place." He replied.

It wouldn't be long before he knew or not if Queen Elsa was dead or at least incapacitated. During the planning of this invasion his employers had wanted her alive. He pointed out however that she needed to be taken out because of her ability to stop the invasion dead in its tracks. An assassination was not possible, so an inside man used the old tactic of flying a piece of clothing out a window to let them know the queen was in her study.

Even then it was far from a sure thing. Only the deck guns could be elevated enough to fire on that height. Then it was impossible to pinpoint shots directly into her window. Still, two volleys should at least shake her up. It would probably make the castle guard get her out of the way as well, hopefully keeping her far from the front lines.

Even if the initial volley failed he had some other tricks up his sleeve. When his employers approached him about taking on this assignment he insisted that he be in charge of the planning. He knew there were plans for the kingdom after they took it but those were no concern of his. Arendelle was his means to taking the Northern Isles. He just wanted to make sure the invasion succeeded and he still had an army and navy left when it was done.

"Prepare the landing parties!" He barked. "Keep up the shelling of the city and shore defenses. The troops will need cover."

He looked through his field glasses at the two groups of people on land. Those running away, and those running to defend. While he took no pleasure in civilian casualties it was a necessary evil. The panic was slowing down the troops, and the sight of dead civilians could break the courage of the inexperienced soldiers. Others it would enrage but that could be easily overcome with overwhelming force.

Once they took the shore there came the tasks of taking the city and the castle. Neither would be easy. Urban combat was slow moving and resulted in heavy losses. They had to assume there was an Arendelle citizen behind every window and door with a gun or crossbow.

He had no delusions about breaking the Arendelleian defenses without a heavy fight. They were a northern kingdom like he was from. They had worked for centuries to carve these kingdoms from the frozen rocks. They still had to fight the numerous raiders and barbarians that plagued their lands. They were not going to give up. He would have to drive them out.

* * *

Colonel Davis ran though the castle rallying his men and assigning defensive positions to them. Despite the castle shaking as it took fire he couldn't help but feel pride in his soldiers. Normally the castle guard stood at their posts and looked good. Rarely noticed. Mostly there as decoration it seemed. In times like this there true purpose showed. They rallied to defend the castle and get the staff and nobles out of harm's way.

At the same time he couldn't help but curse whoever built this castle centuries ago. Sure its spot on the water looked pretty, but it was a tactical nightmare. Ships were firing on the castle on all sides as the castle gunners tried desperately to hold them back.

There was one redeeming quality to the castle defenses. Because it was nearly on an island there was only one main approach, and that required marching across a bridge while being extremely exposed. He had no doubt they would try to take the castle. When they did he had a surprise for them.

* * *

Erik and Warwick sprinted through the castle towards Elsa's study. When they arrived Erik skidded to a stop and stared in horror.

A piece of Elsa's desk lay broken and smoldering against the far wall of the hallway. He also noticed her broken chair laying in pieces near the door.

He took a deep breath and willed himself to look into her study even though he feared his worst nightmare was about to come true. He peered around what was left of the door frame and braced himself.

And saw nothing but scattered and smoldering debris.

"She's not in there." He said relieved. But it was short lived. It didn't mean she was fine. He was stumped as to how she had survived the shelling. But she could be seriously wounded and the O'Conner's were carrying her to the infirmary.

He looked around and noticed a lack of blood on the ground. He hoped it was a sign she was alright. If she was hurt she needed Doc more then she needed him. If she was fine then she would need him to make sure she stayed that way.

* * *

Elsa stepped into the war room to find a chaotic scene. Maps were hastily set up on tables to try to track the progress of the battle outside. Messengers were running in and out with information. Defense Minister Challah was barking orders and pointing to locations on the maps.

"Send riders out to rally reinforcements. Send the 5th and 8th home guard detachments to the harbor to bolster defenses. The 22nd regiment is to form up at the market. I want the city fortified. When they come ashore I want the advance to stop in the city when they have to fight building to building."

The war room was in the interior of the castle. The shells pounding the outer walls could not affect them there. To get to the room the enemy would need to both flatten the castle or storm it and fight to the interior.

Byron looked up from the map. "My queen! Thank goodness you're safe." He then paused noticing the small cuts on Elsa's face. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing. Just a few cuts. What's the situation?" She demanded.

Challah spoke up. "The enemy fleet is bombarding the castle, the shore defenses, and the city. It looks like they are preparing to land their troops."

"Can we stop them?" Elsa asked anxiously.

"We are going to do everything we can to stop them." Challah replied.

"Minister." Elsa said sharply. "Now is not the time to sugar coat news for me. I want your pure professional opinion. Can we stop them from coming ashore?"

"My apologies majesty." Challah bowed. "I am confident the men will hold as long as they can. But in truth they will likely be overpowered. The fight will move into the city and they will be able to attack the castle."

As he was speaking Erik and Warwick burst into the room. When Erik saw Elsa standing there alive he had a powerful urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her. This was neither the time nor place though. Still, he ran up beside her. "Your majesty. I'm relieved to see you're alright. When I got to your study I feared the worst."

Elsa saw the concern in Erik's eyes. "Yes I'm fine captain. Thanks to the O'Conner's here."

Erik nodded to the twins. "Good work."

Challah waved Erik over. "Listen Captain. This is a strange situation. Even with most of our military deployed down south they still don't appear to have the forces necessary to conquer the kingdom, not quickly anyway. I'm beginning to think the attack on Keselshire was a rouse."

"But why?" Erik asked. "What would be the point of taking the capital city? They couldn't hold it once the fleet returns."

"I think they are intending to capture the city and the royal family and force them to sign a surrender. That way by the time our fleet arrives the kingdom could be turned over to someone else legally." Challah explained.

Erik looked dumbfounded. "How? Surly once the fleet arrives we can take it back."

"It's possible. It would take too long to explain right now but trust me. Right now I need you to do what you do best. Protect the queen at all costs. If the castle appears it's going to fall you are to get her out in one of the secret passages. Is that clear Captain?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We also need to keep Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff safe. They will likely try to capture them to coerce the queen into signing over Arendelle." He looked around. "Where is the Princess?"

Erik cursed to himself. He didn't think about Anna since she was outside the castle. He whirled around. "Lieutenant Warwick! Take Daniel and find the prince and princess. Sorry David I need you here. Take any cavalry men that can be spared. Under no circumstances are they to enter the city until this is over. I don't care if you have to knock them both out and carry them to Fort Helsing."

Warwick saluted. The brothers took a moment to embrace quickly.

"You be careful out there. Find them and get them to safety along with yourself." David said.

"You keep your head down. I expect to see you again soon." Daniel replied.

Then the twins separated and Daniel ran out the door with Warwick to find Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa was staring at the map as the soldiers pushed figures across it as they received information on the positions of units. Finally she looked up at Challah.

"Minister I have an idea to stop them from landing."

Challah looked at the queen but didn't feel confident. Queen Elsa was skilled at many things. However battle tactics was not among them. "Yes your majesty?"

"I'll go out there. I can freeze the ships right there in the harbor."

"Absolutely not!" Erik objected.

Challah shook his head. "I thought of that your majesty. However that would just allow them to march across on the ice."

"I know. But once they get out there I can thaw the harbor and they will drop in the water. I'm sure that once they have to swim under fire many of them will surrender."

"No." Erik insisted. "They will have every telescope and pair of field glasses scanning the shore for you. As soon as you are spotted they will train every gun they have and open fire."

"I agree with the captain." Challah said. "They have already tried to kill you. They see you as a threat. They will do everything they can to eliminate you."

"Well I'm not going to stand here while my people are getting bombarded and shot in the streets. I'm putting a stop to this right now" She whirled around and started for the door. Before she got to it though Erik stepped in her way.

"Move aside captain. That's an order." She demanded.

"Your majesty I have to protest. I understand you want to protect the people. But it's my job to protect you. You can't protect them if you're dead." Erik insisted.

"Noted. But I'm still going out there. Now you can either stand aside and follow me, or I can freeze you in place till it's over." Elsa said with an edge in her voice.

Erik didn't like it, but he had never seen Elsa so determined. And if she was going out there then he was going with her.

"Fine." He turned and walked out the door motioning for the other royal guards present to follow. "But stay close and follow my lead. I have far more combat experience then you."

Elsa nodded as they both ran for the stables. "Very well. We have to hurry though. I don't want their army coming ashore."

When they reached the stables they grabbed horses. Elsa was shocked when the stable boy came to help her with hers.

"Kyle what are you still doing here?" She asked.

"My job your majesty." The boy said as he got her horse saddled and ready.

"Well as soon as we leave get inside to safety. You understand?" She told him.

The young man bowed as she climbed on.

"Alright let's go." She shouted.

She turned the horse toward the harbor and she and the guards raced towards the fray.

* * *

Outside the city Sven raced up the side of one of the hills that overlooked the city. Polaris lookout was a large cliff outside the city that provided an amazing view. In the sled Anna leaned against Kristoff as he held the reigns guiding the reindeer onward. When he thought he heard something he slowed.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Sounds like thunder. Want to check it out from the overlook? A lightning storm looks incredible in the distance over the fiord." He asked.

Anna smiled. "Of course. Let's enjoy the view." She patted her stomach gently. "We might not get a chance for a while."

Kristoff smiled and started Sven going again as they climbed further up the hillside. As they got higher the rumbling grew louder and more consistent. "Wow sounds like quite a storm coming in." Kristoff commented.

They rode over towards the cliff and he slowed Sven down as they approached the edge. As the city and harbor started coming into view it felt like a nightmare developing.

The fiord had more ships then Kristoff had ever seen. All of them with small flashes of light appearing across their hulls. From the shore and castle those same flashes also rolled along. It was a little like watching a swarm of fireflies.

Below them they could see fire and smoke in the city. Smoke also billowed from parts of the castle and fire could be seen.

Anna gasped and put her hands over her mouth as they watched the attack on their home. Kristoff just stared and moved his mouth but no words would come.

Finally Anna managed to say one word. "Elsa…"

Kristoff snapped the reigns. "Don't worry. We are going to get her out of there." He promised as Sven turned the sled around and galloped as fast he could back toward the castle.

* * *

Jessica was putting the finishing touches on her hair and inspected herself carefully in the mirror. Even though Tyros had never seen Elsa he probably had heard descriptions. Jessica wanted to make sure her appearance was as close as possible to the real thing.

Elsa had even made an ice dress for her. While beautiful she found it to be uncomfortable because the material was so cold. Elsa was impervious to it, but she was not. The castle tailors had managed to make a lining she could wear under the dress to make it tolerable and not show under the dress.

She turned around as she heard bells start to ring. That was new. That had never happened while she was in the castle. She walked toward the window to take a look outside when the castle was rocked by what felt like an explosion.

She looked around as dust rained down from the ceiling of the room. It sounded like it happened a few floors above her. She ran to the door and flung it open.

Outside she saw castle staff and guards running back and forth. The guard posted outside her door, Corporal Applebrook, turned to her.

"What's going on?" She asked, suddenly feeling afraid.

"We're under attack. I'm going to get you to a safe area." The corporal said, gripping his musket.

Jessica nodded and stepped out. Before they left Applebrook told her. "You might want to put something over that. You're going to make a tempting target if the battle reaches the castle."

Jessica stopped in her tracks. The memory of being pinned down while being shot at two years ago slammed into her mind. She had never been more terrified in her life. She had no desire to go through that again. But still…

"No." She said clenching her fists summoning up all her courage. "I came to help protect the queen. It seems I may be needed now more than ever."

* * *

Elsa and her guards tore through the city streets towards the harbor. There were paths to the water closer to the castle but Erik had outright refused to let her go to those. He pointed out there were enemy ships rather close to there and would likely have sharpshooters on the decks. She would be dead before she got near the water.

In truth normally she could probably focus her power on the harbor from the castle and freeze it. She had never done it before and still didn't have full control of her powers or even knew what the extant of them was. She still believed she could have done it though. The problem was ever since the initial volley that hit her study her head was hurting and spinning. Concentration was proving to be difficult. She didn't want to risk freezing part of the city and its people if she lost control while trying.

As they rode through the streets people came running the other way trying to get out of the firing line. When they saw her the people called to her. Many cheered as they saw their queen coming to their aide. What caught her attention most though was the screams of terror and for help. They seemed to tug at her very soul. She hated to see her people suffer.

Off to her left a shell crashed and exploded sending cobblestone flying. They had entered the battlefield. The screams grew louder and more frequent the deeper they went. Shells exploded around them. Elsa could hear gunfire and the roar of flames from some of the buildings. As they turned a corner Elsa skidded her horse to a stop.

This street had been hit hard. All of the buildings badly damaged or burning. What caught her attention though were the people. The ambulance carts were busy at work loading the wounded and getting them to hospitals. Strewn across the streets were the dead and wounded. Elsa felt sick to her stomach looking at the puddles of blood. Several were trying to limp or even crawl away from the shelling. What really horrified her though was the children who lay there.

Deep inside her a deep sadness and rage starting rising. She shut her eyes to block out the images but they were there even behind closed lids. She fought hard to control herself before she lost control of herself and her powers. If she lost control she would do more harm than good.

From beside her she heard Erik speak. "Your majesty we have to keep moving."

Elsa opened her eyes. He was right. While it was painful to see the dead here she had to make sure no more would join them. She turned to Erik. "This ends now." She said coldly.

She kicked the horse and raced towards the harbor as Erik and the guards tried to keep up. As they got closer Erik stopped her. "We need to dismount. We will be too exposed on horseback."

They dismounted and tied the horse quickly and ducked among what was left of the buildings. Elsa couldn't help but notice the ruins of her favorite flower stand as it lay broken near the water.

All around them the soldiers left to protect the kingdom and the home guard took up defensive positions in preparation for the enemy troops coming ashore. Around them shells rained, and nearby and behind them the Arendelle cannons responded.

Erik stopped them before they could get to the water and they hid behind the remains of one of the harbor buildings.

"We can't get any closer. You will be too exposed." He glanced over the wall and pointed to the ships coming closer to attempt to dock and unload the troops. "You're going to have to do it here, and do it fast."

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes and focused, trying to concentrate on the harbor. She tried as best she could to drown out the roar of canon fire and the screams of her people. She felt her power starting to flow from her hands and her feet into the ground. She kept her eyes closed but somehow knew her ice was crawling towards the water. She tried to concentrate harder but it was proving extremely difficult with the chaos going on around, her combined with her head still aching and spinning.

She knew her ice had reached the water and started to spread more rapidly across it. She could hear the cracking and the gasps of people who noticed. The sounds of hulls impacting against the suddenly frozen water reached her ears. It was working. The fleet was being stopped in its tracks.

* * *

General Tyros watched as ice suddenly spread across the harbor locking his ships in place. He sighed. So Queen Elsa had survived the initial volley. He noticed something though. He wasn't in Arendelle when she had revealed her powers. But he heard the reports. He was also on the ocean watching the ice creep ever closer to the Northern Isles. If the reports were to be believed her ice was moving slower than that incident. There also appeared to be some sort of clumsiness to its spread. From that he surmised that she was probably at least injured or shaken.

This would slow them but he was prepared for such events. He scanned the shore with his glasses. The ice seemed to be originating from a cluster of destroyed buildings. Clever. Using magic from cover making it harder to locate her position. Unfortunately for her the state she seemed to be in was making her slow. A quick freeze might have covered her tracks and hid her location.

"Prepare the ground assault!" He barked. "Focus fire on the group of buildings there. I want it reduced to splinters."

* * *

"It's working your majesty. You have the fleet stopped. Just a little more." Erik said with encouragement as he watched the progress of the ice.

Elsa gritted her teeth as she pushed further. She was almost there. She could feel her power reaching the other side.

A piercing quick whistle followed by a loud crash broke her concentration and knocked her off balance. If that weren't enough a horrifying scream pierced her ears. Instead of her ice stopping just the opposite happened. Her power shot out of her uncontrollably, blasting into the ground and the air. Jagged spike shot up randomly like parts of waves across the harbor. In the sky clouds rapidly formed and the snow started to fall.

She panicked as she realized what had just happened. She just caused another winter. She tried to re-focus and end it before it got any worse. But she didn't get very far as she looked around her and a whole new horror met her eyes.

Two of the guards lay on the ground near where the shell impacted. One named Simon lay on his stomach, his head turned sharply to the side, blood running from several wounds in his head. His eyes stared wide, vacant, and unblinking back at Elsa. Nearby two other guards were attending to a guard named Gregor as he gripped his knee and screamed in anguish. Elsa put her hands over her mouth to suppress her own scream as she realized he was holding the tattered and ruined stump that was at his knee. The rest of his leg was torn and laying nearby.

More shells came crashing down nearby. Erik ran over and grabbed Elsa's hand. "We have to go." He said pulling some. "You are not safe here."

"What about Gregor? We can't leave him here."

"The others will get him. We need to go now." Erik insisted.

The rest of the guards save the two attending to Gregor ducked and started to run as the world around them seemed to explode. Pieces of stone and wood along with dirt and snow burst around them under the artillery barrage. Sounded through the explosions was the sound of small arms fire as the defenders fired on the approaching infantry.

Elsa turned and looked through the smoke and dust clouds seeing troops climb down from ships and begin to advance across the frozen harbor. She also saw the other two guards pulling Gregor on a jacket trying to get him to safety. Then suddenly disappear as two shells struck their position.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks and stared as the carnage around her grew increasing worse. She thought freezing the fleet would stop the attack. Instead things were growing worse.

Erik spun around when he noticed Elsa wasn't with him. He ran back toward her and grabbed her hand again. "We have to go right now."

"NO!" Elsa said wrenching her hand way. "I'm not going to run away and let people die here."

"If you stay you will die here too!" Erik barked sternly at her.

"Are you going to treat me like a sheltered child the rest of my life?" Elsa shouted in a mix of anger and fear.

Several more shells exploded around them. "Yea, the whole minute left of it. In these situations I can overrule you. I am getting you out of here."

"I at least need to thaw the harbor so they can't march across it. If their soldiers have to swim it will stop them." She argued.

"It won't matter." Erik pointed to the harbor. Elsa looked and noticed many of the soldier were pushing lifeboats across the ice. It looked like they had outfitted them with sled runners. "They are prepared for you. Once you start to thaw the harbor they will jump in the boats and use them."

Elsa stood steadfast even though she was scared to death on the inside. "I can at least slow them down. I can give us…."

She couldn't finish the sentence as a shell crashed nearby and sent both of them flying. Elsa landed hard on the snow covered cobblestone and laid there.

Erik was sent crashing into the ground and laid face down for a moment. Pain was shooting through his body. He slowly raised his head and looked for Elsa. He saw her lying in the street on her side. As terrible as that was, what he saw beyond her frightened him even more.

Marching up on the shore was the first wave of the invasion force. Small arms fire was everywhere. Several hand to hand scrimmages were breaking out. The defenders were holding valiantly but they appeared to be disorganized and were being overwhelmed.

Elsa stirred and looked up and saw Erik. It looked like she wasn't seriously hurt. But there was nothing between her and the advancing company that was drawing closer to her.

He started getting to his feet. He had no idea what to do. He had to get to her though. He wanted to tell her to run but as soon as she stood she could end up being a target.

He managed to take a few steps forward when he heard a familiar voice yell from behind him. "Stay down!"

Something about the voice made Erik comply with the command. He dropped back to the ground. Elsa heard the command too and stated laying on the street. Erik then heard from behind him. "Open fire!"

A volley of musket fire erupted from behind him and into the advancing enemy. Several fell and formed to return fire. Before they could get their volley off the voice bellowed again. "Second line fire!"

This volley drove the advancing enemy back. Next to Erik a pair of worn and scuffed boots stepped into view. As he looked up he saw an older worn-out uniform. The weathered face that topped it off though was unmistakable.

"You look like you could use a hand captain." General Kershaw said looking down at him. "Get to the queen. You will have us as support."

He took a sword and pointed. "Forward boys! Drive these scoundrels from our home!"

The Arendelle troops behind him broke into a yell and charged forward. Erik took the advantage to join them and rushed to Elsa even though some of the enemy returned fire. Erik rushed among his own troops and the whiz of bullets and slid down next to Elsa.

"Your majesty are you alright?"

She slowly stood. "I'm sore but nothing major."

Erik turned back to Kershaw. "What made you decide to un-retire?"

"Well when my home is under siege I decided to take up the sword again. Also Colonel Gehld was killed early in the attack. The men need a commander." Kershaw replied.

Elsa addressed him. "General, would it help if I thawed the harbor?"

Kershaw shook his head. "No your majesty. They are already ashore. That would just allow them to bring their ships in and unload troops that way. They are forced to walk in the open now."

He barked a few more commands and turned back to Erik. "I'll hold them as long as I can." He said quietly. "You get the queen to safety."

Erik was itching to get in this fight but he knew what his role was. He settled for firing a pistol shot into the advancing enemy then turned to Elsa. "It's time to go your majesty. We have to get to the castle."

"One minute captain." Elsa said, and before he could protest she closed her eyes and tried focusing again. In front of the ranks of Arendelle's troops a low ice walls began to form, giving them cover. She could only control it for a short time though before she lost focus again and the walls began to zig zag and shot jaggedly.

Elsa gasped and breathed heavily. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but ever since that cannon volley knocked her down she couldn't control her magic like normal. It was also becoming increasingly difficult to make the effort. Almost like using her powers was wearing her down. Maybe it was the stress of the moment. She had never had to focus this intently while under this much pressure and danger.

This time she allowed Erik and the remaining guards take her back to the horses. Luckily they hadn't been hit. Thy all quickly mounted their steeds and raced back to the castle, leaving the burning harbor district behind them.

* * *

Warwick, Daniel, a courier, and two cavalry troopers tore through the streets of upper Arendelle. This part of the city was built on a gently sloping hill. From here if he looked to his right Warwick could see the Harbor district burning. As much as he felt like he should be down there defending the city he knew he had to get to the prince and princess. He knew Anna and Kristoff well. He had no doubt that if they saw what was happening they would race back to the castle. He had to stop them.

The problem was finding them. He had an idea of what direction they went. Now he had to narrow it down. He settled on the road to the Polaris lookout. The tall cliff was a couple miles outside the city and provided a spectacular view of the city and harbor. Given Anna's current condition he guessed they would go somewhere reasonably close yet still quiet and romantic. Polaris lookout was the most likely spot.

As they came to the fork in the road the currier tore off the other direction. The road to the lookout was mostly a dead end. Only thick forest and hills that direction. The castle had dispatched multiple curriers to the outlying cities to get the word out so the ships there could launch and try to chase the fleet down and get them turned around.

Warwick got a look back at the castle that was smoking as well. He had left his family and Abigail back there without even getting to say goodbye or get them out. He feared for them, but for now he had to trust the rest of the castle guard to keep them safe and get them out.

The raced quickly through the woods. The tracker he had grabbed shouted that it looked like reindeer hoof prints and a sled went down this road recently. Warwick hoped that was the case. The sooner he got the royal family to safety the better.

They rounded a sharp bend and came close to colliding with Sven tearing around the corner. The riders jerked their horses to avoid hitting the sled as Kristoff yanked the reins to stop Sven. The sled skidded to a halt and Anna stood yelling frantically at the men.

"Lieutenant! We have to get back to the castle! Arendelle is being attacked!"

"We know your highness, we just came from there." Warwick informed her. "We came out here to get you."

"Is my sister okay?" Anna asked with noticeable fear in her voice. "It looked like the castle was hit."

"Your sister is fine. I saw her myself just before we departed to get you. She is in the war room. Safest part of the castle." Warwick assured her.

Anna breathed a small sigh of relief. "We need to get back there. She might need our help."

Warwick shook his head. "Absolutely not. I have strict orders to get you both to Fort Helsing."

"That's out of the question." Anna said stubbornly. "I'm not abandoning my sister or Arendelle."

"Your highness your sister doesn't want you coming back to the castle. If the enemy captures your or your husband they could use you as leverage against your sister. Captain Slovak and the rest of the guards will keep her safe and get her out through the secret tunnels if it comes to that." Warwick explained.

Both Anna and Kristoff still stubbornly looked unconvinced running away was the best idea. Warwick sighed. "Look, my family and the love of my life are in the castle right now. I want badly to go back and do whatever I can to protect them. But honestly the six of us would make little difference. And that's assuming we even make it to the castle. We would come under fire as we get close to the castle. Now I have orders to get you to the fort by any means necessary. Even if I have to tie you both up and carry you there. But I prefer not to. It would slow us down. Besides you have more than yourselves to look out for." He said pointing to Anna's stomach.

Kristoff spoke softly to Anna. "He's right. You're in no shape to do this. If we get to the fort we can rally the soldiers there and have some extra help saving the city."

Anna considered this and finally nodded. "Fine. But as soon as we can assemble the soldiers needed I want to help the city."

"Of course your highness. I wouldn't have it any other way." Warwick replied.

They turned around and started to ride back to where the road splits. They didn't get far though before the wind picked up and the temperature dropped. Right behind that the clouds formed and the snow began to fall. Anna's eyes widened as she knew this could only be from her sister. And that meant something was wrong.

Kristoff sensed her worry and gently squeezed her arm. "It's a sign she's alive. She's probably afraid or upset, and considering what's happening who wouldn't be?"

Anna nodded but watched the sky. "Stay safe Elsa." She whispered to herself.

* * *

End Chapter 59

Still with me so far?

Chapter 60 soon. I'll let this sink in a little first. Read and review. And if you haven't voted for who you think the master is yet remember time is running out.


End file.
